Fairy Tail - New Era
by Seanovan
Summary: Three years after Earthland was thought to be saved, disaster strikes the Fairy Tail guild, and their foe is greater than any they've faced before. Gods and Dragons roam Earth-land once more and are prepared to wreak havoc upon all of Ishgar. A vengeful fury awaits! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (just my OCs) Enjoy! :D (also this does not include anything from the 100-Year Quest manga)
1. Ch 1 - After All These Years

**START OF ARC 1: "THE MASTER"**

* * *

Lucy watched as Natsu flipped through the pages of the magazine, burning through them as easily as his flames burned through firewood. Her eyebrows furrowed and furrowed deeper while the frown on her face widened with dread while she realized he wasn't even reading, just looking for…

"My article!" he exclaimed, holding aloft the magazine.

"Only took four years," Gray muttered. He pushed himself off the newsstand. "Are we mentioned in it?"

"Is it _your_ hundred-year quest?" Natsu asked.

"We're _your_ partners, dragon breath," Gray said.

Lucy was already halfway between them when Natsu sighed and nodded. She and Gray both stopped, glanced at one another, and then back at Natsu.

"Says it right there," Natsu said, pointing to a picture someone had captured of the entire group. It was almost a year-old, but, not many people had seen them since they departed from the guild three years ago as a part of Natsu's new journey. Lucy's hair was still down to the middle of her back. She reached and touched the tips of her blonde hair. It was just barely nipping at her shoulders, now. Erza's hair, though, was the opposite; it was significantly longer now, rivalling Wendy's in length.

The article had been written in commemoration of Natsu taking on a hundred-year quest. Gildarts had one written about him when he went off long ago. Lucy remembered her father bringing that article home for her to read. While the entire group had been interviewed for it, it was likely the entire thing was about Natsu.

Lucy took the magazine gently from Natsu's hands and glanced it over. _Socerer's Magazine_. She felt her heart sing at feeling those familiar pages in her hands. She checked the byline. A newbie…but it was well-written. Lucy glanced at a few sentences. Some of the grammar was off and a few facts were…well, it would be nice to say messed up.

"Natsu, I had no idea you were in the running for next guild master," Lucy said. "Hmm. Could you guys imagine?"

"And my first order of business is to make Gray my permanent servant!" Natsu said, a ball of flame spewing from his mouth.

Erza's swift backhand put a stop to that, followed by Juvia's immediate clasping of Gray's torso into her arms.

"There shall be no thing on Earth-land that claims my Gray before me," she said. Her face melted when Gray smiled down at her. Natsu rubbed the back of his head in shame.

"Well I think you would certainly make an interesting guild master, Natsu," Wendy said. She and Carla, who was in her Exceed form, approached from the other side of the newsstand. Carla had a few literary magazines in her hands while Wendy held another. Wendy handed hers over to Lucy, who smiled and thanked Wendy for it.

"Whatever," Natsu said. "Thanks, Wendy. You'll be my next in line after I get thrown off the ladder, apparently."

"Master is doing a perfectly fine job with the guild right now," Erza said. "And he'll be even happier if we manage to return to him. Come along, we've still got a little way to go before camping conditions are ideal. Plus, I don't think the town appreciates us being around so soon after I…" Erza looked away from everyone. "May or may not have eaten all the pastries in their bakery."

Lucy couldn't even find it in herself to slap her forehead. Where'd Erza put it all? Was there a Requip armor that she had for all the fat she accrued from her junk food consumption? Natsu apparently burnt it all up whenever he used his magic and Juvia made sure Gray ate healthy. Wendy and Carla were never ones to indulge in junk food, if only because Erza had eaten it all by the time they could get to it. Happy was just with his food.

Erza hefted the heavy wagon up and tied the rope around her waist. She'd settled, a while back after they'd gained some massive rewards from a small village to the south, to instead of pulling the wagon to just walk with it. Natsu, for training, was assigned to pull it once a day with everyone on it and when Erza had all of her armors out and on the wagon. And no Dragon Force allowed.

Lucy and Juvia took point. They were headed north, again. Crocus was still visible in the distance. The great stadium for the Dragon Festival loomed over the treeline of the small forest between this little resting point, often used for tourism, and Crocus itself. Natsu, as group leader, intended to reach the country of Seven before turning around a bit and headed west until they hit the Fiore border with Stella, before heading into Stella itself.

Lucy partly looked forward to going to Stella. She'd get to see Sonya again, and see how she was handling the kingdom, now. Animus's death had ultimately come to her. She'd been seen, by some, as a usurper, but by others a hero. Plus, she was only one who knew the truth behind Animus's fall. If word got out, things would spiral out of control fast at a political level that only someone like Queen Hisue could take care of.

Lucy watched as the sun started to set in the tree line. Orange light shimmered overhead, and small, thin, cotton-candy looking clouds chugged along overhead. She closed her eyes and listened to the rustling of the leaves, the churning of the wind, and the calm rolling of the wagon. Everyone in the group had fallen silent. A small part of Lucy still anticipated an old-school Natsu outroar, perhaps an off-hand comment to Gray about how he couldn't keep his clothes on. But it never came.

Instead Lucy listened in on a calm conversation between Gray and Wendy about Wendy's continuing mastery of the Dragon Force mode she'd attained, and the lessons and skills she was learning from a book Porlyusica had handed her before they left for the hundred-year quest. Gray, also, had something secret cooking, something along the lines of a Dragon Force ability. Throughout it all, Natsu remained silent.

Lucy checked over her shoulder to her old friend. Happy sat atop his shoulder, gnawing at a few bits of fish flesh while Natsu practiced some little fire shapes in his hands, shifting them at constant intervals like a true master. Lucy smiled, and then felt her cheeks warm. It was a blush. Lucy quickly looked away.

Juvia laid a nice hand on her shoulder. "It's cute, Lucy."

"It's so weird," Lucy said.

Honestly, Lucy told herself, you've just been around him so long and, really, what are your options? Gray? No! He's already betrothed to Juvia. And it's not like we've encountered anyone along the way for the last three years.

Lucy closed her eyes, but her mind's eye went straight back to the night before they left, to the night when Natsu declared their adventure wasn't over, but just beginning. How close they'd been, how she could feel his breath upon her ears, how bad she wanted their lips to touch…

"Lucy!" Erza called.

"WHAT!" Lucy exclaimed. She'd only just realized she'd stopped, and that she was about to walk into a tree.

"Very cute," Juvia said, and a devious little grin spread across her face. Lucy rolled her eyes and stepped away from the tree.

They made camp a few miles out from town. Progress had slowed the last few weeks after they rolled through Crocus and stayed with Hisue, gathering information on potential targets for Natsu and just trying to restock their supplies. It added an extra level of laziness to the group that, Lucy felt, they really didn't need.

Natsu had a fire going in milliseconds and Happy was on top of things with the fish. Erza informed him that they were near a river, and Happy couldn't have been in a better mood at the start of dinner.

Erza reached behind her and retrieved a map. She held it up, and it was so large that Lucy had to help her out. There were three red X's marked on the map—one in Stella, one in the southern parts of Fiore, and one in the far west of Fiore, near one of the port cities the Alvarrez Empire invaded four years ago.

"There's someone in Stella?" Carla asked, glancing at the map next to Erza.

"These are just destination markers, really," Erza replied. "Though it's likely they would hide out in Stella. It's a kingdom on the rise just after taking its largest fall in recent memory. If a Z-Class threat were anywhere, it's likely they'd be there."

"And what about these cities?" Lucy asked. "Cedar? A Z-Class threat in _Cedar_?"

"I'd heard rumors while we were visiting Saber Tooth about it," Erza said. "Minerva wanted to send Sting and Rogue to investigate, so I figured it best to leave it on our minds."

"If it's a Sting and Rogue threat it might be something we want to report to Fairy Tail directly," Gray said. "Maybe even someone on the council, like Levy."

"Maybe," Erza said.

Lucy smiled at the thought of Levy in that fancy Magic Council outfit. She was the only woman on the Council—"For now," she'd promised Lucy last they met—and was happy to serve. Though not as strong as someone like the Wizard Saint Hyperion, her intelligence and wit easily won over someone like Hyperion or Wolfheim. Plus being married to one of the seven Dragon Slayers present at Acnologia's defeat helped quite a bit.

"Could be a job for that new God-slayer girl we recruited," Gray said, leaning back and laying on Juvia's lap.

"A God-slayer?" Wendy asked. "Like Shellia?"

"I've heard similar," Erza said. "Though she's a bit inexperienced with her magic, like how you were when you first joined, Wendy. But, Slayer magic is nothing to be trifled with. Perhaps she can inspect things while we're away."

"Must there always be a Slayer in Fairy Tail?" Carla asked.

"Well Laxus has been there to hold things down," Natsu said, tending the fires so they weren't too warm. "Ain't much that can get past that guy."

"I bet you could take him," Happy said.

"I know I can take him," Natsu said. "He hasn't seen the new and improved hundred-year quest Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu smiled into the fires while the light danced around his face. He didn't even need the flames for anyone to notice how much he glowed. Lucy found herself blushing again, but this time caught that the feelings weren't so much of love or affection, but of inspiration. They hadn't faced too many tough challenges thus far, but, she had little fear that Natsu would lose to them. He'd defeated Acnologia _and_ Zeref in the same day. Talk about a legend.

He'd probably have to do something similar if he wanted to complete this quest. A Z-Class threat. Lucy looked into the fires as well. Acnologia and Zeref were considered Z-Class threats. That was the level Natsu was hoping to challenge once again, and to finally surpass someone like Gildarts, who hadn't completed their quest.

Lucy eased back on the ground and curled her legs closer to her chest. What were her chances of standing up to someone like that? Could she stand up to Zeref if she knew she had Gray, Erza, Natsu, and Wendy beside her? Was she that strong? She clenched her hand around the guild mark on her arm and hardened her look. Hell yeah she was. Lucy Heartfilia, member of Fairy Tail, feared nothing.

She looked across at Natsu, who had been looking goofily at her. She darted her eyes away. Except romantic confrontation. Damn!

Lucy wasn't the first to go to sleep, and never liked to be. She stayed up by the fires, listening to Natsu and Happy train near a river in the distance while she read through her magazine. Gray and Juvia slept closer together, and Wendy and Carla chatted quietly to the side, all nestled in their blankets. Erza continued to stare at the map.

"Excited to go back to Stella?" Lucy asked when she finished a story.

"Yes, indeed," Erza said. "I've heard that the Magic Council sent a delegate there recently to discuss the heightened magic in the area."  
"Who's the delegate?" Lucy asked, raising her eyebrows.

Erza rolled her eyes. "Jellal."

"Oooh," Lucy said. "Jellal. Back on the Magic Council."

"He works with them" Erza said. "His time as leader of Crime Sorciere doesn't allow him to be full-time on the Council again, much that Mest wishes he were. He'd be an invaluable asset to them."

She wasn't just saying that. Jellal, like Natsu, took on Acnologia head on during the final stages of battle. He'd lost, unfortunately, but it steeled him, and for the last four years he'd been powering his magic, becoming stronger than almost anyone in all the land. Lucy was sure he was stronger than Hyperion at this point. He was probably the strongest wizard in Fiore. She stole a quick glance at Gray, and then over to where Natsu was.

Unless those two idiots had something to say about it.

"What about you?" Erza asked.

"I'm just happy to be on the road," Lucy said. "It's given me a ton of ideas for another book. Sort of a side-story to the first one, but, it'll get there."  
"You'll have to let me read it some time," Erza said. "I loved your last one."

"Thank you," Lucy said, and blushed for the third time. This time, though, it was genuine love. She couldn't love her friends any more.

They set out a bit later than expected the next morning, and were barely on the road when Mest approached them. Lucy was a bit relieved to see him. They hadn't seen anyone directly related to Fairy Tail in months. Levy and Gajeel were the last ones, and that almost resulted in Natsu and Gajeel coming to blows (because what else would they do?).

He wore business-attire and already looked tired from a days' work. Lucy saw Erza's expression change immediately when she noted this as well.

"I'm here with a bit of a warning," Mest said. "And to see how you're doing. Master sent me a few days ago but I got caught up in business with the Council."

"We're fine, so what's the warning?" Gray asked.

"You're entering Dark Guild territory," Mest said. "And they're no joke." Mest looked over to Natsu. "Especially if they see you, Dragon Slayer. They know all about what happened four years ago, and they're less-than pleased with it."

"We've already had our fix of Zeref-enthusiasts," Erza said.

"Not Zeref," Mest said. "They call themselves Acnologius. They've all got pretty basic magic, like him, but they're lethal with it. Council's getting ready to make a move on them and we'd hate to see you caught in any kind of crossfire."

"What sort of lethality are we talking?" Natsu asked. "If they're worshipping Acnologia I can't imagine it's anything small-scale."

"So far, it is," Mest said. "They work in splinter groups, often pooling their magic together to create a threat large enough to threaten even our bigger guilds. Haven't heard much from Mermaid Heel have you recently, have you?"

"They're not dead, are they?" Carla asked.

"Their pride might as well be," Mest said. "You'll be in their territory if you continue along this road. I suggest straying from it for a week or so while the Council sorts things out. We're looking to get Jellal involved and settle this diplomatically."

"They'd go after Natsu and not Jellal?" Lucy asked. "He fought Acnologia's dragon form."

"Not many people actually know about that," Mest said. "In fact, Acnologius blames Blue Pegasus for that. Thankfully most of their key members have been across the sea building that Fiore embassy in Alakitasia, which has bought us some time."

"We'd be happy to help should things get too dangerous," Erza said.

Mest shook his head and sprouted a small grin. "No need to interrupt a hundred-year quest like that. Just figured I'd let you all know."

"Thank you," Erza said.

Mest turned away, but stopped on his heels and turned back. "Oh, and Natsu. Got word from the west, out in Alikitasia."

Lucy shut her eyes and dreaded what she was about to hear. She glanced over and saw Natsu looking back at Mest. Not with fiery determination, but with sheer focus.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked. "Have more been spotted?"

"Only a few," Mest said. "Smaller ones. Not quite babies, more like teenagers. They'll be full-size within a couple years, I've heard, though nothing like Gregorion."

"Is that the word?" Natsu asked.

"Atlas Flame has moved over with them," Mest said. "He's declared himself the Fire Dragon Prince, in honor of Igneel. Gregorion's declared himself the new Dragon King, according to my scouts from the local villages."

"Right," Natsu said. "Thanks, Mest."

Lucy nodded to Mest. It wasn't even two years ago now that the group first heard rummaging about dragons out west, far north of where the Alvarrez Empire had been, up in the mountains. They, at first, believed it to be something of a cult until Mest came with picture proof that there were dragons back in the world again. Theories abound about how this was possible, and Lucy believed that Erza and Carla nailed it on the head: perhaps it'd been that some dragons were in hiding, waiting for Acnologia to finally die. Or, perhaps, Acnologia had placed a curse on dragon-kind and they could only now begin to flourish. Regardless of which, dragons were back, and they already had a king.

"Best of luck to you all," Mest said, and teleported away.

"Dude's always freaked me out a bit," Natsu said when they started back along again.

"He's nice once you get to know him," Wendy said. She trotted ahead to the front of the pack. Lucy watched her go. That little girl had such a soft spot for him, Lucy often forgot they weren't related. He was like an older brother to her. She looked up to him as much as someone like Romeo looked up to Natsu.

The road forked and they took the northwestern route, coming soon upon another small village. This one was a bit larger than the previous one. Lucy felt her stomach growling. She spotted a tiny restaurant tucked in the corner of one of the village's only intersections.

Denizens billowed about like normal, walking around, carrying their day's things and performing their tasks. The man at the newsstand was an older gentleman, portly and smiling. Carla, Wendy, and Lucy approached.

"Good morning, ladies," he said. "See anything you like?"

"Hmm," Lucy said. She placed her hand on the counter and looked around. Nothing jumped out at her, in particular.

The man sighed and groaned. "Oh. You're from Fairy Tail, are you?"

"Yes, why?" Carla asked.

The man gulped and reached below his counter for a stack of papers. "Just got the news this morning myself. Haven't distributed it yet…haven't found the heart to do it."

Wendy cupped her mouth at the sight of the paper. Lucy was too taken by her aghast face to look, and wished with all her soul she hadn't.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," the man said while Lucy read the front cover headline: "Makarov Dreyar, Master of Fairy Tail, Found Dead this Morning."


	2. Ch 2 - Grandpa

Laxus watched as Alli took her deepest sigh and shut her eyes. When she opened them, her hands were glowing the fiercest they'd glowed all day. The other students were all gawking or gaping at the display of her power. Laxus himself could feel it, even if it weren't at its full potential.

"Now," Laxus said. "Show me the true power of a God-slayer."

Alli didn't nod or blink or do anything except cup her hands together and shoved the energy from her hands. It spiraled across the training ground and blasted the magical dummy right in the chest, sending it spinning on its bolted-legs until it creaked to a stop. Alli stood proud for a moment before leaning forward.

"I've got you!" young Tyla exclaimed.

Laxus hadn't even moved, he knew Tyla would pounce on Alli the moment the attack was finished. The two girls were inseparable. They came to Fairy Tail together and Laxus wasn't sure if he'd ever seen them not five feet from each other at any given moment. Tyla braced Alli against herself, then wreathed her fingers through the air and some little vines slithered up from the ground and gave Alli a crutch. Tyla snapped her fingers and the vines broke off. Alli thanked Tyla for the crutch.

"Much better," Laxus said. "But you're still leaning too much on all that magic power. Remember that using magic is only about twenty percent power, and eighty percent mental." He almost choked on the words when he remembered the time he fought Natsu. "Most of the time. Especially under my training."

"Thank you, sir," Alli said. She could barely push the words from her lungs.

"Go see Mira for something to drink," Laxus said. "You're done for the day."

Laxus saw young Romeo in the corner of his eye. Young? Pft. As if. The boy was a little older than eighteen now. Laxus always forgot to account for the seven years some of the wizards were trapped in First Master's Fairy Sphere out on Tenrou. Romeo had a purple flame in one hand and a green in the other.

Why did he still come to these lessons? The sun descended on Laxus's face, and it did the same for Romeo. The shadow allowed Laxus to see the glint in Romeo's eyes that only the fires could bring out. He'd seen that glint before in a fire mage, just before his flaming fists punched him through Kardia Cathedral.

"Romeo, it's getting late," Laxus said. "You're not hungry?"

"I need to train," Romeo said. His voice was surprisingly deep. No. It'd been that way for the last few years, now. Laxus just wasn't used to it.

"You were training all morning," Laxus said. "Don't think I saw you with your old man and Gildarts?"

"Now it's your turn," Romeo said.

Laxus crossed his arms and huffed. "I bet. You looking to take me on?"

"I'm not an idiot," Romeo said. "I want to teach me some techniques."

"I'm not a fire wizard," Laxus said.

"And you're not a God-slayer, either," Romeo said.

Laxus caught his tongue. Good point, but, Romeo wasn't anything remotely on the level of a Slayer. Even some of the weaker Slayers in the land were stronger than most regular wizards. Erza, Gildarts, and Minerva were key exceptions. Laxus saw Mira through a window. Oh, her too.

"Fair point," Laxus said. "Alright, let's—"

"Romeo!" someone screamed from inside the guild hall. Both Laxus and Romeo turned their attention to Cana, standing surprisingly bundled up. Her long brown hair flowed in the wind tunnel at the doorway.

"Yes, Ms. Cana?" Romeo asked.

"Where the hell is your father?" Cana asked.

"Why?" Romeo asked.

"Because he took _my_ father somewhere in town and I need to know before I find out I've got a little sister running around Magnolia in nine months!" Cana exclaimed.

"Is that why you're all dolled up?" Laxus asked. "Ready for a night on the town?"

Cana shot daggers just with her eyes at Laxus. He saw her hand twitch to reach for her cards. Laxus widened his smile and Cana's expression softened. Romeo glanced between the two of them and sagged his shoulders.

"I'll go find my dad," Romeo said.

"And while you're at it," Laxus said. Cana walked away, leaving the door open for Mirajane to fill in. "I want you to stand atop the tallest building you can find and form the guild's symbol with your flames."

Romeo's face lit up and he sprinted inside, almost running right into Mira's jutting belly. He apologized and squeezed past her. Mira sighed, both in relief and probable exhaustion, and wiped some sweat from her brow. Laxus approached and laid his hands on her belly, then leaned over and gently kissed her brow.

"You should be laying down," Laxus said. "You look like you're fit to burst."

"It's because I am," Mira said. "But there are things to be done."

"And there are people here to do them," Laxus said.

Mira's heavenly smile reassured Laxus. "I can't let you be the only one out and about. You think I'd let you steal my thunder?" She winked. "No pun intended."  
"I'm not trying to," Laxus said. "I'm just doing my part." Consider it my redemption, he thought. He'd never gotten to know anyone in Fairy Tail outside the battlefield before, save for the Thunder Tribe. But with Evergreen married to Elfman, the tribe had been a bit lessened of late. They still hung out, but, less frequently. It freed Laxus up for his little moments of tutelage.

"I'm happy for it," Mira said, and wrapped her arms around him. "So happy. I can only expect this and more for when it's time to teach our baby their takeover magic."

"Dragon-slayer magic," Laxus said.

"Do you think we could train them to turn into a dragon?" Mira asked.

" _Them_?" Laxus asked. He felt his heartbeat quicken faster than any train out there.

"We don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet," Mira said. "Would you relax? Jeez, you're freaking out about this more than me, and I'm carrying the darn kid!"

"Laxus!" someone called from inside. Laxus looked over Mira's white-haired head to see Alli inside the guild.

"What is it?" Laxus asked.

"Did you tell Romeo he could burn down a building?" Alli asked.

Mira burst out laughing and Laxus's face reddened. "Can't believe Gramps puts up with this. Unreal."

He kissed Mira on the brow again and strolled back inside. Romeo had his arms behind his back. Everyone was "ooing" him now that Laxus had to be called in. Instead, Laxus glowered at both of them.

"First of all," Laxus said, raising his finger. He lowered it. He wasn't a dad just yet. "Don't rat on your guildmates unless it's something serious. Talk him out of it. Second." He looked straight to Romeo. "I did not say that. I said find a building, climb it, and form the guild mark with your own flames. Not create the biggest fire Magnolia's ever seen."

"Oh!" Tyla exclaimed. "I thought I heard he was going to…you know what, never mind."

Laxus saw Alli's face reddening in her peripheral and he realized his mistake. Laxus dismissed Romeo and crossed his arms, though his face held nothing but remorse.

"My bad," he said.

"Of course I wouldn't rat him out," Alli said. "Though he deserves it sometimes."

"That's just how Romeo can be," Laxus said.

"I know," Alli said. "He's just such a…boy. I think he likes me."

"I think he wants to surpass you," Laxus said. And it wouldn't be a small feat if he did. Alli was seventeen and far from a master of God-slayer magic, but still pretty good at it. She'd joined the guild right after the Alvarrez War, when she was only thirteen and still blossoming with her magic. Laxus wasn't sure how she attained it at such an older age, and Alli never liked to discuss it. Or where she'd come from.

"If he wants a fight, I'm ready," Alli said. She looked up at Laxus. "Just like I'm ready for a job."

"That's not for me to decide," Laxus said. "That's for Mirajane."

"You'd give that responsibility to the mother of your child?" Mira asked, walking by and planting her hand on her belly.

Laxus rolled his eyes. "It's for me to decide. And there aren't any jobs suitable for you quite yet…that you've wanted. Trust me, there are plenty in Magnolia."

Alli wanted to pout. She wanted to complain, Laxus saw it on her face. Instead, she washed her face of emotion, nodded, and respectfully said "okay" to Laxus before walking over to the counter to join Tyla in conversation with Lisanna.

Laxus had been the same way, but Alli was much too wise for her years. Laxus had only ever taken the best jobs, the money-makers, the ones with the beautiful women involved. He didn't do it for Fairy Tail, he did it for himself.

But after Alvarrez, and the sheer level of destruction that Zeref and Acnologia had wrought, Fairy Tail needed the support of the people. The relationship the wizards had with the people now was stronger than it'd been in years. It was, in part, due to the small, odd-ball jobs that'd been stacking up on the job board. New wizards to the guild were assigned those jobs to build their own sense of locale as well as respect. For someone like Alli, who would soon garner a reputation, these jobs were critical.

Laxus followed the counter with his eyes to an empty spot on the bar where Gramps used to always sit. He frowned a bit. The old man had been seen less and less around the guild, instead spending his time within his little office, doing chores and proper paperwork, apparently. He never wanted to be disturbed.

He chatted with his guildmates through the evening and into the night, where he joined Mirajane at their fresh new bedtime. She'd been sleeping longer and longer the deeper she got into her pregnancy, and Laxus had to be by her side. What if the baby decided it wanted to come during their sleep? He had to react, and fast. He had the fastest reaction in Fairy Tail, he could get her to a good doctor in seconds so long as he was there.

But the downside to going to sleep early meant waking up extra early, when nobody else was up and when Magnolia still slept. Mira stirred first and got out of bed before Laxus. She always did, and was always fully ready while he was still bathing. He met her by the bar where finished some of the dishes Lisanna had forgotten to do.

Laxus sat at the bar just as another door in the guild hall opened. It opened slow, creaking. The noise bounced off all the walls.

"Laxus," a hazy voice said.

 _Gramps_.

Lightning consumed Laxus and he was by Grandpa Makarov in seconds. The tiny old man was pale, his face sunken and his eyes practically colorless.

He held a meek hand up to Laxus, touching him with fingers that there little more than a thin layer of skin and mostly bone.

"My grandson," he muttered.

"What happened, grandpa?" he asked. He clutched Makarov close to him but not tight.

"Out of the way!" an old woman screamed.

Laxus turned and showed the sprinting Porlyusica the fragile body of his grandfather. Porlyusica slid down next to the two of them.

"I was afraid something like this would happen," she said.

"You knew about this?" Laxus asked.

"No," Grandpa said. He turned Laxus's face toward his own again. His whole body was trembling. Laxus could barely make out his grandfather through the tears welling in his eyes. "I…listen to me, grandson. You're the last remaining Dreyar. You must carry on my legacy. You must continue on with Fairy Tail. Show these rascals what it means…to be…in Fairy Tail." Makarov clutched Laxus's shirt, holding on so he wouldn't fall. "I always thought it'd be out in the battlefield with my children, with my comrades." Makarov looked dead into Laxus's eyes. They were lifeless, yet still somehow held a fury to them. "I love you all. Especially you, Laxus."

Laxus placed his hand on his grandpa's tiny shirt. "You can't die, Gramps. My kid's about to be here. You have to meet them. They're going to be the best damn wizard this guild's ever seen."

"Just like their father," Makarov said, and his hands slid down Laxus's face. Grandpa sighed and his body went limp.


	3. Ch 3 - Legacy

"I remember when I first got the Lightning Dragon Lacrima implanted in me, and how afraid of it I was," Laxus said, standing behind Grandpa's grave while his family—his guild—looked on, all dressed in black. His beautiful wife cried the hardest of them all. "I couldn't have been older than seven, eight. I woke up and my father was standing over me, howling with laughter of what he'd done. I was in agony. I could barely move, all I could feel were these constant shocks running up and down my body.

"By the time I found it in myself to get out of bed I was still unable to actually get on my feet. I could only muster the right amount of strength to get on my knees and crawl to the edge of my room, but when I reached out with my hand, the lightning connected with the metal and almost blasted my hand off. My power was out of control, and there wasn't a damn soul nearby to do anything about it. Wasn't blessed like some of you runts to have Porlyusica around to heal me whenever I needed it."

Laxus stole a look down to his grandfather's coffin, black and shining in the sunlight. He stared at it, fumbling for the words in his mouth before he continued,

"I hated everyone and everything, right then and there. I wanted to die. I wanted the pain to go away. I wanted the shocking just to end so I could sleep in peace, for once. I finally had the power my father wanted of me, but it would've killed me. I would've happily died, too, if it meant getting a decent night's sleep. I never got those. My father would always keep me up all night, screaming about this or that, how weak and useless I was to him. Until, I guess, he finally snapped, and forced the Lacrima on me.

"I wanted to give up and just lie there on the floor forever. Then the door opened, and there my grandfather stood. He looked down at me, and I can never forget the look on his face. He was confused.

" 'Laxus,' he said. 'What are you doing on the ground, son? What's happened?'"

"The pain was so much I couldn't bear to tell him. I tried opening my mouth but all I could do was scream. He dropped immediately and embraced me. Lightning flew free of my body, and I thought I was going to kill him with how much magic I was putting out.

" 'Listen to me, Laxus,' Gramps said. 'You have to focus. You're strong, one of the strongest kids I know. And you're a member of Fairy Tail. You know what that means? That means when you get hurt, you get up, and you smile. Because you're stronger than that pain, and you'll always overcome it, no matter how much it may harm you. That's what being a Fairy Tail wizard is all about.

"He backed off and gave me space, and then, I focused. On the pain, on all of the pain I'd ever felt, and the lightning stopped. I could feel it within me, but it didn't hurt anymore. It was all just inside me, flying around. I pushed myself up to standing, and Gramps held out his hand."

Laxus felt something wet slide down his face. He was crying.

* * *

Happy and Carla flew as fast as they could, hurtling through the open sky. Natsu felt the wind rush by his face while the flames shot out from behind him, providing an extra boost to Happy's speed. Wendy did the same, blasting wind from her hands and feet to propel them forward. Below the four of them, Erza was soaring on a magical cart she'd bought at one of the villages. Gray and Lucy had their hands on the control panel as well, giving the cart all of their magic.

Natsu and Happy surged forward as Natsu released more flames. "We're almost to Magnolia!" he exclaimed.

"It's not true, is it, Natsu?" Happy asked overhead.

Natsu felt something wet drop on his face. Happy's tears flew by behind him. Natsu clenched his fists.

 _"Are you crying, Natsu?" Gramps asked._

 _"No!" Natsu exclaimed. "Igneel says I'm never supposed to cry!"_

 _"Then let's pretend, and say you were," Gramps said. He wiped a tear from Natsu's face. Natsu felt the sting of his hands on the bruise on his face. "What would make you cry?"_

 _"I tried using one of the spells Igneel taught me," Natsu said. "It didn't work, and it…it bounced back and hurt me."_

 _"Foolish boy," Gramps said, tapping Natsu on the head with his staff. "Did Igneel ever tell you to use this spell?"_

 _"No," Natsu said._

 _Gramps dropped from the counter that he always sat on and stared at Natsu. The little boy looked at Gramps with misty eyes and clenched his fists tighter._

 _"Would he ever want you to learn it?" Gramps asked._

 _"He promised he would," Natsu said._

 _"Good," Gramps said. "Do you know what that means?"_

 _"N—no," Natsu said._

 _"It means you're going to keep trying it," Gramps said. "But until you master it, it's going to hurt like this. Can you handle that?"_

 _"I don't know," Natsu said. "I don't think I can learn without Igneel. Who can help me?"_

 _"Natsu Dragneel," Gramps said. He laid a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Who can help you? You're in Fairy Tail now, son. Everyone here is your family, so everyone here will be happy to help you!"_

Natsu blinked and felt his own hot tears streaking through the skies.

"We have to keep going," Natsu said. "Come on!"

* * *

Laxus sighed, and a small smile touched his lips. He could still see the old man sitting atop the counter, holding his little staff, his goofy outfit, talking with all of his so-called children.

"I took his hand, and we walked into the guild together," Laxus said. "And my father couldn't believe his eyes. He finally had everything he wanted, but, in reality, I had everything I ever wanted. I could never have got it without my grandfather. I'd be dead without him." Laxus steeled his heart. "We all would be. He loved and cared for every one of us like his own. Even if you're brand new to the guild, Makarov Dreyar loved you with all of his heart."

He heart the sobs now. He'd tried to blot them out as much as he could, so he wouldn't succumb to them as well. Damn it, Laxus, get a hold of yourself. You're a Dreyar, too.

"He was the greatest master Fairy Tail has ever seen," Laxus said. "And I'm proud to call myself his grandson, as should all of you be proud to call yourselves his disciples."

Laxus nodded in Cana's direction. She was fully dressed in a loose black dress. She rolled back her sleeves and revealed the Fairy Glitter mark on her arm. Laxus dropped his vision down to the casket.

"Do it," he muttered.

Cana opened her hand up, but Laxus felt no magic coming from her. The casket remained floating above the open hole in the ground. Cana's body shook as she sobbed, unable to bring herself to cast the spell. Laxus's lip trembled and he closed his fists again. He felt a twinge of anger, but quickly silenced it.

"Cana," he said. He felt the words touch his lips but couldn't will himself to believe them. Laxus swept his gaze across the entire area. He saw all of them there, waiting, unable to keep themselves together. Mira was barely able to stand. Laxus opened up his fists, and felt the lightning within him remain under control, as it had since that day long ago. "It's okay. You can do this. Gramps always believed in you, and so do we."

"Damn it," she muttered through sobs. "We'll miss you old man."

Her hand glowed. Laxus once again hardened his heart and all the tears in his eyes vanished. He raised his voice, and exclaimed, "My grandfather was a man of Fairy Tail, a true man of Fairy Tail! He was one of us, so let's remind him of our three great laws: One: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live! Two: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain!" He heard some more voices joining him, before everyone joined in for: "Three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you!"

"Fairy Glitter!" Cana exclaimed, and lit the entire graveyard. The spell was much weaker than normal, and was exactly what it needed to be.

The spell hit the casket and emblazoned the Fairy Tail symbol upon the center of it, and knocked the casket out of its levitation and gently let it descend into the dirt.

"Farewell," Laxus said. "Grandpa."

* * *

Erza surged her magic forward, letting loose more magic than she'd ever used in her entire life. The world around them faded to a blur. Lucy and Gray clutched tight to the control handle as well.

"I can see Magnolia!" she exclaimed, as Kardia Cathedral came into view from over a small hill. She expended one hand to wipe a tear from her eye.

 _"But Master," Erza said, looking at the sword in her hand. "Is Requip magic really something so…useful?"_

 _"Ah, I see you haven't learnt the full of extent of your abilities, little Scarlet," Master said._

 _"Erza," the little girl said._

 _"Requip magic is one of the most beautiful forms of magic in the world," Master said. "And one of the most invaluable to any wizard or witch that should learn it."_

 _"But all I can do is summon new weapons," Erza said. "How useful is that?"_

 _"For now," Master said. "But I want you to try something new. Try imagining that sword in your hand, yes that one, and transforming it into armor along your entire body."_

 _"Armor?" Erza asked. She flinched, as those idiot boys Natsu and Gray crashed into something behind them. Master Makarov didn't seem to notice, and instead continued smiling at her. "Like, a knight's armor?"_

 _"Oh, a knight's armor would suit you well," Makarov said. "But yes. Try it. Use all the magic you have."_  
 _"All of it?" Erza asked. "But I won't have any left."_

 _"Erza, if you're not willing to use all your magic, then you're not much of a wizard, are you?" Makarov asked. "You have to see the bigger picture. You've escaped from terrible, terrible things, so you know what it means to take a risk. Try it now. Trust me, you're safe. You won't harm me."_

 _Erza nodded, and felt a tugging in her chest. She tightened her grip on her sword, and yanked on that tug. Light shone brilliantly all around her, and she felt power reaching out and weaving through her entire body, then it tightened and became form. The light dwindled. Erza looked around, and saw herself floating a bit over the air._

 _She had some sort of silver armor on her, sharp and pointy. Her hands wore similar-looking gloves upon them, and she had boots that should've been much heavier than they felt. "Good heavens," Master Makarov said. "Erza, this is amazing!"_

 _Erza looked overhead, and saw an entire wheel of swords hanging over her head. Everyone in the guild hall was absolutely stunned at the sight of her. And all she could do was beam._

Gray said something to Lucy and Erza but it was lost to the wind. Erza pulled up on her power, and Gray and Lucy did the same.

They all soared through the streets of Magnolia. The streets were, surprisingly empty. Given how fast they'd been moving, even with the decreased speed, the city was still a blur to them. From what Erza could make out, things looked normal, similar to how they'd been left three years ago.

The Exceeds and Dragon Slayers began their descent up ahead, beyond Kardia Cathedral. Erza took the cart onto the main road and crossed over the bridge, managing the speed and cart herself. Gray was already braced against the edge of the cart to leap out, alongside Juvia, while Lucy was immobilized.

They slid to a halt while Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Carla ran inside. Gajeel was there, standing alone. He wore his Council outfit, and had a stricken look about his face. Natsu stopped stone cold in front of Gajeel and the two exchanged words. Gray and Juvia sprinted up to the Dragon Slayers as well.

Gajeel's head shaking and Natsu's fist in the dirt told Erza all she needed to know. The sobs bubbling up inside her couldn't be held back any longer.

* * *

Laxus sat at the counter of the bar, staring out at the silent guild hall. Natsu and his team had finally arrived back for their quest, but were too late for the eulogy. Natsu and Happy, alone, were out in the field by the grave. Laxus let them be without even a word. What would he say to them? What could he say to them?

The only confrontation he had with any of them was with Lucy, then Wendy, and finally Erza. He feared talking to Erza the most. The parchment in his back pocket suddenly had a bit of weight to it. Laxus ignored it.

Porlyusica had brought it to him once everyone was back from the funeral. It was his will. Apparently he knew he was dying and wasn't sure when it would happen, or how it would happen. But his will laid out everything, including who the next Guild Master would be, a personal note to Laxus for his son, and some instructions for Gajeel and Levy to report back into the Council on official Fairy Tail business. Laxus, naturally, inherited Gramps's estate.

He leaned back against the countertop. Cana was deep into her third barrel but was silent, sitting with a weeping Juvia and a sullen looking Gray. Lisanna and Elfman comforted Lucy in another corner, and the two cats were off on their own table, discussing things. They were in their cat forms, the forms they'd met Makarov in. Laxus grimaced at the sight of them.

A set of heavy footsteps approached, and he followed them up to the red-haired wonder that was Titania.

"Did he leave a will?" Erza asked.

"He did," Laxus said. "Got it in my pocket."

"Who else has read it?" Erza asked.

"You mean is anyone going to tell the council about it?" Laxus asked. "No. Porlyusica and I are the only ones that've read it and know what to do with it. And even then I'm not sure right now."

"Not sure of what he wants?" Erza asked.

"I'll do exactly what it says," Laxus said. "But it's the timing that matters. Now's not…now's not good."

"I understand," Erza said.

You of all people have to understand, Laxus said, and could barely keep the words contained inside his mouth.

A shrill scream from a back room halted him from saying anything more. He was surprised at how fast Porlyusica went running across the room. Laxus recognized the scream and beat her to the back room, where Mirajane was laying in a pool of water staining the sheets. She was screaming in sheer agony.

"Talk about timing," Poylusica said. "All of you get out, right now!"  
"What's happening to Mira?" Laxus roared.

"She's about to have your child!" Porlyusica said. "And if you want to save her life and the child's life you'll let me work and get out of my way!"

Laxus felt the lightning fill his hands.

"Laxus, it's okay," Mira said through bated breathes. She smiled. Her face was red from the screaming and her entire body seemed to be pulsing from the pain. "I'll be fine. And when you come back in here…we'll have our family."

She smiled even brighter. Laxus took one step and cupped her gentle hands in his own. He smiled back at her.

"I love you," he said.

Porlyusica emerged hours later, well into the night. Everyone in the guild hall was still hushed, and went completely mute when the witch walked through the doors to the back room. Her hands were still stained a little red but it was clear she'd washed them off. Laxus approached, followed swiftly by Erza.

"How are they?" Laxus asked.

Porlyusica fumbled for words. "I, they…well."

"Are they okay?" Erza asked.

"Mirajane is perfectly okay," Porlyusica said. "But the child, I've…never seen something quite like it. The child is healthy, but, she…"  
Laxus stormed past Porlyusica, and the woman was too exhausted to stop him. Erza followed again. A million thoughts rushed through his mind.

A girl! What would they name her? How was Mira holding up? What was so strange about the child that Porlyusica was at a loss for words? Oh, how would they paint the baby's room? She still needed a name! But what could be so messed up about her? Nothing! She's perfect, just like her mother.

Laxus pushed himself through the doorway without a moment's hesitation and his entire body almost fell to mush when he saw Mira, healthy as ever, smiling tiredly at Laxus.

"Did she tell you?" Mira asked. "It's a girl."

She held the babe in her arms, swaddling her. Laxus couldn't see his daughter at all. His heart pounded through his chest. Mira turned the baby toward him, and a word came to his mind at the sight of the little girl that had the scales of a dragon etched into the side of her head and little demon eyes staining her pupils, almost masked by her platinum blonde hair. Her fingernails were sharp as dragon talons.

"Jori," Laxus said. He knelt down and touched the little girl's head, stroking her head. Her hair was so soft.

"Her name?" Mira asked. "I love it. Jori." Mira caressed little Jori's face as well. Her demon eyes blinked and Laxus felt tears welling in his eyes again. They were so beautiful.

"Hello, Jori," Laxus said. "I'm your daddy."

Jori looked at Laxus, and reached out with just a tiny hand. Laxus lifted his big hand and reached out as well. He hesitated. Lightning still coursed through his body, from his nerves and excitement.

Focus.

Laxus tapped Jori's hands, and little Jori smiled at her daddy. Laxus finally felt himself break and tears ran down his face while he embraced his wife and daughter.


	4. Ch 4 - The Ninth Guild Master

Clouds finally settled in over Magnolia at midday but nobody seemed to notice. Everyone was out of their black funeral garb and into some of their normal clothing. Lucy decided to sport something a little different, wearing a full-sleeved shirt and shorts that capris that ran down to her knees. All the Zodiac keys dangled at their proper places on her belt while she kept the other Celestial keys in their proper pouch. Her whip was tied around on her right side, and her hair was in braids.

She'd stayed the night, like everyone else, at the Guild Hall, eagerly awaiting the news about Mirajane. Word was quickly spreading that it was a safe delivery, but, the kid didn't look all that human. Lucy wanted to see Mira more than anything else, it didn't matter what the baby looked like so long as they were healthy. Wendy had gone in earlier to check up on Mira and see if she could provide any support to Porylusica. Laxus hadn't emerged from when Porlyusica first came out, but Erza was milling about the place.

Natsu and Happy were talking with everyone, and even sitting across the Guild Hall, Lucy could practically hear every word of it.

"And then there was this _gigantic_ Vulcan!" Natsu exclaimed. "It was crazy, even bigger than the one we found your dad in, Romeo!"

Romeo slapped Natsu upside the head and Happy laughed. Lucy watched them from her seat, her hands supported her chin.

"Hey, Lu, hey, Lu!" Someone snapped their fingers.

"Hmm, what, hey?" Lucy said, turning back.

Levy was across from her. She had her headband holding back long blue hair. Levy still looked gorgeous. She'd toned her muscles significantly and seemed far more confident and radiant than every before.

"You doing okay?" Levy asked. "You looked like you were in a daze."

"Still a little tired from the ride," Lucy said. It was a half-lie. She, Erza, and Gray expended so much of their magic on the way in. Lucy could hardly believe she was still standing. "Sorry, you were saying something?"

"I wasn't really," Levy said, giggling. "Just asking how you've been doing."

Lucy smiled. "Great. The quest has been going great. We haven't made all that much progress on it, but, this is a nice pit-stop. It'll be good to refocus and get back on the road soon."

Levy gestured across the way, to the table with Juvia, Gray, Elfman, Lisanna, and that new God-Slayer, Alli. Alli was on the fringes but still appeared engaged in conversation.

"Didn't Gray promise her that they'd finally get hitched when they got back to the guild?" Levy asked.

"Under better circumstances," Lucy said. "Now's not the best time, I think." Lucy pointed over to Alli. "How's she been getting along?"

"Just fine," Levy said. "She's a real go-getter."

Levy described her a bit more, and Lucy studied her up. She was well-built, probably as muscular as someone like Natsu, and had a fire in her eyes. Her hair was thin and platinum blonde, running just past her shoulders. She couldn't have been older than eighteen or so, just about the same age that Lucy joined Fairy Tail. She also had a clear radiance to her, but this was a literal one.

"The Light God-Slayer," Levy said, continuing her thought. "Not sure _where_ she's from or how she got here, but, I think we'll find out in time."

"So that's the Light, Fire, and Wind God-Slayers we've met," Lucy said. She turned back to Levy and winked. "Think we'll be getting an Iron God-Slayer any time soon?"

Levy didn't seem to get it, but it became apparent she did when she almost fell back in her seat. Lucy raised her eyebrows up and down. Levy's face couldn't get any redder.

"Oh, Lu, stop that, would you?" Levy asked. "I mean, come on, that's just not fair."

"Must get lonely all the time on all the assignments you guys go on," Lucy said. "Eh? Eh?"

"Oh, what, like you and Natsu haven't—"

Lucy slapped her hand over Levy's mouth so hard that some conversations near them actually stopped to turn. Now it was Lucy's turn to have her face turn red.

"Oh, it's nothing," Lucy said, waving them off. "Just some…you know…girl talk. Heh."  
Lucy smiled and nodded and, convincing nobody, returned her attention to Levy and gently removed her hand. Levy had a nice red hand-indent on her mouth, and a sting in her eyes.

"We aren't a thing," Lucy said. "Nor have we ever been."  
"Lucy he used to literally spend every night at your house," Levy said.

"Have you seen his house?" Lucy asked.

Levy winked. "Have _you_?'

Lucy rolled her eyes and cupped her hands together. "Alright, enough." She felt her face soften. "I've missed you, Levy."

"Missed you too, Lu," Levy said. "How long are you guys staying?"

"Not too long," Lucy said. "Erza's said she has some things to take care of here and then we're hitting the road. Where to? No idea. That's kind of how we've been working it. Following false leads and winding up in new places."  
"Same," Levy said. "One minute we're hearing crazy things about Acnologius, another about some group of bandits outside Hargeon, and now we're getting tons and tons of stuff about this new Dark Guild. You ever hear about Titanfall?"

"No."

"Real sketchy guys. They're really only a Dark Guild by technicality, that they don't follow some of our rules because of some low-tier black market magic stuff. It's not too much of a big deal, but, they've been popping up all over the place. Thankfully they haven't incited any acts of violence or anything, but Gajeel doesn't think it'll last long."

"Can't Jellal and Crime Sorciere look into it?"

"Lu, with how many Dark Guilds there are still professing their love for Zeref, Jellal barely has time to breathe," Levy said. She sighed. "But we sure could use more of him. I mean, who besides the Dragon Slayers had the guts to fight Acnologia one-on-one?"

Just as Lucy shrugged, and right on cue, the guild doors blew open. Two silhouettes stood in the doorway, one frail with purple hair and a long coat and the other much more built, rugged, and with a tattered cloak.

"Way to make an entrance, dad," Cana said.

Gildarts stepped out of the sunlight and into the Guild Hall, next to Macao, who rubbed his forehead in shame. "Way to ruin and entrance, sweetie."

Cana scoffed and returned to her booze. Gildarts strutted across the Guild Hall. Erza emerged from the nursery and intercepted him. Wendy followed her, but stopped before walking out into the main lobby. Lucy eyed her, then waved at her.

"How're things in there, Wendy?" she asked.

"Great!" Wendy exclaimed. "Would you two like to come see? I'm sure Mira would be happy to see you both. Jori, too."

Jori? Oh! The little baby. Well, that was fast. Lucy wondered who picked the name while she stood up.

She tried not to reflect her excitement in her walk, moving slower instead of full-on sprinting to drain her anticipation. Levy moved a little faster than her and beat her around the bend. Lucy opened and closed her fists. Alright.

What would a baby from Mira and Laxus look like? Laxus was big and bulky and Mira was basically an hourglass. What color hair would they have? Probably something like Alli's: a nice platinum blonde, maybe a little wavy. They'd probably have well-defined facial features. Would the kid also have a nice scar on their face? It'd be in keeping with how their parents were: true badasses?

And what sort of magic would they have? Demonic takeover magic? Laxus had been gifted the Dragon Slayer magic rather than have it from birth, so, would that Lightning Dragon Lacrima play a part in any of this? How strong would this baby be, too? Mira and Laxus were some of the most powerful mages in all of Ishgar, their offspring would naturally be like that as well. If Lucy had to bet, this could would grow up to either be a real pain in the ass like Laxus, arrogant and super powerful, or as sweet as could be like their mother, yet still have some bite behind her cute little bark.

Lucy rounded the corner and walked the short hallway into the nursery. She saw Mira first, swaddling the sleeping baby. Lucy almost felt as if she'd been struck by one of Laxus's lightning bolts. How did Mira look so good after _birthing a child_?

Next, she saw Laxus, and the man hadn't ever looked happier. He actually had a genuine smile on his face, not one drawn from the thrill of battle! Lucy felt a little knot in her throat form. Levy was already at the bed, "ooo" ing and "aah" ing at the baby. Lucy still couldn't see the little thing, but hesitated to step any closer.

"Come in, Lucy," Mira said. Her voice was weaker, but not by much compared to normal. "She'll be happy to see you."

"She," Lucy echoed. Her face naturally formed to a smile. "A beautiful baby girl."

"Just like her mother," Laxus said.

Lucy approached as Mira suggested, stepping past Wendy, who was still weaving some sort of healing spell about that Lucy fazed through. It comforted her for just a moment, taking away all the aches and pains and strain from the long drive yesterday.

Levy took a step away so Lucy could look at the sleeping Jori. Her body froze, just for a second, at the sight of the dragon scales that painted the upper part of her face. She had talon-like hands and sharp lips, with bigger eyes than normal. Her hair was, indeed, platinum blonde.

"She's so cute, Mirajane," Lucy said, kneeling down next to the bed. She poked at Jori's tiny fingers, and they unconsciously retreated into a fist.

"She might not look it," Wendy said. "But she's got incredible power within her. I'm pretty sure it's Dragon Slayer magic."

"Dragon Slayer?" Lucy asked. She looked up to Laxus. "How's that work?"

"Beats the hell out of me," Laxus said. "I figured she'd have takeover magic like her mom. Who knows, maybe she'll turn into a dragon."

Mira chuckled. Lucy did as well. She took Jori's hand in her own. It was warm to the touch. Jori's face was still a little red. The baby was absolutely tiny in Mira's arms. Mira rocked her slowly, carefully, humming low. Jori looked so at peace with everything. If only Master had been here. Lucy clutched the bed sheets with one hand.

She almost spoke. Words were just at her lips, barred entry by something else, something that could go unspoken. Lucy instead got up and stroked Mirajane's hair.

"I'm so happy for you both," she said. "You'll all make a wonderful family." Lucy turned and looked up to Laxus. "When's everyone else going to be introduced to little Jori?"

"I'm keeping her as far away from Natsu, Gajeel, and Cana as possible," Laxus said. "We'd like to keep it slow, for now. That way she doesn't get overwhelmed."  
"I think she could take any of them," Levy said.

"Think?" Laxus said. "Of course she could. She's Mira's kid."

Lucy nodded, but, the comment hit her square in the chest. It was so unreal how much Laxus had changed in just three years. _Mira's kid_ , not _my kid_. His pride was nowhere to be seen in the room, instead replaced with genuine love and gratitude. Maybe Dragon Slayers just had a slower period of mature development. Natsu was almost a completely different person from when Lucy first met him over a decade ago in Hargeon. Same with Gajeel and Wendy.

"Lucy," Mirajane said. "Could you send Erza back in, please?" She looked up to Laxus. "My husband has something to say to her."

Laxus's expression changed immediately. Straight to business, then. Lucy tightened up her face and nodded. Levy followed her out of the room.

Jeez, what could be so serious to have Laxus suddenly shift gears that fast? Levy said goodbye to Lucy and moved over to where the other two members of Shadow Gear were seated. It didn't hit Lucy as to what the depth of her request was until she saw Erza intently speaking with Macao, Gajeel, Erza, and Gildarts. Lucy almost stopped dead in her tracks.

She hesitantly approached them. Erza crossed her arms and shook her head, then placed her hand to her chin and mulled over another thought.

"No, I don't believe it was some sort of aging magic," Erza said.

"I've got two possible suspects," Gajeel said. "One of them is that creep Harloc, the Guild Master for Titanfall."

Lucy stopped at the edge of the circle, and nobody noticed her arrival. Erza shook her head, still mulling that thought over.

"No," Erza said. "I haven't heard much about Harloc but from what I understand he carries himself at a much higher fashion than petty assassination."

"And your other suspect?" Macao asked. He looked so much older, Lucy thought, with more wrinkles on his face and gray tinging his beard and hair.

"Cobra," Gajeel said. "He poisoned the old man."

"Not likely." The five of them turned about to see Natsu sitting at the edge of the table, leaned forward toward them. "Cobra's a better man now, Gajeel."

"And how would you know that, Salamander?" Gajeel asked. "The man's been on the Oracion Seis for most of his life."

"And the last two times we've met he helped us fight the dragons at the Grand Magic Games and then to fight Acnologia," Natsu said.

"Could be a case of common enemies," Gildarts said.

"No," Natsu said. "He's turned himself around. If he really were bad, why would he be paling around with Jellal nowadays?"

"Natsu's judgment is rarely wrong," Erza said. Before anyone else could berate her, she waved them off. "About people, about people. And I think he's right. Jellal's done an excellent job of reforming everyone in Crime Sorciere, Cobra included."

Erza shook her head and dropped her guard, sighing. The circle fell to silence. Lucy crept toward them. She got an initially cold look from Gajeel before he softened up. It did little to silence the fear in Lucy's heart.

"Um, Erza," Lucy said.

Erza glanced at Lucy. "Yes, Lucy?"

"Laxus and Mira would like to see you in the nursey," Lucy said. "It sounded important."

Erza shifted her gaze to the nursery and nodded. "I believe it is as well. Thank you, Lucy." She nodded back to the circle. "Gentleman."  
When Erza was out of earshot, Gajeel turned back to the group, now taking his turn to be the arm-crosser. "I'll look into Harloc the second Levy and I decide to leave."

"What if it's someone from the war?" Gray asked, approaching with Juvia in tow. "Someone from Alvarrez, or one of their allies?"

"They're all dead except for Brandish," Lucy said.

"Yeah, and if she can make tumors really small, what's to stop them from making them large and deadly?" Gray asked.

"Nothing," Lucy said. "But she's not like that. She fought against August, their most powerful member. The only thing I could think of is maybe someone from the Spriggan Twelve survived, but, none of them had magic that we wouldn't notice."

"Gray's got a good point, though," Gajeel said. "Sure there are a bunch more Dark Guilds, but none would have been genuine threats to the old man. It has to be someone we fought before, someone with a high profile, someone with an out against us."

"With how many times Hades's ghost has come back I wouldn't be surprised if it were him," Macao said. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Lucy shrugged and tried to think as well, but her thoughts were immediately interrupted by two heavy sets of footsteps coming from the nursery.

"Alright, everyone, listen up," Laxus's booming voice called out. Everyone, including Gildarts, was at attention. "I have a very important announcement to make. By the decree of Makarov Dreyar, our eighth Guild Master, it has been decided that Erza Scarlet shall be your new Guild Master!"

Everyone burst into cheers, Lucy included. Erza, though, didn't look all that pleased. Laxus still had a serious expression on his face, which hushed Lucy up really quick.

"And second," Laxus said, and pointed across the hall, straight to Natsu. "Natsu, I hate to do this to you, but I'm putting your centennial quest off until you do me a solid favor."

"Yeah?" Natsu asked, getting up.

"Find the one responsible for gramps's death," Laxus said. "And give him a solid hit for me."


	5. Ch 5 - The Fire Dragon Soars Again

Erza stared at what had once been the job board, now laid flat on a table. It was riddled with maps, pictures, notes, anything that the guild or Gajeel and Levy had for the new mission that spanned all of Fairy Tail.

"Any word from Natsu and the others?" Erza asked.

"Nothing from Team Natsu," Lisanna said.

Everyone at the table looked up at her with raised eyebrows. Gray looked pale in the face. "Team what?" he asked.

"Just, you know," Lisanna said, slinking a bit. "Natsu's leading a team, Gildarts is leading a team. Figured just to call them…you know what, yeah, no, nothing from Natsu and the others yet."

She shrugged and Erza looked back to the maps. Lisanna muttered to herself a bit more. She checked the part of the map where Sabertooth's main guild hall was, or, at least, where Natsu and the others _said_ it was when they visited there years ago, while Gray was spying in Avatar. Nobody knew for sure where Sabertooth was, as their old master Jiemma saw to that.

"What about Gildarts?" Erza asked.

"They've made it through to the Sun Village," Warren said. His eyes were shut and some veins were bulging from the strain of long-distance telepathy. "Gildarts! Gildarts, how are things going with you guys?"

Warren nodded, then scribbled something down and lowered his fingers. Gajeel glanced over Warren's shoulder to look at what he'd written. Warren's abilities had indeed grown, but his mental capacity to take in information immediately following telepathy was still, even four years later, scarred by all the communication he had to make during the Alvarrez war.

"They've sent Cana ahead a bit to scout the rest of the village," Gajeel said.

"Where is Atlas Flame?" Erza asked.

Gajeel and Warren shrugged. Erza nodded, but cursed mentally. That would've been an incredible asset. Sure, Gildarts could handle anything in Fiore now that Acnologia was dead and all the strongest wizards were aligned peacefully under the new Magic Council, but Atlas Flame was an eternal dragon, a being that could probably sense much better than anyone else. If there were a malevolent force strong enough to harm Master Makarov, he would know.

"Master," a voice said behind them.

Nobody responded at first. Erza waited for Master to respond while she continued studying the information. Lucy had written in a day ago saying they were hot on the trail of something headed toward Sabertooth, but what was it? Neither Natsu nor Wendy commented on the note, meaning it probably wasn't a familiar magic…

"Erza," Gray said sharply from across the table. He was shirtless, no surprise.

"Gray, put your shirt on," Erza said, sitting up.

"Master, excuse me," the voice said again. Erza recognized it this time as young Asuka, daughter of the sharpshooters. She was, what, twelve, thirteen? Goodness, how time could fly.

"Hey, Erza," Macao said.

"What is it, Macao?" Erza asked.

"Asuka's talking to you," Gajeel said.

"No, she's talking to Ma—" Erza paused and a strange sensation filled her whole body, creeping into her soul. She clutched the table with strong hands before releasing the tension in her body and turning to face Asuka.

She was tall, much taller than she'd been three years ago. She was confident, standing tall like the fine young woman Erza knew she'd become. She had two little blasters on her wrists to power her magic, a magic similar to her mother and father.

"What is it, Asuka?" Erza asked.

"How long is everyone going to be gone again?" Asuka asked. "They all just got back."

"Soon," Erza said, and clasped Asuka's shoulder. "Very soon."

Erza smiled at Asuka, and the young girl beamed with excitement. She nodded and rushed off back toward her friends and Levy.

Erza stood up straight and returned the table. Gray, Gajeel, Macao, and Juvia all watched her every move, waiting for her to say something. They waited for her orders, for the Master's orders.

Don't you dare make a liar out of me, Natsu Dragneel, she thought. "Warren, see if you can't contact Natsu and get an ETA on him for arriving at Sabertooth," she said. 

* * *

Natsu flinched when Warren was all done talking to the five of them. He always hated it when Warren used telepathy. He only had enough room in his head for one person, and even that was hard to handle sometimes.

The guard standing at Sabertooth's door nodded to another guard and together they pulled down a pulley to start opening up the door. Natsu crossed his arms and looked over at the guild members freely walking about through two other doors.

"Seems like Sting still has some work to do to clean up after their former master," Carla said. Natsu nodded.

"Lazy bum," he muttered. "He probably got fat again."

"Oh, please," Lucy said. "I bet he went and started training the second he heard about your new quest."

Natsu shrugged. "Maybe. Can't imagine he would have much time since he has to run the guild."

"Why doesn't Minerva run the guild?" Happy asked.

The large doors to the first gate of Sabertooth opened up, and the guard stepped aside to let them pass. Natsu and Carla took the lead, heading into the tiny village where all the members of Sabertooth lived.

They all had decently sized houses for a single person to live in. They were all connected, stacked in an apartment-like structure that ran along the second wall of the guild, before actually going into the regal guild hall. Sabertooth's flag flew brilliantly in the wind, high overhead.

The guild still just like a castle to Natsu. Their previous master, Jiemma, hadn't been messing around when he wanted to flaunt Sabertooth's strength. Fairy Tail never had, nor probably ever would, have a guild hall quite like this one. They didn't need it. Then again, Sabertooth didn't need all this, either. How annoying would it be to have to walk all the way from the end of the wall the build lobby of the guild hall? Natsu got tired just thinking about it.

"No idea," Natsu said, finally taking his eyes off the lavish guild area.

A few Sabertooth members recognized Natsu and Lucy and waved at him giddily. Natsu smiled and waved back. The relationship between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail had never been stronger. Ever since Blue Pegasus started focusing their efforts on building that embassy across the sea, they'd grown a little quiet, and it allowed Sabertooth to continue their rise in prominence. Alongside Fairy Tail, they cleaned through so many jobs much quicker. Gramps always said that, despite having a hot head, Sting would one day grow into a great Guild Master. If not, he decided to step down, Minerva would suit the job perfectly. Natsu knew that he was only saying that to be around Minerva some more.

The second gate was open. It was always open. It would take an army, or some damn strong wizards, to get through the first gate. By the time anyone unfriendly got through, they had to stare down two Dragon Slayers and then Minerva on top of that. That wasn't an ideal situation to be in.

Natsu and the crew strolled through the gates and started up the steps to the castle. Natsu looked in his peripheral over at Lucy, whose face was both a mix of concern and concentration. Natsu didn't realize how long he was staring at those big brown eyes until she looked up at him. He looked away before she could say anything.

What'd she been thinking so hard about? Gramps and whoever did him in? Maybe she was analyzing the situation at Sabertooth?

Natsu cautiously sniffed about, and the most pungent scents came from the people near him, and the Sting, Rogue, Minerva, and Orga from inside. Nothing strange about it. Lucy always had a way of knowing things, though. It was why he trusted her so much, why he always wanted her on his team.

That and, well, the other reason. Natsu stuffed his hands in his pockets and tried to play the thought off as cool as he could.

"Something bothering you, Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"No," Natsu said. He turned and grinned at her. "Just looking forward to seeing everyone again. It's been so long!"

"I know!" Happy exclaimed. "I wonder how Frosch and Lector are doing."

Natsu nodded and looked back. They'd reached the edge of the stairs and were headed into the grand entryway, where Sting would be sitting.

Frosch. Natsu hoped he was doing well. Poor Exceed was dead in a future that, thankfully, never came about. He could still see the sadness in Future Rogue's eyes when he told him what happened, and it'd been Gray's doing? The idea kept Natsu up at some nights. It'd be a lie to think that he often didn't check up on Gray when they were near Sabertooth territory.

Was that a lack of trust? Natsu wasn't sure. The future had changed—Frosch was safe beyond the point of his death—so why did he worry about Gray? He pulled his hand from his pocket and looked at it. The faint remnants of dragon scales were there, from the time he entered some altered state of Dragon Force in Stella against the dragon Animus. That power, the Etherious power. Gray wanted to kill him back then, and Natsu felt the same.

Natsu clenched the fist when he heard someone standing up near him. But that was in the past. That wasn't Natsu, and it wasn't Gray. It was the demons within them both that their friendship had expunged. Gray was a different man now. Natsu focused in on the lean, muscular, blonde-haired Dragon Slayer striding toward them. He felt his chest fill with the warmth of seeing an old friend and started walking toward Sting as well.

He'd changed, too. They all had.

Happy sprinted ahead of Natsu and embraced Sting. Sting knelt down and wrapped Happy up in his arms as well. He had a jacket on, covering up his guild mark, and his hair had a few more beads in it. He wasn't wearing gloves like he normally did. Sting patted Happy on the back, then Wendy rushed by Natsu and gave Sting a hug as well.

Natsu was third to meet Sting. They clasped hands.

"Welcome back, Natsu," Sting said.

"That's a nice firm handshake you've got there," Natsu said. "Been training?"

"Rogue promised he wouldn't let me get fat again," Sting said. "You should see him, though. He's become something else, man. He might even be able to take you on."  
"I'd like to see that," Lucy said.

Sting held his hand out and clasped hands with Lucy as well. The warmth in Natsu's heart spread even more.

Sting sat them down at a table over in the corner. Minerva and Rogue joined them shortly. Frosch and Lector arrived, and Happy was with them instantly after everyone else said their hellos. Lector was jealous at seeing how Carla was able to transform and resolved himself to learning the technique, with Sting's full support. He couldn't wait to train with the Exceed.

Minerva sat right next to Sting, while Rogue took up a seat next to Natsu. Natsu could sense, without even trying, that Sting was right. He was much stronger.

But also much brighter. His hair no longer covered his face, it was all tied up in the back. He still wore gray and black, but, that was just part of his look. He had his guild mark exposed while his gi covered his torso and legs. He looked so at peace, too. Sting had a similar expression about them.

He could understand. They were in a time of peace—or, at least, had been, before everything with Gramps happened. Acnologia was dead, so the Dragon Slayers had no big threat to fear anymore. At this point, they only trained to see which of them was truly the best Dragon Slayer. Natsu trained because it was fun, and Wendy did it to improve as a wizard, and the strength came with it.

Natsu could also see a bit of spark in their eyes, even Wendy. He felt it too. It came from those constant rumors about Dragons in the west. Gregorion, the Dragon Lord, building a new city for the supposedly returned Dragons. Natsu was dying to check it out, but, they had business to attend to.

"The second we got the news we sent out scouts to find any information," Sting said.

"So far all but one has reported back with nothing," Minerva said. "Our final one, Yukino, has only just reached Crocus to discuss possible suspects with Arcadios."  
"Whoever this is knows what they're doing, and exactly who they're dealing with," Rogue said.

"They haven't just messed with Fairy Tail this time," Sting said. "They've messed with _our_ allies. That won't go unpunished, Natsu. I promise."

Natsu nodded. "Thanks, Sting."

Rogue's eyebrow pricked up and he chuckled a bit. Sting had a similar reaction. Minerva eased in her chair a bit.

"My how much you've grown since we first met, Natsu Dragneel," Minerva said. "I had no idea a centennial quest could do that to someone."

"I'm surprised you even bothered to come by here," Rogue said. "Instead of emblazoning a trail straight to the culprit."

Natsu could only shrug and nod. They were exactly right. Natsu did still have a burning desire to go after whoever did this—and he would pummel them the moment he found them—but running around hotheaded like that didn't seem like the smart thing to do. It didn't seem like the Lucy thing to do. His eyes subconsciously fell onto her again, just as the sunlight hit her. He had to dart his eyes away.

"How is everyone else at the guild handling things?" Minerva asked.

"Well," Carla said.

"It's going to take some time," Wendy said. "But I think everyone will be much better, soon. Master left us in good hands, and we can never forget what he gave us."

"Nor will we ever forget him," Lucy said, clasping her hand with the Fairy Tail mark on her hand.

"Never," Natsu muttered. He sat up straight. "Who do you guys think, do you have any suspects?"

"The Spriggan Twelve immediately come to mind," Minerva said. "But who amongst them survive?"

"The only one with magic even remotely strong enough to do invisible damage to Makarov like that were Larcade, Brandish, maybe August, and Eileen," Lucy said. "And Zeref, of course, but he's long gone."

"So's everyone but Brandish," Rogue said.

"And she's an ally," Lucy asserted. "Trust me."

"We do," Sting said. "But I think there are more that lived."

"I know there are," Rogue said. He looked over to Sting. "And they must be dealt with. Jacob Lessio. Invel. Ajeel. Dimaria. Neinhart. They're all lethal to anyone in Fiore, and they have reason to attack us."

Sting was stunned. "Are you asking to hunt them down?"

Rogue relaxed. "No. But once this ordeal with Master Makarov is settled…" He turned his head slightly toward Natsu and grinned. "I'd like to have a little competition with Natsu to see who can defeat more Spriggans."

Natsu opened his mouth to agree, but the air shifted suddenly, and only the Dragon Slayers noticed. Natsu's senses sprung into action, but, somehow, Wendy was even faster.

The back window shattered and seven sharp objects soared through the window, headed straight to Sting. Wendy dove in front of him, blasting away five them with her wind magic while two others hit her directly, one in the lower back and another in the arm. She screamed and crashed bloodily on the table.

Sting and Rogue leapt back. Carla shouted with fury and tears. "Wendy!"

"Wendy!" Lucy echoed.

Natsu could still sense the scent, and watched a shadow throw two more sharp objects. Rogue's shadow leapt in the way and blocked them both.

"You're dead!" Natsu exclaimed. He took one leap forward, and once he was far enough away, surged his magic power way up.

Lightning sparked and arched against the walls as his flaming aura consumed him and his magic ran throughout his body.

" _You're dead_!" Natsu shouted again.

The shadow vanished from sight just for a second before Natsu burst out of the window, flames shooting out of his feet and he was out in the open air.

He saw it dart across some rooftops. Natsu let himself plummet through the air before pushing himself with his flames, shooting across the sky as fast as Happy normally flew. He clothes-lined the would-be assassin and flung them through the air, and through a part of the gate.

The shadow vanished in a plume of smoke but couldn't escape Natsu. He had their scent, and he wasn't going to lose it. Natsu landed on the wall and let out a mighty roar. Lightning-infused fire shot all across the sky.

The shadow took human form for just a second and five more sharp objects flew toward Natsu. They all melted immediately upon contact with his aura. Natsu saw fear and absolute dread fill the would-be assassin's face.

"You hurt Wendy," Natsu said, and opened his palm. The shadow was stuck in the air, unable to fly, and was right in Natsu's point of attack. "Now you're going to pay."  
All the fire and lightning swirled around his right arm and his brand new technique started charging up in his arm. The assassin reached to his sides but was too slow. Natsu's aura intensified and, with a roar, Natsu exclaimed: " _Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Lightning Fire Thunderous Vortex!"_

He pulled his arm back, and pushed it forward. The power boomed from his arm and the air immediately around him exploded as a ball of fire and lightning ripped through the sky and hit the shadow-man dead on. He blasted across the sky and hit the ground a hundred yards across a plain near the small town Sabertooth was at.

Natsu lowered his arms and burst across the skies, making sure to control his land. He slid to a halt by the now-smoking body of the would-be assassin.

"You better not be dead," Natsu said, flames still wreathing themselves around his aura of fire. "You have a lot to answer for."

The shadow man's mask had been burnt clean off and his face was toasted. His eyes were rolled up to the back of his head and he wasn't moving. Natsu turned his flames off and knelt down, studying the strange black symbol that was currently burning atop his chest.

"A Dark Guild," Natsu said. It was of a dragon, large, black, and all-too familiar. Acnologia. "A member of Acnologius."

"Sent to kill Sting," someone said.

Natsu's flames were immediately back up. Seemingly from nowhere, a familiar-looking, scantily-clad woman approached Natsu. Her arms were crossed over her absurdly large chest, and short green hair flowed in the breeze coming from around the plane.

"Brandish," Natsu said. "What are you doing here?"

"Hunting down the members of Acnologius," Brandish said. "Some of them are out on a mission to kill you Dragon Slayers for defeating Acnologia. I'm surprised you of all people haven't encountered one before this yet."

"What do you know of my Master's death?" Natsu asked. He kept his flaming fists to his side.

"Only that it was the work of an old enemy," Brandish said. "And not one of the Spriggan Twelve. They're all still across the see in Alikitasia."

"How can I trust you?" Natsu asked.

"Because I haven't reduced you to the size of an ant and stepped on you," Brandish said. "And I'd like to see the one who killed Makarov brought back to justice as well."  
"Do you have any idea who did it?" Natsu asked.

"No, not an idea, Natsu," Brandish said. "I know who assassinated your master."


	6. Ch 6 - Return of Demons

Alli observed the forest around them, taking in as much of the sunlight leaking through the tin canopy overhead as she could to draw forth more power. The shadows from the trees were tall, lean, and a perfect hiding place for any assassin that would be after them. Alli wouldn't be too afraid of that sort of thing if they were travelling on a lower profile. Unfortunately, having Gildarts and Cana around meant having the highest of profiles. They stood out, and not just because they were incredibly famous Fairy Tail wizards.

Gildarts at least kept a level head of things, and tried to reel in Cana as much as she could. She wanted blood, and wanted it bad. Alli hadn't seen that in a person since her childhood, from her cousin. She tried to blot him out of her memory as fast as she could, and did so by focusing on Tyla.

It did little to settle her nerves. Her best friend looked uneasy; it was written plain as day all over her face. Her hands and fingers trembled rapidly. Alli looked at the tree nearest them and saw it was reflected in the foliage around them. Tyla had a connection with the natural, rooted world. Something was either throwing her off, or them off.

That ability, while not a powerful one, had saved their lives on many an occasion on their way to Fairy Tail, as well as during their first few months actually being members of Fairy Tail. She had a sixth sense, something on the level of a Dragon Slayer's sense of smell. God Slayers, unfortunately, simply had more atonement with their element, being part-God and all that. Alli could only sense distortions in the light around her, and, since she was still in training with her magic, only distinct, unnatural distortions. Stealth mages still flew under her radar. Tyla, though would notice something like that.

She could sense if someone were hiding underground or if they were manipulating the plants and trees around them to their advantage. She'd even gained the ability to "speak" to the trees, or, connect with their senses on a telepathic level. If any enemy were hiding in the trees, she _could_ know, unless they were really good at it, or were manipulating her magic as well.

Such a case happened when they fought off a group of bandits on their way from Hargeon over to Magnolia. They were good, apparently trained by the legendary anti-magic combatants the Fausts, but were physically weak against Alli's God Slayer magic. Tyla had noticed them several miles ahead of where Tyla and Alli had been, but was unable to track them as the two girls got closer, mucking up their strategy to thwart the bandits.

Together, Alli thought, they made a good team. Alli trusted Tyla completely. They'd survived leaving their homes together, survived a magnificent storm on their way from home over to Magnolia—deciding to take a boat to lower the chances of bandits but look how that turned out—and relied on each other for social interactions.

Tyla and Alli had been frail, scared little girls when they met. Alli sighed when she saw Tyla get up and try to focus her magic and her attention. That'd been so long ago. Tyla once called her magic weak and useless, but now, Gildarts Clive— _the Gildarts!_ —was relying on it to make sure nobody was sneaking up on them. And Alli was the same, even though the shadows were a real hindrance against her.

Tyla shifted and looked over, sharply. It caught Gildarts's attention as well. Romeo didn't seem to notice, and continued tending to a low-burning fire.

"Relax, everyone," Gildarts said, raising a hand from his cloak. "It's just Cana."

The card wizard stepped out from the overgrowth and over a bush. She rubbed her head free of any fallen leaves.

"There's another village a few miles up ahead, out of the forest," Cana said. "I think it'd be best if we went back to the Sun Village. Easier to get lost there for anyone tailing us."

"That's what they expect," Tyla said. Her voice was soft, as it'd always been. "They're waiting for us to go to the Sun Village."

"We're surrounded," Gildarts said.

Romeo looked over his shoulder, and for a moment, shared the same expression as Alli: fear. They were surrounded? When the hell did that happen?

"There's at least fourteen of them," Tyla said. "But they're not…they're strange. They're creating unnatural distortions within the forest."

"Wizards," Cana said. "Or worse."  
"Always assume it's an 'or worse' situation," Gildarts said. "Rule number one about going on a quest for Fairy Tail: expect there to be complications. _Bad_ complications."

"We can take them," Romeo said, slamming his fists together. Green flames spurted from his hands. Gildarts raised his hands again to calm Romeo down.

"Easy, son," Gildarts said. "Nobody said anything about getting into a fight. All we have to do is wait them out."

"And then what?" Cana asked.

"We'll have to fight them, then," Romeo said.

Alli rolled her eyes at Romeo, and the fire wizard didn't notice her discontent. He was so annoying. He constantly wanted to train and to fight. It was admittedly admirable that he wanted to get strong enough to become an S-Class Wizard one day, and be the first in his family to do so, but did he really have to shove it in everyone's face all the time?

Plus, because they were so close in age, everyone in the guild wanted Alli and Tyla to team with Romeo as some sort of "next generation" group, to succeed the power trio of Natsu, Gray, and Erza. But Alli was perfectly content with the tag-team of herself and Tyla. Romeo seemed to want to work solo, anyway. He kept to himself for much of the journey, keeping himself focused. Part of that was, do doubt, just thinking about what he would do to the one who killed Master Makarov once they found them…if they found them.

"You worried?" Tyla asked under her breath. Alli snapped out of her thought.

She shook her head. "No, not at all. I think we'll be fine."

"Ah, look at the kids," Cana said. She gestured at Alli. Cana was strikingly beautiful but dear lord could she be a pain in the butt sometimes. "Acting all tough. It's fine to be scared, guys." She shrugged. "Reminds me of Natsu. Guy never gets scared of anything."

"Reminds me of you," Gildarts said. "Putting on a nice façade like that."

Cana slapped Gildarts right in the face. Alli froze, but, remembered that they were actually father and daughter. She softened up a bit, despite the idea of Gildarts taking a slap being so foreign to her. Gildarts was one of the strongest wizards in all the land, possibly even the strongest. He'd been more and more reserved since the invasion four years ago, though Alli assumed that was so he could take a more mature approach to the guild and actually be around, rather than constantly vanishing on various missions.

"Now there's around twenty of them," Tyla reported.

"Have they noticed you?" Gildarts asked, walking about like they weren't having this conversation.

"I wouldn't know," Tyla said.

"How close?" Gildarts said.

"Forty yards at the farthest," Tyla said.

"Which means one or two of them might be right on top of us," Cana said, slinking by Alli. Their hair touched. Cana touched Alli's hand, tapping it. "Hope you've got some badass spells to use, sister. I always love seeing Slayer magic in action."

Romeo remained alone by the fire. Alli gestured at Romeo and Cana nodded. Alli wasn't exactly sure why she did that, nor what she doing. Was it to help put on an act? That they didn't know they were being surrounded by some unknown enemy? Did she want to protect _Romeo_?

"You've got to act more casual," Alli said. "They'll want to pick us apart individually."

"Let them try," Romeo said. "I ain't afraid."

Alli slapped him on the back. "You idiot, these are probably some assassins, they'll wait in the shadows until it's their perfect moment to attack. You and I are the only ones that are really at risk here."

"I'm not afraid, didn't you hear me?"

They spoke in hushed tones. Romeo was an idiot, but he wasn't completely daft. They could talk about whatever so long as they remained quiet. Even if one of them had some enhanced hearing ability, it wouldn't make much of a difference, as none of them were discussing a game-plan. The only one who seemed to be out of that loop was Romeo.

"How good are you at hand-to-hand?" Alli asked, tossing a stick into the fire. The flames quickly consumed them.

"One of the best in the guild, up there with Natsu and Gajeel," Romeo said.

"Cut the crap, Romeo," Alli said. "If someone came at you with a knife, what's your first instinct?"

Romeo glowered at Alli in his peripheral. "Keep your head in the game, Alli."

Alli almost lost her head but the comment stirred something else in her. She returned the hard look back to Romeo, and nodded. Ah, there it was.

Romeo was a hotheaded idiot because he had to be, for the sake of himself. His father had been disgraced for most of his life and he never got the respect he'd been searching for, always getting overlooked by some of Fiore's most popular wizards.

And what did Alli have to say to that? Nothing. By right, Alli was way more privileged than Romeo could ever be, and here she was, talking right down to him. Sure, she grew up for part of her life on the street and probably learned more evolved methods of fighting than Romeo did in the safety of the guild hall, but growing up, with her sister and all that noise, it'd been a cakewalk compared to what Romeo had to go through.

"Sorry," Alli said. "Just some nerves."

Romeo held out his fist, with some small flames burning around it. Alli raised her own fist, protected by a veil of light, and they tapped knuckles.

"It's fine," Romeo said. "And I am one of the best."

"When we get home, prove it," Alli said. Sure she gained a little respect, but a few seconds of respect did little for the years of pummeling she owed him.

A twig snapped nearby and Alli heard Tyla quickly kick into action. Her own magic almost blasted free of her hand but she kept a tight control over it. Romeo swung around, blue and purple fists at the ready.

"Who's there?" Gildarts asked, calm as ever.

The shadows around the trees started to move and take shape. One of them stepped out from right in front of Alli, striding past her and walking straight for Gildarts. The shadow was cold, and full, completely, with darkness. He chuckled low.

"And here I thought I'd get two easy kills," the shadow man said.

Alli's heart froze. She was so close to death and never even knew. Romeo's expression reciprocated a similar feeling. Was she truly so inept? Alli closed her fist and turned as the shadow approached Gildarts, taking a form. It wasn't necessarily human, though.

It had horns, similar to a ram, curling up from its forehead and back around to touch the nape of the neck. Its skin was a dark blue and it had long blue talons for hands. They wore a coat but it was clear what whoever, or whatever, this was had weapons at their side.

More shadows took form, with some being human and others being a little more demonic looking. Wait a second…demonic _looking_ , or…?

"And here I thought we'd taken care of most of you demons back with Tartaros," Gildarts said. "You guys must be Harmonia."

"The Demon Guild," Cana muttered.

"Indeed, Ms. Clive," the shadow man said. Probably the leader.

Alli observed their immediate surrounding. Tyla was right, there were around twenty of them, all leaned forward ready to pounce. There was no avoiding a fight, that was for sure. Alli spotted one, close to a tree line. With the right angle and right shot, Alli could take him down and cause a big enough distraction for Romeo to possibly take down another. She looked away before anyone could notice.

"And what would you want with some stray Fairy Tail members like ourselves?" Gildarts asked.

"You, Master Gildarts," the demon said. "On orders from our commander."

"Commander?" Cana echoed.

"Things in this world aren't as they seem, Ms. Clive, though you all in your ivory tower guild halls would never notice," the demon said.

"I think we would've heard if guild Masters started being referred to as commanders," Gildarts said.

"Who said anything about them being our guild Master?" the demon asked. "Speaking of which, Master Gildarts, it's time you came with us. We've much to discuss."

"Discuss?" Gildarts asked. "I bet."

"Indeed," the demon said. "Just as we discussed things with your old master, Makarov."

Before anyone could answer, or properly react, Romeo unleashed a wheel of fire on the demon. The demon sliced through the fire with a single stroke, neutralizing the flames. Cana shouted a spell and Alli leapt into action when all the other demons moved.

She blasted the demon she'd been staring down, hitting him square in the chest with a bolt of hard light and knocking him into a tree, cracking the trunk. She swung under another's attack and created a light ray to blind one that was coming right for her. She kneed the nearest one in the gut and flipped him over.

Alli dodged an attack and leapt over another one, propelling off of them to vault over to a defenseless Tyla, who was summoning up a wall of roots to block an attacker. Some of these demons weren't even mages, they were just physically gifted. All landed from her vault and spin-kicked a demon right in the face, jarring a tooth free. She forced light down her feet and slammed her foot on the ground upon landing, shaking the ground as another demon nearby landed. He lost his footing, and his face met the wrong end of a wave of hard light.

"Good moves," Romeo said, leaping over Alli with a flaming hand.

"Really good," Tyla said.

Alli glanced over her shoulder. Gildarts batted aside the demon that'd been talking with them with ease and Cana held her arm out.

"Fairy Glitter, you bastards!" she exclaimed, and a great explosion of light erupted around them. Romeo, Tyla, Alli, and Gildarts remained completely unharmed while the demons were all knocked away, either flying through the forest or hitting a tree just hard enough to knock them out.

The communicative demon spun along the dirt up to Alli's feet. She hefted him up and handed him over to Gildarts, who held him in the air by the neck with just his one hand. The demon didn't even bother struggling, he was either too tired or too scared. Alli couldn't blame him. There was an unstoppable fire in Gildarts's eye.

"You're going after all of Fairy Tail's old masters, aren't you?" Gildarts said. "Who's next? _Who_?"

Alli heard feet shuffling and turned to see Cana snagging Romeo out of the air, pretty much slamming him to the ground to keep him from running away.

"They'll kill my dad!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Relax, kid, your dad's surrounded by the strongest wizards in Fiore!" Cana said, but Romeo struggled regardless.

"Who'd you send?" Gildarts asked.

The demon cackled and looked down at Gildarts. His pupils were vertical, cat-like. Alli clenched a fist in frustration, wanting to obliterate this guy. She could do it, she could do it right now and it'd be so easy.

"Makarov's dead and there's nothing you can do about it," the demon said. "And you, and the others, they're all next!"

" _Who did it_?" Gildarts shouted.

The demon laughed. Alli couldn't take it anymore, and turned, blasting the Demon free with her God-Slayer spell, Light God's Beacon, and sending him flying through the air, far out of the reach of the forest.

The group fell silent for a moment. Cana sighed, and looked from Alli to Gildarts. Alli's hand trembled from the release of power and the frustration still ripping her apart inside. She clutched her hand and her knees almost buckled. She kept them straight, though not steady.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Warren," Gildarts said. His voice was close. "Can you hear me? Get me in contact with Erza, I need to give her an update."

He placed a gentle hand on Alli's shoulder. Alli, still trembling, glanced up at Gildarts, who smiled through his fuzzy beard right down at her. Without saying a word, he told her exactly what she needed. She sighed, her chest trembling, and straightened herself out.

" _What_?" Gildarts asked. Alli's frustration immediately changed to confusion? " _Him_?"

Him? Him who? 

* * *

Gray, with his Demon-Slaying powers fully activated, held one hand up with ice magic charging in one hand while in the other he put up a wall between himself and the others in the guild hall.

"Yeah," Gray said. "It's him."

"You're wrong, Gray. I didn't kill your Master," Jellal said, holding his hands up, as if he were innocent.

"Liar!" Gray exclaimed. "Must've been so easy for you to go back to your old ways, huh Jellal? You'll pay."

"I've atoned for my sins," Jellal said. "Now I'm here to help you bring those that have wronged you, and may harm others very soon, to justice. But if I need to show force to prove to you that I'm innocent in this, if this is the only way you'll accept me, then fine. Come at me, Gray Fullbuster, with everything you've got." Jellal opened his fist and several magic circles appeared around it. "I promise you, it won't be enough."


	7. Ch 7 - Zero Sum Battle

Gray crashed his hands together and pulled them free. A large, sharp ice lance formed. The freezing, unbreakable magic felt natural, powerful in his hands. Jellal braced himself, planting his foot behind him. Gray's rage consumed him, more than he'd let it in a long time, and he propelled forward. He pulled his dark arm back, then attacked, lance first, going straight for the kill.

Of course it wouldn't. This was Jellal, who took on Acnologia's dragon form and came away alive. The lance broke upon immediate contact with Jellal's magic shields, but he didn't have them for his lower body. With his free hand, Gray swung up, summoning a wall of ice. Jellal blocked that as well, but was too slow to block Gray's kick to Jellal's shoulder.

Jellal absorbed the hit and wasn't even knocked out of the guild hall. Gray's eyes widened. Jellal shook his head and flicked his wrist, opening his hand up fully. The magic quivered through the air and hit Gray right in the chest, sending him flying across the room and into his own wall of ice.

"Enough, Gray," Jellal said, and it was echoed by someone behind him.

Gray sat up, rubbing his head. He didn't let go of his Demon-Slayer form but did retract the wall of ice blocking everyone from joining him. He felt a little better when Juvia wrapped her arms around him, and when he saw Erza striding toward Jellal, that Cretan.

"I arrived as fast as I could, armed only with the information I could scrounge and speculate upon," Jellal said. "But I'm certain of who killed your master."  
"Jellal," Erza said.

"Or who at the least played a critical part in his assassination," Jellal said.

Juvia helped Gray to his feet and brought him over to Jellal. Jellal gestured to someone behind them and, much to Gray's surprise, Macao came striding up after the three of them, joining Jellal in the middle of the hall. Everyone else in the guild hall watched with bated breath.

"I'm quite surprised none of you have picked up on the pattern just yet," Jellal said, "seeing as how you all were the ones who defeated this organization once before."

"You're making it really hard to jump to not jump to conclusions," Gray said.

"There's been few times when Dark Guilds have banded together, most recently, and noticeably, the Balam Alliance," Jellal said. "Tartaros, the Oracion Seis, and Grimoire Heart. Fortunately we didn't see something of their ilk since your incident on Tenrou Island, but it would seem that someone is content to change that and reform this new alliance."

"Why wouldn't we have heard about this?" Erza said.

"It's all so far under the radar even the guild members involved wouldn't know," Jellal said. "I'd only just realized it before Makarov was reported dead and it confirmed my suspicions."

"Get on with it, Jellal," Gray said. He wasn't wounded from their fight, anymore, but still felt some fire within him. He could barely stand to look at Jellal sometimes when he remembered what he put Erza through, Zeref-possessed or not.

"Harmonia and Acnologious have played their parts in this façade just to distract you from the real enemy here," Jellal said. "It's the Oracion Seis."

Gray almost attacked him again but Juvia held him back. "You bastard. You're supposed to be watching them, you and your damn Crime Sorciere!"

"None of the original six are working with this new, skeletal group," Jellal said. He didn't even flinch when Gray reacted. Did he really have such an ego? "Only one of their members, unfortunately one we've overlooked and their most powerful, is pushing for this and has all the proper pieces in play to make a power move. Assassinating Makarov was a statement on their end, and I can assure you, they've been awaiting Fairy Tail's direct response."

"Then they were expecting us to split into groups?" Erza said.

"Indeed, but you've subverted their expectations with the scout parties, as well as who stands before me as Guild Master." Jella's face shone with a tinge of pride. "They no doubt thought Fairy Tail's strongest team would branch out on their own while their remaining S-Class wizards took another group. That would leave the guild, and Macao, exposed."

"Me?" Macao asked.

"They're targeting every Fairy Tail master," Jellal said. "Since Erza wasn't with Natsu and his group, they tried to assassinate Sting Eucliffe."  
Gray raised his eyebrow. Sting was almost murdered? "And Gildarts?"

"Harmonia's ambush was meant just for that, but it would seem you had some wizards capable of tracking others?" Jellal asked.

Now it was Erza's turn to reflect some pride. "Not quite."

"You've done well to hide your true power, Fairy Tail," Jellal said, nodding to them all. "I'm impressed, as always. But now's the time to reveal it to the Dark Guilds. Send this fake Oracion Seis to the hell that the old one once burned in."

"Where would we start to find these guys?" Gray asked.

"You wouldn't do anything, since this is also an operation that the Magic Council wishes to see executed," Jellal said. "Plus, Erza and Macao are still targets, and their assassins could be anywhere."

"Who is they?" Macao asked. "Harmonia and Acnologius have been dealt with already, so, that just leaves the Oracion Seis."

"Including the Oracion Seis there were two other guilds," Jellal said. "Normally I'd be inclined to include Acnologius but I'm a bit hesitant to do so given where the new Oracion Seis was headed, according to our spies: Raven Tail."

"That's impossible, Raven Tail was disbanded five years ago at the Grand Magic Games," Erza said.

"Laxus saw to that," Gray said.

"And as Gray pointed out, the Oracion Seis is meant to be under my supervision," Jellal said. "I've got a feeling that what we're dealing with goes beyond just Dark Guilds making a rise for power. I'm meant to meet with Queen Hisue on the matter, but that's not important right now. Makarov's killer is still on the run and only Fairy Tail is capable of defeating him."

"You seem fairly capable," Gray said.

"Much as I would love to dirty my hands and aid you, I'm afraid this operation is out of my personal jurisdiction," Jellal said. "I need to get on the road to Crocus and ensure that there aren't any assassins headed to make this into a kingdom-wide affair. That's why I've entrusted three of my best peers to do the job."

"Who?" Erza asked.

* * *

"That all seems a bit complicated," Natsu said, walking back toward the Sabertooth Guild next to Brandish. The woman carried herself with such magnitude and power, it was pretty damn admirable. She flaunted her stuff and didn't even care about it. Natsu knew he did the same, but had a tough time not breaking something when he did it.

"The world is a complicated place," Brandish said. "I save your life, you turn into a demon and almost kill your friend. We live in a strange world."

"But why would the Oracion Seis reform _now_?" Natsu asked. "And what did they have against Gramps? Or Sting, for that matter?'

"I'm not sure what Acnologius is up to, probably try to exact revenge on all of you for killing Acnologia," Brandish said. She raised her hand to her chin, thoughtfully. "Although you're right, it doesn't make any sense to go after Sting and not you. Sting is a Guild Master, though."

"You think they're targeting the masters of Fiore's guilds?" Natsu asked.

"I think they had a different target and had to change plans," Brandish said. "They wanted to kill a member of Fairy Tail, but couldn't, since it didn't go with their plan."

"Again, sounds complicated," Natsu said.

"It's foolish," Brandish said. "They have neither the backing of Harmonia nor Acnologius, the only Dark Guilds worth anything in Fiore. Titanfall is weak and this new Raven Tail is barely a month old."

"We never heard about it," Natsu said.

"Because they're irrelevant," Brandish said. "They're a front for the new Oracion Seis, who are a shadowy organization as it is."

"Who's part of the new Oracion Seis?" Natsu asked.

"Hard to tell," Brandish said.

Natsu shrugged. Brandish didn't know much beyond what Jellal was saying inside his head, which freaked him out to no end. He thought Warren cut he communication, but the conversation back in Magnolia must have indeed been _that_ interesting.

Natsu glanced at Brandish in his peripheral. No, she knew something more, something she didn't want to say.

"You say it was just the Oracion Seis, that you don't know who is involved," Natsu said, thinking of what Jellal was also saying, "Who is their leader?"

"I don't know."

"Whoever it is isn't putting just our masters at risk, they're putting everyone in the guild at risk. That assassin could have killed Lucy."

Brandish's demeanor finally softened. She slowed down before finally coming to a complete stop.

"It was their own master," Brandish said.

Natsu saw his face plain as day in his mind. He still remembered their fight, the one that taught him to master his Dragon Force, when he'd been at the very brink of death. He clenched a fist at his side.

"And where is he now?" Natsu asked.

* * *

Levy, Panther Lily, and Gajeel all slinked in their shadows that the abandoned Raven Tail guild hall provided. They were at the base of one of the deepest valleys near the fortress. The stone was jagged and stalagmites protruded from the valley all the way up to the main fortress itself.

Gajeel could only shake his head, staring up at it. He looked real nice in his Council wares. He didn't wear magic armor like Lily or Levy, since he thought it would weigh him down, so Levy created his own special armor, with a little help, that could adapt to his Dragon Slayer magic better than normal clothing.

"What a dump," he said.

"Is there no maintenance?" Lily asked.

"Looks like bandits ransacked the place when Laxus's pops ditched it," Gajeel said. "Scumbag."

"Honestly," Levy said. "But it doesn't look like anyone's taken it over since then."

"We're dealing with shadows," Lily said. "Organizations that've evaded even the watchful eye of the council."

"Got that right, cat," Gajeel said. He braced himself against a stalagmite. "I'd say it's best to wait things out."

"Jellal made things sound quite urgent," Lily said.

"And we don't know how long it'll be before someone else arrives," Levy said.

Gajeel tilted his head. "I meant inside. You think I wanna wait out here? No way. We're going in there, taking down whoever killed Master, and then we'll take out whoever else comes."

Levy nodded. That was more like it. There was no earthly way Gajeel would ever sit back and miss out on a fight, particularly when it came to beating Natsu to the punch. He'd never let Natsu live it down if he got the first shots in on the new Oracion Seis and Raven Tail.

Gajeel pushed himself off the stalagmite and led the way to a slight trail that led to a climbable dead end. Lily transformed into his Exceed form and started off, with Gajeel finding a different path. Levy used her magic to create gloves and a rope for her to climb with.

The climb wasn't too high, maybe forty feet, before Levy slipped off the stalagmite onto a plateau, with a path winding up to another point. She nodded to Gajeel, who was easily climbing his way to the top. Lily did so a bit more cautiously. Gajeel said something, just some banter, to Lily, who quickened his pace.

It reminded Levy of the old, _old_ Team Shadow Gear days. Before the magic council and Gajeel came into her life, when it was just herself, Jet, and Droy. Before Lucy came along and made Fairy Tail that much better, they were Fairy Tail's most notable, likable team. Sure there was the Thunder Tribe, but they were more muscle than Shadow Gear's friendliness.

And how times had changed. _Councilwoman_ Levy McGarden stood aside the legendary Gajeel Redfox, the Dragon Slayer, and most powerful Exceed in the world, Panther Lily. Old Levi never would have even dreamt this. Shadow Gear didn't hold her back, not one bit, but it helped her remain complacent.

Levy continued up the path, coming to another climbing dead end. She made her way up the stalagmite, clutching to it tight, before pulling herself to the top and coming face-to-face with the Raven Tail guild fortress. She stepped behind another stalagmite, stepping on an old skeleton. It didn't even faze her. It was a prop, she could tell it was immediately.

Levy spotted movement near the front gate. She checked the western side of the castle and saw nothing, but to the east was Gajeel, hiding in the shadows. Lily was all but invisible given his tiny stature. The two were whispering to one another, but Levy couldn't tell what it was. She checked the door again and reached for her Enhanced Light Pen at her side. The ELP served, essentially, like a magic wand. She need only think of the inscription in her mind and with the flick of a wrist, her Letter Magic would do appear accordingly. It was a benefit to being a woman who helped structure the world.

Levy braced herself against the stalagmite. This really was a gaudy place for a guild. Sure, Raven Tail was meant to be the natural opposite to Fairy Tail but did Ivan Dreyar really have to take it so seriously? Fairy Tail was serene, by the lake, a beautiful guild hall. This was gloomy, in the mountains, surrounded by sharp rocks meant to repel enemy forces.

Some of the movement by the door stopped, and then the gate started to creak open. Levy watched. Five shadows emerged from the gateway, one of them wreathed in some sort of aura. She checked where Gajeel was and saw him rising, looking like a hound about to pounce some prey.

The five emerged. Levy flicked her wrist for _SIGHT_ and the words appeared small in front of her, but the rocks were suddenly much larger. Levy turned and examined the new arrivals.

They were all strange looking. Not much stranger than a petite woman with blue hair wearing not-so-subtle Magic Council magic-armor, but still strange. She barely got to notice their designs when Gajeel moved and they all, startled, fell back. Levy shook the spell from her mind and remained back, same as Panther Lily.

The Exceed remained calm, as Levy saw it. He was also braced against the stalagmite on their end, but he would serve more the backup role should something befall Gajeel.

The Dragon Slayer stood in front of them and the massive fortress. The thing was humongous and imposing, but somehow, Gajeel made it seem that much smaller. Levy loved it about him, how confident and brazen he could be. She touched her hand to her heart and smiled at her husband.

"You must be the new Raven Tail," Gajeel said. His voice was abnormally raised. Levy blushed. Was this an act for her?

"Gajeel Redfox," one of the Raven Tail member said. "Fairy Tail, eh? Took you long enough to find us."

"Fairy Tail, Magic Council, whatever you want, really," Gajeel said. "Regardless of which I'm here on business. See, my master died just the other day and I have a sneaking suspicion you might know something about it."

"Of course," that same member said. It was the one in the aura, Levy noticed, and she hated his guts already. "We were happy when we got the news."

"Who gave the order?" Gajeel asked.

The one in the aura flashed and a blast consumed Gajeel, but when the dust settled, the Dragon Slayer remained unfazed. Levy's smile almost touched her eyes. That's my man!

"Who?" Gajeel asked. "Before I crush all five of you without breaking a sweat, and then destroying the one who did in Makarov."

"You think we'll talk?" the aura wizard asked. "You don't scare us, not the way he scares us?"

Levy saw movement again. It was fast, and it was a person. Racer? No, impossible. He was still with Crime Sorciere.

Wait, no, this wasn't speed, this was just magical interference. Before Levy could even conjure the spell, someone appeared behind Gajeel. Gajeel didn't even notice when he was punched straight in the back of the head and dropped right to the ground. Levy stopped mid-incantation in her head and braced herself against the stalagmite, praying she hadn't been spotted.

But damn it if her earlier prayer had been ignored. Jellal was right, he'd been right all along.

"That's one down," Master Zero of the Oracion Seis said. "Now we can only hope Fairy Tail sends more my way. I'd love to continue my little hunt."


	8. Ch 8 - Ultimate Wizards

"Damn it!" Jellal exclaimed, punching through the table. Everyone at the table stepped back; not from the exclamation, but at the aftershock of just Jellal's punch. Gray felt it reverberate in his chest several seconds after Jellal slowly pulled his fist back and realized his sudden burst of anger.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

"Gajeel's been taken by Zero," Jellal said. "Levy and Lily are retreating for now." Jellal looked across the broken table to Gray. "I know I said I can't have you getting involved but the situation's drastically changed. If Zero is capable of defeating Gajeel that quickly, Gray, I need you to leave here immediately." Jellal paused and looked at Juvia. "And you as well, Ms. Lockser. It's hardly a favor, either; consider this a request from the Magic Council."

"Hardly a need for that," Juvia said.

"We're going," Gray said.

"Good," Jellal said. "We'll leave immediately, I'll contact Mest now."

"Hold on," Gray said, holding out his arm. Jellal complied, much to Gray's surprise. "We? I thought you said you couldn't get involved?"

"And I thought I said the situation changed," Jellal said.

Gray shook his head. "Then who will stay here?"

"Me," Erza said. She approached them, no doubt listening in on the entire exchange while she discussed security with Macao. "I can handle any threats that come here quite handily."

"I don't like it," Gray said. He eased up and shrugged. "But if there's anyone in the world I don't need to worry about, you're at the top of the list, Erza."

Erza smiled and tilted her head in a half-nod toward Gray. "But I have a question of my own, Jellal. When you recruited the Oracion Seis during our war with Tartaros, didn't you kill Zero?"

"I killed Brain, the vessel," Jellal said. "But Zero must have escaped at the last moment."

"Aren't they the same person?" Juvia asked.

"Not even close," Jellal said. "Brain was cold, calculating, and afraid of his other personality. Zero was the true mastermind that Brain was afraid would take over. Eventually he did and that was the form Natsu fought against in Nirvana. When we fought, Brain was entirely in control up until the final moments when I was blinded." Jellal's fists trembled again. "He must have returned to the body after we'd all left."

"How did the soul leave and nobody notice?" Erza asked. "That must take an immense amount of concentration and wherewithal to know what'll happen."  
"Brain's magic relied on corruption of body and soul, it's how he got the original Oracion Seis together in the first place," Jellal said. "No doubt he spat that corruption out and that weakness allowed me to overwhelm him so easily. The soul returned and Brain and Zero were one in the same."

"Then it's entirely possible that for the last four years or so Brain has been in a losing battle with Zero," Juvia said. "And now Zero's taken over."

"And taken all of Brain's own abilities to make his own," Jellal said. "With a power like that he could rival one of Tartaros."

"A threat, but manageable compared to what we've faced with Alvarrez," Erza said.

"And if I had to speculate," Jellal said, continuing an uninterrupted thought, "if Zero's magic does rely on some sort of corruption, it's also possible he sucked up some of Eileen's Universe One magic." He looked up to Erza. "Yes, that spell would leave tons of residual energy lying about."

"That puts him on par with the Spriggan Twelve," Gray said.

"And makes him that much more of a threat," Juvia said.

"A threat enough to kill Master Makarov," Erza said. "Even Ajeel was enough to go toe-to-toe with Master."

Gray nodded. It was all coming together easy, but, it also felt a little too easy. Gray felt a question lingering over him but there was no time to waste with it.

Mest materialized in the room right behind Jellal. He wiped some sweat off his brow and looked about the room, and at the dourness it still held. Gray noticed it as well. Everyone had been cheerful when Laxus and Mira's kid was born but when Jellal showed up with news about who killed Master, things returned to normal.

Gray also noticed himself reeling things on his feelings about Jellal. Erza always responded warmly to him, which, in turn, made Gray feel similarly. He side-eyed Juvia, who stood firm and confident next to him, watching Jellal and Mest with those big blue eyes of hers. She wasn't wavering, and was set in her position. It reassured Gray to see her like this, to stand on her own and not be falling on him. Part of him missed it, but a bigger part of him knew this was why he loved her. Because she was so strong and could be herself much more now.

"Levy and Lily haven't reported back to me yet," Mest said, stepping next to Jellal. Probably what he just told Jellal. "And we've reason to believe they've been captured."

"Why?" Juvia asked.

"Zero's been officially deemed and Ultimate Wizard," Mest said.

Juvia raised her eyebrow, and Gray couldn't help doing the same thing. "A what?" Juvia asked.

"They wouldn't know," Jellal said. "It's a new term meant to categorize some higher-class wizards. Experts of their craft, whatever power they wield."

"Jellal, for example, is an Ultimate Wizard," Mest said.

No kidding, Gray thought. Easily one of Fiore's strongest wizards, if not the definitive strongest wizard on the continent.

"As is Erza," Jellal was quick to point out.

"Me?" Erza asked.

"Who besides you is a master of Requip magic?" Jellal asked.

Erza blushed and slinked back a bit. Juvia's face also lit up from the flirt, but Gray didn't feel anything. "That's great, but, that doesn't change anything."

"It should make you be a little more cautious, Gray," Mest said.

"The fact that this guy took down Gajeel is caution enough for me," Gray said. "I think we know what we're up against." Actually, Natsu would have a better idea, but that idiot was all the way over in Sabertooth. Did he even know what was going on at Ravel Tail?

* * *

Minerva and Sting saw Natsu to the big doors while Rogue dealt with Sabertooth's security forces and guard, doubling them and making sure all of their perimeters were tightened. Happy said goodbyes to Frosh and Lector.

"Zero's going to be far stronger than when last you fought," Minerva said.

"I know, I'm looking forward to it," Natsu said.

Sting shook his head and held out his hand. "You've changed only a bit, Natsu."

Natsu clasped it. Light and flames sparked from their connection. "Still better than you, Guild Master."  
Sting sneered and the two Dragon Slayers let go of each other's hands. Minerva waved them off. Brandish nodded to them and led Natsu, Lucy, and Happy out of the second gate, headed across the lawn to the main gates.

"I hope Wendy will be okay here by herself," Lucy said.

"It's better that she stays behind," Brandish said. "One less person for us to worry about on the battlefield."

"I suppose," Happy said.

"You'll see them soon," Natsu said. "Wendy can take care of herself, she's stronger than Sting or Rogue. Plus she's a healer, and she has Carla around."

Natsu was glad that he believed every single word of that. Wendy grew immensely while they'd been on the hundred-year quest, as both a fighter and a healer. She read Miss Porlyusica's spellbooks three times over, mastering techniques Natsu had never even imagined or heard of. She was probably the most well-rounded of the Dragon Slayers now. Natsu felt a little punch in the gut when he thought about what Grandeeny would think of her, or how Igneel would berate Natsu for not keeping up with another Dragon Slayer.

They walked calmly through the double doors of the final gate before they were sealed behind them with a solid _boom_. Happy and Lucy glanced behind them to watch. Brandish still seemed oddly calm about this.

"Natsu," Brandsih said. "Have you ever wanted to run across the world?"

Natsu raised his eyebrow. "What?"

Brandish turned, and there was a devilish smile on her face. Her expression and demeanor changed instantly. Natsu felt a chill—not of fear from an enemy, but fear from a madwoman.

"We must move with haste, and there's so much land in front of us," Brandish said, and stopped them, holding out her and blocking Natsu's path.

She held out her hand, and slowly pulled it back as she closed her fist in. The world in front of them started to shrink, from the road to the trees to even some buildings.

"Let's run," Brandish said, and sprinted ahead.

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were all frozen in place until Natsu took his first step over a tree that only rose to his ankle. He smiled, and felt a fire in his belly.

"Now we're talking!" Natsu said. "I'm all fired up!"

* * *

The world reappeared around Gray after a couple seconds of it vanishing. He braced himself against a boulder behind him with one hand and with the other caught Juvia's shoulder. She was a little less shaken up by him. She tussled her hair and slapped her cheeks a bit to stay focused. Jellal was completely unfazed, the showoff.

Mest was out of breath, taking to one knee. "Sorry guys, not the youthful spirit I used to be. Not as easy to go across the country anymore."

"You did great, Mest," Jellal said.

Gray looked up ahead. Raven Tail's mighty fortress stood in the distance. It seemed almost crafted purely from the stone around it, as if someone carved it out of a mountain. Small cave systems and tunnels mired the area, as well as high-rising stalagmites and rock formations. It was warm and dry in the area, and it smelled pretty foul. Fitting for Raven Tail, Gray thought.

"We'll take it from here," Gray said, nodding to Jellal.

"We'll split up," Jellal said. "We can forgo the scouting operation and need to take the battle immediately to Zero if we want to catch him by surprise. He's no doubt been alerted to our presence already."

"Juvia stays with me," Gray said, and Jellal agreed.

It was the safest move, both for her sake and Gray's. Juvia was her own source of water, being a human that was mostly made out of water, but this sort of dry air and scorching heat (that Gray couldn't feel, thanks ice-powers) wouldn't do well against her. Gray examined the sky, and there wasn't even the hint of a cloud around them. Juvia was already sweating, stripping free her jacket in place of her tank-top. She rolled her stockings down a bit as well.

Gray removed his jacket and shirt, flinging them to the side. The metal of his cross necklace felt nice and reassuring against his bare chest.

Gray rested his hand on Juvia's shoulder and squeezed. Another reason he wanted them to stay together? Because he couldn't bear to see her leave him.

"Let's move," Jellal said, and turned toward the fortress, but unclipped his cloak from around his shoulders just as a breeze hit, allowing the cloak to fly free into the wind, and make Jellal look utterly badass.

Again. Showoff.

He jogged ahead, taking to a tunnel on the right. Gray waited for a moment before taking off as well, casting a line of ice ahead of him. Juvia hopped on and Gray followed it up, riding the ice toward the castle at an incredible pace. He curved up and Juvia clasped onto his hip so she wouldn't fall off.

Gray rose to be level with the second level of the fortress, trying to see if anything would come into view. There was nothing at first, just the great stone building, but then a green bolt came flying through the air. Gray swatted it aside but it hit the back of the ice path and Gray and Juvia plummeted toward the ground. Gray spun around, and created an ice hammer to crush the stalagmite.

The two wizards landed on their feet amongst the rubble. A figure approached through the debris as it settled. It was slow moving and it drove Gray insane. Gray placed his hands together and charged up an Ice-Make lance.

"That better not be you, Zero," Gray said. "Otherwise you messed with the wrong guy."

"Half-right, ice wizard," the person said. "Once we shared a body, but now? Well now there's enough power for us to exist all on our own."

Gray didn't let up on his power when Brain swiped through the air and cut the debris away.

"He's so young," Juvia muttered behind Gray.

"An illusion," Gray said.

Brain halted, and crossed his arms behind his back as Zero would be wont to do. Brain squinted at Gray. Gray felt a chill run over him— _a chill?_ —but shook it off. Brain nodded to Gray and took another step.

"You were there that day at Nirvana, weren't you?" Brain asked. "When the Oracion Seis almost defeated, who was it? Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and…oh, yes, the illusory tribe. How strange."

"Where is Zero?" Gray asked.

"Inside," Brain said. "But I wouldn't worry about him."  
"I'm not the one who should be worried," Gray said. "I'm gonna kill him for what he's done."

"He deserves it, but, you don't seem to understand that you won't get that chance," Brain said.

Gray chuckled. The ice felt refreshing in his hands, and the closer Brain got, the more Gray couldn't wait to unleash it on him.

"Oh I don't think I misunderstand a thing," Gray said. "Ice make—!"

" _Gray, stop_!"

That voice.

Gray stopped immediately, midway through the spell. His whole body was frozen, though not physically. He didn't want to rip his attention away from Brain, but, it couldn't be. It shouldn't be possible…

"Gray, you can't fight him," Ultear said.

Gray dropped the magic immediately and almost felt his knees give out. Ultear stepped toward Gray and placed her hands on his face. Her hands…they felt just like Ur's.

"How?" Gray asked. He couldn't keep his mind straight. Wendy said…but he saw…but that old woman…and her magic, it could be…but he _saw_ …

"Zero's magic," Ultear said. "He wants to resurrect all of the old Dark Guilds, and I once served Grimoire Heart."

Gray's knees buckled and he dropped his hands to the ground. Ice spilled out all around them, reaching as far out as Brain. Ultear slinked down with him, keeping her hands on his face. He babbled more words, and her hands dropped to his heart. They were warm, and _real_.

"Gray," Ultear said. "If you kill Brain, if you kill Zero, then I go away again. Forever."

"No," Gray said.

"Yes," Ultear said. "He's the only thing tethering me to this world. Without Brain, without the power Zero now has, I can't be here. He doesn't need the power of Nirvana anymore, he has all the magic he'll ever need."

It was a repurposed form of Universe One. It had to be. Only, instead of maneuvering people and places around, it maneuvered souls. Gray placed more weight on his hands and bowed his head, shutting his eyes.

"You have to trust me, Gray," Ultear said. She placed her hands under his chin, and he looked right at her face.

It was all the same. Her black hair, her deep eyes, her face that looked oh-so like her mother Ur's. Only, her hands, they weren't Ur's. No, they were warm, not the cold love that Ur had. They were warm with love, _real_ love. One that Ultear never showed Gray.

"I'm sorry," Gray said. He put more pressure on his hands. "I miss you both."

Gray swung around with his hands, shooting the ice right for Brain. His eyes widened and the ice stabbed right through his illusion. Ultear's image vanished and was replaced with the physical body of Juvia.

Gray roared and his Demon-Slayer form activated. He took another step and cast the anti-demonic ice right for Brain. Brain tried to dodge but was too slow and was impaled on part of it. Gray clasped his hands together and kicked off of Brain, flipping in the air and then fixing his posture as he pulled his hands away and drew back on his bow string.

" _Ice Demon Zero Destruction Bow_!" he yelled, and the ice-arrow ripped through the sky and shattered the illusion of Brain and froze the entire surrounding area, reaching all the way to the fortress. Juvia leapt up and avoided the attack.

Gray landed among the settling particles of ice and sighed, deactivating his form. "It would've been too good to be true," he muttered. He clenched a fist.

"What?" Juvia asked.

Gray spun around as he felt her presence and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her with every bit of passion he had. She returned it, and he kissed her again.

When he pulled away he kept her in his arms. "Thank you," he said pressing his head against hers. "For being here, and for always being here."

He missed them so much, but before, when he was just Gray the ice-wizard, he had nothing else. He had Fairy Tail, but they never understood. Now? He was Gray, slayer of demons and darkness, and he had the most beautiful woman in the world that he could say loved him as much as he loved her.

Gray smiled at Juvia and stepped away from her, but their hands met and came together. They turned and faced the fortress, with a new path of ice leading them toward it.

A speck of green flashed ahead of them, and another bolt of magic landed in front of them. It was just strong enough to break through the ice that Gray laid out. Juvia and Gray, still holding hands, leapt back to avoid the attack.

Something moved behind them. Gray and Juvia turned together to see Zero there, red eyes and white hair and big ugly grin, with open hands to obliterate them when something else kicked him away.

Gray and Juvia slid across the ice, watching as Zero crashed through a frozen stalagmite and a man with flaming hands landed across from them.

"Didn't want to let him ruin the moment," Natsu said.

"Nice timing," Gray responded. "But this guy's mine, Natsu."

"No way," Natsu said. "I already let you take down that illusion. Leave him to me, Gray." Natsu looked over at Gray, and Gray instantly felt reassured. "Besides, I don't want to shatter Gajeel's spirit if he were to see me rescuing him."


	9. Ch 9 - True Dragon Force

Master Zero crawled from the broken up icicle jutting out of the ground. Natsu watched Juvia and Gray run up to the pretty dour Raven Tail fortress. Lucy, Brandish, and Happy were already inside the fortress, so having Gray and Juvia would be some nice backup.

Zero straightened out and was about to say something when Natsu sniffed another presence nearby, and then saw that presence appeared next to him. Zero chuckled.

"Shades of before, it would seem," he said. His look and voice were just as they were when they fought in Nirvana, Natsu remembered. Even Jellal was there, as he was now.

"You bring any Lacrima for me to eat?" Natsu asked.

"Not this time," Jellal said.

"Then you can just head on outta here, Jellal," Natsu said. "I can take care of this guy just as easily as last time."

"You don't want to make a game of it?" Jellal asked. "Both you and I have defeated him. First one to knock him out wins?"

Natsu smiled and shook his head. A massive presence of malevolent magic was headed their way. Natsu saw Zero even careen his attention away from the two threats directly in front of him in favor of what was on its way.

"Smells like some fake Dragon Slayer magic on its way right now," Natsu said. "Acnologius, right?"

"Your senses are as good as ever," Jellal said. "But I think everyone in the fortress is more than aware."

"I don't know how much more I need to spell this out for you, Jellal," Natsu said. He finally glanced at Jellal, who studiously watched Zero for any sudden moves.

"I have no problem destroying both of you at the same time!" he exclaimed. "Just one of you isn't a challenge." His smile widened. "But I do love a good hunt."

"Gajeel and Levy are as much your responsibility as they are mine," Natsu said. "Go make sure they're safe. Lucy and Gray can handle themselves, but, Gajeel's defenseless right now."

"And he'll be dead very soon," Zero said. "It would seem my bait worked."

Natsu flinched, restraining himself. Just a few more moments and Jellal would be gone. Then he could go all out, holding nothing back against this monster.

"Fine," Jellal said. "But you owe me. Next time the Magic Council requires assistance from a guild, your name will come up first, Natsu."

Natsu clasped Jellal's arm, feeling the magic pulsing inside him. He was looking forward to the fight as much as Natsu, it seemed. Natsu's best card was thankfully the one he saved for last: his honor-bound duty to serve the Magic Council.

Jellal's hand flashed and he slammed it on the ground. A ray of light blinded Natsu for a moment, and when the light dimmed and Natsu could see, Jellal was all gone. The wastelands in front of Raven Tail's guild fortress were barren, save for Natsu and Zero.

"Good," Natsu said, rubbing his eyes. "Now we can get to it."

Just as he wrapped up the words, Zero's massive hands wrapped around his face and pummeled Natsu into the ground. Before Natsu could move, Zero's magic-fueled foot blasted Natsu in the ribs and sent him flying across the wasteland. Natsu tumbled to a halt against a pile of rock. They were well away from Gray's ice, now.

"You know what?" Natsu said, under his breath. He got back to his feet. Zero flew through the air toward him, pulling his arm back. "I think I'm going to enjoy this." He let his flaming aura engulf him. "It's been a while since I got to stretch out like this! Come on, Zero, hit me with everything you've got!"  
Zero unleashed the blast. Natsu dove into the air, and spun, moving the flames to his feet. He launched four fireballs toward Zero, who blocked them all.

" _Fire Dragon Roar_!" Natsu shouted, and flames spewed from his mouth.

Zero, still airborne, sliced through them with a black-green hand and unleashed a wave of dark magic at Natsu. Natsu fell back, avoiding it. Zero soared through the sky and speared Natsu, leading with his head.

Saliva spewed from Natsu's mouth. He slammed his foot in the rock behind him, slicing up his calf something fierce, but stopped Zero's advance. He pushed Zero up and punched him across the face with a flaming fist. Natsu pursured.

" _Fire Dragon Iron Fist_!" Natsu exclaimed, and upper-cut Zero in the chest, flipping him into the sky. Natsu prepared a Fire Dragon Roar, but had to evade as dark mist came and obliterated the area near him.

Natsu landed on a slanted rock, and Zero landed on uneven ground. He folded his arms behind his back once again.

"Very good, Dragon Slayer," Zero said. "Very good indeed."

"Enough with the warm-up, let's get straight to the good stuff," Natsu said.

"I was about to say the same! Now, face my true power! _Dark Cappricio_!"  
Zero whipped one arm out from behind his back, and the vortex of green, black, and orange magic shot at Natsu. Natsu side-stepped and dodged. He listened for the change in the wind and ducked beneath the whip as it came back around.

"I learn from past mistakes, Zero!" Natsu exclaimed. He wreathed his entire right arm in flame, and when the beam drilled back at him, Natsu sliced it in two. "That won't work anymore!"

"Guess not," Zero said, and revealed his second arm.

Natsu had no time to react. The second beam blasted him upside the chin and knocked him into the air. He had just enough time to block it, but the first beam reformed and drilled him in the side, sending him spinning through the air.

Natsu watched as Zero cupped his hands together and exclaimed, " _Dark Delete_!" Dozens of black spheres shot from Zero's hand like bullets.

" _Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame_!" Natsu exclaimed, propelling himself away. The fire ball was just big enough to crash into all the spheres of darkness. They exploded, and the wind whipped all around them. Natsu's scarf caught his face for just a moment.

Natsu landed on a funny bit of rock again. Dark Cappricio shot out of the debris right for his face. Natsu dodged it as well as the second beam that snaked its way from his side. He flipped out of his awkward stance and saw the two beams coming right for him.

" _Fire Dragon Wing Attack_!" Natsu exclaimed. His hands lit to an inferno and the beams incinerated. He locked his arms, ensuring that they wouldn't give under the pressure. Natsu grunted from holding back the weight.  
"Too slow!" Zero exclaimed, appearing in front of Natsu. He reared his head back and slammed it against Natsu's own.

Natsu felt an explosion of pain and he saw nothing but stars…and yet he remained standing. His knees almost buckled beneath him. Natsu grinned.

"Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!" he said, and slammed his hands together on Zero's body. Zero stepped back. "Fire Dragon Claw!" Natsu immediately followed with a kick to the chest with burning feet, sending Zero flying all the way back to Gray's ice.

He sighed. Blood dribbled down his feet. He smacked his head a few times. Thankfully there wasn't much in there to begin with, but he'd like to keep what he had. Natsu refocused on a recovering Zero, who seemed astonished by Natsu's still-basic attacks.

Even if he wasn't going all out, Zero meant for that attack to knock Natsu out. He was physically strong, yes, but relied far more on his magic than he had before. That would be his downfall. One nice hit, a clean hit, would do him in for good.

Zero straightened up and folded his arms once again behind his back. He started approaching Natsu again, but this time with a scowl smeared across his face.

"Use your Dragon Force, boy," Zero said. "You were hopeless against me last time without it and you're hopeless against me now!"

"I don't know," Natsu said. He shrugged. "I seem to be doing alright."

"Oh really?" a voice asked behind Natsu.

Natsu didn't even bother turning, he just ducked but had to absorb the punch in the gut Zero delivered. Natsu crashed against a stalagmite, and was kicked through another. Zero followed it up with a magically-charged punch to the face, snapping Natsu's head back. Natsu rolled along the ground. He picked himself up, feeling the blood run from his mouth.

"I thought I would extend our warm up to allow you some confidence," Zero said.

"How?" Natsu asked. "How'd you move so fast?"

"I've been behind you this entire time," Zero said. He tapped his forehead. "You think I wouldn't evolve my magic as well?" He shrugged. "Alvarrez's invasion may have been the best thing to happen to me. I absorbed the pure dark magic of Universe One and bent it to my will, and my telepathy. Now I can move anywhere I wish, quick as that."

He snapped his fingers and was in front of Natsu, but reappeared at his side and blasted him away with Dark Cappricio. Natsu slid across the ground.

"Neat trick," Natsu said.

"I know!" Zero exclaimed, right in front of Natsu. He punched down at him.

Natsu caught the fist, matching his power exactly. Zero tried to yank it free but couldn't. Natsu felt the magic in his body quivering, as if it wanted to get free.

"But every magic comes with its own set of rules," Natsu said. "You can't move yourself if something is stopped you, if you're not grounded. That's why you can't dodge in the air!"

Natsu flung Zero into the sky. He filled his feet with flames and soared into the sky as well. Zero flipped and caught himself with his flight but was met by Natsu's punch across the face. Zero blasted back a few feet and launched himself at Natsu.

Natsu blocked each blow with ease and then kneed Zero in the gut. Zero ducked under Natsu's kick and a large dark sphere of Dark Delete rammed against Natsu's chest. Natsu flung it into the air and his flames from his feet caught him and allowed him more flight. Zero tried to spear Natsu but Natsu caught him.

Zero drove Natsu to the ground and let go of him immediately. Natsu heard a chuckle before Zero vanished. Natsu shut his eyes to heighten his senses but even that was too slow and Zero's knee connected with Nastu's back. Natsu hit the ground and rolled away from his stomp. Zero exploded the ground around Natsu, sending him back into the air.

" _Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame_!" Natsu retaliated with a large fire ball. Zero just swatted it aside and a black and green aura consumed him. Natsu sneered. And there it is.

Natsu tried to anticipate Zero's next move but couldn't and took another blast to the chest. Nastu rode it all the way and when he was back on the ground punched it into the rocks, creating a small crater. Natsu saw the wind shift in the dust that billowed, but didn't smell anything off about it. Instead, Zero appeared at his side. Natsu caught his fist and the two exchanged punches to the face.

Natsu reared his fist back. " _Fire Dragon Iron Fist_!"

The attack missed and the air a dozen yards into the sky rippled just from the force of the punch. Zero reappeared and caught Natsu's arm. He sent magic running all up and down it before flinging the Dragon Slayer away.

Natsu landed on his feet and sighed.

"If you won't use your Dragon Force willingly, then I suppose I'll just force your hand," Zero said. "I'm sure you remember this spell quite fondly."

Natsu backed himself up, to give him some space. He felt the power bubbling up from within its core. The Dragon Force wanted to escape, it wanted to shoot free of him as Igneel once had. He opened his palms and the flames wreathed themselves across his body. Natsu sighed, exhaling hot air.

Zero rotated his hands until they came together, swirling darkness forming at their meeting. "Now, existence itself shall forget you! This is your end, Dragon Slayer! _Genesis Zero_!"

Natsu nodded and lowered his hands. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art." The flames intensified around him as an overwhelming feeling of cold and darkness rushed toward him. Zero's howling laughter broke through the stillness in his mind but it didn't afflict him.

The darkness hit him and the cold enveloped everything but his core, which remained aflame. Little demons laughed and taunted Natsu. Some jabbed at him with ethereal blades that pierced all the way into his soul, but they bounced off as wood bounced off of steel. The darkness swirled around constricted him, nullifying his already-slowed breathing.

"Dragon King's Fallen Flame."

Natsu's hands clenched and all the flames in his body shot into his clenched fists. He heaved his chest, and his power, and roared with all his might. His hands opened and the fires exploded around him, capturing his body entirely and completely obliterating the Genesis Zero spell.

As the flaming sparkles cascaded down, Natsu felt his Dragon Force start to take effect. He smiled. Scales crackled along his body, popping from the heat that his body gave off. His hair, longer and turned more scarlet, touched down to his shoulders. Much of his arms and legs were scale-like, and even his eyes felt sharper. In this form, Natsu felt truly at home.

The flames continued to swirl around him as if they themselves were drawn to Natsu, in a slow-spinning vortex.

Natsu saw, clear as day, Zero's shocked expression. "You've changed," Zero muttered, and with heightened senses, Natsu heard it quite easily.

"Like it?" Natsu asked. "Mastered it alongside my good buddies Gray and Wendy. Never really got a chance to test it on someone for real, though. I say we change that."

Zero swung his arms out and his aura also enveloped him. "This changes nothing, Dragon Slayer! This Dragon Force still won't stop me?"

"This Dragon Force is different from what you've seen before," Natsu said. "Finally managed to catch up to Wendy with a real transformation. This, Zero, is _True_ Dragon Force!"

Zero vanished and Natsu saw him reappear this time—or, rather, his much-improved perception told him where to look. Zero faltered upon contact with Natsu's vortex, but broke through and almost punched Natsu. He dodged, allowing his hands to fill with flames.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist," he muttered, and punched Zero square across the face. Zero blasted back, crashing through Gray's perma-ice as easily as he would the rock. Natsu smiled. "Lots of talk for someone eating dirt!"

Zero once more vanished and reappeared, faster in front of Natsu. Both of his hands were filled with the Dark Cappricio.

"Be gone!" he exclaimed.

Natsu leapt back and dodged the two beams. They followed him into the sky. With two swipes they were gone, but Zero was right back on Natsu with a Dark Delete charged in his hands.

Natsu swiped it away with ease and Zero was exposed. Natsu swung, missed, and then his fist and Zero's connected. Zero's entire arm rippled and Natsu felt bone crack from the pressure. Zero screamed out in pain. Natsu slammed his head against Zero's and Zero crashed to the ground.

Natsu followed, and finally had Zero on the run. Zero ducked away and launched a desperate Dark Cappricio at Natsu, who blocked it.

"This is for Gajeel!" Natsu exclaimed, chasing Zero. "Fire Dragon Claw!"

He flipped and kicked Zero into the ground. Zero sprung up from the hit, and Natsu slid to a halt. He gathered his magic in his mouth and…

" _Fire Dragon Roar_!"

The flames shot Zero back, all the back into the fortress, where much of the wall he hit tumbled upon impact. Natsu glared at the wall, waiting, and nothing came save for Happy's little head popping out and cheering Natsu on. Natsu smiled and raised his fist.

A flame shot into the sky, then grew, and formed into the Fairy Tail symbol. Happy cheered his name, and Natsu hollered back at his best friend.

* * *

The group reconvened a little later. Mest took Gajeel back to Fairy Tail. Jellal confirmed that Levy and Lily were able to get away from Raven Tail's clutches, and that everyone involved with this ridiculous operation would be arrested for a long time.

"Much of Acnologius's forces remain," Jellal said. "And their Guild Master remains at large."

"Not to mention we dealt with Harmonia," Lucy said. "Well, not _we_ , but, you know. Fairy Tail."  
"Another dangerous group," Brandish said.

"Not for a Demon Slayer," Gray said.

"Regardless," Jellal said, cutting in. "We've all done good work today, especially you, Natsu. You really did a number on Zero."

"True Dragon Force?" Gray asked.

Natsu smiled and nodded. Gray sneered at him. He was just jealous he didn't get to show off all his cool tricks just yet. Natsu couldn't help himself.

Lucy slapped him upside the head. "Natsu, you idiot, you could've melted the entire place."  
"Zero asked for it!" Natsu said. "Literally."  
"And let me guess," Gray said. "You'll report it back to the council."

Jellal grinned. "As if we didn't already know about it? We keep a close eye on you, Natsu Dragneel."

His smile told him it was genuine, as a means of support. He was happy for it. Years and years ago the Council watched Fairy Tail for its destructive tendencies, and Natsu wouldn't be surprised if the other reason the Council watched Natsu was because of E.N.D.

"Then if everything's okay, can we head back to Fairy Tail?" Juvia asked, tugging on Gray's arm.

"Of course, but not everything is done," Jellal said.

"Yeah, something's been bothering me," Lucy said, and Jellal seemed to agree. "Why Zero?"

"What do you mean by that?" Gray asked.

"I mean if he were going to kill anyone it would make sense for it to be Jellal," Lucy said. "Not Master. Or Gildarts, or Sting. He has no reason to kill the other Guild Masters."

"And if this really is like the Oracion Seis before," Jellal said. "It means someone is influencing these events."

"Right," Gray said. "Titanfall's one of the Dark Guilds that didn't get involved with any of this. You think they're responsible?"

"Harloc, their leader, is someone shady that we've been trying to look into," Jellal said. "But he's somehow evaded us all this time."

"We should get back to Erza right away about this," Juvia said.

"Agreed," Jellal said. "And it's a long walk back to Fairy Tail. We'll catch a cart in the neighboring towns and head out immediately."

Everyone agreed and followed after Jellal. Natsu hung back with Lucy and Happy while the two chatted about taking down Acnologius and Raven Tail members left and right, but Natsu's mind was swimming with thoughts. Who? Why? How?

"Natsu, hey, Natsu," Happy said next to him.

Natsu snapped out of his daze and looked down to Happy. "Yeah bud?"

"I'm glad we're back," Happy said.

Natsu smiled and glanced up at Lucy, who beamed back at him. He held up his hand and she high-fived him. Happy joined them.

"Me too, pal," Natsu said.

* * *

 **END OF THE FIRST ARC!**

Boy I had a blast writing this one. I hope you all did, too! I'll be taking a break before we get into the next arc, which'll deal with the mysterious Titanfall Guild, some business out in Stella (for those of you who saw _Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry,_ you'll recognize this country!), and a return to a land not seen in several years! Thank you so much for reading!


	10. Ch 10 - The Queen and I

**The start of Arc 2: "Stella Storms" (featuring characters and locations from _Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry_ )**

* * *

Sonya stood in her tower of Stellanium and felt that recurring throbbing in her core, a strange, pulsating sensation. She clenched her fists and concentration, and the feeling spread throughout her entire body. She knew what this was, she knew _exactly_ what this was. She'd felt it when she first developed her Life Magic and had it flourish under that madman, Zash.

She gripped the railings of her balcony and stared out at the rest of her country. The port was off in the horizon, glistening in a golden sunset, while the Stellanium mountains shone rainbows back into the sky, creating a beautiful array of random reds, purples, greens, blues. She'd lived in Stella for so many years, so many centuries, and a Stella sunset never ceased to take her breath away.

Sonya let her hair flow freely in the wind while her regal robes skirted against her the back of her legs. She sensed her handmaids behind her, feeling their concern. Down below, in the citadel proper, were all of the other Stellanites milling about, chatting about what was new in their lives. Things in Stella had certainly become interesting once they learned their King was not only an illusion, but a Dragon created through Sonya herself.

Still, though, the country flourished. They held festivals in commemoration of Animu's ultimate overthrowing, there was a nation-wide celebration once Acnologia was dead—although most of Ishgar was celebrating that day—and the markets and people were in an overall positive place. Sonya wasn't entirely sure how it happened, which, strangely, made her question her abilities as a leader.

Did they truly need her, or was she more of a diplomat for the leaders of other countries to come in and speak with? Fiore was their closest ally, so thankfully Queen Hisue was around to help serve as counsel for Sonya during stressful times of negotiations, like when she was just getting started. The people were rather impressed when they saw how many foreigners were coming into Stella just to see her, to see how they were doing in Stella and how they could broker deals to benefit all parties.

She learned a great deal about politics, though she knew much of the world already thanks to Zash. Some…most…of it had been hyperbole on his part, since he wanted the complete overthrow of the Fiore government and saw conquest over Stella with the now-broken Dragon Cry, but still, he allowed her to travel around and see the world.

Sonya reached and touched her chest, where the scars from Animus slashing at her still were. She clutched the tiny necklace around her neck of one of the jewels from the Dragon Cry. She didn't wear it memory of Animus, but in memory of how she was to keep her feelings outside, not inside. She would never let something like Animus manipulate her again.

She felt a pulse, this time coming from her fingers. She braced against the railing and heard her handmaids scrambling to her side. She held her hand up and they stopped, but another, calmer set of footsteps approached.

"My liege," Rickard Rose said, kneeling. Sonya turned to look at the man. His gray hair was short, but he kept his traditional blue jacket on over the proper Stella guard. His glasses shone a glint from the sunlight. Sonya still felt a bit sick to see him, but in the four years since his arrival at the kingdom, she learned to trust him just a bit more, and got used to a criminal working alongside her again. _Former_ , criminal.

"What is it, Rose?" Sonya asked.

"We've routed the brigands from the west, the ones from Fiore," Rose said. He got up. Sonya read his face, and Rose noticed. "It was Acnologius. They were hunting for me."  
Sonya nodded and almost turned, but, her distrust of the man kept her attention facing him. "I've heard of them. Worshippers of that devil, right?"

"Using Dark Magic," Rose said. "As if to avenge him. They're nothing more than a cult that must have now caught wind of Animus's defeat here years ago."

"It's not an easy journey by land to get here," Sonya said. "By boat is much faster from Fiore, especially leaving from Hargeon."

"Indeed," Rose said. "And they're gone, thank the Crystal."

Sonya nodded. The Crystal earned a deific status, growing from the alter that was used to almost sacrifice Sonya to Animus. Its power was magnificent, if not dangerous. Sonya saw it as a strange omen, that people would worship such a thing that was almost used to kill her, but she was able to draw forth a great power from within her because of it's purpose. Sonya felt another pulse and hid it. Perhaps it was doing it again."

"Where were they?" Sonya asked.

"About two days away from the city," Rose said.

"Good," Sonya said. "Then with that out of the way, we should send some more scouts to ensure that was the majority of the party and begin pulling our forces back in."

"Of course, Queen Sonya," Rose said with a bow.

Sonya gripped her hand. "Oh, and one more thing." She wasn't sure of this. She'd been thinking about it since the pulses grew stronger, but, if there were any group of people who could help her in a desperate situation…

"Yes?" Rose asked.

"Get a message into Fiore, to the Fairy Tail guild," Sonya said. "Tell them Queen Sonya wishes to learn to become a proper wizard."

Rose raised an eyebrow and nodded. Not the smile of a schemer or some evildoer, but rather, a smile of pride in his queen.

"Indeed," Rose said. His mouth twitched. It was unlikely he'd put his own name down for fear of Fairy Tail recognizing it. Sonya would understand.

He departed the balcony and Sonya turned back to face her lands. The sun was warm upon her face, and she thought of her sister. There was a chance, a small one, that she would come on this request. How nice would that be?

* * *

Erza stared at the letter, sealed with the monarch's stamp from Stella. Queen Sonya. She smiled to think of that young woman becoming a queen, how feeble she'd seemed but how strong she had become after witnessing the tragedy with Animus and the Dragon Cry. Erza leaned against the counter, her legs crossed, focused only on the letter.

It requested a small group of Fairy Tail members, perhaps a good assortment, come across the country to visit her and teach her to become a wizard. A good assortment? Did she not know what sort of magic she was capable of? Erza quickly scanned the room. There were so many variations of magic within the guild hall alone. With everyone back from quests due to Master's death, or finally back from the mission out by Raven Tail's abandoned guild, who could Erza pick as proper choices?

Mira and Laxus were out of the question, they had an incredibly young baby to look out for. The child was little over a week old, now. Erza herself couldn't go, either, for reasons she and Jellal spoke about at length earlier. The older guild members were a possibility, but, they weren't the sagest of all the guild members. Gildarts? Perhaps, but, if they were truly up against a threat even Jellal worried about they would need muscle. Gajeel, Levy, and Lily all were going to be claimed by Jellal to continue the Council's investigation and…

Damn! This decision couldn't be this hard. Erza's eyes settled on the popular blonde of Fairy Tail. Lucy was going. She knew that for a certainty. Strange, bubbling magic with no direct output was an easy indicator or a Celestial mage; Lucy could go out to Stella, perhaps even purchasing some more Keys along the way, and give them to Queen Sonya as a means of training.

But who else? She wanted five; five solid members of Fairy Tail before making her declaration. She would obviously discuss it with them, of course.

Her brain naturally came to a decision: Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla.

She shook her head. Not only was that a risky move that left Fairy Tail without several weapons to hunt down more members of Titanfall, Harmonia, and Acnologius, but it wasn't a broad enough array of magic. Erza cupped her chin with her hand. Although, Sonya _did_ carry Animus as the five Dragon Slayers once carried theirs, so, Wendy going could discern if she were a Dragon Slayer, and Carla was an incredibly insightful wizard, perhaps she would notice any other magics acting up around Sonya?

Two more. Erza patted the note in her hands and nodded. Three down, two to go. She leaned back and slacked her arms a bit, feeling slightly more relieved.

"Trying to read your face these last few minutes has been impossible," Jellal said, rolling down his sleeves.

Erza snapped out of her trance and looked to Jellal. His hands were glowing a bit. Erza raised her eyebrows and looked beyond Jellal to the mess of people cluttered around three dazed bodies at the east door of the guild hall. Natsu, Gray, and Elfman lay in a clump.

"Did you just…"

"That letter is from Stella, correct?" Jellal asked.

Erza peeled her confusion from the boys and settled on Jellal and oh, goodness. Erza tried to stop blushing but hardly could. He was so casual. He wore long-sleeves and shorts, and his face was so softened. He took a swig of some ale and leaned back against the counter. All he needed was a guild marking slapped on him like Mystogan and he'd fit right in. Plus he just looked so damn handsome and…

"Yes," Erza said, nodding. "Queen Sonya's asked for our help."

"She's a wizard, Erza," Jellal said.

"How'd you know? Erza asked.

"It's my job to know things," Jellal said.

"But not tell anyone about them," Erza said.

"Only the people I'm supposed to," Jellal said. "And now I'm supposed to tell you. Accept the request. Stella's a powerful ally to have, especially now."

"Stella?"

Erza saw Lucy approach from her peripheral. A look of concern stemming from a near-unconscious Natsu washed away from her face.

"Yes," Erza said. "In fact I wanted to speak with you on this, Lucy. I'd like you to lead a team into Stella to help Sonya. You remember her, right?"

"Of course," Lucy said. "But, to do what? Is she being invaded?"

"Quite the contrary," Erza said. "It's a simple mission. She's developing some sort of magic and has reached out to Fairy Tail for guidance. I figure she may be a Celestial mage and there's only one woman I know for the job."  
Lucy blushed. "I'm honored Erza, but, I don't know if I can lead such a mission on my own."  
Lucy, dear, you've been able to lead missions on your own since before Tenrou, Erza thought. Jellal all but said it: "The Magic Council considers you the most powerful Celestial Wizard in Ishgar, there's nobody more qualified than you, Lucy."

Lucy almost fainted. "Me? The…the most powerful?"

"It doesn't surprise me," Erza said.

A gleam of pride shot across Lucy's face before acceptance settled in. Lucy clenched a fist. "I'm in, Erza. Who's on my team?"

"Wendy and Carla," Erza said.

"And?" Jellal and Lucy asked.

Erza paused, pursing her lips. "That's the more difficult part." She did another sweep of the guild hall, focusing on the women. Cana was too much of a wildcard, Juvia would have to go with Gray, Levy…

"I'm taking Gajeel, Levy, and Lily back with me to Crocus," Jellal said. "If the Masters are in danger then I need to inform Hisue and we can get the royal army involved to really route them out. We can't be everywhere at once, but Hisue and Arkadios's forces can be."

"Damn you, Jellal," Erza muttered. Levy would be a perfect fit. Kind, friendly, and the smartest woman in the room.

"What about Alli?" Lucy asked.

Erza almost asked "Who?" but realized how embarrassing that would be as the Fairy Tail Master. She looked around. Alli…Alli…

Her eyes settled on the young God-Slayer. Curly bleach blonde hair with sharp eyes and a skinny figure. She was a bit taller and a bit paler but she resembled a mix of both Wendy and Lucy, with Wendy's skinny body but Lucy's soft facial features. Her magic rivalled the two in terms of rarity as well. Alli was the first God-Slayer in history to join Fairy Tail. But she already had a Slayer on the team.

Erza's eyes fell to the young woman right next to Alli, the other new member, Tyla. Brown hair and a natural smile; it didn't look like the girl could frown. She chatted with Laki and Lisanna as if they'd known each other for years. Tyla was a plant-mage, but one in tuned incredibly well with nature.

What if Sonya was reacting to something in Stella's environment? Perhaps Carla or Wendy would notice, but only someone that had direct contact with the earth itself would notice. Erza bounced between Alli and Tyla. Two younger, less experienced guild members going on a smiple quest with some of the best in the guild?

"Alli and Tyla," Erza said. "I'll send them as well." She stood up, feeling the curiosity on Jellal's face.

Lucy looked around the room, spotting Tyla next to Alli. "You sure about Tyla?"

"I am," Erza said. "And Alli needs the experience as well. Perhaps she can get good training in alongside Wendy and you and Carla can help teach Tyla the ways of Fairy Tail. Share some stories and get to know each other and all that."

"But what if it's a trap?" Lucy asked.

"That's a good point, Erza," Jellal said. "Sonya may be influenced by something malevolent force. It isn't unprecedented."  
"Well that's why we're sending you three," Erza said. "And I'm sure that, if it is a trap, the people of Stella won't be likely to go with another corrupt ruler."

"You should send someone else," Jellal said, but bit his lip when he said it.

"Like who?" Erza said. "If you're taking another three of my best and I'm sending away three of mine, who is left to hunt down _three_ Dark Guilds _and_ find Master's real killer?"

Jellal nodded, no doubt thinking the same exact thing Erza was saying. Master's killer was still on the loose; Zero had been a distraction, a way of drawing out Fairy Tail to see what they would do in such a situation. Now their leads were all dried up and had to start from scratch. Jellal's journey to Crocus was a start, but…

"Besides," Erza said. "I want to send people behind you to Crocus. I'm sure you have other matters you need to attend to, I can send a party after you to greet Hisue and get discussions underway."  
"Like who?" Jellal asked.

"Natsu!" Erza said, raising her voice. "Gray! Juvia, and Cana!"

Erza surveyed the crowd. Most of the guild fell silent and the four she called upon stood at attention, Natsu and Gray in particular.

"Oh boy," Lucy muttered.

"You four come see me right away," Erza said. Erza nudged Lucy. "Alli, Tyla, Wendy, Carla will go see Lucy in the den right now as well. Everyone else carry on like normal."

Jellal chuckled as Erza's words died down and the guild erupted into speculation. Natsu and Gray marched a confused Cana and Juvia over to Erza, who stepped aside the bar. Jellal just watched, taking some more sips of his ale. Erza crossed her arms and turned to Natsu and Gray, standing stoic in front of her, but behind Cana and Juvia.

"What is it?" Cana asked, holding her flagon at her hip. "I was just about to go in for a refill before dragon-man over here drags me to you."  
"I'd like you four to carry out a special mission for me," Erza said. "Off the books." Natsu and Gray perked up. "And to Crocus, to visit with Queen Hisue."

Cana and Juvia perked up at that. Natsu and Gray exchanged a confused look. Gray spoke up, "What's going on, Erza? Is this about Master?"

"Indeed," Erza said. "We've just received word from Sonya in Stella that we need to send her some help, so I've decided to send out two teams: one to Stella, and one to Crocus to seek help from Hisue."

"No offense, but couldn't we go to the other guilds like we were doing before to do that?" Natsu asked.

"We could and be in their debt," Erza said. "Or we could convince Hisue that this is a threat on a national level."

"Because it is," Cana said.

"Exactly," Erza said. She somewhat regretted her decision to send these four there. They weren't the most elogquent, but they'd have Levy nearby in Crocus to help explain things. Plus, sending Natsu and Gray would show Hisue that this was a dire situation even the two strongest in Fairy Tail needed help with. "You'll set out tomorrow."

"Wait, just the four of us?" Natsu asked, glancing over Erza's shoulder quickly to Lucy.

"And Happy," Erza said. "But yes, just the four of you. I need to keep this…" Nope, not quiet, not with these four. "Subdued." Much better.

Natsu peeled his look away from Erza and nodded. "Tomorrow it is, then. How long should we stay in Crocus?"

"Until some sort of force is mobilized to deal with Titanfall, Acnologius, and Harmonia," Erza said. "As of this moment, those three are enemies of Fairy Tail, and likely, of all Fiore."

"Sting was almost killed by Acnologius, I heard," Juvia said.

"He was," Natsu said. "Which means I should go to Sabertooth and get their attention."

"No," Erza said. "Convince Hisue to make those three guilds enemies of the state. Doing so will put them all on a Wanted list that Sabertooth will get without our need to split up further. We'll have eyes and ears out faster than if I were to send you and Happy, Natsu."

"So what will the folks over in Stella be doing?" Cana asked. "Better be important."

"Sonya's developing an unknown form of magic," Erza said. "I'm sending those five over there to mentor her. This will bolster our relationship with Stella and give us allies from an entirely different country. Would've helped against Alvarrez, so we can't let that opportunity slip by us again."

Everyone in the group fell silent. Cana was probably considering how best to sober up near Hisue, or at least find a way to make her a good drinking buddy. Gray would be the only one to take this seriously and come up with a reasonable diplomatic solution, and Juvia was no doubt thinking about what Gray was thinking about. Natsu…Natsu?

His face was of longing. Erza tried to stop herself from blushing. Did he miss Lucy already? She tried to think back, and, she couldn't recall a time they'd been split up on a mission. Even against Alvarrez, Natsu and Lucy were practically tied at the hip to stop some of the Spriggan Twelve, like Jacob Lessio. Before that he went off for training but came back to her immediately.

"It won't be for long," Erza said. "I have faith we'll all be back at the guild hall ready to strike soon enough."

She saw some relief wash over Natsu's face, but not a whole lot. She excused herself and crossed the guild hall, feeling all the prying eyes wanting to know more about her vague declarations of names. She felt Jellal's the most; she always did.

Lucy had gathered the other four together at a table and left an open seat for Erza. She stood by it but didn't take a seat, needing the authority here. This was still the early days of her as the Master and needed to assert herself as such to the youth like Alli and Tyla right away.

"Queen Sonya in Stella needs our help." Good start. Strong, assertive, to the point. "She's gaining new magical abilities and we aren't entirely sure what they are. I've selected you five to go help her out."

"I can't," Alli said, almost immediately.

"What?" everyone, but Erza, asked.

"Why not?" Erza asked. "This is important, Alli, so I need a more important reason."

"I have a bad history with Stella," Alli said. "If I go back there, I'm afraid of what might happen."

"She's right," Tyla said and pursed her lips. "But she should go anyway."

Alli swung in her seat to face Tyla. "Tyla! What the hell!"

"You need to face these demons one way or another, Alli," Tyla said. "Seeing your sister again may help mend things."

"You have family in Stella?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Alli said. "And I'm not all that eager to see them."

Erza nodded. "Just visit them once, for my sake. If things don't go well, then, stay in the castle for most of the time."

"I'll do what I can," Alli said. "But why's Tyla need to go? Isn't this all a bit dangerous?"

"There's no danger in the mission, I can assure you," Erza said. "And Tyla is a crucial asset to discovering the Queen's abilities. We know of her abilities because she's assessed them herself, and not taken much other counsel. She may be mistaking this for something else and we need someone like Tyla to see if perhaps it's Stella's environment acting up. If this is the case, Tyla can inform us and perhaps we can send someone else with a bit more expertise in to evaluate the situation."

Tyla nodded in understanding, baffling Alli some more. Erza hesitated, and when she saw Alli's face admit defeat, pressed on.

"You'll leave tomorrow," Erza said. "And I intend for you to stay make a week or two there. Pack appropriately, I believe the weather in Stella is quite nice for this time of year."

"Just us five, though?" Carla asked.

"You five are a diverse group of wizards, and you're all quite intelligent," Erza said. Carla's extreme intelligence compensated, in Erza's mind, for the lack of knowledge she had on Alli and Tyla. "You're enough; and we need to keep this a bit quiet. I can work with the port-master a quiet means of transportation to Stella, probably by boat."  
"Boat?" Wendy asked, and her face started to blanch. Alli's face did the same.

Tyla smiled and reached out, clutching Wendy's arm reassuringly. "Don't worry, I've got some herbs that'll make sure you're just fine. I've had to do the same with Alli when we took a boat to Fiore."

"Worked well enough," Alli said. "When you actually found them."

Tyla blushed. "Yeah, it may be a few minutes, hope you can last for a few."

"I'll be fine," Wendy said, smiling.

Erza sighed. "That's it, then. See me in the morning and I'll send you all on your way." Erza nodded, and caught sight of Lucy, who looked longingly over to Natsu.

Something struck a chord within her. She wasn't just sending her guildmates on their way. She didn't dare check over her shoulder, but could feel Jellal's presence upon her. He'd be gone, too, for who knows how long. And she would be refined to the Guild Hall. When would they see each other next? It'd been years between their last meeting and the one from a few days ago, when he and Gray brawled briefly.

She felt a knot in her throat and stepped away. She excused herself, gave a courteous bow, and backed away. She stepped past the group of Natsu, Gray, Cana, and Juvia and went toward the spare rooms.

Erza entered one of the rooms and shut the door behind her. Erza washed her hands over her face and tried to compose herself. Her hands were shaking and her heart pounded. She clenched her fists but it did nothing to stop the shaking. Damn it all.

When would they finally talk and lay it all out? Jellal was always on the move, and always with someone else, be it Meldy or Crime Sorciere. She could never just speak with him. And now that she was Guild Master? _She'd_ never be alone! She wanted to scream and rip her hair out.

Someone knocked at the door. Erza breathed in, and exhaled silently through her mouth. She lowered her hands and felt her body tension wash away. She stepped toward the door, and heard it open and shut. She turned and there was Jellal, standing in front of her.

His hands and the door flashed. "Erza, I came to talk."

"No, you didn't," Erza said, and took one large step across the room, grasped his torso, and yanked her toward him, crashing her lips against his. Jellal locked as Erza took command of the situation, leaning him back and kissing him as fierce as her passion would let her.

Jellal regained control of his body and kissed her back just as passionately, leaning back up. Erza slammed Jellal against the wall, then saw the bed in her peripheral. A flame ignited in her core. _Yes_.

Erza stepped away and flung Jellal onto the bed, almost breaking the thing. It squeaked hard, forcing Erza to stop.

A devilish grin spread over Jellal's face. "I soundproofed the walls."

That flame inside Erza spread and she fell onto the bed, straddling him and pinning his arms back. She felt that fire move through her entire body, as she finally— _finally_ —had Jellal exactly how she wanted him.

"You bastard," she said, and leaned into him.

* * *

Natsu leaned against the pillar while Lucy and Happy next to him cautiously waited for Erza. Juvia, Gray, Cana, Wendy, Carla, and two other new girls Alli and Tyla, all waited for Erza as well, mingling with one another. It was just past dawn, and the guild hall was surprisingly a little empty. Only Lisanna, Laki, and Asuka were around cleaning things up and getting the guild hall ready for the day.

"Man, where is she?" Natsu asked.

"And where's Levy?" Lucy asked. "I heard Erza saying she was going to send you guys on after Jellal'd left?"

"No idea," Happy said. "Maybe Erza went with Jellal?"

"She is head over heels for the guy," Natsu said. He shrugged. "Well, we know what to do. Let's just head on out of here, I guess."

"Without even saying goodbye?" Lucy asked, and Natsu stopped. No, Natsu got stunned. Why wasn't his body moving?

He felt his body almost convulse at the question. Yeah, something was wrong. He turned back to Lucy and her concerned face spread something weird throughout him. Was it guilt? Natsu smiled reassuringly, and when Lucy smiled back, everything in him felt right.

"Just messing with you," Natsu said, and clapped Lucy on the shoulder. "Wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, you crazy?" Especially not you, Lucy.

Wait, what?

A door in the back slammed open, then slammed shut. Natsu snapped to. He recognized that magic presence approaching them from anywhere. Gray was the same way. Natsu clenched his fists out of sheer instinct.

Erza the Scarlet Wizard walked out from the spare rooms looking oddly…content? Natsu sniffed. There was more than one scent about her, and it smelled like Jellal. The heck did she smell like Jellal fo—?

Natsu bit his tongue, but a quick observation of some of the slight horror on Wendy's face told her that she sniffed it out as well. Way to go, Erza!

"The time has come for us to move out," Erza said. She had her hair tied back and she was practically glowing. Natsu hadn't seen Erza this confident in her words in a long time. She must have really had a heck of a night.

"Damn right it is," Gray said. "This is for Gramps."

"Be careful on your journeys," Erza said. "And believe in each other." Erza held out her hand and lofted a sword above her head. "Go make Fairy Tail proud!"

Natsu raised his fist, but was buffeted when Lucy wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Natsu gently lowered his hand and patted Lucy's soft back.

"Get back safe, got it?" she asked.

"You too, Lucy," Natsu said, and the two broke their embrace. Natsu stepped back, in line with Cana, and out into Magnolia alongside his travelling companions.

Just a few steps in and he already felt wrong. He already wanted Lucy back at his side. Natsu smiled as he realized he hadn't felt this feeling in a long time.

Not since that little boy in the forest realized that the one thing in life that loved him as much as he loved it was gone. Natsu clenched his fists. He'd be back this time, though. He'd fill that hole in his heart, and nothing was going to stop him.


	11. Ch 11 - Sisters

"So, Natsu," Cana said while they walked along the path alongside their buggy. Natsu had finally been given a slight reprieve from the tortures of the buggy, and Cana said she wanted to stretch her legs. "When you finally gonna tell Lucy those three big words?"

"What words?" Natsu asked.

Cana rolled her eyes. "You really haven't changed, you're still a giant idiot."

Natsu threw his hands up in the air, at a complete loss. "I don't know what you want from me, Cana! What words? What words!"

Natsu felt a soft lump on his shoulder and knew it was Happy lounging about. "Come on, Natsu, even _I_ know what she's going to say."

"Oh yeah?" Natsu asked, flicking him away. Happy caught himself and sustained flight. "What's that?"

"Wanna get fish?" Happy asked.

Cana swirled around and slapped Happy right across the face. Happy spun into a tree. Natsu burst out laughing as Happy lulled his head around and peeled off the ground.

"Nope," Happy said. "Guess not."

"Well if you don't know the words I guess you aren't ready for it anyway," Cana said. "At least Gray's said them before."

"Said _what_?" Natsu asked.

Juvia and Gray caught up. Gray looked down at Natsu, with a sneer, and shook his head. "Having a tough time with the women, pal?"

Gray chuckled but stopped dead in his tracks as Juvia stopped moving. Natsu eyed her; she was like a statue, completely unmoving, not even breathing. Then she started to tremble, and Natsu swore he saw steam rising from her. He got up, looking around. Did someone catch her in a trap, were they being ambushed.

Juvia exploded in a watery rage, splashing everyone. A mighty roar filled the pathway. Cana dove away from the water and Happy's fur got doused. Natsu's skin was perpetually hot enough to just let the waters sizzle off of him.

"What the heck was that for?" Cana asked.

"You said we'd get married when we returned to the guild!" Juvia exclaimed. Her beat-red face of rage turned to Gray, who seemed paler than normal. "We were back at the guild! _Twice_!"

"It was a bit of a bad time," Gray said, raising his hands. "I promise, this time, once this is done, we'll get it all sorted out."  
"You promised me, Gray," Juvia said. She shoved a finger in her face. "You better make this up to me, Gray, or I swear I'll make sure you suffer my love every day we're married for the rest of our combined lives!"

Juvia turned and kept going, leaving Gray frozen in place. Cana and Natsu swiveled back and forth between watching Juvia continue down the path and back at Gray, who couldn't even come up with a sound to make. His mouth hung open and he had his hands out as if to reach out to Juvia for an embrace.

It wasn't until Juvia stopped at the crest of the next hill that Gray shook himself off, sighed, and continued on.

"Come on, we're wasting time," he said.

Cana glanced over at Natsu. "I think he just contemplated his decision to marry an insane woman."

"I think so, too," Natsu said. He folded his arms across his chest. "But hearing that does make me wonder when my hundred year quest is going to get started again. I mean, I guess if this leads us to a Z-Class enemy, we can count that, but, is there a reward involved?"

"You weren't given a specific target?" Cana asked.

"No, it was pretty open-ended," Natsu said. The two started down the path, walking down their slight hill and beginning the incline up the next one. Happy floated around them, recovering from the stinging wound on his face. "I imagine there has to be a Z-Class threat behind all of this. Some slouch wouldn't be able to kill Gramps without anyone noticing."

"I know," Cana said. "But, Natsu, Z-Class threats are something a league even above Fairy Tail. Even my dad isn't considered Z-Class. Hell, _you_ aren't, either."

"Not alone I'm not," Natsu said, showing a teethy grin. "But with Gray and Erza? Who can stop us?"

Cana's big brown eyes showed disbelief, and Cana herself displayed it by shaking her head and giving her cheeks a light slap.

"Did I just hear you compliment _Gray_?" Cana asked.

"He's a tough guy," Natsu said.

"But you guys, you know," Cana said. "It's like your thing."

"Maybe it was," Natsu said. A part of his mind flashed to the stray bits of memory that remained from his E.N.D. transformation, and his battle with Gray. Natsu flinched thinking about it. "But not anymore." Natsu piped up his voice. "Hey, Gray, you think we'll find that Z-Class threat we've been hunting?"

"Maybe not this mission," Gray said, stopping at the crest as well. "Or they're going to have to be really good at hiding."

Natsu jogged up to meet him. "What do you mean?"

Gray gestured as Natsu reached the top of the hill. Natsu looked out and saw a city alight with fervor and regalia. A line of soldiers about a hundred yards long held aloft their weapons, forming a sort of tunnel up to the gates of Crocus. The Fairy Tail flag hung next to the Crocus and Fiore flags. Banners were strewn across the castle.

Cana sighed when she reached the top. "Alright. Who set us up?"

* * *

The ship captain kicked down the gangway to the port. Wood crashed against wood, and the crewmen were immediately moving from their posts aboard the ship and to their positions on the pier. Everyone was exchanging words. Lucy almost felt overwhelmed by it all. She hadn't been on a boat in so long and nearly forgot how busy it could be.

Wendy held the herb Tyla made for her close to her mouth, ready to chomp on it should the innate Dragon-Slayer sea-sickness make one violent return. Lucy checked on Alli, who hesitantly waited with Tyla near their quarters down below. She was chewing on it already, but hadn't shown too many signs of sea-sickness like Natsu or Wendy had. Or Acnologia. Lucy smirked at the thought of his defeat.

"Ready to go?" Carla asked. She clambered down the stairs in her human form. She'd taken to the form as a means of training during their ride over, and said she would change back when they were with Sonya. She wasn't sure how the people of Stella would take to seeing an Exceed, if they'd ever seen one.

"I am," Lucy said. "But I'm not so sure about Alli."

Carla nodded. "She's been acting strange this entire boat ride. I understand having apprehensions about one's family, but…"

"Yeah," Lucy said. She grimaced and moved toward the gangway. "I get you, too."

Wendy joined her toward the exit but they were stopped by the captain, who allowed more crewmen to hobble off the boat. Lucy noticed how many people were along the dock. No, not just people. _Guards_. Her heart started beating much faster.

"Well this is a nice surprise," Carla said. Lucy sensed magic being charged in her hands.

"I guess it was a trap after all," Wendy said.

"Carla, check on Alli and Tyla," Lucy said. "Wendy and I can get things started here."

The Captain stepped back from the gangway and his eyes fell to Lucy. Lucy's hands dropped to one of her keys inconspicuously. She felt along the edge of it. Loke, perfect. With enough time she could probably summon another Spirit to give Wendy even greater backup.

"Where is young Alli?" the captain asked.

"Downstairs," Lucy said. "Why?"

The captain looked over his shoulder to the growing number of guards. They held their swords in their hands. They glinted with streaks of Stellanium in their blades. They all had crystalline armor on their body. The pier itself was adorned with Stellanium, Lucy was starting to notice. She'd forgotten how much this place relied on the crystal.

"We all wish to see her," the captain said. "It's been a long time coming."

"Alright, I'm here," Alli said.

Lucy turned to tell her to get back downstairs, but just as she did, a trumpet sounded and the Captain's voice boomed over Lucy, "Hail, Princess Alli has returned!"

"Hail Princes Alli!" all the guards along the pier shouted.

Alli's face turned red and Lucy's turned was complete. She could only fumble one word from a bumbling mouth, " _Princess_?"

* * *

Natsu didn't like that they were being escorted. They had three guards on all sides of them and were being headed by that creepy guard, Arkadios. Natsu had forgiven him for sending the Execution Death Squad after Fairy Tail, no thanks to Future Rogue's interference, but still the guy didn't exactly have an air of positivity around him. He was basked in the glory of that armor, wearing it with great pride, and hardly showing an ounce of his true self. Was he ashamed of it or something?

The streets were lined with the good common people of Crocus and nobles alike, but they weren't exactly cheering for Fairy Tail's return. Rather, they looked confused. Did they even know what was going on?

None of the five Fairy Tail members exchanged a word since they arrived at the city gates. Nobody wanted to speak, knowing that if there was a trap, any word could be twisted against them. If someone knew Fairy Tail was coming, it had either been leaked by that idiot Gajeel when they arrived, or there was a spy listening in at Fairy Tail.

And even then, they would have to be pretty perceptive. Erza gave these details to only ten guild mates and Jellal. Much as Natsu knew Jellal had a bad history, he wouldn't betray them. He wouldn't betray _Erza_ , certainly.

Unless this was genuine? Natsu couldn't believe it. Hisue never did this, not for anyone. It wasn't a time of festivities, it wasn't a holiday or anything, this was just random. Flying the Fairy Tail flag was sign enough that things were afoot. Hisue was forbidden from showing favor between guilds; she could hire them out, certainly, but not show such blatant favor.

Natsu scanned the buildings as they walked past them. He didn't smell anything different, nothing out of the ordinary, and couldn't see anything, either. Just a regular Crocus sky and the beautiful, expensive buildings of the city. He placed his hands in his pocket and focused his attention forward, trying to look casual.

Happy landed on his shoulder and sat down. "What do you think's going on, Natsu?"

Natsu looked to Happy in his peripheral. At first Happy didn't seem to get it, but when Natsu rubbed his lips together as if they'd been sealed, Happy nodded and understood.

"I think we've got a rat," Happy said. "Or someone's just outsmarted us again."

Nobody's outsmarted us yet, Natsu thought. Just in a not-great spot.

They continued their march onward, headed straight for the great Castle of Fiore. Natsu saw a speck of green standing along the balcony, but couldn't see if Hisue was looking down at them or not. Natsu checked his immediate surroundings again. He could get away. He could get away really easily right now and the only one that could reasonably stop him would be Gray.

That would jeopardize everything, and would probably give whoever was planning this ambush reason to spring their trap right away. Nastu strummed his fingers along his palms. Little lips of flame touched against his hand and then dissipated just as fast. Happy left Natsu's shoulder and floated by overhead.

"Happy," Natsu said, barely moving his mouth. "Go on ahead to Hisue up top."  
Happy looked bewildered to Natsu. Natsu nodded. Happy sighed and his wings glowed a bit brighter before speeding through the air. It caught everyone's attention. Perfect.

"Arkadios, what's happening?" Natsu asked, whispering to Arkadios.

"The Queen has ordered it, you had better comply," Arkadios said, but his voice wavered when he mentioned the queen.

Natsu saw the people's attention coming back. "You better be sure about all this."

"For your sake I hope so, too," Arkadios said.

Natsu looked to Happy as he landed along the balcony. Hisue stroked his head and smiled at him. Get some good info, buddy, Natsu thought, and continued to follow Hisue's devout guards.

* * *

The vaguely familiar double doors opened to a grand throne room. The pillars were marble and the floor was marred with marble as well as Stellanium. A chandelier floated on its own above them, but was not lit, as daylight filtered through crystalline windows.

Alli led them all escorted by the pageant of royal guards that didn't dare leave her side. Tyla was left to walk with the Fairy Tail members, but stayed close to Alli. Lucy watched them all intently, and held Loke's key in her right-sleeve while having Taurus's key in her left. She was ready to jump at a moment's notice.

This could still be a trap. Alli could be some sort of rat, some sort of traitor from one of the dark guilds and was just pretending to be the royal sibling of…

No, Lucy, stop that, that'd be ridiculous. Everything about this situation added up. Lucy knew little of Alli outside of her being a God-Slayer and her not liking her family from Stella. Well, running away from being the royal princess of another country would probably cause one headaches when they were tasked to return home.

All Lucy could really speculate was why Alli never mentioned this to anyone besides Tyla in the first place. Why not mention it to them on the boat? Alli didn't even try to speak with them when the escort arrived, she just complied and went along with it. It didn't help quell Lucy's apprehension about the situation.

Lucy stuck close to Tyla. She was on-edge more than most people Lucy had seen in something like this. Her face was a mix of confusion, rage, and most of all, worry. Was Alli going to be in _that_ much trouble from abandoning her people? Couldn't be. Sonya was still around doing her thing as the Queen and Alli just wanted to explore another country, to see the world. Right?

Lucy didn't try to talk to Tyla. She was worried it would set her off. Speculating with Wendy and Carla didn't get her anywhere, so instead she took the time to examine the layout of the city. For the most part it was how she remembered. The Stellanium was still all over the place. A little pit formed in her stomach when she saw the bar she pretended to be a dancer at when they first came. She squirmed to think of doing it again.

Someone nudged her side when they got halfway to the throne room. Lucy stopped just short of walking into the back of a guard. The guard separated, revealing Alli to Sonya, and Sonya to all of them.

She wore a long, flowing purple dress and had her light brunette hair completely down. Most of her chest was exposed to show off an extravagant set of Stellanium jewels along a necklace. The dress was slim-fitted, too, swaying with the movements of her body as she stepped down. The woman was absolutely stunning, but, why go so far to impress people she claimed to consider friends?

"All hail Queen Sonya!" exclaimed the guard captain, and the guard saluted.

Tyla fell to a knee and everyone except Alli did so. Instead, she just nodded her head. "Sonya."

Sonya's smile grew as she approached. "My dear sister. It's so good to have you home again."

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Alli asked.

"Erza wrote me back explaining who would be here," Sonya said, waving the guard off. They completed their salute and started back off. Lucy remained on a knee, unsure of the protocol here. Did she get up on her own when the guard left, would she just have to wait until Sonya told them to rise?

"And what's with the fancy geddup?" Alli asked. "Or are the rumors wrong and Animus is still going to dress you up really regal?"

Lucy felt the ice behind those comments. She looked up to Sonya, whose face showed only the slightest affliction.

"Animus is completely gone," Sonya said, placing her hand to her heart. "It's just my soul inside me now, a soul that's, unfortunately, not quite at peace."

"My queen, we're here to help you," Tyla said, bowing her head.

Sonya smiled and her dimples turned rose-colored. "My friends, please rise. You're here as honored guests and, if I may be frank, mentors."

They all got up. Sonya went to Lucy first, holding her hands out. Lucy took them and they squeezed each other's hands.

"It's so good to see you again," Sonya said. "I can never express enough gratitude for how you helped me all those years ago."

"And I'm happy to help you again," Lucy said.

Sonya nodded to her and stepped to the next in line, Wendy. Lucy smiled as Sonya and Wendy had a small chat, but her eyes then fell to Alli, who stared on at the empty throne, her fists clenched tight. Lucy saw a small tear streak down her face but her chest nor lips weren't trembling. Instead she just looked on at her family heirloom, what could have been if she hadn't run away.

Lucy put her keys away. Same here, sister. Same here.

* * *

Hisue awaited them in the throne room, alongside Happy, who was giddily gobbling on some fish. There were already two vacant skeletons on one plate, and four more on the main plate, and one in Happy's mouth.

"Welcome, Fairy Tail," Hisue said. She was standing at the throne, not sitting in it. "I'm so happy you made it here quickly."

"It was an easy journey," Natsu said.

Arkadios slammed his feet down on the ground at the opposite end of the throne room. "That is no way to speak to your Queen!"

"Arkadios, simmer down," Hisue said. "Otherwise you'll be screaming at every other word these good people say."

"No, just the ones Natsu says," Cana said.

"What is it with you thinking I'm messing up words today?" Natsu asked. "I haven't even said anything this entire time!"

"Natsu, just stop talking," Cana said, rubbing her temple.

Natsu shrugged. Hisue giggled and approached them, leaving Happy alone near the throne. Natsu grimaced. What a weird thought, Happy by the throne of Fiore. Would he be a decent king? What would it be like to have an animal as a king?

"Your quick presence is certainly a boon for our cause," Hisue said. "And I'm glad you arrived so soon after our other benefactors."

"You've met with Jellal already?" Gray asked.

"That's great, perhaps we can start making plans now," Juvia said. "The sooner the better, right?'

"Jellal?" Hisue asked.

Natsu's heart sunk at her genuine confusion. There was a ruse. "You haven't met with him yet?"

"No, I know he's in the city but he hasn't come to see me yet," Hisue said. "I'm talking about the others, the man that says he's an expert at hunting mages."

"Where's he from?" Gray asked.

"He said he'd met with Arkadios," Hisue said.

Natsu turned toward Arkadios, who had his helm removed and at his side. The door was still open. Arkadios bowed his head. Natsu heard footsteps coming up the throne room. Flames ignited in his hands.

"Arkadios, you bastard," Natsu said.

"You sold us out," Gray said.

"I had to," Arkadios said. "They threatened to kill the Queen, they arrive days before you did!"

"Who?" Natsu growled.

"Titanfall," a voice down the hall said. The voice was soon joined by a body; a well-dressed man with his hands folded behind his back. His eyes were silver and he had little expression upon his face. "My guild."

"Your guild?" Gray asked.

"Indeed," the guild master said.

"So you're in league with Acnologius and Harmonia," Natsu said. "You know who killed Gramps!"

"Of course I do," the guild master said. "And I'm not in league with them; I don't mettle with weaklings, Natsu Dragneel." His calm expression changed as a smile came to his lips. "But let's skip to the matter at hand, friends. After all, I put on a nice lavish show for you, and I hope you can deliver."

"That won't be an issue," Gray said.

"As I hoped," Harloc said. "Come, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Show me the might of Fairy Tail, and I'll show you what awaits if you challenge Titanfall."


	12. Ch 12 - Edolas Returns

Natsu and Gray hesitated. Natsu watched for Arkadios, who strode over to the double doors and started to push them shut. Cana and Juvia were clear of any residual damage that would occur. Natsu and Gray were braced, ready to pounce on Harloc if he made any sudden moves. Natsu didn't want to make this flashy, he wanted to make this quick.

"Don't underestimate him, Natsu, Gray!" Hisue called out.

"Nah, don't worry about us," Natsu said.

"Wanna make a game of this?" Gray asked. "Whoever takes him out first wins?"

"Sounds fair to me," Natsu said. "Need a head-start?"

"I'll let you soften him up for me," Gray said.

Natsu's flames roared in his hands. Harloc remained stoic, his arms behind his back, a calm expression on his face. That smug look…he knew something. He was hiding something. Natsu would just have to hit this guy soft enough so he could talk afterward.

"The power of Titanfall, huh?" Natsu asked. "Well let's see how it stands up to the power of Fairy Tail! _Fire Dragon Iron Fist_!"  
Natsu blasted forward. Flames shot from his feet, jetting him across the throne room. The heat from his flames burnt the banners around him to a crisp. He was upon Harloc in no time.

Harloc glanced up at Natsu and Natsu felt a sudden wave of cold. Something locked in his body and his chest seized. The flames in his hands vanished and the warmth in his body was gone, completely.

"What was that?" Harloc asked. Natsu landed behind him. "What spell?"

Natsu reached for his magic, but, there was a barrier between his will and his actual magic. Natsu swung at Harloc, who blocked it without even looking.

"They always attack so preemptively when this happens," he murmured. He spun around, decking Natsu across the face.

The blow knocked Natsu back, sending him airborne a few feet. Blood gushed from his broken nose. Natsu's head slammed back against the marble and stars exploded into his vision. He sucked in a breath from his mouth. Harloc half-turned to face him.

"Get up," he said. "Or is the might of Fairy Tail truly that of a bleeding mess on the floor?"  
"You shut your mouth!" Gray roared. Half of his body was shadow and his eyes glowed a malicious purple. He rammed his hands down toward Harloc with an ice sword.

Harloc chuckled and looked back to Gray. The ice didn't just melt, it dissipated into little bits of dust before Gray could hit Harloc with it. Harloc caught Gray's hands, punched him in the gut, and threw him across the way into a pillar.

Natsu took his chance. He bolted for Harloc and blood sprayed from his nose across his chest. He tensed the muscles in his arms and lunged forward. Harloc blocked with a hand, turning to face Natsu. Natsu swung up with his leg. Harloc caught his leg and slammed Natsu onto the ground next to him as easily as a piece of clothing.

Natsu tried to roll away but Harloc still gripped his leg. Natsu twisted free, although it felt more like he let Natsu go. Natsu sprawled on the ground and pushed himself back up. Harloc turned and was now facing both of them. Gray got back up. His eyes were back to their normal color and there wasn't a hint of Demon-Slayer magic about him.

"Indeed, without your magic you're quite useless," Harloc said. "Compared to true, raw strength that is."

"We're just warming up," Gray said. "Let's kill this guy, Natsu."

"Agreed," Natsu said, and waited a second while Gray charged him. Natsu joined him, and the two leapt at Harloc together.

Harloc swept underneath both of them. Natsu and Gray had the perception to dodge away from his kick. Natsu landed first and launched a flurry of blows against Harloc, who blocked most and caught Natsu's final fist. He yanked Natsu close and elbowed Natsu in the temple. What was once a vision partly-filled with stars was now flooded with them. Natsu stumbled back and received one final kick to the chest that completely knocked the wind out of him.

He couldn't see what happened to Gray, but heard another grunt and a body hit the floor. Blackness took control of Natsu's vision, and then he fell to into numbness.

Cana watched, wide-eyed and mouth agape, as Natsu and Gray hit the ground at the same time, and this Harloc asshole had barely been touched. She couldn't say a word before Juvia exploded in a torrent, quite literally, of rage.

"You'll drown for hurting my Gray!" she roared, and her voice was much deeper, almost demonic.

The wrath of Juvia soared at Harloc, who chuckled and glanced up at her. The waters disintegrated just as Gray's ice had, and Juvia flung, unwillingly, toward Harloc.

Cana snatched a pair of cards from her side. "Not her."

She flung the cards at Juvia. Harloc chuckled and caught the cards with one hand, and with his free hand punched a falling, powerless Juvia straight in the gut. She gasped and puked up more water before falling limply to the side.

Harloc crumpled the cards in his hand. "More magic, and more things that simply won't work. I thought you'd be more perceptive, Ms. Clive."

"My name's Cana, you idiot," Cana said, and had more cards in her hand quickly. "And I've got more where that came from."

"Do you though?" Harloc asked, folding his arms behind his back.

Cana glanced at the cards, and almost dropped them from her startle. They were completely black, without any magical insignias and no glow about them. Cana scowled and put them back. She felt her own magic getting drained completely as well, as it appeared to have happened with Natsu and Gray.

He stole magic, that much was obvious; or, maybe, he blocked it off? But to do so in such a short amount of time was incredible. Natsu and Gray had oceans of magic power, and this guy could shut that down in an instant, with what, just a look?

"Who are you, really?" Cana asked. "You're way too strong to be some loser from a guild nobody's heard of until recently."

"Every strong guild starts quiet, Cana," Harloc said. She felt ice in her veins when he said her name. "Fairy Tail did. Mavis Vermillion became a source of pure magic in the world and yet if you'd asked anyone within the first few years around the continent who she was nobody would know. Besides, I haven't walked the lands of Ishgar in quite some time."

"So you're from Alikitasia?" Cana asked. "Some Alvarrez enthusiast?"

"I can appreciate what Zeref wanted but no," Harloc said. "I come from another land, a land you've never been to." He nudged Gray with his foot. "This one has. As has Natsu, here. We used to have some incredibly powerful mages there, but, it would seem time was against our side."

Cana stopped from making another assumption. He was leading her on, trying to make her seem less intelligent.

"Then what do you want here?" Cana asked.

"To complete my plans," Harloc said.

"You came to the wrong place for that," Cana said.

"Two of the strongest wizards in Ishgar lay unconscious at my feet and yet you have the gall to say such a thing?" Harloc said. He grinned. "You do have your father's blood, the heir to a Guild Master for sure."

"You seem to like taking dower powerful wizards," Cana said. Magic that could stop someone dead in their tracks? Master Makarov had been an old man, perhaps his magic was the only thing keeping him going, and someone that could stop that would have the power to kill him without anyone knowing.

"But not assassinating Guild Masters," Harloc said. "I know who did it, who killed your Master Makarov. And I helped him do it."

"You bastard!" Cana exclaimed, and reached for her cards.

Harloc held a hand up but Cana didn't care. Screw this guy. She whipped out a hand and try as she might, as much as she resisted, she couldn't summon her magic for the cards.

"Fine," she grunted, and cast the cards away to aim her hand squarely at Harloc. "Then'll I blow you out of Crocus."

"Good luck," Harloc said. He started walking toward her.

Cana pushed the edges of the barrier blocking her from her magic. She could feel the purity of Fairy Glitter spilling throughout her body, and her willpower was soaring to new levels. She wanted nothing more than to blast this guy off the face of the continent. Harloc continued toward her, and with each step his malevolent grin grew.

"Agh!" Cana exclaimed, and threw her fist forward. Harloc caught it with ease.

"The power of Fairy Tail," he said, and upper-cut Cana. She was out before she hit the floor.

* * *

Sonya dropped to both knees. Her hair cascaded down around her, despite her best efforts at tying it up. In front of her, Wendy hardly seemed fazed. Lucy and Carla watched from the sidelines, while Tyla stood nearby with her healing herbs. Alli was, of course, nowhere to be seen. Sonya balled her fists and pushed herself up. Did she think she was better than this, that Sonya was still beneath her?

Sonya felt her magic rushing through her body once more. Wendy held her stance at the ready.

"Just try to control it, Sonya," Wendy said. It'd been like the fifth time she said that. Sonya tried but the power just lashed out at her. The Stellanium around them all glowed up and a magic beam launched from her hands. Wendy batted it aside and Sonya felt her body heave forward. She couldn't stop it this time, and almost fell into it.

Carla and Tyla rushed to her side. Sonya breathed through her nose and wiped her mouth with her training gi. The air around them was cold, too cold for Sonya to be wearing just a gi, but she didn't care. It was proper training attire, and it was helping her absorb her magic.

Her hands touching the Stellanium ground made her instantly feel better, refilling her body with the magic she had no grasp over. Sonya shut her eyes and let a pair of tears trickle down the side of her face before Tyla and Carla helped get her up and straighten her back. Sonya wiped dirt from her chest and managed back to her feet.

With her bare feet she felt the power of the Stellanium coursing through her still, getting her back up to full power.

"Not done yet," she said, once again. Her body swayed in the breeze. Sonya tied her hair up behind her head and then let her hands drop, filling up with the crystalline magic.

"Good," Wendy said. "Come at me again, then. Concentrate."

Sonya kept her eyes shut and focused not just one the environment, but what was inside her. Of the storm brewing within her.

It raged on for the last four days, with little control. Sonya only made as much progress as figuring out what was causing her magical stirs and then how to release it from her body, but hadn't quite gotten around to wrangling it yet.

It was the Stellanium. Of course it was. Sonya had been exposed to it for centuries and now, without Animus to fill her body and support her weakened Life Magic, something had to fill that magical gap. The natural minerals around that practically breathed magic filled that up nice and well; not to mention Animus had been a dragon partly composed of Stellanium.

Even then, though Lucy, Carla, and Wendy weren't entirely sure what sort of magic Sonya was using. Could it be just some basic sort of magic, or was there something to it? Carla promised to study Sonya, and indeed, Sonya had noticed. Carla had several pages of notes written down already based upon Sonya's reactions to physical and mental tests.

She'd been put through quite the ringer. She was tested against Lucy, the Celestial Spirits, the elements of Stellanium themselves, and now, Wendy, one of Fairy Tail's fiercest warriors and most powerful wizards. Sonya hadn't adjusted well to any of these tests. The test of Stellanium—sealing herself in a tower purely made of the substance to try and absorb it—nearly killed her, but, in a refreshing way. Sonya almost felt as it were a painful, but right, connection. That she belonged with it, and that the substance belonged with her. It could just be shared energy, but, Sonya informed Carla to keep an eye on it.

Sonya could still feel the magic washing inside her, clashing like waves within her core. Wendy tried to impart the wisdom her dragon, Grandeeney, gave her when she was developing the higher forms of magic: Not letting the power of the magic overwhelm the power of the will. Magic was mostly a mental struggle, of knowing how much power to output with any given spell. Since Sonya's magic was unique to her, and didn't technically have any spells, it would be up to her how to release magic at the proper bursts for her to craft it into something more, something beautiful. Something magical.

She turned her feet and opened her hands up to Wendy. Blue sparks flittered from her hand. A small blast released from her hands.

"Control, Sonya!" Lucy exclaimed.

Sonya cocked her head and another slight beam was let loose, but she didn't feel a sudden wave of exhaustion from it. Will and mind, fighting together to quell the natural rage and confusion of magic within her.

Sonya focused on her core, and on her composure. How had she composed herself when Animus was within her, begging to break free? Turning himself into an illusion and breaking free wasn't an entirely common act; Sonya didn't have control of it all the time, but she _could_ control it. This was no dragon, this was just some crystal energy. It didn't have a soul or will of its own; Sonya had the will, therefore, she would have the control!

An aura flared around her. Sonya kept her eyes closed. She locked off part of her power, feeling similar to tensing one muscle and letting one go lax. Her left hand stopped sparking, and as she wanted, her right hand remained normal. Not a dragon, just crystals. No soul, so she was in control!

"Let's give this a name, shall we?" Sonya asked, opening her eyes as the sparks in her hand started to form into a star-like shape. "Stella's Star!"

She pushed her hand forward, and instead of a full-on beam, just the star shape flew toward Wendy. Sonya yanked her arm back and let more magic loose. The star expanded and Sonya closed her fist, cutting off the magic. The star exploded in front of Wendy.

Wendy scooted back to the edge of their training area, blocking the blast entirely as Sony had wanted. Sonya lowered her arm, and tensed her legs to stop her from moving forward. The Stellanium at her feet refueled her body quickly.

"Way to go, Queen Sonya!" Tyla exclaimed.

Sonya smiled and her mind slipped for a second, letting her ego get the better of her. Magic shot free of both her hands, and the force knocked her back. She slammed onto her butt and laid back on the ground. She tried to laugh off the pain.

Carla approached her first. She knelt down, smiling, blocking the sun from Sonya's eyes.

"My Queen," Carla said. "I do believe you're ready to have control of your magic."

"What do you mean?" Sonya asked.

"I think I've figured out the one thing you're missing from becoming an incredible wizard," Carla said. "Do you trust us enough to do it?"  
Sonya sat up, with Tyla's help. Lucy and Wendy were both approaching, smiling and giving Sonya some praise. The queen looked to her trembling hands, then clenched them into fists and nodded.

"Of course," Sonya said. "It's what you're here for, after all."

* * *

Cana came to, and it felt like only seconds since Harloc clocked her and left her for dead in the throne room. She sat up, but woozily eased her way back onto her elbows. A light pitter-patter of footsteps rushed up to her, and she felt a furry little hand patting her back.

"Easy, Cana," Happy said. "Don't sit up too fast or you'll hurt your head."

Cana glanced about, regaining her vision. "Harloc?"

"Gone," Happy said. "He said he'd be leaving Crocus now that he has everything he wanted."  
"Has?" Cana asked. "What'd he take?"

"The valuable information that he can just walk into the Queen of Fiore's throne room and not even Fairy Tail can stop him," Hisue said.

She was over by Arkadios, who, with Hisue, was tending to Natsu, Gray, and Juvia. They'd been propped up against the wall. Mustn't have been too long then, if they weren't put away in an infirmary just yet.

"Did you know him, Hisue?" Cana asked. She rested her hand atop her head.

"We'd met only once before this exchange," Hisue said. "Though it's also one I'd like to forget. He came after he threatened Arkadios's family, and then decided it would be wise to threaten me and my ailing father. He and three other wizards stormed the castle alone and defeated everyone, including the Death Squad, with incredible ease. He said he'd be waiting for you to arrive and wanted to keep you all suspicious with a lavish entrance, to have you on guard and at the ready for something to happen."

"He was that confident, huh?" Cana asked.

Hisue got up and strode toward Cana. Cana blushed. Even in stress, Hisue retained her regal looks. How'd this chick manage that? Cana felt a dryness in her throat. She needed a drink after all this…an entire barrel would do her something nice.

"He didn't reveal much of his plans," Hisue said. "But told me that it was a wizard in white that killed your master."

"A wizard in white?" Cana echoed.

Hisue laid Cana down and laid on both of her knees. Cana's head rested against the steps up to the throne itself. Hisue laid a wet, warm pad along Cana's forehead.

"Yes," Hisue said. She looked away from Cana and folded her hands on her lap. Happy sat down between them, but couldn't take his eyes off of Natsu. "And they've apparently been allies for quite some time, apparently since their time together in Edolas."  
Cana blinked and shook her head. "Edolas? You said Edolas?"

"The alternate Earth-land, yes," Hisue said. "I don't know how they got here, or why they would actually choose to leave, but we aren't in much of a situation to get specific answers. All we've been left to do is speculate."  
Cana shifted to rest her head a bit easily as it started pounding. "You've got to be kidding me. Frigging Edolas, of all places."

"You've been?" Hisue asked.

"I was a giant lacrima along with most of my guild," Cana said. "But I heard it was a real pain in the ass. I can only hope that my experience with the place this time is a little better." She felt some vomit form in her mouth while her body still settled down. "Not off to the greatest of starts, though." Cana felt the dryness in her throat. She looked to Hisue, all beautiful and innocent and regal. "Say, you got anything to drink around here, Queenie? I need a beer."


	13. Ch 13 - Rituals

Cana stood alongside Queen Hisui, Arcadios, and a floating Happy in the royal infirmary, buried on the lower levels of the castle. Natsu, Gray, and Juvia were all finally starting to come to after the beating they took at the hands of the mysterious wizard from Edolas, Harloc. Titanfall's Guild Master and an accomplice in the murder of Master Makarov. Cana clenched her fists and gritted her teeth thinking about how that smug asshole played a part in it all. And how calm he remained about it, like it was just part of his everyday life.

Hisui eyed Cana, probably sensing her anger. "It doesn't do you any good to just stew like that, Cana. Do you have something to say?"

"Nope," Cana said. "Just real agitated."

"I find talking it out to be most helpful," Hisui said.

"I bet," Cana said. She shook her head and kept her arms crossed. Natsu sat up first, slow, and with Happy's help. He looked dazed, still, while his Dragon Slayer magic returned to him.

Cana's hands subconsciously flitted through some cards between her fingers, shuffling them with grace and expert coordination. It helped her relax and attempt to reorganize her thoughts. She felt along the creases and faces of the cards, how some of them had indentations and others were just flat. By the feel of them she knew which ones she had in her hand, and by the sensation they gave her, she already knew her magic was roaring to go again.

Again Harloc? Damn straight. But how effective would she be? Natsu and Gray didn't necessarily unload on the guy but he just took them down no sweat. Even hand-to-hand they didn't stand a chance. Only Gildarts— _dad_ —could probably do something against a power like that.

It still bugged her how irrelevant he'd been until now. Why wait? What was the purpose of waiting, was there something they've been looking for and just found it, were they trying to align everything just right so that they could take out Master Makarov? By the way Harloc talked it sounded as if the White Wizard had something to do with that; maybe he wasn't in Fiore just yet and Harloc was anticipating his arrival.

"Cana, please," Hisui said.

"I'm just speculating," Cana said.

"We all are," Hisui said.

"My speculation matters a bit more," Cana said.

"Because you think you're better than me?" Hisui asked.

Cana felt her side-eyed grow into a stink eye. Cana stopped with her cards and faced her queen dead on, into the sharp, powerful jade eyes.

"Listen," she said, and saw Arcadios's hand fall to his sword. She didn't care. "Whoever this Harloc guy is, he's got something up his sleeve, something we've never calculated for. Edolas? Who the hell would have expected that? And what do you know about Edolas? What do you know about the White Wizard? Nothing. Talking to you doesn't help me a bit, it just takes away time from me thinking."

"I know a fair deal more about Edolas than you think, Cana," Hisui said. "I've known about it since I was a little girl."

"Yeah, when everyone else went," Cana muttered.

Hisui went to speak, but stopped. "Oh, that's right. The seven years lost, I'd forgotten about that." She bowed her head to Cana. "Forgive me for my annoyance."

Cana blushed and looked away. "Oh, um, yeah. Don't worry about it; you're the queen here, you're not the one who gets to take the blame, right?"

"I should never have allowed Harloc to go along with his schemes, but, I had little other choice," Hisui said, rising from her bow. "He would've killed us all, and I had a sneaking suspicion he would leave Natsu and Gray alive."

"Same here," Cana said. "He was just testing them out. He knew full-well he would win."

"Makes you wonder who else he's come across," Hisui said.

"If he's from Edolas, probably Mystogan," Cana said. "And if he could beat him? Of course we were in trouble."  
"Mystogan…the prince, right?'

"The King, now, sister."

"Fairy Tail must be proud, then, to have royalty amongst its ranks."

Cana smiled and shrugged. Gray made his way across the infirmary to Juvia, checking on her. "Yeah, it's pretty neat."  
While Gray checked on Juvia, Natsu made his way over to the others with Happy in tow. Cana checked on him and Hisui said a similar apology to Natsu for allowing Harloc to get in. Natsu seemed happier that nobody else was hurt.

"How'd his magic feel to you?" Cana asked.

"Did he shut yours down as well?" Natsu asked.

"He did, but not entirely," Cana said. "With a few more minutes I might've been able to get Fairy Glitter off. That might've done some damage, not a lot."

"Interesting," Hisui muttered. "Even though he had his attention squarely on you?"  
"Yup," Cana said.

"The second he looked up at me, my magic was gone," Natsu said. "It's never happened before. I've had it nullified but still had access to it. This was as if my reserves were wiped clean, all I had was my natural strength."

"While he was looking at you," Cana repeated.

"I know what you're thinking, Cana," Hisui said, and shook her head. "But that doesn't seem to add up. Yes, it's true that he had his attention on both of you when his magic took you out, but, that should've been negated when he took his attention away from you, when he stopped looking at you. Not to mention that you and Gray both attacked him simultaneously, so he shouldn't have been able to deactivate both of your magics without dividing his attention and thereby nullifying his own spell."

"Could this have anything to do with Face?" Natsu asked.

"He said he's from Edolas," Cana said. "The world without pure magic."

"Perhaps it's some device he has hidden on him, a nullifier," Hisui said.

"I doubt there's something so powerful as to nullify both a Demon and Dragon Slayer's magic," Arcadios said. "And if it were some sort of pulse wave, wouldn't the magic in my suit have been disabled? And your inert Celestial magic?"

"I felt fine the entire time," Happy said. "If you don't count being scared outta my mind!"

"So he's from Edolas," Natsu said. "Anything else?"

"He knows the guy who killed Gramps," Cana said. "The White Wizard."

"A white wizard?" Natsu asked. "We know any wizards that wear white?"

"Besides those on the Magic Council?" Hisui asked. "But they haven't left their building since Makarov was murdered."

" _Since_ he was murdered?" Cana asked.

"Hang on," Natsu said. "If it was someone on the Council, wouldn't Jellal know, wouldn't Mest or Gajeel have picked up on that? There's no way. This is someone else."

"Someone also from Edolas," Cana said. "When you were there, did you see any noticeably powerful wizards in white?"

"The strongest one there was an Erza lookalike but she didn't have that kind of magic," Natsu said.

Cana groaned and cupped her head into her hands, trying in desperate vain to make sense of this mess. How would they have magic if they were from Edolas? How'd they get here from Edolas to begin with? Her head throbbed.

"I think the natural course of action is obvious, then," Hisui said.

"What?" Cana asked, dropping her hands, defeat in her voice.

"Fairy Tail must return to Edolas," Hisui said.

* * *

Sonya sat atop the alter while Carla affixed the great piece of Stellanium to the grip overhead. Lucy watched from a distance while Wendy muttered healing charms to place over Sonya for when she felt pain. Sonya chewed a bit on the herb Tyla had; it was meant to avert nerves from someone, but, Sonya was too nervous to really feel the effects.

The only thing that brought an air of calmness to her was seeing Alli in the shadows nearby, also looking a bit nervous. In a weird way, it was her displaying care for the first time since their childhoods.

Sonya's gaze, though, drew straight back to the Stellanium affixed above her. In shone in the sunlight that emitted from the open windows and door. Carla tinkered with it, making sure it was position just so. She had Sonya lay down across the alter and examined the alter and the grip, then nodded and backed away.

"Wendy, the book?" she asked.

Wendy handed Carla a text they retrieved from the palace's library. It was ancient, and supposedly brought over from Fiore, written by an old woman named Porlyusica. Carla had spent a few days in the archives trying to decipher what Sonya's magic was, though to little avail until they began training with her. She returned again to confirm a theory she'd had about how to anchor Sonya's abilities.

 _"It'll be a similar method to Second Generation Dragon Slayers," Carla had said. "They're body ingests a Slayer-lacrima and they, therefore, become a Dragon Slayer. I believe the theory holds the same for you."_

 _"How so?" Sonya had asked. She was getting nervous. Injection of a lacrima?_

 _"In your case, your body absorbs the Stellanium but it flows right out of your body as it has nothing to latch onto within your body," Carla said. "I believe that if you were to absorb the Stellanium and let it manifest within your body, it would have an anchor and you would have your own power source. Don't worry, you actually have a crystal lodged in your body_."

She'd said it would be painful, but like most things in life, it would be worth it. Sonya's gaze wavered at the crystal. A rainbow of colors shot across the room from it in all different directions. It was so beautiful, and for a time, Sonya believed it to be lethal. The most destructive object in the entire world. Now she would take it in and make it her own, to have her own magic. Would it be beautiful, or destructive? She shuddered.

"Okay, Wendy, please back away," Carla said, keeping the book open. "I'm going to prepare the incantation."

"Will it take long?" Alli asked.

Sonya blushed and felt tears welling in her eyes. She heard Carla respond, "No, maybe a few moments for it to all be absorbed in her body. Thankfully she's been exposed to Stellanium for so long and her soul is used to having something else occupying it that her body will not be greatly harmed by this."

A powerful rainbow light shot from the floor around them, creating a borealis of colors around Sonya. Her breath drew from her mouth and her body froze as she felt it all lock in place. Her eyes feasted on the gorgeous new environment she was in, as if she were encased in the rainbow itself.

And for a moment, she didn't notice the shearing pain ripping her chest apart. She screamed and looked down at her chest as light shot down from it and into her body, but didn't leave a single mark. Through teary eyes she looked back to the crystal and watched the Stellanium shrink, little by little.

Her fingers gripped the alter so tight they began to bleed. The magic circle's color changed a bit. She heard Carla swear.

"What is it?" Alli boomed.

"Her blood!" Carla exclaimed. "It may interfere with the ritual!"

Sonya screamed again and she felt more blood drip from her fingers. She felt it rushing to her head as her chest was torn asunder. That same feeling spread across her body, down her legs and up to her arms, all the way to her fingers. She felt the pain, but also the power ebbing within her veins as she'd felt it when she controlled her magic before. Something new came into her heart, her soul, and it was painful. Sonya let out another blood curtling scream.

"Get her out of there!" Alli exclaimed. Sonya's vision had gone dark from daze, she could see nothing.

"We're too far in!" Carla exclaimed. "She just needs to hold on for a little bit."

"Alli!" Sonya screamed. "Alli, are you there?"

"I'm here, Sonya!" Alli exclaimed.

Sonya couldn't feel her arms, but told her mind to hold her hand out, to see if she could touch anything. To see if she could feel something beyond the pain.

"Touch my hand, Alli," Sonya said, though still heard herself screaming.

Her voice was softer, and she was in a younger body. The pain was gone, and she was standing. Sonya looked across the way and saw her young sister there as well, in pain, clutching at her chest as light emanated off her body.

"Sonya," Alli said, raising her head and revealing the tears that came down her face. "Sonya, you…you're…"

"Tell me it's real," Sonya said, reaching out. She had regained feeling in her arm, and could see it. It was a crystal, coating her entire skin. "Alli, tell me you're real. That I'm real, that this isn't some illusion again."

She could feel a slight burn in her body and some despair was beginning to seep in. She saw, beyond Alli, two eyes stared at her from a giant body. Two wings spread behind her. Smoke rose from its maw. Alli didn't seem to notice.

"Of course you're real," Alli said. "But, Sonya, you don't look very…"

"I don't care how I look, or how I seem," Sonya said. She kept her hand out. "Just touch me hand, and tell me it's all real."  
Alli looked to the hand, and reached out with her own. It was made completely of light. Their fingertips touched, and then the two clasped palms. The light on Alli's arm and the crystals along Sonya's shattered, and revealed human skin. Sonya looked to Alli, and could see that whatever darkness was behind her was slinking away.

"Thank you," Sonya said, and her vision began to return to her.

Alli clutched Sonya's with her own, tight, squeezing it to stop the blood from pouring out. The light of the magic circle around the alter began to fade. Alli's tears dripped along the alter. She placed her head to Sonya's hand.

"Don't scare me like that again," she said through sobs.

Sonya reached out with her other hand and touched her little sister's face. "Never again. And don't ever leave me."

Alli looked back to her, and took her other hand in. "Never, sister. Never."

* * *

Hisui sat once again in her throne, but her regalia was back in full form. Her face showed no signs of weakness, of mercy, of doubt. Arcadios stood aside her in a similar way. If Cana hadn't argued with her earlier about this mess she would probably be getting chills. She diverted her attention from Hisui to the new arrivals: Jellal, Gajeel, Levy, and Lily. They all knelt before Hisui. Cana stood with Natsu, Gray, and Juvia to the side.

"You may rise," Hisui said.

"What is it you need, my queen?" Jellal asked, getting up.

Hisui changed her gaze to Lily. "A key."

"A key?" Lily asked.

Natsu slammed his fists into his hands. "How'd you like to go see your ol' pal, King Mystogan again?"

Lily's face was momentarily filled with disbelief before it was replaced with teary eyes and stern determination.

"I'd like nothing better," Lily said. "And it's King Jellal, Natsu."


	14. Ch 14 - A Familiar Friend

"So here's the idea," Cana said while they walked through the tunnels deep below the castle. To keep it as quiet as possible they travelled light, with only Hisui and Arcadios coming with them from Crocus above. Natsu and Jellal were ahead, lighting the tunnel with the light emitting from their hands. Cana spoke directly to Lily, though Hisui was just ahead of them listening in. "We think we'll be able to use Eclipse to get us back into Edolas, and we need you to channel my magic and Hisui's magic to do so."

"Eclipse was destroyed when that Future Rogue came through and attacked Crocus five years ago," Jellal said.

"The remains are still there, as well as the residual spatial magic necessary," Hisui said. "I've had some researchers coming down here to inspect. It isn't enough for one to make jumps through time, but…"

"With a proper connection, we can jump through space," Cana said.

Natsu scratched his head. "Jumping through…what?"

"I get it," Lily said. "You'll have me activate these two spells. Since I'm spatially misaligned with his world, it should open a pathway to Edolas."

"Those were a lot of words that just didn't make sense," Natsu said. Happy landed upon his shoulder.

"I just don't get why I can't do it," Happy said.

Cana chuckled a bit at the thought of Happy shooting two giant beams of magic at a bunch of well-adorned rubble. There was now way his little body would be able to handle it, plus, Lily had a greater connection to Edolas than Happy. Cana eyed Lily, who was clearly burning with anticipation to return home.

Jellal half-turned to Cana. "And what if it doesn't work?"

"Look, Jellal, if we just wanted a pessimist we wouldn't have called you, we already have Gray," Natsu said.

"Natsu, I'll come up there and beat your face in," Gray said.

"Only after the Gate is open, how's that?" Lily asked. Cana pursed her lips and it shut both Natsu and Gray up. Gajeel snarled and wrapped an arm around Lily.

"That's what I'm talking about, pal," Gajeel said. "You tell Salamander to shut up all you want, alright?"

"I'm sorry, Natsu," Lily said, ignoring Gajeel. "I get a little wordy when I'm excited."

"Hey, no sweat man," Natsu said. "Can't blame ya."

"Now, this king, this other Jellal," Jellal said. "How similar are we?"

"Oh yeah, you never did meet Mystogan, did you?" Natsu asked.

"You're more similar now than when he had to leave us," Gray said. "You'd probably get along well. It'd be weird as hell, but you'd get along well."

"I'm quite enamored to meet him myself," Hisui said.

"Is that so wise, Your Grace?" Arcadios asked. His armor was so dark Cana could barely see him in the dim light.

"Is what so wise?" Hisui asked. For as serious as she was, she could also be incredibly aloof about a situation.

"It'd be best for you to stay here, and let Fairy Tail make the jump," Arcadios said. "We have no idea how dangerous this method of transportation is. If the country were to lose you, I dare not think of what chaos would ensue."

"I'll stay behind with her, then," Jellal said. "While everyone else goes on ahead into Edolas. I have no need to go there and I can coordinate from here with Meldy about summoning Crime Sorciere if necessary."

"Sounds good to me," Cana said. "The less people, the less conspicuous."

"Who the hell's gonna know we're gone?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know," Cana said. "But who's to say that Harloc didn't leave some spies behind in Edolas?"

"Good point, it'd be best if we stay on our guard as well," Juvia said.

They followed the tunnel deeper in. It continued to get a little cooler. Cana shivered in her shirt. She had sleeves, thankfully, but it wasn't a very thick shirt. Not skin-tight, but not a nice jacket, either. Natsu and Gray looked fine and Juvia clung to Gray tight as possible. Part of Hisui's noble attire came with a cloak. Cana shook her head and just rubbed her arms to work through the chills.

The tunnel widened and then got significantly taller as they took another ramp down. Some bats flittered by overhead. Natsu increased the flame in his hand to both warm the hallway—thank goodness—and allow them to see if there were anything around them.

"We won't be walking through the dragon graves, right?" Natsu asked.

"No," Arcadios said. "It's just up ahead."

"Right," Natsu said, and turned back.

Cana raised her eyebrow, staring at some of the crystals and shining rocks that jutted out of the walls near some of the stalagmites and stalactites. Natsu hadn't even mentioned those until now. What was with the sudden sentiment? Wasn't it just a bunch of old bones down there? And even Atlas Flame, the only living dragon they knew about, was overseas in Alikitasia.

Another chill ran down Cana's spine, though not from the cold, but the though of more dragons in the world. She so vividly remembered seeing all the dragons shooting across the sky to destroy the FACE cannons, watching as Igneel came roaring free of Natsu, and as that demon Acnologia killed him. As beautiful a sight as they were, they were ultimately weapons of destruction, monstrosities that someone like Cana didn't stand a chance against.

And now there were more. Now they were back, and to them, how large was an ocean, really? What if they snapped and came knocking at Fairy Tail's door? What hope did Fairy Tail have in a war against the dragons?

Cana saw Gajeel in her peripheral, and was aware of Natsu's heat. Were they the hope? The Dragon Slayers? Could they be strong enough, now? Cana tried to think back, and the last time she could remember seeing a Dragon Slayer use their magic was in the Alvarrez War. Since then, Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy all left Fairy Tail, and Cobra was off with Crime Sorciere while Sting and Rogue ran the show up at Sabretooth and Laxus only did training, not really showing off his power.

Still, Cana thought, it must be special for Natsu…somehow. It was a part of his life he never got to experience. No doubt he believed that the old dragon grave would somehow connect to what was happening over in Alikitasia. Cana wouldn't be surprised if they wound up taking a detour just to inspect the tomb.

They continued along and that detour seemed less likely. Arcadios declared they were very close to where Eclipse had been, and there were no signs of a tomb or of giant dragon bones anywhere nearby. Were they even underneath the stadium, where it was rumored the bones were, or in a different part of the castle? She'd been too drunk during the Grand Magic Games last time to even remember. She smiled. Good times.

Hisui held up her hand and the group stopped. Cana got to her toes and looked around but didn't see anything, even with the light that Natsu and Jellal provided.

"There aren't even ruins here," Juvia said.

"There are," Hisui said, and pointed along the walls with both hands. "Look."  
Cana followed and saw the old bits of Eclipse, destroyed by Natsu and Future Rogue's fight, now carved into the wall, as if they were hammered in. They were in tatters and the only thing keeping them together was the melding with the wall around them.

"I suppose now we should change it from Eclipse Gate to Eclipse Zone," Hisui said. She gestured ahead. "There's massive amounts of Celestial Spatial magic right where I'm standing, as if there's a door here waiting to be opened."

"Residual energy," Jellal said. "But how would the gate open?"

"The time gate can never again open, unless we were to reconstruct the physical gate," Hisui said. She shook her head. "But most of those texts have been lost to time or to destruction on Zeref's part. No doubt he memorized how to create it and, believing himself immortal, would never need the texts and wouldn't want someone using it against him."

"Not so immortal," Natsu muttered.

Hisui backed the group up to the appropriate space, and then dropped her cloak, letting it form a ring around her. She stripped free her gloves and revealed markings on each finger, her thumbs, and her palm. The Zodiac symbols.

"I've been trained to be the world's greatest Celestial mage," Hisui said. "But never had any intention of truly following through with it." Her body began to glow, and a golden aura spread around her. "Doesn't mean I don't have the magic in me anymore."

"Now we're talkin'," Lily said. With a bit of a puff he transformed into his large form. Lily rolled his shoulders back and eased into his form. Cana rolled her sleeves up, summoning the will and proper magic for Fairy Glitter. Never an easy task.

"Stand clear, everyone," Hisui said.

"You think you'll be able to hold it open until we all get through?" Cana asked.

"And what about getting back from the other side?" Jellal asked. "Did anyone think that through?"

"You all won't be able to cast magic in Edolas," Lily said. "And I don't know Fairy Law."

"I'll open the portal once a day for a couple hours," Hisui said.

"Days run a normal cycle," Gray said, positioning himself next to Juvia. "Two hours starting at midday, Queen Hisui."

"Perfect," Hisui said. "I'd not give you all more than two days to complete the mission. You have forty-eight hours to get all the information you can and then high-tail it back to the point the portal drops you all at."

"Hopefully it's safe one," Levy said.

Cana stood next to Hisui and raised her arm. Lily stood in front of her, and Cana clamped her hand on his shoulder.

"Just let your magic flow," Cana said. "And that Fairy Tail symbol will do the rest!"

" _O Eclipse, guardian of space-time, please, grant my wish, and allow us entry through your domain_!" Hisui exclaimed, and her golden aura exploded into the remaining bits of Eclipse around them, sucking it in like a vortex. Her hair whipped out of place but she held strong, swinging her arms out to let more energy fly.

Cana saw, from Lily's side, as the light coalesced in front of them. She charged the attack and Lily raised his arm.

"Here we go, Lily!" Cana exclaimed. Lily ignited the latent Exceed magic within him. "Fairy Glitter!"

The brilliant light shot from Cana's arm and stopped at Lily before exiting out his open palm, and the blast was twice as strong as before. Thankfully, Lily was one strong dude. The light crashed against the golden aura forming in the middle and Cana heard as if something ripped apart before a great _BOOM_ sounded, and everything started to settle.

Jellal and Arcadios braced Hisui, who was somehow still on her feet, maintaining her balance. Her face was pale and her arms were trembling, but she held her aura.

"Go," Hisui said. She smiled. "Say hi to your king, Lily, on my behalf."

"It'd be my honor," Lily said, bowing to Hisui. He turned toward the portal and paused, sighing. He looked over his shoulder, checking for Gajeel, and then dove through.

Natsu, Gray, and Juvia followed. Cana hesitated, laying a gentle hand on Hisui's shoulder. "We'll find out how they got free, and when we come back, there's gonna be nowhere left for them to run."

"You promise?" Hisui asked.

"Hell yeah," Cana said, and jumped into the portal.

* * *

Sonya spotted Alli standing by her lonesome in the gazebo by the garden, overlooking the large pond filled with all kinds of fish. She could still see that little princess standing there in her frilly dresses, staring at her hand as light emerged, then went away, then emerged, then went away. Now Alli overlooked the docks as some of the crew boarded up more boxes. It was the boat headed for Fiore, the one that would take her to Fairy Tail.

Sonya hesitated to call it home. She folded her hands behind her back and approached. Alli heard and watched her queen sister until she joined her at the stone gazebo, staring out to the docks.

"Nothing's really changed about it," Alli said. "It all looks the same."

"It feels different," Sonya said.

Alli poked Sonya's chest. "Yeah, because you have a bit of it melded with your soul now."  
Sonya giggled and nodded. Carla had been right, she didn't actually feel the physical Stellanium within her, but could feel its presence. Its power, emanating, ebbing throughout her body, keeping what was once wild magic energy calm, cool. It was like a heart, but one that didn't require exterior magic. It simply took in, stored, and would take out once Sonya called for it. It felt far more natural.

Had someone told her a decade ago that using Stellanium would be the means by which Sonya controlled her powers, she would have laughed at them. Chances were good that she'd also be with Zash, who would likely have also killed that person. Sonya sighed, and looked to Alli to forget about that vile beast.

She was still in her Fiore clothes, but had a Stellanium hairpin, keeping her hair from her eyes. Her looked had also softened. Since the ritual the night before, Alli hadn't been more talkative around Sonya, but was always receptive when Sonya spoke. They were in rooms together a lot, they ate together, they talked together when the group was around.

Sonya hesitated, but, pushed her hand forward and reached out to grip Alli's. It was cold, initially. Sonya squeezed her sister's hand, like she would when Alli was much younger, much more afraid of the world.

"Thank you," Sonya said. "For being here."

Alli's hands didn't move; Alli didn't move. She reached up with her free hand and touched the Stellanium pendant in her hair, then dropped her hand down to touch Alli's.

"Thank you for _always_ being here," Alli said. "When I need you."  
"Don't stay away too long this time," Sonya said. "I'll need a sparring partner."

"Sparing partner?" Alli asked. She smiled, almost ear-to-ear.

"A queen and a princess can vent their frustrations in a way they see fit," Sonya said. "Plus I think it's a great challenge to battle someone that's been trained to kill gods."

Alli's smile wavered, but she nodded anyway. "I'd be happy to kick your ass up and down the castle, just for that comment."

Sonya squeezed again and then let go. She felt a knot in her throat, and a bit of mist in her eyes. She shook a bit but used the movement as a distraction to quickly smear her sleeve across her face and try to wipe away the tears. She got some of them, but not the lump in her throat.

"Expecting more visitors, are we?" Alli asked.

Sonya moved the sleeve and stared out to sea. A fleet of ships headed toward the port. Sonya raised her eyebrow.

"No," Sonya said. "But aren't they from Fiore?"

"Did Erza think we were in trouble, or has something worse happened?" Alli asked, keeping her voice quiet.

One of the ships continued on toward the port, moving still at full-speed while the others slowed up significantly.

"They're going to hit the port," Alli said. "Where's the captain?"

Before Sonya could even ask, a little orange dot streaked smoke across the sky from one of the boats, and it sunk into the boat moving at full-speed. Sonya saw the slightest spark before flames erupted in the port, obliterating part of the dock and shooting debris and smoke into the air. Sonya fell back, dropping onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" Alli asked. "I didn't feel a blast, or anything."

Sonya's heart raced so fast she thought it would thump out of her chest. The lump in her throat was magnified. Tears burst free from her eyes. Her hands trembled, and she looked about wildly.

"Wha…what, what?" Sonya asked.

"Sonya, Sonya stand up, please," Alli said. "Sonya!"  
Sonya could barely move from the ground. She stared at the smoke, rising from the destruction, while a ring of ships with darkened sails stood around it, as if watching the mayhem brew, stirring it, drawing forth the anxiety from the Stellanites on the ground.

"Sonya!" exclaimed Alli.

Sonya's breathing continued to run rampant until something stung her across the cheek. She momentarily went black but after that split-second, she acknowledged her immediate surroundings. Alli's hand was raised again, and her eyes were wild as well. Her cheek stung but it wasn't so bad.

"I'm sorry," Alli said. "It was all I could think to do."

"My Queen!"

Alli helped Sonya to her feet. Rose rushed toward them, and knelt before the royal sisters. Sonya couldn't hep but watch the destruction, but had to turn away.

"What is it, Rose?" Sonya asked.

"Someone wishes to commune with you, they're waiting in the throne room," Rose said.

"Waiting in…?" Sonya asked, and rage consumed her all at once. She took Alli's hand in her own and stormed forward, blowing right past Rose.

"Sonya, wait, what about the others, my friends?" Alli asked.

"I don't want Fairy Tail to see what I might to do this son of a bitch," Sonya said.

Alli ripped her hand from Sonya's, and just as Sonya expected her to stop Alli, she filled it with light God-Slayer magic.

"I was thinking the same thing," Alli said.

The two broke into a full-on sprint toward the throne room, rushing through the gardens and into the castle proper. Their flight took them through several corridors, and despite Alli not being around in a while, she still had this place memorized. Sonya would be more impressed if her rage weren't spilling over and making her magic all the more difficult to control.

Both royal sisters had the same idea when it came to tackling getting into the throne room. The door was sealed, but not well enough. Sonya and Alli shouted and launched beams of magic at the door, blowing it down and revealing them to the person sitting at the throne, lounging about, while they glanced at some Stellanium.

Sonya took point, striding toward them. "Who the hell are you?"

"What an entrance, my queen," the man said.

"Answer the question," Sonya said before Alli could.

"Petro," he said. He sat up. He had a thin moustache running along his upper lip and a well-trimmed beard along his sharp face. His skin was pale and his eyes black as night. "Commander of the Harmonia Guild."

"The Demon guild," Alli said.

"Get out of my throne room," Sonya said. "I don't care what you want here. Either you get out, or…"

"Or I'll make you," Alli said. "Very painfully."

"Princess Alli, we were not expecting you," Petro said. "Welcome back to Stella. A shame your visit with Fairy Tail had to end this way, but, perhaps you'll be able to talk some sense into your sister." Petro gestured toward the docks. "That display was but a taste of what we're willing to do. Tomorrow I shall give the order to allow all my demons and friends to have free reign in Stella, and they shall stop when this city is in ruins. Or, we could go about this the way that my master wants."

"What way?" Sonya asked.

"The obvious one," Petro said. He pointed to Sonya with a long pale finger. "You come with me, and we make this all go away."

"Your master, you said?" Alli asked.

"Indeed," Petro said.

"And one day?" Sonya asked.

Petro nodded. Sonya did the same, and pretended to turn back to Alli, then spun around and let a magical crystalline beam erupt from her palm. Petro was already gone, and the blast crashed over the throne and obliterated the opposite wall.

"Looks like you guys need to stick around a bit longer," Sonya said. "And you'll have to wait in line as a sparring partner; I've got a guild master's ass to kick, now."

* * *

The portal opened up in front of the Fairy Tail members and they dropped onto a familiar blue grass. Natsu hit the ground after Lily did, bracing himself against it. For a moment, he felt his regular body heat circulating his body. By the time he got back up, though, his magic was once again completely gone. He groaned.

"And we don't even have those weird balls to eat from Mystogan," he muttered.

Everyone—Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Gray, Happy, and Juvia—else dropped from the portal as well. He took the moment to observe their surroundings. They were just outside one of the towns—he couldn't remember their names very well, it'd been so long—near a small forest. Was this where the Fairy Tail guild had been?

He checked around for a cottage, and for the Fairy Tail guild emblem to stick out to him anywhere. Natsu shrugged. Darn. He was hoping to see Edolas Natsu again. He was a weird guy, but, in a charming kind of way. And Edolas Lucy? Phew. Talk about different.

"Lily, you know where we are?" Natsu asked.

"Indeed," Lily said. "I captured many a Fairy Tail member in my time around here." Everyone turned toward him hesitantly. Lily chuckled and placed his hands on his hips. "They were a bit more troublesome back when they were in a somewhat rebellious phase, I'm sure King Jellal has had them rounded up nice and…"

"There they are, another guild!"

Lily paused and placed his hand upon his sword. Happy leapt up onto Natsu's shoulder. Natsu clenched his fists, smelling trouble coming. He heard plate metal rattling its way toward them. Everyone bunched together, but tried to look inconspicuous about it.

Lily held up his hands as if in surrender. "Fellow knights, please, calm yourselves! It is I, Panther Lily!"

The soldiers still weren't around the bend. Must've been a scout that spotted them, but, how'd they know to get here so quickly? Darn it, Edolas, why did everything always have to be so tricky in this dimension?

They finally came running, and were armed with plate metal, indeed, as well as much nicer looking swords and gear. Natsu nodded in approval. Less focus on magic must've allowed them to hone their technological skills as well.

"Whoa, what sort of monster is this!" exclaimed a soldier.

They formed a ring around the group. Natsu checked them out. The armor was thick and had few weak spots. Most of them had swords drawn but other weapons within easy reach—Natsu, without his magic, wouldn't be fast enough to get to them before their reach weapons were already jutting out toward them. He side-eyed Lily.

"Like I said, my name is Panther Lily," Lily said. "I once served alongside King Jellal, I was there when he overthrow the demon Faust, and was taken to Earth-land with all the magic."

Some of the soldiers began whispering to each other. Natsu caught one whisper, "Do you think that Demon King is with them?" and smiled. What a strange thing to ask…and, with a darker though, what a strange thing to have come true.

"All you men settle down," a much more macho voice said. And one that was, somewhat, familiar. Gray groaned nearby. "I'd recognize that cold exterior anywhere."

Natsu looked over to their new arrival, adorned in dark pink armor and with really weird blonde hair that jutted into the sky.

"Damn it," Gray muttered. "I was worried we'd run into you. Sugarboy."

"Nice to see you again, ice-boy," Sugarboy said. He stuffed his sword into the ground, and then acknowledged Lily. "And you, Panther Lily. King Jellal will be happiest to see you most of all." He held his hand out. Lily hesitated, but accepted it. "Welcome back to Edolas, my friend."


	15. Ch 15 - Alli's Defiance

**Just wanted to issue a quick apology for the inconsistent uploads of late. The holidays have been killer to my schedule, unfortunately :/ I'll try to let you guys know in advance if I'm going to be off for a few days.**

* * *

Sonya sat directly across the round-table from Alli, while Wendy and Carla were to her right and Lucy and Tyla were to her left. Rose stood next to her, along with some of her other advisers (that mostly enjoyed her attention for the sake of saying they were with the Queen). Wendy, Carla, Lisanna, and Lucy all seemed to be in a bit of a daze when Rose entered, but hadn't bothered explaining why.

The rising sun leaked through the throne room, its light climbing through the stain-glass windows that surrounded them. It struck Sonya's face, and Alli could easily see the rage swelling within her expression. Rage at her enemies, and rage at herself for allowing this to happen. Sonya, as Alli remembered, had always been soft, quiet; but now that Animus was gone from her body and soul, Sonya really had become her own woman, and a true queen.

Sonya cupped her hands together. She sighed, and Alli felt her nerves rising. They'd discussed how to go about this morning through almost the entire night, but it didn't make what they had to admit any easier.

"Alli and I have been withholding information from you all," Sonya said. "It has to do with our family."

"Our disjointed family," Alli said.

"Harmonia has offered a deal to the kingdom," Sonya said. "Either exchange myself over to them in return for peace and no destruction, or they will raze our city."

Alli turned toward Rose, who looked absolutely exhausted. He nodded and she returned her attention back to the conversation. Good. All the denizens of the capital city had been evacuated, then. Still, if Rose directed them to where Alli thought, then they weren't far off, and the royal guard and Fairy Tail had to make an incredible stand against Harmonia.

Alli had observed the forces from afar, and Carla, Wendy, and Lisanna went out to scout last night. It sounded as if the brunt of Harmonia's guild was here. Their ships were massive, able to hold dozens of people aboard them. They were quite intimidating, too; not the average Fiore galleons, Alli noticed. They were warships.

"They'll hand me to my mother," Sonya said. "A wizard in her own right, and one that I haven't seen in centuries."

"And I've never known her," Alli said. "I just knew she was a wizard."

"Wait," Lucy said, as if calculating in her own mind. "Alli, how old are you?"

"Nineteen," she said. "And Sonya's four hundred twenty-seven."

"We share mothers, not fathers," Sonya said. "My father was slain by dragons the same night I met Animus."

"My father is rotting somewhere in Alikitasia," Alli said. "Probably dead. Wouldn't be too mad."

"In any event," Sonya said. "If our mother is involved it means that this goes far beyond what we've anticipated."

"Didn't think your mother could be a bad guy," Lucy said. "I mean, I get it, trust me, but how much pull can she have to kidnap a queen?"

"We don't know," Alli said, exchanging a look with Sonya. "It's likely, though, that she's the Guild Master for Harmonia."

" _What_?" Lucy asked.

"How would we not have heard about it?" Rose asked from behind Alli.

"Because nobody'd heard of Harmonia until recently," Alli said. "And they've kept things quiet. Think about it. Who knew about Titanfall or Acnologius, really, until they got on everyone's radar for conspiring to kill Master Makarov?"

"Fair point," Lisanna said.

"How can this woman live so long, though?" Carla asked. "Is she also a Dragon Slayer?"

"More likely," Sonya began, "a Demon-Slayer."  
"And neither of you…inherited that?" Lucy asked.

"Alli's a God-Slayer," Wendy pointed out. Her optimism never ceased to amaze Alli, but Alli shook her head as a dark cloud passed her by.

"Not even close to the same reason," Alli said. "It's for another time."

"But why tell us?" Lucy asked.

"Simple," Sonya said before Alli could. Alli raised her eyebrow. "I'm going to hand myself over."  
"Sonya that's not what we discussed," Alli said.

"My Queen…" Rose began, but Sonya raised her hand.

"Rose," she said, half-turning her head.

"No, really," Alli said. "You're not going anywhere, you're staying right here."

"Mother will come to me," Sonya said. "And we will discuss this."

"As if anyone of Harmonia would let that happen," Alli said. "They'd ambush and fill the place up in seconds before you ever knew what happened." She pointed to Rose. "Get your best guards here, don't let them even take her out of their sight." She turned her attention to Lucy. "And Lucy, we need you…"

"Alli, enough," Sonya said, holding her hand up to her sister. "I've made my decision."

Alli grinned. "You've clearly not been dealing well with Fairy Tail. We don't listen to authority all that great."

Lucy stood up immediately. "You're damn right. We'll take care of Harmonia for you, Your Highness. We've faced dragons for you, do you think a couple of demon-wizards can stop us?"

Sonya didn't seem to move at first. Alli was about to ask before she saw her back and chest tremble, and Sonya raised a hand to her cheek and wiped away a tear.

"Damn you, Fairy Tail," she muttered.

"Don't even worry about it, sis," Alli said. She clapped her sister on the back. "We'll take care of these creeps. Mom won't even know what hit 'em."

* * *

The sun was fully over the horizon by the time Alli and Tyla took their proper positions on one of the higher apartments in the city. All of Harmonia's ships were waiting in the harbor. From her position, Alli could see all of the soldiers waiting in the shadows for the legions of guild members and Dark Wizards to storm the city.

Tyla weaved her fingers subconsciously, but Alli could feel her magic emanating off her. She was sweating immensely and the stress was incredibly evident on her face. Alli couldn't see it, but knew exactly where Tyla was working. She only hoped that the plan itself worked out.

She looked across the way to Lucy, who stood with two of her Celestial Spirits ready strike out: Sagitarius and Virgo. Apparently a third, Loke, was somewhere else in the city ready to give a beatdown.

"Hopefully this is as easy as fighting them in the forest," Tyla said, her words coming out slowly.

"Focus, don't talk," Alli said.

"You know me," Tyla said, sneering. "Get talkative when I'm nervous."

"Get magic-ative, then," Alli said. She laid a hand on Tyla's shoulder, feeling her best friend's whole body quivering a little bit. "You'll be fine. We'll all be fine."

"Just give me the signal," Tyla said. "That's all I need."

Alli nodded. She clenched her other hand into a fist. That man, Petro. He was the only one in Harmonia that really worried her. What sort of power did he have to evade her attack in such a quick manner? Unless it was some sort of projection magic. Still, he had the gall to present himself to the sisters with such coy, such ease.

Alli needed to punch his smarmy face bad.

She weaved her fingers through the air as well, and relaxed her arms and chest. Her magic flowed easier when she was less stressed and not as conscious about it. God-Slayer magic could never be easy to actually control, but restricting it to just her body made her feel a bit more natural. She was thankful to Laxus, in this moment, for all the lessons they had about controlling Slayer-magic.

For a brief moment, she observed the beautiful city below her. Stellanium glittered the streets and cast little crystalline rainbows everywhere. Of all the places she'd been, there was still little more breathtaking than the capital city. Even after living in this place for so long, it never grew tiresome to wake early in the morning just to catch the sun rising, or leave her princess appointments to watch the sun set.

And these bastards on the shore wanted to destroy it? Not a chance, Alli thought. She'd take down every last one if it meant the people of Stella got to remain in their homes. Nobody deserved to be kicked out of their home.

"Queen Sonya!" a voice exclaimed. Alli checked over her shoulder to see if the guard were still there at the castle—they were, all stationed along the wall as Rose had instructed—and then Alli redirected her attention to the flagship, where a man stood in the bird's nest. Another was at the bow with his hands raised. She didn't recognize this voice. "This is your last chance to save your city! We will destroy every last home on our way to destroying your people in the caves!"

A shiver ran down Alli's spine. "You bastards."

She slid her hand off of Tyla's shoulder and slammed them together. Tyla looked panicked to Alli.

"Alli, wait, what are you doing?"

"You bastards!" Alli exclaimed again. " _Light God Ray!_ "

The beam shot out of her hands and across the skyline toward one of the boats. It struck the bow and the ship bucked forward, launching several of the wizards forward.

"Is that the signal?" Lucy called.

"Yes!" Alli exclaimed, and left off the rooftops. She heard Tyla scream behind her as the ocean itself seemed to roar into life.

The sand at the bottom of the ocean shot up and ripped through the ships and destroyed part of the dock. All of the boats shook and careened at the impact of Tyla's attack. Alli continued her flight through the skies, holding her hands back. A ball of light energy formed.

She stared down the man in the bird's nest, whose ship remained undamaged, and none of the troops on it were fazed at all. She threw the ball toward him, and as it neared him, it vanished. She snarled and landed on another roof.

"Let's get it going!" Alli exclaimed. "Come and give us everything you've got!"

The Harmonia wizards that'd jumped ship heard her call. Several of them were already on the docks and rushing into the city limits. The Stella royal guard waited just long enough, as instructed, before making their counterattack.

Battle erupted everywhere. Alli leapt off the rooftop again and landed in the midst of one guard taking on two wizards. Alli kicked one of the dark wizards in the face and blasted the second away, ushering the guard to find others to go help.

Alli spun and dodged an attack, taking their weapon and jabbing them with her elbow before kicking him away. She threw the weapon into the ocean, and her attention was drawn to a powerful presence approaching her.

The dark wizards around her suddenly dispersed, giving way to a single, smug-looking asshole in a cloak.

"Princess Alli," Petro said.

"Didn't expect to see you so soon," Alli said. She readied her fists. "But I'm glad to get the boring stuff out of the way early."

"Your hubris is amusing," Petro said.

"Look whose talking!" Alli exclaimed, and launched both blasts from her fists. Petro flung himself free of his cloak and dodged. The blasts incinerated the cloak.

Petro sped toward Alli, riding on a shadow along the ground. Alli stepped into his attack and landed her elbow in his chest just as his fist connected with her gut. She felt a freezing cold descend on her feet when his shadow touched her. Alli opened her fist and blasted Petro only a few feet away.

He spun around and the shadow lashed out, freezing Alli for just a moment. It was long enough for Petro to come back around and crash his fist against Alli's face. Alli slid back and wasn't ready for Petro's follow-up, where he punched her straight across the face.

Blood filled her mouth and stars exploded around her. Alli hit a building behind her, cracking some of the brick. She peeled herself off the wall and dodged his next punch, which was reinforced by the shadow he rode. Alli tried to punch him but the shadow blocked it. She reinforced it with light magic and the shadow momentarily broke. Petro snarled and kicked at her. Alli blocked it, but had to do so with both hands. Petro took the opportunity to allow the shadow to push her back, and then he punched her into the wall again.

Alli bounced off, toward him, was kicked for good measure. Alli hit the ground rolling, barely able to keep to her feet.

" _Light God Ray_!" she exclaimed, feeling the dreadful cold coming toward her. She held one hand behind her and shot the beam in the other toward Petro.

Petro swerved away, with the help of the shadow blocking it. Alli grinned, and revealed her second hand, blasting Petro in the side. She pursued, even through bruised ribs and some difficult breathing.

Petro didn't recover in time to dodge her next attack. He took the hit to the shoulder and absorbed it, using it as a means to come back around and allow the shadow to hit Alli across the body. Alli spun in the air, and almost caught herself before she hit the ground, but Petro was too fast. He rode the shadow up to her and slammed his fists down on her chest.

Alli crashed to the ground. Petro pulled up on the shadow, and cast it over her, then dropped his foot into her gut for good measure. The wind burst from Alli's chest and she felt her entire body freezing. Her heart rate slowed significantly, and darkness started to overcome her vision.

"My how unimpressive the royal family truly is," Petro said. His voice sounded veiled due to the shadow. "First your pathetic queen of a sister and now you. Your mother would never accept you as her daughter, you know that? She's so glad to have left you for dead in Eliasvil."

"Shut up," Alli said. Petro kicked her in the gut again.

"Your overconfidence with Fairy Tail has shown me a lot," Petro said. "Fairy Tail must be a bunch of talk, nobody truly powerful. If a God Slayer is so easily defeated then how much more difficult must a Dragon Slayer be?"

"God Slayers aren't defeated so easily," Alli said. "But morons are."

"Speak for yourself," Petro said.

"Not when you're such a good example," Alli said, and sucked in as much air as she could. She puffed her chest, knocking Petro off-balance, and swung as much light energy to break the shadow apart as she could upward.

Petro stumbled back. Alli spun, whipping free her energy and lashing it out against Petro's demonic shadow.

She landed on her feet with grace and turned toward Petro. "How's about I show you the real power of a God Slayer?"

She mentally swore to herself for getting so carried away at the start of a fight. Natsu or Wendy wouldn't be like this, no way. She had to tighten up.

Besides, if Romeo or Tyla saw this, they'd never let her live it down.

" _Light God Slash_!" Alli exclaimed. She slammed her hands together, raised them over her head, and began absorbing all the natural light around her through them.

"You fool, leaving yourself so open!" Petro exclaimed. He hopped atop his shadow and rushed toward her, raising his hand in attack.

"Rra!" Alli exclaimed, slashing down at him.

All the light in her hands ripped through the air between them and cut right through Petro's shadow. His smug face turning directly to fear was enough to make Alli just happy enough to forget the scare he gave her.

Petro flew through the sky and crashed through one of the sinking ships, bouncing off the water a few times like a stone on water and finally sunk way out in the bay.

One down, several more to go. Alli turned toward her next victim and let her aura consume her.

"Who's next?"

* * *

Lucy watched, from afar, as Alli laid waste to some goofy looking goon riding a shadow of some sort. She smiled toward the new powerhouse of Fairy Tail, and felt a little bit of security in their situation. Even against the pure might of a Dark Guild, and with so few members to fight against, they would be okay.

She jogged down the street, armed with only her whip and another key. She was in her Taurus form, and felt his pure strength rushing through her body. Thanks to all the training done on the road the last several years, she could easily switch between forms if need be, or stay in one Spirit's form much longer. Virgo and Saggitarius and Loke were all still out on the battlefield causing mayhem, and Lucy was trying to find any weaknesses to expose; or, better yet, find their leader and try to weed them out.

She turned the corner, and saw Wendy at first. She nodded and turned to go, but stopped when fear struck her heart like a bolt of lightning.

The young Dragon Slayer lay unconscious on the ground, propped up as if someone left her there to be found. Lucy took a few steps from the shadows, and a sudden sensation of dread filled her.

"Ah, Ms. Heartfilia," a man said, the same man that called out Queen Sonya from before. Lucy looked up and saw him standing there, arms behind his back. "It's so nice to meet you. My name is Harloc, and I'll be your opponent now."


	16. Ch 16 - What's a King to a God?

**Decided to give you guys one that covers a bit more, get an extra long one, to make up for some lost time, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy dropped immediately into a fighting stance befitting the brute force of the Taurus form, yet it did little to shake that dread she felt when Harloc mentioned just her name a second ago. She felt her confidence stifling the longer he was around, grinning at her so calmly.

Lucy held her hand out, feeling Virgo and Sagittarius nearby. She closed her fist and activated Forced Closure, sending the two back to the Celestial Spirit World. She felt their magic re-enter her body, and glowered over to Harloc, who still had that smug smile on his face.

"I've heard about you," Lucy said. "But my understanding is that you're Titanfall's Guild Master, not Harmonia."

"I have a vested interest in what my allies do," Harloc said.

"Like trying to reform the Balam Alliance?" Lucy asked.

"Perhaps," Harloc said. "Besides, it's not every day one gets the chance to visit foreign nations and encounter enchanting wizards like yourself, Lucy."

"Don't talk to me like that," Lucy said.

"A man can't compliment a woman?" Harloc asked. "I've always heard you were one to accept such gracious compliments."

"You heard wrong," Lucy said. She slid her hands to her sides, feeling four keys: Gemini, Cancer, Scorpio, and Capricorn. Loke was still out on the battlefield, but he thankfully had used his own means to get back to Earth-land from the Celestial Spirit World. "So what interests do you have in Stella?" She could still see Wendy's unconscious body in her peripheral. "Did you come just to fight Wendy, is that it?"

"If I wanted to fight a Dragon Slayer, I'd have already gotten my fill a few days ago when I encountered Natsu Dragneel in Crocus," Harloc said. "They're nothing to me, anyway. But I have yet to encounter a true Celestial Wizard like yourself."

Natsu? Nothing to him? No, impossible. Natsu's beaten every kind of wizard there is, even Zeref and Acnologia. Some loser from Titanfall was able to beat him handily? Calm down, Lucy, it's a diversion. He knows mentioning Natsu will throw you off. Focus, girl.

"Right, sure," Lucy said. "Natsu went down that easily."

"Gray Fullbuster, Cana Clive, and Juvia Lockser all suffered the same fate," Harloc said. "I spared them, if only so they can remember me and try again later, to try and push me to a new limit."

"Why don't you just shut up already?" Lucy asked.

"Because if we fight I won't be able to continue being captivated by your beauty," Harloc said.

"Oh, for the love of…" Lucy swiped her hands across her belt, unclipping the four keys and holding them in her hands. " _Quadruple Gate Summon!_ "

Harloc watched as a blinding golden light washed over Lucy and all four of her chosen champions leapt free of their portals and landed in front of her. Capricorn partly obscured Lucy from seeing Harloc's new expression.

"Be careful, guys," Lucy said. Her arms were going numb from the sudden thrust of power, and she was suddenly hungry. "Don't take this guy lightly."

"Never, Miss Lucy," Capricorn said.

Gemini floated over to Lucy, flittering around her while the other three sprung into action. They helped straighten Lucy up, and Lucy thanked them.

Cancer was upon Harloc first. Harloc held his hands to the crab-man, still smiling, and a pulse knocked them back. However, it didn't have the intended effect. Harloc snarled as Capricorn attacked him head on. Harloc dodged with ease, blocking the attack and then evading Cancer's follow-up attack. Harloc was exposed.

"Now, Gemini!" Lucy exclaimed, and she held her arms out. Gemini dematerialized and Lucy absorbed them, then sprung forward, touching Wendy's leg on her way.

She felt her stature shrink a bit and her hair grew, but an incredible library of spells opened up to her. Lucy spun around, airborne, and exclaimed, " _Sky Dragon Roar_!"

The blast soared toward Harloc, who shouted and held his hand to it. The wind immediately dissipated. He punched through the air and knocked Lucy off her course. Capricorn waylaid him anyway, shouldering Harloc away. Harloc bounced off the water.

Scorpio advanced on him all alone while Harloc recovered. He launched a huge sandstorm at Harloc, who swiped his hand through it and the magic went away immediately.

"What, that's impossible!" Scorpio exclaimed.

Lucy flew down toward Harloc, who immediately raised his hand toward her. Lucy felt her body split in three and then the Sky Dragon-Slayer magic vanished, and she plummeted toward Harloc as herself.

Lucy swung her leg down. He caught it, as Lucy expected. She clipped free her whip and lashed it out. He tried to block it but part of it still caught his face and bruised and cut his cheek. Harloc stumbled back, letting Lucy go. Lucy cracked the whipped and Capricorn and Cancer advanced on Harloc.

Harloc shouted again and blasted Cancer away with a single punch. He blocked Capricorn's follow-up attack singlehandedly as well.

Scorpio rushed Harloc, but Lucy stopped him and he nodded. Lucy absorbed Scorpio in seconds and lashed out with her sand-tail, crashing it against Harloc.

Lucy leapt over the small wall and punched down at the ground near Harloc. Harloc smiled and Lucy could feel her soul ripping in two once again, but this time, when Capricorn attacked and knocked Harloc away, Lucy felt back to normal. She braced herself momentarily and followed Capricorn toward Harloc.

Harloc blocked Caprison's flurry of attacks, and seemed ready for Lucy. He held his hand to Lucy before she could launch a sand tornado at him and she blasted back. Scorpio fell away from her as well. Lucy crashed her head against the stone wall, and she felt an explosion of blood spilling from the back of her head. Her eyes almost bugged out of her head.

Capricorn punched Harloc hard across the face, but Harloc knocked Capricorn off balance with superior ability and kicked him in the side of the head, dropping the mystical goat-man immediately.

Harloc held his hands up, and with a mighty shout, sent some sort of pulse through the air. Lucy screamed as she felt her magic completely vanish from her body, and the four summoned Spirits went away.

"You…" Harloc said, pointing to Lucy. "You are a worthy opponent, Lucy Heartfilia. I'll keep you alive as well."

Lucy punched the ground next to her with her left hand, and cracked her whip with her right.

"Magic or not, I can still fight," she said, and warily stood up.

She could barely keep her balance. Her regular brown whip felt incredibly heavy in her hands. She was out of magic energy and regular energy. Harloc wavered in and out of her vision.

Lucy held her hand aloft and went to crack the whip when something punched her straight in the back and she dropped right to the ground, face-first. Blood sputtered from her nose and her arms and legs were limp at her side.

"You let her get back up?" a woman asked. Lucy saw black boots and a dark grey robe walk by her, but her vision was fading.

"It was amusing," Harloc said. "You'll end up doing the same with the girls."

"Only Alli, if the rumors of her having God-Slayer magic are true," the woman said. "I need Sonya for now."

"You're such a good mother," Harloc said.

The woman stopped, her feet so close to Lucy. She grunted and laughed. Lucy could barely put two-and-two together before her heel crashed against Lucy's face and the entire world went immediately to black.

* * *

It was strange to be back in Edolas, and even stranger still to be back in a castle that Natsu only had the vaguest memories of. He knew he'd been in it before, but, had it been this part? Or, was it another? Definitely the dungeons, but was he in the throne room? Did Evil Gramps let him in the throne room?

He followed the pack of Gray, Juvia, Cana, Lily, Gajeel, Levy, Sugarboy, Coco, some guardsmen headed for the throne room. He hadn't been that nervous to meet with Mystogan again, but, what if the guy'd changed? Jellal had certainly changed, but it was for the better. What if it were the opposite for Mystogan? He worried about it through the night, as they rested up and as apparently Sugarboy and Coco were sent forth to prepare for Fairy Tail's return.

Now that everyone was well-rested, they figured it was time for an explanation. Sugarboy stopped at a large set of doors up ahead and Coco nodded to the group.

"Welcome to the throne room," she said, and the massive doors opened up.

Natsu was immediately drawn to the hulking, familiar figure that sat behind the throne: that giant metal dragon –Dorma Anum?—that Evil Gramps piloted. Next was how ornate it was. There was some excellent craftsmenship not yet seen in Fiore quite yet. The throne room itself was massive, and open. The ceiling was parted down the middle, allowing the Edolas sun into the room. Natsu could see that there was an upper part of the roof that served as a canopy in case of rain or worse weather.

Neat, he thought. They could use one of those in Fairy Tail, it'd be nice in the autumn or springtime.

Most of the windows were stain-glass, as if they came from a Cathedral. Several of them were images of warriors holding aloft ancient magic weapons, kinda like the ones that Mystogan used to use in Earth-land.

Sugarboy and Coco suddenly stopped and knelt. Lily did the same. Natsu checked Lily out. He was decked out in armor similar to what he wore when he served under Evil Gramps, but it had a new logo and was a bit more sleek; less suited for battle and more for looks.

"All hail King Jellal," Sugarboy said.

"Long may he reign," Coco said.

Mystogan stepped up from his throne and back into the sunlight. Natsu couldn't help but smile when he saw his old friend, and he did look older. He still resembled the Earth-land Jellal, but, Mystogan looked more focused, intense, than Jellal…somehow. His hair was a shade light, with tinges of gray, and his muscles weren't quite as large. One eye was a different color than the other and the mark on his face was less prominent.

"Welcome, friends," Mystogan said. His voice was also deeper. "It's been a while."

"I thought it'd be forever, my king," Lily said, and Natsu heard the struggle in his words. The guy could barely keep it together.

"Rise, my most trusted friend," Mystogan said. "And give me a hug, you oaf."

Lily did as his king requested and approached Mystogan. He hesitated, as if taking it all in, and then wrapped his arms around Mystogan. Mystogan returned the embrace. Sugarboy, Coco, and Levy started to tear up, and Natsu couldn't help smile at it. The way Lily sometimes talked about Mystogan, the two had basically been brothers until Mystogan's self-imposed exile to save Edolas.

"I couldn't be happier to return," Lily said, stepping away. "Though I wish it were under lighter times."

"I assumed things were bad," Mystogan said. "Come, let us talk in the gardens, where things can be a bit less…formal."

Mystogan stepped down from the throne and a recovering Coco started to show them out. Natsu followed, eyeing Mystogan. He made his way through the crowd over to him, and Mystogan noticed.

"Wait, everyone stop," he said, and the entire group froze.

"What's up?" Natsu asked.

Mystogan smiled and adjusted the crown atop his head. Natsu didn't even see the punch until it connected with his face and he almost dropped straight to the ground. Silence laid waste to the room. Natsu felt a bit of blood forming in his mouth, but rage didn't fill him up.

"Finally got you back after that hit you gave me," Mystogan said. "Good to see you again, Demon King."

"Yeah," Natsu said. "There's a real funny story about that. You're not going to believe it."

* * *

Tyla waited for two more Harmonia dark warriors to rush by before making her sprint toward the two unconscious ladies near the broken-up docks. Most of Harmonia was moving into the city now, where Alli and Loke were supposedly centralized. Lisanna was also running about, barking (literally) commands to some while Rose held down the fort at the castle.

It was understandable, then, why Tyla felt unsettled as she approached Lucy and Wendy's unconscious bodies. Wendy looked alright, but Lucy was…destroyed. Tyla rolled her over. Her face was bloodied and bruised, masking much of what had been one of the most beautiful faces in all Ishgar. Dried tears lined her face, and her skin was so pale.

"Oh, no," Tyla said, her lips trembling. She looked over her shoulder, desperately hoping that Alli was okay. But if someone could do this to Wendy and Lucy…

She bowed her head onto Lucy's and let the tears stream. She gripped Lucy's tattered shirt.

"Wake up, Lucy, come on," she said. "You have to wake up, you have to fight for us."

But Lucy was unmoving; breathing, but, unmoving. Tyla's tears touched the drying blood on Lucy's face. Tyla shut her eyes so tight she started to see stars from the back of her eyelids.

Was this all Sonya and Alli's moms doing? Would she have the gall to do this to her own daughters? If it weren't her, then what would stop someone from just destroying Alli in order to get to Sonya?

"Tyla!" a voice exclaimed.

Tyla looked up, hoping to see Alli, and instead saw a young woman with silver-white hair bounding toward her. Tyla wiped the tears away, but couldn't hide the sadness on her face.

"Carla," she said, and picked up Lucy's head, resting it on her lap.

"I saw what happened here and ran to get help, are you okay?" Carla landed and knelt next to Tyla. She worriedly glanced over her shoulder to Wendy.

"I'm fine," Tyla lied. "Just a little tired."

"Your display by the shore was certainly impressive," Carla said. "You should be proud of yourself."

"It won't be enough to stop whoever did this, I'm betting," Tyla said.

"No," Carla said. "In fact we're all practically useless in this situation."

"Useless?"

"That man, Harloc, the one who defeated Lucy and Wendy," Carla said. She scowled. "I believe he can disable a wizard's magic, either through sight or intent. I'm not exactly sure, and it's going to be almost impossible to find out how without being pummeled by him."

"Was there anyone else with him, was this all just one man?" Tyla asked.

"No, he was joined by a woman after that," Carla said. "Dark grey cloak, black hair, strikingly powerful. She looked like Sonya."

"It's Claudia, for sure," Tyla said. "Sonya and Alli's mother. She's _actually_ here, which means she's going to go straight for the castle."

"It would seem Harloc was standing more as her bodyguard than anything else," Carla said. "Which makes me shudder as to what power she holds."

Carla shook her head and stood up, moving over to Wendy. Tyla tried to get up, but something wouldn't let her. She wanted to just lay down, let the battle happen, and not move. Nobody would notice her, right? She felt her body going limp to do just that, but Alli's words rang in her head:

 _"I'd want nothing more than to be in Fairy Tail. Beyond their incredible magic, they've also got the hearts of champions. To be in Fairy Tail is to be a champion. We won't be losers anymore, Tyla, we won't just sit around and let life go by. We'll do something."_

Tyla cupped Lucy's face with one hand, then felt a twinge of determination. She nodded, and smeared some of the blood from Lucy's face. Tyla grunted and picked Lucy up, holding an arm and then supporting the rest of Lucy with her body. Carla was doing the same for Wendy but was having a much easier time of it.

"I know a safehouse nearby we can put them at, and then I can try and find something to heal them," Tyla said, stammering the words. "Follow me."

"Lead the way," Carla said, and Tyla could swear there was a hint of pride in those words.

* * *

"So that's basically it," Gray said, leaning back in his seat. Natsu nodded next to Mystogan, who was taking it all in.

"Never would've thought Natsu would actually become a Demon," Mystogan said. "And the part about the dragons? It's unreal." His face darkened. "But what's most unbelievable is that Makarov would actually be killed. The old man seemed so immortal for so long."

"It's still strange," Cana said.

Natsu nodded once again. He could barely think of the guild hall without that feisty old man sitting on the countertop while Mira worked the back, chatting it up with Master.

"And it wasn't Harloc who killed Makarov, that much I can confirm," Mysogan said. "Though it's certainly true that he would want to. Harloc was never truly a fan of wizarding guilds, he found more enjoyment in destroying them from the top down."

"It was some White Wizard, he said," Cana said.

Mystogan nodded, then swung his fist out and obliterated part of the wall with just his strength. Lily stood immediately, but Mystogan didn't seem pained by it. Natsu was more shocked at how close that fist came to hitting him.

"Damn it!" Mystogan said. "I should have anticipated this, I shouldn't have underestimated their ploy."

"What ploy, what are you talking about?" Gray asked.

Mystogan sighed. "There's much that's been kept secret from the general public to keep calm the existence of the sister worlds. It's long been thought it best that Earth-land and Edolas be kept separated and only spoken of in myth so we could continue our…operation." Mystogan looked to Lily, who seemed equally lost. "This is knowledge only bestowed to the King and his best advisers, and I inherited this knowledge shortly after your departure."

"Is this some sort of conspiracy?" Coco asked. "What could you possibly be hiding that's so dangerous, Your Highness?"

"People," Mystogan said. "Prisoners, to be exact."

"Who?" Gray asked. "Were you keeping Harloc here?"

"Him and the White Wizard, among others," Mystogan said. He quickly looked to Natsu, but looked away just as fast. "The White Wizard was here long before my reign began, and probably before even my grandfather's reign. Harloc was rounded up and brought here during my father's time as King, and I suppose the two met and hatched an impossible plan that was made possible due to the time incursions caused in your battle against Acnologia."

"All that time ripping caused by Anna Heartfilia must have given them an opportunity to escape," Juvia said. "But they would have to be exceptionally powerful to notice, and wouldn't their magic be shut down as well?"

"That's the thing about warping space-time," Mystogan said. "It's almost impossible to define. But you're right, they would need to be exceptionally powerful. Harloc is a mage that I, myself, battled and was able to subdue, but the White Wizard…" He shook his head. "Even if they were to fight head on, I don't believe Master Makarov would win in a fight. Not when the White Wizard is at full strength."

Natsu balled up a fist. "How can you say that?"

"Because he was capable of defying Edolas's laws of magic through his sheer power alone," Mystogan said. "It took restraining him in a suit like the Dorma Anum to even subdue him and even then it wasn't enough, apparently."

Natsu sighed and tried to think, but there was so much new information he'd just gobbled up. Okay, so this White Wizard guy was for real, he was powerful. Acnologia powerful? Unlikely, nobody had seen an absolute machine of terror like that…ever. Acnologia's power reached across time to threaten all existence countless times. This White Wizard had to use stealth and tricks to kill Gramps, so he couldn't be that strong.

But if there were others in the cells besides Harloc and the White Wizard, and those two got out, what if there were more?

"Mystogan," Natsu said. "What if…?"

"We managed to round up about two-thirds of the escapees," Mystogan said. "It was tough, and we lost quite a few of our own men. Thankfully, they were also at the disadvantage of no magic, and the White Wizard had no particular qualm with Edolas. We were spared that day."

"Where would they go, then, on Earth-land?" Levy asked. "Do you know where they originated from?"

"I rarely spoke with them during their time here," Mystogan said. "And tried to actively avoid the White Wizard. His magic is too great even for my understanding at times. Unfortunately, I never quite learnt his identity. Harloc always spoke highly of him, though."

"What a surprise," Gray mumbled.

"Actually, Harloc seemed like quite the egotist," Juvia said. "The scumbag."

Mystogan chuckled. "Agreed, Juvia."

"Well, at least we have what we came for," Cana said, leaning back in her chair.

Mystogan's face softened. "I'm sorry I don't have much for you, I'm sure the journey was difficult. Stay a while longer, rest up. I still have the X-Balls lying around, so I'll be able to grant you your magic to return home."

Cana leaned back. "Sounds good. Where's the booze?"

She and Sugarboy led the party out from the gardens, but Natsu, Gray, and Lily stuck behind. Natsu wasn't sure what Gray was doing here, but understood what Lily wanted. Mystogan stared out over the gardens, thinking, until he acknowledged the other three.

"You wish to know how to defeat him," Mystogan said. "Is that it?"

"It was embarrassing what he did," Gray said, removing his shirt for no reason.

"And we need to get him back," Natsu said.

"There is a way," Mystogan said. "But it'd take years for both of you to learn. Harloc's abilities are effective on those that use magic inherently, not with a conduit. Lucy, for example, would be fine in battle so long as she's already summoned her Celestial Spirits. Harloc cannot disable the magic latent within an object, only a physical body. It's why my magic worked against him, as it was conjured from my staffs."

"So head-on combat is completely ineffective?" Lily asked.

"Without a doubt," Mystogan said. "None of the prisoners that were in Edolas are to be trifled with, boys. They're all dangerously powerful, enough to frighten the Magic Council enough to place them in a completely different dimension."

"The Magic Council?" Gray asked. "This wasn't between you and King Fiore?"

"Initially it was, but when my father grew mad from the power of the Dorma Anum, he cut ties with them and found a friend in Sieghart," Mystogan said. "In Jellal."

* * *

Gildarts set down his paper and looked across town to the Mermaid Heel Guild Hall. A breeze almost took the paper away from him, but instead the headline flapped about in his hand. He laid his fist down on it gently, marring some of the words.

"Warren," he said. "Nothing's going on here. You sure you're picking up people at the Guild Hall?"

"I was before," he said. "And it's not likely that they would _all_ just up and leave."

"Maybe he's come through, then," Gildarts said, eyeing the newspaper.

It was about that Wizard in White that Erza had been talking about before she sent Gildarts out to Mermaid Heel. Apparently, several Fairy Tail members had been calling back with failed quests due to this White Wizard, and a short while later, Erza would be getting hospital bills. Someone was targeting guilds, and his path was leading straight to Mermaid Heel. Thankfully for Erza, and Gildarts in a way, Gildarts was in the area.

He stopped by in town just in the morning and had been scoping out the guild hall the entire time. But there was no activity, not even a single sign of life within the guild hall.

"No," Warren said. "There are still people there, I can hear some of their thoughts. They're fine, apparently."

"And what about Kagura?" Erza chimed in.

"She's missing," Warren said.

"But she isn't their guild master, so killing her like how he did in Makarov wouldn't match his style," Gildarts said. "Damn. This guy is slippery."

"See if you can head inside now," Erza said. "You've done enough blending."

"As much as I can looking like this," Gildarts said, running his hands through his hair, and touching the places were Acnologia ripped into him. It still hurt, even all these years later. Gildarts winced the pain away and stood up.

He tossed the paper aside and walked across the street. A carriage crossed by. Gildarts waited patiently, letting his calm smirk settle in. When he started again, someone stood across the way. Someone in white.

"Been waiting for you," Gildarts said.

The White Wizard wasn't facing him. He was instead looking up to the Mermaid Heel guild hall. He wore a white cloak and his skin was pale. He had white pants and boots on as well, it was a bit unsettling.

"You killed my Master," Gildarts said. "I can't say I appreciate that very much."

"I did this world a service," the White Wizard responded. He turned a bit, and Gildarts had to take a step back just from how much magic he was letting off by standing there. "And I shall continue." He fully turned to face Gildarts. His face was white as snow but his eyes were pure black all the way around. He wore nothing under the cloak but had dark lines running all across his body. It was in some sort of ancient cryptography; Levy would understand it, but certainly not Gildarts.

Gildarts brushed his cloak aside to give himself some room. "Your services are at an end, then, friend."

"No," the White Wizard said. "But killing you will give me reprieve. Perhaps you shall finally pose to me a challenge." He looked Gildarts up and down. "Perhaps."

Gildarts glanced from side-to-side. They were in a bit of an enclosed space. He pointed behind him. "How's about we move this outside the city, where nobody else can get hurt? Then I can destroy you."

The White Wizard nodded, and leaned forward. Gildarts didn't even see him move but felt his palm slam against Gildarts's face and throw him outside the city limits. Gildarts flipped and crashed through some trees, landing in a clearing.

The White Wizard reappeared before him, unfazed. "Better?"

Gildarts didn't bother with a response and lunged at the White Wizard, punching at his torso with all his physical strength. The White Wizard held up his hand and caught it, but the force pushed him back significantly into a tree. He tapped the trunk and the tree immediately shattered. Gildarts grunted.

"Ah, nice little bit of magic there," Gildarts said, trying to smirk but couldn't find the nerve. He was fast, and strong…and did he just _throw_ Gildarts across town? Impossible!

"Not magic, just power," the White Wizard said, and propelled toward Gildarts.

Gildarts managed to see the attack and side-step it, avoiding the gust that followed it. He blocked the Wizard's punch, absorbing the pain, and lashing out back at him. The White Wizard blocked it with ease and spun back into position.

" _Crush!_ " Gildarts exclaimed and punched through the air toward the Wizard. It knocked him back a bit, but he remained on his feet. Gildarts finally grinned.

"No challenge," the White Wizard said.

"Then how's about I actually try?" Gildarts asked, and his aura exploded around him, finally knocking the White Wizard back. He unlocked all of his power, and the white aura enveloped much of the area. Even with dark pupils, Gildarts could see that the White Wizard's eyes flared.

Good.

Gildarts burst toward him. " _Crushing Evil, Spreading Truth: Absolute Heaven_!" Gildarts punched the White Wizard across the face and the impact from the spell released the coming explosion between them. Gildarts, thanks to years of training was able to avoid it. The White Wizard, though, was not. He took the hit and crashed through the forest as the immediately clearing around them vanished, vaporized in the attack.

Gildarts landed, flexing his wrist, feeling his old bones crack. "Get up from that one, I dare you."

The dust started to settle. Gildarts glowered in the direction of the White Wizard. "Come on, hurry up, I know you're still standing there."

Gildarts let his aura die down a bit so he could, indeed, see the White Wizard still standing there, wreathed in his own protective aura.

And he still didn't have a scratch on him.

"Damn it," Gildarts said. "Not sure how long these bones will last if I keep this up."  
"Please," the White Wizard said from afar. "Keep trying. I enjoy the destruction. It give me _focus, reason_!"

He launched toward Gildarts. Gildarts cupped his hands together and put them over his head, then separated them and exclaimed, " _All-Crush!_ "

He swung his hands down and released his aura's might, channeling it into an all-powerful energy blast. The White Wizard continued …

And punched right through the blast, repelling it and rebounding part of it right back at Gildarts. Gildarts took the hit and then took the ensuing punch from the White Wizard. The forest behind him took a serious hit, as all the trees and brush splintered apart in the destructive force. Gildarts crashed to the ground in a small crater.

The White Wizard blotted the dust-marred sun, standing over Gildarts. Gildarts roared and punched the ground beneath them. The White Wizard lost part of his footing, and Gildarts attacked, going to kick him in the head from his propulsion off the ground, but the White Wizard blocked, and the force sent Gildarts spinning and formed a deep rut in the ground.

Gildarts landed, and felt his bones crack when he landed. His foot was shattered. He cried out in pain and knelt down, supported by his other foot.

"I destroy all that is," the White Wizard said. "You, too, are a destroyer. Perhaps, if we'd met before, you could be my heir. My demigod."

Gildarts felt his heart freeze over. "Demigod?"

The stories, the legends, the myths…no, impossible. They couldn't be true. Gildarts heard them as a boy to keep him in line, as a just tales, nothing more. There couldn't be any merit to them.

This was just some idealistic wannabe. It had to be. Gildarts smirked and looked up, but fear took hold of him and he could see nothing but the truth.

"It can't be," Gildarts muttered.

"You take the correct pose, mortal. It is always wise to bow before a god."

"You can't be," Gildarts muttered. "Vothorm…the God of Destruction."

Vothorm finally smiled. "I am."


	17. Ch 17 - Alliances

Erza rubbed her temple, staring at the ever-evolving job board. Her headache had been pretty bad before, but when Gildarts contacted Warren and said he had to come home because of the White Wizard as well it exploded into a full-on migraine. To make matters worse, this "wizard" was the reincarnation of a damned God.

"Damn it all!" Erza shouted, and punched down at her desk. It shattered into a million pieces, splintering all over the room. Her hand stung as the splinters jabbed into the flesh. Erza swore again and picked them out, one by one, flicking them across the room.

Her door burst open. Romeo had his flaming fists at the ready. "What's happening, are we under attack?"

"No," Erza said, rubbing her hand. She felt little bits of blood staining her other palm. "I just got a little angry is all. Nothing to worry about, Romeo."

"If you're angry it means it's something to worry about," Romeo said.

"Nothing to worry about at the moment," Erza clarified, and lied. Romeo hesitated, then nodded and shut the door behind him as he left.

Such a pure-hearted spirit, what a good boy. Erza's rage subsided as a little warmth spread through her heart, thinking back to how young Romeo always seemed to her. After three years, that young man had turned into quite the Fairy Tail guild member. He'd easily surpassed his father in terms of skill and could possibly qualify as an S-Class Wizard.

Erza sat back down in her chair. She missed the days when that meant something, when all of her closest friends weren't all S-Class level. It'd just been her, Gildarts, Laxus, Mystogan, and Mira. They were the strongest of Fairy Tail, nobody messed with them. But now? Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, the list went on. They weren't officially S-Class but they were all more than qualified to be.

And now they had a new enemy. A God, one that could defeat Gildarts so handily he didn't even see the fight through the end. From his report to Warren it sounded as if this Vothorm had been simply toying with him. With Gildarts! Erza shivered to think about fighting Gildarts, and now this deity was on the scene?

But how? And more importantly, why? Why wait so long after Zeref? Why not strike while the world was still vulnerable, and nothing had been settled? Alvarrez had been a mess for many years, and still was, and Fairy Tail was shaky in how to move forward. Erza remembered the year between the war and Natsu declaring his team for the Hundred-Year Quest being one filled with strife, and tribulation. There was rebuilding being done all around; more than just Fairy Tail was affected by the war.

So what was this God waiting for? Erza leaned back in her chair and went to place her feet on her desk, but they just dropped through the air. Oh, right. Erza crossed her legs instead. Harloc was also just rising onto the scene as well, no doubt those two were connected. Erza was thankful that they'd just sent ambassadors to Stella; now more than ever, they needed the reinforcements. Hopefully Sonya's newfound abilities would be of great use to them in the coming battle.

Erza placed her hand to her chin and closed her eyes. To fight a God, one must need a God-Slayer. She opened her eyes up, envisioning Alli standing before her. Young, but brash. A little cold-shouldered, but willing to do what was necessary. She'd have to speak with Laxus, who was her supposed mentor during her time at Fairy Tail, about this.

But she couldn't just throw her at Vothorm. Natsu didn't fight a dragon—a true dragon—until he'd had his Second Origin unlocked. And even then, they were hopelessly outmatched and it required the intervention of a second dragon to defeat the one. Unless Erza could find another God to bestow their powers upon Alli, she wouldn't last long against Vothorm, either.

The only other warrior she could think of to contend with Vothorm was Jellal. Her face turned warm and her stomach churned. She was thankful to be in private, as she felt her face warm at the thought of him…and their last interaction.

Erza sighed, and instead envisioned him in combat. He was a master, an Ultimate Wizard through and through. He fought Acnologia head on and while he didn't defeat the beast like Natsu did, he did at least survive. And Acnologia had just eaten massive amounts of magical energy from Anna Heartfilia's space-warping spell. So if Vothorm were weaker than Acnologia…

Agh! Erza rested her head back against the chair. Now she was dealing in "if"s. Those were useless, she needed facts.

Unfortunately, she realized, Levy was with Natsu and the others in Crocus, and the other bookworm, Lucy, was obviously in Stella. Perhaps Ms. Porlyusica…

Someone materialized in front of her. Erza immediately brandished a sword from thin air and pointed it at them. The sword tip rested right at their neck.

Their face came out of the shadows of the room and Erza retraced her sword, opening her hand up and letting it vanish into the ether.

"Mest," she said, with both relief and shock.

"I came the moment I heard about Gildarts," Mest said. "We need to talk."  
Erza nodded. Did he not notice the sword to his throat. "I assume you know about this God, then?"

"Vothorm," Mest said. "The God of Destruction. For the last several centuries, the Magic Council has been keeping him locked away in a prison deep within land of Edolas."

"Edolas?" Erza asked. "Why?"

"To restrain his magic power," Mest said. "As you're aware, being of Earth-land cannot use their magic powers when inside Edolas. The same applied to reincarnations of deities."

"He's not the true deity, then," Erza said.

"Yes, the true Vothorm is long since dead," Mest said. "But his spirit survived, and manifested itself in the form of a wizard. However, he hadn't come into his own yet, and the Magic Council of the time decided to capture him and place him in Edolas. It would appear that they miscalculated the potency of his magic."

"Slow down a second," Erza said, raising her hands. "The old god was defeated? By whom? Who could possibly have that kind of power?"

Mest grinned. "This is the part that shocked me the most." Mest folded his arms behind his back, and examined a photograph of Fairy Tail's Strogest Team, one that'd fallen off Erza's desk. "It was an alliance between our five familiar Dragons, Gregorion's father named Mercator, and most importantly…" Mest tossed the picture back to Erza. "The Dragon King Acnologia."  
Erza caught the photo and squeezed it tight. "Impossible. Acnologia would never side with other dragons."

"No, he would and he did," Mest said. "And don't take this as legend, take it as fact. We have written records, accounts, of how friendly Acnologia was with the other dragons. He would have become the Dragon King even if he didn't begin wiping them all out" Mest shook his head. "The alliance with Igneel and his friends, Mercator, and Acnologia was what drove the final wrench into all of it. Mercator was the first to fall and begin the now-famous struggle between dragons, and Acnologia's rampage across the world."

"That doesn't make sense, why would he so easily turn on his allies?" Erza asked.

"Because Vothorm wasn't just a god, he was a symbol of absolute destruction in the world," Mest said. "And whoever conquered him would be thought to ascend the throne next. So guess who it was that finally did in Vothorm and thought himself the ultimate weapon of destruction?"

"You mean it was all some ego trip, what Acnologia did?" Erza asked. She waved her hands through the air. Time for that later. There were far more pressing matters. "What can you tell me about why Vothorm is here _now_? Why not right after Acnologia's defeat?"

"As I said, Vothorm was trapped in Edolas," Mest said. "And it wasn't until Anna Heartfilia tried to make space and time her plaything that he was set loose. Her magic temporarily defied the laws latent within Edolas and allowed Vothorm the ample opportunity to escape, weakened as he was. He and Harloc, master of Titanfall, led a band of brigands out of Edolas and back to Earth-land." Mest sighed. "The good thing for us is that he didn't have nearly enough power to do anything in the time since then, but as those guilds have started to reform the Balam Alliance, he has gained power through their rampage. His most notable test of power was destroying the one thing that was keeping Makarov alive: his magic."

" _What_?" Erza asked. "Vothorm has the ability to destroy magic?"

"Perhaps," Mest said. "But only if it's within reason."

"What the hell does that mean?" Erza asked.

"Makarov was frail," Mest said. "I know it hurts to hear, but it's the truth. And because of that, his magic was easily exposed. Not to mention that he knew what would happen. Vothorm anticipated Fairy Tail coming back into play."

"In order for Harloc to do so as well," Erza said. Mest looked a little confused, and Erza explained, "Hisui wrote me about what happened in Crocus. How Harloc shut down Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Cana without breaking a sweat."

"Indeed," Mest said. He nodded to Erza, and slightly bowed. "That's all I can tell you for now, Erza. When I get more information, I'll be sure to return." He rose, and Erza held out her hand. Mest took it.

"Thank you, Mest," Erza said. "We'll certainly need it."

"I miss those years, where Acnologia and Zeref were gone," Mest said. He lowered his hands. "Can't catch a break, I suppose."

"No, I suppose not," Erza said, and smiled as Mest left.

She finally sighed and soaked all of it in. So it took the combined forces of Acnologia and Igneel to defeat this guy? A demon and fire dragon?

Erza grinned. Now where could she find a demon wizard and a fire wizard around here?

* * *

Sonya sat upright, proud, and strong in her throne as the large double doors opened up and the guards stationed at their post fell back, unconscious or dead, at the feet of her new entrant. Rose stepped up next to her, but she knew he would be of no use.

Scouts had only recently stopped sending her reports of how the battle was going, and it was then that she feared the worst. Certainly Fairy Tail was still fighting, but there was only four of them and many of the guard had been used to usher the peoples into the cavern. Sonya only hoped that they were able to stall long enough to get them to safety, so they could make their final stand.

She squeezed the arms of her throne and the held her hand up, and rose from her throne. Her dress flowed out from beneath her, and she felt powerful in it.

"Halt," she said, and the new arrival stopped. He even knelt.

"Queen Sonya of Stella," he said, and Sonya recognized it as the voice from earlier in the morning, the one that wanted her to turn herself over.

"Speak your name," Sonya said. "Then leave this place forever."

"Harloc, Guild Master of Titanfall, from Fiore," Harloc said. He rose from his knee. "And I come with good tidings. I'd heard that you'd been without a mother for quite some time, and decided a reunion was in order."

"Then leave it to simply family matters and leave," Sonya said, raising her voice. It filled the entire throne room, echoing off the walls. Harloc didn't seem to notice and started moving toward her again, folding his arms behind his back.

He had a definite air of calm and cool around him. He was bathed in the shadows that the light from the door cast down upon him. Rose took another step up, and Sonya could sense the tension he was fighting to lash out against this Harloc person. But he was a Guild Master. Neither Sonya nor Rose stood much of a chance against him by themselves.

Damn it, Alli, where are you?

"I said halt," Sonya said, but Harloc took a few more paces until he was almost at the center of the room. He then stepped to the side a bit, and Sonya felt a chill run down her entire back as the silhouette of a woman emerged in the doorway. A shadowy, misty aura consumed her.

"May I reintroduce you to Claudia Stella," Harloc said, and bowed to Sonya's mother.

Sonya felt her chest tighten and her arms go limp, but her face hardened. She clenched her teeth together. The doors to the throne room started to shut, and Sonya saw her mother's features as they came in: the full body, the rounded face, the long black hair, and a dark grey cloak matched with heavy black boots and gloves. She was a pale woman, but her beauty was obvious, even from this far. Alli resembled her a bit more, though neither took after her dark hair. Probably because neither sister fraternized with demons on a regular basis.

"You haven't changed this room the slightest," Claudia said.

"You're not wanted here, Claudia," Sonya said, her voice still raised.

"Show your mother some respect," Claudia said. "I raised you better."  
"You hardly raised me," Sonya said. "What mother leaves her daughter and husband to be killed by dragons?"

"One that expects more of you," Claudia said. She stopped when she stood next to Harloc, who couldn't look smugger.

"Leave," Sonya said.

"When I've just arrived?" Claudia asked. "I don't think so. No, I've come to take you with me, as I should've a long time ago. But things weren't ready quite yet, and you were still possessed by Animus, and it would've been a mess."  
"Leave," Sonya said again, and felt her power spreading from her core.

Claudia rested a hand on her hip; she could probably sense this power. But she didn't make anything of it, "You don't know what's coming, sweetheart. You need me, you need to be by your mother's side if you're to survive."

"I survived four hundred years without you," Sonya said. "I think I can weather whatever storm you think is coming."

"This is no storm," Claudia said. "It's destruction itself."

"And you'd expect me to go along with this?" Sonya asked. "After everything I've done to rebuild this kingdom!"  
"This kingdom will be ashes unless you follow me," Claudia said. "All your good attendants and common people within the caverns will be eradicated unless you decide to take my hand and follow me home."

Sonya froze. How did she…no, of course she would know. This woman was smart, she was cunning. She probably predicted Sonya and Alli would have the people hide away, and still she wanted to just toy with the two. She'd planned all of this; even if she hadn't accounted for Fairy Tail, all those ships on the shore would keep them occupied.

"You're lying," Sonya said, though even then, the words came out of her mouth slow, unsure.

Claudia grinned. "I've never lied to you, my little Sonya."

Sonya couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Her mouth hung open for just a second before she felt her legs moving, and then her body, and then, her mind.

"No," she said. "All you did was abandon me. Leave me for dead, while your husband was burnt and destroyed by dragons. All you wanted was this power, but you didn't anticipate one thing: my survival." Where were these words coming from? "You said there's destruction heading my way? Bring it on. I'll face it as long as I have to if it means standing in my way."

"Vothorm, the God of Destruction, approaches," Claudia said. "He'll lay waste to this world."  
Sonya felt another chill, but this one made her smile. "Well it's a good thing that I share the blood of one who was made to kill gods."

Claudia raised her eyebrow.

The double doors behind them suddenly burst open, flying free of their hinges. Light energy spilled into the room. Harloc and Claudia both braced themselves from the concussive force of the blow.

"What?" Claudia exclaimed.

"Alli," Sonya said. "The Light God-Slayer."

Alli rose from her crouched position, filling her hands with the light of the sun that leaked into the throne room from the door and the now-opened windows, shattered by the force of her blow.

"Hello, mother," Alli said.


	18. Ch 18 - Stella vs Harmonia

Alli readied herself as Claudia turned to face her, while the other guy, Harloc stared down Sonya. He raised his hand toward her and cackled. Alli lit her hands full with light magic.

"You think to take me on?" Harloc asked. "I suppose my reputation hasn't reached out this far yet. Here, let me demonstrate!"

He jabbed out toward Sonya, who stepped back at bit toward her throne, afflicted by something, but remained at the ready. She shook whatever it was off and roared, letting her crystal-colored aura consumed her. Harloc reeled his hand back.

"No, this is impossible," Harloc said. "How can you resist my magic?"

"I don't know what your magic is, but it won't have any effect on me!" Sonya exclaimed, and her light continued to shine through the room.

No need to hog all the attention, sis! Alli thought, and exploded her aura around her as well. The light of the Stella sisters filled the entire room, and its power was enough to knock both Harloc and Claudia off their feet and crack some of the stain glass windows.

"Let's go, Sonya!" Alli exclaimed, and rocketed for Claudia. Claudia grinned and launched a dark wave at Alli, who swung herself beneath it, and when she came out it, was close enough to punch Claudia into the air. Alli followed her immediately, flipping over one of her other spells and unleashing and energy beam from her hand.

Claudia batted it aside and produced another black wave. It hit Alli in the side and set her spinning in the air. Claudia braced herself against one of the pillars and Alli caught onto the Stellanium chandelier hanging above them. Claudia shot two dart-like dark beams at Alli, who dropped from the chandelier and let her aura consumed her.

" _Light God Bellow_!" Alli roared and the twilight barrage of light launched at Claudia, obliterating part of the throne room but missing her, as she dodged away at the last second.

Alli summoned enough power to buffet herself before hitting the ground, and then caught a quick climpse of Sonya. She was able to dodge most of Harloc's complex attacks and was matching him pound-for-pound with the use of just her magic. Her smaller frame was nimble enough to move through his attacks with grace. Alli smiled.

"You go, sis!" Alli exclaimed, and propelled toward a coming Claudia. She felt her energy spike when she said it. Fighting alongside her sister against their accursed mother.

What a beautiful day.

Alli and Claudia's fists collided in midair but their power was matched just enough for Alli's arm not to break. Alli kicked out of it and prepared her next spell. She spun in the air and slammed her hands together.

" _Light God Slash_!" she exclaimed, and the ray of twilight light ripped through the sky and slammed into Claudia, who had just enough time to mount a block against it, but not enough to fully stop the attack. She crashed against one of the pillars.

Alli landed on both feet once again. Claudia brushed off some of the debris, and while she looked nettled, wasn't all that wiped out from Alli's attacks.

So, this is the power of a Dark Guild Master, Alli thought, and lowered herself. Claudia looked away from Alli toward Sonya, who continued her battle against Harloc. Panic shot up Alli's spine and she moved quickly as Claudia faded into darkness.

Alli shouldered Claudia into the wall, but her mother grabbed her by the hair, slammed her knee into Alli's back, and threw her aside. Alli spun into a pillar and hit it face-first. Blood and stars exploded around her. For just a second, Alli lost total feeling in her body. Another knee came from behind and brought the pillar down. A large slab of it crashed down on Alli's legs. Claudia picked up Alli by the hair, ripping a few strands out, then tossed her aside.

"Hardly worth my time," Claudia said.

The rage boiling inside Alli spewed out and Alli spun around, kicking out with Light God-Slayer magic as she did. Claudia dodged it, which was fine, it meant it gave Alli an extra second to get back to her feet. Alli sprinted toward Claudia and feigned a right hook at her, and instead, remembering Laxus's fast-learning-style, spun around Claudia, swept her leg out, and pushed her mother down.

Claudai retained her feet but was in prime-position for a beam of twilight straight to the face. Claudia soared across the throne room, but was powerful enough to catch herself. Alli shot at her again, feeling the blood streaking from her legs.

"You fool!" Claudia exclaimed, and slammed her hands together. " _Demon Sight_!"

A cloud of black completely enveloped Alli and she crashed against the back wall, missing Claudia. Alli tried to get back up, but a clawed foot slammed against her chest.

Through the misty shadows, Alli managed to see a true demon taking form in front of her. Her devilishly beautiful mother's form peeled away in the darkness, and in its form was a scaly, tall, broad figure. Sharp wings spread from her back, and deep purple eyes filled the void of what had been where her eyes were. She had long hands that reached out and clasped Alli's face. Claudia squeezed, sinking her talon's into Alli's face. Alli felt herself screaming but no sound came out.

"Now how can you scream for help from your dear sister when you have no mouth?" Claudia asked, moving her hand away. "And how can you fight with no hands?"

Alli felt her mind tell her arms to move, but she saw nothing there. And she felt the vibrations in her throat to scream, but no sound came out. Sweat rolled down her face but her heart was beating slow. And slow. Alli's eyes shot around but everywhere she looked, there was only Claudia.

The demon stepped toward her, but then began to melt, and Claudia appeared from it, molding into form. She was naked but _powerful_. Claudia towered over Alli, and reached down with just a finger toward Alli. She poked her between the eyes, and Alli's neck snapped back. She fell, expecting to hit a wall, but plummeted through the darkness, even though she couldn't feel her body moving.

And through it all, Claudia watched her, standing in the shadows, living in them so completely. The light escaped and Alli could only see her mother's outline as she fell through the unmoving darkness.

"You're not my daughter, you failure," Claudia's voice said, and it echoed all around Alli. "Sent to attain the greatest magics in the world and you come back weak."

Sonya appeared above Alli, standing with her back to her, alone, but beautiful in her queenly dress. Around her, though, formed endless flames as a castle burned in front of her. When Sonya turned, though, it was Alli, and her face began to corrode as twilight magic leaked out of her.

"You have no true reason to live, you are no royalty," Claudia said.

Alli finally hit the ground and felt all of her body shatter into a million pieces, scattering her soul all around the darkness. Little bits of light bounced about, and she could see all different directions, different worlds. In all of them Alli sat, dead, alive, barely clinging to life, powerless, burning, and most of all, alone.

"But your sister," Claudia said nearby, and then formed in front of Alli. Claudia was back in her Demon form, clad with markings all along her body.

A crystal shot up from the ground between them, and out from it stepped a magnificent woman with a heavy dark-crystal aura around her. Sonya stepped free of her cysallis and looked straight to Alli, and raised her hand.

"She will become powerful without you," Claudia said. She stood over the fragments of Alli's soul. "If you leave her, she will become the true queen of Stella, and perhaps even the queen of all the world."

Claudia stepped down and Alli felt cold coursing through her veins. A single tear streaked down Sonya's face as crystal energy engulfed Alli, and she fell completely to black.

All she had left was a memory.

 _The two girls sat, together, at the top of the castle, as the Stella sunrise creeped over the ocean. Sonya clasped her chest. Animus was acting up again. Alli reached her hand out to her, and Sonya looked to it, scared._

 _"I'm here," Alli said. "Let me help."_

 _"You can't," Sonya said._

 _Alli retracted her hand. "Oh. I…I'm sorry, then."_

Sonya. She…she would be alone. She would be defenseless, and she would be taken control of again.

Alli felt something stir within the fragments of her soul. No. Never again. Alli was back in Stella, and she was there for her sister.

She felt a deep roar from within her chest, and suddenly, light exploded, shattering the dark cloud around them.

The throne room burst into being around them and Claudia slid back, away from Alli. Her aura consumed her, lashing out with random bits of Light God-Slayer energy in all directions.

"You'll never own her," Alli said, raising her gaze, and leering straight at Claudia. Claudia tried to look unfazed. The power continued to fly free from Alli's core. "I'll protect my sister to my dying breath. We'll never be separated again, not even by our own damned mother!"

"Didn't you hear me?" Claudia asked. "You're not worthy to be my daughter, weak little God-Slayer."

Alli grinned. "Quite the other way around. You're not worthy to be our mother!" She swung her arms out and filled her arms with magic. "Nor are you worthy to be in this castle! Now get out, before I have to force you."

"You can't do anything against me," Claudia said. "Your powers are a fraud."

Alli straightened up. "Let's prove that, shall we?"

She shot toward Claudia, who clearly didn't anticipate her sudden boost in power. Alli slammed her across the room. Claudia recovered fast and punched out Alli, who dodged and decked Claudia straight across the face with another fist full of Light energy. It exploded in her face, but Claudia didn't fly back. Instead, she flipped over, and the two launched light and dark waves at one another.

Through the smoke, Claudia came flying. Alli ducked under her attack, which sliced through a pillar with ease. Part of it tumbled down at them. Alli flipped back, over one of the rocks, and kicked it out at Claudia, who crushed it with a single punch.

" _Light God Bellow_!" Alli roared again, and it missed Claudia again.

Gonna have to hit with just the big guns, then, Alli realized, and dodged another of Claudia's beams.

" _Demon Ether Boreas_!" Claudia exclaimed, spinning through the air, capturing magic from around her. Alli landed on the ground.

" _God Slayer Secret Art_!" Alli roared. " _Light of the Heavens_!"

She slammed her hands together, brought them in front of her chest, and then launched the beam at Claudia. Claudia launched her own magic back at Alli. Alli braced herself and then…

 _KRA-BOOM!_

The two beams met and didn't explode, but retained their collision. Alli couldn't help herself but laugh at the situation. She locked her arms and continued to pour magic out.

"This is it, mother!" Alli exclaimed. "Where we see who's the more powerful!"

"Where did you get all this power?" Claudia exclaimed.

Alli felt a second wind, and propelled her magic forward again, launched it against Claudia's beam, but her mother's beam barely budged. She wasn't even using her full power. Alli snarled. Brute force wasn't going to win this fight.

She smiled, realizing the beams were what was keeping Claudia in the air still. Gotcha, bitch.

Alli quickly cut off her magic and leapt away from the beam struggle. Claudia's magic overwhelmed Alli's, but Alli was on the move. Alli leapt up, and Claudia didn't see her at all. Alli kicked her mother in the side.

Claudia recovered, bouncing off the throne. Alli launched herself at her, then slammed her hand down and propelled into the air, dodging Claudia's next attack. Alli feigned a Light God Slash down at her mother, forcing Claudia into the air.

" _Light God's Bellow_!" Alli shouted, and the magic hit her mother square in the chest, sending her spiraling toward the door.

Alli landed and felt her body almost topple over. She had enough magic power for maybe one more regular attack, but she was otherwise spent. Beads of sweat rolled off her face like a waterfall. She looked around, and saw that Harloc was pressed against the backwall, and Sonya was also just barely keeping herself together.

"It would seem we've reached an impasse," Harloc said. He peeled himself off the wall, and looked to Claudia, who wasn't so much injured in body, but couldn't look Alli in the eye at all.

"Leave," Sonya said, and looked toward Alli. Alli raised her eyebrow, and suddenly, her adviser, Rose stepped forward.

" _Ghosts of Brittia_!" he exclaimed, and hundreds of little ghost-like entities suddenly shot from behind him, rocketing toward Claudia.

"That's enough!" Harloc exclaimed, and dove in Claudia's wave. He swung his hands out and the magic disappeared. "It's clear that we won't be getting what we came for." He glowered toward Sonya. "Be thankful, Queen Sonya, that you have such powerful friends. We'll leave you be for now, but know that when our forces do truly mobilize, you'll wish that you'd sided with us."

"No," Sonya said. "I won't."

Harloc scowled, picked Claudia up, and leapt back toward the steps leading to the throne room, vanishing.

Alli held her position for another minute before she finally dropped it and collapsed. Sonya did the same, and Rose rushed to her side. Alli managed to get back to a knee, and glanced over at Sonya. She was doing the same. Alli raised a thumbs-up, and Sonya returned the gesture. Both of them broke out into smiles and laughter.

Later, when the other Fairy Tail mages returned, Sonya addressed them all with great thanks and offered to let them fully heal and recover for their services, and was willing to pay a pretty penny for what they did.

"No, please, that's okay," Lucy said. "We did what we came here to do, and the reward of seeing you become a full wizard is all we need."

"Then I offer another reward," Sonya said, stepping down from her throne. She placed her hand atop Alli's shoulder. "Get a message to your queen, Hisui. From this day forward, the kingdom of Stella declares an officially alliance with Fiore, and the Fairy Tail guild." She squeezed Alli's shoulder. "Together, we're going to bring justice upon the Dark Guild Harmonia."

* * *

Natsu stood before the portal back to Earth-land. It'd taken a few days to get it opened again, involving lots of trial and error, and trying to find whatever remained of Earth-land from Edolas to use as a catalyst to open the space-time portal.

They were out in the forest, where Ms. Porylusica used to live before she came over to Earth-land. Mystogan believed it to be the best place to create the portal, and he was correct.

The portal looked a little differet, a little more blue, from where they stood in front of it now.

"Now that we know this is a viable option, perhaps we'll come visit some more," Lily said, clapping Mystogan on the shoulder.

Mystogan wrapped his old friend in a hug, and Lily accepted it. Mystogan stepped away and nodded.

"Please," Mystogan said. "All of you, send my regards to Fairy Tail. And please pay respects for me at Master's grave."

"Of course," Gray said. He waved to Mystogan, and led Juvia trough the portal.

Natsu watched Gajeel, Levy, and Cana go as well. He hung back with Lily. Natsu nodded to Mystogan.

"I'll be sure to give all those captives a good one for you, pal," Natsu said.

"Good," Mystogan said. "I look forward to listening to them talk about their battles against the Fire Dragon Slayer."

"They won't be battles," Natsu said. "Trust me."

Natsu smirked and leapt back through the portal, feeling his body distort and warp until he landed back in Earth-land. He stumbled almost to the ground and felt something lurch in his stomach, but he managed to hold himself together. Happy flew through the portal, then, and landed atop Natsu's shoulder.

He checked the cave out. Hisui, Jellal, and Arcadios all waited for them there, with great anticipation. Hisui was busily checking on everyone when Lily stepped through, and the portal finally shut. Lily sighed, but Gajeel approached and clasped his shoulder.

"You'll see him again, Lily," Levy said, also approaching him. "I promise."

"So, anything?" Hisui asked. "What have you learned?"

"Harloc and the White Wizard came from Edolas's prisons," Gray said. "Part of a deal between the old kings and the Magic Council." He turned his attention to Jellal. "That you knew about."

"Is this true, Jellal?" Hisui asked, turning toward Jellal.

"You should've been briefed, too, but the new Magic Council must've decided to keep it to themselves," Jellal said. "Besides, I didn't know Vothorm was from Edolas's prisons, only some of the more rogue ones like Harloc."

"Vothorm?" Natsu asked.

"The God of Destruction," Jellal said. "He was defeating centuries ago by an alliance of the dragon lords and was given human form shortly after, but was captured and locked away. I'm sure Mystoga informed you of the rest."

"Yeah," Gray said. "Still, seems a little suspect that you'd know all this and not bring it up before we left."

"I couldn't be sure how much of Edolas could actually be trusted," Jellal said. "It'd been well over a decade since you were all there, what if someone else was in charge?"

Hisui stepped between Gray and Jellal, waving her hands free of the matter. "Look, we need to focus on the larger problem here."

"That a reincarnated God is walking around willy-nilly?" Cana asked.

"That he may have many more friends than just Harloc," Jellal said. "What would be stopping just the two of them from escaping?"

"If there are more out there," Hisui began, "then we need to find them and bring them in immediately." She looked toward Arcadios. "Get messages ready to every wizarding guild in Fiore as soon as you can." She, with a cold, hardened expression, looked back to every member of Fairy Tail before her, and then to Jellal. "Your Queen demands you find these wizards and send them back. Do you understand me?"

Natsu felt a chill that he only ever got from Erza, and bowed his head. "Yes, Your Highness."

Man, every little bit of weird King Fiore had been, Queen Hisui took that and amplified it into menace.

Hisui swung her cape around and headed up the tunnel. "Then let us begin."


	19. Ch 19 - Royal Sorciere

Gray stared out the window, looking out to the road ahead of them. Juvia's head rested in his lap while she napped and Natsu was bowed over, trying to keep it together while Happy massaged his back as best he could with those little Exceed paws. Cana sat across from Gray, examining the paper that Hisui handed them before they left.

"Queenie seemed pretty damn serious about this," she said, quietly, so not to wake Juvia.

Gray rested his hand on Juvia's side and nodded. "I know. Never seen her like that before. I mean, she's been serious, but, this is something else entirely."

He caught a glimpse of the carriage in front of them, the one carrying the Magic Council members proper: Jellal, Gajeel, Levy, and Lily. As far as Gray knew, they were discussing what they would do next. While the Magic Council had some pull, ultimately they still conceded to Hisui or other royal families when it came down to things.

And as a member of the Magic Council before it was ripped to shreds years ago—and then subsequently rebuilt thanks to Mest—Jellal would know first-hand the dangers of letting this knowledge get out as well as let criminals like Harloc or Vothorm out into the world.

Gray weaved a few fingers through Juvia's hair. It felt wet, like normal, but it was actually quite dry. Juvia continued to sleep softly as the carriage lulled into its normal, non-bumpy pace.

"And here I thought we'd get at least a good decade or so of peace," Cana said. "I mean, how do you imagine a bigger threat than Zeref or Acnologia?"

"You really can't," Gray said. He wondered if, in all his travels, his father Silver ever learned about the prisoners in Edolas, or if he would've known more about Vothorm. He balled his fist and rested it under his chin, still looking out the window.

"I imagine Erza knows about Vothorm already," Cana said. "Not like Hisui would let that be quiet to someone like her."

"Yeah, I bet," Gray said. The apprehension from Cana was almost palpable. "What's wrong?"

"It just bugs me," Cana said, "that nobody ever seems to tell us these sorts of things. Why couldn't Fairy Tail, or the other guilds, be informed about any of this beforehand? Since it seems like Vothorm's the next big thing after Acnologia, wouldn't it be smart to tell us about it right after Acnologia?"

"To be far, we were all pretty spent," Gray said. He believed that wholeheartedly. Juvia had almost been killed by Invel and he almost killed Natsu. Plus, they all had to band together in order to defeat Acnologia. The entire Alvarrez War was draining, physically and emotionally. It took months for Gray to get back up to full power.

"Then what about the quest?" Cana asked. "Natsu's quest, to find and defeat a Z-Class enemy?"

"Maybe it was Vothorm, and we didn't know it," Gray said.

"Exactly my point," Cana said. Gray raised his eyebrow and finally glanced back inside. She had her arms and legs crossed, and looked irritated. Cana was always scariest when she looked irritated. "Why not tell you guys who to hunt? What if you'd run into him on the road and just never noticed?"

"We would've noticed," Gray said.

"Really? How many wizards wear white cloaks all the time?"

Gray stared ahead at her. "Cana. Trust me, we would've noticed if we were looking for Vothorm." He sighed. But… "But, you're right. We could've taken him on if we knew what we were looking for."

"So do they just not believe in us?" Cana asked.

Gray grinned. "Man, you're talking up a storm over there and you haven't even had a drink yet. You feeling okay?"

Cana cracked and smiled as well. "Just shut up already, Gray." She gestured to Juvia. "Anyway, when's it finally going to happen?"

Gray felt the blush coming. "Well, we haven't really talked about it."

"The wedding," Cana clarified. "You want me to start drinking? Weddings are the best time to get trashed."

"Gotta agree with you there," Gray said. The blush went away and his heart warmed. He stared down at Juvia's face, and stroked his hand across it. Her skin was soft, smooth. He brushed some hair out of the way to get a better look at it.

"So?" Cana asked.

"The minute we get back," Gray said. "There's nothing else I'd want to do than marry this woman, right now." He sighed, feeling the cold in his chest. "Especially if we have to fight someone Hisui, and Jellal, are this serious about."

* * *

Natsu stumbled off the carriage and felt his stomach stop churning. Happy bounced off as well, landing atop his back and bouncing off.

"Urgh…" Natsu muttered. "Sweet, sweet unmoving land. How I've missed you."  
"At least the Guild Hall's still in one piece," Happy said. "It's nice to go places and get in as few fights as possible."

"Did we really only fight Harloc this entire time?" Cana asked, stepping around the carriage.

Natsu stiffened his legs and ignored his still angered stomach and got to his feet. He burped some of the nausea away.

"I think so," Gray said, guiding a sleepy Juvia around.

"Good, it's best to conserve your strength, then," Jellal said. He was still in his carriage, while Lily, Levy, and Gajeel got out.

"Headed back to find your pals?" Gray asked.

"Yes, Royal Sorciere," Jellal said, holding up a piece of parchment to the entire group. He turned it, but the text was far too small for Natsu to read. And in handwriting that was way too fancy, anyway. "Official agents for Queen Hisui."

"Well damn," Gray said.

"You sure you don't wanna come inside?" Cana asked. Jellal shook his head. "Not even to see Erza?" Cana prodded.

Jellal smiled and shook his head. "I'll see you all soon, once the operations get underway. I'll keep you informed."  
"I'm sure Erza would like personal invitations," Cana said, winking.

Natsu almost laughed but a sudden, shrill sensation shot up his back and he froze. An overwhelming malevolent, cold, powerful aura made its way toward them. Natsu and Gray exchanged a look, and were quick to spin around and smile at Erza, waving to her.

"Made it back in one piece," Natsu said, barely able to get the words out.

"Cana," she said, her words laced with ice-cold steel. "What is it you were saying about me a moment ago?"

Natsu and Gray sighed. Natsu was almost completely back off-guard when he heard his name be called from somewhere. Natsu raised his eyebrow, and smelled a very familiar scent.

"Oh hey," Happy said, pointing toward the Guild Hall. "It's Lucy."

He nudged Natsu's leg, toward her. Lucy sprinted out of the Guild Hall, across the street, right toward them. Natsu's hands twitched, as did his lips, but he couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto his face.

Natsu realized more and more how much he'd missed Lucy as she rushed toward him. All the thoughts of gods and alternate worlds faded as he thought of what he would say, how he would say it, how they could just hang out again. Lucy's smile warmed the flames within Natsu unlike any other. Natsu felt another nudge, though didn't feel anyone pushing him, and he took a few steps toward her.

Lucy didn't let up in her sprint at all and instead dove at them. Natsu caught her and their faces were so close and then they kissed and…

Wait…

The collective hush filled the entire group. Natsu and Lucy's lips remained locked for a few long, amazing seconds until Natsu tapped his forehead to hers.

"What's up, Lucy?" he asked.

"Shut up and kiss me again, you idiot," Lucy said, and he did so. With pleasure.

Someone clapped and then a few others joined in. Gajeel hooted at him but was quickly silenced by Levy's own smooches. Natsu and Lucy tapped their foreheads and Natsu stared deep into Lucy's brown eyes, wanting nothing but to stare at them forever. He took her hands into his. They were so much smaller, but so warm, so adorable.

"Well, now that that's over with," Gray said, sighing. Lucy giggled and looked over Natsu's shoulder.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Erza," Gray said, looking to their Guild Master. "We doing anything at the Guild Hall tomorrow? I'd like to make some plans, if you don't mind."

* * *

Gray stood at the end of the aisle and adjusted his tie a bit. The entire backyard of the Guild Hall was packed to the brim with Guild Members and whatever friends could make it down to Magnolia in time. A few members of Lamia Scale were there as well, but probably only for Lyon and to see some of their Fairy Tail friends. Unfortunately, Gray thought, it was too sudden for the Saber Tooth members to arrive. They were on their way as part of something Natsu had cooking, but wouldn't arrive until the morning.

Gray waited as the bridesmaids and groomsmen started their approach down the aisle to meet him. He thought it was an odd tradition for the groom to oversee the entire wedding, since he always felt they should go last, but apparently it was so that they could make sure everything was just perfect for the bride. Gray gulped as the first two started down the aisle—Laxus and Wendy. Gray could barely suppress the chuckles at seeing the hulking figure of Laxus walking down with Wendy, who was showering everyone with adorable smiles. Her face was still a little bruised from the fighting in Stella, but she was still radiant.

 _"Me?" Laxus had asked when Gray approached him._

 _Gray shrugged. "We're not the tightest of people, but, like, I don't know…" He rubbed the back of his head. "You've saved my ass countless of times, Laxus, I should think that warrants you being in my party."_

 _"We barely talk," Laxus said._

 _Gray nodded. "True. But you're kind of one of Fairy Tail's faces, someone I can usually rely on to get us out of a tight spot. Plus, there has to be a Dreyar involved. You'd be carrying Gramps's spirit into the party, for both myself and Juvia."_

 _Laxus's hard face suddenly softened. He lowered his crossed arms, and the resignation was obvious. He held his hand out, and Gray took it._

 _"Fine, then," Laxus said. "But you better make sure that this thing doesn't go late and wake up my kid or I will kill your ass_."

Gray nodded to Laxus, and then winked at Wendy, who waved back at him. They took their proper places, and then everyone, including Gray, looked to the next duo: Elfman and Levy. Immediately, Gray's eyes checked out Gajeel and Evergreen, whom he expected to be melting with jealousy, but instead, they were just melting. Evergreen was blushing and Gajeel could barely contain himself.

 _"Ah, I get it," Elfman said. "Yeah, of course I'll be in the party! Any good wedding party needs a real man in it!"_

 _"Actually, Elfman, I just like hanging out with you," Gray said. "It's okay to not be so manly at the party, just be yourself."_

 _"You mean, be a man!"_

 _"Yeah, sure, pal."_

Elfman gave Gray and thumbs-up as he took his place next to Laxus. Gray observed down the aisle again, to a strange pairing that he didn't think he'd ever envision. Lyon and Erza walked arm-in-arm down the aisle.

"See, Lyon needs a woman like that!" he heard someone from Lamia Scale exclaim. "Looking good Lyon," Shellia Blendy said, whistling at Lyon.

 _"I'm honored, Gray, if not entirely angry with you," Lyon said with a smile. Gray rolled his eyes._

 _They were communicating with a Looking-Glass, so the vision was a bit fuzzy, but Gray could see Lyon was clearly pulling his leg._

 _"I'm sure there are other women like Juvia out there for you," Gray said._

 _"No, this is fine," Lyon said, waving his hands. "I deserve this, after all. I did try and kill you before."_

 _"You'd be surprised how many people like to say that to me," Gray said. "Mostly Natsu."_

 _"I figured," Lyon said. "I can be there within the day."_

 _"Great," Gray said. "Say, Lyon, you wouldn't happen to have anything left over from Ur, would you? I think it'd be nice if we both carried, you know, a little bit of her with us."  
"Unfortunately I don't," Lyon said. "Do you?"_

 _"No," Gray said, and sighed. "Damn."_

 _Lyon chuckled. "Good thing we're experts at Maker magic, then, right?"_

Gray nodded to Lyon as he approached. He spotted the matching ice flower on his jacket that Gray had, one that Ur would make when the snows started to die down.

"Ur would be proud," Lyon said, and Gray felt a welling in his throat. Damn it, Lyon.

The entire crowd then fell into a hush until Happy cheered on the coming of Natsu and Lucy. Gray almost burst out laughing at how uncomfortable Natsu looked, and how bad Lucy was trying to keep him, and herself, together. She was in a striking blue dress to match Natsu's own clothing. Natsu pulled at his collar at bit until they reached the seats themselves, and he calmed down. Fear struck his eyes, and Gray checked to see if—

Yup, there was Erza, shooting darts at him with his eyes. Natsu walked the rest of the way completely calm, and took up his position next to Gray while Gray nodded to Lucy as she took up her place opposite him, leaving enough space for the bride.

 _"You're joking," Natsu said._

 _Gray shook his head. The moon was rising in the night, and a bit of a chill swept through the guild's rooftop. The two were overlooking all of Fiore, as the clouds parted and the sky lit completely._

 _"Somehow, I don't think I am," Gray said. "I want you to be my best man."_

 _Natsu stared out at Fiore. "Not Lyon?"_

 _"Not Lyon," Gray said. "You're—I—we interact more."_

 _"That's the qualification? Interaction?"_

 _Natsu sneered at Gray, who just ignored it. He crossed his arms, looking at the Demon Slayer mark on his arm. Natsu, apparently, once had one similar, after he'd mastered one final technique from Igneel._

 _"No," Gray said. "It's what we have." Gray looked away from his arms and into the star-filled night sky. "Do you remember when we fought Mard Geer?"_

 _"Hard to forget," Natsu said._

 _"Do you remember how we won?"_

 _"You took him out with some demon-slaying arrow."_

 _"After you activated your Dragon Force to give me enough time to charge the move up," Gray said. "We both put our lives on the line right there and then." Gray averted his gaze to his fire-breathing ally…his friend._

 _"And then Alvarrez happened," Natsu said._

 _"That wasn't you," Gray said._

 _"It still happened," Natsu said._

 _"Then why did you ask me to go on that hundred year quest with you?" Gray asked._

 _"Because…" Natsu looked down. He turned toward Gray. "Because I needed you watching my back."_

 _Gray held his hand out, and Natsu clasped it. "Then I need you to watch my back for this one, man. I couldn't even begin to tell you how frightened I am for tomorrow." Gray felt his legs and arms trembling as he thought about it. "I mean, we took down a demon lord that even the Celestial Spirit King couldn't beat. How scary can this be?"_

 _"Right," Natsu said, and squeezed Gray's hand. Gray felt a little heat, and returned the favor with a little bit of ice_.

The band playing the music suddenly stopped and shifted songs, and from the other side of the wall, in full view of everyone, strode a woman of magnificent beauty in a flowing blue dress. Her blue hair gently waved in the wind, and her blue eyes smiled upon everyone.

Tears streaked down Gray's face as he tried to hold his composure.

"Gray, it's alright."

Gray looked and saw Juvia moving slower, and coming around the corner, on the other end, was an older woman, smiling at him.

"Ul…tear," Gray muttered.

The old woman looked to Juvia, and said, "You deserve each other, Gray. Don't be ashamed of how much you love her. Live every day with her like it's the last you have on Earth, and you'll be the happiest man alive. You'll become the man my mother wanted you to be."  
Gray opened his mouth to speak, but time started to speed back to normal and the old woman faded away. Gray let his mouth hang, in awe of Juvia and all that she is, was, and would be, as tears continued to roll down his face.

He saw the same was happening for her as she walked down the aisle. Gray looked quickly to his trembling hands, and closed his eyes. The first thing he saw wasn't darkness, it was her. When he opened them, there she was, beautiful as she was in his mind. As she had always been.

Juvia approached and Gray took her hands in his. Gray could feel the words on his mouth, but Juvia said it better than he could,

"I love you."

* * *

Erza stared out across the yard from her position in the back, watching the grand festivities unfold. Cana singlehandedly down a full tankard of ale while Gildarts watched and laughed from behind, but keeled from the injuries he took against Vothorm. Oddly, though, she couldn't spot Gray, Juvia, Lucy, or Wendy. The Exceeds were dancing with each other on the dance floor.

It truly was glorious, everything she could've wanted for Gray and Juvia. Lyon, while people were starting to come around for the food, created marvelous ice statues of Juvia, and then one smaller one for Gray. They were stunning, too, capturing her image almost perfectly. Erza thought it was a little creepy, but still quite lovely.

She wondered how long this sort of happiness would last. She wished it could be forever. All of these people could party to the day the world ended, and yet these same people would be the ones to see that the world didn't end. She shook her head. What a crazy little family she had.

She ran. Erza felt her heart skip a beat. Wait, should…does the Guild Master control this? Is this a Fairy Tail sanctioned event? She felt a twinge more panic, but looked and saw Elfman and Evergreen talking, and then Laxus and Mira dancing with Jori. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined something like that happening, but here she was. Erza relaxed a bit, and leaned against the back wall of the building.

She suddenly remembered Natsu standing next to her. He leaned against wall of the building and stuffed his hands into his pockets. His shirt was open, so he could finally breathe.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Erza ran it over once again in her mind: Because of how outmatched they no doubt were, and because they were facing an enemy that was far older than they, Natsu had the idea of taking himself, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue (the only natural-born Dragon Slayers) across the sea into Alikitasia to find this Yaxen, the place where Gregorion the new Dragon King was posting up.

"There's no guarantees with it, are there?" Erza asked, worriedly.

"Of course not," Natsu said.

"And you'll have to leave Lucy behind, she'll be in far too much danger," Erza said said, and it silenced Natsu.

She watched the vacant expression fill his face, and only then realized it was the same one she often gave herself whenever she realized she wouldn't see Jellal again for a long time. Like now. She reached out and patted him on the shoulder.

"It doesn't seem fair to her, does it?" Natsu asked. "To finally tell her how I really feel, and then run away?"

"You're not running away," Erza said.

"Sure feels like it," Natsu said.

Erza saw someone move toward them, and speak of the devil, Lucy did appear. She approached the two with drinks in hand. She handed one to Erza, and the other to Natsu.

"I think I know what you guys are talking about," Lucy said. "And…" She smiled. "I want you to go, Natsu."

"How'd you know?" Natsu asked. "I was going to ask you about it tonight."

"Doesn't it seem like that'd be a little late, since Sting and Rogue are already on their way?" Erza asked. She grimaced toward Natsu.

"Ah, they'd be fine," Natsu said. "Besides, not like we have a ton of time to just sit around anyway. From what I hear, these Harmonia goons are nothing to mess around with. It took Alli to her limits, right?"

"Right," Lucy said. "And Harloc was with them. Meaning that Vothorm's working with Harmonia, Titanfall, and likely, Acnologius."

"Which is just perfect," Natsu muttered, sipping drink. "Means I'll get take them all on at once…after I get back, of course."

"How long do you expect to be in Yaxen?" Erza asked.

"Hopefully not forever," Natsu said. "Just long enough to get the answers I need, maybe do a little bit of training." He slammed his fists together, and little embers shot free. "I wanna see if these dragons even hold a candle to Igneel or Acnologia."

"Just be sure not to make enemies of them, having Gregorion as an ally would be invaluable," Erza said. "And would put us in a prime position to take them down. Now that Alli and Lucy have secured peace with Sonya, we'll be able to trap these guilds in Fiore and end this menace once and for all."

"Great," Lucy said. "Then I wanna help. Not that I wouldn't love to get a little break, but, if we're going to be routing these guys, I want in."

"These are some very dangerous criminals," Erza said. "Exhaustion may catch up to you quite fast."

"She'll be fine, Erza," Natsu said, and it was all she needed to hear.

"I'll put a team together in the morning, then," Erza said. "Lucy, you can be the leader."

"Actually, Erza, we had other plans." Every turned about and there was Gray and Juvia, hand-in-hand, approaching the others. Gray had his sleeves rolled up and his shirt was missing, but Juvia was still in her dress. "I'd like to head up the mission, and change it up a bit."

"Alli was just telling us about Harmonia, a Demon guild," Juvia said. "Now that Gray's finally indulged me in marrying him." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'd like to honor his wishes as well."

"Oh?" Erza asked.

"Hunt down the Demons, and fulfill my father's legacy," Gray said, showing her his Demon Slayer mark. "I can't allow them to put my friends and family in danger. I'll end Harmonia."

"And I'll help," Lucy said. "It'd be nice to get a little payback on the Demons after what they did to Stella, and I'm still a little sore from what Tartaros made me do. Count me in."

"It's settled then," Erza said. "You three shall lead an operation to find Harmonia, and bring them to justice." Erza nodded. "We'll discuss more in the morning. It's your wedding day, you two, enjoy it while it lasts."

"Oh, we will," Juvia said, and a ravenous look spread over her face. Even Gray seemed a little worried as Juvia dragged him to the dance floor. It wasn't until Natsu started laughing at Gray that Erza finally let out a belly laugh as well.

She wiped a tear from her eyes and watched as Natsu and Lucy also rushed back to the dance floor. Erza crossed her arms, and rubbed her shoulder, feeling the Fairy Tail mark on her body. A fuzzy warmth spread throughout her body.

Oh, how much she loved Fairy Tail.

* * *

Natsu stood at the front gates of Fairy Tail, holding his bag over his shoulder. Gajeel and Wendy had their bags at their side, and were looking to the right as a carriage strolled toward the Guild Hall; a carriage bearing the Sabertooth sigil.

Natsu quickly glanced over his shoulder to Lucy, who'd stayed with him overnight in the Guild Hall. She waved hesitantly to him, and he nodded to her, and raised his fingers in the Fairy Tail way. He couldn't see her, but knew she was doing the same. He sighed to hold down the welling in his throat, and then sneered at Sting and Rogue as they approached.

"So," Sting said. "Dragons, huh?"

"Certainly not an invitation I was expecting to get anytime soon," Rogue said.

"Yeah, well, we've got business with them," Gajeel said. He jabbed Rogue in the shoulder. "Think you'll be able to handle it?"

Rogue nodded. "Of course."

"I'm just excited to get going again," Wendy said. The five Exceeds met in the middle and gave each other warm greetings.

Natsu looked over to Sting, who had a hard, determined look upon his face. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go say hi to our distant relatives, shall we?"

"Damn straight," Sting said, and led them back toward the carriages, to begin their journey to Yaxen, new home of the Dragon King, Gregorion.

* * *

 **END OF ARC 2. Thank you so much for reading! I know this arc wrapped up pretty quick, but I'll be gone all next week without the ability to upload so I had to kinda cram somethings together here :/ But it's full steam ahead for when I get back! Next up, Arc 3, "War on Harmonia," where Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Alli, and Tyla begin their quest to defeat Claudia and the Demon Guild, while the Dragon Slayers arrive in Yaxen to seek the aid of the new dragons. I'm super looking forward to this arc because there's a bunch of new ideas I'm looking to add in by the end. Hope you've enjoyed things so far and continue to have fun with this story! :D Cheers!**


	20. Ch 20 - The Magic Stealer

**THE BEGINNING OF ARC 3: "WAR ON HARMONIA"**

* * *

Gray stood alone, for the first time in three days, at the counter of the Guild Hall. Lisanna quietly hummed to herself while she wiped down the table. Gray crossed his arms, breathing out a cold sigh. Macao and Laki were also in the Guild Hall, playing a little game of cards in the morning. Romeo was training in the yard to the side, overwatched by Erza, who'd visited an exhausted Gray earlier in the morning.

Erza held her hands up and moved over to talk to Romeo. Gray smiled, and swiveled his head to back inside the room. It was so much quieter without any of the Dragon Slayers. Had it been like this since they left? No. If Gray knew anything about Romeo, then he knew the boy would try to imitate the Dragon Slayer to no degree, including his need to be boisterous.

The sun had barely risen over the Magnolia horizon, finally filling up the guild hall. Gray checked the door once again, waiting to see who would be there first. Lucy, in all likelihood, would be late as ever. She'd been at the Guild Hall for longer hours since Natsu left, in part to keep up with the team—now called the Anti-Demon Force—and in part to fill the void in her heart.

Gray felt for her, though he wasn't around as much as he would normally be. Whenever they weren't planning their strategy or checking maps for movement of Harmonia, Gray belonged to Juvia. Completely. He was sweating just thinking about it. He loved her with all of his heart but that woman…phew. She could drain a guy.

The doors to the guild hall opened slightly to a yawning Alli, followed by a nervous Tyla. Alli stretched her arms and adjusted the bag on her back, while Tyla shuffled inside and silently shut the door behind her. Gray raised an eyebrow at the sight. Tyla didn't look all that disheveled, but it was all in her mannerisms. In the—admittedly few—times Gray saw her, Tyla stood tall next to Alli. And Alli seemed so confident in the moment.

Neither of the girls noticed Gray and instead walked over to Macao and Laki, who greeted them upon entry. Lisanna was still humming to herself until she noticed the girls.

"Nice to see them up and at 'em," Lisanna said. Gray nodded, but didn't say anything. Lisanna prodded forward. "And it's so unusual to see you without your wife, Gray."

"She's back at my place, still asleep," Gray said. "I wanted to head out a little early in case anything changed."  
"Thinking like a true leader," Lisanna said.

"Thanks," Gray said. He turned, and kept his elbows off the fresh counter. "Have you talked with Lucy at all the last few days?"

Lisanna's smiled wavered, if only for a millisecond. "Briefly. She hasn't been taking Natsu leaving very well, I suppose. I do feel bad for her. They finally tell each other how they really feel, and then, poof. Natsu's gone."

"That idiot."

"Can you blame him?" Lisanna squeezed the rag over a drain. "This is very important to Natsu, and it's important to all of us. I think he went not to meet with the dragons, but to make sure that they aren't a threat to anyone back here. Especially Lucy."

"Especially Lucy?"

"Think about it. The last time we had a rampage of dragons, Lucy—or, at least, a version of her—died. Natsu would never live with himself if he let that happen again."

"No, I guess he wouldn't," Gray said.

"Besides," Lisanna said. "What she needs is a good quest. Something to take her mind off of things."

"This isn't going to just be some stroll, though," Gray said. "We're dealing with demons, maybe on the level of Tartaros. They're no joke."

"Well that's why the ultimate Demon Slayer is going, then, right?"

Gray looked to his hand, and filled it with black aura that permeated his skin. He felt it shiver, but this sensation no longer annoyed him. Gray clenched his fist.

"Right."

What would Silver think of this? He'd gone, on his own, into the heart of the Demons he'd been trained to kill. He went alone. Would he call Gray weak for having to bring friends along? Would he be proud of Gray for getting help, but also putting his friends and loved ones in danger?

Moreover, what would he think of Gray's use of his powers? He failed to live up to his father's original legacy of killing E.N.D., of killing Natsu. He failed to kill Zeref, and Acnologia. What good were his powers then? What would his father think?

Gray saw Alli across the room. Her mother, Claudia, was a Demon sorceress, and the leader of Harmonia. Did Silver know of her? What if they'd come in contact before? What if Silver wanted to get rid of her, too? Would that be honoring his legacy?

Gray shook his head. No. His father's legacy lived through Gray, but it wasn't about death and destruction anymore. It was about justice, and eliminating the plague of demons from this world. Gray was an Ice Demon Slayer, son of Silver Fullbuster, but he was his own man with his own destiny. Gray opened his fist and bits of frost fell from it.

As he stepped down from the stool, the doors at the guild hall opened again, and the entire room swelled with the laughter of two harmonious voices. Lucy entered first, smiling brighter than she had in days, and she was followed by Juvia, who made Gray smile brighter than he had all morning.

Alli and Tyla noticed as well, and then looked up to Gray. Juvia and Lucy met with the two girls. Lucy shifted her gaze toward Gray as well, who kept his grin, and nodded to them.

Fairy Tail's Anti-Demon Force was finally assembled and ready to go.

* * *

Erza stood at the edge of the guild hall's walls as Gray, Alli, Tyla, Juvia, and Lucy set off, with Gray and Alli pulling their carriage ahead primarily. She leaned against the gates as Romeo rushed up next to her and excitedly waved goodbye. His shirt was filled with sweat from the morning's practice. Erza wasn't physically tired, but felt a little drained mentally. Having to say goodbye to such close friends after watching Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel go across the world into the heart of the dragon city was exhausting.

She turned back toward the guild, patting Romeo on the shoulder. "Come, Romeo. Go get changed and ready for the day. With eight guild members gone, someone is going to have to pick up the slack around here."  
"You can count on me, Erza," Romeo said, and charged back into the guild hall.

Erza smiled, and folded her arms behind her back. Eight were gone, but two were indisposed at the moment due to childbirth. Erza nodded to herself. It'd be best if she checked on Laxus, Mira, and baby Jori. She hadn't gotten a chance to see them as she sifted through good jobs to put up on the job board, as well as help Gray and the Anti-Demon Force assemble a strategy for finding and eliminating Claudia.

A cloud of doubt wafted around Erza, and she tried to wisp it away. Something about Claudia was unsettling. Perhaps it was her power. Alli was strong, indeed, but to have the power to defeat a Guild Master singlehandedly? Seemed a bit far-reaching. And what did Claudia truly hope to achieve in Stella; why did she need Sonya's magic?

Erza almost thought herself into the door, but stopped just short of it and pushed it open. The guild was teeming with activity, like normal. She strolled through and kept mostly to herself. With Natsu and Gray not around, she didn't have to worry too much about something being broken, even if the two had grown significantly over the last three years. She had Lucy and Juvia to thank for that.

She nodded to Lisanna behind the counter and continued down the hall toward the nursery, where she could sense three abundancies of magic power. She raised her eyebrow, and entered the nursery.

Laxus sat next to the bed, trying to keep himself awake, while Mira held Jori close to her chest and read to her. Erza looked around, and there was nobody else in the room.

Her presence immediately alerted Laxus. A little crackle of lightning snapped around him when he suddenly sat up.

"Oh, it's you," he said, and relaxed.

"Is that any way to treat your Master?" Mira asked, taking a break from her soft reading. Jori was displeased, but found enjoyment with her mother's hair.

"The day Laxus calls me master is the day…" Erza stopped. There wasn't a single situation she wanted to bother jinxing. "Never mind. How is our little wizard, anyway?"

"She's fine," Mira said, propping Jori up and away from her mother's hair. Erza examined the baby.

Her features were starting to come in: she had Laxus's eyes and Mira's general facial structure. The dragon scales had retreated from all around her face to being sequestered to only a part of her face, and her hands were much less talon-like, but still sharp and a bit lizard-like.

"She doesn't seem to grasp the concept of sleep," Laxus said.

"It's not a problem," Mira said with her gorgeous smile.

"Because I'm always handling it," Laxus said, then yawned and stretched.

"I didn't say it wasn't a problem for you," she said, and turned Jori back to her. "Isn't that right, my little baby?"

"Did you need something, Erza?" Laxus asked.

Erza shook her head. "I'm learning more and more that being a Guild Master means spending time in the guild, but not necessarily with guild mates."

"Plus all of Team Natsu has gone off," Mira said. "So you've decided to finally come over and hang out with me."

She sneered at Erza, who just rolled her eyes. "Mira, stop being so impetuous. Jori's acting more mature than you."

"Someone needs to r _e_ lax," Mira said.

"Yeah, me," Laxus muttered.

"You can still communicate with at least some of the guild through Warren, right?" Mira asked. "There's nothing really to worry about."

"I'm not worried," Erza said. "It's just odd being home, but, not having everyone home as well."

"I understand," Mira said. She propped Jori up, and then extended her arms. "Hold her for a moment."

Erza hesitated. Jori squirmed a bit, but Mira wasn't going to drop her child. Erza outstretched her arms, and then curled Jori back toward her. Jori was at first adverse to this until she and Erza met eyes. Jori reached up and touched Erza's scarlet hair.

"She's beautiful," Erza said.

"She likes you," Mira said.

Erza raised her hand and Jori reached up and clasped it. Her grip was surprisingly tight for a child barely over a week old. Jori toothlessly grinned.

Erza felt her heart soar and her stomach churn a bit, and then it stayed that way. It must've reflected in her face. Jori looked a little confused as well.

Mira held her arms out, and Erza gave the baby back. "Anytime you want to come by and see us, Erza, we're right here."  
Erza rested a hand on her stomach. "Thank you, Mira. Truly. The child is a blessing."

* * *

The sun continued its descent beneath the hill just as the little village came into view. Alli recognized it; she and Tyla had to go through it with Gildarts and Romeo while they were on the hunt for Master Makarov's assassin. It looked about the same, save for one building in the heart of town, which, from a distance, was a bit more disheveled.

She heard Lucy groan over the sound of her own legs screaming for her to just stop walking. They hadn't stopped all day, not even for lunch. It was, admittedly, part of their plan to get beyond this village and the first stop for information, but it didn't make it fun. Alli was a little hungry, but not nearly as hungry as she was tired from the walk.

Juvia still clasped tight to Gray's back on a piggy-back ride. He stopped at the crest of the hill, and turned with a smile to the rest of the group.

"We'll go into town with some style," he said, and flicked his hand down the hill.

A path of ice formed, perfect, smooth, and, best of all, ride-able. Lucy thanked every Celestial Spirit she knew and just dropped on her butt and slid down the ice, down the path toward town. Tyla stayed on her feet but still rode down the ramp. Alli looked over shoulder to the cart they'd brought.

"You're going to be okay with that?" Alli asked.

"For sure," Gray said. "Go on, give your legs a break for a second."

Alli squatted down and sat on the ice. It was cold, but at least she wore pants so her actual behind wouldn't get frozen over. She pushed herself down the ice-ramp and slid across the way. She shifted so she laid flat and stretched out her arms and legs, chuckling all the way down while she glided.

The ice suddenly came to a stop, though, and Alli hadn't made a move to slow her momentum. She tumbled off the ice and onto the dirt road of the town, rolling in dust until she came to a natural halt.

And yet, she found herself still laughing. Tyla rushed over, worried, but relaxed when she saw Alli was still laughing. Tyla held Alli to her feet. Alli regained control of herself and brushed herself off, getting a look about the town.

Yup, still the same. Mostly wooden buildings with only a few roads and not that many people. And, indeed, one of the buildings had been harmed, as well as a few around it. There was even a crater in the road that hadn't been there before. The few people that were walking the streets, and not getting a meal, were avoiding that road.

Lucy held her hand up to signal Alli and Tyla to stop, and the three waited for Gray, Juvia, and the cart to make it down.

"I want to go check out what happened over there," Alli said.

Gray nodded. "Take Lucy with you, I'll bring our stuff somewhere else so we can go exploring, too."

Alli grimaced and nodded. Why'd she have to bring Lucy? Nothing against the woman, but, Alli could handle herself just fine.

Alli wondered if Gray really wanted her along sometimes. He barely spoke to her and Tyla at all, instead talking with Lucy and Juvia the entire time. Lucy spoke with Tyla and Alli, but that felt like it was out of obligation. Alli ruffled her eyebrows and shrugged.

She, with weak legs, approached town. Some of the townsfolk glanced curiously at them, but not for their bizarre entrance. They'd been immediately identified as wizards, and clearly, it was for the worst.

"I'll check out the building," Alli said. "Lucy, maybe one of your Spirits can inspect the crater here? Tyla, see if it was a sinkhole or something?"

"On it," Tyla said, and Lucy didn't respond.

Alli looked over her shoulder, but Lucy was doing as Alli asked. Alli sighed. Was that just an order? Did Alli just assume control? She bit her lip, then held her hand out and touched Lucy's shoulder before she could utter a command to a spirit.

"Sorry," Alli said. "I didn't mean to come off so…forceful."

"Forceful?" Lucy asked. "You weren't being forceful at all. You took charge." Lucy patted Alli's hand. "It's good. Just don't let it go to your head."

"I'm just worried," Alli said, and gestured at the crater. "Something bad must've done this. What if it was my mother?"

"Why would Claudia do that?" Lucy asked, and someone shouted from inside the building.

"Ah, Claudia, who said that!" someone exclaimed.

Alli went to say something, but a man leapt over the wall, sword in hand, and raised it over his head. Alli put her hands up in defense, but Tyla shocked Alli and snapped a vine at the man's hand, catching it before he could swing the sword down.

"Whoa!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Sir!" Alli exclaimed. "Please, drop the sword. We're not here to harm you, we're here to find whoever did this to your store, to your road."  
"It was a wizard, like you," the man said. "Named Claudia."

"That's who we're looking for," Alli said. "She recently put my sister in a lot of danger, and we need to know why."

"How do I know you aren't one of her demons?" the man asked.

Alli nodded, and then raised her shirt to show her abs, and the Fairy Tail emblem bonded to her skin at her heart.

"We're from Fairy Tail," she said, and lowered her shirt. "On a mission to eliminate the demons from Fiore. I promise."

The man considered it for a moment, and then let the sword drop. It stabbed right into the ground. Tyla lowered her magic and the man relaxed. Lucy approached him, and directed him toward the sidewalk to sit. Alli knelt in front of him.

"Why did she destroy your home?" she asked.

"She didn't just do that," he said. He looked at his shaking hands. "She…she stole my magic. Called it _Demon Touch_."

"A spell," Lucy said.

"A curse," Alli said. "She's a demon, remember? Demon Sight, Demon Touch, they're going to be curses. And powerful ones at that."

"But why steal his magic?" Tyla asked. "You weren't a demon magic, were you?"

"Just a smith," the man said. "I had a knack for making weapons better. Turns out I wasn't a half-bad wizard, either."

"Why would she want that sort of magic?" Alli asked. "An enhancement type of magic? Seems odd."

"Is she building a weapon?" Lucy asked. "Manufacturing one?"

"She's a madwoman," the man said. "Insane. She kept muttering that she needed more _power_ to get back Harloc. Who is Harloc?"

"Wait, she wasn't with him?" Alli asked. "She was alone?'

"All by herself," the man said, and started sobbing. Lucy wrapped an arm around him, but her worried expression was enough.

Alli reciprocated it. She didn't steal his magic, she stole his magic power. It was a boon of curses, to nullify magic, and her Demon Touch probably helped syphon the power away from this poor soul. And if that weren't enough, Harloc wasn't even around. Where had he gone?

Alli got up from her kneeling position, and gestured to Tyla. "My friend can probably help restore some of your power with her herbs. You're going to be okay, sir, I promise."

"Thank you," he said, rubbing his head on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy blushed and nudged him away while Tyla approached.

"And you didn't see where she headed, did you?" she asked.

"Northeast," the man said. "Said she was headed for some place that a guild used to be at, a dead one."

"What guild?" Alli asked.

"Avatar."


	21. Ch 21 - Andross of Avatar

Nothing of the Mikage Forest looked as it had years ago, when Gray first arrived to infiltrate Avatar. The spiraling roots and vines were decayed, splayed all across the muddied grounds. A large chunk of the forest had been destroyed in the attack from Fairy Tail's Strongest Team, once Gray revealed his mission as a spy. The darkness that once surrounded the forest was also gone, vanished as part of the dark magic of Avatar being sealed away by the Magic Council.

This road, though, was not easy to travel on for Gray. Juvia had her arm locked with his, moving in-step with Gray. The last time he'd been here had been, painstakingly, without her. He'd abandoned her, thinking it was all for the right cause of finding E.N.D., and killing that supposed demon once and for all.

What had he been thinking? Was he really such a moron after Tartaros? Then again, Natsu and Happy abandoned not just Lucy, but all Fairy Tail. Everyone else went off for their own thing, too. But, still, he'd left Juvia be, after everyone was so emotionally vulnerable from the disbandment.

Gray reached up and touched her arm with his cold hand. "I know I told you I'm sorry for what I did all those years ago, but there's no amount of forgiveness I could receive that could match the pain I must've given you."

"Gray…"

"I just hope you know I'll never leave you again. Understand?"

He met her big blue eyes, which were either naturally watering from her liquid body or were welling with tears. He figured they were tears. She leapt up, kissed him pretty hard on the lips, and then moved back to her walking.

"I know." She smiled, and Gray did the same. His hands didn't feel so cold as he held her hand, too.

The Avatar manor unfolded from behind an illusion cast upon the forest decades prior by some dark wizard, probably Hades or Zeref, or someone of their ilk. Nobody in Avatar was strong enough to sustain an illusion years after casting it. The illusion had almost tricked Gray when he first arrived, and subsequently nearly gave him away.

The illusion was made for one to think they were much closer to the manor than they actually were. Those who were in the know of Avatar, who understood the trick, knew what was coming, and those who weren't would fall into a trap. The rest of the Anti-Demon Force stood behind Gray while he led them through the illusion, appearing to be just walking through the manor itself.

Instead, the rest of the forest continued on. The true building was caved in and in ruin. Overgrowth had begun consuming it: dark vines clawed up as if some sort of large hand were preparing to grasp the building and pull it back into the ground. It'd also consumed the uneven ground from where the battle against Fairy Tail took place. Gray could still feel some of Natsu's heat from when he defeated their worshipped "deity" in just a single blow.

"Amazing," Lucy said under her breath.

"What?" Gray asked. "How fast time flies?"

"Exactly," she said. "I can still remember freaking out over your…non-betrayal."

Gray shook his head. "That's not entirely true. I did think they'd get me closer to my goal. I'd never really want to join those idiots, but, if they could've gotten me closer to E.N.D."

"I'm sorry," Alli said, piping up from the back of the pack. "Who?"

"Zeref's strongest creation," Gray said. "Etherious Natsu Dragneel."

"Whoa, you wanted to kill Natsu?" Alli asked.

"The demon inside of him," Gray said. "The one that my father was also hellbent on destroying, since it opposed the Ice Demon Slayer within him. It was a threat to this world unlike any other." Gray chuckled. "It's probably the only thing my dad and Natsu's dad would agree on."

"That's right, even Igneel wanted to see E.N.D. defeated," Juvia said.

"What happened to E.N.D.?" Alli asked. "I wouldn't take Natsu for much of a demon."

Lucy sighed, and sniffled, but her voice was still firm: "Natsu was almost killed from exertion. He'd been prodding at the demonic tumor growing within him and each fight was only making it worse. Eventually he succumbed to it and it almost killed him, but, like Natsu always does, he found a way to retain his humanity."

"And ultimately exorcized E.N.D.," Gray said.

"Sounds like a rough day," Tyla said.

Lucy and Gray chuckled. Gray squeezed Juvia close, holding her tight as he'd held her near-dead body. He could still see Invel's rotten face, grinning at him as he revealed the origins of E.N.D., and as Gray held his beloved's body in his hands.

"It was something," Lucy said. "I'm glad you weren't there for it. It's something I'd never want to go through again."

"Yes, it was nice to have four years of peace," Juvia said. "Four years of quiet, where we weren't trapped in a sphere of time."

Gray nodded. More details of the manor came into view. Stain-glass windows had been blown out, walls were toppled, brick rotted and corroded. It was still a pure black, but stained with dirt, dust, and splotches of green where moss and fungi started to protrude out. Gray stopped and the group all halted as well.

"What's up?" Lucy asked.

Gray removed his arms from Juvia and took another step forward. "Just need a second to focus, hang tight for a minute."

Gray knelt and touched the ground, which was a bit wet. It hadn't rained the last few days, what was up? He ignored it and shut his eyes.

From what he could remember, the members of this branch of Avatar were all wizards in training to learn the dark arts, to try and mimic what Zeref could do. It wasn't Demon magic per-say, but close enough that Gray would be able to pick up on it. Gray felt the darkness slither up and down his arm, consuming it in black up to the shoulder, and then slammed his open palm along the ground. It sent a pulse out, and shot through the entire building.

Gray paused, and felt everything else pause around him. The world went deathly silent, save for one little pulse back. He removed his hand, feeling the magic follow his hand until he did away with the Demon Slayer magic and opened his palm up again. All the information from the pulse slowly filtered through his mind.

"Someone's still in there," Gray said. "And there's residue of dark magic left."

"More illusions?" Juvia asked.

"No," Gray said. "This branch was never meant to be a permanent one, if I remember right. If anything, what's left of that dark magic is a bunch of traps. Practical, not magical. We'll have to be careful if we're going to head inside."

"We can't just draw whoever it is out?" Alli asked.

"The second he senses my magic he'll know he's in trouble," Gray said. "If he doesn't already. He might be notified that we came in through the illusion wall."

"Then we just storm in and get him out," Alli said. She sneered. "Might just be my mother in there, you know? Let's go see."

"No, wait," Gray said. This girl was impulsive. She reminded him of Natsu, just with a little more brainpower. He held his hand out, blocking her. "I can freeze this place in no time."

"As if that wouldn't alert them?" Alli asked. "It'd make it impossible for anyone else to fight in there except you."

"We shouldn't be fighting in there at all," Gray said.

He saw Lucy step up, and Alli stepped away. Gray reached out to stop her, but she took two larger steps and light magic filtered in her hands.

Zing.

Gray saw the wire rip up into the air. He swung his hands back, blasting Juvia, Lucy, and Tyla with ice magic to knock them back and then swung his hands out. A semi-circle formed in front of Alli just before the ground in front of her exploded, sending brick everywhere. Gray filled his arm with Demon Slayer Magic.

Alli stumbled back. "What was that!"

"A trap, someone's expecting us," Gray said. "Look alive."

"Then we just take them out!" Alli exclaimed. "They won't be able to handle us from a distance. _Shining Slicer_!"

"Alli, no!"

It was too late. Alli leapt over Gray's wall of ice and with shining arms sent slices of light magic ripping through the sky, right for the building.

The two slices ripped through the sky and crashed into the building, taking down parts of the wall. A strange explosion came shortly afterward, followed by a strong buffet of wind. Alli braced herself against the wall while Gray reinforced it to protect the people behind him.

"That's definitely Claudia!" Alli exclaimed. "It's her demon magic!"

The wind settled and Gray took the wall down between them. Alli was rushing down the path. Gray snarled and slammed his hand into his fist.

He pulled them out, filling his arms with magic, and then dropped and laid his hands on the ground, shooting magic down the path. Purple ice flew away from his hands and caught up to Alli in seconds. The magic was powerful enough to spring the next trap, but also stop Alli from falling for it. A sinkhole opened up just a few feet in front of her, but the magic covered it up.

Alli, in her sprint, stopped and slid, coming to a halt. Gray sprinted across the path, not feeling the magic grow any stronger near him. Alli got up and Gray picked her up immediately by the collar.

"When I say stop, you stop," Gray said. "Got that?"

"Put her down!" Tyla exclaimed.

"Only if she'll stop being an idiot," Gray said. "If I'd known you were going to be like this, no way in hell would I have brought you!"

"My mother isn't your problem," Alli said, slapping Gray's hand away. She filled her hands with light magic again. "I can handle this place, and Claudia."

"You need to relax," Gray said. "At this rate, you'd be dead twice."

"No I wouldn't," Alli said.

Gray opened his mouth to retort, but his attention was immediately drawn to the black mist shooting at them.

"Oh, crap," Gray muttered. Another trap.

He shoved Alli aside—purposefully hard to get her out of the way—and filled Demon magic all around his body.

" _Ice Demon Zero Destruction Bow_!" he exclaimed, quickly, and shot the arrow through the mist. It obliterated the mist and shot through the castle, sending even more haze into the sky, although this was less magic and more trap.

The black mist exploded into little purple particles that Juvia swirled away with her own magic. Gray leered toward the castle, and saw a figure standing on the other end, hands up in defeat. Gray kept his bow raised toward them.

"You'd be best to stay like that," Gray said. "Or you'll find this going right through you."

"I always knew you'd return, Gray Fullbuster," the dark wizard said. "And I always hoped you would, too, just so I could have my chance to kill you for destroying Avatar, and taking away my heirloom!"

"Avatar was a bunch of psychopaths," Gray said. "You still believe in Zeref? Even if he's dead?"

"Zeref may be dead but his power lives on through all of us," the man said. "And I would have heralded the new age, brought Avatar to a heightened state of being, if it weren't for you and your treason! You took my place on our council!"

Gray shook his head. He remembered now. When he'd arrived and shown off his Demon Slayer powers, pretending they'd been demon powers, he stole one man's shot at glory in Avatar, if only because Gray proved himself as a powerful wizard.

"You're Andross," Gray said. "Master Hades' great nephew."

"What?" Lucy asked. "This guy knows Hades?"

"Whether or not he knows him is irrelevant," Gray said. "Guy's a major copycat of Hades. It's likely that spell I just destroyed would've been the same as Hades' spell against us on Tenrou, remember, Lucy?"

"All too well," Lucy muttered.

"And you're trying to resurrect Avatar, aren't you?" Gray asked. He tightened his grip on the ice arrow, pulling the string a bit tauter.

"No," Andross said. "I'm looking to take their power, and form my own guild! There's still power here!"

Gray shook his head, and turned his foot. The ice on the ground suddenly shot forward, and in seconds, encased the entire structure. Dozens of little explosions popped under the surface of the ice as Andross' traps went off from the signal of active magic. Andross turned and fell to his knees in utter horror. Gray loosed the arrow just past Andross's body and it connected with his own ice, destroying it and a large part of the manor.

"It's over, Andross," Gray said. "Go turn yourself in."

"I can't," Andross said.

"Then we'll just have to make you," Gray said. "Avatar is dead."

"Then she'll find me!" Andross exclaimed. "This was the one place I could be safe! Now that Demon Queen is going to find me and take my magic."

"Has she threatened you?" Alli asked, making her way back onto the now-iced path.

"She's threatened everyone," Andross said. He turned back toward them. There was nothing but true fear written across his face. "She'll take all of our magic if it means becoming the most powerful demon in the world."

"He's dead," Gray said. "They're all dead. Claudia is gonna be nothing more than a poser."

Andross cracked a smile, and then a deep chuckle. "Sure, you say that, Demon Slayer, but she's been absorbing magic for days now. She'll be far more powerful than you. The Dark Fortress that she has is…unparalleled."

"Dark Fortress?" Juvia asked.

"Forget it," Gray said. "And get out of here."

Andross looked up, looking to every member of the Anti-Demon Force. "You're all Fairy Tail, aren't you? The ones who destroyed my guild?" He clenched a fist. "I'll have to show you the might of Avatar, right now!"

Andross shot to his feet, but before he could do anything, another arrow ripped through the sky, this one with a rounded edge, and knocked him across the face. Blood spewed from his broken jaw and nose and Andross fell straight to the ground, unconscious.

"Not likely," Gray muttered. "Come on, we should camp here for tonight. It's off the trail and if we keep our magic down Claudia won't know to come here."

They did as Gray bade, with Tyla, Lucy, and some of Lucy's spirits inspecting the castle for any other traps. Gray wound Andross outside in some stringy ice, made with Demon Slayer magic, to prevent him from going anywhere or doing anything. Juvia stayed with Gray while Alli stayed at the lower levels and got a fire going.

By nightfall they'd eaten and were relaxing in the lobby. Alli was pressed against the wall, with her arms folded, staring into the fire. Tyla was tending to it, throwing some dead sticks into the fire while Lucy read a book that she'd brought along while Juvia napped a bit. Gray stared across the fire at Alli, tapping his finger against his arm.

"Just get on with it and talk to her already," Lucy said.

"Shut up, Lucy," Gray groaned, and stepped across the way.

Alli looked up for a second to acknowledge him, then shook her head. "I don't want to talk right now."

"Well we should talk," Gray said.

"Not now," Alli said, looking up at Gray. A single tear streaked down her face. "Please?"

Gray opened and closed his fists, then reached up and touched the cross at his neck. He tapped it against his chest and nodded.

"Fine," Gray said. "Yeah, alright."

Alli looked back at the fire, sighing. Gray walked across the room, and then out one of the doors, into the main meeting room. He shut the broken door behind him, and clasped the cross at his neck.

How did you handle us, Ur? How'd you do it for so long? He shut his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

The door opened and closed behind him. Juvia approached. "You shouldn't go off on your own like that, my love."

"Just needed to think for a second," Gray said.

"About what Alli did?" she asked.

"Exactly," Gray said. "And what she might do. She's dangerous if she gets out of hand. I mean, come on. She's a God-Slayer."

"She's also young," Juvia said. "And she's inexperienced on missions. And it's her mother we're looking for. She's probably the most confused of all of us."

"But what do I do, how do I handle this?" Gray asked.

"Sometimes, the best you can do is be a little harsh," Juvia said. "Sometimes people need to think things through for themselves. If they need help, they'll ask for it in their own way. Like you are right now."

"I am?"

"You always get more defensive when you're worried," Juvia said. She pressed herself against him and laced her fingers through his. "And I'm always going to be there to help."

She reached up and kissed him, leaning him back against one of the walls. Gray felt Juvia's lips form into a smile and she pressed him against the wall. Gray's heart rate skyrocketed as Juvia's legs curled around his.

"It's literally been just one night," Gray muttered, clasping his wife.

"I know," Juvia said. "It's been too long."

When Gray finally came to, out of the sweet elation and bliss that Juvia brought to him that night, he found he was all alone on the ground while Juvia did up her hair and adjusted her clothing a bit. The sun leaked in through the broken parts of the wall and the door. Gray shielded the sun from his eyes as it tried to blind him.

"Good morning, my love," Juvia said. Her voice was lighter. "Shall we be off?"

Gray leaned his head against the wall. Jeez, this woman was insane. He touched the necklace once more, and sighed.

Juvia followed him out the room while he buttoned up his shirt. Alli was still in the lobby, the only one left. Juvia turned back and winked to Gray, taking off out the front doors. Alli stepped across the fireplace toward Gray.

"Sounds like you had a nice night," Alli said.

Gray blushed. "You…you heard?"

"Walls and doors are broken, I could've heard you sleeping in there," Alli said. She waved it off. "Whatever, not important."

"You finally ready to talk?"

"No need." Alli held her hand out to Gray. "I'm sorry for what I did. I let my emotions get in the way, and put everyone's lives at risk. You have full permission to hit me the next time it happens."

"Alli, I'm not going to hit you if you do something stupid. I'll yell, but I won't hit."

Alli pursed her lips. "Fine. Reprimand me however you want, but, don't let me fly off like that, got it? You were right to think it wasn't my mother; if it's true that she's getting stronger, none of us can be so impulsive."

Gray nodded, and clasped her hand, filling his hand with ice. Alli looked confused, and then put some light energy in her hand.

"One thing to say that," Gray said, "another thing to actually pull it off. Don't let me down, kid."

"Will do," Alli said, and the two unlocked hands.

Gray let Alli go ahead, and watched as the future of Fairy Tail stepped out of the doors of the dark manor, and back into the world to continue their journey.


	22. Ch 22 - Plagued

Gray and Lucy approached the guard at the gate of Borwatt Town. Gray kept a close eye on the walls, seeing if he could sense any residual Demon magic laying about. Lucy spoke directly to the guard, and Gray just stuffed his hand in his pocket, not even bothering to listen. Thus far, Claudia had left a solid trail of where she'd been. It'd been straying away from larger towns, like this one, and going more for smaller villages. The last three they'd gone to had been wiped clean of their magic, until the last one they arrived at, where it sounded as if she just stayed and didn't take anyone's magic.

Alli was alight with conversation and speculation throughout the day on the journey toward Borwatt about why her mother would do this. It was her hubris, Alli said, she believed she'd given this "Dark Fortress" enough power. She made it sound as if this were something to just sneeze at, but Gray knew otherwise. If she was able to rid a mage of all their power, possibly even their Second Origin, they'd be in a world of hurt; wizards with their Second Origin unlocked were some of the most powerful. Most of the Tenrou Fairy Tail wizards had their Second Origins unlocked, and they were nigh unbeatable.

Gray returned his attention to the guards, who were just infatuated with Lucy, who was just asking them where to put the cart. One of them looked to Gray, whose face was naturally in a bit of a scowl, and they looked away, pointing in a helpful direction for Lucy.

Nothing so far, Gray said. It would appear that Claudia hadn't been here. Had she diverged so much from her path? All five of them were certain that Claudia was going to come through Borwatt. Alli even speculated that such a large town like this would be a perfect place to hide an underground operation, and Gray had to agree. He recalled Laxus telling him about a time he and the Thunder Tribe discovered a massive conspiracy with the town's mayor trying to hide a powerful lightning Lacrima in the sewer systems. It was likely something like that could happen to a town with aloof citizens such as these, it appeared.

Lucy gestured and Alli and Tyla brought the cart ahead, with Juvia laying down in the back, taking a nap. Gray was thankful for it. They'd all been working super hard to stay on Claudia's trail, they deserved a bit of rest. Even if she weren't here, at least they would get an opportunity to sleep in a real bed at a decent inn.

Lucy guided Alli and Tyla through the rather simple-looking town. It was a little overcast, with thin grey clouds sitting still in the sky, blotting out the sunlight. The buildings were painted bland color and all had similar designs—there were really no grand cathedrals, towers, or anything to make the town stand out. Gray kept his hands in his pockets. It was boring, which meant it would be quiet. He sighed with a bit of relief.

The inn was a few blocks from the heart of town, it seemed. It was one of older-looking of the buildings in town, comprised mostly of wood instead of brick. They pulled their cart up along the side of the road and Lucy placed the magic lock on it, tethering it to the ground. Only she would be able to unlock the cart, now.

Juvia took Gray's arm in her own and group walked into the inn. Gray checked the immediately surroundings once again, and was both relieved and disappointed when he didn't sense any residual Demon magic lingering about. Gray and Juvia walked in last, while Lucy discussed their necessities with the innkeeper. She was a young woman, too, and gave Lucy the "I know you, but don't know from where" face. It finally made Gray crack a smile.

Alli turned from looking at Lucy back to Gray. "We shouldn't stay long. My mother might have reached her base by now."

"It's fine," Gray said. "Better to be rested than to rush in exhausted."

Alli considered his words, then nodded. "I haven't seen any signs of her in town yet."

"Me neither, but it's a large town," Gray said.

"She may not have come through here at all," Juvia said. "She's been avoiding high-population areas for some time. She even avoided that village."

"Her pattern is inconsistent," Gray said. "Which worries me. Whatever this Dark Fortress, I don't like it, and it sounds like it's ready for something."

"I've never heard of it," Alli said.

"Me neither," Juvia said. "Then again, who were the last demons we encountered? Tartaros? They had their own base, but it wasn't a fortress."  
"And it was destroyed," Gray said. "It's probably something different."

"My mother's never even mentioned Tartaros," Alli said. "I get the feeling she's preparing to do her own thing."

"Especially with Harloc having ditched her," Juvia said.

"Which is good for us," Gray said. He could still remember being trounced by the Anti-Magic Wizard like it were nothing. "Means we can go all-out against Claudia."

"That wasn't the plan before?" Alli asked, sneering, and Gray grinned as well, but it was rather half-hearted.

Juvia noticed and tugged at his arm. Gray stepped back, and Juvia unlocked her arm from his to stand near him.

"She worries me a bit," Juvia whispered. "I know it sounds as if she's going to be less impulsive—and she has been—but now that we're getting closer?"

"I know," Gray said. "She'll take her out _for good_ it sounds like. We need Claudia alive."

"You know as well as I do that just telling her this isn't going to stop anything," Juvia said. Her looked hardened on Gray. "I've seen this singular drive before. I won't let it consume someone close to me again, understand?"

Gray stiffened. "Yes ma'am."

Juvia sighed and her look softened up. "I just don't know how we'll handle it if this gets out of hand. You'll have to stop her, Gray."

"I hope not," Gray said, glancing over his shoulder. Alli looked a bit concerned, still, until Tyla brought her over and showed her a brochure. Alli immediately lightened up, as did Tyla. "I really hope not."

Someone tapped his shoulder, and Gray nearly sprung into action. He had ice formed in his hands and his shirt was flung off in an instant.

Lucy watched him dumbfounded, as she unfolded the map of the town. "Oh…okay. Juvia!" She approached his fiancé. "Why don't we start looking around to see if Claudia's been around, hmm?" She side-eyed Gray. "After some of us put our damn clothes on."

"Gray, why is your shirt off?" Tyla asked, and Gray could only shamefully pull his shirt back on and follow Lucy out the door.

They walked down the block toward the town plaza. Alli was on high-alert the entire time. Gray was a little less so, but still keeping an eye on some folks. They reached a busy intersection, where dozens of small shops sprung up around them. Carriages moved in and out of streets. The group stayed tight together.

"Looks like there's an actual entry point into the sewers just up ahead," Lucy said. "Not sure why, but, it's there."  
"If they were hiding, it'd likely be underground," Juvia said. "I could…" She grimaced. "Swim through it super quick if we need to check."

Lucy and Alli both gagged, but Tyla shrugged. "It wouldn't be much of a problem for me to go with you and push some of the filth away and clear your path, Juvia."

"Oh, thank you, sweet Tyla," Juvia said, some tears welling in her eyes as she patted the young girl's head.

"It's true they may be down there, but we would find them faster from another entrance in the sewers, like a drain of some kind," Gray said. "Somewhere inconspicuous."

Lucy recovered and nodded. "Plus that should probably be the last place we check. Otherwise we risk flushing them out and giving them plenty of places to hide up above."  
"Right, let's keep on going and check for more signs," Gray said, though doubt filled his mouth when he said the words.

Lucy led them forward. Gray watched her as they crossed the street. She was on it today. Thus far, Gray had noticed Lucy just lingering about, staying with the group as support but not taking charge as she would normally do with Natsu and Happy. He could only wonder what was going on in her head at night, like how much she worried for the two as they headed toward the mysterious Dragon city.

Gray often wondered the same. Those Dragon Slayers could barely keep themselves together on a boat, and now they had to travel across the entire damn ocean to get to their point of destination? It was likely Natsu had puked up his stomach; hell, if he still had some demonic residue in him, that would've been barfed up by now as well. Gray shook his head, but smiled at the thought of the idiotic fire wizard.

Get home safe, pal.

They crossed the street and hung a right, walking through part of what had to be the shopping district and moving more toward a residential part of town, where buildings got smaller and wider to accommodate for the families living inside. The streets also widened in the blocks up ahead.

Juvia nudged Gray a bit as they walked, and Gray nodded in acknowledgment. "Stay sharp, everyone."

They turned the corner, and entered the ghost town of a residential district. The bustling of the town that was now behind them faded a bit. Lucy cautiously reached to her sides to tap her keys, and Gray felt the Demon Slayer magic wriggling in his arm. It wasn't a lot, but just enough for him to sense the presence of a demon.

"Someone is here," Gray said.

"How powerful?" asked Alli.

"Not sure," Gray said. "Tyla, can you feel any disturbances?"

"Nothing abnormal or malevolent," Tyla said. She knelt down, and the group stopped. Gray did the same, but only as a means of focusing. He didn't want to send another pulse wave; if there were just one demon, the pulse would awaken it, giving them a world of trouble in a populated area like this. Gray had already once seen what a single demon could do to a town; he didn't need to see that gain.

"Still nothing," Tyla muttered. She and Gray exchanged knowing glances.

"Then we keep moving," Gray said. "Sounds like we're in the hotspot."

"You have," a woman across the street said.

Gray and Tyla rose. Gray felt the wriggling still in his arm, but he sensed no magic from her. She was a homely looking lady, frail, but not too old. She had bags under her eyes, too.

"Who are you?" Gray asked.

"Those marks on your body are from Fairy Tail, right?" she asked. "Right?"

"Right," Lucy said.

"I heard they have a Demon Slayer among their ranks," the woman said. "Is he with you?"

"Right here," Gray said. Perfect, Gray thought. Either word spread that he was a Demon Slayer somehow, or someone came through with a warning about him. "What's that go to do with us?"

The woman started sobbing, and could barely compose herself. She managed to raise her right arm, and her sleeve dropped to reveal a black mark. Gray froze, and Lucy turned to face him immediately.

"Gray," Lucy muttered.

"I know that mark," Gray said. Only once before had he ever seen in it…on that monster…on Deliora.

"You must leave," she said, folding her arm into her chest. "Leave before it is too late."  
"Gray," Alli muttered.

"Who did this?" Gray asked. He stormed across the road, despite Juvia reaching out to stop him. "How did you get that mark?"

"The Demon Queen," the woman said, and dropped to her knees.

Gray was immediately aware of the eyes upon him. They were all from within the houses, staring at him in fear. He stopped his march, but kept his fists clenched tight.

"Claudia," Gray muttered. He couldn't help what he did next, and grabbed the woman by the collar and yanked her up. "Are you a demon?"

"Gray!" Juvia and Lucy exclaimed. Alli did the same, but her tone was different, and Gray ignored her.

"You are a demon?" Gray asked.

"She just gave me this mark and I feel…" the woman started to say before breaking out into sobs.

"Shey!" exclaimed a man, who came bursting out of one of the houses with a club. He stopped when he saw Gray's stone cold face.

Gray loosened his grip and dropped the woman. _I've seen this singular drive before_. Gray's arms fell to the side and he could only stare down at the man and Shey in shame.

"I—I'm sorry," Gray muttered.

"Gray!" Alli exclaimed, but Gray still ignored her.

"I've seen that mark before, on a monster that killed my family, my friends," Gray said.

"Well a monster worse than that came through and gave us these marks!" the man exclaimed. "She promised it would make us better, it could give us the magic we lost after the mayor tricked us with the lightning lacrima."

"We were deceived," Shey said. "And now we're all cursed."

"Twelve people have died already, killed themselves or died fighting someone else," the man said. "It's taken everything in us not to…give in..."

Alli stormed up to Gray, and grabbed his arm. "I'm sick of this, listen to me."

Gray gritted his teeth and spun around, nearly hitting her. Alli didn't care to notice, and remained in his face.

"What do you want?" Gray asked. "You see more people with these marks? Great, no duh!"

"If you'd listen to me, you'd know that we have a bigger problem on our hands!"Alli exclaimed. "My mother is here."

"Where?" Gray said. "I can't sense her."

Alli's disposition wavered. "I…I just know that she's here. She has to be here, still, to…to…"

"No, Alli, you just want to think she's here," Gray said. "Because you've got some insane drive to kill her. It's consumed you, don't you see?"

"Gray, stop," Juvia said, but Gray couldn't. This…damn it! Deliora, all he could think of was the beast, how was Alli not seeing this?

"You need to focus," Gray said. "See the bigger picture, because your damn mom just put a curse on all these people!"  
Gray heard someone suck in a breath before the woman started screaming. He turned and saw the man also clasp at his head and roared in agony. Blood started pouring from his nose. The entire block lit up with screams of pain.

Tyla dropped to a knee and slammed her hand on the ground. "Pain! The entire town is—is in pain! Something's hurting them."

"It's the curse," Lucy said. "Gray, quickly, do something!"  
"What, what do I do?" Gray asked. He filled his arm with black magic, trying to think as fast as he could, but he couldn't take his eyes off the screaming woman. The black mark on her hand continued to light up, glowing deeper, and deeper with each fade it had.

"Sheet us in Demon Slayer ice or something!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Run away!" the woman screamed, her voice distorting. "Run away before she finds you!"

"Oh, I believe it's far too late for that, my lovely woman!"

Alli spun and roared her power into life. Gray turned as well, ramping his powers up as well. But there was no sign of anyone near them, nor on any rooftops.

The woman and man, and everyone, still screamed. Gray cupped his hands and raised them to his mouth, screaming, "Show yourself, Claudia!"

"How's about you come find me, Gray?" she asked, and roared in laughter. Claudia's voice filled the entire street.

"I'll kill you!" Alli exclaimed. "Mother!"  
She leapt up, and Lucy tried to stop her, but failed. Alli leapt to a rooftop. Gray followed, and Juvia followed him. Gray slammed his feet down, but Alli continued on. Gray looked about the residential district, and saw, in the distance, a woman standing atop a two story building. She had her hands raised.

She dropped one hand, and the screaming all around them ceased at once. Claudia raised her other hand even higher. The sudden muting of the entire town stunned even Alli. Gray's breath was caught.

"Now hear this," scores of voices said below them.

Gray didn't have to look to see the masses moving out of their house and into the streets in droves, all of them turning to look at the three on the rooftops.

"Oh, good Lord," Juvia muttered, scooting closer to Gray.

"What has she done?" Gray asked.

"I decided to do a little experimenting," Claudia said through all the townsfolk. Voices of men, women, and most terrifying of all, children, rose up to Gray. "To test the power of the Dark Fortress. Now, you shall witness its destructive ability."

"Let them go, now!" Alli exclaimed. "And face me!"

Claudia, cloaked, started lowering her other arm, and she raised her dropped hand and pointed it to the side. It swelled, growing in mass. Gray's whole body felt frozen, in absolute fear.

"You're too late to save them," Claudia said. "Your only choice is to face them all."

"I won't kill anyone!" Gray exclaimed. "Let them go!"

How does she have all this power? Gray wondered. Had she been truly growing in power for four hundred years? This woman…truly, this was a demon. Gray clenched his fists.

"I think not," Claudia said through them all again. "For I have yet to show you the true meaning of fear, Demon-Slayer!"

She raised her arm horizontal, and then a black pulse shot into the ground next to her. All went still, until Tyla screamed below and the ground started to rumble. Alli spun toward Tyla, sprinting for her friend.

Gray leapt off the rooftop as well. Claudia chuckled through the people, and they were all staring at Gray with plain, grey eyes, and blank expressions.

"Good luck, Fairy Tail," they all said.

A gust brushed through the town and all the townsfolk stumbled forward for a second, regaining their bearings. All their marks died down, and the ground stopped rumbling.

But Tyla couldn't stop sobbing. "It's…horrible."

A low rumble, the sound of a beast, strummed through Gray. He turned toward where the initial black pulse landed.

"Not again," he muttered, and the ground suddenly exploded in front of them.

The immediate buildings around it were eviscerated and bodies went flying everywhere. A dark blast filled the entire area. Gray leapt in front of Juvia to block her from it, but it was thankfully, harmless.

The townsfolk began to scream again, in agony, and a shape began to form from the dust that came of the explosion. Gray swung his arm out to try and see, and could only see dozens of townspeople being pulled toward the epicenter of the explosion, but were helpless to run away.

Gray immediately reached out and caught hold of Shey, who gripped Gray tight. Gray started to feel the pull itself, as well as some of the dread that was pooling through her from the curse mark. The dust continued to fall and the shape grew in size before it uttered a great roar.

"Everyone, get back!" he exclaimed, but was buffeted by the pull.

None of Fairy Tail were afflicted, but suddenly, a great wave of people were flung through the air toward the massive beast, falling into shadow. The beast roared, and Shey was ripped free of Gray's grasp.

"NO!" Gray exclaimed, and tried to shoot ice at her, but it fell short and she soared into the great shadow monster.

It took one step, crushing the ground beneath it, and stepped forward, revealing a body of pure black with silver horns, and red eyes. It towered over all, and resembled the beast that would forever haunt Gray's nightmares.

"Not again, please, no," Gray muttered.

The beast roared and swung its fists down, but it didn't even have to connect with anything. A black pulse wave knocked Fairy Tail back while more people flew toward the beast. Gray slammed into a building, and watched as the beast absorbed them all.

It glowed and a black aura formed around it once the last child was absorbed into the monster. Gray could still sense just the one beast, but realized the folly of his senses: They were all part of this monster, and Claudia had lain a perfect trap for them.

Gray wrenched himself free of the wall, stumbling to just one knee. He shut his eyes, and didn't have to open to see the town in ruin, fires shooting everywhere, and innocent people's bodies misconstrued among the rubble. He knew this sight all too well. He punched the ground and felt the monster stepping toward him.

"Gray!"

Juvia called out for him. He barely heard it over the horrific sounds of his memory, but it knew it was her. Gray looked and saw her, standing against the power of the beast, struggling not to get blown away by its power. Juvia.

"Juvia!" Gray exclaimed, and looked back to the beast, who stopped and roared, releasing another black pulse that levelled more of the houses. Gray was caught by a piece of rubble and hit the ground again.

Stars filled his vision and blood flooded his mouth. His breaths were rapid, and he looked up to see a woman standing over him, barely keeping herself together.

"U…r?" he asked, before she turned and saw him, and helped him.

No, this was not Ur. Gray could feel Juvia's presence even with impaired vision. She propped him up, and helped him stand on his own.

"Gray, my love, can you stand?" Juvia asked.

Gray's arms were limp at his side. The initial blasts had knocked the Demon Slayer magic from him, but it was ready to soar within him. Gray opened his left hand up and tightened his right fist up.

Back then, he'd just been a boy. He had Ur, but she was barely enough. Now? Lucy, Alli, Tyla, Juvia, _everyone_ in Borwatt needed him. Gray felt his eyes sting with the purple magic of a Demon Slayer, and a black aura consumed him.

He slammed his hands together, and the purple ice started to form.

"I can fight," Gray said, and the Demon roared in front of him again. Gray sneered at it. "And you? You can shut the hell up."


	23. Ch 23 - Borwatt's Demons

The Demon stood taller than the tallest building in town and was almost as wide in the shoulders as the road between buildings. Its eyes were a deep purple, and had a humanoid body. However, it didn't seem entirely physical. Its body was still gelling together and appeared shadowy. It wasn't somehow anchored to the physical domain, Gray noticed.

"Etrinon!" it exclaimed, and its roar reverberated in Gray's chest. He managed to stand strong alongside Juvia until its roar settled and it began walking toward them again.

Lucy and Alli rushed up to Gray and Juvia. Lucy braced herself. "Looks like we're really in for it now."

"Lucy, you should summon as many spirits as you can and get this city evacuated," Gray said. "Not everyone was absorbed by…Etrinon. Tyla? Tyla!"

Gray turned and saw Tyla getting to her feet, also dazed. She looked up and nodded to Gray, wiping some blood from her face.

"You help Lucy out, okay?" Gray said.

"Gray, I can fight," Lucy said.

"Lucy, the people need you," Gray said.

Lucy stared at him with a hard face. She reached to her side, pulled four keys out, and opened all of them without breaking eye contact with Gray. Gemini, Capricorn, Taurus, and Scorpio all stood at her side.

"Gemini," Lucy said, and the two little blue angels swirled around her, tapped her arms, and transformed into an alternate Lucy. Gemini-Lucy looked up and sneered at Gray. The real Lucy reached over and turned Capricorn's key once again, this time fusing with him. When the blinding light faded, Lucy wore a dress-suit and stood taller, and even wore Capricorn's sunglasses.

All Gray could do was chuckle and nod. "Alright, fine. Gemini, Tyla, Scorpio, Taurus, get everyone out of here." He turned toward Etrinon. "We'll hold him here."

"Where do you want me?" Alli asked.

Gray had almost forgotten about her. Etrinon loomed larger with every step he took. Gray shifted and moved to stab the lance into the ground.

"You ever imagine you'd punch a Demon in the face?" Gray asked. Something inside of him screamed for Gray to stop, to tell her to run.

"Not really, but it sounds like an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity," Alli said.

"Good," Gray said. "Then you're with us."

Etrinon stopped a block away from them. Gray craned his neck up to stare at the massive monstrosity, and then they all braced themselves. Gray swung his hand out and took the lance in his hand.

"Let's move!" he exclaimed, and charged into battle.

The wind rushed by him as he continued on a single leap. Gray reached out with his legs and then pushed up and spun. He stabbed the lance into Etrinon's leg, and propelled himself up with that. He slammed his open hand and fist together and turned his body. One of Etrinon's eyes shifted to focus on Gray.

Gray pooled his magic and fused it with his utter rage at the sight of the monster. Its shadowy form kept it from exactly resembling Deliora, but the thought alone made Gray want to crush this thing under a massive hammer.

Good thing he had one of those.

" _Ice Make Hammer_!" he exclaimed, pulling his hands away and summoning a massive hammer. He pulled it over his head and brought it down on the Demon who swatted Gray aside before the hammer could connect.

Lucy leapt through the air and caught up, and the two landed on a rooftop behind Etrinon. Alli tried hitting it in its gut with a massive beam and it did little safe for push it back a few feet. Juvia slid around it, clearly looking for any weak spots. Gray didn't notice any. Without a real body, it was tough to see where the holes in this thing would be.

Darn it. The only way to kill a Demon would be a clear shot on it. Gray took a stance and held his hand out, forming the large longbow in his hand. Etrinon started to turn toward them, watching Alli and Juvia skirt away from it. Gray pulled back the string and a purple arrow formed on the bow.

Etrinon noticed and roared at Gray, who maintained his composure as he got the bow nice and taut, ready to shoot.

" _Ice Demon Zero Destruction Bow_!"

The arrow shot through the air and slammed into Etrinon's hand, shattering it to pieces, but nothing more than that. Etrinon screamed and bits of shadow hurtled everywhere. Gray and Lucy leapt apart to dodge the ooze as it hit the ground. Gray nocked another arrow, but hesitated. Etrinon stared at his missing hand. Five human hands popped out from the arm, like a bone, and suddenly shadow shot from them and healed the missing hand, giving it form.

"No way," Lucy muttered.

"Looks like we'll just have to hit this thing even harder," Gray said. Dread overcame him for a moment. He knew the spell that would work, but…

Juvia leapt away from Etrinon's foot, and Gray shook his head. No. Not that, not ever. Gray readied another arrow, but Etrinon picked up on it and crushed the building Lucy and Gray were standing on.

"Lucy, get me an opening!" Gray shouted.

"But, won't you kill everyone?" Lucy asked.

Gray froze. Claudia had said that, hadn't she? That if they kill the demon, they'd kill everyone absorbed by it. Gray tightened his grip on the bow, until it was suddenly wrenched free of his grasp when Etrinon slammed his fist into Gray. Gray soared through the sky, and quickly put up a slide of ice to catch himself and tumble to the ground.

The world spun for a second while he got back to his feet. He let his entire right side be consumed by the Demon Slayer magic. Etrinon was fully facing him, ignoring Juvia and Lucy's attack barrages. Alli leapt back and slid to a halt next to Gray.

"Let's be realistic here," Alli said. "You and I are going to be the only ones doing any damage to this thing, and it can regenerate. You're the Demon Slayer, so you tell me where I should start slaying this demon."

"I'm not sure yet," Gray said.

"Helpful," Alli muttered.

"Doesn't help that Claudia made impossible to kill this thing and save everyone," Gray said. No, there had to be. There was always a way.

Alli sighed. "We'll just have to knock it out and buy time to figure out a plan then, right?"

"I…I don't know," Gray said. "Maybe if I can get inside Etrinon I'll be able to know what's really going on."

"Inside?"

"Look at it. It's not, like, physical. It's pretty ethereal when it's not attacking. If I can inside it, I may be able to get the people it absorbed out of there."

Alli nodded. "All you need is a path."

"Exactly."

She learned forward, in a sprinter's pose. "Ready when you are, then."

Gray swung his arms out, and ice slid out and formed two blades from his forearms. He leaned forward as well, and watched Juvia get blown back by the power of Etrinon. Lucy flipped through the air and landed roughly atop a building. He had to do this and do this fast.

"Go!" Alli exclaimed, and the two took off, sprinting as fast as they could. Gray's ice blades literally cut through the air in front of him, creating a cool air around him.

Alli leapt forward as Etrinon swung down at them and blocked his fist with her body. Gray jumped over the arm.

" _Ice Demon Zero Destruction Gauntlet_!" he exclaimed, changing the blades into gauntlets around his body. He punched down on the arm and propelled himself up. Gray flipped in the air.

" _Ice Make: Silver_!"

He blasted himself through the air through the sheer force of the gust from his spell, and then turned toward the demon, spiraling toward its chest. The blades reformed with ease on his arms. Gray roared and swung into the demon, cutting through its shadowy exterior and sliding into its dark interior.

Dozens and dozens of bodies lay around him, none of them moving and all of them just shuffling about. They were all pale, being syphoned of their magic. And it was freezing, colder than anything Gray had ever felt. He felt tears sliding down his face without even knowing why, until he saw the breadth of the giant beast.

"N—no," he said, stepping back.

All of the people were clinging to the body of Etrinon, feeding the monster its energy. What he sensed earlier, when he sensed just the one demon, was true. They were Etrinon, truly, and to kill one person would be to kill the beast. Or, to kill the beast would be to kill all the people.

Gray took a step back, nearly tripping over another person's body. He put the blades away, and dropped to a knee. One body was, without knowing, looking over at him. Their arm was sucked into the demon's body, while the rest of the body lay limp.

Gray bowed his head. There was, ultimately, a way to save these people, or at least buy them time until a mage with purification powers would come along. Gray opened his fist, and stared down at it.

 _Iced Shell._

Gray closed his fist, and heard someone scream outside. Juvia.

"Juvia!" he exclaimed, and Etrinon roared. The roar was far more powerful inside the monster. Gray covered his ears, and felt his body absorbing some of the curse-ridden magic within the demon. He grunted against the tonnage of it.

No! This wasn't how it would end. There had to be a way to save these people, himself, and everyone else!

There had to be.

But what if there wasn't? What if there were no way to save everyone? Then all of Borwatt would be destroyed. And then the next few villages, who had no magic. And then the next town, and city. There were mages powerful enough to stop this monster, but, they didn't have that kind of time. The tears still slid down Gray's face while his chest tightened. He touched his necklace, which felt frozen.

"I'm sorry," Gray whispered. "It shouldn't be this way."

He placed his hands together and shut his eyes. His hands trembled together, and no magic was meeting in the middle. Those faces were looking at him. Even if there was no life evident in them, those screams from earlier? They were real. These people lived. They had homes. They had loved ones, they had memories. They had real lives.

Gray dropped to his knees and still felt no magic in his hands. Save them, you idiot. Save them like you said you would. Destroy the demon! Save the town! Be the hero. Gray bent his head over and let out a loud cry. His hands were still together.

The darkness consumed him and he absorbed more of the curse magic. Save them! SAVE THEM!

"I can't!" Gray exclaimed. "I can't save you! I'm sorry!"

He wouldn't dare open his eyes. How many men and women, how many innocent people, were looking his murderer in the eye without even knowing what was about to happen? All because they happened to be in the path of a psycho. Of someone who had no regard for human life, of someone who did this for fun.

Gray pulled his hands apart, and saw the crystalline purple magic forming there. His chest was still tight and the magic locked in his arms. It was there, it was ready. Gray shut his eyes again, feeling them welling with more tears.

"How?" he asked. "How can I do this?"

Darkness and shadow consumed him.

"Dad, Mom," he said. "Ur. Help me."

Nobody responded. Gray was alone in the heart of a demon, there with nobody else that belonged there.

Gray sat up, keeping his eyes closed. He tried to will the magic into being but again nothing came. He crumpled. No, there's…

"There's no time," he said to himself. He said it soft, then repeated it. "Do it! Just do it already!"

"I'm no demon!" Gray exclaimed. "I'm not! I'm sorry!"

Silence filled the void, until…

"We know."

Gray looked up, and saw Shey staring at him. She was still absorbed by Etrinon, being pulled into his body. She had her hand out, unconsciously, reached out to Gray. Her fingertips were so close, and Gray could feel from a distance, so cold.

"We know, Demon Slayer," she said. "But you have to save everyone else now. It's too late for us."

"I can't," Gray said. "I can't kill you."

"You're killing Etrinon now," she said. Her lips turned to a half-smile. "We are Etrinon now."

"No, you're you!" Gray exclaimed.

"Do it," Shey said. "And you'll save us all. Save the ones you love."

Gray bowed his head again. The ice magic was there. The Demon-Slayer magic was there, too. Gray felt his body tense. He looked back up to Shey one last time, who was still watching him.

"I'm so sorry," Gray said, and ripped his hands free, and all the kempt-up magic in his body exploded free of it, bursting free of Etrinon's screaming body.

Purple light flooded Gray's vision and he felt himself falling. Gray crashed to the ground knees-first. He slammed his hands on the ground, punching it with light hands. He didn't hear it at first, but then noticed he was still screaming, still crying.

The dark purple particles descended around him like droplets of rain. He curled into a ball, still punching the ground. Someone called his name and rushed over to him. Another wrapped him up immediately, and he felt warmth again.

She was crying too, weeping with him. For him? He didn't know. He still felt the cold in his heart, could still see their faces through the darkness, the hopeless ones.

"Damn it," someone near him said. "It's not fair."

Gray felt an explosion of magic while another person screamed at the top of their lungs, shredding their vocal chords, "Mother! I'll kill you!"

Juvia continued to try and sooth Gray through her own sobs. Gray gripped her arm tight, keeping her close, as close as he possibly could. They huddled together against the wall of a destroyed building, and Gray, through tears, watching the last magic of so many people descend to the ground.

He wasn't sure when it was that his body finally gave from exhaustion, but he woke with Juvia slumped next to him. Her face was lined with tried tears, and Gray felt the same on his own. Lucy, Alli, and Tyla were all sitting in the street together, but weren't talking.

Gray sat up, and felt emptiness in him. He looked to his arm and saw the Demon Mark smaller than it'd ever been. He was also starving.

That last blast must've knocked him dry. Gray's eyes descended, but fell to Juvia. She had some cuts and bruises on her, but nothing fatal. Gray rested his hand on her back, feeling her heartbeat. She was a bit colder now, after sitting so close to him.

Gray rested his head back and just stared up at the overcast sky. He didn't want to move, or speak, or do anything until his mind rested on one thought: Claudia.

He clenched his weak fist. He had no magic now, but once he was restored…

"I'll destroy her," Gray said, and felt his arm quiver again, but not with magic. His eye glowed purple, and he felt a rage he hadn't in quite some time. Not since the days of E.N.D. Gray gritted his teeth. "This time, I'll finish it for sure."


	24. Ch 24 - The Dark Fortress

The sky was clear overhead. The wind was a bit breezy, and the long plain stopped up ahead, turning to rolling hills that the path diverged around. It was less a path, and more a discoloration of the grass caused by the constant arrival of travelers.

It was the freshest air in the entire area, with no town in sight. Everything was quiet save for the low rumbling of the cart's wheels against the dirt beneath it. The wind whipped around, rushing through Alli's hair. She stared ahead, though was not squarely focused on what was ahead, but what was around. The Dark Fortress had to be nearby, it had to be.

Alli turned the cart a bit to avoid the hills, continuing along the left path. Nobody in the cart seemed to notice. Lucy hummed to herself while she read while Gray sat, cross-legged and with his eyes-shut, meditating while the Demon Slayer magic writhed along his right side. Juvia was also meditating, and Tyla was staring up at the sky, leaned back.

The group hadn't spoken to each other much since Borwatt Town, and Alli and Gray actually hadn't shared any words. She could barely remember the last time they made eye contact. She tried not to think about it, but it hung over them like the sky itself. It was clear to Alli that it made Juvia and Lucy a bit uncomfortable, but Alli didn't know what to do.

She knew what he'd say to her; she didn't speak up in time and she should've said something if she knew her mother were nearby. Alli shook her head. But he was the one that was wrong. Alli had been trying to get his attention, but he was so caught up in the mentioning of the ancient demon Deliora that he couldn't focus on Claudia.

Her heart hung heavy in her chest at the thought of what happened next. That…yes, that had been difficult. Alli sighed and wiped tears from her eyes, hopefully tears that just came from the wind rushing by. But it was all Claudia's doing. She forced Gray's hand, she forced those innocent people to die. And she would pay for it.

Something snapped within Alli and drew her attention forward. She immediately turned the cart, rolling slowly onto a hill, and felt her breath catch when she saw exactly what they'd been looking for.

Alli stopped the cart and let Gray and Juvia hop off before letting go of the lever herself. Tyla handed her an herb and Alli chomped down on it, feeling her magic start to rejuvenate within her. Lucy stepped up next to Gray, resting her hands on her hips.

"Think that's it?" she asked.

"It's gotta be," Gray said.

"It is," Alli said. "My mother is in there."

A low, black, obsidian-looking wall stood a few hundred yards ahead of them, gleaming a bit in the sunlight. Black vapor rose from it as steam rose from a lake in the early morning. It was hidden well within a small valley of hills. The wind nudged the group a bit, pushing them to down the first hill and head forward.

"This seems too obvious," Juvia said. She looked to Gray. "It could be an illusion."

"Alli's right, though," Gray said. "I can sense a ton of Demon magic in there."

"Could be the actual place, look at it," Alli said, pointing out. "Tyla, you got anything?"

"Just gimme a sec," Tyla said, stepping next to Alli. Tyla knelt down and touched her hand to the grass. She was up almost just as fast. "Several life signs, all corrupting the area around us. If they stay any longer the environment will be irreparably damaged."

"Basically screams Demons," Lucy muttered.

"Then that's it then, right?" Tyla asked.

Alli raised an eyebrow, waiting for Gray's response. It never came. She grimaced. "Don't think so, Ty."

"Erza said we should just scout the Dark Fortress," Lucy said. "If we engage now, we have no idea what might happen."

"Erza didn't see what happened in Borwatt," Gray said.

"Claudia is too big of a threat to leave on her own, especially if she's been absorbing magic to feed into this place." Alli gestured with her head toward the walls. "This place needs to be destroyed immediately, before anyone else finds it and gets hurt."

"So we just go in there and take on the entire Harmonia guild?" Lucy asked.

"Sure," Alli said.

It was within reason, she thought. Gray was fully recovered since defeating Etrinon in Borwatt town three days ago. They'd been hot on Claudia's trail, but she must've been pretty exhausted, too, from creating the monster, and so was at a much slower pace. They'd been able to keep a decent pace and sustain their magic power, in the event of another trap like the one in Borwatt Town.

"We should wait, though," Gray said. "Not turn back, but just wait."

"We're right here," Alli said. "Claudia's in there, we know she's in there."

"And we have no strategy," Gray said. "How are we supposed to get in?"

Alli let her hand fill with light magic. "We force our way in. Harmonia's cronies aren't going to be anything against you or me, Gray, we'll practically have a straight shot against Claudia."

Why couldn't he understand this? They just took down a monster that was stronger than anything Harmonia showed off in Stella; the only reason that Stella forces started to be overwhelmed was because they had only four wizards out on the field. Now they had five, and a Demon Slayer. Gray, alone, nullified so much of their magic.

They had the advantage with the element of surprise. All they needed to do was blast their way in and defeat Claudia; once that was done, Harmonia would be demoralized and give up the fight. Then it was just a matter of finding Harloc and beginning the mission to round up the escaped Edolas criminals.

It fit together perfect!

"You're thinking way too broad," Lucy said. Her voice was much softer, smoother than Gray's. "Look, Alli: we don't even know what sort of thing we'd be up against in there. We can't even see the actual fortress she's supposedly been building, it's just some walls."

"It's underground," Tyla said. "Festering, destroying the very earth itself."

"And the longer we sit around, the longer it has a chance to take root," Alli said.

"So we just attack right now?" Juvia asked. "That's insane."

"Gray, you're telling me you wouldn't be able to destroy a large part of the wall with that bow of yours?" Alli asked, leaning back to look at Gray.

"I'm telling you we'd have an unknown amount of problems on our hands," Gray said. "Alli, we're going to attack this place and I promise we're going to defeat Claudia, but there's no reason to rush now when we would be better off fighting tomorrow."

"It'd also buy us time to maybe find another wizarding guild around here," Tyla said. "For backup."

"There's no time for any of this," Alli said. "We have them right there! We can attack them, we can win!"

Come on, guys! Alli just wanted to scream at them but the glower she was getting from Juvia told her it'd be best to keep her composure as much as possible.

"No," Gray said. "And that's final. Now, Tyla…"

He started speaking to her but Alli tuned it out. She continued to stare at the low-hanging walls of the Dark Fortress. She balled up her fists.

A soft hand rested on her shoulder, and then Lucy's chin plumped down on it as well. "You know, you're really reminding me a lot of Natsu back when I first met him."

"I do?" Alli asked.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "He wouldn't have waited for Gray to give him permission—well, if it'd been Gray, he likely would've just punched him in the face. Natsu would just go in there and take out everyone!" Lucy beamed, her face full of pride. Then it shifted, to solemnity. "I wonder what he would do right now."

"He would do what had to be done," Alli said. She could almost feel her ego inflating a bit. She was like the legendary Natsu Dragneel, slayer of Acnologia?

"He would," Lucy nodded. "But—"

"Then I will too!" Alli exclaimed, and exploded her power around her. "Thanks, Lucy!"

Her feet moved for her, and she blasted toward the walls shooting across the hills. Four different voices cried out for her to stop and she ignored them. Alli summoned her magic, and released a Light God's Bellow down onto the walls, which were only hiding ground.

The light was sucked into the walls, fading through invisible field, before it exploded and the fortress itself seemed to spring to life as well. The once-low walls shot up all around her, rising high into the sky while a magnificent, obsidian keep also rose with it. However, through the wall nearest her, and part of the actual fortress, was now a massive hole.

"Well look at that!" Alli exclaimed, staring up at the massive fortress.

"Alli, stop!" Gray exclaimed.

"No, Alli, watch out!" Tyla shouted in response.

Alli immediately changed her demeanor and braced herself. A legion of shadows shot out at her. Allis lamed her hands together and fired a beam light through them, eviscerating the shadows and ripping through another hole in the wall. Brick and stone fell apart with ease while dust billowed into the sky.

"No guard?" she muttered, and leapt across the hill through the hole.

She tucked and then rolled when she hit the ground, landing inside the black walls of the fortress. She held her hands out, anticipating an attack, but there was no one there.

The inside of the Dark Fortress was quite lonely and freezing cold. Alli rose slowly, cautiously. Wind bustled in through the opening behind her. Something slithered around. Alli kept her hands raised, like a lantern. Tyla once again called for her name.

"I'm here!" Alli exclaimed, but the wall shut behind her, and the slithering stopped. Alli turned around, and saw nothing but the obsidian wall. When she turned again, the hallway had been inverted.

It was the stillness that initially disturbed her, before she realized everything was backwards. Her body stepped left but moved right. Alli stepped forward but really stepped back. She held her hands out for balance and then she felt them touching her sides.

"!aidualC" Alli exclaimed. "erehW era uouy, rehtoM?"

Her voice echoed back at her the exact same. Alli breathed and saw her breath, even though the freezing cold began to dwindle as she lowered her magic. She looked to her hands and saw her magic about to spin out of control. She panicked and stepped back, and a shadow snuffed the light out immediately.

"What have I done?" she asked herself. She spun around once and twice and then looked forward again.

She immediately tumbled to the side, falling down a hallway that had once been horizontal. Alli reached out and caught onto a lantern along the wall that was burning purple. She tried to pull herself up but gravity itself was pulling down on her. The more she pulled, the harder the gravity below her was.

She looked down, and saw above her that the ceiling was spiked, not the normal wall it had once been. Panic coursed through her veins. She screamed and let go, spinning around and summoning the magic in her body.

"Light God Ray!" she exclaimed, but instead of pushing her back, the blast shot around her, out of control, and destroyed the wall around her.

Alli dropped, falling face-first into another room. She pushed herself up, and nearly screamed at the sight of what she saw.

A younger version of her, sitting in bed, crying as blood pooled from the bottom of the bed and two other people sat dead. Young Alli's hands were riddled with blood.

"Alli, what have you done?" asked a woman, a woman that was much too happy for the situation.

Alli pushed herself against the wall and felt herself being absorbed more and more by the dark. She scrambled back before getting to her feet and tripping up, tumbling forward through another set of open doors.

Stellanium surrounded her. Alli sensed it more than saw it, and when she looked up, Sonya stood at her throne, with a massive monster behind her. She recognized the form—it was a dragon. It was Animus.

"You left me," Sonya said. She was radiant with power. A crystal-colored aura consumed her. "You left me, sister, to fend for myself against a beast more powerful than I could ever imagine!"

The aura shot out and ravaged the throne room floor. Alli threw up her arms and tried to protect herself from the blast. Shards of the crystals shot through her entire body, ripping through her soul. Alli tried to summon her magic, but it only angered Sonya.

"You stole the powers of a god to become better than me!" she exclaimed. "You wanted nothing more than to become like my mother! You don't deserve to be her daughter, you monster! And now you die!"

Animus lurched forward and blue fire erupted from her mouth, consuming Alli whole. Alli blasted back and once again fell through a large set of open doors, into another wide-open room. Alli remained on the ground while her tears coursed down her face.

"I—I…" she couldn't speak.

Clap. Clap. Clap. "Your resistance is indeed strong. I was worried you wouldn't be able to handle another dose ofDemonic Sight but this time you didn't even need to awaken some new power. I am impressed, Alli."

Claudia's words stirred Alli to her feet. Alli moved the hair from her face. She wasn't cut, bruised, or injured…she was infuriated. Alli's aura of light wheeled around her. It illuminated the otherwise dark room, which only had one window looking out, toward the fields of Fiore.

Claudia stood before her, in the open room. Behind her was just an expansion of the room, and along the wall were five sets of chains. Chained up to three of them, stripped to little more than rags, were Lucy, Juvia, and Tyla, all awake, all screaming but with their voices muted.

"You're going to die for everything you've done to me, my family, and my friends!" Alli exclaimed. "And all your men will suffer my wrath!"

"My men?" Claudia asked. "My men are not here. Myself, your friends, and you are the only ones in the Dark Fortress."

"You lie."

"At this moment, the majority forces of Harmonia are on the move," Claudia said. "Any that you've run into were moving opposite you, per my orders."

"And why are you…"

Claudia's face lit up when realization struck Alli. Claudia let it sink in for a moment before letting out a deep laugh.

"It couldn't make me happier to see you as dumbstruck as you are, my daughter!" Claudia exclaimed. "You truly did get your smarts from your father."

"Maybe, but I got my strength from myself," Alli said. She straightened out, ignoring her negative thoughts, and stared her mother down. "And I'm going to use it to stop you!"

"I'm looking forward to this," Claudia said, and raised her hand. Alli braced herself, but Claudia tsk tsk'd her. "Now, don't be so impatient. Wouldn't want that to happen again, would you?"

Alli's face turned red. Claudia snapped her fingers, and the chains along the wall dissipated, lowering Tyla, Lucy, and Juvia to the ground. Alli smiled, but when Claudia snapped her fingers again, all three plummeted through the shadow ground, and Alli's face dropped with it.

Claudia shot across the room, and Alli didn't even realize her fist was in Alli's gut until blood shot from Alli's mouth and she soared across the room, crashing against the room.

"Come, God-Slayer, is that all you have?" Claudia asked. "Afraid for your friends? You're in the heat of battle, you're fighting to live!"

Alli started falling, hurtling toward the ground. " _Shining_ …" She held her arms out. " _SLICER_!"

She ripped four rays of light through the air between them. Claudia avoided them all, and was in the air next to Alli in moments. Alli swung out with her leg and blocked Claudia's punch, but Alli saw that, behind Claudia's attack, she was smiling.

Alli quickly put it together and blocked behind her as the wall lurched out and blasted her. Alli flipped back and hit the ground, sensing distortion in the light behind her. She swung out and blocked Claudia's next attack, though she heard a crack in her forearm. Alli winced and cried out, then received a kick in the gut for good measure.

She swung her arms out and slowed her skidding. Claudia straightened out and frowned. "I was right; you were going to be so boring within the Dark Fortress."

"Maybe if you'd stop playing so many games and just fight me, you'd have more fun!" Alli exclaimed.

Claudia's expression lightened, and she clapped her hands together. "Oh, that's a good idea! I think I will play some games."

Alli didn't have time to think of what she said, as a wad of shadow blasted from the ground and caught her chin, cocking her head back. She took another blast of wind to the chest and crashed against the back wall. Blood flowed from her mouth like a waterfall, and everything smelled and tasted of iron.

She pushed herself from the wall and summoned more of her magic into her hands. No sweat, she thought, and tried to smile, but Claudia was once again across the room and had her daughter by the throat. She shoved her into the wall again, and stars exploded across Alli's vision, almost blotting out her mother.

"Weak as your sister," Claudia said, and cast Alli aside. "She allowed Animus to consume her. How pathetic!" She kicked Alli in the ribs, sending Alli across the room.

"Don't…don't talk about Sonya," Alli said, getting up.

Claudia shot across the room and Alli took the impact of the blow, but held onto her mother's hand and tried to counterattack, but part of the ground again blasted Alli aside. Alli just dropped to the ground. She picked herself up, and clamped her hands together.

"Please keep getting up, it's serving as a great appetizer," Claudia said. "Perhaps I'll even take your magic, my sweet daughter. I've never known the power of a God-Slayer."

Alli raised her hands over her head, and when she saw Claudia move, Alli reacted. She dodged to the side and held her hands to her side, spinning.

" _Light God's Brightened Tornado_!" she roared, and let the vortex of magic loose on her mother, who just watched it come at her.

"Cute," Claudia said, and raised her hands. She blocked the light, and exclaimed, " _Devil's Dark Fang_!"

Her hands turned to two massive talons, and she squeezed the vortex of light into oblivion, sending little particles of light everywhere. Alli snarled.

"Fine then" she said. "Light God's Secret Ar—!"

She hadn't even seen her mother cast a spell, but a doppelganger appeared behind Alli and hit her square in the back. Alli shot toward the ground, and landed right at her mother's feet. She landed face-first, and felt her nose almost shatter.

Claudia stopped her with her foot. She knelt down, picking Alli up by the hair.

"My beautiful daughter," she said, and cast her to the side once again. Alli couldn't help it, and rolled along the ground until she hit the wall. It pained her to even contact it, and pained her more when she tried getting back up.

" _Light God's…Bellow_ ," she murmured, and a small jet of light lurched at Claudia. It didn't even reach her. Claudia shook her head and approached Alli. She stopped, and Alli met her mother's gaze.

There was nothing there but disappointment. Alli curled her lip and felt the tears that were starting to well explode from her eyes as her mother kicked in her arm, and the entire bone shattered. Alli dropped, lopsided, to the ground, and cried wordless tears.

"My family is a disgrace," Claudia said. "Fairy Tail, Stella, all of Fiore is pathetic. Soon I'll have them under my heel, and I shall reign as the Demon Queen."

Alli couldn't even muster the strength to close her eyes, she was gasping for breath as tears rolled down her face and blood rushed from all over her face. Her bod finally gave and she just rolled over, looking up at the black ceiling. No, perhaps her eyes had shut.

"Now, daughter, be of some use to me and give me your magic," Claudia said, and Alli felt a cold embrace overcome her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Gray…everyone…I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Claudia asked. "You're weak!"

Alli shut her eyes as the cold intensified, and she must've been hearing things, as she heard an explosion, and saw her mother leap back in surprise.

The cold in the room continued, persisting. Alli looked over, and her tears turned to frost. Through the dust of the busted in door, a man coated in a black aura approached. All Alli could truly see through it were the purple eyes of a true demon, and the glistening silver of a cross, hung about someone's neck.

"At last," Claudia murmured.

"Gray," Alli gasped. "I'm sorry."

"Keep your strength, Alli," Gray said.

Three more figures rushed in behind him. Alli could barely tell them apart, and two of them hefted her up. Her vision began to fade. She reached out with her non-broken arm and touched someone's hair.

"Gray," Alli said. "Gray…"

She saw him, through the darkness of his aura, turn slightly toward her, and nod. Alli lowered her arm, letting it go limp at her side, and relaxed. He was going to win. She could rest knowing that much.


	25. Ch 25 - Gray vs the Demon Queen

Gray held one hand out and allowed a Ice Demon Slayer scythe to form in his hand. Claudia seemed to almost be getting off by the sheer thrill of this. She clapped her hands together, and when she spread them, her own scythe, made of some sort of ooze, gelled into existence.

"What you've done to Alli is unforgivable," Gray said.

"Just her?" Claudia asked.

Gray felt his emotions explode immediately, and he threw the scythe across the way at her. It spun end-over-end and sliced right next to her, jabbing into the pitch-black walls of the Dark Fortress behind her. Gray let his black aura consume him as the dark Demon Slayer mark spread across his body.

"And for all the people of Borwatt!" Gray exclaimed. "I will make you suffer!" He slammed a fist into an open palm. "I swear it, on my honor as a Demon Slayer."  
"When it comes to Demons, boy, there can be no honor!" Claudia exclaimed. Her scythe grew larger. "You will learn this soon enough."

"I bet," Gray said. " _Ice Demon Zero Longsword_."

The purple sword formed in his hands. Claudia swung her scythe down, prompting Gray's attack. He swung it out at her and she blocked it. Both used just one hand. Gray pulled back the blade, satisfied. Claudia looked to be the same way.

"This warm-up will get us nowhere, Gray Fullbuster," Claudia said. "Why not just skip it?"

"Because I don't trust you enough to go all out," Gray said.

"You shouldn't," Claudia said, and dove at Gray. Gray braced himself, clasping the sword with both hands.

He attacked when she did, catching the curve of the scythe just before the tip could slice right through his eye. He twisted the blade and kicked out at Claudia, who punched away from it. Both of their weapons went flying. Gray shot a jet of ice behind him that sent him hurtling through the air.

" _Ice Make Hammer_!" he exclaimed, forming the hammer in mere seconds.

Claudia, with fists filled with glowing dark magic, punched out and broke the ice of the hammer. She tumbled away from her parry while Gray continued his pursuit.

" _Ice Make Prison_!" he shouted, and flung his arms down. The ice prison slammed down around Claudia, sealing her in. She laughed and blasted free, just as Gray predicited.

" _Ice Demon Zero Destruction Bow_!" he exclaimed, and with a short bow, shot an arrow right at her. Claudia leapt up, right into the path of all the icicles still remaining.

Gray shot his arms forward and the ice particles ripped through the sky at her. Claudia could only block them, giving Gray enough time to get airborne and slam his shoulder into her. Before she could move, Gray caught her arm, turned her over, and slammed them both to the ground, applying as much pressure as he could to her arm.

Claudia roared and blasted Gray away from her. Gray slid along a path of ice. Claudia got back to her feet, and snarled. She leapt toward Gray, giving him his window.

Gray flicked his wrist and the entire room turned to ice, excluding himself and Claudia. Gray moved away and Claudia attempted to attack using the environment, as she had with everyone else in the Dark Fortress. Gray's ice blocked it, and forced her to slip and slam into the wall.

Claudia turned about to Gray and shouted at the top of her lungs. Her veins were popping around her throat, and her aura intensified. Gray felt the ground around him start to shake, and leapt into the air to avoid the floor itself exploding around him. The ice particles twinkled in the open air as the dark floors started to swirl around Claudia, who consumed the dark magic into all of her body.

"You've made a grand mistake, Demon Slayer," Claudia said.

"I'd say the same to you, Demon," Gray said, landing.

The shadows finally settled around her, and Claudia's transformation was complete. Much like Etrinon in Borwatt town, Claudia was mostly a shadow beast. Horns grew from atop her head. She still held her slender frame but there were few other defining features about her. Gray watched as those shadows soon started to leak into her body, giving way to actual gray and black skin.

A long tail with a sharp tip formed behind her back. Her hands turned to talons, and Gray could no longer see her face. He recognized this transformation, though it'd been far more gruesome on the last person he saw it with.

"So," Gray said. "I take it you were a fan of Mard Geer."

Claudia chuckled. Her voice had an echo to it, a dark one. "Mard Geer is a pale imitation of my true abilities. Zeref stole his idea from seeing me."

Gray held his hand out, and his longsword reformed in an instant. "Doesn't matter to me. You're all Demons."

"Not all of us are queens," Claudia said. "It's a true shame that my kind have begun to die out. No thanks to you, or your insolent father, Silver."

"You won't say a word about him," Gray said.

"He was a monster too, as I'm sure you know," Claudia said. "The world was once filled with demons and Demon Slayers, but like the dragons we were forced to go into hiding. We lost our potency, and not even through mating were we able to find solace."

"Looks like you almost struck gold with Alli," Gray said. "Who was able to beat you."

Claudia roared with laughter. It unsettled Gray. He took a step back, bracing himself. Did she think he was wrong? Alli definitely beat her, everyone else that'd been with them confirmed it.

"My power in Stella may not have been even half of what I am now," Claudia said. "I was so far from my true source of power that I could barely muster my greatest spells. Here?" She held her hands out and the entire fortress seemed to tremble. "Here I am a true demon—no, a true God!"

"Sounds like the perfect place for me to be, then," Gray said.

"The perfect place for you is to be with your friends," Claudia said. "Much as I will enjoy defeating you, I would have enjoyed it far more had you been with the ones you love. Indeed, Fairy Tail will be warned of my coming, but it will not matter. Harmonia will squash them as the insolent bugs they are." She held her hand out with Gray, and he saw the demonic magic fill her hand. "Beginning with you, their only hope of defeating me."

"I'm not the only hope," Gray said. "We've beaten demons before, we can do it again."

"Tartaros?" Claudia asked. "The Etherious demons? Indeed, they are worthy of note, but they never had the power I do."

"What about the ultimate Etherious?" Gray asked.

"He's dead."

Gray sneered. "Who do you think stopped him?"

Claudia hardly seemed to react. "You will not trick me. Natsu Dragneel conquered the demon of his own volition. You had no part to play in it!"

"If it weren't for me, Natsu would still be going on a rampage of destruction," Gray said. "I went toe-to-toe with the greatest thing Zeref ever created." He pointed the sword toward Claudia. "Compared to that, what are you?"

"I am the Demon Queen!" she exclaimed, and let more shadows pour into her.

"Yeah, I bet," Gray said, and extended the blade, then swung it out at her.

Claudia shouted in defiance and blocked the blade with both hands, giving Gray the opening to attack.

" _Ice Demon's Rage_!" he shouted, and let the magic fly free of his mouth. It slammed into her, sending her flying back into the wall.

Gray compounded it by kicking her through the wall and out into the hallway. They both spilled out of the throne room and Gray recovered faster, pouncing on Claudia, holding two ice-bladed arms behind him. Claudia stopped his attack before he could hit her.

" _Ice Make: Silver_!" he shouted, and a blast of ice short forth from his magic aura, knocking Claudia right back again.

She flipped and caught herself. Gray clenched a fist and smiled over at her.

"How's that for you?" Gray asked.

"Your father would be proud," Claudia said, rolling her shoulders back. "If he were still alive, and not a weakling."

"What did I say about my dad?" Gray asked.

"Like I care," Claudia said, and slammed her hand on the wall. The shadows leapt at Gray, who created a wall of magic to block them.

Claudia was upon him before he even realized it, with a hand pressed against his chest. Gray sneered.

"Won't work," he said. "Curse magic is nullified."

"I know," Claudia said, and shoved Gray back. The force alone made Gray's ribs shake and his body soared across the never-ending hallway, giving Claudia ample time to catch his head and slam him to the ground. She cast him into the wall next to them.

Gray peeled off, but was kicked in the ribs right back into the wall. He swung out and created a wall between them to block her next attack.

Claudia easily broke it with a flick of her wrist and strode toward him. Gray braced himself, holding his arm back.

She reappeared right behind him and slammed him to the ground. Gray hadn't even seen her move. Gray tried to get away but she had a hand on his chest again and threw him through the wall back into the throne room.

" _Ice Make Unlimited: One-Sided Chaotic Dance_!"

The dozens of swords formed by the hole in the wall, and Gray swung them all down once he saw Claudia in them.

She dove through them and only took one blade to the leg while catching another and flinging it through the sky at Gray. He caught it with his hand, slicing it open, but fed more power into it.

" _Ice Make: Vambrace_!"

The extension in his arm provided enough of a boost for him to swing his arm out and rip the sword through the air. It didn't hit her, but the force was enough to knock her off balance. " _Ice Make: Knuckle!_ "

The fist slammed into Claudia, sending black blood spewing from her mouth. She dropped back and hit the ground for just a moment before rolling back and getting back on her feet. She wiped the blood from her mouth.

"You're hiding something, Demon Slayer," she said. "I can feel it."

Gray felt rage bubbling up inside him. Damn, how'd she notice? The Demon Slayer magic all around his body writhed, begging to be used. Begging to escape. Gray kept his aura flowing around him.

"I guess you took enough hits, huh?" Gray asked. "Darn, and I'd been hoping to save this up for when I could show it off to Natsu or Erza."

"It won't be enough," Claudia said. She held her hands out, and more magic pooled in from around her.

Gray held his and out and the black magic stopped immediately, locking her arms to the ground. Claudia laughed.

"This won't be enough either," Claudia said.

"No, but it buys me enough time!" Gray said, and swung his arms down to open the gates of his demon magic.

The darkness leapt from his skin and into the aura, turning it a sheer dark black before it then retracted and it all absorbed into his body. Gray grunted and felt his eyes and entire body burning with an intense cold-heat he'd only felt once, when he first attempted this. He screamed when the power exploded from him, but no aura formed.

Instead, a light casing of ice covered his entire body, and then melted away as his new form took hold. He looked to his grayed arms, still human. He touched his face and felt the muscles there stronger as well. Gray immediately stripped off his shirt and saw the demon mark planted on his chest, over his heart, his very soul.

"Never would've guessed it was real," Gray said. "I had hopes there'd be a form like this."

"What…what are you?" Claudia asked.

"If Dragon Slayers can get their own transformation, I figured Demon Slayers could too," Gray said.

"Impossible," Claudia said. She pulsed the power in her arms and broke free of the ice. Her very proximity to Gray, though, almost froze her body again. She stepped back. "Demonic Will."

"And I was hoping there'd be a name for it, too," Gray said. He felt his heart racing at a mile a minute. Gotta finish this fast.

"It—it won't be enough!" Claudia exclaimed. "Not when I draw forth more power."

"I won't give you the chance," Gray said, holding his hand out to her. "You've got a lot coming, Claudia, and I'm the Demon Slayer that's going to deliver it."

This time, Gray saw Claudia move. He caught her arm before he could hit her, but she blocked his attack as well. She sneered. He swung them apart.

He held his hands behind his back and two dark purple broadswords formed in his hand. " _Ice Demon's Twin Slicer_!"

He swung his arms forward and the swords themselves turned to sheer force, blasting at Claudia and catching her head on. She soared back. Gray blasted toward her. Claudia slammed her hand into the ice and ripped it up.

" _Royal Demon's Shadow_!"

The entire floor exploded around Gray, and like a tidal wave, almost consumed him. He held his hands out and let the attack land, but was strong enough to bounce back from it. He grasped part of the dark magic and shot free of the wave of shadow. He caught Claudia across the chin, and absorbed the demon magic into his own body.

Gray caught himself at the upper portion of the wall and pointed his hand down at her. The demon magic he'd just absorbed turned to ice in his hand. He slammed his hand atop his arm.

" _Demon Slayer's Secret Art_!" he roared. _"Frost Demon's Sheering Cold_!"

An powerful force of ice exploded from his hands, overcoming the entirety of the room before him. Claudia pulled her hands over her head, and blasted at it. Gray poured more of his power into it, but felt even more of it being drained just to sustain the transformation.

Finally, the two forces shattered. Gray dropped amidst the rain of dark purple particles. He saw Claudia, exhausted, glaring at him from across the room.

"Not enough," she said.

Gray's own heart was racing and racing and he could barely breathe anymore. His muscles were tight and needed rest. He didn't want to move, but this woman wasn't giving him an inch.

She held her hands out and absorbed more magic from around her. Gray blasted at her, punching her across the face. Claudia flipped back and overwhelmed him with another wave of dark magic, but this time, Gray had hardly the strength to do anything about it. He slammed against the ground and pushed away with another force of ice.

" _Ice Demon Zero Destruction Bow_!"

He pulled back on the bowstring and shot it at her. It snagged her across the body, spraying black blood out. Part of the ice stuck to her, too, and spread rapidly. Claudia screamed and knelt down, clearly afraid to touch the ice.

Gray managed to stop himself during his slide and slam his hand on the ground, freezing the room over once again. Claudia almost jumped away but Gray got her legs at the last second.

Finally, he felt his heart stop for just a moment. His whole body seized and the magic in his body suddenly dissipated; he was back in his base form. Gray braced himself against the ground and touched his hand to his chest. He was still alive.

His vision almost failed him. He strained to look up at Claudia, who managed to break herself free of the ice. She faltered back against the ice, but managed to stay on her feet. Gray could barely muster the strength to stay on just his knees.

"It's over," Claudia said. "You're mine."

Gray tried to speak, but his ragged breathes prevented him from saying anything. All he could get out was, what he hoped to hear, "Juvia." He saw her one last time in his mind's eye, and smiled.

Then he collapsed.


	26. Ch 26 - Arrivals

Lucy looked out the window of the cart while the old fashioned buildings of Magnolia raced by. Tyla was at the helm, feeding the cart with all the magic she had left. Juvia sat next to her, keeping her hydrated whenever she needed the support, although it was only because Lucy had told her to. Otherwise, Juvia would be sulking in the back, still in despair over where Gray was.

Alli stirred. Lucy laid a hand on her cheek, and looked to her still-grotesque arm. Alli had been unconscious for over a day before waking up to extreme pain. Thankfully, Tyla had had herbs to put her back down. It was Lucy's turn to watch her. Lucy rested Alli's head in her lap as a headrest while she laid out across the entire cart. Her body was pale and incredibly fragile, it seemed. Lucy was afraid to move in the slightest. She held to her tight whenever there was a turn, but, given where they were in the city, it was just a straight shot to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

The wind whipped through Lucy's hair. They passed her old apartment, and she nodded. Good. They were super close, now. Just hang in there, Alli, and you can get all the help and healing you need.

The cart started to slow and Lucy poked her head all the way out the window. She felt the tears hot in her eyes as the guild hall rose up to meet them. The gates were open, and someone was at the gate waiting for them. Lucy couldn't see who they were through her blurred vision. She stroked Alli's head, wiping the tears away from her face.

"We made it," she said. "We're home."

Tyla stopped the cart just before hitting the guild hall. Lucy heard her exasperated breathing even from inside the cart. Juvia sprung free of the cart before Lucy could. The Celestial mage stooped low and picked Alli up across her shoulders, then struggled to hunker Alli out of the cart. She stepped out and felt her legs groaning as they got their first good stretch for—what, a few days?

Lucy heard the doors of the Guild Hall slam open, and saw a scarlet warrior sprinting her way. Under normal circumstances, seeing Erza dashing toward her like that would terrify her. But now? She looked like a true goddess. Erza slid to a halt and immediately took Alli into her arms.

"Inside, now," she said.

Lucy nodded. Tyla turned to say something to Erza, but her eyes rolled back and she fell back, falling first on her butt and then dropping back.

"She's exhausted," Lucy muttered.

"We'll discuss this inside," Erza said. Lucy wiped a tear from her eye, allowing her to see that the person from before was Romeo. He picked up Tyla no sweat and started inside. Lucy followed Erza, but saw in her peripheral that Juvia didn't move.

"Come on, Juvia," she said. "We have to get inside."

"You do, I'm going back," Juvia said. "I need to find Gray."

"He's not with you?" Erza asked, checking the cart.

"He'll catch up, he promised he would," Lucy said.

She could still see the dark hallway that they'd been dropped into, after each of them was ambushed in a different way by Claudia. The room was tight and impossible to see in. She'd only heard Tyla's whimpers, and whenever she moved to console her, Lucy would grasp at nothing. It wasn't until the doors burst open and Gray revealed the exit to them that they were able to escape. He said he would take care of Claudia while they got away with Alli, if they could find her. He'd catch up later.

And Gray was a man of his word. Juvia had to know that, but, the worry was painted all over face.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "I have to go back."

"You'll stay with us," Erza said.

"You'd to the same for Jellal," Juvia spat back. "Now get out of my way. I'm going."

Lucy stepped in her way. "Have faith in Gray that he's going to win, Juvia."

"I know he's going to win," Juvia said. "Gray can't lose. But I need to make sure he's alright anyway. What if she put a curse upon him, or wounded him in the battle?"

"Gray's smart, he'll find a way to make it back home," Erza said.

Juvia glared at Erza, and then her cold stare fell upon Lucy. Lucy didn't budge, much as she wanted to. She'd never seen Juvia like this, not even when they first encountered her as a member of Phantom Lord so many years ago.

"You give me no choice," Juvia said, and raised her hand. It liquefied right in Lucy's face. "Move or I'll drown you, Lucy."

Lucy held both of her hands up, blocking the cart from Juvia's view. "Get inside, Juvia. Now."

"You cannot stop me from finding my love," Juvia said.

"He's coming back," Lucy said. "Be patient."

The water sloshed and raged in front of her face. Lucy's eyes transfixed on the water in front of her, and then on Juvia's ice-cold face behind the water, marred and obscured by the constant movements of the water. It inched closer to Lucy's face. She could feel the moisture in the air increasing.

"Move," Juvia said.

Lucy shook her head. "No."

Juvia's body tensed. Lucy saw something red streak across her vision and then Juvia slammed against the cart, shaking the whole thing. Erza sighed, standing up straight, pulling back her arm.

"I love her, but she can be a bit insane when it comes to Gray," Erza said. "She would've attacked you, Lucy."

Lucy stared at Juvia's body, stunned. She took a step back, but, the most horrifying thought that crossed her mind, was that she knew the situation would be exactly reversed if it were Natsu in this situation. Lucy clenched her fists, stooped down, and picked Juvia up.

"We have a lot to discuss," she said, and turned back toward the Guild.

She and Erza settled Alli and Tyla into the infirmary with Porlyusica and Laki, who got to work right away with healing them. Porlyusica was thankful to Tyla for always having healing herbs with her, since she said it would make the recovery process much faster for the two of them. Lucy could barely stand to look at Alli's arm, but her body in general had been ravaged.

Worst of all was that it was by her own mother. Lucy saw her mother, Layla, in her mind's eye. A beautiful, sweet, incredibly intelligent woman. She was no monster. She saved the Dragon Slayers—even if she unwittingly worked with Zeref to do so. But Claudia? A cold-hearted monster willing to almost kill her own daughter, or daughters, just for her own gain. Alli's tears were still dry upon her face, from each time she woke. Lucy could only wonder if it were all from the physical pain, or the emotional toll of having to fight and get crushed by one's own mother.

Juvia woke shortly after Erza hit her and stayed off on her own, with little rain clouds forming over her while she sat by herself. Everyone left her be. The only two people in the Guild Hall that could possibly console her almost had to fight her just to get inside, it would be impossible to get her to open up to them.

Lucy sighed as she sat down at one of the tables. Erza sat across from her, looking all business. Levy joined her, and, quite surprisingly, Laxus and Mira with Jori did as well. Lucy waved hello to the baby girl. She was much less draconic now, though still had the scales on her face. She was grasping at Mira's white hair, and Mira didn't seem to mind. She was as beautiful as ever. Lucy felt that common twinge of jealousy as she watched Mira. It wasn't even fair.

"So," Erza said, and Lucy snapped back. "You engaged Harmonia."

Lucy couldn't take her gaze off of Erza. Even with Levy nearby, she was weak as ever in the face of Titania.

"Yes," she said. "At their fortress."

Erza hesitated. "And you engaged Claudia, their master?"

"Alli and Gray did," Lucy said. "It's what happened to Alli."

"I see," Erza said. "Were you able to recover any information on the guild while you were disobeying my direct requests?"

Lucy pursed her lips. "Yes. Claudia has been going around siphoning magic from several neighboring villages or towns in order to give power to the Dark Fortress, which is their lair. I'm not sure to what end, but, when we were in there, it was a thing of nightmares. Think the spell Master Hades cast on us in Tenrou, but…" She shook her head. "A million times worse."

"How many guild members were there?" Laxus asked.

"I have no idea," Lucy said. "They were all gone by the time we got there. We spotted a few camps along the road of them, but, with Alli's injuries, we couldn't go in and fight them to get any information."

Erza placed a hand to her head, groaning. "So now she knows to come after us. Now she'll want to come after us."

"I think she would have anyway, given Alli's place in the guild," Levy said. "I'm surprised she didn't attack sooner."

"An attack is definitely coming," Lucy said. "It's probably what she's been powering the Dark Fortress up for. She might take a while, hitting other guilds, but, she will come for Fairy Tail soon enough."

"And we need to be ready," Erza said.

"Sounds an awful lot like Tartaros to me," Levy said.

Mira swaddled Jori a bit more. "We'll need to evacuate the city if they're coming with some sort of moving fortress."

"And get you and the baby away from here," Laxus said.

Erza shook her head. "A perfect time for Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and Gray to go missing, isn't it?"

"Lu, do you think what we have now could beat them?" Levy asked.

Lucy faked a smile. "Given that Gray's whooped Claudia's butt already, definitely." Her smile wavered. "At least, I hope he has. He sent us on our way before he could finish the fight."

"That reckless fool," Erza muttered. She shook her head. "It'd be best if we gather reinforcements. If we truly are to go to war…" Erza sat up. "We'll need allies."

"Call in the other guilds from around here, then," Lucy said. "They can definitely help us out."

Erza shook her head. "Jellal's been busily employing them to be on the lookout for the Edolas escapees. That's an invaluable task that we cannot divert their attention from."

"So we're on our own?" Levy asked. "It should be enough!"

"Should isn't good enough," Erza said. "Let's consider a worst-case scenario in which Gray loses to Claudia. That leaves the five of us, Cana, and hopefully Juvia as Fairy Tail's strongest defense against someone capable of defeating Gray. Plus whatever monstrosities she's hiding from us."

"Four of us," Laxus said. "If Claudia arrives they need to leave immediately."

"Laxus, I won't leave the guild," Mira said. "I'll send Mira with everyone else during the city's evacuation. I won't leave you to fight on your own."

"And what happens if we die, Mira?" Laxus asked, raising his voice.

A hush fell over the guild hall. Lucy looked, awkwardly, over shoulder, until the chit-chat of the guild hall returned to its normal volume. Laxus settled himself.

"You want Jori growing up without a mother and father?" he asked.

Mira looked down at the baby, who was still reaching up for her mother. Mira shook her head.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Mira asked.

"Short of making ourselves vulnerable to an ambush by going out to meet them?" Levy asked. "No."

Erza slammed her fists on the table. "Damn it! We can't just catch a break, can we? I thought we'd defeated the demons when we beat Tartaros."

Lucy nodded. It was totally true. They enjoyed four years of glorious quiet. Lucy got to finish her book and begin an adventure with the people she loved most in the world. And then in just one morning, it all came crashing down, harder than it ever felt before.

"We don't have the strength divert our attention from defending Fiore and evacuating it," Erza said. "But we do have some allies that could definitely help us."

"Who?" Levy asked.

Erza sighed. "Stella."

"Stella?" Lucy asked. "That's basically half a world away, how would you get there and back in such a short amount of time! We don't know if Claudia is coming next week or right now!"

"Mest," Erza said. "I could have Mest send someone to negotiate with Stella. Mest should be powerful enough to bring back Sonya and a good fighting force of men to either fight back or stall for time."

"Good, then it's settled," Laxus said. "Erza will go with Mest while Levy and Lucy go into town and give them a warning—"

"We never said I'm going," Erza said.

Laxus turned to Erza. "You said it, right? Worst case scenarios? Fairy Tail is destroyed and some of us die. But if you and Mira can live on then the legacy of Fairy Tail continues and you'll be able to avenge us."

"Nobody's going to die!" Mira said, tears dropping onto Jori's face.

"Of course not," Laxus said, putting an arm on Mira's shoulders. He sneered. "Besides, the only other person who could negotiate with Queen Sonya is Lucy, and we need her spirits to fight against Harmonia."

Erza looked from Laxus to Lucy. Lucy's breath was caught. He was completely right, somehow. She stared at Laxus in disbelief, try as she might to try and make it seem otherwise. He was so different now; not just from when they first met, but from when they left for the hundred year quest. He sat tall, proud as ever, but not once did he consider himself.

"He's right," Lucy said on accident.

Erza's glower fell to Lucy, but it softened. She put her hands together in front of her and gently rested them on the table.

"Unfortunately," Erza said. She sighed. "I'll have Warren contact Mest and leave at once. We'll also be able to discern how far out Harmonia is with Warren."

"You can count on me, Erza," Laxus said. "I'll handle your responsibilities while you're out."

"Looking to replace me as master?" Erza asked.

"Hell no," Laxus said. "I just think I'd have an easier time bossing people around than old man Macao."

"You're definitely right on that one, sweetheart," Mira said, and smiled. Her smile brought her face to life again, and Lucy felt that hint of jealousy touch her soul once more. Damn it, Mira, stop being so cute!

They split up to begin preparations. Lucy was tasked with bringing Cana up to speed on the situation. Laxus approached them midconversation and informed Lucy that she and he were going to be in charge of posting up a defense once the time came; for now, though, she needed to assemble crews to run out into town and get everybody in the know.

Mest arrived within the hour, while Lucy sent Lisanna, Jet, Droy, Levi, and Romeo out to warn the townsfolk. Lucy was left out of the loop of the conversation, but thankfully, Levy was there to distract Lucy.

Their conversation reminded Lucy of why she loved Levy so much. The woman had a passion as bright as Natsu's. She worked feverishly, interrogating Lucy on every aspect of the Dark Fortress she could remember so that they could plan around it. Levy was thinking of back-up plans while coming up with just Plan A. Lucy was drained in just a few moments of planning things out, feeling her head about to explode, while Levy was just getting started.

Warren approached them, and it was then that Lucy noticed Erza was missing. Her heart ached a bit. Now, she was the only one left from her core friends. No Natsu, Gray, or Wendy in sight. She placed her hand to her heart.

"Be safe, everyone," she muttered.

Levy wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist and pulled her close. Warren smile awkwardly at Lucy.

"They'll be fine, Lucy," Warren said.

Levy stepped away from Lucy, but kept her hand on Lucy's back. "Any news, Warren?"

"Well, Claudia's doing a bang-up job of making it hard to tell just how many are in the guild," Warren said. "I'm getting similar readings to what I sensed with Tartaros—it seems that whoever is travelling with her isn't entirely human, they're straight up demons."

"She probably spawned them from the Dark Fortress," Lucy said. Etrinon flashed by in her mind. "Or from herself."

"I was able to distinguish herself and two other immensely powerful readings," Warren said.

"Gray?" Levy asked.

Warren shook his head. "Maybe if I keep looking for him."

Lucy's eyes descended, but she picked them back up. "Okay! We just need to hope for the best. Any idea how far out they are?"

"Tough to say," Warren said. "I'd say a day, given their speed."

"Right," Levy said. "Then there's no time to lose! Come on, Lu!" She reared her hand back, and smacked Lucy's rear end as hard as she could. Lucy's face turned beat red and a little yelp escaped her mouth. Levy hand her hand up with confidence. "Let's get ready for battle!"

"Levy, I think I hate you," Lucy muttered, and Levy wrapped her up in a big hug. No, Levy, actually, I think love you, Lucy thought, and returned her attention to the map in front of them.

Laxus approached them at nightfall. Levy was still toying around with some things on the map while Cana sat on the table, taking frequent sips from her drink. She'd reported back to Lucy not too long ago saying that everyone was already making plans to leave the city. Anyone that wanted to stay was just going to post up at Kardia Cathedral for prayer, since that was the city's major stronghold.

Warren didn't report back to Lucy in the intervening time, worrying her about what was going on with Erza. What was taking her so long? Perhaps Mest wasn't as powerful as they remembered and he had to take frequent breaks. And Gray…

She looked across the way in the guild hall, and saw Juvia was still in the corner, now sitting, but the rain clouds increased. Most of the floor was wet from her clouds, but nobody made anything of it, not even Laxus. He would look over at her and scowl, but not say anything.

Lucy also hadn't seen Mira in a while. Had she already left? She wanted to ask Laxus, but his focus was so directed at whatever plans Levy and Lucy had come up with that she didn't feel the need to distract him.

"So," he said, pointing at the guild hall. "Our plan is to just wait for them?"

"Given Claudia's tendencies," Levy said. She removed her glasses and pointed to the cathedral instead. "She looks for the hot spots in town to attack. Well, the two hottest spots are Kardia Cathedral and the guild." She gestured at Cana, who raised an eyebrow. "Cana, myself, Romeo, Asuka, Biska, and Alzack will go there. If a demon is going to be summoned, we'll take out the wizard before they even get a chance." She redirected her finger to the guild hall. "You, Lucy, and Juvia are going to hold down the fort here, where Claudia is likely to attack first."

"And everyone else?" Laxus asked.

"We're hoping Alli and Tyla will be awake by then and be able to help with the evacuation."

"You don't want her fighting Claudia?" Laxus asked, jutting a finger in the direction of the infirmary. "A God-Slayer?"

"Did you see her when she came in this afternoon?" Levy asked. "She didn't stand a chance against Claudia. You and Lucy, if Juvia can't get it together, are the best chance we have of beating her."

"But that doesn't explain everyone else," Laxus said.

Levy sighed. "Warren mentioned two immense powers along with Claudia. We'll assume one is going to head for Kardia Cathedral, where we'll be waiting in ambush. The other will likely head here." She looked around. "I'm sure Lisanna and Elfman will put up a gallant effort to buy time for Mira to escape with Jori and some others."

"And by the time Erza comes back, we'll have gained the upperhand," Lucy said.

"How so?" Laxus asked.

"If we can split them up into two groups and make them fight how we want them to," Levy began, "we'll get a significant advantage by fighting on our home turf. They don't know Magnolia like we do."

"Where do you think they'll land the Dark Fortress, then?" Laxus asked.

"That's the hard part," Levy said. She pointed around the guild hall. "Right around us."

"And that's also where you come in," Lucy said. "If we're able to beat Claudia, we'll still have the problem of the Dark Fortress surrounding us. We'll need to destroy it…"

"With your Thunder Palace," Levy said. "It's the only way."

"At that proximity, it'll destroy the guild hall," Laxus said.

Cana sneered. "Like that's anything new."

"It's still important, damn it," Laxus said. "Put down that drink, we're planning."

"I'm stressed, cut me some slack," Cana said.

Lucy chuckled. "Best case scenario is that we beat her to the punch and they won't be able to land the Dark Fortress anywhere. Think you can take out Claudia that fast?"

"Of course," Laxus said. "Nobody beats a Dreyar in their own guild hall."

Lucy could only wish she had that level of confidence. "Then it's settled. We good?"

"Indeed," Laxus said. "Lucy, go check on Alli and Tyla. Make sure they're ready to go soon. They're in for a busy day tomorrow."

"We all are," Lucy muttered, and patted Levy on the shoulder. "Good work, gal pal. Go get some rest."

"You too!" Levy called after her, while Lucy skirted her way across the guild hall and down the mall corridor into the infirmary. She knocked before stepping in.

Someone had already beaten her to the punch. Romeo sat between both Alli and Tyla, and all three were laughing at something Lucy wasn't aware of. Tyla was sitting up, looking much, much better than before. Alli's arm was still wrapped but she had color back in her face, and it was awesome seeing her smile again.

"Glad to see everyone doing better," Lucy said, beaming.

Alli nodded, though something seemed off about her when she looked at Lucy. As if it were a reminder of her failure.

"How's everything out there?" Romeo asked.

"Great," Lucy said. "Thank you for your help earlier, Romeo. Has Levy updated you on the plan?"

"Yup," Romeo said, and slammed his fists together. Purple sparks burst from them. "I'm all fired up."

"Haven't heard someone say that in a while," Lucy said. She stopped at the foot of Alli's bed. "And you? How are you?"

"I'm sorry is what I am," Alli said. "I shouldn't…I messed up. Bad. We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me."

"No, we totally would still be," Lucy said. "We would just have no idea what we're up against."

"But Gray!" she exclaimed.

"He's going to be fine," Lucy said. "Trust me, if there's anybody that can take care of himself, it's Gray."

Alli nodded, and eased back in her bed a bit. "I just can't believe how much she was toying with me in Stella. And I thought…I thought I could win."

Lucy walked around to the other side of her bed and knelt down. She gripped Alli's hand and Alli let the tears fall down. Lucy squeezed her hand a bit. Alli's hands were warm from the blankets.

"Let it out," Lucy said. "It's okay to be sad."

"I was so wrong, though," Alli said.

"Which means that next time, you're going to be right," Lucy said. "Everyone makes a mistake, big or small. And everyone gets hurt. Its fine, Alli."

Alli, teary-eyed, rolled her head over to Lucy, who just nodded in assurance of her words. She had to smile to hide the doubt in them, too. She'd believe them with her whole heart if Gray were with them, if they knew he'd won. But he wasn't back, and now, Lucy worried.

She stood up, but didn't let go of Alli's hands. "Right. Tyla, the moment you think you're ready, make sure Alli's healthy enough and then come outside to hear your part in the plan. You're going to help evacuate."

Tyla seemed relieved, and, surprisingly, Alli did as well. She wiped her tears from her eyes, and said, "Of course. Won't let you down, Lucy."

"I know you won't," Lucy said, and turned to go before a sharp ache filled her head. Something cold befell her.

"Agh, ow," Romeo said, holding his own head.

"You felt that too?" Tyla asked.

Alli flung the sheets off her bed and sprinted for the window. Lucy tried to stop her. Alli did stop on her own, staring out the window to the streets of Magnolia. She turned around as a black flame shot up into the sky, blotting out the moon.

"They're here."

* * *

Meanwhile, upon the stony northern shores of Alikitasia, a small speed ship brushed up against the coastline. Mountains towered over it, and a large obsidian gate, bookended by two massive dragon statues, loomed before the ship.

The travelers stepped off the ship and onto land that humans had not treaded in centuries by legend, if ever by belief. Five humans and five Exceeds approached the great gate of the dragons, the Winged Gate.

The presence upon the gate noticed their arrival, and the gates sealed shut magically. The obsidian glowed in the early morning sky, while the sun prepared to rise and shine its magnificence off the surface of the laval stone.

"Who dare approach the Winged Gate?"

One stepped forward, the one wreathed in fire and purpose. He bore the scales of the Fire King upon him.

"Natsu Dragneel," said the prince. "I'm here to see Gregorion. We need to have a little talk."


	27. Ch 27 - Demon Demon-Slayer

Lucy's keys shook in her trembling hands while she waited for the first sound of battle. The Dark Fortress hadn't arrived yet, but, she could sense the familiar, foreboding presence of the massive structure. She stood atop the roof of Fairy Tail alongside Laxus as they awaited the battle to begin. Mira and Jori were safely on their way, with Alli and Tyla and some others, into the dungeons of Fairy Tail, waiting for Laxus to give Warren the go-ahead for them to leave. Mira was still trying to put up something of an argument against it.

She saw down below that Juvia waited there, at the gates, for Gray, but Elfman, and Lisanna weren't far behind. They were the brunt, initial force of the defense against the guild hall alongside Lucy, buying Laxus enough time to cast Thunder Palace over the coming Dark Fortress. Lucy gripped the key for Virgo tight. She had five at the ready, and her heart was beating just at the thought of summoning them. Opening five wasn't that big of a deal anymore, but it was the thought of _having_ to open five that worried her.

Someone approached them from behind, and Lucy's body nearly exploded. Laxus grimaced.

"Figured you would sense something was up," he said.

Lucy sighed, but slapped Loke when he approached. "You idiot! I almost dropped my keys."

"Should've known I was on my way," Loke said. He shrugged. "You can go ahead and put one of my keys away. I recommend Gemini. Let them copy Laxus and go out on the battlefield. It'll totally through these idiots off."

"You know what's going on?" Laxus asked.

"I scouted ahead a bit and saw some evil looking lady and two goons with her," Loke said. "Couldn't tell who they were, but she was just fine exposing herself."

"Anyone else?" Lucy asked.

"A horde of Demons," Loke said. "Nothing entirely physical. Monsters, really, I guess you could call them."

"So it's not like Tartaros," Laxus said. "Unless their foot-soldiers were also demons."

"I try not to remember," Lucy said. "I just know they were growing some, or whatever."

"Either way," Loke said. "I hope we have enough fire power without the Dragon Slayers. Or Erza. Where the hell is she?"

"Still in Stella," Lucy muttered.

"Getting reinforcements," Laxus clarified. "And we'll be fine." He nodded. "I do like that Gemini idea, though, it'll give them at least the impression that I'm out there, and will draw their attention from the guild hall."

"Only problem is that we don't know where the Dark Fortress is," Lucy said. "Loke, you didn't see a massive black structure just laying around anywhere, did you?"

"Unfortunately, no," Loke said. "I—"

An explosion went off nearby and Lucy immediately looked ahead. Alzack, Biska, and Asuka must've been unloading their guns on something because their magic beams were firing like wild down the streets near the cathedral. Laxus unfolded his arms.

"That's my cue," Laxus said. "Lucy, don't die."

"I'll do my best," Lucy said. She turned to Loke. "Go help them out. We think Claudia may spawn a demon monster up ahead. Your Celestial magic may be able to help counteract that."

"Of course," Loke said. "And I'm in agreement with Laxus. Don't die on me. World doesn't have many girls as cute as you."

Lucy gave him a little shove, and Loke leapt off the building of his own volition. She tapped her cheeks to stop the blushing, and shook her head. Focus, Lucy. She changed out Loke's key for Gemini.

" _Open, gate of the Twins_!" she exclaimed. "Gemini!"

The two little blue angels appeared from the ether, and immediately turned toward Lucy, curious to their summons.

"Good evening," she said. "I have a request for you. How'd you two like to make a little bit of noise tonight?"

The two leapt higher into the air with glee and Lucy winked at them. You want some of Fairy Tail, Claudia? You've got it, now.

* * *

Claudia watched, rather bored, as Fairy Tail's formerly hidden strike force laid waste to her first wave. She pursed her lips and watched as they returned, poorly, to their hidden positions. They wouldn't be cheering if she decided to stroll onto the battlefield herself, but she had much larger fish to fry. Makarov's grandson, for instance, had no yet arrived.

She gestured for her general. What was his name? Ah, it didn't matter.

"You," she said, and pointed to the side. "Take the western roads toward the guild. Crush any fairies you may encounter. Take your squad with you, and clear me a path."

The general nodded and vanished in a plume of smoke. Claudia returned her attention to the battlefield, and raised one arm. She swung it down, and all the demons below screamed a bloody scream as their bodies congealed together, and started to expand in mass.

"Why bother with a useless few when you could have a useful one?" she asked, and pulled her arm up, feeling the strain in her magical muscles as the greater demon rose up. She flicked her wrist and the demon began forward.

It wasn't nearly as large as Etrinon, but Claudia didn't have the kind of time she would've liked. Plus, she didn't have any unwilling human sacrifices to make in order to empower the beast with the souls of demons and humans.

"And now, my new friend," she said, laying a hand on his shoulder. It was freezing to the touch. "Go on home. Give them a nice _cold_ welcome."

"And Laxus?" he asked.

"Should you get the chance?" she asked. "Kill him for all I care. But spare me the Celestial mage. I'd like to take her keys and give them to Vothorm. Destroying the Celestial world sounds quite appetizing."

She gestured him off and he dropped off the rooftop. Claudia folded her arms across her chest as he landed, fist first, and immediately a thick sheet of ice shot across the entire city. It slid across the ground and covered all the buildings, but none of the actual people in the city. Her demon seemed perturbed, but was still preoccupied with its current situation.

Claudia then raised both of her arms. "May as well give us a bit of a fighting advantage," she said, and the black magic started to pool off of her arms and form together in the sky.

* * *

Lucy held both of her arms out and concentrated on the summoning. She shut her eyes, and turned all four keys at once.

Four golden gates opened before her, and four of her strongest Celestial Spirits leapt free of the portal: Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, and Capricorn. All landed just in front of Lucy. She sighed, letting her hair cover a bit of her face. She slid their keys back into their proper place.

"Alright you guys," she said. "Let's get to work! You see a demon? You take it out!"

"You heard the lady!" Taurus said. "Let's get mooooving!"

Lucy almost chuckled at that one. The Spirits leapt off the roof of Fairy Tail just as Lucy felt a wave of cold come over her, and watched as all of Magnolia, in an instant, was frozen over in a sheet of purple ice.

The ice of a Demon Slayer.

Her face lit up. Gray had come back! Ah, what perfect timing, too! She sneered in the direction of Claudia, who she could see was holding her arms up for some reason.

Eat that, Claudia! Fairy Tail never gets beat. Gray had come back just in time to take down the massive demon her friends were struggling with. After that, they'd all be able to gang up on Claudia. No way could she handle just Gray and Laxus, but now they had Elfman and Juvia to help fight her. And when Erza came back, it'd be easy pickings.

Lucy continued to grin until the moonlight over her head started to dwindle. She raised an eyebrow. She didn't remember seeing clouds before…

Lucy stumbled back, her mouth again in sheer horror. There, floating over her and slowly taking form, was the Dark Fortress. It wasn't nearly as large as it had been; in fact, the fortress itself was barely the size of a house. But its walls were massive, easily able to descend around the Guild Hall…

Wait…

Lucy ducked and felt the earth shake as the Dark Fortress slammed down on the ground in front of them. The actual fortress blocked everyone off from the battle going on in the streets, and the walls were high enough that climbing them would take a while. The cold Lucy felt before from Gray's magic was intensified; she thought she felt her blood starting to freeze.

From the way she dropped Lucy also realized she was started to slide off the wall. She reached out, into the cold, and caught herself on the roof. She turned about and looked to the yard. Juvia, Elfman, and Lisanna all looked terrifyingly confused. Lucy checked the sky. Laxus? Thunder Palace? Hello? Damn it, they needed more time.

Thankfully, she thought, they'd get that time. Her body warmed a bit at the sight of someone climbing up the fortress and then standing against the moonlight. With the help of the light, Lucy easily recognized the silhouette as Gray's. He stood against the demons, a stout, proud warrior. He held his hands up, and his Zero Destruction Bow formed in his hands.

Oh, perfect! That demon stood no chance…!

A massive purple arrow destroyed the roof behind Lucy, almost taking her with it. The arrow had just missed her, were it not for a massive gust of wind that came through. Lucy was too shocked to even realize she was falling off the side of the roof.

Gray?

* * *

Juvia screamed in horror as Gray released the arrow into the guild hall. Elfman and Lisanna cried out for him to stop it, but they got no response other than Gray turning his attention to them. He leapt off the top of the Dark Fortress and slammed his fist on the ground. The force from the blow knocked them into the air and away from being able to be frozen to the ground. Gray froze the ground over in the walls of the Dark Fortress as he had outside, with the rest of Magnolia.

Juvia slid against the ground and felt her body freeze up, but it wasn't from the cold.

"G—Gray…" she said, barely able to get the words out.  
"That's enough, Gray!" Lisanna exclaimed. "You better explain yourself right now!"

"No, sis, he doesn't," Elfman said. "Gray's been brainwashed."

"I haven't," Gray said, his voice receiving some sort of dark echo. "I've been given my true power is all."

"Your true power?" Elfman asked, and grunted. Juvia felt another wave of cold wash over her. Lisanna screamed for her brother, but her scream was also silenced and Juvia heard a _thud_ along the ground.

She couldn't move. Couldn't think. Couldn't even breathe. It wasn't Gray. It was a clone. Gray was still on his way back to her. He just hadn't gotten there in time.

Someone's feet stopped at Juvia, and then someone grabbed her hair. She was pulled up by her hair, and couldn't even the muster the will to cry out. They turned her, and she stared right into the eyes of her one love in life.

"Gray," she said, reaching out.

Gray saw her hand, and in one swing of the fist knocked her hand away and punched her square across the face. He dropped her and kicked her aside. She soared across the way and crashed into the guild hall.

But she still felt no physical pain. Her heart, though, was ready to explode. The tears formed in her eyes. Juvia peeled off of the wall and hit the ground. The ice beneath her exploded in front of her and she went airborne, but still she did not scream.

Juvia bounced off the wall of the guild hall and dropped back down again. She hit the ice, hard, and looked back up to Gray, who approached her.

"Scream," he said, his voice still echoed. "Beg for mercy."

He held his hand out and the ice pushed her toward him. She couldn't do anything. Gray stopped her with a foot and pulled back a fist full of ice. He immediately crashed it down upon her and she dropped right back, but couldn't utter the power to scream. Or cry.

"Gray," she said.

He picked her up again, holding her in ice. His eyes were filled with malice. There was nothing left of Gray in there. He pulled an arm back, and it turned to an ice blade.

"I love you," she said.

His eyes didn't waver. He plunged the blade forward.

* * *

Lucy almost hit the ground hard, but out of nowhere, Virgo leapt up and caught her. The two slid along the icy ground for a few feet until coming to a complete stop.

"Thank you, Virgo," Lucy said, brushing herself of. She shook her head. Damn it, Gray, why'd you go and have to get brainwashed?

"Anything more from me, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"Yeah," Lucy said. She heard something crash against the wall, and then watched as Juvia fell from the second story of the guild hall back onto the ground. She was bleeding like crazy, and wasn't putting up any fight at all. "We need to merge, _now_."

Gray held Juvia up with ice, locking her entire body. Virgo slapped her hand onto Lucy's and her power surged into the Celestial mage. Lucy sighed, her outfit changing to more of Virgo's maid outfit. Lucy ripped free at the constrictive parts of the corsage Virgo wore and burst forward with the increased power in her legs.

She reached behind her for her whip, and lashed out at Gray's arm before he could plunge an iced blade arm into Juvia's face. It snagged his arm just inches away. Lucy yanked as hard as she could, and an unexpecting Gray lurched forward. Lucy spun away from her whip, taking her momentum forward enough to crash her elbow against his face.

His blood sprayed on her elbow. Lucy leapt up and spin-kicked Gray away.

Gray caught himself and held out a longsword. Lucy landed and got into a fighting stance.

"Come at me!" she exclaimed.

Gray did so, blasting right at her with a push of ice. The longsword extended and he swung out. Lucy dove-forward, ducking beneath the blade, and punched Gray in the gut. He was mostly unfazed by it, as he just flinched. Lucy leapt over him and tried to kick, but an ice-made block forced her to leap back.

Lucy flipped in the air and clapped her hands together to jar Gray away from Juvia, who was unconscious in the ice, still locked away.

Gray stopped himself in a single motion along the ice. Lucy landed and slammed her foot down, forcing it to crack until it reached Juvia, where it broke up. The water wizard toppled forward, her body splaying out.

"You need to wake up, Gray," Lucy said. "Before I seriously hurt you."

"I seriously doubt you can," Gray said. "I have the full power of a Demon Slayer on my side. You have the full power of a maid on your side."

"I have the full power of a friend on my side," Lucy said. "And I have the moves you've been teaching me for three years." She fell back into her stance. "And I'll snap you right out of this ridiculous brainwashing."

"I dare you," Gray said, and feigned moving right, but burst left.

Lucy dodged the gush of ice coming her way and then spun around the ice geyser that formed beneath her. She kicked up and caught Gray's elbow. She steadied her other foot beneath her but it did little to balance herself.

She let her foot slip and then went airborne, kicking Gray with the full force of her other foot in the head. His nose immediately shattered and he soared across the way, crashing into the opposite wall of the Dark Fortress.

Lucy landed on her back and spun around. She dodged the geyser that formed beneath her again, and sprinted toward Gray as fast as she could. Gray swung his hands down and several ice stalagmites shot out of the ground in front of Lucy. She had to airborne again, and Gray smiled.

The Zero Destruction Bow formed in his hands in an instant, and he loosed an arrow just as fast. Lucy deflected it with her leg, flipped over, and brought her leg down on Gray's head. He blocked it with two stiff ice-made arms, but the force still knocked them both away.

Lucy landed on the ground and evaded Gray's attacks. His side was exposed, and Lucy took advantage of it. She blasted him in the side and then pursued, as Natsu and Gray taught her during their three-year training. She slammed her elbow into him, and she had an instinct to dig, but knew it would take too much effort to break through the ice.

Instead, she punched hard at the ground and broke up part of the ice, giving Gray uneven footing when he landed. Lucy grinned.

Gotcha.

Gray just recovered when he had Lucy's leg in his face again. She kicked him across the face, right into the Dark Fortress. He retaliated, hitting her square in the chest with an Ice-Make Hammer. Lucy blasted back, sliding against the ground.

"Come, on Gray!" she exclaimed, rolling back and getting back to her feet. "If you're going to kill me, hurry up and do it! I know you're in there!"

She took off right for him as he crawled out of the wall. This was her chance! A free shot! A good, clean to the head would knock him out—!

Something from above slammed into her back and she hit the ground immediately. The air in her lungs exploded away and Lucy saw stars all over her vision. Virgo stumbled away from her and vanished back into the Celestial world.

A pair of fine black boots touched down in front of her, and the owner turned toward Gray. "And here I thought we would have no problems."

"Claudia," Lucy groaned.

"Indeed," she said. "Unfortunately, we must meet again like this."

And Claudia's heel once again slammed into Lucy's vision, knocking her out immediately. Lucy's head lolled to the side.

* * *

Claudia _tsk tsk_ 'd the Celestial Wizard. She'd, admittedly, been putting up a good fight against Gray. One more blow to the cranium and her spell would've been jarred loose. Gray picked himself up from the wall and dusted off the debris.

The Demon Queen surveyed the damage. A bit of damage had been done to the Guild Hall, and all four of its defenders were knocked out. Excellent. And with Laxus out there fighting her demon, or her spare general, nothing would stop her from destroying the guild.

"Go on, you've earned this," she said, gesturing at Fairy Tail. "Obliterate Fairy Tail."

Gray raised both of his hands, swelling them with dark magic, before, somehow, he was blasted back.

Claudia had only blinked and he was then flying through the walls of the Dark Fortress. She turned to see what'd happened, and the air in front of her erupted into lightning.

"Now, you're gonna die," someone said, and punched her clean through the wall.

Claudia blasted against one of the neighboring buildings, rubbing blood from her mouth. She roared and the entire thing exploded in her aura's power.

"Laxus Dreyar, you son of a bitch," she muttered.

Laxus's lightning magic lashed out at everything. He approached her slow, letting his entire body fill with the lightning Dragon Slayer magic. Claudia let her own magic fill her body.

Now the fun could really begin.

* * *

Natsu approached the massive obsidian structure before them. The sun was just rising over it, shedding a little light on the five Dragon Slayers and Exceeds. Happy walked up to it with Natsu, while the other four hung back.

"The Winged Gate, huh?" Natsu asked. "Looks pretty cool once you get close."

"You cannot pass," a voice overhead said. It was powerful and authoritative. Did it, maybe, belong to one of the dragons?

"Why not?" Natsu asked.

"You have not proven yourself worthy as a dragon, Natsu son of Igneel," the voice said. "Nor any of you. Go back to the lands from whence you came."

"Sorry," Natus said. "Kinda can't do that."

"Then you shall have to prove yourself worthy of a dragon, and pass the test of the dragon," the voice said. "Prepare for—"

"Anybody in the mood for a test?" Natsu asked.

"No," Rogue said.

"No way," Sting said.

"Nope," Wendy said.

"Hell no!" Gajeel said.

"Then it's settled," Natsu said, and filled his hand with lightning-fire dragon magic. " _Fire Dragon's Iron-Lightning Fist_!"

The flaming hand slammed against the obsidian wall and, rather than just open it or knock it over, the double doors exploded into oblivion. Happy clung tight to Natsu's pant leg as the gust of wind nearly knocked them back. Natsu smiled a toothy grin.

The black rubble rained down around them. Natsu swung his hand through it to reveal a massive, deep, and worst of all, long valley into the mountains.

Something rumbled nearby, but it was inside Natsu. A voice then spoke, one far more powerful, and the one he'd been waiting to hear.

"Welcome, Dragon Slayers of Fiore," the voice said. "I am Gregorion, king of the Dragons. Do you seek to walk the Path of the Dragons?"  
"I'm here to have a little chat, Gregorion," Natsu said.

"Then come," Gregorion said. "But know that for some, to walk the Path of the Dragons is to walk the path of death."

"Good thing I'm not just some guy," Natsu said. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard."


	28. Ch 28 - Lightning Dragon Soars Again

The thunder clouds came flying in around Fiore in an instant, feeding Laxus with electrical power. Little wisps of lightning crackled all around his body, and his invisible magical aura provided him plenty of safety from their power. Laxus felt the Lightning Dragon lacrima burning with fury inside of him.

"After defeating Gray I was worried I'd no longer have a challenge waiting for me at Fairy Tail," Claudia said. "But it appears you'll do just fine, as I suspect from a Dreyar."

"Shut up," Laxus said. He raised a hand toward her. "I won't even bother with a warning. You've done enough damage to my town and my guild." Lightning sparked in his hand, forming into an electric ball. "You're dead. I don't give a damn if your kid's in the guild or not."

"Neither do I," Claudia said. "Now, give me your best shot, you phony of a Dragon Slayer!"

Claudia swung her arms out and held her hands wide open. Black swaths of magic pooled into her body. Laxus was buffeted by the wind, and saw, in his peripheral, that the walls of the Dark Fortress started to shrink behind Claudia while she began to transform into a much more demonic state. She grew a few inches and took horns, talons, and a devilish tail to her figure. She roared with a might demonic cry.

" _Raiko_!" Laxus exclaimed, letting the lightning explode around him. " _Red Lightning_!"

He grunted and the lightning in his body from the lacrima seemed to explode from within and without, immediately shifting into its unnatural dark red color. His body started to settle as he lowered his arms and gained control over the power.

"I see we're just going to get right to it!" Claudia exclaimed. Her dark aura almost made her a complete shadow. "Fine _! Demon Touch_!"

She slammed her hand onto the ground and a wave of black hands shot toward Laxus. He moved around them with ease, reappearing in a single bolt of lightning next to Claudia. He elbowed her across the face, and just as she went airborne, was behind her, much too fast for her to catch him, and kicked her into the air.

" _Lightning Dragon Roar_!" he shouted, shooting gold and red lightning into the sky.

Claudia flipped, caught herself, and deflected the magic with both of her hands. It still knocked her higher into the sky. Laxus pursued, bursting from the ground with a sonic boom. He slammed his shoulder into her. Claudia dug her talon into his body and pulsed dark magic into him. Laxus shot away, crashing to the icy ground. He slid to a halt.

Claudia soared down to him, sprouting wings while more of the Dark Fortress ebbed into her. Laxus waited until the last moment, then burst forward.

" _Lightning Dragon Iron Fist_!" he shouted, and their fists collided, but Laxus won out. Claudia blasted back, almost all the way through her Dark Fortress. Laxus shot after her.

" _Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd_!"

Laxus relentlessly let the spell go, launching the red lightning down at where she was. The ice and ground around her exploded, forming a deep crater just in front of the guild hall. The guild hall still took a hit; the front walls and doors were immediately blown down. Claudia screamed and leapt into the air, bleeding and burnt from the attack. Laxus balanced himself and maintained flight level with her.

"Good job," Claudia said. She pushed her wings out more. "It's been a long, long time since I had to use this much power."

"Same," Laxus said. "But I won't give you any credit. You've just given me no choice."

Claudia sneered. "I'll enjoy stealing your magic."

"You're not doing anything today but dying," Laxus said. "Understood?"

"No," Claudia said. "While you may be able to contend with just me, what happens when your friends falter in battle, and then you must take on my entire guild?"

"I'll crush them," Laxus said.

"Oh, really?" she asked, and Laxus felt the pressure around him change. He moved just in time to dodge one of Gray's attacks.

Laxus landed atop the guild hall. Gray prepared an arrow on a massive bow made of ice. Claudia shot at Laxus, drawing his attention from Gray.

Laxus allowed the lightning to envelope him and he escaped just in time. He slid next to Gray, slamming a lightning-charged fist into his face, and then dodged Claudia's next projectile that hurtled toward him. Laxus cast lightning at her and obliterated part of the guild hall's roof, but forced her to go airborne.

" _Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist_!"

He punched up into the air. A red fist of lightning from where his fist stopped and crackled through the air as it launched with a sonic-boom toward Claudia. Claudia matched it with a spell of her own and the two exploded into a plume of dark grey smoke.

Laxus and Claudia collided in the middle. Laxus slammed his fist into her, elbowed her for room, and with his other fist punched out at her. It connected in her ribs. She spat out blood onto his face and soared away, crashing against the high walls of the Dark Fortress and spinning way. Laxus wiped the steaming blood from his face before it could corrode his skin.

He moved to follow but had his arm caught by ice. He looked down to Gray, who was just barely able to stand, and coursed lightning down at him.

"Wake up, you idiot!" Laxus said.

The lightning connected and the shock was powerful enough to knock Gray off his feet and away. Laxus returned his attention to Claudia, who rose up over the walls of the Dark Fortress, sighing heavily. She was still being fed magic to her, it appeared, but at a much slower rate.

Laxus sighed as well. The draw for the Red Lightning was starting to weigh heavily. How many spells did he have left in him? One, two? From now on, he realized, it had to be physical. He had to beat her through raw power. Otherwise, his form would give out, and in his base state, did he have much hope to outrun this demonic power?

He took note of the Dark Fortress. Destroying it would cut off her magical reserves, but then what? Claudia presented a magnificent problem that was just starting to sink in: Laxus, until anyone else got back up, was alone. He had to contend with her, Gray, and whatever else was out there. Defeating her wouldn't leave him with enough power to defeat Gray, and defeating Gray left her time to get her energy back from the Dark Fortress.

Was there a way for him to end it all in one strike? No. Not without Thunder Palace, and he hadn't been able to set that up in time.

A dark thought crossed his mind. He could attempt to cast Fairy Law. Doing so, though, would probably kill him at this level, and if he intended to use it on all of Fiore to eliminate all the demons. It would save Gray, but kill Laxus without a doubt.

Laxus grimaced. Last resort. That was the last resort. He balled his fists up. Claudia landed atop the walls of the Dark Fortress.

"Let's just finish this, shall we?" Laxus asked.

"We shall," Claudia said, and slammed her hands together. She blasted a dark magic beam at Laxus, who bolted away from it and reappeared right next to her. He blocked her fist, slammed an elbow into her gut, which was quite ineffective, then punched at her with a lightning fist. Claudia countered with a dark scythe that almost took off his head.

Claudia flipped back and slammed her hand on the ground. More demonic black hands appeared around Laxus. He roared and his lightning vaporized all of them. He arced toward her with his lightning and Claudia seemed to anticipate this, blasting the demon magic up at him. It cut off his movement, stunning him for a moment.

" _Roaring Thunder_!" he shouted before she could make another move, and punched through the wall, connecting with Claudia.

The electricity coursed through her just long enough for Laxus to take hold of her arm and fling her off the side of the building, into the open air. He reappeared over her, filled his right arm with immense amounts of magic power, and exclaimed,

" _Lightning Dragon Iron Fist_!"

The punch hit Claudia square in the chest, and she boomed down to the ground, increasing the size of the crater.

Laxus swung his arms out and felt the final bits of immense power swelling within him. He groaned at the feel of it.

" _Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder_ ," he chanted, his voice gaining an echo, " _plunge from the heavens and reap destruction_!"

Lightning arced through the sky and constant drums of thunder matched it. His red lightning started to ebb at his own body; not even his innate protective aura could stop it anymore. Laxus's muscles tensed up.

" _Raging Bolt_!"

He swung his arms down, and all the lightning in the sky around Fiore, at once, rained down upon the interior of the Dark Fortress, all directing toward one place. It exploded and knocked Laxus from the sky. He had no power to stop it and hit the roof of the Fairy Tail guild, then hit the ground. He managed to catch himself on one knee.

His breath was caught. Smoke and debris continued to fly by as the shockwave of the explosion had knocked everything back. Juvia, Lucy, Elfman, and Lisanna's unconscious bodies were pressed against the walls. Gray was nowhere to be seen.

Laxus bowed his head. "Gotcha…"

Someone coughed ahead of him, and he raised his head to look. There, two figures stood alone in the ruins of the lightning. Purple ice shards were falling as well.

Gray lowered his arms and fell to both knees as well, while Claudia, knocked out of her demon form, remained standing, her arms braced up to block the attack.

"You…you monster," Claudia muttered.

Laxus couldn't help but smile. The red lightning around him was gone; in fact, all the lightning around him was gone.

Several more voices started to pick up around them. Laxus watched as the army of Harmonia stormed through the holes in the Dark Fortress, approaching Claudia. Another demon landed next to her, resting a hand upon Gray. Laxus kept his sights on it, watching as Gray got back up to his feet, stretching his arms and legs out. He cracked his neck, and then was standing there, good as new.

"I told you, Laxus," Claudia said. "You cannot win. You cannot defeat any army."

"Nope, I can't," Laxus said, and braced himself. "But I can buy my friends enough time to escape."

"No, you can't do that either," Claudia said. "Gray? Kill them all."

Gray nodded and sauntered toward Laxus. Laxus stood, watching Gray approach him. Before he could say it, someone else did.

"Gray!" the voice exclaimed.

Everyone in the area immediately diverted their attention to a rising Lucy, who braced herself against the walls of the Dark Fortress.

"Don't do this!" Lucy exclaimed. "Stop!"

"Be quiet," Gray said, and flicked his wrist. Lucy blasted back against the wall, frozen in place. Laxus balled a fist, and Gray held his hand out to Laxus as well.

"Leave him for me," Claudia said. "Go find the others, but bring me Mirajane. I'll have her turn as well."

Gray continued, but stopped next to Laxus. Laxus didn't even acknowledge him. He just glowered ahead, to Harmonia and the forces there.

"If you harm one of them," Laxus said. "You'll be excommunicated from Fairy Tail, and I'll personally see to it that it haunts you every day."

Gray still paused, but after that second, continued on. Laxus turned toward Gray. "Gray! GRAY!"

"Stop him, Laxus," Claudia said. "Go on. Kill your friend. It's the only way to stop him now. He's mine."

Laxus balled a fist, but shook his head.

"Mira," he muttered, "It's up to you now."

Gray entered the guild hall, and Laxus stepped forward. He continued on until the forces of Harmonia completely surrounded him. Claudia stepped up into the circle as well. She held out her arms and the dark magic of the Dark Fortress filled her once again.

"I'll be back to full power in no time, Dragon Slayer," Claudia said. "While you are on your last gasp."

"It's all I need to defeat you," Laxus said.

Claudia looked around, hands on her hips. "No surprise entrances from your Thunder Tribe?"

"They're not here, but trust me, if you kill me, they'll make sure you regret it for the rest of your accursed life," Laxus said. He squatted down and got into his fighting stance. "Now come on. I don't have all day."

"Neither do I, so I'll make it quick," Claudia said, and blasted at him.

Laxus caught her fist before it could connect. It took everything he had, but he still caught it. Claudia, shocked, kicked at him, but he blocked it again. He felt his bones quiver.

"I'm not moving," Laxus said. "So good luck."

He shoved Claudia away, and slammed his fists together, knocking her away further with another boom. She slid on the broken ice.

"I see," Claudia said. "Well, it's a good thing I don't need luck." She raised her arm, and then lowered it.

At once, the shadows that were demons charged at Laxus, including Claudia. Laxus closed his eyes.

" _Do you want to become a master of Fairy Tail someday as well, Laxus?" Gramps asked. They were there, in the field in front of Fairy Tail. Laxus was just a boy, staring up at the wide open sky._

" _Nah," Laxus had said. "I just want to become a wizard like you."_

" _Like me?"_

" _Someone who fights for all of his friends!" Laxus exclaimed. "Someone that never loses, that always defends Fairy Tail!"_

" _Hmm," Gramps said, and cupped his hand to his chin. "I see. Well, you know what? That's basically the same as becoming a Fairy Tail master."_

" _But I don't want that!" Laxus said. "I just…I want to make sure that Fairy Tail always stays safe. That nobody ever gets hurt. That I can be there, to be strong!"_

" _And you will be," Gramps said. "I promise."_

"Mira, Jori," Laxus muttered. "I love you both so much. Never forget that."

Claudia's demons closed in around him, tight now. Laxus held his hand up, feeling that incredible incantation swelling around him. The air sucked in close.

"Now, Demons, you face the true power of Fairy Tail!" Laxus exclaimed, as one of the demons impaled his gut. " _FAIRY LAW_!"

He smiled as he saw the utter horror plastered upon Claudia's face. The white light engulfed them. Another two demons came through and impaled him again in his sides while another bashed him across the face. Claudia reached out with a massive black talon and slammed her hand upon Laxus, forcing the white light to explode all around them.

The ground settled around them. Laxus felt a warmth in his body as he dropped to his knees. He looked to his hands and saw there was no blood upon them. He raised an eyebrow.

Someone rested a hand upon his shoulder. "Rest now, Laxus. You can rest."

Laxus raised an eyebrow, and turned around to see a powerful figure with gray hair standing over him, smiling down at him. They were…she was…so…

* * *

Mira whirled around when she felt an icy shudder down her spine. Someone was coming. Jori wailed in her arms, almost making her go deaf. The baby's cries filled the entire hallway.

"Who is that?" she muttered.

"Someone's coming?" Alli asked. She turned about. Her light was the only thing available to guide their path.

"Yes," Mira said. "Someone incredibly powerful."

Had Laxus and Lucy failed? No, no, they hadn't. Someone just got through the cracks of their plan. Mira balled up a fist, and turned to Laki, who had her arms curled up, worriedly.

"Laki, here, take Jori," Mira said. She handed the wailing baby over to Laki, who took the girl with surprise.

"Mirajane, what are you doing?" Macao asked.

"Just go!" she said. "I'll catch up with all of you soon! Alli and Macao, lead them out of the tunnel and out of Magnolia, now!"

She felt the power getting closer, and the hallway becoming much colder. Was it…was it possible? Had he somehow been brainwashed by the demons? It wasn't without precedent. Elfman had been controlled by that witch Seilah.

"Go!" Mira exclaimed. She felt the demon particles in her body start to shift around. They wanted out. They wanted to fight, and Mira was barely able to hold them back.

Laki nodded, and Alli watched before Mira turned back to face the coming threat. Everyone sprinted down the hallway, away from her. Mira saw her breath soon, and then watched, in the waning torchlight, as ice formed along the walls.

She held her hands out, and muttered, " _Satan Soul_."

The transformation consumed her and she let her power consume her in an instant. She treaded carefully along the ice path.

"Gray!" Mira exclaimed. "Turn around, now!"

"I don't think so, Mirajane," Gray said.

Mira snarled. Damn. Of all the people in Fairy Tail to be possessed, Mira definitely did not need it to be Gray. His magic would counter hers with ease.

Gray turned the corner, and he was full-on Demon-Slayer magic. Mira steadied herself, holding tight until Gray moved first, gliding across the ice to close the distance between them.

Mira swung around him, catching his face, and then slammed him to the ground. She grunted and let her wings sprout. Gray clamped his hands onto her forearms, and she didn't pay it any mind. Mira burst up, crashing through the walls above them and crashing into the guild hall.

She flung Gray down. He slammed onto the ground, and then did so again when she punched him hard across the face. The purple in his eyes flickered for a moment. Mira hit him again, trying to jar his mind free of any control.

Mira pulled back, and raised her hand. "Be released from your control! _Satan Soul: Sitri_!"

She made sure to flex her aura out just enough that it would hit Gray. At the same time, though a blinding white light consumed them. Mira covered her eyes but her transformation's energy still lashed out and hit Gray. He screamed, but had no echo in his voice.

The light faded and Mira blinked her vision back into being. She flexed her arms and muscles, and felt quite alright. Gray slumped over, his eyes glazed over, and dropped to the ground.

"Good," Mira said, and stepped over him.

She looked up ahead, and through the ruins of the guild hall, saw Laxus drop to both knees, and only one other person stood across from him.

"Laxus!" Mira exclaimed, and shot across the wreckage of the guild hall, slamming her shoulder into the person across from him, and caught her husband in her arms.

"Rest now, Laxus," she said, gently setting him down while she fed him some of her excess magic. It poured over his wounds, burning them so he wouldn't bleed out. "You can rest."

She laid him down and kissed him on his forehead. Her power filled within her again as she straightened out and glared at the demon woman across from them, who screamed and sucked in a massive amount of demon magic.

The walls around them, Mira noticed, vanished, exploding into tiny particles that were sucked right into her. Mira let her aura erupt around her.

"You must be Claudia, the Demon Queen," Mira said.

"And you're Mirajane, the Demon of Fairy Tail," Claudia said.

"Indeed," Mira said. "Glad to finally meet you. A shame I'll have to destroy you now."

Claudia glanced over Mira's shoulder. Her eyes were a pure scarlet red, and her sky was darkening by the second.

"It would seem you and I are the only ones left," Claudia said.

"Then let's end this," Mira said. "Demon against demon."

"How amusing," Claudia said. "I will enjoy killing you."

Mira braced herself, and found herself chuckling with excitement. "Funny. I was thinking the exact same thing."


	29. Ch 29 - Gray Fullbuster

Gray reached his hand through the rubble of the guild hall, grasped onto a bit of floor boarding, and dragged himself against the broken up ground. Little nails and splinters of the wood jabbed into his chest, cutting him up at the surface level. He reached out with his other hand and pulled himself free of a ton of wood from the second level.

He stretched his arm out once more, but found nothing there. His vision was still too blurred to see much of anything. He heard sounds of battle around him, but wasn't sure how close or far they actually were. Gray continued forward, moving until his torso was suspended over nothing and then he fell forward, his face smacking against some ice that was on the ground.

He rolled over and picked himself up, bracing against the destroyed guild hall. He wiped his mouth free of some blood and rubbed his eyes. Two women were screaming, roaring at the top of their lungs. A gust of wind almost knocked Gray over, but his strength was returning to him. He'd been knocked out. Why?

Gray touched his head and saw, clearly, the destroyed purple Ice Demon Slayer magic in front of him. He dropped to his knees, and could see, so clearly, why he'd been knocked out. Who did it. Why they did it. He bowed his head and tucked his face into his hands, but not tears poured from his eyes.

Why? Why couldn't he cry? He sobbed like a baby, curling his arms in but was unable to produce actual tears. Gray tried to tell someone he was sorry, but nobody was around to hear him. He was alone, left to rot in the shambles of the ruined guild hall while his friends escaped his wrath, and Harmonia's wrath.

 _Gray's wrath_.

He leaned so far forward that his head touched against the ice. He wanted to just lay over and wait for his punishment. Mira—yes, she was the one fighting—would no doubt see fit to have Gray excommunicated, or better yet, killed.

For what he did? He deserved it.

Gray steeled himself and looked out around him. The buildings immediately around them were in ruin. The Dark Fortress was gone, thankfully, but it allowed Gray to see more into town. Bits of flashing light were still popping up as a massive demon continued to struggle with the Fairy Tail wizards holding it off as best they could.

Gray punched the ground. Damn it! This was all his fault. He brought this upon his friends. A dreadful thought passed over him: What if someone were dead?

The tears streamed from his eyes. He could see all his Fairy Tail family in his mind's eye…what if he led to one of their deaths? The knot in his throat was so constrictive Gray found it hard just to breathe. He tried to scream, but found that he couldn't that he had no voice to do so.

Something moved near him. He swiveled to look at it, and his stomach almost rose up out of his body while his heart just plummeted.

Juvia, broken and laying on the ground, had her hand outstretched. Gray slipped when he tried to get up, sliding along the ground. He didn't let it slow him down, and got himself back up, scrambling over to her.

He took her hand in his own, babbling incoherent words. He could barely stand to look at her, but knew that he had to see what he'd done. Her face was beaten, her face dry from tears she no longer cried, and she had bruises growing everywhere. Her eyes looked glossed over; her body was barely conscious.

"Juvia," Gray said, cupping her face. He wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't worthy. He could never kiss her again.

Juvia reached up, and touched Gray's face. He gripped her hand. It was so warm, so soft. "Gray. My love."

"Juvia, I'm…I'm so sorry," he said, and buried his face in her chest, bawling his eyes out. The sounds of battle continued to erupt all around them. Juvia's hand lazily fell to his back.

"Not…not in front of everyone, darling," Juvia said, and laughed, but Gray heard from her lungs that it hurt her to do so.

"I don't deserve this," Gray said. "I shouldn't be the one left standing. This is all my fault, Juvia."

"No," Juvia said. "Demons. They…"

She leaned her head back, and shut her eyes, straining. Gray caught her head with her hand and kept her propped up.

"The Demons," Juvia said. "You're back."

"But I wasn't here to protect you," Gray said. "I failed as your husband. I hurt you. I attacked you. I don't deserve you."

"I don't…" Juvia grunted again. "Nobody deserves anything." She placed her hand upon his cheek, and strained to sit up, but managed to place her lips softly upon his. Her body fell back. "But we are together."

She smiled when the slightest ghost of a smile touched Gray's lips. "We are." He smiled, beamed. "We are."

He kissed her again, and her arm meekly rested upon his shoulder. Gray removed his lips, bowing to touch their foreheads.

"Now end this, my love," Juvia said.

Gray gripped Juvia's shirt. "I'm not strong enough."

"You are," Juvia said. Her body started to go limp. "I believe in you."  
She lolled back, shutting her eyes. Gray panicked for a moment and placed his fingers to her neck. Her pulse was there; faint, but there. Gray sighed, and lowered Juvia down gently. He placed his hand on the ice, and rolled it over. A sheet of ice covered Juvia's body, shielding it from any coming debris.

 _I believe in you_.

Gray got to one knee, clenched a fist, and then stood all the way up. The Demon Slayer magic on his arm writhed once before it exploded across his body. He turned toward the battle, and watched Claudia kick Mira's strongest Satan Soul form away.

He took a step and one foot was completely coated in ice. Another, and then more ice. With each step, Gray took on more and more ice until his entire body was coated in it. Gray flexed his magic power, and the Demon Slayer magic already on the ground fused with the magic particles in his body, lending way for the power of Demonic Will to take over and consume Gray's body.

"Claudia," Gray said, to himself, "you've put my friends, my family, my _wife_ in danger." He held a hand out and a sword of ice formed. "Now it ends."  
"Gray, perfect timing!" Claudia exclaimed. She gestured at Mirajane. "Kill her! Then we can hunt down her child and complete the trinity."

Gray continued to move toward her, and she wasn't paying him any attention at all. He raised the sword over his head, and a pulse of Demon Slayer magic sprang from it.

"Now listen!" he exclaimed. "This is the sword of a Demon Slayer." He lowered it, crossing Claudia into his vision. "The sword that will kill you."

Claudia sneered. "Seems the charm has worn off."

"GRAY!" Mira exclaimed behind him.

"Mira, let's go!"

Gray shot into the air, then kicked off of Mira as she swooped under him. She propelled him into the air. Gray swung the blade up, and then brought it down. Claudia dodged, trying to put Mira in it's path. Gray roared and the blade shattered in his hands, sending ice shards flying in all directions.

Mira ducked beneath them and most of them hit Claudia. Gray slammed his fist into his open palm, filling it with ice magic.

"Give me a second, Mira!" Gray exclaimed.

He flipped back, catching himself on the ruined roof of the guild hall while he charged his magic in his hand. Claudia noticed, and bolted toward him. Mira leapt in the way, shouldering out of Gray's path and then blasted Claudia with her own dark magic. Claudia tried to counter, but Mira's Satan Soul just absorbed it.

Gray's magic reverberated in his hands. He kept it under control. " _Demon Slayer's Secret Art._ " He saw the ruins of the guild hall in his mind's eye. Juvia's broken body at the base. Lucy was frozen in ice. Magnolia was in ruins.

Fairy Tail had been gravely injured, and this woman was the root of it all. What he did then? That was the past. This was the present, what mattered.

The magic started to glow at his side. Gray side, feeling it consumed most of his side. Mira pummeled Claudia, then dove out of the way. Claudia roared, sending a wave of black magic. It only helped Gray. He smiled.

"Just what I needed," he said, and raised his arms. " _Ice Demon's Rage_!"

He slammed his hands down and the entire ground around them shook. The world seemed to come to a halt until a massive demon of ice shot up from the ground where Claudia was standing, sending her airborne. Mira followed her, flying as fast as she could in order to catch up to Claudia.

Claudia flipped over and tried to attack, but Mira caught her and threw her back toward the ground, through the Ice Demon. Gray leapt off the roof, feeling the power of his Demonic Will completely vanish from his body.

He slid next to her. Claudia managed to stay on a knee and snarled at Gray. Their fists collided. Gray's arm fractured, but he pushed forward, kneeing Claudia in the side. She bounced away.

Mira dropped down and landed next to Gray. "Let's end this."

"Let me," Gray said. "That demon in Magnolia is still causing a problem. If we let it sit there it could not only hurt someone else, but could be used to restore her power."

Mira nodded, and sighed. She took to one knee, and she fazed out of her Satan Soul: Sitri and was back to her base form.

"Haven't had to use that in so long," Mirajane said. "But it'll be enough, I promise. You're sure you can handle her?"

Gray glowered across the courtyard. Claudia got up, but her entire left arm was bleeding and she was swaying. Gray sighed. He still had his Demon Slayer magic up on his body as a shield.

"I'm positive," Gray said.

"Then win," Mira said, and shot away.

Claudia laughed. "You're truly suicidal, Gray Fullbuster."

"I'm the one that needs to end this," Gray said. "I'm the one that got Fairy Tail into this mess, and I'll be the one to get us out!"  
"I hold the power of the demons and of a guild master!" Claudia exclaimed. "I have destroyed Fairy Tail. What hope do you have?"

"Simple," Gray said. "The hope of what's left." Gray slammed his fist on the ground. " _Ice Make: Geyser_!"

Claudia easily evaded it. Gray yanked his arms back on the ice and the blast followed her. Her eyes widened, forcing her to move. Gray tracked her movement, and cut her off immediately, elbowing her across the face.

" _Ice Make: Hammer_!"

He swung the hammer out, catching her across the body and sending her airborne. He moved to make the Zero Destruction Bow, but the fracture in his arm stopped him just long enough to Claudia to recover and start her descent toward Gray. She pulled back both of her arms, filling them with Demon magic.

Gray leapt back, but the force of the blasts still knocked him into the guild hall. Claudia kicked him even further, and he crashed through some concrete behind them.

Just need a clean shot!

Gray got up, rolled away, and blocked her with his fractured arm, shattering it. Damn it! Gray blasted away, slid, and held his arm out, forming the bow anyway.

He blocked her next attack with it, swung it down, catching her leg, and shouldered her away. It hardly did a thing, as she whipped around and kicked him in the side of the head.

Gray slammed against the ground and got right back up. Not done yet. Not done yet! Just take the shot!

He avoided her next attack and slammed the bow on the ground, using it as a conduit for his magic. " _Ice-Make Shield_!"

Claudia's beams collided with the shield, and a great cloud of steam immediately billowed around them. Claudia sneered and swung her hands through the steam, forcing it to all go away. Gray was nowhere to be found.

"You think I'd be so foolish as to not know what you're doing?" she exclaimed, and roared, sending a black wave of magic up around the area, ripping the entire street to shreds. Large chunks of debris flew into the air. "Now come out!"  
"Happily," Gray said, just behind her, hidden behind the debris. He pulled back on the string with his mouth, and loosed it.

The purple arrow covered the short distance with ease and impaled Claudia right through her gut, sending her flying forward and pinning her to the wall of the Fairy Tail guild. Gray dropped the bow, and with a grin, also dropped to his knees.

"Finally," he muttered, and braced himself against the ground.

He didn't pass out, though, much to his chagrin. Damn, can't catch a break. He raised his head, with what power he had, and saw he was staring Claudia right in the eye while blood poured down her mouth.

"You…you shot me," she said.

Her body grew more pale as the Demon magic ebbed out of her and poured onto the arrow in her body. Gray nodded.

"I beat you," Gray said. "Like I said I would." He looked over, and saw Juvia's body there. "Like she told me to."


	30. Ch 30 - The Spirit of the Enemy

The battlefield in Magnolia was nothing short of an absolute mess. The district around Fairy Tail was in ruins; the guild hall itself was in shambles. There were splotches of Fairy Tail members all about the city, unconscious or barely able to stand. The only one who seemed to really have any strength left was Mirajane, who was going around checking on everyone. But, there were no signs of Harmonia. Odd.

Erza stepped off of the roof and dropped down, landing in the street across from Mirajane. Mira looked over, and immediately there were tears in her soft eyes. She sprinted over and flung herself into Erza's arms.

Sonya, Mest, and the guard from Stella joined them shortly. Erza was speechless while Sonya barked directions at her men. Mira's body seemed to crumple in Erza's arms, so Erza took to her knees to hold her friend. She wasn't speaking, just crying. Erza took one look around again. Levy, Cana, Romeo, Asuka, Biska, Alzack…

Kardia Cathedral, the Guild Hall, Lucy, Gray, Laxus, Juvia, Elfman, Lisanna…all of them were down for the count? Erza clutched the back of Mira's shirt and held her closer, allowing Mira to bury her face into Erza's body.

Mest approached and rested a hand on Erza's shoulder. Erza could hardly feel it. All she felt was an emptiness, an absolute dread that she'd abandoned her comrades, and was just too late to help. Perhaps if she'd been there, whatever defeated her friends would've gone down easier. Perhaps Claudia wouldn't have taken so much of the guild to defeat.

Her eyes widened. "Jori?"

Mira sniffled and the crying seemed to stop. She sighed. "Safe." Mira moved her reddened face up and gave Erza a fake smile. "I know she's safe."

"Mirajane," Erza said. "Is she safe?"

"Everyone else in the guild left town," Mira said. "You can probably call out for Warren now."

"I will," Erza said. She nestled her hand behind Mira's head and laid her down gently. "I will, you just rest now, okay?"

"Of course," she said. "Everything's going to be fine now."  
It was Erza's turn to give Mirajane a fake smile. She looked up to the building that was in shambles. The building that Master wasn't around to fix. She clenched a fist. What was Fairy Tail without Master Makarov? Was it this? Was it this mess?

"Erza," Mest said. "No, Master."

She sucked in a breath, and through tear eyes looked down to Mira, who this time had a real smile on her face. She reached up and Erza caught her hand.

"You'll fix this, Master," Mira said, and her head rolled to the side. Erza checked her pulse. It was there, just very weak. Erza gently laid Mira's hand down and sighed.

"Mest," she said. "Can you tend to Warren and the others and make sure they're okay?"

"Of course," Mest said. "Shall we bring everyone into the guild hall?"

Erza stared at the ruins of the building. "To the gates. It's not safe in there right now."

"I'm on it," Mest said, and stepped away. He turned, and held his hand out to her. Erza had only half a heart to take it and get back on her feet.

She stooped back down and hefted Mira into her arms, and while Mest vanished to go find Warren, Erza carried the first of many unconscious Fairy Tail members back toward the shambles of their home.

With each member she carried, she felt the remorse and regret seeping into her bones deeper and deeper. She didn't want to, but couldn't help imagining how they went down. Perhaps it'd been some large demon like they'd planned for. Perhaps it was some incredible attack that destroyed so much of Magnolia.

But it'd taken down all of her friends, and she was helpless to stop it. She was away from them. What sort of a master did that? What sort of a master was she to be so unable to do anything to help her own guild?

Erza finally set down Romeo's body, and fell to both knees in the sight of the guild hall. She bowed her head.

"I'm not worthy to be your master," Erza said. "I'm so sorry."

She balled a fist, but hardly had the drive to punch. So she screamed. She screamed so loud she was sure all the previous masters could hear her. It was a scream of pain, of regret, of hurt.

It was a scream for help that she was not getting an answer to. She didn't earn it. Their home had been destroyed. Her family had been injured, maybe some even killed.

And who was left to answer for it? Who? A great rage washed over Erza. The one who killed Master. Who lusted for power and destruction, for the end of her family. Demons may have destroyed their home and separated Erza from her family, but it was a true monster who started all of this.

"I may not be worthy of being a master," Erza said. "But I will become the very vengeance of Fairy Tail!"

* * *

Alli watched from the ridge of the hill that overlooked Magnolia while Mest spoke Macao and Warren, rather intently. Laki stood nearby with a sleeping Jori. Tyla was kneeling next to Alli, recharging herself from the ground around her.

Smoke rose from Magnolia. Kardia cathedral and the guild hall were both destroyed. The Dark Fortress had disintegrated, thank goodness, and it seemed that the fighting was over.

They'd been in the tunnel for a while now. It was still quite dark outside, but Alli could see everything in the bright moonlight, and the stars that lined the sky and brought more light to the moon's glow. They hadn't seen the end of the battle, only the damage that it wrought. Macao had them stop so he and Warren could go and check on the situation, but that's when Mest appeared and started to explain it to them.

None of them had spoken until that moment. They were all a bit too afraid to do so. Alli believed it was due to Gray's ultimate turn or brainwashing or whatever Claudia had done to him. It was quite the shellshock, to be fair, but shouldn't have been something completely out of the picture. Alli tried to read Macao, Warren, and Laki's faces while Mest talked. They were remaining calm, which was good news. It meant that, hopefully, nobody was seriously hurt.

The two girls stood a bit at a distance from the others, so they didn't have the best eavesdropping ability over the conversation. Alli did perk up when she heard Sonya's name. Tyla seemed to notice, too.

"Think she's here?" Tyla asked.

"Maybe," Alli said. "Didn't Lucy say something about reinforcements?"

"So they went all the way to _Stella_?" Tyla asked.

Alli nodded. She continued to stare down the conversation, and didn't realize that everyone below was looking up at her until Mest motioned for her. Alli froze. Macao turned toward Alli, and she nodded. She nudged Tyla, who followe her down the slope of the hill. The two jogged toward the three men.

"Princess," Mest nodded.

Alli blushed. "Yeah?"

"Your sister's come to say hi," Macao said. "She and some friends from Stella are hanging out in the guild hall."  
"What my mother left of it," Alli said.

A silence fell upon them. Warren laid his shoulder on Alli, and, to her surprise, it wasn't Warren, or Mest, or Macao that spoke next.

 _Alli_? Sonya asked.

Alli felt a chill run up her spine. "Sonya?" She looked around. "Sonya where—" Warren tapped his finger to his head, and Alli's face lit up again. She grimaced. "Oh. Right."

 _We're all hanging out by the guild hall, Mest said he's going to bring you back soon_ , Sonya said. Her voice was so sweet.

"They'll have to make the hike back, I intend to bring Laki and Jori back first," Mest said. He sighed. "It's actually quite tough just to stand."

"Trust me, it's fine," Macao said. "No need to overexert yourself, Mest. You've done well today."

"Thank you, Macao," Mest said. He held his hand out, and Laki stepped up. Alli kept her eyes on them. Mest looked ragged and pale. Alli saw his energy draining just when he stepped toward Laki. He placed a hand on her shoulder and heaved a heavy sigh.

He had to exert himself to teleport. They were gone in a blink. Macao waited a moment, then nodded. He raised his arm and motioned for everyone to follow.

"We're on our way now, sis," Alli said. "How's everything looking?"

 _I assume you'll hate me if I sugarcoat it_.

"That bad," Alli muttered. A dark thought crossed her mind, and she let it pass by. "Is she there, Sonya?"

 _Yeah, but she won't last long_.

Alli nodded. "Good. Try and see if you can keep her alive. I want her to know something before she's dead."

Alli saw Tyla reach out to pat her shoulder, but then retracted her hands. Alli let the light magic swell within her body, her rage feeding its energy. She walked right past Macao and headed back for the tunnel toward Fairy Tail's dungeons.

* * *

Sonya stepped through the rubble of the guild alongside Erza, who had only just collected herself after several moments of silence. Sonya checked over her shoulder. Her men alongside a recovered Elfman, stood guard over all those who were unconscious, and a Lucy that was still frozen. Had Gray frozen her? Erza wasn't keen to discuss the situation, and what Macao told her was only speculation they received based on Mira's actions.

They'd assumed, quite correctly it appeared, that Gray had been brainwashed by Claudia. They also planned for a massive demon to attack them and based on the wreckage of Kardia Cathedral and the surrounding area, that also appeared to be a correct assumption.

She stepped over a broken beam that'd been charred by something. Fire? Lightning? She couldn't tell for sure. Sonya stepped over what must've originally been a bar before working her way through the ruins of some back rooms before she stopped. A pale hand was splayed out in front of her, and Sonya followed it up to her mother's body, still breathing. The Ice Demon Slayer arrow was embedded in her body.

Her dark magic leaked out from her body like blood, corroding everything around it for several feet. Sonya stopped at a safe distance, and Erza approached from behind.

"Let me," Sonya said, turning toward Erza.

"Just don't kill her," Erza said.

Sonya nodded. "She's not mine to kill."  
"Sonya…"

She ignored Erza's comment and knelt down to be level with her mother. Claudia's eyes were no longer black, they were a cloudy, misty gray. Her gaze fell to her daughter, and Claudia smiled.

"You're beautiful, Sonya," she said, and her words bit into Sonya with an icy chill.

Sonya hadn't realized she was still in her regal wear. Her gold cloak hung around her body and her crown sparkled in the moonlight that struck through the wreckage and landed upon them body. She had the jewelry of Stella, the jewelry of a queen, adorned about her.

"Why did you do this, mother?" Sonya asked. "You murdered so many innocent people."  
"I did it for the world," Claudia said. "To make it better." She coughed up black blood. "And I did it for my god."  
"Vothorm," Sonya said. The God of Destruction, reincarnated in human form, brought to Earth-land from Edolas to wreak havoc.

"It was I who led him on this path," Claudia said. "I gave him the idea…to kill the Guild Masters."

Erza stepped forward, but Sonya raised her hand. "Makarov's assassination was of your bidding? Vothorm would listen to you?"

Claudia smiled and her teeth were covered in blood. Still, her demonic beauty was shining through. Scarily enough, Sonya saw her own smile there. Their resemblance was uncanny in that one instant. Sonya reached for the Stellanium around her neck and gripped it tight.

"He would do whatever it takes to destroy this world," Claudia said. "It's what I love about him. It's why I worship him. I became the devil to his god willingly."

"You're insane," Erza said.

"And I've begun a war that will destroy you all," Claudia said, but her eyes were still locked on Sonya. "Except you, my beautiful queen. Stella will be saved."

"I've allied with Fairy Tail, mother," Sonya said, and what color was left in Claudia's expression was gone. "I am Vothorm's true enemy now."

Claudia tried shaking her head but was far too weak. Sonya wanted to look away. This woman, this demon, was so fragile…and was her _mother_. Sonya clutched the necklace tighter, feeling it prod into her skin.

"You can't be," Claudia said. "That's not what I wanted."

"You wanted chaos," Sonya said. "And you've got your chaos, and look at where it's got…"

She bowed her head, squeezing the necklace so tight her hand started to bleed. She dropped her hand onto the wood.

"Sonya, sweetheart," Claudia muttered. "You're bleeding."

Sonya shook her head. She shut her eyes as they welled with tears. She couldn't face her. Damn it! Alli would be strong. Alli would be able to face Claudia. Sonya choked up her tears, and raised her head to look at her mother.

When she opened her eyes, through the tears in them, she no longer saw the bruises, the bleeding, the damage done. She just saw the figure of her mother, marred in the night's shining light, a magnificent figure.

"I would've helped him, too," Claudia said. "We would destroy the heart, and then…" She nodded, balling her hand into a fist. "The world would be ours."

"No, mother," Sonya said, shaking her head. "It wouldn't. Because I would stand against you, even if it meant my death." Words had never felt truer as they left her mouth.

"Sonya," someone said behind her.

Sonya turned, and Claudia had to look up as well. Marred in shadow, but with hands filled with light, was Alli. She approached. Erza motioned to step in her way, but then stepped aside. Alli approached Sonya, and stopped next to her. She glared down to Claudia. Sonya looked back to Claudia, who couldn't put up the energy to be angry.

"Alli," Claudia said. "My little God-Slayer."

"Say it, mother," Alli said. "Say it! I won't let you die until you say it!"

Claudia coughed again. "Whatever could you mean?"

Alli's body shook. "Say the truth! Admit the truth! I want to hear you say it with your heart!"

Sonya laid a hand on Alli's shoulder, and could actually feel the magic bouncing around inside her like mad.

"Oh," Claudia said. She shook her head. "That."

"Say it," Alli said. Her body shook, not the magic. "Before you're gone. Before you and papa…"  
"Papa," Claudia said, chuckling. "And…"  
Alli looked to Claudia and tears sprung from her eyes. Sonya looked to their mother, the frail, destroyed thing she was now. The demon magic stopped pouring from her body. Claudia's hands fell limp at her side.

"My beautiful daughters," Claudia said. "Sonya…and…" She strained, and a faint smile touched her lips. "Alli."

Her neck rolled to the side and her eyes shut, and a small tear creased down her cheek and touched her lips. Alli gasped and fell to her knees, placing her hands upon her thighs. The light of her excess magic slowly drifted into the night's sky.

"Mom," Alli said. "She's gone."

Sonya nodded and kneeled down to Alli. She wrapped an arm around Alli, and Alli reached out and held Sonya.

Together, in the pale moonlight that leaked through the destroyed Fairy Tail guild hall, the two sisters wept as the soul of their mother drifted away into the ether.

At least, the demon was at peace.

* * *

The dawn's first light ebbed over the sea as the boats filled with fleeing Magnolia citizens started to appear over the horizon. Erza stood at the edge of the pier, arms crossed, taking in the cool early morning breeze as it came in. Next to her, a recently-thawed Lucy stretched. She rolled her arms around a bit.

"Nothing like a good thawing in the morning to get you started," she said, laughing at her own joke. Erza just smiled and nodded.

"I suppose so," Erza said.

Lucy's big brown eyes fell upon Erza. "We'll be okay, Erza. We'll rebuild, like we always do."

"I…I hope so," Erza said. "But without Master Makarov, it'll be difficult. Maybe even impossible."

"Of course it's not impossible," Lucy said. She raised her hand, showing Erza the guild's symbol on the back of her hand. "As long as we have just one person, Fairy Tail will live forever. Guild hall or not."

Erza stared at her hand, memorizing the exact look of the logo. When she looked away, she still saw it plain as day in her mind's eye.

"Because as long as we have one person, we'll never know the answer to the greatest question of all," Erza said. She looked to Lucy. "Do fairies have tails, Lucy?"

Lucy beamed at her, and hugged Erza. Titania just reached out and wrapped Lucy in a little hug of her own, careful not too squeeze too tight. No need to suffocate the girl.

They kept one arm around each other, like sisters, watching the light of the new day wash over them. Lucy breathed in the air, and then sighed with great relief.

"And now, we wait for the Dragon Slayers," Lucy said. "Wherever they are, however they are."  
Erza shook her head. "Unfortunately, Lucy, that's not all."

"That's not all?"

"Claudia said that she was hunting 'the heart.' But, Fairy Heart is gone. It was destroyed when First Master and Zeref died." She placed a hand on her hip. "I fear that we may have fallen for a fatal distraction."

"What do you mean?"

Erza pointed to the sea ahead of them. "Yes, Fairy Heart was what most referred as 'the heart,' but think about it. What is the place that greatly affects our magic power, what is the place that you would call the _heart_ of our powers?"

Lucy's body stiffened. "Tenrou."

"And Harloc and Vothorm have been nowhere to be seen." Erza curled her finger into her fist. She felt her resolve harden within her. "We have a chance to end this once and for all. And I have a chance to redeem myself. If I can save the heart of Fairy Tail, I'll take it."

She swung her arm out and a sword formed in her hand.

"I'll kill a god if I have to."


	31. Ch 31 - Path of the Dragon

The valley, that Wendy had taken to calling the Great Valley on account of some of the vague research she did while on the boat, seemed to go on forever. Happy had given up walking long ago and was the first of the Exceeds to throw in the towel and just ride upon their Dragon Slayer for the rest of the journey. Wendy took Carla into her arms, and Frosch was trying his best to imitate the bravado of Lector and Lily as they walked on with some degree of swagger.

Gajeel was the first of the Dragon Slayers to ask "are we there yet?" Sting was the second, echoing it. The valley hadn't changed in view at all. The walls were clearly artificial, melted away at some parts. They were wide enough for three wagons to fit through; or, equally, one large dragon. The valley was also tall. Shade befell the Dragon Slayers just after noon. Their path was lined with sharp rocks, but not traps. It was just a very long walkway.

Natsu folded his hands behind his head to stretch. He groaned, and then lolled his neck around a bit, feeling some bones crack. He took a few larger steps to keep his legs active. He wasn't getting tired, just stiff from constantly walking. His feet were a little sore from walking on uneven ground. Gajeel was the best suited for this environment, as he had boots on like normal. Wendy and Sting seemed to also be in Natsu's situation, and Rogue never look flustered.

Ever.

The group hadn't talked much since Wendy gave them the rundown of how far out they were supposed to be. Supposedly, if legend about Yaxen from the old days were correct, it was going to be at the end of the Great Valley, and they'd be met by a great pavilion where young dragons went to prove their might to the older ones, and become part of a clan. Then again, these books were from way before even their time, before Acnologia started to kill the dragon-kin.

Natsu looked about the valley. Amidst the sharp, and sometimes molten, rocks were crystals gleaming in the setting sun's light. The long, arduous walk down the valley brought Natsu immediately back to when he first met Igneel in that cave as a young boy. He could still barely remember why he'd been sent there; no, he knew why, now, after Zeref had told him about his reincarnation as an Etherious, but he couldn't remember the circumstances. Their parents had to be dead for them to let Natsu go to Igneel.

He felt the presence of the other Dragon Slayers around him, and then Happy squirming to sit atop his head, and smiled. Back then, he'd been alone. He'd been quite frightened of the massive, steaming beast at the back of the cave. In time, like with these guys, he'd learned to love Igneel.

He balled a fist. But were these new dragons going to be anything like Dad? Gregorion was the self-proclaimedDragon King, not the right one. Sure, Acnologia stole the throne from the former Dragon Kings, but, in a twisted way, he earned that right. He was the last living dragon. Natsu couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if all five of the dragons during the war with Tartaros had attacked Acnologia as well. Would they have stayed, would they have gone to Yaxen, too?

So far, these guys weren't the friendliest bunch. They tried to turn the Dragon Slayers away and were making them walk all the way down this valley. It was meant to be a part of walking the Path of the Dragon, as Wendy called it, but the walk itself wasn't too treacherous. Maybe it was meant to ensure someone didn't get too bored and turn around.

Happy sighed atop Natsu's head, forcing Natsu to let out a yawn. Oof, now he was getting hungry. A happier thought rustled in his brain. Would Uncle Atlas be in Yaxen? He'd heard the rumors that he was, and hoped so. Not only would it be good to see the old timer, but he'd be able to get a good meal off of him, too. His flames were the best.

Gajeel groaned behind them. Natsu and Wendy looked over their shoulders. Gajeel looked more irritable than ever. Rogue didn't seem to notice, and Sting was growing a similar expression.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Gajeel asked, as if the place should be going to them, not the other way around.

"It's a long way," Wendy said. "We just need to be patient."

"We have flying cats!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"It says that we must walk the path," Wendy said. "What if they see the Exceeds as cheating? And then they turn us away?"

"And it's just one big waste of time," Sting said.

Rogue nodded. Frosch turned around and leapt up, landing on Rogue's shoulder. "And besides, Frosch likes spending this time with you all."

"Yeah, how many times do we get to hang out like this?" Lector asked. He grinned. "I mean, when you're all not trying to puke your brains out over the boat."

"Shut up, Lector," Sting muttered, ashamed.

"I agree," Lily said. "It's good for all of us to be able to journey like this. Especially in the face of such momentous moments."

Wendy saddled up to Natsu, who continued looking ahead. "You're acting quiet, Natsu. Something on your mind?"

"Nah, just focused, I guess," Natsu said, but his trembling hands said otherwise. He stuffed them in his pockets. Wendy fell back, and Happy fell to his shoulder.

"Just focused, huh?" Happy asked.

"Yup," Natsu said.

"You've always been a bad liar," Happy said. "You're worried these dragons aren't going to be nice, aren't you?"

"Nah, because, what'll they do to me?" Natsu asked. "Kill me? They can't kill me. They can't kill any of us."

"They won't kill us if we're not nice," Happy said. "But they'll turn us away and we'll never see more dragons again." Happy sighed. "I remember when we first met Lucy. We were looking for Igneel."

"Like how we're looking for the dragons," Natsu said. His voice lowered. "What if they're not even there?"

It was a possibility none of them had tossed around, but still a possibility. The Winged Gate could be an ancient relic of an old dragon civilization to guard the city, but, wouldn't they have found something of the dragons by now? Anything? They'd been walking for the better part of a day, and the valley hadn't seemed that great when they approached the gate by boat. What if it were all gone?

"We'll find them," Happy said. "Or, maybe, we'll find something better."

"Like how we found Lucy," Natsu said, grinning.

Happy giggled. "You really love her, don't you?"

Natsu flicked Happy in the face and he stumbled off of Natsu's shoulder. "Shut up, Happy."

Happy continued to laugh, but Natsu couldn't help smiling at the thought of seeing Lucy again. They'd be back together soon. He just knew it.

Wendy stepped up next to Natsu observing some of the rock formations. They'd continued on for a few more minutes and Natsu could actively hear Gajeel's grumbles of impatience. It almost made him laugh, but he didn't want to tick Gajeel off and waste even more of their time.

"Wendy," Rogue called. Wendy turned, and Rogue gestured ahead. Wendy jogged up and stopped.

Natsu couldn't see what was up at first, but as he approached, he saw an inscription in the wall. It was etched in, carved by something deep and sharp. They were symbols, ones that Natsu recognized in the vaguest of ways. Where had he seen these symbols?

"They're draconic," Wendy said. "I…darn! I can't read it."

"But it's definitely draconic," Rogue said. The group huddled around the symbols. Rogue approached and raised his hand to the symbols. When he touched his hands, a shadow leapt from his hand and shot forward.

Natsu looked to the left, down the valley, and watched as the road before them suddenly started to shift. The ground rumbled, nearly knocking Natsu off his balance. Rogue slammed his hand on the wall to keep balance, and Natsu stomped down to maintain his stance as well. The valley ahead started to tumble down.

"It's caving in!" Wendy exclaimed.

"No!" Sting shouted over the rumblings of the ground. "It's shrinking!"

Natsu looked again, and Sting was right: the Great Valley started to fold in on itself, sealing off the way ahead as it rushed toward them. The black shadow turned into some sort of winged form and swirled around the symbol. The symbol glowed a brilliant gold and the valley stopped folding and turned into a tunnel, arched pretty high and going fairly deep.

The gold light flashed, blinding them, and when their vision returned, the cave sealed from the same golden light.

"What just happened?" Gajeel asked.

Sting approached the golden light and laid his hand on it. He pushed forward, but it wouldn't budge. He turned to say something, but his expression dropped and he stumbled back against the wall.

The others turned and Natsu felt a twinge of dread in his gut for a second as well. A massive stone dragon stood before them, hands up and wings out. Natsu's flames took a moment to spark in his fists, but then they ignited.

"Children," the dragon said, but its mouth didn't move. "You have walked the Great Valley, and your magic sings of the Dragon Slayers."

Wendy took a step forward, placing her hand to her heart. "M—My name is Wendy Marvell, daughter of Grandeeney!"

"You are no daughter of a dragon," the statue said.

"She raised me like one!" Wendy exclaimed. She shook her head. "My friends and I seek passage to Yaxen."

The dragon statue didn't budge. Wendy took another step, and the statue glowed for a moment. She moved back, but kept her resolve. Natsu followed her lead.

"Either you open that gate, or I'll…" he stopped himself short. Threatening a dragon? Real smart.

"To go forward is to go backward," the dragon statue said. "To follow the light is to follow the dark."

"You've gotta be kidding me, it's a riddle," Gajeel said.

"Well, obviously we can't go forward, you're in the way!" Sting exclaimed.

Rogue shook his head. "No, that's not it." He looked over his shoulder, to the glowing wall. "What's behind that wall?"

"To go forward is to go backward," the statue repeated.

"And to follow the light is to follow the dark," Rogue muttered. He approached Wendy. "We can't move forward. It'd take us somewhere else."

"But it's where the Great Valley leads us," Wendy said. "It's our only way."

"Then how do we open it?" Natsu asked.

"Power alone does not dragons make," the dragon statue chanted, "for through bonds are dragons powered."

"We can't just attack the wall," Wendy muttered.

"On our own," Natsu said. "But altogether? We'll take it down."

"Now you're talking, Salamander," Gajeel said. "Sting, Rogue, Wendy, let's do this!"

"No, wait!" Wendy exclaimed, but it was too late. Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting shot at the wall.

" _Fire_!" " _Light_!" " _Iron_!" " _Dragon Roar_!"

The three waves of power launched from the Dragon Slayers and slammed into the golden light. Debris and dust flew throughout the valley. Natsu planted his feet and waited until the buffeting breeze finally settled before swinging his arms out and clearing the valley of dust.

"Oh, come on," Natsu muttered.

The golden wall of light stood proud, unmarred against their attacks. The only difference now was that orange, white, and grey magic flittered around in it.

"It's because you two didn't join in," Gajeel said. "Hurry up and attack it!"

"It's not the way!" Wendy exclaimed. "Didn't you hear? 'Power alone does not dragons make;' we can't just power our way through! Yes, we have bonds, but…" She touched her hand to her chin. "It does want us to work together, but I don't understand."

"What if we ask nicely?" Sting asked. "Hey! Can you please open the gate up?"

The dragon's eyes flared and Natsu saw the light on Rogue's back fade. He grimaced. The door was open, but, he was a bit more inclined to listen to Wendy than Sting.

Going forward meant going backward, and they needed bonds, not power and…agh! Natsu rubbed his head. Happy flittered up next to him and patted his head.

"It's okay, Natsu," Happy said. "If it helps, I have a headache, too."

"Thanks, pal," Natsu said. "At least we can be idiots together."

"Is there anything more to the riddle?" Rogue asked. "Please?"

"Freedom reigns as dragons soar," the dragon statue said, "and the Dragon Path shall not one walk."

"What?" Gajeel exploded, and Sting had to hold him back.

"Are we unworthy?" Lily asked.

"No," Wendy said. "Otherwise we wouldn't have gotten this far at all."

"Great, and now there's more riddle," Natsu said. "Man, if only Lucy were here. She's literary and stuff."

Wendy giggled. "Literary and stuff?"

"Natsu Dragneel, a true scholar," Rogue muttered. "This shouldn't be difficult, but, if the path ahead is false, and we cannot simply use our magic to find this city, what more is there?"

"Excuse me," Wendy said, waving her hand to the dragon. "Where did you come from?"

The dragon statue didn't respond for a moment, then responded, "Yaxen."

"Right," Wendy said. "And where is that?"

"You do not deem which questions are to be asked," the dragon statue said. "I come from Yaxen."

"Which isn't here."

"But it is," the dragon statue said, and Wendy nodded.

"I thought as much," Wendy said, and turned to the group. She clapped her hands together. "Everyone, get next to your Exceeds." She pointed her hand up. "We need to go to Yaxen!"

Natsu raised his eyebrow. Happy rubbed his own paw to his head as well. "Wait, what?"

Wendy chuckled. "The Dragon Path one shall not walk," Wendy said. "Why would the dragons bother carving some sort of valley for them to walk in? To trap their enemies. If we'd kept going, we'd be walking forever. So, to be free as the dragons are of this path, they decide to fly."

"I thought you said it'd be cheating to use the Exceeds?" Gajeel asked with a sneer.

"I was just waiting for permission," Wendy said. She turned to the dragon statue. "Thank you so much, mister statue! Hope to see you in Yaxen!"

Carla rushed up to Wendy, took hold of her, and with a single blast of her wings, they were in the air. Lily and Gajeel followed immediately, while Sting, Rogue, and Natsu took off last.

The wind blasted against them, but Happy flew faster than ever before. All of Natsu's worries suddenly bubbled over into excitement, and he balled his fists again.

"Happy, full speed ahead!" he exclaimed, and shot flames behind him. They jettisoned up into the air. Sting and Rogue followed Natsu's lead.

Wendy and Carla flew like little angels through the air, moving with grace and precision as the Dragon Slayers cut through the high clouds.

"How high up are we supposed to go?" Lily shouted.

Natsu almost answered but his voice was caught when he struck a familiar scent. Wendy turned to face him, and Natsu grinned.

"I know that guy!" Natsu exclaimed. "Happy, hang a left! We've got family in town!"

Happy suspended to the left and the entire formation turned as well, with Happy and Natsu in the lead. They burst forward, slicing through a thick fog of heavy, wet clouds. Natsu put his hands up to block any water from getting on Happy's fur. Happy made one last push before they burst free of the cloud and they were met with a searing heat.

Happy pulled up before the trail of fire that lead up toward a massive mountain range. It was like a road, wreathed in flames. Happy and Natsu waited for the others to join them.

"Fire?" Rogue asked.

"Atlas Flame," Natsu said, his voice swelling with joy. "He's waiting for us up ahead at the mountains, come on!"

He and Happy burst forward again. Natsu held his hands out and let he energy from Uncle Atlas into his body, allowing him to push Happy even faster and further along then the others. The mountains grew taller and taller the closer they got, and even more so, he saw a bevy of dragons carved out of the mountains and a big entryway started to open up to them, with a great, bright orange figure awaiting. Natsu cried out with glee.

Happy pulled up as they approached the stone walkway leading up from somewhere down below. Natsu cut off his flames. Happy panted as the touched down on the ground. Natsu caught himself running, holding Happy in his arms.

Atlas Flame's fiery mouth formed into a smile as Natsu sprinted toward him. "My dear Natsu!"

"Uncle Atlas!" Natsu exclaimed, and slid to a halt before the great dragon.

"It's been so long," Atlas said.

His voice was much different than before. It was so full of life, not worry over being attacked by Silver or falling prey to the effects of the Eclipse Gate. His flames looked a bit more weary, though that was likely because he was away from the Sun Village right now.

"It's so nice to see you again, old timer," Natsu said.

"It's nice to see you here, specifically, Natsu," Atlas said. "To say your arrival has been anticipated would be the understatement of the ages." He peered over Natsu. "And theirs as well."

The other Dragon Slayers touched down around Natsu, approaching slowly, with exhausted Exceeds. The only ones that stood up willingly were Carla and Lily, who did their best to hide the sweat from their brow.

Wendy stood next to Natsu and bowed. "Good morning, Mr. Atlas Flame."

"And good morning to you, Ms. Wendy," Atlas said, nodding to her. "And the rest of you must be the others. Sting? Rogue? Gajeel?'

"You know it," Sting said. "It's nice to see one of you guys not trying to kill us."

"I like to think I'm a much nicer face than Acnologia, indeed," Atlas said. He seemed to catch himself, then stood up, and stooped low before them. "Lest I forget, thank you, my friends, for defeating that monster."

Natsu shook his head, and held his fist out. "No probs, old timer. Happy to do it."

Atlas gave the fist a strange look, then needled his own talon through the gate and bumped Natsu's fist. His body was scorching hot, but Natsu pretended not to notice.

"So," Natsu said. "You going to let us in?"

"Yes, please step forward," Atlas said, and propelled into the air. The wind buffeted the Dragon Slayers for just a step, but didn't totally impede them.

They stepped through the archway and into a massive marble pavilion. Bleachers of magnificent marble rose into the mountain, carved naturally from the side of it. Massive statues of all different shapes and sizes of various dragons lined the pavilion all around. In the center of the pavilion was a great hearth, unlit but glowing. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue overhead. Natsu couldn't keep his mouth shut as he walked in.

On the other side of the pavilion stood another door and a great fog wall that obscured their sight to what was probably the rest of Yaxen proper.

Atlas perched atop the door, sitting up straight and proud. His flames brought even more light into the pavilion.

"Welcome to the Ultimate Draconic Arena," Atlas said. "One of our most ancient locations."

"It's amazing," Wendy said.

"Thank you," Atlas said. "We've been fortunate that it's been able to hold up after so many centuries of wear. Our marble is coating with the finest magic in the world to repel any damage done to the pavilion and its surrounding environments, allowing for maximum presentation and preservation."

"We?" Sting asked. "So, Yaxen is here? It's populated?"

"Yaxen has been populated," Atlas said. "This may bother you…somewhat, but Yaxen has been a home for many dozen dragon refugees since before Acnologia's death."

Natsu's nose wriggled. He couldn't smell them, probably because of the fog wall blocking their passage into Yaxen.

"I understand," Rogue said.

"Understand what?" Sting asked.

"Why they didn't come out to fight with us," Rogue said. "It'd be a fool's errand. They had us with the power to defeat Acnologia, so they wouldn't have to risk putting their own lives at risk."

"So they were cowards?" Gajeel asked.

"They were smart," Rogue said. "The balance of magic in our world relies heavily on the presence of the dragons. We were in a great age of magic due to the influx of magic both from Zeref's studies as well as Acnologia's own latent abilities." Rogue gestured at the fog wall. "As well as Yaxen being a haven for many other dragon-kin. Without this place, all magic on Earth-land may have been lost."

"Like it was on Edolas," Wendy muttered.

"Right," Natsu said. "I get it. Besides, we didn't need them to beat Acnologia."

"But you may need our help now, as we need yours," Atlas said. "A threat greater than even Acnologia may be upon us, Natsu, and to defeat a god, Dragons must once again come together in harmony."

"Exactly why we're here!" Natsu exclaimed. He felt a presence rising around them, and saw the pavilion start to glow.

"I know," Atlas said. "And I'm sorry."

The golden lights from before suddenly shot up and consumed all the Dragon Slayers. It blasted the Exceeds away, plopping them onto the bleachers, where a magic veil blocked them from any more magic hitting them.

Natsu dropped to his knee once the light faded. His vision blurred. He blinked, and felt much weaker.

"We shall ally with you, Natsu," Atlas said. "But only once you've proven yourselves as Dragons. And to do so…"

Natsu's vision cleared up. He reached for his magic but nothing came of it. No sparks, no nothing. Not even an aura. It wasn't even that it was drained, it was missing.

"You must defeat the magic that would kill us."

Natsu looked ahead of him, recognizing that there were five figures standing across from them. Natsu raised his fists in defense, staring face to face with himself that was in full-power Dragon Force mode, and a fiery aura swirling around him.

"Fine," Natsu said. "Bring it on."


	32. Ch 32 - Tenrou

Natsu blasted back from a raging Fire Dragon Iron Fist that slammed into his chest. His Dragon Force form howled with laughter when Natsu slammed against the back magical barrier, barring him from exiting the pavilion. A flash of light almost encapsulated him as well, as it aimed toward a nearby Sting, but he was just able to get by. As he moved out of the way, the Dragon Force form was in front of him again.

Natsu caught his fist and tried to hold it back with all his might, but the Dragon Force flared its mighty aura and knocked him back again. Natsu stumbled back and dropped to one knee.

"As it should be," the Dragon Force said. "Bowing before your ultimate power. Give yourself to it!"

Power does not a dragon make.

The words of the riddle from before stirred Natsu, but the kick to the chest stirred something up in his chest as well. Natsu dropped back, blowing blood from his mouth. He slammed against the ground, and the Dragon Force dropped his foot against him.

How could he win? He strained to lift his neck up, feeling all of the muscles in his body tense up as he pushed against the almighty power of his Dragon Force. He still tried to will some kind of magic out of him, but nothing was there. No, there had to be something! He had to be able to fight back! Otherwise…

Otherwise, how would he pass?

He saw his friends all around him similarly struggling, especially Wendy, who was barely able to get to her feet. Gajeel at least had the martial skills from serving and training on the Magic Council to dodge around some of his Dragon Force's attacks; however, when one of them landed, it was landing with the great fortitude of pure steel.

Natsu dropped his head back and the Dragon Force stepped away from him. Nastu grunted and rolled over, then pushed himself back up to his feet. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, a hand covered his mouth and slammed him to the ground. Natsu grunted and stars exploded in his vision. Nearby, someone screamed his name.

He took the opportunity from the slam to use the momentum to his advantage. He contorted his body into a kick, nailing the Dragon Force form across the head. He cocked his head to the side, finally giving Natsu time to move. He pushed with all his might toward the Dragon Force form and slammed his fist into the form's shoulder, once again knocking him to the side, and then he rammed his head into the Dragon Force form's own.

"Everyone!" Natsu screamed. He was blind, completely, as pain and stars filled his vision. "Don't you dare give up on me! We can beat these guys! We just have to keep fight—!"

A Fire Dragon Roar blasted against him. Natsu slammed against the barrier again and then took a knee to the belly. He sucked in the pain as much as he could, as much as his body didn't want him to, and grabbed the Dragon Force by the head, and propelled off the barrier, flipping over and slamming the Dragon Force form to the ground.

The Dragon Force form lit its aura and knocked Natsu away. Natsu slid, clasping his scarf around his neck.

"Your flames will never harm me," Natsu said. "Not while Igneel still protects me!"

"Yes, Igneel," the Dragon Force form. "The dragon whose sole purpose in life was to kill E.N.D. To kill you!"

"I was a demon when he found me!" Natsu shouted back. "He could've ended my life right then and there but he chose to take me in! He chose to train me so that I could defeat Acnologia and save the world!"

"He wanted to contain you," the Dragon Force said. "It's only because of me that you were able to become anything. The Etherious energy was going to consume you entirely. You're nothing without me."

"I'm nothing without my friends and family to protect me," Natsu said, and removed his hand from the scarf and raised his shoulder, exposing the Fairy Tail emblem forever embedded against his skin. "I'm Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon, Natsu Dragneel."

"You're nothing more than a fallen demon," the Dragon Force said, "simply reduced to nothing more than a pathetic human! You know nothing of what it truly means to be a Dragon Slayer."

"Of course I do, I am a true Dragon Slayer!"

The Dragon Force form faltered for a moment. "That is why you fail, Natsu."

Natsu barely saw the form move. He felt the wind shift and heat up around him just before another attack landed against him, slamming him against the barrier. He was pinned for a moment, and desperately tried to fight back, but each attack was blocked. The Dragon Force form quickly took hold of Igneel's scarf and wrenched it from Natsu's neck, casting it aside.

Natsu's vision returned in full, watching as the scarf fluttered through the breeze. His neck was stiff, cold. He reached out for the scarf before he took a punch straight to the gut. Natsu keeled over on the Dragon Force form, still watching the scarf move through the air until it gently came to a rest.

He screamed as loud as he could and head-butted the Dragon Force form, trying to break free. A blasted knocked him away, just over the scarf. The Dragon Force form flew through the air and punched him across the face, knocking him even farther back. He bashed against the barrier behind him and rolled over to the side.

His arms fell limp at his side, but he retained consciousness. He sighed while some little rivulets of blood poured from his mouth. He tried to sit up but his muscles insisted against it.

"Do you concede?"

Natsu couldn't recognize the voice at first. It came from somewhere in his mind, from somewhere in his memories. It resonated in his very soul, it seemed.

"No," Natsu said, and managed to sit up. The Dragon Force stepped back, watching him. Natsu pushed himself up, and then lunged at the Dragon Force form, who easily dodged his attack and raised his hands.

" _Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame_!"

The attack slammed against Natsu's back and sent him crashing against the ground, sending the world into pure darkness around him.

" _Natsu!"_

 _He was a little boy again. Natsu stood at the base of a mountain, staring high, way up toward the clouds. A bruise the size of his fist was welling up on his cheek, and he could feel the waterfall of tears streaming down the side of his face. His hands were also searing hot with the flames that'd just burned him._

" _Natsu!"_

 _That voice…that was…_

 _A magnificent red dragon dropped from the clouds next to him. Igneel lowered his snout and took two quick steps toward Natsu. He reached his hand out, but Natsu's hand was already up, holding it against Igneel's. He tugged at the scarf along his neck, the one that Igneel so carefully made for him at the start of his training._

" _I'm okay," Natsu said. He pushed himself to his feet, careful to keep any part of his body away from the bruise._

" _Natsu, you cannot continue," Igneel said. "That's enough for today."_

" _No, it's not!" Natsu shouted. "It'll never be enough, not until…" He stopped, looking away, ashamed._

" _Not until what, Natsu?" Igneel asked._

 _Natsu turned and glowered toward Igneel, whose form was wavering through the water in Natsu's eyes._

" _Not until I'm a dragon like you!" Natsu said. "And I can be strong, and fly, and do all the things you can!"_

 _Igneel glowered at Natsu, then his great maw turned to a smile and he burst out laughing. Natsu sat back down, bowing his head, hiding his tears from Igneel._

" _Are you crying, dear boy?"_

 _Natsu didn't answer._

" _Is it because you are not a dragon?"_

" _Not yet!" Natsu shouted, and was right back on his feet. "I told you!" He pointed to the mountain behind him. "Watch this! Just watch!"_

 _Natsu turned and sprinted, filling his hands to the brim with fire. He roared at the top of his lungs and took to the air, bursting the fire free of his hands and shooting into the sky._

 _And then it was just he and the sky. The wind rushed around him. He was in the open air, soaring through it like Igneel would. All the pain in Natsu's little body was gone. His flames continued to jet him up, up, up the mountain._

 _Just then, they sputtered. Natsu felt a flicker in his heart. "No." The flames gave out. "No, no, NO!"_

 _He flipped over and hurtled toward the ground. Natsu screamed again, flinging his hands out to try and grab for anything._

 _A massive WHOOSH filled the air, and Natsu dropped against something hard, but warm. He looked up at the massive shadow blotting the sun from his view, and Igneel grinned down at him._

" _Some dragon!" he exclaimed._

" _Shut up," Natsu muttered._

 _Igneel used one more flap of his wings to carry Natsu to a high ridge upon the mountain, and then set him down. Igneel knelt down as well, looking out over the clouds and the great land all around them. To the great ocean up ahead and the green forest all around them._

" _So, you cannot fly," Igneel said. "You cannot properly use your fire, and I don't believe you have the talons, wings, nor the fangs to look like a dragon."_

" _You don't have to rub it in," Natsu said. "It's a stupid dream."_

" _All that said," Igneel said. "Do you concede?"_

" _What?" Natsu asked. "Concede?"_

" _Do you give up?" Igneel asked. "Are you going to give up being a dragon?"_

Natsu clenched his fists as feeling returned to him. He could feel a warmth nearby. Not Igneel's, but, someone else, someone close to him. He saw Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and all of his guild-mates. They held embers in their hand.

 _His little mouth bobbled up down, but he slammed his fists together and little sparks leapt free. "N—no! No, I won't! I'll be the best dragon ever! Right next to you, Igneel!"_

" _That's my boy!" Igneel exclaimed. "And Natsu, I think I should let you in on a little secret." His voice softened, and he stooped down next to Natsu. "Whatever anyone tells you, never forget that you ARE the son of a great dragon. You are the son of Igneel! You have, and always shall have, the heart of a Dragon within you!"_

"Y—yeah," Natsu said, pushing himself to his feet. "I know, dad. That's why I'm gonna be…" Natsu stood all the way up. "The best dragon ever."

He held his hands out and then turned toward Atlas Flame, who was already watching him. Atlas grinned.

"Through bonds are dragons born," Atlas said, extending his hand.

"And the dragon's path shall not one walk!" Natsu exclaimed. "Uncle Atlas! I need your help real quick! Let me fulfill my dream, a promise I made to my dad!" He curled his hand into a fist. "I'm going to become a dragon. And then I'm going to take back my scarf, and defeat my own Dragon Slayer!"

"Very well," Atlas said. "Then it is time to walk the path of a dragon!"

He held his hands up, and a great ball of fire formed over the pavilion. It's warmth began to fill Natsu. All the others stopped, and looked toward Natsu, but their attention was immediately drawn from him toward the statues that were now glowing.

Black. Blue. White. Grey. Each statue shot a brilliant beam of light down to one of the other Dragon Slayers, who took the hit immediately, but stood up, resilient against the force, and their body started to absorb the very dragon's themselves that seemed to be giving them this power. Their bodies started to morph, too, quite strangely.

The ball of fire exploded above the pavilion. Natsu held his hands out and absorbed the fires. As he did so, he felt the power within him reach its maximum almost in an instant.

"Do you concede?"

"Never!" Natsu shouted, and the fire within him exploded into a magnificent light. The Dragon Force form stepped back. Natsu continued to roar, feeling the force of a dragon resonating within his very soul. Some power, some power he'd always known he had, seemed to rupture from within, bursting free and taking hold of him.

He dropped his hand to the ground, but when he looked it was no longer just a hand. A mighty red talon braced against the ground. Another grasped it. Natsu felt something strange along his back, and when he flexed, two wings sprouted forth.

He grinned a smile filled with fangs. "Hey, Atlas. You said this was the Dragon Ultima Pavilion, right?"

"Dragon's Ultimate Pavilion," Atlas said.

"Then how's about we just call this new thing," Natsu said, and with another mighty roar, let the flames around him burst and maintain his fiery aura, "Dragon Ultima Force."

He straightened up. He hadn't felt his power in a long time. He held his hand up to the Dragon Force form.

It shot at him. Natsu caught its Fire Dragon Iron Fist with a single hand, hardly feeling a thing. Natsu flexed his wings, and as naturally as ever, took flight. He spun around and flung the Dragon Force form back toward the ground. It crashed into a crater.

"Come on, then!" Natsu said. He noticed he still retained his human torso and legs, just that his feet were also a bit more talon-like. He was the perfect hybrid of human and dragon. He was back to the form he'd taken against King Animus; however, without the impediment of his Etherious magic, he could now flex the full might of his Dragon Soul.

Immediately, someone shot up into the air next to him. A woman with beautiful white-blue wings of an angel and long silver hair joined him in the air. Wendy looked and smiled to Natsu.

"Looking good, Natsu," Wendy said.

"Same to you!"

Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel all joined them. Sting had pure white wings that seemed to be radiant with light while Rogue's wings emanated a certain shadow from them. Both were giving off a strange iridescent light as the sunlight struck them, and Natsu could see, through their torsos, the Dragon Slayer lacrima working overtime. Gajeel, like Natsu and Wendy, gave off pure power with metallic silver wings and talons of pure steel.

The five Dragon Slayers looked down to their Dragon Force forms. Natsu flapped his wings once, causing a gust of wind.

"Let's not waste any time," Natsu said. "Come on, guys! Let's end this quick!"

"Alright, let's go!" Gajeel exclaimed, and was the first to move. Natsu immediately followed. His Dragon Force form shot into the air, but Natsu was that much faster, slamming it into the ground and causing the entire pavilion to almost rupture.

Atlas seemed surprised by this. Natsu slammed his talons on the Dragon Force form, and saw his scarf nearby. He flipped and caught hold of it as it floated into the wind. He wrapped it tight. The Dragon Force form unleashed its Lightning Fire Dragon form. Natsu grinned.

He blocked another attack from it, then charged through the power right toward it. He filled his mouth with flames, hotter than ever before.

" _Fire Dragon_!" he exclaimed, taking to the sky again. " _Ultimate Roar_!"

The other Dragon Slayers joined in the attack, which rammed against their Dragon Force forms. All five were powerless to top the combined might and they all faltered back, dropping to their knees.

Natsu sauntered up to his Dragon Force form, who had his head bowed. "Do you concede?"

The entity grinned and looked up to Natsu. "Finally figured it out, huh?"

Natsu held his hand out. "Darn right."

The Dragon Force form clapped his hand against Natsu and turned to flames the moment he did. Natsu absorbed him, and felt another burst of power. With that, Natsu noticed, his body felt more whole. The other Dragon Slayers followed suit, and all five sprung their auras around them.

Atlas Flame dropped from his perch. "You've all followed the Path of the Dragon. Do you now know what that, as Dragon Slayers, means?"

"There's only one thing that can slay a dragon," Wendy said.

"A true dragon," Rogue said.

"So to become a true Dragon Slayer," Sting said, and nudged Gajeel.

"We had to become one," Gajeel finished.

"Like our parents always told us," Natsu said, and gave Atlas a thums-up. He looked around, and saw that the statues of the other dragons were gone, absorbed by the Dragon Slayers.

Atlas nodded his head, and then gestured at the gate. It slowly began to open. Golden light trickled out of it.

"You may exit the forms now," Atlas said.

"For you no longer need them," a much heavier voice said, and Natsu felt the power drop around him. "Those who sought audience with Gregorion…"

The golden light faded, and revealed a massive city, larger than Natsu could've ever imagined, in front of him, buried into the depths of the mountains. Dragons of all sizes flew or sat about it. Through it all, Natsu's attention was drawn to one, who saw atop a massive golden tower, looking at them from all the way across Yaxen.

"Shall now have it," Gregorion said, and Natsu saw the Dragon King spread his wings. Natsu clenched his fists.

"And it's about damn time," Natsu said, and took the first step into the Dragon City, Yaxen.

* * *

Mest took to a knee when they landed upon the island while Erza remained standing. He patted his back. He sucked in a breath, nodding to her.

"You've done well, Mest," Erza said. "I'm eternally grateful to your help these last few days."

"What…how does the island look?" Mest asked.

Erza peered around. She hadn't been to the island since the incident several years ago. From where they stood on the shore, staring up the great hollow of Fairy Tail, things appeared to be quite normal. Still, Erza was uneasy. There was an unfamiliar, and by her senses as a master she felt it also as unwanted, presence upon the island.

"Someone else is here," Erza said.

She looked to the far right, and to the far left, her eye caught something. She tapped Mest on the shoulder and gestured. The two began their trek along the shore. All was quiet upon the island, save for the echo that the waves brought as they washed ashore.

They rounded a corner and came to a halt at a massive field of what'd once been forest, now reduced to broken tree limbs and dead foliage. It wasn't cursed or eroded, it was just eviscerated completely. It was…

Destroyed.

"Vothorm is here," Erza said, and the pressure began to mount against her. He held her hand out and a sword formed.

"Where?" Mest asked.

Erza looked over shoulder and turned all the way. She pointed her sword toward the white-clad stranger with vague magical markings running all up and down his body.

"Welcome home, guild master," Vothorm said.

"Right where we want him," Erza said. She held out her hand again and another sword formed.

"Fighting is futile," Vothorm said. "Though I wish to see the true power of Fairy Tail's guild master after the last failed to live up to expectation."

"Those words have marked your grave here," Erza said. "Come, God of Destruction, and you shall know the true wrath of Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **It has pained me how long I've been sitting on the idea of Dragon Ultima Force. It was one of the driving forces (heh...damn it...) for me to start this little story, and I had been brewing this idea for MONTHS before ever starting to focus on what this story would be about.**

 **Sorry for the little insert here. I just wanted to share my excitement about it because I could FINALLY put this transformation into practice and not just in a summary of today's chapter.**


	33. Ch 33 - Dragons and Gods

Erza wasted absolutely no time, and with a single motion, blasted toward Vothorm, holding both of her swords behind her to swing out in an "X" formation. Vothorm watching, unblinking and unbothered, as she did this. He held out a single hand when Erza got close enough, and she swung.

 _Clang_!

Both blades slammed against Vothorm's unwavering hand. Erza flinched from the force of her own attack; her muscles within her body rippled and before she could even fall back, Vothorm's hand flinched and the blades shattered. Little bits of shrapnel pelted against Erza's armor. She stepped down and leapt back. Vothorm brushed off the metal.

Okay, Erza thought, so base form magic isn't going to work all that well. She strummed her fingers against her palm. Vothorm didn't seem to be wanting to make any attacks. He was just waiting for Erza to move. If she could get him to actually attack, and get him on the defensive, she would have the advantage. Requiping in the middle of an attack was difficult. It could be done, but at the speed Erza needed…

She grimaced. The power she would need to defeat Vothorm, someone that was capable of taking down Gildarts with relative ease, would case a major drain on her magic power. If she went all out now, she would have no options for the endgame of the fight. Mest wasn't physically capable against him. He may be able to move her around faster, giving her an edge when it came to speed, but she would still have to swing the sword at him at a slow pace.

"Requip!" Erza exclaimed, feeling the Spatial magic warp her body. "Morning Star!"

She held her hands out and the twin blades formed in her hands while the one-piece and cape clamped to her. Erza felt a surge of raw magic power through her body. Vothorm didn't even seem fazed by the sudden transformation. Erza slid her foot just a bit closer.

"Mest, now!" she exclaimed.

Mest vanished, grabbed her, and then they vanished again before reappearing just behind Vothorm. Erza already had both swords pointed down.

" _Photon Slicer_!"

The beam of energy released from the blade point-blank at Vothorm, who held a hand up and one of the blades cracked, shattering the aim of the beam and forcing an explosion between all of them. Erza flipped back and cast the one blade aside, sprinting toward Vothorm as fast as she could. He turned toward her, and she slammed her foot into the ground, flipping her forward. She sliced down with the blade.

Vothorm blocked with a single hand. Erza reached out with her hand and yanked. The blade behind Vothorm shot toward him. Erza slammed the other blade in the ground and then pulsed the magic in her body forward.

"Phalanx of Dawn!"

Several energy beams shot out between the two swords, swirling around and them curving back toward Vothorm, who just held his hand out.

" _Requip_!" Erza shouted just before the beams could hit. " _Lightning Empress_!"

Electricity blasted around her and the armors changed mid-air. Vothorm destroyed the beams, but wasn't fast enough to block Erza's sparking boot to the head. She felt something crack beneath her as he blasted toward the forest that composed most of the island.

Vothorm crashed through a few trees and slammed his hand down, obliterating that section of the forest. Erza sneered, but felt her heart tremor. She looked up, pure horror writtern clear across her face. Vothorm grinned.

"I know your secret, Fairy Tail Master," Vothorm said, and held his hand up. "Do you wish to continue?"

Erza vanished in a flash of lightning and reappeared behind Vothorm, swinging her lightning weapon down at him. He turned, caught it, and would've punched Erza straight in the gut if she didn't have the intuition to get out of the way just in time. She cast an arc of lightning at him. Mest caught her from behind and teleported her behind Vothorm. He turned away. Erza caught the lightning, rushed it through her body, and punched Vothorm right in the chest, sending him away from the forest.

"I'll protect this island," Erza said, "and defeat you!"

Vothorm's slide came to a halt. "I'm sure you'll try." He slammed his hand on the ground, and Erza felt the ground beneath her tremble. She leapt out of the way, but the ground still exploded beneath her. She flipped through the air. Vothorm appeared over her, hand pointed down at her.

"But you'll never succeed."

A single pulse wave destroyed the armor that Erza had on, rendering her naked, as she soared through the forest, slamming into the bark of the great hollow that gave power to not just Tenrou, but Fairy Tail themselves. Erza peeled off and dropped to the ground, bracing herself with one hand. She placed a hand to her heart, feeling it beat fast, but beat weaker.

She punched the ground. Had she even damaged Vothorm? No. No, she knew she hadn't. She saw blood drip from her arms, sliding down her shoulders and splashed upon the massive roots of the tree.

"Poor Erza," a voice above her said.

Vothorm touched down in front of her, rotting the root as he did so. The great hollow groaned behind her, and Erza's whole body started to ache.

"You're a monster," Erza said.

"I'm a god," Vothorm said.

"No god would do this," Erza said, getting off just her one knee. She didn't care she was naked. Vothorm didn't seem to notice; he was staring straight into her eyes with a look of sheer contempt and disappointment.

"A god of destruction would," Vothorm said. "If I weren't strapped down to this human form, there's not a chance you, or anyone in Earth-land, could defeat me."

"I will," Erza said. "Here. And now. _Requip_." She sighed, feeling her body tremor as she prepared for the spell. " _Nakagami_."

She glowered at Vothorm, who raised an eyebrow at the armor Erza donned. Its power radiated all on its own, without even the insertion of her own strength. From now on, Erza told herself, it's all or nothing. It had to end here, at the foot of the tree, or Fairy Tail was doomed.

* * *

Natsu felt his hand twitch and the magic within him seemed to tremor. Weird. He looked over to Wendy, who looked a bit pale. The same was happening to Gajeel, but he was hiding it just a bit better than either of them. Natsu sighed, a heavy one, and shook it off.

The five Dragon Slayers, five Exceeds, and their guide, Atlas, strode toward the massive, wide throne of Gregorion, the new Dragon King. It was coated in beautiful, shining gold that poured off its golden hue down into the city proper. It'd taken them probably a few hours to just walk through the city. Each building had to be almost as tall as the castle in Crocus just to fit the dragons that lived there.

There was a palace, Natsu noticed, behind Gregorion's golden throne. The doors were closed off, but were definitely big enough for Gregorion to fit through.

He'd been making idle chit-chat with them while they approached, speaking through them to a mental link they'd gained during their acquisition of the Dragon Ultima Force. Looking at the guy, the deep, imposing voice definitely matched the figure.

Gregorion was tall, well-built. He was a mostly silver dragon with deep blue eyes and a few black stripes running across his body and wings. He sat, perched, looking out at all of Yaxen, and had nothing adorned about him to indicate that he was some kind of royalty. However, Natsu could sense his power. It was certainly level with Igneel, but perhaps not as much as Acnologia's dragon form when it was at full-strength, after absorbing Anna Heartfilia's dimension magic.

He stooped his great head down to look at the new arrivals. Atlas paused at the base of the steps that the Dragon Slayers had to literally climb up in order to reach Gregorion.

"Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail," Gregorion said. "Your bodies are fragile."

"No need to tell us twice," Gajeel said. "What the hell's going on? You put some sort of curse on us or something?"

Gregorion moved his head from side to side, and then sat back up, looking out across Yaxen and toward the massive sea.

"There is a battle being fought on your sacred ground," Gregorion said. "It would appear that the island will be destroyed."

"A battle?" Natsu asked. "Who? Who's fighting?"

"A guild master, and a god reincarnate," Gregorion said.

Guild master? It took Natsu a second, but his fire was back in his belly. He straightened up. "That's Erza!" He looked to Gregorion, then to Uncle Atlas. "Take me there, right now, I have to help her!"

"You'll do no such thing," Gregorion said.

"What?" Natsu asked. He shook his head. "Fine. I'll fly there myself."

"And I'll knock you from the skies, boy," Gregorion said. "Settle down, right now."

"Don't talk to me like I'm some kid!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'm talking to you like you are a human," Gregorion said. "The fight will be over in the time it takes to get to the island. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do, nor is there anything we should do at the moment."

"Nothing we should do?" Sting asked. "If Tenrou goes down, doesn't that mean Fairy Tail loses their magic?"

"Most of it," Wendy muttered. "It happened before, but, not completely. If the whole island were to be destroyed…"

"Who knows what would happen," Gajeel said. His arms were sagged, tiredly, at his side. "You don't think Erza will win? Really?"

"In a fair fight, perhaps your Guild Master stands a chance," Gregorion said. "But the longer the god reincarnate is on that island, the more destructive power he emits to the great hollow that gives the island its balance. His mere presence is a cancer."

"Then we need to eliminate him!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No," Gregorion said. He sighed. "I have known of Vothorm since before he had your previous Guild Master destroyed. The rise of the dark guild was unsurprising for me, and for all here in Yaxen. It would be wise for you to follow our lead and stay away from the fighting. It's safer for you."

"I don't care," Natsu said. "I have to help!"

"Then you'd put the last line of Dragon Slayers at risk?" Gregorion asked. "You five are the final vestige of a once-proud clan of warriors." Gregorion hesitated. "To put you at risk is to put all of the dragon-kind at risk. I do not fear the raw power of Vothorm, but I fear what he could do to what we've built out here. To the great city of Yaxen. He is not the great threat to our kind Acnologia once was, but if he poses a greater challenge to humanity, I can afford to wait a few years before making my action."

"And let thousands of humans die?" Natsu asked.

"That's insane," Rogue said. "We're humans too!"

"Infused once more with the souls of dragons, yes," Gregorion said. "Your new abilities grant your magnificent power, perhaps power enough to challenge Vothorm as he is now, in a weakened state. But you cannot defeat him. Especially not now, when you're body is still making the conversion to your new draconic magic and ebbing away that of the Tenrou Great Tree's protection."

Natsu felt his body waver. "You'd have us replace our magic with yours?"

"At this rate, that is the fate that you three face," Gregorion said. "Unless there is a miracle that can be produced."

"Natsu, don't worry, Erza's gonna win," Sting said.

"She could have help," Gajeel said.

"Why won't you help the humans, though?" Wendy asked, stepping toward Gregorion. Carla tried to stop her, but was also quite woozy.

"They are weak," Gregorion said. "Look at you three now. Barely capable of standing after a tree falls? Bah! Pathetic."

"There are humans that are powerful," Natsu said. "Some that are stronger than us! That could take you down!"

"I'm sure," Gregorion said. "But they are not in this room."

Natsu dropped to a knee. Sting and Rogue stepped forward, shielding Natsu from Gregorion's gaze.

"That's enough," Sting said. "You won't talk down to us anymore."

"So are you going to try and kill me, as you tried to kill your old dragons?" Gregorion asked, and Natsu saw the shock shiver down Sting and Rogue's back. Gregorion nodded. "As I thought. Humans also only think with their self-interests. Had your dragons never appeared to you, your hubris would have you believe you could actually slay a dragon. How can you, then, be a try ally to the dragons?"

Gregorion let out a mighty roar. It reverberated within Natsu, who could barely feel a thing over the resounding aches in his body.

Erza, stand strong. Fight.

Win!

* * *

" _Nakagami Starlight_!"

Erza swung her great halberd toward Vothorm, who used both hands to block it. Just before he could use his destruction magic on it, Erza yanked the blade away and shot her hand forward.

" _Nakagami Divine Wave_!"

The surge of magic blasted Vothorm back, tripping him over some rock. Erza propelled toward him, flipping over, and swinging the halberd down, crashing it upon Vothorm. Vothorm slammed against the ground, but tumbled away, sliding down the rock into the foliage below. Erza slid as well, and only found Vothorm when he slammed his fist across her face and buried her into the rock.

Rubble shot all around them. Mest suddenly appeared behind Vothorm and then vanished again, but the two reappeared not far when Vothorm elbowed Mest away. Erza pushed herself from the rock and shrugged off some of the broken armor, exposing her shoulders and some of her leg. She yanked hard on the blade, wrenching the actual blade free of the halberd. She spun it in the hand, and then flung it at Vothorm. Part of the steel bit into her hand, but he hardly felt a thing.

" _Nakagami Destruction_!"

The shadow of a grin appeared on Vothorm's lips just as the blade spiraled toward him and then exploded in a brilliant golden light. It consumed the shore entirely. Mest was blasted away, but not that harmed by the attack.

Erza managed to get in one breath before another blast shot her back toward the Tenrou Great Tree and pinned her against the stem. Vothorm then appeared and punched her up, up, up into the forest above. She landed when he kicked her in the gut, breaking her armor apart once again, and she slid into a clearing. Erza rolled a few feet, and pushed herself back to her feet.

" _Requip_ ," she muttered. " _Black Wing_."

The Spatial magic consumed her, but before the armor could even form around her, Vothorm was there, hand at her face.

"No," he said. "Better."

The armor shattered, completely out of existence, and she blasted back. Vothorm slammed his foot onto the ground and Erza felt the entire ground tremor, and then her body began to tilt. She got up, catching her balance, but the world still tilted.

"No, please, no," she muttered, and saw Vothorm raise his hand. He clenched a fist, and an explosion ruptured the ground beneath them. Erza was flung from her feet and slammed into a now-sideways tree as she plummeted toward the ground.

"You'd better stop playing now, Erza!" Vothorm exclaimed from above. "The countdown has begun."

" _Requip_!" Erza shouted with pain in her voice, and tears welling in her eyes. " _Heaven's Wheel_!"

"Better!" Vothorm exclaimed.

The great swords swarmed around her and her armor appeared. She kicked out, her legs tapping the metal of her trees, and then bounded up the trees into the open sky.

" _Blumenblatt_!" she roared, and took two of the swords into her own hands and sliced up at Vothorm.

He swung out, and she felt the pressure in the air change. The metal on the swords chinked and her flight was stopped, but with another burst of power, she propelled forward, shouldering Vothorm forward. She spun, and shot the remaining blades down at him.

He punched forward, and before any of the tips could hit him square in the chest, be broke them all.

" _Circle Sword_!"

She swung her arms in a circle and then lashed out with the power of the swings. Vothorm dodged through it, beginning to descend, and then landed on one large branch. Sweat poured down Erza's face. She was running out of magic. Just sustaining flight was killer on her concentration.

" _Pentagram Sword_!" she shouted, but her voice cracked and her constitution wavered. It took her a moment before she shot down toward Vothorm, pulling up in time to form the pentagram and then push it down at him.

Vothorm took the attack, unable to dodge, and fell through some of the trees. Erza dropped through the sky, falling out of Heaven's Wheel and dropping onto a branch as the Tenrou Great Tree stopped falling.

Erza heaved a heavy sigh, dropping to a knee. Someone clapped ahead of her, and she didn't even want to look, but had to meet her opponent head on. She got to her feet, dropped the swords in her hand, and muttered,

" _Requip. Armadura Fairy_."

With what magic power she had left, the brilliant pink armor of Fairy Tail's Titania adorned around her body. She reached out and snagged the twin rose blades from the space they pushed out of, and clung tight to them.

Vothorm appeared across the way, standing at the destroyed grave of First Master. He shook his head.

"You have no magic left," Vothorm said.

"No," Erza said. "I do."

Enough for two more strikes. One for Fairy Burst. She shut her eyes at the thought. It would destroy the island, without a doubt. She would doom of all of Fairy Tail, but…

A tear slid down her face. Her lips trembled, but she stayed on her feet.

It would doom Fairy Tail, but it would save their lives. The guild she knew would be gone, forever. She'd go down as the worst Guild Master in history. Not even able to protect their magic? Their home, the sacred grave of their first master?

She gripped the hilts of the blades tight. Yes. Yes she would. She opened her eyes, which stung from the tears that were still piling up in them. She clenched her teeth together, and crossed the blades in front of her.

"I'm sorry, everyone," she muttered.

Just as she was going to move, Mest appeared next to her, clearly winded. He got to his feet, with what little strength he had, and held his hand out to Erza.

"I have a plan," Mest said. "We're going to wipe this guy off the face of the planet, right now."

"It'll destroy the island," Erza said, but Mest shook his head.

"Not with the spell that's been passed down to you, Erza," Mest said. "You know the spell. You know it'll work. Now let's use it."

Erza's eyes widened. "Of course." She turned back to Vothorm, and considered changing out of her armor, for more speed.

Instead, she dropped her swords, and let the magic from the suit itself fill her hands. Mest nodded.

"I'll teleport you around him so he can't catch you," Mest said. "Then we'll fire it point-blank right at him, and we'll see what a god can do against the pure power of Fairy Tail."

"I like you're thinking," Erza said. "And there's not a moment to waste, let's go!"

Mest gripped her shoulder and they vanished, reappearing at Vothorm's side. Erza lashed out at him and he dodged preparing to strike. Mest moved them again, reappearing in front of him. Erza unleashed the magic in her hands right into his face, knocking him back. They teleported over him, and Erza kicked Vothorm down.

" _Fairy_!" she exclaimed, and golden light filled her arms. The power of Tenrou, of all the Guild Masters, of all of Fairy Tail, sung throughout her body. She'd never felt a more pure magic in her entire life. Hope boiled over in Erza. This was it!

Vothorm came roaring back up. Mest moved them again. Erza kept her concentration on the spell, even when they reappeared in front of Vothorm again. She elbowed him, and with all her physical strength, actually managed to block a fist. The bones in her arm shattered, but she didn't care. The magic continued to pool throughout her body, and two tiny magic circles formed in her hands.

Mest moved them before Vothorm could do anything. They were behind him.

" _Law_!"

Vothorm spun around, confused, but Mest moved them once more to be in front of him. Erza shot her hands forward, and all the magic started to shoot out of her body. A blinding light filled her vision, and Fairy Law-!

Failed.

The summoning circles for the magic shattered into horrifying golden circles. The light drained immediately, and the world itself seemed to actually turn much darker. Mest fell back from Erza, who dropped right to her knees.

Vothorm also dropped to one knee, looking to his hands. They were burnt almost to a crisp. He was sweating, breathing heavy, and when he looked to Erza, she felt true fear. Those were the eyes of a god, scornful and filled with rage.

"Well done," he said. "You've earned my respect, Titania."

His poisonous words made her want to ball up and cry right there. Vothorm grimaced and managed to get to his feet. As he raised his hands over his head, she felt the entire island shaking as well. Little bits of debris floated up into the sky. Vothorm clenched one fist, and the world seemed to go lop-sided.

Half of Great Tenrou Tree was blown away in an instant. Erza crashed to the ground next to Mest, staring up in horror at the massive forest and tree that was now half-complete. Mavis's grave was gone, eradicated.

Mest was pulling Erza along, but she couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She could only watched as bits and pieces of what'd once been their sacred ground descended all around her. She saw her legacy, and the legacy of Fairy Tail, cascade through the air in the form of dust, pathetic and rendered asunder.

"You'd best flee, Guild Master!" Vothorm exclaimed from somewhere in his own destruction.

"Erza, let's go!" Mest exclaimed. "I only have enough magic for us to make a jump to another island nearby. Come on!"

Erza couldn't. She felt Mest trying to use his magic but it was failing.

Then the second explosion happened.

"NO!"

Tears, rage, sadness, and whatever power Erza had left burst from her body all in a single scream. Over it, though, through the symphony of destruction that brought ruin to the Fairy Tail guild, was the maddened laughter of a god.

"Fairy Tail is no more!" he exclaimed, and erupted into another cacophony of laughter.

Erza reached out, trying to grasp what was left, but all that touched her hand were the flakes of a once great tree, and a single speck of golden magic that flittered away upon touching her. As she fell back from the exhaustion, she felt the world suck away from her, and they were gone.

As was the island.

* * *

Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel suddenly dropped to the ground. Happy, Carla, and Lily went to catch them, but they too, like they were struck by lightning, hit the ground as well. Gregorion snarled and growled.

Sting moved before Rogue, but the two, nevertheless, reached their friends. Sting slid a halt, trying to wake Natsu, but the guy wasn't moving. His whole body was just shut down. Sting couldn't feel any magic power from him at all.

"He will not awaken for several days," Gregorion said. "A shame it has come to this."

"It's your fault!" Sting exclaimed.

"I did not destroy their island," Gregorion said. "But the one who did?" He nodded toward the sea. "Shall now set his sights to the next great, sacred land of his enemies. Vothorm shall soon come for Yaxen."

Sting bowed his head onto Natsu's chest. It wasn't fair. They'd just gotten their new abilities, they were just about to be back in the game when…

Damn it! Sting punched the ground next to them, and when he went to punch it again, a small hand caught his own. He spun, and saw Lector there, crying as well.

"Will they be okay?" Lector asked.

Sting turned to Rogue, who was equally distraught. When their eyes, met, though, a sudden resolve passed through Sting, and then Rogue.

He ignited his Dragon Force to vent his power, catching Gregorion's eye.

"I don't know," Sting said. "But I know the guy who has the answers, and I'm going to make sure he gives them to me."

When Sting rose, he looked to the sea, to Vothorm across the ocean, and let out the mighty roar of a dragon, feeling his aura shoot light around him.

"There!" Gregorion exclaimed. "There is the passion of a dragon! Use that to your advantage, boy, and seek your vengeance!"

"Rogue!" Sting exclaimed. "When Vothorm gets here…" He slammed his fists together. "Let's make sure he gets to know the Twin Dragons of Sabretooth, and that he knows never to mess with the dragons."


	34. Ch 34 - Dragon Brothers

Sting stood aside Natsu's little healing pod while little bits of ethernano flittered around inside, keeping his magic in check while his body adjusted to the sudden shock of Tenrou Island's destruction. The next three pods, containing Gajeel and Wendy, looked the same. Rogue stood in the back of the room, arms crossed, looking glum as ever. The three Fairy Tail exceeds were laying down in beds at the foot of each pod belonging to their respective Dragon Slayer. Lily slept the most sound of all, having had the least exposure to Fairy Tail's influence on his magic. Lector and Frosch stood next to each other, holding hands, trying to keep themselves composed.

Beyond just the pods, the entire room gave Sting an air of calm and collection. His body was at ease, and he felt his muscles relax. It was as if he were getting a massage, but without the pain of unknotting various muscles. They all just came apart naturally. While it helped his body, it did little to help his morale.

He turned around to Rogue. "So now what? We continue our training without them?"

"What choice do we have?" Rogue asked. "Right now you and are the only Dragon Slayers in the world, with the exception of Cobra I suppose, that can function in battle." He shrugged. "Even then, how much can Cobra factor in against someone capable of defeating Gildarts and Erza?"

"Not very well," Sting admitted. He placed his hands on his hips. "This just had to get complicated, didn't it?"

"I suppose most things do," Sting said. He gestured for Rogue.

Rogue held his hand out and Frosch wandered over to Rogue. He took one of Rogue's fingers before Rogue scooped him up and placed him atop his shoulder. Sting did the same for Lector, plopping the cat atop his head.

"I wonder if Gregorion's just going to keep us locked up until the fighting's over," Sting said. "Sounds like he doesn't want us to really give our new powers a shot."

"It is risky," Rogue said. "But Natsu is right, we can't afford to wait long. What happens when he goes after Saber Tooth?"

"Exactly," Sting said. "We should take him out now, while we have the chance. Gregorion said he's coming for Yaxen, right? Then we intercept him in the Great Valley and use the sky to our advantage with Dragon Ultima Force."

"The only problem will be getting permission," Rogue said.

"Screw that," Sting said. "We go on our own."

Rogue shrugged and they continued through the massive hallway. The room they'd just been in was ginormous in comparison to any other building Sting had been in. They walked along the exterior walkway, headed back for where Gregorion typically sat. Sting felt a rush of wind as two dragons soared by. He also felt a rush of adrenaline.

Seeing the dragons fly around so freely like this made him want to spread his own wings out and join them. His fresh smile started to fade.

Except…

Did they all know about Sting and Rogue's cocky proclamations of killing their dragons? Gregorion knew, somehow, and held it against him. Was he doing so just to protect his kin, or was he doing so in order to voice the opinion of the general population in Yaxen?

When Weisloggia and Skiadrum returned, Sting could only feel a perfect blend of relief and regret. But the two dragons had been so happy to see Sting and Rogue…

Sting bowed his head. Would this shame ever leave him? Would he and Rogue ever again in the eyes of the dragon not be seen as false Dragon Slayers, but as true Dragon Slayers, ones worthy to walk the halls of Yaxen? As it was, Sting knew they were unwelcome. Gregorion opened his doors to the Twin Dragons out of courtesy for being friends with Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy. If they'd come alone, Gregorion may never have opened the city gates.

They wandered through the outside palace until they sloped down some stairs and were back outside in full, walking straight toward Gregorion's throne. There he sat, still looking out at the horizon beyond them.

"They're coming," Gregorion said. "The Anti-Mage and the god reincarnate."

"Harloc and Vothorm," Sting said.

"A lethal duo that threatens us all," Gregorion said. "Thankfully, Vothorm does not have the power yet to destroy the dragons, but would cause irreparable damage to the magic that hides us from the world. We risk exposure, and then, further hunting. We must avoid this at all costs."

Sting wanted to speak, but kept his mouth shut. He eyed Rogue, who also looked ashamed. Rogue shook his head, and turned to face Gregorion.

"There is a version of history that tells our tale far different than where we stand now," Rogue said. "One where I seek vengeance against those that killed my friends and use dragons from the past to wreak havoc upon the present. There is a version of history where I distort the name of dragons into utter villainy." Rogue's body shook, and then he dropped down to a knee. "I ask now that you would understand that man no longer exists, and I wish to save the dragons. I wish to fight alongside them not to end the world, but to save it from the destruction that Vothorm embodies." He raised his head to match gazes with Gregorion. "Dragon Lord, what would you have us do?"

Sting was stunned. He couldn't move. Rogue…

Gregorion snarled, and then looked to Sting. "And you? You who boasted for killing your dragon that showed you naught but love and tenderness?"

Sting couldn't meet Gregorion's eyes. He ducked away, and looked straight down to Yaxen, where several younger dragons flew about. They were majestic, astounding creatures. Their scales glistened in the sunlight that beamed down upon them. He felt their magic radiating up to him in waves, sooth as the ocean rising up against the shore of a beach. He shut his eyes, seeing Weisslogia, and nothing more, in his mind's eye.

"I want to etch my name in the hearts of all dragon kind as an ally," Sting said. He looked back to Gregorion with tears dripping down his face. "As a friend! Let me—let us—show you how much we love our family! We'll protect you from Vothorm and Harloc, this I promise on my honor as Saber Tooth's Guild Master, and my honor as a Dragon Slayer."

Rogue rose with him, and together, they gestured the Saber Tooth salute to Gregorion. The massive dragon looked from one to the other for a few moments, and then his smiled faded, but he bowed his head.

"I admit, prior to your trials on the Path of the Dragon, I'd never seen Dragon Slayers in combat," Gregorion said. "Tomorrow, I expect I shall see something marvelous. Come to me at dawn, and when battle comes, hold nothing back."

"Never," Sting said.

"Very good, then," Gregorion said. "I think it best, then, that you go and prepare yourselves for the coming battle. It shall be your most difficult yet, should you choose to ignore your ancestral rights."

Sting nodded to Gregorion, knowing better than to start up another argument or discussion with him. Whatever it would be was remedial and unnecessary at this point. He and Rogue both moved back around Gregorion and toward the exterior hallways to head to where their rooms would be during their stay in Yaxen.

The two were sequestered in the lower levels of the palace, away from where any other dragons would be likely to roam. Their room was, really, just a tiny storage closet that happened to be large enough to fit two humans. Sting and Rogue had to make do with the small roll-up beds that they brought with them for their expedition, since Yaxen, quite surprisingly, had a shortage of beds made to fit humans.

Their room had no windows around it and the only source of light they had for the rest of the afternoon came from having the door open. When nightfall came, though, Lector and Frosch closed the door, since it started to get too cold for them to tolerate.

Rogue, for the rest of the afternoon, maintained a meditative state. He sat atop his bedding and was quickly consumed in a shadowy aura. Frosch, at this point in their relationship, knew better than to bother Rogue, and instead tried to meditate on his own, but failed miserably, and adorably.

Sting fidgeted atop his own stuff. He wanted to rest but his body was brimming with the new energy he got from the Dragon Ultima Force. He tried to concentrate on understanding it, not necessarily sifting through it as Rogue was doing.

From what he could feel, Sting sensed a bolstered presence in his body, as if his soul had somehow grown. The power of the Dragon Slayer was amplified exponentially, to a degree he wasn't sure he could understand at the moment. Though, recent as this acquisition of the form was, he felt ready to use it again. There was a lot of power there, waiting to be tapped into.

What if that were dangerous, though? What if he stayed in that form for too long? Before the dragons vanished after the battle against the demons of Tartaros, they'd revealed that they were the thing keeping the Dragon Slayers from morphing into true dragons like Acnologia. Had they, possibly, been also trying to keep this form away from them?

Dragon Ultima Force, from what little flashes Sting could remember of it, was the bridge, a missing link of sorts, between human and dragon kind. They had the power of a dragon but the form of a human dominated most of their body. Was it possible that prolonged exposure, or indefinite uses, could transform them into dragons forever?

Sting pursed his lips. And would that be a bad thing? He felt his body grow a little more restful. Acnologia was capable of going in and out of the form. Granted, he'd had centuries to master this ability, but now Sting and the others had the dragons of Yaxen. Surely they would know how to manipulate the form of a dragon and then convert it back into the shell of a human. It'd take a while, but, after this was all done with Vothorm…

His body grew restless again. Agh! He just had to think about Vothorm. He crossed his arms and curled his chest in to try and conserve his body mass, and reduce the amount of fidgeting he could do.

It was no use.

* * *

Minerva sat against the pale moonlight that filtered into the Guild Master of Saber Tooth's offices. She scrawled a few more words on her letter to Crocus, responding to Hisue's message asking if they'd seen anymore of these escaped prisoners from the alt-Earth-land, Edolas. Minerva, unfortunately, had not encountered any. She had Orga and Rufus on leave of Saber Tooth to spearhead a mission to round any up. If trouble loomed in their mission, Orga and Rufus would be able to handle it no sweat.

She leaned back as the letter vanished in a plume of smoke, to reappear back in Hisue's own offices. She dropped the pen and rested her hands upon the table. She'd just moved her arms up to rub her eyes when someone burst through the door.

Minerva's constant sense of calm and restraint allowed her not to jolt from the sudden banging. She lowered her arms and raised an eyebrow. Yukino stood in the doorway, nettled. She was in her nightgown—quite the revealing one, showing off her body's curves that the moonlight only helped accentuate—and breathed heavily as if she'd just run somewhere.

"Yukino, please," Minerva said. She giggled. "At this hour of the night?"

Yukino didn't seem to get it until she looked to her nightgown, and then blushed. Minerva chuckled again and stood up, striding across the room.

"I'm sorry, Lady Minerva," Yukino said. "I just received this from Lucy, I didn't have time to change."

"No need, no you understand my own wardrobe," Minerva said as she glided across the room. Yukino bowed her head shamefully. Minerva took the letter, then placed her finger under Yukino's chin and raised her vision.

"Remember what we've talked about," Minerva said. "No shame, all Yukino."

She stooped over and gingerly kissed Yukino atop the head. Yukino once again blushed, but not from the kiss. It was from validation. It was getting affection from Minerva. Minerva's heart sunk a bit as she realized the level of affection she had to display for anyone to truly appreciate her gestures. All those years of being cold, of being a monster…

She unsealed the letter. Yukino straightened up, hardening her look. "The situation is dire, Lady Yukino."

"From Fairy Tail, you said?" Minerva asked, scanning the letter. It was written poorly, with bad grammar and even worse penmanship. She turned and handed it back to Yukino.

"My Lady?" Yukino asked, taking it.

Minerva strode toward the window. She folded her gloved hands behind her back, rubbing her fingers together. She bit her lip, and then looked back to a worried Yukino.

"Still no word from Sting or Rogue?" Minerva asked.

"My Lady, Fairy Tail…"

Minerva waved it off. "Yes, yes, I know. We'll visit them soon. But for now, in this moment, we have to consider where we all stand."

"We?"

"Fiore."

"Oh."

"Where does Fiore stand without Fairy Tail to fight alongside us?" She grimaced. "It would seem Saber Tooth is once again the strongest guild in the kingdom, but…" The light of the moon and the shadows in the room seem to wane, somehow simultaneous. "Sting and Rogue are still out there, and we have no idea if he's potentially gotten to them."

"They're capable," Yukino said. "I know it."

Minerva smiled. "You believe in them?"

"More than anyone on this world," Yukino said. "Yes."

"Good," Minerva said. "Because they'll come back to us, Yukino. I know they will." She sighed. "Fairy Tail, on the other hand…" She shook her head. "I shall write to Erza in the morning. It'd be best if you respond to Lucy asking how her Celestial Spirits are doing."

"Right away, my Lady," Yukino said, and whirled around, jogging out of the room and sealing it behind Minerva.

Minerva removed her hands from her back and stared at them. She balled them together. Oh, Erza. How could you let this happen?

* * *

The dawn came, and Rogue felt the sun's presence stronger than ever before as it beat against his back atop the Winged Gate. He stood in the black shadows of the massive northern tower that held one of the wench systems for the gate. Sting was on the other side, not as well-hidden given his magic flavoring.

Rogue watched as four ships came toward the island, all of them dwarfing the one that the Dragon Slayers came in days ago with ease. One rowboat was already on its way toward the shore, with a smug looking individual at the bow of the ship with his arms crossed. Rogue stepped forward, still lingering in the shadows.

The boat touched to the shores, and he stepped off, along with four heavily-armored guards. Rogue saw that they bore an insignia upon their chests, but it was far too difficult to tell what it was. The man moved toward the gate, arms open. The doors were still open from when Natsu blew it open, allowing free entry into the Great Valley.

Rogue looked just over the arrival and saw that the ships were all stopping and people were swarming like little bugs to the various lifeboats. Two, on the far ship, were standing still. One was adorned in all white, glowering ahead from what Rogue could tell.

The man in the black cloak howled with laughter at something, and ripped his cloak free. He bore several markings upon his body, all tattoos of various guilds. Rogue, from where he stood, couldn't make out any that were immediately familiar to him.

"Dragons of Yaxen!" he exclaimed. "I, Piper of the Titanfall Guild, hereby declare you destroyed on behalf of my great lord and god, Vothorm!"

Wonderful. A zealot. Rogue still hesitated, and hoped Sting would do the same. He knew that Sting was itching to use his Dragon Ultima Force once again, but if Vothorm were with this Piper guy, then they'd need to save it for that moment, and not before.

Piper raised his arms. "Now, bend to your ruler, your new Dragon Slayer!"

Rogue's eyebrow raised. A Dragon Slayer? Possibly. It was entirely possible that he'd consumed a lacrima of some sorts, and Harloc and Vothorm had been lucky enough to find and recruit this guy.

"And soon, you shall witness the power of the Shadow Dragon Slayer!"

Rogue grinned, then began to pool the shadows of the gate in around him. They thinned out near the base. Piper noticed, and took a step back. Rogue then let out a mighty belly laugh and vanished into the shadows.

When he reappeared, he launched four beams of darkness right into the back of the guard's heads, taking them out. Piper whirled around, and his eyes bled fear.

Rogue was coating in darkness. He wasn't quite in his Dragon Force, but his black aura certainly made it seem so. He dropped his arms at his side and let his aura continued to flare around him.

"Strange," Rogue said. "I thought I was the only Shadow Dragon."

"Rogue?" Piper asked. "Rogue Cheney?"

"Yeah, and he ain't alone!" Sting shouted from above, and leapt off the gate. Piper leapt back, away from Sting, who landed gently next to Rogue, standing in the sunlight that almost beat down upon Rogue. He faced the shore.

"Think it's fair for me to let you take this guy all on your own?" Sting asked. "Or should we give him a few friends?"

Rogue smiled. "I'll let you have your fun, Sting. I know how much you've been dying to use your new power." He held his hand out at his side. "But don't show off…you know what."

Sting was quiet for a moment. Then, "You think that guy in white is him?"

"Without a doubt," Rogue said. "Which means we'll only have one chance at this."

Sting held his hand out, and Rogue clasped it. "Understood. Now, how's about a little help here? It's a long way to those ships."

"Aye-aye."

Rogue tensed his muscles, and Sting leapt up. Rogue swung around locking his arm, and in a fluid spin, flung Sting toward the four ships. Sting roared with laughter and unleased a White Dragon Roar upon the ships.

Rogue returned his attention to Piper, who dove at Rogue with no discernable magic. Rogue stepped to the side, and then dodged Piper's next attack. Piper kicked out at Rogue, who slapped it aside with some bit of force.

Rogue slid back a bit, wiping his hand from the little sting it gave him. Piper snarled, and one of the marks on his body started to glow.

"You don't seem to understand how hopeless a situation you're in, Dragon Slayer!" Piper exclaimed. "You see, I have been spending my life, rotting in a cell in Edolas, mastering the magics that I've stolen from others."

A white explosion went off and two of the boats started sinking. Rogue squinted, and saw that Vothorm was gone. He felt a shrill of panic, then returned his attention to Piper.

"Shut up," he said.

"What?" Piper said. "You dare!"  
" _Shadow Drive_ ," Rogue muttered, and his aura sharpened around him, arcing up around him. Piper seemed momentarily distraught, and launched into an attack.

Rogue vanished into the shadows at their feet and then reappeared behind him, blasting him with just a concussive blast that sent Piper flying forward and crashing against the back wall.

The faux mage peeled off the wall and slowly rolled back down, completely unconscious. Rogue stared ahead, and when he felt the ground tremor, whipped around with a Shadow Dragon Slash at the ready.

 _BANG_!

His arm collided with that of the white-clad Vothorm, who looked a bit more rugged and dirty that Rogue would've expected. Vothorm grimaced, and then pushed Rogue back. Rogue slid to a halt. Another ship was destroyed behind Vothorm, who took in a sigh of relief, it seemed, at the sound of it.

"Rogue," Vothorm said. "Not the Dragon Slayer I would have wanted to fight. But one of the three left for me."

"You've only yourself to blame," Rogue said. "You destroyed Fairy Tail."

"They were a right and proper nuisance that needed executing," the man next to Vothorm said. His eyes momentarily glowed, and Rogue felt his entire body lock. His aura suddenly dissipated around him and he dropped to a knee. His heart must've stopped, but…

"My magic," Rogue muttered. "What did you do?"

"I used _my_ magic," Harloc said. He approached Rogue with a grin, and then grasped his collar, yanking him up.

Rogue, quickly, disabled Harloc by slamming his elbow into his arm and shouldering him away. Rogue spun, aiming a kick at Vothorm, who took the hit full-on in the shoulder and didn't even wince.

"Rogue!" Sting roared.

Rogue dove back. Sting soared down from the sky toward them, his hand teeming with light magic. Vothorm spun around and punched up at the sky, blocking Sting's attack. Rogue, without the aid of his magic, was blasted back from the force of the blows. Harloc was the same.

Sting flipped over Harloc and landed, but quickly seemed to suffer the same fate as Rogue. Rogue maintained his position, grounding his feet into the ground to keep himself steady. He lowered himself into his fighting stance, and Harloc chuckled.

"Alright, boy, come on, let's see it," Harloc said. He raised his own fisticuffs.

"That's a lot of bravado," Sting said, sighing, "Coming from a guy who just lost all his ships and a ton of men."

"They can be replaced," Harloc said. "Come. I wish to see the synchronicity of the Twin Dragons of Saber Tooth." He straightened out. "Before we head to the guild and do as we did unto Fairy Tail as your guild. Though, Saber Tooth has a much nastier reputation."

"They may not deserve to live," Vothorm said.

Something flared within Rogue. A pure, unfiltered rage that burst in his core that he was unable to stop. He grunted, and then let out a mighty roar similar to the one from the Path of the Dragon exam. New, raw power coursed throughout his body.

Rogue felt a similar explosion of power in Sting next to him. His aura swelled and spiraled around him before it finally settled and he could feel the power settled down within him. He clenched his talons and flexed his back, shooting his wings out next to him.

"You…" Rogue said.

"You'll never talk about Saber Tooth like that, ever again," Sting said. "Do you understand me?"

Harloc sneered. "It seems they've picked up quite a bit from the dragons, my lord. A shame, though, that it shall last so short."

Harloc raised his hand, and pulsed a wave at them. Rogue felt something nudge against him, and only his aura flickered. His form maintained. He took a step toward Harloc. The man cleared his throat and tried again.

Vothorm looked from Harloc to the Twin Dragon Slayers. Sting took a step toward the two, too. Harloc tried again.

"It won't work," Rogue said.

"You think this is all magic?" Sting asked. "You know nothing of the dragons and what Dragon Slayers are really capable of."

"Harloc, stop them, I haven't time for this," Vothorm said.

Rogue held his hand out and let his power pour into the shadows around him. In a blink he was gone, and behind Vothorm. Vothorm turned to attack, but was too slow. Rogue punched him across the face and embedded him deep in the mountain.

He sensed Harloc dive at him, and flicked his hand back to block him, shattering Harloc's nose. Sting then leapt in, slamming Harloc down with a single blast of power. Harloc sprawled out against the ground, struggling to move.

Vothorm swung his hands out and most of the mountainside exploded instantly. He raised both arms, and gestured.

"Fine," Vothorm said. "Come."

Rogue vanished again and Sting took to the skies. Rogue burst free of the shadows before Vothorm could destroy them. He flung around Vothorm, putting all his power into the blow. Vothorm sneered, and moved to block with one hand.

Rogue's fist slammed into Vothorm's hand and he felt the incarnate god's hand shattered. Vothorm's wide eyes of fear quickly diverted to Sting, who slammed him in the shoulder. Vothorm blasted back toward the mountain again but managed to catch himself this time.

His face was fuming with rage, and was red, too. He launched at Sting, but Rogue intercepted him, planting shadow power right in his belly and unleashing it, sending Vothorm into the sky. Sting followed up with another attack, slamming his elbow into Vothorm's back. Rogue caught him there, sustaining flight, and knocking Vothorm toward the ocean.

The two soared at Vothorm, who managed to catch himself once again. He slammed his fists on the ground, knocking Sting and Rogue off course a bit. He then punched up at Rogue, knocking him out of the sky. Rogue's head spun before he could catch himself and propel toward Vothorm. Vothorm tried to avoid one of Sting's attacks, but it was far too large for him to do so. Rogue swooped around skimming his hand in the water to give the illusion of displacement, and then punched Vothorm straight across the jaw.

"For Fairy Tail!" Sting roared. " _White Dragon's Ultimate Roar_!"

Rogue felt the power of Sting's attack before it even left his mouth. Rogue leapt back, out of way, and just dodged it. Vothorm took the brunt of it, trying to stop it but failing at it. He was pushing back to the edge of the water, his feet getting lapped by the massive waves caused by Sting's earlier attacks.

"This power!" Vothorm exclaimed. He grunted, enhancing his own strength. "It shouldn't be possible, not even for a Dragon Slayer!"

"Not possible?" Sting asked. "We're just getting started!"

"But we should end this now!" Rogue exclaimed. "Sting! It's time for the Unison Raid!"

"Now you're talking my language!"

Rogue leapt up, catching himself with his wings. Vothorm tried to knock him away. Rogue dodged and kicked Vothorm in the gut. Vothorm still, though, grabbed Rogue by the shoulder and the two dive-bombed for the ground. Rogue chuckled, and exploded his aura around them.

Vothorm was knocked away, and Rogue slid to a halt next to Sting, who landed next to him.

"His light!" Rogue shouted.

"His shadow!" Sting roared.

They held their arms back, and two balls of pure draconic power the size of the Winged Gate in total formed behind them. Rogue felt the power gushing out of him at a much faster rate than he was ever used to. This was it! This attack had to land and finish Vothorm off!

"Casts the brightest of shadows!" Sting and Rogue exclaimed together. " _Unison Raid! Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!_ "

The attack shrunk down, and the two forced it forward, launching it right at Vothorm. The dazzling twilight ball quickly expanded just as Vothorm yelled at the top of his lungs some sort of incantation and a humongous explosion erupted before them, sending them both flying over the Winged Gate.

Rogue slammed against the ground atop the valley and rolled for what felt like forever before the world stopped spinning and his body started to scream and ache like never before. If he thought his heart stopped beating earlier, it was quite possibly done now.

Still, he found the strength to get up. Sting was already on his knees, perhaps he landed like that. Rogue sucked in one large, final breath.

"We…" Sting muttered, looking out to the beach, which was filling with water as a crater almost as deep as the Winged Gate quickly vanished. Both Vothorm and Harloc were nowhere to be seen. "We beat him."

Rogue sagged his head, and before uncomfortable, numbing shadows consumed his vision, he let his face relax into a smile one more time.


	35. Ch 35 - The Hunt Renewed

Gregorion stared out at the ocean, watching the crater that Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney's new draconic forms created. The Winged Gate was in shambles, and the beach was almost unrecognizable. Dozens of bits of boat floated along the shoreline, and yet there was no sign of Vothorm anywhere.

Well, not on the beach. Gregorion titled his head up, continuing to look east. His concentration was momentarily snapped when Atlas flew in next to him.

"We've not seen him anywhere," Atlas said. "Sure he is dead."

"He is escaped," Gregorion said, and looked out at sea again, straining his draconic senses. "He is alive."

Atlas fell silent, somber. "What a shame. Those boys…"

"Those boys served us well," Gregorion said.

Atlas reared his head back up. "Served us? They could have died for us! Lord Gregorion, you must understand that they are more than just weapons."

"I did not bring you back from the dead to preach to me, Atlas," Gregorion said. "I ask for your council."

"You did not resurrect me," Atlas said, but didn't turn away. The old beast's flames were not just of his skin, but clearly of his heart. Gregorion felt a pinch of admiration toward the old dragon. Unlike Gregorion, who was still young, only two hundred years old or so, Atlas was aged and experienced. That alone ranked him high in Gregorion's list of trustworthy allies.

But the Dragon Slayers? Atlas seemed to notice this thought process, and neered at Gregorion through his flaming skull of a face.

"What is it?" Gregorion asked.

"You realize that they were the ones to defeat Acnologia, whom you were so afraid of," Atlas said, and held up a hand. "As well as conquer the Black Wizard and ultimately overthrow the untenable powers of E.N.D., what King Igneel feared above all."

"I realize that this was many years ago, and that without our abilities, they never would have overthrown Vothorm," Gregorion said. "Which, even then, he still lives."

"He's not immortal," Atlas said. "And he is weak. We must strike while we can."

"And expose ourselves to the world?" Gregorion asked. He shook his head. "Only a fool would do that, Atlas."

"How unexposed are we for the Dragon Slayers to have found us without aid?" Atlas asked. "It is only a matter of time before Earth-land once more realizes that the dragons have returned."  
"And you think it best to arrive by destroying a reincarnated deity?" Gregorion asked. "Truly old age has made you senile."  
Atlas stared at Gregorion, letting his searing hot flames lull and fill the void of silence that came with being so high up in Yaxen.

"We should never have placed ourselves in this situation," Gregorion said. "It was you and the humans who did this."

"We?"

"You dragons of old. Igneel and the like."

"You'd dare disrespect the greatest dragon who ever lived?"

Gregorion's cold eyes shifted toward Atlas, whose flames quivered. "The greatest dragon who ever lived sits before you, nave. Remember that."

"It is not our fault Vothorm lives."

"It is the fault of the humans you protect and love."

"Then what would you have done?" Atlas asked.

Gregorion glowered at Atlas, ensuring that the flaming dragon could feel all the power within him. Atlas did not flinch. Gregorion tensed his muscles, and Atlas just grinned, taking to the skies a few feet.

"I thought as much," Atlas said. "If you need me, my Lord, I'll be around. Please do not hesitate to reach out."

"Leave, then," Gregorion said, and with a few flaps of fire wings, Atlas was gone and Gregorion was alone upon his golden throne high above the city.

He sighed, letting a little plume of smoke from his mouth. He wondered how long Vothorm would hide and try to flee from the watchful gaze of the human wizarding world.

Gregorion then worried— _worried_?—for the humans. When Vothorm did return, he would do so with great vengeance, and far more allies. Whatever damage he'd done, whomever he'd killed or harmed, was given just a taste of his innate abilities. Gregorion raised a hand to his scaly chin. As a reincarnate, how much power could Vothorm attain? Would it be possibly for him to return to his feel deity form?

If so, Gregorion and the dragons would have no choice but to step in. If it took the combined efforts of Igneel, his allies, and the devil itself in the form of Acnologia, Gregorion would need to step into the fight and destroy Vothorm.

After all, he realized, it should only be fitting for the old God of Destruction to bow to the new Dragon of Destruction.

* * *

Sonya laid the wet cloth upon Alli's head. Her sister's breathing was faint as it'd been the last few days. She gazed across the room, to all those who could fit in the infirmary. Romeo, Tyla, Asuka, Lisanna, Lucy were all in this room; at least, those were the ones Sonya could recognize. Everyone in Fairy Tail suffered the same afflictions of immense pain, being worryingly ill, or being unconscious from the massive drain of magic power.

Sonya gripped Alli's hand. It felt frozen, but her pulse was still there. She rubbed her hand on Alli's trying to generate some heat and comfort there.

She could still see that horrifying moment in her mind's eye. One moment they were all sitting, laughing, having a bit of drink. Then Alli's face started to turn pale and she and Tyla were starting to tire out a bit. And then, in just a blink, Alli fell back, her face devoid of color. Tyla also just dropped to the ground, and it seemed to have a ripple effect. Lucy tripped over herself, Cana fell off a bench. Gray, who was still weakened from his battle against Claudia, immediately lost the ability to stand and crumpled to his knees.

Porlyusica immediately had Sonya and her men getting people in motion so she could tend to them. She moved directly to Mira, to make sure that she and Jori were going to be okay. The only one that seemed relatively capable of standing from time to time was Laxus, who could only get so far as moving to Mira's bed and checking on her before the exhaustion settled back in.

A few of Lucy's spirits had been summoned to try and help. Sonya definitely found them to be some interesting folk, but didn't try to get to know them too well.

She heard Porlyusica walking around nearby in the hallway, basically giving Alli a signal to get up and move, since she would do her hourly check-ups on this room. Sonya had no idea how the old woman was able to stay on her feet for solong.

Sonya bent over and kissed Alli's brow before getting up and moving to the side as Virgo and Cancer stepped into the room, headed straight for Lucy's bed. They knelt at her side, worry written clear as day across their face. Sonya quickly left before Porylusica could get in and berate her for wasting time.

She turned into the corridor and then walked out and into the main part of the hospital. Since the guild hall was still in ruins, they had nowhere else to turn to but one of Magnolia's own hospital buildings. Fairy Tail took up most of them, and thankfully, not too many denizens of the city needed medical attention following the battle.

The chill night air was nestled in nicely. Sonya tugged at her cloak, which was one from Stella but gave nothing away of her business. The guards stationed about the building, Sonya had lied to the hospital, were brought from Crocus especially, to ensure the safety of Queen Hisui's friends in Fairy Tail. Sonya also made up the fact that she'd once been one of Queen Hisui's handmaidens, and the lie made her feel strange. Zash, her abusive captor for decades of her life, would always make up a lie like that.

She felt a bit of bile rise in her mouth. How she would love to see what was going on with Fairy Tail happen to him. He was, thankfully, dead and often placed out of memory. Every so often he would appear in a nightmare, but then, Sonya would dream of fighting alongside her sister in glorious combat to save Stella against their witch of a mother.

Her heart sank again. Mother…

Alli and Sonya saw to it that Claudia's body was discarded. They placed her on a boat and set her off into the bay behind Magnolia, and then, using their magic, torched the boat until the wood rotted and it sank to the depths, carrying their mother with it. Sonya wondered if her body was sinking, and, scarily, did not feel fear that she would wake. She would not be remorseful if Claudia were to suddenly awaken at the bottom of the bay with no power to swim up, leaving her to suffocate and drown.

Sonya closed her eyes and felt a tear brimming. Was it because she'd been subjugated to that life? Claudia left her to drown in Animus's powers; she left her to play the puppet to a mad king who wanted nothing more than power and revenge. And then, when Claudia finally returned, she tried to kill Alli, the only one who had ever come close to understanding what Claudia put them through. But Alli only came after four centuries of living every moment with another voice begging to break free.

It'd been Claudia who imposed that; it'd been Claudia who let Alli suffer for so long. So, if she were to wake…good. Let her feel this suffering.

She shook her head. No, this was wrong. Alli wouldn't think like this, would she? Sonya didn't bear to think of Alli agreeing to this form of torture.

Mumbling down below quickly turned to chatter. Sonya's ears perked and she turned to look to the entryway to the hospital, where a few of the nurses were gathered. A crowd was starting to form. Sonya nudged her way closer to the front, trying to see what the crowd looked at.

She had to exit the building, walking into the brisk Magnolia air, and continued to gaze about. She caught a glimpse of red and moved faster. Was someone bleeding, was it bad? She pushed through the crowd until she broke free.

"Ah, Sonya," Erza said, holding Mest over her shoulder. "You're here."

Sonya nodded. Erza smiled and opened her mouth to speak, but fell to her knees. Sonya sprinted forward. "Erza!"

She slid on the pavement, scraping her knees and tearing holes into her leggings, and managed to catch them both. Her back muscles groaned but she was able to keep them both from hitting the ground.

"Someone, help me!" she exclaimed, and a long shadow loomed in front of her.

"Sure thing, lady," a grizzly voice said behind her, and Sonya felt some of the weight off of her shoulders go away.

As she stood, someone else picked up Erza off her body. Sonya pushed herself, and turned to see a handsome man with a red mark on his face carrying Erza in his arms. He bore both anger and sadness in his face. The other man, a sharp-nosed blonde guy in a runner's suit, held Mest.

Sonya felt a tingle in her back and turned to see four other individuals walking by her. One was a man with red hair that had a scar on his eye, the other was a woman with purple hair clinging close to the one-eyed man, another was a woman in a revealing one-piece and cloak with white hair holding a wand, and the final was a timid looking short guy with dark purple hair and a white streak, carrying very faint aura about him.

All four, presumably wizards, strode into the hospital around them. Sonya watched them, stunned at how they just walked in, and listened to the crowd around her.

"Was that Jellal?" "Didn't she used to be in Fairy Tail?" "I heard he was a Dragon Slayer." "Are they going to kill Erza?"

Someone rested a hand on Sonya's shoulder and Sonya felt someone lean in close behind her. "Isn't it a bit dangerous for a queen to stand so openly in the public?"

Sonya spun around, and a woman with big, long pink hair wearing a low-cut red dress and ear-muffs smiled at her. She was adorable, but, quite touchy. Sonya blushed, realizing that she was staring somewhere she shouldn't.

"Shall we just go inside then?" she asked.

The woman nodded. "Of course. We've much to discuss."

"We?" Sonya asked, and the woman nudged her inside.

Sonya moved into the hallway, which was now lit. The four that'd walked by her were all seated now, not talking to each other. The pink-haired woman shut he door behind her and sighed.

"How does it feel to be back home, Kinana?" the pink-haired woman asked.

The woman in the green dress with purple hair sat up, still leaned against the one-eyed man. "It'd be better if we didn't have to stare at the remains of the guild hall."

"I'm sorry about that," the pink-haired woman said.

The one-eyed man sat up a bit. "Meldy, how long is Jellal going to be? We don't have all night, we should keep moving soon."

Meldy rested her hands on her hips. "Shouldn't be too long, I imagine he's just going to be checking up on Erza."

"Typical," the white-haired woman said.

"At least we have a little downtime before now and getting back on the road," Meldy said. "We should resupply before leaving town."

"Excuse me," Sonya said, holding out her hand. "But, um, who are you?"

Meldy turned and smiled at Sonya. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot you were here for a second. We are Royal Sorciere, premiere wizarding league of Queen Hisui herself, on a quest to find and eliminate dark wizards."

"Such as the ones that did this to Fairy Tail," the one-eyed man said, and pointed to Meldy. "Despite the fact that this was probably all done by a god."

"And not a nice one," the purple and white-haired man said.

"You mean Vothorm," Sonya said.

"Jellal was right, you aren't totally out of the loop," Meldy said. "But he isn't who we hunt. Not at the moment."

"Why not?" Sonya asked. "Wouldn't defeating him undo the spell?"

"Unfortunately, what's happened here isn't the result of a simple spell."

Sonya followed the sound of the speaker and rested her eyes on the blue-haired, cloaked man that first appeared. The blonde man followed after him, quickly walking to a chair and sitting down, sighing with relief. Ms. Porylusica appeared from the hallway and stood next to him.

"The Great Tenrou Tree, which grants Fairy Tail mages protection, was destroyed," Porlyusica said.

"But I still don't understand," Meldy said. "If the tree only grants protection, how come they've all lost their magic?"

"Because that was not all that was lost," the blue-haired man said. "The grave of their First Master was also destroyed."

"Mavis's creation of Fairy Tail has given root to all magic in the Fairy Tail wizards," Porylusica said. "The only way for them, now, to get their magic back would be to revoke their status as a Fairy Tail guild member."

"Or?" Cobra asked. "I know you, Jellal, you're thinking of a way out of this."

"Indeed," Jellal said. "Because there is a way out of this. Inverse Magic."

"Jellal, you musn't," Porylusica said. "That is a Lost Magic, far too dangerous…"  
Jellal shook his head. "I have to try, or Erza and everyone else will die, Porlyusica. There's nothing you can do, and you know it. All we do if we do not act is delay the inevitable."

"So, Inverse Magic," Meldy said.

"There were many who carried this magic years ago, and several were killed as they began to join nefarious Dark Guilds," Jellal said. "I know of one that lives, one that would allow us to kill two birds with one stone." He smiled to Meldy, and the rest of Royal Sorciere. "He was a prisoner in Edolas, an accomplice of Harloc and Vothorm."

Sonya's heart raced. So, there was a way to save Alli! She looked about the room, to this group. When she looked to Jellal, she found their gazes matching.

"Your Highness," Jellal said. "It would be wise for you to either ride out to Crocus to seek defenses to protect Fairy Tail, or return to Stella, where you shall be safe."

"No," Sonya said. "If you have a means of saving my sister and all of Fairy Tail, then I have no choice but to join you."

She let her hand fill with the magic of Stellanium, took a few steps forward, and held her hand out.

"You'd risk your life to fight with strangers?" Jellal asked.

"I've done worse," Sonya said, "and if doing this at the cost of my life is my repentance, then so be it."

"Royal Sorciere was built off of redemption," Jellal said. "Of taking men and women that had no future and giving them another chance. I don't know what you've done or failed to do, but if it means having an ally so brave as you?"

He stepped forward, filling his own hand with golden magic, and clasped her hand.

"Congratulations, you are now an official ally with the kingdom and country of Stella," Sonya said.

"Congratulations to you as well," Jellal said, and an insignia formed along Sonya's arm. "You are now a member of Royal Sorciere."

* * *

 **END OF ARC THREE**

 ***phew* What a ride. Finally got to delve into so many ideas I've been having, like Demonic Will, Dragon Ultima Force, and Sonya joining a Fiore guild. Definitely didn't expect parts of this arc to go where they did, but that's the magic of _Fairy Tail_ : it's a never-ending adventure full of twists and turns! **

**I'll be taking a break for a few days, but I'll be back by the end of the week for the start of our next arc : "Royal Sorciere"/"The Fall of Fairy Tail" Stay tuned to see what happens next, and as always, thanks so much for reading! :D**


	36. Ch 36 - Hargeon

**Start of Arc 4: "Royal Sorciere"**

* * *

The sun gleamed in through the window, blinding Sonya for a brief moment before she shut the blinds to cut her view from the cloudless sky. The windows were open, allowing the gentle sea breeze to enter the carriage. Her body swayed with the motion of the carriage, and her head rocked from side to side. Her gaze naturally fell upon Jellal, who sat, hand over hand, eyes shut, focusing. Meldy was next to him, gazing with her hands on her lap out the window.

Next to Sonya sat a sleeping Macbeth, though it also looked as if he were meditating. Sonya felt as if she were missing out. She'd been awake for much of the ride. Her anxiety kept her awake: she was anxious for Alli, who was back in Fairy Tail being tended to best as possible by their witch-doctor, Porlyusica, but also anxious to be in the crowd of some of Fiore's once-most-reputable criminals. Macbeth headed the Oracion Seis, Meldy was part of the Dark Wizard Guild Grimoire Heart, and Jellal was the mastermind of the lethal Tower of Heaven.

Yet now they all fought alongside Fairy Tail. Sonya couldn't entirely trust this bunch, no matter how much Jellal professed himself to Erza, or Meldy said she had to make up for the sins that she and some woman named Ultear committed in the past.

Then again…

Sonya looked to her hands. How much blood had she shed, unknowingly, when possessed by Animus? Four hundred years of blurry memories could hide dozens of lives lost to her now-innocent mind.

In many ways, she'd come to realize, she and Jellal were similar people, but with different drives. Jellal had been consumed by this Ultear woman, who was attempting to resurrect the Black Wizard Zeref. Jellal wasn't entirely himself, but now? The man that sat before her was calculating, but not as cold as his demeanor presented. Meldy seemed quite comfortable around him all the time. If not for his proclamations that he had to save Erza and Fairy Tail, Sonya would've been easily swayed into thinking he and Meldy were romantically involved. There was a deep bond there that she clearly wasn't understanding.

Meldy looked up, locking eyes with Sonya. Sonya hadn't even realized she was staring at the pink-haired beauty. Meldy smiled. "You okay, Your Highness?"

Her voice was soft, and her expression softer. Meldy had big jade eyes and long pink hair. She seemed to hold herself well, always sitting up and never looking down and out. Sonya did the same, but, she'd been trained to do so as a queen. Meldy did so because…well, it just seemed to fit her.

"I'm fine," Sonya said, and her words stirred Jellal. His eyes slowly opened.

"You sense that, Meldy?" he asked. Sonya raised an eyebrow.

"It's what woke me up," Meldy said.

"It's not from around here," Macbeth said. He wiped a few strands of hair from his face and leaned back. All the jewelry he wore clinked together when he did. "We've found them."

"And on our first major stop, too," Meldy said. "Makes it easy, I suppose."

"Unlikely," Jellal said.

"I've never sensed magic like this before," Macbeth said. "Jellal, you?"

"Some," Jellal said. "Remember, some of these wizards are dangerous enough that they couldn't be left on Earth-land. And they were slippery enough to escape the Edolas prisons. We need to keep a sharp eye on them."

"Your Highness, it might be best for you to stay with Jellal and I," Meldy said. "For the utmost protection."

Sonya smiled, and shook her head. "Much as I appreciate the offer and the sentiment, I'll have to decline. Nobody knows who I am, and there are few mages that can even pick up that I have magic at all."

"It's true," Jellal said. "Your magic is unique amongst all of ours. You and Erik will blend well."

"Not in appearance," Macbeth said. "Erik stands out like a sore thumb. And you, my dear, have an eastern appearance to you."

"Good thing we're in a port town," Jellal said.

"I suppose," Meldy said, and raised a hand to her chin, resting it there. "Just don't want some queen dying on us today."

"Nobody's dying today," Jellal said. "We've come this far, and without us, Fairy Tail is doomed."

"You mean Erza is doomed," Meldy said, turning toward Jellal with a cheeky smile. Jellal didn't make anything of it. He was good at that. Sonya would've been blushing her face off if someone mentioned her lover. She looked out the window. How many suitors awaited her back in Stella? The strange thought nibbled at her, taking her focus away until she was drawn back in when Meldy prodded, "You know it's not just for Erza and Fairy Tail, right? Your one-track mind might take you off the main goal."

"I'm aware, Meldy," Jellal said. "But it goes beyond that. It's for…" He folded his hands again. "Never mind."

"Never mind what?" Meldy asked.

"You'll know soon enough," Jellal said. "Trust me."

"If you say so," Meldy said. "You know, we could send word to Saber Tooth. I'm sure they're just as worried about Sting and Rogue as we are about Fairy Tail."

"The last thing we need is Saber Tooth suddenly getting crippled as well," Jellal said. "Minerva's an intuitive woman, I'm sure she'll lead the guild just fine."

"There's no need to get others involved, sweet Meldy," Macbeth said.

"Perhaps," Meldy said. "But we've already drawn in Sonya. If she gets hurt—which you won't, Your Highness, but just saying—then we could have an international war on our hands."

"An international war on the Dark Guilds?" Jellal asked. "Could it be so bad?"

"War at all is something we'd like to avoid," Meldy said.

Jellal nodded, approvingly. "Indeed."

Sonya looked back out the window, peering through the blinds. Hargeon was curving into view. The town was quite large, but the port was even bigger. Dozens of ships awaited at the docks. Flags from various countries or regions flew in the sea breeze.

The carriage brought them in through the main entrance. The architecture reminded Sonya pleasantly of Magnolia. The townsfolk did as well: they were boisterous, but it was all in good fun. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits. Sonya opened the blinds all the way to get the best view possible of Hargeon.

They passed a massive, open park, where several trees lined the border. Couples sat along the benches, cuddled up and talking closely to one another. Within the park was a fountain, and the familiar statue of a young woman sitting and reading a book.

"Is that Lucy?" Sonya asked, popping her head out the window.

"Good eye," Jellal said.

"They have a statue of Lucy?" Sonya asked.

"She's the hero of Hargeon," Jellal said. "It was her idea and her casting of Fairy Sphere that ultimately reduced Acnologia to the proper state where Natsu could defeat him. And it was here that she first encountered Fairy Tail."

"She'll live on forever," Meldy said.

Sonya stared at the statue until it left view. It looked like a younger Lucy, wearing her hair in a single, small ponytail. She still wore a short skirt—because Lucy couldn't get enough of those apparently—but her overall outfit was different.

"Does she know?" Sonya asked.

"If she did," Jellal said, "she'd never shut up about it."

Sonya considered the idea. "Good point."

They continued on through the port town. Jellal continued to keep his head back, in the carriage proper, while Meldy and Macbeth didn't mind so much keeping their faces public. They were just passersby. But, Jellal?

Sonya felt for him. A criminal mastermind that hadn't yet faded from memory. He fought Acnologia one-on-one in the battle for Hargeon, but, he was being cautious for the years of torment he wrought upon the denizens of the Tower of Heaven, and for the tricks he played on the Magic Council, apparently splitting his body in two.

Sonya wanted to reach out and reassure him, but, was she the right person to even do so? How many times had she gone into the city where her castle was located and actually spoken with the common folk? How many of them would truly think well of her? How many of them would be willing to forgive her unknowable amount of sins?

The more Sonya thought of it, the more she felt at home with Royal Sorciere. She hardened her gaze and nodded. It started in Stella, but there was work to be done. She'd mended her relationship with herself and her magic; now, she had to save her sister. Now, she had to be the one to step up and save the day.

The carriage came to a halt at the edge of the park, near one of the gated entrances. Jellal gestured. Macbeth and Meldy got out first. Sonya stepped out before Jellal, who nearly stepped atop her. Sonya shuffled to the side. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and from that touch alone, Sonya sensed more magic power than ever before. This man was…impossible.

"Be careful," Jellal said to her. "I don't want you wandering off on your own."

"It'd be best to break off in pairs," a woman said. Sonya turned.

The woman once known as Angel, whom Sonya now knew referred to herself as her true name Sorano, approached. Her attire was less-revealing than back in Magnolia. Rather than a winged one-piece that exposed much of her chest and legs, she wore a long, light blue flowing dress, cut with a V that exposed minimal cleavage and showed off her toned muscles quite a bit. Her hair was done up, save for a few thick strands that descended down her back.

Sorano stepped next to Sonya, not bothering to take her eyes off Jellal. "Let me take Sonya with me."

"Why you?" Jellal asked.

"You and Meldy are obviously staying together, and Erik and Kinana are inseparable," Sorano said. "Her magic and mine go well together. Let Macbeth and Racer scout out the town; Racer can draw up a perimeter while Macbeth goes and meditates on this."

"Good idea," Meldy said, stepping next to Jellal. Sonya raised her eyebrow. She was in a slightly different getup, now wearing a dark blue cloak that bore the emblem of the Fiore royal family. Jellal raised his hood up, covering himself.

"Jellal?" Sorano asked.

"I agree with Meldy, and you, Sorano," Jellal said. "Meldy, is there anything else?"

She hesitated, staring right at Sonya. Sonya wanted to look away, almost ashamed to look back into her face. It was stern, but, just so adorable.

"No," Meldy said. "Sorano, take the northern part of town near the station. It's likely they may have sensed us coming, maybe through a scout or something. They may want to try and get away." She moved her arm, exposing a few wands placed just-so in her cloak. Sonya noticed, but made nothing of it. "Racer, Macbeth, split up for five minutes and then meet by Lucy."

"Lucy's here?" Racer asked.

"She means the statue, you fool," Macbeth said, and turned. "See you soon."

Racer blitzed away. Meldy turned her attention back to Erik and Kinana. Erik was still dressed lavishly as ever, with one eye closed and a scar running over it. Kinana stood close by him, always relaxed in his presence.

"Head south," Meldy said. "There's a major plaza down that way that they may seek to steal from, if they truly are criminals. If not, it's the prime place to meet others, as one of the main roads from the docks leads to buildings destroyed by Acnologia and not inhabited. Jellal and I will search the docks." She reached into her cloak and removed a wand. The tip glowed a dark pink. She held it aloft and a tiny aura encompassed all of them. Sonya felt a tingle, and then, even though Meldy was across from her, felt her presence right next to her. "If something happens, place your hand over your heart and say my name. We'll be right there."

"Understood," Kinana said.

"Hey, Sonya," Erik said. He gestured at the queen. "Don't get yourself killed, alright? You're playing with the big boys, now."

"Oh, helpful, Erik, so helpful," she said, and turned him. Erik nodded to her.

Sorano placed a hand on Sonya's shoulder, and nodded to Meldy and Jellal. "We'll be in touch."

"Excellent," Meldy said.

"Good luck," Jellal said, and nodded to the remaining members.

Sorano and Sonya left before Jellal and Meldy. Sonya looked around town with different eyes. Meldy wanted to scope out the entire town? That meant that their enemy could be anywhere.

Well, she thought, obviously. They had no idea who this guy was. Jellal mentioned something about an Inverse Magic, and then Porlyusica said that it was a Lost Magic. Jellal had explained on the way that Lost Magic was dangerous, forbidden. Often, wizards capable of using Lost Magic formed a Dark Guild. That would probably be the case for this lot as well.

Sorano didn't speak to Sonya for a few town blocks. It gave Sonya the chance to take in a bit more of the town at a slower pace. Sorano kept her gaze ahead, allowing Sonya to sort of look around and be a bit more relaxed.

It was when she almost bumped into someone that she tightened up again. Sorano grinned, and did a poor job of suppressing a laugh.

"I'm often sending scouts out, not being the scout," Sonya said. "Apologies for my lack of skill."

"It's fine," Sorano said. "I can compensate for the two of us."

"Is that why you picked me? Because you think you needed to compensate for me?"

Sorano shook her head. "I fully believe that your magic potential dwarfs mine, all things considered."

"And what are all these things?"

"I've been stripped of my Celestial Magic, and now have mastered the art of Angel magic," Sorano said. "However, it's not the most powerful. It's a poor offshoot of Celestial Magic."

"That doesn't mean you're weaker than me."

"I never said I was. But you've only been a mage, from my understanding, for just a few weeks, now. You've a long way to go."

"And you can still find so many new ways to use your Angel magic," Sonya said. "It'll all work out."

Sorano shrugged. They turned a corner, and Sonya saw Sorano ease up a bit as well. She sighed. Good. The last thing they needed was some sort of awkward silence.

"I'm sure you're not surprised by what transpired back there," Sorano said.

"What…wait, did I miss something?" Sonya asked. Am I truly so out of touch with magic?

"You would," Sorano said. "It was Meldy."

"Meldy?"

"Normally, Jellal is quick about giving out decisive orders like that," Sorano said. "Not so much as of late. We've more been cleaning up the scraps of the Balam Alliance from years ago, and hounding Acnologious wherever they rear their ugly heads."

Sonya pretended to know what those are. "And now she's…"

"She's worried for Jellal," Sorano said. "Because he's hooked up with Erza. Love will do that to a person. It'll make them go on a vengeful quest to reconnect."

Sonya nodded. "I understand. It's why I'm here, too."

"I understand that's your mission," Sorano said. "But Jellal is the leader of Royal Sorciere. Our mission is to defeat Dark Wizards, not to keep Erza Scarlet alive."

"Harsh," Sonya said, then clamped her hand over mouth.

Sorano shook her head. "No, I didn't meant it like that. I just meant that Meldy is worried he'll lose track of our goal."

"I think his love for Erza can complement the desire to round up the Dark Wizards," Sonya said. "Right?"

"Maybe," Sorano said. "But, still, I've never seen Meldy like that. She had such a strange passion to her. She's often so quiet and to herself. She's usually our little deviant, running off and getting things done her own way." Sorano blushed. "One time there was this man and she…"

Sonya held her hand out, and Sorano shut up instantly. Sonya followed the strange marking that caught her eye so suddenly, watching as it moved across the street and toward a shop.

"Recognize that?" Sonya asked.

"Six Stars," Sorano said. "A Dark Guild from Veronica." She turned her head, with a raised eyebrow, to Sonya. "How did you recognize that?"

"I've done dealings with Veronica before," Sonya said. "Someone among their delegation bore that mark. Before they left, that man with that mark destroyed the delegate's boats and tried to make off with all their gold. We stopped him."

"Sounds about right," Sorano said.

Sonya grinned, and gestured forward. "Shall we, then?"

"Of course."

The two witches strode down the street like normal. Sonya was thankful now more than ever that she'd adopted a more casual look to her ever since she expunged Animus from her body. Not only were they more comfortable, but she also blended well.

Sonya pushed the door open to the shop very slowly, slow enough for the bell by the door not to ding. Sorano stepped in quickly, but not noticeably, and Sonya slowly closed the door again.

The mage was at the counter, anxiously peering into a back room. Sorano reached behind her back for a wand that was strapped there. Sonya looked around the room. Several multi-colored lacrima, all charged incredibly high, lined the back wall while various other magical artifacts, like Celestial Keys, various wands, and other catalysts, all sat upon shelves.

Sonya ducked down at Sorano's signal and the shopkeeper returned. Sonya squeezed herself into a rack of magical armor, feeling the enchantments in the clothing tingle around her. She managed to see through a small slit in the clothing.

"What can I help you with?" the shopkeeper asked, his accent thick.

The wizard looked about, cautiously. "I need a teleportation spell, or tome, or whatever. Now."

"Looking to get somewhere in a hurry?" the shopkeeper asked, chuckling.

The man peered over the counter again, and then back out the window. Even if he weren't a member of Six Stars, this guy was just exhuming suspicion. Sonya still kept her magic at bay. She couldn't see Sorano at all.

"Yeah, obviously," the Six Star wizard said.

The shopkeeper returned, holding a simple scroll in his hands. Sonya tensed when the Six Stars wizard did. The wild look in his eyes shifted, and the symbol on his arm began to spin.

Just as Sonya was going to burst free, she stumbled out of the rack, tumbling to the ground. Both the shopkeeper and wizard looked at her, but Sorano leapt over the display stand near her, easily clearing it and landing just in front of the wizard.

He couldn't get a word out before Sorano slammed her open palm into his chest, and then kneed him in the gut. He spat out. Sonya quickly roared and sprung to her feet, filling her hands with magic and punching him through the opening door, where Meldy stood.

Meldy ducked and the Six Stars member crashed. She whirled around. Sonya and Sorano rushed out of the magic shop.

"Allan, no!" exclaimed an unfamiliar voice that was quickly cut off.

Another body dropped atop Allan's. Jellal wiped his hands and nodded to Sorano and Sonya.

"Good work, both of you," Jellal said. "We've got what we need."

"We need to leave, now," Meldy said.

"What's the rush?" Sorano asked.

"You had to ask," Sonya muttered, and saw three more Six Stars members rounding the corner.

"We've walked into their hideout," Jellal said. "Seems you were right, Meldy, they're all meeting here before moving on."

"And these are our targets?" Sonya asked.

"Yup," Meldy said. She placed her hand to her chest. "Royal Sorciere, hear my voice. Return to the carriage immediately."

Sorano grabbed Sonya's arm. "Come on, we should go too. Jellal can handle this."

"Right," Sonya said, and followed Sorano.

Her body quickly locked, though, and she felt a cold piercing through her ribcage. She felt her body falling forward, but had no idea if she would hit the ground or not, as the entire world faded to black around her.


	37. Ch 37 - Shadow Games

Jellal's instincts immediately kicked in once Sonya hit the ground, and the bullet that pierced her side exploded the ground in front of them. He pulsed magic straight through his arm, nearly cleaving the limbs off the coming Six Stars member in their sheer force and knocked another bullet from its trajectory of hitting Sorano in the belly. He swung out, not hitting Meldy, but ensuring he used enough forced to have her duck. The bullet grazed her cape.

"Macbeth!" Jellal shouted, amplifying his voice. "Racer!"

"Jellal, we'll find him!" Cobra exclaimed, and nodded to Kinana, who sprinted after him. He yanked her toward him and the bullet almost hit her as well. Cobra would be best suited against a sniper.

Rampant footsteps charged toward Jellal. He jutted one arm out, catching the Six Stars member in the face. He dropped all of his magic-embued throwing stars.

"Where are you from?" he asked, but the man couldn't answer. Jellal ducked, putting the man up as a shield. The bullet went through his shoulder and into Jellal's hand.

It disintegrated in Jellal's palm. Jellal flung the unconscious body away and rolled away. Meldy and Sorano were there, taking cover. Several denizens of Hargeon were running and screaming.

"It's a magic bullet," Jellal said, looking to Queen Sonya. She was unconscious, but…

"It's shock," Meldy said over the cacophony of terrified screams. Jellal nodded.

"A stun bullet," Jellal said. "If it strikes true, it can render a mage powerless for a little while. We're dealing with Gun Magic from the sniper."

"And we have no idea how many other Six Stars members there are," Sorano said.

"Likely their entire guild," Jellal said, and immediately got to his feet as he saw something glimmer in the window.

Meldy screamed his name. The bullet went through his shoulder, and Jellal felt its sting, but didn't feel his blood coiling at all. No, instead, he lost all feeling of magic in his left arm. Jellal grunted.

"Macbeth and Cobra are our best chance for getting this sniper," Jellal said. He braced his elbow against the wall, slamming the door to the building shut. "We need to find a place to keep Sonya safe. It seems like this guy can hit anywhere."

"We need to get underground," Meldy said. "Sorano, think you can do that?"

"Because you're of an use against a Gun Wizard?" Sorano asked.

She had a point. Jellal grasped Meldy's shoulder. "Meldy, can you track him at all? Maybe trace where the bullet came from."

"I can try," Meldy said, and touched Jellal's shoulder.

When she did, though, someone nearby roared at the top of their lungs. A massive brute, using Beastial Takeover Magic, stormed them. Jellal immediately pounced, slamming his knee into the brute and then knocking him out with a elbow. Jellal landed, exposed to the world around them.

"Move!" Sorano exclaimed.

Jellal, instead, concentrated all his magic into his arm, and slammed his fist onto the ground. A magic circle appeared around him, shooting sheer power and air into the sky. Two bullets bounced right off the barrier. Jellal roared and ripped the magic free, sending a massive gust of wind in every direction.

"Hey, Jellal!" exclaimed someone, a familiar voice.

Jellal swore to himself. No, not this guy. He turned and saw the mage right there, arms open, and blasted the magic right back at him. Jellal soared back, slamming to the ground.

The wizard held his hand up. "No need, Cross! I've got this guy!"

"Allan," Jellal muttered, getting up with the power of his right arm.

"Glad I could get you all crippled like this," Allan said, holding his hands up at his side. Jellal saw Sorano looking hesitantly from Sonya to him. Before Allan could speak again, Jellal shouted,

"If you come toward me, Sorano, you will be excommunicated from Royal Sorciere! Get her out of here, she is the priority _right now_!"

"You're a fool if you take your eyes off of me!" Allan exclaimed, and slammed his hands together. " _Inverse: Ground_!"  
The ground itself shook, and Jellal felt the world flip around. He tied to balance himself, but couldn't His sensation of touching the ground completely distorted. Allan charged Jellal, who was powering magic in his fist.

" _Inverse: Power_!"

The power in his hand faded. Jellal shrugged it off and punched Allan square in the jaw anyway. Allan stumbled back, and Jellal felt the magic in his fist returning.

Two more Six Stars members appeared. Jellal saw them, and saw Allan's malicious grimace. He braced himself.

" _Inverse: Speed_!"  
Jellal lowered himself as the two formerly-slow Six Stars members suddenly bolted at Jellal. He managed to dodge one, but the other clipped him across the chest, and clung tight. Jellal bounced along the ground as the Six Stars member dragged him all across Hargeon, all the way down to the farthest port.

Jellal slid to a halt, his cloak completely gone and red marks showing signs of a rash. He rolled back onto his feet. He still didn't have magic in his left arm.

He glanced at his opponents, who shuffled their feet rapidly. They were loving their new speed. The one to the left, one missing an eye, had magic radiating from his only good eye. He squinted, then realized it was a fake eye. The other, too, had two quarterstaffs out that were embued with some sort of fiery component.

"Tell me," Jellal said. "When you did you 'join' Six Stars?"

"Not too long ago," the eye-less one said.

"And when did you decide that magic would lead you down the path of villainy?" Jellal asked.

"We've always been on that path, Jellal," the staffed one said. "We just needed a bit of help."

"You use magic as a crutch, then," Jellal said. "But you don't understand its true power and potential."

"We understand that Cross eliminates any wizards that need eliminating, and Allan makes sure that nobody can even use their magic," the eye-less one said.

"And we pick up the pieces," the staffed one said.

"So you've never seen true magic power, then?" Jellal asked. "How interesting. Allow me to show you its full extent!"

The gold circle exploded around Jellal, lighting him up with power. He held one arm up, and nine lightning blades formed above him in a circle.

"See the power of Jellal Fernandes, the most powerful mage in Fiore!" Jellal exclaimed. " _Heavenly Body Magic: Jiu Leixing_!"  
Eight of the nine blades shot forward. The eyeless man was no match, and was blown away in an instant. The other managed to block two and sprinted toward Jellal, howling with laughter at how bad Jellal missed.

Jellal snatched the blade, still in the air, and sliced it forward. A golden arc of energy ripped through the air and slammed into the staffed wizard, sending him careening into the air before crashing down upon a building.

Jellal opened his hand up and dropped the lightning blade. It dissipated before it hit the ground.

"The last time I used that move was against Acnologia," Jellal said, moving forward. "Seems like an anticlimactic return to me."

He stepped over the unconscious, and probably barely alive, body of the eye-less mage. He sensed no magic power from him at all, not even anything from the eye. Jellal had shattered it. Up on a nearby roof, the same could be said for his counterparty.

Jellal glowered ahead, his disguise gone, and let his power radiate off his skin. He would show the Six Stars what it meant to do battle with Royal Sorciere. He would do anything, now. If it were to save Erza, then nothing could stop him.

Meldy made sure to keep herself between Allan, the Inverse Mage that they came for, and Sorano and the unconscious Sonya. The man at his side, one finally getting to his knees, was chanting words to himself, washing healing magic over his body.

"You good, Baxter?" Allan asked.

Baxter groaned, and got to his feet. "Been better."

Meldy clenched her fists. Jellal was still a way's off, readying to unleash a powerful spell against his opponents. Macbeth and Racer weren't far off at all, though. Meldy initially wondered why Racer was moving so slow, but given all the magic power she was sensing, he was likely dealing with several other Six Stars.

Allan turned toward her, and sneered. "Such a pretty girl over there, Baxter."

Baxter, shaking off his hit from Sorano, looked around until his eyes fell upon the porch. "Three, Allan, there are three pretty girls."

"But only one that I _really_ want."

"Oh, look at you, deciding to share," Baxter said. He cracked his knuckles. Meldy laughed, and raised an arm toward him.

"Come, then," Meldy said. "I'll beat you both."

"Such a powerful little mage, are we?" Allan asked. He started walking toward her. "I'll reduce you to nothing, and then we'll have a little fun."

"We sure will," Meldy said.

He sprinted toward her. Meldy waited until he was close enough and then leapt off the porch, crashing her knee into his chest. The breath blew out of his chest. He screamed as his sternum broke. Allan crashed to the ground.

Baxter pounced her. Meldy caught his fist with trained ease and chopped at his side. He had a bit more flub than Allan and she punched the fat at his sides. Baxter grunted but it hardly deterred him. He punched her across the face, filling her mouth with blood from her gums. Meldy screamed and clawed at him, slicing through his lip with a single stroke. Baxter stumbled back.

" _Inverse: Strength_!" Allan yelled, and an aura appeared around Baxter for just a second. Meldy braced herself.

Baxter didn't move faster, but moved harder. Meldy moved to the side, dodging his punch, but was immediately put into a dangerous hold from behind. Allan took her legs out and slammed her to the ground. Meldy's face met dirt. Baxter stomped his foot down on her head. Meldy struggled, but it did little against the two.

"Just how I like it," Allan said. "Man, when was the last time you were with a girl? Had to be, what twenty years ago?"

"The night before the Council rounded us up," Baxter said. He lowered himself. "So I think we'll savor this little flower."

"You think she's still a flower? Look at her. Girl like this has to get around."

"If she hasn't," Baxter said, grabbing her hair and lifting her face. "I bet we can show her how it's done."  
He lowered his hand to stroke her face. Meldy chomped hard on his finger, biting to the bone. Baxter screamed and she didn't let go, instead yanking his hand forward. Baxter tumbled forward, bonking heads with Allan, and freeing Meldy from the hold. She sprung up instantly, grabbing Baxter by the throat and punching him once in the nose, then drove her knee into his face, and punched him across the temple, knocking him out cold.

Blood rushed from her face as she glowered toward Allan, who had his fisticuffs raised. "Little bitch's got some fight in her?"

"I will murder you if you touch me again," Meldy said.

"Then I'll just have to kill you and be done with it," Allan said. " _Inverse_!"  
He stopped, frozen. Meldy stepped back, confused, but then saw a slender man holding his hand up toward Allan, slowly approaching.

"Sorry for the delay," Macbeth said. "Racer and I had a little run in with some of this guy's friends."

"Casting Nightmare on him?" Meldy asked, and Macbeth nodded.

"A fool like him will be stuck like this for a while," Macbeth said. He lowered his hand and the magic sustained itself.

"Good," Meldy said. "We can hold him here until Jellal arrives." She glanced over her shoulder. "I don't sense Cobra's magic, he must not be fighting anyone yet."

"Interesting," Macbeth said. "I thought he was going after that sniper?"

"He is," Meldy said. "Must be putting a heck of a hunt."

Macbeth smiled, but it quickly faded. Meldy sensed a tremor behind her, and Macbeth dropped to both knees before Allan's punch to the back of the head took him out in an instant.

Allan sweated profusely, breathing deeply. He looked as if he'd just exerted all of his power.

"That…that almost did the trick," he muttered, barely able to get the words out. "What was that, Nightmare?"

Meldy punched him across the face but all it did was send him back a few steps. She couldn't help but sneer when Racer rushed around the corner, bolting for Allan. Allan whipped around, holding his hand up. Meldy's smile vanished. Racer's sprint turned to a slow jog and Allan unloaded a punch straight to his big nose. Racer flipped end over end before landing flat on his back.

Allan flicked his wrist, and his attention returned to Meldy. Meldy held her hand up to Sorano, gesturing for her to get away.

"I'll go for them next," Allan said.

Meldy reached up and unhooked her cloak, something she rarely did. It dropped around her, exposing her dress to him. It was the usual low-cut dress, but it felt strange to have parts of her shoulder exposed. Meldy dropped into a fighting stance.

"You can't beat me," Allan said. "You're just some little girl."

"You don't know anything about me," Meldy said. "I haven't even begun to use my magic yet."

"Then go ahead, try it," Allan said. "Whatever it is, I'll be sure to invert it."

"I know," Meldy said. "I'm counting on it."

Allan's brow furrowed. Meldy reached out, and tapped onto Allan's senses. He immediately reacted, slamming his hands together:

" _Inverse!_ "

He paused, stunned. He didn't know what to inverse. Meldy took her opportunity. She kicked sand up to his face. Allan tried swatting it away, but it was no use. Meldy bounded toward him, sweeping her foot up to catch him in the side of the head. Allan immediately dropped to his knees. Meldy grasped his hair and pulled his neck back, so he could see her.

"Like you said, I'm just a pretty little girl," Meldy said, and then decked him in the face. His lights went out. She dropped him, and with every bit of pride in her body, said, "Who just kicked your creeper ass."

Cobra slid to a halt at a crossroads. The voice, the one that they'd been following, drew nearer. It was suddenly changing direction. Cobra held his hand out and Kinana approached.

"Find cover," Cobra said.

"I sense them, too," Kinana said. "Erik, we shouldn't be in the open like this."

That name. Erik. His birthname, one that he'd long forgotten, one that he'd long dropped. He was Cobra now, but, not in the bad was. He was Cobra the Dragon Slayer, proud of it. He fought true Dragons, and had bonds now, with Kinana, with Royal Sorciere. He was Cobra the hero, who fought against Acnologia and aided in his defeat.

And more importantly, he was a Cobra who was learning what love truly meant again. For that reason, he turned toward Kinana, and shook her head.

"It's best," Cobra said. "I can draw the attention of this sniper and whoever else is following us."

Yes, there was another voice. A boastful one. They were waiting to pounce them, to kill the Dragon Slayer. So, Cobra was a little more well-known now. He heard them, thankfully, not thinking of Kinana at all.

"You'll have your magic stunned," Kinana said.

"No I won't," Cobra said. "Because nobody's going to touch me, or harm you. Now go! Make sure these people are safe."

The building had taken a bit of damage, probably from errant sniper-fire. Whoever this was had gone silent for a while now. Cobra could no longer hear his voice, or his breathing. He took his hands from his pockets and walked out more into the open, where the roads were abandoned.

Hargeon looked nothing like it had when they first arrived. Carriages were abandoned and various items were splattered all over the ground in the peoples' efforts to get away.

Cobra stopped again when he heard the cackling, and turned to face his opponent. They were wreathed in some kind of magical aura Cobra couldn't recognize. Was this one of the escaped Edolas prisoners? Cobra slid his hands into his pocket, unimpressed with what he saw.

The wizard roared and their aura dissipated, exploding nonlethal magic everywhere. Cobra didn't even bother moving. So what? Was this meant to be some sort of intimidation tactic? He spat in the direction of the wizard.

"A pleasure to make your attention, Cobra the Poison Dragon," the man said, and bowed. "My name is Nedron."  
"Nedron, eh?" Cobra asked. "Neat."

This guy was all show. He wore a short cape and a shirt that was much too small for him, exposing all of his muscles. His hair was black and slicked back, down to about his middle back. He wore heavy looking boots. His magic aura was clear, oddly enough, not exhuming any specific kind of power. Cobra tuned out the wizard's internal monologue—it was bombastic and rather annoying to listen to.

Instead, Cobra listened to his heartbeat. It was racing. The wizard was obviously excited for the fight they were about to have.

"If you tell me where your sniper is," Cobra said. "I'll let you walk away from me with your body still intact."  
"I don't think you understand the situation!" he exclaimed, and exploded his power around him again. "Your fight is with me, and I shall be the one to take your life!"

"You claim to know my name, but you clearly don't know anything about me," Cobra said. "Or who I've fought."

Even Natsu wasn't intimidating compared to this guy, and he was the biggest idiot Cobra had ever met.

"I know you're a Dragon Slayer, Second Generation," the man said. "Just like me."

Cobra wasn't even fazed. He burst out in laughter. "Oh! Really! How great. A brawl between Dragon Slayers." He took his hands out and spread them to his sides. "Let me see what you've got."

"T—trained by God Serena himself!" Nedron exclaimed.

"Then let me see what you have, apprentice of a god!" Cobra exclaimed. "Come, if we're to make a show of this, then let's go all out!"  
His scales formed along his arm and his power swelled. Cobra swung his arms out, and didn't even cast an incantation, he just let raw magic fly. Nedron dove out of the way.

Cobra intercepted him almost immediately. "Where is your power, Nedron?"

Nedron opened his power to say the words, but Cobra kicked him across the head almost all the way down the road. Cobra raised one arm and grinned.

" _Poison Dragon's Scales_!" Cobra exclaimed.

Nedron bounced back up and dashed toward Cobra, his aura surrounding him, but was slammed by wave upon wave of Poison Dragon magic. He screamed and went airborne, crashing into a building and then dropping to his knees.

Cobra spat in his direction again, and shook his head. "Absolutely pathetic. You're not a Dragon Slayer, just another wannabe."

He slid his hands into his pocket and shook his head. Kinana approached him, concern written all over her face.

"Erik, did you have to…do all that?" she asked.

"You underestimate me, Kinana," he said, and it did little to sway her concern. He hesitated, and then took her hands into his own. They were soft, warm. He savored the touch. "I did what I had to so I could protect you. And he did say he was trained by God Serena."

"What do you mean by underestimating you?" she asked.

"I held back," he said, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, did you?" she asked. "And when have you been training?"

"Here and there," he said, and patted her shoulder. She softened up. "I would never let me power get the better of me. I have control of it, and I know my limits. And…" He lowered his hand and held hers. "I know I have you by my side, to always help me."

She wiped a tear away and nodded. "Always."

Jellal kept his guard up while he approached Meldy, Sorano, and a still knocked-out Sonya. He could feel her magic returning, so, thankfully she wasn't dead, but the recovery was quite slow.

Meldy smiled to him and waved him over. They were perfectly covered so the sniper wouldn't be able to hit them, although he'd gone quite the last few minutes, ever since Allan managed to get back on his feet. Was this a trap, he wondered? Did Six Stars anticipate someone coming to find them?

"What word of Cobra and Kinana?" he asked, and finally noticed the unconscious Macbeth and winded Racer. Racer was leaned against the wood railing of the porch, rubbing his temple.

"Cobra was just in a battle against someone," Meldy said. "A weak mage, probably a distraction."

"And the sniper?" he asked.

"Nothing so far, although he could be moving to a more advantageous position," Sorano said.

"Meldy, do you think its possible to sense his magic use before the gun is fired?" Jellal asked. "It may help us track his location."

"Certainly," she said. "But you'll have to give me a minute."

Jellal nodded. Meldy reached out and touched her hand on the wood paneling of the porch to balance herself. A large magic circle spread, and the light of the magic lifted up around her. She focused, concentrating with all her mental might. Jellal felt the strain intensify around her. He gazed around.

Hargeon had, seemingly emptied. Six Stars made their move and forced everyone out. It looked like little more than a ghost town, now.

Meldy twitched, and before she could scream, a bullet whizzed by, grazing her shoulder. She screamed and the magic flickered as she temporarily lost control of it.

Jellal looked inside, where the bullet had seemingly come from. But that was impossible, nobody was inside.

"Sorano, shut the door," he said, and she did. Just as the door shut, something slammed into the door, nearly splintering the glass.

"This is insane," Jellal said. "Where is this guy?"

"I'm losing him," Meldy said.

"Do you know where he went?" Jellal asked.

"He hasn't moved," Meldy said. "At all. He's aimed for…a window?"

A window? Jellal looked around. A window was directly across from them, and, in the room with the shut door, just behind them.

"Everyone, duck!" Jellal exclaimed.

Everyone hit the deck. Jellal pulsed magic from his hand and crashed it into the window in the building across the way, and then send the door flying. Another bullet broke through the wood but was sent flying away when it hit the door.

"He's shooting at us through a reflective surface," Jellal said. "Quite possibly in one of these windows."

"Quite possibly indeed," Sorano said, and gestured inside.

A gun, steaming, was impossibly jutting out of a window. Jellal stepped inside the building, where townsfolk were wall pressed against the wall in fear.

Jellal took hold of the gun, and yanked the sniper through the mirror and out into the real world.

He was a short, skinny man with no muscle and a balding head. He trembled in sight of Jellal.

"Where are you from?" Jellal asked. "Are you of Earth-land?"

"Yes, of course," the man said. "Please, please don't hurt me. I just wanted to buy some time."

"Buy some time for what?" Jellal asked, and the power of coincidence answered his question, as a loud train sounded, and Jellal could almost hear the laughter of the Six Stars members trying to escape on the train, out the station with the rest of the evacuating citizens.


	38. Ch 38 - Inverse Magic

**So I wound up getting three days behind on this story (life happened, and I'm so, so sorry for getting behind on it, I wanted to do better this arc about scheduling!) and I decided to double-post today because I don't want to delay this arc any more than necessary . It's likely I'll double post again tomorrow; apologies if this is annoying (like flooding your inbox or anything). Hope you enjoy, though!**

* * *

Jellal rushed out of the building, sprinting down the road for the train station. Meldy quickly ran after him. Racer, Jellal quickly ordered, had to stay behind and watch everyone else, since Sorano was still tending to a recovering Sonya, and Macbeth was out cold from the inverted power of his own nightmare. Allan and Baxter, the two that Royal Sorciere had come for, weren't getting up any time soon.

The train was out of the station, but not moving all that fast as it attempted to pick up steam. Jellal held his hands out and several magic circles formed beneath it.

"No, wait!" Meldy exclaimed, her words coming out between breaths. "There are…citizens on that…train!"

"I know!" Jellal exclaimed, and the magic circles faded. He ran on, though, leaping over the railing guarding the road from the tracks, and sprinted forward. Meldy could hardly keep up at this point. "Sync me with whatever mages are on the train, Meldy, and I'll handle it from there!"

"On it!" she exclaimed, and stopped completely. Jellal sprinted on, pumping his arms as fast as he could, but the train was moving even faster. Damn it! It'd be harder to make the incantation.

Up ahead, the track curved. _There_. That would be it. He would have line of sight of the train, and it was still close enough to be within casting range.

Jellal only sensed one other major presence on the train. No doubt it was their leader; their power wasn't unimpressive, but still nothing compared to his own. Jellal momentarily wondered who it could be, as well as where they were running to, but it didn't really matter.

He ground his feet to a halt and summoned a magic circle over the train, then shrunk it down so it was just atop the train, and focused.

" _Heavenly Body Magic_ ," he said. " _Guiding Light_!"

The tiny magic circle ripped a hole through the train, and Jellal concentrated to keep the spell as contained as possible. The magical presence that Meldy synced him with vanished to near death, but the person still clung to life.

Mere moments later, the train started to grind to a halt. Racer shot toward Jellal, jogging to a halt next to him. Jellal was on a knee, trying to calm his body down while his arms trembled and his heartrate soared faster than it had in many years.

"You good, boss?" Racer asked.

"I'm fine," Jellal said. "There's a Six Stars member aboard that train. Get him, and then get the train going again."  
"On it," Racer said, dashed away. Jellal bowed his head, allowing all the sweat piling on his brow to wash down his face.

He felt a bit of relief when Meldy's small hand reassuringly rubbed his back. He heaved in one more breath, then rose to his feet. Racer rushed back, carrying the unconscious body of a well-adorned man with a sharp nose, big eyes, short black hair, and clothing that did little to hide the fact that he was a member of Six Stars. The train _choo-choo_ 'd before continuing its journey.

"Thank you," Jellal said.

"Was that spell really so exhausting?" Meldy asked. They started walking back to town. Jellal shook his head, lying.

"It's straining," he said.

Meldy squinted. "What's the difference?"

"One's physical and one is mental."

"I bet."

Jellal didn't bother with a reply. Meldy could be stubborn, an undesirable trait she gained from all her training with Ultear during the seven years of their formation. Jellal spared a glance down to Meldy. She walked strong, proud. She defeated Allan and Baxter, who had to be locked away in Edolas they were so dangerous, and hardly seemed fazed by it. Ultear had trained her well; or, on a broader scale, life itself had trained her well.

He could never properly express the pride he felt in watching her. From the moment he met her as a young, scared girl without a guild to the full woman she'd become in the near-thirteen years that they'd been travelling together. Hell, in the last five since Ultear died, Meldy had reformed herself to act more like Ultear, carrying herself and her actions with the upmost weight and importance.

She'd come a long way since Grimoire Heart; readily stepping in to aid Fairy Tail take down the Eclipse Gate to being the driving force behind that Fairy Sphere that locked down Acnologia. Talk about strain: she had to connect the magic wills of all wizards in Fiore. And here she was now, attempting to save a guild that she had maybe one or two friends in.

"Meldy," Jellal said as Racer naturally started to walk faster than them. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" she asked, looking at him with her big jaded eyes.

"What are you doing this for?" Jellal asked.

"This…mission?" Meldy asked. "I want to save Fairy Tail."

"Don't make me ask you again." He could read her. She wasn't a simpleton, but, working with someone for over a decade made it easy to see through their lies.

"I want to save the world," Meldy said. "But I'm scared. Erza, Gildarts…they all fell to this White Wizard, this Vothorm guy."

"And?"

"And I think we have to stop him. It's what Ultear would want."

"So what of Fairy Tail? Why did you lie to me about that?"

"Because…" She diverted her gaze. Go on, say it, Jellal thought, and in response, she fixed her disposition to a stronger one. "Because it's what you want, and you're my friend, so I'm going to help you. You want to save Erza, and I want to help you."

"That's not all, though, is it?"

"I'm worried for you, Jellal. You love her, we all know, we all get it. But this goes beyond Erza and Fairy Tail."

"It does indeed," Jellal said. "But who do you think will be the ones to defeat Vothorm? You and I?" He chuckled. "We would certainly give him a hell of a fight."

"We can certainly fight alongside Fairy Tail, but, shouldn't we also be trying to find Vothorm?" Meldy asked. "Shouldn't we be working closer with the other guilds right now? I feel like we just ditched our mission, and our promise to Hisui."

"We have two escaped prisoners in our clutches right now," Jellal said. "And we're going to use them to bring back Fairy Tail. Once that's done, Fairy Tail will be restored and we can double our efforts. Not to mention we now have an ally in Stella, which could give us access to more resources."

"Is that why you allowed Sonya on?"

"I did so because of how powerful and righteous her heart is. She may not be a member of that guild, but she is, in spirit, a true member of Fairy Tail." Jellal spared a playful look at Meldy. "Plus I've seen your looks toward her. Figured I'd throw you a bone."

Meldy blushed and covered herself up in her cloak. "Shut up! I…she's cute! You think so, too, but you're not gonna make anything of it!"

Jellal just laughed. Meldy _hrmph_ ed and strode forward, ignoring Jellal, but with their mind's still synced he could feel every bit of that little crush Meldy had festering inside her.

Royal Sorciere all met up together where Sorano still was. Sonya, it seemed, was less out cold and more simply resting as her body recovered. Her magic was a strange one; from what Jellal could sense, it was similar to how Cobra and Laxus's Dragon Slayer magic operated, though it wasn't through a lacrima. It was an entirely different mineral. Strange.

Cobra nudged at Allan and Baxter, who were out cold. "Guess these guys are our honored guests for the day?"

"Right," Jellal said. "They're dangerous, so we'll need to keep a close eye on them; however, they're the key to reviving Fairy Tail's powers. Tenrou Island was destroyed, so we can use Baxter's abilities to mend the tree back into its place, and then Allan's Inverse Magic will invert the destructive magic of Vothorm and restore the tree to its full power."

"Sounds like a plan," Cobra said. "Only problem is getting there."

"And in time," Kinana said. "Remember, while I'm technically part of Royal Sorciere, I'm also still a Fairy Tail wizard; even though my magic isn't linked to Fairy Tail right now, I still feel a…heaviness."

"Which must be amplified for the rest of them," Meldy muttered. "We don't have long."

"We can get there in a few hours, no problem," Jellal said. "Come on, let's find a boat. We'll just need to borrow one."

Jellal gestured at Sorano, who nodded, and hefted Sonya up. He clamped magical restraints on Allan's arms, and Cobra did the same for Baxter, and they all carried their prisoners on. Meldy and Kinana held a shaken Macbeth.

"And this guy?" Racer asked, holding the man from the train.

Jellal shrugged, "Dump him"

And he did, and Jellal forgot all about it in just a few more steps.

The port was emptied, like the rest of the town, but it seemed that most of the evacuees had the mind of getting away on the train, where there would be more room and a place to go, rather than rushing out to the sea where there, what, islands to hide out on, with no means of finding out if Hargeon were safe again?

Jellal led Royal Sorciere toward a boat with a large, spherical lacrima in the center of it, and a steering wheel just off to the left. He and Cobra dumped the prisoner's bodies off in the back. Jellal waited for everyone to get on before touching his hand to the lacrima. Cobra did the same, and then Kinana joined in as well. Sorano watched.

"I'll keep my magic power, just in case," she said, and Jellal nodded. Smart, as usual. Sorano was never one to overthink things anymore.

The boat hummed into life. Meldy took the wheel, but hesitated to activate the lacrima in order to propel them forward.

"The last time I was at this island, I wanted to destroy Fairy Tail and everyone on it," she muttered. "I don't know if I'm worthy of going back to save it."

"You're worthy because you're going to save it," Jellal said. "Now, full speed ahead, Captain, to Tenrou Island!"

Meldy nodded, and lowered the lever that tempered the withdraw for the sphere. When she brought it down all the way, Jellal, Cobra, and Kinana had to brace themselves as the sphere started to draw forth their power. Jellal purposefully exerted more of his own strength, and the boat soared free of the docks, blasting across the water.

Meldy yelped at the sudden push, but her giggling and laughing could be heard over the roaring winds that they blasted through. She turned the boat in the direction of Tenrou, and continued out to see.

Ocean water sprayed Jellal's face, bringing a bit of cool onto him as his body profusely sweated in response to the exertion of his magic power. He tried to compensate as much as he could for what little reserves Kinana had. No, that was true: Kinana was a powerful wizard in her own right, but, this was a matter of endurance. At the speed they moved at, given they were in a little speed boat, it would be another two hours or so of a constant stream of magic just relentlessly pouring from their body.

Cobra grunted next to him, then sneered. "Wanna make this a competition?"

"Didn't know you were so cocky," Jellal said.

"I'm not," Cobra said. His breathing wasn't heavy, but it would be in about an hour. "I just need something to get me through this without passing out."

"How's this: we need to do this on the way back, too." Jellal couldn't help the grin on his face, but, surprisingly, Cobra didn't even fade.

"Fine by me," he said. "If I lose here, we'll call that a redemption round."

"Then bring it, Dragon Slayer. I've lost to your kind once, I don't intend on doing it again."  
Cobra nodded and focused the stream of his power more, but the boat didn't slow. Jellal didn't notice Meldy glowering at them until he had to look up, and caught some more ocean spray.

"You're such children," she said, and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Look whose—"

He received a sensory slap, forcing his magic to waver for a second before he picked it back up. Jellal didn't bother looking at Meldy, who just drove on like nothing had happened. Yup. Definitely growing into her own version of Ultear.

Tenrou Island didn't come into view for another couple hours. Sonya was awake again, lounging next to Sorano, who kept her relaxed. Macbeth and Racer talked at the front of the boat, like they usually did, and Baxter and Allan shouted at the members of Royal Sorciere to try and rattle them. They did so until the island came into view, and Jellal turned to them, saying,

"We'll be happy to take you to the guy who did this. Vothorm? I'm sure he'll be happy to find out his cellmates were captured by the Magic Council again."  
They didn't speak for the remainder of the boat ride.

Meldy gingerly pulled the boat ashore. Jellal and Cobra took their hands off the lacrima. They flicked their wrists, and knowingly nodded to each other: call it a draw. Kinana, though, was a little worse for wear. When Baxter offered to heal her, and Cobra offered to kill him, Jellal had to step between them and reveal that he hadn't actually expended all that much of his power. Cobra wasn't ashamed, since he was awash with anger.

"Meldy," Jellal said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Can you sense anything?"

"Guilt and regret," Meldy said.

"That was years ago," Jellal said. "You've saved the world since those days; that wasn't you. We're here now to protect this island, and to restore it. Come on." He held his hand out. "Ultear's watching us. We don't want to disappoint."

Meldy nodded, and took Jellal's hand. Together, they forced the Edolas prisoners off the boat and onto the sands of Tenrou Island. Jellal stepped off first, and then Meldy.

Immediately, he was met by an overwhelming lack of a presence. A tear welled in Meldy's eye, but she made nothing of it.

"It's so cold here," she muttered. "It's nothing as it was before."

"And we're going to change that," Jellal said, and released Meldy's hand. He nudged Allan forward. "Come."

"Oh, what do you want with me, you got an underground prison here or something?" he asked.

"Even better, you're in for some good community service," Jellal said. "Racer, you take Baxter. Meldy, can you lead us to the Tenrou Tree?"

"Certainly," Meldy said, her tone still stoic. She moved forward. Sonya and Sorano followed. Allan turned to look at Jellal.

"What the hell is this place?" he asked.

"Holy ground for my friends," Jellal said. "Vothorm destroyed it, and in the process is destroying them."

"And why am I gonna help you, not Vothorm?" Allan asked.

"Either way you look at it, you face your death at Vothorm's hands," Jellal said. "However, doing this will please your god; he'll get another crack at Fairy Tail, and a shot at me."

"Oh? Then I'll gladly help out. I'd give anything to see you dead." He smirked. "Even my life."

"If it comes to it," Jellal said, and pushed him further. The expression on Allan's face changed. He didn't expect Jellal to run with that idea.

They followed Meldy down the beach and up a rocky hill toward the massive, uprooted base of the Great Tenrou Tree. Most of it was submerged, and the bits that weren't looked absolutely corroded. It'd only been a few days since it was destroyed, and this was the state of the tree already?

"Hurry," Jellal said, and flung Allan forward. Racer did the same for Baxter.

"What!" Baxter yelled, staying on his feet.

Jellal pointed to the tree. "Use all the magic at your disposal, right now, to heal this tree."

"It's dead."

"Shut your mouth," Jellal said. "I know your magic, your Lost Magic. You don't just heal things from wounds, you can bring things back from death itself. The Magic Council thought you were dangerous because of that; if you could do that, what would stop you from resurrecting Zeref, or Ankserham?"

"They thought so highly of me?"

"You will heal this tree, now, or I promise you…" Jellal held his hand aloft and seven wide magic circles appeared over the island pointed straight down to Baxter. "I will make sure you feel the suffering of Fairy Tail for the rest of your life!"

"Tough crowd," Baxter said. He showed Royal Sorciere his arms. "Remove them and I'll do it, obviously."

Jellal waved his hand and the restraints fell. He looked down to Allan, worriedly, who just shrugged. Baxter sighed, and then roared and slammed his hands onto a root.

Nothing happened at first, but Meldy's reaction made Jellal's heart skip a beat. She smiled and gave herself a little fist pump. Immediately following, the ground shook.

As if a massive invisible hand were over the island, the Great Tenrou Tree started to pull itself back up. Smaller roots grew into bigger ones and shot from the base of the once-dead tree back into the ground, anchoring it even further. More roots than before sprouted from the ground, lacing out over the rocks and even down to parts of the shore. The leaves on the island rustled into the air, creating clouds that blotted the vision of Royal Sorciere.

Baxter's entire body shook while he continued his operation. Jellal watched him for a few moments before looking to the towering tree that slowly adjusted itself. When it stood completely erect, Jellal felt a different sense of relief than before, almost as if the island itself were happy to be back in place.

But, still, something was off. It was just the tree giving off this warm feeling. There was nothing special about it, besides that. The magical properties that it gave to Fairy Tail members were still destroyed, as Jellal had feared. He spared a glance to Kinana, who knowingly nodded.

"And now it's your turn, Inverse Wizard," Jellal said, and waved his hand to take the clamps off of Allan. "Revert the destructive magic reside that Vothorm has tainted this tree with, and your lives shall be spared."

"Will do," Allan said, cracking his hands.

He joined next to Baxter, placing his hands on the root. A tremor rushed up the roots of the Great Tenrou Tree, and the little bits of corrosion began to go away. Kinana smiled. Cobra looked to her, hopeful, while Meldy and Jellal watched the process.

"Baxter, the tree is healed, there's no need for you anymore," he said, and Baxter's head stated to shake, like he were crying. "Baxter?"

He heard his voice trembling, and when Baxter stood, he threw his head back…in laughter. As if in response, Kinana dropped to a knee, bracing herself against Cobra. Jellal filled his hands with magic.

"What have you done?" Jellal barked.

Allan stood up, and turned toward Jellal. Jellal stepped back, aghast, and everyone else in Royal Sorciere responded similarly.

Allan was little more than a husk. He'd used all of his magic, and most of his life force, in order to cast his spell.

"You wanted me to invert the tree, right?" he asked. "So I did."

"Jellal," Meldy muttered, and Jellal felt something dark near them. When he turned, he saw Kinana, still braced against Cobra, struggling to keep her composure.

"Kill…" she muttered. "I want to kill him…"

"You bastards, what did you do!"

"I've done as you asked," Allan asked.

"I healed the tree," Baxter said. "And Fairy Tail was restored to their full magic potential."

"And I inverted the destructive magic…as well as that nice handy barrier that keeps the Fairy Tail mages so good and pure," Allan said. "Seems Fiore's got a new Dark Guild."

"Kill Cobra!" Kinana exclaimed, and pounced at Cobra. Almost on instinct, Macbeth threw up a hand and caught Kinana in a nightmare.

Cobra, rather than lashing out at Macbeth, instead, with a single stroke of his hand, launched all of his power at Allan and Baxter.

Dust and debris blew everywhere. Jellal, though, barely noticed. He dropped to his knees as the same time as the two bits of dust formerly known as Allan and Baxter. Cobra roared in anger. Meldy had to stand against something.

"He's…right," Meldy said. "I sense darkness in Fairy Tail, nothing but darkness."

"Then they must be cleansed," Jellal said. "We have to save Fairy Tail. We have to save Erza and…" He stopped himself.

"How?" Sonya asked. "Is my sister a Dark Wizard?"

"There are three spells that are known to purify evil," Jellal said. He shut his eyes. Dread filled his heart. He saw Erza, but, this was not the Erza he loved. He formed a fist. "Fairy Glitter, Fairy Sphere, and Fairy Law. If they can be cast, Fairy Tail can be saved. But…"

"We have to get them to use them," Sorano said. "Which means someone needs to be fighting them."

"Which means we need to fight them," Jellal said, and the words that came next tasted of nothing but poison, sadness, and staunch guilt, "We must fight Fairy Tail."

* * *

Minerva felt a tremor. She laid her quill down, and glanced up to her door. She heard the familiar footsteps rushing for the office, and when the door opened, stood to meet Yukino.

"My lady," Yukino said, bowing. This time, at least, she was dressed appropriately. Minerva strode around her desk

"Fairy Tail is in trouble," Minerva said. The darkness in her heart she left only for foes of an evil nature had grown. She sensed turmoil in Magnolia. Erza…

"We must go," Yukino said, and her hand dropped to the Celestial Keys she had.

Minerva couldn't help but muster a smile at the young woman's readiness. "Indeed. Tell no one else. Have Rufus placed in charge in my stead, and do not allow Orga to leave his side at all. We must head for Magnolia, now."


	39. Ch 39 - Broken Contracts

Lucy stirred and felt just _fantastic_. Much better than the last few days. Her once-somber eyes slowly opened to an unfamiliar ceiling. It was hard wood, gleaming in the cloudy light. Her body was snug in some sheets, and she heard hushing and shushing all around her. She looked to her right. The room was empty that way, but to the left were the Celestial Spirits. Virgo, Taurus, Capricorn, Gemini, Loke, Cancer, Scorpio, and Saggitarius stood near her bed, watching her eagerly.

She didn't bother sitting up just yet. Lucy nestled her head against her pillow, letting all the magic energy in her body continue to rush through her, like rapids on a river bursting free of a dam. Any illness that she may have once felt was completely gone. She wanted to look in a mirror, just for a moment, to see if it were real, if what were happening was real.

And yet, despite all this coming rushing back to her, she felt a little incomplete. Part of her was still missing. She looked to her spirits. They brought warmth, letting off a natural magic power that was undeniable in its purity. It was raw, it was love, it was happiness.

Lucy finally sat up with Capricorn and Loke's aid. Loke stepped back, wiping a tear from his eye. Capricorn bowed to her.

"We knew you would pull through, Miss Lucy," Capricorn said. He raised his sunglasses from his goat-face to also wipe away a tear.

"You really had us worried, baby," Cancer said.

"Worried, worried!" Gemini echoed, and flittered around gleefully.

"Our Princess always pulls through," Virgo said. She clasped her hands together on her thighs and bowed low. "Always."

"Thank you," Lucy said, gripping the sheets. She felt her blood pumping now, throbbing within her veins. She took in a deep sigh. The air was fresh. It wasn't quite the guild hall; it was a different smell. It didn't smell of ale or magic staining the wall; it smelled of a new room, one that hadn't been lived in for a while.

There was a rumble downstairs. Loke raised an eyebrow and gestured that he was going to Capricorn that he would go check it out. Lucy's little smile faded when he left.

"Oh," she said. "Okay."

"Okay?" Virgo asked.

"I'd rather he stayed," Lucy said.

"What?" Scorpio said. "Leo? You wanted Leo to stay?"

Lucy smiled and released her grip on the sheets. She didn't get out of bed, though. It was a bit too warm. She wanted to stay snuggled for a few more minutes.

"I want you all to stay with me," Lucy said. She wiped some of the bedhead hair from her eyes. "We never really get to hang out."

"Oh, Miss Lucy, you know we'd happily come to see you," Capricorn said.

"Yeah, it'd be totally awesome!" Scorpio exclaimed.

"I know," Lucy said. "And it will be. Because we will be together forever. I promise. None of you have to leave me anymore."

"Well, we must return to the Celestial Spirit World eventually," Capricorn said.

"Eventually, eventually!" Gemini chanted.

Lucy sighed. Ah, so they didn't quite seem to understand. "No, no, that's not true. See, if you're with me, then, we can always be together. I can never lose any of you." She swung her legs out of bed and stepped out. Taurus almost passed out at the sight of Lucy in the barest of hospital clothing.

Lucy reached behind her neck and undid the apron, and Taurus did just pass out. Virgo immediately tried to cover Lucy's exposed body, but Lucy swatted it down.

"That won't do," Lucy said.

"Princess, it's inappropriate," Virgo said.

"Not for long," Lucy said, and held her arms out. "Now come, my Spirits, and join with me forever. Be with me forever."

"Miss Lucy?" Capricorn asked.

Lucy's body began to glow, and a hum started to sound from the vibration of her magic aura intensifying. The room started to shake. The golden warmth from within Lucy started to spread out, reaching toward her servants.

Capricorn noticed it first, trying to get the servants out the door, but it was far too late. Lucy turned her head forward, and clenched her fists. When she opened it, golden light flooded her vision, and beyond that were the servants that she would forever bond with.

" _Star Dress_." Lucy smiled, and the servants screamed.

All of them exploded into golden dust and their keys soared toward Lucy, stabbing at her chest as they injected her with their power. Lucy wanted to scream in agony, but could only feel how bad she wanted this. Celestial energy rushed through her body. With each spirit absorbed and their powers attained, Lucy felt a new barrier breaking she never would have conceived before.

Why was that? Why hadn't she done this? They had so much power available to them at all times! And now she had it. Now she was a true Celestial Spirit Wizard, and now she could keep them safe forever. She wanted to laugh at how simple this was. Her body throbbed from magic power. She felt her magic circuits straining. Lucy focused inward, keeping them all contained.

"Now," she said through gritted teeth, "be silent! _Forced Closure_!"

The sounds of seven spirits screams and cries in protest quickly silenced, as their souls lay dormant within Lucy. Their gate back home closed, leaving them sealed within her. Lucy felt a soothing burn beginning to spread up and down her arms. Markings representing the various constellations that the Spirits belonged to etched themselves onto her body. Lucy nodded her head at each one as it slowly climbed up her body.

Once they were done, a white robe descended upon her bare body. It wrapped around her arms and then fitted itself appropriately to her hourglass figure, squeezing her chest a bit, but when she breathed, she was comfortable. Boots and gloves laced with Celestial magic, allowing her direct access, also appeared on her extremities. Lucy's hair was also changed, constantly varying in colors. She moved to tie it up, but her hair was already done in three ponytails.

She sighed, and saw her breath. The world was cold around her. She had the warmth of so many spirits latent within her now.

A disturbance flickered nearby. She reached out with her magic senses. Only one other entity in the building: Leo.

She spat. That perverted idiot. He always wanted to be with her, and had his one chance to be with her for the rest of her life. Before he was strong; maybe she would have taken him. Now? He was meaningless. He wouldn't join her. He had to be dealt with.

"Let's give this power a little bit of a test, shall we?" Lucy asked, and her Celestial aura flared around her. Oh. That was nice. It was better than any feeling she ever had. What would feel better? Why, what came next, of course: " _Survey the Heavens, Open the heavens; All the stars, far and wide; Show me thy appearance. Oh Tetrabiblos, I am the ruler of the stars." Lucy smiled at that as her power grew and a little ball of light formed in her hand. "Aspect become complete, open thy malevolent gate; Oh eighty-eight stars of heaven, Shine_!"

"Lucy, no!" Loke exclaimed downstairs.

" _Urano_ ," she said, and held her hand up. " _Metria_."

In a single instant, the entire building was eradicated. Wood splintered everywhere. Blinding light shot out seemingly across the entire world. Lucy felt nothing but her own new powered obliterating everything that wasn't her. Loke had just managed to escape as he closed his own gate and returned home.

Lucy touched down in the destruction, and stepped through the falling debris while her shadowed form took shape in the world. Everyone in Magnolia was already screaming, though it couldn't have been from her. She turned away from them. Mere mortals, that's all they were. She looked toward what should have been a guild hall in shambles, but was instead a beautiful, massive palace of ice.

"Oh, look at you, Gray," Lucy said. "How pretty."

She took a few steps forward, but was accosted in an instant. She paused, smiling at the new Demonic presence near her.

"Looking good, Mira," Lucy said.

Mira was in her Satan Soul, but it was a newer one. This one still held feminine features, but had long, slender purple wings of a demon, and a sharp face like an eagle.

"Do you like it?" Mira asked.

"As beautiful as ever," Lucy said. "How about me?"

She did a little twirl for Mira, who clapped. "I'm loving the look. And the power." Mira gently settled down and observed Lucy even closer. "Sorry we had to leave you behind. But we had to deal with the Guild Hall."

"I see Gray's seen to it," Lucy said. "I assume with Erza's permission."

"He and Juvia already broke it in, several times," Mira said. "He and Erza are awaiting you."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "I'm not quite into them."

"They await you to give you orders," Lucy said.

Lucy frowned. "I won't take orders from them. Not as I am now."

"Oh, all big and tough now that you got a power boost?" Mira asked with a grin. Lucy went to retort, but Mira immediately caught her face and slammed her to the ground.

"Remember what you are, Lucy Heartfilia, just a scared young girl with a bit of wit and a lot of bod," Mira said. "That's all you've ever been."

Lucy felt her face turning red. Mira's new devil face lowered closer to hers. Her breath was terrible, and her haired smelled like sulfur. She was a true demon, now. Lucy gripped Mira's hand tight, and flung Mira away.

Mira caught herself with ease. Lucy held her hand out and Taurus's axe formed in it. "Attack me again, Mira, and let me test the sharpness of my blade."

"I take back what I said, you may be much more fun now," Mira said, and braced herself. Lucy did the same.

She was just concluding a thought of becoming the most desired woman of Fairy Tail before there was a tremor. She and Mira felt it. Mira straightened up.

"It's Alli again," Mira said. She turned her back to Lucy. Lucy approached, and Mira didn't notice. "That Light God-Slayer magic is tampering with her…agreeing with our new way of doing things?"

"New way of doing things?" Lucy asked.

"Erza will happily tell you all about it," Mira said.

"I bet," Lucy said, and slammed the butt of her axe on Mira's neck. Mira dropped to her knees immediately.

Lucy caught her head and turned Mira's head to face her. She made sure Mira could see her full, golden beauty before punching her across the face and knocking her out. Lucy flicked her wrist and dissipated the axe into her ethereal realm.

"But don't ever think to touch me again," Lucy said, and strode toward Fairy Tail's castle while Mira's body rolled down the slight hill.

* * *

When Yukino came to, she had no semblance of where she was, how she was, why she was, or, even, what she was. All she saw were the heavens around her, and for the briefest moment, she believed she had died and joined her spirits in the afterlife.

It wasn't until she felt her body take form around her that she realized she could not be dead: did people have to breathe in the afterlife?

Her feet touched something warm, but, rather ethereal. She looked around, all around her, gaping at the vastness of space. It was beautiful. Stars and galaxies streaked across the sky everywhere she looked. A long, golden path wound up through the cosmos up to a titan of an entity that sat in a grand throne. The entity peered down gloomily at her.

Yukino's breath caught at the sight of so many Celestial Spirits watching her from afar. Chief among them were Leo and Aries, while the others, ones that belonged to Lucy—and obviously Yukino—were nowhere to be seen. They all looked so solemn and somber.

"Y—Yukino?"

The angelic voice behind her forced Yukino to whip around and the sight of the beautiful white-haired woman behind her sprung the tears forth form Yukino's eyes.

"Sorano!" Yukino exclaimed, and leapt into the arms of her stunned sister. Sorano didn't move, but then returned the embrace just as tight. She didn't cry as Yukino did, but that was okay. She was just happy to see her sister again.

Yukino stepped away, taking Sorano in. She was in lavish black clothing, well-fitted for combat, and appeared to be in good health. Yukino realized that she was in similar attire, as per the orders of Lady Minerva when they set out for Fairy Tail.

Wait…

"Sorano, where are we?" she asked.

"My realm."

The entity at the end of the road rose to a titantic height, easily towering over them. He took a step down, and then vanished, but reappeared before the two girls. Yukino and Sorano clung tight to each other, but with reassuring nods, moved to face him.

"You don't frighten us," Sorano said.

"Nor should I," the entity said. "For I brought you here as allies in a war that we must sadly now fight."

"A war?" Yukino asked.

"It's Lucy," Leo said, stepping forward. He adjusted his clothing and his glasses. Aries pensively followed.

Yukino felt a tremor on her belt, and then Pisces and Libra appeared near them. They bowed to the giant before them, who was blue, with a great crown atop his head.

Sorano picked up on it right before Yukino did, and beat her to the punch by just a second. The girls dropped to one knee, bowing their heads before the Celestial Spirit King.

"I am so sorry for our intrusion upon your domain," Sorano said.

"We are your humble servants," Yukino said.

"Come, come, rise," the Celestial Spirit King said. "As I said, you are my allies, my friends. I would have need of your assistance."

"Yes, in a war, involving Lucy Heartfilia?" Sorano asked, looking back to Leo.

Leo sighed, but the Celestial Spirit King held a hand up to him. Leo nodded, and the King explained, "I have terminated any and all contracts that were extended toward Lucy Heartfilia. She has gone rogue."

"Excuse me?" Yukino asked.

"She's a dark mage now," Leo said. "All of Fairy Tail has turned that way, it seems. I thought Lucy would be able to resist with our help, but instead she turned on us. She absorbed everyone but me and then destroyed the hospital with Urano Metria, like she were just casting some basic spell."

"That's not possible," Yukino said. "They must be possessed."

"They're not," Leo said. "It's the Great Tenrou Tree."

Sorano bowed her head. Yukino turned toward her sister. "You…did you know?"

"I had the same hopes as Leo," Sorano said. "But they were apparently misplaced." She explained the situation at Tenrou Island. Yukino's horror grew with each word. Sorano eventually broke into tears about how they should never have let it happen, and only Yukino moved to console her.

"You must defeat Lucy to get the souls of the spirits back and free into this realm," the King said. "Where they shall remain until a new master can be found for them."

"And leave Lucy powerless?" Yukino asked.

"Yes," the King said. "For it is as she wishes."

"No, she doesn't," Leo said. "And that's the problem. The tree has inverted the beliefs of Fairy Tail, or just amplified their power. In one way, that would be good. In the fight against Vothorm, we could use the boost. But, this tree is bringing the darkness out of Fairy Tail that nobody ever wanted to see."

"What Lucy speaks is the truth," the King said. "What she feels is true to her heart, and therefore when she absorbed my kin for her own power and glory, she meant it with all her heart. The Lucy that once loyally served me alongside you, Yukino, is gone, replaced with woman of pure malice and a love of only herself."

"We can save her," Yukino said.

"I don't care what you do to her after you stop her," the King said. The fury was laced in his words. "Here."

He held his hand out over the two girls. Yukino felt an immense pressure descend upon herself and Sorano. Both braced themselves. Yukino stole a look to Pisces and Libra, both of whom nodded in approval. Did they want the two to suffer as well?

"Now you have part of my own power," the Celestial Spirit King. "And, Sorano, your Angel magic has been imbued, in part, with Celestial magic."

"T—thank you," Sorano said.

Yukino moved to do the same, but Leo approached Yukino. He looked physically weaker the more he approached. Aries stayed behind, still shy.

"I can't do much in the physical realm anymore," Leo said. "So, here."

He placed his hand atop hers, and with golden light, transferred all of his remaining strength over to her. Yukino felt a great boost within her body, and gold-silver aura flared around her anew. Aries caught Leo before he could fall.

"You'll need…all the help you can…get," he said, panting.

"We won't fail you," Sorano said.

Yukino looked back to the King, her heart and resolve steeled. "Or Lucy."

* * *

Erza glowered across the guild hall. It was rowdy as ever. Cana poured achohol down her near-naked body while Elfman punched the snot right out of Macao, who yelled at him for yelling at Romeo for being some punk kid. Romeo was off taking his aggression somewhere else, while Tyla returned from the dungeons alone.

"She's bound tight as I can make it," Tyla said. "I'm sorry she's not being more compliant, Erza. I thought she always had my back."

"It would seem the only Slayers we can trust are Demon Slayers, for now," Erza said. She looked across the hall, where Juvia had Gray pinned against the wall and was going at him ravenously. Gray couldn't keep up. "Fairy Tail is sickening me."

"What?" Tyla asked.

Erza smacked her across the face, one that caught everyone's attention, including the lustful Juvia. Her eyes screamed hunger when she turned for her beloved, and for a moment, Erza's rage subsided for an utter desire for Jellal. She shook it off.

"You all sicken me!" she roared. "We're the best guild in the world? We're pathetic! Couped up in our own guild hall letting our inner monsters rip us apart?" Erza flung her sword down and shattered the ice Gray worked hard to make. "We have no monsters. We are Fairy Tail. We are perfection given form, yet we refuse to show this to the world?"

"A real man would flex his power!" Elfman exclaimed, and punched through one of the ice pillars.

"Precisely," Erza said.

The guild hall doors flew open, blasting a gold breeze with them as they did. A white-dressed, powerful looking Lucy approached. Erza raised an eyebrow. Mira had been sent to find Lucy. When Erza thought of the possibilities, she smiled. Lucy did have a twinge of blood on her mouth.

She raised her hand. "A perfect example. Look at this beautiful potential being wasted! Other guilds squandered their time until we came and crushed them. Grimoire Heart could easily have defeated us, but they were weak! Tartaros thought to bide their time, but waited far too long. And Saber Tooh?" When she chuckled, the rest of the guild did as well. "Those weaklings should be first."

"First?" Lucy asked.

Erza drew her sword from the ice and raised it, then lowered it forward. "Magnolia is a plague upon this world, filled with pathetic non-mages that see themselves as our equal, thinking they can live alongside us. We'll destroy the city first, and then find Saber Tooth and make them regret shaming us for years. Then I think we'll find that Wizard Saint and his pathetic guild."

"Yes!" Gray roared. He was coated in the Demon Slayer magic. It had consumed him whole, just as Juvia would've feared if he weren't giving himself to her at every moment. "I'll kill Lyon, finally."

"And when Natsu and the others return?" Erza asked. She chuckled. "There will be nothing to stop us."

She pointed a finger to Cana, who had her ale to the side. "Cana, go downstairs. Kill the God-Slayer for disobeying me, and destroy the tombs. We have no need for secrecy anymore. Lucy? Prove your new power to me. Destroy Kardia Cathedral, and signal our return."

Lucy nodded, and turned. Everyone cheered her on as she stepped up to the doors of Fairy Tail, raised her arm, and chanted a new spell, " _Yea as the Heavens Part and Skies fall; Earth becomes whole and the oceans flood; Tend my power, O great Cosmo; Rejoice in the fullness of Celestia; Awaken the righteous fury! Constellar Omega_!"

A bright, then black, light jetted from her hands and soared across the sky. It slammed into the Cathedral, and for a moment, there was nothing until light blinded Erza completely. It was so bright that she had to avert her eyes, and the power so overwhelming she could only laugh at her teammate down below.

"Well done!" Erza said. "Go, Fairy Tail, and show the world the power of our bond!"

Cana moved by Erza as everyone else rushed out of the guild. Romeo helped Tyla to her feet, she was glowering at Erza, but still shook off the hit. She followed Romeo, hand in hand. The only ones that remained in the guild hall were Laxus, Gray, Juvia, Cana, herself, and the two remaining Straus siblings.

"See to it that you preserve her powers, I may be able to do something with them," Erza said. She gestured at Lisanna and Elfman. "Find your sister. Minerva and Yukino of Saber Tooth have voiced their desire to come to Magnolia; I don't want to see them in my city. Kill them both, and bring their bodies to Saber Tooth." She raised her voice. "Gray! Finish up over there and stand guard of the guild. Should we have a war on our hands I must keep my best weapons in my pocket." Erza turned to Laxus, who arced lightning off his body. "Should any problem arise in here that would threaten what we now stand for, see to it that its dealt with?"

"I don't take orders from you," Laxus said.

Erza stepped up to him, and just glowered. Laxus did the same. A sudden crying erupted from one of the rooms. Erza turned her gaze toward baby Jori, who was in a room, hiding with Porylusica, the old hag they had locked away.

"Then protect your daughter," Erza said. "Like any good father. Wouldn't want to disappoint her, would we?"

"I've always hated you, Titania," Laxus said.

Erza turned away and stared out of the guild hall. "I know. And I don't care." She walked through the icy doors of her palace, breathing in the fresh air filled with screams and destruction. Ah, Fairy Tail.

It was good to be back on top.


	40. Ch 40 - Minerva vs Strauss

Rogue had asked Sting earlier in the morning to stop fidgeting, but try as he may, Sting could not stop. He eventually just got up and started pacing around the room. The more he did, the more imprisoned he felt. The room grew smaller with each step, and the cold mountainous air seemed to soar in temperature. Lector didn't even bother calming him down.

Sting glanced at Rogue, who sat, cross-legged, on his bed. His fingers touched and he held a light aura around him. Frosch pretended to do the same, but had a worried expression each time Lector or Sting passed by the bed. Lector started pacing, but walked much slower than Sting. Unlike Sting, though, Lector paced to think the situation through, not out of worry or concern.

Sting looked around at the walls again. Their pale golden hue had faded since they arrived, and they'd spent the last day or so cooped up in this room, with only a few dragons flying food in through a chute they'd developed while Sting and Rogue were unconscious. Sting turned on his heel and headed back toward the opposite wall. He had his arms folded behind his back now. He squeezed his tight forearm muscles.

Before, he hadn't had nearly the strength to do that. He'd been wiped clean after the battle against Vothorm. As thrilling as it was to think about handily defeating a reincarnated god, it was disturbing to think of the toll that Dragon Ultima Force placed on his body, and even then, Gregorion had informed them that it wasn't enough. It wasn't a total wash: they heavily damaged Vothorm to the point of him needing to retreat and heal, and that was their second time using the form, so they had time to train and adapt to it, to become even stronger in it.

This wasn't what bothered Sting. Of course not. He barely though to Vothorm or Dragon Ultima Force in comparison to the six Fairy Tail members that struggled down the hallway. They were apparently still unconscious, but were fighting something within them. Gregorion hadn't explained what it was, but Sting and Rogue figured it had to do something with the Great Tenrou Tree. Gregorion had warned that their new dragon-like souls may one day take over their usual magic, and he worried that this was the beginning of that evolution.

But if that were the case, why were Happy, Lily, and Carla all disabled, too? It was definitely the Great Tenrou Tree, but, what about it? As they weren't Fairy Tail members, or shared any kind of Link magic with them, Sting and Rogue couldn't know what happened with the tree without Gregorion telling them, and of course the dragon was withholding the information.

Sting began to worry a bit that they'd be stuck in Yaxen forever. That wouldn't fly. He had to get back to Saber Tooth and lead the guild as their Master. He shut his eyes, seeing Minerva, Orga, Rufus, all his friends, and Yukino, looking afraid and lost, without anywhere to go once again. Sting clenched a fist and swung out, not realizing he was in front of the wall.

"Sting!" Rogue exclaimed.

Sting punched a hole straight through the wall, his fist burning with power. He lowered his arm.

"Sorry," he said. "Just got a little frustrated."

"You want to go home," Rogue said.

"Is it that obvious?" Sting asked. "I miss everyone."

"More than that," Rogue said, not breaking his meditative stance. "Fairy Tail is in trouble."

"Yeah," Sting said. "But why?"

"No idea," Sting said.

"You think they'll be okay, Sting?" Lector asked.

"Of course, pal," Sting said, turning to face Lector. He smiled. "It's Fairy Tail, they'll be fine. We just need to give them a little time."

"I don't think that's a problem for us," Rogue said. "There's no signs of us leaving. Gregorion hasn't spoken to us in over a day."

"You're thinking we're prisoners?"

"Or soldiers in his war against Vothorm. Our battle may have sealed that, confirming what Dragon Ultima Force is truly capable of against him. If Gregorion were to turn and try and brainwash us, he could use us as a weapon against humankind."

"We're not getting brainwashed," Sting said. "And we're not soldiers, we're wizards of Saber Tooth."

Rogue nodded, but said nothing. Sting moved to start pacing again, but felt a chill down his spine. Frosch and Lector trembled. Rogue unfolded his legs and let his robes descend around him as he got off the bed.

"About time," Sting said with a sneer. He nodded to Rogue, who just shared a gaze back at Sting. Good enough.

Sting led them through the outside hallway. It was a bit breezier than normal in Yaxen. Lector leapt up and clung to Sting so he wouldn't go flying away, while Rogue happily held a freezing Frosch, despite the frog suit giving him a bit more warmth.

"Sting," Rogue said, and walked next to his Master. "We need to tell him that we must leave. We have to see what's going on at Fairy Tail. Perhaps we can save Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel."

"I agree," Sting said. "But that may not be as easy as it sounds."

"Of course not," Rogue said. "But we have to try."

"If not? I'm sure we can just fly away with our fancy new wings, right?"

"Perhaps."

They rounded the corner and continued down the hall until they saw the marvelous golden throne of Gregorion standing tall over them. The great dragon sat, perched, overlooking his marvelous city. He didn't seem to notice the Dragon Slayers approaching.

"I'm glad you came," Gregorion said. "We have matters I've been meaning to discuss."

"Glad we have the same idea," Sting said.

"I believe we have the same plan, then," Gregorion said, slightly tilting his head. Sting looked up with a bit of hesitance to the Dragon Lord. He'd been around dragons for days now, but it didn't make them any less intimidating. "I shall send you both to Magnolia, where Fairy Tail is. There you shall see what has happened, and discover a way to undo the curse put upon them."

"A curse that effects everyone?" Rogue said. "What wizard is capable of such power?"

"Curse may not be the proper term, but regardless, there is malevolence that has strengthened Fairy Tail beyond their normal limits," Gregorion said. "Without an extra barrier of magic entwined with the soul, such as pure Slayer magic, or a pure form of magic, such as yours, Sting, they are susceptible."

"So even Laxus would be struggling," Rogue said. "His lacrima was placed into his body, it's not true Dragon Slayer magic."

"Well that's not good," Sting said. "How do we fix it?"

"That's what you shall discover," Gregorion said, and held a giant claw up. He gestured with it. Nothing happened for a moment. "Go to Magnolia, and cure Fairy Tail. I shall send the Dragon Slayers and their pets to you when they are cured."

"You're not keeping us here?" Sting asked.

"Not until I have need of you again," Gregorion said.

Two winged creatures appeared over the palace, crying out with such a piercing sound they almost burst Sting's eardrums.

The two wyverns soared down, whooshing by them before gently landing at the base of the steps. They were beautiful creatures, with shining scales and long outstretched wings. And they were definitely big enough for someone to safely ride upon them.

"They shall get you to Magnolia in no time," Gregorion said.

"Wait," Rogue said. "What if the other three wake up, and, if you're correct, allow their malevolence to overtake them? What if they attack?"

"Does a wolf concern himself the attacks of an ant?" Gregorion asked.

Sting felt the insult even if it wasn't directed at him. Gregorion still thought their new power was nothing to him. His hubris matched the palace in size.

Rather than saying anything back, he started down the steps with Lector in tow. Frosch bounced about in Rogue's arms about getting to ride a dragon.

"Make sure not to fall off," Gregorion said. "I'd hate to have wasted my time with you."

Sting approached the wyvern. The beast was calm. Its head and wings were bowed as it rested. He propped Lector upon its thick neck and then straddled the beast, planting his feet atop the connective bones of its wings before leaning forward and grasping two antennae that stretched back from its head. Or perhaps those were more bone. Lector rolled back and Sting held him with one arm.

"Go!" Gregorion roared, and the wyverns roared into life. Sting went deaf for a moment.

The wyverns sprinted forward, leaping to the air, and with one flap, blasted through the sky. They were out of Yaxen in seconds, and were rising fast. Lector cried out in fear, while Sting cried out in excitement.

"Alright!" he exclaimed. "Let's go save Fairy Tail!"

* * *

Minerva crested a hill overlooking Magnolia. The city was in near-ruins. Citizens were running away as fast as they could, carrying little with them. Guards were already on the ground, easily taken out, and possibly dead. Minerva scanned the city, watching flashes of magic pop up all over the city. An explosion here, a gust there, a beam yonder.

"Erza, what've you done?" she snarled.

She felt like such a fool watching it all unfold. Magnolia was defenseless against a guild attack, especially if, as Minerva feared from Yukino's warning, Fairy Tail had been somehow cursed to become a Dark Guild. Yukino quickly ran off after that, claiming she had to find Lucy in order to save her, but she wound up leaving Minerva alone and close enough to Magnolia that she could be noticed.

Minerva considered her options. She could mound a one-woman assault on Magnolia and get as far into the city as possible before confronting any one of four wizards that could match her in battle: Laxus, Erza, Mirajane, or Gray. She'd be exhausted after defeating one. Still, she would probably have little issue handling the rest of Fairy Tail. Cana Alberona, Levy McGarden, and Juvia Fullbuster would be an issue, but not taxing. Lucy would be dealt with by Yukino. The others? Warm-up.

Or, and Minerva barely gave this consideration, she could high-tail it back to headquarters, round up Orga and the others, and return to wage war against Fairy Tail, where their odds were much better. In doing so, she could also contact Queen Hisui or the Magic Council to send reinforcements and contain the damage to just Magnolia.

She shook her head. Thankfully the Dragon Slayers were away, otherwise they'd need the full force of all of Ishgar to stop Fairy Tail. Now they needed just the full-force of Fiore, but instead, they only had Minerva.

She grinned through her fear. Her father had always taught her to ignore fear, and pain, and focus on the suffering of others. Minerva used to live off of instilling fear and pain, she felt her body sing when someone was screaming her name in fear. But this guild? This guild showed her to feel pride in her power to help, and to save those that could not fight. For if they couldn't fight, they couldn't get stronger. Her father was a disgusting man, and for a long time, Minerva tried to hide her own filth through her beauty.

Now she was just a woman finding her way in the world, looking to save her friends. Minerva rested her hands on her hips, feeling the bit of fat that was growing there. Complacency was her undoing, she thought with a bit of a grimace. She wondered if Erza still maintained her training. If not, she'd be disappointed. Much as Minerva wanted to prove herself over Titania, she enjoyed knowing that she did have a superior.

It was strange to think about, since it was both disappointing and comforting. Disappointment settled in as Minerva thought of herself in the grand scheme of power in Fiore, how she'd lost much of her respect when she tortured Lucy years ago in the Grand Magic Games and then subsequently lost her duel to Erza, and wound up even teaming with Succubus Eye and Tartaros. She'd become a demon, and even now, still felt it. She looked to her, scarred with the mark of a demon.

But for that reason, it was comforting to know Erza could defeat Minerva. If she went rogue again, if something were to happen to her, Erza would be there. Minerva smiled in the warmth of knowing Erza as a close friend and ally.

An explosion sounded in Magnolia. Minerva removed her hands from her hips and shifted in her dress. Now it seemed her friend was the one looking to impart some pain and suffering, and Minerva wouldn't stand for it. There was a grim satisfaction in seeing herself striding toward Magnolia as its would-be savior. How ironic could fate possibly be?

Before Minerva could take another step, though, she paused. A titanic form erupted from the brush in front of her, marring her vision. Minerva didn't even bother looking. She waved her hand through the air and the beast slammed to the ground next to her. Another figure, more slender and much smaller, also sprung at her, but Minerva tossed her aside as well.

"It's certainly been a long while, you two," Minerva said, turning to face the younger Strauss siblings. She frowned at the sight of them.

Their magical auras were the same as they'd always been, but their power was broken free, unbound by the loving limits Fairy Tail placed on themselves. Elfman was full beast-man while Lisanna was in a tigress form. Her claws were sharp, and bloodied. She looked to kill.

Minerva felt a far more sinister presence behind her. Mirajane Strauss floated down behind her, coated in the magic of a demon.

"Let us handle this witch, sis," Lisanna said. Her voice wasn't any different either. This truly was no curse, Minerva realized, it was their souls speaking a new truth. What light Fairy Tail once had was distorted and changed. This was real; Fairy Tail turned toward the dark.

"I'd watch your tongue, little cub, before it's taken from your mouth," Minerva said. There would be no bargaining with these two. Mira, on the other hand…

Before Minerva could say anything, Elfman slammed his foot on the ground. Minerva formed a black-green bubble around her and leapt into the air. Lisanna pounced. Minerva shrunk the ball to her hand, grasping Lisanna's body, and then kicked her away. Minerva flipped over. Elfman roared and leapt at Minerva, who formed the orb around him and flung him away.

Minerva leapt on the cracked ground, still not daring to face Mirajane. The Demoness laughed at Minerva.

"You're weak," Mira said. "All that beauty and there's nothing to show for it."

"Nothing to show at all," Minerva said. "My beauty has nothing to do with my power, Mirajane, you should understand that now."

"I am beautiful," Mira said.

"I'd beg to differ," Minerva said. "Tell me, how does your beauty compare to Titania, hmm? Certainly she's the most beautiful of the fairies. Why not contend with her?"

"I'm not such a ditz that I'd listen to your poison words, has-been," Mirajane said. "At least I have no shame in my true power."

"I'm no demon, if that's what you mean," Minerva said. She watched Elfman make his way back up the hill, and then Lisanna leapt into the air as a giant eagle, and landed in her base form, still foaming and snarling. Minerva slid her magic down her arms to fill her hands. "And I only wish to fight you to get you out of my way. I'd never intend to hurt Fairy Tail."

"Yeah, no more than you already have," Lisanna said.

"Real men aren't just gonna sit around and talk," Elfman said. He swung both arms down at Minerva. "Real men are gonna kill this—!"

Minerva held a single hand up and held his combined attack up. Her magic didn't even strain beneath it. The wind blew from the impact but Minerva felt no pain. She glanced to Elfman, looking into his wild eyes. She winked and then flipped him away.

Lisanna leapt at her. She caught Lisanna, kicked her away, and then, still in the air, kicked Elfman in the gut. He slid back, but due to his great mass, didn't go far. He thundered toward Minerva, who swooped under one fist, then took in the other with her magic and redirected it back at Elfman. His beasty nose shattered upon impact with his own fist and he flipped, end-over-end, until he slammed onto the ground.

Minerva turned and caught Lisanna's claws right as they scratched her face. Minerva grunted, and kicked Lisanna's underside. Lisanna cried out. Minerva took her tigress mane and slapped her once, hard, across the face. Lisanna dropped. Minerva filled her hand and slammed her fist down on Lisanna, punishing her deeper into the hill.

"Please, you two, I haven't even begun trying," Minerva said. She still didn't look to Mirajane. She didn't want to see the darker side of Fairy Tail. She sensed her power, all rich and demonic, radiating off of her.

Minerva stepped back, turning a bit to expose her sides to Mirajane. Elfman and Lisanna both managed to get back to their feet.

Minerva sighed and swelled magic into both of her hands, then swung them out and clipped them with heavy balls of magic, knocking them off the hill.

"Still weak," Mirajane said. "Give in."

"As you did?"

"As I should've years ago," Mirajane said. "Trust me, witch, it's much better this way. It'll amplify your beauty and power tenfold. Maybe then the men of Saber Tooth will see you more as some instrument of destruction."

Minerva swung her arm out, finally staring Mirajane in the face just before a torrent of magic exploded in the demon's face and blew her off the hill, crashing into a building all the way in Magnolia. Steam from the heat of the magic rose off of Minerva's hand and she lowered her arm. She moved toward Magnolia but stopped when Mirajane burst back toward her.

"Get up, you two, before I kill you where you stand!"

Minerva ducked under Mira's massive attack, which could've cleaved her head off. Minerva used the momentum to swing around and see Elfman practically atop her, bringing his fist down to her. Minerva had half a mind to move but couldn't, so she blocked his punch with her own magic, and sent herself spinning in Lisanna's direction.

She concentrated hard, fast, and used her Territory magic to swap places with Elfman. The two slammed into each other, but Lisanna rebounded off her brother and pounced Minerva. Minerva snarled and slammed her fist into Lisanna. She infused the cat-ling with her magic and slammed Lisanna into the ground while Lisanna screamed her little heart out a the heat searing through her body.

Elfman roared and punched at Minerva. Minerva dodged, since he moved so slow, and then punched Elfman right in the gut. She opened her palm, and a concussive blast of magic sent him flying off the hill. Minerva formed two balls of magic and threw them in his direction, slamming him to the ground and out of sight. Minerva nudged Lisanna down the hill.

"Now you die!" Mirajane, overhead, exclaimed.

Minerva leapt back. Mirajane slammed her fists onto the ground, and Minerva started her next attack, but a tail that she'd never seen before caught her wrist.

It was only then that Minerva realized this was some new form of Satan Soul for Mirajane, one she'd never unlocked before.

The tail yanked Minerva forward, and Mira blasted Minerva with a beam of magic. Minerva spiraled back, and was elbowed in the chest for good measure. She soared down the hill, tumbling to the base. With strength still, she got up, and caught Mirajane's quick fist. She punched Mira in the side and kicked her away.

Mira, spreading large demonic wings, flung herself around. Minerva teleported herself to switch places with Mira, sending Mirajane crashing into a nearby building.

"Sorry, Magnolia," she said, and concentrated an aura of magic around the building. The building, with Mirajane still inside, erupted into small amounts of debris, and the explosion's concussion knocked Minerva back a few steps.

Minerva let her arms drop to the side. Just a few hits from Mirajane and she already felt exhausted. She shook herself off and took just one step before all the debris falling around disintegrated in black flames, and a true, terrifying demon strode forward out of the rubble toward Minerva. Her magnificent wings knocked all the flames away from her in a large gust of wind.

"You hurt me," Mirajane said. "Not so weak after all!"

Minerva hardly saw Mirajane move. She put a bubble around her that almost cracked when Mirajane hit it. Mira's body bounced off and gave Minerva enough time to recover and swung out, blocked Mirajane's punch at the cost of a forearm. The bones shattered. Minerva didn't cry out, though; she knew better than to show weakness in front of an enemy.

Mirajane whipped her tail around. Minerva swayed around it and launched a black-green ball of magic straight into Mirajane's face. It exploded, and Minerva got a head-butt for her troubles. In the half-second she was dazed, Mirajane pounced. Her tail wrapped around Minerva's waist and pulled her close. Mirajane's knee rammed into Minerva's gut, and then her tail flung Minerva away. Mirajane just pulsed magic from her head easily and Minerva blasted to the base of the hill.

The demon strode toward Minerva, causing black fire to spring up around her at every step. Or perhaps Minerva was just seeing that. Minerva rose to one knee, glowering at the coming Mirajane.

"You call me a witch," Minerva said. "But I'm here to protect and save the people I care for. What about you?"

"Oh, I am too," Mirajane said. "And you've proven yourself a threat to Fairy Tail." She shrugged. "Not that I care much for them."

"Laxus, your husband?" Minerva asked.

A look of hunger passed over Mirajane's face. "He's good when I need him to be. When this is done, I may seek him out. Once I'm done playing with you, of course."

Minerva shuddered. "And your child?"

Mirjane's demon head turned to the side, considering Minerva. Her eyes suddenly went wide and, for the briefest moment, Mirajane's power flickered.

Now!

Minerva unleashed all the magic she had left in one massive attack, aimed right at Mirajane. The demon quickly turned to face it and the explosion ruptured Minerva's vision. She had just enough strength to stay standing from the force of the blast.

She removed her arms from her head to look through and watch the dust settle around an unmoved form. A dark aura floated around it. Minerva shut her eyes and dropped to a knee.

Mirajane moved to Minerva without Minerva even seeing her. A sharp, black finger from a demonic talon touched the bottom of her chin and forced her to look up. Minerva finally saw Mirajane, in all of her terrifying splendor. And she did fear.

"I do need to check on my child," Mirajane said. "For reminding me of my duties as a mother, I'll spare you for now. Minerva Orland, you pass the test of power. But not of a demon."

Her hand cracked Minerva's face so hard Minerva wondered if her neck would snap. She immediately hit the loamy soil on Magnolia's outskirts, and heard Mirajane's footsteps moving away from her. Before darkness consumed her, Minerva felt tears sliding down her face, and she could only get out,

"Sting…Rogue…Hurry."


	41. Ch 41 - The Light God Slayer, Alli

**Sorry again for the double-posting, but now I'm all caught up with my schedule! So we're back to daily chapter updates, thank goodness. I was considering not posting, but, it's an Alli-chapter and I love writing this girl. Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _She was there, chained to the walls, bound by her fear and the shackles of her torturer, once friend, once mentor. The chains clinked together when she moved. Her power was flaring from her body but she couldn't do anything about it. Rage start to swell alongside the sheer force of her power._

 _Dark light flooded her vision and wisps of power turned lightning crackled at the stone walls around her. Her voice hummed with fury and sadness as tears streamed down her eyes. Her little chest was tight as she felt the lacrima squeezing at her soul, trying to ebb its way in. She clenched her fists tight and pulled out on the chains, nearly bleeding her fists dry._

 _It was the third time this morning she had a fit of rage like this._

" _Child," the soothing voice said in front of her. "You must focus."_

 _Alli woke, staring at a high ceiling overhead, her body laid bare on a stone surface in an unknown chamber._

" _Baba?" she asked._

She looked, moving her mouth into her hair. She strained against tight vines. She recognized them as Tyla's vines. She pulled again, but these were much stronger vines than she'd ever seen Tyla create.

"Baba!" she exclaimed. "Help me! If you're here, help me!"

She pulled again. Something was strange about her magic; it was as if it were behind an invisible wall. She could see it, she could feel its warmth and its power, but there wasn't a thing she could do about reaching out to retrieve it.

"Teacher!" she shouted.

 _The wizened old man chuckled to himself and floated down to Alli's view. Like normal, he was seated upon a floating carpet of his own design. It was a luxurious carpet, fit only for one. The wizard wore a large, flappy hat and had a cloak much too big for his thin frame. His face was wide, disproportionate to the rest of his body. He held a single wand in his hand, tapping it against his shoulder._

" _I'm right here, Allisandra, no need to scream," Baba said._

" _H—help me, Baba," Alli cried. "I—it hurts s—s—so much."_

" _I promised you it would if you didn't focus," Baba said._

" _Make it stop, please," Alli said, bowing her strained neck. She still tried to break free of the chains. As much power as she felt leaving her body, she felt none actually in it. She was just a frail, fragile little girl._

" _That is impossible without killing you," Baba said, and snapped his wand to sit under Alli's chin. "And that shall never, ever happen. You are going to live, and you are going to show the monster who did this to you what it means to be a God-Slayer."_

" _I don't want it," Alli said. She shook her head. "Make it go away."_

" _No," Baba said. "I'm going to make it stay."_

She slouched her arms back. Oh. Just a memory. She closed her eyes. Baba was there, in her arms, smiling at her as the ship departed from Alikitasia. His small hands reached up and touched her cheeks, as the final vestiges of life left his eyes.

When she opened them, she stared at the dim light of the cavern above, and became aware of the vines strapping her feet down as well. Why had Tyla done this? And why did Alli feel so light-headed, and her magic so diffused from her body?

Alli tried to will the magic to her again, envisioning it as Baba always taught her: a great pool, far, vast, terrifying. All she need do was brave submerging in it; she could drown, or she could float, like most majestic mermaid, through the ocean of power. Alli saw the ocean, and stood hundreds and hundreds of feet above it. Yet still it was vast.

" _This isn't fair," Alli said through her sobs again. She could barely see a thing out of the blinding aura in front of her. "I hate him. I hate them all."_

" _No!" Baba exclaimed. "You can feel the need for justice, you can feel the need to use your power, but you must never hate. Hate will lead to this."_

" _It makes me feel better," Alli said, and continued crying. "It makes me want…to—to stop…"_

" _Crying as you are now?" Baba asked. "Allisandra, answer me a simple question. Once you realize the answer, you'll feel the pain no more."_

" _It hurts," Alli muttered._

" _Who are you?" he asked._

" _Allisandra Nameless," Alli said. "I'm eight years old."_

" _I don't care, because you're wrong," Baba said. "Who are you?"_

 _Alli stopped crying because she ran out of tears. The pain was too much. Her chest seized but her body kept her alive for some reason._

" _Allisandra the Imprisoned," Alli said. "Allisandra the Fool. Allisandra the Weak. Allisandra the Witch. What more names do you want!"_

" _The correct one," Baba said. "You know what it is."_

" _I…I'm…" Alli started._

Alli, in her mind's eye, took one step over the precipice. Around her, the world faded to a great blue blur.

She stopped before falling. Some anger, some sort of deep-seeded rage seemed to hold her, and then began to nudge her. She fidgeted against it. What? Where did this…this drive come from? This fueling anger that she'd not felt in over a decade?

Before her, standing at the edge of the waters, was Claudia, holding aloft Sonya, wearing the crown of Stella. There was Baba's dead body, the guards that'd done him in standing around him with their swords drawn. Alli balled her fists together.

And dropped.

" _Who?" Baba asked._

 _The aura settled around Alli. The tension on the shackles eased. The light in the room began to fade, but Baba was able to easily compensate for it._

 _Her magic nestled into her body. It seemed to fit like a puzzle piece._

" _I am Allisandra," she said. "God-Slayer."_

" _And you are not evil," Baba said. His wand was still below her chin. He lifted her chin to look him in his big old brown eyes. He smiled, lifting the wrinkles up around his face. "You are pure and good. One day you will be free. Until then you must be strong. You must be brave."_

The water was upon Alli. She placed her hands together, emptying her body of all emotion until she plunged into the waters of her power. Purity, love, and warmth spread from throughout her soul. Next to her, Sonya and Baba swam together, and touched her hands. When they removed her hands, Alli both her imprint as the Princess of Stella, and the mark of the Fairy Tail guild.

Fairy Tail.

Alli's world exploded into light. She opened her eyes, staring at the cavern, and with a mighty roared, ripped free of her bonds. Alli leapt up, landing a few feet in front of the slab she'd been laying on, and then rose, letting her magnificent power coat her. She wore nothing more than prisoner's rags, and some of the vines still gripped her tight.

She sensed darkness above, and all around her. Fairy Tail was in trouble. Tyla was in trouble. Had they been somehow cursed? It didn't seem possible, but given Vothorm was on the loose, maybe…

The door to the large room burst open. Smoke billowed in. Alli stepped back, then swung her arm out to dispel the smoke.

"So, you decided to wake up, huh?" asked a woman.

Alli filled her hands with light magic as Cana Alberona, wearing skimpier clothing than normal, approached Alli. Alli braced herself.

"You're not yourself, Cana," Alli said.

"I feel just fine," Cana said. "And I'll feel even better when I kill you!"

Cana shot toward Alli, holding two cards back before launching them at Alli. She ducked beneath them, and propelled forward from the force of the explosions they caused. Cana threw another card to the ground and teleported away. Alli felt something slap her arm and then a chain yanked on her arm.

She spun around into Cana's bare foot to her cheek. Blood filled Alli's mouth. Cana landed and threw an elbow into Alli.

Alli summoned all her strength, broke the chain, and whipped it around, catching Cana at the waist. Cana cried out in pain as some blood poured from where the chains lashed her. Alli rolled the chain around her fist and held her defensive stance.

"Gonna be difficult, are we?" Cana asked. She raised one arm, and one of her tattoos started to glow. "Then I'll just make this quick."

Wait, that mark, Alli had seen it before…

Her eyes widened and she quickly moved to dodge.

" _Fairy Glitter_!" Cana shouted, and all of Alli's vision erupted into a brilliant golden light as a pulse wave knocked her from her feet, but just barely caught her side. Alli went spinning across the room, then hit the ground and tumbled toward the back wall. She slammed her hand down and caught herself before she could hit the back wall.

Cana, for some reason, started screaming in an intense pain. Alli had to hold her hand up to prevent herself from being blinded by the magnificent light of one of the three great Fairy Spells. She mentally began preparing her own counter-spell before the light faded and the dust and dirt started to settle.

Alli watched Cana sway once, twice, and then drop to both knees, looking aghast and horrified down to her hands.

"I…what have I…"

Alli quickly got to her feet and jogged across the room. "Cana!"

Cana looked up, and Alli barreled forward despite Cana's tears. She quickly threw her face into her hands and continued bawling. Alli knelt down and placed a hand on Cana's shoulder.

"It's okay, Cana," Alli said.

Cana leaned forward and threw herself into Alli. Alli blushed, patting Cana's back. Cana nestled into Alli's chest. Cana was oddly cold; she didn't have a normal person's body temperature. Alli felt the tears wetting her rags, and began to rock Cana back and forth. Cana wrapped both arms around body and squeezed tight.

Alli smiled and placed her head atop Cana's. "It's okay, Cana."

Cana didn't say anything, just continued to cry and shake her head. She did try to speak but the words bumbled from her mouth. Alli just giggled to hold off her own tears.

"We're all okay, Cana," Alli said.

"I wanted to kill you," Cana said. "I wanted to so badly. I…"

Alli's hand quickly snapped beneath Cana's chin, and pointed her head toward Alli's. She always knew Cana was beautiful, but seeing her so close made Alli blush even more. Her skin had no imperfections—well, save for the tears streaking down her face. Alli wiped the tears away.

"You don't have time for that now," Alli said. "Fairy Tail is in trouble. You and I have to save everyone. If they're all like you, it's likely they're putting others in trouble."

"It's terrible," Cana said. She spaced away from Alli a bit, but still held Alli's hand. Ah, Alli though, there's the warmth. Alli squeezed Cana's hand. "It's dark and…it feels so…so right."

"Even if evil feels right, it's still evil," Alli said. "My mentor once taught me that."

"Your mentor was a wise man."

"He's the reason I'm able to stand on the right side, the side of justice," Alli said. "Alongside you, and soon, the rest of Fairy Tail."

"Yeah," Cana said. Alli still felt that cold, but not as prominently. It was creeping, though, which was odd. "I know."

"Come on, we'll need your spell," Alli said, and stood up.

Cana finally smiled and moved to stand but, in just a blink, a wave washed over Alli. She quickly leapt back and watched as the entire room got coated in thin purple ice. Cana couldn't escape. She held a hand up as the ice glazed over her and froze her, too.

"Cana always was super slow," a voice said.

Alli touched back down on the ground to face the new threat. She felt a twinge of fear that she quickly pushed to the side as Gray Fullbuster stepped through the doorway. He raised his hand, and Cana's frozen statue moved into the air. Alli's frozen breath caught, waiting for him to do something horrible.

He tossed it out of the room. Alli screamed. Cana's ice statue hit the ground, but didn't break, or crack. Gray chuckled.

"You think my ice is so weak that it'd break from just a regular fall?" Gray asked. "Not even that idiot Natsu can melt my ice."

"Well that's nice," Alli said, sighing. Thank goodness. She refocused on Gray. He was coated in Demon-Slayer magic, naturally. If one were going to turn evil, they may as well use the power of a demon to do so.

"Glad to see you're awake," Gray said. "Not so happy that you're fighting Cana. Now you're gonna be a pain in my ass to kill."

"You don't have to kill me, Gray," Alli said. "Just walk away."

"Nah," Gray said. "Been itching for a good fight since I woke up. Getting with Juvia's been great and all, but, beating the crap outta someone?" He swung his arms out and two blades of ice formed. Alli, despite the sheering cold felt a bead of sweat roll down her brow. Gray noticed, and pointed one blade toward Alli. The sweat froze and dropped from her face. "Now that's a whole different kind of fun."

"You're disgusting," Alli said.

"I'm just trying to do my thing," Gray said. "And I was told to kill anyone unwanted that gets in Guild Hall."

"Not even going to give me a chance to run?" Alli asked.

"The thrill of the hunt sounds nice," Gray said. "But tedious."

There goes that, Alli thought. She surveyed the situation. It was likely they were in one of the large tunnels beneath the guild hall. Doing serious damage—which was likely in a battle between Slayers—would mean having actual tons of rubble falling around them, which may not shatter Cana, but would kill Gray and Alli. She needed a way either out or up. Gray not giving her a means of escape temporarily trapped her in the tunnels.

Not to mention that there may be others upstairs. She sensed darkness all around her, but there was a high concentration of magic power in the main lobby. She wasn't familiar enough with the guild to recognize anyone's magic except…

She gulped, not wanting to show her fear, but man was it tough. Laxus was right there. Even if Alli somehow edged by Gray—no way could she actually beat him—she would have to outrun lightning itself. She was light, but she hadn't mastered it. Laxus could turn into literal lightning and move just as fast. Alli couldn't get around that.

That left her with escape through the tunnels. Doing so would take her out of Magnolia and out into the open. There, she could have an advantage against Gray, whose magic mostly relied on freezing things around him. If she were in the open, she could avoid his ice spells with ease, and not be bouncing around frozen objects he could turn against her at any time. Plus, she would have the light of the sun to drink in as a resource.

Alli steadied herself. The opening moves would decide what she could do. If she couldn't get beyond Gray after a Light God Slash, she was doomed to fight him in the large room, backed against a massive open crystal and staring down a petrified Cana.

"So, what'll it be, God Slayer?" Gray asked. More ice began to creep up around him.

Alli sighed, lowering her arms down. She slowly moved to her first ever battle stance. She could hear Baba clapping with glee as she did so. The light within her dispersed evenly. She closed her eyes, envisioning her next five moves. Her aura wafted around her. Her hair floated a little around her, getting its own glow from her aura.

"A fight, then?" Gray asked. "Cool. Always wanted to kill a God Slayer."

She heard his foot pivot, and she moved. She flung her arm out, swinging an arc of light magic toward him. He blocked it with a single hand, and Alli was on the move, bounding off of the raised platform right for Gray. She slammed her foot down and flipped forward, letting her momentum carry her. Gray grinned and held his hand up.

Alli used her tight core muscles to twist over, holding her arm back. " _Light God Slash_!" she exclaimed, and swung her arm down.

The arc of light crashed against Gray, sending him back against the outer wall. Alli landed…outside of the room. She mentally cheered, then took off, not sparing Gray a single look. When the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, she instinctively jumped up and avoided a beam of light. She turned and fire a ray of light to block a heavy chunk of ice.

Gray swung his arms forward and the floor turned to purple ice. Alli moved and then ran along the wall for a foot or two before propelling forward again. Gray was right behind, tailing close. He wasn't holding back with his magic, either, she realized.

She moved to push forward again as the ice leapt way ahead of her. She had to stop herself with a blast of magic as a familiar figure appeared in front of her. An Ice-Make clone of Gray appeared in front of her and nearly punched her across the face. She dodged and her foot touched the ice. She slipped, pushed herself up, and then leapt back, away from the coating of ice.

Another clone surfaced from the ice. Alli grimaced. They both launched attacks at her. Gray, the real one, slowly rounded the corner, a grin of pure malice etched onto his face.

Alli rammed one into the wall as the other closed in. " _Light God's Bellow_!"

The stream of light magic burst from her mouth and obliterated the ice clone, sending them flying back. Gray walked through the ice shards like they were nothing. The other clone quickly attacked her, cutting her across the waist with a blade of ice. Alli kicked his head hard, and then punched through his neck with a fist of light.

" _Ice Demon Rage_!"

Alli couldn't move in time as the jet of ice came hurtling toward her. She braced herself, and shouted, " _God Slayer Secret Art: Light of the Heavens_!"

She slammed her hands together hurriedly and stopped the ice with all of her magical might, then redirected it up into the air, destroying part of the cavern. Alli didn't have to think about dodging the falling rubble, as Gray soared through the wreckage and punched her clean across the face. Alli jettisoned back, rammed into the stairs that led up toward the surface.

Stars exploded into her vision, and then so did Gray, with his black fist held back. She rolled away. Gray slammed the fist down, but when he swung out, he did so with a massive ice hammer. Alli punched through the hammer.

"Impressive," Gray said.

Alli panted. Getting hit so quick after Light of the Heavens was the worst thing that could've happened. Her body was completely exposed for a fraction of a second, and Gray timed it just right.

"We're not done, are we?" Alli asked.

Gray responded with an Ice Make Sword that nearly impaled her. Instead, Alli spun around and used the momentum to cast a jet of light into his face. It blinded him. Alli blasted toward Gray, and with all the power of her light-imbued fist, punched him up the steps, through the stone doors above.

She willed light energy to her feet and then shot into the air as well. Gray flipped over as both stayed suspended in the air.

Their fists collided, sending a gust of wind out. Alli felt rejuvenated in the sun, but her wounds were still taking a toll. The light wouldn't heal her quick enough. She stole one quick glance to the path ahead of her, and was punished for it. Gray kicked her back to the ground.

"Don't take your eyes off the prize, kid!" he exclaimed.

An Ice-Make Lance stabbed the ground in front of her. She dodged it and sprinted for where he would be landed. Gray put his hands together and then pushed down.

" _Ice-Make Geyser_!"

" _Shining Cannon_!"

Alli leapt into the air, avoiding the ice spikes that almost cleaved through her feet, and let out the single, massive ball of light right into Gray's chest. He tried to absorb it but it hit him dead-on and he couldn't handle the blast initially. He fell back, catching himself on a ramp of ice.

Alli dropped and he slid to a halt just behind her. Neither moved.

"Gotta admit, kid, you aren't half-bad," Gray said.

"I'm not accepting that compliment until you stop being a twisted idiot," Alli said. "See the light, Gray. You're a Slayer, you have the magic to do so."

"You'll never know how good this feels until you try it," Gray said. "I have the power to make sure nobody hurts Fairy Tail again."

He was going to speak more, but Alli stopped him. She blasted light between them. Gray leapt away. Alli spun around and roared. Her aura exploded around her.

"Nobody hurts Fairy Tail again?" she asked. "That's all you're doing right now, Gray, don't you see?"

"I see some idealistic idiot ruining my day," he said. "One I was given orders to kill."

"Who gave the order? Erza?" Alli clenched her fists and couldn't believe what she was about to say, "Then after you is her! And everyone else in Fairy Tail! If I'm the final bastion of hope for Fairy Tail, then so be it!" Light swelled from within her chest and spread around her, glowing around her like an angel. "I am Allisandra Stella, God-Slayer of Light, and protector Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail's era of darkness ends now!"

She didn't give Gray a moment to respond, and instead shot forward and punched Gray across the face. Blood sprayed from his mouth, but he responded with a quick hit of his own. The uppercut caught Alli by surprise and sending her flipping end-over-end.

" _Light God Bellow_!" she exclaimed.

" _Ice Make Cannon_!"

He leapt to the side, and then, with his cannon, blasted Alli with a heaping load of ice. She took the shot right in her side, but didn't let her slow her.

"You won't stop me," Alli said.

She and Gray collided again. She could feel him starting to hold back. She kicked him in the ribs, elbowed him across the face, and then slammed her knee into his side. He gave a little grunt, and swung at her with an icy-fist. Alli ducked beneath it.

A geyser of ice shot up under her. Alli flipped away from it, landing steadily on both feet as Gray pounced with two hands filled with dark ice magic. He brought them down on her. Alli shot her own ray of light up to part the ice. Gray landed just in front of her. Alli kicked him away and then pursued.

" _Light God Slash_!"

Gray knew better than to be hit by this move again, and managed to catch the light in his own container of ice. He back-handed Alli. Alli held one hand out, then the other, preparing her final move. Gray appeared over her, kicking her in the gut.

Alli hit the ground again, clenching her fists. Gray blasted her with another cannon of ice. She dodged, right into a jet of ice. She felt her legs freeze momentarily, and knew she had to release it.

" _God Slayer Secret Art_!" she exclaimed. Her arms pulsed. "This is the end, Gray!" She had no idea if it would kill him. She shut her eyes. " _Light_ …"

Something sharp impaled her straight through the shoulder. The magic in her hands dispelled and dropped to her side, and banged like a light grenade. Alli only saw red in her vision as she stumbled back and looked to the lance that'd gone through her shoulder. She felt warm liquid oozing down her arm.

"I told you, don't take your eyes off of me," Gray said. He held his hand out and another lance formed. "You were good, kid. Problem is, I'm great."

Alli fell back to her elbows, refusing to fall. She stared at the instrument of her death, and willed herself back to her knees.

"Do it, then," she said.

Gray nodded and pulled his arm back. He released the lance, and it shattered into billions of tiny pieces as a massive beam of…light?...crashed into it. Gray snarled as a jet of darkness hit him in the chest and pushed him back a step.

First, a blinding light seized Alli's vision before it was completely coated in darkness and Alli thought she'd gone blind. She tried to open her eyes, but, they were already open. Then, the light and darkness formed together, into a brilliant, glowing twilight that began to slowly separate into two shapes:

A blonde man wearing a short gray jacket and white pants with blue gloves and some earrings, while the other man had black hair, a katana he didn't care to use, black pants, and no gloves. Their aura settled around them.

"I can't believe my luck," Gray said.

"Who…" she began, and her breath caught when she saw the marks on her arm.

Sting Eucliffe half-turned toward her. "Glad to see not everyone in Fairy Tail's a psychopath. You did well, but, you should hide now. Things are about to get messy."

Rogue Cheney looked to Alli as well, and nodded to her. "Find Porlyusica, she can have that wound tended to."

"She'll have to get past Laxus and Juvia to do that," Gray said.

Alli grunted, and got to her feet. She gritted her teeth, gripped the end of the lance, and broke it off. She did the same for the front half, so a frozen piece of the shaft jutted out of either end of her numbing shoulder.

"I'm outta here, then," Alli said. She couldn't feel her left arm at all. She was completely useless in any fight. "It's up to you, got it? Don't let me down, Sting, Rogue."

Both Dragon Slayers nodded and focused their attention back on Gray, who shot ice everywhere, coating the once-green field completely in ice. Alli dashed for the opening into the tunnel, and stole one last look at the scene.

Gray versus the Dragon Slayers. In any other situation, she'd be inspired to see it. She would have to. Now? If she stayed, she'd be dead.

Sting, Rogue…save Fairy Tail. Alli ducked into the tunnel and heard the first large explosion above. The battle between Demons and Dragons began anew.


	42. Ch 42 - Gray vs Twin Dragons

Sting and Rogue wasted no time. Seeing Gray across from them, riddled with Demon Slayer magic and showing few signs of damage from the younger God Slayer, would be enough to instill fear in any regular wizard, or even someone of their caliber. Instead, they powered into their Dragon Drives, exploding magic around them. Gray held his arms out and let the ice form around him, almost as if creating a somewhat protective barrier. Rogue took a step forward.

"Gray," Rogue said. "Stand down and run away."

Gray responded with a sharp ice lance shooting right at Rogue. Rogue's magic aura shot out and split the lance in two. Gray chuckled.

"Looks like you two are actually something now," Gray said.

"Listen to him, Gray," Sting said.

"You guys are the ones that should be running away," Gray said. "I mean, who even are you? Twin Dragons of Saber Tooth? Whatever." He waved a hand at them. "Can't even win a fight against Natsu, and it took, what, all your power to beat your old master? Talk about pathetic."

Rogue ignored the comments, but Gray wanted to keep piling them on.

"And you especially, Rogue? You had to summon dragons to think you had to take over the world, that's how weak you were."

"That wasn't me," Rogue said.

"Right," Gray said. "Meaning you're even weaker than some alternate version of you. And Sting? Way to go, big guy. You took down a member of the Spriggan Twelve. Even Biska helped do that, and nobody even knows who she is."

Sting and Rogue just stared at Gray while he yammered on. The ice settled around Gray. Rogue positioned himself properly, placing a hand on his katana.

"Oh, go ahead, whip it out," Gray said. "Your steel can't cut through my ice."

"Do you know why I've never used my katana?"

"No."

"Good."

Rogue sliced up with the invisible blade, and a line of shadow ripped through the sky, slicing right through the ice barrier and cutting a deep wound into Gray's shoulder. Blood sprayed onto his face and the ice around them. Rogue tightened his grip on the hilt as shadows descended up around the hilt, creating a misty, shapeless blade.

Gray gripped his shoulder muscles, gaping at the wound. He took a step back, then smiled and removed his hand. The wound was iced over, and the ice quickly turned a deep crimson. Rogue held the blade out in front of Sting.

"Let me get a go at this, Sting," Rogue said. He half-turned toward his Guild Master, his best friend. "Hopefully this won't come to you having to jump in."

"Good luck," Sting said.

Rogue turned back to Gray, who was moving already. To anyone else, Gray would've been moving incredibly fast. To Rogue, who'd fought his own Dragon Force, more powerful than Gray in this form, he moved at normal speed.

Rogue pivoted and dodged Gray's great ice attack. He twirled the katana and swung down, slicing Gray's ice in half. He kicked Gray in the chest, feeling a rib snap, and then followed Gray through the air. He spun around Gray's lance, laid the blade down, and swept up. Ice mist blinded Gray, making him unable to see Rogue's leg come down and slam Gray on the back of the head.

Gray hit the ground, bounced up, and roared, summoning an Ice Geyser around Rogue. Rogue twirled in the air and sliced through the ice. He glowered up and saw Gray's dark face and purple eyes glaring down at him.

"You're annoying," Gray said.

In a blink, more ice was upon Rogue, but Rogue was in the air. Rogue twirled the sword into a pentagram.

" _Shadow Sword: Five-Seal Power_!"

The spell obliterated the ice, and the grass, around Gray, who leapt away. He slid to a halt on his own ice and crossed his arms. Rogue tapped his blade against the ice and dropped into his fighting stance.

"Well, that's new," Gray said. He gestured at Sting. "Does he have any new tricks?"

"I'm not as creative as Rogue," Sting said.

"I bet," Gray said, and with a flick, froze Sting in place. Rogue saw it in his peripheral, and didn't make a move. Gray clenched his fists and sighed.

"No more distractions, then," Rogue said.

"Glad we have that sorted out," Gray said. Rogue sensed a tremor in the magical pressure around him. His Shadow Drive aura intensified. Gray was changing. More dark magic was floating around him.

He once again tried to hide his shock but was a bit less successful in this attempt. This power was so similar to Dragon Force. Magic coalesced within and without Gray, clinging tight to his body.

Rogue pounced, and half of Gray's body turned pure demon. Gray also moved, much faster, but could hardly dodge Rogue. Rogue sliced upward with his shadow katana, and Gray was fast enough to dodge it. Rogue still kicked back and knocked Gray away, but doing so created space enough for Gray to complete his transformation.

He slid along the ice and rose with a sharp, deep purple aura. A thin coating of ice descended around him. A demon mark glowed upon his chest, and his eyes changed from a light purple to a definite violet.

"I've only had to use this once before, but I think this'll come in much more handy now," Gray said. "If you have Dragon Force, then I have Demonic Will."

"Impressive," Rogue said.

"Go on then, Dragon Slayer," Gray said. "Where is your Dragon Force?"

"Unnecessary in this battle," Rogue said. "I have hardly begun to use my magic."

"I can't imagine sustaining that sword there is easy," Gray said. "And that spell you used? Intricate, must've used a bit of concentration."

Rogue smiled. "You haven't seen me fight in quite some time, Gray. You don't know what the limits of my abilities are anymore."

"Clearly."

Rogue slid his katana back into its sheath. Gray frowned disappointingly at Rogue. He dropped to his regular fighting stance, one made for hand-to-hand combat. Using the katana would be to his advantage against an enemy he wanted to actively maim or seriously injure; to use it against Gray could be lethal.

The Ice Demon-Slayer was clearly out of his mind and just sought the thrill of the fight. Rogue slicing through him would cause serious pain, and give his adrenaline a major boost. He'd die of blood loss before he had the chance to get the fight going the way he wanted. Rogue had to deal concussive blows in this battle.

Still, Demonic Will was quite unsettling. Its power resembled Dragon Force in every conceivable way, meaning Gray's speed, strength, and stamina would be brought to brand new heights. How much effort had Gray been putting in before? They were both tapping into magic at the first stage of the fight: Gray with his Demon-Slayer magic and Rogue with the Shadow Drive, but neither had been too serious with it.

If Rogue did want to end this fight now, there was always Dragon Ultima Force. He shook his head. No. If he flubbed attacks he'd leave himself wide open; besides, they had Erza, Laxus, and Mirajane to still contend with if it came to combat. Dragon Ultima Fore had to stay in their back pocket. Dragon Force, though, was certainly not out of the question.

"You just going to keep staring at me like that, creep?" Gray asked.

Rogue didn't bother with a response. His mind drifted momentarily to Frosch and Lector, who were off hiding, hopefully now with Alli, since they'd sent them into the tunnels to find a small room. Alli would be able to protect them, and perhaps the Exceeds could brief her on the situation going on in Yaxen. This wasn't the best way for them to return to Fiore, but, it certainly was interesting.

Thrilling? Not so much. Rogue had been looking forward to getting back to Saber Tooth and getting into the swing of things with the guild. This was quite the opposite. He did, though, sense the faint traces of Lady Minerva and Yukino's magic. What were they doing here? A darker thought occurred to him: if Fairy Tail had truly turned to the path of darkness, had they possibly been killed?

He shook it off and watched Gray brace and then blast toward Rogue. Rogue leapt to the side. He had to win this. For Fairy Tail, for Saber Tooth. For Sting, Lector, and Frosch.

Rogue's shadowy fist collided with Gray's and the two bounced away from each other. Gray smiled. He couldn't look like more of a demon. Rogue straightened up and gestured at Gray.

"Have at it, then," Rogue said, and Gray obliged.

* * *

Mirajane strode through the wreckage of Magnolia. Part of her wanted to skip. The destruction was quite marvelous. The screams had died down as all the townsfolk evacuated, but the booms and bangs were enough to bring a little smile to her face. Fairy Tail members hooted and hollered as she moved past them toward the frozen Guild Hall.

She stepped over bits of rubble and the shattered roads. Some of it looked a little odd, though, and it wasn't until she looked at the ground that she realized it was the remains of Kardia Cathedral. Mira held her hand out and stroked her hand along what had once been a pew. Upon touch from her Demon magic, the wood corroded and then exploded with just a hint of force. Oh, this power. She smiled and spread her wings. It filled her so completely; she'd never felt such a rush before. Normally she had to draw on this power when the situation most called for it. Now? She could just walk about with her power, with nobody to stop her.

A single flick of the wrist and a pulse of magic knocked the wall in front of her into millions of tiny pieces. Mirajane continued to saunter through Magnolia. She breathed in the fresh air of the city. She used to take nice, long walks like this in the past. She'd even done it during the three years between Lucy going off with Natsu and Makarov's death. It was nice, to go out, walk with Laxus.

And if she were lucky, she could walk him straight to bed.

She grinned. Oh, she was indeed hungry. Her body yearned for more action. Minerva had given her a thrill, but it was nothing more than a cheap thrill.

A thought crossed her mind. Oh! What a brilliant idea. She still wanted to see the baby, but once she was done, that bitch Titania finally needed to get what was coming. There could only be one truly beautiful woman in Fairy Tail, one that stood above the rest as the greatest. Erza would bow to her and yield to her all powers she had. Mirajane would usurp that fool Claudia's claim as the Demon Queen.

The frosty Guild Hall loomed in front of her. Mirajane saw her frozen breath and pressed forward through it, stepping into the icy campus. She saw Juvia there, by the door, looking out to the hills where flashes of darkness collided with one another. Ah, Gray was doing battle, how fun. Mirajane strode by Juvia without a word, and saw, on the other end of the ice floor, Laxus, his head bowed and arms crossed.

"Laxus, darling," Mirajane said. "Come here, you look bored."

"I'm waiting," Laxus said.

"For what?" Mirajane asked, and felt a presence coming up behind her. It wasn't Juvia; no, this was Erza.

"My turn," Laxus said, gesturing outside. "Sting and Rogue are out there. Gray's taking his chances with them."

"Seems like it's going well," Mira said.

Laxus ignored her comment and continued to just stand there. Mira approached, smiling, and twirled around, careful not to hit him with her wing.

"You like it?" she asked.

"You're a demon," Laxus said.

"It's my ultimate form," Mirajane said. She felt a blush coming.

Laxus crossed his arms, shut his eyes, and leaned back against the counter. "I like your human form better. You're prettier in that one."

Mira slapped him across the face. Laxus smiled. "Try that again."

"I'm going to see Jori. Would you like to come?" Mira's face was still red, but less red from love and more from sheer rage.

She heard a chuckle behind her. Someone rested a hand on her shoulder. Mira turned and saw Erza, still in her regular armor, but with some bags under her eyes.

"Let us check on the child," Erza said. "I hope nothing's become of her."

"Shut up," Mira said, slapping Erza's hand away. "You stay out here, stand watch. Laxus, come."

"Later," Laxus said, and followed. Mira rolled her eyes. What an idiot, and what a terrible joke.

The two moved out of the foyer and into the small corridor. Mira blasted the door down and looked over to the unconscious Porlyusica. She shook her head at the old hag, and then turned her attention to the creature in the cradle. Both she and Laxus groaned in disappointment.

"She's so human still," Mira said. "I'd have thought her power would've shown by now?"

"It hasn't been long at all since she was born," Laxus said. "Relax."

"I suppose," Mira said. "Still, you have to admit it's disappointing."

"It'll only be disappointing if she doesn't take after my power," Laxus said. "If she's weak, she doesn't belong with me."

"Us."

"Me."

"You don't think I'm strong?" Mira pinned him against the wall with a single arm outstretched. Laxus opened his mouth to speak, but an explosion down by the bay made him stop and roll his eyes.

"You see what you're making me miss?" he asked.

* * *

Rogue slid along the stones of the port while Gray gently landed out on the water. Rogue's back was to the now-destroyed Magnolia, but he could still smell the smoke that rose from the fires springing all around town.

"This is madness, Gray," Rogue said. "Enough is enough."

"And yet you just keep on coming," Gray said. "But you're holding back. I'd recommend you stop doing that unless you wanna die!"

Gray blasted at Rogue. Rogue dodged, and then had to swerve from the streak of ice that followed Gray. Rogue spun and was blasted by another jet of frost, sending him tumbling back. Rogue bounced back to his feet, feeling the power starting to leak out of him without him wanting it to.

"Fine," Rogue said. "But now this ends."

He didn't grunt, or gesture, or made any sudden move to activate Dragon Force. His aura blasted around him and the markings began to crawl up around his face. While not nearly as strong as Dragon Ultima Force, it still felt good to be back in this form. He opened and closed his hands, easing back into it.

Gray didn't waste any time and attacked Rogue. Rogue blocked, parried, threw an elbow, and then punched Gray across the chest. Gray stumbled back. Their fists collided with equal power and the two bounced back. Rogue leapt to the edge of the dock. He did a back-flip to avoid the wash of ice that almost crashed onto him.

"About time," Gray said.

Rogue nodded. This fight was going in quite the opposite direction, and Rogue had to end it this instant. Dragon Ultima Force would still be a bit much for Gray, even if he seemed to only grow stronger as the fight went on. With every punch, every kick, and every spell, Gray seemed to grow more and more into Demonic Will.

Rogue hadn't cast a single spell since the Shadow Sword earlier, and activating Dragon Force would expel little of his magical energy. The fight, thus far, had been mostly physical. Rogue and Gray drew even in that regard, it seemed, and each time Rogue thought he could get an advantage, Gray sprung a surprise upon him.

Gray's movements were erratic, unclear. The more he drew into his power, the more mad he seemed to get. It made him a tricky opponent to take down.

Speaking of, Gray launched into another assault. "Now I can finally take you seriously! _Ice Make Sword_!"

A large longsword shot out of Gray's arm. Rogue avoided it and waited for the next attack. An Ice Geyser appeared beneath him. Rogue roared and the sheer force of his pressure shattered the geyser from impaling him. Gray still took advantage of it, though.

" _Ice Demon Rage_!"

The beam of ice came straight for Rogue. Rogue had little time to move out of the way; the blast took up the entire walkway on the dock. Rogue slammed his fists together, charging his magic, and then launched himself toward it. He crashed into it, shutting his eyes. He felt his body starting to freeze. He roared and powered through it, popping out on the other end.

Gray gawked at him for just a moment before Rogue's foot landed against Gray's face and knocked him into the stone. Gray bounced and rolled to a halt. Rogue landed gently on the ground, glowering up at Gray, avoiding the horrors that Fairy Tail were inflicting upon Magnolia. He saw constant flashes of magic, and then a building would crumble or something would be laid to destruction. By afternoon, Magnolia would be reduced to rubble.

"Pretty great, right?" Gray asked.

"It's sickening," Rogue said. "You're going to destroy everything these people have built."

"These people are weak," Gray said. "They don't get anything that we've done for them. We're just showing them that they should always be afraid of us."

"When this is over, Gray," Rogue started, "you won't have anyone in town to turn to; they'll have all turned against you."

"Like we can't handle it," Gray said.

"You won't," Rogue said.

"We won't have to!" Gray exclaimed. "Ice Demon Zero Destruction Bow!"

The bow nimbly formed in Gray's hand and an arrow almost impaled Rogue. Rogue, quickly, drew out his katana and sliced through the arrow. The two sides crashed and exploded into ice grenades next to him. Rogue dashed to the side, avoiding another arrow. Gray loosed the arrows with incredible speed, and accuracy.

Rogue slid under one, sliced up against another, and swung the blade out to cut another in two. Still, the blunt half of the shaft nicked him in the side, sending him off-balance just a step. He barely recovered in time to avoid another arrow that still sliced into his shoulder. Rogue snarled and threw the katana forward, cutting through the broad side of the arrow and slicing the taut string. Rogue clenched a fist and the shadow on the blade exploded, knocking Gray forward.

The two collided their fists, both of them off-balance. Gray forced Rogue back. "You're holding back!"

Rogue vanished into the shadow behind Gray and kicked him in the back. Gray stumbled forward, feigning one ice attack, but then a massive wall of ice from the bay nearly overwhelmed Rogue. Rogue punched through it.

"Strong enough to break my ice, I see," Gray said.

Rogue nodded. "Both of us are, in fact."

"Both of us?"

Right on cue, a blinding light hurtled toward Gray and Sting, still in his White Drive, slammed Gray into the ocean with his shoulder. Rogue sighed and dropped out of Dragon Force, though still remained in his Shadow Drive.

"Glad you could make it back," Rogue said.

"Took a little, didn't I?" Sting asked. "Still, I got enough."

"You sensed out all his attacks?"

"You know it. Just follow my lead, Rogue, and we'll take this guy."

Gray rose from a pillar of ice while little ice shards, rather than little bits of water, cascaded around him. His chest heaved up and down. His power was flickering, Rogue noticed.

"Now's our chance," Rogue said. "We should end this now."

"Unison Raid?" Sting asked.

"No," Rogue said. "Just knock him out. Go for the head."

"Right," Sting said.

"I'll kill you both for this!" Gray exclaimed, and leapt off his platform. The ice curved and blasted for both Sting and Rogue. Rogue leapt away.

Gray reappeared in front of him. His power flickered, and then leapt to all-new heights. Rogue couldn't dodge the punch and felt blood spill into his broken jaw as Gray hit him across the face. In seemingly the same instant, Rogue had crashed into the stone behind him. He swerved away from Gray's punch and held his hand out, feeling for the shadow katana.

Gray held a hand up and froze it in place in the air. He then used that same hand to block Rogue's punch. Rogue quickly shifted it to hold his hand, and tried to swing Gray to the side, where Sting was coming from. Sting put his hands together and held his hands over his head. Gray broke the hold, turned, and punched Gray in the face while jetting Rogue with cold energy.

The Twin Dragons landed from their attacks on opposite ends of Gray. Rogue wiped away his first bead of sweat, while Gray continued to look exhausted. The magic flickered again. Rogue nodded to Sting, who nodded back. Sting had to notice, too, that Gray could not sustain the form. He moved in fast bursts, the obvious sign of exhaustion. Rogue held his hand up, and Sting did the same. Gray looked back and forth, and swung his arm out. Sting and Rogue loosed their magic just in time to stop the ice from completely overtaking them. However, his spell was strong enough to send their spells spinning away as well.

Both Sting and Rogue attacked Gray, who blocked their initial attacks with his body and then slammed his hand onto the ground to create an Ice Wall. Rogue and Sting rushed around it.

" _Ice Make: Vambrace_!"

Gray swung both of his arms out in long extensions as the ice shattered and the attack almost rammed into Rogue's face. He ducked beneath it, spun, and slid to a halt next to a thick icicle. Rogue stole a quick look down and saw his katana. He swooped down, dodging a fist of ice flying through the air, and picked it up, charging it with his Dragon Slayer magic and breaking it free of the ice. Gray threw up another ice wall.

Rogue sliced up and the shadow wave cut right through the ice with ease, forcing the wall to fall apart. Sting filled his hands with his magic and bombarded Gray with a few blasts. Gray slid back, able to hold himself together. Rogue sprinted at Gray, sliding his sword into his sheath. He leapt up, bringing an elbow down that was blocked, then jabbed Gray twice and kicked him to the side, near the water.

Gray stopped and began to chuckle. "Yeah, go ahead, put me near the water. See how that works for you."

"It still takes magic for you to freeze it," Sting said. "And you're running awfully low on magic, aren't you, Gray?"

"Maybe I am," Gray said. "But she's not."

"She?" Sting asked.

"STING!" Rogue exclaimed, but he was too late.

A massive torrent of water crashed into Sting, dragging him to the depths of the water. Juvia, in a raging water form, lashed out with a whip. Rogue bent backward to avoid it, and it slapped into the rock around him, cutting through it as easy as his shadow blade would've. When Juvia brought the attack down again, it was ice. Rogue caught it with a hand filled with magic, and braced himself. He felt blood rushing down his arm. He pulled his arm back, and shot magic forward. The shadow ball hit Juvia square in the belly and her concentration broke.

Rogue slid away from the falling ice. Bubbles appeared on the surface of the water and Sting exploded from the depths, roaring. His magic snagged Juvia and knocked her aside. Gray quickly moved to be near her, rushing along the frozen water.

"Let's end this!" he exclaimed.

"Sting, we have to move," Rogue said. "We can't afford to waste time trying to stop this."

"Good idea," Sting said.

Gray slid up next to Juvia, and took her hands in his own. A blue aura exploded around them. Juvia looked up to Sting and Rogue like a madwoman, a horrifying smile forming upon her lips as her magic mixed with Gray's, and then doubled.

"Ah, damn," Sting muttered. "It's a…"

Juvia and Gray started to glow. " _Unison Raid_!"

Sting and Rogue leapt back as the waters in the bay swirled around them and took shape as a massive demon, towering over them. The demon held his hand up, forming a ball of water in his hands, and when he pressed it down, a titanic force of water magic shot toward them before solidifying into a great block of ice.

Sting and Rogue waited until the last moment to blast the ice block, using that momentum to carry them away until it destroyed the docks and knocked them into the nearby building. Rogue plowed through several floors of the building before he came to a halt in an empty living room. His arm was trapped under a bit of rubble. He immediately cancelled his Shadow Drive form to drop his magic power and used his physical strength to knock the rubble away.

He glowered through the hole that Sting had formed when he crashed through the building. Sting, by some miracle, was somehow still standing. He was braced against a wall and blood seeped from his nose and mouth, but he still stood. Rogue braced himself against the wall, trying to regain feeling in his right arm.

Rogue looked through the hole toward Gray and Juvia, who stood together, sharing a kiss. Juvia stepped away from Gray, who said something before shrieking so loud Rogue heard it a hundred feet away.

"It's her!" Gray exclaimed. He dropped to a knee, and the Demonic Will power dissipated around him in a black mist. "Meldy."

Meldy? Rogue looked to Sting. The name was familiar, but he wasn't sure why. Sting gestured at Rogue, and then dashed across the room. Rogue followed. They had work to do yet, and if whoever this Meldy person was could handle Gray, then so be it. He was no longer their issue.

* * *

Laxus glowered at Mira as she held the crying baby in her arms. The latest explosion, which Mira sensed was Gray and Juvia's Unison Raid, awakened her and she hadn't ceased her crying. Laxus hadn't said a word, and continued to just ignore the child. Mira tried soothing her. She brushed some of Jori's hair away, looking into her soft face.

She had the face of her father, but the eyes of her mother. Her nose was still a little baby bump on her face, and her cheeks were filled with fat. For a brief moment, Jori stopped crying and looked directly up to Mira. Mira smiled, and something struck deep within her. Her heart ached and her body seized, but she held tight to Jori.

Tears—tears?—started to slide down Mira's face. She heard Laxus shift behind her. Mira took to one knee, staring at Jori. Baby Jori reached up and touched the scales of her mother's face. When she did, she reeled her hand back, and a frown formed on her face before she started crying again.

"No, it's me, Jori, it's mommy," Mira said. She concentrated, and started to fade from the Demon form.

"Don't," Laxus said.

Mira got to her feet, clutching Jori tight. "I thought you said you didn't like this form that much?"

"You'll just be some pathetic girl if you transform," Laxus said.

Mira laughed. "You know I'm far more than that."

Laxus stared at her, and then smiled. "Prove it, then."

Mirajane hesitated. She looked back at Jori, who cried on, unable to look at her mother. Mira's heart ached a little more, but when she tore her vision from the baby, she felt just a little child in her arms.

She placed Jori back into her crib and then washed the Satan Soul magic from her, descending back into little Mirajane Strauss. Jori stopped crying, and Mira saw in the corner of her eye as Jori grasped the bars of her crib and then raised them for mommy.

Instead, Mira turned to Laxus, slammed him against the wall with all of her human might, and kissed him hard, right on the lips. He tugged at her hair and yanked her head back.

"Not here," he said, and Mira nodded. She shoved him through the ice wall and flung him into the next room. Laxus couldn't keep his balance and fell back onto the futon. Mira leapt atop him, breaking the wood of the futon beneath her, and sat atop him.

"Here then," Mira said, and pressed her hands against his bare chest, kissing him again. This time, Laxus surrendered.

Jori continued crying in the room next to them, and neither cared to tend to her or notice her. The baby just wept for her parents, whom she could barely recognize anymore.


	43. Ch 43 - True Celestial Spirit Wizards

Yukino raced down the streets of Magnolia, leaping freely over the fallen rubble and shattered stone ground. They were thankfully empty of all citizens; she'd seen some on her way into the city but they were all running too fast to notice that anyone was actually going to run back into town. Yukino stopped and peered down an ally. Lucy had been there recently, but was moving at a fast pace across the city. She pivoted her feet and took off.

She already had the keys for Pisces and Libra out. She had her Silver Keys, too, but in a battle against someone who'd absorbed six of the ten Zodiac spirits, they would not be too great of an asset in a battle. Yukino would have to rely on the strength of her spirits as well as her own abilities. They'd been enhanced thanks to the Celestial Spirit King, but…

She charged on with a bit of doubt. Yukino sprinted across a bridge that was hardly standing. She placed her weight upon stones at the center of the bridge, and had to take to the air to avoid tumbling into the river. She landed with grace and continued on. She'd forgone her nicer shoes long ago, instead running barefoot. She ignored the pain of her feet constantly slamming onto uneven pavement, and instead let the image of a vile Lucy drive her forward.

However, that was not an easy image to conjure. Lucy Hearfilia was one of the most purehearted people in the entire world. Yukino still felt as if she were running through a nightmare. It'd been Fairy Tail that saved her live from doom years ago at the Grand Magic Games, and Fairy Tail that helped her even further to pursue her strengths. Without Fairy Tail, Yukino knew, she'd have been dead a long time ago, and never known the true happiness of being in a good, warm guild like Saber Tooth had turned out to be.

Lucy was the focal point of all of this, too. She was Yukino's only kindred spirit. She hadn't nearly reconnected with Sorano, her older sister, enough in the past few years, and who else did she get along with at such a spiritual level? There was Sting and Rogue that she admired and considered her closest comrades, and Lady Minerva was an amazing woman to look up to, but the two didn't go out into town together like Yukino would've occasionally while Lucy was serving as a writer for _Sorcerer's Weekly_.

Yukino's sweaty palms almost made her drop Pisces's key but she held on with a tight grip. Focus. Lucy could be restored to normal. The Celestial Spirit King had said as much. While the bodies and souls of these mages was now their true reality, it was not the reality that was shared with everyone else. All they would need to do is purify the heart of all of Fairy Tail's magic; but, first, they needed to ensure that Fairy Tail would not go on a rampage of destruction.

She tried not to think about how large a scale that was. She saw a black and white flash up ahead and her feet ground to a halt.

"Sting, Rogue," she muttered. How'd they arrive so fast from Yaxen? She turned, trying to sense Lady Minerva, but nobody was there.

Instead, several unfamiliar magics were springing up. They were powerful, and had the ability to match several Fairy Tail mages. Yukino thought it'd just be herself and Minerva taking on Fairy Tail. She shuddered to think of herself having to fight Erza or Laxus. That'd be an impossibly uphill battle. Yukino's mission only extended as far as Lucy, the rest was either up to Lady Minerva or fate itself. Short of summoning the Celestial Spirit King and sacrificing one of her keys, she couldn't see herself in combat against Fairy Tail at all. Even then, would he be enough?

She shook the thought away and continued her run. No time for that now, Yukino. Lucy. Think of Lucy!

Yukino saw Lucy in her mind's eye. Long, blonde hair. A face that couldn't know sadness, with big dimples and large, soft brown eyes. She always had such wonderful body language; she held herself with class and sophistication. Lucy was a woman for all other women to want to yearn to be, and that extended far beyond her impossible body. Yukino didn't care about that; anyone who cared for Lucy didn't. Lucy was a burning fire of passion and love that extended out to all of her allies, and Yukino included herself in that. Yukino, now, had to preserve that flame for the sake of Fairy Tail, and for the sake of everyone Lucy had met or would meet in the future.

She wiped a single tear from her eyes. Yes. She fought for Lucy, and for that young woman's future. For the sake of her friend, Yukino had to win.

A sharp sensation smacked against Yukino, and she came to a stop and looked up at where there had once been a building, but was now just an empty lot. A woman, with long hair flowing down to her backside, stood in the center of it. Her dress reached down to her knees and glowed a brilliant color. Her hair suddenly shifted as it waved in the daylight, shifting as it was affected by the wind. She turned, and dark brown eyes met Yukino.

"Lucy," Yukino said. "Stand down."

"Yukino Agria," Lucy said. Her voice was the same, but she said Yukino's name with such chill and malice. "Glad you could make it to hand me over some more of your keys."

"Let the spirits go, Lucy," Yukino said. "I'm here on an order from the Celestial Spirit King himself."

"Oh?" Lucy asked. "That old man still need sacrifice to come around here, huh?"

"He doesn't _want_ us to fight," Yukino said. "Just release the Spirits and he'll minimize your punishment."

"I already know he's terminated my contracts, and that's just fine," Lucy said. "I already have their power, that's what I need. I don't need him anymore."

"Aquarius would be so disappointed in you."

Lucy's arm flashed to her side and the whip cracked against Yukino's chest, forcing the cape to drop, exposing Yukino's cut-off short and pants. The cape draped around her feet. Yukino wiped the blood from her shoulder.

"You know why I took all this power?" Lucy asked. "Why I absorbed all of my spirits? It's so they never have to leave me again. It's so I never have to lose one like I did with Aquarius. Now, I have enough power to defend myself!"

"You're wrong," Yukino said. "Now you're all by yourself."

"I don't need anyone else," Lucy said.

"Then you're no Fairy Tail wizard," Yukino said. "And you've given me little recourse. I'll draw the Spirits from you one way or another!"  
She reached behind her back and clasped the small orb the Celestial Spirit King had given her. It glowed with rainbow energy. Yukino crushed her fist around it and squeezed hard. The magic dust quickly settled into her arm. Yukino's entire arm flashed a beautiful color before a part of her body glowed with a similarly colored aura.

Lucy raised her eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I can only use this for a few minutes," Yukino said through gritted teeth. "So I'll make this fast."

She shoved her arm out and held her hand open. Lucy's chest seized immediately and she howled with pain. A golden light formed on her torso. Yukino felt one Spirit already, desperately reaching out. Yukino roared. Lucy did the same and held her hand out to Yukino.  
"I won't…let you…take them!" Lucy exclaimed, and a pulse of magic power knocked Yukino to the side, releasing the pull between them. Yukino spun and dropped to the ground.

Lucy heaved up and down. She readjusted her dress to limit the amount of skin she was exposing and balled her fists up. "I'm going to kill you for that, Yukino. Hope you're ready."

"I'm not dying," Yukino said, holding both keys up. "I'm just getting start, Lucy."

Lucy pounced and Yukino turned both keys, activating the gates for Pisces and Libra. Libra leapt into the air, over Lucy, while Pisces shot out in their large fish form, slamming Lucy back toward Lirba, who activated her magic immediately, intensifying the gravitational field around Lucy to match the Celestial Spirit World. Lucy slammed to the ground.

Pisces whirled around Yukino, who nodded to the two fish serpents. Their bodies filled with golden light before shrinking into their human form. Mother Pisces unfolded her body out and fell into her martial-arts-like fighting stance while Son Pisces brandished his spear. Yukino smiled. It'd been a good while since she last had to use her Spirits in combat, and they looked better. Mother Pisces's scales looked cleaner, and her muscles a bit more built, while Son Pisces had a new trident with him.

Yukino looked beyond them to Libra, who held her balanced stance and maintained her magic. Libra nodded to Yukino, who nodded back.

"Give up, Lucy," Yukino said. "Stop struggling, it'll make this easier on all of us."

Lucy managed to get back up, showing little signs of strain even under the immense pressure Libra exerted. Yukino tried to see her face, and a lightning bolt of horror struck her when she did. Lucy swung her arm out and in an instant Libra was blasted away into another building.

"Pisces!" Yukino exclaimed.

They both fell into their fighting stances. Lucy held out both of her arms, and in one an axe formed while a scorpion-like tail formed in the other. Lucy leapt toward Mother Pisces, and before making contact, blasted a powerful jet of sand at Son Pisces.

They both managed to evade, fold their hands together, and then unleash a torrent of water at Lucy. Lucy spun around and matched it with another jet of sand. Yukino felt the Celestial Spirit King magic tingling in her hand, and once again concentrated upon Lucy.

Lucy keeled over and was blasted by the water. Yukino immediately reached out and caught Lucy. She swung Lucy around with all of her muscles, feeling like she would tear her shoulders out of their sockets, and threw Lucy into the wall of the nearby building. Lucy almost slammed against it, but a soft pink cloud formed around her back and bounced her off, instead propelling her back toward Yukino, whom she aptly punched in the face.

Yukino flipped over twice before crashing into the opposite wall. She fell forward and braced her hands against the wall. She couldn't see it at all, since she had a face-full of concrete to stare at, but heard the sounds of battle going on overhead. Something rammed into the building next to her and quickly moved away.

She rolled onto the ground and then maneuvered herself back to her feet. She watched, through strained vision, as an injured Libra ran over to her and helped her back up. She looked around for the signs of battle and saw Lucy dodging Mother Pisces's attacks while somehow managing to parry Son Pisces.

"Can we win?" Yukino asked. "She has the power of all the other spirits."

"Have faith, my friend," Libra said.

Mother Pisces slammed a fist into Lucy's gut, punching Lucy down onto the stone pavement. Lucy bounced twice. Son Pisces dropped next to her. Lucy flashed another grin and sprung to her feet. Libra used her scales again and increased the gravity around Lucy, but she managed to hold firm. Her aura glowed bright around her.

She caught Mother Pisces's punch, and snapped her wrist back. Lucy clocked her across the face and then beamed Son Pisces with a ray of pure Celestial Magic. Son Pisces and Mother Pisces both fell back, and then disappeared into the water. Yukino felt their keys go inert in her hand.

Libra applied more pressure, and Lucy struggled against it.

"You must hurry, Yukino, I can't hold her forever!" Libra exclaimed.

"Or…at all!" Lucy exclaimed.

She roared and an explosion of light completely blinded Yukino and caused a devastating distraction for Libra. Lucy took both of their faces in her hand and slammed them through the wall. Yukino tumbled through the building while she lost control of the keys in her grip. Libra vanished, defeated back to the Celestial Spirit World.

Yukino didn't have time to react. Lucy picked her up, raising her high into the air. Her face was bloodied, though not all that bruised.

"Poor Yukino, no more spirits to play with," Lucy said. "What a shame. If you'd have just given them to me, they wouldn't have been hurt at all!"

Lucy threw Yukino through a window. Shards of glass bit into Yukino. She spilled out onto the streets, but somehow managed to find the strength to get back onto a knee. Lucy walked out of the building and stood across from Yukino, her arms crossed in disappointment. The sounds of battle filled Yukino, and brought dread upon her. She'd failed. She bowed her head, but then picked it back up to stare into the face of her opponent.

"Maybe Lucy can never come back," Yukino said. "Maybe I'm an idiot for believing in something that'll never happen, but so long as I have the faith in myself that you gave me, I will keep standing up! You taught me that, Lucy! You helped show me what it meant to have friends, and what it meant to fight for them! So I'm going to fight to save you!"

"I don't need saving, you dumb bitch," Lucy said. "I just need you to hurry up and die."

Yukino was blinded by tears. She shook her head. "I don't believe that. I don't believe you, Lucy, because I think you're lying. I know you love your Spirits, but you need to stop, because you know this is causing them suffering."

"Suffering is destroying their only access to this world so you can summon a useless king!" Lucy exclaimed. "Suffering…what do you know about suffering?"

"Everything," Yukino said. "Because right now, I'm watching a friend destroy herself and throw her life away for something as meaningless as strength!"

"Strength to never suffer again! You wouldn't know that, because you're weak! You're a coward. You hide behind Saber Tooth like they'll always protect you, but you're wrong. Once we're done here, we're going to kill Minerva for what she did to me. We'll kill Sting and Rogue for trying to embarrass Natsu. And right now, I'm really thinking I want to kill you."

Yukino nodded, then held her arms out at her side. "Fine, then. Kill me. Kill your friend."

Yukino felt power swelling across from her. She shut her eyes for a moment, then reopened then. She stared across the way, looking right into Lucy's cold eyes. A ball of Celestial Magic was forming in her hands. Yukino's soft look hardened. She balled her hands into fists and surrendered herself.

Lucy's power intensified, consolidating within the ball of magic. Yukino had never felt so much Celestial magic conjured in a single orb before. Yukino looked beyond it through, to the woman holding it. Lucy's gaze quivered, her eyes shifted. Yukino lowered her arms slowly. Lucy sucked in a breath, her lips trembling.

"I knew it," she muttered.

"Shut your mouth!" Lucy exclaimed, and Yukino caught a tear leave her eye as a much weaker, nonlethal ball of magic soared across the way.

" _Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo_!"

A golden ray of light swatted the ball away, and a shape began to take form. Yukino stumbled back, feeling an incredibly familiar presence nearby.

"Is that really all you got, sis?"

Yukino whirled around as Sorano sprinted by Yukino, a battle-hardened grin spreading across her lips. In an instant she was beyond the mysterious golden man and slamming Lucy in the face with a brutal right-cross. Lucy stumbled back, but retained her footing.

"That was for Nirvana," Sorano said.

"Bitch!" Lucy roared, and moved to punch Sorano.

The golden light, instead, pounced Lucy, and a foot kicked her in the chest, knocking her back. The form landed, and a swirl of magic exploded around them, revealing an tall orange-haired man wearing a tuxedo. Yukino dashed up to the two.

"Leo?" Yukino asked.

"I forged a temporary contract with Sorano," Leo said. "I figured you guys might need a little help."

"Yukino, you hang back a bit to charge your spell," Sorano said. Yukino looked to her big sister, whose face was brimming with confidence. "We'll slow Lucy down."

"Like hell you will!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Leo, now!" Sorano exclaimed.

Yukino leapt back at the command as well, dodging Lucy's attack, and slid into the street. She clapped her hands together and focused intently on the magic brimming in her hands. She was running out of time. She would only get one more shot at it.

When she reopened her eyes, she saw Sorano, like a ballerina, dancing through the air, avoiding Lucy's attacks with such grace that Yukino felt a tear snag her eye. She had the most beautiful sister in the whole world.

Sorano landed on a rooftop that Lucy moved to attack before Leo stopped her, ramming his fist into her gut. He spun around and blasted her from behind. Lucy crashed to the ground but recovered fast. She whirled about and saw Yukino charging her spell. She pulled her hands back, and opened her mouth to shout an incantation, but Sorano dropped in front of her, knocking her hands back and then kneed Lucy in the gut.

"How are you so strong?" Lucy roared, and Yukino had the same question.

Sorano dodged Lucy's attacks and set Leo up perfectly for an assist. Together, they pushed Lucy into the empty lot.

Angel held one of her Angel Magic coins up and crushed it into dust. "The Celestial Spirit King gave my magic the final little boost it needed. Now? I _am_ the Angel Magic."

"No longer Holder magic," Yukino muttered. "Sorano's a Caster."

"Doesn't make a difference!" Lucy exclaimed, and brandished the axe again. She swung, and Sorano swung out. A wave of brilliant light blue magic caught the axe and her strength somehow managed to match Lucy's.

"Oh, but it does," Sorano said.

Leo came storming in. Lucy saw him, and obscured his vision with a pink cloud. He tumbled through and met the wrong end of Lucy's fist. His glasses shattered.

Yukino shook her head and focused the magic again. She held her hand low. Sparks began to fly. She felt sweat rolling down her brow and into her lips as she concentrated hard to keep the spell in their realm. Come on, Sorano, move her into position!

"I'll just have to end this quickly, then!" Lucy exclaimed. "I think a good Urano Metria should do the trick!"

"Sorano, don't let her cast that spell!" Yukino yelled through a hoarse voice.

"Wasn't planning on it!" Sorano yelled back. " _Angel Magic: Raguel_!"  
Rather than actually summoning an angel, Sorano instead grew four massive glowing angel wings and gained a brilliant aura around her. Her skin started to glow as well. She clapped her hands together, and the wave reached just far enough to throw Yukino off for just a moment. She felt the magic about to slip, but a quick wave of magic from somewhere kept her up. She glanced back up, and saw Leo throw a thumbs-up her way.

"You ready?" he asked, and was slammed in the chest by Lucy's magic. Leo bounced across the river.

Sorano flipped over and landed next to Yukino, still blaring her magic. Lucy slammed her hands together. Sorano sighed.

"Let's go, this is it," Sorano said. "You with me?"

"Forever," Yukino said.

Sorano nodded, and clasped the hand with the magic in it. An aura burst fully around Yukino, and the purest of all magics flowed through her body. Yukino and Sorano raised their conjoined hands up while Lucy chanted the incantation for Urano Metria.  
"Now or never, Sorano!" Yukino exclaimed.

Lucy opened her hands up and coscmic power radiated from without her body, then sucked in and launched at them.

" _Urano Metria_!"

" _Unison Raid_!" Sorano and Yukino yelled. " _Angelic King's Justice_!"  
As Urano Metria loomed over them in a massive tidal wave of magic, a shining ball of Celestial Magic ripped through the spell and slammed Lucy square in the chest. Just as it did, a massive golden light filled all of Magnolia, and six Spirits ripped free of Lucy's soul.

The Spirits vanished from the world just as fast as they came. Yukino and Sorano roared and pushed their magic forward, releasing the power that Urano Metria had and exploded both spells into billions of tiny magic dust fragments.

The light settled around them, and Magnolia, destroyed as it was, began to take form again. Sorano's grip on Yukino was still tight. Yukino felt another hand drape across her shoulder, and then Sorano's head rested on Yukino's.

"So glad to see you again, sis," Sorano said, and giggled. _Giggled_!

Yukino laughed as well and wrapped her arm around Sorano, embracing her sister. She felt the bits of magic begin to touch her skin. They were warm, and pure. They felt oddly nostalgic in a way. Yukino's smile remained upon her lips.

Leo approached, walking upon the water with little golden lights under his feet allowing him to walk across. He stepped onto the road. Yukino and Sorano held their hands together and approached Lucy and Leo.

He knelt down, feeling for a pulse. It was still there. Lucy's body was still intact; the spell had just hit her ethereal form, not her physical one. Leo shook his head.

"What a nightmare," he muttered. "I'm sorry, you two, but I can't stick around and clean up." He grasped Lucy's shoulder. "I have to bring her home, and from there…well, I don't know what will happen. She abused her power and threatened the lives of so many people. She threatened the lives of her spirits, too."

"When she comes back," Yukino said. "Will she still be a Celestial mage?"

Leo just stared down at Lucy. "I'll see you two around."

"Leo!" Sorano exclaimed, and he vanished. "No, dammit, no, you come back, right now!"  
She held her hand up and Yukino lowered it. "No, Sorano. No."

"But Lucy!"

"Lucy Heartfilia always finds a way," Yukino said. "They will help her there. It's the safest place for her right now."

Sorano sighed and nodded. "You know, it's really not fair that you get the looks and the brains between the two of us."

Yukino blushed, and amidst the terror and destruction of Magnolia, embraced her long-lost sister. She could never get enough hugs out of her for the rest of her life. Yukino squeezed tight, even if her muscles wanted her to do otherwise. Sorano returned the embrace.

After the wonderfully long moment, Yukino stepped away, trying to ignore the lump forming in her throat as she held Sorano's hands in her own, and could stare into her sister.

"Come on," Yukino said. "Let's go save Fairy Tail."

"Together," Sorano said.

The sisters beamed at one another, and then took off, sprinting down the streets, damaged from the battle, but given strength from their bond, and their courage.


	44. Ch 44 - The Celestial Blade

Queen Hisui Fiore stormed through the large double doors into her empty throne room. Arcadios followed with quick footsteps, leaving heavy-plate armor footsteps behind in his wake. Hisui could barely hear them over the sound of several cries out from messengers and suitors. There were an equal amount of both vying for her attention, and she gave each the same amount of regard: zero.

Hisui held her hand up and all of them suddenly silenced. She stopped at the stunning silence, then turned to face the ravenous crowd. Messengers from across the country were frozen in place while the suitors were dressed in leather armors, some adorned with anti-magic equipment. Aracadios looked from her to the crowd.

"If I hear another word about Fairy Tail from any of you, I'll happily send you to Magnolia without any prize or consolation for your efforts," Hisui said. "Do you think me so fickle a person that I'd believe what you say without any solid proof?"

"Your Highness…" Arcadios began, but Hisui placed her hand up to silence him as well. Her hand had so much power in it.

"You give me no respect as queen," Hisui said. "You hound me and make accusations for men and women I consider dear friends. Why, then, should I listen to any of you?"

Because it's true, because you've always feared this.

Hisui ignored the thoughts in her mind and raised an eyebrow expectantly. One would speak up. One brash, brave soul who wanted to be the hero that swept her heart away. Hisui's jade eyes fell upon all of them, looking from suitor to messenger to suitor to suitor to messenger and on and on. Not a one spoke, or moved.

She slowly brought her hand down, gripping the side of her short white royal dress. "Now," she said. "Leave me be. If you can, find Teleportation or Spatial wizards that can bring me evidence of Fairy Tail's corruption, or summon the Guild Masters from other Guilds. I shall not speak to any of you, or anyone else that is not Arcadios, until such time."

"You two," Arcadios said, and gestured at two guards. They nodded, shoving their way through the crowd until they stepped into the throne room as well.

Hisui strode toward her throne while the guards sealed the doors behind her. The stationary, always vigilant Fiore guards stood at the edge of the raised floor where the throne was at the opposite end of the room. She took her seat, nestling into its comfort, and then buried her face into her hands. She groaned.

When she looked back up, Arcadios was there, kneeling. She grinned. "I can always count on you, Arcadios, to be loyal through and through."

"My Queen, I promise once this blows over we shall have those sycophants dealt with," Arcadios said.

"They are of little bother, my friend," Hisui said. "Rise, please."

Arcadios did as his queen bid. Hisui smiled warmly at the man who had been by her side for so long, now. They'd been through many a crises, and this one certainly did not fall short.

Her expression hardened. "It's true, isn't it, Arcadios?"

"Indeed," Arcadios said. "My scouts from Magnolia have suggested as much, before they were felled by Fairy Tail wizards."

"Dead?"

"We can't be certain."

"Where is Royal Sorciere?"

"Engaging the enemy—I mean, Fairy Tail."

Hisui rose and Arcadios watched. The guards did as well, with unwarranted reverence. Hisui disliked it when they did that. They said it was all to honor their queen, or because of her magnificent beauty, but Hisui could never understand. She was a simple woman with simple ideals: be true to herself, her friends, and her country. That was all a queen need do, no?

Some of those friends, though, could not be quite as loyal. For whatever reason, Fairy Tail had turned against them. They made no declarations of war against the crown, but an attack against a city within the boundaries of Fiore was essentially the same. Hisui knew she wouldn't have to send Royal Sorciere to investigate, as it was likely Jellal had already made plans to go to Fairy Tail. She'd hesitated to send messages to other Guild Masters, fearful that it was all a false alarm, but hearing it from Arcadios sealed it for her.

She took a few steps forward. "See to it, then, that the Ten Wizard Saints are contacted."

Arcadios fumbled for words. "Th—The Ten Wizard Saints?"

"Immediately," Hisui said. "I shall not have Fairy Tail's destructive abilities turned against us so haphazardly. They shall be dealt with. Besides, who else can handle the might of Erza, Laxus, Gray, and Mirajane?"

"Jellal can, certainly," Arcadios said.

"And?"

"Jura of…"

"The Ten Wizard Saints, yes," Hisui said. "Disloyalty is punished in my lands, Arcadios. You know this, as do all amongst my guard. I shall not stand by and allow those I consider my friends to do untoward things to my lands."

"Yes, my Queen," Arcadios said.

Hisui turned to face her guards, who were doing their best not to quiver beneath their armor. Her face, intense, resembled nothing less than true authority, and she knew it. She'd never felt power like this since the Eclipse incident years ago. Hisui clenched her hands into fists.

"But I will never declare them an official enemy of the state," Hisui said. "Because this may not be the true Fairy Tail. The true Fairy Tail does not turn their back on their allies or forgo their promises. I will do all that is in my power to help them through this troubling time." She looked over her shoulder to Arcadios. "Do you understand me? Great a threat as they are, they are also my friends. They are your friends, then, too."

"My Queen, all I can say is that we should have prepared a contingency plan for a long time," Arcadios said.

"Remove your helm."

Arcadios's gaze wavered from Hisui, but she did not take her eyes off of him. Her hands stiffened at her side. Arcadios did as his queen commanded, and she promptly smacked him across the face. The clap resounded through the throne room. Nobody moved a muscle, save for Arcadios, who had his face cocked to the side from the force of Hisui's slap.

"No," Hisui said. "Now, prepare me a carriage."

"A carriage?" Arcadios asked.

"Yes. I'm going to Magnolia."

"Are you insane?"

Doubt swelled within Hisui, but she stepped forward anyway. "It's what they would do for me. I will not forsake Fairy Tail to this fate, nor will I be some idle queen who lets her people suffer. Fiore has allowed that to transpire for too long; we allowed threats like Acnologia and Zeref to rise, but that shall not happen under my reign."

She stopped halfway through the throne room, sighing. She felt her lips trembling. Fairy Tail…Erza…She shook her head.

"I am the Queen!" she exclaimed, and two tears slid down her face. She did nothing to remove them. Hisui turned to face her soldiers. "And I am an ally of Fairy Tail, an ally to all that is good in this country." Hisui choked tears down, but failed to do so in a muted way. She shook her head, holding her hand up to Arcadios. "Don't try to stop me, Arcadios; the worst you can do is join me."

"If that is your command, then," Arcadios said, and knelt before her. "I shall do as you say, Queen Hisui."

"Thank you," Hisui said. His words were laced with reluctance, but, hopefully, he would see her words as more than just foolishness, but devotion.

Her father had played his tricks and his games, and ruled in a time that was relatively peaceful until near the end of his reign, before Hisui was given an opportunity to rise to power. She feared to lose it, but only for the sake of those she loved. Only for the sake of the people she could protect. Hisui now had to flex her might once again.

She shuddered at the thought of the forces she would be able to command: the Ten Wizard Saints matched by the power of Royal Sorciere, some of the strongest A or S rank mages in all of Fiore. No doubt, others, like the members of Saber Tooth would join her. Her resolve hardened and she raised her hand to her chest. But it would need to be done.

She turned to speak, and suddenly, the room seemed to shift. The space in the room distorted. Hisui stepped back as the pressure in the room suddenly increased, and a quick blaze flashed throughout the room. Hisui felt the tips of her hair get singed before they were quickly put out.

Six silhouettes stood in a vortex of swirling purple. Arcadios shouted a command to his men, who had their weapons at the ready. The flames began to die down, and Hisui's heart sank at the sight of the marking on each of the new arrival's arms.

"Hello, Queen Hisui," Levy McGarden said, standing just in front of Mest, and several other Fairy Tail mages. "Nice to see you again."

"Please make it simple and come with us, Hisui," Mest said, not bothering to look at her. "We're under strict orders, though they didn't say if you had to be alive or dead. It's easier if you come with us now and save us the trouble of killing you here."

"Get out of my throne room," Hisui said.

Mest turned toward Hisui, then surveyed the room. "A light amount of guard given the situation. I suppose we couldn't have caught you at a better time."

"My Queen, run away, now!" Arcadios exclaimed.

"To where, Arcadios?" Mest asked. "The tunnels? Where the ghosts of dragons shall haunt her? There's nowhere for her to run; soon, there will be nowhere in all of Fiore for her to run."

He vanished and reappeared next to Hisui, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Hisui sensed dark magic sifting throughout his magic circuits.

"Besides, it isn't as if she can outrun…any of us, really," Mest said. "She has no magic."

"Perhaps not," Hisui lied. "But you're a fool for coming here, Mest, and making a direct enemy of me. I've just sent for the Ten Wizard Saints."

"The Nine Wizard Saints," Mest said. "The old man is dead."

"And Erza isn't quite a viable candidate right now, is she?" Hisui asked.

Mest laid his hand down on Hisui's shoulder, and squeezed. She felt his gloved hand trying to wrench into her nerves, attempting to bite through the bare skin showing over her dress. Hisui didn't even flinch.

"No," he said. "But, speaking of Erza…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the guards—idiots!—rushed toward Fairy Tail, with Arcadios taking the lead. Hisui grimaced. Not much choice left, now, is there?

She swooped down, ripping the dagger free from her stocking, and plunged it into Mest's leg. He grunted.

"You're armed?" he asked.

"I'm no fool, Mest, I must always be ready for petty assassins such as yourself," Hisui said, and lunged upward. Mest vanished.

Hisui swung back around, holding her dagger up. She glowered forward as magic erupted into the throne room before her. She quickly knelt down and laid the dagger onto the ground, placing both of her hands onto it.

" _O, Celestials, hear my word," she chanted, "grant my weapons your divine power; let them sing your Cosmic Overture, and allow grace to fill my battle; I see thee, o Lepus of the stars, grant me your radiance; As I call forth_!" Hisui swung her hand out and a glowing gold and blue light filled her vision and melded with the dagger. " _Alawi Estelle_!"

She heard an outcry of disbelief as the golden light flooded the remainder of the throne room. Hisui's Celestial Magic poured out of her body and reached forward into the new golden sword that sat before her. She picked the blade up by the hilt and, splitting her power, ripped the blade away, creating and exact replica.

"I shall defend my throne with my own sword," Hisui said. "Now! Fairy Tail, fight me, your queen, and prove that you are greater than Fiore itself!"

Two of the members, those who stood immediately adjacent to Levy, nodded to each other. The taller, one with red hair, sprinted for Hisui with incredible speed. Hisui sucked a bit of the magic back, to dull the blades, feeling his magic waning a bit. She spun the blades down, missing him entirely, while the larger one ran for her. He squeezed his hand over a vial of something before dozens of seeds spilled out in the floor around her.

The quicker one picked the seeds up and tossed them into the air. Hisui looked back to the larger one, who had stopped completely. He had his hands raised.

"I don't think so," Hisui muttered, and slashed forward.

Two thick vines blocked the shots, and Hisui heard several cracking noises above her. She leapt away from a cage of vines slamming down around her. She sliced up, cutting through other vines. She wasn't quite quick enough to avoid the shoulder-check from the faster one, but had enough dexterity to kick him in the leg before she landed and send him spiraling away.

Two more vines launched at her. Hisui slammed the sword together, melding them into one again and then swung forward, shooting a slicing ray forward and cutting completely through the vine. It slammed into the large man, knocking him off his feet into the back wall. He bounced off of it, and glowered ahead.

From behind, Hisui was shoved forward. She slammed her feet on the ground, spun, and clocked the speedster with her fist. He spun away. Hisui slid to a halt and slammed her sword into the ground, pulsing magic around her.

" _Sacred Sword's Light_!"

Both of the wizards flew away from her and the vines whipped away. Hisui looked through the golden light to the guards. Three of them were against the back wall, unconscious, while Arcadios tried to push forward against Levy McGarden, who was casting magic faster than Hisui ever could. Another Plant-mage was shooting vines, that stretched from the castle gardens, up and around.

Hisui heard quick footsteps and then the strain of stretching vines overhead. She quickly moved away and swung around, catching the speedster in the side and slicing the head off the vine. She aimed the sword at the larger wizard.

" _Sacred Sword's Ray_!"

It rammed into his chest and sent him barreling out of the throne room. The speedster didn't care and pursued Hisui anyway. Hisui ducked under his punch—his attacks were so predictable—and cut up. The light slashed him across the chest and sent him airborne. He dropped to the ground as Hisui swung the blade around to face the guard again.

"Who's next?" she asked when the speedster landed and she stepped over him. She twirled the sword in her hand, feeling forever to grateful to Arcadios in that moment as she fought. All those years of intense self-defense training, turned in recent years to direct combat training, were really paying off. Not to mention all those hours of constant meditation while she honed her Celestial magic.

The fire mage, a short purple-haired boy that wore an outfit clearly resembling Natsu, turned to face her. His eyes were aflame with anger. He wanted a good fight. Hisui fell to her battle stance.

"Come, child," she said, and he did, jetting right for her.

The Plant mage joined him. Hisui leapt back, splitting her sword in two again, swinging up and blocking his attack. Her arms buckled and she had to pivot away, dodging his next flame burst. It once again singed part of her hair. She frowned and landed back on uneven ground.

"Tyla, hold her steady," the boy said, and the Plant mage sprinted for Hisui.

"You won't touch me," Hisui said. She sprinted for the fire wizard, who was unprepared for it. Hisui held her sword in front of her like an "X" and then swung forward. The beams flew through the air, right over the fire wizard and catching the plant mage square in the chest. It hit her and pushed her back against the wall.

The fire wizard stopped dead in his tracks. Purple flames surrounded the both of them in a ring. He held his hand out and the flames from around the throne room coalesced around him. He was trying to paint himself as some sort of all-powerful wizard, but Hisui could sense their magic was on relatively the same level. If the boy weren't out of his mind because of whatever had come over Fairy Tail, he could probably match her power.

"I had no idea the queen had any magic," he said.

"What's your name, boy?" Hisui asked.

"Romeo, son of a Guild Master," Romeo said.

"Stand down, Romeo," Hisui said. "And you'll be spared bringing dishonor upon your Guild Master father."

"Nah, I'm going to gain a ton of honor by beating some weakling Queen," Romeo said.

"You bring some of Fairy Tail's weakest wizards and expect to come into my throne room with a victory?" Hisui asked, knowing she poked a nerve.

Romeo roared and immediately crashed his arms down to bring the flames from the ring in toward Hisui in a huge attack. Hisui slammed her sword into the ground again.

" _Sacred Sword's Light_!"

The pulse of Celestial magic crashed against the fire magic and shot the flames into the air, momentarily turning them into a dazzling golden light that filled the entire room.

"You attack the Queen of Fiore like that and expect to do anything?" Hisue asked while the golden dazzles cascaded around her.

"I'm just getting started!" Romeo yelled, but what Hisui heard instead was a cry for help. He slammed his fists together, like another fire wizard Hisui knew.

"You'll never be Natsu, you know," she said. "Because only Natsu can be himself. Romeo, son of a Guild Master, you must forge your own path."

"Shut up!" Romeo yelled. "You don't know anything about me! I'll become a greater fire wizard than Natsu, you'll see!"

"That's why you'll never beat me," Hisui said. "Because you can't defeat an opponent if you haven't already conquered yourself."

Romeo replied with an angry scream and launched a plume of fire toward her. Hisui slashed through the flames, and they parted around her. They were searing hot, though not nearly as warm as Natsu's flames. Once they died down, Romeo propelled toward her in an easy move to read. Hisui swayed to the side and swung down with her blade. The ethereal blade cut right through Romeo. He gasped and stumbled forward.

He checked his stomach and sides where Hisui had cut. Hisui held her sword point to Romeo, filling it with Celestial Magic.

"What…what magic is this?" he asked. "I've never heard of it before."

"Likely," Hisui said. "It runs in my family. It's Celestial Magic, like your friend Lucy, but unlike her, my abilities don't allow me to summon Spirits, but I can coalesce the energy of the Celestial World into my physical form, and transfer it into my own weapons."

Romeo lashed out with flames. Hisui swayed away from them. Her legs tripped over themselves in the restraints in her dress. She slid to a halt and ripped at her dress, opening up her legs a bit more. Romeo didn't seem to care that he could see his queen's undergarments. He was so enthralled in the battle.

"It'll be nice to actually move freely," Hisui said.

Romeo blasted at her with jets of fire shooting behind him. Hisui swung down with the blades and he read her like a book. He kicked her in the side with a flaming foot. Hisui bounced once against the ground and managed to catch herself. Romeo pounced again. He moved with much greater speed, and his eyes were filling with a feral ferocity.

Hisui slammed her sword down onto his magical flames, resulting in another spray of golden light. She feigned to his right and then cut down again, parting the flames. She dropped one sword, plunging it into the ground, and then swung up at Romeo. He avoided the cut. Using her momentum, though, Hisui yanked the other sword from the ground, in an upward arc.

" _Sacred Sword: Slash_!"

The arcing ray of light crashed into Romeo straight-on and sent him flying across the throne room with a cry of pain.

Hisui went to move, but a solid word: "Block" formed in front of her. She stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around to see Mest reappearing in front of her and kicking her through the block. Hisui crashed through and tumbled to the ground, almost falling through the words "Hole."  
She rolled away at the last second and heard someone charging her from behind while a blinding flash from "Light" consumed her vision. Someone else kicked her in the gut and then a flaming fist crashed into the side of her face. Hisui spun through the air and landed right on her belly, retaining her grip only one sword.

Hisui slid and managed to get back up with dazed vision, seeing streaks of purple fire matched with brilliant orange flames shooting from the word "Fire."

" _Solid Script: Bullets_!"

Hisui had enough intuition to dive out of the way as thousands of pellets eviscerated the wall behind her. She bumped right into Mest, who grabbed her hair and slammed her to the ground. She felt her body leave the ground, leave that special plane for an instant, and then reappeared just in front of Romeo as he punched her hard across the face. Hisui dropped onto her back, blood running from her nose. Her arms fell limply to the side.

"Arcadios put up much more of a fight," Mest said.

"I bet he did," Hisui said, her fingers trembling in her hand. She felt the sword's presence and grinned. "But I don't think he quite had as many tricks as me."

"Mest, move!" Levy exclaimed, but it was too late.

As he tried to vanish, the sword moved right back into Hisui's hand and the ethereal blade sliced through the magical teleportation magic of Mest, physically inflicting his body as the sword plunged through his left calf. Mest roared with pain. Hisui kicked up, hitting him square in the chest, as made her way to her feet.

Amidst roaring purple flames, while her throne room burned all around her and her friends fought against her in a desperate assassination attempt, Queen Hisui rose. She held her hand out for the other sword and caught it. She slammed both swords together, forming the true blade of Alawi Estelle.

Mest vanished and reappeared by Levi. Romeo remained at Hisui's side, still letting the flames wreathe free from his hand, arcing all around Hisui. She clasped the blade with both hands and fell into her ready position.

As the words "Heal" vanished from Mest's leg, he too stood up. "And all we wanted to do was talk. Then your guards decided to pick a fight with us."

"You can still run," Hisui said. "Or stay, and suffer meaningless defeat."  
"Or, you can step down from your throne, and declare Erza Scarlet as the Emperor of Fiore, and just eliminate the Magic Council once and for all," Mest said. "Those corrupt bastards have been a thorn in Fairy Tail's side for too long."

"And with Erza running the show, nothing would stop us from being able to protect the ones we love," Levy said.

"If that is what you truly wish," Hisui said. "Then you give me no choice but to ensure that you do not leave this throne room."

She held her sword aloft and once more pulsed Celestial Magic. It served as one final beacon of hope. She closed her eyes, letting the power wash over herself and her burning throne room. Romeo, Levy, and the Mest, Fairy Tail itself, dashed toward her. Hisui opened her eyes.

Her friends rushed toward her, in a maddened frenzy. These were not members of Fairy Tail; while they wore familiar faces, they could in no way be these same people. Hisui lowered the sword down, and glowered ahead, seeing them through the golden light, but they were back by deep, dark purple flames of fury.

"Come, then," Hisui said. "And face the power of the Fiore family!"


	45. Ch 45 - The Forgotten Saint

Hisui stood in a circle of purple and orange flames. Levy's Solid Script "Fire" spell served as a nexus for Romeo's magic to run through Mest stood in the middle of the triangle with her, arms crossed, a look of anticipation across his face. Hisui readjusted her grip on her Celestial Blade Amani Estelle, a blade conjured of pure Celestial Magic. Sweat rolled down her face like a waterfall.

Her crown was long gone, and her hair was an absolute mess. Her dress had been ripped to shreds and she had bruises everywhere. She knew she had a cracked rib but was in so much pain she wasn't sure which side of her body the pain came from. Hisui wondered briefly if the only reason she was still standing was because of the sword tightly gripped between her two no-longer-gloved hands.

She glowered at Mest, his body dividing in two in her vision because of the blade. Mest held up his fists, clearly worn-out as well. Levy and Romeo weren't in the best of shape, either. Hisui had lasted far longer than they anticipated. But, this was Fairy Tail. Hisui knew a second wind would be on its way soon.

"You've fought well, Hisui," Mest said. "Much better than I anticipated against two S-Class wizards."

"You still have time…" Hisui said, breathing in deep. Her lungs filled with disgusting smoke. Her vision blurred and unwanted tears came to her eyes. "To run."

"You're the one that should run," Levy said. " _Solid Script: Block_!"

The fire triangle dropped. Romeo leapt away and Mest teleported right behind Hisui. A shadow formed over her. Hisui looked up and saw the giant words "Block" about to crush her. She struggled but Mest was unmoving. She slammed her foot on him, weakening his grip, and then stabbed him in the foot. He released his grip and she rolled away, avoiding the attack.

" _Solid Script: Fire_!"

Not again. Hisui bent over backwards, falling on her butt, to dodge the fire. Romeo, she saw, caught the flames and converted them to his own fire. Hisui swept her feet and held her hand out. She caught the blade and flicked it forward. The little spat of Mest's blood flung up and caught Levy's eye. Hisui used the moment of opportunity and moved toward Levy, but an arc of fire came around and pummeled her.

She crashed to the ground, stabbing her blade in the ground to catch herself, but still tumbled to the side into a pillar. Mest reappeared in front of her and slammed her into the pillar, holding her by the neck. He glowered into her. Hisui could barely see him from the smoke filling into the room.

"Now you die, Queen Hisui," he said.

"I don't die here, Mest," Hisui said. "I don't die until I know my kingdom is at peace."

"That's the dream of a stupid little girl," Mest said, and tightened his grip.

Hisui grimaced through the pain and squinted down at Mest. "Maybe. But this…this stupid little girl…still has a bit of fight in her."

She squeezed her fist and a pulse of Celestial Magic buffeted him. Hisui chopped his grip and pushed him aside. She coughed, both from the crunched trachea and the smoke, and then held her hand out. She caught the sword, blocked Levy's coming Solid Script: Block, and then swung right again to block Romeo's punch.

"Predictable as ever," Hisui said, and swung out, parrying him, and then pushing him aside. Hisui sprinted as fast as she could across uneven ground toward Levy.

" _Solid Script: Thunder_!" Levy yelled, swinging her arms out in front of her. The words formed and six bolts of lightining all arced into the air and soared toward Hisui. She held the sword in front of her, and the bolts were caught by the sword.

Hisui knowingly dropped the sword and lunged forward, throwing her knee into Levy's solar plexus. Hisui smiled, remembering her combat lessons with Arcadios. They were tedious, annoying, and sure were paying off.

Levy dropped. Hisui picked her up by the hair and punched her, feeling a bit of remorse as she did.

Mest reappeared just behind her. Hisui didn't move. She hesitated, waiting, then sensed another tremor. She bolted to the side as Romeo's magic burned a hole straight through the wall. Hisui reached out for the blade, but Mest reappeared in front of her and swatted her hand aside. She punched him and he easily blocked it, chopping Hisui's chest and then punching her in the gut.

She flexed her abs and absorbed the hit. Her self-defense lessons kicked in and she kicked in at Mest's knee. He vanished and reappeared to put her in a hold. Hisui's lessons kicked in again and she put all of her power into her upper body and threw Mest over her shoulder, slamming him onto the ground.

Romeo sprinted toward her with two large streams of fire pouring behind him. Hisui stepped back, falling into a ready position. The boy clearly had no control of his magic anymore. It whipped out around, crashing into pillars and burning all the banners in the room without thought. Hisui side-stepped Romeo's attack, punching him across the face, and then bounced back. She landed next to Amani Estelle and held it aloft, refilling some of her magic.

" _Solid Script: Storm_!"  
Hisui whipped around, but was instead whipped by a massive windstorm. Romeo had to cover himself and thankfully the winds were strong enough for his flames to go out, but Hisui was also sent flying. She lashed her hands out and caught hold of one of the remaining banners. The winds died and Hisui dropped, feeling her ankle pop when she landed on uneven ground.

She grunted, and realized her folly. Romeo and one of Levy's spells were headed right for her. She swung her sword up and the magic collided. Somehow, the ray of magic continued to stream out. She could fight this!

" _Sacred Sword: Ray_!"

The light intensified but didn't move. Hisui poured all of her will into the attack. She glared past it to Levy, who was already holding her hands up for another spell. She hopelessly looked to Mest, who sighed and crossed his arms. Romeo was still concentrating hard on the spell. Hisui returned her attention to her own spell, shut her eyes, and pushed forward one more time.

The magic surged and shattered, sending an explosion out that completely rocked the throne room. The doors shuttered but did not open. All of the windows, however, shattered, blowing a great gust of wind out into the Crocus skyline.

Hisui dropped to both knees, letting go of the sword. The magic around it faded back into a dagger, and a broken one at that. She placed her hands on the ground, letting sweat roll down her face. She shook her head.

No, not just sweat. There were tears there, too. She bowed her head and let the tears flow free. She heard Romeo, Levy, and Mest shifting in the rubble, probably getting back to their feet. She could barely be on her knees. She'd never used magic so intense in her life, and she failed.

"I am no Queen," Hisui muttered. "I've failed my people."  
She tried to look up, seeing the three Fairy Tail wizards getting to their feet as well. Romeo's hands began to fill with fire magic while Levy was rubbing her head, trying to ignore the serious cuts and bruises that she'd incurred. Hisui sighed, unbelieving of what she saw. Even with malice, Fairy Tail could stand. They were still so driven.

"Like I said, Hisui," Mest said. "You're dying today."

Her mouth hung open foolishly, but, when Levy stepped toward her, she shut her mouth, placed her hands onto her knees. She struggled to lift one up, noticing a huge gash where a large piece of glass had cut across her thigh. She used her other leg to rise. The entire back half of her dress was missing save for the underside, where it was a bit longer. The front side of her dress was cut down to her belly-button and the bottom part of her dress had been opened a while ago to free up her movement.

She felt exposed in front of them. Battered, tired, near naked, and worst of all, beaten. Hisui tried to put her hands into fists but had hardly the strength for that, either.

So…why?

Why was she standing?

She smiled. Oh, she thought. Because you made an oath. A vow. To defend the country and kingdom to your dying breath.

"And I'm not dead yet," Hisui said. "So I'm going to defend that throne. Go ahead. Break me. Do whatever you want, but…" She looked wearily to the throne that'd been destroyed in the battle. Her crown was molten, too, somewhere. She still stared over there. "I'll fight anyway."

"You're a stubborn little bitch, you know that?" Romeo asked.

"Funny you should say that," Hisui said, feeling her legs about to give. "I learned it…" Her legs did give. She was back on her knees.

A golden light began to form in the middle of the room. She smiled. Ah. The sun was coming through.

"From you," she said, and dropped back against a broken pillar. She retained consciousness, but couldn't move her body.

The golden rays intensified. Hisui felt a chill in the air before the air itself seemed to explode, and Romeo in particular was thrown from his feet, crashing against the wall before getting pinned there by more golden light. Levy and Mest had the intuition to dodge it.

"What is this?" Levy asked.

The circle erupted into a blinding light. Hisui couldn't cover her eyes, but when they readjusted, she saw a tall figure with blue hair and a white cloak standing in the center of it, wreathed in a golden aura.

"I…impossible," she said, with a smile. "It's you, Jellal."

"Not quite," he said, still facing Levy and Mest.

"It can't be you!" Mest exclaimed. "You're on Edolas! The gates are closed, it's impossible for you to make it back here."

"And I'm not from Edolas, either," he said. "Have I truly been gone for so long? Perhaps there was some mind-wipe I am not aware of."

"You wear Jellal's face, but you're not Mystogan?" Mest asked. "Then you're an imposter." He smiled. "And you're probably much weaker than either of them."

"Wrong," he said. "Because I have Jellal's exact power. Perhaps a bit dated since last I encountered anyone, but his power nonetheless. Let me give you a hint: It was not Jellal who sat the Magic Council, was it?"

Levy and Hisui's eyes went wide at the same time, and it took Mest a moment to realize what was transpiring. Hisui had heard of this…entity…before, when her father still reigned supreme as king. A man who was not real, but a mere Thought Projection, one powerful enough to fool some of the Ten Wizard Saints.

"Seigrain," Mest muttered.

Seigrain nodded. "Jellal sent me to ensure the safety of the Queen. It would appear that I'm not too late, and I've still got some fun to take care of."

Hisui looked over to Romeo, who was unconscious against the wall. He did _that_ in one attack? What power!

"Your best option is to flee as fast as you can," Seigrain said. "Otherwise I'll inflict a greater pain upon you than you've ever felt."

"You're just an illusion!" Mest exclaimed, and vanished. The magic circle once again erupted in light, and Mest was flung away, dropping onto the ground.

Levy launched two Solid Script spells at Seigrain, which he easily blocked, the reflected the magic back at her. Levy didn't have the time to dodge, and instead was knocked away from the concussive force of the blast onto the ground.

Seigrain turned toward Mest, and Hisui was absorbed by the closeness he bore to Jellal's face. If not a bit younger, this man _was_ Jellal.

"Leave, Mest," Seigrain said. "Tell Erza that her assassination attempt failed. Tell her, too, that I'll be seeing her soon."

"This is a nightmare," Mest muttered. "This…"  
He vanished. Hisui sat tight against the wall, her eyes still locked directly onto Seigrain, who sighed and the golden circle vanished around his feet. He quickly turned and bowed to Hisui. "Apologies for the late arrival. It's such a great distance for me to have to cover. Still, I see you managed yourself well."

"I did," Hisui said. "So, you're…a Thought Projection?"

"A split entity from one Jellal Fernandes, yes," Seigrain said. "Sent here to defend you whilst Jellal and Royal Sorciere, allied with Queen Sonya of Stella, tend to Fairy Tail to lift whatever has afflicted them."

"Sonya?" Hisui asked. She tried to sit but the movement itself seemed to drain her. Stars exploded into her vision and she eased her way back down.

"Rest, my Queen," Seigrain said. "I'll ensure your maximum safety. Now, what would you have me tell the guards to do with these Fairies?"

Hisui's exhaustion peaked and she felt darkness climbing into her vision. She first lost feeling in her feet before she slouched against more rubble, and closed her eyes and nodded.

"We'll win," she said before slipping away.

* * *

Alli pressed her hand and walked alongside the right side of the tunnel. She thought the ice shard sticking out of her shoulder would slow the bleeding, but it did so only marginally and only meekly, and her battle with Gray was finally starting to catch up with her. Just to walk was draining in and of itself.

She dropped to a knee by the large door, where, across the way, she saw Cana's frozen body and two small shapes nearby. Who…what? Who else could possibly be down here? Perhaps they were citizens looking to escape the wreckage going on in the surface.

Alli inched closer.

"Nah, this is definitely her, I'm telling ya, Frosch."

"Frosch can't be sure."

"Well, from what I remember, she would wear like no clothes, and this chick's barely got any clothes on."

"Frosch agrees."

"Wasn't looking for confirmation, Frosch, it was just an observation."

"Frosch appreciates Lector's observation."

"Thanks pal."

Alli placed her hand to the large patch of blood forming on her shoulder, then braced herself on the wall. Her hand made an accidentally loud slapping sound that caught their attention. The two small figures vaulted over Cana and stepped into that the crystal in the back of the room formed.

They were cats, but, the talking, standing cats like Happy, Carla, and Lily. One was an auburn color with a blue shirt and the other was green in a pink frog outfit.

"You better watch yourself!" the auburn one yelled. "Or…or you'll have to deal with us!"  
"Help," Alli said. "I need…help."

"Who the hell are you?"

Alli closed her eyes, feeling the blood loss hit her like a runaway cart. She dropped to a knee. "Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail!"

Alli meekly looked up at the two cats. "The good Fairy Tail. Sting…Rogue, they sent me down here."

"Rogue!" exclaimed the one in the frog suit.

"You saw them?" the auburn one asked.

Alli nodded. "I came…to see Cana. To hide. But I'm losing too much blood."  
The one in the frog suit covered his mouth while the auburn one's eyes widened at the sight of all the blood she was losing. Her entire left arm was probably crimson. Alli reached over to the ice shard and placed her hand on it. It was still locked in, unmoving. Just touching it sent shockwaves of pain throughout her body.

"Help me," Alli said.

"I, we can't heal you," the auburn one said.

"Cana's cards," Alli said. "One of them heals."

"Her cards?" the auburn one asked, looking around. "Oh! Frosch, over there! Quick, grab them and bring them over."

The one in the frog suit, Frosch, waddled back into the room. The auburn one glowered back at Alli, still clearly untrusting. She didn't care. The lancing pain wasn't going anywhere, and there was really nothing for her to lose by trusting these two. If they were allies of Sting and Rogue, at this point, they were her allies, too.

Frosch came back holding a misshapen deck of cards. The auburn cat led Frosch over to Alli, and then Frosch spilled the cards out in front of her.

"Can you read them?" the auburn one asked.

"Frosch thinks Lector can read them," Frosch said. "Lector is super smart."

Lector blushed, but shrugged. "What can I say?"

Alli sifted through the cards, feeling their magic charge waning as their connection to Cana also waned. Each one that her fingers glided over brought with it a different sensation, some little bursts of flame, some bursts of raw magic, some sparks, until finally one came with a bit of relief.

"Frosch, Lector," Alli said, staring down at the two cats. "I need you to hold this arm, the one with the blood on it, as tight as you can, okay?"

"What for?" Lector asked.

"Please," Alli said, completely out of the energy to argue. "I need your help."

Frosch wordlessly reached down and used both paws to grip Alli's hand. Lector hesitated, then did the same. Both of their paws were just big enough to hold out Alli's arm, straightening it. She winced at the movement, and then placed her hand on the ice shard.

She ripped both her vocal chords and her shoulder as she yanked the now-red shard of ice free from her shoulder. Her screech probably deafened Frosch and Lector. Immediately, she slapped the card from Cana onto her shoulder. She seethed in pure agony for a good thirty seconds before she could finally waggle her fingers in Frosch and Lector's hands.

"All better?" Frosch asked.

Alli sighed, squeezing their paws into her hand. "All better." She shrugged. "Kind of. My arm's healed just fine but I'm still wiped out from fighting Gr—"

She paused, then stood up, nearly taking Frosch and Lector with her. A foreign magic, one completely different from anyone's in Fairy Tail, appeared overhead, and it was moving fast, toward the Guild Hall.

"Sonya," Alli muttered. She smiled, then fear struck her. Headed for Guild Hall? Oh, no! Laxus was up there.

Frosch and Lector dropped and gave Alli space to dash ahead. "Stay with Cana, protect her!"

"And where are you going?" Lector asked.

"To do the stupidest thing I'll ever do in my life!" Alli said and used some of her magic to strengthen her legs and push her forward.

She had to make it in time. She had to make it to Sonya before she encountered anyone from Fairy Tail! Alli pumped her arms and charged through the tunnels, her light magic filling them with light.

* * *

Jellal eased his way along the building all the way to the corner, ensuring he was still in the shadows. He could sense, just around the corner, standing at the edge of the city, was Erza, surveying Magnolia one last time. He has his hood still up, and was blending well with the surroundings. He sighed.

Erza.

When was the last time he saw her? He blushed. Oh, right. The greatest night of his entire damn life, and now he was about to have the worst, and possible last, day of his life. Jellal shook his head. No, he would have another good day, because this would be the day where he could save Erza from a life of darkness and villainy. She would not walk his path; he was there to make sure of that.

The thought steeled his resolve and he was about to move into the open before he sensed someone suddenly appear near Erza. Mest.

"It failed, Guild Master," Mest said. "Hisui lives."  
An assassination attempt? Jellal was momentarily thankful that he sent his Thought Projection out, but, _an assassination attempt_? Erza, what have you become?

"It's fine," Erza said. "We'll classify it more as reconnaissance. Now we know what we're up against with Hisui."

"She also claims to have summoned the Ten Wizards Saints—"

"Those old men are ready to keel over and die."

"And Seigrain arrived."  
Erza took pause. "That's not possible."

"It's true."

"Silence." Erza's magic tremored. Jellal felt it reverberate in his own system. She was holding nothing back. The infliction upon her mind had removed all of Erza's restraints. She was a free woman. "We shall have to tend to Jellal soon, then. Parts of Royal Sorciere have already arrived in the city, but it's likely he's hanging back to avoid combat until he's needed most. Find him and bring him to me."

Not a problem, Jellal thought, and Mest vanished. Jellal shut his eyes, and, the first thing he saw in his mind's eye, was Erza. That beautiful woman. The Scarlet Warrior. Titania of Fairy Tail; and the one thing he loved most in this world.

He opened his eyes. She needed to be stopped, and there was, likely, just one being in the world capable of doing so. He could only hope so, anyway. Jellal smirked. He'd never been a man of faith or hope before, but, for Erza, now would be a good time to start.

With the heaviest step he'd ever taken in his life, Jellal moved into Erza's direct line of sight. He stared across the way at her. Her expression changed from boredom to the briefest of shock to utter disdain. Jellal removed his hood and cloak.  
"Erza."

"Jellal."


	46. Ch 46 - When Slayers Brawl

**Sorry for double-posting again guys :/ I tried to upload yesterday but for some reason I was unable to, so I got put a few days behind again. Hope you don't mind, and enjoy this chapter! It features some cool moments I've been toying around with in my head for a while, as well as a first for a certain Dragon Slayer!**

* * *

Sting and Rogue had just made it to Kardia Cathedral when the air around them seemed to crack and light burst all around them. They both came to a grinding halt in their sprint and were immediately in their Dragon Drives.

"Looks like this is it, then," Sting said. He held his fist out. Rogue bumped it.

"Indeed," Rogue said.

Another bolt of lightning crashed in front of them, and a large, muscular shape began to form in front of them. Blonde hair, an open black shirt and white shorts. A tattoo running across his ripped body. Lightning crackling from his fists. Another bolt of lightning struck down on him for good measure, but no clouds were forming in the sky. It was just raw magic being attracted to him, and taking form in his own power.

"And here I was thinking you two would get away, but I was done with Mira pretty quick," Laxus said. He rolled his neck and Sting heard the cracking bones there. He rolled his shoulder back and seemingly managed to gain an inch on them. Sting's body was still stiff from being frozen solid in Gray's ice, but he was slowly getting back into his regular flexibility. Being in his White Drive was a big help.

"You don't wanna do this, big guy," Sting said, holding a hand up.

"Oh, I think I do," Laxus said. "I've just about had enough with the other Dragon Slayers thinking they're better than me because they had a real dragon. I had this power burned into me and I think it's about time I get to abuse it a bit. It only seems fair, really."

"Same here, dude," Sting said.

Laxus tilted his head up. "Oh, that's right. You're the Third Generation."

"Join us, Laxus, and we can save Fairy Tail," Rogue said. "Whatever it is that's causing you all so much conflict is causing serious harm to Magnolia, and it'll continue on through Magnolia unless you snap out of this."

"There's nothing for me to snap out of," Laxus said. "I feel much more alive than ever. Maybe it's whatever Mira did to me. Maybe it's just the fact that I took a beating against the Demon Queen and need a good rebound. I think you two will do just fine."

"You can't beat us, Laxus," Sting said. "We've gained new power that dwarfs anything you have."

"Show me," Laxus said.

"We can't," Rogue said. Sting nodded. "It'll kill you," Rogue continued, "and it could kill us, too."

"Right, then you should hold off on that," Laxus said. "Because killing you is my job."

"Why are you like this, Laxus?" Sting asked. "We haven't done anything wrong to do! Nobody in this city has. Why are you suddenly trying to kill everyone?"

Laxus frowned. "You two annoy me. You threatened my guild several times when we were missing; you were cowards. You couldn't bother waiting to see if we would ever come back, so instead you bullied the other guilds in Fiore and thought you were the best. Since then, what have you really done? Nothing, but you prance around here thinking you're some big shots. Maybe you do have a power that beats me, but if you're afraid to use it, then what's even the point?" He sighed and shrugged. "And why am I trying to kill everyone? I'm not. People are just too weak. Fairy Tail's been holding back for far too long, now's just the right time for us to show the country, the kingdom, our true power. Starting with Magnolia. This town's fallen to how many pathetic Dark Guilds before? Nah. That ends. We make this our fortress-town and nobody threatens us. Especially with you two out of the picture. We'll make sure to hang you two up so nobody knows to even bother. And if they do?" Laxus clenched a fist.

Sting and Rogue leapt away as lightning arced toward them, incinerating the ground they once stood in. When Sting landed, he realized he subconsciously had to activate his Dragon Force just to avoid the lightning. Laxus grinned, and his body began to puff again. His eyes glazed over and became pure white. His canines sharpened into draconic fangs. More lightning crackled around him.

"Then they'll face me!" Laxus exclaimed.

Great, Sting thought. He'd been slightly hoping the Dragon Slayer Lacrima he'd ingested would help him out, since Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were struggling with their normal Dragon Slayer magic, but that was clearly not the case. Laxus had made a complete turn.

And he thought he was justified, which was the worst part of all of it. Sting and Rogue hadn't even been close to breaking through to Gray; they'd spotted him while they were on their way to Fiore and jumped down to save that God-Slayer girl, and resolved to fight him to save Magnolia. Sting didn't anticipate for this to be a guild-wide phenomenon. That meant Mirajane and Erza were under this reversal, too. They'd need Lady Minerva for this in order to contend with that, and even then, that'd be tough to manage. Erza was just…she was on a whole different level from all of them.

Laxus roared and streams of lightning shot from his body. Sting and Rogue moved again. No, maybe not all of them. Maybe not Laxus. This guy was unreal, definitely the grandson of one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Perhaps they could use Dragon Ultima Force on him and not kill him, but, then what? They'd be drained of all their power. Rogue was looking enough as it was, and Sting needed him to contend with Laxus.

Sting landed, sliding on the ground. This would easily be his toughest fight since Larcade, Zeref's kid and a member of the Spriggan 12. But Larcade was more capable with spells that afflicted the mind; he wasn't as physically capable as Laxus who probably had power enough to level a good chunk of Magnolia with some of his Dragon Slayer spells.

Sting rubbed some of the dirt from his clothing. Laxus hadn't moved at all, but the battlefield had changed significantly. There was far more open space for them to move around in, but also fewer places for them to find cover. This would work well for some of his heavier attacks, but, that put more of the town at risk. Plus if there were any other rogue Fairy Tail members that were weaker nearby they'd be crushed or killed by the power of these Dragon Slayers.

"What's the matter?" Laxus asked. "Trying to think of a strategy? It won't work."

Sting glanced to his side, where Rogue was. He has his shadow katana in his side. He knew he'd need real spells for this fight. Laxus already displayed way more than Gray. Gray had been slightly winded by the God-Slayer, and Laxus was practically living for a good fight. Rogue could take no chances. Sting couldn't be afforded the luxury of taking it easy, either.

"Gotta admit, I'm getting a bit nervous, Rogue," Sting said. He smirked. "Feeling a little shake in my boots."

"Stay focused, Sting," Rogue said.

"Of course," Sting said. "Shall I, or do you want the first crack?"

Rogue grinned and glanced at Sting in his peripheral. "I didn't take you as the kind to just let an opportunity pass you by."

"My thoughts exactly," Sting said. He returned his focus to Laxus, who had his fists up. He'd be faster, and quite possibly, more physically capable, than Sting. Sting would have to fight, for the first time in a while, smart.

"Come on, then!" Laxus yelled, but a beam of light was already halfway across the battlefield before he finished his sentence. Laxus swerved away, and Sting appeared next to him. Laxus smiled and let Sting punch him. Sting hoped he felt his face fill with as much regret as Sting's fist.

Laxus shot into the sky. Sting immediately followed, and Rogue proceeded to do the same. Sting overshot Laxus on purpose. Laxus clapped his hands together, but Sting fought through the pain and clamped his hands over Laxus. He kicked Laxus down toward Rogue, who held both of his arms back and then ripped them up.

" _Shadow Dragon's Claw_!"

The shadow attack hit Laxus in the back. Now, it was Sting's turn: " _White Dragon Claw_!"

The white attack slammed Laxus in the chest and sent him plummeting. He bounced once on the ground and then was back on his feet.

"You idiots, you're right where I want you!" Laxus yelled. " _Lightning Dragon Roar_!"

" _Shadow Dragon Roar_!"

" _White Dragon Roar_!"

Laxus's spell didn't quite hold as large a diameter as the combined black and white of Sting and Rogue's attacks, but the three spells met and exploded immediately. Gusts of wind burst free from the collision of intense power. Sting flipped end-over-end to gain control of himself before landing. Rogue was already on his way toward Laxus, purposefully maintaining a good course of flight.

Laxus saw him, and then glanced at a rushing Sting. He blocked both of their physical attacks with ease. Sting kicked off of Laxus, avoiding a shell of lightning magic. Sting flipped over, and shot a small ray at Laxus. A sigil planted right on Laxus's chest. Laxus grinned and slammed his hand on the sigil. Smoke rose from the tiny explosion.

"You think I don't remember that from your fight with Natsu?" Laxus asked.

"I thought you'd like it," Sting said.

Laxus opened his mouth to speak, and was hit in the back by Sting, who leapt free of the shadows that the rubble and debris had been forming. Laxus leaned forward and swung out toward Rogue, opening himself to Sting, who was on him in mere seconds. He punched Laxus down across the face.

" _White Dragon's Iron Fist_!"

The extra boost of magic from the spell caused another concussive wave that almost knocked Laxus to the ground.

" _Lightning Dragon Iron Fist_!"

Laxus returned with his own attack, and Sting felt his face shatter. The punch sent him flipping into the air, and landed, hard in a crater. Blood filled Sting's entire mouth and he knew he'd look like a lopsided chipmunk in the morning. He punched the ground and got back up.

"Damn it, Laxus," he muttered. Rogue leapt away from Laxus, and the two quickly got into the strangest game of hide and seek.

Rogue vanished into the shadows while Laxus morphed into a bolt of lightning. The two arced about the battlefield. Rogue couldn't find nearly enough cover to compensate and was quickly in a rhythm of where he was going. Either Laxus was too caught up in himself or properly baiting Rogue, but he hadn't quite attacked Rogue directly. Sting got to his feet and cupped his hands together.

"Rogue, now!" Sting exclaimed.

Rogue popped out of the ground. Laxus followed suite, holding his fists over his head. Sting pushed his arms forward.

" _Holy Ray_!" he yelled and the ball exploded into dozens of streams of light, all blasting across the battlefield.

Laxus swung out and lightning cracked down across the sky, with enough tiny bolts to blot out Sting's attack. Sting surged the magic forward, though, casting more beams. A few managed to hit Laxus before he reached Rogue.

Rogue stopped, brandished his sword, and slammed his fist onto Laxus. Laxus stumbled back, giving Rogue just enough time to cast, " _Shadow Sword: Five Seal Force_!"

The pentagram appeared right in front of Laxus and the full brunt of it slammed into Laxus. Laxus tumbled back, crashing into a rut in the ground. Rogue lowered his sword and momentarily sagged his body until he picked himself back up.

Sting dashed in front of Rogue when Laxus's energy soared again. He mistimed his parry and took the full extent of Laxus's fury. Laxus reappeared over them, righteous anger written all over his face.

" _Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Roaring Thunder_!"

"Move!" Rogue yelled, and they were just a second too slow.

The sheer tonnage of power could have overwhelmed Sting, and then the lightning hit. The ground erupted in front of them. Sting felt as if he were flung free of his actual body before he found himself in a hole five-feet deep in the ground. He pushed himself up with wobbly arms, finally getting up all the way to see Laxus still brimming with power. He was wounded, yes, but that last attack was his signal that he'd just caught his second wind.

Sting flared his aura around him and leapt up, back onto the battlefield. He looked over to Rogue, who was unconscious in the ground.

"I've got this, brother," Sting said, " _White Shadow Dragon Mode_!"

Spurts of black lightning cracked as Sting merged his White Dragon Force with the power he'd taken from Rogue during his battle with Larcade. He felt his power multiply, and, hopefully be able to contend with Laxus. With the amplification of power, though, came the amplification of his senses, of his immediate surroundings:

Sting had bad injuries. He was bleeding horrendously from his left arm. Rogue was unconscious. There were two other wizards nearby of reputable power but only one with significant strength, and one of them smelled familiar. Another familiar power was nearby…Yukino? Sting raised an eyebrow. Yukino was here? She was weak, though, and with someone else, someone that smelled similar to her.

"That's a nice look you've got," Laxus said. "Why not use it from the start?"

"I don't like using it when Rogue's looking," Sting said. "Don't want to give him any ideas. Apparently if he takes my power he goes psycho on the world. I'd like to avoid that if possible."

"You don't want to embarrass him? How cute." He raised a hand. "We'll just make it so he can never see again!"

A bolt of lightning crackled overhead but something purple and red shot across the sky and smacked Laxus in the face. He roared and some steam sizzled from his face. Laxus lost concentration of his spell.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting a grand speech or anything, Laxus. I'd hate to spoil your moment in place of my own."

That familiar smell was pungent in Sting's nose. He looked over, and saw a man with red hair, and a tan cloak standing atop the rubble of some of the buildings. He had a hand open toward Laxus, the other was in his pocket. He smirked like he were king of the world, and only had one eye open, since the other was closed with a scar over it.

"Cobra," Sting muttered.

"Who the hell are…oh, right, you're Cobra," Laxus said. "The lowest of the low. I keep forgetting you're a Dragon Slayer, you know that?"

"Trust me, Laxus, after today, you'll never forget," Cobra said.

"Just shut up already," Laxus said. He flicked his wrist.

Cobra swatted the lightning aside. It crashed to the ground next to him, sending a buffet of wind against him. Cobra let out a deep-throated chuckle and stepped down from the rubble.

"How many times have we actually met, Laxus?" Cobra asked. "Twice? And both times were a fight against dragons? Fitting. Three for three. Except this time, looks I'll get to show you personally how strong I am."

"I said shut up!" Laxus shouted, and punched out at Laxus. A lightning fist appeared in front of Cobra. Cobra roared and a dark red aura blasted in front of him. Sting's eyes widened. He knew that power, that form. The lightning fist broke against the aura. Laxus glowered.

Sting took the opportunity. He heard Cobra say, "About time," before he kicked Laxus across the chest. Laxus slid away. Sting landed and slammed his fist on the ground.

" _White Dragon Claw_!"

A ball of light shot through the ground and then burst free in front of Laxus, momentarily blinding him. Cobra took advantage, sprinting across way, leaving his aura behind and leading with a kick to Laxus's face.

" _Poison Dragon Spiral Jaw_!"

He contorted his body mid-air and let loose a load Poison Dragon magic right into Laxus. Laxus burst away.

Cobra landed and turned to face Sting. He had dark red markings running up and down a scaly body. Sting nodded to him.

"So, is it called Poison Drive?" Sting asked.

"Venom Drive," Cobra said. "The highest a Second Generation Dragon Slayer can achieve. You lucky first and third gens can get Dragon Force."

"Lucky us," Sting said.

"This'll definitely be enough to overpower the big guy," Cobra said. "We just can't afford to hold anything back."

"He's already used his biggest spell on me, and it hurt like hell," Sting said.

"Oh, we're breaking out the big guns?" Cobra asked. "Then I'll just have to show off my fun spells, too."

The ground quaked and Laxus roared. Rubble disintegrated around him as lightning consumed the air. Sting and Cobra both glanced over together toward Laxus.

"Then what're we waiting for?" Sting asked.

"My thoughts exactly," Cobra said, and took the first move against Laxus. Sting followed and caught up in seconds, then burst past Cobra. He had an unsettling feeling about the man, but, if he could help stop Laxus, then Sting would probably have enough power left over to deal with Cobra.

Sting flipped over Laxus, who reached to wrap Sting up and slam him to the ground. Cobra didn't stop.

" _Poison Dragon Fang_!"

He lashed out and a fang appeared in front of Laxus. Laxus broke it with his lightning and then punched Cobra across the face. Cobra absorbed the hit, struggling mightily, and then punched Laxus across the face. Another wave of magic sent poison shooting at Laxus's face, sending him flipping him end-over-end. Sting followed up with a boot straight to Laxus's head.

Laxus vanished in a bolt of lightning and then rammed head-first into Sting's chest. Sting caught Laxus and slammed his knee into Laxus's gut. Laxus caught Sting's leg and dropped him onto the ground, punching him once in the face. Sting was blinded for a moment, and then felt a swell of relief as the pressure vanished from his chest. Cobra knocked Laxus away with another Poison Dragon spell.

Sting leapt into the air, but Laxus, getting free of Cobra, hit Sting across the side again, and followed it up with a Lightning Dragon spell. Sting crashed into the ground again. He reached out, catching himself.

"Cobra, now's your chance!" Sting yelled. Laxus turned toward Sting and lightning crackled around him again. "Show us what you're made of!"

Laxus turned once more into lightning. A black-and-white sword of pure magic formed in Sting's hand.

" _Holy Shadow's Cursed Blade_!" he roared, and swung with all of he and Rogue's combined Dragon Force might to combat Laxus's onslaught of power. He felt his muscles tense and nearly give before one more push of power launched Laxus into the air.

Cobra slid to a halt, coated in injuries already, and placed his hands over his head before bringing them down and spreading them.

" _Dragon Slayer Secret Art_!" he roared, and his mighty voice echoed across the entire city, it seemed, " _Toxic Torrent_!"

A brilliant, if not terrifying, beam of magic leapt from his hands. It quickly molded into black-red magic that took the form of a snake. The mouth of the snake opened and slammed his maw shut on Laxus. Just as it did, the stream of magic exploded, sending a shockwave all across the battlefield. Sting put his hands up to stop debris from getting in his eyes.

When the gale finally stopped, he lowered his arms and watched Laxus, still with pale eyes, fall gracelessly to the ground and then crash into his own little crater.

The magic emanating off of Cobra decreased. Sting let off on his power, falling back into his base magic. He took a moment to breathe, almost having to fall to one knee. He smiled, happy just to be alive.

He felt something strange, though, and looked over to see Cobra glancing at him. "What?" Sting asked.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Cobra asked. "Be honest."

"Not entirely," Sting said. "But, from what I remember, you're one of the good guys now."

"Trying to get better, still," Cobra said. He gestured at Laxus and chuckled. "That probably didn't help my case much."

"Is the rest of your guild here?" Sting asked. "Crime Sorciere, right?"

"We're here to help take down Fairy Tail, in the nicest way possible," Cobra said. "Good to see Saber Tooth getting in the fight."

Sting nodded. "Thanks. Not sure what I would've done without your help."

"You would've used Dragon Ultima Force, more than likely," Cobra said. Sting's shocked expression prompted another laugh. He stepped down from the rubble and started to move toward Laxus's body. "My sound magic lets me sometimes hear thoughts, but only if they're loud enough. It was a subconscious thought, one you've been pushing back. Pardon my intrusion, of course, but it was just too obvious."

"Yeah, no problem," Sting said. "You won't tell anyone about it, will you?"

Cobra looked one last time at Laxus before looking back at Sting. "Only if you explain what it is."

Sting sighed, and surveyed the battlefield. He shut his eyes. Battles were erupting all across the town, but there was far less Fairy Tail magic prominent now. Laxus and Gray were both being silenced, but Mirajane and Erza were still standing. That God-Slayer's magic was also on the move. He opened his eyes when he sensed Yukino was okay.

"Yeah," he said, and started toward Cobra. "I can use a quick breather."

* * *

Meldy, from across the docks, held her fingers taut. Gray was on his knees, now, struggling against her power as she linked him with each fallen member of Fairy Tail. Gray screamed in pain one more time. Juvia lashed out all over the place, flooding the dock with the waters of the bay. She wasn't giving them an opening.

Meldy was just proud of her ability to stay hidden for as long as she was. It was an incredible strain on her magic to both lay low and cast a spell hefty enough to wrangle Gray. She closed her eyes, and risked exposure by reaching out, feeling for the other members of Royal Sorciere. She only needed one or two before she'd be able to consider her work here done.

Gray screamed her name again, and did so with bloody intent. Meldy bit down on her lip to inflict more physical pain on herself. She started to think of Ultear, and her emotional turmoil boiled over. Gray's screaming intensified. Juvia then roared and a tidal wave crashed down on the docks.

Meldy braced herself next to her rock. She was drenched and nearly knocked free of her position but held firm against the rock, concentrating on Gray. The waters all sucked back into the air, stripping Meldy of her cloak. She felt frozen in the cold air while dripping with the bay's water.

Flashes of Ultear streaked across her mind's eye. She shot them all at Gray, while also bombarding him with the feelings of pain from his guildmates, now including Laxus, thank goodness. Her whole body tensed.

"I'll kill you, Meldy!" Gray shouted. "I'll kill all of you for this!"

No, you won't, Meldy thought. Her body shook. She sighed once, twice, and kept her magic under lock. Focus, _focus_.

She heard the waves roar again and then the sounds of water vanished. Meldy looked up to see it all about to come down on her, and then there was a face in the water.

"Found you, bitch!" Juvia shouted.

Meldy opened her mouth to scream, but Juvia just overshot her, slamming onto something else. Meldy whipped around. Juvia lashed out at nothing in front of her, screaming with vicious glee. Meldy's confusion almost broke the spell against Gray.

"Quite amusing, isn't it?"

Meldy looked toward the town and there was Macbeth, hands in his pocket, smiling, casually strolling toward her.

"The rest of them slipped into my nightmare easily as well," Macbeth said. He glanced at Juvia, shook his head, and with a pulse of magic, knocked her into the stone wall. The sudden shock of the blast mixed with the actual impact rendered her unconscious. "I'm suspecting Gray will do the same."

Meldy felt a lump form in her throat. "Conjure…conjure an image of Ultear. Please. If you do, he'll break, and then we can sneak attack him."

Macbeth raised and eyebrow. "You wish to break him?"

"I want to save him!" Meldy exclaimed. Tears rolled down her eyes. "But we're not strong enough to beat him physically. Please, Macbeth."

"Won't you feel it, too?" Macbeth asked. His voice was soft.

"Do it!" Meldy shouted.

Macbeth sighed, and softly said, "I'm sorry."

His magic suddenly filled a circular area around Gray, and Meldy felt a moment of peace before a deluge of sadness and guilt and regret toppled over her, all coming from Gray. Worst of all, he could see her through his eyes. She was a perfect copy of the real woman: tall, powerful, beautiful beyond compare. Meldy had to keep her eyes open and focused to avoid keeping that image burned in her mind's eye.

She held Gray there, locked in that emotional turmoil. Macbeth also held his spell, and called out for Racer.

Meldy heard a _whoosh_ before Racer broke through the nightmare and punched Gray hard across the face. A sonic boom blasted the stone behind them. Gray made one flip before slamming into the wall, and then peeling away, unconscious. Meldy broke her spell and dropped to her knees, trying to catch her breath while tears poured down her face.

"Will…" she started, and wiped a tear away. "Will he ever forgive me?"

Macbeth laid a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know."

Meldy lowered her head, still shuddering. Would Ultear have done this? Would she have stooped so low to save someone close to her? Even so many years later, would Meldy still be such a disappointment to her mentor?

A sudden crash of magic resounded nearby. Meldy and Macbeth immediately looked toward it. Even without having to reach out, Meldy recognized that magic.

"Jellal," Meldy muttered. He was using his magic, and it was in combat, against…

"Erza," Macbeth said.

Meldy didn't hesitate. She sprinted toward the fight. No, Jellal, you idiot, what're you doing! She tried to bond with him, and when she did, all she could feel was a mix of happiness, and sorrow.

Sorrow? For what?


	47. Ch 47 - Children

Sonya dashed through the ruins of Kardia Cathedral, dodging the epic battles that raged on nearby. Celestial magic clashed, dragons roared, and friendships were torn asunder. Bright lights clashed with her vision and the Earth shook as the war on Fairy Tail continued in earnest. It seemed destruction was evident everywhere she turned. She vaulted over a wall, where some unconscious Fairy Tail members had been lain. She heeded them little attention.

Alli was nearby. She could sense it; not necessarily her magic, but her presence. Sonya could only hope that Alli hadn't been turned like the others. Sonya had thus far been lucky not to get in any combat situations yet, and was saving her strength in case she needed to backup Jellal or Meldy in combat. In direct combat, she would maybe be able to contend with Cana or Levy, though Alli hadn't nor heard anything of either.

The guild hall, which rose up on the street, seemed empty. It was now made of purple ice, and resembled much more a palace than a meeting hall. The Fairy Tail flag still flew high overhead. The gates were blown open, for some reason, and the front doors were also open. Sonya couldn't see anyone inside, thankfully.

She felt a chill shiver down her entire body when she passed through the gate. The entire guild hall had been frozen over, but everything was in perfect place. Benches, pillars, banners, the job board, the bar in the back, it had all been taken straight from the original design of the once-ruined guild hall. Sonya looked below the ice, seeing through it, and noticed that the ruins of the old guild hall were still there. Gray had just built over it, it seemed.

It was eerily quiet in the guild hall, too. Noise did not filter into the building. The explosions died down and then silenced. It was as if the world around her muted in a single instant. Sonya's steps didn't even make a sound. She tugged at the clothing she wore. It was not well-fitted for a freezer.

She closed her eyes and reached out for something nearby, to see if she could sense Alli. She placed her hand to her chest, where the Stellanium that fed her power, and reached out with her feelings. Where are you, Alli?

Instead, Sonya felt a much darker, more powerful presence than one she'd ever felt. It was even greater than the Demon Queen herself. Sonya opened her eyes and felt her entire body start to shiver again. Her bones rattled together. She barely managed to keep her vision straight, given how much her head was jittering.

A long, dark leg took a step down from upstairs, and Sonya followed it up a magnificently curved feminine body of a demon. A long black wing spread once the demon took the final step down. Her torso was a deep purple color. She still had the long satanic horns running in a curve from the top of her head down to curve around to her ears.

The demon laid a talon upon the ice and it cracked under her pressure alone. Sonya took a few steps back to maintain the distance between them. She wasn't even trying and was already exerting this much magic power. Was this an _actual_ demon?

"You'd best be off now, Your Highness," the demon said. She looked up to Sonya with deep green irises and wide black pupils that then turned to snake-like slits. Her voice was deem, trembling within Sonya's chest. "I'm not quite the type for regicide."

"Who are you?" Sonya asked. "And what are you doing in Fairy Tail? Fairy Tail defeated all the demons of Harmonia."

The demon chuckled. "I am with Fairy Tail. You don't recognize me? Hmm. I suppose you wouldn't, we haven't really gotten a chance to properly meet."

Purple and black light swirled around the demon before it dissipated and the smaller frame of a woman gingerly touched down on the ice. White hair descended around a near-naked body, save for the barest of undergarments. Her form was still just as curved. She had a soft face, like that of a loving mother. Sonya recognized it instantly.

"Mirajane," Sonya muttered.

"A pleasure," Mira said, bowing to Sonya.

"Where is my sister?" Sonya asked.

"Who?"

"Alli."

Mira smiled a vicious smile. "Alli's dead, Your Highness. Cana was sent to kill her, and if she couldn't finish the job, Erza made sure that Gray would."

Sonya hadn't even realized she attacked Mirajane until Mira was crashed against the ice wall behind her. Magic mist steamed from Sonya's hand as she'd just released a blast. A frozen tear slid down her face.

"Fairy Tail would never kill their own!" Sonya exclaimed.

"Fairy Tail doesn't care for the weak, like your sister," Mirajane said, pushing herself off the wall. The purple and black light reappeared around her and she quickly transformed, though not into that original form, but one that was red and gold, revealing more of her skin and one that closely resembled a human. Bat-like wings spread from her back and her hair stood up. She glowered and a bit of her skin cracked.

Now it was Sonya's turn to be attacked. Mirajane pulsed magic from her hand and blasted Sonya back. Sonya slid along the ice, crashing into a pillar. She recovered in time to dodge Mirajane's punch over her head. Sonya spun away, filling her body with magic.

"I don't believe you," Sonya said. "I know my sister is alive."

"Then you believe a lie," Mirajane said. "And you've come all this way just to die, too. Tell me, is the rest of Royal Sorciere with you?"

"Of course," Sonya said.

"Perfect," Mirajane said. "Then Erza will finally have a chance to murder that monster Jellal, and the Oracion Seis can finally come to their end. They've existed far too long for my taste."

"The Oracion Seis are going to be heroes this day and stop Fairy Tail," Sonya said.

Mirajane laughed. "You have no idea how backwards that sentence is."

"I don't care, because it's true."

"You still lie!"

Mirajane extended her wings, lashing out with a slight gust of wind, and soared toward Sonya. The smaller woman managed to nimbly get out of the way of Mirajane's attack. Mirajane swung around and soared toward Sonya.

Sonya swung her arm out and lashed with some magic, catching Mirajane across the face temporarily blinding her. Sonya dove away from Mirajane's attack and slid on her knees across the ice. Mirajane managed to come to a stop, but before she could turn, Sonya's blast clipped her in the side.

They both slid along the slippery surface of the ice. Sonya stopped at the steps that led up to another area of tables. Mirajane tripped over the steps on the opposite side.

"You really wanna do this?" Mirajane asked. Her power increased a bit before plateauing.

"If you won't get out of my way to find my sister," Sonya said, and her magic aura exploded around her. "I guess so."

"You're still so new to your magic and you'd challenge one of Fairy Tail's strongest? How bold. Your people must be so proud of you."

"It's my people that give me my power. They give me the power to defeat evil, even if that evil happens to be Fairy Tail on this day."

"We're not evil, we're just finally doing what we should have years ago. We have the power in Fiore, we should be the ones to rule! None will ever stand in Fairy Tail's path again, we'll never lose a loved one or a friend again."

"You want a perfect world?" Sonya asked. "One where you have absolute control, where you shut yourselves off from everyone for the sake of power?" Sonya shook her head. "You're not Fairy Tail. You're just a child looking to blow things up."

"And who's going to stop us?" Mirajane asked. "We have this power, we should use it to shape the world how we see fit. That way there will be no more Dark Guilds, and there will be no great rises to power from monsters like Zeref or Acnologia. We'll snuff them out and crush them in an instant beneath our boot. Don't you see, Queen Sonya, that what we're doing is what all good leaders need to do? One cannot build a house without knocking down a few trees."

"You're setting the entire forest ablaze!" Sonya exclaimed. She felt a tremor down below, a surge of some kind. She ignored it. "For the sake of what? Saving people? You can't save everyone, Mirajane, death comes to us all. Fairy Tail taught me that I must live my life to the fullest each day, because one day it will end, and I don't want to look back with sorrow in the afterlife, I want to look back and smile."

Mirajane spread her wings and arms again. "I suppose I'll send you there now to see what you think!"

"I'm sorry, Fairy Tail," Sonya said. "I hadn't realized it was this bad." She squatted low and prepared her magic in her hands. "Alli, forgive me for what I may have to do."

Mirajane burst toward Sonya with incredible speed. Sonya swelled her arms with all the power she had, and at the last moment, threw them up and blocked Mirajane. Her trained leg muscles held tight and she only slid a few feet on the ice. Mirajane's face was so close. Even through the demonic eyes and pale skin, Sonya still saw the traces of that famous beauty hidden beneath.

"Like what you see?" Mirajane asked. Her breath, though, was straight out of hell. Sonya grimaced.

"Could be better," Sonya said, and let her arms give. Mirajane fell forward. Sonya locked Mirajane up and then flipped them both over, slamming Mirajane face-first onto the ice. Mirajane pushed Sonya away. Sonya slid along the ice, undoing her robe but holding it in her hands.

Mirajane flew into the air, and then dashed all around Sonya. Sonya held her cape close. She tried to follow, but was too slow. She threw the robe up and Mirajane dashed through it. Sonya whirled around and unleashed some of the Stellanium power that was in her hands, blasting Mirajane into a stiff beam of ice.

Sonya balled her fists and felt the cold biting her even more now that she didn't have her thick Royal Sorciere cloak. Mirajane shredded the cloak up and once again propelled toward Sonya. She landed two square hits before Sonya could punch Mirajane across the face. Mirajane, in retaliation, caught Sonya's fist and flung her onto the ground, stomping down and nearly dislocating Sonya's shoulder. Mirajane's hands filled with magic. Sonya did the same, and the power of the two combining knocked them both back.

Sonya couldn't stay on her feet well enough and rolled along the ground, managing to get to a knee. Mirajane, though stayed on her feet.

"So," Mirajane said. "You are somewhat capable of competing with my Satan Soul. Impressive, I'll admit. Whatever is powering your magic certainly has some reputable strength behind it."

"As I said," Sonya said, straining to get up. Her arms hung limp at her side for a moment before she tense the power and muscles therein. "I get power from my people, and my friends. Like Fairy Tail taught me."

She felt another tremor in the ground below her. She grinned and closed her eyes, raising her hand to her heart.

"And while that alone may not be enough to stop you, I can rest assured that I never fight alone," Sonya said. "And I can draw power from those bonds I share, from the bonds that I have forged and will forge."

"Your weak magic and petty bonds of friendship mean nothing to the power of a demon," Mirajane said.

The ground beneath Sonya quaked, cracked. Sonya took a step back. "Perhaps. But I'm not the only one strengthened by bonds of love."

"Oh?"

"Because like I said, it was Fairy Tail that taught me, and Fairy Tail that will show you!" she exclaimed as the ice beneath her shattered and a beam of light shot across the guild hall and caught Mirajane across the chest.

She screamed in pain as another flurry of light spun into the air, rapidly moving down and a human form kicked Mirajane across the face.

" _Light God's Furious Judgment_!"

A radiant Alli, coated injuries, hit the ground. Mirajane screamed and her black aura burst out across the room. Rather than move away from it, both Sonya and Alli dashed toward it. Sonya and Alli held their hands back, filling them with magic power, and punched out at Mirajane. She pushed her hands together and unleashed a beam of dark magic. Their fist cut through and punched Mirajane across the face.

Mirajane flipped end-over-end into the back wall. Sonya slid a bit closer to Mirajane, and used the opportunity to find Mirajane toward Alli.

"Alli, now!" Sonya yelled when Mirajane went airborne.

" _Light God's Bellow_!"

The stream of God-Slayer magic crashed into Mirajane and sent her flying up to the second level of the guild hall, and managed to once again crack through the glass. Sonya jogged over to Alli. Mirajane crashed into the ceiling and then peeled off, free-falling to the ground in front of them.

"Glad to see you're alive," Sonya said.

Alli gestured. "I'd hold your breath on that, sis."

Sonya looked over her shoulder, and felt fear catch her heart. Purple magic swirled around Mirajane until it all exploded in a demonic, fiery blaze that that caught the entire foyer area of the guild hall. Sonya and Alli braced against one another.

Mirajane's original form took a step toward them. "You girls think you're so powerful with your bonds? How amusing. It's time I show you, then, what those bonds do against true power, against _Satan herself_."

"You think you're Satan?" Sonya asked, feeling a legimitate chuckle. "I've stared the devil in the eyes and let him consume me, but that'll never happen again! Not while I still breathe, and not while I fight alongside my sister!"

Her aura erupted around her. Alli stepped up next to her, also with her aura alight, and said, "You're no devil, Mirajane, you're just a wannabe."

"You die!" Mirajane yelled, and burst toward the two, burning a path of darkness in her wake.

"Sonya!"

"Alli!"

"LET'S GO!" they shouted together, and burst apart. Alli immediately lashed out at Mirajane with a Light God Slash, which did nothing. Sonya shot a heavy beam of Stellanium down at Mirajane and it just barely seemed to faze her. Mirajane turned and whipped her arm out at Sonya, catching her across the face.

Stars exploded into her vision as blood filled her mouth. She was, instantly, flung to the ground. She got back to her feet and Mirajane was atop her.

" _God Slayer Secret Art_!" Alli yelled, and forced Mirajane to turn around. Alli chuckled. " _Stellanium Fury_!"

"Stellanium?" Mirajane asked, and her eyes widened.

"Feel the power of our bond, demon!" Sonya yelled, and with all of the magic she had in her body, all of the power and love she felt for Alli, punched up into Mirajane's chest. A brilliant crystalline rainbow light filled the room and Mirajane exploded in a bloody pain as the blast ruptured the entireity of the guild hall, even catching Alli's in its shockwave.

Sonya's vision faded to black as she saw her hand, turned to a thumbs-up, point toward Alli. "Finish it…sis."

* * *

Alli removed her arm from her face as the rainbow light finally began to fade. Bits of ice were dropping all around her in a dazzling display that, under any other circumstances, would've caught her breath. Instead, her breath was caught by Mirajane, still standing, mouth hung open as green and red blood poured from her mouth. Her eyes were a pure white and she heaved heavy breaths up and down.

She'd been knocked from her ultimate form and was back in her original Satan Soul. Alli sighed, feeling her cracked ribs and injuries still catching up with her.

Sonya was unconscious on the ground, resting perfectly against the bar with a smile on her face and her hand turned to a thumbs-up. Alli nodded, and returned her attention to Mira, who had done the same for Alli.

"That…was all she had?" Mira asked, and laughed through coughing fits of blood. Alli spat blood as well.

"That was all she needed to set me up," Alli said.

"Oh, please," Mira. "What can you do against me?"

"Endure," Alli said. "Endure long enough for reinforcements to show up. You think it's only Royal Sorciere here? Nah. Saber Tooth's here, too. Sting and Rogue'll be here any second."

Mira took pause, then balled her fists. "I'll make sure they arrive to a nice, bloody guild hall."

"Go for it," Alli said.

Mirajane's wings flapped and she was airborne, then cut through the sky toward Alli. Alli leapt up, catching her knee to Mira's chest. She punched Mira across the face, and whipped around, light filling her hand.

" _Light God Ray_!"

It slammed Mira across the face and sent her spiraling to the ground. Mira caught herself, and then burst across the way to snag Alli from the sky and ram her into one of the pillars. Alli's breath left her body. Mira flung Alli around and dropped her, then brought her foot right down atop Alli's chest. Her chest exploded with pain and she heard her ribs breaking. Alli screamed.

Mira flipped away. Alli reached out, grabbing broken chunks of ice, and rolled over. She screamed again. Mira's foot caught the underside of her chin and Alli's head blasted back.

" _G—God Slayer…Secret Art_ ," Alli said.

Mira turned toward Sonya. "I won't be fooled by that…"

" _LIGHT OF THE HEAVENS_!"

Alli lurched forward, filling her body with the magic, and propelled into Mirajane. Her aura erupted around Mira and the blast caught them both. Alli's entire magical circuitry seemed to give way as the magic expelled from her body and Mira was flung across the room in one final concussive blast.

Alli dropped to the ground, unable to move. Her arms splayed out at her sides. Her vision was blurred and she was wiped clean of all magic. Between Cana, Gray, and now this? Yeah. She'd had a rough time of fighting her own guild.

"Rest, Alli," a meager voice said nearby. Alli turned, but doing so was exhausting enough, and she passed out.

* * *

Sonya managed to rise back on her feet. Some concussion had knocked her magic into a second wind and she sucked in a large breath. She caught the tail end of a blinding light that knocked Alli out and sent Mirajane flying across the way, even knocking her Satan Soul out of her. Sonya pushed against the ground, feeling the blood pour from the top of her head down to her chin, and walked around the bar to Mira…

And a baby, crawling toward her. The baby was a bit deformed, with scales growing in a small patch along her head, but she had a pretty decent head of hair. Sonya immediately noticed the resemblance. The platinum-blonde baby could hardly move and was in absolute tears at the end of the hallway.

Mirajane, bleeding, bruised, and broken looked over and her lips started to tremble. "Oh, Jori, my love, don't…please don't cry for mommy."

Jori didn't stop crying though. Tears fell down Mira's face. She turned toward Jori, who was still crying, even as she laid eyes upon Mira.

"Jori, it's me," Mira said, smiling. "It's mommy." Mira struggled and fell over, rolling onto her belly. She held her hand out, and Jori retracted, falling back.

Sonya leapt over Mira and slid behind the baby, catching the soft little thing. Jori cried until she nestled against Sonya's chest, and then looked up to the new woman, and her toothless mouth curved into a small smile and she played with Sonya's hair.

"No," Mira said. "No, she is my daughter!"

"I never had a mother," Sonya said. "Not really. Claudia was a monster. She wanted nothing but for me to gain power for power's sake. And the things she subjected Alli to are unspeakable." Sonya looked to Mira. "She reminds me a lot of how you are now. And I hated her. I hate my mother."

"Put her down, please," Mira said.

"Do you love this child, Mirajane?" Sonya asked.

"Put her down!"

"If you love her look around you and see what you've done to her!"

Jori looked over to Mirajane, and started crying again. The tears continued to stream down Mirajane's face, and she took a look around the guild hall. Her breath caught, and suddenly, she was unable to breath. She turned back to Sonya, holding her hand to Jori.

The darkness underneath her eyes began to fade. Jori looked at Sonya again, and snuggled close.

"I love you, Jori," Mirajane said. "Please…please come to mommy."

Sonya shuffled her way across, and gently laid Jori across Mirajane's chest. Jori stared into her mother's eyes, and whimpered. Mirajane cried and cried as she held Jori close. Sonya watched them until Mirajane's exhaustion finally caught up with her, and she stopped crying and instead fell into a rest. Jori patted Mirajane's chest, confused.

"Come on, Jori," Sonya said, scooping the baby up. Jori giggled. Sonya held Jori close. "I'll protect you, I promise. Let's wait for mommy to wake up from her nightmare."

She stepped out of the corridor and back into the guild hall, and froze. She was no longer alone.

Instead, a woman with short white hair was embracing a tall, muscular man with blonde hair wearing a blue vest. A man with red hair stood behind the guy in blue while another woman with white hair, who had Lucy—Lucy?—slung over her shoulders, stood behind the other white-haired woman. A man with black hair and wearing black lay against one of the pillars, next to Laxus, who was also unconscious.

"Um," Sonya said.

Everyone looked up at her, and Sonya immediately realized that the man with the red hair was Cobra. Kinana jogged into the guild hall.

"Erik!" she exclaimed, and sprinted to him, leaping into his arms.

Sonya blinked, and then recognized Sorano behind the other white haired woman. Sonya smiled at the familiar face, and strode across the guild hall. Sorano gingerly embraced Sonya, who still held Jori in her arms.

Lucy lay on the ground, out cold. Sonya was promptly introduced to Yukino, Sorano's sister, and Sting, the guild master of Saber Tooth.

"This is Jori," Sonya said. "Mirajane's child."

"Where's mom?" Sting asked.

Sonya gestured over her shoulder. "Over there."

"Good, cuz dad's over here," Sting said.

"You've all managed to defeat Laxus?" Sonya asked.

"I don't hear Gray anywhere, either," Cobra said, stuffing his hands in his pocket. Kinana laced her arm through his. "All three are finally down."

"I believe all of Fairy Tail has been defeated," Sonya said. "I saw hardly anyone in the streets while I was on my way here."

"Not all of Fairy Tail," Sting said. "The strongest one is still out there."

"And none of us are in any shape to fight her," Sorano said. "There's only one man left who can defeat her."

"We can't at least help him?" Yukino asked.

Sting shook his head. "Best and worst thing we could is just get in the way, really. That's a battle between two of the strongest Wizard Saints going on. We'll probably start feeling the effects of it from here."

Sonya started to sway back and forth. Jori burped in her arms. She smiled. "Then stay here, please, and help me watch over the baby. With Alli unconscious, I'm afraid she's the last pure thing in Fairy Tail."

"Not…the last," a voice strained.

Everyone turned to look down in the hole Alli had blasted through the ice, and a scantily-clad brown-haired woman managed to crawl out from the hole, braced by two small feline-looking creatures. One was green and the other auburn.

"Exceeds?" Sonya muttered.

"Sting!" the auburn one exclaimed.

"Rogue, no!" the green one yelled, and dashed as quick as he could across the guild hall, coming to a halt at the passed-out black-haired man.

"Don't you worry, Frosch, Rogue is just catching a quick snooze," Sting said, raising his Exceed to his shoulder.

"Frosch and Lector helped get me out of the tunnel," Cana said. "Kinda wished they'd have just taken me to a bed."

Sonya approached Cana, bowing to her. "It's nice to see you in good spirits, Cana."

"Where's Mira, and Laxus?" Cana asked.

"Unconscious," Sting said. "Thank goodness. All that's left of Fairy Tail is Erza, and she's probably about to fight Jellal."

"Oh, great, as if the town weren't destroyed enough," Cana muttered. She slumped against the wall, next to Alli. She patted Alli's arm. "Anybody got a drink?"


	48. Ch 48 - Jellal vs Erza

_The sun hung low over the open field's horizon. A small wisp of cloud traced along the sky, darkened in color against the beautiful orange skylight. The field itself was aglow with life. Despite this beauty, only one other person stood in the field, and they alone amplified it greatly. At least, that's what Jellal saw. It's what he would always see, always think, when he saw Erza._

 _She stood in the field, along, without her armor on. She wore a loose fitted shirt and trousers, with heavy boots. Her hair was tossed along her sides. She had a sword in its scabbard along her back. Was this, perhaps, some sort of new Requip?_

 _Jellal stepped through the tall green grass, tracing his hands through it. Meldy and Crime Sorciere had been left behind in town as he decided to go for a dusk stroll, and a miracle of miracles happened as he came across her. His heart had initially caught and he'd been frozen with fear of what he would say to her, or if he should even bother. He always had these thoughts._

 _His footsteps attracted her attention. Erza turned, the sun catching her face and allowed her body to show off all of its radiance. Jellal stopped, his heart racing. His lips trembled, then formed them into a smile._

 _"Good evening, Erza," he said._

* * *

Even now, among the ruins of her city, amidst all the destruction, Jellal saw the beauty hidden in her malice. His Erza, the great Scarlet Warrior of Fairy Tail, was still there. He grimaced when he thought of how she had to return, but pushed the thought aside. He studied her. She still had her regular armor about her, but her hair was tied in a ponytail, oddly. Both of her eyes glowered at him. She held two swords in her hand.

"If you know what's good for you, walk away," Erza said.

"And here I thought you'd threaten my life," Jellal said.

"If you stay, I certainly will," Erza said. "Freeing myself of you will be just another step in my rise to true power."

The words stung Jellal. She wanted to free herself of him? No! No, this was the corruption speaking. But…the corruption had to have base somewhere. Did Erza truly want to be free of Jellal? That night they shared, and the day in the field so many years ago, were they just simple acts of passion? Things that happened in the moment for lust, not love?

"You've seen what power can do to powerful beings," Jellal said. "And how long it can cripple them. The damage you've done now will haunt you forever, Erza, so put an end to it now and begin rebuilding this city. Earn back the trust of Magnolia."

"How can one earn back the trust of dirt?" Erza asked. "I'll hunt them down and make them bow to me. Then I'll come back to Magnolia, and Fairy Tail will have flexed its power. Let others come. Who can threaten us?"

"The Ten Wizard Saints," Jellal said. "If you can't handle the combined might of Royal Sorciere and Saber Tooth, what hope do you have against them?"

"I haven't fallen yet," Erza said.

"No," Jellal said, and unclipped his cloak. He let it go, floating away into the wind. "You haven't yet."

"And you'll bring me down? Please, Jellal. You don't think I've been thinking day in and day out what I would do if I had to face you again? Your power doesn't frighten me. Nobody's power frightens me. Who else is left that stop me? The Alvarrez War wiped out God Serena, Zeref, and Acnologia. The Ten Wizard Saints are old hags."

"You're forgetting the strongest of all of them," Jellal said.

"Such hubris," Erza said. She clinked her swords together. "It's hot."

"Stop," Jellal said, raising his hand.

Erza chuckled. "Fine. Let's have another form of fun, then. Spilling your blood should suit me just fine, don't you think?"

Jellal clenched his fist and struggled with his next words, "I'll fight you, Erza." A lump formed in his throat. "And I will not hold back! It's the only way to save you. If I go all out, I'll force you to do the same, and, in doing so…"

"I'll kill you!" Erza shouted. " _Requip: Flight_!"

Jellal sighed. "Indeed."

* * *

 _Erza blushed at the sight of Jellal. She always did. Jellal smiled. He continued along through the tall grass, wading his way through the sunset's sky. Erza turned to face him directly. Her hair was actually a bit different. It was slightly shorter and covered a bit of her left eye. She still had some scarring from the Tartaros battles a little over four months ago._

 _Jellal stopped just a few feet from her. A breeze consumed the land around them. It swept through his hair, tussling it. Erza placed a hand on her head, gently, to stop the breeze. Her clothing flapped about in the wind. Jellal's cloak did the same, whooshing behind his back._

 _"It's been a long time," Jellal said. "I'm sorry to hear about Fairy Tail. I wish I could've been there. Perhaps I could have done something."_

 _"There was nothing to be done," Erza said. "But, thank you." She glanced away from him for a moment. "I thought it'd be much longer since I saw you again."_

 _"I'm glad time graced us with brevity, then," Jellal said, and felt his own cheeks turning warm. Erza smiled. Now he was blushing._

 _"Indeed," Erza said._

* * *

Erza, in her Flight Armor, sprinted at Jellal with blinding speed. She was at him in less than a second. She had two swords raised up, and ready to swing down. Jellal braced himself, then side-stepped and avoid the swings. Erza sliced through the stone on the ground. Jellal kicked out and properly predicted Erza's next attack. He kicked her arms away and flipped into the air.

He caught her arm, twisting her wrist, and forced her to drop the sword. He snagged the sword out of the air and then swung hard, knocking the other free. Erza tried to dash in her Flight Armor. Jellal flung the sword across the way, catching the back of Erza's armor, tearing the breastplate free and would've exposed her chest if she didn't Requip out of the armor into her Lightning Empress Armor.

"You cheeky pervert," Erza said, slamming her lightning staff on the ground.

"That armor didn't suit you," Jellal said. "That's all."

"And this is better?"

"Let's find out."

Erza once again moved with blinding speed, though this time arced around light a bolt of lightning. Jellal tried to follow her movements, but they were erratic, and not well-thought out. She crashed from building to building before Jellal realized what she was doing.

She reappeared and all the generated lightning appeared in a single bolt in her hand. Jellal pooled magic into his hand, and it ignited into a small flame. Erza cast the lightning bolt as Jellal let loose the flaming plume. The two collided. Jellal quickly formed another golden flame in his hand and arced it at Erza. He rolled away from the blast of the two magic attacks from before colliding.

He rolled right into Erza's flaming leg. " _Requip: Flame Empress Armor_!" she shouted with glee. Jellal noticed his golden flames swirling around her. She'd absorbed them so fast?

Jellal blasted across the road but managed to catch himself. Erza rocketed at him, shooting fire from her feet to boost her speed. This was something Natsu did.

"Wanna fight like Natsu?" Jellal asked. "Fine!"

Jellal, much to Erza's surprise, moved in toward Erza. Their fists collided and little embers burst from her fist. Jellal brought his leg up, and Erza caught it, just as he want. She raised him up but he blasted her with a magic pulse and knocked himself free. He placed his hands together, then only touched his index and pinky finger.

" _Heavenly Body Magic_!" he said, and a small magic circle formed in front of his hand formation. _"Pegasus!_ "

One stream of magic power launched from his hands before branching into two and then spiraled back together down toward Erza.

Erza leapt and the magic followed. Her body glowed, her form shimmered, and she reappeared in her Morning Star Armor. She still flew up through the air. Jellal coursed his magic power into the beams even more, so they would follow with faster pursuit before…

" _Photon Slicer_!"

Erza slammed the two Morning Star blades together and the cosmic beam crashed into Jellal's rupturing the air between the two and flung them both to the ground. Jellal managed to stay on his feet, making sure to keep his hand on the ground as he did so, planting small magic mines there.

Erza was also on her feet, relatively unscathed. Her eyes glowed red, and when the dust cleared, she stepped forward in her Black Wing Armor.

"I hope you've had your fun," she said, and her metallic wings extended out from behind her. "Because now you die, Jellal."

"We're still just getting started, Erza," Jellal said. He smiled. Damn, this woman! These attacks would've at least gotten to Wizard Saint Jura and would've wiped out Crime Sorciere. But Erza was able to get around them as well as fly through her Requip forms. Well done, Erza.

Erza's wings flapped again and she blasted at him, crossing the blades in front of her. " _Moon Blast_!"

Jellal held his hand to the side, waiting, patiently. He had to time it just right. Erza was almost atop him, just beyond the mines.

Now!

Jellal released the spells on the ground and they exploded up. He leaned back, dropping to the ground, and managed to avoid her sword swings as the explosive blast knocked her into the sky. Jellal shot a fist up, and a magic circle formed over her.

" _One Layer Magic Circle_!" he yelled. Sorry, King Mystogan. " _Light Ray_!"

The single beam knocked Erza in the back and slammed her onto the ground. Jellal swirled his legs around and bounced back up to his feet. He placed his fists up, and did so quite wisely. Erza was shooting through the sky at him again, this time without the blades and leading with her fist. She broke through Jellal's guard and sent him across the town into a building. She followed it up by planting her heavy metal boot on his chest and using it as a boost to fly into the air. The entire wall toppled around her.

Jellal dodged away from the falling rubble, but still suffered some cuts along his arm where the stone or wood fell atop him. He bounced back, out of the building, and heaved a heavy sigh. He wrenched a thick splinter from his body.

Erza landed just behind him, out of her Requip for the moment. He could feel her hair touching his. Their elbows were so close to contact. Power radiated off her, and it was out of control. He smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Erza," Jellal said. "You've truly come a long way since last we fought."

"That was over ten years ago, Jellal," Erza said. "Do you still see me as such a young woman?"

"No," Jellal said. "I see you as the greatest woman in the world, the one I'd give my everything for and to."

"How sweet," Erza said, and Jellal felt a lancing heat through his side. He still smiled.

"You won't kill me with a sword in my side," Jellal said. "That's not how I die."

"Are you so blinded by this foolish love you have for me that you won't even see that you're going to bleed out?"

Jellal placed his hand on the sword, poured all his magic into his hand, and snapped the blade free. Erza stepped back as he turned toward her and drew the sword from his side, clattering it to the ground. Blood drenched down his side.

"Yes," he said, and punched in front of Erza. Still with the magic in his hand, part of it ruptured and sent her flying back. Jellal ripped free the upper art of his shirt and tied it around his side. He grunted, and saw the shirt darken quickly.

Erza slid along the ground, and her bright form shimmered again. When she stood, she said, " _Requip: Wing God Armor._ "

Jellal hadn't seen this armor before. He knew she'd used it against the Spriggan Ajeel to great effect, but hadn't been present for that battle. He braced himself.

"I like it," Jellal said. "Show me what it can do, Erza."

* * *

 _Jellal nervously caught one of the swaying blades of tall grass, and snapped it. Erza's happy face started to face to seriousness. She was still so beautiful._

 _"Did you follow me, Jellal?" Erza asked. "Are you watching over me?"_

 _"No and no," Jellal said. "I'm travelling toward a disturbance we heard about nearby. Apparently Zancrow has decided it best to stay the path of the criminal, and so he shall be shown justice."_

 _"Through murder?"_

 _"No," Jellal said, and shook his head. "Never. We show our enemies care. We believe in second chances. Zancrow has never been given that opportunity, he's been on the run for so long. I want to show him that he can change."_

 _"A man like that will never change," Erza said. "He's manic."_

 _"I could've said the same for myself and many others in Crime Sorciere," Jellal said. "Wouldn't you agree?"_

 _"So it's fate that brought us together, then?" Erza asked, ignoring his question. She realized that she'd stumbled into another hot topic. "No, I worded that wrong, I'm sorry."_

 _Jellal had no idea what came over him next, but, in just a step, he was standing in front of Erza, grasping her hands in his own. Another breeze came over them, but it didn't do anything to cool the fires in his soul. He stared into her eyes, longing to do so for the rest of his life._

 _"Fate has," Jellal said. "Fate always has."_

* * *

Erza whipped the sword up and around, causing a massive gale. Jellal leapt behind a broken up wall that was quickly weathered down. He braced himself against it, until it was destroyed by Erza's foot. Somehow, though, the winds were still going.

"This armor is incredible!" Jellal exclaimed, shoving Erza away. "I suppose I should start turning the heat up as well, then! _Heavenly Body Magic: Pleiades_!"

A golden light circle formed overhead and six rays shot down and blasted Erza in the chest. The winds died down briefly as Erza crashed against the ground. Erza snarled and used the blade as a crutch to pick herself back up. She leapt into the air, summoning winds beneath her to propel her into the air with much greater speed, and much greater height.

" _Requip: Purgatory Armor_!"

Jellal's eyes widened. He felt the wind catch him and keep him afloat, right beneath Erza. Erza, in the black, devilish armor, plummeted down, bringing her mace down with her. Jellal caught the mace at the cost of two deep slashes across his hand, but he held it up. The two plummeted from high in the air.

Jellal felt air escape his body when they crashed to the ground below, creating a small crater. He almost lost his grip on the mace but he held it over him. Erza continued to force it down on him. Erza snarled and growled as a bit of feral foam began to fall from her mouth. The corruption of the Tenrou Tree and the raw power of the Purgatory Armor were getting to her, and it was showing. Jellal could do little more than hold the mace there.

He stared into Erza's now glowing red eyes and closed his eyes, tight as he could, and concentrated a Thought Projection into existence. It was a poor imitation of himself, moving. Erza flung the blade away, opening the wounds on Jellal's hands even further. He screamed, breaking the projection. Erza turned toward him again.

Jellal kicked off her heavy breastplate and landed back on the ground. He slammed his hand on the ground, feeling magic power radiate from within and without. Only one attack could compete with an armor this strong.

" _True Heavenly Body Magic_ : _Sema_!"

He slowly rotated his hand up as Erza screamed a bloody vengeance and launched at Jellal, but he had to focus on the spell. His fingers raised to the sky, and then the clouds themselves tremored, and began to coalesce. Erza snarled and look up as a great, burning orange meteor of magic formed and streamed down the sky toward them. Erza screamed and filled her legs with magic, launching into the sky.

Jellal acted fast: " _Three Layer Magic Circle: Mirror Water_!"

A magic circle formed beneath Erza. She slammed into the Sema meteor and wasn't powerful enough at first to stop it. However, when she touched the mirror beneath her, she bounced back up and collided with the meteor. Jellal clenched his fingers down and the magic exploded.

Erza Scarlet streaked across the sky like a star and crashed through two buildings before coming to a grinding halt within a rut. Jellal took to a knee, breathing heavily. He had enough magic for one, maybe two, Heavenly Body spells before he'd be spent.

"Get up, Erza," Jellal said. "I know you have more. You always have more."

You're the greatest of the Fairies, Titania. Show me the resolve of Fairy Tail, the resolve of their Guild Master!

A blinding light formed from one of the building before it erupted in a brilliant light that shot into the sky and dissipated. Jellal focused his attention on the building, taking a few steps forward. As he did, he formed small bits of magic that flew into the sky, to join the four magic circles that'd been left behind. One, two, three makes seven. He nodded and began pooling his own magic up to them, invisibly and with a ton of concentration. He had to stop walking just to focus on them.

Erza strode forward, wearing a revealing blue gown while her red hair was done up a bit into two pigtails. She had some golden chains running along her body, and wore no shoes. Her scars and injuries from this battle painted her entire body.

" _Requip: Celestial Armor_ ," she said, and grinned.

"Another new armor, I see," Jellal said.

"I stole this one from you, actually," Erza said. "As well as the one spell I save for it. I suppose you can say I was a little inspired by you, Jellal, despite how much it sickens me."

"Oh?" Jellal asked.

"Indeed," she said. "I thought about how I could go about my conquest, my display of power. This fight has shown me that having power means I cannot take it lightly, I must go all-out when I can. You're resisted several of my attacks."

Not so, Jellal thought, feeling the wound in his side as well as the blood dripping down his fingers. He cracked his neck to hide the quivering in his body from concentrating on the invisible magic circles floating overhead.

"Maybe at some time that's what I loved about you," Erza said. "But you've displayed an uncanny weakness that I simply cannot abide. You're resisted one of your greatest spells, so I've decided that I'm going to show it to you."

She placed her hands together, and then raised them to the sky. Jellal followed, and felt a massive shiver down his spine. He leapt back, atop the rubble of a building, getting distance between them. There, above Erza, were seven interconnected magic circles, all glowing and all filled with deep magic power, one that Jellal knew all too well.

Jellal broke his concentration, and revealed his seven seals as well. Erza howled with laughter. Jellal grimaced. This could be it. No, not yet. Not quite yet.

"Let's do this, then, Jellal!" Erza exclaimed. "Let us see who has the greater power!"

Jellal nodded, and pressed his hands together. Erza did the same, and simultenaeously, they unleashed the spell, exclaiming,

" _Heavenly Body Magic: Grand Chariot_!"

* * *

 _Erza's fingers wrapped around Jellal's hand and she gazed at him with a soft look again. When Jellal tried to squeeze, she slid her hands away from his._

 _"N—no, this…this isn't right," Erza said. "I'm emotionally conflicted, I'm not in the right place for this."_

 _"Erza," Jellal said, and the word seemed to shake them both. He laid a hand on her shoulder. "You must open yourself up. Staying closed off, away from people? It takes you down dark paths. You of all people know the love and warmth that can be shared by friends, by the people who love each other."_

 _Erza immediately turned and faced Jellal. "What—"_

 _He placed an arm on her lower back but it was she who pulled him close and their lips smacked together. Jellal kissed her back. Erza got on the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close. She forgot about her incredible strength for a moment, it seemed, and Jellal lost his footing, falling atop her._

 _The two vanished underneath the tall grass. Jellal's cloak wrapped around them both. Erza's loose shirt, probably a size or so too large, spilled around them, but still kept her body from Jellal's eyes. His hands were by her head, and his vision was filled with her. He drank her in. Her big eyes, fair complexsion, gorgeous face, and of course, that scarlet hair._

 _Erza raised a hand to Jellal's cheek, and sat up, kissing his lips again, this time much gentler. It was the kiss of a woman who loved, who cared. Jellal kissed her back, and bowed his head against her. She nestled herself properly, rubbing her legs against his._

 _"Here, and now," Erza said, soft. "Is our moment, our one moment."_

 _"For all the world to see?" Jellal asked._

 _"We're free, Jellal," Erza said, still with her hand to his cheek. It was soft, and warm. "Let's act that way."_

 _She then slid her hand down his chest and to his shirt, and pulled it free in a single stroke. He undid his cloak and let it float in the breeze that snagged it away at just the right time. He lowered himself atop her._

* * *

The two golden beams of light collided and the initial shockwave almost launched Jellal off his feet, but he held firm, keeping his arms down while the magic poured from the circle's Erza's magic did the same, and neither was moving.

Another gust of wind blasted from the center of the two beams as they struggled to make any room. Jellal roared, feeling his hands rip open from the wounds there and blood continued to pour from his side. Every muscle in his body was tensed, locked, while opening all the gates of his magic power. He glared across the light, to Erza, who was pushing forward with everything she had, too.

"Erza!" Jellal exclaimed. He stared at her. She was power incarnate, yes, but also beauty, and grace incarnate. She wasn't going to give; no, of course not. Erza Scarlet never would. She'd never give up. She'd always fight to the end. He smiled, feeling a tear slide down his face. And here Jellal thought the tears had long dried from his body. His lips trembled. "I love you!"

The magic suddenly cut and exploded between the two. Jellal dropped and hit the ground, avoiding the shockwave. He braced himself while debris and dust stone flew all around Fiore.

When it all finally settled, he looked across the battlefield to see a massive crater there where the two beams connected, and there was Erza, still able to move, walking across the way in her Armadura Fairy. Jellal shook his head.

"What did you say to me?" she asked, gripping the sword tight in her hand.

Jellal got back to his feet. He still had just enough magic left to make himself see invulnerable, that he could still fight. He raised his hand.

" _Five Layer Magic Circle_!" he began.

Erza screamed and charged him. He smiled and dropped the spell, but kept the Magic Circles there. Erza slid to a halt before him.

"Why won't you just go away?" Erza asked. "Why won't you ever just go away?"

"There's only one way to do that," Jellal said. "You know the spell, Erza. Target it right at me. Go on."

Someone's voice cut through in his head. It was Medly: _Jellal! Are you insane? What are you thinking?_

Jellal shook his head. Erza punched him across the face. He stumbled back, but maintained his footing. _Meldy,_ Jellal thought back, with some strain, _connect Erza with everyone in Fairy Tail. This is it. This is how we save Fairy Tail_.

 _You'll die_

 _Meldy, you'll take control of Royal Sorciere. Keep Erza, the child, keep Fairy Tail and all of Fiore safe for me, and for Ultear. I'll always love you, kid. Now, do me one last favor, would you_?

He closed his mind, aided by the punch in the side from Erza as pain blasted through his body. Jellal dropped to his knees in front of Erza. Blood trickled down the sides of his mouth, and Erza couldn't see it, but the Magic Circles over her head were gone. Jellal was spent. He still smiled, though, and looked up to Erza.

"Cast the spell, Erza," Jellal said. "Finish me. I'll go away forever, and never cause you pain anymore."

"I'll finally be free of you," Erza said.

Jellal chuckled. "Not so much but…yes. Jellal Fernandes shall go away."

Erza hesitated, and then the ground around them started to shake. A magic circle appeared over Erza's hands, golden, radiant, powerful. The light began to consume her entire body, before Jellal could feel it as well. He didn't break eye contact with Erza, even as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Erza," Jellal said. "Not for me."

"I free myself of you, Jellal," Erza said. "I truly, deeply hate you. All that you are, all that you ever were. You've broken me and would've destroyed me. For that, you now end!" Erza hesitated. Jellal smiled at her.

"I love you, Erza," he said just as her form started to vanish into the golden light.

" _Fairy Law_!"

* * *

 _Jellal lay next to Erza in the tall grass. She had half of her body draped across his. They were naked, exposed to all the world. Jellal toyed with her hair a bit. Erza smiled and kissed his hot face with her lips._

 _"I love you," she muttered, and then seemed to lock up._

 _Jellal wasn't sure what to do, or say, but the words came free of his lips, "I love you, Erza."_

 _Erza sat up on her elbow, staring at him. Her eyes were wide, full of fear for just a moment, before tears began to fill them. Her mouth hung open for a moment, and then she kissed him again._

 _"I want you, Jellal," Erza said. "I only want you."_

 _Jellal placed his hands on her shoulders as she tried to move atop him, and he shook his head. Their heads touched again._

 _"You want to live, Erza," Jellal said. "I can be a part of that, but I cannot be all of that. You're the most loving person of all and I'd never have it all expended upon my sorry soul. Erza, promise me something: you'll always love, you'll always feel love. And when you don't know love, when you cannot love, I want you to return to Fairy Tail."_

 _"Fairy Tail is gone," Erza said, somberly._

 _"Fairy Tail always lives," Jellal said. "Through the bonds of that you have all forged with one another. All you need is one member of Fairy Tail to show you the light."_

 _"But, what about you?"_

 _Jellal stroked her face. He took her in. All of her, looking beyond her body and into her soul. There was hope there. There was a light that burned brighter than the greatest flames or the sun itself. Perhaps he was the only one that could see it._

 _"I will always love you," Jellal said. "And I will always be there for you, Erza, but you will do far more for the world than I ever will. Live, Erza. That's what I want for you. I want you to live and hope and dream alongside Fairy Tail. If you can do that, I can be happy."_

 _"Jellal…"_

* * *

A golden light bathed over him. Were his eyes still open? Jellal didn't know. He could see ahead, blurred, a woman, wearing a white dress, holding her hands out to him. Her scarlet hair flowed around.

Erza.

Unfamiliar warmth seeped into Jellal's soul. It was a strange feeling. He'd never felt it before. It filled him with hope and comfort. Jellal watched as Erza stayed in his vision until his vision began to blur, and he could finally place a word to this sensation. He felt his soul chuckle before his body began to break apart, leaving little intact but his emotions, his feelings, and his words:

"So this is what peace feels like."

He felt hands wrap around whatever was left of him. Before him, as Erza faded away, were Ultear and Zeref and Mavis. They were all smiling at him.

"Come, Jellal," Ultear said. "You've done well."

He reached out and touched them. They glowed brilliantly, and he was absorbed with them, losing all feeling of his body and of the world around him. He smiled once more.

And the light consumed him. There was no darkness to be found for Jellal Fernandes, for he was, indeed, finally at peace.


	49. Ch 49 - Fairy's Heart

Meldy sat atop one of the cliff edges at the outskirts of Magnolia, staring into the small scrying mirror in her hand. It was fizzling into a clearer picture. A light breeze tugged at her. She sighed, feeling her magic still weary from the battles four days ago. She glanced over her shoulder, to Magnolia. The town was still in deep disrepair. The smoke pillars had ceased and there were tons of citizens and masons at work, putting up wood or stone supports for houses. Kardia Cathedral was still just as destroyed as ever.

She followed the road across the river to what had once been the Fairy Tail guild hall, now left as just a base wood flooring. The wreckage had been removed by the Wizard Saint Jura, who came to the town's aid two days later. Meldy had spoken with him, briefly, about Jellal's passing. He gave words of condolences, as well as regret that he never got to prove himself against Jellal's true might.

"He may well have been the strongest and bravest of us all," Jura had said. "Fiore will never be the same without him."

Meldy heard a tapping and a clicking from the small mirror in her hands. She adjusted her cloak to cover up her low-cut dress and cracked her neck before turning and facing Hisui, who sat in a make-shift throne in the middle of a throne room that, admittedly, looked pretty good following the reports Meldy had gotten about Doranbolt and some Fairy Tail members making an attempt on her life.

Hisui smiled into the mirror, and Meldy smiled back. "Good morning, Your Highness."

"It's good to see you, Meldy," Hisui said. "I see you're still in Magnolia."

"Royal Sorciere is on their way to you now, I just wanted to stay behind and see if there was any more work I could do," Meldy said. "How are you recovering?"

"Well," Hisui said. "We suffered few damages here, it was all limited to the throne room; honestly, we needed some touchups. My father, rest his soul, had a gaudy sense of fashion."

"I'm happy to hear you're safe," Meldy said. She grinned. "And that you apparently have a bit of punch to pack."

Hisui blushed. "You heard?"

"Royal Sorciere always finds out," Meldy said. "I'm quite impressed, Your Highness. A Celestial mage of your caliber could be quite handy in a fight."

"I hope not to use my gifts in a violent manner again," Hisui said.

"I'll make sure you don't, then," Meldy said.

Hisui nodded, and an awkward silence befell the two. Meldy's face fell to a somber smile, one that ached with remorse and sadness, but had to show strength in front of someone as powerful as Hisui. Her thoughts began to float to what Hisui wanted to speak about, and Meldy wanted to avoid the subject as much as possible.

"Meldy," Hisui said. "Tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it," Meldy said.

"Where are they?" Hisui asked.

Meldy sighed. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

"It's a bad idea to lie to your queen," Hisui said. She shifted, but still radiated a certain warmth and love about her. She smirked. "Royal Sorciere always finds out."

"Your guards will hear. They'll find out and try to hurt them," Meldy said.

"I'm the only one in the room right now," Hisui said. "It's just you and me. Meldy, I must know. It's hard not knowing where my friends are."

"Your friends?"

"It was Fairy Tail that made an attempt on my life, but not the Fairy Tail I've come to love. Plus, it's my duty as queen to know what my country's citizens are up to. Nobody has heard word of anything from Erza for four days; three of the Dragon Slayers have yet to return, and I also hear that Lucy Hearfilia is missing without a trace of where she could've gone."

Meldy sighed, feeling her lips tremble. She wiped the sadness from her face. Her ears turned hot, but she ignored it.

"They're away from Magnolia, near an abandoned village not a few miles away. There's a building there that once served a small fortress for the Fiore Royal army centuries ago; it's mostly underground." Meldy shook herself. "Erza Scarlet is indeed missing, but has not stepped down as Guild Master. Lucy Heartfilia is also missing and it's believed she was taken to the Celestial Spirit realm for unknown purposes. The Dragon Slayers are…somewhere."

"Thank you," Hisui said. She nodded to Meldy. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"What will become of Fairy Tail?" Meldy asked. "Will they be disbanded? Has the Magic Council said anything to you?"

"I'd have thought the Wizard Saints would've spoken with you about this," Hisui said. She shrugged. "No, Fairy Tail shall remain an official Fiore guild. Their reputation shall be tainted, possibly forever, but they'll live on as long as their Guild Master says. The Wizard Saints understand their situation and while they have some remorse, there's nothing that can be done to undo the emotional damage they've inflicted upon Magnolia." Hisui sighed, closing her eyes. "But they shall not go unpunished."

Meldy shut her eyes. Here it is. This is what she was dreading most. She'd been thinking hard about it for the last four days, wondering what she could possibly do to alleviate the circumstance Fairy Tail was in. And there was nothing. Meldy was not affiliated with Fairy Tail outside of an alliance that Royal Sorciere's now-dead Guild Master had with some Fairy Tail members. Meldy could only try to talk Hisui out of lessening the punishment, but, what would that do to Hisui?

Fairy Tail had destroyed one of her cities and knowingly tried to kill her. They probably would've succeeded if they hadn't underestimated her abilities in combat and if Jellal hadn't sent Seigrain out as a means of defending her. That could not go unpunished. Much as Hisui cared for her friends, she had to do more than that.

"Fairy Tail will be banished from Magnolia," Hisui said. Meldy pursed her lips and bowed her head. "They are also under temporary restraining order from the city of Crocus until I alleviate such a charge. Any jobs they could take shall be heavily monitored and sent through a validation process with the Magic Council and must be supervised by a member of the Magic Council, excluding Levy McGarden and Doranbolt, who have had their memberships to the Council temporarily revoked by myself."

Meldy waited for more. She felt a few tears slide down her face. She recalled being in this situation, but Jellal had been there to rescue her. She and Ultear were saved, and were given a second chance. Fairy Tail, though, had nobody to give them that, not without changing guilds completely and abandoning their identity.

"It's not…" Meldy began.

"It's the least I can do," Hisui said. "And I wish I don't have to."

"So don't! You're the queen, you make the rules, don't you?" Meldy stared into the mirror, not hiding her tears any longer.

"I'm the queen, and I strive to be a just queen, who acts with fairness and kindness," Hisui said. "I dole out punishment where punishment is necessary, and unfortunately, that comes here. There is nothing more I can do for them, Meldy, and believe me, I want to." She wiped a tear from her own eye, but didn't falter from her straight-backed posture. She was regal to the end, this woman. Meldy admired her for that. "I really want to."

"I understand," Meldy said through lumps in her throat. "The townsfolk aren't quite as forgiving. There's been nothing but bad, bad new being spread throughout."

"They didn't hear anything about Alli?" Hisui asked. "Didn't Alli stand against Fairy Tail?"

"Yes, but where nobody could see her," Meldy said. "The townspeople only saw Sabertooth and Royal Sorciere coming in. They only knew that Fairy Tail was attacking them, not that anyone from Fairy Tail was actively standing up against their own."

"This is a nightmare," Hisui muttered.

"Hisui, this is the danger that the Edolas prisoners pose to us," Meldy said. "Please, you must send more after them. These were two that we'd never heard of. Vothorm and Harloc have already caused destruction, but, what of Nero, who bears the Ankhserham curse? The rumored Black Dragon? They have to be hunted down and defeated immediately. We'll need Fairy Tail for that."

"I didn't say they can't renew their jobs," Hisui said. "I just said they'll need to be monitored."

Meldy nodded. "Send the Wizard Saints. Pause the Magic Council, I don't care."

"Is this what Jellal would've wanted?"

Meldy took pause again as another tear dripped down the side of her face onto her blue gloves. She nodded wordlessly. She saw on the other side of the mirror, through a misty vision, that Hisui held her hand out to Hisui, but knew she couldn't reach her, and retracted her hand.

"I miss him so much, Hisui," Meldy said. "How can I be strong without him? He and Ultear…they're gone…"

"You have to be stronger without him," Hisui said, calm. "You have to show him the strength you've always had hidden within. You have to lead Royal Sorciere, and you will. You'll lead it to glory, Meldy. Look what Royal Sorciere's done already; they've taken down Fiore's most powerful guild. You saved a city. You saved me."

"That was Jellal, it was all Jellal," Meldy said.

"And you learned from him, right? You learned how to lead, how to fight, how to be a Guild Master."

Meldy's breath caught. That's right. She was Royal Sorciere's Guild Master. Her, Meldy, a Guild Master! She shook her head. No, that was too unbelievable. She curled her legs to her chest and shook her head, then buried her head into her chest and her knees. She dropped the mirror next to her.

"I can't be a Guild Master," Meldy said. "I can't."

"Meldy," the soft voice of Hisui said next to her. "You are the Guild Master. And I have the upmost faith in you. We all do."

Meldy squeezed her fist. Her powers…

They'd increased since Jellal died. When Fairy Law hit her, she felt something give within her, some sort of second wave of power she'd never felt before. A warmth spread throughout her body, soothing her before she felt this power unlock. She hadn't known what it was until she remembered that something similar happened to Fairy Tail before the Grand Magic Games five years ago.

Somehow, Fairy Law had unlocked her Second Origin, and now, she had a brand new base of power. She knew spells she'd only ever seen…from Jellal. She knew Heavenly Body Magic. She could use Jellal's spells. In that moment, that single instant, that warmth she felt wasn't entirely unfamiliar, either. She felt it each time she, Jellal, and Ultear had been together.

Were their souls trying to speak to her? Had Jellal and Ultear graced her with the power and abilities to lead Royal Sorciere? Meldy sniffled, then took her head from its resting point and stared to the blue Magnolia sky. Small clouds chugged along overhead. It was a beautiful day to be outside, to be alive.

"I'm not ready, though," Meldy said.

"That's okay," Hisui said. "We learn as we live."

Meldy smiled. "Do you think Jellal knew anything about being a guild master when he began Crime Sorciere?"

"It's unlikely. I knew little about how rigorous being a queen would be. I'm sure you could as Queen Sonya and she'd say the same."

Meldy nodded. "We learn as we live. I like that. Thank you, Hisui."

"You're welcome, Meldy."

Meldy stretched her legs out, and laid down. Hisui sighed. "It looks to be a beautiful day in Magnolia."

"It's quiet," Meldy said, shutting her eyes. She loosened up and let her senses flow. She could feel the hard work of the townspeople down below, their grumblings and their thanks. Beyond town, just a few miles away, she could feel the hardened concentration of magic from Fairy Tail, below the ground. They were somber, quite unlike Fairy Tail normally would be. "Hisui, there's something more I should tell you. It's a little secret I've been holding, but, I think you should know."

"What is it?"

Meldy opened her eyes, staring at a small cloud right overhead. "After Fairy Law, after the spell released the corruption from Fairy Tail, I reached out to sense for signs of life where Jellal was. And I sensed two."

"Meldy…what are you saying?"

"Jellal is dead," Meldy said, but her little smile didn't leave her lips. "He's gone from us forever, in a way. When I reached the battleground and saw that there was only Erza there, I still sensed that second life." Meldy sat up, and turned over to stare at Hisui, who had her hand covering her mouth in shock, while a tear slid down her face. "Erza is pregnant with Jellal's child."

* * *

Sonya sat next to Alli in the small foyer area of the temporary fortress Fairy Tail was in. Alli had her head resting against Sonya's shoulder. The poor girl had been exhausted, and getting over a slight cold, for the last few days. The condition was spread among many in the guild hall, with notable exceptions being the baby Jori, Gray, Laxus, and the newly arrived Gildarts, who stayed near Cana most of the time.

Sonya patted Alli's arm as Alli snuggled closer to her big sister. They were seated on a small stone table. The walls around them were an aged brick that added a musty smell to the room. It wasn't repelling or anything, just a bit odd for what Sonya was used to, even compared to some of the dungeons Zash would take her to so he could find his next girl to toy with. She felt a little bile rise in her throat at the thought of that monster, and squeezed Alli's hand.

Tyla was seated next to Alli, looking weary as well. She bit down on a some of the rations Mirajane had procured from the guild hall before Fairy Tail's exile from Magnolia proper. They still weren't that far from the town, but were beyond the limits. Sonya had a feeling that Hisui would place them under some sort of banishment from Magnolia, either permanent or, best-case scenario, just a long-term banishment.

She contemplated what she would've done against Fairy Tail had this happened in her country, and couldn't even fathom an idea. First she would have to get over the emotional and familial compromise of her own sister being in the guild, and then she would have to contend with how there were some among Fairy Tail who resisted, plus that Fairy Tail is the entire reason she's both alive and the queen at all. Sonya didn't envy Hisui in the slightest.

The guild hall was eerily quiet. Whenever a chair moved everyone looked over. Nobody was necessarily on-edge, they were all just incredible somber. Cana's drinking increased significantly, but not to a dangerous amount. Gray hadn't uttered a word to anyone, save for Juvia, who sat next to him. She hadn't left his side once.

Mira held baby Jori in her arms, while Laxus stood behind the counter at the bar next to Lisanna, who continued to clean it up. The fortress, Mirajane had explained to Sonya late one evening, had been used as a place for refugees to go during the Trade Wars, an ancient battle that Mavis had fought in alongside Fairy Tail many, many years ago. There were still some supplies that Fairy Tail could use for the time being, but that time would soon be up, and they'd need a permanent residence within a month or so.

Alli sighed and shifted next to Sonya. The queen still looked over to Mirajane, recalling a conversation they'd had just last night, after Mira put Jori to sleep.

"How long will you stay?" Mira asked. "If you're concerned for Alli, Porlyusica has agreed to look over the ill."

"I'll stay for my sister," Sonya said. "Until she asks me to leave."

"I'm sure she appreciates it," Mirajane said.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"I'd love it if you stayed; however, what will this do to you, and your people? They'll know you've been staying with a known enemy of Fiore, they'll think you've completely sided with us, right?"

"I will not cut my ties to Fairy Tail. So long as my sister as in this guild, and so long as I can consider these people my friends, I shall always be a friend of Fairy Tail."

Sonya took her eyes off of Fairy Tail's Beauty. But Mirajane had a point about her people and how they would perceive her from now on. Would they take kindly to Sonya not being there for them, and instead leaving them for nearly a week to be with a destructive guild like Fairy Tail? Even if her sister were in the guild, didn't she have a duty to Stella first and foremost?

She was jarred from her thoughts as the great stone doors shifted. Sonya stood up, holding Alli at her side. Nobody had come or gone for days.

She heard whispers of Erza's name fly across the guild hall. They continued to open, and four silhouettes stood in the doorway. Three more, smaller ones, strode up to stand out among the shadows cast from the bright sunlight. Sonya had to cover her eyes, but smiled upon hearing their voice.

"Digging the new look, you guys," Natsu Dragneel said. He stepped forward.

He looked different. His scales along his face were a bit more prominent, and his canine teeth had a bit more sharpness to them. His hair was also a bit longer, stretching down to his neck. His clothes were a deeper blue, and his scarf seemed to have a gleam to it, as if it'd been freshly cleaned. He stepped forward with a grin. Happy stepped up as well, holding a hand up.

"Yo, Fairy Tail," Happy said.

Immediate tears and cries burst from everyone. Romeo sprinted across the foyer and leapt into Natsu's arms. Levy, recently arrived from the Crocus prison, did the same for Gajeel, but also planted a sloppy kiss on his lips.

Sonya covered her mouth and wiped a tear from her eye. Meldy stepped forward, smiling. Mirajane was in the center of the foyer already. She held her hands out and gripped Meldy's hands.

"Thank you," Mirajane said. "Thank you for bringing them home."

Everyone erupted in cheers, hailing the return of the Dragon Slayers. Everyone, that was, except for Gray, who was indeed tearing up.

The guild hall fell silent again as Gray approached Natsu, slowly, and with his shoulders sagged. He opened his mouth but Natsu clamped a hand on his shoulders.

"I forgive you, Gray," Natsu said, and grinned.

"Just hurry up and punch me, you idiot," Gray said.

Natsu shook his head. "No way."

"Punch me!" Gray exclaimed. "Get fired up and hit me already!"

Natsu yanked Gray close and wrapped him up in a big brotherly hug. Mirajane dropped to her knees, and Cana gasped with shock. Mirajane loudly cried, but, Sonya felt that these weren't tears of sadness, but of relief. Natsu was smiling as Gray's chest trembled in front of Natsu. Wendy was also in tears, but Gajeel looked quite resolved.

"None of what happened is your fault, Gray," Natsu said. "I heard everything." He separated from Gray, and held a hand out. "What you've done is pretty damn bad, yeah, but it wasn't the Gray Fullbuster, it wasn't my friend, who did any of that."

"I don't deserve to shake your hand," Gray said.

"Gray, you're the first person that deserves to shake my hand," Natsu said. "You're my brother, man. Best not leave me hanging or I will punch you straight in the face. Wouldn't want to ruin that for Juvia, would I?"

He winked at Juvia, who nodded. She was blushing. Gray's hand rose slowly. Ice filled his hand, and Natsu's flames consumed his hand.

They clasped hands and the clapping sound echoed throughout the guild hall. Steam rose from where their hands connected. Natsu sneered at Gray. Gajeel stepped up and patted Gray on the back, while little Wendy came up and wrapped her arms around Gray's side. Everyone cheered again.

"Good to see you again, Natsu," Gray said.

"Right back at ya, Gray," Natsu said.

"I can't believe it," Mirajane said, removing her hand from her face. "These boys…" She immediately got back to her feet, her hands clenched in fists. "These boys are Fairy Tail! In the face of tragedy, they smile brighter than the sun itself!"

Sonya stepped up. "The Fairy Tail I know and love seems to finally be back in good spirits. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, welcome back."

They all turned, a bit surprised to see Sonya, and gave a slight bow to the queen. Wendy actually did a full curtsy.

"Your Highness," Wendy and Meldy said at the same time.

Natsu looked over Gray's shoulder. "I hear Erza and Lucy are still missing. Is that true, Mira?"

Mira nodded. "Erza's indeed gone missing, but Lucy's been taken in to be healed by the Celestial Spirits. We don't know when she'll be back."

"But she's in good hands? Great," Natsu said. A flicker of sadness streaked across his face, but he shook it off. "Glad to hear it. And, hey, where are Sting and Rogue? Wanted to thank them for holding down the fort."

"It wasn't just them," Sonya said, stepping down. "Royal Sorciere, Yukino, and Minerva also came to the defense of Magnolia."

"And Alli managed to break free of the spell," Gray said.

Alli meekly stood up and smiled over at Natsu. "I didn't break free, my God-Slayer magic helped me resist it is all."

"Still, that's impressive, kid," Gajeel said. "You might be S-Class material even after just a few years of being here."

Natsu's face immediately shifted into thinking mode. Sonya giggled. He always had such a funny expression when he tried to think.

"I think we should send people out after Erza," Wendy said. "I'd like a few days of rest at the guild hall, but I'm totally down for finding where Erza went!"

"I agree," Carla said.

Natsu opened his mouth, but stopped, waving his hand away. Mirajane looked back over to Wendy.

"We'll get a team together soon, then," Mirajane said.

"Mira," Meldy said, stepping beyond Natsu. "There's something I need to speak with you about soon, okay?"

Everyone glanced over to Mira, but Sonya's eyes fell to Laxus, who was still behind the counter. He sneered, and then leapt over to sit atop the counter.

"Yeah, Mira," Laxus said, and crossed his arms. "You gonna have to make the big decisions now?"

Sonya flicked her vision back onto Mirajane, who was blushing. She curled her finger through her hair.

"Oh, um, I suppose so," Mirajane said. "I mean, shouldn't it be Laxus who…"

"Laxus probably can't even change a diaper, you think he should make a decision who the interim Guild Master is?" Gildarts asked, and Sonya knew that if it hadn't been Gildarts who said it, Laxus likely would've been casting lightning around the room.

"I'm not made out to be a Guild Master, and I'm not nearly as smart as you," Laxus said. "So all insults aside—and I can change a damn diaper, old man—this is the right decision. Trust me."

Meldy raised her eyebrow, and Mirajane glanced all about the room, to her friends and family. They all nodded in support of the decision, and Mirajane sighed.

"Alright then," Mirajane said.

"Wait, hold up!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What, you think you should be Guild Master?" Happy asked, placing his little paws on his hips and looking up at Natsu.

"No, I have an idea of what we should do next," Natsu said, and grinned wildly. "It'll help everyone get back into the Fairy Tail spirits."

He slammed his hands together and small flames shot up, then began to form into a fiery letter. Sonya didn't quite get it, but everyone else in the guild was absorbed immediately. Some people were even cheering.

"Let's hold an S-Class Wizard Trial," Natsu said. "On Tenrou."


	50. Ch 50 - Return to Tenrou

The buzz about there being an S-Class Wizard Trail died down as the day progressed. Nobody was actively against the idea, but some had protestations, and they approached Mira with all of them. She was exhausted by the time supper time came around, and couldn't have been more thankful to Lisanna, Laki, and Gildarts for helping to whip up some food.

A lot of people wanted to go looking for Erza. Gray, Juvia, and Wendy in particular were keen on the idea. Since they were already S-Class and didn't need to actually attend the trial for anything, they could go out, just the three of them, and find Erza. Gray had some ideas of where to look.

Thankfully, though, Meldy was still in the Fairy Tail fortress. She'd been busy for most of the day meditating, expanding her magical senses out into the world, tracking Erza's magic across most of Fiore and out toward the rest of Ishgar. Everyone left her alone, as per Mirajane's request.

Mira, though, had to spend most of the day planning the event. Natsu had no idea how to properly go about actually throwing together an S-Class trial and Mirajane only had the ones she'd participated in as a reference. Most of the time they weren't actually held on Tenrou, but she loved the idea of holding it on the island for sentimental purposes.

She called over Sonya, who wouldn't be participating, to draw up a plan. Sonya didn't have much experience, but Mira figured that, since she got to participate in battling against some of the Fairy Tail mages and having seen some of the ones who would be participating in combat before, she could know some of their strengths and weaknesses.

It was the duty of the participants to choose who their partners would be, and Mirjane was floating around who would be eligible to participate. Sonya nominated Alli and Mirajane agreed. She, much to her demise, could actively remember the fight that Alli and Sonya pitched against Mirajane. Alli was the one that ultimately winded Mirajane to the point of exhaustion, before her power collapsed and she was knocked from that heinous form.

Not to mention that Alli had proven herself a loyal Fairy Tail wizard. She participated in the hunt for Master Makarov's killer alongside Tyla, Romeo, and Gildarts. She'd saved Sonya and fought against Harmonia twice, and then just now, was proven with her God-Slayer abilities. Sonya joked a bit that Alli, at this point, was more suited as a Demon Slayer, and Mirajane was hard-pressed to disagree.

Next up was Lisanna, whom Mirajane nominated. Lisanna had participated in the S-Class trials during the Tenrou Incident over a decade ago, though she was serving as a partner. Her powers had only amplified since then, growing and showing themselves off against the likes of Tartaros's powerful demoness, Seilah. Plus, Mirajane couldn't let her sister no participate. She already had an inkling that Elfman would be chosen as her partner. Normally, S-Class wizards would not be allowed to participate, but given the competition, it'd be okay.

Mirjane then floated Romeo up. He'd been with the guild all his life and has been dedicating his entire life to Fairy Tail and to become one of its chief members. Sonya, not knowing much about him, had to agree, but the more Mirajane thought about it, the more she liked it.

Romeo was a man now. He was nineteen years old and had proven himself quite the powerful fire wizard. He'd learned all he could from Natsu in his younger years and avidly participated in training with Laxus since Natsu and his team left for their Hundred-Year Quest three years ago. Now was his moment, and if not now, then hopefully next year. Still, it would only be right for Romeo to get a chance to participate.

They hadn't held the trials these last few years while Fairy Tail recovered from the devastating effects of Acnologia's attacks, and there were so many new jobs springing up everywhere for reconstruction across Fiore for Fairy Tail to participate in. And once that was ended, it wasn't quite time for the trials, and then the mess with Vothorm began.

Yes, Romeo for certain.

Mirajane surveyed her list of possible trial-goers. Kinana was a possibility; she'd apparently developed her own magic, but, her dual-membership with this and Royal Sorciere would make things difficult. Asuka was still far too young, at the fresh age of twelve, she wouldn't be ready to face someone like Lisanna or Alli in the field and hope to stand a chance. Macao and Wakaba were too old, Max had left to return home to Veronica with his family a few days ago, and Laki had already informed Mirajane that she didn't want to participate. Mirajane didn't thinks he'd be ready either.

Sonya said the same for Tyla. Much as she appreciated all Tyla had done for her sister, she was still too meager with her magic to prove herself on Tenrou. To consider in the same class, technically, as Mirajane and Laxus wouldn't seem all that proper.

"So, what about Carla?" Sonya had asked.

Mirajane raised her eyebrow. "The Exceed?"

"The Exceed who can take human form," Sonya agreed. "She fought alongside Wendy when they came to Stella years ago and she managed to fend off one of the Three Stars."

"And Carla was there during the battles against Tartaros and Alvarrez," Mirajane muttered.

She'd seen Carla's magic on display. It was dazzling, graceful, and beautiful as Carla herself. She smiled, and wrote Carla's name down.

"Yes, that should do," Mirajane said. "But, unfortunately, I don't think we have anyone else eligible this year."

"Fairy Tail is already quite stacked with incredible wizards, it seems," Sonya said. "And I don't think there needs to be a lot of flare behind this. It's best to leave some people behind here, to regroup and recuperate after what's happened, don't you think?"

"Yes, of course," Mirajane said. "You're quite intelligent, Your Highness. Stella is lucky to have you as their ruler."

Sonya blushed and Mirajane reached out and patted Sonya on the back. She was, indeed, quite a treasure, even if she didn't see it. Sonya had willingly stood against Mirajane's full power and while she did wilt, she showed what a true wizard of Fairy Tail would be, and she wasn't even a member of the guild. Mirajane saw the image burned in her memory and smiled. Perhaps one day she could be as bold as Sonya again.

They spent the majority of the afternoon planning out what the trials would look like for the members of Fairy Tail, and what their ultimate goal would be. Sonya asked questions about how it worked and Mirajane explained. Having Sonya turned out to be quite the way of unwinding. It was, at first, discomforting, since the two had fought just four days ago, but Sonya was completely over it. She wanted to help, she wanted to get involved.

Mirajane explained how the trial would work and Sonya began pitching in ideas, as well as who else would be "participating." Mirajane loved most of the ideas Sonya threw toward her, and Sonya was understanding when Mirajane had to turn a few down.

Near the end of their meeting, someone knocked at their door. Mirajane summoned them in and there stood Meldy, sweating, exhausted, with her cloak unraveled around her. She wiped some sweat from her brow and tried to speak, but it only came out in an exasperated language.

"Come again?" Sonya asked.

"I found her," Meldy said. She grinned. "I found Erza."

* * *

Natsu spun a top along the thick wooden table. Happy stood over it, his paw out. Lily, Carla, and Gajeel all watched him intently.

"You got this, Happy," Natsu said. "Just gotta be fast."

"Yeah, just use your cat-like reflexes," Gajeel said.

Happy nodded, and a small droplet of sweat dripped off his face. The top levelled out and spun straight up. Happy roared with confidence and slammed his hand down.

The top spun free and Happy fumbled to catch it. It toppled onto the table. Lily chuckled and Carla patted his back reassuringly. Natsu rubbed Happy's head, and picked the top back up.

"This time you'll get it, pal," Natsu said. "Ready?"

Happy wiped the dread from his face and nodded. Natsu replaced the top along the table and flicked his wrist. The top dropped, wobbled, and levelled out. Happy held his paw over it again.

"Don't need no thumbs for this," Happy said. "I've got this."

The back door slammed open and the top wobbled just as Happy leaned in to catch it. Happy's foot caught on a small hole in the table and he fell face first. Natsu burst out into laughter, but got a top in the mouth for it.

Happy snapped up, surprised at his accuracy. Natsu growled and spat the top out. It hissed as the saliva melted some of the flames from his mouth.

"Call it even, cat," Natsu snarled.

"Yeah, whatever," Happy said. Natsu flicked Happy on the head and looked back toward the door.

Queen Sonya, Mirajane, and Meldy all strode out. Mirajane held a scroll in her hands. Sonya strode, with regal confidence, across the room. Natsu watched her. She'd grown so much since their journey to Stella. He could smell a ton of magic within her body, and it smelled like the Stellanium that was supposedly dooming their country. Talk about a reversal, he thought.

Alli and Sonya also shared a similar scent, but the two didn't look that similar. It was odd. Alli straightened up with a bit of confidence when Sonya approached, and the two sat with backs straight as Mira cleared her throat and drew the attention of the crowd. Meldy stood next to her, arms behind her back, and a golden lapel upon her chest, signifying herself as Royal Sorciere's Guild Master.

She and Natsu met gazes. Before Natsu could do anything, her face hardened, though she still smiled, and nodded. Natsu felt a bit of shock tremor throughout his body. He'd never seen her with such resolve. The two rarely interacted, but when he had seen her, she was acting as a goofy little girl alongside Jellal or that black-haired woman that Gray used to know.

Now? She was a woman full-grown. He saw a lot of Jellal within her, but, it was morphed to fit her style. Whereas Jellal couldn't be caught dead with a grin on his face, Meldy had a natural calm and joy about her. It wasn't trained or anything, it was natural. Still, she took his stoic nature and turned it to herself. She had a true presence about her, now. Natsu nodded back, just out of sheer respect.

"Attention, everyone," Mira said, using a bit of a motherly voice.

Jori cried out and Mira turned toward her. Laxus strode across the room and handed Jori over to her. Mira held Jori with one arm, bobbing her up and down while she unfurled the scroll with Laxus's help. Jori snuggled against her shoulder and rested.

"We have decided upon the time and participants for this year's S-Class Wizard Trials," Mira said.

Natsu strummed his fingers along the table. He was pulling for Romeo to participate, if only to see how the boy would fare out on Tenrou compared to Natsu.

"First, we have Romeo Conbolt," Mirajane said, and the entire guild hall erupted into cheers.

Romeo beamed and stood up. His face couldn't be redder, and Macao couldn't have been crying harder.

"Next," Mirajane said, when the cheering died down. "Lisanna Strauss."

Mira also started to smile and looked at her sister, who stood immediately. Elfman, who was seated between Lisanna and Evergreen, got up, flipping the table over in the process, and yanked his sister higher into the air. He roared with excitement. Mirajane clapped. Jori also looked up, and happily giggled for her aunt.

"Third," Mirajane said, and peered toward Natsu's table. Natsu raised an eyebrow before Mirajane said, "Carla."

Once more, the eruption of cheers. This one came, though, with Wendy literally flying across the room and wrapping Carla up in a massive hug. Carla, Natsu noticed, was beside herself, absolutely stunned at the reveal. She wrapped her arms around Wendy's neck and smiled.

"And finally," Mirajane said. "Allisandra Stella."

The cheers from Carla carried over as Alli stood up. Natsu was surprised to hear her full name, and was happy to learn that it wasn't just Hisui who bore the last name of the country she ruled over.

Sonya picked Alli up in a massive hug, aided by Tyla, while Alli was just as shocked as Carla. She still beamed, though, and her face turned red from excitement or a lack of air, Natsu couldn't really tell.

Mirajane held her hand up and the four wizards lined up in the center of the room, facing their interim guild master. Instead, Meldy stepped up.

"Congratulates, you four, for being given this honor," Meldy said. She blushed. "I recall the last time Fairy Tail held this and while things didn't, um, go how they were supposed to, I can assure you that Royal Sorciere shall be monitoring the island with great intent and focus to ensure there are no interruptions for you."

Natsu nodded. That's right. Meldy had once been a member of Grimoire Heart. He and Meldy didn't get a chance to meet on the island, since she got away before Acnologia came and almost wiped it all out.

Meldy nodded and Mirajane took the center again, with Jori back to her resting position. "You all have this evening to choose your partners." The four nodded excitedly and looked around the room, then began whispering to one another. "Our only limit is that it cannot be anyone from outside the guild."

"So even other S-Class wizards can participate?" Macao asked.

"Even others," Mirajane nodded.

Natsu raised his eyebrows, and looked across the way to Gajeel, who slammed his fists together.

"Guess that means we might get to head back to the ol' island after all," Natsu said.

"Oh, I'm hoping someone picks me and you," Gajeel said. "I've been wanting to give Dragon Ultima Force a good reveal."

"Same," Natsu said.

"Report back to me this evening before midnight with your choices," Mirajane said. "All are welcome to come and watch the events unfold."

"Will he others here be allowed to go out and find Erza?" Cana asked.

"That will not be necessary," Mirajane said. "Erza has been located and will return alongside us once the trials are up."

More whispers and conversation befell the room. Natsu stood up, excitedly, just out of habit. Mira, surprised, glanced over at Natsu. He went to speak, but, realized he didn't actually have anything to say.

"Oh!" Mira exclaimed. "That reminds me."

She pointed to Juvia, Wendy, and Gildarts and then skirted across the room toward their table. She scooched in next to Gajeel, who willingly gave her room. Juvia was the last to arrive, having had to steel herself to separate from her precious Gray.

"I want to ask a favor of you five," Mirajane said. "I didn't want to make it public, so that the others wouldn't know, but I'd like for you five to be my challenges on the island. Gildarts and Natsu will serve as natural challenges, while Gajeel, Wendy, and Juvia will be my fighters, the ones that everyone has to compete against."

"You think they can tussle with us?" Gajeel asked.

"Mira, the three of us have gotten a lot stronger since we last saw each other," Wendy said.

"No Dragon Force," Mira said. "How's that?"

"A little more fair," Gajeel said. "Does this mean I can't go after Salamander?"

"Do whatever you want once the trials are over," Mirajane said. "Just don't kill yourselves is all I ask."

"Okay, then we're cool, I'm in," Gajeel said.

"And what of Gray?" Juvia asked.

"I want him to stay behind here and guard the guild," Mirajane said. "With Royal Sorciere coming with us as security, we need someone here that can defend our younger and older people. Plus I need a good babysitter for Jori, and I don't think Cana is the most dependable woman."

"You're leaving Gray with her?" Juvia asked, her face growing dark. "She wears so little clothing, it may tempt my precious Gray."

"Trust me, Jori will consume all of Gray's attention," Mira said.

"So Laxus is coming with, too?" Natsu asked.

Mirajane looked around. Natsu surveyed the room as well. Everyone was so absolved in their own conversations that they were hardly paying attention to the crew at the table.

"Erza is on the island," Mirajane said, and Natsu had to use all of his mental might to stop himself from exploding. "Laxus and I are going to go speak with her. I'm worried about her. After Jellal…she's going to be in a dark place."

"There's nothing we can do for her?" Wendy asked.

"It's your job to keep the trial running," Mira said. "Natsu was right, this is going to be an important first step in getting ourselves figured out after all of this mess we just went through. Your job may be even more important than mine. So, please, help me out here, guys."

"Of course, Mira," Gildarts said. He patted her head. "We're honored to help."

Mirajane stood up, and thanked the group with a bow. Natsu turned back to Gajeel and the others, beckoning for Gildarts to come close. He had a little plan of his own.

When they were done collaborating, the rest of the guild hall seemed to die down as well. Gildarts folded his arms and began to glide away from them, back over to where Cana sat, while Juvia blitzed across the way and clung tight to Gray. Wendy sat with the Dragon Slayers and the two remaining Exceeds.

"I look forward to these coming Trials," Mirajane said, addressing the crowd. "I'm certain that the spirit of Fairy Tail will be alive and well in no time."

"Um, excuse me, Mira?" Lisanna piped up.

"What is it, Lisanna?"

"We've all actually decided who we want our partners to be," Lisanna said, blushing.

"Then go ahead and announce them," Mirajane said. "Lisanna?"

Lisanna sheepishly turned in the direction of her big brother, who started babbling like a little baby. Evergreen, with her hands squeezing his giant arms, nudged him forward toward Lisanna. The two embraced.

"Will you help me become an S-Class wizard?" Lisanna asked.

"A real man couldn't say no!" Elfman cried.

Mirajane clapped giddily for the two, and then Romeo stepped up. Natsu mentally prepared himself to reject Romeo. How could he present it without spoiling the big surprise?

"Happy," Romeo said, looking at the table. "I'd like you to be my partner."

"Me?" Happy asked, nervously. "Again?"

"Yeah," Romeo said. "I'd ask Natsu, but I don't want anyone thinking I've got a crutch. Plus, we've known each other our whole lives, we've practically grown up together. Let's become S-Class together, too!"

Happy bowed his head, his body quivering, before he raised his head and punched the air in front of them. "Aye, sir!"

Romeo gave Happy a thumbs-up, and then glanced at Natsu. Natsu nodded. See you in the field, Romeo.

Alli stepped up next. "Anyone that knows us should know that this is pretty obvious. Tyla, you game?"

Tyla stood up, stern as ever, and nodded. "Hell yeah."

And that left Carla. Natsu couldn't help Wendy growing a bit more nervous by the second, no doubt trying to think of her own rejection for Carla as well.

"Probably to everyone's surprise," Carla said, and turned away from the table. Wendy sighed. "Levy, would you be my partner? You're the wisest wizard I know, nothing can stop a mind like yours."

"I'd be honored, Carla!" Levy exclaimed, standing. Gajeel smirked.

"Well, this just got a whole lot more interesting," Gajeel said.

"It sure did," Natsu said, and looked to the S-Class Wizard Trials teams: Lisanna and Elfman, Carla and Levy, Alli and Tyla, and Romeo and Happy. He slammed his fists together, feeling heat blaze throughout his body. "I'm getting fired up, now."

* * *

The boat carrying the trial-goers washed ashore. Lisanna and Elfman were the first off, followed by Levy and Carla, then Romeo and Happy, and finally, Alli and Tyla. Tyla breathed in the fresh air while Alli stared up at the magnificent, massive Great Tenrou Tree.

"It's beautiful here," Tyla muttered.

"Never fails to take my breath away," Levy muttered. She grinned at Tyla. "You'll do well here, Tyla, I know it."

"Thank you," Tyla said. "But don't think I'll be holding back."

"You better not," Romeo said, clapping his hands together. Some sparks burst. "I'm giving this everything I've got."

Someone chuckled behind them, and Natsu strode up behind them. He'd snuck along as well, apparently as added security alongside Royal Sorciere. Alli saw, beyond the tree, Meldy standing atop a buoy, glancing out at the massive sea surrounding the island. Cobra and Kinana were also in view of the island, while Sorano, Macbeth, and Racer were on the opposite end.

Natsu stopped, standing at the shore, carrying two flags. "When the tree was destroyed, you came and saved it. When Fairy Tail was about to be destroyed, you saved it as well."

Alli raised her eyebrow, until she saw what the second flag was, not just the Fairy Tail flag from the guild hall. Natsu slammed the Fairy Tail one in the ground, heating the sand around it to lock in place.

"Your memory lives on forever, in our hearts," Natsu said, and crossed the Crime Sorciere flag in next to the Fairy Tail flag, burning into the Tenrou island forever as well. "This trial's for you, Jellal. Thanks for everything."

He stepped aside, opening up the island. The eight trial-goers stepped forward.

"Hope you guys are ready," Natsu said. "It's gonna be a helluva challenge."

"Wouldn't want it any other way," Romeo muttered.

Alli nodded. She saw Mirajane up ahead, standing on a small boulder, holding her hand up. "Wizards of Fairy Tail! On this day, you show us your power, your abilities, and your heart! Prove to us that you have what it takes to stand among the elite of Fairy Tail. Show the world your love and courage, and the bonds you've forged! Show them that Fairy Tail will rise like the most beautiful phoenix out of it's ashes!"

She swung her hand down and a brilliant light overcame the entire island. Lisanna, Elfman, Levy, Carla, Romeo, and Happy all dashed away to go to their starting points.

"Tyla, let's go!" Alli exclaimed, and sprinted forward. The two bolted past Mirajane, who with one final shout, proclaimed,

"Let the Fairy Tail S-Class Wizard Trials begin!"

* * *

 **END OF ARC 4.**

 **Phew. That was a rough one to get through emotionally. I really, REALLY didn't want to do what I had to do with Jellal, but I couldn't see any other meaningful way out that would benefit him and Royal Sorciere as a whole. Also I know that it got a little dark, but, I just wanted to imagine what it'd be like for Fairy Tail to be as malicious as they often are pure-hearted. Don't worry, though, characters will not be taking dark turns again; Fairy Tail is back in business starting with this next arc, which is gonna be more of a return-to-form for the characters. We'll be a bit more relaxed in this coming arc, and it won't be too long, I promise.**

 **Also: FIFTY CHAPTERS! Thank you to anyone that's read this goofy little fan-fiction and ESPECIALLY THANK YOU to anyone that's been reading since the beginning! Your thoughts and reviews have given me so much encouragement along the way, I love hearing what people have to say. This community is fantastic. Fairy Tail fans are the best. See you all in a few days for the start of ARC 5: RETURN TO TENROU.**

 **Cheers :D**


	51. Ch 51 - An Easy Road?

**START OF ARC 5: "RETURN TO TENROU"**

* * *

Mira strolled through the upper forest of Tenrou, letting her bare feet graze across the grass and skim over some of the soft soils. Her feet squished in some of the soil, but it was cool and refreshing, brimming with life. Mira closed her eyes and breathed in the precious Tenrou air, feeling the power of the tree she stood upon while the air washed through her body, and then came back out, tasting delicious both ways.

Her hands barely touched some of the plants around her as she held one hand out, and the other was wound loosely through Laxus's gruff, large hands. She felt the soft petals of a tall flower, then the smoothed bark of a jutted branch. Mira's smile never faded. She partially wished Jori were here to experience the island, to feel the true, non-energetic magic of the place, but it was still dangerous. There were no beasts or monsters on the island, but Fairy Tail had destructive tendencies. With Natsu on the island, few were safe from harm.

Laxus didn't walk as loose or calm as Mira. He wasn't on edge or anything, but he walked with his back straight, arms at his side, and attention focused on what came ahead. Mira practically danced through the path.

They'd cut ahead of the main trial-goers just a few minutes ago in order to reach the destination point: First Master's grave. The trial this year was going to be a race, and unlike previous trials, there would only be one wizard to succeed to S-Class status; it made the test all the more intense as there were only four participating teams. Mira wondered if there would be anyone to even pass the tests. Getting through the S-Class wizards she had stationed would be one thing, but then they had to escape Natsu and Gildarts and find their way through the Great Tenrou Tree, all within a twenty-four hour time limit.

The sun was still high in the sky while Mira and Laxus walked through the upper terrace of Tenrou Island. There was also the possibility that the trial ended that day with a victor; it all came down to the tenacity of the participants. Mira had mostly forgotten the events that transpired during the Tenrou Incident, where Acnologia came and attacked them when he sensed Zeref's powers reawakening. Who had she fought? She knew it'd been the year that Cana attained Fairy Glitter and technically succeeded the trial, but then there were the battles against Grimoire Heart.

Despite the smaller size of the island, Mira couldn't hear any of the battles going on. Perhaps the participants were still moving into place. Levy, Elfman, Lisanna, Carla, and Happy would all know some of the better spots to go to, if they could remember where they needed to go. And hadn't Happy and Natsu once visited the island during their training, when Natsu attained the powers of Igneel? Mira grinned. Alli and Tyla would surely be lost.

She wasn't excited for that, for them to fail, but rather excited to see how they adapted. Alli and Tyla were fervent members of the guild and deserved to be in the positions they made their way to, but the S-Class trial would put that to the test. Perhaps experience would come into play, or, like all great Fairy Tail members, perhaps it could come down to who could give that final push.

Mira wondered how Lisanna, specifically, would fare. Her powers were attuned to be great in the forest, where she could use her different animal forms to adapt to a variety of situations. Lisanna fared poorly in the open field, but in closed quarters she could excel. Mira hoped she and Elfman would encounter Gildarts first. His magic couldn't counter Lisanna and, as much as Mira loved him, Gildarts had an incredible weakness for beautiful women. Elfman could also use his magnificent strength against Gildarts.

Gajeel and Juvia would be bad matchups. Gajeel was much stronger than Elfman and despite being the Iron Dragon Slayer, he could move incredibly quick to counter Lisanna. Juvia wasn't as bad, since she wasn't physically capable, but the woman was intelligent, and having her comprised of her magic meant she had the greatest attunement of almost any wizard on the island.

"What's up?" Laxus asked.

Mira snapped up. "Hmm? What?"

"You were in thought. Something bothering you?"

"Just thinking about Lisanna and Elfman," Mira smiled her famous grin. "It's a big day for the two of them."

"Just have faith in them," Laxus said. "They're the best duo in the trial right now. Probably the strongest, too." Laxus shrugged. "Honestly I think their biggest issue would've been Romeo if he'd picked anyone besides Happy. Kid's gotten a lot tougher since Natsu and the others left on their mission."

"I worry for him, though," Mira said. "I'm afraid he's going to be going after Natsu as much as he can."

"It'd be the worst thing for him," Laxus said. "Natsu would literally eat him alive."

"I know," Mira said. "But he looks up to Natsu far too much. Natsu would do the same against Romeo, if the situations were reversed."

"These kids, they never learn," Laxus said.

Mira nudged him in the shoulder. "Says the guy who took on a Wizard Saint and a God-Slayer at the same time."

Laxus blushed. "Yeah, but, how many years ago was that? C'mon, Mira, that's not fair."

"Doesn't matter, it still happened."

Mira giggled and focused her attention back on the path. She squeezed Laxus's hand and the two pressed on. The foliage tightened up a bit, so they had to divert their route to take a circuitous one around a bend and a large tree. When they came around, they approached a small cliff that led down into the heart of the Great Tenrou Tree.

Laxus and Mira stopped immediately. Mira felt her heart jump to her throat and she had to gulp it back down.

There, at the foot of the First Master's Grave, was a woman in plain clothing with long scarlet hair, clutching at her stomach while she wept.

"Erza," Mira said.

* * *

Alli and Tyla finally cut away from the beach when they found an opening into the forest. Alli leapt and Tyla shot a thick vine under them. They road it up the jagged cliffs up to where the ground was a bit more level, and then took off again. Alli reached back and tied her hair up really quick while Tyla took the lead.

"The forest cuts off up ahead, follow me!" Tyla exclaimed.

Alli nodded and did so, letting Tyla get ahead. Tyla couldn't run quite as fast as Alli, which allowed Alli to catch her breath a bit while she slowed to a jog.

Alli looked toward her best friend while they ran through the thick forest. Tyla lived for these moments, where she could run free in the woodlands and play around with the foliage. It wasn't the main reason Alli had chosen Tyla, but once she got a good look of the island, was so happy that they were partners. Tyla was basically reworking the vines and roots of the island as they moved, making it easier for Alli and Tyla to run and clearing their path.

Tyla slid to a halt, looked both ways, then started one way but stopped again.

"What's wrong?" Alli asked.

"I want to trace the roots of the Great Tenrou Tree back to the main hollow, but I sense something there that I don't think we should face," Tyla said.

"Tyla, we're going to need to fight people," Alli said. "It's okay to be scared."

"They're all S-Class, Alli," Tyla said.

"We don't even know who they brought," Alli said. An idea struck her. "Wait, can you tell? Can you, like, sense for who is on the island with us?"

"Yeah, of course," Tyla said. "As long as I recognize their magic."

Tyla knelt and placed her hand on a root. A small, clear aura filtered in around her while the leaves around her began to levitate and the root started to vibrate. Alli stepped away, sensing the magic brimming within Tyla.

While she worked, Alli thought. Who did she want to avoid at all costs? Natsu, Mirajane, Erza, Laxus, and if he were here, Gildarts. Natsu, Erza, and Laxus were definitely the biggest concerns…no, and Gildarts too. The man had a legend as large as Fiore. So, if she had to fight Mirajane, would she be okay with that? No. Mirajane knew how Alli fought now. The corrupted Fairy Tail members had all retained their memories, so Mirajane knew Alli's tricks.

Then there were the possibilities of Wendy, Gajeel, and Juvia. Gray, thankfully, was back at the guild fortress. Wendy and Gajeel? Alli placed her hand to her chin. Gajeel would be almost impossible to get by defensively, and he was an intelligent warrior. Wendy was fast as the wind but she wasn't the most physically built. Juvia would be the best option of the bunch if Tyla could land-lock her in, somehow.

Tyla breathed and stood up, blinking a few times to clear her head. "Natsu and Wendy are somewhere in the forest itself, while it felt as if Gajeel, Juvia, and Gildarts are all sitting in caves."

"Did you get a read for where they are exactly?"

"It would take time, like, a lot of time."

Alli nodded. Time was against them. It was a race to the First Master's grave and they'd already taken a lot of time just to get into the bottom level of the forest, not even considering the time they were spending deliberating on a way to go.

"If we want to go directly to the tree, we go that way," Tyla said, pointing behind Alli. "It'd take a while to get there, or we continue on this path which leads directly to the network of caves. From there we slope up and around back toward the tree and then actually get inside to get to the upper level."

"We have to take the caves," Alli said.

"We may get lucky," Tyla said. "There was one open path through the caves, without anyone in it. If we hit that, we're free until we reach the upper levels were Natsu and Wendy are."

Alli clapped Tyla on the shoulder. "I'd consider us a pair of lucky gals, right?"

"Alli," Tyla said. Her lips trembled and Alli saw some tears in her eyes. "I…I don't know if I can fight them. Not after what's happened. I tried to kill the queen. I don't even deserve to be here."

Alli squeezed Tyla's shoulder. "If anyone deserves to be here, it's the people who were affected by the spell. We're going to help bring Fairy Tail back, Tyla, and to do that, we need to know our limits. The people in the caves are going to show us our limits. Are you scared to find out what you're really made of?" Alli smiled. "I think that's pretty damn exciting."

Tyla hesitated, then nodded and wiped the tears away. "Yeah. Okay, yeah! Come on, it's this way!"

Tyla turned and sprinted. Alli cheered and followed after her.

* * *

Romeo and a flying Happy cut their way across some bushes and burst back onto their main path, flying and sprinting as fast as they could. Romeo had let Happy take the lead a bit, since he'd been the island a few times before and knew the best route to get to the Great Tenrou Tree, and then to First Master's grave.

Romeo grinned. And if Happy knew the best path, then Natsu would as well, and knowing Natsu, he'd want to block that path off. All Romeo had to do was get there, and he could face Natsu.

Happy glanced over his shoulder at Romeo once, and then double-took. "Romeo, you better not be smiling about fighting Natsu!"

"Of course I am," Romeo said, feeling some embers burning in his hands. "It's what I've waited my entire life for. This moment, right now."

"He won't hold back," Happy said. "I don't think Natsu knows how to hold back."

"I didn't plan on holding back either, anyway," Romeo said. "I need to prove myself to him, Happy. This is my chance to face the greatest Fire Wizard Fairy Tail has ever seen, or may ever see. Are you not looking forward to seeing Natsu?"

"I'm not looking forward to explaining to Macao how you got your butt kicked," Happy said.

"Have a little faith, Happy," Romeo said. "If Natsu thinks he can handle my flames, he's got another thing coming."

Happy flew on for a bit, and then spun around, still flying, and gawked at Romeo. "Oh, that's right! You can change the types of flames you use."

"And much as I respect the guy, I don't know if Natsu's brain is gonna be able to keep up with my flames," Romeo said. "He'll have a stomach ache in no time."

Happy smiled. "You've sure grown up a lot, Romeo."

"Hey, we're like the same age, don't give me that," Romeo said. "I'm not a kid anymore, Happy. I'm the same age Natsu was when he did his trial, right? That means I need to see if I was as tough as a Dragon Slayer was."

"I guess we'll find out, then," Happy said. He pointed out, toward where the ground disappeared into a tiny stream and the cave opened up to them. It was laced with thick roots and fallen branches. "Up ahead, let's go!"

* * *

Lisanna and Elfman slid to a halt just in front of a long, wide winding root that led up the Great Tenrou Tree toward the upper levels. Lisanna remembered seeing it before, during the S-Class trial years ago that she'd participated in. She braced herself while she didn't stare down the route, but rather the blue-haired beauty in front of her.

Juvia wore different clothing from normal. She had her hair in a ponytail while she wore a thin-strapped top that revealed her midriff, and black capris with no shoes. Water spilled from under her, controlled but also subconsciously.

"Strange seeing you without some sort of coat on," Lisanna said.

Juvia smiled. "I thought I'd take a more casual look while I don't have to doll myself up around my beloved. Do you like it?"

"You're beautiful as ever, Juvia," Lisanna said.

Juvia nodded, looking Lisanna up and down. Lisanna took cues from her last trip to prepare. Tenrou was an incredibly warm island, but also one that involved a lot of battle, and for her, that meant a lot of transformations. Lisanna, as such, wore thin but loose-fitted clothing. Her short grey hair was tussled a bit from the running. She also wore little booty shorts, and wore no shoes. Elfman was dressed in his standard.

Her big brother took a step up next to Lisanna. "So, Juvia's up first."

"Better than Gildarts," Lisanna muttered.

"Oh, you think so?" Juvia asked, falling into a battle stance. "Why don't you come and find out, Lisanna? I've always been curious to see how two Strauss siblings fight side-by-side."

"A real man knows better than to underestimate his opponent," Elfman said, striking his fists together. "Let's hold nothing back, sis."

"For sure," Lisanna said, and felt her body tremble as she initiated her magic.

"Don't forget, Lisanna, that we fought together during the trial years ago," Juvia said, and a watery cyclone began to form around her. "I know your tricks."

"You've been gone for three years, Juvia," Lisanna said. She growled and then let out a light roar before two sharp, gray wings jutted from her back and her arms and legs turned to talons. "Animal Soul: Harpy!"

A bright light blasted from her body and she took flight while Elfman roared into his own Take Over form, a Beast Soul known as Sand Beast.

Juvia nodded. "I expected nothing less, although, Elfman, that's not your strongest form, is it?"

"This isn't my test to pass," Elfman said.

"And don't take your eyes off the prize, Juvia!" Lisanna exclaimed, ripping through the sky toward Juvia.

Juvia spun beneath Lisanna, and a seething hot geyser of water slammed Lisanna from beneath, knocking her into the sky.

"You're not the only one who did some training, Lisanna," Juvia said. "I've learned a lot from my beloved Gray. Let's go all out and have a little fun!"

"Sounds good to me!" Lisanna said, and flapped her wings. The wind rustled and rippled some of Juvia's water away. Juvia lashed her hands out and the water tried to resist the push of the wind.

Lisanna caught the tailwind and soared down toward Juvia. Juvia leapt back. Lisanna splashed into the water, and she saw Juvia grin.

Instantly, though, Lisanna's feet were surrounded by sand, turned to mud, and she was sprung forward.

"Thanks big bro!" Lisanna exclaimed. She flipped over and brought her leg down on Juvia's watery shield. Juvia ripped her arms apart and Lisanna flipped away.

" _Water Lock_!" Juvia exclaimed, and Lisanna was immediately surrounded by a ball of water, caught in it. She sucked in a breath before the water surrounded her entirely.

 _Animal Soul: Fish!_

Her body morphed into that of a small fish body, swimming around, desperately, looking for a way out. Juvia tightened her grip on the water and the pressure within seemed to grow. Lisanna's tiny fish body wouldn't hold out much longer.

A guttural roar resounded through the forest and Elfman slammed his fist onto the sphere, breaking it and spilling water everywhere. Juvia didn't look too perturbed, but Lisanna couldn't have been happier. She summoned her magic to her chest, and sighed real quick before releasing it all around her.

" _Animal Soul: Mermaid_!"

Lisanna turned to a mermaid form, with a purple tail flapping behind her, while she rode the burst of water out. She cupped her hands and blasted water back at Juvia, who caught it and spun it back in a large blast. Lisanna pushed herself up from the stream.

" _Animal Soul: Hippotomaus_!"

Lisanna then turned to a massive animal about to slam her rear down onto Juvia. Juvia leapt back and water sprung all into the air. Perfect!

" _Animal Soul: Cat_!"

Lisanna's larger form gave way to her most comfortable form, as a small bikini formed around her and her tail lashed out, catching Juvia's hands before she could cast another spell. Lisanna almost slammed her paw into Juvia's face before Juvia herself turned into water, and exclaimed, " _Sierra_!"

Juvia's entire body turned to water and she burst forward, crashing into Lisanna. Juvia rode Lisanna straight back into the Great Tenrou Tree. Lisanna sprung forward, barely able to breathe until the water dropped around her.

Elfman roared from behind, almost cleaving Juvia before her body turned intangible and she slid back, then slammed her foot into Elfman's back and kicked him away.

"Do you yield, Lisanna?" Juvia asked. "You've put up a good fight, you should be proud of the leaps you've made."

"Not…yet," Lisanna said. One more spell. Just one more transformation, and she could win this!

She pushed herself away, letting the magic feed into her. Juvia, clearly, saw her moment to strike, but nodded and leapt back. This wasn't a fight for Juvia to win, but for Lisanna to lose. All Juvia had to do was show Lisanna her errors, her weak points.

Lisanna roared and a silver glow took over her body before two transluscent wings spread from her back and her hair grew out several more inches. Her frame became just a bit smaller and her body was much lighter on its feet.

" _Animal Soul: Fairy_!"

Juvia's eyes widened as Lisanna took on her strongest form yet. The young Take Over wizard felt her heart racing in her chest, and then she sprung forward. She pulled her arms and wings back, and then brought them all forward. Juvia just barely sprang out of the way.

"Elfman, now!" Lisanna screamed.

Elfman, in his Lizardman Beast Soul, launched at Juvia with incredible speed. Juvia recovered fast, looking for an out, and was hit in the chest by Elfman.

" _Water Cane_!" she grunted.

Lisanna moved quickly through the air, grasping onto Juvia's arms before she could cast the spell. She heard a light chuckle, though, from Juvia.

Oh no.

" _Water Nebula_!"

The column of water from her hand blasted Lisanna dead-on, and also knocked Elfman in the face. Lisanna's world went dark for a second before she was reawaken by her back slamming against the ground. Her body went numb, and water spilled down her face.

Her form dissipated, and she felt a knot forming in the throat. She slowly regained control of her arms and legs, but they were far too injured and weak to allow for movement. Elfman slid on the ground alongside Lisanna, also back in his human form, and picked her head up.

"Lisanna…" he muttered.

Juvia sighed, absorbing the water she expended, and approached Lisanna. Lisanna tried not to look at her, since she was aware she was crying and just couldn't feel the tears against the rest of the water running along her face. She'd failed, again.

Juvia knelt down and took one of Lisanna's hands in her own. "You're one of the most beautiful girls I know, Lisanna. That form embodies Fairy Tail itself."

"It wasn't enough," Lisanna said.

"Do you yield?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Juvia nodded. Lisanna's whole body froze. The fight wasn't over. Not until Lisanna yielded. Juvia looked at Lisanna not with her normal, expressionless face but rather the stern Juvia, the one that had a fire burning with unimaginable passion. Juvia squeezed Lisanna's hand. Lisanna used what strength she had to push herself up, still supported a bit by Elfman, and stared Juvia dead in the face.

With a sigh, she said, "No. But I can't fight anymore."

"Never give up, Lisanna," Juvia said. "If dealing with Gray has taught me anything, it's that you can achieve anything if you keep at it. I know you'll get this one day, Lisanna."

"She's right, sis," Elfman said.

"But, big brother, I'm…I'm so weak," Lisanna said. She looked up at Elfman's big eyes. "Compared to you and Mira, I'm so weak."

"You're not," Elfman said. "You're the strongest out of all of us, Lisanna. Nothing gets by you. Nothing gets through you. Not even dying! We're all a little messed up right now. It's okay to fail right now, because that means next time, you're going to succeed."

Elfman nodded, and Lisanna nodded as well. Juvia squeezed and let go of Lisanna's hand. She gestured for Elfman, who helped Lisanna up.

"Come, I'll bring you to the base of the island to heal," Juvia said. "You've done so well today, Lisanna."

"I'm proud, and Mira will be, too," Elfman said, picking Lisanna up, and then he started down the path.

Lisanna's head lulled back as exhaustion took her again. She wanted to curl up into a little ball, and be like the little girl everyone always saw her as, but instead she pushed herself off of Elfman and hit the ground on all fours. Both Juvia and Elfman panicked before Lisanna got back to her feet, bracing herself against Elfman and Juvia.

"I can walk," Lisanna said. She sighed, feeling all of her muscles scream in agony as she moved. "I can walk."

She'd get stronger from this. Her body was ready to give, but she took an attack from an S-Class wizard head-on and was still moving. Years ago, maybe even just those three years ago, that wouldn't have happened. But she had to be strong now, more than ever. For Fairy Tail.

* * *

Romeo and Happy continued through the cave. It was naturally lit from the radiant energy latent within the roots and vines of the Great Tenrou Tree. Romeo still had his flames out, glowing the path some new colors. Happy sat upon his shoulder, his face intent.

"I'm sensing someone up ahead," Romeo said. He gulped. "Here we go, Happy."

"Aye," Happy said.

Romeo felt his fingers trembling while he ran, and the butterflies in his stomach were flittering about faster than ever. He'd never fought anyone in the guild before, and especially not someone that was an S-Class wizard. Back when he was a kid, that would've meant fighting Erza, Laxus, Mira, or Mystogan. Now? That roster expanded dramatically.

He just hoped it wasn't Juvia. Their magic would cancel out and Happy wasn't going to be much help in a fight.

Romeo slid down a small ramp and then they were in a small corridor that led to a clearing in the tunnel. From where he stood, the clearing was open, with nobody in it. Happy seemed a bit gleeful, and sighed.

"Looks like we got the easy road," Happy said.

"Looks like it," Romeo said, and charged head-first into the clearing. The lights brightened a bit.

The tunnel continued just on the other side. Romeo didn't even bother looking. Nobody was in there. Whoever Romeo was sensing was nearby, but above them, maybe somewhere on the tree.

Happy leapt off of Romeo's shoulder and flew next to him toward the opening. They both ground to a halt when iron bars slammed shut in front of him, and he heard two light footsteps touch down behind him. Romeo and Happy both, fear in their eyes, turned to the individual wearing a tank-top and shorts, showing the metal pieces in his body in front of long, black hair that curled all the way down his back.

"Looks like you picked the wrong road, kid," Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer, said.

* * *

Tyla launched another vine up and they slid up halfway before bounding up the cave's tunnel and back onto the plateau. Alli and Tyla leapt over a bit of rubble before the cave took a sharp right and then sloped down a bit.

"Someone is for sure up ahead!" Tyla exclaimed.

Alli nodded, but didn't speak acknowledgement. She cleared her mind for the fight. She ran through her options for everyone, of how to possibly deal with them. For the Dragon Slayers it would be a matter of getting around their elemental attacks and trying to cancel them out with her own abilities while Tyla wound them up. For Juvia, it would be muscles versus muscle, and for Mirajane it would be all about deception.

But Gildarts? Alli shook her head. No, she had to rely on faith. They weren't going to fight Gildarts. They weren't that unlucky, and he'd put off such magical pressure that they'd surely know ahead of time.

The corridor widened a bit and Alli and Tyla continued down until it opened to a small arena, where, just on the other side, was the exit back into the forest at the base of the tree, to climb up it and continue on to the next phase of the trial.

Alli and Tyla ran in together. Tyla reached out and grabbed Alli's hand, and Alli could feel Tyla's nerves. Literally. Tyla's whole hand was shaking with absolute fear. Alli surged some of her light into Tyla's hand and felt a bit of warmth there.

Tyla smiled at Alli and they both made it halfway into the clearing before the ground beneath them shook. Alli and Tyla both looked confused before the ground ruptured. Alli leapt away, still holding Tyla's hand, and yanked Tyla close.

The girls landed together, both barely able to land on their feet, before a blur appeared behind them and force them back, separating them where there was now a deep crater in the ground. A deep chuckle resounded.

"Ah, damn it," Alli muttered.

The dust cleared in the room, and their opponent crossed his arms. Alli lowered herself immediately into a fighting stance while Alli looked between her and Gildarts, stunned and quaking in fear.

"Was hoping for Romeo or Lisanna, but I'll take on the new kids," Gildarts Clive said. "Let's see what you've got."


	52. Ch 52 - Romeo's Burning Heart

Romeo let his Purple Flare fire wreathe around his hand while Gajeel observed him, and then sneered and held his hands out, waiting for Romeo's attack. Romeo saw Happy, in his peripheral, fly off to the side, away from the main fighting area.

"What's say we get this going, then?" Romeo asked.

"You want Salamander that bad, huh?" Gajeel asked. "Tough luck, kid, there's only way you're getting through me."

"I know," Romeo said. "Are you gonna go full Dragon Force and all that?"

Romeo had to gauge how much power he could spare now, on Gajeel, before going all-out against Natsu. Gajeel frowned and shook his head.

"You really don't get it, then," Gajeel said. "There's no chance you can beat me, kid. I can probably count on one hand the amount of people tougher than me. You're definitely not one of them."

"What'd you say?" Romeo roared, and loosed his Purple Flare. It blasted from his fingers in several missiles, slamming against Gajeel and causing small purple explosions around the Dragon Slayer.

Romeo sighed heavily from the quick exertion, then caught his breath and returned to normal. Gajeel swung his hand out and removed the dust that exploded around him, revealing a completely unscathed body.

"I said you can't win," Gajeel said.

Romeo sprinted forward, propelling at the last second with his fire to ram his shoulder toward Gajeel. Gajeel, instead of moving to dodge it, threw his forearm up. Their bodies clashed. Romeo felt his shoulder scream out in pain. Romeo spun around, trying to punch Gajeel in the face but an iron skin overcame Gajeel and he didn't even feel it. Romeo kicked out, and then launched more missiles at him. They deflected off like nothing.

"Definitely won't win," Gajeel said.

Romeo spat. This was worse than training with Laxus; at least Laxus would be dodging around his flames. Gajeel wasn't even pretending.

Then again, with Laxus, it was just that: training. This was the real deal, this was the Fairy Tail test. Romeo had to prove himself among the best of Fairy Tail, including the likes of Erza and Mirajane. The scale of that dwarfed him for a moment before he saw Gajeel shift his position. Romeo leapt back to gain space. Gajeel chuckled.

"A little move's gonna scare you that much?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm not scared, I'm thinking," Romeo said. He hadn't expended all that much magic yet. If his training with Laxus had taught him anything these last few years, it was how to compensate for magic. Romeo had much better endurance than several guild-mates who'd survived the battle against the Alvarrez Empire. He probably couldn't outlast Gajeel, but he could certainly prove himself.

Romeo sprinted forward again, then planted a foot down, leaving a small trail of fire. He pounced Gajeel with an overhead kick. Gajeel easily swatted it aside, but left himself up. Romeo launched the purple flames at Gajeel's chest and they impacted with a slight boom. Gajeel, though, still didn't move. Romeo flipped over and landed next to Gajeel, barraging him with physical attacks that didn't even make a dent on his body.

Gajeel quickly whipped around, eyes filled with rage, and lashed out. Romeo dodged, but couldn't avoid the second hit. An iron fist punched Romeo right in the gut and send him flying across the stone room. He crashed into the wall and felt a spatter of blood fling free from his mouth. Romeo dropped to both knees, coughing until it was just saliva that trickled down his chin.

"You're holding back," Gajeel said. "You're as big an idiot as all the other fire wizards here, you know that?"

Romeo managed to get back to his feet, despite the daze he was feeling. Gajeel still hadn't actually moved.

A flurry of thoughts ran through Romeo's mind: What if he only had to move Gajeel? The Dragon Slayer did say there was only one way through, and Romeo was starting to think it had a little more than just defeating Gajeel in a fight. What if Gajeel wanted him to find some sort of trick in the room, maybe there was a stone that would reveal a secret exit?

Or, maybe, what if he just drew poorly? There had been a free path to go down, and what if Romeo and Happy had just been unlucky and found the one with Gajeel? Had Mirajane honestly been expecting anyone out of the trial-goers to defeat Gajeel? Maybe Alli, with her God-Slayer magic, could defeat him. Or, because of their relationship, perhaps Levy would be able to talk Gajeel down from fighting Carla.

Romeo, though, was the exact thing Gajeel probably wanted to fight. He was a young fire wizard, just like Natsu. And if there were one thing anyone could rely on with Gajeel, it was his rivalry with Natsu. Romeo tried to think: how did Natsu beat Gajeel before? How did he defeat the Black Steel of Phantom Lord all those years ago? Was it through sheer, brute force?

No, it had to be something else. It had to be some sort of trickery. Romeo's flames maintained their deep purple coloring. He just had to keep chipping away until it came to him!

Romeo leapt into the air and then sprinted along the wall for a few steps before blasting off and landing just short of Gajeel. He let his purple flames overtake them both before punching up. Gajeel caught his fist with ease and Romeo bounced off. He turned and launched a stream of purple fire toward Gajeel, who held his hand up and let it burn across his iron skin.

"Still holding back," Gajeel said, and before Romeo could move, an iron shaft struck him across the face. Romeo's vision went completely dark for just a moment, but he recovered before hitting the ground. Romeo tucked in and rolled along the ground, avoiding the major fall that would've done good damage against his back.

Romeo rolled up, seeing his flames still sitting around Gajeel. His flames changed to their blue color, and he launched four fireballs toward Gajeel. They all struck the ground around them, and then latched to his body. Gajeel tried moving, but he was stuck.

"What?" he muttered.

He looked up, and Romeo was there, purple fire in his hand. Gajeel sneered, and Romeo realized that he hadn't frozen Gajeel's arms. An iron fist punched him in the gut before Gajeel slammed his hand against Romeo's head, holding him there.

"I told you to stop holding back, pipsqueak," Gajeel said, digging his fist a little more into Romeo's gut. "Never hold back against a Dragon Slayer!"

Gajeel threw Romeo back across the room. Romeo caught one of the stones and struggled to get back up. Through blurring vision, he looked over to Happy, who had some tears in his eyes and was calling for Romeo to keep fighting. Romeo punched the ground, letting some purple sparks fly.

"I was saving most of my power for Natsu," Romeo said. "But I guess…beating you…is the next best thing."

"What did I say earlier?" Gajeel asked.

"I will win," Romeo said.

Gajeel shook his head. "You couldn't be more stubborn, could you?"

"Definitely not," Romeo said, rising among his purple flames. He sighed, feeling aches all around his body. "It's what…keeps me…standing."

Romeo sighed, and unlocked the rest of his power that he'd been keeping away. He felt the heat from the purple flames begin to rise and get tinged with a light color, with some little white flames leaping off of them.

"Guess it's time to get serious," Romeo said. "Here I come, Gajeel!"

Gajeel nodded and Romeo blasted at him once again, loosing a stream of purple flames toward Gajeel. Gajeel held his hand up, but seethed his teeth and had to put his hand down to avoid the rest. Romeo was upon him, trying to knee Gajeel in the gut. Gajeel blocked the knee, and Romeo could swear he heard a slight grunt.

Gajeel knocked Romeo away. Romeo, now allowing his magical and physical strength to combine, leapt over Gajeel and landed behind the Dragon Slayer. He punched and Gajeel blocked, with just his hand behind his back. Romeo surged flames forward, but gave enough momentum for Gajeel to turn and face Romeo. He punched out. Romeo ducked beneath it, right into Gajeel's metal knee. His teeth slammed onto his tongue, and Gajeel punched him into the back wall.

"Romeo!" Happy exclaimed.

Romeo dropped to his knees, feeling the hot tears stream down his face from the sheer agony.

"You done yet?" Gajeel asked.

"Never!" Romeo yelled, glaring up at Gajeel. "I'll never give up!"

Gajeel sighed and allowed Romeo to continue his attacks. Romeo laid a barrage of flames at Gajeel, most of which he was able to dodge or block. The few that made their way across his defenses he took in stride. Finally, Gajeel had enough, and slammed Romeo to the ground. Romeo managed to get back on his feet, but Gajeel just gave him a shove toward the center of the room and Romeo dropped to the ground.

"Romeo, buddy…" Happy muttered.

"I think he's done, Happy," Gajeel said. "We'll see what we can do about carrying him back to the beach."

"Romeo?" Happy asked, approaching.

Romeo's entire body felt as if it'd gone numb. Gajeel had landed, what, five punches on him? And he was already done? He hadn't even used all of his magic power!

For some reason, his mind trailed back to the single year when Fairy Tail was disbanded. His body, still numb, shivered, to think of the rigorous training he put himself through. He distanced himself from father and Wakaba. He didn't know any better, he was a rowdy teenager.

It'd been a particularly bad rainstorm, and Romeo was out in it, practicing with his flames. His flames singed in the water. He had his Purple Flare spells running wild around him, lighting up some of the dim dusk sky while the clouds overhead drenched him. He had nothing but his scarf wrapped around his neck and some saggy shorts on. His shirt had been burnt to a crisp from the sheer heat of his spells.

He couldn't even remember where he'd been that day. It was far beyond Magnolia. There was a small fishing village nearby that gave him shelter the day before, and all of their doors were barred shut while he was training in the storm.

When he was nearing the end, and when his muscles could give no more, he heard a loud thunderclap and a scream. Then, the sound of rushing water filled the entire vicinity around him, and Romeo watched as water rushed through parts of the village, as a small dam made to keep water from out of the lake had collapsed. Romeo sprinted, despite his aching bones, across the field toward the village.

He rushed right by a small family that was struggling against the pull. Romeo slid and tripped, nearly bashing his head on the pavement, before getting up and going to help them. They managed to reach shelter, but they were too exhausted to do anything. They needed that dam back up. But against the entire force of the lake?

Romeo grimaced and continued on, wading through the tough push of the water. He stumbled back. He tried feeding magic into his system, but the water sizzled it out. Romeo nearly lost his footing, but held tight. He pushed and shoved through the water until it reached the broken part of the dam.

He held his right hand aloft, holding the brightest flames he'd ever created up, and slammed his fist against a small part of the dam that'd broken away. The flames met the wood and stone, and melted the two together. Romeo cried out in pain while the flames began to burn down part of his arm and the magma touched his fingers. Still, he held strong, until he could no longer feel the water pushing against him.

He sighed, and then the dam burst again, this time slamming him in the face and nearly knocking him out. Romeo stumbled back, right into the arms of a beautiful woman with striking blue hair. He knew that face. It was Juvia.

She said something about bringing the rain to this small village, and held her arms aloft, halting the water in its tracks, and then turning it back around.

Romeo's senses suddenly came back to him. He was in the cave, feeling warm liquid ooze down his lips. He braced himself against the stone, and began to pick himself back up.

That day, he hadn't won. That day he lost against a force that he would never be able to beat, not even if he used all the power he had up to that point. But he didn't give up. He fought to the end, until he couldn't fight anymore. Because…

The bright purple flames filled him again and he got back up to his feet. Because, even if the guild was gone, and if all hope for it was lost, that was what a true wizard of Fairy Tail would do.

"Gajeel!" Romeo exclaimed, and his flames burst around him. "I'm not done! I'm going to fight you until I can't fight anymore, do you hear me?"

Gajeel chuckled. "Well alright kid. Show me what you've got."

"I'm going to give you everything," Romeo said. "Everything I've learned, and all the power I have. Even if it doesn't beat you, I'll know I've done my best."

Gajeel clapped his hands together. "Let's go, kid!"

Romeo roared, summoning more flames beneath him, and then burst toward Gajeel. Gajeel didn't bother moving. Romeo, just before bashed into Gajeel, launched a small black flame at their feet. Smoke immediately erupted around them.

Gajeel swung his arm out. Romeo punched him once, and Gajeel had to step back. Gajeel grimaced, and a black aura began to encompass him.

"Nice shot!" Gajeel said, but Romeo was on him much faster this time.

"This is it!" Romeo said. "My final technique! _Rainbow Fire Blast_!"

His purple flames quickly turned to a deep green and his fist slammed into Gajeel's iron gut. While before it hardly made a dent, this time it almost punctured his body, and a force blast erupted from behind Gajeel just before the Dragon Slayer himself crashed against the back wall.

Romeo felt his heart racing faster than ever. He sighed, watching the flames on his hands go out completely. Romeo dropped to both knees, and looked back up at Gajeel, who was back in his base form, and was initially stunned, before a big grin came over his face and he had to wipe some blood from his mouth.

"That's more like it," Gajeel said.

"I…I'm spent," Romeo said, clasping his hands together. "I fail."

The stones from where Gajeel stood fell around him, and he approached. Romeo shut his eyes in disgrace. He'd given Gajeel everything he had, his ultimate attack, and he just brushed it off like it were nothing. Romeo felt tears sliding down his face.

Gajeel dropped to a knee in front of him, and Romeo felt two small paws touch the back of his head. He looked over and saw Happy smiling back up at him.

"That was amazing, Romeo," Happy said.

"Kid, I think you've finally learned your lesson," Gajeel said.

Romeo choked tears back, and nodded. He fought to the last moment. He fought to the end, even when he couldn't win.

"I give up," Romeo said. "I can't beat you."

"And that's why you pass," Gajeel said.

Romeo sat up, staring up at Gajeel through teary eyes. Gajeel grinned and patted Romeo on the shoulder.

"You didn't give up until you did everything you possibly could," Gajeel said. "And you know you can't win. That's how you get stronger, Romeo. You fight and fight until you know you can't win."

Romeo nodded, blinking the tears away. "So…I can keep going? Even though I lost?"

"Mirajane didn't want us to actually fight you guys," Gajeel said. "We're not here to see how the strongest Fairy Tail wizard is, we're here to see who the best of the bunch is. Being the best doesn't always mean being the strongest." Gajeel sat up. "Just look at Levy. I could snap her in half, but she's ten times the wizard I'll ever be."

"Wow, Gajeel, never thought I'd hear you say that," Happy said, and got a solid flick in the face for good measure. Happy immediately dropped back, unconscious, with a dumb smile across his face.

"Point is," Gajeel said. "Get it out of your head that strength comes from your actual power. You of all people know where your strength comes from."

Romeo nodded, and raised one of his hands to touch the guild emblem on his shoulder. His body, despite the lack of magic, was still warm, and it was always warmest there. Gajeel squeezed Romeo's shoulder.

"You can rest here for a little bit," Gajeel said. "Before you have to come across Salamander."

"I won't beat him," Romeo said. "I know I won't. But, I don't think I have to." As he spoke the words, he nodded. He believed it. "I just need him to know that I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a true wizard of Fairy Tail now."

"It shows," Gajeel said, and stood up. "You did alright, Romeo. But the hard stuff's still up ahead."

He turned away from Romeo, and started back down the path that Romeo came from. Romeo watched him go, and when Gajeel was gone, he sighed. He looked to Happy, who was just starting to recover from Gajeel's little flick.

Romeo braced himself against the ground, and sighed. He smiled. He had done everything he could, and even though he didn't win, Gajeel—Gajeel!—said he was allowed to move along. He did feel like a kid again, just for that moment. He could still see Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, and all of them as such titanic figures, standing tall and proud. And now? One of them looked down to him and nodded, saying yes, he was indeed a wizard that rightly belonged to Fairy Tail.

Romeo clenched a fist, and then sat back up. Just a few more minutes, Natsu. And then, Romeo would prove himself against the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Just you wait, he thought.

* * *

Carla and Levy continued to sprint through the forest. They'd been the lucky ones to not encounter any traps along the way. Levy's incredible memory already had them weaving their way up the Great Tenrou Tree up to the second part of the trial, where they would have to find First Master's grave. From there, Levy admitted she would be of little more use a guide but could still help Carla traverse the island.

Carla ran along in her human form, avoiding expending an Aera magic for flying. She dreaded having to fight Wendy or Natsu, especially with their Dragon Ultima Force. She did doubt they would use it, but the melding with a dragon soul alone allowed them much greater power. Carla and Levy wouldn't be able to stand up to that power, and would need to use deceit to get around them.

Thankfully, Natsu was a bit of a dolt and Wendy, as clever a young woman she was, couldn't keep up with Levy's intellect. Carla hated having to rely on Levy so much, but they hadn't encountered that much yet.

They rounded a corner and rushed up the final part of the tree, to stand in a small clearing. Carla and Levy continued along, Levy pointing the way forward.

"The layout of the island, if you can believe it, seems to have changed a bit," Levy said while they ran.

"Or we took a different route than normal," Carla said. "Last time we were all here, Master had us running through the circuits within the tree. This time, not so much."

"Definitely threw me for a loop!" Levy exclaimed.

Carla opened her mouth to speak before he felt a searing heat nearby and then a familiar, screeching voice filled the air.

"Carla!"

Carla stopped dead in her tracks, then traced the voice and heat to a single source and waved her hands through the air. A large part of a tree bounced off of her magical barrier. Carla sneered and saw another coming from a different direction.

"Great, we stumbled into Natsu's trap," Levy said.

"Please don't tell Wendy about this," Carla muttered. "Come on, I think we can outrun him!"

They dashed ahead, avoiding another falling piece of debris. Levy tried to keep pace but just wasn't as fast as Carla was. Carla held her hand out and fed Levy some of her cat-like magic, allowing Levy to pump her arms and legs faster. They ducked into the forest, still hearing the shouts and cries of a madman as Natsu unleashed more flames.

Carla grinned. At least he was having the time of his life.


	53. Ch53 - Sisters by Love, not Blood

Allisandra Stella stood across the small open cavern from Gildarts Clive, the two staring each other down as they gauged one another's power. Alli could hardly sense anything but Gildarts at all, his legends were all true. She totally believed that he'd be the man stupid enough to take Acnologia on in single combat, that he was capable of defeating that criminal Bluenote, and that he did one-on-one combat against some of the most legendary Alikitasia wizards, like the wise August, or the former Wizard Saint from Ishgar, God Serena.

What did Alli have against that? A half-hearted victory against the Demon Queen, an utter annihilation at her hands, and then an emotionally compromised draw against Mirajane. What business did Alli have being in this room against Gildarts to fight him?

She bit her lip. No. She couldn't fight him. And she figured that was the point. Mirajane had to know that all of the wizards taking the trial wouldn't be able to stand up to Gildarts; hell, most, if not all, of them probably couldn't even face Gajeel and hope to come away with a victory. He was so much stronger since he'd returned from that mysterious dragon city.

Alli had no chance against Gildarts in a straight fight, but in a battle to escape, and get far enough away from him that his magic wouldn't be a problem? That was a different story entirely. And with Tyla at her side? Well, they'd had their fair share of close-calls, and Gildarts wouldn't be the first overbearing wizard to try and keep them at bay.

"Tyla," Alli muttered. "What're you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I'd like to be almost anywhere else," Tyla said. Alli nodded.

"Agreed, but, we gotta get through this," Alli said. "Otherwise, what the hell are we even doing here?"

"I know, I know," Tyla said.

Alli squeezed Tyla's hand. "It's okay. We're together, we'll get through this together, like we always had."

She turned and smiled at Tyla, and felt the smile was both for the Plant mage as well as herself. Gildarts hadn't moved or done relatively anything, but it felt as if he were standing right there in front of them, next to them, above them, and below them. Just turning her head was a bit more strenuous.

"So, what'd you say?" Alli asked.

"Before we begin," Gildarts said, cutting in. He raised a hand and Alli braced herself. Gildarts chuckled. "I said before we begin. I'm a man of my word, girls, I won't attack you until you're ready. This is your test, after all."

"Fair point," Alli said.

"No, I may not have known you two that long, but I know you have what it takes to pass this trial," Gildarts said. "The last time I took this test, it was against Natsu. I let him pass, because he showed incredible courage in the face of overwhelming odds. That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard, and an S-Class one at that. I expect to see the same from the two of you. You've already seen far more than I ever did when I was your age. Demons, a maddened guild, it's all quite terrifying. Yet here you stand." Gildarts grinned. "I'm so proud of you. No matter what happens today, know that you are true Fairy Tail wizards."

"What happens today is that we…we get through," Tyla said, but nodded to Gildarts out of respect. Alli sighed, and closed her eyes.

Her magic began to filter throughout her body, stretching into her hands and to her feet, then to her head, clearing her mind of any troubles. Gildarts's very presence did well to impede that, but Alli was focused. Alibaba had taught her so well in the past to avoid troubles and fears when magic was in the heart and in the head.

"I expect great things from you," Gildarts said. "But know this: whatever strategy you have? It won't work. I'll make sure it won't. The first rule of any plan…"

"Is to throw it away, and use the backup plan," Alli said. She opened her eyes and turned to Tyla. "Remember the Eliasvil port?"

"Yeah?" Tyla asked. "You think that'll work?"

"I think it's a start," Alli said. "It'll be a good test for the waters."

Gildarts chuckled a throaty laugh. "Testing the waters? Girls, come on. Give me everything you've got right away."

"Oh, I will," Alli said. "For sure."

She swung her arms down while Tyla dropped to the ground and slammed her fists to the stone. Alli blasted right toward Gildarts, whose eyes opened wide before he put his hand up to catch Alli's fist, just as Alli planned.

" _Light God Ray_!" Alli exclaimed, and more magic poured out of her hand.

Gildarts's hand blew back. Alli, still in the air, swung out with her leg, catching him in the head. His head snapped to the side, but he was still smiling. He punched out. Alli dodged the attack and unleashed a magic blast in his gut. Gildats leaned back, but remained standing. Alli blasted back, and then shot around the round room, keeping herself afloat with the beams of light.

"Go, Tyla, now!" Alli exclaimed.

Three vines shot up from the ground and clasped onto Gildarts's hands. He easily snapped them as Alli took to the sky. He held his hand up, but two more snapped up, wrapping his hand and stopping the magic circle as well as one wrapping around his neck and pulling him back. He grunted and his concentration broke for just an instant.

" _God Slayer Secret Art_!" Alli exclaimed. "You want it all, Gildarts? Here it is! _Wrath of the Heavens_!"

She slammed her hands together, separated them, then waited until she was just in front of Gildarts, who was still surprised this was all happening in a single instance, and Alli unleashed hell upon him. The blast ruptured the cavern ceiling a bit and blew the hole in the back wide open.

Alli landed, jumping back a few steps while keeping the magic in her hands. Using the Secret Art early in the fight was normally something a Slayer would be advised against, but in this case, it was part of the plan.

She heard coughing from the other end of the cavern, and with a quick swipe of his hand, Gildarts dissipated the dust between the girls and himself. He sucked in a breath, and sighed. Part of his cloak was torn away, and he had some bruise marks on his bare chest. He was still smiling. He smeared a bit of blood from his mouth.

"That was awesome, Alli," Gildarts said. "There's been a few times I've taken a Secret Art like that, but that was something else. Tyla, you got me there for a second. You girls have done this before?"

"In a bit more of a dire situation," Alli said.

Gildarts nodded, and began to move toward Alli. "I take back what I said earlier. I may have to throw a punch or two to knock some sense into you after all."

"I dare you," Alli said.

"Don't let ego get the better of you," Gildarts said. "I know a Secret Art is your ultimate technique. Unless you've got one other one tucked away, which is unlikely, you're all out of tricks."

"I'm all out of letting my powerful spells trick you," Alli said. "But like we said, that was just a test of the waters."

"Was it?" Gildarts asked. "And how did your plan work out?"

"Pretty well, I'd say," Alli said, and heard a humming nearby. Her heart stopped.

"Did it?" Gildarts asked, and flicked his hands to either side.

Two massive stone panels shot toward her lightning fast. Tyla managed to throw up a wall of vines to slow one down while Alli had to duck out of the way of the other. She slid back, and then heard that humming again. She leapt away from the panel.

Gildarts roared and punched up into the air. The force from the fist alone felt like a solid punch to the face, and Alli's head snapped back. She dropped to the ground, hitting it harder than she anticipated as Gildarts brought his arm down and used more magical force to knock her down.

"Don't run your mouth to an opponent," Gildarts said. "Espeially not one that has more experience and wisdom than you."

"Wasn't running my mouth," Alli said. "Just wanted to see how you'd react is all."

"And?" Gildarts asked.

Alli groaned, and gestured for Tyla to step back. Alli pushed herself to her feet and returned her magic to flowing throughout her body again.

"You're so strong," Alli said. "It's stupid. There's no way I can beat you. Not even with Tyla."

"So you yield?" Gildarts asked.

Alli spat blood and looked to Tyla, who was initially concerned, and then the cold-hearted monster from the streets momentarily returned. Tyla nodded.

"Not a goddamn chance," Alli said. "Tyla! Try and hold him steady."

"Won't be fooled by that again!" Gildarts said.

Alli looked at her and looked up at the cavern ceiling for a moment, and Tyla nodded. She rushed to the nearby wall and pressed her hand against it. Alli saw the entire cavern tremor, and then moved again.

She zig-zagged across the room. Gildarts pulsed his arm again, holding back on his magic. Alli punched out and he held his hand out. His hand glowed just before their hands met and Alli's magic blasted all around them. She kicked off of him again and flipped over.

The cavern ceiling suddenly crunched together and Tyla roared as it collapsed under the immense weight of several roots and vines tumbling through the ceiling. Gildarts grimaced. Alli slid to a halt, and flung her arm toward him, loosing magic power at him.

" _Shining Slicer_!" she exclaimed, and the magic hit him just as the rubble tumbled atop him, too.

More dust billowed into the cavern. Alli weaved her hands through it to avoid getting any in her eyes, and she had her shirt covering her mouth. Tyla was doing the same. They exchanged a brief look before the ground shook again. That pressure from before was back, and in more fury.

Alli, with a somewhat muffled voice exclaimed, "Tyla! Wall of thorns!"

"He'll take it down!" Tyla exclaimed.

"You take it down!" Alli shouted. "Get by the door!"

"I'm not fast enough!" Tyla roared.

A white aura exploded in front of them. Alli spun around, and felt the pressure somewhat swelling. She pulled back, and unleashed magic from her mouth.

" _Light God Bellow_!"

Her stream of magic rammed into the sheer, physical force of Gildart's air-punch, and Alli propelled herself to buy Tyla some time. Gildarts anticipated this, and opened his hand to her. Alli shut her eyes and placed her hands to her head.

" _Blinding Flare_!"

The entire cavern filled with brilliant light. Gildarts had to look away for just a moment. Alli slid around him, and placed both hands on his back. He moved to turn, but she was just too fast, and pushed him away. He slapped the magic away and grabbed her arms, then flung her to the other side of the cavern.

Alli slid to a halt. Gildarts put fisticuffs up. Alli glanced at the wide open door behind him.

"Tyla, come on," Alli said.

"I'm not fast enough," Tyla said.

"You can do this," Alli said.

Gildarts started to approach. "Not many people would attack me head on as many times as you did, Alli. Again, I'm impressed."

"Tyla!" Alli exclaimed. "Come on! Wall of thorns! We can make it in time we…" She grimaced as Tyla stared at her, utterly stunned by Gildarts overwhelming assault. Everything they threw at him was just tossed aside. Alli, this time, was truly out of spells and tricks, save for one, one that they'd only used in their most desperate hour.

"Against the palace guards is one thing, Alli, but against Gildarts?" Tyla asked.

"Tyla, do you trust me?" Alli asked.

"Of course I do," Tyla said. "But I don't trust myself."

Gildarts's overwhelming presence grew ever closer. Alli saw him raise a hand in the corner of her eye. This was it. If they didn't move, they'd be knocked out and disqualified.

"Tyla!" Alli exclaimed, and grasped Tyla's hand. "I trust you. Everyone in Fairy Tail trusts you. And they love you. This is our home now, this is a place of love, and care. I know it's scary, but we're members of Fairy Tail. You have their support now. You have me, you've _always_ had me! Now, do you trust me?"

Tyla looked at Gildarts, and then back to Alli. Tyla's fists closed around Alli's hands, and she squeezed as hard as she could. With tears in her eyes, Tyla nodded.

"Wall of thorns," Alli said. "Make a break for it the moment I do, got it?"

"Will you make it out in time?" Tyla asked.

"As much as you trust me, I trust you," Alli said.

"Time's up, girls," Gildarts said. "Surrender, now!"

He blasted his aura, unleashing all of his strength. Alli and Tyla had to brace themselves under it. But, Alli never broke eye contact with Tyla. Their hands shook, their entire bodies were ready to give under the immense power that Gildarts gave off, but they still stood.

Together.

"You ready?" Alli asked, feeling the knot in her throat.

"For sure," Tyla said, and the stood apart still holding one hand.

"Count of three," Alli said, and shut her eyes. She opened them and blasted magic around herself. "Three!"

They took off, moving faster than either had ever before. Two vines launched out of the ground but Gildart's aura just broke them instantly. Alli cut off her run and blasted magic right up at him. It just washed over him like nothing. He held a hand out. Alli ducked to the side. Gildarts still released his magic, and just a simple movement was enough to toss her to the other side of the room.

Tyla ran on though, and with a roared, covered the entire back entrance with thorns. Gildarts turned toward, it curious. Alli grinned.

About a hundred feet lay between herself and freedom…a hundred feet and Gildarts himself. Alli shifted all of her power into her feet, and then took a runner's stance.

"Gildarts, you thought we were all out of tricks!" Alli exclaimed. "But never count a girl from Alikitasia out!"

She shot forward, then cut a hard left and skimmed along the wall. Gildarts punched out, his hand glowing, and caught the tail end of Alli's magic. She lost her footing, but not her speed, and hurtled for the wall of thorns.

"Alli, look out!" he exclaimed, and the wall got closer, with no signs of going down.

But she didn't brace. Instead, she readjusted herself, and held her hand out. Tyla, who'd just made it across the way, clasped it, and the wall of thorns fell apart around them. The momentum from Alli's speed carried them both immediately out of the cavern and several feet further.

It was only when Alli and Tyla slid out of the cave, to stand at the empty base of the tree, that they heard a rumbling laughter behind them.

"Well done, ladies!" Gildarts called. He wasn't visible from where they stood. "I thought I'd be teaching you the lessons, not the other way around!"

Alli sighed, and wrapped Tyla up in a big hug. She felt some wamth running down her back, and realized Tyla was crying. Alli clasped Tyla on the shoulder.

"We aren't done yet, girl," Alli said. "Come on!"

Tyla nodded and, hand-in-hand, the two survivors sprinted forward, running up the Great Tenrou Tree for the second phase of their trial.

* * *

Mira and Laxus slowly approached the grave of Mavis Vermillion, recently destroyed and then pieced back together. It was still so brilliant. Mirajane had only ever seen it once, when she came to visit with her family during the year when Fairy Tail had been disbanded. She had tears in her eyes approaching it again, but not for the same reason.

Sitting at the foot of the holy ground was their Guild Master, a woman who'd been missing for the last four days, Erza Scarlet. She was sitting against the grave, kneeling before it, and her body shook and quivered. From the echoes off of the small grotto around the memorial, Mira could easily hear the tears that Erza let stream from her body.

Laxus stopped. Mira turned toward him, and he just crossed his arms and nodded. Mira inhaled, exhaled, and tried to reaffirm herself. When she turned, though, she nearly lost it.

Erza was looking right at them, her hands keeping her up while she wept. Mira let the water flow from her eyes and sprinted toward Erza, but stopped just short. Erza's lips trembled and she gazed up at Mira, who slowly lowered herself toward Erza.

"Mirajane," Erza said. "I failed him. I failed Fairy Tail. I let so much destruction…and I…I liked it. I loved it. I wanted to kill him, I did kill him." She silenced herself and let the tears do the talking. Mira had to do her best not to break down into more tears.

She could hardly look at the woman. This was Erza, this was Titania! The most wondrous of the Fairies. Mira could barely remember hating Erza. They'd loved each other for so long now, as true sisters. Mira held her hand up, but then stopped it.

It stiffened, and like a whip, Mira cracked Erza across the face. The slap echoed off the back wall. Erza's entire head cocked to the side, and her scarlet hair covered her face. Mira's hand stung from the impact of skin-on-skin before it began to shake again.

"We love you, Erza!" Mira exclaimed. "It wasn't you! None of that was you! Fairy Tail still loves you!"

"I killed him, Mirajane," Erza said. "I killed the father of my child."

Mira's heart caught. So she did know. Mira sighed, cutting the tears off. She nudged a few inches closer to Erza.

"No child should live like that," Erza said. "No child should live without their parents. They'll never know the hero he was. The hero he is. All they'll know is that their mother destroyed Fairy Tail, like my mother tried to."

"Look around you," Mira said, but Erza refused. Mira's fists shook her lap, and she got to her feet. "Erza! Look around you! Tell me what you see!"

Erza did, but only half-heartedly. Her glazed, wet eyes gazed about the forest, falling to Mira, and the continuing along.

"Tenrou," Erza said.

"What is Tenrou Island?" Mira asked.

"The home of Fairy Tail's sacred magic," Erza muttered.

"Wrong," Mira said, and dropped to her knees. She immediately caught Erza's hands in her own. "Tenrou is our birthplace, but it's not the home of our magic. Where does our magic come from, Erza?"

"Here," Erza said. "This tree."

"Wrong," Mira said. "Erza, what is the purpose of Fairy Tail?"

Erza looked at Mira as if she had two heads. "To…to discover if fairies truly have tails, of course."

"It's an everlasting adventure," Mira said. "And our magic stems from the bonds and love we create while we go on this adventure. While we live! Erza, our magic comes from love! You know this better than anyone!"

"Not anymore," Erza said, and moved to slink back. "I'm a monster."

Just as she started to falter, Mira immediately yanked Erza up and embraced her. Tears streamed down her face, and her voice echoed across the memorial, the sacred ground, "Wrong! You're Ttiania! You're the Queen of the Fairies! You embody the love we all feel for one another! Fairy Tail needs you, Erza. I need you, now more than ever. We can't grow stronger without you."

"Mirajane…"

Mira slid away from Erza, and saw somber tears beginning to slide down Erza's face. "I still…"

"Jellal is at peace, Erza," Mira said, wiping the tears from Erza's face. "You set him free from the shackles of this world. But he will live on through your child, just as Makarov shall live on through Jori, and the rest of Fairy Tail. We have to carry on for them. Their adventure lives through us, and from us into our children, or whomever comes next."

"The true meaning of Fairy Tail," Erza muttered. "How could I have forgotten?"

"Because you were blinded by your own love you failed to see the love we all have for you," Mirajane said. "The wizards on this island? They fight to prove themselves to us, and to you. They want to show you the strength you've always exemplified, and then given back tenfold. You're the best of us, Erza, and you always will be." Mira lowered her hands and took Erza's. Erza, this time, gripped them tight first. Mira smiled her lovely grin. "Won't you please come back home? I miss having my second sister with me."

Erza's breath caught, and then she lurched back into Mira's arms, letting free all of the tears she had left. Mirajane could only giggle with joy to feel Erza in her arms once again. She patted her back, weaving her hands through Erza's soft scarlet hair.

"I miss you all so much," Erza said. "I miss Fairy Tail."

"Come home, then," Mira said. "And we'll raise the guild back together, just as we shall raise our children together. They'll come to know a Fairy Tail that's stronger than ever, after it's greatest fall. Nothing can stop us, Erza, from showing the world that love, a love that is pure and kind, will always win."

She felt Erza nod in her arms, and then Mira began to rock Erza Scarlet back and forth until their tears subsided, and the two squeezed one last time before rising back up.

Mira and Erza turned at the same time toward Laxus, who unfolded his arms and sneered toward Erza.

"So," Laxus said. "You think you're ready to come back?"

Erza's armor suddenly clamped about her entire body, and a new sword, a golden sword that shined the brilliant color of Jellal's magic, formed in her hands.

"I am," Erza said.


	54. Ch 54 - Romeo vs Natsu

Gajeel sat against a rock in the resting area, watching as Elfman tended to Lisanna. He folded his arms behind his head and spat the small piece of grass he'd stuck between his teeth. A small bit of metallic plaque went with it. He grimaced.

"Any word on Levy?" he asked to the people in the tent.

Juvia sauntered out, unfolding the flap, revealing Gildarts sitting by the bed, consoling Lisanna. She shook her head.

"She and Carla must still be on their trial," she said.

"Figures," Gajeel said. "They'll probably win, you know. Levy might not be the strongest of the bunch, but she knows the island, and she's going to outplay anyone else."

"Tyla is attuned with nature, she may find the better paths to the maze," Juvia said, sitting down across from Gajeel.

It was strange seeing her in such casual attire. Gajeel wasn't anything he'd normally wear, particularly as a former member of the Magic Council's security team, but still, sitting across from Juvia and not seeing a blank expression matched with winter clothing didn't sit well with him…at first, anyway.

She'd changed a lot since they were in Phantom Lord. She probably the same about him. How many times had they fought to save the world together, rather than see it destroyed? Gajeel, since he met Levy, rarely thought back to the days of Phantom Lord, unless it was the day that he and Salamander got into their brawl. He still awaited some kind of a rematch. They didn't even get a chance to spare in Yaxen, how unfair was that?

Juvia folded her legs and sighed, looking out to the vast ocean that separated them from home.

"Missing the icicle?" Gajeel asked.

"I just hope he's alright without me," Juvia said. "We haven't been separated like this in years." She reached up and fiddled with the wedding band around her left hand. "Though at least now I know he's just babysitting with that scandalous Cana."

The tent flap suddenly opened and Gildarts stepped out. Juvia coldly looked to him, but softened when he didn't have a malevolent expression upon his face.

"You did a number on her, Juvia," Gildarts said. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you fight." He pointed at Gajeel. "Nor you, Dragon Slayer. Though I imagine your power is comparable to Natsu."

"It's really not," Gajeel said. "Salamander's got all the same tricks all the time. Me? I like to change it up a bit. Levy's been teaching me some cool new tricks I can use, and with the new power I got from the dragons in Yaxen?" Gajeel snickered. "I'd take him."

"I'd like to see that fight, if it happens," Gildarts said, and groaned. "Oof. Man, these old bones. Age is a curse, young ones. I'm somewhat lucky we got spare seven years of aging, otherwise, I think Alli could've gotten through me much easier."

"You let her go?" Juvia asked.

"No," Gildarts said. "Those two, Alli and Tyla, have been through a lot. They said stuff like they weren't afraid of me, that they'd faced men like me before."

"Certainly not of your caliber," Juvia said.

"Not many wizards are as strong as this geyser," Gajeel said, clapping Gildarts on the knee. Gildarts chuckled and nodded.

"No, but, still," Gildarts said. "They were willing to fight me to the end, I could tell. Especially Alli. She reminds me of Natsu a bit, but with the reservations of someone like Gray. Fairy Tail's first God-Slayer ain't half bad."

"What about you, Gajeel?" Juvia asked. "You had to encounter someone. Was it Levy?"

"It was Romeo," Gajeel said. He shrugged and leaned back against the rock again. "I let him go."

"You did?" Gajeel asked.

"You did?" Juvia echoed, but with a bit more curiosity. "I didn't take you for the merciful type, Gajeel."

"Well, wanted to teach him a lesson," Gajeel said. "He'd been holding back on me, so I made him go all out. I wanted to see if he would take it that far, and he did. Even managed to give me a nice little bruise."

He pulled back his shirt and revealed the small welt on his chest that had mostly healed by then. Gildarts raised and eyebrow and Juvia smiled warmly. Gajeel resisted the urge to blush.

"But now he's mostly out of power?" Juvia asked.

"He was never going to win the trial," Gildarts said. "Romeo's a fine boy. Macao should be proud, certainly, but against the likes of Carla and Alli?"

"He has a long way to go," Gajeel said. "Even if he is as strong as Salamander was when I first met him."

"You think?" Juvia asked.

"You've all grown an incredible amount, so it can be hard to keep things in perspective," Gildarts said. "The difference in power between when I arrived for this trial years ago and now is immense." He nodded to Gajeel. "Your brawl with Natsu, now, would be sung by many a bard for years to come."

"I never thought of it like that," Juvia said. "Although, we did have our Second Origins unlocked. I suppose that helped."

"Quite a bit," Gildarts said. "So, let's not write off any of the members of the guild that participate in this trial. As strong as we all are now, they're going to catch up. Especially with me." Gildarts chuckled, groaning to stand back up. "They'll get me before long."

"I'll never cease to be impressed by your power, Gildarts," Juvia said. "You earned the title of Guild Master, however temporary it was."

Gildarts smiled and nodded to Juvia, then headed toward the shore. Juvia looked back to Gajeel, who crossed his arms. That's right, Gildarts had been Guild Master. It'd been brief, incredibly brief, but, still, he did deserve to have his name in the ring with those like Makarov and, now, Erza. Still a bit strange that Macao was a Guild Master, but, whatever.

"So, if not Romeo, you really think Carla and Levy can win?" Levy asked.

Gajeel nodded. "Sure."

"No faith in Alli and Tyla?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Never seen them do anything. I, and you, have fought alongside both of them for years. They're the most experienced, the ones that deserve to get the win."

Juvia sighed, and stared back out to sea. "I wonder what Gray would think of all this."

"Of course you do."

* * *

Romeo and Happy through the forest, dodging a bit of foliage and leaping over some thick roots. The forest smelled incredible, and looked incredible. Romeo, amidst keeping his eye out for anyone or anything looking to attack him, wondered what it would be like to come here during a vacation. Maybe he could bring Alli, Tyla, Wendy…

"Romeo, look out!"

He hadn't even realized the change in temperature until Happy said something, and only then, he just barely had the time to move out of the way of a fireball hurtling toward him. It exploded the ground in front of him. Romeo slid back, still in a daze. They'd lost so much time to letting Romeo's muscles and magic recover, although he thankfully saved some of his spells for this very moment.

"About time," Romeo muttered, and looked through the fireball, though nobody came. Romeo snarled. "Happy, get to cover!"

"Already on it!" Happy exclaimed, flying through the air. Romeo nodded, and then avoided another eruption of fire near him. He adjusted his scarf. Even for a Fire Wizard, these flames were getting pretty hot.

He swung his hands through the fire, claiming some, and cool them down to his own level. The flames turned yellow and he unleashed them forward.

They started to suck inwards, and Romeo grinned as he saw where the funneling of flames stopped. The source of the swirling coughed up ahead, and Romeo saw little bits of yellow smoke puffing into the air.

"Agh, gross, I forgot your flames tend to taste pretty bad, Romeo!" Natsu exclaimed.

The bushes up ahead rustled as a silhouette leapt free, and Romeo whipped around to watch Natsu slid to a halt behind Romeo. He was in his normal attire, and he adjusted the scarf around his neck. He spat some yellow saliva.

"Guess that's out of the question," Natsu said. "You ready?"

"I've been looking forward to this since the day you got back to Fairy Tail," Romeo said. "I've wanted to test my flames against yours."

"I don't think Erza would be too happy if we burn the entire island down," Natsu said.

"My flames don't burn like yours, Natsu," Romeo said. "It's why I want to see how they'll stock up compared to a Dragon Slayer."

"You want my dragon flames?" Natsu asked, and a small aura of fire wreathed its way across Natsu's body. Romeo gulped. He shook his head.

"I'm not asking for the Fire Dragon Slayer," Romeo said. "I'm asking for the Fire Wizard. I know that I can't compare to the powers of a dragon, but, I can try to compare to the powers of a friend. Right?"

"Your friend is a dragon, Romeo," Natsu said. He held his hands up and a ball of fire appeared. The very air around the fire seemed to start melting.

This was typical Natsu. Even after being away for three years, Romeo could see it clear as day. He'd grown up seeing this attitude from him. Natsu used this lingo to try and goad Erza and Laxus into fights all the time. He'd be a bit more volatile with Gray, but, that was definitely a different kind of rivalry.

Romeo couldn't help thinking how strange it was to be on this end of things. Natsu wasn't talking to him like an endeared younger brother, he was talking to him like an opponent. Natsu wanted this, maybe as much as Romeo did.

Romeo lit his flames with blue fire, feeling it cool in his hands. Natsu's own fists filled with their brilliant orange light.

"I'm giving you everything I have Natsu," Romeo said. "I won't hold back, not for a second."

"I hoped you wouldn't," Natsu said. "Bring it, Romeo!"

Romeo sighed, resolving himself. This was it. All his training, his months of hard work, was leading to this very fight.

His flames changed, between blue, to yellow, to green, then pink, gray, orange, and finally, settling on red, his newest flame, until they all coalesced into a singular, dark color.

"This is my ultimate fire," Romeo muttered, raising his fist to his chest. "My final flames, combining all my magic into one. May my soul and magic burn as bright as the flames of the Fire King himself!"

Romeo spread his arms and the flames followed, then launched up and wreathed around his hands. All of the affects of his previous magic were filtering through his body. He could no longer rely on Purple Flare; that was his father's magic. Romeo had to face Natsu with his own powers, and nothing else.

"Here I come!" Romeo and Natsu exclaimed at the same time, and both shot forward with black and orange flames behind them.

Romeo and Natsu punched out at each other, and their fists slammed together. Natsu had a split moment of surprise when Romeo didn't falter beneath Natsu's attack, and then pressed forward. Romeo did the same. Their fists slipped and both connected with the other's face. Romeo grimaced at the feeling of blood in his mouth and kicked out with the dark flames. Natsu blocked it and the two separated, moving into the air.

Natsu jettisoned toward Romeo. Romeo slid down and shot flames at Natsu, temporarily blinding him with their effects. Natsu slammed to the ground, wiping away the dark flames from his eyes. Romeo punched Natsu across the face. Natsu growled with joy and swung back out. A wheel of fire followed. Romeo took the initial attack, and then reflected the flames back at Natsu.

"You can reflect fire?" Natsu shouted.

"My pink flames let me do that!" Romeo exclaimed. "And my green flames let me do this!"

Romeo punched forward, and several fire balls launched forward from his fist. Natsu leapt through them, toward Romeo.

"And now for the power of my red flames!" Romeo exclaimed, and held his arm out. It turned to a powerful red-black flaming sword. Natsu's eyes lit up.

"That is so cool," he muttered as the blade cut through Natsu's flaming defense. Romeo kicked Natsu back down, grinning that he just managed to pull that off.

He flipped and landed, watching Natsu erupt into a veil of fire and blast at Romeo. Romeo filled his other hand with the powers of his blue flames and leapt toward Natsu. He sliced up, cutting off Natsu's fire, but Natsu managed to absorb it. Romeo slammed his fist down and shot blue fire into the air.

Steam rose when Natsu's flames and Romeo's combined before the air around them erupted with the sudden shift in hot and cold. Romeo tumbled back, making a small rut in the ground. His black flames flickered momentarily, but Romeo couldn't have a bigger smile on his face. He rolled back over, and looked to Natsu, who wiped a red smear of fire across his face before licking it away.

"Your flames are pretty darn awesome," Natsu said. "I had no idea any of this was even possible."

"Means a lot, Natsu," Romeo said. "You good to keep going?"

"You're asking me?" Natsu asked.

"Just being polite," Romeo said, and sighed. He lowered his arm, and then sprinted toward Natsu.

He yanked his arm up and a wall of fire shot toward Natsu. Natsu braced his hand against his arm, and then pulsed a powerful fist of fire through the black flames. Romeo rode the momentum, carrying himself into the air. He contorted in the air around Natsu, and then unleased dark hell upon the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu swung his arms up and their flames once again collided and exploded, but the concussion wasn't nearly as bad this time. Romeo punched through the shadows, and Natsu caught his fist. Both filled their hands with fire and their hands ruptured apart. Romeo punched Natsu in the gut, but Natsu immediately absorbed the flames.

"I'm getting just a bit more used to the fire now, Romeo," Natsu said.

"I was hoping for it," Romeo said. "Because you know what they say about too much of a good thing, right?"

Natsu raised his eyebrow and his face suddenly turned green. "Oh, oh…"

He puked out a small bit of fire. Romeo chuckled and kneed Natsu in the gut, making him puke more. Natsu lashed out at Romeo, who dodged behind Natsu, and blasted him from behind with a Rainbow Fire spell, coating with the properties of his other magic.

Natsu rolled forward, catching himself once he bounced back. "Oh, man, I'm gonna need some good orange flames when we're done."

"Here, this'll do," Romeo said, and flicked a small fireball of orange toward Natsu. The Dragon Slayer hesitantly caught it with his mouth and chewed, then nodded with satisfaction. "Say, thanks, Romeo. But you'd just give your opponent some power? Not a smart move."

"Well, like you said, not an opponent," Romeo said. "You're my friend."

"And as your friend, I have to say, I'm proud of you, Romeo," Natsu said. "You really have come a long way." He sighed. "But I think I have a duty to fulfill as someone who does this examine. You've proven yourself as a really strong Fire Wizard, Romeo, but now's when I have to get serious."

Romeo feigned a smile, and bowed his head to hide his tears. "Right. Now is when you get serious."

He felt the searing heat from Natsu's flames nearby. His body immediately burst into sweat while a tear slid down his cheek.

"Hey, Romeo!" Natsu exclaimed.

Romeo didn't want to look at the massive fire behind Natsu, which he was sure he put up. He probably had a massive fireball ready to launch at Romeo, waiting to knock him out, to show him the true power of a Dragon Slayer. He could feel the heat as if it were right in front of him.

A gentle hand touched Romeo's shoulder. Romeo couldn't even feel the heat on the hand. Romeo looked up, and Natsu was there, in front of him, smiling.

"When I fought Gildarts, the same thing happened to me," Natsu said. "It's okay to give up sometimes. When you've given your all, and done everything you can, and you know you can't win? You back up, you train, you get stronger. Without that lesson, I never would've had gotten where I am now."

"Is that why you left?" Romeo asked. "Why you left when Fairy Tail was disbanded?"

Natsu nodded. "And it's also why I came back, because I knew that I had to help my friends. I had to help you, buddy."

"So that's it?" Romeo asked. "You're just going to let me go?"

"No," Natsu said. "That wouldn't be fair, would it? Not to you. I want you to give me everything you have. Use all of your magic power, even power you didn't think you had, to attack me one last time. Pour your heart and soul into it. Show me the true flames of Fairy Tail. Okay? That's all I want you to do."

"But I'll still fail."

"Failing is learning," Natsu said. "Look at me. I was supposed to be this demon that would destroy everything, but, I failed. I'm a living failure. We all are. But that makes us human, and it means that we can always grow stronger."

Romeo sniffled, and hesitantly nodded. "I want you to train me one day, Natsu, like Igneel used to train you. I want to be strong like you."

"You are strong, Romeo," Natsu said, and squeezed his shoulder. "But we can all make each other stronger. Of course I'll train you, but not today. First, we have to see just how bright your flames can get."

Natsu leapt back, halfway across the crispy clearing. Romeo finally raised his head and sighed away the waterworks. He ignited the flames in his hands, and they began to glow all the colors at his disposal.

"Alright then," Romeo thought, and much like the fight against Gajeel, his thoughts began to drift again.

This time he was much younger. His fires were burning low. He was just some punk kid who didn't know any better, and Fairy Tail was a joke. Every time he tried to use fire, it ended poorly. He hurt himself, or someone around him. Nobody wanted to be near him, and everyone thought his flames were an absolute joke. Nobody took him seriously.

He wanted to fight in the Grand Magic Games. He wanted to face Sting and Rogue and show them just what he was capable of. He wanted to show them the true fire of Fairy Tail.

Romeo sighed and let the flames explode behind him. He saw Natsu's eyes widen in awe as the Fairy Tail guild emblem formed in fires behind Romeo.

But those days, when he was bullied? He could always master creating the Fairy Tail emblem. He knew it by heart, and he believed in it. He believed in Fairy Tail. Now?

"This symbol is my most powerful spell!" Romeo exclaimed, and held one fist back. A streak of rainbow fire clasped his fist. " _Fairy's Burning Heart_!"

He swung his fist forward, and his aura broke around him as all of his magic poured through his fist into the great emblem of the guild. Romeo roared as it blasted across the Tenrou sky right toward Natsu, who was nothing but smiles.

"This is awesome, Romeo!" he exclaimed. " _Fire Dragon Iron Fist_!"

Romeo shuddered for a moment, and realized what this really was. Romeo tightened his magical muscles, and pushed forward. He even took a step closer.

Natsu's fist impacted with the flames, but the guild emblem held strong. Romeo kept himself steady, trying to push the attack forward. Natsu wasn't giving him any room. Romeo screamed again, this time in pain.

"Use that feeling, Romeo!" Natsu said. "Push me back! I know you can do it! Come on, give me everything you have, and then some!"

"I…I will!" Romeo said. "I will!"

He stiffened his arm and gave one final push. Natsu howled with laughter, and Romeo saw his foot give. He grinned, and cut the magic off. Natsu's fist punctured through the flaming spell and blasted it to smithereens. Romeo fell back, and almost hit the ground if it weren't for Natsu catching him at the last second.

"You did great, pal," Natsu said. "Macao, and everyone at Fairy Tail, is gonna be so proud of you."

"Thank you, Natsu," Romeo said, and held a hand up.

Natsu clasped it tight, and Romeo beamed before a numbing, but somewhat welcome, darkness of relief washed over him.

* * *

Carla approached the small cave entrance. She was uncertain how a cave could form atop the forest, and wondered momentarily if this were supposed to be another part of the test, or if this were a distraction, one meant to veer them from the proper course. Either way, there was strange magic afoot within.

"Well, what do you think?" Levy asked.

Carla wanted to turn and scold her for a moment. Of course Levy would know what was in the cave, but she'd never tell. She wasn't a delinquent like that.

"I think we should go," Carla said. "We've wound our way through the upper terrace and it may be wise to continue exploring the upper parts of the island. Plus, it's unlikely that Natsu or Wendy will reappear in the cave. It could be a good resting spot."

"I will follow your lead," Levy said.

Carla nodded, and ducked into the tunnel entrance. She only wished she could be as resolved as Levy. She felt uncertainty begin to creep in. She hadn't seen Wendy in such a long time, it was quite disconcerting. Though, in a way, she also hoped she wouldn't.

Carla slid along the ground for a bit, careful to keep her skirt down so not to get dirt on her legs and behind, and then came to a halt, standing within the hollowness of the Great Tenrou Tree. Levy also came to a halt behind her. Carla's natural pink aura glowed a bit brighter.

"Let's go, then," she muttered, and pressed onto into the new tunnel. She could only hope she was going the right way, otherwise, she worried, she'd just handed the prize to her opponents.


	55. Ch 55 - Light Through the Shadow

Alli and Tyla sprinted up to the massive base of the Great Tenrou Tree, driven both by the exhilaration of just getting beyond Gildarts as well as the absolute fear that Gildarts would continue to pursue them. They rushed over foliage, dashed around trees, dodged roots, and all did so in perfect synchronization. To Alli, it was very much like when they were younger girls avoiding the guards in the streets of Eliasvil, or when Alli would escape into Stella to find Tyla.

Only this forest gave them energy, it gave them life. Alli still felt quite drained from the fight against Gildarts, but the combination of the magical properties of the forest as well as Tyla's own herbal magic allowed her to feel fresh again. She didn't feel weary while she ran, even if her muscles were still aching and she could use a bit of a rest.

Tyla and Alli ran side-by-side, both keeping an eager eye out to the rest of the forest around them. The geography around them changed just a bit, moving away from the rocky ruins to more of a traditional forest, one that grew straight from the power of the Great Tenrou Tree that loomed above them.

They slid to a halt just before a slope that ran up into the tree, heading into the hollow's darkness.

"Tyla," Alli said, and Tyla was already a step ahead of her. Alli smiled. It was so rare to see Tyla this confident and set on her goals. When they had to escape and then get to Fiore on their own, yes, Tyla had been a woman of passion, of a burning hope to escape the darkness that was across the seas and arrive in a place they could call home.

Now? Alli saw a woman that needed to assure herself that this would be home, and that she could prove this idea not just to the rest of Fairy Tail, but to herself. Alli felt reassured in the thought alone, but seeing her do all of that? Alli knew she had to win the trial, if only for Tyla's sake. They'd struggled so much, fought for all their lives to reach a moment like this, and they couldn't let the opportunity slip through their fingers.

"Levy and Carla have already reached the upper terrace and are near the hollow," Tyla said. "Romeo is on the island, but his presence is faint. He's basically directly above us."

"I wonder if he's hiding," Alli said. "We may fight him if we go up the tree."

"You'd have to do all the fighting," Tyla said. "My plants aren't going to do anything against his flames."

"You're right," Alli said, then patted Tyla on the shoulder. "Come on, we're losing time. If everyone's above us, we're probably behind them."

"Right," Tyla said, and the two took off once again toward the tree.

The entrance into the Great Tenrou Tree didn't seem too large until Alli actually approached it. The bark of the tree curled inward, as if there were meant to be an accompanying door to the bark, but there was none. A solid path led up part of the tree and then wound around it; somehow, there was a circuit of roots and vines that roped their way back up the tree. Alli wondered, for a moment, how much larger the tree would be if the roots didn't all double back on themselves. It'd probably be the largest structure in the entire world, possibly one that could pierce the heavens themselves.

Alli took the lead while she lit her hands full with light magic so they could see in front of themselves. Tyla wasn't far behind. Alli's muscles groaned while she made her way up the first ramp and then came to a small tunnel within the tree that led either left or right.

"Right!" Tyla exclaimed, not slowing down. Alli followed, keeping pace so that her light didn't go away.

The path took a hard ramp up and Tyla almost lost her footing. Alli bounded up the wall and then whirled around to catch Tyla as she caught to a hanging vine above. She pulled Tyla up while Tyla wound a vine around Alli's arm as makeshift brace so Alli couldn't let go of Tyla at all. She flung Tyla onto the base behind her and then swung free.

Alli shut her eyes and wiped some sweat from her brow. Tyla panted, nodding.

"It's so hot," Tyla said, buckling over.

"And so, I don't know, moist," Alli said, dabbing her shirt across her face. "I feel like I've just come out of a lake or something."

She gripped her shirt and her sweaty palm soaked the bottom of her shirt. She pulsed her light magic ahead and saw that the path ramped up in a spiral again before vanishing from their sight. Tyla, though seemed quite content.

"The magic within here is something else, though," Tyla said. Alli raised her eyebrow while Tyla freed herself of her shirt, to be in just her shorts and her bra. Tyla did her hair up into two ponytails and let some strands touch her back. Tyla braced a hand against the bark, and Alli saw a small flicker of light come from Tyla's hand, and then there was a glow in the core of Tyla's body. "It's pure, and rich with love."

"It's the tree of Fairy Tail," Alli said. "Our sacred ground."

Tyla nodded. "Our sacred ground indeed."

Alli tilted her head and chuckled. "Never thought either of us would have any kind of sacred ground, did you?"

"No," Tyla said. "Not in the literal sense, anyway."

Alli approached Tyla, then touched the tree. She could feel the magic that was there, and it was strong, but Tyla could actually commune with the tree itself.

"Tyla," Alli said, soft. "I can keep going if you want to stay behind and be with the tree. I know how much this means to you."

"It means nothing if we don't prove ourselves, Alli," Tyla said, and looked through Alli's light right into the God-Slayer's eyes. "I promised I would help you through this trial to whatever end I could, and I'm going to fulfill this promise. Being here, touching the tree, it just reaffirms what we need to do for me." Tyla pressed her hand against the tree. "We are Fairy Tail. The emblem shows us that. But this trial? This shows others that we're Fairy Tail, and that we belong with Fairy Tail."

"There are quite a few people we need to prove wrong," Alli said, and Tyla nodded, then laughed in agreement.

"I know," Tyla said. She dropped her hand and didn't break eye-contact with Alli. "So let's keep going, to the very end. I'm not going to stand in this heat forever, you know."

"I'm aware," Alli said, and the two started off again. Alli took her shirt off as well, feeling a bit more coolness across her chest. She whipped her shirt free of some sweat, and then wrapped it around her head and hair, letting her golden hair bob against her back to provide a little more cool as the beads of sweat bounced free of her back.

They made it to the next plateau, and the warmer weather seemed to subside a bit. Alli glanced over to Tyla, who shrugged, noticing it as well. Her shirt was tied around her waist. Tyla had been running behind Alli, and Alli saw some of the dirt from the ground kicked up on Tyla's sweating torso.

"Got a little something on your belly, Tyla," Alli said, pointing to her stomach.

Tyla acknowledged and started to deal with it while Alli took a few steps ahead. She stopped, dead in her tracks, as she felt a magical presence overhead, and then muffled sounds of voices. She looked up, seeing that the ceiling was low here.

"It's Carla," Tyla muttered. "She and Levy are also going through the tree."

"They must be on the other path," Alli said. "I think it'd be best not to start a fight in the tree, we can't risk damaging it after it, like, just got healed."

"Agreed," Tyla said. "We should keep moving on, then."

Alli nodded and looked at the ground around her. It was all flat. She scuttled her feet forward a bit, careful not to pound them on the ground, and pushed into the hollow's natural tunneling. The root they were on wavered a bit. Alli reached her hand back and grabbed Tyla's hand. It was wet and sweaty, but still a good enough anchor in case Alli would go tumbling down an unseen trap.

She held her hand out, keeping the lights low should Carla or Levy spot them. The darkness was quite binding around them, even if the heat from before was starting to simmer down a bit.

They reached a smaller part of the tunnel when Alli's lights suddenly went out, and she felt her chest seize. Alli buckled over and Tyla managed to catch her, holding her close so she wouldn't go plummeting down.

"Alli, what's wrong?" Tyla asked.

Alli sucked in a breath and squeezed Tyla's hand. "Magic…my magic is gone."

"Gone?" Tyla asked. She held her hand out and formed a small flower in her hand. "Mine's fine. This must be a test."

Footsteps echoed around them. Tyla didn't seem to notice. Alli looked around, trying to see in the darkness. Her vision was straining, though perhaps that came from the sudden shock of losing all of her magic. Alli managed to push herself up, right into a small, chilling breeze that laced ice through her bones. Tyla stepped away.

"Do you see something?" Tyla asked.

The footsteps were coming from three different points, one just ahead and two at the side. But, from what Alli had seen, there was just a steep drop-off there. How was anyone walking? Were these appiritions, trying to distort sound to throw her off?

"Let's keep moving," Alli said, and took a step into the pitch-darkness before a low laugh filled the entire room. Alli froze. She knew that laugh, that voice. It was the voice of a dead woman.

"Alli?" Tyla asked, though her voice was distant.

"Young Allisandra," the Demon Queen's voice said. The frost from before seized Alli's heart and soul. "Trying to prove yourself once more, to become your own woman? How pathetic. You think you belong in a wizard guild? A poor, pathetic failed street rat belongs nowhere else but the pits of Hell."

Alli stepped back, to step into Tyla's embrace, but she was gone, and instead stepped into a void of pure shadow while three separate versions of Claudia stepped forward. One was young, looking astonishing like Alli, the other was more matured and incredibly beautiful, wearing absolutely nothing at all and showing all the power within that, and the third was a body broken, wearing the worn armor of the Demon Queen, but still smiling through her decaying state.

Something bound Alli in place. A voice called out to her that she could no longer recognize.

"You died," Alli said. "I saw you die."

"I can never die as long as you live," the powerful Claudia said. "You, and your sister, Sonya."

"So long as my beautiful daughters are alive, I will live," the dying Claudia said. "My blood remains on this world, in the form of a queen, and the form of a failure."

"You were my ultimate disaster," the young Claudia said. "The one regret I had. You could have become so much more than what you are now. A guild wizard? You would have been an empress. A force to seize Alikitasia and cast Emperor Spriggan down! Instead you chose the path of, what?"

"Love," the powerful Claudia said.

"Light," the dying Claudia said.

"And worst of all, hope," the young Claudia said.

"Because I wanted to live!" Alli exclaimed. "And I have!"

"You've lived in my shadow all your life and try as you may, you will never succeed in escaping it," Claudia said. "You've always lived to better yourself, to prove that you would never become me. I haunt your dreams, dearest Alli, and I live in your nightmares."

"This is an illusion," Alli said as the Claudias began to approach her. They all held their hands out. "This is part of my trial."

"This is part of you," the Claudias said.

The powerful one reached her hand into Alli's chest and took hold of her heart while the two others gripped Alli's head. They all pushed forward and Alli heard a terrifying tearing sound before plummeting through the darkness.

Something caught her, something warm, but dark. It strained for a moment before Alli rolled off and continued her fall.

"You're not what anyone wanted," Claudia said. Despite Alli falling, Claudia did not move. She stood over her, a single entity, with naught but a dark cloak and a crown of darkness. Her eyes fumed black steam, and her hands were talons. "You're a pathetic, worthless, waste of a Slayer."

"Your words mean nothing," Alli said, shutting her eyes, but Claudia was still there.

"You know what you truly are, and you're scared to admit it," Claudia said. She stood close, and then clasped Alli's face with her hand. Alli screamed from the searing pain that ripped through her whole body. "You're the daughter of a demon! You're no beacon of light! Where you go, death will follow, as it always has! First you bring destruction upon Stella, and now? Your precious guild is in ruins because you refuse to do the one thing you're destined to do: die, alone, destitute, with nothing but the memory of your failed existence."

Alli screamed and could sat nothing while Claudia's other hand reached into her chest, and Alli felt the essence of her magic start to shake and become unstable. Claudia's deep eyes stared into Alli's. The woman was peering through Alli, right into her very soul.

"Let go of this struggle, and feel that peace that awaits all, as true equals," Claudia said. "The peace you rush for."

A voice called to Alli again, this time much louder. Claudia released her grip on Alli but the pain was still there, and then Alli stopped falling and felt herself caught in the void of darkness. Claudia stood next to her, snarling, releasing massive amounts of darkened magic and ethereal energy all around her form.

"Mother," Alli muttered, and her hands fell to her sides. She could so easily let go now. It'd all be over. She'd be free of the nightmares that her mother had given her, free of the burdens that Sonya once placed upon her, and the constant struggles to become herself. She could leave this world and relieve everyone the pain she brought upon them.

Destruction did, indeed, follow her wake. Fairy Tail was in ruins now, and it was her doing. She brought Claudia to them. Alli's hands finally settled upon something ridged, but something oddly…pure. Was it the tree? No, she fell into a void, there could be nothing around.

The voice that called out to her spoke clearer, now: "Allisandra Stella! You are a God-Slayer, you are a Princess, and above all, you are a wizard! You have magic and love greater than I shall ever see! And you're my best friend! I can't live without you, the world becomes a terrifying dark void when I think of you leaving me!"

Tyla. Alli's eyes, once fixed upon Claudia, soon saw another figure standing behind her, one rushing forward. A beautiful girl, who glowed with the power of the world's natural magic, with flowing hair and a brilliant, warming smile. Tyla rushed and embraced Alli, absorbing into Alli's body.

Then, from behind, Alli felt a pair of hands gently descend upon her shoulders, and her big sister, Sonya, looked down at her with a wide grin.

"You've saved me, Alli," Sonya said. "And now your friends will save you. Allow their love into your heart, as you give your love unto others."

"I can't," Alli said. "The darkness…my past, my family…"

"Does not define you," Sonya said. "What defines you is how you forge your path. You aren't just a wizard, Alli, you're a brilliant, intelligent woman who shines bright with her love, to shrink the darkness around her."

Alli gripped the small roots with both of her hands, feeling their warmth spread through her body. Sonya's image began to fade, and all started to settle back upon Claudia's powerful image.

"Now get up!" Tyla exclaimed. "Get up, you goddamn God-Slayer, and show me what you're really made of!"

Alli felt her body lift, and her feet found purchase. She held her hands out, letting go of the vines, and then let out a mighty roar and swung her arms out. With every bit of willpower she had within her, Alli shattered through the veils and bindings of her own magic and unleashed her massive aura.

"MOTHER!" Alli yelled as her blinding aura knocked the Demon Queen back, but Claudia remained. "You tell me all these things, but you forget one vital thing: much as I don't deserve to be in the guild, or to have my friends, they are still there. You can put me down as much as you want, but there is nothing you can do to them. They are real, and they give me my strength." Alli held her hands out, and felt the swaths of magic fill them. "Strength I'll always use to defeat you, and rid myself of your shadow!"

Claudia braced herself, and then her form started to grow, taller and taller until she was the size of a massive demon monster. Claudia roared, but Alli shouted louder:

" _God Slayer Secret Art_!" Alli swung her hands up and then to her side, propelling into the air to shoot toward Claudia's black heart. " _Blades of Radiance_!"

The two beams arced from her arms and drilled through Claudia's chest, and filled the entire area with an incredible splashing of light. A concussive blast filled the rest of the hollow. Alli continued her ascent until she landed back on the wood.

She sighed, but didn't let her aura leave her. Tyla rushed from behind, and rather than embrace Alli, she just stood beside her.

"That was incredible," Tyla said.

Alli smiled and nodded. "I didn't think I…yeah, I didn't know I had this much power left in me."

Tyla's smile was as radiant as the light that Alli's powers gave off. She held her hand out, and Alli clasped it.

"Come on," Alli said. "You've helped this far, wouldn't want to let you down."

"Never," Tyla said.

Alli led them through, rushing up the next part of the ramp and helping Tyla boost up to the final level. They looped around, running much faster with their invigorated spirits, toward the speck of daylight up ahead.

"Let's go!" Alli shouted, and took Tyla's hand. Together, they burst free of the hollow, and right into the scorching Tenrou light.

Alli and Tyla slid to a halt. Alli looked next to her, to Tyla, and both were drenched in sweat and dirt. Alli could no longer feel that iciness in her veins. She squeezed Tyla's hand again.

"Thank you, Tyla, for everything," Alli said.

"It's what I'm here for," Tyla said, and her hazel eyes sharpened on Alli. Alli nodded, keeping her aura flaring.

A rush of wind cleared some of the sweat from their bodies, but it also sent a shiver down Alli's senses. Both whipped around to see a small-framed blue-haired girl descend from the clouds above and drop just in front of them.

"You made it out of there faster than Carla or Levy did, I'm impressed," Wendy said, standing up straight. The wind began to swirl around her. "But this is where things are going to get really serious."

Tyla stepped back. "Oh, fantastic, another fight."

"Tyla," Alli said. "No need to worry. We'll win."

"I'm not that concerned with the result," Tyla said. "But a Dragon Slayer and a God Slayer fighting? I thought we didn't want to damage the island!"

Alli chuckled. "We'll have to keep it civil, right Wendy?"

"Give me everything you've got, Alli," Wendy said, and swung her arms forward to unleash a powerful gale, signaling the beginning of their battle."


	56. Ch 56 - And Then There Were Two

Carla braced herself against the invisible ground. She couldn't hear Levy anymore, nor could she see a thing beyond the misty image of Queen Shaggotte in front of her. Carla felt herself as little more than a kitten, staring up at her mother.

She still only had the one wing, and had a look of pure disappointment. Carla could hardly do anything besides feel tears welling in her eyes. She had her little paw out, reaching, trying to understand what it was that made her mother so sad. Was it her failure to truly save Extalia?

Carla opened her mouth to speak, but saw, all around Shaggotte, dozens of islands floating atop lacrima all coming crashing together and exploding. Carla screamed a silent cry for help.

"And you believe yourself strong enough?" Shaggotte asked. Her voice was soft, soothing.

Something distant behind Carla screamed out her name. Carla wasn't sure what it could be. She bowed her head when Shaggotte looked at Carla again.

"You believe yourself worthy to carry all that pride you have for yourself?" Shaggotte asked. "Who was it that pushed to save Extalia? It was not you, not my own blood. It was the other Exceed. You did nothing."

Carla's eyes suddenly opened. Happy. His smiling face filled her vision. She felt her heart skip a beat, and her paws clenched to a fist.

"His name is Happy," Carla said, glowering up at her mother. "And I do not carry as much pride as you think!"

"You keep Wendy around only to make yourself feel better," Shaggotte said. "And for so long, you fully believed you would one day have to kill that young Dragon Slayer."

Carla managed to stand under the surprising pressure around her. "I would never! I will never! Wendy is the greatest friend I could ever ask for. You…you aren't even real, Queen Shaggotte! My mother is kind, she is loving, she supports all that I've done. I will not have you disrespecting my friends!"

"You don't have friends," Shaggotte said. "You merely have allies. It's how you used to think of them, no?"

"That was before I learned to love," Carla said. "To truly love, and to know what it meant to give myself for my friends."

She felt her own power beginning to rise. Images, flashes of memories, shot across the darkness: She stood alongside Wendy against the FACE bombs, preparing to give her life to save the magic of Fiore. She stood in defense of a stranger from Stella that she did not know, but knew that a true wizard would use her power for good. She stood alongside Wendy against the powers of Alvarrez, making a final stand against the enemies that would ultimately claim their home. And now, as she had before, she stood against her mother.

"Extalia is gone, and we have a new home!" Carla exclaimed. Her form began to grow. Her fur receded into her body, and a pink aura consumed her before her magic exploded around her and she was in her human form. She swung her arms out and then her brilliant glowing wings spread behind her. A tail whipped out from behind her back. It was odd to be in this form, considering how indecent she was—wearing a shirt that cut-off at the sleeves as well as short-shorts—especially in front of her mother. "We have all moved on, and will continue to move forward! I have friends that I must protect, and this trial will show them that I am more than capable of doing so!"

"They don't believe in you," Queen Shaggotte said. "You have no resolve, Carla, you can't make any decisions for yourself. You even needed the aid of an S-Class Wizard to complete this trial."

"I needed the aid of a friend," Carla said, raising her open palm to face the image of Shaggotte. "Not this poor man's illusion. I've had enough of this deceit. I'm going to claim victory this day, and I do it not for myself, but for my guild. For Fairy Tail!"

She pulsed a pink beam of magic from her hand that exploded the image and then ruptured the backside of the wall.

Carla felt a weight on her shoulders relieve as the shadows of the inner-hollow began to fade, and she heard Levy rushing up from behind. Levy embraced Carla tight, and Carla squeezed Levy's arms that were around her neck.

"I was so scared for you, girl, I have no idea where you went!" Levy exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Thank you, Levy," Carla said, her voice softening. She closed her eyes and let the warmth of Levy's embrace fill her soul. She let a large smile grace her lips.

She sighed. It was true, all of it: she had pride, and she had once believed she needed to kill Wendy. But that was no more. That was ages ago. Now Carla knew who she was, and what she needed to be. She was to be a friend to all those in need, and she was little better than anyone, even Happy. Her smile widened at the thought of the Exceed. Fool as he was, she did love him so much more for it.

And she did this for him. She needed to show the world what an Exceed was capable of. Lily had already shown the Magic Council what they could do, but now Carla needed to prove that other wizards could go to astounding feats, so long as they had the friends and resolve to see themselves through.

Carla took a step forward Levy and the two saw themselves out of the tunnel, and were now level with some ruins on the opposite end of the island. Carla breathed in the island air, observing what lay before them:

What had once been a city was now absolutely brushed over with foliage and overgrowth. Carla looked out to the sea and saw more Royal Sorciere members standing guard. The world beyond the island was at peace.

An explosion overhead and to the east sounded and echoed across the entire island. That peace was not so evident here, though.

"What do you think awaits us?" Carla asked.

"If I had to wager a guess?" Levy asked. "Traps. Lots of them. It sounds as if we'd either have to make our way through an obstacle course of some kind, or have to fight one of the remaining testers."

"Wendy," Carla said. She could sense her magic lashing about against…Alli. Yes, that was Alli, that was the magic of a God Slayer. Carla felt a shiver crawl up her spine. She was in this contest against a God-Slayer? Not the most reassuring thought.

"We may be blessed that it wasn't Erza who set up the obstacle course," Carla said.

"Or we'll have to deal with whatever traps were left over from First Master, when they had to take down the warring guilds here," Levy said.

Carla sighed. "Or that, yes. Well, it's now or never, Levy, let's go!"

Carla and Levy nodded and then sprinted down the path. Almost immediately, the trees at their side exploded and knocked the two off course. Carla caught herself in flight and managed to fling her arms out to snag Levy as well. She dove forward, avoiding the tree that almost came and clobbered atop them.

Calra once again pulled up as the tree landed atop another trap and arced up and the two narrowly avoided it. Carla soared down, to get closer to the ground, and then dropped Levy off. She slid to a halt and reached out with her magic, sensing two nearby Lacrima.

They went off the moment she got back to her feet and the ground on either side of them exploded. Two massive skeletons of giant beasts crawled out of the ground. Levy held her hands up immediately and launched a Solid Script spell at one while Carla propelled toward the other. She filled her arms and legs with magic and then spun toward it. She crashed into the head, obliterating it entirely, and then whipped around to see a massive cannonball flying through the air toward her. Carla ducked beneath it, but the ball whipped around toward her again.

"What sort of army was First Master facing here that she needed all these traps?" Carla shrieked as she blasted through the air.

She arced around one of the buildings and the cannonball followed with precise accuracy. She spun and then flung her magic into the air, cutting the power from her wings off for a moment. The cannonball soared into the air and crashed through the magic before landing on the ground.

Carla flipped and landed on all-fours before whipping around and facing the stone skeleton that Levy had been battling. She leapt over the cannonball and kicked it into the air. Its magic activated and it obliterated the coming skeleton. Carla landed and coursed magic through her bones again.

"Levy!" Carla yelled.

The blue-haired woman came running around the corner, smiling at her. Something caught Carla's eye behind her. Carla took one step around Levy, and saw another Levy rushing around the corner with a little wand out. Carla chopped behind her and the image of the fake Levy shimmered and broke behind her.

Levy shouted a spell, and a Solid Script for flight appeared. Levy leapt atop the cloudy words and the two took to the air.

"That was crazy," Levy said, panting.

"That was probably just the beginning," Carla said.

They pushed ahead through the air while the sun began its curve down toward the horizon. Its gleam caught Carla's eye. She put a hand up to block it, and in the shadow saw a massive chain shooting up toward them. Carla cried out in warning and kicked Levy away, taking the blast of the chain full to the head.

Her head cocked back and she felt one of her hair-pins go flying from her hair, letting the silver mane fly free in the sky. Carla started to drop, but managed to catch herself with Aera magic and then whirl around from the chain again.

Carla landed and sensed four magical entities nearby. Levy landed as well, right next to Carla.

"Here's the thing," Levy said. "We're wasting our time here, and if there are this many traps, I can't imagine that First Master's grave is that far away, right?"

"Right," Carla said.

"There will be more traps, but without me as a burden, you can probably just fly through them," Levy said. "I'll shut these down and turn myself in."

"You're not a burden, Levy, trust me," Carla said.

"Thanks, Carla," Levy said. "Now get going!"

"Right!" Carla exclaimed, and sprinted forward before taking one large blast with her wings and soaring into the air with a sonic boom. She heard the quick crinkling of chains before she lost sight of the town and was back to flying through the forest.

She made a quick scan of the area before two vines shot up in the sky. She dodged one and the other snagged her leg. It whipped her around before flinging her into a tree. Carla crashed against it, and pushed herself away from a large branch almost snapping her body in two. Carla flipped end-over-end and landed atop the branch, then dodged as a vine came to grab her.

She snapped it off and used it as a whip to crack another tree's thick branch off, allowing her the time to dodge through it and drop to the lower levels of the forest. She filled her legs with magic and burst forward, to a rocky formation. She grinned. This was where the grave would be.

Carla came sliding to a halt, and stared at the empty husk of a grotto. She swore to herself under her breath, and heard the groaning of the forest behind her. Time to act, Carla, do something!

She waited a moment too long and was hit in the back by a branch. It blasted her into the rock. Blood sprayed from her nose and she felt her bones cry out in agony as she was hit from behind again. Carla dropped to the ground, and suffered a massive blow to the gut from a vine that cracked across her body.

What would Wendy do? Carla felt a tear form in her eye as the pain overcame the sounds of her thoughts. She…she…

Carla felt a red-hot burning passion form and she screamed, blaring her aura around her. No, Wendy wasn't here. She couldn't make this decision. Carla shot magic from her hand toward the grotto, to expose a trap behind it, and instead, the blast cleaved through an illusory wall leading to a secret tunnel. Carla grinned, and without another thought dove into the cave.

* * *

Alli and Wendy moved at blinding speeds. Wendy punched out. Alli blocked it and landed a knee into Wendy's gut before slamming her from behind. Wendy recovered and managed to avoid all of Alli's light blasts. Two vines came and wrapped around Wendy's body, butt two thick slices of wind cut through the vines and released the Dragon Slayer.

Alli came down with a kick that Wendy just managed to block. Wendy grunted as she shoved Alli away. Alli caught herself mid-air and adjusted to have a better landing. Wendy held her arms to her side, and then crossed them and lowered herself. Her hair lit up, lengthened a bit, and her body took a pink glow before hair turned a similar color and her eyes gained an incredibly sharp focus.

Alli didn't step back at all in the face of this, and instead charged forward, filling her arms with her magic. Wendy moved even faster this time, trying to punch through Alli's defense, but the power of her magic was enough to hold Wendy at bay. Alli swung her arms forward and she and Wendy stood at a standstill for a brief moment before their explosive auras collided and a crater formed where they once stood.

Wendy and Alli went airborne. Wendy spiraled through the air and slammed into Alli. Alli lost her breath for a moment and crashed through the treeline. Wendy blasted toward Alli and was caught in a wall of vines. She cut through them with ease and Alli slid around Wendy, blasting her from behind before launching a blinding spell. Wendy turned in time to avoid the blast but not the blinding spell.

"Tyla!" Alli exclaimed, and the girls sprinted forward. Wendy lashed out at them. Alli leapt in front of Tyla and swung her arms out with what strength she had to dissipate the massive gale that would have caught them both. Tyla then rolled over Alli's back and slammed her fists on the ground.

A cage of vines and branches surrounded Wendy. Wendy blasted right through it, even knocking Tyla from her feet.

"You guys are really awesome," Wendy said.

"We're really damn tired," Alli said as she rushed Wendy. Wendy moved again, though Alli saw her tracks in the dirt. She turned and caught Wendy's fist. Wendy's eyes widened in shock. Alli planted her fist firmly in Wendy's gut and unleashed a ball of magic. Wendy blasted back.

Tyla whipped her hand out and caught Wendy's leg, then yanked her forward. Wendy grinned, and then her face bloated up.

Alli leapt forward, catching Tyla's shoulder and her bra, and then yanked her aside as Wendy's Sky Dragon Roar spell obliterated where Tyla and Alli had once been. The sheer force of the blast, though, still knocked them from her feet.

Alli slid to a halt and flung her hand the side, then arced her hand up with a Light God Slash. Wendy managed to actually catch and then crush the magic.

"We're wasting time," Tyla said. "You need to get away as fast as you can. Alright?"

"Wendy's too fast, she'll catch up," Alli said.

"Alli," Tyla said. "It's just like Gildarts. We don't need to prove we can win here, we need to prove we can win in the end!"

Alli grimaced, and the two had no time to make a proper decision as Wendy was atop them, bringing her arms down. It split the ground between them. Both Tyla and Alli reacted but Wendy deflected both attacks. Alli took Tyla's vines right to the gut, and it only helped push her back further. Alli crashed against a tree, and then Wendy's kick snapped the tree in two and Alli tumbled to the ground.

A vine snapped around Wendy's neck and then the ground exploded in front of Wendy and helped push Alli away. She still had some power left. She looked at Tyla, who was struggling to bind her.

Behind Alli was the cave, but Wendy had come from ahead, and above. The memorial had to be that way. She was the gate-keeper.

"Thank you for everything, Tyla!" Alli said, and Wendy broke through her bindings. "This is for you, for everything we've done!"

Wendy attacked Alli. Alli blocked with what strength she had left, and then pushed forward and kicked Wendy away. Alli spun in the air and unleashed a Shining Slicer. Wendy caught only of the light slices and was hit in the chest by the other, but managed to shrug it off. Tyla's vines again cracked out, and Alli blasted forward, jetting past Wendy.

Wendy, with blinding speed, moved, calling out, "I can't let you past, Alli! You've fought well for a first-timer!"'

Alli grinned and the two passed Tyla, who, with a tear in her eye, nodded to her best friend, and then threw her body into Wendy as Wendy was reaching out for Alli.

Alli blasted back, hitting both of them and then cut a line straight through the forest and out into an unfamiliar clearing. She heard her name echo across the forest as the sound of Wendy and Alli's began to finally settle. Alli touched ground once before blasting off again, racing down the home-stretch of the trial.

* * *

 **I apologize for not being able to post over the weekend, I was just exhausted from work on Saturday. As such, I decided to double-post today to make it up to you guys! This chapter suffered a bit for it, but I wanted it to be a mostly-action-packed part as we move toward the end of the arc. Hope you enjoy, and sorry for bombarding you with two stories today**! **Hope you enjoy nonetheless! :D**


	57. Ch 57 - The Home Stretch

Natsu approached the rest area, seeing all the calm faces of the others that were on the island, minus Mira and Laxus. Gajeel, Juvia, and Gildarts were all sitting outside of one of the tents, stoking a small fire. Natsu's belly rumbled at the sight of the natural orange flames. Eating Romeo's flames made him much hungrier than he'd been before.

Happy floated by over Natsu's head, greeting the others that were at the rest area. Gildarts turned to them first and waved them over.

Natsu adjusted so that Romeo, who was finally coming back to consciousness, could start walking on his own again. Romeo groaned and grumbled something, but Natsu ignored it. Gildarts stood and beckoned Romeo and Natsu over.

"Plenty of room in the tent with Lisanna if he wants it," Gildarts said. Natsu nodded.

Gildarts opened the tent to reveal Elfman, hunched, sitting at a smiling Lisanna's bedside. Lisanna's expression lit up when she saw Natsu and Happy, and Natsu was relieved to see her in one piece as well. She looked worse for wear, but at least she was smiling again.

"Happy, Natsu!" Lisanna exclaimed. "It's so good to see you both." Her smile faded when she saw Romeo. Natsu draped him atop the bed. "Oh, no. What happened?"

Romeo groaned, and only Natsu heard he was saying the Dragon Slayer's name. Natsu patted Romeo's shoulder and sat down on the bed next to him.

"He had a little bit of bad luck," Natsu said.

"He ran into you?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah, after having to fight Gajeel," Happy said. "It was crazy. He did well…enough."

"Honestly I don't think anyone would've made it against Gajeel and then you, Natsu," Lisanna said.

"Like I said, it was bad luck," Natsu said. "Not like I was purposefully trying to find you guys. I thought I'd have to take on Carla and Levy. They got away before I could."

"And you didn't see Alli and Tyla at all?" Lisanna asked.

"Nope," Natsu said. "I have no idea where they are. I guess they're still going, or they'd be here, right?"

The Strauss siblings nodded. Natsu crossed his arms. So, Levy and Carla were left against…who were they, again? Natsu had never even met these two.

"Alli is the God-Slayer, right?" Natsu asked. "And Tyla…"

"Planet wizard," Lisanna said. "Have you never met?"

"I've been away for a bit," Natsu said, grinning. "I'll have to introduce myself once all of this is over."

"Would've been an interesting fight, to see you and a God-Slayer go at it," Elfman said.

"Yeah, I bet," Natsu said. "Would've been much different from the last time I fought a God-Slayer." Natsu tilted his head. "Actually, the last time I fought a God-Slayer was here, with that freaky Zancrow dude."

"Oh yeah, he was with Grimoire Heart," Lisanna said. "I'm glad this trial's going much smoother than that one did." Lisanna flinched when she sat up. "Kind of."

"How are you feeling?" Natsu asked.

"Better," Lisanna said. "But still disappointed. I thought I would do much better in this trial. I couldn't even make it past Juvia, even with big brother's help." She sighed, and her lips trembled. Her eyes were still stained red from tears she must've been crying earlier.

Happy waddled to the bed and leapt up to it. Lisanna snuggled him against her chest, burying her face into his fur before pulling her face away and smiling.

"But now I have a goal, a new limit to get through," Lisanna said. "Next time I'm going to win for sure. I'm out of practice is all. We've been in peace time, and now? Now I know I need to get stronger for my guild."

Natsu moved to stand, but a hand reached out and grasped his own. He stopped and looked down to Romeo, who was still barely conscious. The boy tried to sit up, but groaned and then cried out in pain. He dropped back against the pillows and blankets of the bed.

"Romeo, just relax, bud," Natsu said.

"Natsu," Romeo said. "Why wasn't it enough? I gave everything. Why wasn't it enough?"

Natsu sighed. He saw Lisanna watching him in his peripheral vision. He bowed his head, and sighed.

"When I did my trial, like I told you, I faced off against Gildarts," Natsu said. "And I threw everything I had at him. I didn't want to back down, but I wasn't able to do anything to him. Eventually, he showed me what he could do, and I wanted to give up. I asked myself the same thing. I wondered why it wasn't enough, even if I gave it my all.

"And for a long time, I didn't know the answer. I knew there were some enemies I just wouldn't be able to beat, no matter how hard I tried. Sometimes these enemies weren't real. Sometimes they were feelings. When I went away for a year after my dad died, I couldn't shake the feeling like I had little reason to keep fighting, until I had a reason. I realized that before, when I fought Gildarts and lost, I wasn't fighting for anything. I was just trying to prove myself, but for what? For who?

"For the last three years I've found my reason. I'm fighting for Happy, for Lucy, for all my friends. I'm fighting so I never have to see someone I love fall again. And maybe it won't be enough, but I'm all the stronger for it, now. Never tell yourself it's not enough, Romeo, because maybe for something else, it'll be just enough. You don't always need to win, Romeo, you just need to do everything you can and believe that your friends will help you out."

"That's right," Lisanna said. "Whenever I'm in a tight spot, I know I can rely on Elfman or Mirajane to help me."

"Your friends are always with you, Romeo," Natsu said. "Draw your strength from them, like the rest of us. If you can do that, you'll do much better next time, I promise."

"I wanted to become the first in my family to be S-Class," Romeo said. "That's not reason enough?"

Natsu sighed. The kid was heartbroken maybe even beyond repair. He bowed his head, and then the tent flap at the opening ripped apart and a long-haired silhouette stood there.

"What the hell are you on about?" Gajeel roared. Natsu chuckled and shook his head. Gajeel took one heavy step in. "You giving up right now, kid? No way. Not after what we went through."

Natsu leaned back as Gajeel grabbed hold of Romeo's shirt and yanked him close. Romeo's eyes flashed to being fully awake and he was momentarily afraid of the Dragon Slayer snarling in his face, but then his face turned to resolve.

"When did I say I was giving up?" Romeo asked.

"Sure sounded like it," Gajeel said.

"I'm never giving up," Romeo said. He clenched a fist, and little sparks formed, but he was too drained to do anything.

Still, he punched Gajeel in the face. He punched steel and Natsu saw his forearm quiver from the shock of the hit, and neither Romeo nor Gajeel flinched.

"That's more like it," Gajeel said, and let go of Romeo's scarf. It uncurled and dropped to the ground. Romeo remained sitting up. Happy dropped off of Lisanna's bed and moved to reclaim the scarf.

Romeo took it, and stared at it. Natsu patted Romeo on the leg. Romeo didn't seem to acknowledge. Natsu looked across to Lisanna, winked knowingly, and stepped outside, with Happy in tow.

"Sounded pretty volatile in there," Juvia said, staring out at the sea.

"He'll be okay," Natsu said. He crossed his arms and looked at Gajeel, who glared into the purring flames.

"Taking a loss like this can be tough on a kid like Romeo," Gildarts said. "He's been through a lot."

"Both of them have," Juvia said. "Especially recently. I can't imagine what it must be like for them."

"For all of us," Gildarts muttered.

"Where were you when everything went down?" Natsu asked. "I heard you weren't in Magnolia."

"I was away," Gildarts said. "Away from people, thankfully. By the time the corruption was eradicated I was just making my way toward another town. I still wonder what would've happened if I'd been in Magnolia at the time."

"It's like we wouldn't be here," Juvia said.

"And what about you two?" Gildarts asked. "Staying with the dragons must have been interesting."

Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but someone stepped out of the tent. Romeo looked around at them, his face dripping with sweat and his breathing was thin. Nobody moved. They all watched as he, strenuously, moved across the camp site to a thin tree. He slung his scarf around it, and then tied it up around the tree.

"I'm done living in your shadow, Natsu," Romeo said. He coughed, and then looked up to Natsu. "I'm going to use my own flames to become an S-Class wizard. I don't want to just prove myself to you, but I want to become stronger for my friends and my guild. What good am I to my family if I'm just another forgotten name?"

"You'll do it, kid," Gajeel said. "Just keep at it."

Romeo and Natsu locked eyes. Natsu nodded to Romeo. "I'll train you, Romeo. You don't need to be in my shadow for that, do you?"

"No offense, Natsu, but, now that I think about it, I don't want your training. I want to be able to forge my own path. I've followed you all for so long now that I'm not even sure if I can be a leader for the guild one day."

"He's learned everything he can from us," Gajeel said. "Trust me, Salamander, this kid can stand on his own."

"I know," Natsu said. "I just wanted to hear him say it."

Romeo let a tear slide down his face and his body buckled, but he managed to stand firm. Natsu didn't move at all. He was leaned forward a bit, just in case he needed to dive forward and catch Romeo, but the boy was able to stand just fine on his own power.

"But, if someone could make us something to eat, that'd be great," Romeo said with a thin grin, and Natsu loudly agreed with the Fire Wizard.

* * *

Erza and Mira stood at the edge of the platform on which First Master's grave was perched. They overlooked the rest of the jungle, listening for the crashing and sporadic sounds of magic rushing through the island. Only Carla and Alli remained, as Erza could sense. Levy and Tyla sacrificed their chance to complete the quest to give them their fighting chance. Both were racing through different paths, but would soon converge and finally encounter one another.

Mira rolled her neck around and let her hair flow in the warm breeze. Erza had undone her armor a little bit ago, around the time that Romeo was forced to drop out. The heat was just getting to become a bit too much.

"They are moving quite fast," Mira said.

"You can track their movements, too?" Erza asked.

"Of course I can," Mira said. "You think all I do is serve drinks and listen on conversation? Erza, dear, I know the magic of everyone in Fairy Tail."

"You are an incredible woman, Mirajane, I'll give you that," Erza said. No doubt was it from the years and years of just smiling and making conversation with everyone. Mirajane rarely left the guild hall unless it were a drastic mission or to do an occasional beauty shoot for Sorcerer's Weekly. Naturally, she would get a sense of everyone's magic.

Erza, as Guild Master, was connected in a sensory way to all wizards in Fairy Tail. She could tell, if she focused on one, the state of their magic. She reached out and sensed both Alli and Carla.

Carla was using her magic cautiously, expending just enough for her to be able to fly the rest of the way to the gave. Alli, though, was much less careful with it, and she needed to be. Carla could fly, making it much easier for her to navigate the more open parts of the forest, and she could fly pretty darn fast. Alli would have to run or use her magic as some sort of propulsion to keep her speed level with Carla's.

It was unlikely that the two ladies were aware of the other's position. Alli was keeping pace with Carla in terms of speed, but not magic. If it came to blows, Carla would have a fighting chance against the God-Slayer. Normally, Alli's power alone would dwarf Carla, but in this instance…

Erza heard her name being trailed out from Mira's soft voice and she snapped back. Mira giggled and titled her head.

"Lost in thought, Master?" Mira asked.

"Just focusing on the exam," Erza said.

"We should begin preparing things soon," Mira said. "Our winner will be here shortly, and we mustn't disappoint."

"Mirajane," Erza said, turning to face her friend. "Who do you think will make it?"

"I try not to think about it," Mirajane said. She sighed. "But at this point I honestly I have no idea. Both of them are deserving to win."

"I know, and I'm going to feel terrible for the one who comes in second," Erza said. "It just wouldn't be right."

"No, but, that's life, isn't it?" Mira asked. She reached out and clasped Erza's shoulder. "We can't always win. This is a trial only one can win. All we can hope for is that both give it their all. They've proven themselves to be honorable, incredible wizards of Fairy Tail. Now it comes down to who can give that last push."

Erza nodded. Mira dropped her arm and started for the grave, where Laxus was sitting and meditating. Erza returned her attention to the sprawling jungle before her.

Stay safe, you two, Erza thought. She crossed her arms and felt the blazing sun behind her back continue its downward arc.

* * *

Carla whipped around a tree, nicking her glowing pink wings on a heavy branch. She cried out but continued on. She'd only just come bursting free of the cavern that must've acted as some sort of a shortcut, and now she was in a completely different part of the island. The land here was raised, and less of the forestry. From how Levy described what the grave was supposed to look like, this matched up geographically with where it'd be.

Carla flew on. She had to keep going. She couldn't waste any time. Nerves continued to settle in. She hadn't seen anyone in a while, which either meant she was alone, or she could have already lost. Carla curled her wings in and sliced straight through a small patch of forest. Another twig cut her face.

She blasted over a clearing and curled around the island, following a ramp up part of some rock and then came sliding to a halt upon a plateau. She looked around, at a good surveillance area. From here, it was likely she'd be able to see if anyone else were coming. She caught her breath, lowering her wings for a moment to give her magic a second.

Sweat and blood dribbled down the side of her face. She tugged at the collar of her shirt, which was drenched in sweat. She wanted a bath more than anything; but a bath as an Exceed, she needed a nice, cool human bath. Those were amazing. Carla shifted to be taking a single knee, still looking over the land below.

The grave had to be somewhere around there. It would stand out, right? It would have to! Carla analyzed the tree for any divets, any small clearings it could have. Think, Carla, think! Where would the solid structure of Fairy Tail's power be? She'd already checked the tree, hadn't she?

Her heart stopped. Wait a moment, the tree couldn't have been the source of all that magic. It had to be something else, something connected to the tree. Carla stood, and saw an infraction with in the tree, just on the other side…of the island.

Carla swung her arms out, filling her body with magic again. Her wings blasted to her side. There! It was there, at the heart of the Great Tenrou Tree. Carla took two steps and then shot through the air, blasting through the canopy of trees to try and get a better view from above.

She continued on, then felt a nearby tremor and saw dust rising below, and then another flash of light as a blurred figure dashed through another clearing in the forest. Carla watched as a young woman came to a sliding halt, having to catch her breath.

"Alli," Carla muttered. She felt, for just a moment, a twinge of jealousy. Of course a God-Slayer would make it to the end. Their power was supposed to be so much greater than everyone else's, what was even the point?

She shook her head. The point was for others to show they were greater than the strengths of a Slayer! It wasn't all about power, it was about intellect.

Carla blasted down toward the forest again, cutting through the canopy. Alli must have caught sight of Carla, because she started moving again.

The two weaved through the upper terrace's forest, winding through several trees. Both were following a similar path. Carla's heart raced in her chest. Alli wasn't going to give her an inch.

The two intersected, briefly, but no contact was made. Carla got a quick glance over Alli, and felt absolutely terrible for her earlier thoughts. Sure, God-Slayers were powerful, but this girl must have been through some sort of hell on the island. She had bruises all over her body, and was bleeding down part of her arm. She had dirt miring her smooth skin and her hair was tossed everywhere. Alli's eyes weren't that of desperation, but exhaustion.

They continued on. Carla curved around the tree, moving for the center of the forest. The land-mass began to rise up beneath her. She felt her wings flicker behind her. Was she almost out of Aera magic already?

Carla cut the circulation to her magic off for a moment and tucked and rolled along the ground. She still had her feline-like reflexes and sprinted through the forest, diving and ducking over much of the foliage and forestry.

A large log appeared in front of her. She rushed up and leapt into the open area again. She stole a look down and saw a steep drop as well as a wide, deep clearing. A faint golden glow emitted from it.

"There!" Carla exclaimed out loud, on accident.

Alli quickly to the skies next to her, and the two floated in sync with one another. The two exchanged a look, and all time seemed to slow. Their eyes met, burning passion filling them both. They were there for separate reasons, but with the shared goal, and the shared determination.

Carla's wings spread, and Alli grinned. The two knowingly nodded, and, simultaneously, pulsed magic at the other.

Carla soared forward, leading with her leg. Alli sent a blast down to keep herself airborne and spun around Carla's leg, crashing her elbow into Carla's face. Red heat exploded across Carla's head and she saw stars for a moment before her tail instinctively whipped out and clasped Alli's hand. Carla roared and tried to find Alli down, but Alli used her own power to take them both down.

The girls crashed to the ground and bounced down the small ridge. They managed to catch roots and then leap back into the air. Carla kicked out, hitting Alli, but Alli still managed to recover mid-air and kick off of Carla. Carla's wings flexed and flapped, and she took to the air again, slamming her head into Alli's chin. Carla felt Alli's entire body lock and freeze for just a moment, but she still had some magic in her hand.

Alli dropped the magic as Carla kicked her hand, and the collision of their auras created a massive magical explosion that ruptured the entire area around them. Darkness consumed Carla's vision as she hit a stone floor, rolling and rolling until her body finally came to a stop. She meekly reached out and looked around, not seeing or sensing anything else around her.

"I can't move," she muttered, feeling hot tears stream down her face. She closed her eyes, and could only see Wendy's little body, doing its best to crawl up to the FACE bomb ready to destroy them both. "If she could…I can…get…up."

Carla felt her entire body disagree and it suddenly shifted from that of a young human woman to a grown Exceed. She managed to get up, pushing her body up onto both feet. Her tail barely served as a crutch. She managed to just turn around before she fell forward again.

With her remaining strength, she managed to lift her legs to be on their knees. She stared ahead with blurred vision, and let her mouth hang low.

"It…it can't be," Carla muttered, hardly able to make words of what she saw before her.


	58. Ch 58 - The Finish Line

Alli reached up and grasped a thick root in front of her, then anchored her hand upon it and managed to lift a trembling other arm to hold it tighter, and then pulled. She could hardly feel her legs. Her face dragged through the mud, and her mouth filled with soil, mixing with the blood that was already there. She felt her face hot with tears, or perhaps just moisture from the water in the ground.

Her hair snagged at a thorn bush, but she kept going. The thorns whipped away from her hair and snagged the back of her leg, streaking a crimson line from her hind-leg down to her foot. Alli pulled herself up past the first root, then reached up for another. She put pressure on the first root, and was just about to reach the next before it snapped and she felt a suddenly pull back and she slid back down. Another thorn bush cut a line across her body and up to her chest.

Alli tumbled back, slamming against a rock. Her vision went entirely black for a brief moment before she was back to consciousness. She looked up, at the top of the ridge where there was a plateau of stone. Where the finish line would be; where it had to be. She couldn't sense Carla anywhere nearby; well, she could sense much anyway. Her nose broken from the hit Carla made on her, her mouth was filled with blood and mud so he couldn't taste, and her bod was growing numb to pain.

She leaned forward and planted herself back on the ground, face-first, and used what strength she still had to get to her knees and restart her crawl. Alli tried to stand but it only served to trip her, sending her falling forward again into the mud. It squished around her, and her face sank a good two inches into the wet soil.

The burning sun appeared over the clearing and radiated heat down upon her bare-back. She still had her bra on by a single strap. Her body was a mess of blood and dirt. Her natural light aura was completely gone, along with the rest of her magic. Alli reached up and held tight to a small tree that was planted in the ground, and with a grunt, pulled.

The exertion from her muscles made her black out again, and she lost her grip on the tree for just a moment before she returned to consciousness with a raging headache. Alli grimaced again, planted her head in the ground, and used her neck muscle to try and move forward. A knot formed in her throat, created a lump.

Alli tried to swallow it as she pulled herself past the first small tree, then braced her feet against it, and tried to move forward again, with her hands finding purchase on another thick root. She held it tight with both hands and dangled freely at sharp incline up to the plateau. She'd moved maybe three feet, but was aboluttely obliterated. She breathed into the dirt, sending small leaves and splotches of soil into the air. She coughed and her world went black again.

When she came to just a second later, she squeezed tight on the root and screamed into the soil, trying to blot out the sounds of her body crying out for her to stop. She felt the hot tears streak down her face some more from the pain, but she pushed and fought through, making it beyond that root to find another root up ahead to grab onto.

Alli looked ahead with eyes that stung of dirt and tears. She gritted her teeth and pulled once again. She managed to get to a knee and move forward once again. However, the root snapped and her taut grip on it came back to bite her as her hand swung back and she punched herself in the face. Her vision went black again.

" _Fairy Tail?" Alli asked. "Like the stories?"_

" _No, you've never heard of them?" Tyla asked. They were sitting along the shores of one of the islands between Stella and Fiore, looking out to the glistening seas. Tyla and Alli were ragged with dirt and filth from running around the island, trying to scrounge up some food for the day. "They're a wizarding guild."_

 _Alli looked down to her hand. "Wizards, eh?"_

" _Yeah, and they're supposed to be the best of the bunch," Tyla said. "The strongest wizards in the world. I hear they even took down an empire."_

" _They're just one guild," Alli said. "That can't be possible."_

" _For them, it just might be," Tyla said. "They can do impossible things. I can't imagine you've heard the reason why their guild is called Fairy Tail."_

" _No," Alli said._

" _It's a mystery," Tyla said. She folded her hands behind her back and smiled as she looked out to see. When she moved her hands back, it was in some sort of misshapen form, with a birdlike beak and then one long tail with two wings. "Do fairies have tails? Supposedly it's some sort of never-ending adventure."_

" _And you want to go there?" Alli asked._

 _Tyla shook her head, letting a tear slide down her face. "I want to live there, Alli. I want that to be a home."_

Alli's hand whipped out and she managed to catch another root among the loads of fallen leaves all around her. Panic filled her for a moment, and she didn't even bother looking down at the steep fall below her. Instead, she tried to brace her foot on the ground, but it kept slipping in the mud. Alli grimaced and pulled on the root, then tried to propel herself up to catch a tree but slammed her chest on the ground.

She banged her head against the mud, and could still hear Tyla's voice clear as day in her mind, _I want to make it to Fairy Tail so we can finally have a place to be safe. I want to stop running from everything, Alli. I want to laugh and smile with friends; I want to have friends! Doesn't that sound lovely? And, being a Fairy Tail wizard…that means we've outdone anything we were ever supposed to do. We're failures, Alli, but at Fairy Tail, we can be heroes._

Alli slammed her fist into the ground. Her chest trembled and she couldn't stop the tears or the sobs from coming out of her body. Mud dripped down her face and her hair. She punched into the mud again. Her arms quivered as they tried to support her weight, and she pushed forward, sloshing her feet through the mud.

"I'm…" Alli started. "I'm going to make it, Tyla." She bowed her head, as if that would help the strain on her muscles. "I'm going to prove…prove myself!"'

She slipped again but the rut she'd formed with her feet managed to stop her. Alli growled and looked up. She tried to summon her magic but there was none left.

" _They wouldn't want me," Alli said. She kicked sand into the ocean. "I'm a monster."_

" _You're a human," Tyla said, and her hand snapped out to catch Alli's. Alli opened her hand and saw the poorly-made insignia there, on her hand. "You're a princess, a God-Slayer, and most of all, a good person. They'd learn to love you as much as I do, I know they would."_

" _Yeah, like they'd take someone with Slayer in their title," Alli said. "I'm meant to kill things, I'm meant only for that! That's all they'd see."_

" _They'd see someone that needs help," Tyla said. "We're going to Fairy Tail, Alli. We're going to escape here, and we're going to find what it means to live."_

Alli punched the mud again and moved forward. "What…it…means…to live…"

She closed her eyes. She saw Claudia, the Demon Queen. She saw Eliasvil, and a dark Stella.

But then, when she opened them, there they were: Sonya, and Tyla, holding their hands out to her. They were smiling, glowing in all of their majesty. Sonya, in her hand, held the power of Stella, while Tyla, in the other, held the Fairy Tail symbol Alli had blazoned on her body.

"I'm not done," Alli said, and reached up, grabbing their hands. They both nodded, and Alli pushed forward, through the mud. She clamped her hand down on a thorn bush and squeezed, squirting blood everywhere but snapping the small bushel in two. "I'm a wizard of Fairy Tail."

" _We can learn to be strong," Tyla said. "Fast, powerful, the best wizards in the world. We can understand what it truly means for our hopes to come true."_

Alli managed to push one of her legs to a standing position. She leaned back, bracing herself, but leaned forward and took another step, holding tight to a tree. She braced herself against it, and the tree snapped. Alli tumbled forward, but before she could slide, swung her legs out and clamped them around the small stump. She dangled there, upside down. Blood rushed to her head and she saw stars.

She lifted her torso up, catching sight of her arms and the Fairy Tail symbol there. She gritted her teeth and curled up, catching the tree, and then stomping her feet into the ground and using the tree as a crutch to pull herself up.

"Sonya," Alli said, wiping the mud from her face. "This…this is for you."

She reached out and took hold of one of the many thick roots that were on the small ridge leading up to the plateau. She let go of her body weight and dangled there, but carefully maneuvered to the next root until she could support her whole body there.

Sweat poured down Alli's face as her body prepared to give out once again. Alli even leaned back, but then squeezed down into her muscles and bit into her lip, causing some bleeding.

"That pain we've always felt," Tyla said. "It'll give us the strength we need to make the last push to Fiore. We've been fighting for so long that what's a little more, right?"

"Tyla," Alli said. "This…my life…everything…"

She let out another sob, but then smiled. She felt her friend's presence all around her, in the trees and plants, the soil and the grass.

"This is for you."

She reached up and pulled as hard as she could and found some purchase on stone. Stone! Alli's hand smacked against the stone and she pushed up, letting her legs dangle beneath her.

Alli grunted and raised herself so her torso was just leaning onto the stone, and with leery vision, looked up. There, just up ahead, was some sort of memorial. She smiled, but then, the tears came when she saw Carla there, smiling. She'd already made it.

A gaping hole formed in Alli's chest. All of the muscles in her body gave out, and she found herself slipping. A voice cried out for her, but she could do nothing. Her hands slipped away and for just a moment, she was in free-fall.

A hand whipped around the edge and caught onto her forearm. Alli suddenly stopped, still looking up, dazed.

Long, scarlet hair did little to mask the determination written upon this woman's face. Alli had seen her face all over newsletters, and less recently, the guild hall. Two tears dropped onto Alli's face, but they were not her own.

"Don't you fall!" Erza Scarlet screamed. "Don't you dare fall, not after you've come this far, and done this much!"

"I lost," Alli said. "I failed."

"You've failed nothing," Erza said. "You are a wizard of Fairy Tail. We do not fall, which means you do not fall!"'

"I tried so hard," Alli said. "I gave it everything I had." She looked away from Erza and shut her eyes to hide her tears. "And I'm still a failure."

"Allisandra Stella!"

A familiar voice rang through the entire area. Alli opened her eyes and, climbing up to the memorial sight, bloodied and beaten, was Tyla. She panted and cupped her hands together, and screamed:

"You will not fall! You will get up, and you will be strong! We are Fairy Tail wizards." She spread her arms, and from the vines above and around her, the Fairy Tail symbol formed.

"I failed, Tyla," Alli said. "I'm not worthy to be with them."

"Listen to me," Tyla said. "What you've shown me today is that you are! We both are! Even if we fail, even if we don't think we can make it, we try anyway! We give it everything we've got and we make sure everyone knows we did absolutely all that we could! And we do not fall. Do you hear me?"

Alli was unresponsive. Tyla's hands trembled, and then she quickly dashed off the path and sprinted toward Alli. She reached Alli, and then tackled her from Erza's grasp. The two slammed to the ground. Alli's head whipped back but was caught by Tyla's plants.

"Just one more push," Tyla said as they slid to a halt. She raised her head from Alli's chest. "We make it together. Like we always have. That's what friends are for, right?"

She smiled through the wetness in her eyes. Alli, with blurred vision from the exhaustion and the tears, reached up and gripped Tyla's hand with all the strength she had left. Tyla nodded and hefted them both up, bracing herself upon Alli.

"We make the climb," Tyla said. "Together, no magic. Just whatever we have left."

Alli chuckled. "And then you better give me the best bath in the whole damn world."

"Sounds like a plan," Tyla said, and hefted Alli to the plateau. She sunk her hands into the dirt, looking up at Erza, who now stood over them, watching them with either determination or displeasure.

"Don't interfere, Erza," Alli said. "Or I'll have to beat you up, too."

Erza laughed. "That's the spirit, Alli. Now get up! Show me the strength and resolve you've shown all the others!"

Tyla braced Alli's back and then hefted herself onto the plateau, supporting Alli from behind. Alli reached up and caught a root that snapped. She swung around, but Tyla was there to catch her. Alli still hung with one hand, and nodded to Tyla, who pushed her up and Alli flung her other hand up, catching the top of the stonework.

Tyla scrambled next to her. Alli, with her right dangling leg, swung up, slamming it onto the ground. Tyla pushed up next to Alli and held her hands out. Alli caught it with her left hand, and the two, together, let out a mighty roar that filled the valley as the last of their strength gave out and the two girls spilled onto the plateau.

Alli rolled over onto her stomach, breathing heavily. She heard footsteps approach her nearby, and then Erza leaned over and said, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Alli. You've done nothing wrong. You are one of our best wizards. Be proud of yourself, for all your days to come. You've shown us all the true spirit of Fairy Tail."

Alli looked up, to Erza, and nodded. She glanced to her side, where Tyla was desperately trying to push herself up. Alli, meekly, held her hand out. Tyla took it, and Alli burst out into a fit of teary laughter while Tyla did the same.

* * *

Erza guided the group at First Master's Grave down to the campsite. Tyla was able to remain conscious but Alli was knocked out the moment she and Tyla disconnected hands. The girl looked and smelled putrid, and Erza could sense no magic emanating from her at all. She was completely spent.

Still, though, there was a small smile upon her lips. Erza couldn't help but feel the same glimmer of pride that Alli would.

There was an outcry up ahead, for both Erza and Carla. The two stopped, and the Fairy Tail wizards that'd been at the rest spot suddenly burst from the pavilion and rushed toward them both. Erza chuckled at the sight of them all. Natsu and Wendy led the pack. They slid to a halt just in front of Erza and Carla. Mirajane took Alli from Erza's arms.

Natsu held up a high-five, but Erza instead wrapped her arms around him and squeezed as tight as she could. She heard Natsu's suffering but didn't care; he was so warm, and it was so good to see one of her best friends again.

"I'm so glad to see you, Natsu," Erza said.

"Missed you two, Erza," Natsu said, and managed to return the hug.

Carla and Wendy were on the ground, embracing, making sure that the two of them were all good and weren't injured too badly. Erza inspected Natsu and Wendy. Natsu looked just fine, but Wendy looked a bit beaten up. Impressive, Erza thought as she stole one more look toward Alli. She could injure a Dragon Slayer.

Tyla approached Wend and bowed her head. "Sorry for having to throw up all those traps around you, I wasn't looking to really hurt you."

"No, it's okay," Wendy said. "You did everything you could. It was incredible, you magic is super awesome!"

"Wait a moment," Carla said, and looked up at Tyla. "You and Allisandra fought Wendy? And you walked away?"

Tyla nodded, and Natsu stepped up. "Man, that's a hell of an accomplishment, especially for some newbies. Glad to hear you guys are alright."

"Alli's looking pretty bad," Tyla said. "I should go check on her."

"Wait," Wendy said after Tyla had stepped away. The rest of Fairy Tail started to conglomerate around them. Erza smiled while realization dawned on her. "Does that mean that Carla…won?"

"Yes, Wendy," Carla said. "I'm an S-Class Wizard now!"

The entire camp erupted into a shout of joy. Wendy lifted Carla up into the air, and Happy leapt up to embrace Carla as well, crying even more tears than Wendy was, somehow.

Erza clapped along with everyone, feeling more happiness than she had in…lord, how long had it been? It had to be weeks! She hardly had a moment to breathe since Master Makarov's passing.

But now? She could barely remember her feelings of sorrow. Carla and Wendy and Happy danced together like old friends having a great time while the rest of the wizards there cheered her on with glee. Erza clapped and cheered, too.

The only noticeable absence from the celebration was Laxus, who approached Erza from behind and bowed his head.

"So," he said. "Glad you're back? Did you miss all these lunatics?"

"More than anything," Erza said. Her smile grew wider. "Jellal would be so proud of this."

"He'd be proud of you, Erza," Laxus said. "You're the face of Fairy Tail now, and if this is what Fairy Tail is? You need to show it. You need to smile brighter than all of us, to show the world that we're not down."

Erza turned, eyebrow cocked. Laxus shrugged.

"I see the spirit of Makarov is still alive and well, too," Erza said, and Laxus froze for a moment, but tried to hide it. Instead, he just grinned and nodded.

"We'll have to see," Laxus said. "For now we should just focus on getting home. Wouldn't want the party to end up destroying the island."

He strode past her, going toward the tent where Mirajane was tending to Alli. Erza's gaze trailed him until he entered the tent. Erza cut off the gaze and then joined everyone in the circle of celebration, holding her hands out.

"Carla," Erza said. "You now bear the title of an S-Class wizard. Do you accept the responsibilities therein, to represent Fairy Tail and perform the duties necessary at a higher level than ever before? Will you rely on the strength that comes from your guild and your family?"

"Always," Carla said, wiping her eyes. "Always, Master!"

Erza nodded and lowered herself down. She placed her hand on Carla's back, and her mark glowed just a bit brighter before Erza pulled in Carla for a hug.

"I'm so proud of you," the two said to one another, and then laughed away the setting sun in each other's arms, two warriors ready to rise stronger so that they may create Fairy Tail anew.

* * *

Rodrick hefted a beam up, raising it just enough for his uncle and his two partners to hoist it up, and then lower it where the old beam for the building had splintered off. He stepped aside as the brick-layers rushed past, holding a massive crate of bricks that would, hopefully, finish off the east wall of the store.

He leaned over, wiping his brow with a dirty rag. When he stood back up, he observed the rest of the street, one of the smaller ones of Magnolia. Dirt still floated down the river from the debris and dust that came off of the reconstruction projects. Most of the buildings on this street had been hit only by flying bits of rubble from what was, among most of the city-folk, now called the Fairy Assault.

Rodrick popped open his waterskin and took a swig from it. The midafternoon sun was bleeding light and heat upon them from overhead, without a damn cloud in sight. He grumbled to himself, and then heard someone call his name. He ignored it. Most of the time it was just the builders asking questions that they already knew the answer to.

His shop had been hit the worst on the street, although in reality it wasn't too bad compared to the others in the rest of Magnolia, especially where the Dragon Slayers supposedly battled, or where that monster Titania slew the strongest wizard in Fiore, Jellal. He was the hero that day, Rodrick thought, the one who saved them. He was glad to see Fairy Tail out.

Rodrick clipped his water-skin onto his belt and heard his name again. He looked up to see what, and then looked beyond his wife to see a woman walking down the street in a bit of a daze. She wore a pink dress with ribbons in her hair. Her waist was slim but her bust and ass were enormous. She had long, flowing blonde hair, and familiar brown eyes.

"That's one of them, right, one of the fairies?" his wife asked.

Rodrick nodded. "That reporter one."

"No way! What's she doing here? Don't she know they're not allowed back here?"

Rodrick shrugged. "Don't know. That girl Lucy's always had her head in the clouds, anyway." He spat in her direction, and she turned toward them. Seeing the crowd, she picked up the pace. Rodrick silently swore to himself.

Lucy approached his wife, who tried to hold them off. Lucy begged to see someone about what was going on. Rodrick let her get two sentences in before he spun around.

"Oh, like you don't even know!" Rodrick shouted. "It was you and your Fairy friends that did this!"

He kicked up some sand at her. Lucy backed away in fear.

"Now get lost," Rodrick said. "Don't let me see you on my street again, or I'll have the guard escort you out."

Lucy could only stutter, letting tears of confusion pour down her face, until she finally managed to say: "B—but I don't even know where I am!"


	59. Ch 59 - Who Are You?

Lucy stumbled over a bit of loose rocks jutting out of the ground, catching herself upon a wooden bridge overlooking a dirty river below her. A pair of gondoliers looked up to her and were initially smiling, but when Lucy turned to look at them, they shamefully looked away. Lucy observed her clothing. Was it something she was wearing?

She had a mid-cut dress running down to her knees. It had short sleeves that showed off some muscle that she didn't remember building up before, and on her feet were flats, not the boots she was used to wearing. She couldn't remember putting this dress on…or arriving in this town. The man from before said she was in Magnolia, and from the looks of things, some storm of monster had just come ravaging through.

Her hand fell to her side for one of her Celestial Keys, but there were none there. She curled her hand up and leaned against part of the bridge. She must've lost them between arriving in Magnolia and leaving home. Maybe she'd left them at home? She shivered at the thought. Dad would kill her if she did; and, worst of all, probably wouldn't let her leave.

Lucy leaned up. She felt a bit heavier than normal. She poked at her arms, legs, and stomach. There was some good muscle there. Perhaps she'd been working out along her journey, and then some black wizard came along and wiped her memory. She flexed her arms and smirked. At least she could probably fend off any jerkoff that came and tried to do anything to her. She sighed, and she felt the heave in her chest a bit more difficult than before. Lucy stole a look around before looking down at her chest. It was massive!

What the hell! She hadn't been this busty before. And now she had a bubble butt? What the hell had she been doing. An idea sprang to mind and Lucy tried to look at her reflection in the water, but it was too murky with dust and debris to see anything. She whirled around and searched about for a functioning mirror, one not mired with dust. It took her a walk around a town block before she could find one.

She nodded, at first glum but then surprised at how good she looked. She modelled in front of the mirror, striking some of those beautiful, famous poses that the wondrous Mirajane Strauss would. Lucy grinned into the mirror.

Someone burst from the door, a young man, nose bleeding and eyes wide. He stared at her with such a hunger that Lucy felt a twinge of fear.

"You…you busy tonight?" he asked.

Lucy grimaced, then approached him with swaying hips, and decided to test her strength. She slapped the man right across the face. The sound reverberated down the nearby alleys. The man slammed his head against the stone of the building, the blast catching him off-guard. Lucy flicked her wrist from the sting. Didn't hurt her as much as it hurt him.

She harrumphed and turned back around, taking a walk down the street again. The sun was just about to set; nighttime was settling in. She would need some place to stay. She looked around for any inns or taverns that could be housing people. They had to be open; there were dozens of destroyed homes and buildings around town. Perhaps it wouldn't be too safe to stay in this town, but, Lucy was here. And she was here for a reason.

Lucy continued on. She'd need rest, and then tomorrow she could, with a reinvigorated mind, further some sort of quest for answers. Why was she here? Where were her keys? And why had that man from before treated her with such disregard, if not pure malice? She rubbed her hands through her hair, which felt thinner than it had before. Was it also shorter? Lucy shrugged. Didn't matter.

This whole situation just reeked of some sort of magic. She was an aficionado on magic, and ever since leaving home, had seen all kinds of magic. There was rumor that there was a Fire Wizard down in the port town of Hargeon, but Lucy had no idea where that was in relation to this Magnolia place. The name Magnolia did ring a bell for some reason, but she couldn't be sure.

Lucy stopped at a small hut-like place, with a wooden door poorly propped up against a stone frame. Lucy gently pushed on the door and it opened up. The smell of fresh-cooked foods poured out to her nose, making her tummy rumble. She rubbed her belly and felt saliva washing up in her mouth. Oh, yes, it was food time.

She stepped into the place. Dim candlelight revealed a small little hovel, with maybe three other people in it. There were five women in the back, all either cooking up foods or counting coins. The building had a caved-in ceiling, with a single stone poking through the other ones, and nobody seemed to be minding. Lucy just grinned and saw herself to a table. One of the women in the back noticed Lucy.

She sat at a wood booth with some ripped up cushioning. Lucy fixed her dress on her bum and then folded her hands in. A menu slid across the table as the woman approached.

"How you doing, young lady?" she asked. She was a little older, with some bags under her eyes, but those eyes looked kind.

"I'm well," Lucy said. "Just looking for a quick meal, whatever you have that's fresh and ready to go."

"Keeping it simple?" the woman asked. "I like you already." She turned, and then looked back at Lucy for just a moment. "I know you, right? You've been here before?"

"No, ma'am, maybe I just look like someone else," Lucy said. "Other people in town have said similar things, but, this is my first time through. I can actually barely remember what I'm doing here."

"Not so sure myself. It's not wise to be coming around here nowadays, not while we're rebuilding," the woman said. "You should see yourself out tomorrow. Perhaps take a quick carriage to Onibus station and head to one of the nicer towns."

"Oh, I'm actually just a bit of a nomad right now," Lucy said. "Trying to get used to my magic."

"A wizard, eh?" the waitress asked. "You're not in a guild, are you?"

"No, not yet," Lucy said, and felt her heart burning at the thought of the guild she loved, the one she wanted to join so bad.

"Not yet?"

"If I can find them, I want nothing more than to join Fairy Tail!"

Whatever noise there was in the tavern suddenly ceased. The woman's eyes, once kind, suddenly shifted toward darkness. She grimaced.

"You join Fairy Tail you won't be allowed back here, young lady," the waitress said. "Little innocent girl like yourself shouldn't be dealing with those monsters."

"You mean you don't recognize her?" one of the other patrons asked. He was another younger man, maybe in his 20s or so. He was sitting with another pal. "That's Lucy Heartfilia, reporter for _Sorcerer's Weekly_."

"Member of Fairy Tail," his friend said.

"Former," the first patron said. He took a swig of his ale while Lucy's heart came to an abrupt stop. "Guild broke up, I heard. After all that business with the demons."

"They just destroyed our home," the second patron said.

"And that Titania of theirs kept saying they were going to conquer us, so maybe they were coming back here," the first patron said. He gestured at a frozen Lucy. "Ain't seen her around much, anyway. Must've stayed away after they broke up. Only makes sense."

"Fairy Tail would never do that!" Lucy exclaimed. "They're good wizards. I mean, look at their roster. Mirajane and Gildarts and…"

"A demon, a bunch of dragons, a drunk, and some beasts," the second patron said.

"Do they sound like a good guild to you?" the first patron asked. "Hell, it took a former criminal to take them down. The bad beating the bad." The first patron put down his pint. "Absolutely disgraceful. And now we have to clean it all up again."

Lucy looked wordlessly to the waitress, who just shrugged. "They're dangerous folk, Fairy Tail. Best you go to a kinder guild, like Sabertooth or Lamia Scale."

"Sabertooth?" Lucy asked.

The waitress grinned. "Been under a rock these last few years?" she asked. She glanced over her shoulder to the others in the tavern. "Must be weary, poor thing. I'll fix you some food right quick."

She smiled faintly and nodded to Lucy, who just nodded back and then glowered at the two other men. They were just jealous. Maybe they were wizards who weren't allowed to join Fairy Tail…

Apparently like Lucy? No, impossible. Lucy would remember joining Fairy Tail. It was her goal, it was what she wanted more than anything! Collecting the other Zodiac keys was a definite second compared to finding and gaining admission into Fairy Tail. She'd need to be an incredible powerful wizard, but, apparently she'd been doing work on that? She tested her muscles again. Perhaps she'd finally be able to perfect the "Lucy Kick" she'd been developing in her kick-boxing lessons!

Her food came, steaming into her face. She grinned and began digging in, listening on the rest of the conversations going on. She tried not to wolf it down, but then again, nobody was there to see here. Nobody knew where she was or that she was okay. Lucy was off the map and she could finally be a free woman!

"Think they'd ever come back?" the second patron from before asked.

"Not likely," the first patron said. "Not unless they come back and started rebuilding everything. But they're like all the other wizards, they're just selfish."

"Hey, not too loud," the second patron said.

"Not all wizards are like that," Lucy said.

"Right, we know," the first patron said. "Some are good, and don't destroy their entire town."

"I don't believe you that Fairy Tail would do something like this," Lucy said, taking a drink of her water.

The waitress skirted by to check on her. "Ah, just ignore them. You got out of Fairy Tail at just the right time. Come to think of it, I do remember your face. You modelled for _Sorcerer's Weekly_ a few times, with Mirajane, right?"

"What?" Lucy asked, and her heart nearly burst from her chest. "No, no, I couldn't…I've never even met Mirajane."

The waitress smiled. "Lucy, come on, it's okay."

"Really, I haven't!"

Had the same wizard that wiped her memory also created some other version of Lucy that did all these things? Was there a clone Lucy running around? Perhaps that would need to be her new goal.

"Sure," the waitress said. "Anyhow, the meal'll be twelve jewel."

Lucy nodded and placed her hands at her side, where there was no purse. She looked up to the waitress with a silly little grin…

…and found herself promptly on the ground, butt in the air, thrown out of the building. The waitress had choice words for Lucy, something more about disgracing Fairy Tail and Magnolia, before slamming the door shut. Lucy picked herself up, wiping the dirt from her chest and body, and then looked about at the town.

Fantastic. She was all out of money. Lucy looked about. Maybe there'd be somewhere to take shelter for the night, then.

Way across town was the remains of an old, massive building. A few walls were partially up, but most of it had been either pillaged or destroyed. Whoever attacked the town seemed to want to do massive damage to that building. Lucy started toward it, brushing some more dirt when someone reached out and grabbed her arm.

"You are Lucy Heartfilia," the woman said. Lucy had never seen her in her life. The woman grimaced and then punched Lucy straight in the face. Lucy dropped back, feeling blood pour from her nose.

The woman kicked Lucy for good measure. "That's for my hospital, you little *****!"

"What—what are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

The woman spat near Lucy and then stomped away, grumbling. Lucy tried to pick herself up and saw a family nearby stop in fear of her.

"Did you see that?" Lucy asked.

"Y—you deserve it!" the little boy exclaimed. "Fairy Tail destroyed my home! I loved you all!"

"Son, come along," the father said, trying to guide the family away. The little boy, with tears in his eyes, looked away from Lucy and followed his father. Lucy managed to pick herself up again and then got back to her feet, feeling a major soreness in her face.

She dabbed at her cheek and winced at the pain. A little dribble of blood dropped from the side of her face.

"I'm not in Fairy Tail," Lucy muttered, starting forward. "I've never been with _Sorcerer's Weekly_. I…"

She dropped to her knees as the once orange sky of sunset began to take on a shadowy form, signaling nighttime. She felt tears sliding down her face. She cupped her hands and curled over, sobbing. She wanted her spirits, she wanted her friends, she wanted something!

But she was alone, on the broken streets of a broken town with a broken memory. Lucy sobbed until darkness completely consumed Magnolia, and then she felt a coarse had touch her back.

Lucy immediately whipped up and cracked the person across the face with the backside of her fist. The man went spinning. He was dressed rather plainly, and looked up in shock at Lucy.

"This is how you Fairy Tail members treat help?" the man asked. "Of course it is."

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't know who you were, honestly!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Forget it," the man said. "Just go back to your guild hall where you belong, then."

Guild hall? The man gestured at the sundered building downtown and Lucy followed his gaze. She started that way after he cursed at her again, but Lucy ignored it.

She walked through the destruction. This part of town, on this end of the river, hadn't been tended to all that much. There were far fewer people around here, and any that were near gave Lucy looks of pure disgust, as if she'd been the one to do all of this.

Lucy approached broken iron gates and stepped up to the broken rubble of what had once been a nice stone wall. She ran her hands along it. It was oddly cool, still, despite it being rather warm outside. She continued through, grazing her hands along more stones like it, before she stepped onto some wood paneling that'd been either forsaken or just straight up taken. A massive hole led underground, but it was surrounded by a strange ring of purple ice.

Lucy squatted down and tapped on the ice. It was colder than anything she'd ever felt before. It actually stung to touch. Lucy reeled her hand away from it, and looked down into the tunnel. She stole one last looked around before her eyes fell to the shreds of what had once been a tapestry. Upon it was a symbol emblazoned within the very soul of Lucy.

"Fairy Tail," she said, and for a moment, she was filled with majesty, awe, and wonder…before she looked around at the guild hall: ripped up, destroyed, barely a memory of what it must have once been. Her wide smile faded, and she felt her chest seize again. "No…it can't be…"

She looked back down to the tunnel. Maybe they'd escaped, maybe it'd been some Dark Guild posing as Fairy Tail that destroyed the town. Lucy curled her fist again and started for the hole. She slipped into the tunnel and her feet fell to smooth stone steps. Torchlight immediately sparked around her. She froze at the feeling of the magic, and then pressed forward.

She reached the base of the steps, which continued down a massive, well-carved tunnel. It was also well-lit, with bright torches near the top of the hallway able to bring light down upon her. Lucy stepped through, hearing her footsteps echo all the way down the hall. She came to a stop at the first door she saw, which had been blown open and revealed the fragments of a melted crystal. Lucy approached and sensed some warmth from the crystal.

She slid her hands across the smooth surface, and then there was a twitching in her face as her wounds began to stitch back together. Warmth and serenity spread throughout her body. Lucy knelt down next to the crystal, and felt her eyes start to sag. Yes…sleep…sleep would be good…

Lucy came to hours later, although she'd not be able to tell given that she was still in the cave. The lighting hadn't changed at all, and the only thing that did change was that there were footsteps echoing down the hallway that weren't there before. Lucy scrambled to her feet and instinctually reached for her keys, but they weren't there.

"Damn," Lucy muttered and looked around.

A woman's voice carried over the echoes, lightly humming something. Lucy skirted along the wall of the room until she reached the doorway, placing her ear into the opening to hear better. The woman wasn't too far off. There was another voice with her, much younger and far more jovial. Was…was that a baby?

Lucy knelt and let the woman pass her by. She glowered at her and looked her up and down. A magnificent, athletic form…with a Fairy Tail symbol on her stomach area!

"Fairy Tail?" Lucy whispered, and the woman froze.

"You're not allowed to be down here, whoever you are," the brunette said. She turned around, and indeed, there was a baby in her arms, toying with the woman's hair. She still couldn't see Lucy, but Lucy could partially still see her. She looked so familiar. Had she perhaps done some modelling for _Sorcerer's Weekly_? She was certainly beautiful enough to. "Best leave now," she said, reaching behind her pocket.

Oh, yeah, not a good idea to piss off a Fairy Tail wizard. Lucy stepped out of the room and held her hands up. She was so embarrassed.

"I—I'm so sorry," Lucy said. "I had no idea, I just kept getting beaten up—"

"Oh my God," the woman muttered. Tears flooded her eyes. "Lucy. Lucy!"

The woman sprinted to Lucy and immediately wrapped in her in a tight one-armed hug, while she still held the mysterious baby in the other hand. The baby started to giggle and toy with Lucy's hair. Lucy froze, holding her hands awkwardly behind the brunette's back.

"Um," Lucy said.

The woman stepped back. She was barely wearing any clothing. What was wrong with her? Did she always just walk in a bra and capris?

"Lucy, we've missed you so much," the brunette said. "Oh, man, everyone's gonna be so happy to see you. And when Natsu gets back? He's just gonna melt!"

"Who?" Lucy asked. "What?"

The brunette chuckled. "C'mon, Lucy, stop messing with me, I'm being serious. We had no idea where the Spirits took you, and Yukino and Sorano have been way too busy to go looking."

"Again, who?"

The brunette's expression dropped. "What?"

She immediately whipped a strange glowing card out from behind. Lucy stepped back, fear clutching her heart.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, and the woman flicked the card at Lucy.

The card slapped onto her arm and Lucy felt a pulse rush through her body. It didn't hurt her or anything, but it definitely did something to her. The card went limp and dropped to the ground.

"No, you're definitely our Lucy," the brunette muttered. "What the hell is going on? Lucy, do you know who I am?"

"You're a Fairy Tail wizard," Lucy said, "which is just…so cool."

"Lucy, you're a Fairy Tail wizard," the brunette said. "You have been for thirteen years."

"I'm not thirty!" Lucy exclaimed.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Must be a hex or something, maybe some wizard came in and found before we can. Come on, I'll take you to Ms. Porylusica, maybe she can heal you."

"Wait, what?" Lucy asked. "You're taking me to Fairy Tail?"

"No other choice," the brunette said, and clamped her hand onto Lucy's forearm. "Let's go, blondie!"

"Alright, bikini lady!"

The woman glared at Lucy. "Name's Cana. And I will remember this, Heartfilia."

She flung Lucy forward, but Lucy kept pace. Memory or not, she was going to Fairy Tail! She felt butterflies fill her stomach. The opportunity of a lifetime was just up ahead!

Lucy marched alongside Cana, who began talking into one of her cards about Lucy. She couldn't hear what was going on with the other end, but it sounded rather urgent. Maybe people had heard about Lucy's travels as a Celestial Spirit Mage and wanted her to join their guild. The Zodiac keys were pretty rare, so, it'd make sense for someone to want to steal them and take back Lucy's memory. Fairy Tail would be just the guild to help get them back!

It took them a solid half-hour or so to get out of the tunnel, through a field and forest, and then into a hidden fortress where dozens of wizards sat, solemnly, within a foyer. Cana shut the door behind Lucy, and Lucy felt an icy chill nearby.

"Damn, you weren't kidding," a man said. Lucy turned, and blushed. He had no shirt on and had little bits of misty frost cascading around his body, like some sort of aura. He had rich black hair and deep purple eyes, as well as a pretty cool mark on his arm and a silver necklace. Sure was cute, too.

"Anything you can think, Gray?" the brunette asked.

Gray shrugged. Lucy quickly scanned her knowledge of Fairy Tail wizards, and one named Gray wasn't surfacing.

"It's gotta be a hex or charm or something, right?" Gray asked. "Maybe they did something in the Celestial Spirit world?"

"That was what I started thinking," Cana said. She whistled at someone, and a busty purple-haired girl with glasses came running over. Man, everyone in Fairy Tail had huge boobs. Lucy would fit in great! "Laki, would you mind holding Jori for a bit? She should be okay now, and I think mommy will be home soon."

Jori grinned at Cana before the young woman took the baby, soothing it with a pretty solid singing voice. Lucy looked around the foyer. Those in there all looked at her with bated breath.

Gray stepped into her vision again, staring into her eyes. "She definitely has that aloofness that Lucy always had about her."

"Oh, gee, thanks," Lucy muttered.

"Is Porlyusica around?" Cana asked.

"She left right after you," Gray said. "Without Tyla to supply her with some herbs she had to go out and resupply, so she'll probably be back sometime tomorrow."

"Great, we'll have to deal with an even dumber-than-normal Lucy until then," Cana muttered. Lucy glowered at Cana. She was as mean as she was pretty. "I can try some sort of magic distillation spell on her but I doubt that would work, this seems to be something disconnected from her actual magic."

"And it's not like we can summon her spirits," Gray muttered.

"You know where they are?" Lucy asked.

Gray looked hesitantly to Cana, who sighed. She placed a gentle hand on Lucy's shoulder. "That's….something we'll have to tell you when you get your memory back."

"My memory back?" Lucy asked. "So…you're saying I'm actually a…"

Before she could get the words out, the doors in the back suddenly burst open in a gust of warm wind. Lucy whirled around while Cana and Gray chuckled.

"Ah, good, the cavalry arrives," Gray muttered. "One of these morons should be able to help."

Lucy stood off to the side with Gray and Cana sixteen other wizards, all of different sizes and hair colors, came marching in. The rest of the foyer erupted in applause. Lucy watched as Mirajane Strauss sauntered into the room, alongside two that looked just like her. Then there was the almighty Gildarts, and also, strangely, a pair of walking cats?

Lucy could barely contain her excitement until everything seemed to slow as her eyes fell upon one individual. He had pink hair and wore a deep blue shirt that was long-sleeved on one end, with the open sleeve revealing a red Fairy Tail emblem. He wore puffy pants and sandals, and a striped scarf along his neck. He had sharp teeth and a grin of pure confidence.

His soft eyes fell upon her and he stopped dead as well. Lucy felt her stomach suddenly start to twist, as if the butterflies within were starting to explode.

"Lucy," the pinkette said.

Lucy's hands fell to her side and tears—tears? Why was she crying?—sprang to her eyes. Visions, glimpses of scenes so unfamiliar yet so real, flashed before her.

This boy, standing among the ruins of a great fortress, wreathed in flame. This boy, well-dressed, dancing with her. The two of them, laughing, walking through a forest. Then there they were again, storming a massive building, and Lucy felt filled with determination. And they were alone, in an apartment, with naught but dread for a coming battle filling them. And finally they were in front of a building, massive, tall, and she had her lips pressed against his.

The pinkette took a step toward her. She knew his name, just as well as she knew his face. Lucy took a step down to be level with this boy. The boy who gave her hope, taught her to laugh when all seemed at its darkest, and the one she loved above all others.

"Natsu," Lucy said, and the flood of memories came rushing back as she leapt across the room, right into his arms, and crashed their lips together. She drove him to the ground and even then continued to kiss him before sinking her head into his chest and letting all the tears flow.

Natsu patted her head, stroking her hair. "It's okay, Lucy, let it all out."

And she did. All of it, all of the pain, all of the suffering, and yet, in this moment, all of the joy she felt to be once again reunited with the one who brought her home, who brought her to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Natsu curled his arms, breathing out a small lip of fire from his mouth. He shifted in the sheets that'd been provided for himself, and that were then occupied by Lucy. They'd gotten their own room, as Erza actually allowed, and used it to its full potential.

He looked across the room to Lucy, who was finally slipping into some more comfortable clothing. Natsu remained naked under the sheets. He only stared at her face. He'd done so the entire evening, drinking in how much he missed her. She filled his dreams and his waking moments when they were in Yaxen, and when the corruption tried to consume him, he anchored his soul to the hope that Lucy was okay, that he would see her again.

She strode across the room, letting her hair descend around her shoulders. Here she was. Natsu grinned and folded one arm out. Lucy slid atop the sheets and placed her hand upon his chest.

"And after thirteen years," Lucy said, biting her lips. "It was worth all the wait."

She leaned up and kissed him firmly upon the lips. Natsu rolled over, atop her, but Lucy braced herself against him.

"No, not again," Lucy said, smiling. "I'm exhausted, I just want to sleep."

"Lucy, you perv, I wasn't going to do anything more," Natsu said, and rolled back over. He slid further on the sheets, and Lucy draped half of her body atop him.

"Tell me again about the dragons," Lucy said. Her eyes shut and she nuzzled against her love. "Tell me about Dragon Ultima Force."

Natsu chuckled and relayed the story, of course making sure to emphasize that it was he who activated the form first and initiated the transformation for the others. Lucy didn't believe a word of it, but still went along with him. He then told her again about the S-Class trials and his bout with Romeo. Lucy remarked how different things were between their trial and this one, and Natsu couldn't agree more.

"It would've been cool to have you there," Natsu said.

"I would've loved it," Lucy said. She sighed. "Wouldn't have been much help, though."

Natsu reached over and clasped Lucy's hands with his own. He stared into her somber eyes, as she looked back at him like a lost puppy.

"We will find your keys," Natsu said. "They'll forgive you. Everyone will. Fairy Tail is gonna come back, Lucy. We always do."

"I know," Lucy said. "Will you help me?"

"Of course," Natsu said. "And I think we can knock out two birds with one stone." Natsu sat up. "I have a job, Lucy, and there's only one person I can think to ask first. We'll need help. It's going to be dangerous, but it may help us regain some cred. You with me?"

Lucy sat up as well, letting the blankets droop and expose her chest. Natsu didn't even notice. He was too lost in her eyes.

"Yes," Lucy said. "Always. Never leave me again, Natsu Dragneel. Do you understand me?"

"Loud and clear," Natsu said. Lucy kissed him softly, and Natsu kissed her back. He'd never spoken with more intent in his life. If that moment could last a lifetime, he wouldn't have minded in the slightest.

* * *

 **END OF ARC 5**

 **Yay, a happy ending! Well, for this arc anyway. It's been a while since we were allowed to feel emotions beyond absolute dread in this story. I hope you all enjoyed this little romp through the S-Class wizard trials. I enjoyed getting to write for new voices, like Romeo and Lisanna, and it was nice to return to Lucy since, what, the first or second arc?**

 **Like usual, I'll be away for a few days before kick-starting the next arc, which will be the longest one to date...and it's the arc that, when I came up with the idea for it, made me wanna start actually writing and showing people this story. Coming up, we've got a new country to explore, a new villain cursed by Ankhseram, a new Dragon Slayer (!), the return of a familiar face, and a return to the quest that started in _Fairy Tail_ chapter 445! See you for ARC 6: THE QUEST RENEWED/ THE BLACK DRAGON. **

**Cheers, and thanks for all your remarks throughout this journey! :D**


	60. Arc 1-5 Recap

Hello readers! This story has been running for quite a while, and has had a substantial amount of chapters. If you've been following along the entire time (first of all THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ARE THE BEST EVER! :DD) then consider this a nice refresher; if you're new and don't want to catch up on 59 chapters of content, then this is the quick guide for you! The basic premise of the story is as follows:

Four years following the Alvarrez Empire war/ Battle of Magnolia, Team Natsu (including Juvia) are undergoing a Hundred-Year Quest. During this time, the world has evolved as the shadow of Zeref and Acnologia fades: Dragons are rumored to return in the west, Dark Guilds are rising, but there is a general feeling of peace that has not been felt since Jellal and Ultear's betrayal to the Magic Council. When tragedy strikes the Fairy Tail guild, all of Fiore is put on watch as a menace that runs deeper than even Acnologia makes its presence known, and Fairy Tail must rise to the challenge to stop it. Featuring new characters, locations, and magics, this is a "what-if" type of story for the continuation of the _Fairy Tail_ story. Hope you enjoy the recap and enjoy what comes next for the sixth arc and beyond!

* * *

 **Arc 1 – The Master**

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, and Carla all continue the Hundred Year Quest Natsu was finally given permission to go on after Lucy's book was published. They've been journeying together for three years, and Lucy has finally begun to accept the romantic feelings she has for Natsu. Natsu and Gray have also managed to chill out and become more brotherly, ever since their encounter during the Alvarrez War. Natsu laments that he hasn't been able to encounter any of the new dragons that are supposedly popping up, even if they are holed up, supposedly, in a city called Yaxen across the sea, led by the new Dragon Lord Gregorion. During their travels, they encounter a news journal telling them that their Master Makarov is dead. And, indeed, it's true.

Makarov is killed by mysterious means, since he'd just been in good health a few days before, while Laxus trains with Romeo and two new members of the guild, a Plant Wizard named Tyla and a Light God-Slayer named Alli. Team Natsu is too late to arrive for the funeral, but are just in time for Mirajane to fall prone to her pregnancy. It goes well and her and Laxus's child, named Jori, is delivered safely. Laxus, resolved now to find his grandfather's killer, designates Erza as the Ninth Guild Master of Fairy Tail and sends Natsu and some others out to find the one who did this. Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Lucy, and Carla all head to Sabertooth to see if they know anything while Gildarts takes Cana, Romeo, Alli, and Tyla on a tracking mission.

Natsu encounters a new Dark Guild named Acnologius, one bent on mastering the powers and darkness of the former Dragon King Acnologia, and then meets Lady Brandish, who reveals who killed Makarov. Gildarts' team encounters a new Demon Guild named Harmonia, and also think they know who killed Makarov. Jellal arrives at Fairy Tail and informs them, after a brief skirmish with Gray (who believes Jellal to be the real killer) informs them that Zero/Brain, the old Oracion Seis leader, did Makarov in, and intends to reform the Balam Alliance. Gajeel, Lily, and Levy are sent on a scouting mission but Zero reveals powerful new abilities that catch Gajeel off-guard. Team Natsu and Jellal meet up, where Natsu takes on Zero head-first and manages to overpower Zero by revealing that he's mastered the Dragon Force technique. Everyone returns to the Guild Hall with a feeling of unease that they haven't seen the last of what's to come.

* * *

 **Arc 2 – Stella Storms**

Queen Sonya of Stella, who recently had a dragon extracted from her body thanks to the magical Dragon Cry staff, discovers that she has some magic forming within her, and thinks Fairy Tail can help, so she has former Grimoire Heart member turned-adviser (Rusty)Rose send a message to Erza for aid. Erza accepts and tasks Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Lisanna, Tyla, and Alli (the latter of which is very reluctant to go to Stella) to help, since they all have a variety of magic and can probably help discover what sort of magic Sonya is dealing with.

They arrive and it's revealed that Alli and Sonya are sisters, making Alli a princess of Stella. Alli ran away from Stella for unknown reasons, and it's inferred that Alli left because of the dragon that'd been manifesting in Sonya's soul and turning her evil. They begin training Sonya, without Alli, and Carla notices that Sonya's magic comes out when her body is in contact with Stellanium, the crystals that are all over Stella. They come across the idea of performing a ritual similar to how Second Generation Dragon Slayers are created and it seems to go well. During the ritual, Alli fears for Sonya's life and realizes she still loves her much-older sister, and the two make up.

Meanwhile, in Fiore, Jellal asks for Erza to send a small team to go to the capital, Crocus, and speak with Queen Hisui E. Fiore about the status of Dark Guilds in the country and if there were any mysterious goings-on these last few years. Jellal will meet them there alongside Gajeel, Levy, and Lily. The night before the mission begins, Erza confronts Jellal and the two have sex. Natsu dodges around the question of if he loves Lucy and Juvia realizes that Gray's promise to marry Juvia once they returned to the guild has to temporarily go on hold.

The group arrives in Crocus to a parade and everyone is quickly on edge. Once they arrive in the throne room proper, they're accosted by Harloc, the Guild Master of the Dark Guild Titanfall, who challenges Natsu and Gray. The two try and go all-out but Harloc shuts their magic down and defeats all four Fairy Tail members. Before Cana can pass out, he tells her that he's actually from Edolas, and it was the White Wizard that killed Makarov. Cana, when the group comes to, tells them that they're going to Edolas.

They arrive after a complex ritual and there they meet with Mystogan. A happy reunion is had before he reveals what's up with Harloc and the White Wizard, who apparently has enough power to terrify Mystogan: Earth-land and Edolas used to have a deal where Earth-land would send Edolas's most dangerous prisoners to Edolas to deactivate their magic and keep them imprisoned. However, the recent ruptures in time-space from Acnologia and Anna Heartfilia allowed them to escape back to Earth-land. Mystogan gives fair warning that the White Wizard is not to be messed with.

And, indeed, he isn't. Gildarts encounters the White Wizard after he seems to have eliminated most of the Mermaid Heel guild and falls in battle to him. Reporting back to Erza, he informs her that this is the human reincarnation of Vothorm, the God of Destruction. Doranbolt comes to Erza soon after they discover this and relay a little more information on Vothorm: he once posed a threat to all the world, and it took an alliance between Acnologia and Igneel to defeat him; this was before Acnologia's family was killed by dragons, who had been controlled by Vothorm. Acnologia would soon begin his rampage.

Harloc arrives in Stella alongside the forces of Harmonia, and almost falls in combat to Lucy before he turns his Anti-Magic abilities on her, and Lucy is knocked unconscious by Claudia, the mother of Alli and Sonya. Harloc and Claudia make their way all the way to the throne room. Alli and Sonya, it turns out, are only half-sisters, and Claudia left them both soon after their birth to contend with terrible fathers; Sonya would almost be killed by dragons four hundred years in the past, while Alli's past in Alikitasia remains a mystery. The two sisters fight and manage to fend Harloc and Claudia off.

Everyone returns to Fairy Tail, where Erza gives them a briefing on what's up with Vothorm. Natsu and Lucy reveal their love to each other and kiss. Gray and Juvia are married the next day, and Natsu informs Erza that he's going to take Sting, Rogue, Wendy, Gajeel, and the Exceeds with him to Alikitasia in the hopes of finding the new Dragon Lord so they can strike an alliance and find a way to fight Vothorm. Gray and Juvia also propose a team go after Claudia while she's on the run to eliminate the threat of demons once and for all.

* * *

 **Arc 3 – War on Harmonia**

Natsu and his crew head off for Yaxen, determined to find the new Dragon Lord. Meanwhile, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Alli, and Tyla all head off in pursuit of Claudia, with Alli burning the most to find her mother. Alli and Gray begin to butt heads as Alli gets a little in over her head about the situation, and Gray asks her to simmer down and stick with the crew. It reaches a boiling point as they encounter a true demon in a nearby city, formed with the souls of innocents. Without any way out, Gray is forced to kill all of the people that create the demon.

The group encounters the Dark Fortress, Harmonia's home base, and Alli goes storming in to attack. There, she is plagued by a series of nightmares before she finally comes face-to-face with Claudia, who happily accepts the invitation to fight. Alli is soundly defeated and left broken on the ground, in body and spirit, before Gray can arrive and save her.

Claudia and Gray begin their battle and it's revealed that Claudia draws her power from the Dark Fortress. The battle comes to a standstill before Gray unveils a new form of his: Demonic Will. It's the Demon Slayer equivalent to Dragon Force, and amplifies his powers enough to start overwhelming Claudia, but the amount of power it takes slowly begins eat away at Gray and he collapses, though he's bought Fairy Tail enough time to get away. Lucy and the others report back, with Juvia wanting to go back and find Gray.

Erza departs, leaving Laxus and Mira in charge, in order to get quick reinforcements alongside Doranbolt. They quickly formulate a plan should Harmonia choose to attack, and indeed they do. It's revealed that the Dark Fortress is actually a spell that Claudia uses and that she can move it around, and chooses to place it around Fairy Tail's guild hall, locking them in while Harmonia storms the streets. One squad of Fairy Tail members, though, anticipate the attack and begin battling a demon that forms near Kardia Cathedral. Gray spearheads an assault on the guild-hall and thwarts Lucy and Juvia, and heads into the guild to find and kill the others. Laxus allows him to go as he confronts Claudia.

A small crew from Fairy Tail attempt to flee the scene to protect Jori, led by Mirajane. Laxus's battle with Claudia begins and he immediately gets on the winning end of things, even while Claudia revitalizes herself with the power of the Dark Fortress. Laxus quickly realizes he's on the losing end of things and is waylaid by several Harmonia members. He decides to activate Fairy Law, and almost succeeds. He's rendered unconscious and is dying.

Mirajane senses this and turns around to fight Gray, knocking him to his senses while she confronts Claudia. Gray, coming to, sees a gravely wounded Juvia and lashes out in anger against Claudia. His combined power with Mirajane allows them to overwhelm her and put her on death's door.

The reinforcements from Stella arrive, but arrive too late. Claudia tells Erza that she was just a distraction to buy Harloc and Vothorm the time they need to get to Tenrou Island, and then confronts Sonya and Alli, dying as she tells the two girls how beautiful they seem to her. It seems to break Alli.

Meanwhile, the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds arrive in Yaxen. Natus blows down the Winged Gate to the Great Valley and they begin their trek. Rogue and Wendy manage to solve a riddle, granting them access to the city above. Natsu is met by a revived Atlas Flame who takes them to the outskirts of the city, to a massive area so they may pass the test of the Path of the Dragon.

Their Dragon Force powers are ripped free of them, leaving their bodies vulnerable. Natsu remembers a time he struggled with his powers alongside Igneel and remembers that as human as he is, he is also the son of a dragon, and must bear that power with him forever. He calls for Atlas to help and give him some true draconic magic, and doing so has granted the five Dragon Slayers access to their final forms: Dragon Ultima Force, wherein they grow wings and become more dragon-like. This new ability, which is infused with their souls and not their magic, easily overwhelms that of the Dragon Force.

Erza and Doranbolt confront Vothorm and Harloc on Tenrou. Erza unleashes a barrage of furious attacks on Vothorm and he seems to have actually grown stronger since he fought Gildarts. Erza tries to activate Fairy Law but he manages to actually destroy the magic circle that would've cast the spell, breaking Erza's spirit before he destroys the Great Tenrou Tree. Suddenly, all of Fairy Tail's magic goes out. Jellal, realizing this, summons forth Royal Sorciere, the first official guild of the Crown, and sets out to find a wizard capable of restoring Fairy Tail's magic. Sonya, knowing Alli needs her help, becomes a member of the guild.

Back in Yaxen, Vothorm and Harloc, along with some Titanfall forces, arrive to claim the city. Rogue displays some of his abilities before Harloc shuts down his magic. Sting and Rogue then unveil their Dragon Ultima Force, which cannot be stopped by Harloc, and use the abilities to stop Vothorm, giving him grave injuries, and forcing him to retreat. Sting and Rogue, from the power usage, are rendered unconscious. Gregorion temporarily congratulates the Dragon Slayers for their feats, but is ultimately unimpressed by the display. He claims that Vothorm has gone into hiding, and when he returns, his vengeance shall be felt throughout the world.

* * *

 **Arc 4 – Royal Sorciere / The Fall of Fairy Tail**

The group heads out for Hargeon, as that is where Jellal believes they will find the wizard with Inverse Magic, to undo Vothorm's destruction magic. This wizard, as well as a few others, also happen to be escaped Edolas prisoners, to they see it as a two birds with one stone type of deal. Sonya is initially uncomfortable to be in the company of former criminals, but the likes of Meldy and Sorano help cheer her up.

They arrive in Hargeon and split up to track down this man, with Sonya going out alongside Sorano. Jellal and Meldy follow, and they're able to take him and another down with ease before an ambush breaks out that stuns Sonya. Cobra tracks down the one who ambushed them and easily overwhelms them, showing some of his improved Dragon Slayer magic. Jellal also handles a few more with ease, and the group leaves for Tenrou.

Tenrou is seemingly restored to normal and Jellal finally feels at ease until Meldy reveals that something is terribly wrong with Fairy Tail—their once pure, good magic is now turned horrifyingly malicious. Fairy Tail is now a guild of crime and darkness. Jellal declares Fairy Tail their new enemy and knows that they'll need the power of some of the great Fairy Spells to revert this tragedy.

And, indeed, the corruption begins, as Lucy absorbs all of her Celestial Spirits, save for Loke, and destroys the hospital she was in. It seems none of them are aware of the corruption, and their views on their old memories are obscured behind a veil of darkness: Fairy Tail now treats themselves as the mightiest guild in Fiore and will do absolutely anything to stand in their way. Essentially, the corruption of the Tenrou Tree has casued them to see anyone around them not as friends, but as enemies, and the darkest bits of their past now rule their mind. Erza orders an assault on Magnolia to show off Fairy Tail's new powers.

Minerva and Yukino race to Magnolia. Minerva encounters the Strauss family and handles Elfman and Lisanna just fine before having to fight Mirajane, whom she is swiftly beaten by. Mirajane also unveils a powerful new Satan Soul that more resembles a true dark demon.

Yukino and Sorano are temporarily transported to the Celestial Spirit World, where the King tells them that all contracts with Lucy have come to a close and that Yukino, Sorano, and Loke have been tasked with defeating Lucy immediately. The King grants Yukino and Sorano some of his abilities to get the spirits back.

Lucy quickly encounters Yukino, who tries and fails to use the magic initially, and engages Lucy in brief combat before Sorano and Loke arrive to finish the job. Sorano and Yukino them combine to use the Celestial King's magic and it succeeds. Lucy is then taken by Loke into the Celestial Spirit World.

Meanwhile, in Yaxen, Sting and Rogue manage to convince Gregorion to let them go down to Fiore and fight against Fairy Tail until they can be snapped out of whatever's going on. Gregorion tells them about how the corruption of the Tenrou tree has turned Fairy Tail evil. Sting and Rogue head for Fiore atop wyverns.

Battles begin breaking out all across Magnolia. Alli, kept underground, comes to and is not actually evil. She manages to try Cana into activating Fairy Glitter, stunning her from the spell, before Gray attacks Alli. They get into a brief skirmish that leads them outside of Magnolia. Alli then finds herself on the losing end of things before Sting and Rogue arrive and begin their battle against Gray.

Sting is frozen solid, leaving Gray and Rogue to fight. Their battle leads them to the bay near the end of Magnolia, where Rogue finally powers up to Dragon Force. Sting joins him soon after, but then Juvia arrives, and together, Gray and Juvia combine for a Unison Raid against the two Dragon Slayers. Sting and Rogue manage to escape, but are injured. Gray is then accosted by Meldy, who, with Macbeth and Racer's help, defeat Juvia and then knock Gray unconscious. Meldy realizes that Jellal is about to fight Erza and heads off.

The Dragon Slayers encounter Laxus nearby and he calls them out. Their forced into battle with him and almost have to go all-out as Laxus begins rampaging through Magnolia. Rogue is defeated and Sting activates his White Shadow Dragon Mode to try and level with Laxus, but then Cobra arrives. To everyone's surprise, he activates Venom Drive, the highest power a Second Generation Dragon Slayer can attain, and helps Sting defeat Laxus.

Mirajane, back at the Guild Hall, tends to baby Jori. Sonya arrives, looking for Alli, and finds herself in combat against Mirajane, being thrown around like nothing. Alli then arrives and the sisters team up to lay the smack on Mirajane, who powers up to her highest form and knocks out Sonya. Alli is forced to use all of her power, though still receives some serious injuries in the process, to defeat Mirajane. She still retains consciousness, but upon seeing baby Jori turn away from her in fear, is knocked out by the power and emotional drain.

Sting, Cobra, carrying unconscious Rogue and Laxus, and Yukino and Sorano arrive back at the guild hall for a bit of R & R while the final battle begins: Jellal and Erza.

In Crocus, Hisui is accosted by Doranbolt, Romeo, Tyla, Levy, Jet, and Droy, as they make an assassination attempt on her. Believing her to have no magical abilities, Doranbolt figured it'd be okay to leave some of the stronger mages behind. However, Hisui unveils the true form of her Celestial Magic: Amani Estelle, a spell that can turn any weapon into a Celestial blade. She uses this power to fend off Fairy Tail until the thought projection of Jellal, Seigrain, arrives and defeats Levy, and forces Doranbolt to flee.

Back in Magnolia, Jellal and Erza's battle begins in earnest. The two fight to a standstill, with neither gaining or losing ground. Erza continuously bashes Jellal with hate for their entire lives and Jellal accepts it as part of his plan. Eventually the two are wounded enough to having just a few spells left to use, and attack each other with Grand Chariot. The beam struggle leaves a massive crater in Magnolia, and wipes Jellal dry of magic. Erza is still standing, and Jellal fakes that he still has magic left. He tells Erza to use Fairy Law to eliminate him forever, and Erza obliges.

Jellal then dies, finally feeling at peace with the world as he has saved all of Fairy Tail and Erza. He is greeted in the afterlife by Ultear, Zeref, and Mavis.

Four days go by as Magnolia is placed under construction and Fairy Tail is exiled from the city. Meldy contacts Hisui, revealing that when Fairy Law reached her, her Second Origin was unlocked and she gained the residual Heavenly Body Magic Jellal had. Hisui then tells Meldy that, even though Fairy Tail's members are back to their pure-hearted natures, that Fairy Tail is banished from Magnolia forever and all their activities will be closely watched by the Magic Council; Levy and Doranbolt are also excommunicated from the Council. Meldy tries to alleviate the charges but Hisui doesn't budge. Meldy then tells Hisui that Erza is pregnant with Jellal's child.

The mood is pretty bad at Fairy Tail as they hide in a small fortress near Magnolia, one that had been used for the Trade Wars decades ago. Erza has been missing for several days and nobody is in a good mood. Sonya tries to reassure Alli. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Lily then arrive and the mood is immediately brought back up. Natsu forgives Gray for everything he's done, and then offers that Fairy Tail, to start getting back in the swing of things, hold an S-Class Wizard Trial.

Mirajane, acting as interim Guild Master, agrees to the idea, and the stage is set for the trial. Meldy tells Mirajane that Erza is actually hiding away on Tenrou Island, and that Royal Sorciree will supervise the event for maximum protection. Sonya will head back to Stella, finally. The teams to participate in the trial are: Lisanna and Elfman, Romeo and Happy, Alli and Tyla, and Carla and Levy, while the challenges upon the course will be made up by Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Gildarts. Mira and Laxus will be on the island to find Erza and get her to come home.

They arrive at the island the next day, where Natsu plants the flags of both Crime Sorciere and Fairy Tail, saying that this trial is held in honor of Jellal, who saved them all. Mirajane declares the beginning S-Class Wizard Trial, and the race is on!

* * *

 **Arc 5 – Return to Tenrou**

The trial begins, and the first challenge comes in the form of Lisanna and Elfman having to encounter Juvia. Elfman hangs back to allow Lisanna her moment, but Lisanna isn't strong enough to handle Juvia and is knocked unconscious from the battle, ending her campaign. Lisanna is heartbroken that she wasn't strong enough, Juvia points out that she's made incredible strides in the three years since Juvia last saw Lisanna, and that she still has so much to live for. She's still one of Fairy Tail's best and brightest.

Romeo and Happy continue along their path and sense Dragon Slayer magic up ahead, but it turns out to be Gajeel instead of Natsu. Romeo throws everything he can at Gajeel, who doesn't even budge during the entire fight. Gajeel tries to prod Romeo into realizing what's actually going on, but Romeo is too thick-skulled to realize it, and keeps launching impressive attacks that do nothing against a Dragon Slayer of Gajeel's caliber. Gajeel finally starts swinging and easily defeats Romeo, who decides to give it all he has before he's done, and manages to finally knock Gajeel back. Gajeel allows Romeo to advance, since he finally learned to go all-out against an opponent, no matter the odds. Romeo and Happy, tired, advance.

Meanwhile, Mirajane and Laxus find Erza, who has had her spirit broken in the wake of Fairy Tail's exile and Jellal's death. Mirajane comforts Erza and reassures her stance in Fairy Tail, and convinces Erza to stay on the island with them to see the trial through, and to go home to continue rebuilding Fairy Tail as a guild built on love and hope.

Carla and Levy continue along their path, finding few impediments until Natsu finds them and starts trying to obliterate the path before them. Alli and Tyla, after they've had their resolve shaken a bit, encounter Gildarts in one of the nearby caves. Gildarts admits he's pretty excited and it's clear he wants to teach Alli the same lesson he gave Natsu years ago, but Alli and Tyla use their cunning to go at Gildarts head-on. They reveal that they've been in these types of situations before, which tells Gildarts of the rough pasts the two have shared. Using incredible timing and teamwork, the two are able to escape Gildarts's grasp and continue onto the next phase.

Romeo makes it to the next phase and encounters Natsu. Using his lessons from Gajeel, Romeo reveals the final form of his fire magic and attacks Natsu directly. He obviously doesn't deal any damage, but he impresses Natsu a lot. However, Natsu tells him that it wouldn't be right for Romeo to continue along in the trial, and has Romeo use all of his power in one final attack. Natsu reassures Romeo that he is a part of the flaming passion that makes Fairy Tail so special.

The two remaining teams arrive at the Great Tenrou Tree and head inside. Alli and Tyla share a little moment, continuing their bonds, before Alli is besieged by terrifying flashes of her now-dead mother, Claudia, who appears in various stages of her life. Claudia nearly makes Alli drop out of the games before Tyla can break through to support Alli, and Alli recalls the bonds she shares with her true sister, and unveils the full-might of her God-Slayer magic to break the illusion and continue to the final phase.

Carla suffers similar images, but has a much easier time of them, having already grown out of the shadow of her queenly mother and has suffered greatly at the hands of their enemies, but has stood strong alongside Wendy. This trial, she knows, will be a test to see if she truly needs Wendy to be strong. She breaks through the illusions and she and Levy continue to the next part of the exam, where a series of traps once set by Mavis Vermilion remain. They try and make their way through but struggle greatly, even with their cunning minds. Levy gives herself up to allow Carla to press forward, and she finds a new, secret passage forward.

Alli and Tyla break free of their shadowy bindings to come face-to-face with Wendy, who declares their trial over. Still fuming with the passion and power from before, Alli and Tyla kick into a high-speed brawl with Wendy, who is almost immediately forced into her Dragon Force, and remarks how fast and strong Alli really is. Alli and Tyla use their teamwork again, but Tyla sacrifices herself to allow Alli through.

Everyone else on the island discusses who they think can win while the wounded are tended to, and Erza wonders if it'd be right for both Carla and Alli to be crowned S-Class, but Mira ultimately turns it down. Both have proven themselves worthy, but this trial is meant for just one. It wouldn't be fair to the winner if they crowned the runner-up as well.

Alli and Carla continue through the forest, ignoring the pain from their injuries until they finally figure out where the First Master's grave is. Carla spots Alli, and then the two get into a quick, sloppy brawl that leads to an explosion which knocks Carla over the proper finish line and keeps Alli away. Alli, though, manages to crawl all the way to the finish line, despite her losing the right to become S-Class.

She almost gives up before Tyla comes and gives her the motivation to continue and cross the finish line anyway. She falls unconscious before the celebrations with Carla can begin. Everyone is happy to see Carla crowned the new S-Class, and to once again see Erza as their Guild Master.

Meanwhile, in Magnolia, Lucy suddenly appears and seems to have no memory of her time in Fairy Tail. She still recalls wanting to head toward Hargeon, but nothing more. She also doesn't have her Celestial Spirit Keys. Lucy learns about how the world has been the last thirteen years and that she may have once been a reporter for _Sorcerer's Weekly_ as well as a Fairy Tail wizard. She arrives at the remains of the guild hall after she's practically run out of town from all the vitriol townspeople who are disgusted with what Fairy Tail did to Magnolia, and sleeps near the crystal Fairy Heart once lived in.

Cana finds her the next morning and brings her to the guild hall. She and Gray are unable to stir anything from her, but when the S-Class trial wizards arrive, Lucy spots Natsu and all of her memories come rushing back. The two embrace again, and that night, after some passionate love-making, Lucy asks Natsu if he'd help her get her keys back, and Natsu claims to have an idea that may help them both, in the form of a quest. The two vow to never leave each other's side again.

* * *

 **ARC 6: THE QUEST RENEWED / THE BLACK DRAGON will premiere early this week! Hope you enjoyed this recap, and have a great day! :D**

 **Also don't forget to keep checking out the _Fairy Tail_ site for other great fanfics, like "Supernova," "The New Tournament," and "Crimson Slayer." They're not mine, but they have some awesome ideas and are pretty sweet. **


	61. Ch 60 - Return of the Curse

A week went by and Fairy Tail continued to ease into their new underground location. Erza and Mirajane oversaw the placement of everything, making sure that the new "guild hall" was organized as well as it could be given the building's original construction. Lucy still found herself walking in circles at times, though being able to live in the fortress made things a bit easier. The building had been made to fit an army, so it was quite easy to fit a wizarding guild in it. The fortress had also been constructed to fortify against magic, so Erza was capable of activating several traps to keep anyone else out.

The new job board was created with Laki and Reedus's help, and jobs were received through either a representative from the Magic Council—not Doranbolt—or an ambassador from the Royal court. There were few jobs that were of any real monetary value; the two S-Class jobs that were up had already been taken.

One was grabbed by Gildarts, as it involved dealing with a small band of pirates that were pillaging a small port village to the north of Fiore, as well as helping with the reconstruction of it. Cana had decided to go with her father, since she realized, in the midst of all of this, that maybe if they'd been together their familial bond could have broken through the corruption. Cana seemed down on it the days leading up to her departure, but when she left, Lucy saw nothing but resolve on her face. She promised she'd be back to help reform the guild.

The second S-Class quest was taken by Gajeel and Levy, who wanted to get away for a bit. Levy insisted that they take the quest, and had been preparing to leave at the same time as Lucy, Natsu, and the others that Natsu was asking to join his quest. Gajeel was okay with it because he got to spend time with Levy, and Lily of course, and looked forward to being back on the road for a little bit. He'd been cooped up in Yaxen, and then before that was doing Magic Council work. Now he could travel.

Lucy sat at the table nearest the job board next to Tyla, who was fixing up several herbs that helped Dragon Slayers with their motion sickness. Lucy watched her weave her fingers through the air as small magic circles appeared and then out popped a small glowing herb. They smelled heavenly, like the purest form of nature.

She looked beyond Tyla, to the fully-healed God-Slayer standing at the job board. Alli had changed so much, and in such a short amount of time. Lucy could still see the sheepish girl that didn't want to go to Stella. She'd had curly blonde hair, a soft face, and a body that didn't scream power. Now?

Alli could be mistaken for Fairy Tail's fiercest warrior. Her hair was darker now, a wavy dirty blonde that ran just past her neck. Instead of normal garb, she was now adorned with an outfit more befitting a person that came from Stella: a light gold cardigan over a slight-plunged white blouse and skirt that ran down to about her knees. She wore high boots and had gloves on her hands that still allowed her fingers to be exposed. Her eye color had changed, too, moving more toward a golden hue than before; supposedly, this was from the overexposure to her magic in the last few days, having to fight Claudia and then the various members of Fairy Tail.

Tyla noticed Lucy looking, and smiled at Alli before her eyes fell upon Lucy. Tyla didn't look much different, but she was probably observing that Lucy did. Her hair wasn't different, but her skin was a bit more sun-touched from prolonged exposure to the Celestial Spirit realm.

"Haven't seen her so determined in a while," Tyla muttered.

"There aren't many jobs that would be that complicated for her, it looks," Lucy said. "What's the hold up?"

"I think she's checking the quantity, not so much the quality," Tyla said. She lowered herself, and her voice, "She's been asked for a private audience with Queen Hisui to discuss a further partnership with Stella, for their aid in defending Magnolia against Harmonia."

"She'd be an ambassador?" Lucy asked.

"And she wants to make sure that Fairy Tail has enough jobs to be covered, and if she may need to request more when we get to Crocus," Tyla said.

Lucy nodded. Of course Tyla would be going, but, did Erza trust these two alone? Not that they would get into any trouble, but they were still so new.

Then again, Fairy Tail needed all the help they could muster. The mood around the guild hall wasn't the brightest it'd ever been, and they needed something to go their way. So far, nobody had returned from their jobs, since most were a good ride away from Magnolia and they were being slowed due to the supervision from the Magic Council and the royal family.

"When would you be leaving?" Lucy asked.

"Probably within the next couple of days," Tyla said. "That way we can prepare everything and make sure Erza had everything in line for us."

"Smart," Lucy said, and sensed a presence at the door.

Levy strode in the main entryway, sighing, wiping some sweat from her brow. She seemed to subconsciously find her way to the table where Lucy and Tyla were, then sat down and dropped her head in a free-fall onto the table. The sudden crash echoed around the guild hall and stunned Tyla for a moment. Even Alli turned around.

"Um, Lev, you okay?" Lucy asked, bracing a hand on her friend's small back.

"I'm so done with this idiot," Levy muttered.

"Gajeel?" Lucy asked, eyeing the other members of the guild who fell back into their usual chatter. "Why, what happened?"

"We've almost been killed how many times and yet I can tell he still doesn't have it in him to just…propose," Levy said. Lucy rolled her eyes. What a drama queen. "She raised her head. He had the perfect moment just a few minutes ago and chickened out."

"Well, maybe this so-called job you two are taking is actually just a romantic getaway," Lucy said. "Besides, we haven't had the most romantic atmosphere around here, have we?"

Levy's eyes thinned as she looked up Lucy. "Some of us have." Her face turned to fake pleasure as she said, " _Oh, oh, Natsu, I—_ "

Lucy's attempt to clamp Levy's mouth shut with her hand morphed very nearly to a punch to the face. Lucy's face burned brighter than Natsu's flames.

" _You can hear that_?" Lucy hissed.

"The walls are thin, your voices aren't," Levy said, and nibbled on Lucy's hand. Lucy reeled her hand away and Levy chuckled. "Don't worry, it's fine. Everyone's been waiting for it to happen, anyway."

Lucy buried her head into the table like Levy had before, and Levy erupted with laughter. She slapped her hand on Lucy's back.

"Aw, poor Lucy," Levy muttered.

"I hate everything," Lucy said to the floor.

"But speaking of Natsu, where is he?" Levy asked. "He asked me to check up on some things for him and I did, but, I thought he'd be out here with you."

"No idea," she said. "Last I heard he was going out for a walk with Wendy and Carla to see if he could convince them to join us."

Levy nodded. It was known around the guild that Natsu wanted to take his team out to continue the quest they'd started, but this time with the added bonus of adding to Fairy Tail's legacy and showing that they can still save the world, rather than want to destroy it. The problem was that he wasn't great at research and Erza said that she would only approve the quest he if he could find someone to pinpoint.

With limited resources, though, locating and targeting a Z-Class threat had been nigh-impossible, even for Lucy. Everything they had on record pointed to Acnologia as Fiore's only Z-Class threat, and she was too afraid to ask for more texts on what other countries faced. Anything else, on a worldly scale, spoke of Zeref, but more-so in myth rather than fact.

"What'd you manage to find?" Lucy asked.

"A target," Levy said, and Lucy sat up.

"Wait, really, who?" Lucy asked.

"Well, that's what I want to tell Natsu, I think it'll really get him interested," Levy said. "It may have something to do with Zeref."

"Wait, really?" Lucy asked.

Tyla tapped Lucy on the shoulder. Lucy looked and Tyla sheepishly held a small purse of herbs up to Lucy.

"All set," Tyla said. "Have Natsu and Wendy just place the plant on their tongue; it'll dissolve and the effects will last for about ten hours."

"You're the best, Tyla," Lucy said, and embraced her with one arm. Tyla accepted and returned the hug. Lucy felt the smile on the young girl's face, and felt her own heart warmed by it.

Levy got back up, and Lucy immediately stood up to follow. "Wait, where are you going, you haven't even told me about this guy."

"It's probably not best to discuss it out in the open, anyway," Levy said. "Come on, I need to tell Erza about it anyway."

"What was that, Levy?" Erza's commanding voice asked from across the foyer.

Levy jumped and yelped. She screamed and stamped her feet on the ground. "Damn it, Erza, can you not do that?"

Erza chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Erza, you haven't seen Natsu around, have you?" Lucy asked.

The Guild Master tilted her head. "Of course I have, he, Wendy, and the Exceeds are in the back barracks doing some training."

"Training?" Lucy asked. "How long have they been there, he said they were going out for a walk?"

"Probably all morning," Erza said. "Natsu wanted to see how strong Wendy had gotten since they received their new abilities in Yaxen."

Lucy grimaced. "Oh, so, he just didn't want to tell me. That's fine, I guess, I wouldn't be able to do much."

"I think he wanted to keep you safe," Erza said. "Do you need to see him?"

"And you," Levy said. "It's about their quest. I have someone for them."

Erza nodded. "Then come, we'll discuss it." Erza gestured and the two girls followed behind them. Lucy felt the eyes of the others in the guild hall follow them along until they vanished into the corridor.

Erza led them through the maze of the fortress, moving deeper into the building than Lucy had bothered to in the week since they'd been there. Lucy found herself in bed most days, trying to stave off a slight headache, or was otherwise just walking around and staying social with everyone. She wanted to maintain a friendly atmosphere around the guild.

Although, given what Levy said, perhaps now she knew why some people were being so awkward around her. Although Happy didn't seem to bother making fun of them. Maybe Natsu got him a lifetime supply of fish to bribe the damned cat.

Erza flicked her hand and torches lit down the dark hallway. It thinned, allowing them to only travel one at a time through until it opened to another smaller room that had once probably been an armory, though it'd been cleared out ages ago and replaced with dust bunnies.

On the other side of a wooden door, though, Lucy heard the rupture of wind and then an explosion and a cry of fear from a certain Happy. Lucy grinned at the thought, but Erza pushed forward, opening the door with one hand.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed.

What she got in return was a massive blast of wind from one of Wendy's spells that knocked Lucy and Levy off their feet, but Erza remained stoic as ever.

She repeated it again, this time bellowing his and Wendy's voice, and the sounds of battle stopped almost instantly. Lucy rolled over, helping Levy up. She needed to learn how to do that with her voice.

"Oh, hey Erza," Natsu said from inside the room. Lucy brushed the dust off of her and stepped into the barracks proper.

The walls for the place had been torn asunder, probably by Natsu, which allowed for a massive open area that was perfect for Dragon Slayers to do battle. It was probably as large as the main bar area at the old guild hall, the one that was around before Phantom Lord's attack. Happy was pressed against the wall, terrified out of his mind, while Carla, in her cat-girl form, sat atop a beam way up near the ceiling, swinging her legs with glee.

Natsu and Wendy were separated but had their magic auras still around them. Wendy sighed and relaxed, lowering the magic around her. Natsu, on the other hand, only let up on the lightning that sparked around him.

"You want in?" Natsu asked, but Erza's hand fell to her belly and Natsu nodded. "Ah, right."

Ah, right? More like: oh, crap, that's right! Lucy could barely fathom how she'd forgotten about Erza's pregnancy. She hadn't been around at all to hear about Mira's pregnancy until the day of Jori's birth, but, now she could witness her friend go through the process of childbirth.

She was suddenly aware of Levy next to her. And this one wanted to get married, and Gray and Juvia had gotten married, and…!

Adulthood crashed around her with a frightening amount of reality. It dawned on her briefly that she was technically around thirty, but with the fresh body of a twenty-three year old woman in the prime of her youth and beauty. Talk about confusing.

"I want to talk," Erza said. "Levy says she has something she needs to tell the two of us."

Levy nodded and stepped up. "Right. Natsu, I think I've found someone for you to go after in your hundred year quest."

She turned to Lucy and then nodded at the door. Lucy reached back and kicked it shut. Erza crossed her arms.

"Go on," she said.

Levy held her hand out, and a book popped into existence before her. Lucy blinked in surprise. When she'd learn to do that?

"I guess the Magic Council forgot to cut off my access to some of their magic-based repositories while we're exiled from duty," Levy said. "I figured that one way to get back into their good graces would be to look up more of the prisoners they had locked up in Edolas and start researching where they'd been. I tracked down some of the ones that Jellal took out in Hargeon, and found out they were headed for Ca-elum to join up with this guy."

She flicked her hand and a blurred image appeared overhead before it clarified into existence, and then took proper color. A man with sunken eyes against a pale face frowned back at them. He had short black hair and an old-fashioned black cloak. He had markings upon his face and wrists.

"Who is he?" Natsu asked.

"Nero," Levy said. "He's four hundred and fifty-six years old."

"How's that possible?" Erza asked. "Nobody's lived that long, besides Zeref and Acnologia."

"Yeah, and Zeref was cursed and Acnologia was a dragon," Natsu said. "This guy doesn't look like a dragon."

"He's not," Levy said. "You were closer with the first one."

Levy pinched up at the image and it fixed itself closer to the markings on his hands. "Zeref decided to keep his secrets a bit subtler than this guy, but, anyone recognize those markings?"

Lucy felt a chill clasp her body. She clenched a fist just to stop the shivers. She recognized them from some studying she did while writing to finish her book.

"Ankhseram," Lucy said. "The same curse First Master and Zeref had."

"Exactly," Levy said. "There's no record of what he did, only that he was once a scholar at the Mildian Magic Academy, same as Zeref, and then he vanishes until coming back just a couple centuries ago."

"How'd he resurface?" Erza asked.

"As the first guild master for Lamia Scale," Levy said. "Conspicuously close to Magnolia, where Zeref showed up for a bit, right?"

"You think they knew each other?" Erza asked.

"I think he did something to catch the Magic Council's gaze," Levy said. "He got arrested after illegally forming the guild, and then their current guild master took over and he was thrown to Edolas, along with, guess who, Vothorm."

Erza bowed her head. "It's written that he met Vothorm?"

"No, but, come on," Levy said. "Vothorm is the reincarnated form of the god of destruction, and this guy was cursed by a shinigami. They spent centuries in that prison together."

"Certainly sounds like a Z-Class threat," Erza muttered. She placed her hand to her head and sighed. Lucy and Natsu shared a look, and then both looked back to Erza. "So it's entirely possible that this man is as powerful as Zeref, and has been coordinating with not only Vothorm, but other criminals that the Magic Council deemed dangerous enough to put away in another realm."

"Sounds like a good time," Natsu said.

"Natsu, it's dangerous," Erza said. "It might be too dangerous." She looked over her shoulder at Levy, with a cold, but oddly caring, stare. "Where are they?"

"Like I said, Ca-elum," Levy said. "The island's been a beacon for Dark Wizards recently, apparently. It sounds like Nero might be gathering something, maybe in preparation of Vothorm."

"An island of Dark Wizards?" Erza asked. "Natsu, I can't allow this."

"My quest will take me to Nero," Natsu said. "That's it."

"That's it?" Erza asked. "You honestly think I believe you'll only go after Nero, on an island brimming with Dark Wizards?"

"No, of course I'm going to fight others," Natsu said. "But only if they get in our way. Erza, you never fought Zeref directly. If he can do the same things as my brother…" Natsu punched his fists together. "Then I'm the only one that can show him what happens when you play with fire for too long. I beat Zeref before, I can beat this guy."

"And the others?" Erza asked.

"That's what the rest of the crew is for," Natsu said. Lucy smiled. That's right. Natsu, Gray, and Wendy? Even the Spriggan 12 would quake in their boots, especially with the new abilities that they'd attained. Nobody in the world beyond Vothorm, Harloc, and the Dragons had ever seen Dragon Ultima Force, and only Fairy Tail, now that Claudia had died, knew about Gray's Demonic Will. Nero would never see their sheer force coming; plus they were travelling with one of Phantom Lord's finest and a new S-Class wizard. Oddly enough, Lucy and Happy were the odd ones out, but they were good morale support, and arguably Lucy would need to be the brains of the operation.

Strangest of all was how well Natsu pitched all of that to Lucy. He'd clearly been thinking about it for a while, possibly since before his return to the guild in time for the S-Class Wizard Trial. It was the most thought-out plan he'd ever had, and was incredibly strange for Lucy to witness. Perhaps when he got his new dragon soul infused he also attained some sort of draconic wisdom.

"It's unbelievably reckless," Erza said.

Lucy bowed her head. She wouldn't let them go. She cared too much; Fairy Tail had been in too much danger of late to let her do this. Plus if word got out that some Fairy Tail members were fleeing the country, it could paint a worse image on the guild.

Wait a second…

"Erza," Lucy said. "What if I document this?"

"What?" Erza asked, and fully-faced Lucy.

"Yeah," Lucy said. "Without my keys I'm effectively useless except being moral support. What if, instead, I'm able to document what happens in a journal, or something, and then submit it to Sorcerer's Weekly? If they do run the story, everyone in Fiore will know that Fairy Tail just went out and stopped a major threat out in Ca-elum on the scale of Zeref."

"That is a big if," Erza said.

"But it's a big payoff," Lucy said.

"There's another problem, though," Erza said. "One that none of you have bothered considering: how the hell do you plan on getting there?"

Lucy's smile suddenly faded, and the mood in the room dropped dramatically. Erza's voice carried over:

"Yes, you can take a boat from Hargeon to Ca-elum, but you'd be travelling internationally. You need permission from Hisui or the Magic Council to do that, and they've placed a tight restriction on us. I highly doubt they'd allow that."

"Erza," Natsu said. "There's a bunch of Dark Wizards on that island country. What happens if we ignore it? They'll come for Fiore again and we'll have another Alvarrez situation."

"Except this army has someone that can shut down most of our magic and a walking god of destruction," Levy said.

"You think they should go?" Erza asked.

Levy nodded. Erza eyed all the others in the room, who nodded back to her. Erza's eyes finally fell to Lucy, whom she often looked to for reason. Lucy stared back at Erza.

"Erza," Lucy said. "If we don't take risks, we'll never get anywhere. We've sat and done nothing for a week, and you know that Fairy Tail never sits back and lets the world happen before them."

Erza bowed her head. Her fists were balled up, and then, with a roar, she punched out toward Natsu. The air exploded in front of him and dust billowed everywhere, but Natsu remained where he was, his arms red from the impact. He lowered a pair of flaming arms and glowered toward Erza.

"That's for making me agree to this," Erza said. "But you'll report back to me immediately upon arrival on the island and immediately upon your capture or defeat of Nero, understood?"

"Of course!" Lucy exclaimed. "I'll make sure to handle that."

"I'll send word to Max," Levy said. "He took his family out there recently to get away from all of this. I don't think he was involved in any of the attacks, and he'll probably be happy to see you guys here."

"Oh, sweet," Natsu said. "And I'll get in touch with Hisui!"

"You will?" everyone asked.

"Yeah," Natsu said. "It's my quest, so, I'll ask for the permission."

He sneered with fanged teeth and Lucy just smiled and shook her head. Much as she wanted to speak to Hisui herself, since Lucy was a bit of a better diplomat, there would be no deterring Natsu from this.

Lucy approached Erza, who was still watching Natsu and Wendy high-five in excitement to leave. Lucy reached down and took Erza's hand. She squeezed.

"We won't let you down, Master," Lucy said, and saw Erza nod. She turned away from Lucy and started out of the room. Lucy saw a small droplet of water drip while she stepped away, and Lucy's heart caught.

"She'll be okay," Levy said. Levy gripped Lucy's shoulder. "She's just worried. It's her way of showing she cares…besides hugging you to death."

Lucy chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so." It couldn't be easy for Erza, to have to be a Guild Master and send her friends, her family, away. And it wasn't as if she were sending them on a mundane mission; this was a Z-Class threat, potentially on the level of Zeref, who nearly took over the entire magical world. Lucy felt her hands shaking until Levy took them with her tiny fingers. She looked down at their interlocked hands and reassurance washed over her.

* * *

Natsu stood atop the cliff overlooking Magnolia, staring at the shimmering image of Queen Hisui. He borrowed the lacrima from Levy when he asked to speak alone to Hisui, but a quick decision had him invite Gray with him. Not for muscle or to show the seriousness of the situation, but so Gray could be there to back him up if Hisui said no, which was likely given the circumstance. Gray agreed and thankfully Juvia let Natsu take Gray, if only for a moment.

Hisui was smiling calmly back at him, and Gray who stood next to Natsu. The Ice Wizard had his arms crossed and, surprisingly, his shirt on. Natsu held the communication lacrima out for the two of them to see her, and for her to see them.

"So that's the quest," Natsu said, sighing from talking and explaining so much. His head started to hurt. "Now we just need permission to go."

"It's incredibly dangerous, Natsu," Hisui said. "I wouldn't want to send my friends willingly into that dangerous."

"Your Highness it's either we go there, or they come here and put way more innocent people in danger," Gray said. "Trust me, if anyone can take on someone with the Death Curse, it's Natsu and I."

"I'm aware," Hisui said. She sighed. "This is a predicament, to be sure. Ca-elum's government has recently fallen under the control of a major guild, though I don't know the name, and their ruler is supposedly quite malicious. It'd be difficult for me to reasonably get passage for you from my shores to theirs."

"You can't tell them we're on official guild business?" Gray asked.

"If I do, then I would need to send a member of the Magic Council with you," Hisui said.

"That ain't happening," Natsu said. "They'd just get in the way, or worse, try to hold us back."

"I figured you'd say that," Hisui said, and giggled. Natsu, though, was dead serious. Besides, there were only four wizards in all of Fiore that would be reasonably allowed to go with them on this quest, and that would show Fairy Tail as being weak, as needing the help of the Gods of Ishgar.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, we probably won't be gone long, nobody will notice we're missing," Gray said.

"Of course they would, don't play dumb," Hisui said. She eased back into her throne. "Can't believe I'm about to say this. A queen that declares her word should uphold it, but in this instance…"

"You're lifting the restrictions?" Natsu asked.

"No," Hisui said. "I'm going to pretend this situation never happened, and just overlook that one of my country's ships is suddenly out in the open seas. It shouldn't be anything to worry about, though, not like they're carrying an elite squadron of wizards to take on a world-ending threat, right?"

Natsu and Gray smiled. Natsu spoke first. "You're the best, Queenie. We'll make sure to give Nero a good fight for you."

"Ensure the safety of Fiore, you two," Hisui said. "My kingdom is counting on you. And I would like to read that report Lucy's going to write myself before she publishes it, if possible."

"For sure," Gray said. "Thanks again."

He bowed his head. Natsu gave her a thumbs up before the lacrima went dead. Natsu slipped it back behind his back and then looked out to the glowing city below the two. Gray sighed with icy breath.

"So," he said. "Going to a foreign land with no direction hunting a wizard as strong as your psycho older brother."

"And all his pals," Natsu said.

"Good," Gray said. "Been looking for more tests on my new power. And I'm sure you'd like to show off your new form, too?"

"I'll wait until I get good shot at this Nero guy," Natsu said. He side-eyed Gray. "Thanks for agreeing to come, by the way. I'm sure you've been having fun lounging around with Juvia."

"I have, but a good stretch here or there isn't so bad," Gray said. He side-eyed Natsu, but raised an eyebrow at the concerned look upon Natsu's face. "What is it?"

"I thought we took care of anything about Zeref," Natsu said. "I thought I was going to be able to put all that behind us." He gripped his chest. Gray's eyes widened, but Natsu waved him off. "Don't worry, it's nothing like that, all traces of the etherious crap is gone. But what if there are others? What if Nero is just some other experiment that Zeref did?"

"Doubt it," Gray said. "This guy wasn't with Tartaros, and he wasn't with Alvarrez. Sounds like he's one hundred percent on this Vothorm thing."

"I hope," Natsu said. "I wonder if they'll be similar. Zeref was a psycho, sure, but, when we first met he was so peaceful, and quiet."

"Natsu," Gray said. "Don't tell me you're having doubts on this guy. You really think you can save him?"

Natsu stared at Magnolia below. "I know we have to stop him. That's all."

* * *

They arrived at Hargeon pretty quick the next morning. Levy and Erza were there to see them off. They'd all pooled their money together and managed to scrounge up enough for a sizable ship that could carry them across the channel to Ca-elum in about a week. They didn't have much to bring beyond a few spare things of clothes and gear; Lucy didn't need to worry too much about keys or whips, and instead made sure she had a good amount of writing utensils.

Natsu and Wendy both waited at the dock while Gray and Juvia loaded things onto the ship from their cart.

Levy gestured at the ship, and joined Lucy on the dock. "Think you'll be able to handle the sea for a bit?"

"Yeah, I handled going to Stella just fine," Lucy said. "Should be okay. I'll be able to get a nice tan."

"True," Levy said. She fell silent for a moment before embracing Lucy, squeezing Lucy pretty tight. "Don't let those Dark Wizards do anything to you, okay? You get into trouble you call me and Gajeel immediately, got it?"

Lucy nodded. "For sure, Lev. I'll miss you."

"Miss you too."

Levy stepped down from her the tips of her toes and backed away, waving goodbye to Wendy and Carla. Lucy watched as Erza gave a small blessing to Carla for her first official mission as an S-Class wizard, which Carla graciously accepted.

Natsu and Erza then clasped hands, staring at each other with grit. Erza spoke up, "You're in charge of this one, Natsu, and I have faith that you will further prove that Fairy Tail is a bright beacon of hope to the world."

"Thanks, Erza," Natsu said. "Won't let you down."

Erza and Lucy hugged and then Lucy stepped away. A quick look of concern befell Erza while she watched Lucy step onto the gangway before she shook her head and smiled. Lucy waved one more time and jogged up the side next to Happy and Carla.

Once the ship was ready to go, Lucy handed Natsu and Wendy the first of their herbs. They popped them into their mouth, shivered a bit, and then, as the boat got moving, they gave Lucy and smiling thumbs-up to show that they would be okay.

Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Juvia, Happy, Carla, and Gray all stood at the end of the ship, behind the captain and the helmsman, and waved goodbye to a fading Levy and Erza, as well as the rest of Fiore, as the ship carried them toward a new land: Ca-elum. The winds of adventure rushed through Lucy's hair, and she smiled, drinking it all in.

As much as Fiore was their home, Fairy Tail always felt its best when they were out in the world, experiencing its magnificence in full. She looked down the row at all her friends, who were determined to ensure the safety of their home and their world. In that moment, there wasn't a shred of doubt within her that they would succeed.

Lucy beamed and screamed once last goodbye before Levy and Erza were little more than specks in the distance, and then they all turned to face the great expanse of water before them, to see what lay ahead.


	62. Ch 61 - The Sea of Seagulls

Out beyond the deck of the ship, in every direction, was nothing but water. Great, big, blue water, with small splotches of white as the salt from the waves crested up and then drifted back down. The sea-breeze tugged the small ship along the unnamed sea toward the island-country of Ca-elum. The captain and his men milled about the ship while the cargo, the seven Fairy Tail wizards took their time to plan…or, just relax.

Natsu leaned against the starboard railing, standing in the shade. He wore a buttoned-up shirt, but it was open and his scarf unfolded along his shoulders to cover his chest muscles. He was also in loose-fitted swimming trunks, in the unfortunate event he would go overboard. He felt the rocking and swaying of the ship and smiled in spite of it. Tyla's herb was still fresh in his body. It even made his breath smell minty fresh.

Juvia walked by him and Natsu smiled at her. She smiled back. She stepped out of the shade and into the sunlight, squatting down to ask a tanning Lucy something. Lucy was in a new bikini, one she managed to procure from a small shop in Hargeon. It was dark blue, like what Juvia normally wore, and tied at the back, allowing her small-framed shoulders to be exposed. Lucy leaned over and laughed at something Juvia said.

Natsu turned around and faced the vast expanse of ocean that stretched to the horizon and beyond. He tried to recall the last time he'd been on a boat. Must've been some mission with Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and the Exceeds. The last time he was on a boat without a problem? Oof, that had to be back before the Tenrou Incident, when Wendy's Aera magic still had its healing properties that his body hadn't grown accustomed to.

A wave lapped against the stiff wooden frame of the ship and sprayed up, cooling Natsu's face. The further west they travelled the warmer the weather seemed to get. The same was often the case for Tenrou, although Master Makarov had made it sound that the heat around that island was more due to the high charge of magical power. They were just moving closer to the sun where there was no clouds overhead to provide shade.

Natsu didn't mind. He was only in the shade because he was sick of having to squint so much; his eyes were getting tired and bored of constantly looking around in the light. He felt the gentle breeze rustle through his shirt. He shut his eyes, and while for a moment there was only the sweet calm of darkness, it was quickly consumed by a dull roar in the back of his mind. He felt his heart skip a beat, and then his eyes shot back open.

He reached his hand up and clutched his heart.

"You too, huh?"

The soft voice of the young woman carried across the wind. Natsu turned to his right and saw Wendy there, in a similar pose.

"What'd you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Sleeping hasn't been that easy since got Dragon Ultima Force," Wendy said. "Before Tartaros, I'd sometimes have dreams that I was with Grandeeney, but now it feels like I'm actually a dragon."

"Yeah," Natsu said. "I can barely ever really relax."

His hand quivered. He clasped it, and saw small scales along his fingers. He stared at them. Just before he could fully become E.N.D., Igneel had asked him what he was. Natsu knew that he was human, a human who could walk the path of the dragon and could tame the monsters within his own soul. But since the infusion of the dragon soul, Natsu wondered if that line between human and dragon would be once again blurred.

"Natsu," Wendy said. "I'm worried that all the work our dragons did before to keep us from becoming actual dragons is for nothing since we go those new abilities."

Natsu opened his fist up and looked back out to sea. He grimaced. He felt stronger, much stronger than ever before. But at the cost of himself? Natsu was willing to throw that power away. He didn't want to become a dragon, he wanted to live as Igneel asked.

"You think this is what Zeref wanted for me?" Natsu asked.

Wendy's voice caught. "Natsu, don't say things like that."

"He wanted me to get strong and to never stop growing like that," Natsu said. "I think he would've wanted nothing more than to see my fight against Animus in Stella years ago. That was the Natsu he wanted. That's what I'm really afraid of. I don't think we can let our parents down, but, I'm afraid I'll live up to Zeref's expectations."

"Natsu, you won't," Wendy said, and started approaching him. "Zeref wanted you to be able to kill him, or maybe help him take over the world."

"I could've," Natsu said. "I could've done it back then. I had him paralyzed, Wendy."

She stopped and grabbed his shoulder. She squeezed tight, not at all with the grip of the young woman she looked like. Natsu snapped out of his funk and stared Wendy in the face, noticing her features. She still held the look of a girl that was around eighteen, with soft features and a burgeoning body, but when she and Natsu locked eyes he saw nothing but sheer determination. Her big blue eyes stared back at him, fierce, but loving, like that of a little sister.

"You're not E.N.D.," Wendy said. "You're Natsu. Right? You never act this way, Natsu. If you're afraid, talk about it. We can get through this together. Not to mention that Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue must be thinking the same things we are. We have to get through this together."

Natsu smiled and then grabbed Wendy's shoulder. "You're right, Wendy. Sorry, just got into my own head for a little there."

Wendy's hard face softened and she smiled. "It is weird that you're acting so serious, though. I didn't think the three years away were that big a deal."

Natsu was keenly aware, still, of Lucy and Juvia behind him, and the thought of the blonde brought a smile to his face.

"I had to grow up some time," Natsu said. "Same as you, Wendy. You're growing into your powers better than any of us."

"Thank you, Natsu," Wendy said, and gave him a little bow. Natsu stopped her head and then tilted it back up. "Sorry, bad habits and all that."

Natsu shook his head and chuckled, but faced the sea again. "We do need to figure this out, one way or another. Maybe the dragon souls have nothing to do with the Dragon Seed, maybe it's an entirely different thing."

"True," Wendy said, and stood next to him. She was still pretty petite but now her head was up to his chin rather than just his shoulders. "When Sting and Rogue fought Vothorm, Harloc wasn't able to deactivate their magic, unlike when you fought Harloc."

"It's almost as if the magic isn't really magic," Natsu said.

"That doesn't make sense," Wendy said.

"It made sense in my head."

"I think you mean that the form itself isn't magic. That it's actually a part of us, like new limbs and muscles."

"But we still have spells?"

Wendy rolled her eyes and buried her head into her hands. "It's so confusing."

There was a quick pitter-patter of feet behind Natsu as Happy sprinted down the deck with a fishing pole in hand. The breeze slowed up a bit and Natsu felt the rocking and swaying also decrease. Happy giggled as he ran for the bow of the ship.

"At least one of us isn't suffering a major headache," Natsu said. "Also, I didn't see him bring that on."

"A lot can be done in a week," an approaching Carla said. She was in her Exceed form and had her hands on her hips. "Honestly, Happy is such a child. Will he never grow up?"

"He keeps things fun," Wendy said, and stooped down to hold Carla with both of her arms. Carla wiggled free and stood along the railing, stretching her arms.

"We must be weighing anchor for a bit," Carla said. "The ship's stopped."

"Perfect time for fishing," Natsu said. He looked over his shoulder at Juvia, who stood up from her squatted position next to Lucy and then dove into the water. Lucy watched her, the sun glistening around her body.

Natsu felt an absolute compulsion to go stand next to Lucy, and he followed it. She'd spent most of her time on the upper deck, trying to catch some rays and find some quiet time to read. She and Natsu hadn't spent a whole lot of time together; they ate and slept together, but that was about all.

Gray, Natsu, and Wendy were the ones that were often seen together. Gray and Wendy wanted to plan out some sort of strategy on how to approach the island and whatever Dark Wizards may have been there, but Natsu mostly wanted to know who the big wigs were that he needed to target and take down. He wanted to fight beyond the sparring ring against Wendy, and he hadn't even been able to do much of that during their week-long trip.

Wendy often suggested meditation, but she was good at that. She'd been meditating since she was a little girl in Cait Shelter. Natsu? Meditate? Even Igneel couldn't get him to do that properly, so how was he supposed to do it on his own? Natsu instead spent most of his days, before meeting with Gray and Wendy, just meandering the ship, eating some food, and generally helping where he could. One of the days he pretended to be completely part of the crew, but as such, missed seeing Lucy and didn't get his medicated herb and lost most of his lunch to the open sea as a result.

He didn't intend on making that mistake again.

Lucy saw him and scooted over on the long seat. Natsu plopped down next to her, and she shut the book she'd been reading. Natsu gestured at it.

"Just something I picked up in Hargeon, a new book," Lucy said. "Supposed to be about a son finding his lost father. It's okay."

"I think Gray and I can tell you it's a little more than just that," Natsu joked. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Well this one doesn't have dragons and demons, so, maybe," Lucy said. "But it's definitely…interesting."

"Do you know the person who wrote it?" Natsu asked.

"Of course I don't, not all writers know each other," Lucy said. "It's not like being a Dragon Slayer, I don't know every single writer in the world."

"Of course not, there's hundreds of books, I didn't say you knew everyone," Natsu said. "And that's not fair, I don't know all the Dragon Slayers. Maybe there's more. God Serena was a Dragon Slayer and I didn't know him."

"Probably for the better."

"And with all those new dragons popping up, maybe there will be more," Natsu said. He smelled Gray approaching from behind, probably mostly nude. "I don't think Gray knows every Demon Slayer in the world."

"There's only the one," Gray said. He sneered and crossed his arms.

Natsu stared at Gray, confused. Something always bothered him about this guy. Not his stupid hair, cocky attitude, or icy persona. No, something far worse than that.

Gray caught onto the leering Natsu. "What?"

"You're a Slayer, too," Natsu said.

"Yes, yes I am," Gray said.

"So how come you don't get motion sickness like Wendy and I?" Natsu asked.

"Because I don't have the soul of a demon inside me," Gray said. "Just the powers of my dead dad, and I don't think that I inherited any weird ailments he had."

"How do you get motion sickness, anyway?" Lucy asked.

Natsu shrugged. "Apparently it was from the Dragon Seed, that whenever we got the sensation of different movement, our body would think we were dragons or something, even though we're not."

"Then how come you have it now?"

Natsu squinted in the sunlight, and his head started to hurt. "I liked the shade better."

"Hold on, if all that's required is having different souls in your body, then could Lucy get motion sickness if you had your Star Dress on?" Gray asked.

Natsu perked up. Lucy shook her head. "I don't think it works that way, Gray."

"Not unless you had some kinda Celestial Seed in your soul," Natsu said. "I mean, that would only make sense, right? Otherwise how else could you use the magic?"

"Natsu, not everything is like Dragon Slayer magic. In fact I'm pretty sure Celestial magic came before Dragon Slayer magic."

"But what about a Celestial Dragon Slayer!"**

Lucy slapped her face. "Those don't exist. Celestial dragons aren't real, Natsu, and if they were, I would've known."

"And then you've have motion sickness."

Lucy slapped the hand still on her face with her other hand. Gray chuckled and chimed him, "And he kisses you with that mouth, too."

In an instant, Gray was reeling away from a well-deserved Lucy Punch. He still laughed it off, though, and stumbled toward the railing to see where Juvia was swimming. Lucy's fist and body trembled in anger.

"You boys are such morons, it's actually unbelievable," Lucy said.

Natsu opened his mouth to speak before he heard a victorious shrill on the other end of the boat, and then whispers coming from some of the sailors. Natsu and Lucy peered to the other end where Happy stood, wings out, holding his fishing pole up in the air as he struggled to lift a massive fish up from the ocean. It wriggled but it was still caught in Happy's little hook.

"A little help!" he screamed.

Natsu's mouth watered, and he bolted away from Lucy, who followed. "Hang on, buddy, I've gotcha!" Natsu exclaimed, and cleared the main part of the deck to the other end of the ship where Happy was standing.

Natsu hoisted Happy up, first, onto his shoulder, and then took the fishing pole with his own hands and began pulling. The fish still struggled and Natsu and Happy strained together with the pole. Natsu shut his eyes and visions of a long table of well-cooked fish took over his mind. His stomach rumbled.

"I'm…fired…up…" Natsu began, before he and Happy flew back under no weight at all. They crashed onto the wooden floor behind the helm and helmsman, and the two stared at the broken fishing line.

He and Happy looked about the sea until they caught sight of a massive winged beast taking off with the fish in its massive gullot. Happy's face drained of color.

"That stupid giant seagull took my fish!" Happy wailed.

"Hey you stupid bird, gimme back my fish!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Our fish!"

" _Fire Dragon Iron Fist_!"

Everyone on deck immediately ducked as a wave of fire lashed out from Natsu's aura. He punched up into the sky, sending a sheer force of wind that ripped through the sky and slammed into the seagull's head. The bird gave out a weak caw before tumbling to the ground, fish no longer in it's mouth. Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, that's what you g—"

WHAM!

Natsu was slammed in the side by something hot and sharp and shot off the side of the ship, hitting the railing and flipping overboard. He heard a maniacal laugh before the dropping into the water.

"Natsu!"

The voice carried easy as ever through the water, and Juvia quickly swam up aside Natsu, helping to straighten him out. She placed her hands around his head and formed a small bubble of air. He inhaled a sharp breath, and steam rose around him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Some bird stole Happy's catch and then someone knocked me overboard," Natsu said. "Mind giving me a lift?"

"Not a problem," Juvia said, and stepped back. " _Water Nebula_!"

The water beneath Natsu spiraled before it pushed him up, breaking the surface and then some. Natsu roared as he broke free into the open sky, flying much higher than he'd anticipated, and watched as eight massive seagulls, each with some sort of humanoid rider attached to them, swarmed the ship, trying to attack some of the crew.

"Hey!" Natsu roared. "Up here!"

One of the seagull riders turned their bird toward him and then cut through the sky toward him. Natsu pulled his fist back and punched the rider across the face, knocking him off the seagull and then kicked off of the bird and slid back onto the deck, covering Happy from some sort of magical arrow. The arrow sliced through part of Natsu's arm.

Natsu quickly tied his scarf around his neck and stripped off his buttoned shirt. Gray and Wendy slid in next to him, while Lucy picked up a dazed Happy.

"What's with these guys?" Lucy asked.

"They're pirates," the captain said behind Natsu. "Dangerous ones. I'd heard that some Dark Wizards fleeing Fiore were turning to piracy, but I didn't expect to face any."

The biggest one piped up. He only had one eye and sat atop a powerful looking, titanic seagull.

"Best you hand over any valuables you have, including any type of magic items you carry," the pirate leader said. "Our leader will be pleased to see it, and we'll manage to leave you with part of a ship, should be enough to float you back to Fiore no problem."

"Isn't he their leader?" Wendy asked.

"He's about to be nothing," Gray said. "Natsu, let's just ice these guys."

Natsu slammed his fists together. "I'd rather burn them. Let's show these guys who they're messing with!"

The three broke off in separate directions toward the seven remaining pirates; Natsu leapt straight for the leader, but one of the cronies slid in the way. Natsu spun, wreathing flames around his body and knocking the member right off his seagull.

The captain held out a glowing arm and managed to stop Natsu dead in his tracks. He seagull leapt up and snapped its mouth around Natsu's head. It's tongue flailed around Natsu's head as it tried to suck in the rest of his body. The pirate leader punched Natsu in the gut. Natsu snarled, and with a roar unleashed Lightning Flame Dragon Mode.

The seagull cawed and released Natsu, who grabbed onto a handful of feathers, swung around and exclaimed, " _Fire Dragon Claw_!"

His feet slammed into the pirate leader's face and he was sent immediately flying from atop the seagull, who, stunned, just plummeted into the ocean.

Natsu, while still in the air, watched as Gray slammed one pirate in the side with a hammer, spun around, and completely froze the other stiff. Wendy just blasted both away.

All three landed in roughly the same position as when they'd taken off just seconds ago. Everyone shouted something, and Natsu spun around to see one getting away.

"Damn it," he muttered, and sucked in a breath.

"I'll handle him!" Carla exclaimed, sprinting for the railing. She leapt off, transformed to her human form, and in a single gust of her wings, blasted to the sky and trailed after him. Wendy cheered her on.

Carla easily weaved through his attacks, got in close, punched him once in the head, then wrangled control of the seagull from the pirate and kicked him back toward the ground. Wendy cheered even louder, and Natsu could only clap.

"Our new S-Class, everyone," Gray said, and they all moved to congratulate Carla on a job well-done.

That night, Natsu helped Happy prepare the massive fish he'd caught earlier and the entire crew ate more food than they had on probably the entire trip combined. They had more than enough energy to work through the night, with Natsu's help once again, and at midday the next day, they arrived in Ca-elum's port city, Ty'riko.

The boat came to a sliding stop in port and the captain hollered orders to all of his men. Natsu didn't have much that he brought with him, so he was ready to go basically the second the ship's sails were being rolled up. He and Gray still helped the girls and cats out with their things. Natsu made sure that Lucy had everything organized just the way that she liked it.

They all emerged together and approached the gangway. Carla took the lead with Natsu; she was in her human form, and was surveying everything around her.

The city wasn't that large, maybe the size of Magnolia. It's architecture was an interesting blend between the type seen in Fiore, as well as some of what Natsu remembered seeing when they did their covert mission in Alikitasia to retrieve Master Makarov. Houses were low and connected, like they were all one giant apartment. Roads, though, were wide, allowing for a ton of walking or riding room. The city ramped up a small slope near the western edge before petering off into smaller houses.

To the north and south ends were two distinct market districts as well, but to the north seemed to be the area more for sailors, as there were stores for harbormasters and sailing supplies, while on the south side it was more about food and luxuries, like what Hargeon had to offer. There was a beach there, too, on the south side, where small families were gathered.

"I thought this place was being invaded by Dark Wizards," Gray muttered.

"Perhaps they're more in the central part of the island, my love," Juvia said, holding Gray's arm in her own.

"I bet," Natsu said.

"They might try and serve as a foul weed, starting in one area and spreading across more land as they go," Carla said.

"If that's the case then we need to put a stop to it immediately," Wendy said. "I bet Nero is at the top of all of that."

"No doubt," Natsu said, and reached the edge of the gangway. He took the long step off and finally, after over a week, felt motionless. He breathed in that fresh Ca-elum air, but his nostrils were suddenly caught by a scent he hadn't sensed in a while.

Wendy must've caught to the scent, too, as she seemed to perk up and move to the front of the pack. Natsu rested his hands on his hips and looked around.

"You see him, Wendy?" Natsu asked.

"No, not yet," Wendy said. "But he's close. I guess Levy was able to get word to him that we were coming."

"Who?" Gray asked, and upon the question, there was a pitter-pattering of feet up ahead until a familiar dirty-blonde male in light brown clothing came rushing up to them, with a kid in his arms.

"Max?" Wendy asked, and Max slid to a halt.

He had a bushier beard than Natsu remembered. Last time he saw Max had to have been the book signing three years ago, and he'd certainly developed into more of a man. His hair was longer and thinner, and his muscles not as prominent as some of the body fat he was developing as a part of his age. He still had that familiar goofy smile on his face.

"Levy let me know you were coming!" Max exclaimed, and hugged Wendy. "It's so good to see all of you."

He shook hands with the boys and gave everyone else hugs. Natsu clasped him tight on the shoulder.

"Good to see you too, pal," Natsu said. "But, uh, who's the kid? You babysitting?"

Max blushed. "Actually, no. This is my son."  
"When did you have a kid?" Gray asked.

Max smirked. "You guys have been away for a while. I married Viviana two and a half years ago, and we had a kid just two years ago. We've been living out here for a while, but I decided to go back to Fairy Tail for a bit to get the last of my things and see if I could scrounge up some extra cash."

"Aw, Max, that's so sweet," Lucy said.

Max gestured for them. "Well, come on, I don't want to be a bad host. It'll be suppertime soon, I'd love to have you all." He eyed Natsu and Happy. "I made sure to get a good amount of food when I heard you were coming. I can set up a bonfire outside for you, Natsu, if you'd like."

"Always knew I liked you for a reason, Max," Natsu said, and cheerfully wrapped his arm around Max while they walked.

Max led them through Ty'riko to the small village in the back of the city. The city proper continued for just a few more blocks beyond the hill, where Max claimed most of the city's leaders met in secret. The hill was placed strategically to fend off pirates and barbarians from the north; pirates coming from the sea could attack the town but would face a literal uphill battle to get into the rest of the town, and the hill provided the final place for barbarians to come before they'd be braced against the sea and a mound of Ty'riko soldiers.

He had a fairly humble abode. Natsu wondered if the house had been constructed under his direction, since it heavily mirrored one that someone would see in Magnolia, or Fiore in general. Max led them inside the house, which had a fairly sizable dining area, but probably not big enough for all of them.

A woman strode from the living room area, where a table had been preset to fit all of them, since this room was much larger. She was rather homely, not at all what Natsu would've expected Max to settle down with. She had short blonde hair and a small frame. Natsu did raise his eyebrow, though, at the tail sticking out the back of her flowing, casual dress.

"You see what I see, right?" Gray whispered to Natsu.

"I do, but I hardly believe it," Natsu muttered.

"Everyone, this is Viviana," Max said, striding over to his wife. She had a gold armband, matching his, around her wrist. She blushed and smiled at them.

"It's very nice to meet you," she said, with just the sweetest mom voice ever. Even Natsu felt warmed by it.

The tail reached up and tapped Max on the back. Max cleared his voice and handed their tailless child to Viviana.

"Viviana is a Felian," Max said. "A race of people native to Ca-elum. Our town Mayor, also, is a Felian."

Carla stepped forward. "We had Felians on Edolas, too, although only in rumor. They were the inverse of our state, as they were humans capable of morphing into Exceeds."

"So on Earthland it's just the perfect blend," Lucy muttered.

"How interesting," Wendy muttered.

Viviana stayed bowed. "We're honored to have such esteemed guests as the Dragon Slayers that defeated Acnologia here."

Natsu waved his hands through the air. "Ah, no, please, honor's all ours. It's so cool to see Max married and stuff. Just like these two knuckleheads."  
Natsu jabbed a finger at Gray and Juvia, who showed the gold armbands as well. Max nodded in affirmation, and Viviana seemed to melt from the cuteness on display from the ice and water wizard.

"Supper will be ready in a few hours," Max said. "You're welcome to explore town for a bit if you'd like. Natsu, I can set that fire up now if you want."

"I'll give you a hand," Natsu said, and the two stepped outside. Gray followed.

Max blew away the dirt with his magic and within moments had a small fire going in the pit out back. He mentioned that winters in Ca-elum were oddly rough, though summers weren't nearly as bad. He hadn't ventured too far into the island, and definitely didn't want to since the Dark Wizards began pouring in.

"Have they disturbed you in any way out here?" Gray asked.

"No, they usually don't come in through Ty'riko," Max said. "They'll often avoid cities if they can, headed for the heart of the island. What worries me is how apparently massive this group has gotten."

"It's turning to one big group?" Gray asked.

Max nodded. "They call themselves Keryu Cosmos, and they're supposed to be even bigger than Tartaros or Phantom Lord or Acnologius. In fact, I've heard they're going to just conglomerate all of those Dark Guilds under one banner."

"So Titanfall and Acnologious would join them?" Natsu asked.

"And Six Stars, the Dark Guild that's actually from here," Max said. "Honestly it looks like they want to repeat what Alvarrez did four years ago."

"That's why we're here, sort of," Natsu said. "Their leader, Nero, is cursed by the same thing that cursed Zeref. We're here to take him out."  
"He's a black wizard too?" Max asked. "Damn, thought we were rid of those. But you're wrong about one thing; he ain't the leader, Natsu. He's an equivalent to an S-Class wizard to Keryu Cosmos."

Natsu tried his best to hide the slight hint of panic that shot through his body. He and Gray exchanged and look.

"I should get everyone out here, then," Gray said. "This might change some things."

"I don't know a lot," Max said, looking directly to Natsu. "Just what the mayor tells me." Gray stepped back inside, and Max maintained his gaze on Natsu. "He trusts me, apparently, since I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, and we're known for taking down the major Dark Guilds. I haven't actually done anything about Keryu Cosmos because…" He gestured at the house, to the window where Viviana was with the baby. "But I get where the concern comes from."

The other Fairy Tail members filtered out of the house and formed a semi-circle at the front of the pack, with Natsu and Gray at the front still. Lucy stood just behind Natsu, and held his hand from behind. Happy crossed his arms between Natsu and Gray, trying to look intimidating and determined. Would've worked if he weren't so small.

"Nero, I guess is this guy's name, is probably one of the major guild masters or black wizards that Keryu Cosmos have been recruiting," Max said. "I have no idea how many Dark Guilds there actually are on the island, but I know that more come daily."

"Those pirates we fought yesterday might have been some," Juvia said.

"They did mention something about a leader," Carla said. "I wonder if it's the one that leads Keryu Cosmos."

"And I wonder if they know Vothorm," Natsu said.

Max shrugged. "I've only heard about Vothorm through what happened with Gildarts when you all split for Stella and Edolas. Wasn't around to find out what happened to him, but I'm willing to bet that scumbag Harloc has something to do with this, too."

"Might be the leader," Gray muttered, but Max shook his head.

"I'm afraid to tell you this if only because of Natsu's reaction," Max said. He sighed, then stared Natsu right in the eyes. "It's not Acnologia, for sure, but I know that he calls himself the Black Dragon. And he is, in fact, a goddamn Dragon Slayer."

* * *

Nero strode through the ruins of the Urakon Cathedral, stepping over the various wizards and wizard-priests that attempted some sort of defense against the raid upon the town. He set his blood-stained lacrima upon the alter and stepped back, whispering the enchantment to view the large shadow that took up all of the viewing space to see the Keryu Cosmos Guild Master.

"Is it done?" Master asked.

Nero nodded. "Without impediment."

"And the Celestial wizards? Were any taken alive?"

"No, at her orders they were all slaughtered. The trail remains fresh," Nero said.

The Master hummed in agreement. "Ensure they pick up the sign to continue this path. Throw them a bone, if you would, Nero, a simple test of their powers. I'm sure the ride here was boring, they require a little bit of fun."

"Whom shall I send?" Nero asked.

The shadow remained stagnant under the voice carried through the lacrima, "Send the assassin, if you would."

"The Fausts?"

"No. The Spriggan."

Nero nodded, and waved his hand to cut the connection. He turned and there stood Jacob Lession already, not at all touched by the blood of his enemies, but had a massive burn mark across his face that completely melted his right ear. His pale eyes stared at Nero.

"Fairy Tail is here," Nero said. "Get revenge, why don't you? Find and kill Lucy Heartfilia for good measure."

Jacob Lessio bowed. "Won't she be mad?"

"If Lucy cannot withstand you, then the girl isn't worth anyone's time," Nero said.

Jacob stood up, and glared at Nero. With a quick movement, Jacob's fist cut across the few-feet gap between them, but was instantly ensnared in Nero's shadows and couldn't even touch him. The Ankhseram curse's aura also melted away the Transport magic forming behind Nero that Jacob had formed moments before as part of his assassination attempt.

"Use this on Fairy Tail, fool," Nero said, and flicked Lessio away. "Get going before the Black Dragon comes to find you."  
Lessio didn't bother bowing this time, only turned and vanished as a part of his magic. Behind where he'd stood, among the scattered remains of the guard and warriors of Urakon, were the rest of the Keryu Cosmos soldiers awaiting Nero's orders.

"We continue," Nero said. "Move out!"

* * *

**-See the Fairy Tail fanfic "Supernova" by EccentricFangirl777 to see this idea played out, it's pretty cool! Thought I'd give it a quick shoutout/reference since that story's version of Lucy has given some influence to this story's voice for Lucy.


	63. Ch 62 - The Assassin Returns

Max and Viviana left them more than enough food for the intrepid Fairy Tail travelers to make it to the next large village, which was about a day's travel away on foot. Natsu and Wendy weren't against the idea of taking a carriage, given that they still had some of Tyla's herbs, but Lucy proposed it'd be best if they left carts and carriages around in town in case the townspeople needed a quick getaway from any Dark Guilds that would come through the port city.

Lucy thought back fondly to the cute little abode that Max made for himself as they travelled through the Ca-elum countryside. It was homely, organized, and not at all how Max seemed back at Fairy Tail. Lucy and Max never really got to know each other, but they fought together against several enemies and there had to be some kind of bond there if only for those reasons.

Moreover, Lucy thought, she was impressed that it was all possible. Max was still a member of Fairy Tail, but was one on the verge of retirement. There wasn't much left for him in Fiore anymore, and he'd accepted that. Lucy's typically cheery-demeanor shifted a bit when she thought of herself living with a family in the countryside. That image, though, worried her because she didn't see herself with others, she saw herself alone, a quiet woman with her books. Did she want that? What about Natsu, and Happy?

Maybe they would be there, too, but, there were no Celestial Spirits. There was nothing else for her. What if she decided, not to leave Fairy Tail, but to leave Fiore, and continue her life somewhere else? Where there weren't Gods of Destruction or Black Dragons? Where there could just be peace and quiet? But, what if all that came at the cost of never seeing her Celestial Spirits again?

Her face softened. Oh, the dream. The dream of living with Natsu and Happy and maybe have a child, preferably a fiery little princess, living on a hill somewhere overlooking a vast land, knowing that they'd lived their lives to the fullest and had reached their limits and could continue on as wizards who had done it all.

That future was almost theirs. If they'd never seen that newspaper that Master Makarov had died, they would have continued one for who knew how long? Lucy could have told Natsu about her feelings and then they could've settled down for a bit; one of the perks of a Hundred-Year Quest was in the title, so if Natsu, Lucy, and Happy decided to just live somewhere quiet for a decade or so, that would be just fine.

She stepped over a small rock on the path, and heard the mumblings of conversation among the group. She looked to each wizard and Exceed in the group, all incredible with their magic and innate abilities of friendship and love. Lucy's hands fell where her keys should have been, and touched nothing but the cloth of her skirt. She squeezed and let go. Her feet scuttled along, kicking up some of the dirt.

Natsu howled up ahead about some joke that Happy made. Lucy shifted to adjust so the pack on her back wasn't so hefty on one side. She'd assigned herself to carrying most of the food and what not, so she didn't slow the others down if they were suddenly ambushed on the road. It'd be best not to let anything get in Natsu and Gray's way so they could finish combat fast.

Lucy kicked a rock between her feet for a few steps before it tumbled away and out of mind.

"Right, Lucy?"

Lucy looked up, confused, seeing Wendy smiling back at her. She waited just a moment and then was walking in-step with Lucy. Wendy smiled at her, and it was hard to resist the girl's charm.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Lucy said, and then Juvia stepped back to be next to Lucy on the other side.

"Wendy was just explaining to me how it may be wise for the Dragon Slayers and Alli to enter into the Grand Magic Games coming up in a few weeks," Juvia said. "Granted that we get Wendy and Natsu back in time."

"I mean, yeah, great idea, but why so specific?" Lucy asked. What a weird conversation to be having.

Juvia blushed. "Oh, well, it was only Alli and the Dragon Slayers, and I suppose the Exceeds, that were unaffected by the corruption of the Tenrou Tree." Juvia twirled her hair. "Unfortunately, Gray's Demon Slayer magic wasn't enough to resist the compulsion and everyone else, obviously, fell prey as well."

Lucy's eyes fell to the ground. "Yeah, but, you all managed to keep your magic." Her hands once again grazed the lonely part of her belt. "I was just left a useless member of the guild."

"It's not like that, Lucy," Juvia said.

Wendy was speechless, unsure of what to say. She instinctively grabbed Lucy's hand with both of her own, but, words failed her.

"You'll get your keys back, Lucy," Juvia said. "Your spirits love you."

"Loved me," Lucy corrected. "Before I betrayed all of them, and abused my friendship with them."

"It wasn't you, Lucy," Wendy said. "Everyone in the guild knows it."

"Yeah, but just the guild," Lucy said. "Think about what I've done to Yukino and Sorano. Now everyone is going to be afraid of what they're capable of, too. Their spirits are probably more on-edge for what they're capable of than ever before, and it's all my fault."

"Vothorm was the one who destroyed the tree, and his allies corrupted it," Juvia said. "They're to blame for all of what happened to you, and to us. And we'll get him back, starting with this mission."

"Maybe," Lucy said. "Or maybe that was the final straw. I mean, how many times did I just rely on the Celestial Spirits to always be there to save me? I could never do anything myself. Angel had her own form of magic and Yukino is a skilled warrior. Me? I'm just…"

"Kind," Wendy said.

"And full of spirit," Juvia said.

Lucy bowed her head, keeping back tears. Two of her closest friends were doing all they could to console her, and she felt next to nothing compared to the utter dread of waking and remembering all that she'd done, all that she'd been, and realizing that she no longer had anything to rely on. She had no spirits to call on, not even the sweet and innocent Plue. She was alone, truly alone.

She couldn't even remember being locked in the Celestial Spirit World. It was like a void of her memories. Did anyone come visit her, did anyone scold her or ridicule her for giving in to the darkness? Had Loke or, dear heavens, Aquarius say anything to her? Maybe she begged the Celestial Spirit King to erase her memories of the event, and to truly save her soul, he erased her memories of all of her adventures with Fairy Tail.

Wendy squeezed her hand, and a warmth spread through Lucy's body. But she remembered now; she remembered Nirvana, and meeting the sweet Wendy. She remembered fighting alongside Juvia as they stormed the Tower of Heaven; fighting Acnologia on Tenrou Island, and proving themselves in the Grand Magic Games. Together, they all watched dragons soar through the sky, the most beautiful thing in the entire world, and together, they overthrew an empire not with force, but with their bonds of friendship, forged over years of hardship.

Who was to say that this wasn't one of those hardships? In those times, in those desperate hours, she'd always depended on her friends, but, how much stronger did she become for it? The Lucy who first joined Fairy Tail and could barely summon two spirits at a time would never recognize the powerful wizard that was capable of not just summoning five spirits at a time, but fusing them with her Star Dress magic in rapid succession to fight someone specifically aimed at cancelling magic.

Lucy returned the pressure in Wendy's hand and wrapped an arm around Juvia, whom she expected to resist, but instead leaned into it. The three girls chuckled.

"Thank you both," Lucy said. "You're the best. I love you so much."

"We'll all get through this together," Wendy said. "It's what makes Fairy Tail the best guild in the world."

Juvia smiled and nodded in agreement. Lucy released them both and then returned to the original topic of conversation, agreeing with Wendy that it was a sound team. They could also throw in Panther Lily, and then Carla as a reserves member. Beyond that, though, there were few trustworthy wizards of Fairy Tail.

"Although," Juvia said, cheekily, "we were able to access Edolas. Perhaps, maybe for the short duration, Fairy Tail would be able to convince the king there to come out and play again."

"Mystogan?" Wendy asked. Her eyes lit up with excitement. "That would be the greatest! He'd show everyone the power of Edolas for sure!"

"I wonder how that would work," Lucy muttered. "Does anyone still have the staffs that he used?"

"I'm sure Jellal put them somewhere," Wendy said. "We'd just need to find them. Maybe Meldy has them now."

"So, a team of Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu, Alli, and Mystogan?" Juvia asked. The other two girls chuckled just at the sheer, titanic power latent within that group. Who else could compete? Sting and Rogue, for sure with their new Dragon Ultima Force forms. Orga would be a solid challenge for Wendy, and Minerva was always a thorn in any wizard's side.

Kagura and Jura were wildcards. Lucy could never properly gauge the former's strength and of course Jura would be absolutely incredible as one of the new Gods of Ishgar. But Mystogan against Jura? Talk about dreaming. That would be epic! Lucy would have to come out of retirement from commentating the games so she could take over that panel.

They fantasized about various matchups in the Grand Magic Games until Natsu, who scouted ahead at some strange scent, called out to them. Lucy looked up and noticed some thin pillars of smoke rising in the west.

"Oh no," Lucy muttered, and she took off alongside the other two girls. Gray, Happy, and Carla were already giving chase to Natsu.

They rounded a small hill and the burnt, destroyed village came into view. The damage was recent, since there were still some fires burning. Natsu immediately rushed to one of the smaller huts and began absorbing some of the fires. Wendy sprinted ahead with her Aera magic and began dispersing some of the cloud coverage.

Lucy stopped at the gates, struck by the horror of the scene. Carla had her little paws covering her mouth in shock, too. The village wasn't that large, and was surrounded by a small wooden gate on all sides. The lips of flames purred on the roofs; none were streaking into the sky…yet.

There was a loud snapping and then crashing sound and Lucy's attention swirled over to one of the larger huts collapsing in and burst into more fire. Everyone screamed for Natsu and he began rushing over that way. When their screams settled, though, the screams of others began to take hold in the air.

"There are still people here!" Gray exclaimed. "Let's get them out, quick!"

"Can't you just freeze the flames?" Lucy asked.

"If I freeze the buildings I'll wind up freezing the people in them, too!" Gray said. "Come on, there can't be too many!"

Happy and Carla took off before Lucy could. Lucy looked around for any other buildings nearby, and spotted one standing on its own, barely touched by fire, but the hut next to it was dangerously close to collapsing atop it. Lucy didn't have much time, and sprinted as fast as her legs could carry toward the house.

She rammed her shoulder against the wooden door and burst through it. She was slammed with a overwhelming amount of smoke and she tumbled over a broken wall in front of her. Lucy caught herself and scraped her hands along the broken up floorboarding. She managed to catch herself on her butt and then took back up.

"Hello!" she exclaimed. "Anyone in here!"

"Yes, over here!" a homely, old voice shouted back. Lucy whirled around, unable to see anyone…or much of anything, really, thanks to the billowing smoke. She ripped part of her lower shirt away and wrapped it around her mouth and nose, then squatted down and made her way through the house, yelling for the person in the room and following the sounds of their voice.

She pushed away a small wooden wall and found a small older gentleman with his legs buried beneath a bunch of rubble. Lucy tried hoisting him up, and with his help they were able to get him away from the rubble. Something creaked overhead and Lucy hit the deck just in time to dodge a falling bit of ceiling. It caught the back of her foot with a searing hot pain but she ignored it best she could.

"Is there any other way out of the house?" Lucy asked.

"No, we have to go out the front," the old man said.

"Okay," Lucy said. "Just relax, okay? I'll get you out of here."

The old man opened his mouth to speak, but Lucy was already acting. She stooped low and scooped the old man up into her arms. Her muscles screamed to detest but she ignored the pain and fought through it. She took two large steps before another part of the ceiling came and crashed against her back. She stumbled forward and lost her footing of the old man.

He tumbled into a thick cloud of smoke. Lucy screamed and rushed toward him. He had a bruise on his head but he was still conscious. Lucy once again leaned over and this time hoisted him over her shoulders. Her legs wobbled and she inhaled a massive amount of smoke. Stars flooded her vision. She lightheaded for a moment, but she stood.

"We're going to get out," Lucy said. "We're going to make it!"

There was another loud pop and then another creaking, and this time, the entire right-side of the roof caved in as the house next to this one toppled over and crashed into this barely-standing up. Dust, smoke, and debris billowed everywhere. Lucy braced herself against a pillar that broke under her and the old man's weight. She coughed smoke, and her eyes were probably bleeding with how dry they were. Lucy couldn't see a thing in front of her, save for her two hands.

Her pink Fairy Tail mark was visible even through the blinding smoke, and the dryness of her eyes. She squeezed the old man's wrist, feeling a pulse still there.

"Just a few more steps," she muttered. "Don't need magic to save a life. Don't need magic to save a life!"

She stepped down, snapping a piece of boarding in two and sparking several embers onto her leg. It stung and burned, but she didn't care. Lucy stepped forward again, feeling a relative cool nearby. She roared and leapt out the front door, bursting into fresh air. She and the old man fell immediately to the ground. He rolled away, coughing. Lucy coughed up nothing but smoke for several seconds until she was able to catch her breath and stand.

The old man, instead of falling into unconsciousness, was still very much awake, staring wide-eyed up at the sky above.

"Those monsters are burning our village," he muttered.

Lucy looked around, seeing Fairy Tail racing to put out the fires. But as fast as they worked that, it was also a struggle to get everyone free of the homes. Some citizens were out in the streets recovering, huddling close to each other. Lucy was bent over.

"Who did this?" Lucy asked, her throat dry. She needed water, bad.

"Monsters," the old man muttered. "He sent them. The Black Dragon."

Lucy nodded. Keryu Cosmos had been here, and had been here recently. Nastu would definitely be a bit excited by that idea, and if any were still around, she'd like to see him give those jerks a beating.

"Take me…take me to the river," the old man said. "Just behind the house. Need water."

"Same here," Lucy muttered, and helped the old man get to his feet.

The two hobbled together to a small stream that lay at a steep bank, and divided the village in two. The other side of the village still burned, and was seemingly untouched by Fairy Tail. Lucy wanted to scream to her friends to help them, but over the roaring flames and without much of a voice to begin with, nobody would hear her screaming.

She slid the old man down to the bank and he began sipping from the stream. Lucy thought she caught something glisten in the stream, but it was probably just the sun, and she bent over and starting sipping water too. She wanted to move fast to help the other citizens.

The old man stopped slipping and slid back, with a bit of a thud, against the bank. Lucy splashed water on her face, letting the smoke and dirt wash off. She heard more crashing and realized, with a bit of horror, that she hadn't attended to the next house. She swore silently and quickly rose.

Curious, though, how warm her body felt even so far out. Particularly in her gut. Were her clothes on fire? Some pain began to filter through her body, and she felt something running down her legs and abdomen. The river water began to darken, too.

Her hand fell to her stomach, and she felt the pointy end of a knife jutting from her gut. Lucy fell to her knees.

"What?" she muttered, and a hand clasped her throat.

The pain finally caught up with her and she tried to scream but the heavy hand silenced her, and then slammed her to the ground. Lucy cried out in pain again. The knife was ripped from her stomach and a foot slammed on the wound. She blasted back against the slope of the bank, right next to the now-dead body of the old man, his throat opened up and eyes wide with horror.

"I've waited for this day for quite some time," an eerily familiar, terrifying voice said.

Through whatever vision she had left, Lucy saw the well-dressed form of the Spriggan 12 assassin Jacob Lession stepped toward her. He wiped the bloody knife with a white hankerchief and then tossed it into the river, staining the river with her blood before it dissipated into the rest of the water.

The wound in her belly gushed blood. Lucy felt her body going limp and everything about her became heavy. Her breathing intensified and her vision came in and out.

"This will be the perfect place to begin my revenge against Fairy Tail," Jacob Lessio said. "I'll pick you off one by one, each in the throes of your heroism. Think you can save this town? I've ensured that you won't have the time. These buildings burn far too fast for—"

His voice cut off as a glowing pink aura slammed into him, and then it shifted and covered Lucy. She sucked in a deep breath as the blood stopped and a feel of refreshment spread over her.

"It's okay now, Lucy," a kind voice said overhead. Lucy followed the sound of it up to Carla, who stood in her human form, burnt and smoke-ridden but standing strong in the sunlight. Her pink aura glowed bright. "Rest now."

"Carla, run away," Lucy said. "He's too much."

"I can buy us some time," Carla said. She stepped toward Jacob Lessio. "At least enough for Wendy or Natsu to find us."

Jacob Lessio roared and leapt at Carla, then held his hand out to Lucy. Lucy felt an odd sensation one she'd felt before. This was his Transport magic, he was going to send her away! Lucy closed her eyes but the sensation quickly ended as Carla slammed her fist across his face, since he was too distracted with the spell to notice her speed.

"You're fast, girl!" Jacob Lessio exclaimed, and swung his fist out, but then caught Carla in the gut with another punch. Carla spat blood and was kicked away again.

She managed to catch herself in mid-air and then blast back toward her. He held his hand to her, trying to use the Transport magic, but she moved around it, and tried slamming him again but he blocked.

"Though you're no fighter," he said, and snapped his fingers.

Carla landed and Jacob Lessio vanished. Lucy heard a rustling behind her and called Carla's name. Just as an invisible knife scrapped the side of Lucy's neck, Carla blasted Jacob Lessio up the slope. He flipped back, bounding off the slope and casting his knife back into Lucy's shoulder. She screamed in agony.

He landed next to Carla and unleashed a series of unrelenting blows against her. Carla couldn't block any of them, she was just too slow. Jacob Lessio laughed and in time with the crashing of another building landed another blow across her face. Carla didn't even react or move; her body just dropped alongside the river, right into the mud.

Jacob Lessio spat on her body when it morphed back to its Exceed form. "Just a silly cat. Nobody even saw how pathetic a fighter you are."

"I did," Lucy said. "I saw her fight! I saw how she fought with honor, unlike you!"

"Silence," Jacob Lessio said. "As I said, I shall kill you first to begin my revenge, and then this pathetic feline."

He held his hand out and two knives appeared. Lucy tried to move, but the healing spell Carla had around her was gone now, and the wound was still open. She was still too weak to move from the smoke and shock of the injury.

"Not like this," Lucy muttered.

That vision of before, the one with Natsu, Happy, and the house, suddenly appeared in her head. They were all so jovial, smiling and laughing with one another. They stood in a golden countryside, with their love and joy keeping them alive.

Lucy gripped the grass next to her and tried to push herself up as smoke poured down the slope around her and once again began to consume her. Her vision continued to fade as Jacob Lessio took a step toward her, chuckling while he juggled the knives with ease. He tossed one and it pierced the grass next to Lucy's head; she was just fast enough to dodge it.

"Made you look," he joked. "Besides, I only need one knife."

Lucy shut her eyes, trying to call out for help but it was muted by the destruction behind her. Nobody knew where she was, or how she was going to die even if Jacob Lessio did nothing. There wasn't even the sound of the river flowing, it suddenly came to a stop.

Lessio stopped, Lucy noticed, when she opened her eyes. She saw the river shift, and that golden light from the sun before glistened again. Lessio turned.

"What…"

WHAM!

A massive wave of water slammed him and sent him flying along the river bank. A spray of water coated over Lucy before two firm hands grabbed her shoulders and propped her up.

"You're such a waste, girl," a stern, but loving, voice said overhead. "I swear, what am I ever going to do with you?"

Tears filled Lucy's eyes, and a knot formed in her throat to block any words. She quickly wiped them away, not wanting to show any weakness, and looked up at the smirking face of her first friend in this world.

"Mind doing me a quick favor?" Lucy asked.

Aquarius nodded, and then held her hand out to Lucy. A golden key was there, in her hand.

"Together," Aquarius said. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Miss Lucy?"

The spraying water seeped into Lucy's wound and it stitched itself back together. Lucy clasped the key, and Aquarius's hand overtook Lucy's. The spirit hoisted Lucy back to her feet.

Jacob Lessio shook off the water and glowered back at the two. Lucy held the key of Aquarius out toward him.

"Sorry pal, but you ain't getting revenge today," Lucy said. She felt nothing but absolute joy as she shouted words she never thought she'd say again, "Let's go, Aquarius!"


	64. Ch 63 - What was Lost Now Found

Jacob Lessio fixed the gloves on his hands while Aquarius charged toward him. He eyed Lucy for the briefest moment before fixing his gaze upon the far more imposing threat in front of him. He punched out at the water maiden, but his fist was quickly swallowed up by a torrent of water from the nearby stream. Aquarius dove into the water and then sprang back out and crashed water down upon Jacob.

He braced himself but was still flung back. He shook the water off of his clothing and grunted. Aquarius screamed and launched a spiraling vortex at him. Jacob leapt over it, but the water curved up and knocked him from beneath. Aquarius then shot another stream of water toward him. Jacob leapt back, dodging it, but Aquarius rode the stream toward him.

"You picked the wrong Celestial Wizard to mess with, assassin!" she exclaimed, and slammed her fist across his face, then spun and slammed him with her tail.

Aquarius leapt away and floated next to Lucy, whose eyes were alight with awe. Her heart was beating so fast from the excitement of not only getting to see Aquarius, but getting to see her kick some serious ass!

"You are so cool," Lucy said, ogling up at Aquarius.

She flipped some of her blue hair from off her shoulder. "Well, what can I say?"

"You can say that your attacks are utterly pathetic," Jacob said, wiping the water from his face. "And they are no match for me."

Lucy grimaced, but shock filled her when she heard another explosion nearby. She whirled around, but it hadn't come from this part of town, she realized, but across the way. Aquarius also seemed to notice.

"Running out of time here," Aquarius said. "I'll have to finish this guy fast. Lucy, get to safety!"

"No, wait!" Lucy exclaimed, but Aquarius was already gone, moving back to the stream and to the battle at hand.

"Now you'll face the true power of a Celestial Spirit!" Aquarius exclaimed, swirling water all around her.

Jacob Lessio tossed several knives into the spiral of water but they all just flew through the other end, finding no purchase. Aquarius roared and turned the water back upon him, sucking up much of the water from the stream itself.

He slid under it and made a mad dash for Aquarius. Lucy moved to get in the way, but Aquarius held one hand out, signaling Lucy to stop, and then dropped all of the water, and its massive force, down upon him. Jacob Lessio slammed to the ground, grunting from the pain.

Aquarius reared her body down upon him, and tried to leap away but was caught and then punched in the chest by Jacob.

Lucy clenched her first around the key. Aquarius held her hand out still, and Lucy's grip around it tightened.

"You call me stupid!" Lucy exclaimed. "How stupid do _you_ have to be to give me this key and not expect me to use it!"

Jacob turned toward her. "What?"

" _Star Dress_!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing the key at her chest.

In a blinding golden light, the magic power of Aquarius consumed Lucy. Her clothing shifted to the familiar, aquatic clothing of her first ever Star Dress transformation. Her muscles tightened and loosened, and she became keenly aware of all the water near her.

"Aquarius, we fight this guy together!" Lucy exclaimed. "It's the only way we can win!"  
"You'll never beat me, girl," Jacob Lessio said.

"Shut your mouth!" Aquarius yelled, and slammed him with her urn, which exploded with water. Lucy sprinted forward, catching the water mid-air, and then flipped over Jacob Lessio and slammed him with a stream of her own making.

He blasted back against the slope, but bounced off of it and managed to catch himself. Lucy slid to a halt next to Aquarius.

"Never thought I'd actually get to see you in the Star Dress," Aquarius said. "Though I think the clothes look way better on me."

"I know better than to argue with you," Lucy said.

"But I think we can agree this guy's gonna look great underwater," Aquarius said.

"Totally," Lucy said. "You ready?"

"You serious?"

Lucy chuckled and let Aquarius go first. She immediately dove into the water. Jacob threw two knives at Lucy, whose instincts immediately kicked in. Her old power was back, and it was back in full. She dodged the first and then slid her foot away just enough to still get cut, but ultimately be unharmed, by the second dagger.

She moved out of her spin by shooting a stream of water at Jacob, who just swatted it with his arm. From the spray, though, Aquarius leapt up, holding her urn aloft, and then she brought it down upon him. Jacob leapt away, still eyeing Lucy.

"Sorry about this, Juvia, but I gotta borrow your spell real quick," Lucy muttered. She held her hands at her side, and then swung them up, roaring, " _Water Nebula_!"

All the water accumulated on the ground sprang up from the ground and slammed Jacob Lessio right in the chest, sending him shooting into the air.

"Aquarius, now!" Lucy shouted.

Aquarius rode the wave up, popping him into the air, still with most of the water from the stream behind her. Jacob stared at her, moving his hands around his belt for knives, but there were none.

"Fall, assassin!" Aquarius shouted, and brought the full force of all of her water down upon him.

Lucy couldn't hear a reaction from him until he hit the ground and screamed his lungs out. The blast almost knocked Lucy from her feet. Wind gusted and water sprayed everywhere. Lucy covered her face to block any mud from getting in her eyes. A comforting presence landed beside her, but still she had to protect herself until it all subsided, and the dust settled to reveal Jacob Lessio's body.

"Wow," Lucy muttered.

"We make a decent team," Aquarius said. "Kind of a shame nobody else was around to see it."

"Have you gotten stronger, Aquarius?" Lucy asked, now facing the Water Maiden.

"I haven't just been sitting around in the Celestial Spirit World," Aquarius said. "Other spirits told me that you were mastering the Star Dress technique, and I figured I'd try to keep up."

"That's awesome," Lucy said.

Something shifted up ahead, and the two watched in utter horror as Jacob Lessio picked himself back up, brushing off some of the dust.

"Oof, that wasn't half bad," Jacob said. "Though if I had my knives with me I could've ripped your head off, spirit. Still, I should give credit."

"Ah, great, a persistent one," Aquarius muttered.

"But now the time for fun is over," Jacob Lessio said. "I have a job to complete, and an impatient master to return to."

"Lucy, you need to run," Aquarius said. "Use my abilities and go put out the fires on the other houses!"

"You won't get the chance!" Jacob exclaimed, and lurched forward but was stopped by another fast blast of wind that appeared between them, following by lightning…and fire.

A flaming shape quickly took form between Lucy and Jacob Lessio, one turning humanoid, but not losing its fiery aura.

"I'll take care of this chump, Lucy," Natsu said. "You and Aquarius should get going to put those fires out."

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed. "On it!"

"That's…Natsu?" Aquarius asked, but Lucy reached out and grabbed her hand. Aquarius wrenched it free and slapped Lucy's hand away.

"Some things never change," Lucy muttered, and sprinted for the stream.

"You'll die before you touch that water!" Jacob Lessio exclaimed.

"You stay away from them!" Natsu exclaimed, and leapt at the assassin. It seemed to take all the strength the assassin had to be able to block the attack. He spun around Natsu, but Natsu was much to fast to be hit by a counterattack.

Lucy and Aquarius leapt over the stream, sprinting down it toward the flaming village. Jacob tried to run with them but was once again blocked by Natsu. Aquarius swung her hand up and another stream of water shot out and launched toward one of the houses. Lucy slammed her feet down and summoned all of her power to do the same, launching it in a larger arc at a farther distance.

She heard fast footsteps behind her, and turned just in time to see Natsu once again get in the way. His flames were searing hot, but thanks the water around her, Lucy wasn't getting burnt or anything.

"You're pissing me off, old man," Natsu said.

"Out of my way!" Jacob exclaimed, holding up his hand for Transport magic.

"Natsu!"  
" _Dragon Slayer Secret Art_!" Natsu shouted, slammed his hand onto his arm. " _Lightning Fire Thunderous Vortex_!"

A massive gale of wind blew back from Natsu's attack. Lucy couldn't help but be flung from her feet, but, upside down in the air she was able to watch as Natsu's attack slammed into Jacob Lessio and sent him soaring not just away from the village, but maybe off the entire island. Lightning and fire streaked across the Ca-elum blue sky.

Lucy momentarily clapped until she landed hard on her butt and proceeded to roll several more feet onto a nice, freezing sheet over ice. Her teeth immediately started to chitter together.

"J—jeez, G-Gray," Lucy said, spinning on her butt to face Gray, who sneered at her. He held his hand down and helped her up.

"Sorry about that," Gray said. "I thought it'd help you stick the landing."

The ice slid across town and immediately stamped out a small fire burning in the middle of the road.

"Hey, Lucy, get off your fat ass and get to work!"

Lucy snapped to. Gray stepped back, startled, and Lucy sprinted forward, not wanting Aquarius to see her just lollygagging about anymore.

The town was quickly coated in mist and the stream's water reserve start to run low. Lucy's usefulness started to dwindle by the time they were done with the second half of the village. Lucy bent forward, bracing her hands on her knees, and then felt her Star Dress dissipate and immediately give way to the clothes she had on before.

She took notice of the red blotch on her chest where Jacob's knife had impaled her. She touched the dark red spot and grimaced. Shirt. Ruined.

"Hey, good job, Lucy," Natsu exclaimed overhead. Lucy stepped to the side and Natsu landed. He sighed, brushing off some dirt. "Man, I'm stuffed. Hey, Gray, how's everyone on the other end of town doing?"

"They're alright," Gray said. "I pointed them in the direction of Max's village. Unfortunately they don't have much stuff to pack, but, they'll be able to find shelter faster."

"Was there nobody over here?" an approaching Juvia asked.

"Guess not," Lucy said, and Aquarius floated down next to her. Juvia's eyes widened.  
"O—oh my," she said.

"Whoa, holy crap," Gray muttered. "It's your water spirit."

"Aquarius, ice-boy," Aquarius said, her eyebrow twitching.

"Good to see you again!" Natsu exclaimed. "Almost didn't recognize you when I jumped in the fight. Sorry about that, by the way, if I threw off your groove."

"No, you came at just the right time," Aquarius said. "You gave us more time to come to this part of town and start cleaning things up. It was much appreciated." Aquarius looked down at Natsu. "Though you seem to have changed quite a bit since last we met. Your essence is different."

"Yeah, I kind of absorbed a dragon soul," Natsu said.

Aquarius chuckled. "I'd expect nothing less of you."

"But how are you here?" Natsu asked. "Lucy doesn't have her keys, and weren't you trapped in the Celestial Spirit World or something?"

"A spirit can return to this world if there is a key in it," Aquarius said. "About a year after my key was broken, another surfaced in this world. I returned once during your war against the Spriggans to aid Lucy and save the legacy of her mother, and then bided my time in the Celestial Spirit World."

"Did you sense I was in trouble again?" Lucy asked.

"No, I thought I sensed a dragon, a true dragon," Aquarius said. "Being so near to my key, I had to go and see. Not that I'd be much of a fight against one, but I could perhaps save my key for you to one day find, Lucy."

Natsu cracked some of his bones. "Yup, not surprised you'd sense a dragon like me."

"It wasn't you," Aquarius said, and Natsu slouched. "It was a far more malevolent feeling."

"Probably the Black Dragon," Gray said. "He's some sort of Dark Wizard Dragon Slayer. I bet he's the one you picked up on."

"Whoever they are, they're dangerous," Aquarius said. "It's not often a Celestial Spirit can sense the essence of another mythical being through the veil between worlds. And now I'm sensing another malevolent force, one far more ancient, one that was present when last I saw this idiot."

She tapped her fist atop Lucy's head. Lucy flinched. Gray nodded again. "That would be Zeref then, and some guy named Nero now. They're both cursed by Ankhseram."

"Wonderful," Aquarius said. She sighed. "You Fairy Tail wizards just get into the worst bits of luck ever, you know that?" She put her hands to her hips and shook her head. "Ah, well, I'm glad I came along to help."

"And…and you can stay, right?" Lucy asked. She still clutched Aquarius's key in her hands. "Aquarius, will you make a contract with me?"

A gentle breeze settled through the town. Aquarius looked down upon Lucy with a look of confusion at first. Everyone else was silent. Lucy's grip on the key tightened, and her chest locked up. She started at the big blue eyes of that mermaid, the ones she always used to look up to.

"I was prepared to ask you," Aquarius said. "Of course, Lucy. After all, I still have an oath to fulfill from your mother. I will protect you to your dying day."

"Thank you," Lucy said, bowing. She tried to hide the tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much!"  
A hand fell atop her head, and Lucy sprang forth and hugged Aquarius with all she had and just let the tears flow from her eyes. They weren't tears of sadness, though, not at all. Lucy only felt sheer joy and happiness that her best friend was back in this world, and that they could once again stand together.

* * *

That night, the intrepid band from Fairy Tail sat around a small fire in a small alleyway that hadn't been too badly touched by the town. Everyone in the village was gone already, and Lucy was fast asleep. She'd had quite the exhausting day. Carla, in her Exceed form, also rested next to her. Natsu sat before the two of them, leaving just Wendy, Gray, Juvia, and Happy awake. Happy was nibbling on a fish while the other four wizards looked into the small fire Natsu spat into life.

Gray stoked the flames with a small stick. "A Dragon Slayer strong enough to be felt in the Celestial Spirit world, huh?"

"Seems frightening," Wendy said.

"Perhaps he has some sort of tie to the Celestial Spirit World," Juvia said, glancing from Gray to Natsu. Natsu just shrugged.

How had he not known of this Dragon Slayer before? That bugged him more than anything. For the longest time, it was clear that he and the six others were Dragon Slayers. It seriously shocked him to discover the truth about God Serena, and then his outrageous power made sense.

"Natsu," Wendy said. "Do you think he's like how we were supposed to end up?"

Natsu nodded. "It only makes sense."

"How do you mean?" Juvia asked.

Natsu looked at her from across the fire. Juvia often looked intense, inquisitive, but now her face had more curiosity on it than normal.

"Dragon Slayers have, or had, something called the Dragon Seed inside them. The ones without it needed a lacrima implanted in them to make their powers work." He waved his hand. "Me, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue all thought we lost our dragons, but it turns out that they just put themselves within our Dragon Seeds and made it so that our Dragon Seed wouldn't eventually turn us into actual dragons."

"So if it'd been left alone, you could've become something like Igneel?" Gray asked.

"Basically," Natsu said. "But our Dragon Seed was replaced by an actual Dragon Soul, which lets us access the Dragon Ultima Force."  
"We're worried that whoever this Dragon Slayer is didn't get the memo, and so his Dragon Seed is still festering," Wendy said.

"Like Acnologia," Gray said.

"Exactly," Natsu said.

"So we might be headed for a fight against Zeref and Acnologia again is what you're saying," Gray said.

Natsu shook his head. "Even if it the situation is similar, Acnologia was the Magic Dragon Slayer. He absorbed actual magic, so the more someone fought him, the more powerful he became."

"There haven't been more than one type of a Dragon Slayer," Wendy said. "I did some reading about it when I got the chance."

"So even if he can turn into a dragon, it won't be as strong as Acnologia," Natsu said.

"Yes, but, a dragon is still a dragon," Juvia said. "What can you do against that?"

"What we were born to," Natsu said. He smiled through fanged teeth. "Slay it."


	65. Ch 64 - Into the Woods!

All the Keryu Cosmos soldiers parted before Nero while he sauntered down the castle's large foyer, leading the massive door wedged between two sets up winding steps up to the next level of the main room. Nero examined the banners that wafted around him. They'd lost their coloring when the castle was abandoned after the dragons consumed the countryside centuries ago. Furniture remained in place and the castle itself still stood strong. Those who resided in it must have fled before the dragons could attack them.

The massive doors to what had once been a throne room opened before him, and Nero stepped through. Soldiers gave him the Keryu Cosmos salute. Nero ignored them, keeping his cursed aura in check so it wouldn't lash out and kill any soldier that stepped too close to him.

The throne room had been largely ripped asunder by the members of Keryu Cosmos when the guild claimed the place as one of their outposts. It was the farthest one from the main base of operations, where their Guild Master resided, yet for a meager outpost it was still quite large. Nero examined much of the old throne room while he walked. His footsteps were muffled along the floor thanks to the heavy amount of dust that'd poured onto the long red carpet leading to the small raised area where the actual throne was.

Nero glowered up when he looked toward the throne area. They'd placed an altar there, with the black lacrima glowing some of its iridescent colors as a message prepared to come through. Standing next to the altar were two people, a short man and a tall woman. The short man saw Nero first, but the woman ignored him. She was hiding her long blonde hair behind a cloak, as if somebody wouldn't find her recognizable in an instant.

"Leave us," Nero said to the man. "Head to the holdfast with the rest of your guild, and await the Black Dragon's commands."

"My guild and I have only just arrived, sir," the man said. He bowed his head in respect toward Nero. "Surely you must be mistaken. I have no received word from the Black Dragon to mobilize, and Fairy Tail draws so near."

"When one of the Trinity gives an order, you listen, not ask."

Nero stepped between the two, glowering at the beautiful, but aging, Anna Heartfilia through his peripheral. Anna smirked at the guild master. He was a man from northern Fiore, from a guild that had no major name in Fiore and was looking for a shot at glory. Most Dark Guilds that broke ties with the Magic Council were doing so; they saw Keryu Cosmos as a means to create the next Balam Alliance, implying that these guilds had equal footing with just Keryu Cosmos. They had little idea they were just feeing a much larger beast. The only two guilds that Keryu Cosmos saw remotely as allies were Titanfall and Acnologius; Harmonia had once been a good ally, but they fell much too fast to Fairy Tail.

"Leave," Anna said again, and the guild master nodded and stepped away. Nero took his place on the platform, and Anna lowered her hood down, revealing her face. She had stress lines all over it, but her youthful physique still held firm. Nero winced at her beauty for a moment. She came from the same era as he, yet neither showed signs of aging. He was stuck in the body of a man in his late thirties, and she a woman in her early thirties. Yet the stresses of her magic, particularly from her battle against Acnologia, slowly waned.

"When did you arrive on the island?" Nero asked. "I had no word of your arrival."

"I was meeting with delegates in Eliasvil," Anna said, still not facing Nero. "Their preparations shall be ready, and so too must our own."

"Eliasvil is not a pressing matter," Nero said.

"It shall be," Anna said. "You have no idea what powers they sit upon, black wizard. If we were wise we'd gather our forces and destroy that small town and take what they have. Then we could control the dragons and—"

"Hush," Nero said, gesturing at the black lacrima. It glowed a bit brighter. "The Black Dragon comes."

Anna and Nero stepped back, though Anna did so a bit less willingly. They took a knee when the Black Dragon appeared as a fuzzy image overhead, and then it cleared up to just his shadowy form. His human physique was tough to make out behind the shadows, but Nero had met with him enough to know just what he looked like. He was sitting back in a lavish throne, looking down upon the two.

Anna rose before Nero did. "Master."

"Ah, Anna, you've returned," the Black Dragon said. "And not a moment too soon. I suspect you're aware of the new guests upon Ca-elum?"

"Indeed, my young descendant seems to have brought some of her friends here for a hunt," Anna said.

"Including two of your Dragon Slayers," Nero said, pointedly. He smirked at Anna, who remained unfazed.

"My confrontation with those five was inevitable for our plans to succeed," Anna said. "But it's nothing to worry about."

"They grow strong," the Black Dragon said. "Even the great Gregorion allowed them an audience."

"It's nothing to worry about," Anna said. "I know these children."

"Children!" Nero exclaimed. "Yes, these children, who took down a devil not even your great Zeref could slay."

Anna braced her hand against her side, but it was the Black Dragon that shifted and caught Nero's attention. Even through the communicative veil, Nero suddenly felt small compared to him. He gulped and bowed his head.

"Even so," Nero said. "These are not mere children to be toyed with. They must be destroyed, and now is our opportunity."

"They will be," the Black Dragon said. "As part of our plans."

"Our plans need not involve this much prodding," Nero said. "Allow me to take the Fausts out to confront them. We'll kill the Fairies, save for the three we need, and then return to the holdfast and continue our operation."

"You wouldn't stand a chance against them," Anna said. "Not in the open battlefield. We must bring them to us." Anna straightened her back. "These children are ravenous on the battlefield, including dear Wendy."

"Dear Wendy?" Nero asked. "Your heart is still tied close to these Dragon Slayers, Anna. It'd be wise for us to leave you out of these plans."

Anna scowled at him, and it confirmed Nero's suspicions. Anna spoke back, "I am with Keryu Cosmos to the end, as I have been all along. It's unfortunate Zeref strayed from our path and that the Ankhseram curse drove him mad."

"And he fell in love," Nero said. "The ultimate tragedy."

"Regardless it's unfortunate that we must carry on without him for now," Anna said, looking in her peripheral to Nero. He just smiled at her. For now? She did have faith in her and the Black Dragon's little schemes, then. It was a foolhardy plan, but it worked well with Nero's ideals for the ultimate destruction of Fairy Tail, the only force standing between them and Vothorm's ultimate return. Ann continued, "I stand with you, not Fairy Tail."

"Not again, anyway," Nero said.

"A necessary ally to defeat a threat," Anna said. "But I'm wise enough to see which side of the war I should be on now. Much as I respect Fairy Tail and the Dragon Slayers for how far they've come I will not relinquish the plans we have laid for the last four years." She turned to face the Black Dragon. "I concur with Nero that now is the time for action, but we must carry on with the upmost care. Master, if you and I are to be successful we must have patience. We must draw Natsu and Wendy to us."

"Indeed," the Black Dragon said. "Which is why I wish for you two to remain here."

"Here?" Nero asked.

"You've created a path of blood and destruction that Fairy Tail is sure to follow," the Black Dragon said. "Given they survive their experience in the Croacan Forest, their next inevitable stop is here. You shall confront Natsu, Nero, and bring him to me."

"And Lucy and Wendy," Anna said.

The Black Dragon snarled. "Your obsession with your descendant may prove an impediment in our plans, Anna Heartfilia, what good is a useless Celestial Spirit mage?"

"You underestimate the power of Spatial magic, Master," Anna said. "My powers are thinning while Lucy still blossoms. With her power I can re-open Neo Eclipse and we shall have infinite access to all of time."

"Vothorm has no need of time," Nero said.

"Vothorm does not dictate the plans of Keryu Cosmos," the Black Dragon said. "He is an ally, and we are not his subordinates."

Nero nodded. Speak for yourself, he thought, and glanced from Anna to the Black Dragon. Nero's plans lay with the ally that freed him, and the Black Dragon, and Harloc, from the Edolas prison. The Black Dragon's pride was thick, and futile. What hopes could a dragon have against a god?

"Regardless," Anna said. "Natsu is our priority. He has always been the priority. We've allowed him to grow this strong, but I believe that the limit has been reached. Any further and our plans shall be jeopardized."

"Agreed," the Black Dragon said. "Which is why I wish to see that he arrives to us unspoiled. Anna, go out into Ca-elum. Watch over Fairy Tail and ensure Natsu's safety. I'll not have him die before he proves useful to me."

"Of course, Master," Anna said.

"And Nero, you shall stay put and prepare the Fausts for a confrontation to kill the spares," the Black Dragon said. "I have no need for flourish, see to it that they are killed with the upmost speed and precision."

"As you command," Nero said, and bowed his head.

The vision of the Black Dragon began to fizzle and then fade away. The black lacrima hummed for a moment longer, and then faded away.

Anna turned her hand behind her and a swirling portal opened. Nero glared at her, though she ignored him.

"Ensure that Fairy Tail does not see you," Nero said. "They still see you as an ally, if they even remember who they are."

"Three of them will," Anna said. "And how fortunate that those are the three I'll need to eventually confront."

Nero shook his head. "Do not fail us."

The portal began to close as she stepped through. "Never."

* * *

Gray stood in the middle of the pack, contrary to his usually standing in the back to counterbalance Natsu holding up the front. He was next to Carla and Juvia, who talked across Gray about their experience during the S-Class trial a week or so ago. Gray, though, remained tightly focused on the looming forest in front of them. It seemed to cut a direct line across the open field, and there was no real way around it.

They crested a small hill and then began their straight shot toward the forest. Gray strummed his fingers against his palm. The forest itself seemed to sway in the wind, giving way to the ebb and flow of the breeze. He could see the thickness of the foliage around all parts of the forest save for the main road. Trees weren't all that tall, but were dark, and old.

He pursed his lips, looking about the rest of the group, who paid the forest no mind. Max hadn't mentioned anything to them about a freaky forest, and most of the townsfolk fled in the night while they slept, so they wouldn't be able to give the Fairy Tail wizards any kind of warning. They were completely in the dark here. They didn't even know if they were on the correct path anymore; the group just began following the one laid out before them.

The path soon vanished in front of them and nobody noticed, instead turning to just regular grass with some thin line where most travelers wandered into the forest. Up ahead, in the forest itself, a walkway was cleared between the bushes and overgrowth, like an invitation of sorts. Gray reached down and Juvia laced her fingers instinctually through his own, but his body was unusually cold. Juvia took notice and squeezed.

"Everything okay, dear?" Juvia asked.

Gray hesitated, not taking his eyes off the forest. "No."

"What?"

"Hey, Natsu, hold up a second," Gray said, and Natsu immediately stopped. Thankfully, everyone else's attention was drawn, and Gray halted the group. "Something ain't right about that forest."

"Smells fine to me," Natsu said. "Wendy?"

"Same here," Wendy said.

"It's messing with me," Gray said. "I've got this uneasy feeling in my stomach. Obviously we can't avoid it, but I think it's smart not to just wander in there like we've been before. I think something's in there, maybe it's haunted or something."

"Haunted?" Happy asked.

"Or it's a hive of Dark Guilds," Juvia said.

Natsu's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah?"

He turned to check it out but Lucy wrapped an arm around his neck and reeled him back into the group.

"Yeah, let's not go splitting up," she said. She looked back toward Gray. "Is it anything familiar, or just, like, something bad?"

"Just something bad," Gray said. "I think we need to go in with some sort of strategy."

"A strategy just to walk?" Happy asked.

"No, like a formation," Gray said. "If it's something only I'm going to be able to pick up then it could be demonic. If that's the case I'd like to spearhead us in; I'll be able to notice whatever's coming at us."

"Then it's wise for Wendy and I to stay in the center of the pack," Carla said. "Along with Happy, who won't be that useful."

"Hey!" Happy exclaimed.

"Natsu you take up the rear," Gray said. "Your nose and heightened senses will pick up on anyone sneaking up on us. That leaves you, Lucy, and Juvia to flank us."

"How exactly do we approach, then?" Wendy asked. "What if we have to get separated?"

"Under no circumstances should we separate," Carla said. "Demons or Dark Guilds, if Gray is sensing it then it may be something serious, and we don't want to let them just pick us off one by one. I suggest staying in a clump."

"Ah, like a moving blob," Natsu said. "I get it."

"Yes, that," Carla said, not even bothering to look at the moron. Gray knelt and watched Carla draw their formation in the sand; it was that of a diamond, and she drew a line through the dirt leading to the forest. "Gray I think it would be wise for you to allow your Demon-Slayer magic out a bit. It may give away our position a little, but it'd go a long way of sensing that a Demon is nearby, right?"

"Right," Gray said.

"And you should stay in your human form," Wendy said. "You'll be better hidden as an Exceed but if we get ambushed you'll be able to fight them better like that."

"I agree," Carla said. She eyed Gray. "That sound good to you?"

"Hold on," Natsu said. "What if I go in blazing and draw their attention, and then you guys come in and do some cleanup?"

"Scouting ahead isn't a bad idea," Lucy said.

"Yeah, maybe, but this is a thick forest, if you get off the main road it might be easy to get lost," Gray said. He gestured to Natsu. "Even someone like him, with that nose of his, might lose track of us."

"Good point," Lucy said.

"See, that's just a lack of faith in your friends," Natsu said.

"Nastu if we let you loose you'll burn the forest down and we'll have more than just human refugees on this island," Lucy said. "You can let all your flames loose on Nero when we find him, okay?"

"Hmm, good point. Alright, we stealth!"

Instantly, he and Happy dropped down, turning whatever they had on them into ninja-like clothing: Natsu folded his scarf around to shield his face, and Happy used his little bag to do the same. Gray groaned.

"Right. Say, Wendy, any chance you can muffle our footsteps or something?"

He turned and immediately dropped his head at the sight of Wendy doing the same thing as Natsu, only she used her hair as the mask instead of her clothes.

"Shh, we are ninja now," Natsu said. "Hurry, friends, into the shadows!"

"Oh, I wish you were just a shadow," Gray muttered.

The group collected themselves and the four wizards and three ninja took up their diamond formation and began walking into the forest. Ninja Happy sat atop Ninja Wendy's back while Natsu buffered the group. Gray felt the darkness of the Demon Slayer mark slide up his arm up to his shoulder, coating it in pitch darkness. His right eye burned for a moment, but his senses enhanced significantly.

He took a step in and a chill ran up his spine. He stopped the group instantly, and turned directly behind him to Carla.

"There's something here," Gray said, feeling the sheer tonnage of magic coming off of every tree and bush. "Something foul, some dark presence."

"Tread with caution, then," Carla said. "But it's best to keep moving."

"Right," Gray said, and motioned for them to keep going.

The sunlight barely leaked through the treeline, and Gray even felt the chills of black magic in the forest while they moved. The forest was indeed as thick as he'd perceived it from outside, with little room to move if they were to stray off the main road, which closed in around them and put significant trouble on their formation.

They adapted to a formation resembling the old one, wherein Happy was alone in the center while Lucy and Juvia stood behind Gray and Wendy and Carla were just in front of Ninja Natsu, who'd closed the gap between himself and the group. Gray held his hand out, almost as a sensor of sorts for any magic that would spring out at them. The forest was so dense with the magic, though, that it was impossible to pinpoint any one place where the magic stemmed from. It was like being on Tenrou again, only instead of heat, it was a chill.

Gray's eyes scanned the forest in front of him, glancing over each piece of green and each scratch in the bark of the trees. The group moved painstakingly slow, but thankfully, Gray didn't hear a peep from Natsu in the back about it. Gray's icy hand waved through the air once more, reaching out for any sign of Demonic presence, but still none came.

A little bead of sweat rolled down his face. Damn this concentration. How large was this forest again? Gray gritted his teeth. Keeping this level of concentration up would be lethal to both their time and on his mind. His brain would be mush by the time they got out of the forest, and he'd be useless in a fight.

The forest was so still, though. The unnatural silence and overwhelming pressure screamed at Gray that there was something, but nothing he could do about it. He could launch a sheet of ice over much of the forest and lock any animals in place, but he couldn't do it for the whole forest, and if it didn't capture whatever Demon was in the woods, it'd sense his Slayer magic and get away, and they'd have to do all of this over again.

Gray felt a tug in his chest and then the forest around him seemed to brace and lurch forward. Gray himself also lurched forward. Juvia immediately caught his arm and yanked him back, and then the forest fell flat again. Gray raised his hand to his chest, sighing.

"What…what was that?" Gray asked.

"You just bucked forward for no reason," Lucy whispered.

Gray glowered up. "No, there's something in front of us. I don't even know how to describe it."

He braced his hand up, feeling something suck against it, and then he plunged forward, leaping through and feeling his soul get ripped from his body for just a moment before landing in a massive clearing with a black sun hanging overhead, and an orange sky painting the world around him. All the trees were a deep purple color.

Gray braced himself against icy cold grass. Someone rushed up behind him, clutching his sides.

"Gray!" Juvia exclaimed.

Gray rose to his feet, filling his body with Demon Slayer magic as a flurry of shadows started to coalesce and form some shape in the center of the clearing. Behind this mess of shadows was a long tunnel in the forest, clearly defined by the trees.

"Who enters my domain?" the entity asked, and Gray stepped forward, eyeing where all the mist poured in from. It seemed to come in all directions, ebbing from the five massive trees that formed the pentagon's points.

Gray allowed room for the rest of Fairy Tail to step through. Gray clenched his fist and let his Demon Slayer magic coat his body.

"What is it, Gray?" Juvia asked.

"You don't see it, do you?" Gray asked.

"They can see nothing, for they have not been touched by the dark," the shadowy entity said.

Someone chuckled behind Gray, and the cold world suddenly began to warm. "Oh yeah? Wouldn't get ahead of yourself there, cloud man."

"You see him too, Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Natsu asked.

Gray gestured at the entity. "I didn't learn all that much about Demons when I was with Avatar, but I did learn about a nasty kind in particular. This is a Mist Demon, an Akuma Kiri. They can only be seen by people who have been touched with some sort of demonic presence."

"Looks like that little E.N.D. stuff was good for something, then," Natsu said. "What's say we get this guy out of our way?"

"Agreed," Gray said. "You ready?"

"Ready!" Natsu exclaimed, but just before the two could move into battle, a flurry of wind swept through them, and another misty presence swept through the group. Gray flared his aura to dissipate it, but it was too late.

The second Kiri Akuma took a physical form much faster. Gray was too slow to anticipate and then react to it. The form swept through, reached down, snagged Happy, and then burst out through the tear.

"Happy!" Natsu exclaimed, and his own fiery aura flared and he blasted after Happy.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed. "Oh, damn it, get back here!"

The first Kiri Akuma chuckled and its own mist shot out before Gray could stop Lucy, catching his arm and allowing Lucy to go running free through the forest.

"Nobody else leaves!" Gray exclaimed. "Natsu can take care of himself!"  
Gray wrenched his arm free and blasted ice at the Kiri Akuma, who ducked away and then manifested into a much smaller form on the ground below, forming into a tall humanoid with six arms, two of which were bladed, and bleeding red eyes.

"Your friends will never survive our forest," the Kiri Akuma said. "What hope do they have?"

Gray sneered. "You guys see if you can sneak around this idiot. I'll be able to handle him myself, trust me."

He held his hand out and a frozen bow appeared there. He lowered it and pulled back on the icy string. The Kiri Akuma roared and the clearing shook.

"Just shut up already," Gray said, and loosed his arrow.


	66. Ch 65 - The Shadow Tree

Gray's Demon-Slayer arrow streaked across the clearing, ripping through the dark dimensional trap the four Fairy Tail members were trapped in. The Kiri Akuma roared and swung both of its bladed arms down, slicing the arrow in two and sending icy mist into its face. The demon chuckled and a black aura wafted around its body.

The Kiri Akuma's form, once smaller and humanoid, began to expand and grow again. Gray held the icy bowstring taut, keeping the arrow angled up at the monster's chest while it grew until it stood at about ten feet tall. The bladed arms gleamed at the tips with a bit of dark purple light. The shape was still easy to see, despite the distorted colors of the demonic realm that the Croacan Forest either held within, or was now consumed by.

Gray grimaced. His passing knowledge of Kiri Akuma, the Mist Demons, was thin at best. He wanted to study up so much more on them after he inherited Silver's abilities, but the infiltration of Avatar began and there were some who had a watchful eye out for him. He hadn't really been able to get to it since, especially considering they'd been in a nice and peaceful few years for a while there.

"Wendy, Juvia, Carla, hurry up and get out of here!" Gray said. "Get to that tunnel up ahead and see if you can track down Natsu and Happy!"

"What tunnel?" Wendy asked.

Gray gestured to the small, perfect pathway behind the Kiri Akuma. The trees were parted in a perfect arch that led to another clearing, and a massive tree behind it. Some light was pouring in onto the tree, and even though Gray was still sensing that overwhelming presence, it all seemed to be leaking from the tree.

"The one back there," Gray said. "That tree's connected to the rest of the forest, and probably to the other Kiri Akuma. You might be able to find the one tailing Natsu and Happy. Just keep track of it until I show up and then we can leave together."

"Right, then let's get moving," Carla said. "Come, child! Juvia, you as well!"

"I can stay and fight with you," Juvia said. "Gray!"

"Wendy is the only one that may be able to sniff out Natsu and Happy if this thing with the tree doesn't work out," Gray said. "Protect her! That's way more important than me fighting this stupid demon, got it? Make sure Wendy stays safe."

Juvia's mouth curled to a frown, but she didn't retort. Instead, her voice lowered and she said, "Kill that monster, my love."

Gray smiled and then yanked her close to him, placing his hand to the curve of her back and dropping the ice bow. He kissed her as hard as he could, then released her. Juvia's body almost seemed to melt.

The Kiri Akuma roared as it saw an opening to attack. Gray whipped back around, hoisting up the Ice Demon Slayer bow, and loosed another arrow. It streaked through the sky and then caught the beast right in the shoulder. It sliced part of the arrow of, but much like Mard Geer, it couldn't stop the expanse of the arrow.

The arrow exploded in the demon's shoulder. The Kiri Akuma blasted back. Gray lowered the bow and it vanished in purple mist. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Juvia get herself together and then tail after Carla, Wendy, and Juvia.

The mist around the Kiri Akuma swirled and then coalesced into a dark beam that shot out toward the girls. Gray, much faster on the draw, blocked the attack with an ice wall. The beam reflected up into the dark orange sky and vanished into the black sun above. The girls sprinted into the tunnel, unharmed. Gray pushed the ice wall to the clearing and sealed it against the ground.

The Kiri Akuma floated back up to its feet, still just as tall and powerful as before. Shadows wrapped around and through its injury where the ice arrow had once been.

"A Demon Slayer," the Kiri Akuma said. "I have never faced your kind before."

"Tough luck, then," Gray said. "Before I slice you up into little demon bits, though, I have just one question."

"This is a fight, Demon Slayer, there's no time for questions!" the Kiri Akuma roared.

It let out a low growl and then bounded for Gray. Gray swayed to the side, and used his own ice as a projected force and an attack to avoid the Kiri Akuma. His body skimmed against the dimensional wall around them and it made him dizzy for a moment before he slid to a halt.

"Has the forest always been like this?" Gray asked. "Or did that Nero guy summon you here?"

The Kiri Akuma straightened out its back and glowered at Gray with ruby eyes. "The cursed one? He did not summon us here, but he did give us the means to improve upon ourselves. Before this cursed wizard, we were mere shapes without form, beings that had no purpose. Now? Now we have a home."

"This dimension," Gray said.

"This forest," the Kiri Akuma said. "We claimed all life that had once inhabited this forest for our own."

"Yeah, I noticed the other one of you," Gray said. "There must be a bunch of you."

"There are enough to cause fear in the hearts of the island dwellers," the Kiri Akuma said. "Soon we shall amass our forces and eliminate the southern shore of the island. The world will never see such an onslaught of demons."

Gray observed the sky and area around them. "And you'll use this Spatial magic to do it? Did Nero give you this, too?"

"Oh, no, it was another of the Trinity, the woman," the Kiri Akuma said. "A powerfully intelligent woman, that one. She knew better than to interfere with our plans, and instead granted us this realm through which the true extent of our abilities could be explored!"

His black aura exploded around him and his body began to take on a misty form again, this time he sprouted four spider-like legs from his back with a loud crackling sound. The legs allowed him to stand a little higher off the ground as well.

"The Kiri Akuma shall return to the land of Ishgar and claim it as our own!" the Kiri Akuma exclaimed. "You, Demon Slayer, will be the first of many to fall under our heel!"

Gray braced himself. Nero must've had this plan laid out for weeks. Was Fairy Tail so predictable, did Nero really anticipate for them to come after him on the island? Perhaps he was just going to wait them all out. After all, it wasn't as if there was a way around this.

The ship came into this port and there was only one path they would have logically taken: the one that Max told them to go on as it would lead them on the fast-track to the heart of the forest. So unless Max betrayed them—which they would have noticed—then there was no way of him knowing what lay ahead.

No, maybe Nero was just leading them on this whole time. They'd followed this path of destruction to this point. The forest was just the culmination of the trap. Everything happened so fast in the forest that it had to be a trap, planned out and awaiting Fairy Tail for so long. Happy was taken in an instant, and with such precision, too. Was that because the Kiri Akuma were able to sense the weakest link so quickly, or was it because Keryu Cosmos was somehow looking down upon them?

They'd sent Jacob Lessio after them, too. They knew where Fairy Tail would be. Gray held his hand out and the Ice Demon Zero Long Sword formed in his hand, glistening a darker color than normal. The Kiri Akuma chuckled and held his razor arms aloft. The Demons in the forest wouldn't give them any answers, but would buy Keryu Cosmos enough time to lay their next trap. If Fairy Tail had any hope of getting out of this forest without much of a headache, they'd need to move fast.

Gray once again sensed that forboding presence all around him. It was from here, it was this Spatial magic that caused it, but, how had it gotten here? Why hadn't they heard of this Spatial wizard yet? They knew about the Dragon Slayer and the cursed wizard, but no special mage. It didn't add up. Who could it be?

Gray was given no time to speculate. The Kiri Akuma bounded at him again, slamming into the ground where Gray had once been. Gray flipped back, ripping his shirt free. The Kiri Akuma tore through it, and his blade arms and Gray's ice sword clashed. The force knocked Gray to the side. He slid to a halt on the ground.

The Kiri Akuma blasted toward him, holding the spider-arms at his sides like a pincer. Gray pulled the long sword back.

" _Ice Make: Vambrace_!" he exclaimed, and the extender took hold of the longsword.

Gray flung the blade out through the new spell and it sliced through the air and then cleaved right through one of the legs of the Kiri Akuma, ripping off the right leg and the right spider leg. The Kiri Akuma roared in pain and dropped straight to the ground.

Gray didn't stop, though, and sprinted forward, slamming his open fist and palm together. " _Ice Make: Silver_!"

He ground to a halt and punched the ground around him. Nothing happened for just a moment before the air around him froze and then the entire ground around him exploded in purple ice. The Kiri Akuma went airborne, flying through a cloudy of purple mist. It extended its three spider legs out to dissipate some of the debris in the air.

With a roar the demon swung its bladed arms down and two slices of magic ripped through the sky. Gray weaved through the two of them with ease and then slid along the ice and ran his hands along it before flinging his hands up, sending the ice shooting up at the Kiri Akuma. The Demon laughed and turned to a mist form.

"Your ice cannot hurt me if it cannot touch me!" it exclaimed.

"You really haven't dealt with Demon Slayers before, have you?" Gray asked, and the ice collided with nothing, but purple energy still coursed through the Demon.

The Kiri Akuma roared. Gray leapt up, pushing himself up with another pillar of magic. " _Ice Demon Zero Destruction Fist_!"

A purple fist slammed the ethereal Kiri Akuma, knocking the mist through the air before it reformed again. Gray landed atop the floating fist, and the two were level with each other in the air. The Kiri Akuma's form had majorly thinned out.

"I am just one of many," the Kiri Akuma said. "And in this realm, we are the true rulers!"

"Not so much," Gray said, and flipped off of the fist. It soared through the air and crushed the Kiri Akuma against the Spatial border.

Gray landed atop the ice, watching the mist leak out around him. He waited for a moment, still feeling all the pressure around him building, and building.

"That didn't do it," Gray said. "Hurry up and get back down here, you're wasting my time."

The purple fist dropped and shattered onto the ground. From the plume of debris, the Kiri Akuma strode out, injured and tired but still standing. Gray swelled his Demon Slayer magic into his arm.

"You should realize that your friends have no hope against my kind," the Kiri Akuma said.

"Your kind only exists in this realm," Gray said. "Whoever chased after Happy and Natsu must be something else. That pressure I've been sensing, I think I'm starting to figure out what it really is."

"Oh?"

"It's the boundary between worlds," Gray said. "Or dimensions, or whatever. See, at first I thought it was the connection to the tree; however, now that I know it's a physical boundary you can't escape from, I know that there's some sort of tether holding all of this up. It's probably that tree, isn't it?"

"You'll never know," the Kiri Akuma said.

"I bet," Gray said. "But my friends will."

"They'll never make it there," the Kiri Akuma said. "There dozens more of my kind awaiting them, and they have no Demon Slayer magic to fight with! You've sent them to their deaths."

"I don't buy it," Gray said. "I would've noticed."

"And how's that?" the Kiri Akuma asked.

Gray pointed down the tunnel of trees into the shadowy parts of the forest, where the other three had run off to.

"I would've sensed more Demonic presences down that way, but all of the concentration I'm feeling is right here, in this clearing." Gray pointed to the approaching Kiri Akuma. "Instead, you're the only one here. You're all alone, and you probably thought you could take me one-on-one."

"I will," the Kiri Akuma said. "You haven't seen the full-extent of my power! The Kiri Akuma are the strongest race of Demons, rivalled only by Etherious."

Gray grinned. "Etherious? Wow, how impressive. So tell me, then, what do you know about Etherious?"

"That they were weak enough to be culled from this world," the Kiri Akuma said. "And gave rise to our presence. Even their leader, E.N.D., turned out to be nothing. An illusion of power."

"Do you think he's real?"

"No. There's nothing that could topple that legendary kind of power. He would've easily become the Demon King, and instead left it all to some fool woman."

Gray sighed. "Well, you're in luck, then. Because I happen to know that E.N.D was real, and that there was a Demon Queen marching around not too long ago."

The Kiri Akuma paused. "And where are they now?"

Gray held his hand out. "Stopped, by my own hand!" Gray's purple aura exploded around him and he felt the ice at the ground around him start congealing around his body again. "There's not a Demon in this world or another that stands up the power of Fairy Tail's Demon Slayer, pal, and you're unlucky enough to call out him and his friends! You think you've shown your full power? Let me show you mine!"

The ice covered him completely, but with another burst of power, it all vaporized off of Gray as mist poured off of his body and his Demonic Will form stood proud in the demonic dimension. The Kiri Akuma stepped back at it laid witness to the power of the form. Gray's black markings wavered against dark grey skin, and his black hair had grown to about his neck. A purple aura consumed him again, and left not but purple eyes with no pupils.

"I'll finish this in one move," Gray said. "So go ahead and give me everything you've got. It won't be enough."

"Silence, mortal!" the Kiri Akuma exclaimed. "I'll not be disrespected by one who has stolen our accursed abilities. You will bow to the true power of Demon kind!"

The Kiri Akuma once again grew in size as all of its muscles bulged and the spider-legs on its back widened then a power surge ruptured them and four sharp wings grew from its back. The Kiri Akuma released a blood-curdling roar throughout the dark dimension and shot at Gray with incredible speed. A dark purple fist almost hit Gray in the face.

Gray caught it with just his fist. A blast of wind shot out from behind Gray as the force of the blow nearly knocked down the spatial wall behind Gray. The Kiri Akuma tried pushing forward but Gray was not giving.

"This is a trick," the Kiri Akuma said. "It must be! This power is impossible."

"This was the power made to defeat the greatest of all curses," Gray said. The Kiri Akuma paused and their eyes finally met.

"You…can defeat…" the Kiri Akuma said, but was stopped by the ice growing upon its hand.

It lurched away, flying into the air. Gray held his hand out and a purple scythe formed in his hand.

"If you somehow survive this, tell all your friends to leave this world and go back to the Demon dimension," Gray said. "Because the son of Silver Fullbuster will be looking for them. I'll make sure Nero gets there to send the message if you don't." He gripped the scythe with both hands. " _Ice Demon's Zero Silver Scythe_!"

Gray burst through the air and spun once with the scythe. The blade ripped clean through the Kiri Akuma, who couldn't even let out a grunt or growl at the feel of the blade tearing right through it.

"You…are a true…demon…" the Kiri Akuma began, but Gray whirled around and his own aura consumed the Kiri Akuma, disintegrating anything that was left of the demon.

When Gray landed, the scythe was gone and he was out of his Demonic Will. His eye twitched from the magical exertion, but he kept himself concentrated on his magic, ensuring it was still distributed equally throughout his body.

When Gray opened his eyes, he saw the twisted dimension around him, and the pressure was still there, but it was significantly weaker. His senses cut off at the boundary between worlds, and a bit more worry consumed. What kind of magic did someone have to have to be able to seal demons as strong as Kiri Akuma, or be able to reach across the massive forest, with just one spell?

He started for the tunnel of trees. With the primary threat taken care of, now they'd be able to find Natsu.

At least Gray hoped they would. Knowing him he was blasting off somewhere else in the forest. Gray shook off the thought and charged forward.

* * *

Wendy, Carla, and Juvia all sprinted through the long tunnel of trees in a triangular formation. Wendy was taking the lead, and Carla was just a step behind while Juvia could still keep up but was still slowed a bit, no doubt by the thought of Gray fighting behind them. For some reason, Carla could not sense the actual brawl going on; did it perhaps have something to do with the innate traits of their magic? Normally Carla had a solid grip on all types of magic, but this was something else entirely.

She glanced ahead to the blue-haired young woman rushing ahead of the two of them, and smiled. As aggravating as some of their jobs and missions could get, it never ceased to fill Carla's heart with joy seeing Wendy so focused and intent on something. It's what made her the best, Carla knew, and the star that shined brightest among the night sky that was the magical world. Nothing could get her down, nor deter her from helping her friends.

They continued down the straight path. The tree had grown in size only a little as they ran, and yet the path didn't seem to be ending any time soon.

"This must be some kind of Spatial magic!" Wendy exclaimed.

Carla nodded. "Perhaps there is another wizard nearby! Shall I go ahead?"

"No, Gray wants us to stick together," Juvia said. "We just need to keep going."

"And waste our energy?" Carla asked.

"And trust that this is the right path!" Wendy exclaimed. "That's what we do! Come on!"

They picked up the pace. Carla closed her eyes and placed her two hands together, allowing her pink aura to envelope her. She heard Juvia gasp, and then Wendy did the same. Carla opened her eyes, and her pink aura was covering all three of them.

"This'll help us a bit," Carla said.

"Thanks, Carla!" Wendy said, and all three surged forward. Carla grinned.

The faster she ran, the more she felt her tail bounce against her back and hindlegs. Her hair bounced annoyingly against the back of her neck. She much preferred flying to running, but it was best to conserve her magic as much as possible. Sharing her enhancement-aura with the other two would be a slight drain, but not a significant one should things turn to combat.

Wendy seemed to slow for a moment, and then shot forward, much faster. Carla and Juvia nodded to each other and put their all into the last push before they all leapt through one final barrier and spilled out onto the ground.

Carla rolled to a stop just in front of a massive root that was even thicker than the ones from Tenrou. She held her hand out and braced herself against it.

"What is this?" she asked, and black sparks leapt off her hand at contact with her pink aura. She rolled away, landing on her feet. She licked her hand with her cat-like tongue. "Disgusting."

"It must be the tree," Wendy said. "But I don't remember seeing it when we saw the forest. There wasn't one tree that much bigger than the others."

"We weren't quite looking for one before," Carla said. "And it's entirely possible that it was hidden from our site beyond the veil of whatever we just leapt through."

Juvia rested a hand on her hip and looked up at the tree. It had a massive, thick trunk. The branches were just as wide as any normal tree trunk would be, and Carla couldn't see the top of it at all. She grimaced. Just what sort of wizard was powerful enough to conceal the presence of this thing from them all like this?

A chill ran down her spine, and it seemed the same one captured both Wendy and Juvia. They all exchanged a look.

"Did you feel that?" Juvia asked.

"Yes, it came from the tree," Wendy said.

Carla reached out again, but did not touch the root that jutted from the ground. Black lightning fizzled between her hand's aura and the small one wafting around the tree. Carla's pink aura suddenly turned black and Carla was blasted back.

Wendy helped her get back up. "Carla!"

"What happened?" Juvia asked.

Carla managed to get back to her feet. "This forest has been tainted by dark, dark magic."

"Like the Ankhseram curse?" Wendy asked.

"And something just as bad," Carla said. She looked at Juvia. "Necromancy."

Juvia's face went white. Carla grimaced. Damn it all. Necromancers! Just what they didn't need now. The one with Tartaros had been a pain enough, and all he had to work with was the Sabertooth Master and Master Hades. But in that time, some of the Spriggan Twelve and Acnologia had been slain.

"This tree harbors much of their power," Carla said. "It's the anchor of this forest. No doubt Gray is correct that its roots reach out and connect this entire woodland realm together, but that also means its power serves as a circuit to all the rest."

"Meaning that anyone in the forest with dark magic will draw strength from it," Juvia said.

"Do you think we can still use it to track down Natsu, Happy, and Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, child," Carla said. "But it's dangerous."

"Doesn't matter, I'm doing it," Wendy said. "Carla, see if you can find out where we are. Fly up over the canopy."

"Right," Carla said, and extended her wings out. They glowed a beautiful pink light. She braced herself against the ground and then burst into the sky, ripping through the canopy and then shooting into the sky.

It was a beautiful day, all things considered. One would never assume this was a forest of death by just looking at it. Carla looked to the tree next to her. It actually wasn't all that tall compared to the others; its canopy stretched out for several dozen feet overtop the others, giving it the illusion of great height, but really it was all in the width. Carla still felt its presence even outside the borders of the forest.

Her eyes scanned the forest that stretched to either end of the horizon. She wondered if it were some sort of equator line for the entire island. Her hands balled to a fist, then opened, and then closed again. A bad nervous twitch.

"Come on, Happy, where are you?" Carla muttered.

"Carla!" a faint voice called.

Carla spun and then looked down. Wendy was clambering to the top of one of the trees. Her little head poked out of the canopy.

"I sense Happy's Aera magic!" she exclaimed. "Come down here and we'll find them!"

"Which way did they go?" Carla asked.

"That way!" Wendy exclaimed, pointing due east. "I think Natsu's getting close."

"Good!" Carla exclaimed, and her wings tightened on her back as her magic focused. "Leave it to me, then! You two go back and help Gray, he may need it! I can handle myself!"

"Carla, wait!" Wendy exclaimed, but Carla shot across the sky anyway. She knew what she had to look for, and she refused to put Wendy at danger heading into an unknown part of the forest. Juvia would protect her, and Carla had a better grasp for pinpointing Exceed magic.

She dove beneath the canopy and continued forward, gritting her teeth and letting the dark winds fly through her hair.

Happy continued to cry out Natsu's name while the Kiri Akuma rushed through the forest, moving further and further from the rest of Fairy Tail. Natsu landed on the ground again and used his superhot flames to shoot forward again. He was so close, now, maybe within ten feet, but the Kiri Akuma was much faster than Natsu.

* * *

Natsu weaved through some trees and torched a bush that he shot through. The Kiri Akuma didn't bother looking over its shoulder. Happy held his little paws out for Natsu, but Natsu couldn't seem to catch up. Lightning sparked from his hands and Natsu picked up the pace.

The Kiri Akuma suddenly vanished from sight. Natsu pressed on anyway, hearing Happy's voice up ahead. He burst into a small ring of trees, each marked with some sort of purple goo, and then saw the Kiri Akuma standing there, on the other side of him, holding Happy with just one hand.

"Looking for—"

Natsu's fist clipped him across the face, and lightning arced behind him. Happy fell from his grasp. Natsu caught Happy with one arm and then rolled to a halt. The Kiri Akuma crashed against one of the trees, getting the goo all over it.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed, over and over. He buried his little cat-face into Natsu's chest and cried. Natsu finally sighed and patted Happy's head.

"It's okay buddy, I'm here, we're all good," Natsu said. "Just wait one more sec and we'll go back to find Lucy and the others, okay?"

"Make sure to give him a good one for me, Natsu," Happy said.

Natsu smiled, nodded, and set Happy back down. Lightning and fire sprang from his aura and he turned to face the Kiri Akuma, who sprouted four wings from his back and had two bladed arms at the ready.

"You sure about this, flame boy?" the Kiri Akuma asked.

"Never been surer about anything," Natsu said. "You hurt my best friend. Now you're going to die. I'll make sure I'm not the only Demon Slayer in Fairy Tail anymore."

"Without the powers of a Demon Slayer you can't hope to defeat me," the Kiri Akuma said. "You can't just punch through mist."

"No, but I can incinerate it," Natsu said.

"Don't count on it!" the Kiri Akuma roared, and braced himself…

But Natsu was already there, fist over its head. He slammed his fist down upon the Kiri Akuma, and all the shadows of its body broke apart. Natsu reared back.

" _Lightning Flame Dragon Roar_!"

The tunnel of fire vaporized whatever mist there'd been of the Kiri Akuma, not even leaving a trace of dust behind. A massive trail of destroyed forest, though, appeared behind where the Kiri Akuma had once stood, even taking down one of the trees with purple goo on it. Natsu wiped the slight bit of fire from his lips.

"That's for Happy," Natsu said.

Happy rushed up and leapt atop Natsu's head, patting the Dragon Slayer reassuringly. "You done good, Natsu. Better than I expected. I mean, you torched part of the forest, but…"

"Nah, I've got a nasty feeling about this place anyway," Natsu said. "Nothing to worry about. Now, come on, let's get back before…"

With a mighty roar, Lucy suddenly burst free into the clearing, leading with her foot. Natsu got one look at the face of pure rage before he was slammed by a Lucy Kick right in the kisser. Natsu spun twice and then dropped to his knees while the rest of the world danced around him.

"Oh…never mind…found her," he said, feeling a small trickle of blood run down his lips.

"You complete idiot!" Lucy exclaimed. "The whole point was to stick together in this forest, and what's literally the first thing you do?"

"Save Happy?"

Lucy grabbed Natsu by the neck and shook him. "I was so worried about you two, why do you always give me such stress!"

Natsu gaggled and was still feeling his head spinning from the Lucy Kick until he felt Lucy brace against him, and then there were two warm arms wrapped around his back.

"Don't scare me like that," Lucy said. "You promised you wouldn't leave me, remember?"

Natsu smiled, and placed his hand on her back. "You're right, and I'm sorry. A promise is a promise."

He felt Lucy smile. She kissed him softly on the lips and then helped him back up. Natsu braced himself for just a moment to make sure was no longer dizzy, and then nodded.

"Right, let's go find the others," Natsu said. Happy leapt up and landed atop Natsu's shoulder. Lucy laced her fingers through Natsu's, and they managed to get one step before the wind rustled around them, and Natsu heard a shift behind them.

He turned and saw a man in a dark cloak standing behind them…and in front of where there had once been complete destruction from Natsu's attack. The purple-goo tree was back up and the rest of the forest was just fine as well.

The man reached up and pulled down his cloak. Lucy squirmed and Happy almost lost his fish-lunch, but Natsu just curled his fist up. He set Happy back down, resting him against Lucy's leg.

The man with the sunken face and pale skin smiled back at Natsu. He had markings running up and down his head and neck and hands. His eyes were mostly black, with only some specks of white in them at all.

"How'd you do that?" Natsu asked.

"It is my duty in this world to return what was once dead to life," the man said. "As we have for all of this forest. The trees, the grass…" He grinned. "The Kiri Akuma."

"You're resurrecting demons?" Natsu asked.

"We're doing as we see fit to protect ourselves from those who would seek to destroy us," the Necromancer said. "It would be wise for you to simply submit to us. Your fate is now sealed, you have no reason to go further."

"You're with Nero, aren't you?" Natsu asked.

"That black wizard and his witch have been both boon and bane," the Necromancer said. "With his abilities we have been given strength to raise the once-extinct Kiri Akuma from the ground, but with her cunning we cannot use it. We cannot overpower anyone yet, and are bound to this forest."

"You keep saying we," Natsu said. "As if there's more than just one of you here."

The Necromancer held his hand out. "There are several."

All the trees began to glow around Natsu and a purple ring formed, and then pulsed out into the forest. Nothing happened. Natsu looked back to the Necromancer, who was lunging at Natsu with a black knife.

Natsu stepped to the side and punched through the Necromancer with a Fire Dragon Iron Fist, and the Necromancer exploded into black dust.

"What?" Natsu muttered.

"Ah, a Dragon Slayer," a familiar voice said.

Natsu spun to his left and saw that the Necromancer was back, only with a slightly different face. Three others were stumbling out of nearby trees, all with similar physical features but slight differences in the face and eyes. There was a lull behind them, and several shadows started to move, approaching where the purple ring had once formed. Lucy and Happy closed in behind Natsu.

"You shall be a great addition to our collection," the Necromancer said. "After all, Caelum must feed."

"You named yourself after the island?" Natsu asked.

"Why not?" the Necromancer asked, and stepped forward. The first ring of undead did as well; all kinds of folk from men and women to massive giants and smaller wizards stepped forward. Most of them bore guild markings. "We are the island, after all."

Caelum raised their hands, and all the Necromancers around the three Fairy Tail wizards did the same. A purple ring began to form, pulsing a much larger blast across the forest. A guttural roar filled the night's sky.

"From wizards to Demons!" Caelum chanted. "The dead shall dance tonight. Prepare yourself, Dragon Slayer, for you shall soon be one of us!"

Natsu half-turned toward Lucy and Happy. "I suggest finding somewhere to get some cover. It's about to get pretty warm."

Lucy and Happy stepped back, giving Natsu enough room to feel comfortable. He looked the second Necromancer in the eye, and smiled.

"I guess this is as good a place as any to really give this a test run," Natsu said, and held his arms out. Two more massive roars filled the sky. "Here we go!"

He swung his arms to the side and let out the loudest shout ever. It echoed from without his very soul, and he felt his body scream in momentary agony before a gust of pure flame blasted around him from his aura. Natsu felt his back tingle and then his shirt ripped a bit before he felt his canines grow and his smile turn to a toothy grin.

Two massive shadows landed on either side of Natsu and then clump of undead wizards and Demons coalesced around them, and the Necromancers created another purple pulse ring. Natsu lowered his talons and could clearly see all around him. All the Necromancers stared on in wonder.

"This is Dragon Ultima Force," Natsu said, extending the red-scaled wings behind his back. "Like it?"

"I shall much more once you are one with Caelum!" the Necromancer exclaimed. They all raised their arms and the pulse, this time, shot toward Natsu, who felt a little tickle, but nothing more. "Feel the power of undeath!"

All of the undead let out one large roar before the massive Kiri Akuma in front of Natsu lowered its bladed arms to cleave him in two. Natsu glanced up with a smile.


	67. Ch 66 - The Dead Are Dancing

The Kiri Akuma brought his blade arm down upon Natsu with the force that would cleave an Orc in two. Natsu swung his arm up.

 _TING_!

A gust of wind knocked everyone but Natsu and the Kiri Akuma back. Sparks flew as the black blade-arm collided with the scales on Natsu's arm. The blade-arm trembled while Natsu's arm did not, immobile even under the immense force of the blade attack.

Natsu's draconic eyes fell upon the two nearest forms of the hive-minded Necromancer, Caelum. "This is your last chance, Caelum. Call these off and let me and my friends go, or you're gonna get torched."

"You think you scare us, Dragon Slayer?" the first Caelum they encountered, one that was distinguishably taller and more defined than the others by the fact that he was no longer wearing a robe but a vest, shorts, and bore hundreds of markings along his body. "We know that a Dragon Slayer cannot grow wings. This is merely an illusion! Still, your hubris is welcome. It shall give us entertainment while we cull your friends, and turn you to our army."

"I'm not sure why you really want this," Natsu said, and swung his arm. The Kiri Akuma spun on its heels. Natsu lowered his arm, not feeling any tingles or anything. His muscles were still stiff from the transformation. "But I'll make sure to find out."

"You'll know nothing but the sweet bliss of death!" Caelum roared, and the two Kiri Akuma launched at Natsu again.

Natsu quickly took notice of Happy and Lucy behind him. The Kiri Akuma would crush them if left unwatched, and the remaining army of the dead was just standing there. Natsu had their full, undivided attention. Best to keep it that way.

Natsu's wings fully extended and before the two demons could crash upon him, he burst into the air, taking flight over the small clearing. The Kiri Akuma roared a deep, guttural roar and they too grew wings, extending from small appendages out of their back. They used their skeletal wings to keep pace with Natsu, who sliced through to the open sky and kicked the first Kiri Akuma away, burning its face off, but a wash of black magic reformed the face in an instant.

The second Kiri Akuma didn't bother with a close-range attack, instead opting for a cloud beam of shadowy mist. Natsu held his hand out and singed straight through it, glowering at the large Kiri Akuma. The first one soared up from behind. Natsu didn't even bother looking. Just from the change in pressure around could he tell where the thing was going to be. Natsu felt a shimmer along his scales and then whipped around and punched through the Kiri Akuma, unleashing a plume of fire that whipped around the shadow demon to the second one.

The first Kiri Akuma took physical form when Natsu was outside of it and tried to blast him again. It completely washed over him.

"Fool," the Kiri Akuma said. "Why would you just stand there and allow my curse magic to afflict you?"

"It didn't," Natsu said, and a wheel of fire blasted the Kiri Akuma back, vaporizing a large chunk of its chest through just the flames alone. "Your curse magic can't affect me."

The two Kiri Akuma roared in protest and launched at Natsu simultaneously. Natsu swayed to the side, dodging one. It still tried to slash at him. He swung his arm up, breaking right through the blade-arm, and then grasped the other Kiri Akuma in the face. He surged some fire magic forward and burnt its misty head clean off. The Kiri Akuam plummeted into the shadows of the forest below.

Natsu turned, his eyes getting caught momentarily in the gleam of the sun, but it hardly made a difference. Another shadowy beam washed over Natsu, but it was little more than just a fog cloud to him. The Kiri Akuma then slammed its fist toward Natsu from one of its other four arms. Natsu blocked it with just one hand.

A rustling from below signaled the arrival of the second Kiri Akuma. Natsu pushed the first away and collided fists with the second. Its arm vanished immediately, but it took to mist form. Natsu spun around and blocked the other's attack, filling his legs with fire and blasting it away, too.

He flipped over, still maintaining flight, and had the two of them in his line of sight. They wheeled back around and launched at him. Natsu did the same, flying at the two of them and held his arms out at his side. He cut his flight short and ripped his arms through the air, arcing flames toward the two Kiri Akuma. They tried turning to mist, but the sheer heat of the flames singed their bodies anyway.

Natsu moved when they stopped, unleashing a plume of fire that was large enough to capture both of them and catch the top part of the forest canopy below on fire. When he lowered his flaming hands, there was nothing there, not even a spec of where the Kiri Akuma had once been. Natsu turned to face the ring down below, and was just fast enough to block a much more massive Kiri Akuma that attacked him. This one looked similar to the one that Natsu was preparing to fight alongside Gray.

Natsu managed to hold his position in the air and then burn that one to a crisp as well, but the other two quickly joined back in the brawl, arcing up and slicing at Natsu. Natsu held his arms out and blocked both of their attacks, and they tried to punch him in the gut. Natsu tensed his body and absorbed both blows. He gritted his teeth and felt fire in his mouth, but took note of his position. He'd destroy anything below him, including Lucy and Happy down below.

Natsu instead swung his arms out and exploded a ball of fire around him, catching the top part of the canopy again, but the two Kiri Akuma vanished from sight. Natsu wasted no time and dropped out of flight, hitting the ground with a loud thudand then swinging out, catching two Necromancers in the face and knocking them away, as well as a small wall of undead behind him.

"Keep sending them," Natsu said. "It won't make a difference, because I'll eventually break through and finish you off, Caelum!"

"You wish for us to send our forces?" Caelum asked. "So be it. If we cannot turn you anyway, we shall rip you asunder so no others can!"

The other undead all around the group lit up with light purple auras, and the wizards in the crowd ignited some of their magic, or their magical weapons. Happy clutched Lucy's leg tight, looking around with tears and fear in his eyes. Lucy held Aquarius's key close to her chest, as if to activate her Star Dress.

"Lucy, Happy, you two need to run away," Natsu said. "I can't fight at my full power with you two still nearby."

"Kill them!" Caelum exclaimed, and the purple line around the trees broke and the undead army burst forward.

Natsu's aura caught several and launched them back. A clump of vines shot out toward Lucy and Happy. Natsu flung his arm out and his flames immediately incinerated it. He leapt up at the same time as a wizard with unordinarily large feet and kicked him away, blasting him through the forest.

When he landed, he cast a fireball at Caelum, then caught it with his own magic and crashed it through a pile of undead, creating a clear opening.

"Go!" Natsu roared. "There's no time!"

"No way!" Lucy exclaimed. "You made me a promise, Natsu, that we'd never be separate again! I'm not going to leave you to fight these people by yourself!"

Her hand clasped Natsu's scaly talon, and Natsu finally felt a shiver. Lucy let a tear slide down from her eye.

"I can't leave you to fight alone," Lucy said. "If you have to fight a million of these creeps, I want to make sure that I take them on with you."

Natsu, dumbfounded, couldn't find words. Lucy's face hardened and she held her other hand to her chest. The new Aquarius key glowed.

"Star Dress!" Lucy exclaimed, and the blinding golden light filled the small clearing, forcing Caelum and the undead army to stay back a moment while Lucy was consumed by the Celestial Spirit energy, and then the light faded and she was in her Aquarius Star Dress form. She still held Natsu's hand. "You and I will fight to the very end, got it? And we'll do it together."

Happy tensed up, then leapt up to Lucy's hip and clasped onto the whip at her side and yanked it into his paws.

"That's right!" Happy shouted. "Now come on you undead freaks, bring it on! Feel the power of Fairy Tail!"

Lucy's hand stroked Natsu's scaly face. "I love you, and I'm never going to abandon the man that I love."

Natsu felt something cold slide down his cheek, and suddenly, steam began to rise off of his body. His muscles groaned and he shut his eyes to blot out the pain. Lucy still held tight to his hand. He braced himself along the ground. He sensed the forces of Caelum take pause, probably at their master's behest.

He'd felt this once before, after the battle against his Dragon Force form, but it hadn't hurt nearly as much then. Natsu opened his eyes, feeling them turn from the draconic ones back to his normal human eyes. He gripped the grass beneath him, and then let out a shout—not a roar—into the open forest.

The steam settled around him and sweat dripped down his entire body. His shirt and pants were utterly drenched. He reached up with his free hand and clutched the scarf that Igneel had bestowed upon him.

"Lucy," Natsu said. "I just want to keep you safe. I don't want to lose you, not ever." He squeezed her hand and stood. "But if this is how it's going to be, I'm never going to stop you from what you want."

His flames consumed him, unharming her as she was in her aquatic outfit. He felt some scales crawl along his face, hands, legs, and arms, but nothing beyond what this form was. A weaker one, perhaps, but that was relative for these freaks.

"May have overdone it for a second there," Natsu said, staring down the main Caelum Necromancer. "Got a little trigger happy and showed off all my power at once. This should be more than enough for you."

"There's little difference between this and the form you had earlier," Caelum said. "And that was never going to be enough."

"This is Dragon Force," Natsu said, and let go of Lucy's hand. "True Dragon Force. Lucy, Happy, let's do this!"

Natsu and Lucy burst into action while Happy let out a battle cry that swept throughout the entire forest. Natsu sprang for the main Caelum while Lucy attacked the others near them. The main Caelum ducked under Natsu's attack while the others tried to bind him with some sort of shadow spell. Natsu ripped out of it and blasted them with a fireball each to the face.

A massive undead wizard almost tackled Natsu. Natsu managed to dodge, and then avoided the swing of a sword from a wizard with seven swords at their belt. The wizard easily went through them, nearly slicing Natsu to bits if he didn't have the speed to dodge the attacks. He flung a fireball back to the reformed Necromancer and then punched this one across the face, making way for a line of water wizards to attack him. Natsu slammed his hands together and unleashed a wall of fire to counter the wall of water.

A vine whipped around his neck and yanked him to the ground. He slammed to the ground and the giant wizard from before landed atop him while another wizard leapt into the air and blasted him with some sort of psionic wave that pushed him further into the ground. Natsu snapped the vine, rolled away from another blast and clapped his hands together, knocking all the wizards back.

Caelum leapt into battle, holding his staff up. He swung it at Natsu. Natsu broke it, but that wasn't the brightest of moves he could've made. The shadows shimmered around Natsu and blotted out all his senses. He heard a hissing just before something sharp and cold caught him in the shoulder. Natsu roared and his aura of fire disintegrated the fire cloud and knocked Caelum back.

However, whatever was in the blade began to seep down to his arm. Natsu grunted and the blade melted from the sheer heat of his flames. The poison, or whatever, also burned away, leaving a trail of black smoke over Natsu's head. Caelum faltered in his place.

"You did not merely burn away those poisons; you resisted them!" he exclaimed.

"It's what I do," Natsu said.

Caelum raised his hand. A root from the ground appeared, straightened up, and then snapped out and launched into his hand, forming a new staff. At the staff's beckoning, a row of wizards leapt before Caelum.

"You are also demon-touched, like your ally across the forest," Caelum said.

"I was a demon for a while," Natsu said. "But I got over it."

"An Etherious?" Caelum asked.

Natsu held his hands out, filling them with fire. "You may have heard of me. My name's Natsu Dragneel. See the big picture?'

"Etherious Natsu Dragneel?" Caelum asked. His eyes went wide, but rather than allowing for shock to take over, he instead smiled. "How glorious! Soon, the very demon master himself E.N.D. shall join my ranks!"

"Not quite," Natsu said, lowering himself into his fighting stance. "He's going to be the that beats you! I may not have the Etherious form anymore, but I still have that strength, that power! My brother may have been crazy, but it was my fight against him that showed me my new limits!" Natsu grinned. "And besides, I don't think even Zeref would've gone this far."

Before Caelum could say anything, Natsu burst forward, cleaving through the line of wizards like it was nothing. Caelum vanished from Natsu's sight. Natsu whipped around and saw a reformed Kiri Akuma about to stomp down on Happy, who vehemently whipped at the things legs. Natsu knocked the beast out from beneath and then punched it clear into the sky. He held one hand over his head, and chucked a fireball back down into the clearing, wiping out any enemies near Happy.

Natsu landed next to Exceed, who still held the whip tight. "Natsu," Happy said. "I don't think I was really made for combat."

"Doesn't mean you can't help out," Natsu said. "Go fly and see if you can find Gray and the others; Gray's Demon magic may be able to stop this."

"Aye sir!"

Happy leapt atop Natsu's shoulder and used it as a brace to blast off into the sky. Caelum turned in the direction of Happy, but Natsu intercepted the Necromancer, knocking him aside and then sliding into the center of a crowd of water wizards.

They unleashed a wave of water down upon Natsu, but it was all redirected out and flooded the rest of the clearing. Lucy flipped over the crowd of them and landed. She splashed some water up and then blasted it out, knocking the others away.

"Impressive," Natsu said. "Although I guess it'd be a bad idea to use my lightning magic."

"Yeah, probably," Lucy said.

"How you doing on magic?" Natsu asked.

"Running low," Lucy said. "And these guys just keep coming. We need Gray."

"Just sent Happy," Natsu said, and his eyes caught the seven Caelum behind the crowd of undead. "We need to take them out, and fast. But every time I try and get close, they just vanish."

Lucy shifted. "I have an idea, but it's gonna take some pretty intense timing."

"I'm all ears," Natsu said.

Lucy smiled. "I can create a barrier around them that they won't be able to escape from. The second I lower it, you go in. They won't have time to react."

"Sounds like a plan," Natsu said.

Lucy grimaced. "Alright, here we go!"

Natsu pounded the ground and jumped into the air, catching the attention of Caelum. Lucy swung her hands up and caught them all in a bubble; however, with her eyes off the prize, the crowd of undead launched at her.

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed, and lost the timing window. Lucy leapt back and the bubble dropped before Natsu could reach them…

But not before a pink blur could.

A wave of pure pink magic blasted all seven Caelum back. Only was able to recover fast enough to resurrect the second. Natsu landed and knocked away the other undead as a young white-haired woman landed between them.

"I saw Happy going to get Gray, that should buy us a minute or so," Carla said.

"Glad you could make it," Natsu said. "I'm going to keep trying to get these guys until Gray shows up, you two see what you can do about the undead."

"Right," Carla said. "Lucy, take some of my magic!"

Natsu punched another line through the undead, but it was stopped at tall wizard that held a mirror in his hands. Natsu's own fist reappeared from the mirror and punched him across the face. Another wizard then slammed him into the ground with one of the nearby trees and bound him tight with the roots.

"This is so annoying!" Natsu exclaimed, and broke free again. Fire shot from the ground, knocking all the wizards into the air. Natsu sprinted from the ball of fire, dashing for the now-reformed zombie Necromancers.

He ducked under one dark wave and collided his fist with the main Caelum's staff. The staff, somehow, was able to hold.

"You don't seem to understand, Dragon Slayer," Caelum said, "that you cannot win. We will keep coming back with infinite magic, while you only have a finite amount. Even your Dragon Force isn't enough! I thought you said this would be more than enough!"

Natsu grinned. "Just because I'm in the True Dragon Force form doesn't meant I'm using all of its power yet!"

"Much to your own downfall!" another Caelum exclaimed behind Natsu.

Natsu sprang back, dodging that Caelum's wave of dark magic. Natsu weaved his hands through the air and blocked another dark magical attack. He sighed, eyeing all seven of them.

There was a scream from behind and Lucy braced against him. Her head went momentarily limp on his shoulder before she managed to catch herself.

"There's just too many right now," Lucy said. "We have to…slow down…Caelum."

"Carla!" Natsu exclaimed, but she was busy. He grimaced and clasped her hand. "Just hang in there, Lucy. I can finish this, I just need more time…"

"You cannot stop us!" Caelum shouted, and all seven Necromancers sprang forward. Natsu swung one hand out and the flames should have caught all of them, but instead their misty forms broke through. "Your magic will not work on us, Natsu Dragneel, for we have adapted! This battle is over!"

Natsu pulled back a fist and punched through one, but two more caught onto Lucy, and the main Caelum jabbed his staff into Natsu's side and then blasted him away, into a tree. Natsu and Lucy's hands wrenched free.

Natsu bounced off the tree and was slammed by another wave of black magic. Natsu roared, feeling the true essence of his Dragon Force rise up, and then he launched at Caelum cleaving through one. He slid to a fiery halt and watched as two more were standing over Lucy.

Her teary eyes caught his, and then they opened wide and all sound blotted out around Natsu. Caelum held his staff to Natsu's chest, but it immediately burnt up and shattered to a million pieces just from Natsu's explosive aura.

A black hand clamped over Natsu's mouth and slammed him to the ground. Natsu looked over and saw the black blade jutting out of Lucy's stomach, and another Necromancer reached down with a long finger and it across her chest, breaking apart her small article of clothing on her torso and exposing her chest.

Natsu felt the same being done to him, and his body was paralyzed. The main Caelum watched with glee, and held his hand down to Natsu, keeping him locked.

"You wizards only know brute force," Caelum said. "A perfect fit for my army…!"

Just as he raised his staff there was a flash of purple and Caelum froze in place. A wave of cold washed over everything in an instant, including Natsu's body, and his body was free of its paralysis.

Natsu sprang from his hole, out into the open, and gawked at the myriad statues all around him. It was like a frozen garden. The half-dozen purple-goo trees were also completely frozen, and everyone safe for Lucy, Carla, and Natsu were still.

Carla slid next to Lucy, who coughed and blood leapt from her mouth. Natsu slid to her side as well.

"Hang in there, Lucy," Natsu said, and wrenched the blade free, nodding to Carla, who placed glowing pink hands on Lucy's stomach.

Lucy's face, one distorted with worry, turned to a smile and she lulled her head to the side. Natsu sighed and felt his Dragon Force finally give as his body started to relax. Everything went dizzy for a second and he was about to fall back before a small body braced against him, and eased him onto the ground.

"See, if you idiots hadn't gotten separated, this could have been done in just a few seconds."

Natsu smiled and looked up at the upside Gray that approached, with half of his body in its Demon Slayer form. He chuckled at the sight of Natsu.

"About time," Natsu said, and braced himself, managing to get back to momentarily-wobbly feet before his body straightened out and he brushed any dirt off of his body.

Gray's face faltered. "You okay, man? You're bleeding like crazy."

Natsu raised his eyebrow and ran his hand along his muscled chest, feeling the tear in his skin as well as some blood dripping down. Natsu waved it off.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he said, glancing over his shoulder to Carla and Lucy. Carla was in her Exceed form, probably to conserve magic, and was giving Happy a big hug. Happy was crying, worried that he'd never see her again, and Carla was just trying to console him.

"Glad to hear it," Gray said. "So, which one of these idiots was giving you the most trouble?"

"Considering how most of these guys are actually zombies," Natsu said. "There's really only one that could."

"I figured someone was behind this," Gray said. "But the Kiri Akuma I fought mentioned something about a Spatial mage."

Natsu pointed to the Caelum, the main one, who was still grinning and holding his staff aloft. "That guy said the same thing. He's a Necromancer, so, watch out."

"Well, I think he's gonna be the one to watch out," Gray said, cracking his knuckles. "Come on, let's have a nice chat with him."

Natsu slammed his fists together and nodded. "Sounds like a great idea."

He heard Carla sigh as he and Gray moved toward the frozen body of the once-cheerful Caelum. Natsu, though, could only think of several ways that he'd wipe that smile right off his face.


	68. Ch 67 - Celestial Grave

Gray waved his hand and the ice immediately dissipated from around Caelum, the hive-mind Necromancer. He finished his declaration, and had barely a second to realize his new situation before Natsu punched him across the face and Gray affixed Demon Ice handcuffs to his back. Caelum dropped to the ground, and his staff skittered across the icy floor.

Natsu propped him up, looking across the clearing to Carla and Lucy. Lucy had transformed back into her normal clothing, so her chest was no longer exposed and the scar that Caelum gave her was no longer visible. Carla was helping the Celestial Wizard to her feet. Lucy was paler than Natsu had seen her in a long time. She had to use a lot of her magic in quick succession, and after not doing so at all in several weeks? He couldn't fault her for being exhausted.

Caelum opened his mouth to speak but Natsu clamped his hand over the Necromancer's mouth. He glowered up to Gray.

"He says anything stupid, anything out of line, we shouldn't even bother with him," Natsu said. "Got it?"

"Way ahead of you," Gray said, holding a misting hand out next to him. Ice stalagmites shot out of the ground, all of them almost piercing Caelum's body. The Necromancer let out a tiny squeal, and Natsu released his hand from his mouth.

He glared at Natsu as he joined Gray in standing before Caelum. Carla kept Lucy back. Happy was standing next to Carla, still holding onto Lucy's whip.

"You're gonna tell us everything we need to know about this forest," Gray said.

"Or what, you'll kill me?" Caelum asked.

"You're already dead, so I can either make it super fast or nice and slow," Gray said. "Demon Slayer magic can't feel great for a Necromancer, can it?"

"No, I wouldn't imagine," Caelum said. He gestured at Natsu. "Almost had you, Dragon Slayer. Regular magic is nothing compared to the power of the undead. You're luck you're friends with a Demon Slayer."

"I would've beaten you," Natsu said. "I just got a little distracted."

"Ah, yes, by that Celestial Wizard," Caelum said. "Surprised to see her around, though not as much as another Demon Slayer."

"See, Natsu, this guy can be a little helpful," Gray said. "Why are you surprised to see a Celestial Wizard?"

"Well, it's just that we haven't seen that many of her kind around here," Caelum said. "Not since the Trinity showed up."

"What?" Natsu asked. "Who is that, another guild?"

"The Trinity of Keryu Cosmos," Caelum said. "The dragon, the ghost, and the witch."

Natsu nodded. They knew about two of them, and the other had been mentioned briefly by Lucy. Perhaps it was the Spatial mage that he was going on about before. Gray and Natsu exchanged a look.

"And they did something to the forest?" Gray asked. "Made it, I don't know, cursed?"

"No," Caelum said. "It helped us curse it. In turn, it made us stronger. Our forces were much smaller before they arrived and gave us the means to become such a force." He shifted, but was careful not to touch any of the magic spikes near him. "However it was of little difference. Our magic is nothing against that of a Demon Slayer."

"All these wizards," Gray said, pointing around at the clearing where several frozen statues were. "How long have they been dead?"

"Some a month, some maybe a couple of days," Caelum said. "All of them wiped out by Keryu Cosmos."

Natsu clenched his fists. "Why?"

"From the sounds of it, they wanted to do the right thing," Caelum said. "They all banded together in a desperate attempt to overthrow the new dark guild, but when they reached this forest, they were utterly crushed by the Trinity. It fed us power, and in exchange, we were told to stand guard over these lands." Caelum bowed his head. "We'd recently begun planning an attack on the southwestern shores to expand our reach."

"The Kiri Akuma that fought me said the same thing," Gray said. "But how did they get here?"

"The Kiri Akuma have always been here, but were slain decades ago by a Demon Slayer such as yourself," Caelum said. Natsu and Gray exchanged another look, and then glanced back down to Caelum.

"What did he look like?" Gray asked.

"Not what," Caelum said. "Who. You."

"Silver," Gray muttered. He glanced to Natsu again. "Silver did this."

"That was a broken man," Caelum said. "He was aimless, wandering, searching to grow his powers and slay all demons imaginable. When he encountered the Kiri Akuma, he slew them all with ease. He said they were nothing compared to the demons he would eventually need to destroy." Caelum looked up at Natsu with a smile. "Compared to E.N.D."

"Never got the chance," Natsu said. "And the one who did almost finished the job."

"But we're all here now, one big happy family," Gray said, and the ice sharpened around Caelum. The Necromancer squirmed. His hands twitched, but nothing happened. Natsu observed the clearing once again.

Dozens of statues, large and small, of various wizards, demons, and Necromancers stood in battle positions. It reminded him of the Sun Village, only that this was far creepier, as they were in a tight, dark, dank forest and not a bright and colorful town. And just like the Sun Village, there was going to be just two methods of escape for these people.

"So here's how this is going to work," Gray said. "I might just leave you here, Caelum. It's not like you can do anything. All these guys are going to stay frozen forever. Much as I would want to unfreeze the wizards, they're clearly under your control."

"And we can't resurrect them," Natsu said. Caelum cocked an eyebrow. "That's a Lost Magic we can't mess with."

Gray sighed. "Yeah. Sucks."

Natsu nodded. "Gray, I think we should talk for a second." He gestured away from Caelum, and Gray nodded, following Natsu to one of the frozen trees. Carla joined them shortly, still in her Exceed form.

Natsu held his arm out and she clambered atop it, blushing to be sitting on his shoulder, but he didn't mind. She crossed her arms and listened to what Gray had to say, basically summarizing what they'd learned from Caelum as well as what he was able to gleam from the Kiri Akuma he fought.

"They're dangerous," Carla said. "And may be more of them out there."

"So we kill him?" Gray asked. "I don't know if I can do that."

"Gray, how many more has he killed?" Carla asked.

"What if I just leave him frozen, like the others?" Gray asked. "There isn't a wizard on this island that'll be able to break the ice or melt it besides me and Natsu."

"He has a point," Natsu said. "And what will killing them do? It shows more on our side that we were able to beat Caelum without resorting to his own game." Natsu leered at Caelum over his shoulder. "Plus I think killing him would actually help him out. He seemed to get stronger as the fight went on, after I kept destroying the other versions of him. Another death could make him stronger."

"Still not a problem for me," Gray said.

"Right, but it'd give him a chance to escape," Natsu said. He slightly turned and Carla's stoic face was right there. "Carla, we should just ice him and keep going. It'll leave a good message to Keryu Cosmos that we're here and we aren't going to be stopped, even by some powerful Necromancers."

Carla glowered at Natsu, but her face softened and she smiled. She stood atop his shoulder and leapt off.

"I hadn't thought of that," Carla said. "Fine, do as you will. But we should hurry out of this forest. It'll be nightfall soon and I fear there may still be dark forces lingering in the forest."

"No doubt," Gray said. "I'll handle this guy. You check on Lucy, Natsu."

They nodded to each other and separated. Natsu held his hand out and Lucy took his hand, then fell into his arms. He embraced her, squeezing tight. She buried her head into his chest. Natsu rested his chin atop her head and just smiled.

"Natsu," Lucy said, her voice muffled.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna nap."

Natsu chuckled. "Alright, you can sleep on the way to camp, then."

"Okay, good…"

Her body went limp but Natsu was still holding her tight. He swung her around to be holding her in her arms. He braced her head against his shoulder, and looked to her soft face. She had a slight grin touching her lips. Nastu's smile wasn't going anywhere.

A chill ran through the air and Gray made his way back to Natsu. The sharp stalagmites remained around Caelum's body, but his body was now coated in the same purple ice as all the others. Gray sighed, his breath visible in the dark forest air.

"Come on," he said. His Demon Slayer magic began to retract to the marking along his arm. "We should find Juvia and Wendy and head out of here."

Natsu waited for Carla and Happy to move along before he started. He made one last observation of the battlefield. So many frozen wizards. And they'd all been taken down by just three? Not to mention hat Caelum immediately bowed to the Black Dragon and Nero. Natsu stared down each iteration of Caelum, all of them struck with no terror in their face, and all of them either grinning or standing with an air of victory.

"So long," Natsu muttered, and stepped back through the forest.

* * *

Lucy came to and her vision was blurry for a moment. She blinked it away and ran her fingers through the smooth grass beneath her hands. Something crackled nearby, and a warmth washed over the front of her body. Her hair drooled along the sides of her body, and she was back in her regular clothing, not the ripped up version of her Aquarius Star Dress.

She shifted and was braced against a small rock, with someone's hand holding her own. She squeezed, but it was a small hand. Lucy's head lulled over, and she sat up a bit when Wendy's smiling face met her eyes. Wendy tightened her grip on Lucy's hand.

"Welcome back, sleepy head," Wendy said.

Lucy looked around, staring first into a low-burning fire, and then across the fire to Gray with a sleeping Juvia's head on his lap, and then Happy burning up some marshmallows, and Carla and Natsu nowhere to be seen. The fire had clearly been created by Natsu, but, his flames could usually burn for quite a while.

"How long was I out?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe a few hours," Wendy said. "We're close to another village. Natsu and Carla went ahead to see if anyone was there, and to make sure it's safe. Natsu didn't want anyone like Jacob Lessio showing up again."

"Smartest thing he's done in a while," Gray said, moving some strands of hair from Juvia's face.

Happy shifted on his little rock stump, pulling his stick and marshmallow out of the flames. "They'll be back soon, Lucy, don't worry."

His voice wavered a bit. Don't worry? Speak for yourself, cat, you're the one worried about Carla. Still, Lucy eased back against her small rock and stretched out her back, feeling some of the bones creak and crack. Her neck cracked as well, loosening up from its previously stiff feeling. Lucy rubbed the back of her neck and some of her shoulders.

"Ah, man, I miss my bed," Lucy muttered. "Might need one of Erza's massages once we're all done here."

"Massages?" Gray asked. "Yeah, okay, that's one word for them. More like back-breakers."

"I find them to be very stress-relieiving," Wendy said. "Erza has nice, strong fingers that really dig into your muscles and help lax them up."

"Yeah, and who do you think she tested those techniques on?" Gray asked. "Erza was obsessed with three things growing up: strawberry cake, being an actress, and being a nurse."

"What about being a warrior?" Wendy asked.

"She knew she had that covered," Gray said. "Thankfully we were spared her acting skills until Lucy came along, but…" He shook his head, and pain struck his face. "That woman would've been the deadliest nurse ever if she had her way."

"What stopped her?"

"She broke Master's finger one time. That pretty much put a stop to it," Gray said. He chuckled. "She was trying to help him with a lame wrist but messed up pretty bad. We were only kids back then, maybe ten or eleven."

"Ah, so Natsu was part of the guild, too," Lucy said.

"Yeah, and he got a nice punch in the face from Erza after Master scolded her," Gray said. "And then she punched Mira. And then I got involved, and I fought Natsu, and…"

"We all know what happens from there," Lucy said, but Gray was still laughing. It was quiet, so not to wake Juvia, who shifted and shivered. Gray couldn't have been the best partner to lay down with, given how naturally cold he was. Natsu was the exact opposite; Lucy often woke drenched with sweat. It was gross, but, it was also Natsu, so it was okay.

She leaned her head back, seeing that goofy Dragon Slayer in her mind's eye. She opened her eyes to see the beautiful island night sky, with no light pollution at all, but frowned.

"The stars are gone," Lucy muttered. "Must be a cloudy night or something."

"Don't think so," Gray said. "I didn't see any clouds before, did you, Wendy?"

"No," Wendy said. "Weird. Maybe the stars don't come out over Ca-elum."

Lucy furrowed her brow. "I'm not sure how that works." She grunted, trying to sit up. She plopped back down, but Wendy caught onto what Lucy was trying to do, and helped Lucy get up. Lucy groaned all the way to her feet, and then brushed some dirt from her back, butt, and hindlegs.

"I'm gonna go for a little walk to see if I can find them," Lucy said. "That okay with you guys? I know it's not the best idea to split up."

"Here," Wendy said. "I might have something. Gray, can I have my bag please?"

Gray, careful not to move Juvia around too much, reached over to where Wendy's sleeping materials were and tossed her the bag. She caught it by the strap and looked into the bag for a moment before her hand came to a little glowing orb.

"A communication lacrima," Wendy said. "It doesn't have much of a charge, but it should work if you don't go too far."

"Didn't plan on going far anyway, so thanks," Lucy said. She took the lacrima orb and squeezed. "I'll be back soon."

"Stay safe," Wendy said.

"And, seriously, don't go too far," Gray said.

Lucy nodded over her shoulder and then started down the small hill they'd perched on. The hill was sloped pretty well for walking, so she didn't feel as if she would go tumbling down it at all. Her single Zodiac key, dangling by the golden chain, slapped against her leg while her power whip tapped against her other leg.

She peered off to the southeast, seeing the great black wall that was the Croacan forest. It was far too dark, since there was only the barest of moonlight out now, to make out any features of the forest, but it was a good—and noticeably safe—distance away from Fairy Tail's encampment. Lucy sighed with a little relief. She dreaded the idea of having to go through the place on their return trip; although, if they relieved Ca-elum of the Keryu Cosmos scourge, perhaps they could find a nearby port and take a boat from there back to Hargeon.

Maybe even for free. Oh, wouldn't that be a treat!

Lucy tapped her fingers against the orb and touched down to the main road, but saw another hill up ahead slightly obscuring an old stone building. Her adventurous curiosity took over, and Lucy rolled her eyes at the idea of her actually going over there…but her legs were carrying her and she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

She crossed the dirt road and continued along, letting her arms sway at her side and her mind go blank for a moment. Lucy hadn't had some good alone time in a while. Most her time at Fairy Tail after the corruption had passed over was spent with Natsu, Levy, Erza, or Mirajane. On the boat they had even less room. Sure she had a little time to read, but, did that really count? She was so absorbed by the books that she was essentially transported to another world, bereft of her own thoughts.

Now? Now she could meander about an unknown land. She was in Ca-elum! It wasn't the farthest from home she'd ever been, but they were only in Alikitasia to retrieve Master Makarov from Zeref for about a day. They'd been in Ca-elum for a longer time and Lucy was finally getting used to the weather around them. It was warm and a little moist but the nights were quite cool. It was similar to a desert, the more she thought about it.

Lucy crested the hill. She couldn't see much beyond the stone building, which had its doors jarred open. The building itself, from what she could see, was aged, worn over the course of time. In front of the building were some tombstones, but not a whole lot. Ah, she thought, a cathedral. A small one at that, and there wasn't a village or anything nearby that the cathedral could've belonged to. Perhaps this was their funeral area.

She hesitated, but continued on anyway. Best to pay respects to the people whose ground Fairy Tail treaded. There was no need to disrespect the dead. They'd done enough of that, Lucy thought with a grim frown. She walked down the slight slope, moving to the main path of the small graveyard. The graveyard continued up ahead, beyond the cathedral, with the main path diverging to work around the stone building.

Lucy thought she saw something in the faded moonlight of the building. Her hand fell to her key, while her other still held the communication lacrima. She approached the main building slower, still seeing a form of some kind in the building.

That form took human shape, as did many others. Lucy squinted to see what exactly it was, and she reached the main building. She stepped onto the floorboard. It creaked at her feet. She looked to one of the pews, and the orb dropped from her hand.

The communication lacrima shattered along the ground. Lucy dropped to her knees in utter horror, falling right atop the shards of something small and silver. Three dead bodies, all dressed in religious garb, stared up at the ceiling, their faces unharmed but the life clearly drained of their bodies.

She couldn't even find the energy to scream. She bowed forward, trying to hide the tears streaming down her face. Her throat was caught and her face ran hot. Tears slid off of her chin onto the dried blood of the floorboard. Lucy's vision went white with shock, and when it returned, she had to brace herself against the ground.

Her hand stomped onto the small silver shards. She gripped them, and then picked them up. Parts of them were colored, but even just at first glance she knew what these were. They were the silver keys of a Celestial Wizard.

Her lips trembled, but she still managed to say, "It…it's not fair…why did this have to happen to you?"

Her voice alone echoed in the cold stone building. She dropped the shards to the ground, but refused to look up at the massacre. She shut her eyes, dreaming that if she were to open them again, there would be no death and blood. It would just be an empty cathedral.

A cathedral! Lucy gritted her teeth, trying to fight back the tears with a seething anger, but she couldn't find the strength. How many dead were there? How many had died in vain to fight, what, some crazy guild master and his cursed accomplice? That had to be it! This had to be the work of the Ankhseram, as their bodies weren't damaged in any physical way.

She let more tears slip down her face and she finally gasped out a sob, and more followed. "It's not fair, it's not fair!" she cried, but her voice was soft, and she could hardly get the words out. "It's not fair!"

Lucy wasn't sure how long she cried for, but when she was finally able to come to and the tears were able to stop, she was able to resolve herself and finally steel herself to looking toward the alter, where there was, indeed, something written in blood. Lucy braced herself and picked herself up.

She walked through the aisles of the dead, looking to each face she could, memorizing it in the brief moment it caught her gaze, and then looking to the next. Her eyes were still warm with tears, but her face was hard, her eyes fierce with a flame brighter than even Natsu's own. She approached the altar, staring first out the window to all of the graves that were back there. Several bodies were draped over the graves, and their broken keys were left at their feet.

Lucy ran her hand over the altar, and read the words on the altar: "Avenge them, Lucy." The words were written thick with blood, but each letter had special care dedicated to it.

The heat from Lucy's face soon spread across her whole body and she squeezed both fists.

"I'll kill you, Nero," she muttered, and felt something bubbling within her. "I will avenge them all!"

At the last word, a roar erupted from deep within Lucy and her power erupted out of her in a great golden explosion. All of the pews fell back over and a golden light shot into the sky, burst through the fragile roof overhead. Lucy let the roar go all the way, feeling the heat of her magic fill her body, and fuel her rage. Each face ran through her mind's eye.

When her power started to settle, she sensed a presence behind her…no, multiple presences. Lucy turned and saw her ten Zodiacs standing behind her, all of them bathed in a faint golden aura, just as she was.

"Lucy," Aquarius said, standing next to Loke, who could hardly meet her gaze. "This is a tragedy, and we promise to help you avenge them. Whoever did this will surely suffer at our hands. Every Celestial Wizard in the world shall hear of us and will never fall like this again."

Lucy stepped down from the platform the altar was on, taking a step closer to her spirits. "Does this mean…you're back with me?"

"We're still under oath," Loke said, and finally stared at Lucy. Oh, how she missed his face. Lucy nodded. "We cannot be under contract, but that doesn't mean we can't save our friend."

"We'll protect you, princess," Virgo said, placing her hand over her heart and bowing. "We shall prevent any harm befalling you."

"That is another oath we have all sworn by," Capricorn said. "And the oath to see that this Ankhseram wizard falls. He's never seen the full power of the Zodiac, and he shall surely understand it."

Lucy couldn't grin. Not in this situation, not in this building. Instead, she held her fist out to them. She held Aquarius's key with it. Aquarius floated closer to her, and tapped her fist to Lucy. They both nodded.

"Thank you," Lucy said. And with my friends at my side, what more do I have to worry about? Lucy bowed her head and swelled her power to her fist, letting her fist glow with a small golden hue. "Let's give them everything we've got, and show them to never mess with a Celestial Spirit Wizard!"


	69. Ch 68 - A Pierre For Your Thoughts?

The group travelled through the Ca-elum countryside for another day after passing through what had once been a small village, but was reduced to ash and rubble by a Dark Guild. Several Dark Guild emblems were left behind in the dirt, as well as a Fairy Tail symbol that'd been stepped on and vandalized. Natsu could only smile at the sight of it. These morons really had no idea what fire and fury awaited them.

They diverged from the main path a bit to follow the light smells of cooking meats and stoked fires. Natsu's tummy rumbled; not from a lack of food, but a lack of fire. He needed some good embers to keep his energy up for the fight to come against Keryu Cosmos and Nero. He and Wendy took point, and the group followed the less-beaten trail until a clearly defined road appeared.

It was marked initially by the wheel-tracks of carriages before actual dirt was laid out before them. They circled around a large grove before the town came into view. It had a high wooden wall with two sentry towers, both of which seemed quite new and fragile, at the gates near the entrance of town closest to them. Some small huts and cottages were visible, and a larger building, probably an inn, popped up over the wooden gate.

Natsu shifted his scarf around his neck and then rested his hands on his hips. The group came to a small halt. Lucy leaned against Natsu to get some dirt from her shoe. Gray gestured at the town.

"What're we waiting for?" Gray asked.

"Just wanted to stop for a second," Natsu said. "And I had a thought."

"That's dangerous," Gray said.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, brushing more dirt off her shoes.

"What if we made this place like a little base or something?" Natsu asked. "I mean, check it out. There's walls and it's off the main road that Keryu Cosmos wanted us to be on. They wouldn't come looking here."

"Until they realize that we aren't on their schedule," Carla said. "Then they may come to terrorize the village."

"And we'll find them, and show them why it'd be best not to mess with us," Natsu said.

"I'm not sure if making a base is a great idea," Gray said. "Not if we're on some kind of time crunch. They could unleash all those Dark Guilds back on Ca-elum at any time, and we have no idea if we're getting any closer to actually finding Nero or not."

"I think we should definitely stay here for now, though," Wendy said. She stooped down and picked up Carla, who placed her paws beneath her chin to further study the town. "Maybe we can also ask around if anyone's seen suspicious activity."

"We really haven't been able to talk with anyone since Max, and it sounds like all of the bad stuff with the Dark Guilds is going down on this side of the Croacan Forest," Lucy said.

Natsu nodded. Man, had it been four days since they talked to Max? Felt so much longer. They'd encountered so much in the time since then, and yet, Natsu still believed that Keryu Cosmos had more to throw at them. A Dark Guild in Fiore may only have had the power to use the Caelum hive-mind Necromancer against Fairy Tail, and, sure, that was a formidable opponent, but they were only a crony for the Keryu Cosmos Trinity.

Natsu tapped his fingers along his chin. "We should try and split up if we can. While some of us find a place to stay I think it's best if others go into town and start asking around."

"Juvia, Carla, and I can go out," Gray said.

"Bad idea," Lucy said. "It may be wiser to just send Juvia and Carla together. Gray, I think you and I should stick together with getting the room."

"Why?" Juvia asked.

"Not to be rude or anything, but Keryu Cosmos will be looking for the higher-profile wizards," Lucy said. "So far, only one actually saw Carla's human form and you haven't really done much on the island yet, Juvia. It's perfect for you guys to slip into town by yourselves and not be immediately noticed. Someone like Gray or Natsu, who have actively defied Keryu Cosmos and are tied, somewhat, to Ankhseram, may be noticed faster."

"You should also stay with someone, Lucy," Carla said. "Given what you claim was at the graveyard, it'd be wise for you to stay protected with someone."

Natsu glanced over to Lucy's, whose eyes had glazed for a moment when Carla mentioned the Celestial graveyard, but that silence was immediately replaced by a powerful fire. She tightened her fist into a ball, and Natsu let a small grin touch his lips.

"I wanted to take Wendy into town with me to see if we could sniff anything out," Natsu said. "Maybe some magic that we've noticed before or something."

"Good idea," Wendy said. "Gray and Lucy, you guys are also really good with, like, getting things done."

"You calling us strict?" Gray asked.

Wendy put up her hands in defense. "Oh! Um, no, I just meant that you're, um, very assertive, and always get what you want."

"And what about me?" Happy asked.

Carla harrumphed and nuzzled out of Wendy's arms. She transformed to her human form on the way down, then, kneeling, picked Happy up and nestled him against her torso. Happy practically melted in the cat-girl's arms.

"I'll carry Happy like my little pet," Carla said. "That okay with you, Natsu?"

Natst gestured to the blissful little Exceed. "Sure."

"Alright, then let's do this," Gray said. "Lucy, you and I will go in from a different entrance. There's no need for people to think we're with these guys. You got any way to cover up your Fairy Tail emblem?'

"I'll make do," Lucy said, shrugging.

Natsu wrapped his scarf around his arm, like a make-shift bandage. "Wendy and I will come into town from above, so the guards don't see us."

"We'll go through the grove and come out on the southern entrance," Juvia said. "We should all meet up somewhere, like a landmark."

Lucy raised her eyebrow and looked over Natsu's head to the town. "Hmm. Maybe the big inn?"

"Not inside," Gray said. "We should stay somewhere a little more, I don't know, inconspicuous? I feel like that place is gonna attract a ton of attention."

"Out front it is, then," Natsu said. "Wendy, you ready?"

"Let's wait for the others to go," Wendy said. She smiled and waved to the bunch. "Good luck everyone, see you in a few hours!"

Everyone else either smiled or just grinned back and split off. Carla and Juvia, unnoticed by the guards, dashed into the grove while Gray and Lucy started along the path, with Lucy immediately starting a conversation with Gray if he's learned how to make any other few new things with his Ice-Make magic.

Natsu and Wendy crouched behind a pair of trees, waiting for Lucy and Gray to disappear beyond the other side of the treeline. Natsu stole a glance down to other Dragon Slayer.

While he tried to see the young, adorable little girl that always tagged along with them, that was much less the case. Wendy now closer-resembled her Edolas counterpart. She wasn't quite as tall, but she did have much more muscle mass around her body. Her hair wasn't as long as most people perceived it to be, as it instead just ran down to the middle of her back.

Still, she had some of that little-kid-like youth in her face. Her eyes were still big and full of curiosity—well, when she wasn't in battle, anyway. Wendy looked up to Natsu, and nodded reassuringly before smiling. Natsu just patted her on the back gently, and Wendy made nothing of it. She was such a treat, and easily Natsu's favorite Dragon Slayer. What was her competition? Gajeel? Sting and Rogue? Cobra was weird and Laxus was, well, Laxus.

Wendy quite easily won out.

Natsu sniffed the air and smelled Happy and Carla way up ahead of them. Jeez, not wasting any time. He and Wendy glanced and saw Lucy and Gray were gone.

"Alright, now to jump," Natsu said. "But how to do it without being seen?"

"Easy," Wendy said. "I can fly us up."

"You can make us fly?"

"Did I say fly? I meant float. My bad. Here, step away from the forest. I can raise us high into the air and then we'll float down, and we won't make a peep. As long as you don't start screaming or anything, Natsu."

"I'll be fine," Natsu said.

Wendy nudged Natsu out of the grove and they stood in the open area once again, but were out of eyeshot of the town guards. Wendy placed one hand on Natsu's wrapped arm and then another at her side. The winds started to rustle around them and a small cyclone formed at their feet. Wendy was chanting something under her breath that Natsu couldn't quite hear.

Her eyes opened and a soft pink glow formed around the two and then they were shot into the air. Natsu clamped a hand around his mouth as he was flung into the air within seconds. While his vision at first reached out to the deep forest that lay a few miles out beyond the town, it then shifted below them to the guard tower, where it didn't seem the guards were noticing them.

The winds buffeted him up top, and then Wendy appeared behind him and gave him a push. Natsu floated forward.

"Hurry, Natsu, we have to get over the wall before the spell wears off!" Wendy exclaimed, and Natsu felt himself slowly descending.

"Right, on it!"

He pushed himself through the air as much as he could, flailing his arms about like a drowning moron. Wendy, on the other hand, coasted across the sky with relative ease, not even making a sound as she passed Natsu. All she did was smile at him with rosy dimples and then make her way over the wall, still about a hundred feet overhead and with nobody noticing. Natsu tried to push forward but instead just put more strain on his muscles.

He sighed and just pushed forward with his fire.

"No, wait!"

Natsu, instead of just a light push, instead flew forward from the force of his flames, igniting whatever Aera magic was around them and flying clear over the wall and beginning his plummet at a much faster rate than Wendy intended. He soared past Wendy and clear over another building before coming to crash landing, face-first, into a large pile of mud near the other wall of town.

His flames sizzled around him and his body twitched from the annoyance. Wendy landed next to him mere moments later, plucking his head free of the mud.

"Natsu, are you okay?" she asked, trying to get some of the mud off of him. He got to his feet to avoid getting anything on his pants and brushed some of the mud away.

"Yeah, just a little sore," he muttered.

He sighed and heard footsteps behind them. Natsu turned and saw a young woman in a dainty gown standing behind them, holding a bucket of water, frozen in place. Natsu and Wendy exchanged a look and then grinned at the young woman.

"Hi there," Natsu said, his face still marred with mud.

"Good day," the woman said. She looked down to the bucket. "Do you need this, by chance?"

"Sure," Natsu said. "I guess my face could use a good scrubbing."

"Sorry, we're new in town and were just exploring before my friend tripped," Wendy said. Natsu took the bucket from the poor girl's hands and then dunked his face into it. He ripped his head out and sighed, squirting some water out through his teeth. Wendy sighed. "He's not the brightest."

"Glad I could help," the tavern girl said, taking back the bucket. "You two have a place to stay, right?"

"Oh, yes, we just got rooms," Natsu said. "At the inn nearby, that is."

"Ah, good," the girl said. "Well, you both have a nice day."

Natsu nodded and sniffed the air again. A familiar scent wafted into his nose, one that he couldn't quite pinpoint. Natsu's face immediately changed to business and the girl stiffened as he looked just beyond her to the inside of the small tavern.

"Excuse me, but, you wouldn't happen to have some food prepared, would you?" Natsu asked. He tried to smile cute like Wendy, but his face contorted and some grime was still sliding off of his face.

Wendy stepped in front. "We haven't gotten a chance to have a proper meal and the inn we were staying in didn't have much food prepared, we were hoping to find a hot meal?"

"Oh, yeah," the tavern girl said, glancing strangely between the two. "We have some warm meals still prepared. Follow me right inside, I suppose."

Natsu gave her a thumbs-up, but when she turned around, Natsu placed a hand in front of his lips and whispered to Wendy, "Smelled someone familiar, had to check it out."

"Thought so," Wendy said. "Let's see what we can find."

They nodded to each other and stepped through the waning mud into the tavern proper. Natsu stomped the mud of his shoes and followed the young tavern woman. As they entered, three well-dressed men and a blonde woman exited. Natsu raised an eyebrow. She wore her hair like Lucy did. How weird.

The tavern woman slid behind the counter and looked into the kitchen for a moment before returning her attention to Natsu and Wendy. Natsu sniffed again, and besides the delicious food, the scent was gone. Natsu grimaced.

"Maybe it wasn't this building," Natsu said. "It's gone. We should keep moving."

"Natsu, wait," Wendy said, tugging on his sleeve. Natsu followed where she was looking to a somber looking man sitting at the bar, with two pints of ale empty in front of him and a third making its way down his throat. Two plates of food were also wiped completely clean in front. Natsu raised his eyebrow and looked the guy up and down until his eyes finally fell upon a black marking of six intertwined stars on his neck.

"A guild?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe it's one of the Ca-elum guilds," Wendy said. "Or a Dark Guild."

"Still, he's a wizard," Natsu said. "Come on, we should sit by him."

Wendy nodded and the two started for the bar. Natsu made sure the tavern woman knew where they were headed, and where to bring the meals they couldn't pay for over to them. Natsu and Wendy sat side-by-side a few empty stools away from the wizard. He had shaggy hair covering an unshaven face, and his clothes looked rather worn out.

"He don't look too good," Natsu said, bowing his head and folding his hands together.

"Maybe we should talk to him," Wendy said. "If he's a Ca-elum wizard he'll have to know something about…"

"So, what'll it be?" the tavern woman asked, appearing before them.

"Just, um, whatever you have prepared," Wendy said. "Is that okay?"

"Makes it easy," the tavern woman said. "What'll it be to drink?"

"Ale," Natsu said, and the woman raised her eyes when she looked to Wendy. Natsu waved his hands through the air. "Oh, it's okay, she's actually like twenty-three or something, she just looks really young. Ran across a time wizard once, it was a thing."

"Quite the story," Wendy said. "But we don't want to bore you."

The woman nodded. "Okay, whatever's ready will be up shortly." She shook her head, perplexed by the two wizards.

Natsu suppressed a sigh of relief and just surveyed the tavern once more. Some lights hung from the ceiling but none of them were lit, as the middle of day provided excellent lighting. The tavern itself wouldn't normally hold that many denizens in it, but there weren't many in it, anyway. Most were individuals taking up space at their own small roundtable. The cooks and hosts were all mingling in the back, while one hostess stood by the front entrance.

The tavern woman slid them both pints of ale. Wendy looked down at it, utterly perplexed. Natsu nudged it from her.

"Just trying to blend," Natsu muttered. "It's all part of my ninja-training."

"Natsu sometimes I wonder if you really just want to start a ninja wizarding guild," Wendy murmured.

"Wouldn't that be cool, though?" Natsu asked.

"Oi. Those accents. You aren't from around here, are you?"

Natsu and Wendy followed the voice to the hollowed out wizard next to them, who glowered at them with tired eyes.

"Where you from?"

"Stella," they said at the same time. Natsu tried to hide his surprise in his face. That was awesome! Good work, Wendy.

"Yeah," the wizard said. "Sure. And I'm…" He looked into his pint of ale. "I'm not on the run."

"On the run?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, from my own dignity," the wizard said. "You're looking at the illustrious Guild Master for the once-amazing…" Another swig. "Guild that don't exist anymore."

"What happened?" Natsu asked.

"Lots of stuff, lots of dark, stupid stuff," the wizard said. "Had a run in with this wizard that took down a train just by looking at it. He had these friends with him that were utterly…unstoppable."

"Sounds pretty tough," Natsu said. "Are they all dead?"

"Nah, some are, or something, some got away," the wizard said. "Most of them are probably on this island. I was supposed to be with them, but I think I'm better off wasting away here than doing any magical stuff out there."

He gestured beyond the door and almost slipped out of his seat, but caution caught him and he clung to the bar rather tight. Natsu and Wendy remained unfazed.

"You're talking about all the Dark Guilds running around," Natsu said.

"Nah, just the one," the wizard said. "Keryu. Cosmos."

"Heard about them on our way here," Natsu said.

"We're trying to get to family we have near the center of the island," Wendy said. "Everyone we've talked to, though, says that Keryu Cosmos is stationed there."

"That's right, kid," the wizard said, and looked back into his ale. He sloshed it around, and never took his eyes off of it. "Hate to break it to you, but whatever family you have is dead now. They've wiped out all the good, nice guilds on this island and are summoning all kinds of Dark Guilds from around the world, most especially Fiore. That god**** country!"

He flung his flagon away, letting it crash along the back wall. Natsu and Wendy still did nothing. Natsu looked once more to the man's arm.

"You should get back to your guild then, don't you think?" Natsu asked. "Don't you want to make sure that they're safe?"

"Who cares?" the man asked. "They all left me behind. What do I matter to them?"

"You're their Guild Master!" Natsu exclaimed. "Wizards place an undying devotion in their master! You have to back for your wizards!"

"And what would you know, kid?" the wizard asked. "You a wizard or something?"

Natsu pursed his lips and stood up. He snapped his scarf off of his arm and revealed the Fairy Tail emblem on his arm. The man's eyes widened.

"You've gotta be kidding me," the wizard muttered. "Fairy Tail."

The tavern woman in the back hesitated a moment, but was keeping her eyes curiously locked on the wizard while she set the food down next to Natsu. Wendy was still seated behind Natsu.

"You guys wizards or something?" the woman asked.

"Yeah," Natsu said. "But only one of us is a true wizard that doesn't just ditch their guild."

The man pursed his lips and clenched his fist tight around his fork. Natsu watched the man's trembling hand.

"You've got to be kidding me," the man said. "Fairy Tail is _here_? No, no, no!"

"I think it's time you told us who you are, wizard," Natsu said. "What guild are you from?"

Wendy stood up, and Natsu heard her sniffing through the air. Natsu had completely blotted his senses out from the food. He was focused only on the guild master in front of him.

"Your stupid guild is the reason I'm stuck here, having to listen to them!" the wizard exclaimed, jabbing a finger toward the door. The tavern woman froze and everyone in the tavern immediately stopped moving, all caught up in the shouting match. "You sent that demigod Jellal after us and he took out my men!" He still smiled a toothy grin. "But I heard about what happened later. Heard about how you all decided to take down Magnolia. Now you're not sitting so high with Magnolia, eh?"

Natsu was at the man in seconds. He slammed the man against the counter, shattering the plates beneath him. He grunted in pain. Natsu saw the fear written all over his eyes.

"Those were your wizards that poisoned the Tenrou tree?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, let him go," Wendy said.

"Natsu?" another voice echoed. It was the tavern woman.

"Sure was," the guild master said.

"What guild are you from?" Natsu asked, and wrapped his hand around the man's throat. Wendy screamed his name and tried to pull him free, but Natsu held tight. He let a little heat sizzle into his hand the wizard's eyes widened and tears sprung to his eyes.

A little steam rose from the side of his neck where his guild marker was. Natsu's eyes filled with absolute fury. The wizard screamed in sheer agony as Natsu burnt away the skin that bore the marking of his guild sign.

"What was it called?" Natsu roared.

"Six Stars!" the wizard exclaimed.

Natsu flung the man behind him, sending him crashing through two tables and almost out the other door. Natsu turned and glowered at the other man.

"I'll kill you for what you did," Natsu said.

The wizard wiped his mouth of some blood and touched the sheered skin on his neck. But all he did was laugh.

"I can't believe my luck," the man muttered. "Anna said you'd be nearby and I'd have to hunt you down if I ever wanted to find you again! Oh man, this is amazing."

"Anna?" Wendy muttered.

"Your probably brought your whole crew here, too," the Six Stars wizard muttered. "Oh, this is incredible. They're at the inn, aren't they? Yeah, you guys aren't smart enough to stay anywhere else!"

The Six Stars wizard turned and ran out the door.

"Wait!" Natsu roared, and fire filled his hands.

"Pardon me, sir, but if you could just wait one moment," the tavern woman said.

Natsu turned to glare at her but was instead met with a massive bolt of energy to the face. He flew out of the window, and before Wendy could exclaim anything, she was also met with a bolt of energy to the face.

Natsu spilled out onto the streets, much to the befuddlement of the rest of the town. Wendy managed to catch herself and mostly avoid the attack, as she slid along the ground in front of the tavern.

Natsu glowered up and the tavern woman, now draped in completely different, more assassin-like clothing, leapt out of the building. She held her hands out and two bolts of arcane energy swelled in her hands.

"Oh, come on, another trap?" Natsu muttered, and rolled away. She slammed her fists onto the ground. Natsu kicked her way and spun around just in time to duck beneath the onslaught of wizards that dove at him instead.

He braced himself against the back of the building, but one of the wizards grinned at him and held his hands out. His face turned purple from some sort of strain and when he ripped them apart, the building trembled for a moment, and then erupted in a plume of molten rock.

Natsu was able to feel the searing heat off what remained and leapt away from it, tackling Wendy away from a large chunk of debris.

They slid to a halt and Natsu took one sweeping look around the town. His magical senses were going absolutely insane as he got back to his feet. From all angels, several wizards were making their way in their direction.

"Who are you people?" Natsu asked the magma-wizard.

"Most people aren't really around long enough to find out," the magma-wizard said. "But we're the Razar Clan."

"Not a guild?" Natsu asked.

"Guilds have rules," the magma-wizard said. "And guilds don't make the good money like we do."

"You're mercenaries," Wendy muttered, brushing herself off. "And let me guess, Keryu Cosmos hired you?"

"We were going to go on a witch-hunt for you in a couple of days," the magma wizard said. About two dozen other wizards leapt down and joined the other four behind him. "We've been gathering people up from around the island here, rather than our base. Thought we'd be a little less conspicuous that way. Turns out that was the right move anyway."

"What about all the regular townspeople?" Natsu said, taking note of the noticeable amount of people not running in fear around the streets.

"You didn't get to that part of the Croacan Forest, did you?" the magma wizard asked. "Keryu Cosmos said they'd pay extra if we took them out in under a day."

Natsu let his flaming aura consume him. The magma wizard just chuckled. Natsu took a step closer, and the magma wizard held his hand out.

"Ah, careful," he said, and then moved his arm behind his back. "Wouldn't want to do anything irrational, otherwise I just might…"

The tall inn at the heart of town trembled for a moment before it too erupted into molten rock spewing into the air.

"Kill your two friends at the inn," the magma wizard said. "Don't think our guards can't sense the presence of a wizard?"

Natsu's aura began melting the very ground around him. "You…"

"Natsu, they're all going to be fine," Wendy said.

"Oh, I know," Natsu said.

The magma-wizard turned his magma on Natsu and shot a plume of it at Natsu. Natsu took one step through it, completely unfazed. Lightning crackled around him.

"But these guys? They're going to be anything but fine," Natsu said.

In a flash, he crossed the gap between himself and the magma wizard and punched him clear across town. The magma wizard soared until he hit the back wooden wall, and splintered through it.

A wizard nearby let out a warcry and another let out a shrill cry. More magic began to explode all around the town.

Natsu sensed another familiar presence around them, and in his peripheral, saw a cloaked blonde woman atop one of the nearby buildings, watching with her arms crossed. Natsu returned her vision back to the main group, and saw the Six Stars master starting to slink away. Before he could even say anything, a powerful voice rang out overhead:

"Pierre! You will stand and fight, or that woman of yours will suffer all sorts of consequences at Nero's hand."

The Razar Clan around Natsu all stiffened, and it gave Natsu and easy opening. He swung his arms out, unleashing a wall of fire that knocked them all back, and opened a path for Natsu. Natsu dove forward, pulling his fist back while Pierre turned to face him, a dark silver aura consuming him.

"You're going to pay for what your guild did to Fairy Tail!" Natsu roared. "You better give me all you've got, Pierre!"

Pierre swung his arms out at Natsu and a dark-silver gust of Natsu exploded in front of Natsu. Natsu flipped back and blasted through the flames. Pierre blocked it and sighed, some tears sliding down his face.

"Fine," Pierre said. "For the honor of my guild, I'll ensure that Fairy Tail is broken once and for all!"

He let out a great yell and his dark silver aura exploded around him. The ground around him turned a similar color and metallic tendrils shot out of the ground around him like steel vines. Natsu braced himself, and let his flames shoot out as his battle against the Six Stars Guild Master began.

All while Anna Heartfilia stood over this small town and watched, with a smile, as it all continued to burn beneath her.


	70. Ch 69 - Attack of the Razar Clan

Gray often enjoyed being right about things. Most of the time it was smaller things, like how he would tell Natsu that it was stupid to try and fight Erza, and Natsu would just get punched in the face and knocked out. Sometimes, though, when he would just mutter he had a bad feeling about something, nobody would listen, and then things like the Tower of Heaven would happen. Not so great. Still, he could walk away with a bit of a smile knowing he was correct.

Now? Not so much. It was only just after he got over telling Lucy that something was fishy, since there were so few townspeople actually in town, that the inn they were supposed to be staying in exploded and turned to molten rock all around them. Gray had a tough time saying "Told you so" while he was actively getting Lucy away from a massive amount of falling debris.

When they finally reached a safe distance, Gray's mind couldn't even comprehend that he was correct, and was instead trying to figure out how they could have fallen into this trap so easily. Had this been set all along? They completely veered from the path that Keryu Cosmos wanted them to be following, and now this was happening? From where he and Lucy were, it seemed as if this was a full-on ambush. Natsu and Wendy were caught in the middle of dozens of dark wizards, while several more were pouring out from around town and the guards had their weapons charged and ready for battle.

"Guess we're really in for it now," Gray muttered, and swung his arms out to have ice coat them boat. "How in the hell did we not notice this at all?"

"No idea," Lucy said. "Nothing seemed suspicious about this place."

"Keryu Cosmos can't be tracking us, though, can they?" Gray asked.

"I think Natsu and Wendy would've noticed," Lucy said. "None of this makes sense, but I don't think we have much time to be arguing."

"Are we seriously about to take on entire Dark Guild?" Gray asked. "I think we need to get outta here and backtrack a bit to see where we could've messed up."

"Gray I will happily allow you to try and get Natsu away from this fight," she said. Right on cue, Natsu's famous roar filled the wooden walls of the town as he barreled down on some wizard gathering up some semblance of power to fight him.

"You're right," Gray said. He cracked his knuckles together. "We should join him."

"We don't have much of a choice, really," Lucy said.

Gray sighed. "Keryu Cosmos must want us pretty bad if they give us this big of an ambush. We can't afford to hold anything back right now. Lucy, you should get down there and make sure there's absolutely nobody else in town. Maybe get Carla to help you while you're at it, if you can find her."

"You don't want me to fight?" Lucy asked.

"I want you to fight in places where we aren't going to look," Gray said. "Let Natsu and I handle the explosive guys. We'll be your distraction. All of the important people? They'll be in the shadows playing the strings. Take them out."

Lucy grinned and held a fist out to him. Gray bumped it with his own icy fist, and Lucy nodded.

"Good thinking," Lucy said. She held her other hand out, with the key to Aquarius. "I'll see if I can round up Carla or Happy to help me out. Good luck down there."

"Hopefully I won't need it," Gray said, and the two leapt off the rooftop they stood on. Gray cast a ramp below him and slid down it to be about a hundred yards away from the battlefield. He glowered up, but another figure took his attention for a brief moment. A woman, cloaked, looking down upon the fiery carnage.

"Ah, the ringleader," Gray muttered. "You're going down!"

He held his hand out and his Ice-Make Cannon appeared overhead. He braced himself, and launched a giant ball of ice, but another cannon appeared instead and nearly blasted him. Gray flipped back, and rammed right into another wall of ice. He kicked out, shattering it, and the form of a man appeared behind it.

The man had long green hair down to his tailbone and beefy fingers, with a big, muscly body beneath a tight shirt and pants. Gray landed amidst the cascading bits of ice and glowered at the man opposite him.

"And who the hell are you?" Gray asked.

"The one who's gonna kill you, fairy," the man said, and flexed. His shirt was shredded by his muscles, revealing a long cut along his body that ran down to his appendix-area where there was a black mark for some sort of guild.

"Doesn't answer my question," Gray said. "But all you Dark Guilds are the same to me."

"We ain't a Dark Guild," the man said. He grinned. "We're the Razar Clan."

"Doesn't sound too friendly," Gray said. "But you all must be a bunch of idiots for thinking you can take us on. You in particular are a big moron for thinking you can take me on-on-one."

"I'm not afraid of some ice wizard," the Dark Wizard said. "We've faced and killed all kinds of wizards; and the ones that we didn't kill, we added to our ranks. There's no magic in this world that I've never seen. Dragon Slayers and God-Slayers, too. Not a concern. So some ice-wizard isn't anything for me to worry about."

"Oh, you've seen Dragon Slayers and God Slayers, have you?" Gray asked. "How nice. But you forgot the third one."

The Dark Wizard chuckled. "Oh, what? Those extinct Demon Slayers? Yeah, I heard Alikitasia had one, and the one in Fiore died years ago."

"Nah," Gray said. "He's still kicking."

Gray's purple aura exploded around him and his black Demon magic mark slithered from his arm to cover the right half of his body. Before the Dark Wizard could say anything, an Ice Demon Zero Destruction Fist clocked him. He blasted back, but managed to catch himself before completely falling over.

"You'll be fun, Demon Slayer!" the Dark Wizard said, and punched through the air.

A similar fist to the one Gray used blasted toward Gray. Gray shot up a wall and just managed to stop it.

"Oh, I know," Gray growled, and the two propelled toward each other.

* * *

Lucy slipped into the alley between two mostly-destroyed buildings, keeping her stance low. She felt dirt and mud starting to stick to some of her exposed skin. It was one of the only downsides to fighting in the Aquarius Star Dress; her skin was so exposed to dirt and debris.

Plus, there was no easy way to hide with such a colorful outfit on. Lucy eased herself against one of the walls and looked around, peering into one of the buildings, then running along as quietly as she could. She cut across another alley, and saw two men waiting to pounce Wendy, who had just knocked a few away.

Lucy quickly redirected her course, but the mud squished beneath her and gave her away. The two immediately turned, weapons at the ready. One had a glowing spear and the other had two short swords. The one with the spear acted first. Lucy threw her hands up, wreathing them through the air, and the mud blasted up and redirected the course of the spear.

The swordsman pounced at her, though, slicing through the mud. She kicked him in the gut and shoved him aside, but the quick-hands of the other made it hard to tell where he would be moving next, and she wasn't great in hand-to-hand combat. Lucy blocked two punches but he feinted with his legs and managed to elbow her across the jaw. She stumbled back and was cut across the stomach by one of the swords.

Lucy kicked out and hit the swordsman under the jaw. She flipped back, and landed in more mud. The spearmen picked up his weapon, but in doing so dropped his guards. Lucy flung her hands forward and a barrage of mud blasted against the spearmen, knocking the two of them against the wooden wall.

She side, and then felt her body freeze. Another person near her chuckled, and she saw a woman, dressed in lavish black leather and robes, approaching. She twirled two daggers in her glowing blue hands.

"A Celestial Wizard," she said. "What a surprise."

"Who are you?"

"The Razar Clan," the woman said. "Contracted to kill you Fairies. Thought it was going to be a bit more of a pain to setup a trap against you, but you morons came walking right to our door. It was easy pickings from there."

"You haven't killed anyone yet," Lucy said, still unable to move. Who was doing this? Why couldn't she move?

Her eyes darted around and she found the wizard responsible. Their eyes connected, and the younger girl froze for a moment, surprised that she was spotted. The knife-wielding wizard sprung at Lucy in the same instance.

Lucy flexed her power and snapped free of the mental bindings, sliding away and blasting the knife wizard with a torrent of wet mud, while also creating a mud wall to block Lucy from her vision. The knife-wielder stumbled, but wasn't fully knocked to the side. Lucy sild down to avoid an energy bolt and took the woman's legs out. She willingly fell, and almost plunged a knife into Lucy's shoulder had Lucy not used the mud to propel herself further.

Lucy brought the mud upon the woman and clenched her fist to harden the soil and bind the woman there. She quickly dove out of sight, again, of the binding wizard. Still, she was going to be a problem. Lucy grimaced. She needed support; she needed Happy!

Wow, that was weird to think in a combat situation.

She furrowed her brow. Where were the Exceeds, anyway? That had been her mission, after all. She glanced to the building again. That would the perfect vantage point to see anyone in the entire town, aside from any of the guard towers. If only she could get up there!

Lucy's eyes followed a trail down the building. The woman had to get up there somehow, and there didn't appear to be a trap door leading to the building. The natural destruction of the rooftops around her, though, seemed to form a perfect path.

Lucy's fingers curled and some of the mud around her started to move. Her senses landed on a particularly wet patch of mud, and Lucy sprung into action. The freezing-wizard tried to lock onto Lucy but the mud blocked her. Lucy slid to a halt near the wall and vaulted up it, once again throwing mud into the air to block the freezing-wizard's eyes. The woman screamed in fury, and screamed even louder when Lucy flung the mud at her.

Lucy landed on a rooftop adjacent to the building as the woman tried to get mud from her eyes. Lucy sprinted up the rooftops and then leapt up again, leading with her feet.

" _Lucy Kick_!" Lucy roared, and kicked the woman straight in the chest, knocking her clear off the rooftop.

She hit the second-story balcony of the building and then dropped into the mayhem below of Natsu and Wendy's battles. Lucy grinned as she knelt, looking out across the battlefield until she felt a tiny paw touch her side.

She spun, bracing herself for battle, but could only smile at the sight of an exhausted Happy. He leaned over, breathing heavily.

"Carla…said…I…had to…find you," he managed to get out.

"Oh, good, because I've been looking for you two," Lucy said. She scooped Happy up. "Come on, you guide me and we'll meet up with her!"

"Okay, good, because I'm tired of running and flying," Happy muttered.

* * *

Natsu flexed, finally glad he was able to move again. Something kept locking up his body during the fight and it was giving Pierre an unnecessary amount of free shots on the Dragon Slayer. Natsu braced himself against one of the metal tendrils shooting out of the ground, then slid against it and punched a fireball forward. Pierre blocked it with another tendril, but obscured Natsu from his view. Natsu sprinted forward, leaping clear of another one, and punched at the ground where Pierre had been. Another tendril ripped him away from the spot, but flung him loose when the impact against the ground hit him.

Natsu followed in quick pursuit. Pierre got up fast and punched out at Natsu. Their fists collided, and despite an obvious cracking sound signaling that Pierre's wrist had broken, he pushed through and a tendril almost skewered Natsu, but Natsu sensed the ground below him tremble and dove away from it, instead whipping around and filling the air with fire. Pierre rolled away.

"Your attacks are futile," Pierre said through heavy breathes. "Even if you defeat me, you have the entire Razar Clan to contend with!"

"Not even a problem," Natsu said, keenly aware of the Razar Clan members currently meeting the rough end of Wendy's Dragon Force. "Once I deal with you, I'm onto bigger and better things."

"You have no chance against what comes next, Dragon Slayer," Pierre said. "My guild may have been foolishly destroyed, but I was wise enough to know that siding with Keryu Cosmos would be the right thing. The Razars are little compared to their true power."

"We don't seem to be having much of a problem with them," Natsu said.

"Perhaps," Pierre said. He wiped some blood from his mouth. "But this fight is not over."

"It was you who made the wrong choice, Pierre, by siding this these guys," Natsu said. "You can still join us. Right now, you can fight back and beat the Razar Clan, and together with what's left of Six Stars we can easily taken down Keryu Cosmos!"

"And let them kill my woman?" Pierre said. Natsu scowled. Ah, great, a hostage situation. "They have her. They will kill her if I don't do as they say. Only she knows where she is!"

Pierre pointed up to the sky, but before he could get out another word, a swirling black and purple vortex appeared behind him. He nudged back, and then froze against it. Natsu rushed forward but another vortex appeared behind him and held him steady. Natsu resisted it, while Pierre was struggling much more against the portal he had setup behind him.

"No, no I was listening, I was going to follow orders!" Pierre exclaimed. His arms locked back, snapping and breaking as the rest of his body started to give. His body actually hit a physical part of the barrier and was slowly being sucked in. He tried to make words, but agony filled his screams and he couldn't get a word out before he blinked out of existence and the vortex closed around him.

Natsu was let go, too, and lunged forward to where Pierre had been standing. His heart beat fast in his chest as he regained control of his body. He looked down to trembling hands, and clenched them into a fist to try and regain control. Had he been possessed, or frozen? Or had that vortex really been so powerful to make him entirely immobile?

He whirled around to where the cloaked woman had been, and she was gone, with not a trace of her left behind at all. Natsu's mouth hung open, and just as he tried to think of what happened or what was going to happen, a massive amount of magma was coming down on him.

He roared and his lightning-fire aura exploded the magma away from him. The magma wizard, coated with molten rocks, shot at Natsu, punching him across the face, but Natsu only slid away a bit. He recovered even faster and dug a lightning-fire fist into the magma wizard's gut and blasted him back.

Four more members of the Razar Clan appeared and launched a barrage of magic attacks at Natsu. He snarled. Whatever was up with that guy had to wait; first, he had to destroy these guys.

" _Fire Dragon Roar_!" he shouted.

* * *

Gray felt two immense waves of heat behind him; one was familiar from the explosion at the inn, and the other was familiar because it was Natsu burning down half the town. Eh, no surprise there.

The only major surprise was how fast this wizard, a Reflector Wizard, could reciprocate and counter Gray's moves. It was more annoying than surprising, though. All Gray needed was one solid shot at this guy and he'd be down for the count, just like most annoying enemies they'd encountered in the past.

The Reflector never made an initial attack, though, and was fast enough to block and counter Gray's attacks. Gray barely had time to dodge his own moves bounced back at him, since they often came back even faster than when Gray launched them.

He braced himself against wall, backed into a literal corner. The Reflector chuckled and held his hands out.

"Looks like all that talk about being a Demon Slayer was just a bunch of noise," the Reflector said. "You haven't landed a scratch on me since that stupid fist."

"I thought we were still warming up," Gray said. "But if you want me to get serious, I guess I don't have much choice!"

Gray slammed his fist and palm together and brought it down, also creating a hail of ice sword down upon the Reflector. He leapt back, dodging the swords, and then used the same spell back on Gray. Gray grinned, and immediately coated his body in ice, creating a perfect clone of himself. He moved just as the swords crashed down upon the ice statue, shattering it and sending rubble everywhere. Now was his only chance.

The Reflector moved in for the kill, like a moron, and swung at nothing. Gray, though, was right overhead, an Ice Demon Zero Destruction Bow notched with a nice, large ice arrow.

Gray released the string only when he saw the whites of the Reflector's eyes and the arrow blasted the ground just in front of him as he managed to get a step away, but the arrow exploded out and he crashed through a full building before coming to a complete stop.

Gray slammed an Ice-Make Prison down around the two of them when he landed in front of the Reflector. Gray then clamped his hands shut with ice and stomped down atop the Reflector with the heel of his shoe, temporarily winding him but allowing him to catch his breath and glower up at Gray.

"Now you're gonna talk," Gray said.

"No, now you're all gonna die," the Reflector said. "You're vastly outnumbered against a superior group of soldiers!"

Gray raised his eyebrow and his ear perked up at the sounds of…nothing. He heard once final explosion and then a victorious shout from Happy off in the distance, echoing around the walls. Gray smiled and he felt the Reflector below his feet lock up in fear.

"Yeah, we sure were outnumbered," Gray said.

"This is impossible," the Reflector said. "What…what are you?"

"We're Fairy Tail," Gray said. "And we were never going to be stopped by chumps like you. Now talk. Did Keryu Cosmos hire you out to kill us?"

The Reflector leaned back, straining against his icy shackles. "No. I can't talk. She'll kill me. I've seen what she does to the ones that don't listen to her."

"Who?" Gray asked.

"The Spatial Wizard," the Reflector said. "One of the Trinity. She's the one that wanted us to tail you guys, and only…"

He shut his mouth. Gray formed a longsword and brought it down to touch his throat. The Reflector stared down the cold ice of the blade, and then just chuckled.

"You find a sword at your throat funny?" Gray asked.

"I find your intimidation funny," the Reflector said. "You're a good wizard. You…you can't torture me. Just cuz you're a Demon Slayer don't make you a demon?"

Now it was Gray's turn to chuckle. He cast the sword aside and then let out a horrifying, guttural roar that echoed all around the town. His purple aura exploded around him, and thankfully the ice to the prison held. The Reflector screamed in utter horror as Gray's Demonic Will form consumed him, and his demon-like presence filled the entire cage.

"What was that about demons?" Gray asked. "I'm even scarier than any Demon you're gonna face. I killed Mard Geer from Zeref's book. I stopped E.N.D. I killed the Demon Queen! You think some Spatial Wizard is the thing you need to fear?"

The Reflector screamed gibberish, either praying to something or begging something for him to escape but Gray tightened the ice shackles that bound him to the ground. Gray knelt down and clamped a black hand atop his mouth and didn't do anything beyond assert the difference in magic power between them down upon the Reflector. His eyes went red with fear and tears as he shook against the shackles.

"GRAY!"

The voice seemed so distant momentarily, but he smiled and stood up, half-turning to face a scowling Natsu.

"He wasn't taking us seriously," Gray said, dropping his form and the prison around them. He still had him bound to the ground. He stepped back to let Natsu see. "He thought that some Spatial Wizard was all he had to worry about."

"Is he with the Razar Clan?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah," Gray said.

"So," Natsu said, stepping in front of Gray. Gray glanced back, over Natsu, and to Wendy and Juvia, who were rounding up all the unconscious members of the Razar Clan and binding them into some sort of aquatic prison. Carla and Lucy watched on. "You don't want to talk, eh?" Natsu continued.

"Sounds like they were meant to ambush us but only wanted to come away with a few of us," Gray said. "Not sure who."

"I think we should find out," Natsu said. He knelt next to the Reflector. "Now, you just saw how my friend over there became a demon? Well you're in luck, because now you've got only a dragon to deal with."

"What…what the hell is Fairy Tail made of?" asked the Reflector.

"Gods, dragons, demons, and a whole lot more," Natsu said. "Nothing the Razar Clan can beat, so why don't you cut the crap with this attitude and just tell us what we need to know?"

"Like where the rest of you are, or where your base is," Gray said. "It's somewhere on the island, right? Tell us where it is."

"It's a castle," the Reflector said. He wasn't bothering to struggle anymore. "Not too far, maybe half a day away. It's hidden, in the forest, hard to find if you're not looking for it."

"How many more of you are there?" Natsu asked.

"Enough to be a problem for you," the Reflector said. "And some Keryu Cosmos people there!"

"Is Nero there?" Natsu asked.

"No idea, I swear!" he added, quick, as Natsu raised a fist. Gray stepped closer. Fear was dripping off of this buffoon. Gray crossed his arms. "All I know is we were being guided by the Spatial Wizard."

"Who?" Gray asked. "Who are the Trinity?"

"I only know the two," the Reflector said. "Nobody knows who the Black Dragon really is. I think he's Acnologia, come back." He smiled. "And he'll come back and kill all of you, oh, I know he will!"

"Who is the woman?" Gray roared.

"Some woman named Anna!" the Reflector exclaimed.

Natsu swore under his breath. "I thought so, but couldn't be sure."

"Anna Heartfilia?" Gray asked. "I thought she was on our side?"

"What?" the Reflector asked, but Gray clamped his mouth shut too.

"Natsu, she helped raise you and the Dragon Slayers," Gray said. "She's a good person, why's she siding with these guys?"

"No idea," Natsu said. "But I know she isn't messing around. She just killed another guild master from a Dark Guild in Fiore right in front of me, and was able to restrain me. If she was on our side I don't think she would've stopped me, or hired these guys out."

Gray shook his head. "We can't let her run around like this. She's too dangerous. You weren't there to see what she was able to do to Acnologia, but it was serious stuff. If he weren't able to eat up magic, her and Jellal might've taken them all by themselves."

Natsu groaned. "Yeah, and Acnologia might be this Black Dragon. That'd suck."

"I think we need to get to this castle quick as we can," Gray said. "A castle sounds like the kind of place Keryu Cosmos would be holed up."

"He said it was their hideout, though," Natsu said. "Here, I've got another question for him."

Gray removed the clamp and the Reflector gasped for air. Natsu returned his attention to the man and knelt down, grabbing his leg and lighting his arm a bit with fire.

"Is the castle where all of Keryu Cosmos is?" Natsu asked.

The Reflector shook his head, terrified. Natsu released the man's leg.

"There we go," Gray said. "You got anything else you need him for?"

"Yeah, just one thing," Natsu said, and replaced his hand on the man's leg. "Who in the Keryu Cosmos Trinity ordered to kill all the Celestial Wizards? And who did it?"

"Wasn't us, I promise," the Reflector said. "We were all gathering here. It was Nero who did it, but…I heard it was Anna who ordered it. Something about drawing in another Celestial Wizard and…a…Dragon Slayer! You! She wanted you."

Natsu squeezed the man's leg. "Gray, we're done here."

Gray sighed, nodded, and then crashed a small hammer against the Reflector's head and knocked him out in an instant. Gray gestured at Natsu.

"Let's join the others, and break the news I guess," he said, and Natsu nodded.

The two returned to the main group. Juvia was relieved to see Gray and immediately leapt into his arms. Gray smiled and just let the moment run for a second too long and then released his wife, but his expression gave his real feelings away in an instant.

"What's wrong, my love?" Juvia asked.

Gray gestured at Natsu, who was already holding Lucy's hands. The Fire Dragon Slayer sighed, and Gray did not envy him for a second.

"Lucy," Natsu said. "We talked with one of the Razar Clan goons, and found out about one of the members of this Keryu Cosmos Trinity."

"Oh, good," she said, but Natsu wasn't smiling.

"The one who set up the ambush was Anna Heartfilia," Natsu said, and the color drained from Lucy's face. Gray wished he didn't have to listen to what came next, "And she ordered the massacre of all the Celestial Wizards."

Lucy's body froze. She looked to Natsu, then to Gray, and then to her own keys, and squeezed them so tight her hand started to bleed.

Then she fell over, fainted. Gray bowed his head, feeling a hollowness form in his heart while Happy and Carla rushed to Lucy as Natsu held her in his arms.


	71. Ch 70 - Razar's Edge

Night descended quickly upon the small village, and Fairy Tail knew better than to stick around longer than they were wanted. Gray and Juvia quickly created a powerful ice cage to hold the rounded-up members of the Razar Clan to keep them from giving chase while Natsu carried Lucy away from town. Her fainting episode hopefully wouldn't last too long, since they were at major risk.

Gray's senses were on full-alert as they made their escape from the city. Juvia made quick work of the tower guards before Fairy Tail could be spotted leaving the city, and the group dove straight into the thick grove beyond the city limits while the sun continued its downward arc to be swallowed in the horizon. Darkness consumed them in the grove faster than in the village, and Gray listened for every rustle and looked for any sign of life.

They were truly on their own. They couldn't trust anyone or anything they approached next. Not even a lonely village was safe for them. Keryu Cosmos had the entire island seemingly rigged with the traps to make it impossible for amateur, or even professional, wizards to get to their fortress. Gray was quite tired and they weren't even at that fortress yet, just near one of the outposts for, apparently, one of their lesser gangs.

He and the rest of the group came to a halt near a thick patch of trees. Natsu and Happy clambered up one trees while Wendy and Carla took up positions in an adjacent tree, and Gray and Juvia climbed, together, up the tree across from Wendy and Carla's. They all sat in momentary silence while Wendy flipped through a small spellbook she had with her.

Gray gripped Juvia's hand and squeezed tight to signal her not to move as a small family of rabbits leapt through the forest. Natsu also had Happy's mouth completely covered with his own hand, and Wendy held her book tight to her chest. Gray looked across the way to Natsu and Wendy, who were both thinking the same exact thing as him. Even after the rabbits slipped by, they remained still as a corpse. Gray slowly released his grip on Juvia's hand but she held his arm tight, keeping her warm body close to his own.

The two were perched rather awkwardly; Juvia was on both of her knees atop a thick branch, leaning over to be able to hold Gray, while Gray was braced against the tree trunk on the tips of his feet, leaned forward in preparation for an attack, but still covered completely by the shadow that the overhead canopy provided.

Wendy closed the book and raised one hand. It glowed a clear color, and then a bubble extended out from her hand and slowly coated all of them in a mist that was only visible from within the bubble.

"Okay," she said, in her normal voice, "we should be better now."

"What the hell are we doing?" Natsu asked. "Hiding from rabbits? Are you joking?"

"Do you want the whole island to know where we are, Natsu?" Carla asked. "We have to stay hidden for now. Nowhere is safe anymore."

"The Razar Clan is going to get out of that cage and start looking for us," Juvia said.

"Not for a while," Gray said. "We have time to think up a plan."

"We have to attack their base," Natsu said. "And wipe them out."

"I want to," Gray said. "Especially after what they did to all the wizards in Croacan Forest, but I don't think that's the best move. We may need to stay on the down-low. Our mission was to get Nero and either bring him in or take him down. We don't need to do any more than that right now."

"So we just let the Dark Guilds just keep coming?" Natsu asked. "We have to take out all three: Nero, Black Dragon, and Anna."

"That's not going to be easy," Gray said. "You said Anna was pretty tough, right? We're already competing with someone that might have Zeref's level of strength, Natsu, which was something First Master had to die to overcome. You had to die to beat him. And we don't know anything about Black Dragon. It could be a resurrected Acnologia."

"You don't think you can beat Nero?" Natsu asked. "That's kind of what I've been hoping for. You should be able to beat him with your Demon Slayer magic, right?"

"We still have to get to them," Gray said. "And we still don't know where we're going."

"Gray's right," Wendy said. "Regardless of how we stack up against them, I don't think it really matters unless we can find them."

Lucy groaned and sat up. She was propped against the trunk. She started to lean over, but Natsu nonchalantly caught her and held her up. Lucy yelped and caught the thick branch she was sitting atop, balancing herself.

"What am I doing in a tree?" Lucy asked.

"We're trying to stay a little hidden from the massive clan of Dark Wizards that just attacked us," Gray said.

"Yeah, and you passed out, did you forget that or something?" Happy asked.

"Oh, that's right," Lucy muttered. "How long was I out?"

"Maybe a couple of hours or so," Wendy said.

"I don't even remember why I passed out," Lucy said, rubbing her temple. "Was I hurt, did someone attack us?"

"You passed out when we told you that Anna Heartfilia ordered the deaths of all the Celestial Wizards," Gray said.

"And that she's with Keryu Cosmos," Natsu said.

Lucy bowed her head, sighing. "Sounds totally unbelievable. Why would she do any of this?" She looked, stern, to Natsu. "Did you see her? How did you figure any of this out?"

"I was fighting the former Guild Master to another Dark Guild," Natsu began, "and just before I could beat him, or before he could reveal something to me, Anna stopped the fight. She was able to stop me from actually punching him, and then sucked him into a vortex. I was powerless to do anything."

"But I thought she was on our side?" Lucy asked.

"That's what I thought, too," Wendy said.

"I still vividly remember her fighting against Acnologia alongside Jellal," Juvia muttered. "None of this makes sense."

Lucy pressed her hands down upon the trunk of the tree branch. "Then I think we have another objective."

"Lucy, you can't be serious," Gray said. "We're already at a major disadvantage, here."

"Gray, you and I both know how series Anna can be as a threat," Lucy said. "And I have to confront her. I have to speak with her about this. Maybe she's being possessed by Nero, like how Zeref was able to corrupt other people, you know?"

"Maybe," Wendy muttered. "Anna was always such a sweet teacher to me."

"She has no reason to stand against the Dragon Slayers she tried to raise like her kids," Lucy said. "There must be something else going on with her, and we need to find out what. Sure, we won't get paid for it, but it'll definitely help us in the long-term to find out what's going on with her."

Gray sighed and furrowed his brow, then wiped the frustration away from his face and just breathed.

"And we start by taking down the Razar Clan base," Natsu said.

"It's a castle," Gray said. "Meaning it has fortifications. We won't be able to just storm in and take it down."

"That might be the easiest way to do it," Wendy said.

"Or we play it smart," Carla said. "And destroy the place from within, where the Razar Clan won't be expecting us. I think we got a little lucky to catch them by surprise in the village as we did, and I think we'll be able to do it again."

"An infiltration?" Juvia asked.

"Precisely," Carla said. "Happy and I can go in unnoticed quite easily given our size, and if it's a castle, there may be a moat."

"I can easily hide in the water," Juvia said.

"Hold on," Gray said. "We have no idea if any of this is true. What if there aren't any smaller entrances or ways into the castle?" The group fell silent. "Look, I don't want to keep being the guy seeing things in the negative light, I'm just trying to avoid more disasters. The more noise we make on the way to wherever Nero and Anna are, the more likely it is they'll have an entire army of wizards that'll wear us out before the fight against Nero, and we need to be as prepared as possible for that battle."

The silenced remained. Natsu looked the most frustrated of all and he kept preparing to speak, but held back. Carla sat with an inquisitive face while Wendy matched hers, but with a bit more tenderness and worry. Juvia sighed next to him, probably trying to think up some alternatives.

"You're not suggesting we turn back, are you?" Lucy asked. Her voice was soft, quiet.

"No," Gray said, and Natsu peered up to him. "We're the only ones here capable of doing anything, but I am saying that we know better than to just go into a place swinging. When the time to fight comes we'll do it, but think back to all the times we've just gone into a place with our magic at the ready and completely failed against the times we were maybe a bit sneaky and it worked. We got Master Makarov away from the Alvarrez Empire. We almost had the Dragon Cry, if Animus hadn't just beat us to the punch. We rescued Natsu and Wendy from Edolas. But then sometimes we just go in looking for a fight, and Tartaros destroys Magnolia. We need to be smarter now than ever before. We're surrounded, completely, on all sides. Anywhere we look is an enemy just as powerful as the next, and maybe even more powerful.

"There's no avoiding the traps anymore, we just have to accept the fact that they're laid out in front of us. No matter what we do, we're going to fight, but if we can pick which battles we go after? That's the way we need to roll."

Juvia reached up and tenderly kissed him on the cheek. "Well said, my love."

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed. "Natsu, we have to be ninjas! Our training must pay off."

"Sure sounds like it," Natsu said. "Jeez, Gray, you been thinking up that speech for a while now?"

"Eh, just came to me," Gray said.

"And it's all very true," Carla said. "But I think it's in our best interest to rest, for now, before coming up with a plan of action in the morning. The Razar Clan members aren't going anywhere and neither is their base, and it's no good for any of us to go in there scatter-brained."

"I doubt I'll be able to sleep like this," Happy said. "How am I supposed to sleep in a tree.'

"It's gonna suck, but we just gotta deal with it," Natsu said, and pulled himself onto a branch just above Lucy's. Lucy patted her legs and Happy nestled onto them, laying atop her. Wendy did the same for Carla. Gray leaned back and touched his head to the bark.

"My spell doesn't make us invisible, but it does make anything pass by us without knowing we're here, so long as we don't make any sudden moves or loud noises," Wendy said.

Gray shut his eyes and nodded, but felt a warm hand press against his chest and then warm lips touch his own. Juvia pressed her face against his, though was still awkwardly leaned out. Gray kissed her back and their lips parted. Juvia didn't even hesitate to go in for a second round, and when they separated again, she just rested her head against his shoulder and nestled in, again, quite awkwardly, against him along the branch. Gray didn't mind, and tilted his head against hers and shut his eyes.

He woke every few hours to the sound of various animals crawling by, but nothing that seemed suspicious. Every time he did, he spotted that Wendy and Natsu were also awake, with their senses keened due to their Dragon Slayer magic. Gray would settle back in and then the same thing would repeat.

When he was awake for real, he found Juvia not pressed against his body but sitting up, looking out to the rest of the forest, her back turned to him. Gray moaned a bit as he sat up. His bones and muscles ached from the awkward position that he slept in. He just looked at her for a moment as the sun cracked through the canopy.

The light struck her and she seemed mostly unfazed by it. Her back curved up and her slender arms and hands rested against the branches. She let her muscly legs hang from the tree as her feet, in their nice vacation boots, swayed against the tree. Gray, though, was captivated solely by her face; unlike most men, who would have ogled at the splendid, model-like body she'd developed over the years. It was a pale face, yes, with few blemishes. Her eyes were large, and a deep blue that always drew Gray in. She didn't really have dimples, Gray noticed.

He reached up and placed his hand along her back, and then drew himself close to her. Juvia leaned in next to him and he slid her next to him. He reached up and grabbed her hand, placing their conjoined fingers just so they could feel each other's heartbeats.

"I love you, Juvia," Gray said, closing his eyes, and smiling.

* * *

Natsu clambered down from the tree and stretched his back. He'd been given the go-ahead to do so from Gray. Happy flew down next to him, and Natsu caught Lucy as she dropped. Happy tried to make a joke about Lucy's big butt crushed Natsu, but her hand slapped against his mouth before he could get the last few words out. The other four were down in their own pace and they all stood around Natsu's tree, partly obscured by the foliage to anyone that would be on their way through the grove.

"So, the castle is about a half a day away," Natsu said. "Probably to the north, since that's where everything else was pointing us, anyway."

"We should get moving, then," Gray said. Natsu looked to the horizon. The sun had only just come up, maybe a half-hour ago.

"There's plenty of time," Natsu said.

"Yeah, sure, but if we want to make a good plan to attack the place tomorrow we should spend as much time as possible getting to know the place," Gray said.

"Good point," Lucy said. "Come on, let's get moving then. We should stick to this grove as much as possible, and then work our way along the road without actually using it."

"Alright, let's move," Carla said.

Natsu's stomach rumbled as they began their trek. Man, when was the last time they ate? He was tempted, for a moment, to have the group swing back into the village and raid the place for whatever food they may have had left, but they'd just have to make do with what remnants of rations they had left over from Max and his wife.

The grove only extended for about another half-mile or so and then they were back out in the open. Wendy cast another pass without a trace spell upon them and they dashed along the open countryside, which turned into more of a hilly area than they expected. They stopped for rations at the base of another hill, hidden from side due to a small rock formation that'd formed nearby. The food did little to satiate Natsu's appetite, but it seemed to do everyone else just fine and Wendy was happy to just suck in some air to fill her up. The air was rich in Ca-elum, apparently. Natsu could smell that it was a bit different, but not drastically.

The sun started to reach its peak in the sky as the group came to another forest. Natsu and Gray motioned for the group to continue until they were in a nice, hidden spot of the forest, and then had everyone regroup.

"We're here," Gray said.

"You sure?" Lucy said, looking around. "I don't see a castle."

"It's in the forest," Natsu said. "This is the place we're looking for. I think it might be better now if some of us go off and try to find it."

"Bad idea," Lucy said. "Getting split up means one of us might get captured."

Natsu sneered. "Yeah, sure."

"I'll go," Wendy said, and Carla immediately put her hand up to protest, but Wendy stopped her. "I'm the quietest of the group. There's no easy way for anyone to track me with my magic, and if I do get caught, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

Natsu nodded. "And I'm going with her."

"You are not!" Lucy said, grabbing Natsu's arm hard. "You said you'd never leave me, Natsu, and this totally counts."

"I ain't leaving you, Lucy," he said, and grinned a fanged smile. "We'll check this castle out and then be right back to make our move, okay?"

"No, not okay," Lucy said.

"It's fine," Wendy said. "Trust me, I'll take care of Natsu."

Lucy sighed. "You know, for some reason when Wendy says it, I believe it a lot more than you."

"Well that's just because Wendy is a lot more trustworthy," Natsu said. He looked down to Happy. "Stay with Lucy, okay pal? Don't need you hanging out with Gray."

"Aye," Happy said. "Make sure to come back with a full report, scout!"

"I am not a scout," Natsu said, and flicked his scarf quickly around half of his face and covered it up. "I am a ninja!"

He looked to Wendy, who already had her hair done up properly and her own shirt was covering her mouth.

"I too am a ninja," Wendy said.

"Then let's go, Wendy of the Wind," Natsu said, and sneered. Before he could move, though, Lucy yanked his scarf down and laid a kiss on his lips so hard Natsu saw stars for a moment. Happy squealed from surprise and Natsu just accepted it. Lucy stepped away, jabbing a finger at him.

"Don't be an idiot," Lucy said.

Natsu pulled his scarf back up and nodded to her. "Of course, master. Wendy, let's move!"

He leapt back into the forest, and Wendy immediately followed. Fairy Tail vanished from his sight in and instant, and when he landed, he found himself back on the road, next to Wendy. He pointed forward and they moved in another instant, leaping back into the thick foliage of the forest.

They kept to the tree line, keeping only to the canopy and moving within the shadows. Natsu had his arms held back, only moving them to brace himself. Wendy took up a similar position, but she sure was moving at a much faster, and lighter, pace than Natsu. He never heard her move, only smelled where she was and saw her movements up ahead of him.

Ninja Natsu dove forward, catching an overhead branch and swinging himself forward, through an opening and ducking to avoid another branch overhead. He came to a sudden stop as a wave of magic washed over him and he held his hand out, opened it, and then closed it. Ninja Wendy landed next to him.

"Sense that?" Natsu asked.

"It feels like a guild is nearby," Wendy said. "Must be the Razar Clan."

"Not too far now," Natsu said. "Hurry!"

He sprinted along the branch and flipped off the branch, pulling off an impressive move to catch himself on the next to tree branch and dash across that to leap across another clearing in the forest. Wendy was hot on his heels before he passed him again, and then moved to stretch beyond him.

The sensation of magic started to make his senses quiver a bit. It was quite overwhelming; powerful wizards were nearby. Natsu grinned. This couldn't just be the Razar Clan then. Unless there were scores of wizards, this meant that they had a handful of truly powerful wizards mixed in with whatever they had left over that didn't go to the village.

Natsu saw Wendy come to a halt and he quickly leapt across the way to join her, standing as he came to a halt. Wendy rose and gestured out ahead of them. Natsu hadn't even noticed it until he followed the direction her hand was pointing.

Down into a ridge, well-hidden by a canopy of tree branches and tons of foliage, was a small castle. It had only four towers and the castle itself couldn't be any wider than the old Fairy Tail guild hall. There was indeed a small, dirty moat surrounding the place, but no guards were stationed near it at all. The main road, Natsu noticed, also sloped down and joined the castle at the front gates. There was only one main entrance that Natsu could see from his point of view, but his vision was also a bit obscured by how much forestry was left below them.

"I wonder if there's more to it," Wendy said.

"There is," Natsu said, pointing to where they couldn't see. "I'm sensing an absolutely massive amount of magic down there, where there might be a hidden extension to the tower. We can't really be sure unless we get closer."

"Which might not be the wisest thing to do," a voice overhead said, and Natsu moved only out of instinct. Where he had been standing was impaled by a massive broadsword, completely cleaving the branch in two. Wendy was already back on the ground. Natsu flipped in the air, trying to find their enemy, but was kicked in the gut and he felt metal scrape against his scarf, which managed to resist the blade, since it was carved of dragon scales.

Natsu landed on the ground and he and Wendy flared their auras, buffeting the trees and signaling their position, but it also gave away their enemies as three figures became clear in the shadows. Natsu ducked and Wendy released a gale blast that forced them all to move and then reappear, surrounding Natsu and Wendy in a triangle.

They all wore leather armor, though Natsu wasn't sure if it was just bulky or if it were thin and their muscles were that large. All three wore masks that were exactly the same: deep red with small horns poking out of the top, and with their eyes obscured by some sort of shadow. Natsu sniffed the air, trying to get a scent for their magic, but, smelled nothing. Weird.

The one nearest Natsu was a long-haired individual with a long nose, while the two nearest Wendy looked younger and had shorter hair. The one to her left had one arm longer than the other and the one to her right seemed to have no distinguishable features.

"Gray did say that everywhere we go is a trap," Natsu muttered.

"Who are you?" Wendy asked.

"We're but three humble members of the Fausts," the one nearest Natsu said. "You may call me Faust Delta."

"And I am Epsilon," the one nearest Wendy said.

"I am Phi," the final one said.

"Great, some freaky dudes with funny names," Natsu said. "Are you with Keryu Cosmos?"

"We are with whomever we wish, and whoever gives us the greatest challenge," Faust Delta said. "Today, unfortunately, you are our challenge, Dragon Slayers."

"You know us?" Wendy asked.

"Of course," Epsilon said. He held his hand out and two daggers appeared in an instant from his sleeve. "We've been waiting your arrival at the Razar Castle.'

"Rather predictable that you wouldn't take the main road, actually," Delta said. "Though we were hoping to find only the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Celestial Wizard, but we can hold you, girl, ransom until the others arrive."

"You think you'll actually manage to capture us?" Natsu asked.

"I misspoke," Delta said. "Hold your bodies ransom. You're going to die."

"I don't think so," Natsu said, and sniffed the air, just to make sure his suspicions were correct. "You guys don't have any magic."

"Indeed," Phi said. "You're correct, Dragon Slayer."

"That makes this way easier!" Natsu exclaimed, and didn't even show his movement. He was upon Delta in less than a second, with lightning and fire crackling from his fist. " _Lightning Fire Dragon Iron Fist_!"

He punched down at Delta and a massive, concussive blast filled the entire area, knocking some trees over and ripping plants from the ground. Wendy blew the dust and debris away as Natsu grinned, but realized that his arm was trembling and shaking for some reason. When the dust cleared after Wendy's blast, his vision cleared, and he saw Delta standing opposite him, holding his own arm out…

Having caught Natsu's punched with just the one hand.

"You have no magic," Natsu muttered.

"We were once revered for our great abilities to use magic as stealth to kill our enemies," Delta said. "But after years of training, we realized we didn't need our magic abilities to actually go stealth and stay hidden; that just came naturally to us. So we did what any sane being would do that has no need for magic power: we found a way to absorb it into our own physical strength. Now, however strong our magic was coupled to our already-powerful physical strength."

"That's insane," Natsu muttered. "But it won't help!"

He punched again and Delta easily slapped it aside and kicked Natsu back to be standing next to Wendy. Natsu gasped a breath in and blinked the stars from his vision. He straightened up.

"Wendy," Natsu muttered. "We need to take these guys out fast."

"Don't fear, we haven't been sent to kill your other friends nearby," Epsilon said.

"But we have been given permission to kill them after we're done here," Phi said.

Natsu looked over his shoulder at Phi and Epsilon. "Let me handle these two guys. Wendy, you get this Delta creep."

"You sure about this, Natsu?" Wendy asked. "I think it might be better if we work together."

"Sure, but we have no idea what they're capable of together," Natsu said. "Best to split them up." He reached down and tapped her hand. Wendy glanced up at him, and Natsu said, incredibly silent so only a Dragon Slayer could hear, "You have to get away no matter what."

Wendy raised an eyebrow, but Natsu just grinned and blasted off toward Epsilon and Phi, holding his hands out, filling them with fire.

"You so eagerly wish for death, Dragon Slayer?" Epsilon asked.

"I'm just looking for a good time!" Natsu exclaimed, and unleashed his flames down upon the assassins.


	72. Ch 71 - Executioners of Magic

The Faust member Epsilon dove in the way of Natsu's flames, punching straight through them without even flinching and catching the side of Natsu's face, giving him a nice cut. Natsu's attack still fell through and the two were nudged back a bit by their power. Natsu landed and let the flames simmer in the air as Epsilon and Phi stared back at him over the bright orange lips of flame.

Natsu wasted no words on them and plunged forward with another flurry of furious attacks. This time, Phi stepped in the way. Natsu still punched forward and Phi swatted it down and tried to chop at Natsu's head with his own fist. Natsu ducked, instinctively, but was swiftly punched by an uppercut and sent spinning in the air. He heard a shift around him and saw Epsilon above him kick him back onto the ground. Phi planted a foot on Natsu's chest.

Just before he could open his mouth to speak or say something villainous, Natsu unleashed fire from his mouth. Phi was just barely singed by it at all, but it gave Natsu enough time to spring back to his feet and catch hold of his flames. He spun them around his arms and unloaded them upon the two in strong, swift streams of fire.

Both Phi and Epsilon avoided the flames with relative ease. Natsu settled back down as the two returned to where they'd just been, not making any sudden moves.

"How many of you are there?" Natsu asked.

"You don't need to know," Epsilon said, adjusting his cloak and brandishing a long chain with sharp, jagged edges.

"But you're under the control of Keryu Cosmos?" Natsu asked.

"We're under contract for now," Epsilon clarified. Next to him, Phi held out a hand and four throwing knives appeared, one for every gap between fingers. "Once they leave Ca-elum we have been informed that our contract shall end, and that'll be that."

"You guys seem pretty secretive, so how'd they find out about you?" Natsu asked.

"You're stalling," Phi said.

"I think the boy has a genuine curiosity," Epsilon said, but Phi shook his head and held his knifed fist up.

"I don't care," Phi said. "We can end this quick and then get back to the castle to relax. I was hoping to get a good nap in today before we moved for the holdfast."

"You will," Epsilon said.

"Then I'm done wasting my time!" Phi exclaimed. He was just a bit shorter than Epsilon and stretched out the arm that was a bit longer than the other, the one that had the throwing knives in it. He braced himself and then burst toward Natsu in a blur of pure speed.

Natsu swayed to the side, feeling the blades cut along the barest part of his chest. He kicked out, but Phi anticipated and blocked the kick with ease. Natsu filled his fist with fire and blasted it forward, but Phi expertly weaved underneath it and then cast the knives up. Two missed but the other two dug into Natsu's shoulder and side. Natsu grunted but held firm.

Phi continued his assault. He punched Natsu across the face after feinting an attack with his other hand and then kicked one of the knives deeper into his gut. However, now Phi was just a little too close. Natsu's aura burst in front of them and Phi was caught bit in the blast and had to take a small step back. Natsu took advantage and shot himself forward, using his flames for extra speed, and punched Phi across the face, but took hold of his head and slammed him to the ground. Just as he could surge his magic forward, Epsilon wrapped his thick, jagged chain around Natsu and squeezed, slicing Natsu. Natsu had to sacrifice his grip on Phi for a foothold and tried to burn through the chains to little effect.

Epsilon, with ease, yanked Natsu away and then clocked him across the face as he came close. Blood and stars burst into Natsu's vision as he flipped end-over-end and landed hard atop a tree root. He rolled away from Epsilon's lashing, and the root broke in half. He bounced back to his feet, wiping some of the blood from his broken nose.

"You guys really aren't messing around," Natsu said.

Phi was in no mood to chat, and rushed across the way to Natsu, then sprang up into the canopy above. Natsu's attention was diverted, and Epsilon coiled his chain around Natsu. The two pulled at the same time, and their strength was equal. It wasn't until there was a light rustling above of leaves that Natsu realized his folly. Phi slashed down at Natsu, who stomped down on the ground and a burst of flame shot from his foot and completely enveloped Phi, who still managed to give Natsu a nice, deep scar down his arm. Natsu lost control for a moment and Epsilon yanked him forward.

Natsu twisted in the air, though, and managed to get off an attack, " _Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame_!"

Epsilon tried to catch his fist, but he grossly miscalculated the purpose of the spell and a great explosion erupted between them. Natsu had enough training to brace for it and not be impacted, but Epsilon was flung back through the forest, knocked off his feet and out of sight. Natsu spun, swatting down Phi's knifed fist and catching his second attack. Phi leapt in the air to lock Natsu with his legs but Natsu knew better. With his hold still on Phi, he roared,

" _Fire Dragon's Grip Strike_!"

He clamped his other hand to the one holding Phi and unleased fire and fury from his magically loaded arm, blasting Phi straight in the face with the full force of his base magic. Phi flipped end over end and crashed into a tree behind them. Natsu pursued, slamming his knee into Phi's gut, but Phi instantly retaliated by head-butting Natsu and punching him back to the ground. Before Natsu even hit the ground, a clinking sound filled the air and the chains wrapped around him and yanked him away from Phi at such a fast pace that Natsu couldn't even brace for the incoming elbow from Epsilon, crashing into his face and blinding his right eye.

Natsu dropped to the ground and was kicked way. He rolled over, with his face stuck in the mud. Four knives sunk into his back, and he felt blood trickling down his lips.

"Dragon Slayers were always the most fun," Epsilon said. "Let's just go help Delta with his and we'll take the body back to the castle."

"Sounds good, it looks like Delta can use the help, anyway," Phi said.

Natsu felt something twitch within his body, and scales began to overtake his face. Fire shot through his muscles again. He grinned.

* * *

Gray halted the group as they came to a small ridge in the forest overlooking the main road. Julia was next to him, with Carla a few feet behind serving as their initial defense against a threat. Happy was perched atop Lucy, staying with the group per Gray and Carla's instructions not to try and scout ahead for wherever Natsu and Wendy were. They'd gone way ahead, which was fine. Gray wasn't worried. If anyone could handle an ambush, it'd be those two. Gray hoped that Wendy would have the intuition to sniff it out, unlike Natsu, who would no doubt trigger the trap on purpose.

He knelt down, leering down the road that cut through the forest. The path was eerily quiet compared to what they'd been expecting. His eyes darted to every shadow along the road, every possible hiding spot. There had to be something there waiting for them. Would Natsu and Wendy have missed it, or were they just pushing beyond the traps to see if there were more up ahead?

Gray gripped the branch next to him and then gestured for Carla to step up next to him. She was still in her Exceed form.

"Can you sense anything?" Gray asked.

"Not at the moment," Carla whispered. "It's just a forest."

"I know Natsu and Wendy haven't been gone too long but we've been burned like this before," Gray said. "There has to be something, right?"

"Right," Carla said.

Gray looked around again. Come on, Natsu, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and get back. Daylight was burning, fast.

Carla suddenly gasped and her form instantly shifted. She was a catgirl, standing with great urgency. Her fists were balled and a light pink aura surrounded her.

"What is it?" Gray asked, and then heard it. An explosion went off in the distance, though there were no immediate signs of who did it or what it was about.

"Wendy's using her Aera magic!" Carla exclaimed. "They're in a battle!"

"Carla, don't go," Gray said, but was too slow to catch her. Carla burst away. Gray swore under his breath. "Looks like we're moving out people, let's go!"

* * *

Natsu punched the ground and a ring of fire surrounded him. His back ached and screamed in pain as he stood while the knives were still embedded in him. All the cuts he'd gotten were dirtied up from the soil. His hands shook from pain and he felt his right eye twitching while his vision was still cut in half.

He sighed and was all the way back on his feet. Epsilon and Phi stopped where they were and turned to face him. Natsu sighed and let the golden aura wash over him for a moment before reigniting his magic and letting Dragon Force consume his magic.

"Ah, there it is," Epsilon said. "I was worried we wouldn't get to see it."

"You two," Natsu said. "Messed with the wrong guild."

"There's no guild that we can't mess with," Phi said. "What are you going to do that the others couldn't? We'll kill you like all the other pathetic guilds on the island."

Natsu's fists clenched, and he let out a draconic roar that filled the entire forest. Phi held both hands out and four knives appeared in each hand. Epislon's chains were also back. True Dragon Force raced through his veins and replenished his magic. He grunted, flexing, and his muscles popped the knives out of his back. He straightened up.

"Maybe you're proficient in killing wizards, but trust me, that doesn't matter anymore," Natsu said. "Because you've never seen a wizard like me."

"We have," Epsilon said. "But you're not the Black Dragon."

Natsu grinned. "I'm not, you're right." He leered to them with draconic eyes, though one was still not working. "I'm stronger!"

"You're nothing," Phi said. "Epsilon, let me. You go help Delta."

"Whatever you say," Epsilon said, and turned away.

Lightning crackled around Natsu and he avoided Phi's attack and reappeared in front of Epsilon, who showed no signs of shock.

"Thought so," Epsilon said, and the two burst into quick combat.

Natsu and Epsilon engaged each other on the ground at first before Natsu kicked him to the sky and he flung his chain at Natsu to pull himself into the air. Whenever Natsu punched Epsilon would block, but it was definitely hurting him more. The small bursts of lightning coming off of Natsu's aura didn't help keep Epsilon focused, either.

Natsu heard a slicing through the air and held onto Epsilon, spinning him toward Phi's attacks. Epsilon blocked but was too slow to avoid Natsu's kick into the ground. Epsilon hit the ground and rolled back over, giving room for Phi to attack. Natsu landed and blocked Phi's initial strike. A gust of wind buffeted Phi, but not Natsu, and Natsu just smiled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one using Dragon Force," Natsu said. "You two are officially done for! Lightning Flame Dragon Roar!"

The attack easily consumed the two Faust members. They soared back in the ruins of the forest, as the flames cut a path straight down it that was even wider than the main road. Natsu stood at the front of it, waiting, waiting…

Phi attacked first, his clothes still unharmed but he was looking incredibly angry. Natsu dodged his first attack and swung his fist up at Phi, who blocked it with all of his strength and kneed Natsu in the gut. Natsu held firm and the two punched at each other. Their fists collided and a gust of wind blasted away. Natsu filled his fists with fire and launched another attack, though Phi forced him back.

Natsu braced himself against a large root and sprung up as Phi flung more knives into the root, where Natsu's feet had been. Phi didn't bother following but threw two more knives. Natsu dodged one and caught the other, flinging it down the path where he smelled Epsilon. Epsilon avoided it and his chain soared through the air. Natsu roared and caught it with his burning, and it melted away. Epsilon shouted in angry disbelief.

Natsu folded his hands and launched flames back at the ground. An explosion consumed the air around Phi and he was flung away from the attack. Natsu landed, swinging his arm through the air to clear away the debris and duck under Epsilon's attack. The Faust member's punch punctured the air and send a force over Natsu's head. Natsu's hair rustled, and a smile touched his lips.

" _Fire Dragon Sword Horn_!"

He shot up and speared Epsilon, using his head as the spearhead and slamming into Epsilon's gut. He flipped away, and roared, " _Fire Dragon Claw_!" to use one last attack and kick Epsilon away, clear away from the forest. Epsilon was gone, out of sight again, and Natsu knew he wouldn't be returning.

Phi dashed across the forest and leapt up, clocking Natsu across the face again, then, with what appeared to be his final knife, almost cut Natsu across the neck again, but his dragon scale scarf blocked it. Still, there was a slight tear in the scarf. Natsu's body swelled with rage and he punched Phi back to the ground.

As Natsu landed, Phi got back to his feet. Wendy shot between them and Delta, bloodied, beaten, and quite tired, passed between them. Natsu and Wendy exchanged a quick look, then a nod.

Natsu intercepted Delta before he could leave his range, punching through the air and knocking Delta off his feet.

"Wendy, now!" Natsu shouted. He saw a look of confusion on her face, but he glowered at her real quick before returning his attention to the fight at hand. He'd told her to run when she got the chance, and now was her chance. She needed to get away and tell everyone what'd happened, and what they were up against. Natsu would join her in a second, he just needed to finish these two off.

Delta slid to a halt and Phi was already on the way. Natsu blocked both of his punches, but unlike Epsilon, who liked to keep things one-on-one, Delta was already recovered from his attack and came at Natsu's side, punching him across the face. Phi then kicked out and knocked Natsu away.

Natsu slammed his hand into the ground and stopped his slide. His right arm filled with fire and he raised his glaring draconic glare back up to the two of them.

"This is over," Natsu said. His right arm filled completely with fire while the other with fire-lightning.

Delta and Phi moved, separately, toward Natsu, who swung his arms forward, back, and then, with the magic now fluid and moving with great momentum through his system, roared so that even his friends in the forest could hear,

" _Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Lightning Blade_!"

He crossed his arms in a swirl and the massive vortex blinded him for a moment as it vaporized the forest around them. The searing flames scorched the trees in an instant, and then the lightning took care of the rest. The two Faust members didn't even get a chance to scream; they were knocked back into the valley, crashing through the walls of the castle below.

Natsu lowered his arms and dropped out of Dragon Force, easing the strain on his heart and his magic. The blindness in his right eye was back in full and the pain in his body was back in full, despite his wounds cauterizing. He dropped to his knee to catch his breath and smiled.

"Not done yet," he muttered. And that was only three of those guys? There had to be more; sure, those three alone could do some serious damage, but to kill all the guilds in Ca-elum so fast? No, there would be more.

Natsu tried to get back up but his body locked up again. His eyes widened, and dozens of shadows formed around him, then slowly melded into black cloaked figures. Three deep rows of Dark Wizards formed all around him, and Natsu was completely frozen.

His body ignited back into Dragon Force and he broke free of the bonds, but all the wizards attacked at once. Natsu roared a furious roar.

"Come at me!" he shouted and leapt at the bunch.

From behind, a coldness took hold of his body and he was yanked back. He resisted but was waylaid by several magical beams crashing against his body. He lashed out with flames, but they were dissipated in a strong force of wind, coming from a pack of wizards in the back. He punched the ground, but it held firm. There was a wizard to counter everything he could do!

A final black wizard strode forward from the crowd, his hands at his side. He raised his hand, and a swirling black ball appeared, then blasted at Natsu. Natsu punched at it and his flames were met with great resistance by the black ball. Natsu screamed and managed to break through, but it was for not. Another wizard dashed behind Natsu, pricking their fingers into his neck, and suddenly, Natsu's legs gave out beneath him and he dropped to the ground.

The black wizard caught him with just a hand and turned his head up to face Natsu. The wizard removed his hood and smiled. It was a man in what had to be his mid-forties, with pristine skin and well-defined facial features. He had tattered black hair and pure black eyes. Natsu could smell a familiar curse exhuming from him, too: Ankh Seram.

"Nero," Natsu managed to get out, but his lips were heavy and his tongue heavier.

"Natsu Dragnet," Nero said. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Your brother was a true gift to our world, and his little brother has not been a disappointment."

"You're a coward," Natsu said. "Fight…me…"

"One on one?" Nero asked. "Perhaps later. Right now we have business to attend to with another of your kin. But I'd rather we don't have you lashing around so we'll ensure your magic is shut off until…well, until you're dead, but by then it won't matter, will it?"

Natsu grinned. "You can't kill…me…"

"Not with my magic, no," Nero said. "Unfortunately, even if you no longer have the Demon Seed within you it seems you retain the defenses an Etherious would have. How quaint. No, but we have other methods to murder you. I've just been instructed to hold off on that until we can prove your detention."

Nero let go of Natsu's chin and he dropped his head. Nero's foot came up and rammed Natsu in the face. Natsu blasted back across the way, plowing through an entire line of Dark Wizards before slamming against a tree and losing his vision, and then, his consciousness.

* * *

Carla came to a complete halt, stunning Gray and the others. Gray shouted for everyone else to slide to a halt behind him.

Just up ahead, a pink light was forming into a humanoid shape, and a powerful magical presence approached them. Carla and Gray both sighed.

"Oh, thank goodness, it's Wendy," Carla said, and lowered herself to the ground.

The group stood in a thick part of the forest. Wendy had to weave around several trees just to get to the group. She slid to a halt, panting. She had some minor injuries, but nothing all that serious.

"Wendy, what happened, who were you fighting?" Gray asked.

"Tell you about it on the way," she said.

"Wendy, where's Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Wendy looked up at the group, and nothing but angry determination was in her eyes. Gray hadn't realized until then that her Dragon Force was activated.

"The castle," Wendy said. "They brought Natsu to the castle." A burst of wind gusted around her. "And we're going to get him back. I know where it is. Follow me and we'll take it down!"


	73. Ch 72 - Fanatics

Carla led Happy higher in the sky than he was normally comfortable flying at, but knew that since she was there, he would feel a little better about it. The two Exceeds drifted just below the lowest clouds and cut across the Ca-elum sky. Fresh island air rustled through their fur. Carla led the wind sweep across her, taking it in with a smile, before focusing to the hidden castle below.

In comparison to the rest of the island, the grove that Fairy Tail hid in, and where the Razar Clan castle was hidden, was not that large, perhaps a bit larger than the village that Fairy Tail was just ambushed at. The castle was not that large as a result, and Carla could make out four towers surrounding it, as well as four thick walls and a small moat around it, with only one drawbridge, and therefore, only one actual way inside the place.

Carla pointed down and Happy nodded. The two dropped their Aera magic and fell freely through the sky. Carla crossed her arms and studied the layout of the tower a bit more. The walls were solid stone, not brick like she'd been anticipating. The closer they got, the greener the castle got. Little veins of foliage crawled up the side of the castle. The towers were mostly unharmed by this spreading. Carla held her hands out and her wings reformed. Happy did the same and the two caught themselves.

She gestured for him to fly north a bit while she would go south. Happy once again acknowledged and followed Carla's directions. They swerved around to the sides of the castle, with Happy taking the side that had the gate and the drawbridge. Carla looked down to the towers, where there was only one guard, a crossbowman, standing all by his lonesome. She tried to reach out with her senses, but unless she got dangerously close, there was no discernable means of telling if these guards were wizards.

Carla dropped once again, then plunged into the forest itself and landed atop a tree branch, just a few score yards away from the castle itself. There were hardly any windows in the place; there was one, likely stain glass, in the back, where the keep was. The keep was hidden beneath a massive layer of trees jutting out from the center of the courtyard, likely to make it impossible for scouts, like Happy and Carla, to see. The castle was within a small ridge in the forest, so it was likely that the keep was large in terms of height, not necessarily length or width.

The castle was a far cry from any castle Carla had encountered in her life. She'd obviously been to the castles of Extalia and Edolas, and Fiore, but even some smaller lords around Fiore had nicer castles and keeps than this.

She leapt across the way to another tree branch, dropping a bit. Some leaves rustled and she saw Happy doing his best to keep his balance. Carla grinned at him, and refocused her attention. There were, oddly, no guards standing on the opposite end of the drawn draw bridge. She glanced at the tower guards, who still hadn't noticed. They were in different garb from the Razar Clan; these were Keryu Cosmos members. Carla glowered in their direction.

These wizards wore thin black masks across their face, but they did not all wear black. They had uniforms, yes, that appealed to darker colors. The four guards, anyway, had scaly armor along their legs and torso, but their arms were bare and covered with tattoos of the stars and dragons. When one of them looked in Carla's direction, but did not see her hidden body, she only saw deep frustration and anger in the man's eyes. He glanced away, not noticing Carla.

She shifted her attention. The moat was just large enough to prove a problem for Fairy Tail if the drawbridge could not be brought down. Without guards in the front of the building they'd have a difficult time sneaking in unless they could find a second route or if they'd happen upon scouts somewhere in the forest, which seemed quite unlikely. Perhaps there were some Razar Clan members dallying about the area.

Carla could only hope that whoever captured Natsu had the intuition to try and round up whoever was with him. Wendy said that the guard mentioned something about wanting Lucy, too, no doubt upon Anna Heartfilia's order. If there were other scouts in the forest, Gray would be able to deal with them ease, so long as Fairy Tail stayed hidden and waited for the enemy to come to them.

She sighed and studied the stonework. The stones were large and thick, but mostly clean. The castle either hadn't seen battle or had been recently constructed. The Razars likely wanted to keep it hidden from the public eye, and therefore out of anyone's reach to attack it. Keryu Cosmos was being welcomed as an ally, so they wouldn't have attacked it.

This could mean a few things. Perhaps nobody had tried attacking the castle except from the front, leaving the castle mostly unharmed, but that meant defenses along the outside walls would be susceptible to a form of a sneak attack. Carla changed her position atop the branch to further study the building.

What windows were there had a small hatch in the center that, when unlocked, could open with a simple nudge. If Gray could fashion Happy and Carla a means of getting some sort of thatch-opener…

She stood up and glanced to where Happy was hiding. Carla skirted through the canopy over to where Happy was, sneaking up on him. She quickly clamped his mouth shut to notify him she was there, and his sudden scream would've easily awoken the castle.

"I've seen enough, Happy, I'm ready to leave," Carla said.

"Aye," Happy said.

The two took flight again, shooting through the canopy and back into the sky. Carla sensed Wendy's bubble of silencing Aera magic up ahead and followed the trail of magic back to where Fairy Tail was camped out. They were huddled around a tree with thick bushes surrounding it, making it impossible to spot for anyone not directly looking for the group. Carla and Happy landed without so much as a sound, and then stood back up.

"Well?" Gray asked.

"It's similar to how Wendy described it, but I think there are far more ways in than just the one if we put our minds to it," Carla said. She described her idea of getting Gray to create some sort of lock-pick for her and Happy to get in one of the windows, and from there, have access. She also described the likelihood of the keep being much larger than visible, and the fact that the moat was sizeable for Juvia to definitely hide in.

Gray nodded at the end of all the information and then raised his hand to his chin, thinking. Wendy stroked the back of Carla's head in support of her friend and Carla let out an instinctive pur, feeling her body quiver. She patted the back of Happy's head while he pointed to his own skull, looking for Carla to do the same.

Gray hummed to himself and slouched against the tree, crossing his arms. Lucy, still with concern written across her face, glanced over to him. Juvia and Wendy were both at a loss for words at the moment.

"I think what we need to do with Juvia is obvious, and I do like that idea of you and Happy sneaking in," Gray said. "The problem is how the rest of us are supposed to get in and get out super fast."

"There are no guards on the opposite end of the moat," Carla said. "So it's not as if we could just rush in. We'd need disguises, and without Happy and I trying to steal them from Keryu Cosmos and possibly blowing out stealth inside the castle, that may be difficult."

"What if I draw the attention of one of the guards in the water?" Juvia asked. "I can make it seem as if there is something in the water, and then we can ambush a guard or two that come by."

"And then we can give them what they want," Lucy said, balling her fists. "Me."

"You're not going to be captured," Gray said. "I refuse to allow that."

"Not by them, by you," Lucy said. "Gray, you can totally pull off being a Dark Wizard."

"Oh, gee, thanks," Gray mumbled.

"Actually, she's quite correct," Carla said. "The Keryu Cosmos guards I saw had markings along their arms. Perhaps you could pass off your Demon Slayer magic as one of those marks, and declare that you've captured Lucy. That may grant you an immediately audience with Anna Heartfilia."

"And we can take down one of the Trinity just like that!" Happy exclaimed.

"It won't be that simple, but you're right, it may be," Gray said. "Only problem is we'd have to keep a low profile about it. Anna knows what I look like."

"They have masks," Carla said, smiling. "That would cover your face quite well."

"And what about me?" Wendy chimed.

Gray fell silent. Everyone else did as well. Carla, though, was grinning. She reached up and grabbed Wendy's hand with both of her paws.

"You, my dear," she began, "can be our muscle."

"Muscle?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah, I don't get it," Wendy said. "How can I be the muscle of the group? Oh, that's just so weird!"

"Actaully, she's totally right," Gray said. "We're gonna need a fast way out, and what better way out than just blowing the walls off of the whole place? Wendy, if you wait outside the castle, I can give you a signal and you just give the walls the hardest attack you've got. Then, we'll get out."

"Or we'll just storm the place and take everyone out!" Happy exclaimed.

"Can't believe it, but I actually agree with that plan as well," Carla said. "If we're going to have our stealth blown, we may as well go in swinging. Wendy's massive attack will knock them off their feet and give us a perfect opportunity to take down a sector of Keryu Cosmos, and, maybe, one of the Trinity."

"We have to make sure that we get Anna and Natsu," Lucy said, her voice stern. "We can't let her escape, no matter what. I'm sure Keryu Cosmos or the Razars, or maybe if there are some Fausts there, will have anti-magic bindings."

"If all else fails, I can just ice her," Gray said. "Can't jump through space if you're frozen, right?"

"Right," Juvia said.

Gray sighed, and nodded to the group. "Well, alright then. I say we attack now, before they can do anything to Natsu, or take him anywhere we can't track down. We'll move into position as we get closer."

"Let's go!" Lucy exclaimed, and the group shouted along with her, then charged through the forest toward the Razar Clan castle.

* * *

Natsu's knees and feet, bound by something tight, dragged along the ground while he was being held by some sort of shackles around his hands. His vision was blurry, though thankfully he could see out of his right eye again. He caught whiff of a familiar, evil scent and saw Nero was the one dragging him. Natsu groaned and shifted, but Nero just chuckled and ultimately ignored Natsu.

He glanced to his hand. Deep purple metal bindings were wrapped around his arms, with coils running all the way up his forearms and with two needles jabbed into his skin. When he moved his arms, he could feel them there. He wiggled his feet and felt the same situation on his legs, but with the coils jabbing into his calf muscles. Natsu's head lulled down.

So exhausted. It couldn't be from his magic output, though. He hadn't expended that much. His body may have been physically beat before, but, that wasn't too taxing of a fight. His stomach rumbled. Oh, well, maybe that was the problem. He was starving.

He observed his immediate surroundings. Nero, still draped in black as he was before in the forest, dragged him through some sort of dim corridor, with the only light filtering around them coming from dim candles. Natsu held his mouth open and tried to suck the flames from the candles but nothing happened. Nero once again chuckled and said nothing.

Alright, now this guy was just getting annoying. Natsu tried to will flames into his hands, but nothing came. His eyes widened. He strained as much as he could to get his magic out, but nothing was working. He tried pulling the bindings apart with just his strength alone and that wasn't doing anything but digging the metal into his skin and drawing blood.

Nero stopped him in front of a small wooden door, then pressed Natsu against it and used his body as a means of opening the door. Natsu groaned while dust rained upon him and the fresh scent of wood smacked against his face. Nero reared Natsu back and then flung him into a large room. Natsu crashed at first on his side and then rolled a bit.

He managed to sit up on his knees but a heel kicked the back of his neck and slammed his face onto the ground. Natsu's vision filled immediately with stars and he groaned, trying to resist but was unable to do so. Nero laughed for the third time and then literally walked over Natsu and stepped away, toward some sort of raised sitting area where a giant, dark lacrima was.

Natsu groaned and looked up at the lacrima, which came aglow with blue light. Nero stepped back, off the steps, and then glowered at Natsu.

"You'd do well to behave, Dragon Slayer," Nero said, and dropped to one knee as an image began to form.

Dark mist formed within the lacrima, but there was a humanoid shape to it, somewhat like an outline. Natsu snarled.

"Black Dragon," Natsu said.

"I've managed to get the Dragon Slayer, Master, though the Heartfilia girl escapes me," Nero said. "I believe we can use the boy as bait."

"Fairy Tail will come straight to you," Black Dragon said, and his voice sent ice through Natsu's veins. It commanded such an authority to it, such a power that he hadn't felt this sort of presence, even though they weren't in the same room, since Acnologia, or even Zeref.

"Who are you?" Natsu barked.

Nero whipped his hand around, getting right to his feet, and shadows formed all around Natsu. Natsu roared in pain from some sort of agony that laced through his entire body.

"What did I say?" Nero asked. A black hand of magic formed from the shadows and closed around Natsu's neck, then raised him into the air, squeezing tight.

"Master, we shouldn't need him alive for the experiment, should we?" Nero asked.

"I wish to speak to him in person," Black Dragon said. "Spoiled or unspoiled is up to you, but if the boy is too angered or tired to speak then I shall seek the one who ruined my chance to talk with the famed Natsu Dragneel."

Nero snarled and let Natsu go. His knees hit the ground first, exploding pain through his entire body and then his face hit the ground. Natsu, though, managed to find himself back to his knees, and then, with wobbly legs, to back up to his legs.

"I asked you a question," Natsu said, but Nero responded for Black Dragon, blasted Natsu with black magic and slamming him to the ground with it.

"His resilience will prove much fun during the experiment," Nero said. "Zeref would be pleased to see how he continues to fight!"

"He wasn't all that pleased when he tried this…and then I beat him," Natsu said, rolling onto his side so he could poke his head up at Nero. He got back to one knee. "So, you're just a bunch of Zeref worshippers, eh? Wow, haven't seen that in a while."

"We do not worship Zeref," Nero said. "We miss him."

"Miss him?" Natsu asked. "What, was he your friend or something?"

"Or something," Black Dragon said. "And you, Natsu, hold the key to his return."

Natsu sighed, though knew better than to open his mouth. These idiots didn't know what happened to Zeref since he and First Master were freed of the curse. He was back, reincarnated, as some young man living...in Ishgar. Natsu wasn't sure. Nobody had kept tabs on them since they hadn't demonstrated magical abilities, and were clearly not their original souls. Zeref was alive, in some form.

"So what's your plan, then?" Natsu asked.

"The same Zeref had when he created you, E.N.D.," Black Dragon said. Nero fell silent, and crossed his arms, looking from Natsu to the Black Dragon. "We've seen the research Zeref has done, though without his original body, it would have been difficult to extract his soul and place it in a new, similar body. However, we have the next best thing."

"His brother," Nero said.

"How can you know that?" Natsu asked. There were so few who knew of their relationship…like Anna Heartfilia. "How can Anna be okay with this? She was my friend, she helped us kill Acnologia!"

"You can ask her later, when she helps us resurrect Zeref," Nero said.

"We can use your blood, your soul, to bring Zeref back," Black Dragon said. "You see, Natsu, Demon Seeds and Dragon Seeds are not so easy to destroy. Your Demon Seed is inactive, completely. You can never become a Demon again; however, it is a shell, a conduit, one that has Zeref's fingerprints all over it. Killing you deactivates your Dragon Seed, and makes your body a husk. We can extract whatever essence of Zeref was placed in the Demon Seed out, and his soul will consume your body. You will become Zeref, and all traces of Natsu Dragneel shall cease to exist."

"I'll still be in the Dragon Seed," Natsu said.

"You won't," Nero said. "You see, Natsu, normally it'd be nigh impossible to destroy the Dragon Seed, but it just so happens we have a Dragon Slayer capable of doing so."

"You won't," Natsu said. "It doesn't matter. This experiment is never going to happen. I'll find you, Black Dragon, and beat you. And then I'll take down Nero, just like I did with Zeref!"

Natsu leapt to his feet and charged Nero head on. Nero roared in anger and blasted Natsu back with ease. Natsu crashed against the right wall, the wind bursting free from his lungs, and he hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Master, allow me to just kill him now," Nero said. "You've seen the boy just as you wanted. He'll be little more than a nuisance at this rate."

"It's fine," Black Dragon said. "He can't use his magic and poses no threat to any of our wizards in his state. Bring him to the Banazon Holdfast, immediately."

"What of his friends?" Nero asked.

"No concern," the Black Dragon said. "Gather up our forces in the castle, leave the Razar Clan to their own business. Have them contend with Fairy Tail whenever they choose to arise."

A fresh scent, that of a small blue cat, wafted by the window in the back, and then vanished. Natsu grinned and pressed himself against the wall.

"I think you're gonna find that's a real bad idea," Natsu said, glaring up at Nero, who just shook his head. "They'll take you on, get me out, and beat you."

"You're a fool," Nero said. "Who in the world can stand up to the Curse of Ankhseram?"

* * *

Gray watched the drawbridge slowly lower down. Juvia dropped her head back in the water, and Wendy was hidden in the trees. Lucy was pretending to be passed out in his arms while he wore the armor of a now-unconscious and bound Keryu Cosmos member.

The draw bridge hit the other side of the moat and two more Keryu Cosmos members stood at the other end of the bridge. Another man, wearing a mask and camouflaged cloak, stood behind them, his arms crossed.

"Found this girl in the forest," Gray said. "I believe it's Lucy Heartfilia."

"Bring her in," the masked man shouted. "And follow me. She has business with the Spatial Witch."

Gray nodded and stepped onto the wooden gate. The wood creaked beneath him, and Lucy whispered up to him,

"Here we go."


	74. Ch 73 - Anna and Lucy

Gray laid Lucy down in front of the masked guard and the two other Keryu Cosmos members, who weren't at all aware of the disguise. The outfit had no markings of damage or wear; perhaps it was a little wet from when the soldier fell into the lake to search for Juvia in the moat around the castle, but Juvia had taken most of the water off of the outfit. Gray's Demon Slayer mark also fit perfectly with the tattoos and markings along the right arms of the Keryu Cosmos members, save for the masked guard.

He stood out among the others. He was leaner, and his muscles far more defined. He didn't hide the fact that he had a brilliant array of knives along his belt, as well as two daggers tucked in small sheathes along his forearms. He wore a sleeveless cloth vest and had long black hair that matted his shoulders. He also had combat boots, equipped, again, with a row of daggers.

This masked man knelt down and grabbed Lucy's face, examining her. "Looks just like her, too. Crazy." He turned her face two both sides, and Lucy made no sudden moves. He lightly patted her cheeks with his gruff hands. "Spatial Witch was right, too, she is beautiful. How'd you find her?"

"She'd gotten separated from Fairy Tail," Gray said, deepening his voice with his Demon Slayer magic. "Heard she had a bunch of Zodiac keys but the bimbo must've lost them somehow. She only had the one. Didn't put up any fight."

"Any sign of the others?" the masked man asked. "My comrades fought the two Dragon Slayers. We got one. Where's the other?"

"Not sure, but her trail lead back west," Gray said, pointing in the opposite direction Wendy was. He spotted two small cat-like figures floating, silently through the air, under the eye of the guards. Carla and Happy braced themselves against a window and, with the lock-pick set that Gray created with his Ice Magic, began tinkering on the window. "Figured it'd be better to bring this one back before going back out."

"Wise," the masked man said. "But you were alone?"

"I was supposed to deliver a message to the Razars in the village but saw the smoke from here," Gray said. "I was on my way back when I managed to ambush her."

He tapped her with his boot and the Faust member nodded. He stooped down and picked her up, purposefully having it so his hand was braced against her butt. Gray couldn't react physically, but was internally thinking of ten ways he could freeze this guy.

"Let's go, then," the masked man said. "She waits for us. Now that we have these two, we can finally head back to the Holdfast."

"Good," Gray said. "This tiny castle was getting annoying."

The two Keryu Cosmos members let them pass and Gray followed behind the masked man and a pretend-unconscious Lucy, who just let her arms dangle. They passed through the main courtyard which, as Carla had observed, seemed to be its own kind of small forest. Several guards were standing within and around the trees, ever vigilant.

These guys were a bunch of assholes, but Gray had to admit to himself that they were impressive. It was like a true military base. It'd be stupid for anyone to try and storm this place; sure it looked like there was a miniscule amount of guards within the castle, but that was only because one couldn't see the trees within. Gray even spotted a few masked men in the shadows; no way he wouldn't see it without the enhancements of his Demon Slayer magic, though.

The keep was even more impressive, built to withstand, likely, explosives. They walked through heavy wooden doors and entered a rank, moldy hallway. Two more Keryu Cosmos guards nodded to them. Gray nodded back and got a feel for their power. It was incredible! Nothing on the level of anyone they'd brought with them, nobody S-Class or anything, but enough to cause problems.

They were probably comparable with the Alvarrez Empire. Their soldiers had been strong, very strong, and overwhelmed several of Fiore's major wizarding guilds. Even of these guys could cause similar problems. Gray still kept his composure, but worried about what their numbers could eventually grow to if they should one day, indeed, encompass all the guilds of Ca-elum as well as several fleeing Dark Guilds from Fiore.

The Razar Clan bowed to these guys; hell, they were bent over to let them use their fortress. That wasn't fear, that was respect, and the Razar Clan was no joke. Nero was meant to be one of their leaders, so he was definitely no slouch. Gray wriggled his fingers around to let his body fidget for a moment. His eyes flicked about. Come on, Natsu, where are you?

The masked man turned a corner and they were in a thin corridor. Lucy's head bobbed against the man's chest, but Gray could see that she was starting to wake up for some reason. She winked at Gray, and then started to groan, as if she were in pain.

"Ah, our young lady has awoken," he said, and just let her go. Lucy dropped immediately to the ground. Gray stopped next to a door. "Welcome, Lucy Heartfilia, to Castle Vox."

"Castle Vox?" Lucy asked. She rubbed her eyes. "What…who…?"

"My name is Theta, a member of the Fausts" the masked man said, and bowed low, holding his hand out. "Please, allow me."

Gray slipped into the shadows with ease. Theta looked around, and Gray froze. His entire body was shadow, and he just held still, hoping…hoping…

"It would seem that your captor has left, probably back to his post," Theta said. Gray nodded and pressed his hand against the door, running it up until his hand came to a doorknob. He slowed his breathing. Lucy managed to get to her knee and reached up to grab Theta's hand.

Theta yanked her up and pulled her close, holding her as if to waltz.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"I was told not to bring you to the Spatial Witch unspoiled but what's a man to do with a woman?" Theta asked. "I have you alone, and I assure you, Miss Lucy, that you've never been with a man like me."

Lucy snarled, then grinned. "And what's a girl to do with a man behind a mask?"

"The mask is part of the deal, young lady," Theta said. "I don't need to kiss you to make you feel the moment."

"Perhaps," Lucy said, and reached up, touching the mask. Theta allowed it. She started to pull on it. "But it leaves you blind to so much around you."

She glanced to the doorway and Gray instantly reacted. A chain of ice wrapped around Theta, and before he could get a noise out, Gray yanked him close and punched him across the face, swinging the door open with his other hand. Lucy sprinted over and slammed her shoulder into Theta, knocking him into whatever room Gray had opened up, and then Gray slammed the door shut and sealed it with ice.

"There," Gray muttered. He felt a pounding against the door, but the noise was muffled, making it almost impossible to hear. "That oughta hold."

"Let's go, Anna must be close," Lucy said, and Gray nodded, following after her.

He held her behind him and led her into the next hallway. He was back in his regular Keryu Cosmos gear. He clamped a pair of shackles on Lucy and she just nodded and went with it. Nobody had to know how she came in; word had probably spread that Lucy was in the castle, but they didn't need to know what state she was in.

Gray yanked her in front of him and Lucy started them off, continuing to the end of the thin corridor. She looked left, then right, and then left again and continued.

"Can you sense her?" Gray asked.

"No, I'm really just following my gut," Lucy said. "Come on, let's hurry!"

Lucy broke into a light jog and Gray followed. The hallways were lit only with dim torchlight, and it ended rather abruptly, turning to a spiral staircase. They began up it, and were met by two guards, standing in the doorway, examining their weapons. They straightened up at the sight of Lucy and Gray.

"Whoa, what are you doing with this woman?" one of them asked. They were Keryu Cosmos.

"Bringing her to Anna," Gray said. "She wanted to see her."

"Ah, this must be Lucy, then," the man said. He sneered and nodded. "Yeah, sure, go on ahead. God, she does look like Anna, doesn't she? It's crazy."

"I know," Gray mumbled, and gave Lucy a little kick in the tush to get her moving. Lucy snarled. When they were clear of the guards, Lucy turned her head a bit.

"Gray, I'm going to get you back for that," she muttered.

"It's all part of the act," he said, and gave her another kick. Lucy growled this time and Gray just laughed it off.

They reached the end of this hallway and were met with another fork in the path. Lucy gesture they go down and Gray agreed. They headed down the steps again and through another corridor, this one with a lavish red carpet, and reached an intersection in the paths.

Lucy sighed. "Great. This place is like a freaking maze."

"Yeah," Gray muttered, and felt something zap his hand. "Hey, what was that?"

"What was what?" Lucy asked, before a blinding vortex suddenly appeared around her and swallowed her completely, leaving just an outline of her body before vanishing.

Gray's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Lucy!"

"Hey, you!" a voice exclaimed.

Gray turned, and four guards came rushing down the hall, their lances at the ready. Another set were coming toward him from where he'd just been.

"You know you're not allowed to use magic in here!" another shouted. "Who are you?"

Gray swore under his breath. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

* * *

The latch on the window clicked and Happy silently congratulated the two of them, even if Carla had been the one to do all the work. Carla gently pushed the rustic window open and rolled inside first, hitting the ground on all fours. She stepped aside to let Happy do the same, but he just landed flat on his face.

"Happy, get up," Carla hissed. "We need to get moving."

"Where even are we?" Happy asked.

"A bedroom, it seems," Carla muttered, and the two stood up.

A light breeze pushed the window open a bit more. Carla observed the room they were in. A large bed with royal blue sheets, tattered and unmade, lay before them. Several unkempt shelves and bookcases were also in the room, as well as a nice plant in the corner that really brought the whole ensemble together. The door to the room was closed.

"Great," she muttered. "More stealth."

"Ah, yes, Carla, but that is why we are ninja." Carla rolled her eyes, and turned to see Happy wrapping a small towelette around his face, striking a ninja-like pose. Carla face-palmed. "Brilliant."

She pitter-pattered across the room, keeping her hands on her hips. Whoever had been here must have been here recently. She approached the closet in the back, looking it up and down. Something smelled off to her. Carla brushed her hand across the bottom of the closet, touching some disparate pieces of clothing that, it seemed, only an old wizard would wear.

Carla examined her paw. Some dust was there, faint, and slightly sparkling. She turned to the bed.

"A wizard sleeps here," Carla said. "Or, rather, slept here."

"Maybe it was Anna Heartfilia," Happy said.

"It's likely," Carla said. "This clothing is utterly gaudy, and old. It's likely Anna still wears it in keeping of the styles from four hundred years ago."

"Think we can use it track her down, like how Natsu would?" Happy asked.

"I think we just need to try and get into her mind, and retrace her steps," Carla said. "Come, we need to leave. She may be back here at any moment."

As she stepped across the room, she morphed into her cat-girl form and held her hands out to Happy, who gleefully dropped the ninja-garb and leapt into her arms. She held him with one arm and turned the doorknob, slowly opening the door.

She muttered a silencing spell and her footsteps became mute. Even Happy's little sighs of glee of being in Carla's arms were muted. She opened the door under the cover of silence and looked up and down the short hallway. There were only two other doors within easy access. Two guards were at the end of the hallway, and to their direct left was just another window.

Carla dashed across the hallway and opened one door, peaking in. The door, since Carla emitted her spell with a slight aura, opened silently. She peaked in and saw a man and a woman, laying together on bed, both naked, and then she shut the door, not needing to see anymore. She blushed. How indecent!

She tried the next door, thankful for her silence since the guards were that much closer to her. She poked her head in, and it was a room of stone leading down another hallway. Carla slipped in and let the door shut, then stepped in and had just one path: a spiral staircase leading down about a dozen yards straight to another wooden door. Carla tried to open it but it didn't budge.

She put a bit more strength behind it and the door opened right up, and she nearly tumbled forward. Still, it was all muted. She kept to her feet and looked into the room: an empty study, clean and pristine. She looked and saw that she'd actually busted through a broken lock of a door. Was she really so strong?

No, she wasn't. There was an enchantment on the lock, and the door magically sealed behind her, while another lock on the other door popped open. She dropped Happy, who once again fell on his face. Carla looked around and found an empty folder. She snagged it and rushed to the desk nearest her.

"Hurry, Happy, I believe we've been detected," Carla said. "We'll have guards upon us at any moment. Grab any papers you think may be important and put them in this folder."

She found a stack that was all clipped together and was written in feminine handwriting and stuffed it into the folder. She read a short one over, very quick, and it was just a small memo from Nero to Anna, one that'd been magically altered as a teleportation message, detailing Fairy Tail's path and trying to lead them to the castle. At the end there was something about him waiting for her either at Castle Vox, no doubt the castle they were in, or some place called the Banazon Holdfast. She raised her eyebrow and plunged forward in the work.

No time to lose, she thought, and saw Happy dunk some papers in the folder and then fly back around the study.

* * *

Lucy blinked and her vision returned to her. She was still in the same hallway, but the walls were a bit blurry and the colors from the torchlight somehow seemed muted. She also felt much heavier; not in terms of weight, but as if something were trying to hold her down. She moved and her body turned slowly.

"What is this?"

Her voice came out fine, though her body reacted slower. She looked around, and then, in a snap, she was back to normal. She had to brace herself from the sudden spin her body took while she turned around. She caught herself, clenching her muscles, and then straightened, looking to where Gray had been, but where a familiar blonde woman in sage-like robes stood.

"Lucy," Anna Heartfilia said.

"Anna," Lucy said. Her hands fell to her keys. Anna shook her head.

"Unless you're Acnologia and capable of eating my magic, it won't work," Anna said. "Besides, if I had malevolent intent, why would I let you move freely in this time rift?"

"So that's where we are?" Lucy asked. "If this is a time rift, then where'd Gray go?"

"We're in a different dimension altogether, one where the castle has been vacated and nobody has come to save it just yet," Anna said. She folded her arms behind her back. "For ease of transport, I figured I'd go to a dimension familiar to you. I'm sure you remember when your future self came back to stop the opening of the Eclipse Gate?"

Lucy shuddered. "We're in that future?"

"A future where dragons return and destroy everything?" Anna asked. "Indeed. So what do they need with a pathetic castle in the woods? Nothing."

"Seems a bit much just to talk to me," Lucy said. "I was going there anyway."

"Yes but you and Fairy Tail are far too reactive for me to have any meaningful conversation with you in the real world," Anna said. She sighed, and Lucy saw that age was beginning to catch up to her. Perhaps it was just wear on her body from all the magic she had to use against Acnologia, or it was something to do with being displaced from her own time. Still, the sight of her like this made Lucy uncomfortable.

Lucy's face must have reciprocated that concern, since Anna smiled. "Ah, Lucy," she said. "Even if we are on different sides, you still show care."

"I care because you're family," Lucy said. "And I want to understand what you're doing! Why did you want to capture Natsu and I?"'

"Well, I can explain why I wanted you quite easily," Anna said. "I just wanted to talk to you. It's been four years, Lucy, and I figured I should check on my, well, for the sake of ease I'll call you my granddaughter."

"Then what about Natsu?" Lucy asked, and heard a little bit of malice in her voice.

Anna lowered her head and folded her arms behind her back. "Far more complicated. You won't understand, but, I knew I'd have to tell you anyway."

"Of course I don't understand!" Lucy exclaimed. "You betrayed us! You betrayed Fairy Tail, and joined Nero! You killed how many?"

"Lucy, I promise, their blood is the smallest price we could pay to gain the power we need to do what we must!" Anna exclaimed.

"No, shut up!" Lucy shouted. "You killed our people, you killed Celestial Wizards! You did it to call me out, because you wanted to tell me something? Because you wanted to talk?"

"I wanted to show you that you cannot fight us," Anna said, and her face was cold. There wasn't a shred of the woman Lucy saw fighting Acnologia left in those eyes. "I am the ultimate Spatial Wizard. You don't compare to me at all, Lucy, so don't try to fight what we seek to accomplish."

Lucy unclipped Aquarius's key from her belt and raised it level to Anna's face. Anna didn't flinch.

"I promised I'd avenge them," Lucy said. "And I will fulfill that promise!"

"Go ahead, try and move," Anna said, holding her hand up. "I can squeeze your bones to mere dust before you move. I can warp you to a land farther than you've ever dreamed. You want to use the magic of the stars? Go ahead, I'll take you to them and see how you last among them."

Lucy's hand trembled. "You're a monster."

"I'm doing this for the exact same reasons you would," Anna said. "I'm doing this to save a friend, and then, to save the world. You think I want to side with Vothorm?"

"Nero does," Lucy said.

"A common ally," Anna said. "But once I get what I wish I'll take it and make the world how it used to be. It'll all be how it was! Dragons and humans living in harmony, and one of the greatest friends I'd ever made back by my side."

"Who?" Lucy asked. "Who could be worth all of this?"

"The only one with the mind to outsmart a god, Lucy," Anna said. "Zeref."

The entire dimension ran cold and Lucy felt ice running through her veins. Her key clattered to the ground.

"You can't," Lucy said. "He's gone."

"The Trinity of Keryu Cosmos can bring him back," Anna said. "Through Natsu."

"Y—you're going to sacrifice Natsu?" Lucy asked. "But he was your…he was your student!"

"He was my student, not my friend," Anna said. "I did care for some of the Dragon Slayers, but others were beyond my control. Natsu was premiere among them; he was consumed by the Demon Seed, and was an irrational little monster. Igneel had to take him in, and I respect the Fire Dragon King for what he was capable of doing. However, I only did it as a favor to my friend. To Zeref."

"You planned to stop Zeref with the Dragon Slayers!" Lucy exclaimed, feeling a bit of heat coming back into her bones. It was fueled by rage, and sadness.

"I planned to kill Acnologia, not Zeref!" Anna exclaimed. "Zeref's death was never in my calculations. I knew he and Natsu would fight, just as Zeref intended, but I didn't believe that Zeref could create a monster capable of killing its master. When Zeref died I was devastated. I went into exile, until I found…Keryu Cosmos. When I learned what my two chief acquaintances wanted, to resurrect Zeref, I knew I had to stand alongside them.

"Not to mention, I owe a debt."

"A debt?" Lucy asked. Her breath was drawing thing. Disbelief was starting to seep in. The displaced world continued to spin around her. Zeref…Anna…what was going on!

"I'd known the Dragneel family for years," Anna said. "Baylan and Zera were family friends and we grew up together. When they had Zeref it was the greatest days of their lives, and I was overjoyed. I had no siblings and had a child from mere passion, no child out of true love or marriage. Zeref was a true nephew to me. Natsu, though, I cared little for.

"I found them, Lucy, after everything was destroyed. I found Zera, clutching the dead body of Natsu, holding him, and she made me a promise to watch after her boys. She knew how much I cared for Zeref, and I vowed I would never let Zeref die. I watched him grow, his entire life, until we discovered one another properly, and began our Eclipse plan. By this time it was right to begin training the Dragon Slayers, and I dispersed them properly. All the while, I worked with Zeref, the boy I loved and raised and now worked with. Not just because of whatever tender feelings I have, but because I made a promise to a friend. I will never let my promise to Zera go away."

Lucy's mouth hung open and a tear slid down her face. "Anna, I had no idea."

"You couldn't have known," Anna said. "But you'll still try to stop me, won't you? Think, though, Lucy, what if it'd been Natsu who died, and the only way to get him back meant sacrificing his own brother? What would you do? I know exactly what you, and everyone in Fairy Tail would do: you'd kill Zeref, without batting an eye. And you did!"

Anna reached into her robe and then flung a book to Lucy's feet. The charred remains of the book of E.N.D. were there. A tear dripped onto them and Lucy's throat caught. Impossible. This was a nightmare, how could she have that book?

"You rewrote the rules, Lucy, and I shall do the same," Anna said. "I'll kill Natsu to bring back Zeref, and together, we'll be the ones to defeat Vothorm. Our plan against Acnologia failed because of our oversight of his Dragon Slayer abilities, but not even a god can escape the claws of time and space. Neo Eclipse II shall work splendidly and then the world will be restored to its natural order. Perhaps, in time, Zeref can bring Natsu back again, but Natsu Dragneel is not as important to the world as his brother, Lucy. You must understand this."

Lucy shook her head, unable to comprehend any of this. Her lips trembled and her breathing came out much faster the more she thought of it. Fear still seeped into her heart. Anna meant it; she meant every word. Even if it weren't possible to bring back Zeref, they would kill Natsu anyway. And what if there was a way? It took everything Fairy Tail had, including lifting a curse that had been uncured for centuries.

Her flittering vision finally fell upon her right hand, where her Fairy Tail mark still remained, not-blurred and focused. She clenched her fist and the mark tightened. Natsu had been the one to lead her to this mark. Natsu helped her discover what she wanted in this world, what kind of woman she wanted to be.

"You won't kill him, you won't touch him!" Lucy exclaimed. "He's a Fairy Tail wizard! We're not something you can just use as a pawn in your plans, Anna. You won't resurrect Zeref. He's done too much evil in the world."

Not to mention, she realized, Zeref had already been resurrected. He was back, with First Master, and was somewhere in the world that they'd never know, because nobody at Fairy Tail wanted to know.

"He did what he thought he had to in order to stop Acnologia," Anna said, "who was a far greater evil than Zeref ever was. You're a fool for thinking otherwise."

"You're the fool, Anna," Lucy said. "Especially for thinking that you can beat us. We're going to take back Natsu, and then wipe Nero and Black Dragon away! Then I'm coming for you."

Anna grinned. "Black Dragon? You still see him as such? Ah, of course, you'd never know his true name."

"I know he's a Dragon Slayer," Lucy said.

"One of the first," Anna said. "And deadliest of all. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy? Their power pales in comparison to his own. Even your famed God Serena would bow before his might."

Lucy's hands started to tremble again. "W—who…who is he, then?"

Anna's cold face warmed, though the malevolence was all still there. Her lips curled into a grin of wretched knowledge.


	75. Ch 74 - The Signal

The study door burst open and Carla quickly flung herself behind one of the bookshelves, yanking Happy by the tail over to her. The silence spell, thankfully still in effect, completely muted their movements. Carla watched as a scarred man, with one eye greyed out while the other was a deep blue, slid a mask over his face. He reached over his back, and with a flick of the wrist, a movement so fast Carla barely saw it, he had a short sword in his hand, sharp and gleaming in the slight candlelight.

"You know I was just having a nice day with my girlfriend," the masked man said. His voice was hoarse, agitated. Carla realized this was the man they accidentally walked in on earlier, the one fornicating with his girlfriend. He still had no shirt on, and Carla couldn't even see if he had pants. She just gently lowered her hand over Happy's mouth and concentrated on the silencing spell.

The man sliced through one of the tables and it cleaved right in two. Happy shivered but made no sound. Carla's entire body locked.

"But then she said she thought she saw a little cat-girl and her blue cat," the masked man said. "I said that wasn't possible, until I got my alarm lacrima went off. Now I know there are intruders here, and I get a good feeling that if they're coming to the castle, they're gonna wanna see what Anna and Nero know."

He sliced again, this time through one of the notebooks Carla had been looking through. She reached down and tapped her hand against her little bag that still had some notes in it.

He passed in front of the bookshelf, and Carla squirmed them a little closer to the now-open door. The masked man passed out of view, but his shadow loomed along the wall, growing closer to where they were. Happy whimpered. Carla tightened her squeeze around his body, growing tenser by the second.

"You must be wizards," the masked man said, his voice echoing off the study's musty stone walls. "Perhaps casting some sort of invisibility spell."

The shadow started to slink away. Was he still behind the bookshelf? A plan crept into Carla's mind, but it was such a risk. The door was maybe ten paces away from there. If she cast a speed spell, she could make it, but doing so would give the masked man a second, just a breath, to catch them. She'd have to drop their silence spell to do it, and in that time, he could be right atop them.

Carla let out a small, muted sigh and watched his shadow thin and vanish while he continued through the room. He stopped, and stepped back.

"Ah, no, it's not an invisibility spell at all," he said. He chuckled and stopped. He took one step, but Carla saw two footsteps grow larger. One of them was muted out. He was in her aura of silence. "It's a silencing spell."

Carla's entire body locked up and she saw the masked man raise the blade up, and from the look of the shadow, his next move would be to cut down the bookshelf, and completely expose them. Carla braced herself.

* * *

Gray watched the two hallways fill with a squad of guards. Some of them, he heard, were whispering that some Faust member had been attacked by that Lucy Heartfilia and some Ice Mage. Several curious eyes fell upon Gray.

"Why did you cast magic?" the Keryu Cosmos guard asked.

"I didn't, it was Anna Heartfilia," Gray said. "Some vortex just opened up around me and then Lucy was gone in a second. I couldn't even do anything."

The soldiers all stopped, glaring at Gray. He could see the agitation written plainly across their faces about having to leave whatever post they were lazily standing around in, or knowing that this would delay whatever work they were doing. No doubt, too, this would piss off Nero, wherever he was.

"So yeah," Gray said, starting toward the group that came from the hallway he was from. "That's that. Take it up with Anna about it later. We got Lucy and that idiot Natsu."

"Natsu?" asked one of the guards. "Who's Natsu?"

"He means the Dragon Slayer," a muffled voice said from the door. Gray stopped, trying to stifle the fury in his face, and then turned to face Theta, who stood alone where Gray once had. "The one he supposedly failed to capture."

"I don't think we've met," Gray said.

"You're a terrible liar, Ice Wizard," Theta said, and held his arms out. Gray shifted his foot and loosened up his magic, letting magic power flow down his body. "Now what have you done with Lucy?"

"I told you, she's with Anna," Gray said.

"Wait a second, this is the Ice Wizard that got you?" asked one of the Keryu Cosmos.

"He blindsided me," Theta said. "An impressive feat, yes, but a trick that only works once."

"Good thing I'm a guy full of surprises," Gray said, and pressed his foot down.

A wave of cold air blasted through the entire hallway and froze everything in sight. In the mere second that Gray used to shift his foot, though, Theta moved and dove forward, releasing his knife. The knife was frozen, in mid-air, about a foot from Gray's chest. Gray stepped back from it, and the knife dropped down.

That knife would've killed him if his ice were less than a second slower. He glared at the body of Theta, who was still leaned forward, frozen in time.

"Idiot," Gray muttered, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Alright, Natsu, where the hell are you?"

He took another step, but more voices filled the hallway. He turned and ducked away from a lance that would've cleaved half of his face off. He rolled back.

"Ah, great," Gray muttered.

In his haste, he only froze parts of the hallway; he must not have seen how deep the rows of guards went. He sighed and shook his head.

"Welp, here goes nothing!" Gray exclaimed. " _Ice-Make: Geyser_!"

He leapt back and swung his arm up. The ground under Theta erupted and a large geyser of ice shot up through the roof, obliterating the ceiling of whatever part of the keep they were in and exposed the sky to them. Gray flicked his wrist and his Ice Demon Zero Destruction Bow appeared. Gray leaned back, ignoring the declarations toward him as the Keryu Cosmos wizards barreled through the ice-sculptures of their friends, and fired the arrow.

As it broke high in the sky, it erupted and sparkled, forming into an brilliant light purple shape: the Fairy Tail symbol.

"Wendy!" Gray roared. "Let's do this!"

He swung his arms out and the ice on the ground blasted out down the hallway, toward the coming Keryu Cosmos members. From the hallway he'd been ignoring, though, the ceiling caved in and four more Keryu Cosmos members were there, magic and swords at the ready, and came barreling toward Gray. The Ice Demon Slayer let a small smile touch his lips, and moved to counterattack.

Gray held both arms to his side while the Keryu Cosmos members flared their magic auras.

"You guys really have no idea just how screwed you are!" Gray exclaimed. " _Ice Demon Zero Destruction Fist_!"

His sprint came to an abrupt stop when he slammed his fist and palm together, then thrust it forward and a purple ice fist crashed through the four of them, crushing them against the back wall. Footsteps filled the hallway again and more members came running at him, but they were much faster than the others. One pushed their hand toward him and Gray moved right through it, but felt his whole body freeze up for a moment. Still, though, he had his magic senses intact, and he called back the ice fist. Another wizard hung back and crushed his hands together. Before the fist could reach him, the walls collapsed immediately around Gray.

Unable to move, Gray accepted the attack, feeling the sudden weight of heavy stone toppling all over him. He spilled onto the ground, kicking out against the first wizard that attacked him. His leg fazed right through, but ice fist didn't. Gray ducked and the fist flew over his head, plowing into the intangible wizard and stopping upon impact with another wizard.

Gray leapt back, dodging the stone-wizard's attacks. His Demon Slayer magic slithered alongside his body while he prepared another attack. Gray slid to a halt and punched the ground beneath him, turning the entire hallway to ice in a mere second. The stone-wizard, though, summoned stone around him and allowed that to freeze around him. He burst free of it.

Gray dashed forward, sliding along the ice, and held one arm out. " _Ice-Make: Hammer_!"

The stone wizard had no more stones to telekinetically control and Gray slammed him with the hammer right into the wall, completely shattering it and revealing a small throne room.

"Ah, Natsu, it would seem you were correct!" a voice exclaimed.

Gray leapt through the hole and his body reacted with a shiver. There was a severe amount of Curse magic in the room. He grinned.

"Nero, you're dead!" Gray shouted, and saw a figure draped in black robes standing near the back, while the unconscious body of Natsu lay against a large dark-blue lacrima.

"You must be the Demon-Slayer," Nero said, holding a glowing hand out. "This should be fun!"

He swung and a wave of pure black magic surged toward Gray. Gray stopped and pivoted, then burst away and created an ice wall to slide along. Nero shot another wave of dark matter at Gray, but he swirled around it with ease and landed, holding his arm out and forming the Ice Demon Zero Longsword.

Nero erupted in laughter. Most of his body was coated in a dark aura, so it was difficult to make out any real features. Gray launched at Nero, who just held an arm out and blocked the blade with ease.

"Mere Demon Slayer magic isn't going to be enough," Nero said.

"Hey, Natsu, now would be a good time to wake up!" Gray exclaimed.

Nero shifted underneath Gray and almost kicked him in the gut. Gray placed the blade between them and Nero kicked the flat side. Gray soared back but managed to catch himself on his feet. He held the blade out and it reformed into a bow.

" _Ice Demon Zero Destruction Bow_!" Gray exclaimed and formed two arrows on it. Nero held his position.

Gray released both arrows. They shot off in two different directions, then curved in toward Nero. Gray quickly readied a third and dashed in. The two curving arrows crashed into the ground next to Nero, who ignored them, and kept his eye on Gray, who leapt into the air.

Nero blasted at Gray with more black magic, and Gray created an icy shell around his body to create a body double. The double shattered and purple and black mist spewed everywhere. Gray, though, still had a location on Nero, and loosed his arrow, then dropped down and hit the ground next to Natsu.

"Alright, time to go, pal," Gray said.

"You fool!" Nero exclaimed, and sprung free, with a long cut along his face. His eyes, now pure black, were clearly filled with rage. "Now you die!"

His power shot to immense levels out of nowhere. Gray had no time to react; all of his ice attacks would be too slow. Nero was already moving his hand forward, full with more Curse magic than Gray had ever sensed in his entire life.

" _Dark Heart's Tribute_!" Nero roared, and just before the blast of magic could hit Gray, the back wall erupted in a flurry of stone and water.

A massive tidal wave broke through the entire wall and shattered the window. Stone spilled everywhere. The sheer force of the surging wave knocked Gray and Nero from their feet in different directions. Nero's attack still released, and it disintegrated the back wall and much of the grove the castle was hidden in all the way to the grove's end, leaving nothing in its trail.

Gray crashed against the cold stone ground and felt two arms quickly wrap around him to brace Gray. Gray's breath was caught while he stared forward at Nero, who snagged Natsu from the air and locked eyes with Gray one more time.

Nero knowingly smiled at Gray and with a snap of his fingers he vanished in a plume of black smoke.

"Gray, my love," Juvia said. "Are you hurt?"

"Nero…" Gray muttered. "He…"

He just shook his head, still feeling the shakes in his body and stared out to the massive hole formed from Nero's single spell. Juvia looked as well, and wrapped her arms tighter around Gray.

* * *

Something ruptured within the castle walls. Carla watched the masked man's shadow freeze up and stop moving. Then, as if there were a sudden burst of it, Wendy's Aera magic filled the entire castle grounds. Carla grinned.

The signal!

"What was that?" the masked man asked, and Carla knew she had to act. Now was her only opportunity!

She silently leapt to her feet and held Happy with a single hand. With a surge of magic, she blasted the bookcase forward. The masked man didn't have time to anticipate it, and Carla was moving just as it made impact with him.

He roared in defiance as Carla stepped out the door. Happy was mid-cheer when a heavy presence formed behind Carla.

"Where you going?" he asked, but thankfully, Carla had already been casting the speed spell. Her wings flapped once.

"Away from here!" Carla proclaimed, and blasted forward. She felt his fingers graze her tail but she was just out of reach from him.

She and Happy burst out one of the wooden doors and were suddenly in a courtyard that was nothing but a sheer mess of stone, dust, trees, and fallen Keryu Cosmos members. Carla slid to a halt, and sensed Wendy's magic all around them.

"Behind you!"

Wendy turned and saw the masked man leaping through the dust to attack her, short sword drawn and at the ready. Carla prepared a one-handed attack, but from behind, someone exclaimed,

"Sky Dragon Roar!"

The masked man was hit by the Dragon Slayer's spell and soared into the sky, unable to do anything, and flew through the air beyond the castle walls and deep into the grove, and possibly beyond. The dust also parted at the activation of Wendy's spell, and Carla could clearly make out Wendy through the fading dust.

More voices filled the courtyard. Carla set Happy down, who immediately sprouted his wings.

"I'm going to find Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"We'll handle things from here," Carla said, cracking her knuckles. "Come, Wendy, let us show them what S-Class wizards can do."

A dusty Wendy smiled at Carla and nodded, lowering her body and activating her Dragon Force. Carla let her speed-spell aura remain and blasted for a pair of Keryu Cosmos members who had originally been by the gate; she recalled seeing them during her original scouting mission.

She kicked one straight across the face and nimbly spun around to swat away the other's sword swing and punch him across the face. Both dropped straight to the ground. She landed on all fours and felt her tail waggle behind her, then crack her on the back to alert her to more trouble.

Wendy, Carla witnessed, blasted another Keryu Cosmos member across the courtyard. Carla felt a shiver run down her spine and she moved away from one other member. She avoided a small bolt of lightning that he cast from his fingertips and blasted him with just a force of pure magic, knocking him down the hallway.

Before he could hit the ground, though, his body faded to ash and another Dark Wizard came sprinting down the hallway, flanked by two guards on all sides. Around his shoulder was a familiar-looking pink-haired Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu!" Carla exclaimed.

"Natsu?" Wendy echoed.

"Put him down!" Carla exclaimed, but her shivers weren't stopping. She ignored them and pounced.

Two of the guards charged at her. Carla spun, flying right between them and toward the marred, distorted face of the one carrying Natsu. He just smiled, and Carla's entire body went into an alert-mode, and her instincts took over. She flapped her wings once and blasted away from a magic attack that obliterated wenches to the gate, dropping the wooden bridge down.

Carla skid against the ground and watched as the Dark Wizard and his guard sprinted out of the building.

"Wendy, we have to go after him!" Carla exclaimed and sensed Wendy's presence just behind her.

"Let's go, then!" Wendy exclaimed, and the two blasted off.

Carla took to the higher skies while Wendy confronted the pack immediately. Carla held her hands out and coated Wendy with an enhanced-senses spell.

Wendy immediately blasted down the four guards and the Dark Wizard leapt away from her spell, dropping the unconscious Natsu and facing Wendy.

"It'd be better if you just ran away," Wendy said. "That way you won't have to feel the power of my Dragon Force!"

"You call that petty power Dragon Force?" the Dark Wizard asked. "What power does Dragon Force have against that of Ankhseram! Not even a Demon Slayer could stop me!"

"Wendy!" Carla exclaimed. "You need to move, now!"

Carla immediately shifted her enhanced-senses spell around Wendy to that of a defensive spell. Wendy didn't seem to notice and whipped up the winds around her.

"Nero, for what you've done, I have to take you down!" Wendy's little voice exclaimed.

"You have no chance," Nero said, ignoring all the winds violently catching up around him. He held his hand out, and black lightning crackled in his hand. A black cloud also formed just in front of it. Wendy placed one hand in front of her, preparing an attack.

"Grab Natsu, now!" Wendy shouted, and blasted for Nero.

"Wendy, NO!" Carla exclaimed.

Wendy charged Nero, pushing her leading hand out while holding the other back. Nero swatted it down with ease, blasting Wendy with the full-force of his spell.

Carla immediately swept down toward Wendy, but Nero noticed and flicked his wrist at her. A dark wave of magic crashed against her wing and it locked up, immobile. Carla plummeted and crashed against the muddy bank around the castle. Wendy's body, charred up, landed next to her. Her eyes were closed and she was only just breathing.

Carla couldn't move; the entire left-half of her body was frozen. She could only watch as Nero picked Natsu's body up and just shook his head.

"That was Fairy Tail?" he asked. "How did Zeref ever have a problem with these fools?"

He snapped his fingers and a black shadow enveloped him. In a blink, Nero vanished. Carla's body slipped in the mud and half of her body submerged into the disgusting, thick moat. She let her head slouch to the side, stunned from what'd just happened.

"Carla," Wendy said, faintly. "What…happened…"

"We lost, dear child," Carla said. "We lost."

* * *

Lucy braced herself against the ground, trying to make sense of what Anna had just told her. Time seemed to slow all around them. Neither of them moved, but the world around them began to shift. Anna muttered something but Lucy couldn't hear her over the sound of the thoughts racing through her mind.

She dropped about an inch onto a terrifyingly cold surface. Anna once again shouted something and then picked Lucy up with both hands, slamming her against the back wall. Lucy's thoughts were jarred and hot pain and anger flooded her body.

She reached only as Natsu had taught her to: she swung out and punched Anna across the face. The attack caught the woman off guard. The blow crashed against her temple and Anna stumbled to the side. Lucy fumbled for her keys but Anna held long fingers out and Lucy froze.

"I tell you everything yet you still think it's wise to fight back?" Anna asked. "Don't you see that this is the only way forward? It's better for all of, for the world! Things can return to how they used to be four hundred years ago, when the world was safe and both humans and dragons could live in harmony."

Lucy struggled but her body was still frozen. Anna held her there, and her grip tightened. That pressure from before returned. Lucy tried to resist but did little more than tense her muscles. Anna's bruised face swelled with anger.

"If you cannot understand, then you must be removed from my path!" Anna exclaimed, and she clenched her fist.

Just as she did, a blue blur soared across the room and rammed into Anna's side. Lucy felt her chest about to burst but the magic pressure was dispelled immediately and Anna's roar of pain filled the icy hallway. Anna fell straight to the ground, and Happy the Exceed tumbled to the ground next to her, his eyes and head spinning.

Lucy sucked in a breath and moved fast. Anna tried to sit up, and when she caught notice of Lucy, it was far too late. Lucy's kick slammed against her face, drawing an explosion of blood, and knocked Anna out upon impact. Lucy dropped her knee onto Anna's chest and screamed with righteous fury in her ancestor's face.

She was done, and Keryu Cosmos was frozen. Lucy began to settle, but could not sense anyone else's magic. Not Wendy, Juvia, Gray, or Wendy's…or Natsu's. She was alone. Lucy rolled off of Anna and braced against the wall, her hand falling to Aquarius's key. She squeezed and raised it to her head.

"Damn it all," she muttered. She tapped the key to her forehead, and let out a slow sigh. No. Don't do to yourself, Lucy. Natsu wouldn't do this. He'd get back up, and keep fighting!

She slid the key back onto the ring and pushed herself up, using only her legs. Lucy grabbed a pair of anti-magic handcuffs off one of the guard's belts and clamped them around Anna, then pressed her ancestor's body against the wall. She took a few steps over and picked Happy up, who was still, somehow, awake.

"Come on, Happy, let's find everyone," Lucy said. "Then I've got a few questions for dear grandma Anna."


	76. Ch 75 - Brothers

He heard some voice calling his name from afar. It was over a hill, drifting like the breeze through the small meadow. Natsu stood from the flowers he had concentrated on so intently. They were dandelions, small and getting ready to bloom. They were so pristine and beautiful, but, no…

Were they real?

The voice carried over the hill once again, growing closer, louder. The wind shifted, and what was once a pure blue sky became muddled with small wisps of clouds. Natsu looked back to the flowers. They stopped. The world stopped. Once more a voice called, "Natsu," but it was so close this time.

Natsu could feel the words in his body. That name. His name. He turned to face the hill from which the voice carried, and only shadow stood there, large and imposing. But Natsu did not fear the shadow. He saw through it, and saw the form it would take. He had dreamt of it many times before, and seen it in his nightmares.

Was this one of those nightmares? Natsu stepped forward, unable to speak even though his mouth was moving. He could feel the words coming off of his lips but there was nothing to show for it. The world was still and words were silent. Only the shadow had sound, waving and purring atop the beautiful hill of the meadow.

The clear blue sky turned dark for a moment until Natsu reached out for the shadow, and, in an instant, blinked to be in front of it, and touched the shadows. They hissed and snarled and growled and would have exploded if another hand hadn't reached out and grasped his own. The shadows dissipated, exploding across the entire meadow into a beautiful sunset. Wind swept across the meadow. Flowers came into full bloom.

And Zeref Dragneel stood before him.

But not he Zeref he knew. Natsu, too, felt stranger. Something had changed; this no longer felt unreal, this felt familiar.

A small village sat at the base of the hill; there were maybe ten huts or so, each filled with a family. Gardens surrounded each hut and a small dirt road cut through the hilly meadow to lead to the rest of the world. A mighty red beast soared by overhead, and Zeref, much younger, frailer, but still with a wizened look, pointed to the sky.

"Look, Natsu, look!" Zeref exclaimed. "I think that one is Igneel! Papa said that Igneel likes to fly around here sometimes."

Natsu smiled and nodded. "A Fire Dragon, how cool!"

But, wait, had he said that? Natsu smiled and through this vision he felt joy, supreme joy, but, yet, something nagged at him. Why couldn't he remember having this memory? Where was he drawing this memory from.

"One day, I want to become just like dragons," Zeref said. "I want to be as smart as them, and maybe be able to fly like them."

"No-uh, Zeref, humans can't fly," Natsu said.

"That's because nobody has tried yet," Zeref said.

"Papa said that the only people that might be able to fly all live on that weird island Dragnof!" Natsu exclaimed. "Because they're, like dragony or something."

"They're called Dragon Slayers, Natsu," Zeref said, patting his younger brother on the head.

Natsu giggled and Zeref laughed as well. Zeref was just a bit taller than Natsu, with big black eyes and a dopey looking face. Still, though, it bothered Natsu. He was happy, but, what was this feeling? How was he seeing this? Was this real?

"And one day, I'll be able to stand with the dragons," Zeref said. "Papa says that dragons think of humans like how we think of dogs and cats. No way. I'm gonna change that."

"For real?" Natsu said, balling up his fists in excitement.

Zeref crossed his arms and nodded. "You know it. Maybe one day I can teach you all I know! The dragons will come to respect the Dragneel brothers!"

"Hey, it even sounds like dragon! Drag-neel, drag-on. See!"

"I think that's just coincidence Natsu."

"Coinciwhatnow?"

Zeref just patted Natsu on the back. "See, and this is why you need to listen to Mama when she says it's reading time."

Natsu groaned. "But reading is so boring! I just wanna run, jump, and play!"

Zeref crossed his arms and sternly looked to Natsu. "That's now what the dragons do."

"You just pointed out how Igneel was flying around!" Natsu exclaimed, pointing to the sky where Igneel had once been.

Zeref nodded. "And how do you think he became able to fly? By learning. Like you need to."

Natsu frowned and rolled his eyes. "You're no run."

"I'm your brother, I have to be fun and strict," Zeref said.

A woman appeared at the base of the hill. Zeref and Natsu both turned to them, and Natsu felt a warmth unlike any other he'd felt before blossom within him. Time seemed to slow down significantly as a woman in a blue dress with flowing dark pink hair, big brown eyes, and a smile that could light the world stepped up the hill toward them.

"Hi, Mama," Zeref said.

Sadness swelled within Natsu even if the dream, or memory, did not flow with that. The young Dragneel brothers gave their Mama hugs. What was her name? No! Natsu didn't know his own mother's name? No!

"Come on inside, boys," Mama said. Natsu nodded, but Zeref waited just a moment.

"I actually wanted to see something," Zeref said. "I'll join you in a moment."

Mama and Natsu nodded, and Natsu walked with Mama back down the hill toward the village. Mama held Natsu's hand, and everything began to distort and warp around him. The sky turned black, then blue, then red. People were running and then walking. Smoke and carnage were replaced with peace and happiness.

"Natsu," Mama said, and for a moment, her hand was weak, and then it was strong around her hand.

"Mama," Natsu said. "What's your name?"

The world froze. A darkness began to settle in, and Natsu felt something puncture his soul, and his body was flung away, staring down at the dream as if looking through a mirror. That last perfect image of his mother vanished in a plume of destruction as the entire village erupted in dragon-fire and Natsu felt his own voice go in screams of terror before all was silent once again and he stood atop a single hill among a void of green pasture and blue sky.

And he was not alone. Natsu could feel that this was not real, that this was a dream, but could also feel that another was aware of this.

"I'm surprised your memories haven't come back to you sooner, Natsu, though I wish the first you saw wasn't our most tragic."

Natsu's vision cleared and Zeref, the one Natsu knew so well, stood before him. "Zeref," Natsu said, and took a step forward.

In another blink Natsu was upon Zeref and had his arms wrapped around his brother, who embraced Natsu in return.

"Why am I remembering this?" Natsu asked. "Why are you here?"

"I've never left you, Natsu," Zeref said, and stepped away from Natsu, wiping a tear from his brother's eye.

"You're still…"

"Alive? No. I'm gone, forever. The Zeref you all once knew exists only in your heart, Natsu. Right now you're seeing what you wish to see, to make sense of things that do not yet make sense."

"But why?" Natsu asked. "Why am I suddenly having memories of a life I never had? I never met you as a kid, I only knew the others and the dragons!"

"You died very young, Natsu, but you and I did live together," Zeref said. "Think, Natsu. What's the one common thing between myself and what you now face?"

"Ankhseram."

"The Death Curse transcends time itself, Natsu, and is an infection of the soul. You can never become a demon but that does not mean you are not afflicted by it. Impact with the Ankhseram Curse has triggered memories within you from another life, from your first life. Once again you walk the line between humanity and dragon, life and death."

"Who were they, Zeref?" Natsu asked. "What were their names?"

"Baylan and Zera Dragneel," Zeref said. "Our father was the village elder, despite being no older than thirty or forty, I believe. He had the barest skills of a wizard, and when the dragons came, it seems they came after him first. I never found his body."

"Unlike me," Natsu said.

"And Mama," Zeref said. "Our mother was an angel. Not a wizard, not even close, but she was loved by all in town and I remember hearing stories that she had a calming aura around the town, that she was the thing keeping evil away." Zeref's smile wavered. "I never stopped missing them, not until I found you, Natsu." Zeref sighed. "Your body, anyway, and then I was so driven that I had to…I had to save you. If I could save you, I could save them."

"Did you ever try?"

"No. You were a monster, E.N.D."

Natsu felt a pain growing in his heart, or perhaps just his soul, when Zeref said his true name. Natsu just refocused back on his brother.

"I couldn't do that to them, and I half-expected Igneel to finish the job for me," Zeref said. "But the rest is history."

"Zeref," Natsu said, but stopped. This was a Zeref that existed only from Natsu's memories, even the most latent ones. From this Zeref, this image of his brother, he could feel remorse, worry, concern, and love. "What was your goal in creating me?"

"At first it was to keep you alive, but then I knew it had to be you who would kill me," Zeref said. "And you were such a disappointment on Tenrou and against Tartaros. However, when we met before the Battle of Fiore, I was filled with nothing but contempt. But to see you mastering Igneel's power, to finally beat me…"

"I don't regret it," Natsu said. "Even if you are my brother. I needed to stop you."

"And you must carry that with you, Natsu, for I fear worse things are coming," Zeref said. "There were forces at play that I heard but rumors of, and even then they made me tremble. The return of the dragons means magic is back in full strength in the world but that also means there will be many who seek to abuse this power. Nero is one of them."

"You know him?"

"You do, and therefore, I do," Zeref said, smiling. "Perhaps I did. I cannot say."

"Papa or Mama, would they know anything?" Natsu asked. "I wouldn't be able to remember, would I?"

"Maybe there's a wizard out there that can unlock all of your memories from before your first death," Zeref said. "Or maybe not, and we're all cursed to live our life an incomplete way. Just know this, Natsu: magic does not happen without a purpose. You've seen things now for a reason, we are talking for a reason. I cannot know what this reason is but you have to wake up, Natsu, and find out soon. Otherwise Fairy Tail, and the rest of the world, is in grave danger."

Zeref stepped forward and placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu felt reassurance wash over him and he just nodded. Black light filled his vision before it gained a brilliant white hue and Natsu's soul began to levitate again, moving through thousands of images and flashes that he could not make out at all until finally he came to his true senses: an explosion of smells, something binding his hands, and a setting sun in the distance over a great green plain.

Natsu struggled against his restraints but they wouldn't budge. He heard a chuckle next to him, but didn't bother looking. He knew exactly who it was. Natsu just propped himself up against the metal bars of a tight steel cage. Sixteen Keryu Cosmos members surrounded him, with Nero standing right next to him, as Natsu could smell.

"Nice cage," Natsu said.

"We had to make a short stop to get it, but we're otherwise on schedule," Nero said. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, something like that," Natsu said.

"I suppose, then, that you didn't hear all the commotion as we escaped Vox Castle," Nero said, and sneered toward Natsu. "Your friends tried to save you. Clearly they failed."

Natsu slammed against the bars of the cage, rattling them and drawing the ire of several Keryu Cosmos members.

"If you hurt them at all I swear there is no god that will stop me from incinerating you," Natsu said.

"Ah, and there is the promised E.N.D., the greatest of all demons!" Nero said. He glanced away from Natsu. "But he has no power now, and shall soon know true power."

"Your power doesn't frighten me," Natsu said.

"No? Then perhaps what is in the Banazon Holdfast shall frighten you. You've never seen anything like it, Natsu, but soon the entire world will. And I promise you that whatever concept of destruction you have now will be blown away once we're through with our goals…though you won't live to see it."

"I'll get away and make sure to beat you and Black Dragon."

"I hope you try," Nero said. "I'll tell you this: you'll have one opportunity. Just one. Maybe it'll be less than a second, but in that time I so dearly want to prove you wrong. That way you'll experience our might and fury in full and you'll send a magnificent message to the rest of the world." Nero flicked his wrist and blasted Natsu back to the opposite side of the cage. "Now be silent. We draw near."

Natsu snarled and just looked forward down the road toward this Banazon Holdfast place. He glanced over his shoulder, sniffing, but not getting a solid scent on anyone.

They'd find him. He nodded and an iron resolve descended upon him. Fairy Tail always pulled through.

* * *

Lucy glanced to the sky and watched Happy and Carla begin their descent back to the ruins of Vox Castle. Wendy, Gray, and Juvia stood amidst the rubble, on guard. Anna was on her knees in front of Lucy, still unconscious but breathing a bit faster. She'd be awake soon enough. Lucy had her arms crossed and just sighed, tapping her toes on the ground impatiently.

The castle was an absolute mess. Juvia's solo assault had flooded most of the building, creating deep puddles in certain spots of the castle. The walls were torn asunder from Wendy's attacks and much of the underground parts of the keep were inaccessible. The keep itself was still standing but was, no doubt, unsound structurally. Whatever majesty the castle once held was gone, replaced instead with ruin.

Any remnants of Keryu Cosmos were also gone. Their banners had been shredded or lost to the wind and most members just took off and ran at the sight of either Fairy Tail's overwhelming assault or seeing Nero get away. When Lucy was able to make her way back to the surface and help Happy in finding everyone else she also made sure to rip down any other banners or markings that Keryu Cosmos had up. Better to wipe their scourge off the island forever, she figured.

Gray was the first one they found, and he was the one that was most conscious. Happy managed to snuff out Wendy and Carla pretty easy, but they were completely out. Juvia was around rounding everyone else up, after tending to some of Gray's wounds. Lucy compiled everyone in a somewhat hidden area beneath a leaning wall of stone so they were out of any direct line of sight.

She figured that anyone nearby would've heard all the commotion. It seemed that the grove they were in wasn't all that used to big battles and loud explosions, so it'd be best to lay low. She could only hope that the sheer amount of coverage the castle received would be enough to give any passing-by glances no need to worry about what was going on. Keryu Cosmos knew that Fairy Tail had attacked but they didn't need to know that Fairy Tail was still there.

Happy and Carla landed, and Carla transformed back into her little Exceed form. She brushed some dirt away and approached Lucy. Wendy shifted so she could pay attention, too.

"They've gotten quite far," Carla said. "If we hurry we can catch them."

"Probably not the best plan," Lucy said. "We don't want them noticing us. I think we should spring a trap on them."

"Plus," Gray said from his position, hidden in some of the shadows. "It'd be best if we can find out where they're taking him. Nero mentioned something about another place, their main base. We need to be able to hit that with everything we've got if we want to take them down."

"So now we want to destroy their entire guild?" Carla asked. "Look what happened when we fought a subsection of their guild?"

"We need to take out Nero," Gray said. "We can't let him run around anymore as freely as he wants."

Wendy looked over to Lucy, and then to the groggy Anna Heartfilia. Lucy sat down on a small chunk of wall and nodded.

"It's a tall task," Lucy muttered.

"Good thing we're not finished then," Happy said.

"Were you able to find out where they were headed exactly?" Lucy asked.

"Indeed," Carla said. "Another stone structure, though this one definitely had more people within it. It's only showing a bit of the fortress above ground, though it still looks formidable."

"You're saying there's more underground?"

"I'm saying Ca-elum certainly has a way with building military structures underground," Carla said. "Happy and I flew ahead of the main column where Natsu was. They have him bound and caged and are headed straight for it. We managed to stay hidden and keep flying."

A low rumbling chuckle caught Lucy's attention and she turned to face Anna, whose glossy eyes fell upon Lucy's and she just smiled at them.

"You weren't hidden," Anna said. "They knew you were there. Nero always knows."

Lucy saw Wendy stand up in her peripheral vision. Anna must've noticed as well. Wendy strode across the way and stood next to Anna. Anna turned and her expression softened.

"Lucy told me what you want to do with Natsu," Wendy said.

"Oh," Anna said, and that was all she could get out before Wendy slapped her across the face. Anna's head veered and the slap reverberated off the broken castle walls. Lucy just watched as Wendy let some tears slide down her face, but no words came from her mouth. Wendy just glared with puffy red eyes at Anna.

"Anna," Lucy said. "You're going tell us everything we want to know about this place so we can find Natsu."

"I'll tell you it's called the Banazon Holdfast and since you already know where to go, that's all you need," Anna said.

Lucy stood up. "Anna. There's more."

"Lucy, dear," Anna said, turning to face Lucy. She struggled against the anti-magic shackles on her hands and just smiled. "You want to get more information out of me? You really wish to try?"

"Sure," Lucy said. "If it gets Natsu back."

"It's pathetic how much you love a boy destined to die," Anna said. "An artificial life like his doesn't belong among our own. He's a demon, plain and simple, Lucy."

"I only see one demon," Lucy said, and crashed her foot against Anna's chest. She fell back and her head crashed into one of the small ponds. Lucy held her foot against Anna's neck and watched her struggle under the water, bubbles bursting up around her.

She released the tension from her foot and Anna heaved in a massive swallow of air. Lucy pulled Anna's shirt forward, yanking her cloak off and revealing whatever regular clothing she had underneath. Some water splashed across her face. Anna, bewildered, stared at Lucy with her mouth agape.

"Everything," Lucy said. "Or this time you go under even longer."

"You won't win," Anna said. "I'm trying to help you. Let Natsu go and then we can all stand together against Vothorm when Zeref is back!"

Lucy let go and this time punched Anna across the face. Blood mixed with water when Anna went back under and then sprang back up at Lucy's pull. More water drenched from her hair and body. Lucy glared.

"Everything," Lucy said, and finally, Anna's resolve showed signs of cracking when she looked desperately to Wendy for help. Lucy snatched Anna's chin and turned her head to face her own. "Wendy won't help you. It's just you and me, Ms. Heartfilia, and you're going to tell me everything I need to know to save Natsu."

"Wendy, please," Anna said. "I raised you, I raised you all! Help me. Lucy's gone mad, I think Nero afflicted her with some Ankhseram."

"She's not cursed," Gray said, and Anna just snarled.

"And you betrayed us," Wendy said, turning her back, and walking away. Anna quivered and a little sound of fear squeaked from her mouth.

"Anna," Lucy said, and lowered Anna closer to the pool of water. "Everything."

Lucy felt her hands shaking and her teeth jittering. Was this rage? Fear? Anger? Or all three? She didn't care. Her body tightened and her muscles strengthened at the sight of Anna, who had taken them for advantage against Acnologia, who had betrayed them, who had all the information she needed to get back Natsu.

Anna closed her eyes and just sighed. "You'll all die. But fine. I shall tell you."

"Good," Lucy said, and started lifting her, but punched Anna once again across the face and let her body drop into the pool again.

Her body went limp. Lucy flung Anna's body behind her and let it lay on the ground. She sighed and looked to her allies.

"We should get ready," Lucy said. "We have another fortress to sack."


	77. Ch 76 - The Banazon Holdfast

Gray and Lucy decided the best move to make with Anna was to have Gray place her in an Ice-Make Prison and then he would link a rope around his waist and pull her along. Given how slick his ice was, it actually wasn't too difficult. Lucy and Juvia helped when they could whenever they had to crest some hills to pull Anna along.

The Spatial Witch remained silent for their overnight journey. She was unconscious for a good part of it, but when she came to she knew better than to try and talk to anyone. The group decided it best to keep Juvia and Carla closest to her, and to have Wendy and Lucy away from Anna, with Wendy holding up the back while Lucy and Gray spearheaded the group. Carla and Happy flew by overhead.

The stars were still veiled over Ca-elum. Lucy pursed her lips and felt the power of moonlight spilling down upon her. They still walked at the brisk pace from before. Earlier, when they were out in the open with nothing but a large, flat meadow before them the group had broken into a nice jog, with Lucy helping Gray pull Anna along as their prisoner. It wasn't until the moon was high in the sky and Lucy's bones were really starting to ache that they needed to slow up and move instead to a jog.

Lucy's clothes were finally drying from all the sweating she did while running. Gray's shirt was gone, of course, but at least his pants were still on. It'd be one of the great mysteries of how they would come off, too, seeing as how the rope tethered to the cage was tied around his waistband. Everyone else didn't seem to be breathing too heavily, thankfully, but Lucy could sense the exhaustion beginning to settle in.

Happy, for a few minutes, had to rest atop Lucy's head to recover his strength from flying overhead. Carla would be fine, since she had more magic in her human form, but even she could not last forever.

The cats were just fine now, flying by, while Lucy felt her arms sagging a bit. Carla hadn't hollered down to them that the group was getting much closer to the Banazon Holdfast, where Keryu Cosmos was prominently stationed at the heart of the Ca-elum island. From the sounds of things, this fortress would be much more difficult to get into, and now most of the guards probably knew what everyone in Fairy Tail looked like. They'd also, no doubt, be able to sense their arrival.

But Fairy Tail pushed on nonetheless. Lucy hadn't been able to get information regarding how Natsu would be killed to resurrect Zeref out of Anna, nor did she mention if she was pivotal to the ritual's completion. The group wasn't entirely sure what to do with Anna when the time came. Lucy considered just leaving her on the side of the road for someone to try and help her; they'd better have a Demon Slayer on their side, because that ice cage wouldn't melt through normal magic. Nobody pushed the idea of outright murdering her, thankfully, because Lucy wouldn't have accepted that, anyway.

Gray side-eyed Lucy. She tried to ignore it, but he kept staring. "What?" she finally asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"You doing okay?" Gray asked. His voice was soft, quiet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lucy said, and her hand fell to the key ring at her side. She tapped her finger against the Aquarius key.

"It didn't seem like it back there," Gray said. "You looked like you were going to lose control."

"I was fine," Lucy said. "I did what we had to so we could get the information out of her we need."

"How much of it do you trust?" Gray asked.

Lucy sighed and shrugged. Anna had informed them that the Banazon Holdfast held, when last she was there, eight Dark Guilds, not including Keryu Cosmos or the Razar Clan, whom had been purposefully stationed in Vox Castle. Each guild had its master with them, and all were, purportedly, on par with what she remembered of Grimoire Heart, meaning that their Guild Masters could be on a level similar to Master Hades.

If they had to go through eight Master Hades and then the Black Dragon to get to Nero to eventually get to Natsu? Lucy desperately hoped it was just a bunch of hyperbole. That was an army comparable maybe to Alvarrez; and who was to say it wouldn't be? They'd already dealt with Jacob Lessio, so, what about the other Spriggan 12? What of those that survived, like Dimaria or Ajeel?

Anna threatened, too, that one of the Ten Wizard Saints of old, from the halcyon days of Master Makarov's time, was back, unleashed from the Edolas prison alongside Nero, Harloc, and Vothorm, and that they were waiting there to strike back at something Fairy Tail did during the First Trade War.

Lucy had spent much of the early-run thinking what Anna said through. They knew, for a fact, that Dark Guilds were festering at the heart of Ca-elum, and that they'd been claiming land in the hopes of an expansive invasion to completely overrun the island. The open countryside and abandoned villages they'd seen before showcased that. The question became how many dark guilds, and eight seemed to be a high number, because it was eight on top of an already-powerful and large dark guild.

Then there was the matter of how strong they were. Gray and Natsu had power easily comparable to that of a Wizard Saint, and Lucy had no real idea the extent of Wendy's new Dragon Slayer abilities unlike Natsu's, which she saw firsthand back in the forest in their fight against the Necromancers. Juvia and Carla were also S-Class wizards…

Which totaled four wizard, Lucy including herself, against double that amount of Guild Masters alone and their entire guilds in a fortress that Fairy Tail knew nothing about.

Lucy just shook her head. "It's too much to think about, we need to keep moving. The more time we spend just dawdling is more time that Nero gets to do whatever he thinks necessary to bring back Zeref."

"Lucy, we need to consider our play," Gray said. "Do you really think they're going to be doing something to Natsu right now?'

"We need to get there right now," Lucy said.

"Yeah, okay, so we get there," Gray said. "And then what? We fight? We haven't slept in over a day, Lucy, we're all going to be exhausted and useless in a fight. Plus Nero just walked through all of us on his own, and he has Natsu. He can kill Natsu if he finds out we went in recklessly. We have to play this smart."

"Gray, they already know we're coming, but they don't know how fast we're going to get there. We can still surprise them if we move quickly!"

Gray grimaced. Lucy felt the moon shine upon her again and just kept moving despite the sore soles of her feet. Natsu was ahead. She needed to get him back.

They'd promised each other never to be apart again. She clenched and unclenched her fists. She couldn't let him down.

"It may be wise to rest, though," Juvia said. "We're useless if we're unable to think straight."

The sounds of Aera magic flittering by overhead got a bit louder as Carla drifted down to them, yawning.

"I'm inclined to agree," she said. "And I think we may need to discuss something else with a bit more…privacy."

Lucy glanced around in the moonlight. They were in a pasture, a wide field with very little coverage all around.

"We'd be in the open," Lucy said.

"So we sleep in shifts," Gray said, avidly. Lucy smiled and looked at him, who had a desperate grin upon his lips. "Come on, Lucy, you know it's better to rest. Remember when we were hunting Claudia? We did fine then, and we should apply the same here."

Lucy just sighed. "Alright, fine. Come on, let's get off the main path, then. Maybe this tall grass will provide some decent cover."

Lucy helped Gray in their final stretch and they wandered about a half mile off the main road to a small little ridge in the ground, probably what had once been some sort of sinkhole that naturally sealed up. Happy nestled into it and was asleep in an instant. They left Anna alone but with the ice rope still tethered to Gray, so he could sense if she were making any sudden moves or casting any magic.

The rest of Fairy Tail huddled up in the sinkhole. Lucy laid her head back against the soft grass and stared at the veiled sky. Nobody spoke for a moment while they all just let their legs and joints just relax for a moment. Juvia, taking after Gray, had somehow removed her shirt in the time it took just to lay down. Wendy across the way to Anna for a moment with a face marred with dozens of thoughts and emotions, and then glanced away, her face softening when she and Carla smiled at one another.

"It's so quiet," Juvia muttered.

"It's a beautiful night," Carla said.

"If only the stars were out," Lucy muttered, touching her Aquarius key again.

"It gives us a bit more cover," Gray said. "If that helps."

Lucy didn't say anything. Carla shifted back to her Exceed form and shook her little body a bit. She sat, laying back against Wendy.

"I think we must discuss something that we've been avoiding," Carla said. "Our plan of attack."

"We don't know the exact layout of the fortress yet," Lucy said.

"That's not necessarily what I mean," Carla said. "We're vastly outnumbered, and probably underpowered for this. Nero alone could take all of us to defeat, but he may have as many as eight Dark Guild Masters on his side as well as a Dragon Slayer, of whom there are no weaklings."

"What are you suggesting?" Gray asked.

"Stealth is out the window," Carla said. Everyone else hesitated, but nodded. "We have to assault the fortress with everything we have. We need to surprise them, catch them off guard in their own home."

"With, what a distraction?" Lucy asked.

"In a sense, yes," Carla said. "We need to find a way to pull a majority of their forces away from a central battle, so that perhaps Wendy and Gray can sneak in through the castle to find Natsu and defeat Nero. Gray is still our best hope against defeating him."

"He hasn't seen Demonic Will yet," Gray said. "Next time we fight he won't see it coming; hell, he may even think that I put on my best showing last time."

"We have to hope for that," Carla said. "And Wendy, you're our best bet against Black Dragon should we be unable to secure Natsu prior to encountering him."

"And what about you all?" Wendy asked. "You three against eight guilds?"

Carla sighed. "I have a lofty goal and it's barely an idea, but it may be our only chance of attacking them. And, unfortunately, Lucy, it may be a bit time consuming."

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

Carla looked around the small circle of wizards and said, "I'd like for Happy and I to round up whatever surviving wizards are on the island and recruit them into a rebellion. There may not be many, but we desperately need reinforcements. Anything helps, right?"

"What makes you think they'll fight back?" Gray asked.

Carla glanced at him meekly. "That's where my plan falls apart. I have no justifiable reason for them to fight, other than simply knowing that their lives are in danger."

"They can't just hide forever," Juvia said. "Eventually they'll be confronted by Keryu Cosmos."

"And it's either they fight together with us in one last assault or they get picked off like before," Lucy said.

"And Keryu Cosmos wouldn't expect that," Wendy said. "They think it's just going to attack them."

Carla sighed. "Which, unfortunately, was another part of my plan. I was thinking that we could perhaps draw one of these guilds out. If they act like we know Dark Guilds to, then they'll try to outdo each other. Perhaps we can draw one guild out, defeat them, and weaken their forces for when the true battle begins."

"Which also buys you time to find more people," Juvia said, "and gives the illusion that it's still just us mounting the assault."

"And this all hinges on our ability to get reinforcements," Carla said. She crossed her arms. "It's a desperate plan."

"I like it," Gray said. "If we can just draw them out then we can surprise them with traps, and keep them away from the rest of the guilds."

"Fighting in the open also means being able to spread them out across the four of us," Wendy said.

Lucy nodded, but, her thoughts dwelled on her inability to fight. She struggled against Jacob Lessio, and that was with a sizable water source. How helpful could she be fighting alongside Aquarius, even if she were to just use her Star Dress form? Lucy bowed her head and curled her legs up.

"We can take them."

A small hand fell upon her right shoulder and then the rest of the arm came with it and pulled Lucy close. Lucy stumbled and fell right into Wendy's little lap. The blue-haired Dragon Slayer smiled through the night's darkness.

"We can do this," she said, and Lucy could only smile in response.

* * *

No sun leaked through the walls but Nero's body told him it was morning. He stretched the soreness of his muscles out, reached out to the side. His arm grazed someone's head next to him. He glanced and saw a woman next to him, one with pure white hair and a soft, pretty face. He lifted the blankets up and spotted a guild mark upon her hip.

Ah, yes. He remembered her. She was with the rest of her Spider's Sign guild when they met. He'd just arrived at the Holdfast to much celebration as he showed off Natsu's capture. They met in person when she visited someone else in the dungeons, and the two hit it off from there. Nero swung his legs out and stood up, stretching the rest of his body.

But, that was yesterday. He groaned but felt more relieved and rested than he had in a long time. Dang. What a good night he must've had! A shame he couldn't remember much.

He slid a black vest over his chest and fitted a cloak around his body, hiding his curse marks and the tattoos he'd accrued over his years. The Spider's Sign guild woman stirred in her sleep, turning over to face him. Some strands of hair fell before her face. She was confused, but at the sight of Nero, her eyes widened and she blushed.

"Master Nero," she said, bowing her head.

"No need for formalities, spider," Nero said. "Our time together is at an end. It'd be best if you leave, we all have so many things to do now."

"Of course," the girl said.

"And be sure to remind your Guild Master of the meeting later this morning," Nero said. "If he cannot attend I shall see to it that you are punished properly in his wake. I don't think we'd want that. Punishments are such a pain to dish out."

The girl, in not but her undergarments, swooped out of bed and was pulling her britches up as fast as she could. The girl tugged her blouse on while she strode out of Nero's illustrious, large room.

A sculpture stood in the center of the room, one decorating the grand heroics of an elder from his village as a boy, and the elder's baby dragon friend. He had tapestries of various historical battles draped across his stone walls. His bathing area was lavish, with a constant steam of warm river water pouring in, filtered by hot rocks to give it that extra bit of heat and steam that Nero enjoyed.

Nero approached his desk, running his hand over the ruins of the book of E.N.D. The book was utterly useless now, with no text written in it and the pages burnt up and ready to fall apart at the slightest bit of pressure applied to the pages. Next to it were Nero's own journals, full of his own findings and writings. He'd spent several days filling them up. He picked up the one titled "Vothorm."

It was filled only with the memories and excerpts from his conversations with Vothorm. The two had talked for literal centuries, sharing ideas, philosophies, and best of all, spells and iterations of spells. In their anti-magic chambers they could not cast but they could work. Nero memorized countless magic circles in his time, drawing them with his own blood and not feeling so much as a strain on his body thanks to the immortal power of the Ankhseram Curse. Vothorm, as a reincarnated god, had no need for such blood, either.

Nero patted the book and set it down. No sooner had his chamber doors closed than someone knocked upon them.

"Enter," Nero said, still staring at his desk.

The door opened and two footsteps echoed throughout the hall. Nero smiled, his invisible, thin aura sensing that it was two Razar Clan members that'd managed to escape the carnage of Vox Castle.

"What is it?" Nero asked.

"We've decided, Master Nero, to elect Urthor as our new clan head."

Nero glanced up to Urthor, who bowed. He had two tattoos running across his face, and a mop of light brown hair atop his head. He had an athletic body, and decent magic power. Nothing compared to before, but what was before was now frozen in place thanks to Fairy Tail's Ice Demon Slayer.

"Thank you," Nero said. "What shall you do, Urthor, with this new authority?"

"Crush Fairy Tail," Urthor said.

"How blunt and boring," Nero said. "Stay a while with us. Learn how we operate."

"You pay us to ambush Fairy Tail, no?" Urthor asked.

"You tried and failed, so now we'll pay you to do whatever we say," Nero said. "If you don't want to listen, that's just fine."

The aura around Nero solidified and shot a beam through the chest of the second Razar Clan member. His body stiffened and when a black hand wrapped itself around the body, his man turned to ash in an instant.

"Now clean that up and go to your chambers," Nero said. "And I hope that you can come to understand your place."

"Of course, Master Nero," Urthor said, and stooped low to begin cleaning. Nero watched him the entire time, ensuring the man was as uncomfortable as possible, and then trailed him out the doorway to the hallway.

He did not follow him back to his room, though. Nero had other matters that needed tending to. The meeting wouldn't begin properly until Nero arrived to meet with the other Guild Masters so he could dally a bit before then.

Nero took his time headed to the dungeon area. He, of course, ignored anyone that passed him by and acknowledged him. It wouldn't be proper of him to make anything of them. They were just doing so to stay on the Trinity's good side, though that would be a massive task to fulfill. Anna was missing and Nero couldn't be less happy about it.

When he did reach the dungeon, he shooed the guards away from Natsu's cell. He glowered into the darkness, spotting the pink haired boy huddled up to the corner of the room, standing, glowering.

"Good morning, Natsu," Nero said.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing, just to say hello," Nero said. Nero rubbed his chin. "Oh! Wait, no, I actually came down to give you something."

Nero turned and grasped the flickering torch behind them. He tossed it into Natsu's cell. It clattered to the ground and just rolled near him. Natsu's face became visible. It was full of rage.

"What, can't eat the fire?" Nero asked.

"Is this a trick?" Natsu asked.

"Nah," Nero said. "Go ahead, eat. You don't need magic to eat, do you?" Nero pretended to be shocked.

Natsu roared and kicked at the torch, catching the wooden shaft. It spun across the way and slammed against the metal bars. Natsu rushed the bars and Nero just blasted him back against the wall.

"You're so pathetic, Natsu," Nero said, and tapped the torch further into the room. It just rolled, maintaining its flames. "It's just so strange how such a meaningless life form will produce such a meaningful death." The Black Wizard shrugged. "Whatever works, I suppose."

"Fairy Tail…will be here," Natsu said, his voice straining.

"Your friends can't help you," Nero said. "We know exactly where they are. We've had some Faust members watching them and reporting back to us since they departed Vox Castle. Four of them are prepared to mount an assault against us. I think I know how I can keep them entertained until we decide that the fun is over."

"You won't win," Natsu said.

"I'm sure," Nero said, and shot a black finger beam through Natsu's side. He heard Natsu grunt and fall to his knees. "I'd hurry up and cauterize that if I were you." Nero grinned. "You'll get to feel what it's like to be burned for the first time. Isn't it exciting?"

"You're dead!" Natsu roared.

"I know," Nero said. "And that's why you don't scare me, Dragon Slayer."

Nero slammed his hands on the bars and the entire cell rattled. Even Natsu took pause. Nero just chuckled it off and stepped away. He flicked his wrist and a blast mist washed through the entire corridor, leaving only the torch lying alone in Natsu's cell. Nero started up the steps and waited until he heard Natsu grunt and seethe at the feeling of the torch's flames against his body. Victorious, Nero stepped out of the dungeons.

The meeting was to be held in the Grand Hall proper, where Black Dragon spent his days in meditation. All of the guild members for the four other Dark Guilds—Spider's Sign, Dark Contour, Illiaster, and Veronica's Phoenix. The guild members all bowed their heads in reverence of Nero, and he met their four Guild Masters at the doorstep to the Grand Hall, which was open.

Nero guided them in. A roundtable was set up in the center of the hall, with all other tables pushed to the side to make room for the meeting. Nothing but their footsteps filled the Grand Hall. Nero glanced up to the head seat of the roundtable and saw Black Dragon there, glaring at all of them, his hands raised thoughtfully to cover his mouth.

Nero took his seat across from Black Dragon while the other four Guild Masters joined them. Four other seats remained open.

"The others have been caught up in a storm," Nero said. "They'll join us within two days, and then we can finally move out of here for good."

"Not until we have Anna," Black Dragon said. He was still covered up completely, masking his true face from anyone else, and was enveloped in the façade of the Black Dragon. His armor resembled dark dragon scales and he had thick leather around his body as armor. Dark hair descended down his head and back. His mere presence seemed to send shivers down the spines of those at the table, even the one who was a former Wizard Saint of Ishgar.

"Do we truly need her for the experiment?" Nero asked.

"Yes," Black Dragon said.

Nero nodded, and opened his mouth to speak, but it was that former Wizard Saint that stood up. Kevyn was his name, and he was commander of a peculiar guild, Veronica's Phoenix. Aviary tattoos and markings ran up his exposed arms, leading to odd makeup or markings upon his face. They were all silver, a sign of his magic.

"My Lord," Kevyn said. "Allow Veronica's Phoenix this opportunity to prove ourselves worthy to you. We come from Fiore as well, and wish to wipe the scourge of Fairy Tail from our lands, ever since they brought harm and shame upon our friend and ally, Dyst."

Nero and Black Dragon exchanged a glance. Nero nodded, and Black Dragon just held up a hand.

"Bring me Anna and Lucy Heartfilia," Black Dragon said. "Destroy the others."

"What of Wendy Marvell?" Nero asked. "She is also a Dragon Slayer. Harloc and Vothorm may have need of her should they wish to overcome their stuggles with, what was it called, Dragon Ultimat Force?"

Black Dragon nodded, but said, "She may still die. Bring her to me alive or dead. Your reward and acceptance shall be the same nonetheless."

"Yes, Master," Kevyn said. "Fairy Tail has never seen magic like my own before. They'll know what it truly means to be a Wizard Saint."

Kevyn bowed to both Nero and Black Dragon and swiftly exited the room. The door opened and shut. After the echoes of the Grand Hall doors closing faded, Nero said,

"Fairy Tail will eat him alive, my friends, but we can gauge their strength based on how well they perform. A battle against them is inevitable."

"As is our victory against them," said the Guild Master for Spider's Sign.

"Then how would you like to lead the guard against Fairy Tail?" Nero asked.

"Indeed," Black Dragon said. "In fact, we shall have that. Spider's Sign shall confront Fairy Tail upon Kevyn's fall. Should Kevyn succeed then Fairy Tail was never a worry in the first place."

"Unlikely," Nero said. "You don't want to have fun with this?"

Black Dragon lowered his hands and revealed a smile under the dark hood he wore. "Oh, we shall have fun. I still yearn to visit our new prisoner."

Nero leaned back. "Oh? Why so urgent?"

"Because I would like to have hope as far gone as possible for when I murder him and get Zeref back," Black Dragon said. "I want him completely drained. I want him to feel as I do. And he shall, I promise you that."

The other three Guild Masters averted their gaze, fearful of the sheer malic that Black Dragon exhumed, but Nero could only smile at it.

"I look forward to it," he said. "I very much do."


	78. Ch 77 - Plans Unfold

Carla and Happy lanced across the Ca-elum sky. They'd left early in the morning, even before dawn, and were airborne to watch the sun rise. They passed the Croacan Forest and veered to the east a bit, with Happy spotting some ruins up ahead. Carla was distracted a bit by the forest below, the one that contained so much darkness and malevolence. She shook her head.

The sky was clear above the horizon, and that meant their plan was in full-motion. Soon, Wendy and the others would be trying to draw out as many Dark Wizards as they could to get them in open-field combat and begin whittling down their numbers. Fairy Tail would hold out a single wave, but, Carla could only hope that they could last long enough for her and Happy to make it back to the battleground with all the other wizards.

Carla slapped her face, trying to snap out of that downtrodden train of thought. Enough of that! There were plenty of other things to worry about. She had her own mission to focus on; one that, if she failed, there would be hardly a point for her friends to be fighting and laying their lives on the line.

Happy started a downward arc and Carla followed him, headed for the ruins of what had clearly once been a guild hall of some stature before it was demolished, resembling more what the Fairy Tail guild often looked like after their enemies had their way with it. A village was scattered around it, but there didn't seem to be many, if any, signs of life. Carla grimaced. She and Happy wanted to round up as many wizards as possible, but, what if there were really none left? Who was to say that Keryu Cosmos, in the time that Fairy Tail had been journeying to their fortress, hadn't gone around them and assaulted the rest of the good wizard guilds?

Word was that the majority of the guilds attacked or destroyed were on the opposite end of the Croacan Forest as the main port into Ca-elum, but this village was clearly on the right side of the border and had seen its share of damages.

Happy remained floating but Carla hit the ground, transforming into her cat-girl form. She pushed away a piece of rubble from part of the guild hall.

"Looks rather abandoned," Carla said. "Perhaps we'll be able to find some supplies."

"No way," Happy said. "I think there are still some people here, Carla, we just need to keep looking."

Carla rested her hands on her hip. "I don't sense any magic, and we don't have time to waste to scour this entire area. We have to move to the next village."

Happy cupped his little paws around his mouth. "Hey out there! If you're a wizard, then, you've got a couple of pals here looking to help you get your guild back!"

His voice echoed across the rubble. Carla glanced around, waiting for any signs of movement, but none came. Just a slight breeze brushing across the countryside. Carla strode forward, toward the actual ruins of the guild hall. Happy hollered out once again to no avail.

She approached what appeared to be part of the front wall. Its door was still perfectly carved out and part of the wall was still in pristine condition. Carla stepped forward with a raised eyebrow.

Her foot vanished from sight, and an invisible ether started to take form. Carla fell through the rest of her step, and moved into a damp, humid, and dreary looking guild hall. Her mouth hung open in surprise for just a moment.

A hush befell a room that once had a slight humdrum of whispered conversation to it. Carla could not hear anything going on outside at all, nor could she see it. She glanced about, counting a little over a dozen female wizards all sitting around the guild hall that could fit probably about fifty or so people. The flooring was still there and it wasn't in that much of a ruin.

"Who is that?" one of the women asked silently, but her voice had a bit of a hiss to it.

Carla raised her arms up in defense. "My name is Carla. I've come in search of the other wizarding guilds from Ca-elum."

"Which one are you from?" another woman asked. This time, Carla put a face to the name. She clambered over a roundtable in the center of the room and her hand rested on something behind her back. Carla felt something poking her own back. "Don't look." She pulled out a small voodoo doll, resembling Carla, and had a pin poking the doll's backside. "Which guild are you from?"

"I'm not from a guild of Ca-elum," Carla said, staring the woman in the eye. "I come from Fiore."

"Just like that other guild!" another voice exclaimed.

"Silence!" the voodoo witch shouted. "Fiore you say?"

"I'm a wizard of Fairy Tail," Carla said.

"Show me your guild mark," the woman said.

Carla blushed. "Oh…oh, alright."

She unbuttoned her jacket and tugged at the sides of her shirt, then let it droop down so her back was exposed, but not her chest. She turned around and pulled her hair away, revealing the Fairy Tail guild emblem blazoned upon her back.

"My name is Carla," the girl said over all the whispers. "I am friends with Wendy Marvell and Natsu Dragneel, the ones who defeated the great dragon Acnologia four years ago."

Carla buttoned her clothing back up and brushed her hair to the side, sighing. She had to maintain this focus. She could only hope Happy wouldn't come barging in to mess this up.

"…llllaaaa!" a voice shouted, and a flying blue cat soared through the invisible barrier to the guild and crashed atop the roundtable in the middle of the room. Carla shook her head and just grimaced.

Of course.

"Who's this?" the voodoo witch exclaimed. "Ain't never seeing a flying cat before."

"This," Carla said. Oh, boy, how could she possibly make Happy sound formidable? "This is Acnologia of another world! Of Edolas, yes, you've heard of Edolas, where the great rulers of our land are gentle and kind and those of evil are filled with malice. The ones who destroyed your guild fled in fear of this great Acnologia, but when he arrived on Earth-land he suffered a great curse!"

"That doesn't sound right," the voodoo witch said, and Carla felt a sharp pain pressing against her back. "Who could possibly be strong enough to place a curse upon the mighty Acnologia?"

Happy sat up, dazed, looking absolutely confused at Carla. Carla vehemently leered at him, and his shocked expression and sudden nod had him going with it, Carla noticed.

"Zeref," Carla said. "A wizard defeated by our Guild Master years ago, but whom the forces of darkness that destroyed your guild seek to bring back! However, we have the ability to overthrow them, through Acnologia!"

Carla wildly gestured at Happy, and everyone in the guild hall gasped. Happy bowed his head, and when he sprung it up, he flashed his wings at their most brilliant, sending a tiny gust of Aera magic around. Carla subtlely waved her hand and his magic increased, and his voice deepened. Happy roared and, based off the great acoustics of the room, it sounded like a decent dragon-roar impression.

The voodoo witch dropped her doll. Carla bit her lip.

"You…this is truly Acnologia, brought back to fight against the darkness!" she exclaimed.

"Indeed, and we fight with Natsu, and Wendy, and the great Demon Slayer Gray Fullbuster!" Carla said. "But to completely destroy Keryu Cosmos we shall need you, my dear friends, and the other surviving guilds of Ca-elum. Will you aid us in our effort?"

The voodoo witch looked once more to Happy, then back to Carla. Determination was written across her face, and all of her guild members were cheering her on. Carla sighed.

"We shall fight alongside Fairy Tail," the voodoo witch said. "And bring their greatest enemy back upon their doorstep!"

All the witches cried out, even giving a small cheer of, "Acnologia! Acnologia!" which partly unsettled Carla but greatly boosted Happy's ego. He'd never live this down. Still, Carla just smiled and wiped a small tear from her eye.

The resistance had begun.

* * *

Clear skies allowed for a brilliant sun to shine its warm rays down upon a cool and collected Gray Fullbuster. A small breeze washed across the open meadow and grazed Gray's bare chest. He stood alone atop the tallest hill in the meadow, easily able to see where the Banazon Holdfast was. Just to the west was a long river that ran from one end of the island closer to the sea, feeding both fresh and salt water to fishing villages.

Juvia and Lucy would be there. Wendy had taken up a post near a small grove to the east where she could strike without being seen. Juvia and Lucy had the coverage of several hills to ensure that they would not be spotted upon initial contact, and gave Juvia the ability to easily flood their small area should Keryu Cosmos pose a challenge to them.

All Gray needed to do was just draw them out. It didn't seem like too much of a worry, though. He'd seen pockets of men and women emerging seemingly from nowhere in front of the fortress. Was the entrance underground, too?

Gray cracked his knuckles and held his hand out. The Ice Demon Zero Destruction Bow formed in his hands. He closed his eyes, reaching out for the greatest signs of magic.

Loads of it was coming toward him at a slow pace. This was definitely the bulk of a guild; possibly the entire thing. Gray watched a small wisp form on the horizon at the ridge before the Holdfast, and then several bodies started for form in no particular marching order.

Gray pulled back his bowstring and released the arrow. It blasted into the air, high enough for anyone at the Holdfast to easily spot. Gray then held his arm aloft and used his Ice-Make magic to mold the arrow instantly into the Fairy Tail emblem.

He roared across the Ca-elum countryside, "Nero! All of Keryu Cosmos! My name is Gray Fullbuster, and I am a Fairy Tail wizard! We've come for Natsu, and we've come to destroy you! By the honor of my member as a Fairy Tail wizard, I make this promise to you: today is the last day of Keryu Cosmos, and any ally of yours that gets in our way is going to fall just as hard! Prepare for war you bastards!"

Gray lowered his bow and watched the forces down below break into a full sprint right toward him. Gray held his position but lowered his stance and dropped the ice bow. The wizards were closing in, fast. Their power alone matched some of the stronger guilds of Fiore; Anna wasn't lying that their members' total power was probably similar to that of Grimoire Heart.

When they were close enough to pull off accurate ranged attacks, Gray swung his arms out and blasted most of them to the side, knocking them into a wall and closing them off. His ice ran long along the countryside, far enough for them to be redirected into whatever trap Wendy and Juvia lay for them.

He made sure not to take down all of them. About five more wizards were still charging Gray, but they didn't stand a chance. Gray kicked up his bow and released just one arrow in front of them. The explosion sent them flying away from the hill, spilling back down the Ca-elum countryside.

Gray sneered, but his smile did not last long. There was a sudden shift in the wind, and he felt something cut along his face.

Gray reached up and touched the blood before the actual gale of wind swept at him. Gray was able to hold his ground.

An incredible magic presence began to take form behind him. Gray turned, facing a man in silver plate-armor across his chest and part of his arms and legs. The rest of his body had a natural shine to it as if it, too, were somehow metallic. He had large steel wings behind him, sharp and glistening in the sun. His face had a bit of a beak-shape to it as well, and his eyes were a pure black.

"So you're what Fairy Tail has to offer these days," the steel-winged wizard said.

"And you're just some jerk with wings," Gray said.

"Back in my day, Fairy Tail mages had a bit more decency about them," the Dark Wizard said. Gray noticed the silver aviary tattoos running up and down his arms were actually starting to glow a bit; in place of an aura, he must've had that. "Then again, they were also governed by the wisest tactician known to man."

"The Trade Wars?" Gray asked.

"The second," the Dark Wizard said.

"Just how old are you, then?" Gray asked. The man didn't look a day over forty or so. Was he somehow afflicted with the Ankhseram curse?

"Your dear Mavis Vermillion thought it would be wise to trap me in some sort of Spatial magic for my crimes," the Dark Wizard said. "I was released when Precht decided he wanted to take Fairy Tail to the next level, but at that point, I had far too much power just to be a part of a guild. My master, Hyperion, took me to a mission in the far north, to the Pergrande Kingdom. There, I came across an aging potion, and here we are now."

"Just who are you, then?" Gray asked.

"I am called Kevin, the Steel Wing," the Dark Wizard said. He held his arm out and the wing extended as well. "A fallen angel, given powers by the god of magic herself, as with the rest of my kin." He grinned. "Once, before your Master Makarov came to power and usurped my position, I was the sixth strongest wizard in Ishgar, one of the Wizard Saints!"

"Is that supposed to frighten me?" Gray asked. "Sounds like you've had a bad history with Fairy Tail, pal, and that's only going to continue today."

"Unfortunately I don't have the ability to kill Makarov, and all the others I would seek vengeance on are rotted away, save for that pathetic old man Warrod Sequen," Kevyn said.

Before he could utter another word, Gray slid his foot out and a sheet of ice launched from his foot. Just before it could touch Kevyn, though, he vanished from sight.

Gray sensed him just behind him. Kevyn tsk-tsk'd Gray. Gray leapt back, letting his bare feet slide along the ice for a few feet.

"Temper, temper," Kevyn said. "What would Mavis think?'

"She'd probably think up a dozen different ways I could take you down," Gray said.

"Unlikely," Kevyn said. "The reason she had me trapped? Simple. I was much too fast for her to plan around. Who was going to stop me? Yuri Dreyar? Precht? Warrod? Her three champions were no match for me."

"She still got you, though," Gray said. "Seems like you also have a bad habit of underestimating Fairy Tail."

He flicked his wrist and the ice around Gray shot back toward Kevyn. Gray ducked, holding steady, and watched Kevyn vanished, and this time appear away from the blast. Gray leapt back, leaving a body double there and Kevin lashed out with his wings. Gray, when he attacked and the ice-mist sprayed everywhere, swung out with an Ice-Maker hammer and slammed Kevyn in the side.

The Dark Wizard didn't go far, though. He slid to the edge of the hill and chuckled when Gray landed on both feet. Gray dropped the hammer and fell into his fighting stance while Kevyn lowered his metal wing that completely shielded him from Gray's attack.

"This shall be fun, indeed," Kevyn said.

* * *

Natsu shifted against the wall. He shivered a bit and felt some sweat dripping down his face. The torch, still on the ground, flickered a bit as one of the doors nearby opened and then closed. Natsu just closed his eyes, running through the various escape scenarios he'd been playing out in his head since he arrived in the cell.

His hands were still bound behind his back, but perhaps he could kick Nero well enough to knock him out; or, he could try and bit the keys off of Nero's belt if he pretended to kneel before the man. Natsu shook his head. Even if he got the key, Nero could still get in the cell to confront Natsu. He'd have to make his way around Nero.

Natsu rested his head against the cold brick behind his head, groaning. He stretched his legs out and then pulled them back in. His trousers brushed against the cauterized hole on his side, and he felt the cold wall touched the exit wound for the beam. Natsu's shirt was lain on the ground across from him; he had to take it off to get to the wound, otherwise his entire body would be engulfed in flame.

The echoing footsteps grew closer. Natsu bounced to his feet, holding his bound arms in front of him. He glowered forward, waiting. What did Nero have to say this time? Maybe it was just a guard doing a routine checkup. Natsu rubbed his forehead against his shoulder to try and smear some sweat away.

The footsteps slowed and he saw a dark form coalesced near the door. An aura. Nero. Natsu grit his teeth.

A body followed the aura. This one was taller, though, and bulkier. The aura dropped from around him, and the orange flame masked his face from where he stood. Natsu, though, recognized the scent. He didn't need magic for that. It was the smell of a Dragon Slayer.

"It's so nice to see you, Natsu," Black Dragon said. "At least, in person. Our last meeting through the lacrima was so awkward, wouldn't you say?"

"What do you want?" Natsu asked. "Here to do that ritual or whatever?"

"We're missing another piece of the puzzle again, unfortunately," Black Dragon said. His voice was deep, and bounced off of the walls. He carried himself with such gravitas, but, it didn't even appear that he was trying.

Natsu could see the barest aura wafting around his body, and even without the proper ability to sense magic, Natsu could feel this power. He gulped.

"You're a real coward, you know that?" Natsu asked. "The two times we meet and you won't even actually face me?"

"How so?" Black Dragon asked.

Natsu raised his arms. "My restraints. Cutting off my magic. If you weren't so afraid then you'd take them off."

"You're right," Black Dragon said, and waved his hand.

The anti-magic restraints disintegrated on Natsu's arms. His eyes widened, and he didn't even bother wasting any time. He shot forward toward the cell wall and punched out with all his might.

His arm crashed against the bars and he heard a solid crack in his wrist before an explosion of pain followed. Natsu howled and fell back against the ground, dangerously close to the fire.

Black Dragon chuckled. "An anti-magic cell. Now, there's nothing I could do about that. I'd love to fight you, Natsu, but it would seem that fate has other plans for you and I."

"Coward!" Natsu growled through the pain.

He immediately stood up and with his non-broken wrist picked up the torch and swung it at Black Dragon. He swatted it aside and the force of his single swipe knocked Natsu back. Natsu stumbled, but still held to his feet. The torch clattered to the ground and rolled against the wall, shining a little light up to Black Dragon's face, revealing a grin beneath some shadow.

"And here I just wanted a nice chat," Black Dragon said. "You've done so much in your time. After all, you're the one that finally took down Acnologia."

Natsu said nothing. He just held his wrist and glared at the Black Dragon. He stood, stoic, with his arms behind his back. He had dragon-scale-like armor along his arms and torso.

"And you've even mastered Dragon Ultima Force," Black Dragon said. Natsu's eyes widened. Black Dragon held up a hand, as if to calm the boy. "Harloc informed us. Vothorm was quite surprised by it, but now I know not to be. I'll discover this power for my own eventually, and when I do, I may be even stronger than Vothorm himself. Imagine that, the Destruction Dragon being even stronger than the Destruction God."

"Destruction Dragon?" Natsu asked.

"That is who I am, after all," the Black Dragon said. "I am the Dragon Slayer of Destruction. I was born in the destruction of a village, thought dead by friend and family alike in the utter horror of a malevolent dragon's attack." His grin widened. "You could say I'm one of the original Dragon Slayers."

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Eileen Belserion may have been the first Dragon Slayer but she could not handle the art as myself or some of her eventual peers could," Black Dragon said.

"You…you knew her?" Natsu asked.

"Of course not, she was legend even before I was a Dragon Slayer," Black Dragon said. "I did know one other Dragon Slayer, though, one you should be particularly fond of."

"Who?" Natsu asked. His hands stated to shake. Something about his voice, his presence, his story, bothered Natsu. What was it? Why was Natsu shaking so much?

"Dear Acnologia, of course," Black Dragon said. "I aided him in his raid upon Crocus, when he started the Dragon Festival. It was there that I killed my first dragon, mastering the Dragon Slayer Secret Arts of fire and destruction. Acnologia, though, wanted more. It fed me. What havoc he bred upon the world gave me power and focus. I would have fought with him to the end if he hadn't betrayed me to the Magic Council and locked me away in Edolas." Black Dragon looked to his fist. "There, I purged myself of my Dragon Seed. I refused to become a true dragon as Acnologia wished. I was to be a destroyer of my own volition, not one bestowed upon me by mere happenstance!"

He opened his fist and let his words linger in the cell. Natsu stepped back, speechless. This guy…he…

"I often wonder what other wizards of my time would think of me," Black Dragon said. "Acnologia was no threat back then. In fact, I dare say, he was a hero to humanity. It was Igneel who tarnished his legacy; after he and Igneel destroyed Vothorm, Igneel turned against him. He claimed Acnologia was a menace upon the world, when, in fact, that menace to the world had yet to be born."

Black Dragon slammed his hands against the metal bars, and the force of it knocked Natsu back. Natsu just babbled for words. This fear! What the hell was going on?

"You were that menace, Etherious Natsu Dragneel," Black Dragon said. "Oh, yes, you fulfilled your duties. You killed Zeref, you killed Acnologia, you became the boy that Igneel wanted you to be. How pathetic. Look at you now, and look at those Igneel considered a threat. Vothorm lives. I live!"'

"How do you know Igneel?" Natsu asked.

"Because he stole my life from me," Black Dragon said, stepping forward into the light of the fire. His face was revealed, and somewhere, a deep part of Natsu froze with realization. He knew this face.

"Wh—what?"

"He stole my future," the Black Dragon said. "He stole Zeref, and he stole you. Zeref was a fool to think to trust a dragon like Igneel, but soon. And yet still, I must admit, I feel some glimmer of pride to realize that it was still a Dragneel that defeated my friend."

"Who are you?" Natsu finally yelled. The man whose face was so familiar, one only existing in the memories of a life once lost, finally felt some relief as the man Natsu had forever forgotten said,

"Baylan Dragneel. Your father.


	79. Ch 78 - Winged Beasts

The port city came into view just over the hill that it hid behind. Carla could hear Happy's exhausted panting next to her. He was partially leaned against her as a support so he wouldn't just fall to the ground and plummet to his doom. Carla could feel the wear on herself as well. They'd flown all the way across the island, doing their best to give quick speeches to whatever wizards they could find.

Unfortunately, they were few in number. Beyond the ones led by the voodoo witch and another guild of mostly mages that exiled themselves from Fiore after not qualifying for the Grand Magic Games (basically, a bunch of jealous punks), they'd run dry on major wizarding guilds, and were trying to sense for powerful magic. As it turned out, the most powerful wizard they had yet to recruit was right up ahead.

Happy careened toward the ground toward Max's cottage at the outskirts of town. Max was outside, helping his wife with something. Happy's voice droned through the winds that whipped around them and Carla managed to hold onto his tail before he could just fall to the ground. Max, curious, glanced up.

Carla let Happy go once they were relatively close to Max. The sand wizard reached up and caught Happy, who just panted in the wizard's arms.

"Happy, what are you doing here?" he asked. Carla landed, bracing herself, and then resting her hands upon her knees and letting the air just flow. "Oh, no, has something happened?"

"Not yet," Carla said through vapid breathes. "We found Keryu Cosmos, and their fortress. Gray, Wendy, Juvia, and Lucy are trying to draw out their forces as we speak. We've informed two wizarding guild still standing strong where to meet us and how soon to do so."

"You plan on taking down Keryu Cosmos with just two guilds?" Max asked. His wife joined them, equally as concerned.

Carla rose but Happy pushed him away, tearing at his shirt and revealing the Fairy Tail guild emblem on his shoulder.

"Three guilds, Max!" Happy roared. "Fairy Tail is the one on the frontlines right now."

"And it's not currently complete," Carla said, feeling strength again.

"Max, we really need your help," Happy said. A few tears sprinkled his eyes. "Natsu needs your help. They've taken him, and they're going to kill him to resurrect Zeref."

"That's not possible," Max said. He shook his head. "Guys, I can't go, I…I have a family. I have people I need to protect."

"And how are you going to protect them if the final defenses for this island fall?" Viviana finally piped up. "Max, you're still an incredible wizard. You're still strong. You can help this fight."

"We have to beat Keryu Cosmos or everyone in Ishgar is going to suffer," Happy said. "Now, are you a Fairy Tail wizard or not, Max?"

Max looked bewildered between his wife and Happy. His eyes fell to Carla, who just nodded to him, with a face of nothing but utter determination. Viviana was right, Max was a capable wizard. For pity's sake, he survived Alvarrez's onslaught.

Max's hands reached out for Viviana's. She grasped his, and squeezed. He grit his teeth, then turned to Happy, letting go of his wife's hands.

"You're damn right I am," Max said. "Viviana, we got any kind of potions for these two? We have places to be, and we need to heal them up."

"Coming right up!" Viviana exclaimed, and her face filled with glee and pride. Happy cheered and hollered and Carla just glanced to Max with respect.

Max and she locked eyes. Carla nodded, and he nodded back to her.

"I'll defend every home I have," Max said. "But most especially any home that Fairy Tail is on. Keryu Cosmos has no idea what's coming for them."

"No," Carla said. "They certainly don't."

* * *

Kevyn cut around Gray with his incredible speed once again. Gray, before his sharp, metallic wings could cut him, launched ice all around him. Kevyn sliced through it. Gray, still in control, nimbly launched the ice toward Kevyn. Kevyn moved away from it with ease. Gray slid to a half along small path of ice.

Kevyn lanced through the sky once again, this time moving slower. Gray grimaced. He just needed to hit this guy with one clear attack; he had two in mind:

Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance would make sure that Kevyn couldn't get close and would send Ice-Make Swords all over the place for Gray to use. This would leave Gray incredible vulnerable to close-range attacks.

Or, he had Ice Demon's Rage. A ranged attack, again, but Kevyn wouldn't be able to touch Gray without his icy aura at least touching Kevyn's metal and significantly cooling it.

Kevyn lashed out with his wings, spinning rapidly trying to cut at Gray. Gray blocked with ice-coated arms, and if he couldn't he would just have to dodge. Gray flipped over and punched the ground beneath him, trying to cast Instantaneous Freeze. Kevyn protected himself again and swung his wings out to destroy the ice that coated his wings.

"You cannot freeze the Steel Wing of Veronica's Phoenix," Kevyn said. "Boy."  
"Yeah, because that's going to make me not want to punch your face in," Gray said.

He took quick notice of the distance between them. Perfect! Gray held his hands up, as if to cast more Ice-Demon magic. Kevyn shook his head.

"You know, I've never fought a Demon Slayer before, but you're quite pathetically telegraphing your every move," Kevyn said. He flexed his wings again. "I suppose you aren't worthy of fighting me!"

Gray made his decision and remained braced. Kevyn's eyebrow twitched and he launched at Gray. He stopped halfway and then reached back with his hands. Gray braced himself again.

" _Winged Beast Steel Wing: Destruction!_ "

Kevyn swung his arms down and his wings followed. Two magic beams pointed from the end and quickly turned to metallic rays shooting at Gray. Gray didn't flinch and instead let his body twitch.

The beam crashed where he was, and Gray made sure his Ice-Make clone was destroyed. Kevyn swooped in, just in front of him.

"Think I'd fall for that trick again?" Kevyn roared.

"Sure did," Gray said. "Because now, I have you right where I want you."  
The ice behind Kevyn remained. He flicked his eyes over his shoulder, and Gray had just enough time to let that ice act as his catalyst for,

" _Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance_!"

Gray swung his arms in a fluid motion and caught Kevyn immediately in the attack, sending him flying throught he air with an ice sword stabbed straight through one of his wings.

Gray spun around, summoning his magic from the core of his body up. " _Ice Demon's Rage_!"

The magic shot from his mouth in a single, straight stream right toward Kevyn. He pulled back and just avoided the blast, though part of his wing was no so lucky. His left wing got seared off at the top and Gray's beam continued to fly up through the sky and away from side. Kevyn crashed to the ground, rolling away from Gray's ice walls and rolling down the hill.

Gray willed the ice from the walls back toward him. " _Ice Demon Slayer Super Destruction Fist_!"  
He punched the air hard, and with a boom, the rest of the ice formed into a similar fist and launched right toward a still-plummeting Kevyn. The wizard had just enough time to coat himself with the wings before getting slammed all the way back, and partly into, the hill on the other side.

Gray landed, his fist contacting the ground when he did. His immediate vicinity was coated in a sheet of purple ice. The Demon Slayer magic slithered all the way across his torso and to part of his left shoulder.

A mighty roar resounded from the hill and two metal beams shattered the ground around it. Kevyn strode out, bleeding from the mouth and dripping blood down part of his left arm. The left steel wing twitched as it glistened some more in the sun.

"I take back what I said," Kevyn said. "I know a notable opponent when I see one."  
"You ain't too bad, either," Gray said. "Actual Demons weren't able to stand up to some of those attacks."

"There are no Demon Wizard Saints," Kevyn said. "You would have ranked among us, Demon Slayer."

"Yeah, if you didn't ditch Ishgar for these guys!" Gray said, pointing back to the fortress.

"I chose correctly," Kevyn said. "I shall always stand by that."

"You'll stand," Gray said, and flicked his wrist. An Ice Demon Zero Destruction Longsword formed. "And you'll fall."

"We shall see, Ice Wizard," Kevyn said. "You have yet to see my full-power!"

"I'm sure," Gray said.

Kevyn's body twitched and he was gone from sight again, but his blood wasn't. Gray spun and blocked his fist with the blunt side of his blade, then swung and knocked Kevyn away. Kevyn spun around and attacked again, this time cutting his wing across the ground. He flung it up and away from Gray, and tons of dust and dirt flew around Gray.

Gray tried to feel him out but Kevyn slammed him in the back. Gray tried to catch himself but Kevyn hit him with his wing and knocked him, somehow with great power, into the remnants of his own ice wall. Gray fazed through the wall and braced himself on the other side. Kevyn blasted his way through it, spraying mist everywhere.

Gray twirled his blade and swung it down. Kevyn blocked, and at the same time, the two pulsed their magic forward and an explosion caught the two of them. Gray flew back, into the sky. He grimaced. Not the best place to be.

He quickly held his arm out as Kevyn disappeared from view. " _Ice-Make Cannon_!"

Kevyn roared with laughter somewhere nearby, just as Gray could've hoped. The cannon inverted, with much strain on Gray's concentration, and blasted back. Kevyn faltered in the sky and the propulsion sent Gray hurtling to the ground. He heard Kevyn not too far behind.

" _Ice-Make Geyser_!" Gray roared, punching his open fist and then shooting ice down in front of him. The ice bounced back up, ripping through the sky and leaving an opening just wide enough for Gray to land in.

He heard the loudest _TING_ ever and then Kevyn grunted back away from Gray. The ice-wizard glowered through his little ice protection toward his opponent, who landed on his back, and then got back on his feet, flexing his wings again.

"Makarov was a Wizard Saint, you know, and he never would've fallen for that," Gray said. "You're holding back. Quit, or you'll never beat me."

"You're right," Kevyn said. "I've been substantially holding back!" His metallic aura flared around him. "Now's when the real fun begins, Demon Slayer!"

* * *

Lucy and Juvia braced against each other. Lucy was already in her Star Dress, feeling empowered by the stream near them. Aquarius was swimming in it, staying stealth so spring the trap on their enemies, and Juvia was in the battle stance that Gray had taught her.

"Any second now," Lucy muttered.

They'd heard the ruckus caused by Gray minutes ago, and were waiting for their wave of Keryu Cosmos members to arrive. Lucy's eyes scanned the area just in front of her. The water shivered, but, that was just Aquarius again.

"Lucy!" a voice, Aquarius exclaimed, "MOVE!"  
Lucy glanced back to the river and saw much of the bank up ahead upend itself and come crashing toward them. Juvia linked arms with Lucy and spun the two around, immediately changing their positions. Lucy summoned some water to her but it felt it shift unnaturally in her hands, almost as if someone else were grabbing at it.

"They're here!" Juvia exclaimed, and leapt away.

Lucy spotted a wizard crest over the hill, jumping clear over it and heading for the water. Aquarius appeared from the river bank and slammed them with her urn, crashing it against their head.

"Water wizards!" Aquarius exclaimed. "Good ones, too!"

"Too bad we're better," Lucy muttered, and balled her fists.

Lucy pushed away from Juvia and sprinted toward the falling wizard. Two more took her place. Lucy took to the skies, kicking one away that was doing complex hand motions and then matching fists with the other. Lucy landed, and held her hand out. The other witch did the same. They lashed water at one another at the same time.

Tiny water wings began to form on her back. Lucy ducked under her opponent's whip, then cracked her real Celestial whip at her side. The wings came to be about as long as the woman's arms, and they whipped out at Lucy. At first the beam appeared to be little more than water, but it quickly turned to raw magic before Lucy's very eyes. Lucy rolled away from it, letting her feet slide into the mud.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked. "Which guild?"

"Veronica's Phoenix," the woman said. "We are the Water Wing, masters of the all types of water."

Lucy smiled. "Then may I introduce the one who truly rules the sea?" Lucy asked.

"Who could that be?" the Water Wing asked.

"Me, you stupid bimbo!"

Aquarius launched across the way and slammed the Water Wing in the head with her shoulder, sending her spiraling into the hill and creating a small crater. Aquarius brushed her shoulder off. Lucy gave her a thumbs-up.

"That's what I'm talking about," Lucy said, and felt something tickling the back of her leg.

She jerked her leg away out of instinct and watched as a thin vein of water slid across the sky and sewed the Water Wing's torn up wings back together. She pushed herself back up, alongside the one that Lucy initially kicked down. Lucy clenched and unclenched her fists at her side.

"Yeah, this is gonna be annoying," Lucy muttered, and flung herself back into the fight.

And indeed, she found it quite annoying. Each time she knocked them down the other would fill the void and grab Lucy's attention just long enough for her to lose sight of the other one. Aquarius was quickly taken away by having to fight some others, and Juvia was handling the masses. Lucy heard constant splashes and collisions of water behind her. Mist started to cover the entire area and she was utterly drenched within minutes.

Lucy finally knocked one down, permanently, as her kick connected with her head and she saw the lights go out, completely, in her foe's eyes. The other, though, didn't waste time in picking up the slack. She lashed out and kicked out at Lucy, blasting her with the fringes of the wings that were stitching back together. Lucy bounded across the battlefield, almost slipping several times if it weren't for the great mobility of her Star Dress.

The Water Wing cut across the sky toward Lucy. She flung her arm up, launching Water Slicer through her wings. The Water Wing slammed into the other side of the river bank, digging her face into the mud. Lucy sighed, turning, and watching the wings sink back into the water.

She turned again, watching Juvia blast one of the Water Wings back with ease. The water continued to stir behind Juvia, though. Aquarius was behind it, and leapt away out of nowhere. Lucy raised her eyebrow. The fringes of her magic felt something shiver, something unsettling. The pressure in the water had grown quite a bit, and was centralizing a bit in a small spiral. Lucy reached out and tried to grasp it, but even with Aquarius's help, there was nothing to be done.

"What is this?" Lucy asked.

"No idea, just keep it—!" Aquarius exclaimed, but the water exploded before her, instantly taking shape despite the massive droplets cascading across the sky.

Two massive wings formed from a thick torso and four arms with large talons at the end slammed against the ground. A beaked head formed from the watery form and cried out in anguish of some kind.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Lucy said. She immediately looked for the other Water Wings, but, of course, they were gone, absorbed into giving their magic to this watery monstrosity.

Aquarius acted without hesitation, slamming into it with a massive attack of water that did…nothing.

"Damn it," Aquarius muttered.

The water monster swung its arm out at Lucy and Aquarius. The Celestial Spirit managed to hold her own but Lucy slid through the mud a bit. Juvia was even knocked away, stumbling against the hill while the other Water Wings allowed themselves to be absorbed by the monster.  
"Fantastic," Lucy muttered. She glanced at the beast. It had no real physical form besides the constant flow of water shifting through its torso, arms, legs, and thin wings. It was unlikely that the thing could actually take flight, but Lucy had no intention of finding out if this were the case. "Man, Gray would be having a field day with this thing right about now."

"Yeah, well, he ain't here," Aquarius said. "And we're going to need a lot more firepower against this thing."  
Lucy grimaced and shook her head, but, just then, the beast momentarily lost its footing. It looked down, confused, before it lost its footing again and its rear slammed into the river bank. It was momentarily stunned, and in that moment, a sharp voice cried out over the countryside, "Yo, babe, been wondering where you were!"

Lucy couldn't have smiled wider as she turned and faced Scorpio, who held his tail aloft and was holding his arms out at his side, making sure to show off his muscle.

"Scorpio, you dumb bastard!" Aquarius said, but the tears and sheer joy were obvious in her face.

"What say we team up like the old days, sweetie, and take this thing down?" Scorpio asked. He looked to Lucy. "Afterwards, Virgo and I have something we'd like to ask Lucy."

Lucy was about to ask where the maid was when someone tapped her shoulder. Lucy turned right into the arms of Virgo.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you, Princess," Virgo said. She squeezed tighter. "I promise it'll never happen again."

Lucy didn't let tears in, but did let a massive grow across her face. "Of course. Now, what say we take this thing down?"

Virgo nodded, and kept her arm on Lucy's shoulder. She squeezed and a pulse of magic surged through Lucy, changing her Star Dress from Aquarius's to Virgo's. Lucy sighed, and when she opened her eyes and her magic circuits, her aura exploded around her.

"It's already great to have you back, Virgo!" Lucy exclaimed.

* * *

Kevyn's magic continued to shoot through the moon. Gray tried to get a spell off, but every time he did, his concentration was snapped by a piece of metal crashing against him, or giving him a stinging cut. Could this guy get more annoying?

Gray reached down and formed a bow, not an Ice Demon bow, and pulled back on the bowstring. He quickly raised his bow up, pulled his arm back, and loosed an arrow before the gusts could hit him again. It shot through the sky, leaving a misty trail behind, and bounced off of Kevyn's skin. The Steel Wing chuckled.

"Feast your eyes, boy!" he roared, and one last explosion completely obliterated the hill they were on. Gray braced himself and let the dirt and debris fly by him until it all settled and all that was left was the crackling sound of Kevyn's might magic aura.

His entire body was coating in metal. His muscles were also larger, and his wings much longer and healed up from before. Worst of all, Gray could sense his magic was no doubt on the level of a Wizard Saint. He sighed, feeling his Demon Slayer magic slither all the way across his body and complete its activation within the rest of his magic.

"You may as well not even bother anymore," Kevyn said.

"And I really don't think you get how this works," Gray said. "If you're gonna transform, then I may as well do the same. Now we get to see how Demonic Will compares to a Wizard Saint."

"Sounds like a good idea," Kevyn said. "Too bad I've wasted enough time on you, boy! Time to die!"  
Gray didn't even see him move, didn't even hear a shifting in the wind before a strong metallic wing hit Gray so hard in the frontside he worried he'd split in two. Gray blasted back, only stopping when a hill rose up to catch him. Blood exploded from his mouth and his head drooped as he momentarily blacked out.

"That was but a taste!" Kevyn exclaimed. "If that was all you can handle, then I'm afraid this Demonic Will is absolutely nothing."  
Gray dropped to the ground, once more letting ice fill the area. "Nah. You just got a lucky shot in. Won't happen again!"

Kevyn's aura continued to light his body up. "We shall see!"

He braced and pounced, Gray unable to see him…until some third form blurred in from out of nowhere and slammed into Kevyn, knocking him out of the sky and slamming him to the dirt. When Kevyn sprang back up, a feather from his wing was missing.

"What the hell was that?" he roared.

"You know, Brain Freeze, you really pick your enemies poorly," the gruff, familiar voice said. Gray just smiled and got back all the way to his feet. He had no idea how it was possible, but couldn't be more relieved in that moment for this turn of events. The man with long black hair, a familiar black outfit, and arms of literal steel landed next to him. "This guy is perfect for me."

"And just who are you?" Kevyn asked.

Gray stepped aside. "This is Gajeel." Gajeel slammed his fists together, sending sparks from the metal colliding with itself. "The Iron Dragon Slayer. And whatever hope you had of winning?"

"Yeah, that's all gone now," Gajeel said. "You're just looking like one big, tasty meal right now, pal, and it's been a while since I've eaten. I think it's about time to dig in!"


	80. Fairy Tail: New Era Hiatus Explanation

Hello readers!

So, as you've probably noticed, I haven't been posting updates to my story for nigh a month and a half now. Well, there's obviously an explanation for that, and quite a few explanations for why I haven't been getting back to the story.

The first, the reason that I haven't been able to write, is that after I published the latest chapter (Ch. 78 - Winged Beasts) I suffered an anxiety attack that crippled my creatively for two weeks; I wasn't able to produce anything, not even anything for fun or anything simple. I dove into a metaphorical shell and tried to recover through reading and watching TV (it was even tough to just sit still and do that and not be anxious). I'm still feeling the effects of this to this day, but I'm much better now. I've been able to get back to my normal work with more gusto and confidence now that I have some reassurance...

But not so free time. The major factor, barring the whole anxiety attack dealie, that I haven't been able to get back to writing _Fairy Tail: New Era_ is that I simply haven't had the time. The incident set me back majorly with my own real life projects that I've been dedicating years to, things that I want to actively work toward and that I've scheduled out to complete. I've been scrambling to keep up with that, as well as the avalanche of regular work that comes in. Not to mention that, for a young adult, this time of year isn't so easy, with graduations and birthdays and holidays and all that exploding out of the ground like a friggin' geyser.

For a while I considered dropping _Fairy Tail: New Era_ entirely and not coming back to it. I have seventy more chapters written out, and even then, that isn't the finale of the series; that's more like the end of the second act by that point, if we're looking at it in a broad sense. That much writing? It's daunting to do it on a daily scale. Writing chapters at the length that I did every day was taxing, so I figured I would have the arc we're currently in the middle of (Arc VI, for those keeping track) only be written on the weekdays. It was going well, and then I slammed into a titanium wall and have been in major recovery mode since.

Getting back into that daily routine would be impossible for me at this point. I don't have the time, and, frankly, the energy to give that much energy, and for that, I'm deeply apologetic. I loved writing every day, no matter how hard it was, because I knew I was getting the story that quite a few people seemed to be enjoying to them on a daily basis. I've also felt no end of regret that I haven't been able to get more content out for those people since then; after all, it's been nearly two months since the last chapter...and it was a cliffhanger! AGH.

AFTER WE JUST FOUND OUT NATSU'S FATHER IS ALIVE AND IS A DRAGON SLAYER AND WANTS TO RESURRECT ZEREF EXCEPT HE CAN'T BECAUSE ZEREF IS STILL ALIVE AS ARLEOS AND ADFOIAEOUBUVBAWVAB

(spoilers...by the way...?)

There's no end to the apology I could give for dropping the series and not giving any reasons why, but it was just difficult to think of it all and not get overwhelmed.

But it's been two months. You were owed and explanation, and not just are you getting one, you're also getting this:

A return.

I want to come back to this story and this world. I want to come back to _Fairy Tail_ , and, most importantly, this awesome community of creators. I never really got to interact with any of them during my first few months on this site but I've adored reading all the different takes people have, from continuing old story arcs to "what-ifs" to all the various ships and versions of _Fairy Tail_ characters in high school on summer break or whatever. My biggest hope is that you, if you've been reading my story, have been able to find other stories to read and enjoy, and to tell those creators that you like their work, because getting those reviews and thoughts from you guys in the comments section was the biggest thing driving me forward. I loved hearing the speculation, the reactions, the true, brutal thoughts. All of it was fantastic, and I hope that you've been doing the same for other creators on this site, because they're all great, and they're all doing what they can for their stories.

I wanted to have Chapter 79 out this week, but, that seems unlikely. If I can squeeze it out, I will have it posted ASAP, and I mean ASAP. However, there will also be changes.

Updates will not come daily. They can't come daily, I am no longer physically capable of doing that if I also want to focus on work that really matters to me, work that I've planned out in advance. It won't come out willy-nilly, so maybe you can expect about two chapters a week moving forward. Yes, we're going to be moving at a much slower pace in terms of unfolding things, but it's either that, or I get burnt out of the story (again, but this time it'd be from overwork and not a mental crisis).

Beyond that? Same story. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Carla, Happy, and Wendy are still traversing the dangers of Ca-elum to take on the treacherous Keryu Cosmos guild that's acquired the power of several Fiore Dark Guilds planning an assault that may summon Vothorm from his slumber; Lucy's still on the quest to get her keys back, Natsu still has to contend with the realization that his father is the Black Dragon, the Destruction Dragon Slayer, and Gajeel has just arrived to aid Gray in the fight against a former Wizard Saint.

I still have much to say about all those guys and others: Erza, leader of the now-exiled Fairy Tail Guild; Alli, the once-fallen God-Slayer princess of Stella who contends with her own powers since she failed the S-Class Wizard Trail; Laxus, who struggles with leadership in the wake of his grandfather's death, knowing the killer is on the loose; Mira, who watches over Fairy Tail as a new mother; Sting and Rogue, who have confronted the world's greatest threat straight in the face and still barely survived; Hisui, who serves as Queen and who has been forced to reveal the extent of her true power; the dragons in the city of Yaxen led by the Destruction Dragon Gregorion who watches the world with great curiosity;and, last but certainly not least, the great and powerful reincarnated God of Destruction, whose plans are yet unknown.

The stakes have never been higher for Fairy Tail and I'm still so in love with this story and the characters that I've both created and especially the ones that Hiro Mashima created and developed for so many years. It's certainly a privilege to get to share this story with all of you and I hope to get back in the swing of things very soon and that you all enjoy this silly little tale.

Thank you for any support you've given and I look forward to more.

Also if you're new to this story, then none of that made sense to you...

But you should go back and read the series to catch up for when it returns! I can promise many emotions (I hope) and lots of magic. And relationships. And fighting. Yayyy.

:D


	81. Ch 79 - Iron Dragon Gallant Steel

The steel-winged weirdo stood, annoyed, across the way, leering at them where there had once been a hill. Gajeel had seen him destroy it earlier in just one go. Nice move. Not all that impressive, though.

Gajeel turned his head and sneered at Gray, who wasn't even looking at him. He didn't have many noticeable injuries on him, just a few cuts and some small swells were bruises would appear. The Demon Slayer magic was covering most of it up. Gajeel's eyes narrowed for a moment. Why hadn't Ice Pick over here taken down this prick?

"Hey, Gray," Gajeel said.

"Now ain't the best time to stop and chat," Gray said.

Gajeel waved that off. "Why you just toying with this guy? You got some big plans or something?"

"No, Gajeel, I was just seeing if I could get the full power out of this guy," Gray said. "Looks like I did."

"Yeah, well, you wasted all your time, too," Gajeel said. "Because now it's my turn to get a crack at him."

Gajeel cracked his muscles and neck. The steel-winged metal man burst into laughter. His voice had a metallic twang to it as well, as if it were being filtered through an iron box. He lowered his head and his eyes flashed a metallic silver. His skin was a dark grey, much like Gajeel's, and his wings were actually pretty impressive. Gajeel momentarily wondered if his Dragon Ultima Force wings could grow before Gray's opponent flapped the wings and massive gusts of wind, powerful enough to whip up tornados, started catching around them. Gajeel felt a speck of dirt slap his face.

"Oh, come on," he said, but his voice was drowned out. Gray wasn't moved, or seemingly impressed, either. Gajeel placed his hands on his hips.

"Both of you stand no chance against the raw power of a Wizard Saint!" the steel-winged guy said, and the winds started to die down while an aura wafted around him. "You got one good shot in, boy, but that's all you shall get."

"Gray, I swear, you should've iced his mouth shut," Gajeel said.

"Yeah," Gray muttered. "Really regretting it right about now."

"Alright, well, I'll handle this guy and then catch you up to speed," Gajeel said. "You relax for a bit, okay? I saw that there were more goons headed this way."

"I bet," Gray said. "They're probably going to head for Wendy or Juvia and Lucy."

"If they go for Juvia, they're in for a bad surprise," Gajeel said, stepping forward. "Now then, Mr. Metal Man, let's get down to business. First of all, what's your name?"

"My name is Kevyn, I am the Guild Master for the Dark Guild Veronica's Phoenix," Kevyn said.

"Great," Gajeel said before Kevyn could continue. "Now, that's all iron, right? Like pure iron?"

"Indeed, and you said you'd like to eat me," Kevyn said. "What, do you think you can simply absorb me, Fairy?"

"No, I am literally going to rip the metal off of your body and eat it," Gajeel said. "Maybe just your wings."

"Disgusting," Kevyn said. "Is this what Fairy Tail has become since my day?"

"Jeez, harsh to judge a guy just on his appetite," Gray said.

Kevyn just shook his head, his lips still curled into a snarl. "I will teach you to respect your superiors. I've heard good things about Fairy Tail, that they have a great witch Titania and that Makarov's grandson may rival him in power, but you Fairies can only surprise me once with your Demon Slayer."

"I assume you haven't encountered any Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers then, right?" Gajeel asked.

"We've got your best one captured," Kevyn said.

"Nah you don't," Gajeel said. "He's right here!"

Gajeel jutted his fist out. It shot off in its iron pole and slammed Kevyn in the face, doing less damage than it did momentarily shock him.

Gajeel grinned and Kevyn roared, his howl whipping up more winds around them that would have buffetted the average wizard, not two seasoned warriors of Fairy Tail. Kevyn slapped Gajeel's arm aside and the Dragon Slayer felt an instant welt forming through the metal. Hmm, maybe the old man had some fight to him after all.

The Steel Wing cut across the sky faster than Gajeel anticipated and slammed against him. Gajeel blasted back against the ruins of the hill behind them. Gray merely watched. Good. Didn't want anyone else getting in the way. Kevyn reappeared in front of Gajeel, grabbing him by the throat with a metal hand and hefting him up. He had a pointed beak, now, and his metal shone in the island sunlight. Gajeel pretended to struggle, even though his iron skin made it easy for him to resist the Steel Wing's grip.

"Now do you realize how outmatched you are?" Kevyn asked. "My speed, my agility, my mind all dwarf yours, Fairy. You spoke of such vile, cruel acts you would commit, but haven't been able to muster anything beyond a pathetic sneak attack."

"Good point," Gajeel said, and used his foot as another pole to kick Kevyn away. Gajeel reached out, though, and yanked hard on one of his wings. He managed to grasp a handful of steel feathers. Kevyn shrieked and lashed out but Gajeel blocked his attack, skidding across the dirt.

The Iron Dragon Slayer slid to a halt and popped two of the feathers into his mouth. He chomped on the steel quickly, and grimaced when its taste finall settled on his tongue.

"Yuck," he muttered. "It's filling but...man, do you even wash those things?"

"These wings are pure steel magic," Kevyn said, expanding his wings out. They grew much larger. His aura reappeared, encompassing just his body, not the full extension of the wings. "And you thought to eat them?"

"You don't get how Dragon Slayer magic works, do you?"

Kevyn chuckled. "The greatest of all Dragon Slayers rests in the fortress up ahead, and even he acknowledges my grand power. But you, a boy? A young man? You don't frighten me; you disgust me."

"I don't frighten you?" Gajeel asked. "Well that's interesting."

"You don't even have a Dragon Force!" Kevyn exclaimed.

"You are just full of it today," Gajeel said.

"Then why aren't you using it?" Kevyn asked.

Gajeel crossed his arms and picked at some of the metal still in his teeth. "Don't want to. It's fun messing with you like this and using up too much magic. If I wanted to end this, I would've. It'd be easy. But I've been told by a stern little lady to kill time here."

"Kill time?" Kevyn asked. "How's about I kill you?"

Gajeel sighed when Kevyn's power buffered the air again and the wizard dashed across the land between them. Gajeel took the blow straight on, getting speared in the chest by Kevyn's wing. He flipped end-over-end but landed a hundred feet or so away from Gray. He spat out blood and smeared whatever of that was left on his lips away. He checked the position of the sun. They should've reached Lucy by then. He tried to listen or smell for them, but Kevyn reappeared before him.

"Like lightning itself!" he exclaimed, and punched Gajeel across the face. The ground erupted beneath them and Gajeel's teeth would've sprung free if his body and bones weren't laced with taut iron. Instead, blood splattered from his mouth and nose. He took the second blow from Kevyn, this one taking him into the air. Kevyn blasted up to meet him. Gajeel coated his body with iron and then punched down at Kevyn, missing by a wide margin. Kevyn appeared right over Gajeel. "Faster than light, more powerful than thunder itself!"

"Would you stop-"

Kevyn punched Gajeel down and the Iron Dragon Slayer crashed to the ground in his own little crater. Kevyn floated down rather lazily to the edge of the crater. Gajeel rested momentarily, gripping some soft, loamy soil in his gruff hands, and then picked himself up, cracking his neck and rolling his arms back. He glanced at Gray, who had his arms crossed and his face contorted into a glower. Ice Pick rarely had a smile on his face.

Gajeel grinned when he felt another spring of pain form in his shoulder. When was the last time he'd taken a beating like this? Ah, yeah, that's right, the Path of the Dragon. The challenge up in Yaxen when he had to fight his own Dragon Force form, right before he got...

Gajeel's grin turned to a beam. "Oh, man, I almost forgot about that. And here I thought I was going to have to settle with my Iron Shadow Dragon Mode."

"These pompous names won't save you," Kevyn said, and held a hand up to Gajeel. Metal spiralled in his hand until it coalesced into some kind of energy. "You've done little to entertain me. I think I prefer to fight a Demon Slayer, or, rather, just a true Slayer."

"Hey, Gray!" Gajeel exclaimed. Gray raised his eyebrow and turned fully over to the fight. "You haven't gotten to see this yet, have you?"

"See what?"

Gajeel spread his legs a bit and his green aura crackled around him. The ground beneath him shook. "Dragon Ultima Force."

Kevyn exclaimed, "What?" before Gajeel's aura exploded around them and his magic power followed with it, knocking the Steel Wing back a step while Gajeel's body shifted. He felt seering power course through his magic circuits, and wings sprouted from his back-great, metal wings that looked just like Metallicana's; not quite as large as Kevyn's, but far more muscular and defined. Gajeel's skin washed over with thick iron, gleaming in the light with a dark grey hue. His hair also grew just a bit, forming a slightly longer mane.

Gajeel's knuckles and fingers cracked as he opened them and rolled them around. He flexed, stretching his wings out, and then looked back to Kevyn, who still held the blast in his hand. Gajeel took a step.

Kevyn unleashed the blast and Gajeel deflected it with a single swipe. The energy ball flew away, over the island, and crashed into the water with a mushroom cloud. In that same motion, though, Gajeel stepped in front of Kevyn.

"Boo," he said, but the speed of his step caught up and knocked Kevyn back a bit. Kevyn tried to stand his ground and tried to punch Gajeel in the face. Gajeel flexed his left side and the wing cut between the fist and Gajeel's body, deflecting the fist and causing sparks to fly around them. Gajeel moved his wing and Kevyn stood across from him, glaring, his body trembling with anger.

"You don't seem happy," Gajeel said.

Kevyn's fist moved fast, but Gajeel saw it even faster. He ducked beneath the attack, punching up and denting Kevyn's steel exterior. Gajeel kicked him away and then leapt into the air.

" _Iron Dragon Roar_!"

Kevyn wasn't fast enough to dodge that, and caught the edge of the blast. He rolled away, forming a rut as he came to a stop. Gajeel, though, did not stop. He blasted down toward Kevyn, punching him across the face with a boom resonating after their bodies collided. Kevyn dropped to a knee and Gajeel dropped down next to him.

"One of the Ten Wizard Saints," Gajeel said, and spat metal. "No wonder they let you go."

Kevyn spun and Gajeel did the same, catching his fist that held another metal-energy attack and let the explosion erupt between both of them. A massive crater formed beneath them and several gales of wind ripped away at the dirt beneath their feet. Gajeel flexed his wings out and blew away the dust between them, spotting a glowing ball of energy that only seemed to glow.

When all the dust cleared, Gajeel saw Kevyn's wings, bigger than ever, folded up, harnessing the energy of a massive ball of metal that crackled with occassional lightning, or, as he could sense it, raw magic power. Kevyn strained beneath it and some of his own metal skin peeled away to feed into the power of the ball.

"With this attack, I could wipe away all of the island!" Kevyn exclaimed. "You dare mock the power of Ca-elum's greatest guild! You have made your final mistake, Dragon Slayer!"

"Well, isn't this just peacy," Gajeel muttered. He turned to Gray, who still had his arms crossed, looking up at Kevyn as the Steel Wing floated higher and higher into the air.

"You got this or should I?" Gray asked.

"I'll handle it," Gajeel said. "No sweat."

He rolled back his right shoulder and locked it into place. Then, he braced his left hand under his right, and melded the two together into a single, small metal platform. "Now I get to show off my finishing move. Kinda wish Salamander were here to see this, but, you'll do, Brain Freeze."

"All that shall remain is the greatest of guilds, Keryu Cosmos!" Kevyn roared. "Now you die, Fairy Tail!"

His wings spread and the metal ball shot into the sky, buying Gajeel just a bit more time to get the move perfect. He braced his legs on the ground and summoned power from all over his body, shrinking his wings in just a bit. He sneered.

" _Dragon Slayer Ultimate Art_!" Gajeel exclaimed, and his voice boomed across the open countryside. The steel ball of raw magic reappeared, hurtling toward ground like a meteor. " _Iron Dragon Gallant Steel_!"

Iron swirled from around Gajeel's body and aura, coalescing atop the small platform, before Gajeel propelled it forward. His wings blasted out and the sudden burst fed into the stream that blitzed across the sky. The meteor had just fallen between Gajeel and Kevyn when Gajeel's attack hit it. The two collided, but the force of Gajeel's attack, and the sheer power of it, rammed the ball back. Gajeel roared again and twisted his arms, giving the stream a spiral, and allowing it to drill straight through Kevyn's attack and rip through the other side.

Kevyn's ball of raw steel magic exploded as Gajeel's stream collided with Kevyn, blasting him far and away off the island. Gray formed a wall of ice over himself while Gajeel just stood his ground as the explosion rocked not just the countryside, but not doubt the entire island.

Gajeel lowered his arms and defused his hands. With a sigh he lowered his power and reverted back to Dragon Force, then his normal human form. He adjsuted the bandana on his head and fixed his gloves a bit while he walked over to Gray, who just slow-clapped him.

"Way to go," Gray said. "Though not as much flourish as I would've expected."

"My magic doesn't need to be pretty like yours," Gajeel said. "I'm surprised you didn't just cut to the chase with this guy. You could've taken him."

"I don't think I would've let him get off his best attack, either," Gray said.

Gajeel shrugged. "Worth it. So, what'd you think of Dragon Ultima Force?"

"I think it lives up to the hype," Gray said. "And all four of you have it?"

"Yup," Gajeel said.

Gray grinned. "Then I don't think we have much to wory about against this Black Dragon creep everyone's been talking about."

"Yeah, that Steel Wing mentioned something about it, catch me up on the way," Gajeel said.

"On the way to what?" Gray asked.

Gajeel held a hand up. The air shifted. Small pockets of magic rose up to the north. Gajeel closed his fist. "Nevermind, a quick catch-up is all we have time for."

"Gajeel, what are you talking about?"

"The rest of his guild is on the way," Gajeel said. "And hopefully more of them, might be a second guild with them. I wanted to attract as much attention as I could so we could get in and get Salamander out.'

"How'd you know Natsu was captured?"

"I sensed his Dragon Slayer magic go out." Gajeel peered toward the horizon. Nothing there yet. "We've been on standby since you idiots left. Levy, Lily, and myself. Lily's out looking for the other cats, and Levy went to find Lucy. Where's Wendy?"

"With Anna," Gray said. "Anna Heartfilia."

Gajeel nodded. "Doranbolt brought us here, couldn't stay long, said he had to report back to the Council about stuff.'

"Aren't we in trouble with the Council right now?"

"The fact that we're staring down a guild led by an undying wizard and a Dragon Slayer will hopefully make that meaningless," Gajeel said. "Now, tell me everything that's happened. Then go get Wendy so we can take down this guild once and for all."

* * *

The last of the Water Wings fell to their knees, unconscious. Lucy sighed, keeping her fists up a moment longer, and then dropped them to her side. She let her magic drop as well, just to buy her body a little more time to recover for the next wave. Juvia was up ahead, scouting along the river to ensure that nobody else was coming.

She felt a strong pair of hands grip her shoulders. Her body jolted, and then, as fingers dug into her muscles and started to massage, she let her guard down and let a smile rise.

"Thank you, Virgo," Lucy muttered, trying to keep odd pleasure from her voice as much as possible.

"Not a problem, Princess," Virgo said. "You fought well today."

"She's improved since last we worked alongside one another," Aquarius, who was basking in the river, said. Scorpio stood alongside the riverbed, watching his darling girlfriend as she cleansed herself of the dirt of battle. "I can't imagine you had anything to do with that, my love?"

"Sweetie, I had everything to do with it," Scorpio said, and gave Lucy a thumbs-up. Lucy just smiled, ignoring the glares from Aquarius. Virgo dropped her hands and Lucy felt much better, but that doubled when Virgo wrapped Lucy up in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy to see you're okay," Virgo said into Lucy's ear. She buried her head into Lucy's hair, and Lucy returned the embrace just as tight, letting a tear slide down her eye.

"I'm sorry for what I did," Lucy said. "I didn't want to hurt anyone, I just..."

"It wasn't your fault," Aquarius said from the river. "It was the fault of our enemies. Speaking of, we should be moving soon. Otherwise we'll just be trapped in another battle here and be no closer to that Banazon Holdfast that witch Anna talked about."

"Anna Heartfilia is here?" Virgo asked, taking a step from Lucy.

Lucy nodded, but, shook her head. "Something's different about her, Virgo. We can't trust her anymore; she wants to kill Natsu."

"Kill the Salamander?" Scorpio asked. His tail curved so that the tip tapped against his chin. "Didn't she used to babysit him or something?"

"Everything's just so confusing," Lucy muttered.

The waters in the river shifted and Juvia reapperaed, popping out of the water and coalescing her human form. She flicked some of the water away and absorbed the rest. She smiled to the Celestial Spirits and to Lucy.

"Seems like whatever reinforcements there are have decided to attack the countryside," Juvia said. "We should get moving."

"Isn't that where Gray is?" Lucy asked.

"Which is exactly why we need to get moving," Juvia said, her voice suddenly deeper, more menacing. "I will not let my beloved fight alone against such a foe."

"Don't worry, girlie, he isn't alone!" a chipper voice hollered from the south. Lucy turned, her heart melting, and she felt it skip a beat as Levy rushed down one of the hills and sprinted toward them. She waved to them, and tears sprung from Lucy's eyes again. She waved Levy down, and then walked up to her.

The two embraced, Lucy squeezing Levy as tight as she could.

"Lucy!" Levy exclaimed, her voice little more than a squeak. "Your boobs...are...crushing...me!"

Lucy hadn't even noticed, and stepped away. Levy sighed, bracing herself on her knees, and then stood up straight, grinning meakly to the Celestial Wizard.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Erza had Gajeel, Lily, and myself on standby," Levy said. "In case things went wrong. We assumed things were normal despite you not using the communication lacrima Erza gave you, but when Natsu's trail went cold we assumed the worst and had to get here."

All of Lucy's joy and energy vanished at the sound of her lover's name. Anna's stern face from their last conversation reappeared in her mind.

"You don't know the half of it, Levy," Lucy said. "Natsu's been captured in some crazy attempt to resurrect Zeref."

"But that's impossible," Levy said.

Lucy shrugged. "These guys, Keryu Cosmos, they don't know that." She sighed. "And it's not just that. The one that's captured him, the one that really wants Natsu dead? It's his father."

"What?" Levy asked. "Igneel?"

"No, his real dad," Lucy said. "A Dragon Slayer, apparently one we never knew about, one that's old pals with Anna Heartfilia."

"She's here, too," Juvia said. "And not a good friend right now."

Levy waved her hands through the air. "Alright, hold up, you're going to have to fill me in fast on the way over."

"Over?" Lucy asked.

Levy grinned, tapping her wand to Lucy's head. "Well yeah. We're meeting up with Gajeel and Gray to storm the castle while Lily gets reinforcements. You didn't think I'd let you get away with that by yourself did you?"

Lucy beamed once again. "These guys won't know what hit them."

She held her hand out, and Levy clasped it tight as she could. The two girls locked eyes, both their faces brimming with determination and confidence, and then nodded to each other, their Fairy Tail marks showing bright in the sunlight.


	82. Ch 80 - Etherious Origins

The Spider Sign member bowed before Nero and made her hasty departure. He stared at the false wall she crawled in and out of, typically for naughtier escapades, but this time for actual guild business. According to her scouts, Kevyn, the Steel Wing leader of Veronica's Phoenix, was defeated by a Dragon Slayer. They had the Fire Dragon Slayer, so, was it the little girl? She did have Dragon Force, indeed, and likely that new ability, Dragon Ultima Force. Nero rubbed his chin.

He turned away from the wall, back to the rest of his study. The rest of Veronica's Phoenix likely headed for a collision course of defeat, which was fine. Kevyn always had a bigger ego than he did power level. What a big deal, being a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. That wasn't an accomplishment for men who wanted to stand for something in the world. Look at the last few Wizard Saints: God Serena, easily defeated by Acnologia. Makarov Dreyar, easily defeated by Vothorm. The only reputable one, in Nero's eyes, was that vampiric Hyberion fellow, for organizing and restructuring the Magic Council.

Veronica's Phoenix would fall just the same as their Guild Master. Fairy Tail would crush them, but their plans hinged on how swiftly they were defeated. Fairy Tail eked out victory against the treacherous Razar Clan, proving to Nero they were good in a fight, but not great. If they could soundly defeat Veronica's Phoenix without meaningful setback, then it would display prowess in an open field. Thus far his plans hinged on Fairy Tail arriving at the Banazon Holdfast, where they could ensnare them from there.

But then, he didn't have the final say. Nero strolled by the robe he'd put up on the rack, and moved to another dresser, one with a bit more dust on it. It hadn't been opened since they first arrived on the shores of Ca-elum to begin their assault, when Nero had to go into combat. The wood creaked and groaned when he opened it. Nero took the sleeveless vest out of it and tied it to his torso. he reached back and tied up some of his hair, then slid the black gauntlets upon his arms. They reached up to just below his elbow, and he felt their effects immediately: they were magic-enhancing gauntlets, specifically designed for black magic. Apparently they'd been created by the Black Dragon's firstborn, by Zeref Dragneel.

He slipped out of his stricter pants and into the looser combat ones, the one that allowed him more flexibility and mobility. He slid a black wand stowed away in the back of the dresser into a ltitle slit on the pants, and then closed the dresser back up. He hadn't used the wand in ages, but it could come in handy if that Demon Slayer came around.

Nero heard a double knock, pause, then triple knock at the door. He opened it with his magic, allowing the messenger inside. He had feeble hands, but was rather intimidating in stature.

"The Black Dragon requests the presence of the masters," he said, his voice slow as he raked over the words Black Dragon no doubt made him memorize.

"I'll be there momentarily," Nero said, nodding to the Goliath.

"He also wished to inform Nero of Ankhseram alone that the Abyss-Born will be joining," the Goliath said, and bowed his way out of the room.

Nero grinned. "I'm glad he could arrive." The door shut, but Nero mostly said the words for his own sake anyway. He wasn't due to be in Ca-elum for another two days. The prowess of the Abyss-Born continued to surprise him. Who was it they sent, again? Ah, no matter, he'd find out in a few moments.

The Ankserham wizard glanced at the robe he had hanging up, then shook his head and waved it off. Why cloak himself, why hide himself? When Fairy Tail reached the gates they would need to battle together, anyway. Better to ensure those in the fortress knew who commanded them and why.

He strolled from his room moments later, taking his time and soaking in the glances of the other wizards who lolled about waiting for their turn to battle the Fiore guild. Nero noticed some of the Spider's Sign guild members giving him wavering eyes, as if they knew something he didn't, or he'd done something wrong to them.

The fortress seemed emptier without Kevyn's ego, or his guild members. Nero walked freer, as if he didn't have to be constantly checking on rogue Dark Guilds pretending at some sort of truce. In reality, this was little more than a farce. A game. The fact that these guilds still bore their sigils and called themselves by their regular guilds meant they did not get it just yet.

Nero approached the main hall. The doors stood open already, the remaining guild leaders, plus the Abyss-Born, sat at the long table. Black Dragon, Baylan, sat at the head of the table with a smile on his face. Nero took his seat across from Black Dragon and grinned as well.

"It would seem that Kevyn was defeated," Black Dragon said. "By the Iron Dragon Slayer."

"This is news to me," Nero said.

"Is it?"

Nero followed the voice to the Spider's Sign guild leader, Venomark. He sat with clenched fists. Nero squinted. Something about his face touched a strange nerve in Nero; not an angry one, just a confused one. What was it about this guy, why couldn't Nero put his finger on it?

"Well, no, I meant that it was Gajeel Redfox that took down Kevyn," Nero said. "I knew that Veronica's Phoenix had been defeated."

"Not all of them," said Baylan. "A few remain. Venomark's men tell us that they're running for the hills, seeking safety in our halls."

"Oh, how fun," Nero said.

"Shall you head them off once we're done here?" Baylan said. "I would but I have a son I have to catch up with. It's been a few centuries, I think we need a few more chats."

"Indeed," Nero said, bowing his head.

"You would truly kill them?" the Abyss-Born asked.

"Yes," Nero said. "Dissension is unforgivable."

"You misheard me, then," the Abyss-Born said. " _You_ would? Why not another guild? Send them out to see what it is they're up against."

"I want to retain numbers in the fortress," Black Dragon said. "I'm sure Fairy Tail has surmised that there are more guilds here than merely Veronica's Phoenix. That there are enough to conquer most of the island, and be poised to defeat the rest. Therefore, they shall expect a massive force to meet them."

"And?" Venomark asked.

"And I want to meet their expectation," Black Dragon said. "I wouldn't want to disappoint my own son's guild. Besides, this is where we break them, this is where we accomplish our goals. Fairy Tail will bring Anna to us, as well as two more Dragon Slayers for Harloc and Vothorm. We'll kill the others."

"Except Lucy Heartfilia," Nero said. "I've been tinkering with an idea, I'd like to keep her for my own if you don't mind."

"It'll ultimately be up to Anna," Black Dragon said. "But it's fine with me. I have what I want. Should we choose we could leave for Fiore any moment, but, this is more interesting, right"

The other guild leaders nodded hesitantly, while the Abyss-Born merely nodded. He wore a long, dark blue cloak to mostly hide his features. Nero could swear the cloak wavered, as if it were atop a water current.

"Not to mention that if Fairy Tail breaks here, so too does any chance of a rebellion," Baylan said.

Nero nodded. "Fairy Tail has always stood as a symbol of rising up to defeat an impossible foe. If we can destroy that, we destroy the spirits of those on the island who yet live."

"Then we should hunt them down," the Abyss-Born said. "I will hunt them down."  
"No, there's a wizard in Fairy Tail I would much like you to do battle with," Baylan said. "It will be a good test for you so far from home, my friend. I promised you revelry and blood, and you shall have both in due time."

"Thank you," the Abyss-Born said.

Nero eased back into his seat. "And what of Harloc?" The name tasted sour upon his tongue. "When shall we retrieve he and the resting Vothorm? They're well-hidden beneath the seas. Even I cannot sense where they are."

"I'll contact Bek," Baylan said, and Nero rolled his eyes. The psychotic. That woman nearly got them all killed in Edolas too many times for them to still be allowing her in on their plans, let alone having her around. She was too great a wildcard. "You disapprove?" Baylan asked.

Nero shook his head. "I don't trust her."

"And I don't trust any of the men in this room," Black Dragon said. "But I also don't fear them." Some of the guild masters squirmed. "I fear nothing. The boy who defeated Acnologia now sits in my prison. The guild who tamed Acnologia is within my grasp, waiting for me to close my fist and crush them. What do I have to fear? Nothing. And that is why I've won."

* * *

Lucy thought Gajeel smiled at her when she, Juvia, and Levy approached, but realized that he was actually smiling at his little lover when Levy sprinted by Gajeel and embraced the Iron Dragon Slayer. Several wizard bodies lay strewn about them like a battlefield, and only Gajeel remained standing. He had some splatters of blood and a few bruises but nothing Levy could heal in a quick second.

Gajeel nodded to Juvia then winked at Lucy. "Heard your boy-toy's gone missing."

"I bet you can't wait to break him out," Lucy said, swiping her hand over the Aquarius key. A nervous twitch around so many bodies.

Gajeel burst out laughing. "Damn right! Ah, man, I will never forget the look on Salamander's face when it happens. Best moment ever."

"Yup, even better than meeting me," Levy chimed in.

Gajeel opened his mouth, paused, then glared to Levy. "You would make me choose my feelings for you over my feelings for…"

"Your feelings for who?" Levy burst, then busted out into her own fit of giggles.

"I'm glad you can laugh so much amidst this beautiful plain of violence, Lev," Lucy muttered.

They were all Veronica's Phoenix members, all of them unconscious. Gajeel didn't even seem winded. Did he seriously take on the entire guild by himself? She knew that Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers got stronger from their training in Yaxen, but, to this level? This was insane! Defeating Jacob Lessio in a single shot was impressive enough, but, for Gajeel to be able to take down this many wizards in a single go probably meant they would've have much trouble.

Juvia laughed along with Levy until she suddenly stopped and turned to the west, slowly, her face filled with joy and her eyes twinkling like a snowflake. "My beloved, he's returned to me?"

Lucy raised and eyebrow and saw that, indeed, Gray approached. He projected a path of ice in front of himself, holding a cage behind him with Wendy sitting atop it. Gray sloped the ice down and let them just slide onto the grass.

Gajeel said his hellos to Wendy and Carla. Lucy did the same, and Juvia leapt into Gray's arms, smothering him with wet kisses.

Everyone was cheerful until a single word was uttered, "Gajeel."

The voice was deep, haggard, and tired. Lucy's smile turned upside down and she glanced to Anna, who stood in the cage and walked as close as she could to the bars without freezing. She looked directly to Gajeel, who moved from Levy's side and approached the Spatial Wizard.

"What are you doing in a cage?" Gajeel asked.

Anna flicked her gaze to the rest of Fairy Tail. "They put me here."

"Because you betrayed us," Gajeel said. Anna looked a little struck. "Gray told me all about it. You betrayed us, and you and the others want to resurrect Zeref. You want to take Salamander away, you're probably working with the guy that killed Makarov."

Gajeel slammed his hands on the ice and Anna didn't even flinch. "You always were the erratic one," she said. "Even Sting or Natsu wasn't as bad as you, you ill-tempered child. Now look at you. Surrounded by the friends you never wanted."

"I had a bad mentor," Gajeel said. "Gray, lower this cage. I want to give her a warm Fairy Tail welcome."

"Already did," Lucy said, stepping toward Gajeel and Anna.

"Then why are we keeping her around?" Gajeel asked.

"She can teleport anywhere when those braces come off," Lucy said, gesturing to the anti-magic shackles on Anna's wrists. "She could take Natsu and run. Right now she's dead weight, but, at least Keryu Cosmos doesn't have her."

Gajeel nodded. Lucy's heart beat in her chest so fast. Why was she so nervous? She clenched a fist and Anna took notice.

"You're afraid they'll actually take Natsu," Anna said. "Don't worry, dear granddaughter, they won't. Not until they have me."  
"You think you're so useful?" Gajeel asked.

"Maybe not to Baylan or Nero, but to Vothorm I am pivotal," Anna said. "And I hold the key to resurrecting Zeref, to getting things to the way that we want them to."  
"You've worked with Vothorm?" Lucy asked.

"I will, eventually," Anna said. "For now, though, I need to be with Keryu Cosmis. I need to have Natsu die so things can be the way they are supposed to. Gajeel, Wendy, you remember those days, right? The days when things were peaceful, before the threat of the dragons loomed over our heads."

"I'm not that old," Wendy said.

"And I'm not that dumb," Gajeel said. "God, why did Metallicana ever trust someone like you?"

Anna sneered. "A fool ought to have a foolish dragon, right?"

Everyone was lucky Levy stepped in the way, or Gajeel would have obliterated Anna from the face of the planet. Levy screamed at the top of her lungs and stepped between Anna and Gajeel, who actually activated his Dragon Force. Anna did flinch at that.

Lucy approached the cage and exclaimed, "You'll shut up, got that? One more word out of you and I'll make sure Baylan and Nero don't even recognize the woman they get back."

Anna just grinned. "That isn't the Fairy Tail way."

"Lucy!" Levy shouted. "Get over here, _now_."

Lucy gritted her teeth almost to a breaking point before listening to her best friend and approaching a growing huddle. Levy knelt down and everyone glanced to her. She cast a silence spell over them.

"Alright, let's just ignore the elephant in the room," Levy said. "We need a plan of attack on the fortress. What are we actually trying to do?"

"Get Natsu back," Lucy said.

"And defeat Nero," Gray said. "He's got the Ankhserham curse, same as Zeref, but if it's really a curse I might be able to disable it with my magic."

"Then we need to be smart," Levy said. "We can't fight on the open battlefield anymore. It'll ware them down just as much as it wears us down."

"I'm fine," Gajeel said.

"Right now, sure," Levy said. "But after, what, three or four more guilds and then we have to fight Nero and a Dragon Slayer? We might not have that kind of energy, Gajeel."

Lucy squatted. "Honestly, Levy, we were hoping to just hold out a bit longer until Happy and Carla came back."

"Why, where are they?" Levy asked.

"They're trying to gather up some reinforcements from the surviving wizard," Juvia said.

"Max is here, he might be a big help in getting them to show up," Gray said. "Those'll be the numbers we need."

"Great, but, we still need a way in," Wendy said. "I don't think our strategy from Vox Castle is going to work again."

"No, it won't, but I still think we can be smart about this," Gray said, " _and_ blast our way in. We just need to wait for the reinforcements."

"Oh yeah?" Levy asked.

Gray nodded and grinned. "Gajeel, I know how much you love beating up Natsu, but, how'd you like to beat the crap outta his dad?"

* * *

Natsu heard the doors to the main corridor open and shut, and then slow footsteps filled the hallway. They were slow, methodical, and the same as his last visitor. Natsu propped himself against the wall, still feeling the injury that Nero made him tend to, as well as the attack that Baylan used against him.

His vision faded in and out of darkness before a bright torchlight blinded him. Natsu looked away from it until his eyes adjusted, and a deep chuckle filled the void of silence.

"Such a pathetic display from such a pathetic creature," Baylan said. "Get up you filthy little demon."  
"I'm human," Natsu grumbled and tried to stand, but hardly had the strength. Damn magic inhibitors. If he had his magic back, if only he had his magic back!

"You're something," Baylan said. "A disgrace to the Dragneel name. To think it will live on through you…or, my apologies, _would_ have lived on through you."  
"You're not my father," Natsu said.

"I very much am," Baylan said. "And denying it changes little."

"Igneel is my dad!" Natsu barked, but it came out as little more than a hushed whisper. His throat was so dry. His stomach rumbled.

"Igneel is dead," Baylan said, and Natsu could swear, even though his face was invisible, that Baylan smiled. "Your true father lives. It's just a shame things had to come to this, and unfortunately we have your brother to blame."  
Natsu shook his head. "You did all of this. You liar!"

Baylan nodded in the torchlight. "Perhaps you're right. Perhaps you aren't my son. Not by God-given birth, anyway. You're a monster, a figment of science created by the warped reality of a scared little boy. Zeref created you to be a demon, and wanted you to one day kill him. He wanted his own brother to kill him!" Baylan chuckled. "A sick sense of family if ever there was one. And in the end it was love that ultimately undid my son. A fate I am all too familiar with."  
Baylan set the torch down so Natsu could see his face. There was some sorrow there, but mostly stoicism. Natsu managed to get to his knees. Baylan hardly noticed.

"Your mother ruined me," Baylan said. "She was the perfect woman at the perfect time. We would have raised you and Zeref to perfection, and Zeref, under my teaching, would have become the greatest wizard of all time, and you would have been the perfect student for him. Instead you became a failure, and he became a monster. If only I'd been there, if only…"

Baylan shook his head. "If Acnologia hadn't taken me away I would have raised Zeref to truly become a great Dragon Slayer. Together we would have destroyed all who came before us, even Acnologia himself, I know it! Fate had other plans. Fate found you, Etherious."  
"I'm human," Natsu said, and this time was able to stand, but had to brace himself against the wall. Sweat dripped down his face.

"Still he walked his path to the fullest," Baylan said. "Creating life, causing death. Such is the paradox of Ankhseram, I suppose, the contrast curse."  
"Zeref was a demon," Natsu said. "He was going to take all the magic in the world and use it to control everything."

"And kill his enemies," Baylan said. "Yes, yes, I knew his plan. The Grand Magic World or whatever it was called. I know of all his designs, of that, of Eclipse, of Tartaros. E.N.D., I know them all! And if I'd been there, he would have succeeded in all his endeavors. No need for Tartaros, no need for some empire of pathetic, egotistical wizards from across the sea."

Natsu grinned. "Your grandkids were in that empire."

Baylan's expression fell vacant. "Lacarde and August." He shook his head. "Pathetic, the lot of you. Only Zeref is worthy of my name, to be a true Dragneel. Instead I have one who claimed to be the greatest but was defeated by that hack Gildarts." Natsu's anger boiled and he approached the cage bars."Anotherr defeated by that weakling psychopath Rogue Cheney!" Natsu got closer. "And finally Zeref was thwarted in combat by…"  
Natsu slammed his chained fists against the bars and looked into the eyes of Baylan. He wanted to see fear or confidence, or any emotion, but the more he studied his eyes, his face, the more Natsu saw Zeref. The more he saw himself. Natsu held his expression, his grit, and Baylan finished with,

"A little girl from Fairy Tail."

"Her name was Mavis!" Natsu shouted. "And Zeref loved her."  
"And now she's dead because of it," Baylan said.

Natsu felt Baylan's hand wrap around his throat, squeezing tight and hoisting Natsu into the air.

"I don't love you, son," Baylan said. "But I know that you _are_ my son, you are my blood. Despite this twisted science I acknowledge you as Natsu, and as a Dragon Slayer. But you will never have my respect or adoration."  
Baylan flung Natsu against the wall. Natsu tried and failed to brace himself, and just slunk back to the ground.

"You are Etherious," Baylan said.

"I'm human, damn you!" Natsu shouted. "And when I get out of here, I'll make sure you know who taught me how to be a Dragon Slayer!"

Tears streamed down his face. Baylan stepped away from the cage and stepped on the torchlight, leaving the entire corridor in darkness.

"I look forward to it."


	83. Ch 81 - Nero of Ankhseram

The gates to the underground fortress, the Banazon Holdfast, sealed behind Nero. The rest of the world silenced behind him, too, but most important of all, the stench of foul corpses went away, replaced instead by the fresh scent of magic in the air. Whatever remained of the Veronica's Phoenix guild lay dead at the gates leading to the Banazon Holdfast. Nero smiled thinking of what message it would send to Fairy Tail whenever they foolishly decided to come try and rescue Natsu Drangeel from their prisoners.

One of the few true Keryu Cosmos wizards bowed low to Nero. "Is it done?"

"Inform the Black Dragon that Veronica's Phoenix isn't a problem for anyone anymore," Nero said. "I'm going to rest a bit, reclaim my magic."

Nero adjusted his black gauntlets. They'd certainly come in handy. Zeref, their creator, knew what he was doing. The boy had been gifted, no doubt the greatest wizard that would ever live. He'd done it all, too, except perhaps slay a dragon. He conquered kingdoms, found great loved, sired children, learned the great spells, and created so many more. And all he would be remembered for was his black heart.

Fools. Those cursed by Ankhserham had no heart; if they did, they were killed. Nero weaved a bit of black magic in front of him and wrapped a coil around his bleeding palm. One of the Flame Wings managed to score a hit on Nero; a rare one, certainly, but Nero made sure he was one of the last to go down, so he could watch his guild mates suffer the curse of the greatest black magic in existence.

Nero walked through the Holdfast, taking the same path he, Baylan Dragneel, and Anna Heartfilia took when they first absconded the fortress while the brunt force of Keryu Cosmos eliminated any guilds in the area, clearing out the forest above to make way for their arrival. They'd been met with resistance then, but now Nero only saw the faces of comrades, of those either in Keryu Cosmos or pledging loyalty.

There'd once been six guilds that comprised the great unity of Keryu Cosmos, though two had folded into Keryu Cosmos and forsake their old ways. That left Veronica's Phoenix, now debunked, Illiaster, Dark Contour, and the most powerful of the bunch that was left surviving, Spider's Sign. They were powerful more in their conniving than anything else; they were wise with their magic. Nero had heard of their great operations and several of the wizards they either killed or defeated in combat, like the illustrious Kagura of Mermaid Heel. The poor witch went on a hunt to find whomever it was that defeated her guild, and found Spider's Sign, initially loyal to Vothorm's reincarnation before learning there were others.

If only she'd joined their ranks. She could rank among the most powerful of Keryu Cosmos without question. Though when they resurrected Zeref, she would obviously be replaced. A good weapon, certainly, the best swordswoman they would have on hand. But alas, they exchanged one incredible S-Class wizard for three other Dark Guilds.

Nero stepped by a gaggle of Spider's Sign members, who sauntered into the shadows at his passing. Such odd wizards.

He mindlessly made his way through the corridors but didn't realize he took a wrong turn until he was already in the grand throne room. Alone.

Nero stared down the dark throne at the back of the room, reconstructed at his own hand for Black Dragon. They'd destroyed it in their assault and killed the one who sat in it before, the regent of Ca-elum. For being a ruler, he hardly put up a fight. Nero didn't even have to get involved, the Black Dragon dealt with the regent and his personal guards all by himself.

Then again, there had been rarely a time Nero did need to get involved. He had to personally step in to capture Natsu due to the ineptitude of the Razar Clan and dealt with both the Demon Slayer and Sky Dragon Slayer without problem. Probably could have handled the former Element-Four water mage, too.

He reached the throne and gripped the arm on it. Coldness gripped him back, just as he'd created it. Nero grinned at his creation and for a moment, a brief one, envisioned himself sitting in it and giving the commands for Keryu Cosmos. He'd been there throughout all of their conquests.

Since their return from the Edolas prison, after Acnologia was destroyed and Anna Heartfilia was able to free all of them from the prison and return them to Earth-land, Keryu Cosmos had done much and Nero had always been there, always standing alongside Baylan Dragneel. He killed the remnants of Tartaros. He thwarted any possible resistance or rise the Alvarrez Empire may have had.

Baylan wanted nothing of his son's legacy to remain but what a great wizard he was, and he wanted to ensure that Zeref would not know what horrors he'd done. He wanted things perfect for the both. And for Nero? For Nero it was a gauge of skill. How would he fare against other demons, or against wizards so powerful that even the great Makarov Dreyar trembled in his little boots?

Keryu Cosmos was the most powerful guild in Ishgar and nobody beyond the island of Ca-elum knew it. They knew Titanfall, certainly, because of Harloc's plans to expose Vothorm so early. But look at where that brought him. Nero grinned. He'd been utterly demolished by those Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth. By Jiemma's boys! Nero knew Jiemma's ancestors, two great wizards that touted strength of magic over anything else. Apparently their descendant preached the same. A shame that he'd been murdered, he would also have been great in their ranks.

Nero curled his other hand around the arm and stared further into the darkness of the throne. It'd been sculpted by other wizards but given true form and malice by Nero's handiwork. Four hundred years of wallowing gave him loads of time to concentrate, to meditate. It's what made the group that escaped the prison so formidable; they knew it was merely a matter of time. For those in there all those centuries, for Nero and Baylan and Vothorm, that time was a twisted gift. Then came Harloc and Bek, two minds warped by a lust for power.

And now Harloc and Vothorm waited once more while Nero and Baylan were given all the time in the world to play at their own games. Though, the more Nero thought of it, the realer it became. They had Natsu, they could bring back Zeref and truly bring an end to any threat posed against them. What would Vothorm think?

What was Vothorm thinking at the moment, anyway? Nero always found him a curious sort, being the reincarnation of a god and all. One would think Vothorm to be much more erratic, since he drew power from the very art of destruction, but instead he had a calm mind, a very keen sensitivity to things. What did Vothorm meditate on now? Could he truly conceive a way to defeat a power he'd never seen? Vothorm, the God, had been defeated before the first emergence of Dragon Ultima Force. Acnologia and Igneel saw to his defeat before Eileen Belserion fell in love and became the first true Dragon Slayer.

No doubt that egomaniac Harloc fed him news of the surface world while he hid Vothorm away. Harloc could be a great wizard, a truly great wizard. Nero had heard of his travels to Crocus, the capital of Fiore, and how handily he defeated Natsu and the Demon Slayer. He could eliminate all of Fairy Tail but instead he chose to toy around and play games. The only good thing he'd done was destroy the heart of Fairy Tail's power, but in his hubris he overextended. Typical.

Nero sighed and stepped around the throne when the back door opened and a figure clad in black strode in. Nero watched Black Dragon Baylan Dragneel step onto the raised platform toward the throne.

"Nero," Baylan said. "I trust Veronica's Phoenix has been dealt with."

"And I trust Natsu is sufficiently pestered by your presence," Nero said.

"I prefer the world enlightened, but sure," Baylan said. "The boy will be entertaining before his sacrifice. Perhaps I will humor him and allow him to challenge me."

"He poses no threat t you," Nero said.

"Nonetheless, it's good for me to get some exercise in my age," Baylan said. The man hardly looked a day over forty. The odd blend of the dragon seed and the anti-magic chambers they'd been in blessed him with nigh-immortality. Only now would he begin to age, but five years would not be enough. Not for a Dragon Slayer, anyway, especially one that'd been freed from their greatest of burdens.

"I'm sure, if you wish, you can get a good challenge from the Sky and Iron Dragon Slayers," Nero said. "No?"

"Oh, I thought you'd meant to deal with them?"

A menagerie of terrified faces from Veronica's Phoenix flashed before his mind. "I find I prefer larger crowds to deal with. If they come in force, like we hope, I think I'll crush the rebels in a swift stroke, then begin picking off various Fairy Tail members. I'll likely start with Lucy, for I have need of her, and don't want to damage her anymore than necessary."

"Nero, you disgust me." There was a hint of humor in his tongue.

Nero folded his arms behind his back and stepped down from the platform away from the throne. "No, nothing of the sort. Her magic makes me curious. How would Celestial magic blend with that of curses? Celestial magic is so pure of light, but a curse is so pure of dark."

"Are you suggesting there is some sort of twilight?"

"Why not?" Nero asked. He shrugged. "That is what I hope to attain. I would need Lucy to summon one of her spirits, or somehow grant me some Celestial magic to experiment with. After that she's useless to me."

"Anna cannot fulfill that for you?"

Nero frowned. "Anna is a liability at the moment, and beyond. Once we succeed resurrecting Zeref, I believe you and I will need to have another chat, old friend."

"Oh? Does she concern you?"

"Her ideals of Zeref do. She idolizes the boy, and for good reason, but I have fear that she may stand in the way of what we truly want."

"She wants the same."

"She wants the same for him, not for us, not for Keryu Cosmos and for Ishgar. In time Zeref will make a great emperor of Ishgar and beyond but Anna may try to push that too soon. He needs a slower influence, one that unfolds over time, and Anna will subjugate him to so many remedial lessons. She'll baby him."

"You suggest he go under your wing?"

"I simply suggest he go with another," Nero said. "And that we rid ourselves of Anna."

Baylan frowned. "That is a steep path you walk, Nero of Ankhseram."

Nero nodded. "It's for the best for all of us, particularly Zeref. Not to mention that she's running out of time as is. Her body cannot sustain the levels of magic she outputs. Honestly it'd be mercy."

Baylan gripped the arms of the throne tightly and opened his mouth to speak before the door in the back opened and Venomark, the Spider's Sign Guild Master, stepped through.

"Oh, excuse me, Master Nero," Venomark said. "We have an urgent matter to tend to."

"What is it?" Nero asked. "I'm speaking with the Black Dragon, this is something not to be interrupted."

"No, go," Black Dragon said. "You have given me much to think on. I will visit you in your quarters later in the day, Nero. I want you to stay there and think on this as well."

Nero sighed and nodded. They had little time to think on this with Fairy Tail coming their way and soon to be blasting through their doors. They posed no problem with a clear head but if Black Dragon had an unfocused mind he could unravel everything they'd worked toward. Nero turned away and strode out of the main hall.

Venomark bowed high to Nero. "Thank you, and I'm so sorry for the interruption."

"Lead me, then," Nero said, and followed Venomark out of the large corridor and back into the larger portions of the Banazon Holdfast.

Venomark walked fast, with urgency. Nero just calmly walked behind him, though noticed fewer Spider's Sign guild members around him than normal. Many Illiaster or Dark Contour members like to stay hovelled together until it would be time to strike, though a few wandered the great halls of the fortress.

Nero adjusted his gauntlets once again to make them a little comfortable. The sweat from battle made them stick to his skin just a bit more than he'd liked. He flattened his hair and bit and just followed along as Venomark led him through the labyrinth of a fortress until they finally reached one of the open meeting grounds for Spider's Sign, where they could hold their own counsel if they so desired.

A body lay in the middle of the grounds, unmoving. Nero and Venomark approached, Venomark springing to tears the closer they got. Nero stopped a few feet from the body. It was his lover, the young Spider's Sign woman that'd warmed his bed all this time. Well, one of them, anyway. This was the most recent, the longest lasting one.

He grimaced. "She isn't even dead."

"What did you say?"

"She's not dead," Nero said, and glanced to Venomark, who could have been fuming from the ears.

"You don't care that she's in this state at all?" Venomark asked. "You did this to her! You caused her to collapse, to faint!"

Nero turned back to the young woman and approached her limp body. She was merely unconscious, but from what? His eyes fell to a black mark on her neck where he'd touched her, and understood.

"She's not dead, but she'll never wake again," Nero said. "She's been cursed with a small bit of my power, enough that her weak body could not handle. A shame."

" _A shame_?" Venomark roared. "She…"

"She was a poor witch," Nero said. "But a good lover."

"She was my daughter!" Venomark exclaimed.

"Doesn't change anything," Nero said.

Venomark trembled, and angrily threw a hand into the air. The shadows all around the room shifted, and in a moment, a vast array of magic spells launched down at Nero. A beautiful array of colors lit the room up, for a moment revealing all of the traitorous Spider's Sign members for Nero to see.

A black veil shot up before any of the attacks could hit Nero and a great blast of smoke filled the room. Nero swiped his arm and blocked Venomark's attack, blasting him away with his aura. Venomark spun back and crashed against the wall, denting its stone foundations.

"You must be one loyal bunch to one another, but I'm afraid you've made a grave error," Nero said. He looked down to the woman, who had been riddled with magic attacks. Nero's barrier didn't extend far enough to her, and some of the blasts must have rebounded off of her. He glanced to Venomark, who wasn't out yet. In fact he appeared to be just warming up.

"Well have it then," Nero said. "Those who wish to avenge their Guild Master's daughter, come and greet the face of death!"  
Venomark was the first to attack, launching across the room at top speed. A spray of venom trailed behind him and he lashed out at Nero, cutting the venom across the way like a scythe. Nero ducked beneath it and the venom disintegrated. Nero swerved away, though some touched his skin and burned into it. Nero bit his lip and slammed his palm into Venomark. With his free hand he took hold of the Guild Master's throat. Before he could finish the man, two more Spiders leapt down and kicked him away.

Nero spun and caught himself, slamming his fists together and then peeling them away, opening his fists to form two swirling vortexes in his hands.

" _Black Heart Typhoon_ ," he said, and advanced toward the now-four (not including Venomark) Spider's Sign members that assaulted him. He cast one vortex at them, and three were caught in it. The vortex opened up and they slammed into it. They screamed in horror as their bodies slowly turned to dust, but first distorted beyond any comprehensible means.

The fourth pulled to avoid the attack but Nero was already there. He kicked the wizard in the gut, then slammed the vortex upon his hand, trapping him there while his body slowly got absorbed into it. He screamed for help, screamed for Venomark to help. The Guild Master tried to, but it was of little use. Nero merely slapped him aside into the back wall.

"Come, Venomark, you're a Guild Master," Nero said. "Technically you have a title above my own. Technically I'm of the same rank as all these other pions."

Venomark managed to his feet and wiped blood from his lips. He cast more Venom at Nero, who blocked with just his aura. Venomark shifted his hand gesture and silently cast a spell. Three snakes burst from the ground and lashed out at Nero. Nero expanded his aura and waved his hand. The living beasts met the same fate all other things exposed to the true potency of the Ankhseram curse and dissolved.

Nero leapt back as Venomark launched his own attack, using venomous scythes and spells to try and trap Nero, but all of them failed. Nero returned to the middle of the room and looked to the shadows once again. His attention diverted back to Venomark, who scored a clean hit against him and sprayed venom along one of his gauntlets, dissolving it. Nero lashed out and Venomark avoided the attack, this time hitting Nero square in the chest with a venomous fist.

Nero felt the poisons slither through his system. Purple goop trickled down his mouth. Venomark then slammed him with a wave of pure magic, and four purple chains bound Nero to the ground.

"You dare mock the power of Spider's Sign!" Venomark shouted. "You mock the pride of my family!"

Nero kept his head bowed, feeling the poisons work through his system. They crippled all of his internal organs, his bodily systems. His heart stopped and his vision faded. His breathing ceased. Nero had no strength left.

"Spider's Sign is the greatest guild Keryu Cosmos will ever meet," Venomark said. "And we will be the ones who thwart any enemy that threatens our true leader, the Black Dragon. Not his pathetic Black Wizard, a knock-off of his own kin."  
More purple goop dripped down Nero's mouth. Venomark stepped closer and grabbed Nero by the chin and hoisted his head up, holding a dagger aloft as well.

"You would have been a fine ally," Venomark said. "But you have done unspeakable acts to my guild, and to my family. For that you shall be forever damned, Nero of Ankhseram."

Venomark's body tensed, and then froze. Nero's arms shot up, breaking free of the dissolving chains and knocked the knife away and grabbed Venomark by the face. Nero pulled himself up as the last of the poison spilled from his mouth, the curse of Ankhseram having rejected it. Nero grinned and expanded his aura, feeling the decay spread along Venomark's face. The man couldn't even scream as his face melted and his bones turned to dust. Nero felt the blood boil along his palms. When there was little left Nero squeezed and Venomark's head exploded before him, and a shell of a body hit the floor before him.

"Is there any doubt left?" Nero asked the shadows hiding Spider's Sign. He spat venom. "You are all no longer Spider's Sign, you are Keryu Cosmos, and you are loyal to me. Anyone who says otherwise…" He stepped over the Guild Master and his daughter, both dead, both deceased at Nero's own work. "Will be placed here, in this chamber, to live out the rest of their days with these fools. Anyone who moves these bodies will be locked down here to suffer this fate. Leave, now."  
The shadows scurried along the wall and vaulted out the room from the various exit points. Nero strolled out as well, spitting more venom and rubbing the place where the gauntlet had shattered. He would miss that little thing.

He returned to his quarters and got in a few good hours of rest after the battles he fought and woke to a knock at the door. He took a moment before answering to wipe himself down of drowsiness and clear his throat. When he permitted entry, Black Dragon entered, no longer wearing garish clothing of a ruler, but rather that of a regular wizard, with robes and battle attire. Nero couldn't help but let a grin slide onto his face.

"I've thought about your words, Nero," Black Dragon said when the door closed. "About Anna."

"I'm sorry for pressing it on you so fast, old friend," Nero said. "But what are your thoughts?"

"The woman will die," Baylan said with heaviness in his voice and in his eyes. "But not right away. She may have other uses to us."

"But when those uses run out?"

"Keryu Cosmos does not toil with useless allies." Baylan smiled ear-to-ear. "Such as Spider's Sign, I hear."

Nero nodded, approaching a nightstand. He picked up the gauntlet there and attached it to his right arm, his good arm.

"Venomark thought he could avenge some senseless family pride," Nero said. "I snuffed it out."  
"I am curious, Nero, what you would feel if something like that would happen to someone close to you," Baylan said. "As I understand it, the Ankhseram curse is lethal to those who feel love, is it not?"

"For me, yes," Nero said. "For someone so riddled with hatred, to love would be to kill myself. But thankfully love is a wasteful emotion, especially for me."  
"So, if you found someone close to you had been violated, even murdered, what would you do?"

"I would kill the one who killed them."

"Out of love?"

"Out of hatred for takings something from me," Nero said. He grimaced. "Are you trying to get me killed, Dragon Slayer?"

"I'm ensuring your immortality, your curse," Baylan said. "Love killed my son, and I'd not have it kill one of my few friends."  
Nero bowed his head. "You honor me, sir."

A little warmth spread through his body, but he ignored it. Before he could give it any thought, Baylan sighed and observed the room.

"Soon we shall leave these halls behind us, Nero," Baylan said. "And I shall finally have my true son back to me. Then things will be right, will be truly right."

Baylan closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing. Nero sensed a disturbance somewhere in the Holdfast and heard rapid footsteps outside. Baylan opened his eyes and nodded to Nero, who understood right away what was happening.

A squad of guards burst into the room, all of them panting. The bravest among them exclaimed, "Masters, there…there's been an attack!"

"About time," Nero muttered.

"Send them in, then," Baylan said, and the guards opened their eyes wide. Nero almost burst out laughing.

"Seems they've done a good bit of damage already," Nero said. He and Baylan headed for the door. "The carnage must feel great, doesn't it?"

"Oh, it does," Baylan said. "While I hate what they did to Zeref, I must say, Fairy Tail's destructive tendencies are something I truly enjoy."

"Shall I head them off?"

"You said you had to find that Heartfilia girl. Go do as your heart pleases, dear friend. I'll ensure I guide the Dragon Slayers to me." The two passed the guards. "Find our Abyss-Born friend, too, and tell him that the game has started."

* * *

 **Heck yeah, two chapters in one day! I felt pretty bad about not updating after a while, and figured that since we had a couple of slower chapters before the action really started, I'd power through and get them out to you today! Plus I was really in a mood for writing Nero, he's really come into his own for me as a villain and I'm enjoying writing him! Anyway, hope you enjoy this double-whammy, and hope you're as hyped as I am for the Fairy Tail vs. Keryu Cosmos showdown!**


	84. Ch 82 - Abyss-Born

The island-country of Ca-elum houses oft-forgotten underground labyrinths and towns. It was once a refuge for people who did not have magical powers to hide from tyrants who sought to abuse their powers. Eventually, though it became a paradise, of sorts, for those who simply wanted a getaway from the monotony of life on the mainland of Ishgar.

Nobles came to this land and built up great fortresses and castles, creating massive towns and walling up behind them in order to protect themselves. They hired wizards as their protectors, and guilds came to be on Ca-elum for the first time as a result. These wizarding guilds stood proud of their country, of being proper citizens of Ca-elum. Their symbol of this power, the Banazon Holdfast, remained hidden from any who would come to challenge them.

Then, on that fateful day one year ago, darkness and destruction rained down upon the island, wiping out half of the population, and destroying whatever hope remained in the wizards of Ca-elum. Those wizards lay dormant and awaited the day that death would come to them, but instead, the day came where they marched toward death, to challenge it and conquer it, to regain their freedom and their pride.

These wizards, too, had one great advantage over this death, this darkness: Such a force had never existed on Ca-elum before. It was unfamiliar with the island, with the ins and outs of the island. The pride of the wizards came through to strike hard and fast, and so it did.

As the great gates of the Banazon Holdfast's secondary entrance blew open, scores of wizard who once lost their way and their heart roared with excitement at the thrill of conquest and of battle. Carla the Exceed and Happy the Cat stood among that crowd, and with a single word, Carla beckoned forth the revolution of Ca-elum: "Forward!"

The wizards roared and a beautiful array of magic blasted overhead as the Keryu Cosmos guards coming to face them were blown away by the attack. Max whipped up sands from the surrounding environment and slammed one away, crashing them into the gate and locking it in place, leaving it permanently opened.

They stood in a massive canyon that led into the fortress's walls. To the untrained eye, the fortress appeared to be blended with the ground itself, but as Carla had gotten closer, she noticed the finer details along the wall, the etchings in the wall where the builders once stood.

Happy leapt onto her human shoulders and shouted in excitement. She felt her own blood starting to pump in her veins, but had to hold back. She knew she was the most powerful of the bunch, and would need to conserve her magic if she were to help Fairy Tail.

She turned to Happy. "Go find Wendy and the others, Happy. Tell them to attack."

Happy nodded. Carla smiled to him when he leapt off, then summoned magic into her hands and let her pink aura waver around her while her magic continued to build. Up ahead of her magic clashed with magic and she felt the concussive blasts from all the collisions. She could feel Max's magic most prominent of all being the one she was most familiar with. She shut her eyes and soothed her body, relaxing it, before muttering her enchantments over her body. Her legs quivered from the new speed she'd attained and her luminescent wings sprouted out from behind her. Carla opened her eyes and separated her hands, crafting magic circles over palms. Time for Keryu Cosmos to see the powre of an S-Class Fairy Tail wizard.

The Ca-elum resistance forced seemed to be halted at the gate. Keryu Cosmos pushed back hard, not giving up an inch. Max managed to force his way to the front and got into conflict with two mages that quickly started to overwhelm him. Carla closed her fists and the magic circles appeared in front of her hands. Just a moment longer and she would be at full power! She watched as some more of the resistance fell back, crying out to each other to continue the fight, to never give up.

Something seemed to snap within Carla, and her magic flowed naturally all around her. There!

In a flash, Carla was in the battleground, leaping over Max and caving in the chest piece of one of the Ca-elum guards he fought. She slammed him to the ground and landed in the middle of a crowd of Dark Wizards, but swept her hands out and knocked most back with a pulse of her magic. Carla ducked beneath an attack with superhuman speed and punched the attacker right in the gut, knocking him into the ceiling. She moved away from her position to avoid being flanked, then flapped her wings and sent bolts of magic raining down upon the crowd.

She braced against a wall for a moment to survey the battleground. All eyes were on her, leaving the Keryu Cosmos assailants to be waylaid by the Ca-elum forces. Carla grinned and leapt back into the crowd. She blocked one attack then swerved around the attacker and blasted them away. Carla weaved her fingers around and the magic circle in front of her fist expanded. She willed magic through the circle into a beam that lanced through the Keryu Cosmos lines, creating a massive opening. Several Ca-elum wizards took it and barrelled ahead further into the Holdfast.

Carla turned her attention back to the battle, where three wizards attacked her. She just managed to avoid them, separating the four of them from the main battle at hand.

"You're different from the rest," one of them said. "You're Fairy Tail, aren't you?"

Carla didn't dignify them with a response. Such fools didn't deserve one anyway. She punched out with her fist and the magic circle slammed into one of the wizards. The other two shouted and attacked. Carla ducked beneath one, then popped up and slammed the top of her head under the chin of the second. Carla whipped around and her tail smacked the final one across the face, stunning him enough to allow her to kick him away and back into the crowd. Carla lowered her leg and sighed. Her aura still floated around her and the magic flowed just as before through her body.

"My my," Max said, approaching from behind. The Keryu Cosmos forces, she watched, retreated away further into the fortress. "You've really come a long way, Carla."

"Thank you, Max," Carla said. "It means a lot."

"I mean, S-Class and everything," he said and stuffed his hands into his pocket. The two started down the corridor leading further into the Holdfast. Dark banners hung all around them, and the Holdfast itself was quite frigid. "Never thought a cat would be more powerful than me."

"Do I look like a cat?" Carla asked. Her tail stretched up and tickled Max's hand, and the Sand Wizard laughed it off.

"You're Fairy Tail, and that's what matters," Max said. "And you've brought hope back to all of these people..."

Carla was about to respond when an explosion erupted near the next exit. Carla's heart sank and she sprinted forward toward the source of it, Max struggling to keep up with her. Some of the Ca-elum wizards had been caught up in it, but it was nothing too serious.

"What happened?" Carla asked, sliding to a halt.

"You shall not pass through these doors," a booming voice said. "Your fortitude has gotten you this far, and now, it all ends for you. Now you truly face Keryu Cosmos."

Their voice wavered at the Dark Guild's name. Carla grimaced. Who was speaking? She flicked her gaze around to try and spot the source, and was too slow on the draw.

"Duck!" she yelled, and a black scythe swung over everyone's head, missing all of the wizards. Carla burst forward, spotting a faint trail of magic up ahead.

She made one last burst and kicked out, nailing the wizard straight in the face and barreling through the doors that led further into the fortress at a branching path. Even more Dark Wizards awaited there, weapons at the ready. Carla braced herself, but the roar of the Ca-elum resistance forces reassured her and she charged ahead.

* * *

Lucy stood at the middle of the pack next to Wendy while they jogged through the open fields of Ca-elum, headed for what they hoped to be the Banazon Holdfast. No other wizards came to attack since Veronica's Phoenix.

The plain sloped down a bit, and Lucy hoped to see an entrance, but instead all that stood was a large stone wall that stretched for a while. Everyone came to a halt before the wall. Gray shook Anna's cage and the witch looked up to the wall.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Where's the door?" Gajeel asked.

"There isn't one," Anna said.

"Then how does anyone get in there?" Gajeel asked. He slammed his fists on the purple ice cage. "You better tell me right now, lady!"

"Or what? You can't kill me," Anna said. "Lucy's little taunts have run out of their potency now that I know she won't actually commit to anything."

She crossed her arms and fell to her knees, glowering at the group of Fairy Tail wizards. Lucy glared at Anna, but, her worry over there not being an entrance took over. She approached the stone wall and ran her hand along its sides. It was cool, which shouldn't have been possible. It'd been exposed to the sun all day; even if this part were in the shade, it shouldn't have been this cool. She pulled her hand away and searched the ground.

"Veronica's Phoenix came from this direction," Lucy said. "There has to be some way in from here."

"Maybe it's a password," Gray said.

"It isn't," Anna said. "And there is no door. You're trapped here, fools."

"If there's a way out, there's a way in!" Gajeel exclaimed. "So tell us right now-!"

KA-BOOM!

The entire ground rocked for a moment. Lucy almost lost her footing. The walls to the castle fazed for a moment before tumbling down into and through the ground. Lucy raised an eyebrow and took a step. The ground in front of her collapsed before she could take another, and the Fairy Tail wizards plummeted a dozen feet onto a stone surface. Lucy braced herself and rolled along the ground before she could seriously injure herself. Lucy got back up to a knee and saw many flashes of light up ahead.

Anna scoffed. "Impossible."

Lucy dusted herself off and whirled around to Anna. "What's impossible?"

"These guilds were destroyed!" she seethed.

Lucy's eyes widened in excitement. "They came?"

Everyone else beamed back at her and rushed forward. Gajeel's body turned metal and Gray's Demon magic slithered over more of his body. Both prepared for the coming battle with a grin.

"Well it looks like they decided to let us in," Gray said. "Not sure how we missed the party, but hey, better late than never, I guess."

A small blue blur appeared from the shadows, coming at them at an incredible speed. Everyone braced themselves for combat, for some tiny little wizard to come popping out and fight them. Lucy ran her hands over the keys and whip at her side. Aquarius would be useless down here, but Virgo? Virgo would shine.

"...uuuuccccyyyy!"

Lucy raised her eyebrow and straightened up. "Happy?"

"Lucy!"

The blur became clear and by the time Happy's face became perfectly visible the cat rammed right into Lucy's chest to embrace her. She stumbled back to catch him. He nuzzled his furry little head into her neck and tightened.

"Lucy, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Happy, it's been, like, a day." Lucy patted the back of his head. "But I'm glad to see you, too."

"Where's Carla?" Gray asked.

"Up ahead, fighting with Max and the others," Happy said.

Lucy watched everyone's spirits rise, and Anna's fall. She clenched her fist. "Alright! I knew you guys could do it, great work Happy."

Happy sprouted his wings and floated in front of her. He wiped the tears from his eyes and shrugged. "Eh, no big deal. Never should've doubted me."

"Alright then gang, you know the drill!" Levy exclaimed. "Let's get Natsu, and get outta here!"

Everyone roared in agreement, including Happy, who didn't have a clue as to what was going on. Instantly they kicked the plan into gear: Gajeel and Gray shot across the way, bursting forward into the fray. Levy cast an invisibility spell over herself and Juvia, and Lucy heard them run off into the corridor. Wendy summoned wind around her hands and turned to Anna, who was now standing in the cage. Lucy cracked her celestial whip, shocking Happy.

"That leaves us," Lucy said.

"And I think I'll be leaving you," Anna said.

Lucy sneered. "That cage ain't going anywhere."

Anna nodded. "I'm aware. But you failed to notice something." She raised her hands and with a tug the anti-magic bindings came off. "These bindings don't work down here. An oversight I was willing to let slip at the cost of a few bruises."

"Wendy, grab her!"

Anna snapped her fingers and a portal appeared behind her. Anna fell back into it and the cage crumbled under the pressure from the portal. Wendy just missed her and the portal shut. Lucy stumbled over her but managed to keep her feet.

"Oh no," Wendy said.

"No time, let's go!" Lucy exclaimed. Her blood boiled and her heart pounded viciously in her chest. "Plan's out the window, we need to find Anna, now!"

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed. He flew behind Lucy and gripped the back of her shirt. "Let's go!"

Wendy crossed her arms in front of her and exhaled. Her hair turned lighter and her muscles leaner. She squatted down, then uncrossed her hands. A gust of magic blew out around her as she activated her Dragon Force and a pink aura formed around her. Her body floated up to be level with Happy.

"Come on!" Wendy exclaimed, and burst forward. Happy did the same. Lucy straightened out her body to help Happy out and rolled her whip back up, afraid of any wizard that would try and grab at it.

The three lanced over what small amount of battle there'd been before and then through double doors where the main battle was. Lucy tried to see if she could spot Carla but they moved too quickly.

They curved through some of the massive hallways and corridors that made up the Holdfast, but quickly found themselves going in a circle. Lucy hollered out to Wendy, who slowed down. They floated down, catching their breath for a moment.

The battle encroached on them. Lucy eyed the shadows and small corners of the room for any other enemy guards.

Before Lucy could speak, Wendy's eyes flashed and her eyes darted to the western parts of the fortress. "I think I can smell Natsu!"

"Wait, really?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, yes I think that's him," Wendy said. She turned to Lucy. "But, Anna..."

"Get to Natsu and we'll get to Anna," Lucy said. "Happy and I can take her."

"Aye," Happy said. "Just make sure Natsu comes back safe, okay? I'm sure he'll want to get a few hits in on these guys before we leave."

"Of course, I won't let you down!" Wendy exclaimed, and blasted away.

Lucy sighed. "Okay, Happy, let's keep going. Anna's got to be around here somewhere!"

Happy hefted her up once again and shot down a hallway they hadn't been in quite yet. Lucy gritted her teeth. Good luck, everyone!

* * *

Gray and Gajeel split up at a fork in the path; Gajeel took the left path as he swore he could sense staunch Dragon Slayer power, leaving Gray to go the other way. Things seemed quite colder on the right path, too; things seemed a bit more cursed. Gray felt the Demon Slayer magic coat half of his body; it granted him speed, agility, and best of all, much better perception of his surroundings.

This place was a freaking labyrinth. Every turn he took seemed like he just doubled back on himself. With the battle going on behind him and all the Keryu Cosmos big-wigs up ahead he felt completely surrounded by magic and couldn't pinpoint a single source. The plan of splitting up and taking on their two big hitters one-on-one seemed much less feasible unless Black Dragon and Nero came out of the shadows and outright called out Gajeel and Gray.

Gray slid down a sloping hallway through a massive training room that, again, nobody was in. It bothered him only in their strategy. What were they planning? They couldn't have abandoned the place, could they? Anna was still with Fairy Tail, and they needed her to go through with their plans of sacrificing Natsu. Gray sped up a bit. Where was that fire-breathing idiot, anyway?

He slid again and cut down another hallway. Torches snuffed out at his presence. He watched them go out all the way down the hallway. Someone knew he was there at least. Good enough. Maybe they'd finally own up and come out to face him.

Gray continued straight instead of taking a turn at the intersection. His cross necklace bounced against his blackening skin with each step. Ice breath blew out his mouth and nose. He still felt those slight chills from before, but these were different than the ones he felt when he fought Nero. Did they have some Ice wizard on hand?

Gray stopped at a massive doorway and pushed against it. The door didn't budge. Gray sighed and braced his hand against it, but felt a rumbling on the other side. He quickly blasted a wall of ice between himself and the door as the heavy wooden door exploded open. Gray leaped back and lowered the wall, summoning the ice back toward him and creating two purple Demon Slayer swords in either hand.

Water splashed out of the opening and flooded the hallway, but it rose only up to Gray's ankles. Gray looked beyond the cloaked figure standing before him to the room behind him; a mess hall, an empty one at that. Gray flicked his wrist and touched the water with his ice sword. It froze over in an instant.

"And who the hell are you?" Gray asked.

"I'm glad to meet you," the wizard said. His deep voice echoed off the walls. He reached up and unlaced his cloak, letting it fall around him. It fell lazily to the ice, which still seemed to somehow have water awake beneath it.

Across from Gray stood a blue-haired man with smooth skin and a sharp chin. His eyes were black, pure black, and he curled his lips into a grin, revealing sharp teeth. Long blonde hair, that looked more like seaweed than real hair, wafted behind him as if it were underwater. He raised his hand and a ball of water appeared in his hand, then it slithered over his body and coated him completely. His body shifted to a more aquatic state, wavering about like distilled water.

"I said who, not what," Gray said.

"Vurden. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's very own Demon Slayer."  
"I'm glad I left enough of an impression on Nero for him to talk about me," Gray said. He pointed one of his swords to Vurden. "Speaking of which, I need you to get out of the way so I can go kill him real quick.'

"That won't be happening," Vurden said. "I did not come from the Drowning Lakes to be brushed aside like some little guppy, I came under the promise of blood and war. I seek both in this battle, Demon Slayer."

"Drowning Lakes?" Gray asked. "You're not from here, are you?"

"Nor am I from Fiore," Vurden said. "My home is the great empire of Iceberg."

"You're from Iceberg?" Gray asked. The mountains Ur trained him in, Isvan, had been near Iceberg. "What the hell are you doing all the way out here? Ain't you gonna melt?"

Vurden chuckled. "No, I'm quite okay outside of other climates. It's when we have visitors to Iceberg that people have troubles. You may not have such a struggle. A master of Ice magic." He shrugged. "Spells the Abyss-Born learn in their infancy."

"Abyss-Born?"

"My kin," Vurden said, gesturing to his aquatic body. "Born of the great abyss, the darkest depths of the icy oceans. Our powers are unparalleled."

"Then why haven't I heard of them before?" Gray asked. "Like when the Alvarrez Empire was looking to take on all of Ishgar? Or when Face activated?"

"The Faces were destroyed ages ago by the Abyss-Born," Vurden said. "We don't deal with your Magic Council, Fairy. As for Alvarrez? Well, we thought the more dealt more with Fiore. Had it come to our shores I'm sure our great leaders would have seen to it that Emperor Spriggan and his Twelve were dealt with rather swiftly."

The water along his body lashed out and before Gray had even a moment to react it cut across his shoulder. Blood streamed down Gray's arm. Gray snarled and ripped his shirt free. Much better.

"Well you asked for blood and you got that," Gray said. "And I have no problem giving you one hell of a war."  
"I think you'll find that much more troublesome," Vurden said. "Indeed, I foresee this being a bit more akin to a slaughter. The power of the Abyss-Born is un—!"

The ice around both of them exploded up in a massive Ice Make: Geyser. Mist spewed everywhere. Gray sneered and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Man, you gotta learn to shut up," Gray said.

The ice quivered and melted. The Demon Slayer ice. Gray raised an eyebrow and watched Vurden step through the melting ice as if it were nothing.

"Maker magic?" he said aloud. "Curious. We have few Maker wizards in our ranks. Most were sent away. Too creative, too pompous."  
Gray slammed his fist into an open palm. "Yeah, sure, keep insulting me."  
"I'm not afraid to insult a dead man," Vurden said. "Your ice cannot affect me. I'll just melt through it."  
"How does water melt through ice?" Gray asked.

"Paltry regular water may not, but my water has been tainted, no, refreshed by the power of the Abyss," Vurden said. "Watch."

He held his and out and a ball of water latched onto more of the falling ice debris. It froze over for a moment before the ice turned to a larger ball of water. It shot across the way to Gray, who punched at it and froze it again, shattering the ball against his fist.

"This is gonna be really annoying," Gray muttered.

"I'd tell you to stand down but I've been very bored for the past week or so and am need of a little fun," Vurden said.

"I'm plenty fun," Gray said, and slammed his fist on the ground again, instantly coating the walls in ice.

Vurden waved his hand and it turned to water that almost completely collapsed around Gray. Gray dove forward, lunging toward Vurden. He slid his hand along some of the water, then thrust out. Vurden stepped back and swatted it away. Gray slid into the mess hall proper. Vurden bowed to Gray.

"How creative," Vurden said. "You're quite perceptive."  
Oh just shut up!

Gray whipped his hands out and two swords appeared. He sliced at Vurden, who blocked one with his elbow and it melted instantly. He then ducked beneath the other and blasted Gray with the water that used to be a sword. Gray blasted back but caught himself in the rafters. He flipped over and stood tall.

A water vortex formed around Vurden while Gray's dark purple aura exploded around himself. The two stared each other down, and when they twitched, both shot across the way at one another.


	85. Ch 83 - The Chase

Icy mist collapsed around the mess hall. Every wooden or stone table had already been destroyed and its remnants cast aside along the walls. Two frozen slowly melting geysers sat in the middle of the room, and a sheet of purple ice coated the back wall, sealing the Ice Demon Slayer Gray Fullbuster in with the Abyss-Born Vurden.

Vurden's cool blue body stalked through the mist, turning it to vapor and lancing it all across the room. Gray darted to the ground, rolling and forming an icy shield that quickly turned to water on its own before it froze and blasted back at him. Gray managed to block it with an arm-shield but still buffeted back from the attack, sliding along the wet, yet still frozen, ground.

"Gotta admit," Gray said, wiping a bit of blood off his bare chest. His jacket was somewhere in tatters around the room. His cross-necklace clinked together while he stood up straight. "Your magic is pretty awesome, Abyss-boy."

"Vurden," the Abyss-Born said. "And while I appreciate the comment, your skills appear rather elementary. Pedestrian, even."

"You know for someone that really wants to just bleed me, you talk pretty sophisticatedly," Gray said, and closed his fist around an Ice-Make Hammer. Half of his body was tinged with Demon Slayer magic, but he wasn't using it in full just yet. He needed to savor it for the fight against Nero.

"I tend to settle down once a fight gets going," Vurden said with a shrug. "Not that I particularly enjoy talking with my enemies, but it's been a while since I faced a properly human Ice wizard. And you're still so young."

"I get that for a man my age," Gray said.

"And humorous, of course," Vurden said. "Western mages often hold themselves to a high enough regard that they can laugh in the face of death."

"I've laughed in death's face more times than you could count," Gray said. "If you're trying to scare me, you're doing a pretty bad job of it!"

He swung the hammer, scraping it along the ground. A wave of cold followed by a trail of jagged ice shot toward Vurden, who just held out his hand and it converted instantly to water and parted before it could hit him. Gray tried again, but this time let go of the hammer. Vurden muttered something and turned his wrist up. Whatever water was at his feet froze and shot up in front of him. The hammer lodged into the ice and then shattered it, but Vurden remained ultimately unharmed.

The wall dropped and Gray launched a ball of snow at him. Vurden punched through it with a maddening grin and it turned to water. Gray held his hand out, reaching for the barest bits of cold, then turned the water droplets into ice shards. Vurden sensed this and turned the ice around them back on Gray, slamming it into his torso. Gray flipped end-over-end until he caught himself against the wall and sealed himself with ice.

"You're quicker than you appear," Vurden said. "And not so modest, I see."

Gray placed his hands on his hips and realized that, indeed, his pants were gone, leaving him with just his underwear. He shrugged. "More of a quirk than modesty, to be honest."

"It's flattering," Vurden said. "And it gives me an opportunity to see you bleed more."

"You really haven't done anything to try and kill me," Gray said. "Just a lot of finger pointing and wrist movements.'

"I won't bother with my more extreme spells," Vurden said. "They're quite unnecessary."

"I bet," Gray said, and held his hand out. Ice slid down it until another hand-shield covered it. Gray dropped down, and upon hitting the ground, rolled forward and threw the shield at Vurden. It soared past his head, not even making him melt it. Gray swung his arm out. " _Ice Make: Vambrace_!"

He scooped a heaping load of water, froze it, and then flung it as hard as he could at Vurden, like a cannonball. Vurden chuckled and put out both hands. The ice ball slammed into his hands and melted. However, Gray was not finished. The shield pinged and panged off the walls and Gray spun around, grabbed it, and flung it back at Vurden while the water melted. It came at a much faster speed, and Vurden couldn't quite dodge this one. The blunt-part of the shield slammed Vurden in the chest.

Gray used his momentum to cling to the rafters with his vambrace and then swung himself forward, holding his hand out and forming another Ice-Make: Hammer. He swung the hammer down on Vurden, crushing him into the ground, and loosened his grip when it exploded into water.

Both wizards clung to the water to transform it; Gray made an Ice-Make: Prison while Vurden blasted Gray with a jet of the water. Vurden broke free of the prison and Gray created a shield from the water against his next attack, though Vurden melted the ice with ease.

When it dropped Gray exclaimed, " _Ice-Make: Knuckle_!" and shot the tower of fists right back at Vurden, who roared in exchange,

" _Abyssal Shade_!"

A wave of dark water slammed into the ice and obliterated it, vaporizing the fists just as they made contact with the ice. Gray slid back from the sheer force of Vurden's attack. Vurden sighed and brushed himself off.

"So, those extreme spells," Gray said.

Vurden curled a darkening fist. "I'm impressed. I didn't know a petty Maker wizard would force me to summon forth the abyss itself."

"Still not entirely sure what that is," Gray said, and heard a small boom in the background. Natsu. No, that couldn't be Natsu, Gray couldn't hear his incessant roaring and screaming. But if he could buy himself enough time for Wendy or Lucy to get Natsu free, then they could easily gang up on Nero together. They took down Mard Geer together, how much worse could Nero be, honestly?

"The Abyss?" Vurden asked. "An essence created not long after the arrival of demons in this world. The Abyss was the first true source of dark ethernano, and no normal mortal can contain its power. It created me. It created my brothers and sister, and gave power to Iceberg."

"So it's just magic?" Gray asked. "That's it?"

"It's a magical dimension that I draw power from," Vurden said. His eyes flared red and the black water swirled like a vortex around his arm. His voice also deepened. "It gives me knowledge of its power, of its true nature."

"But it came about a little after the demons?" Gray asked. "Are they connected?"

"Through darkness, but not through their power," Vurden said. "Why? Do you truly suspect your Demon Slayer abilities will aid you in this battle?"

Gray grinned and held out his hand. A bow appeared. Vurden frowned. The bow was purple, unlike Gray's other magic. "Let's find out," Gray said, and pulled on the thing string of ice. Three arrows notched and then loosed.

Vurden punched forward and the water vortex claimed all three arrows, destroying them. Gray moved quickly, sliding under the water and flinging the bow at Vurden, praying he would just dodge the dang thing. Vurden did, leaping into the air, and Gray smile.

" _Ice Demon's Rage_!" Gray roared, and a blast of ice shot from his mouth and slammed into Vurden. Gray almost hit the wall on his slid but propelled up, held back his fist, then coated it in a nice sheet of ice and punched Vurden straight in the gut. The Abyss-Born wizard slammed against the ground.

Gray dropped and caught his bow as it popped into the air. He instantly pulled back on the string while Vurden was on his rebound, and coolly said, " _Ice Demon Zero Destruction Bow_ , you bastard." He loosed the arrow that slammed against Vurden's chest and blasted him against the back wall.

Vurden couldn't move; the ice pinned him against the wall. Gray lowered the bow and with a flick of his wrist it became an Ice Demon Zero Destruction Longsword. Gray tapped it against the ground.

"Pretty sure you couldn't handle it," Gray said.

Vurden's tortured expression finally softened and the ice clung tighter to him. Gray raised an eyebrow and panic lanced through him when the ice and the image of Vurden exploded. At the same time, Gray swerved away from a massive, somehow sharp-looking, tidal wave that almost crashed against him. However, it left his left side completely open, and he was slammed by a much more powerful spiral of dark water that crushed him against the back wall. Gray swung his hand out and it froze. He followed the great line of dark purple ice back to a hardly-injured Vurden.

"Oh, this is going to be much more fun,"Vurden said. "Come, Demon Slayer, and I shall show you the power of the Abyss!"

* * *

The battle clashed and continued way behind where Levy and Juvia ran. It'd mostly been contained to the front entrances and wasn't looking to get any less dense the more Keryu Cosmos (or whatever Dark Guild they belonged to) wizards showed up. They two of them had been able to squeeze through almost by sheer luck alone: few of the Dark Wizards were capable of penetrating or harming Juvia's aquatic body, and Levi just made herself invisible.

The two weren't the fastest sprinters but were some of the fastest minds, and Levy couldn't have been more thankful for it. They cut away from hallways that appeared, and actually were, dead-ends. Levy's mind raced for wherever they could find another way out, or where they could find the dungeons. Lucy, Wendy, and Happy were also on the hunt for it, but Levy quickly realized how little she could be of service in a cramped battle like that and wanted to help in the search. Juvia followed as muscle, which Levy appreciated to no end.

Levy and Juvia skirted down a small flight of stairs, pushing themselves even further from the battling going on all around them. Levy's eyes darted all around them for clues or answers to where they were or what was around them. Still, though, she couldn't slow down. She felt a slithering darkness all around them; cold wafted around them, but not the cold that came from Gray or regular Ice-magic. This was the cold that came in response to fear, to true darkness, the cold that came when she stared down Acnologia all those years ago. Juvia took Levy's hand and they continued on.

They rounded a corner and Levy yelped, sliding down, and almost pulling Juvia with her. Juvia yanked Levy back around the corner. Levy nodded when Juvia gave her a thumbs-up or down, and Juvia helped Levy up.

Levy eased against the wall. Juvia stood just next to her. She held up two fingers and Juvia nodded. Two sets of footsteps, indeed, started their way. Levy held a single hand in front of her and whispered, " _Solid Script: Mist,_ " and a misty spelling of MIST appeared in front of them. Juvia held up a hand and counted down. When she clenched her fist, they moved.

Levy flung the spell down the hallway. It exploded and Juvia rounded the corner in an instant, flooding it herself and washing the two back toward Levy, who exclaimed, " _Solid Script: Wave_!"

A wave of water knocked them both out and surged them down the hallway. The fight was over and done in a matter of seconds. Juvia collected herself and touched down next to Levy. They fist-bumped and continued their sprint, this time Levy ran with much more cautious feet.

They came to another intersection, and Levy felt a breeze coming from the path ahead and on the left, but something odd came from the path on the right. Juvia had her attention to that path as well.

The hallway sloped down beyond sight; not on stairs, but on an actual ramp, so steep that one probably needed to float down it or they'd go tumbling. An odd power resonated from that end of the hallway that Juvia picked up on but that Juvia could sense. She was suddenly thankful the training done by the Rune Knights who served the Magic Council; they taught her to pick out all kinds of magic, but especially the most dangerous kinds.

Levy patted Juvia's back and the two approached the ramp. Levy smoothed her hand along the ground, whispering, " _Solid Script: Carpet_ " and the word CARPET appeared in a nice, comfortable cloth. Levy and Juvia hopped atop and Juvia kicked them down the slope. They soared down the ramp, and Levy saw a blinking red light on the right wall up ahead. She slammed her feet, burning her heels and kicking up dirt, but stopped before the blinking red eyes of a dragon head's bust overlooking the two of them.

They stood back up and remained quiet as mice. Levy backed away a bit, biting the bottom of her lip. This detector likely sensed for one of three things: sight, sound, or magic. They weren't making a sound so they had that covered, so now the question was if they moved across it would something happen, or if they having magic at all meant they'd already tripped it. Or, was it something else?

At the end of the hall was a great stone door, sealed tight and not letting any air out of it whatsoever. Levy eyed the bust and then the door. She held her hand out again, weaving her fingers through the air before finishing the incantation proper: " _Solid Script: Clone._ "

The word CLONE appeared, but instead of Levy, it was actually a clone of Gajeel. She tried not to blush at the clone that she'd accidentally summoned, since the clone was the user's image of either themselves or their target: a buff, muscular, no-shirt Gajeel strode across the walkway. He had that hot sneer he always had on him, too. Levy's face warmed up and she saw Juvia biting down on her lip to suppress the giggles.

Clone Gajeel strode across the path and the bust didn't react at all. Levy raised an eyebrow. Clone Gajeel reached the door and touched it, pushed at it, and then, like Gajeel would, punched it and the door cracked open ever so slightly.

Juvia nodded to Levy and made her own way across. Levy dropped the illusion of the clone and Juvia jogged across the pathway, not making any extraneous movements, and reached the door just fine. Levy's turn. She moved down the path but didn't take her eyes off the dragon bust. Its eyes glowed that low, eerie red but didn't seem to follow her or blare at all.

Levy was small enough to just squeeze through, feeling pressure on her chest, and she burst into the other end. Juvia, though, got stuck at her leg. A fat butt and busty chest didn't seem to do the trick. What a great turn of events. Levy motioned for Juvia to just suck in her huge chest, but Juvia instead just turned to a puddle and reformed inside the room. She slapped Levy upside the head for good measure.

"Alright, so, now where are we?" Levy asked when the two turned around.

"Probably somewhere we aren't supposed to be," Juvia said.

The two stared down the only thing in great room of black magic: a massive dark grey dragon statue, one that, Levy sensed, emanated with Dragon Slayer magic, though not one she was entirely familiar with. The statue stood probably as tall as a real dragon, from what she recalled of seeing them at the Grand Magic Games several years ago.

"Yeah," Levy muttered. "Getting that vibe, too."

They approached it. Levy held her hand out, and energy crackled at her fingertips while her invisible aura of ethernano made contact with it. A spark sent her hand reeling back.

"Yow!" she exclaimed. "Darn thing."

"It has its own aura," Juvia muttered.

"No, I don't think that's it," Levy said. "I've seen this sort of thing before, in Era."

"Is it alive, then?" Juvia asked.

"No," Levy said. "It's a battery."

* * *

Lucy could hear Happy's strained breathing from just behind her ear while they made another sharp cut into another dark hallway in this dark, dark fortress. They'd been flying for so long now Lucy wasn't sure how they could've missed something as obvious as the dungeons, or as obvious as Anna Heartfilia's magic.

"Happy, if you're getting tired you can just ride on my shoulder for a little bit," Lucy said.

Happy nodded, and lowered the two down. Lucy caught him before the goofy little cat could hit the ground and cradled him for a moment before taking off in a sprint and tossing him over her shoulder. Her claws dug into her skin for a moment before he adjusted himself and pointed forward.

"Onward, S.S. Lucy!" Happy declared.

"I'm not a boat!" Lucy said between breaths. She suddenly remembered why she preferred using Happy as a mode of transportation: running was not fun. At all.

"But you have such large flotation devices," Happy said, but Lucy's hand flicked him in the face on its upswing motion during her run.

"You deserve more than that," Lucy said as they ran past two doorways they'd already seen. She skid to a halt and decided to try and new path, having exhausted all their other options.

At this point Lucy wondered if there even were holding cells in the Banazon Holdfast; it felt like a prison all of its own, kind of like the Tartaros headquarters. There were even demons here. Crazy.

Happy looked where Lucy didn't. They blitzed through a curving corridor that thinned out, expanded, and then warped to the right where it didn't seem before. Lucy followed it but ran right into a wall that hadn't been there a second ago. Blood splashed against the wall and she bounced back. Happy stumbled back. Stars swirled around her and she felt a sharp pain claim hold of her head. She hadn't even braced against it. She managed to suck in a breath and get back up.

The world still spun around her, and a figure passed before her, then vanished into the hallway that Lucy tried and failed to turn into.

"Happy," Lucy said, reaching for her furry friend. "Happy, you should run, I think we found Anna."

Lucy felt out and touched the wall while touching thin air. She stood up, but stopped, since the ceiling was suddenly just above her. Blood trickled down the side of her mouth and she crawled her way to a taller part of the hallway. She looked around for Happy again, but when she turned there was the wall right there, and a door behind her. She opened the door and stumbled down a small flight of stairs leading to a straight path.

She groaned, rubbing the back of her neck. A figure approached from the light at the end of the tunnel, one that had long hair and a thick, flowing robe.

"It was a mistake to leave me alive, descendant."

"Yeah, realizing that," Lucy said.

Anna harrumphed. "But soon you'll be begging for death. I may allow Nero to watch as we give Natsu to his proper place in the afterlife."

"Why have you become so cruel?" Lucy muttered. Her mouth swelled and her face began to puff up from when she slammed into the wall.

"Because you kept me from my goal," Anna said. Her image shimmered and the hallway turned away, now into a twisted maze with no light at the end of it. "You kept me from the boy I knew as a friend, as a son."

"Zeref can't come back," Lucy said.

"He will, and when he does, you'll know a better world for it," Anna said.

Lucy kept a hand braced against the wall and moved forward. "I won't let your magic mess with me, Anna."

"I am the greatest Spatial witch this world has ever known," Anna said. The wall curved in around Lucy. She held her hand out to try and stop the stone but it was to no avail. Lucy, before the wall could crush her, swung her hand down, snapped off Virgo's key, and pointed it to her chest. " _Star Dress: Virgo_!"

The tight maid's dress formed around her and power swelled within her. Lucy stomped down on the ground and a tunnel formed beneath her. Lucy then pushed up beneath the ground and popped back up in front of Anna, who was, indeed, at the end of the hall. Lucy kicked out and Anna avoided it, creating space between them that hadn't been there before. She twisted her hands and the walls spun around Lucy. She dropped and hit the ground. Lucy dug further into the ground and reappeared behind Anna, kicking at her again but this time a vortex opened before her and Lucy stumbled to be in front of Anna. She turned, quick, to last at Anna with the chains on her wrist but Anna punched Lucy in the gut and then blasted her with a similar magic to what Minerva of Sabertooth used.

Lucy dropped to the ground, the Star Dress fading from her exhaustion. Her head pounded and bled. Quivering arms helped get her to her feet and she coughed to get her breath back. Lucy tried to stand and saw the floor beneath her warp. She turned to Anna, way beneath her. When Anna snapped her fingers, Lucy just scowled and dropped down toward the ground. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel the ground shatter her body, but a cold voice cut through it all and said, "Enough."

Lucy opened her eyes and she was still on the ground. Shadows slithered by her like tiny pythons against the ground, melding and fusing together behind Anna, who snapped her fingers. In a blink they were out of the room and in a different one; a bedroom, one that was large, wide, and seemed to be away from everything.

"Ah, the rumors of you two are true." A sheer cold settled around Lucy, and she followed the voice to the shadowy individual lurking behind Anna. Pale skin and a black aura informed her of exactly who this was. Nero. "You two do look so much alike."

* * *

Blasts and shouts and screams echoed from above Natsu and through the corridor. Whispers of there maybe being a rebellion or some kind of battle skittered throughout the cells, but were all silenced by the cracking of the guard's whip. Natsu gritted his teeth. Without his magic he couldn't sense who was up there, and the walls were just too thick to sniff out if it were any of his friends. He hadn't heard their voices, but also hadn't heard anyone coming this way.

Where was Black Dragon in all of this, though? Natsu felt a little rage wash over him. If Gajeel got a crack at that guy first, Natsu would give Gajeel ten times the beating the Iron Dragon Slayer was gonna give that dark wizard freak. Even worse if Gray got to take him down. That'd just be rude.

Natsu braced against the wall, straining against his anti-magic bonding chains once again. He stretched his legs, trying to keep loose. He refused to sit, because if he sat he would just fall right to sleep from exhaustion. Each time he made a little movement he still felt a twinge of pain from the place where he'd had to cauterize the wound Nero gave him, and his vision and head were still bleary from the hits he took from Black Dragon. Jerks. Natsu would be glad to take them both on at once; Dragon Ultima Force would wipe them away no problem. They were just full of cheap-shots and big talk.

The door, the one hardly anyone used, opened and shut quickly. The guard cracked his whip again, and then again super-fast, and Natsu felt a powerful gust of wind blast him against the wall. Everyone else, he heard, suffered a similar fate, but a quick sniff told him everything he needed to know about the wind.

"Wendy!" Natsu exclaimed with a dry throat. He dashed to the bars, and little Wendy Marvell sprinted into view. He'd never been happier to see anyone in his life.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed. "Stand back, I'll get you out!"

"Okay," Natsu said, and felt ants starting to chomp all around in his pants. Oh, what a day. If he AND Wendy got to team up against Black Dragon and Nero? Forget it!

" _Sky Dragon Wing Attack_!" Wendy exclaimed, and the wind swirled around her arms before she unleashed it at the bars...

And did nothing. The attack broke against the cell and a thin, barely visible boundary flashed before the two of them. Natsu's heart sunk. Wendy's expression did the same, but she didn't give up, slicing her hands through the air trying to cut the bars down, but to no avail.

"It's shutting down our Dragon Slayer magic," Natsu said. "Here, if I can stick my hands out of the bars, you can take these restraints off, and I can just punch my way through the walls!"

"Okay!" Wendy exclaimed.

Natsu banged against the bars, not even caring that he just bashed his head against it and started bleeding. He stuck his hands out the cell doors and Wendy blasted down on his hands, trying to break through the metal. Instead, the chains locked against his hands and Natsu just dropped onto his bum.

"Ow," he muttered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Wendy said, and reached into the cell. When she did, though, sparks flew and knocked her away. Wendy stumbled back, holding her wrists with a pained expression.

"Oh, great," Natsu said. "You can't even reach in here."

"I'll need someone else, then," Wendy said. Her face lit up. "I'm sure Carla will know what to do! Natsu, I'll get Carla and be right back!"

She used a burst of wind to bust down the opposite door and sprint free of the prison cell. Natsu pressed his head against the bars, still feeling the jitters. Come on, girls, hurry!


	86. Ch 84 - The Father of Salamander

The great battle in the Banazon Holdfast spilled into the main corridors and entryways. Max and Carla stayed close together but Carla could feel her own magic power starting to wane. She'd been in her human form for far too long, and constantly contending with fairly powerful Dark Wizards took a toll on her.

She saw Max race by her, whipping up more sand from beneath and using it as a propeller to kick one wizard away. She breathed in and then out to let her pink aura wash over her, then channelled that into her speed and did the same, skidding into another grand hallway. The door had already been opened, blasted open by someone, no doubt Wendy or Gajeel. Dragon Slayers could be so impulsive.

A few of the other Ca-elum wizards rushed into the room, bloodied and beaten. Their numbers had been reduced almost down to a quarter of their original amount and it was impossible to know how many Keryu Cosmos still had. Obviously there were still Black Dragon and Nero to contend with, but hopefully, Wendy and the others could see to that.

Carla rubbed her sore arm and looked around to feel out for that little girl. Where was she? She wanted to pause and just meditate on it but didn't have the time. When she did think of Wendy, though, a foreboding feeling clamped her heart. Carla tugged at the tie around her neck, loosening it and then her sweaty shirt.

"Max," Carla said. "Do you think you can handle things from here?"

Max breathed heavily but nodded. "Yeah, should be good. Now that I'm back in the flow I can keep going."

"I need to take a breather," Carla said, and transformed back into her Exceed form. She still kept her wings and floated up in the air, leveling with Max's head. "And find Wendy. I've got a bad feeling all of a sudden."

"Has something happened?" Max asked.

"No, I don't think so, but I'd like to make sure something doesn't happen," Carla said. "Best of luck, I'll return when I can!"

Carla floated away from the battle naturally so to not seem as if she were retreating. Fairy Tail had been the fire under the foot of the rebellion and Carla wasn't sure how wise it'd be to leave just one guild member behind to carry the torch, but Max had always been one of the more rambunxious guild members.

When she reached another big doorway she took off, reaching out for Wendy but having little luck in locating her. Child, where can you possibly be?

Sweat dripped through Carla's fur and down to the ground. She wiped some away from her eyes with a shaking paw. Was she truly so exhausted? They couldn't have been fighting so long; well, then again, Carla never did do a ton of the fighting. Normally Wendy was there to pick up the slack, and if not her there was Natsu, Gray, or Erza. The last time she really needed to push herself was the S-Class Wizard Trial. It was true to its word; as an S-Class wizard, Carla had definitely seen a ramp-up in difficulty, even if that was because they were on a Century Quest hunting a villain with strength comparable to Zeref.

She wanted to call out to Wendy but that would just give away her position. Carla shut her eyes for a moment but that creeping darkness leapt up at her again. Her visions had slowed up significantly in her time following Tartaros, since she managed to get a better hang for her magic, but in such an erratic state it could be possible they jump back. Carla swiped more sweat away and spotted some blood on her fur, but it was not her own.

Carla curved into a sloped hallway that leveled out for several dozen feet straight ahead. She cut loose and zipped through it, letting her wings straighten out behind her while the wind rustled behind her ears.

She stopped short at an intersection and looked both ways before spotting a flicker of blue hair down the hallway. Carla grinned and follow after it nimbly. Wendy continued down another hallway, and Carla called out to her, "Sweet child, where do you think you're going?"

Wendy stopped dead in her tracks and spun on her heels, her smile just a big as Carla's. "There you are!"

Carla floated toward Wendy and barreled into her little chest, wrapping her arms and wings around Wendy. Wendy squeezed the lady Exceed tight as she could. Carla felt something wet atop her head and knew it wasn't sweat.

"I'm so happy to see you, Carla," Wendy said.

The slight foreboding was gone and a wave of relief washed over Carla. Carla squeezed once more before Wendy set her down. Carla folded her wings into her back and hunched over.

"Sorry, Wendy, I'm just a bit tired is all," Carla said.

"You've been doing so much flying and fighting, it's actually quite impressive," Wendy said. "Here, let me help you."

She muttered a healing incantation under her breath and held her hands out to Carla. Silver air wafted around her and then turned to a small vortex that then latched onto her. Carla absorbed the pure magic and felt her magic circuits flowing with her normal, powerful magic once again. Carla gritted her teeth and nodded.

"Thank you, Wendy," she said.

"Feeling much better?" Wendy asked, and Carla nodded. "Good, because I need your help. I found Natsu, but, his cell has anti-Dragon Slayer metal on it. You're the only one that break him free."

"Then what are we dawdling for, child?" Carla asked. Wendy held her arm out and Carla scrambled up it.

Wendy compressed the air behind them and then let it loose, zipping through the hallways with precision, focus. Carla couldn't help keep her grin planted upon her face. She and Wendy were together again, ready to take on the big badKeryu Cosmos guild. And this time they wouldn't be stopped by some paltry Dark Wizard. She clenched a paw. We're coming, Natsu!

* * *

Lucy reached down for her keys but Nero flicked his wrist and a dark wave slapped her hand from her side, but kept her keys on her belt. She'd lost her Star Dress before coming into the room. It'd take even longer to crack her whip out and stun Nero or Anna. She would need to hit both of them in the same move, and it would need to be powerful enough to harm both of them. Nero, though, was quite unflinching.

He squeezed his hand and a shadow lurched from his bed, wrapped around Lucy's torso, and slammed her against the bedframe, ensnaring her there.

"Is this one of your kinks?" Lucy asked.

Nero chuckled and looked at Anna. "She has your wit."

"The Heartfilia family has no shortage of it, believe you me," Anna said. "I think the last decent member of our family was your mother, Lucy."

"Ah yes, the sweet, innocent Layla," Nero said.

"Don't talk about my mom!" Lucy exclaimed, and almost broke free of the shadow bonds. Nero tightened them, this time clamping one over her mouth.

"Nero, remove those," Anna said. She removed a hairpin and her hair cascaded down. She ruffled it a bit, clearly flustered. "She can't do anything to us."

Lucy dropped but remained on her feet. Nero let the shadows coil back into their proper place atop the bed. There were no windows in this bedroom, but there was a fireplace off to the side. A few tables and dressers were scattered about the room, as well as a nice cushion couch off in the corner. The bedroom was massive, maybe about three-fourths the size of the guild hall's first floor.

"I thought you wanted Natsu, not me," Lucy said.

"I want to keep you out of this, as far away as we can," Anna said. "But you and Fairy Tail have interfered too much."

"You used to be our friend, Anna," Lucy said. "We trusted you! Fairy Tail trusted you, believed in you."

"Yes, Anna, Fairy Tail used to believe in you," Nero said. A devilish grin sprouted upon his lips "What happened?"

Rage overwhelmed Lucy, and she reached for her whip. To her surprise she was able to lash it at Nero, who swatted it back with enough force for it to whip against Lucy's chest, leaving a bruise upon her clothed chest and a nice scar against her skin. Lucy snarled.

"I've explained everything to you once, Lucy, and now you shall know the price of your failure," Anna said, folding her arms behind her back. "I considered taking you for my own, mentoring you in the ways of Spatial magic to have you one day succeed me and stand alongside Zeref in the new era to come." She shook her head. "But you've got too much of Natsu gleamed upon you."

"Ah, friends with the Fire Prince, are we?" Nero asked. "Fairy Tail is filled with demons."

"Natsu isn't a demon," Lucy said. "He's a human."

Nero stopped and glanced at Lucy with a curious grin. "And he's your lover, isn't he?"

Lucy gritted her teeth and her hands touched the fringes of her keys again. She didn't even want to look in Anna's direction. Anna kept her head bowed, walking in a circle around Lucy and Nero. Nero burst into laughter.

"Well, this is perfect, then!" Nero exclaimed. "I know the exact solution we can bestow upon our lovely little witch, Anna. It will ensure her survival for all her years to come."

Nero held his hand out and black mist swirled down his arm, then formed some sort of dark, solid rune. One that Lucy could read and understand as one thing: Ankhseram.

"No," she whimpered. "Please, no."

"It's painless and you live forever," Nero said, taking a step toward Lucy. She whipped out at Nero, but his aura blocked it, not even allowing it to touch his skin. "And think about the last wizard of Fairy Tail who had this curse. She became the greatest of all you pathetic wizards."

"Not by choice," Lucy said. She swiped one of her keys from her lock but Anna's writhing hand shot out and froze Lucy in place. She couldn't turn her key and her voice suddenly went dry. Her throat muscles and tongue locked up.

"Yes, I think this is the perfect solution," Nero said. He stopped and cold ebbed off his body, the same cold that came with death, that she had only felt once before: the coldness of Zeref's presence.

"Please, don't," Lucy said.

"But you're so perfect for it," Nero said. He held the rune closer to Lucy and tears sprung to her eyes. She looked away from it. Nero chuckled and brought it back. "You'll live forever with your spirits. You'll get to see so much and...you're a writer, correct? Oh, perfect! You can write stories across the ages of the next great witches and wizards. And hey, who knows, maybe you'll fall in love..." Nero paused, then shook his head. "Oh, yes, you can fall in love. But when you love, the darkness comes. Natsu may have been protected from Zeref's darkness when he was etherious but now that you've eradicated that? Your love would kill him. It would kill your pathetic Titania, that little Dragon girl, and that half-wit Demon Slayer. Your love of Fairy Tail would be their doom." Nero held the rune closer. Lucy wanted to throw up. She looked helplessly to Anna who could not meet Lucy's gaze, but her eyes showed someone in thought.

I think that is a fitting fate."

"Nero," Anna said, and let Lucy go. Nero turned, and Lucy sprung.

She kicked out, slamming her heel into Nero's jaw. The rune fizzled in his hand. Lucy snapped a key off her ring, knowing the feel of it immediately, and exclaimed, " _Star Dress: Capricorn_!"

She burst forward from the aura and slammed her shoulder into Nero's chest, then took his wrist, snapped it and shoved him to the ground. Anna held her hand out and Lucy reacted even faster, throwing her sunglasses into Anna's face, stunning her for a moment and allowing Lucy to spin through the air and kick Anna across the face.

"Enough!"

A sheering pain lanced through Lucy's shoulder and heel, causing her to scream. Two shadowy tendrils retreated from where they'd penetrated her and Lucy was forced to one knee. A cold hand gripped the back of her neck and slammed her to the ground.

"Nero, stop this!" Anna roared, and Nero stepped away.

Lucy, through tears, saw Anna's boots approaching. She paused then kicked Lucy in the gut to roll her over. Lucy spat up blood and rolled to her belly, where Anna looked down at her. She held up a hand and Lucy floated up like a ragdoll. She had no feeling in her left foot and blood rushed from the wound in her shoulder.

"I have a better idea," Anna said and dropped Lucy against the bedframe. Lucy slacked against it.

"What?" Nero growled.

Anna grinned. "Simple: we give her two options. She either receives the Ankhseram curse where the only cure is to truly hate and despite everything she knows of Fairy Tail, or she must go into exile from Fiore and Fairy Tail until her life on this world is at an end."

"N-no," Lucy said. "I won't!"

"I like it," Nero said. "But what if she should return? What happens? What if we're not around to impose such a sanction against her?"

"Zeref will be," Anna said. She approached Lucy and wrapped a hand around the young witch's throat. "Nero, if you would."

Nero approached as well, and with two fingers, jabbed Lucy in the side of the neck. Something burned through her skin and into her magical circuits. Her entire body went into a fritz and Lucy shook violently until Nero pulled his fingers away.

"If Lucy Heartfilia returns to the Fairy Tail guild with her life intact," Anna said. "Her magic shall cease to be, and her Celestial Spirit keys shall be destroyed."

Anna jingled the chain of keys at Lucy's side, and Lucy could do nothing but stare into the eyes of the woman who looked so much like her, but whose face brimmed with reckless abandon and desire to get what she wanted. Anna released Lucy and the Celestial Wizard dropped to her knees in a daze.

Nero once again chuckled. "Clock's ticking, Miss Heartfilia. What'll it be: exile or Ankhseram?"

* * *

Juvia swung her arms over her head again and blasted the dragon statue with all she could, but once again, it did nothing. Levy even had to brace herself for the impact this time. Much of the dust on the statue had fallen away, revealing a black dragon beneath it. The bad feeling in the pit of Levy's stomach only continued to grow the more she looked at it.

Both had been casting spells at it for several minutes and to no avail. They tried to be subtle about it at first, but nobody seemed to be headed their direction anyway so they went all-out against the thing.

And not even a dent was made.

Juvia exhaled, then rested her hands on her hips. "These attacks would've wounded even the Spriggan Twelve, yet we've done nothing against it."

Levy approached it once again. A thin black aura waved around it harmlessly. "Perhaps this is an actual dragon." She ran her fingers along the surface of it. It was smoother than any gem she'd ever touched, so, part of it was definitely unnatural.

"Well, you said it was a battery," Juvia said. "Perhaps this is the husk of a dragon, harnessing draconic power."

"And I don't think it's any coincidence that this is a black colored dragon," Levy muttered. "I wonder how much pull this thing has over the real Black Dragon, Natsu's father?"

"Probably quite a bit," Juvia said. She also touched the skin of it, then burst water upon the surface. Levy quickly threw up a bubble around her to protect herself, and when the mist settled, the statue remained same as always. "Darn it."

"We have to destroy this thing," Levy said. "I don't think there's any question of that. If we can, we might give Gajeel and Natsu an edge against Black Dragon; maybe it'll turn off his powers for good and we can take him in for questioning."

"You make it sound as if it has an on/off switch," Juvia said.

"Well, it is a battery," Levy said. "Let me take a look around it."

She held her hand up and cast a small bit of light into it, then made her way around the back of the statue. The dragon's tail spiked up into the might beast's folded wings. The thing stood on a pretty tall and thick platform likely made of the same material. Levy moved her light over every piece of the substance and ran her hand along the same places, but felt no shifts in the surface or anywhere where there could be some give to it.

She reappeared next to Juvia, who continued to stare, flabbergasted, up at it. "I got nothing," Levy said, snapping her fingers and turning the light off.

"And I get the feeling brute force isn't going to..."

Juvia stopped and turned toward one of the walls. Levy raised an eyebrow.

"Juvia?" Levy asked. "Girl, you okay? You just think of something?"

Juvia hushed her. "My Graydar...it speaks to me..."

Gray's Demon Slayer ice clashed again with Vurden's Abyss-Born magic and purple mist sprayed everywhere. The two met in the middle where Vurden crashed his fist into Gray's chest and Gray punched Vurden across the face. Gray caught hold of Vurden's hand then slammed the Abyss-Born to the ground. Vurden blasted Gray into the air but Gray froze it and punched down it, causing a shockwave to knock him back and shot rods of ice all around the room. Vurden dodged them all but one that he touched, caught the water and blasted it back at Gray, who protected himself with an Ice-Make: Wall.

Gray dropped his arms and the wall and felt his Demon Slayer magic wash over all of his torso. His blood pumped and his veins pulsed along his neck. He snarled.

"This has gone on quite long enough," Vurden said, wiping some purple blood from his lips. "I think it's time we call it a day, Demon Slayer."

"Yeah, I was getting that vibe myself," Gray said.

Vurden nodded, but instead of just blasting at Gray, he instead ushered tons of the water flooding the room around him, then, in a roar, the water exploded and sucked into his body. A dark magic aura enveloped him and his skin turned a much darker shade of blue. "Before I was merely giving you a taste of the Abyss, now prepare to face it in full-force!"

"Ah, good, we are going all out now!" Gray exclaimed. He tightened his focus and Demon Slayer magic shot across all of his body and consumed the magic within him. A deep purple aura encompassed him and he felt his eyes glow to a definite purple color. Dark talons grew from where his hands normally were. Small ripples formed across his face and chest. The rune of the Demon glowed over his heart. A thin layer of ice melted into his body.

"What is this?" Vurden asked. His voice had an aquatic tone to it, as if he'd been submerged underwater.

"Demonic Will," Gray said. "The ultimate form of a Demon Slayer."

"Well, I'm glad to have at least gleaned something from this battle," Vurden said. "But now-" He held his hand down, facing the water. "It ends."

He turned his hand up, and all the ice and water around the room vibrated to explode, but in that split second, less than a blink, less than any wizard would notice, it all stopped and the room froze completely. It remained locked in the state of pre-explosion, with small particles of ice and water locked in place as if the very air itself had been frozen.

Gray unclenched his fist and everything dropped back down. "You command a mastery of the water and the ice, but me?" Gray stretched his hand out. "I'm a master of its magic."

The ice beneath Vurden exploded beneath him, and the Abyss-Born barely managed to dodge it. A massive hole formed in the wall behind him, though. Gray blitzed toward him with incredible speed, though Vurden picked up the pace as well. He blocked Gray's punch and was even able to block his sword with another hand before Gray blasted him to the ground with the ice that'd coalesced on the roof over their heads throughout the battle.

Vurden slammed to the ground and Gray dropped next to him, holding aloft two swords.

" _Ice Demon's Twin Slicer_!"

He swiped and two slices of dark ice shot at Vurden. He flipped back, dodging both and escaping the room. He swirled his hands and a tidal wave pushed Gray forward. Gray placed his hand once on the water and froze it, vaulting off from the force and almost hitting Vurden across the chest with his blades. Vurden reached out with both hands and with one collapsed Gray's swords in on themselves and with the other surged the ice-wall forward. Gray leaped back to avoid it and then held his fist in his hand.

" _Ice Demon Zero Destruction Bow_!"

The bow formed with two arrows notched and ready. Gray loosed them and they shot straight through the ice and shattered the wall completely. Vurden reappeared over it, casting the disparate shards toward Gray, who managed to block them. Gray clung to the wall for a moment before Vurden slammed his fist against it and it immediately turned to dark ice and then water, forced Gray to fall.

Gray swiped his hand along the water and formed a cannon with it, then launched a cannonball from it at Vurden, who batted it aside with ease. Gray flipped and landed, but Vurden wasn't letting up, and rode the ice down toward Gray, turned it to water, and kicked out at Gray.

Gray blocked the kick, stepping into it, and punched Vurden across the face. Vurden blasted back against a different wall. Gray sprinted forward, roaring, and exclaimed, "Ice Demon's Rage!"

The blast of ice shot from his mouth and would've collided with Vurden had he not summoned a thick wall of water to block it and then redirected the blast back at Gray.

Gray leaped up, mid-flip, and rode the jet of water with his palm, skating at atop it and turning it to ice, all the way to Vurden, who had another blast prepared. Gray quickly used the ice to make a clone that Vurden blasted through, and in the distraction, Gray swung around and kicked Vurden in the chest right through the next wall.

Dust and debris fell everywhere and Gray saw two others leap back away from it. Gray held his arm out and willed the ice to him, and with all his power, exclaimed,

"This is it, Abyss-Born! _Demon Slayer's Secret Art! Frost Demon's Sheering Cold_!"

He blasted his own Demon-Slayer ice toward Vurden but also coupled it with the Abyssal ice that was behind him. It all coalesced into a massive purple beam of ice that slammed Vurden through the wall, and the one after that, and all through the fortress shaking the entire establishment.

Gray lowered his arm and before he had the chance to power down, someone leaped at him and tightly wrapped around him. His body tensed before Juvia's watery scent wafted into his nose, and he powered down. His Demon-Slayer magic slithered back across to his right arm and he took Juvia into his own arms and greeted her with a kiss.

"What a happy coincidence," Gray said, and Juvia chuckled, kissing him again.

Someone else cleared their throat. Gray stepped away from Juvia, who unlocked her legs around Gray and stepped down. Levy had one hand on her hip and the other pointing a figure to a massive statue of a black dragon exhuming some thin level of magic.

"Yeah, that looks like a problem," Gray said. He nodded to Levy. "How're we gonna blow it up?"

* * *

The large double doors creaked open to reveal the empty throne room. A table was cast to the side and mostly destroyed. Some banners of various Dark Guilds hung overhead. The room itself eclipsed the Fairy Tail guild hall in size, but the familiarity of Dragon Slayer magic remained.

One, at the end of the room, rose from their throne of darkness and shrugged off their robe, greeting combat for the first time in years. A solid black aura formed around him and the ground beneath his feet crumbled from the sheer touch of his power. The Destruction Dragon Slayer, Baylan Dragneel, stepped down from his steps, arms wide open.

"It's so nice to finally see one of my own kin," he said, his voice cool and powerful as ever.

The other, having just entered, heard naught but his footsteps echoing off the hallowed walls of the throne room as a dark-clad figure with a familiar physique to Natsu Dragneel sauntered toward him. The large double doors sealed the battlefield behind them, locking them into this. There was no going back. Gajeel Redfox let his metal skin consume his body and a black aura exploded around him as well. The (Shadow) Iron Dragon Slayer stopped with a great grin on his face.

"You kinda look like Salamander, too," Gajeel said. "Good. Just gives me more reason to beat the holy hell right outta you."


	87. 85 - Iron Dragon vs Destruction Dragon

The great black dragon statue ebbed with awesome power. Gray braced himself and prepared another attack. He didn't want to waste any more of his energy shifting in and out of his Demon Slayer magic but his attacks thus far proved utterly useless. He blasted it with another ice cannon and Juvia slammed it with everything she had but all it did was just pulsate a black aura, glowing with deep purple eyes.

Gray grimaced. Did they need Dragon Slayer magic for this? Was it like that giant metal monstrosity Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy had to face in Edolas? If that was the case, where the hell was Wendy? Gray tried again, and this time immediately followed up with a geyser from beneath, but the ice beneath the damn thing just shattered upon impact.

"Should we try a Unison Raid, my love?" Juvia asked.

Gray shook his head no. "Too risky, we could end up taking this whole place down. Levy, you think of anything else besides hitting it really hard?"

"I meant hat's kind of what we're best at," Levy muttered. "I've never seen a material like it in my life."  
"I think I have," Juvia said. "It's called obsidian."

"Is it normally this resistant to magic?" Levy asked.

"If it's anything like I've heard, then it _is_ magic. Perhaps that's why it's resistant to our attacks?"

"Can stone have an aura?" Levy wondered aloud. "And can it somehow harness all of that magic? That has to be a ton of magic there for it to be reflecting your attacks like it is. I mean, come on, even Invel of the Spriggan Twelve would've been down for the count after all of this."  
"Just worries me a bit that the real Black Dragon has this kind of strength," Gray said. "Though if we know anything about Dragon Slayers, it's that they're their own worst enemy."

"True," Levy said. "You think Gajeel will be okay?"

"Of course," Juvia said.

Gray settled his magic a bit and fixed his eyes upon the massive statue in front of them, still harnessing and pulsing with this magnificent power. He opened and closed his fists, then strumming his fingers against his palm and pursed his lips. The room settled into an icy chill that had Levy in shivers, but she still looked as determined as ever.

"Feel so useless," Gray muttered. "This ain't right."

"We just need to keep trying, my love," Juvia said. "Are you ready?"

Gray hesitated. Natsu, Wendy, or Gajeel would easily be able to destroy this thing, right? Demon Slayer magic slithered up the right side of his arm and then a purple sheet of ice formed on his forearm. His hair slicked back. Gray lowered into a stance and prepared magic.

"Yeah, let's destroy this thing," Gray said.

* * *

Gajeel spat through his teeth when the Black Dragon, Baylan Dragneel, stopped. He had Natsu's face; they were framed similar, except his mouth was a bit smaller. His hair wasn't as erratic as Salamander, and he didn't have a scarf from Igneel. This guy had a single shirt cut off on the shoulders and pants with boots. Draconic tattoos shot up the sides of his arms. A thin black aura perpetually swirled around him.

Gajeel ignited the stolen Shadow Dragon Slayer powers around him, letting his own dark aura ebb around him. Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer mode would probably be enough to get a feel for this guy, if not get a little ahead in the fight.

"You stole those powers," Baylan said. "I'm impressed. I didn't know Dragon Slayers could contain multiple elements."  
"It's not really encouraged," Gajeel said. "I just thought I could use it to beat the hell outta Salamander one day."

"I assume Salamander is Natsu," Baylan said. "What a curious name. How'd he adopt it?"

"No idea, and I kinda don't care," Gajeel said. He pointed a steely black finger toward Baylan. "All I care about is giving you the same beatdown I gave him when we first met."

"Oh, you defeated Natsu?"

Gajeel didn't waver. Yes, but, then the power of Fairy Tail had to show its ugly head in. Back then Gajeel didn't understand that power at all; now, he had that same power. He had Lily, and he had Levy. He had the guild.

"Sure did," Gajeel said. "And while I'm all for change, sometimes it's nice to see history repeat itself."

"You won't have the same result, trust me," Baylan said. His voice echoed off the walls. It alone had a ton of power, kind of like Cobra. "Though I'm sure I'll get a ton amusement out of watching you try."

"You've got Salamander's arrogance, too," Gajeel said. "Good."

"Good?" Baylan asked.

"I always got a little kick out of watching someone wipe that smirk off his face," Gajeel said. "Though it don't seem like there are a lotta people who can. Probably just me and Erza at this point, really."  
"Then I would urge you to pay him a visit in the dungeons," Baylan said. "Or, better yet, you can just come with us, and I'll let you see him just before this world is once more rid of him."

"Salamander ain't going anywhere until we get a rematch," Gajeel said. "So you better believe you ain't taking him anywhere."

"He is my son," Baylan said. "Why would your word be more prevalent than my own?"

"It's not my word, it's just what's gonna happen," Gajeel said.

Baylan curled his hands into a fist, then opened them and snapped his fingers. Gajeel felt the air around him bubble and moved fast before four explosions form a sort of cube of destruction around him. Gajeel slid against the ground. Baylan glowered his way.

"You're nimble," Baylan said. "Didn't expect that from the _Iron_ Dragon Slayer."  
Shadows slithered behind Baylan. Gajeel grinned. "Then you really underestimated me."  
The shadows lurched up and slammed him from behind. Gajeel leaped forward, slamming his knee into Baylan's gut and elbowing him to the ground. Baylan thrust his hand toward the ground and use the concussion of the small explosion to spin around and almost hit Gajeel, but Gajeel morphed his body to shadow and Baylan swiped his foot through nothing. Gajeel blasted shadow at Baylan and sent him crashing into the throne.

Gajeel landed. " _Iron Shadow Dragon Lance_!"

He shot both metal arm poles at Baylan and both rammed into Baylan, one hitting him in the shoulder and the other in his gut. The blasted against the back wall. Gajeel recoiled his arms back to his side.

"Get up," Gajeel said as Baylan peeled off the back wall. "There ain't a Dragon Slayer alive that'd be done with just those hits!"  
"You…you really are going to be a ton of fun," Baylan said. "This is a fun infusion of magics, indeed."

Baylan swiped his hand and the rubble around him reduced to nothing but dust. He sauntered toward Gajeel like he was just taking some walk in the park. Gajeel snarled and blasted toward Baylan.

He punched forward and Baylan exploded the air between them. Gajeel bounced back as if he'd just hit a wall and flipped in the air, but controlled his descent down. Baylan sprinted toward Gajeel and took to the air as well, pulling his fist back and punching out toward Gajeel. Gajeel blocked the fist with his metal arm, but Baylan just smiled.

"Sloppy, boy," Baylan said, and opened his fist. The explosion blasted Gajeel back, forming a rut in the throne room. Gajeel rolled back. Baylan blasted toward Gajeel.

Gajeel turned intangible again and Baylan cast something toward Gajeel. " _Ranged Destruction_!"  
Baylan soared toward Gajeel. Gajeel tried to move and the air bubbled around him again. An explosion erupted in his face and sent him flying back. Baylan snapped his fingers and the force followed Gajeel to the throne. Gajeel crashed through the small raised area. He swiped soot and stone away.

"Pain in my ass," Gajeel muttered.

"Undoubtedly," Baylan said.

Gajeel leapt free and Baylan was already dashing toward Gajeel's location again. Gajeel braced himself, then side-stepped Baylan. He caught his open hand and punched Baylan in the face. The attack still went off but blasted both away. Gajeel, anticipating it, slid back and managed to stop himself, while Baylan flew into the back wall.

He used that force though, and ricocheted that power toward Gajeel. The air tremored and Gajeel turned his body intangible. However, the _force_ still hit him, and he was knocked free of the shadows and away. Gajeel caught himself on one of the rafters.

"While you may be able to resist my physical attacks," Baylan said. He opened his hand and tiny bursts of explosions popped. "The _power_ is something quite unavoidable, Gajeel Redfox."

"How do you know about the rest of us?" Gajeel asked.

"Who doesn't, honestly?" Baylan asked. "The heroes of Ishgar, the ones who finally slew that monster Acnologia." Baylan grimaced. "Monster, friend, whatever. Acnologia became corrupted by power; it's what four hundred years can do to someone, I suppose. Just look at Zeref."

"Zeref was a creep," Gajeel said.

Baylan's humorous expression dropped immediately and this time Gajeel didn't even sense it; the rafters just blew up beneath him and he was knocked into the ceiling. He tried to control his descent but Baylan leapt up, with ease and took hold of Gajeel's face. He flung Gajeel toward the ground and followed it up with a punch through the air that rocked Gajeel and barreled him into the ground.

Gajeel slammed to the ground and Baylan rammed his knee into Gajeel's gut for good measure. Gajeel spewed blood from his mouth. Baylan picked Gajeel up by the throat and effortlessly hefted Gajeel into the air.

"Zeref is my true heir," Baylan said, and squeezed. Gajeel kicked out and Baylan released him. "He shall not be mocked."

"Nah, wouldn't want to disrespect the dead," Gajeel said. "It's where they belong."

Rage flared across Baylan's eyes and he slammed his hands together. "Insolent child!"  
He ripped his hands apart. Gajeel swirled his arms and formed a wall of shadow in front of him that did little to protect him from the attack. He still slid back and Baylan burst forth from the mist and punched Gajeel across the face. Gajeel did the same, but made sure to hold Baylan close and slam him to the ground.

Gajeel leapt over Baylan's leg sweep and Baylan was back on his feet. He launched into a swift flurry of blows in a style Gajeel was completely unfamiliar with, and as a result, let slip several of Baylan's attacks. An elbow here or a kick there. Gajeel blocked one side-attack to his head with his wrist and then stopped Baylan's side-kick with his forearm, but there was true fury and power behind the attack.

Gajeel tried to force Baylan away to get space but Baylan laid into another attack, this time snapping his wrist. Gajeel took his mind off his opponent for just a second to figure out where the next explosion would come from and Baylan was able to use it to his advantage. He punched Gajeel in the shoulder, momentarily stunning his arm, then open-palm hit him in the chest and kicked him away. An explosion erupted from behind and Baylan rushed forward to grab Gajeel's head and throw him into the ground. Baylan stomped on Gajeel's head and rubbed his heel into his metallic hair.

"Get up," Baylan said. "There's no living Dragon Slayer that wouldn't survive those attacks. Except, perhaps, maybe we've found the one that would. I'm sure Natsu would've been able to—"

An flurry of shadows blasted Baylan away, but instead of a painful grunt, there was a fit of laughter. Baylan swiped the shadows away and Gajeel rose from the small crater with shadows swirling in all around him, starting to cling to his metallic body and turn it a deep shade of black.

"I think I'm just about ready to kill you now," Gajeel said. His body shook and his muscles and magic pulsed in his body. Scales formed around his body, turning black.

"I don't think you can," Baylan said. He cupped his hands and placed them over his mouth. "Not if you can't dodge this! _Destruction Dragon Roar_!"

The gray blast ripped across the room and Gajeel's black aura exploded around him just before it could hit him. Dragon Force activated, Gajeel narrowly avoided the attack that burrowed a hole through the entire Banazon Holdfast and sent tons of rubble tumbling into the room. Gajeel slid to the side and didn't bother wasting any time. In a second he was across the room and punched Baylan across the face, then spun and kicked him away across the room back into the rubble, which disintegrated upon contact with Baylan.

Baylan brushed himself off. "Ah, this must be it, then."  
"Damn right," Gajeel said, his voice taking on a more draconic undertone to it.

"Dragon Force," they said together.

"It suits you," Baylan said.

Gajeel didn't bother with the compliment. "Go on, then. Hurry up and transform like me."

"You want me to enter my own Dragon Force?" Baylan asked. "No, I don't want the fight to be over now."

"Then you can't have any regrets," Gajeel said, and blasted with amazing speed toward Baylan.

Baylan grinned. "But I suppose, since you insisted."

The air shimmered, hissed, and vibrated again, and this time, the entire room was caught in one massive explosion. Gajeel was flung back but managed to catch himself. Lightning crackled all around him. A deep, low thrum filled the room.

"You pathetic children were babied into your abilities, while there were some of us, like Acnologia, who had to learn the hard way to attain our power."

A figure stepped free of the dust, debris, and destruction of the room. Black lightning crackled across the room. Black dragon scales rose all across his body. His eyes brimmed a brilliant purple, with sharp irises and pupils like a true dragon. A small tail whipped around his body, too. The ground itself crumbled with each step he took, and every stray bolt of lightning that hit the ground disintegrated whatever it touched.

"I was hoping to preserve this for Natsu, but you'll do a warmup," Baylan said. "I've not had to activate this power in some time. Perhaps even Acnologia would have bowed before it."

"You're not nearly as tough as Acnologia," Gajeel said.

"Only because I destroyed my own Dragon Seed," Baylan said. "So I cannot become a Dragon, but as I understand it, neither can you. Which means we should, theoretically, be playing on a level ground. However…" He held his hand out. "That simply is not the case. _Dragon Slayer Secret Art_."

Gajeel acted fast and punched the air. The force of his attack disrupted Baylan enough for him to summon the magic and exclaim, " _Iron Dragon Roar_!"  
Baylan frowned and the beam shot across the way. Baylan pulled back a fist and punched it, destroying the attack in an instant. No time to think, no time to do anything but attack! Gajeel shot across the way and tried to punch Baylan but another snap of the fingers and the explosion separated both of them. Gajeel managed to catch himself on the ceiling and blast back toward Baylan, pulling back both hands.

"Iron Dragon Swords!"

The swords formed on his arms and he swung them both toward Baylan, who dodged one and _caught_ the other. He opened his palm and the concussive blast sent Gajeel flipping back. Gajeel crashed into the wall before he could even realize it. He peeled off the back wall and dropped to a single knee.

"You know what you have to do to defeat me, Gajeel," Baylan said. "Hurry up and activate it! Hurry up and stop wasting both of our times!"

"You ain't worth it!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"I'm what?" Baylan asked. "I am the greatest Dragon Slayer in Ishgar. You would do well to acknowledge that much."

"If you're so great," Gajeel said, panting. He wiped blood from his mouth. "Where's your Dragon Ultima Force?"

"In Yaxen, it would seem," Baylan said. "But I think my own power, now, is sufficient enough."

"Not even close," Gajeel said, feeling swelling and bruising starting to form around his body.

"Prove it," Baylan said. He held his hand out and gestured for Gajeel. "I'll stop your attack without the use of one of my destructive spells."

"You're such an egomaniac," Gajeel said. "But fine." He slammed his hands together and roared, " _Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron God Sword_!"  
A blinding dark-light filled the room and Gajeel's power swirled into his arms that morphed to a massive, shining sword. He brought his arms down, then swung as hard as he could right toward Baylan. Iron slashed from the blade and ripped across the room toward Baylan, who procked an eyebrow and just grinned.

He swiped his arms to the side, roared and allowed his aura to explode around him and then punched forward. Dread filled Gajeel's body; without magic, Baylan did indeed punch through the iron and break the blade in half. The other two parts spiraled into the walls and obliterated them.

Gajeel's mouth hung open and Baylan gave him no time, instead using the first spell in the battle and barraging Gajeel's body with his destructive power. Gajeel blasted forward, backward, and was finally slammed to the ground.

"Nothing compares to the power of destruction," Baylan said. "Not even a Dragon Slayer."

Gajeel pushed himself to his elbows. Damn it, was he really going to have to use Dragon Ultima Force here? He shook his head. What would Salamander say if he found out Gajeel had been pushed to his limit? What would Levy think of him?

"You keep this up, boy, and there won't be anyone to stop me," Baylan said. "Not that Sky Dragon Slayer nor that Demon Slayer. I'll kill all you fairies here."  
All the fairies. Levy. Gajeel closed his fist, and the image of Levy's body being reduced to ash before Baylan flashed across his face. The scales cut into his palms and he bled onto the ground. Gajeel grit his teeth and black and green lightning flared around him. Baylan stopped.

"You…ain't killing anyone," Gajeel said. He punched the ground and all the tile in the throne room cracked. "Because I'm gonna kill you!"

He got back to his feet and an overflowing amount of magic washed over him. It came to him naturally, with no pain at all. He shut his eyes, feeling the magic gush from within his very essence, and when his opened his eyes, a dark aura swirled around him and exploded out. Two iron wings stretched from his back and his scales sharpened, honed themselves to the new power. His feet and hands became talons and his face more draconic.

"Ah, there it is," Baylan muttered.

"You like it?" Gajeel asked. "How about you get a good look up close?"  
He closed the distance between he and Baylan before the Destruction Dragon notice. Baylan tried to turn, tried to see Gajeel, but instead got a talon right in the face for it. Gajeel flapped his wings once and blasted toward Baylan, catching him by the head and slamming him through one of the pillars, then threw him toward the ceiling. Baylan managed to catch himself and Gajeel followed, punching out at Baylan, who reciprocated the blast with equal power. Gajeel used the momentum to his advantage, swinging around and using his pole arm to shoot Baylan back into the ground.

Baylan rolled away, roaring with excitement, and clapped his hands toward Gajeel. The explosions all rocketed up toward him. Gajeel swerved away and came rushing toward Baylan, who was just fast enough to dodge Gajeel's body, but not the wings. Gajeel's metal wings clipped Baylan across the chest and sent him flipping into some of the rubble. Gajeel held his hand out and a green magic circle formed.

" _Iron Dragon Kunai_!"

The kunai, a bit larger than normal, blasted from his hands in rapid succession. Each one was disintegrated in Baylan's aura. Baylan swung his arm and his aura expanded, eradicating anything in its path. Gajeel roared and his black-green aura protected him from Baylan's own power of destruction, and he surged through. He slammed his elbow into Baylan's head and then punched him back into the ground.

"That one's for Fairy Tail!" Gajeel roared.

"Insolent boy!" Baylan exclaimed, but he was bleeding. He was wounded.

He was losing.

Baylan kicked free of Gajeel, but couldn't dodge Gajeel due to the great speed difference. Gajeel was only second to Laxus, a being of lightning, in terms of speed. Gajeel slammed his fist into Baylan's chest.

"That one's for Levy and Team Shadow Gear!" Gajeel exclaimed. Baylan swung his arm down and knocked Gajeel's arms to his side. However, he didn't try to scamper away.

"And goddamn it, this one's for you being a piece of shit dad to Salamander!" Gajeel roared, and slammed his head into Baylan's stunning him. "Let's try this again! _Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron God Sword_!"

The massive sword formed again and Gajeel slashed it up at Baylan, who had no chance to avoid this one, and neither did the rest of the Holdfast. The brilliant light was met by the powerful effect of Gajeel's spell, and the room fell to rubble around them.

* * *

Gray, Levy, and Juvia all shook violently as the effects of Gajeel and Black Dragon's battle ensued, and through it all, the Black Dragon statue continued to go erratic. Harmless dark purple lightning ricocheted around the room. Gray threw up an ice wall to protect them from the falling rubble.

"If they keep this up, the entire place is gonna come down!" Gray exclaimed.

The shaking finally stopped. Gray kept the ice wall around them, and still braced himself. Gajeel's power started to dwindle a bit, while the second magic source, Black Dragon, was completely gone.

"I think he did it," Levy muttered. "I think Gajeel won!"

"Of course he did, he's got Dragon Ultima Force," Gray said. "That cheap little power-up is pretty much unstoppable!"

"I think it's because it was _Gajeel_ that we won," Levy said. She grinned. "He is the strongest Dragon Slayer, after all."

Gray and Juvia just chuckled but Levy nodded proudly to herself that she managed to nab that hunk of metal before anyone else could, or that she managed to tame him.

Gray looked back to the statue, which also stopped moving…but was also shrinking. Small bits of purple dust drifted off of it, wavering into the walls. The statue continued to shrink down, and its power ebbed away.

"Now's our chance," Gray said. "Hit it with everything you've got!"

Gray lowered the ice wall down and morphed it into an Ice-Make: Ice Cannon. Juvia slammed it with her magic and Gray blasted it.

The statue shattered. Bits of glass dropped to the ground and a great cloud of purple magic blew into the air. Gray protected them from it again, but kept his eyes on where the statue had been. Some of the purple particles quickly moved back through the wall while some others just fell to the ground and disintegrated.

"So, did we do it?" Levy asked.

"Not sure," Gray said. "I think we might need to go find Gajeel to find out, though."

* * *

The rubble settled in around the room. Gajeel dropped from Dragon Ultima Force back to just his Iron Shadow Dragon Mode to conserve power. Baylan's body was buried somewhere in the rubble, but there were no signs of movement nor was his power at all noticeable. Gajeel opened and closed his fist.

"Good fight," Gajeel said. "But I told you so."

He stood up straight. Some of the rubble moved. Gajeel snarled and watched Baylan crawl his way out of the rubble. Some dark particles drifted around him. He grunted and picked himself up, then took one look around the room and grinned.

"Ah, beautiful, it seems my backup plan worked after all," Baylan said. He turned and held his arm to the broken door leading to the throne room. "I'll have to thank Nero for the idea."  
Before Gajeel could question anything, a great rush of visible ethernano burst into the room and surrounded Baylan like a swarm of bees. Gajeel sprinted for Baylan but an explosion rocked the air in front of him and stopped him. Gajeel swatted his hands through the air just in time to see Baylan reaching for him through it, right back at full base power.

Gajeel, on his heels, tried to react but was far too slow. Baylan punched him across the face and then spun around and kicked out his legs. Gajeel dropped to his knees. Baylan took Gajeel's head and slammed it to the ground. Stars exploded in front of him, and his body felt weak. Baylan chopped him once in the neck and his body went numb; he couldn't move. Baylan pulled his head from the wreckage and Gajeel sat, on his knees, limp, staring up to Baylan.

"I decided to keep half of my magic stored in a little safe place nearby," Baylan said. "And yet still, here you are."

 _Half_? And he was able to reach Dragon Force?

"Though it seems I have the strength for just one more display of power," Baylan said. "It won't kill you, and I wouldn't want it to. I just need it to send a message that Keryu Cosmos will not be stopped by paltry forces like Fairy Tail."  
Magic swirled from down Baylan's arm to his hand. "Indeed, you are a strong Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox, but strong enough." He opened his hand and folded his thumb across halfway, pointing it down to Gajeel. " _Dragon Slayer Secret Art_." He grinned. " _Hakai._ "

* * *

Natsu felt one more explosion rock the entire holdfast. He braced himself against the wall, gritting his teeth. Black Dragon was fighting someone, but who? Had Wendy accidentally come across him, or, worse, was that punk Gajeel fighting him already? Natsu gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Not fair, guys!

He moved to the cell bars and looked around once more for Wendy. Where was she, anyway? He needed to get free, he needed to get in on this action!

Just as he placed his hands on the bars the door to the holding area blasted open and flung down the hall, clanging to a halt. Wendy sprinted through the dust, followed by a human, and haggard, Carla.

"Here!" she exclaimed.

Carla didn't hesitate. Natsu leapt back and Carla kicked clean through the bars, breaking one away.

"Oh, blast it," Carla said. "I'm too tired."

Natsu felt his giddiness rising. "You can do it…"

His eyes caught something, movement in the shadows from the other cells. A glint from the torchlight. "Guys, look out!"  
Wendy reacted faster, but it didn't stop the blade from cutting down her back. She managed to just push Carla away and get a spell off that sent the other person in shadow away, slamming into the bars. Wendy spun, summoning her back and blocking the attack of the other assailant. Now a fourth emerged from their cell, sprinting toward Carla, who was willing her own magic up.

"The Fausts!" Natsu exclaimed. They'd been hiding in the cell the whole time?

One broke free of their fight with Wendy and shoved Natsu into the cell, further back. Their inhuman strength forced him all the way back against the wall.

"We were placed here to stop anyone who dares let you free," Faust said. "And once these fools are dead, we'll move onto your other friends, like the Celestial—"

Carla kicked him across the head and Natsu saw, even shadows coating his face, that he was out. She slammed her foot down and punched another bar. With this one gone Natsu would be able to get out. She only managed to dent it.

"Carla, look out!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No worry!" Carla exclaimed, and Wendy used a wind spell to knock him away. Carla grinned. "Wendy and I have been fighting together forever, we won't let these assassins kill us!"  
Natsu dashed for the door, able to see what she couldn't. He slammed against the cell bars, reaching out, but was stopped short of the blade as the Faust member Wendy first hit was back up and plunged his knife right through Carla's back.

The Exceed girl stepped forward, touching the blade with her hands. Wendy knocked away another and screamed. Carla touched the blade again, then a fit of rage washed over her and she punched him across the face, using all her magic to do so.

Wendy rushed to Carla's aid, but stepped right into the path of another Faust member. She tried to blast him but he knocked her little hands aside and slashed up, catching her torso and spraying blood up. Wendy weaved her fingers and a wind spell knocked him out as well, leaving just two.

Carla, still raging, still bleeding, turned to the cell doors and punched again, but this one was much weaker.

Natsu pounded against the cell bar as well, but it was no good. Without his magic, his strength was limited compared to Carla, whose skin turned paler by the second.

Wendy stepped between Carla and the Faust trying to attack her. Dragon Force flared in and out; she couldn't maintain the transformation. Carla punched the cell again. Wendy blocked one attack but took another strike in the head, and Natsu saw her falter again. The second Faust came from the side and rammed his knife into her side.

Everything went silent for Natsu. Carla whirled around and punched down that one, right in the head, knocking him out. The first Faust member leapt over Wendy's body and tried to attack Carla. She dodged and Natsu managed to catch his head. The Faust member, though, ripped himself free from Natsu and elbowed Carla across the face. She dropped to the ground. The final Faust member turned back to Carla and picked her up with hand by the throat.

Just before he could finish her off she kicked him away and flipped free, but faltered. He cast the blade at her and caught her in the shoulder. Carla, with one final spell, blasted him into the back wall where the door had been open, slamming against the jagged edges and impaling him against some of the metal. He dropped to the ground, too, and the Fausts were done.

Natsu punched the iron again and again, but it did little.

"We…n…dy."

Carla crawled toward Wendy's motionless body as the little girl lay face-down on the ground, her hair splayed everywhere. Tears streamed down Natsu's face as he helplessly beat against the cell bars.

The Exceed reached Wendy and turned her over. Wendy's face had some spackles of blood. Carla placed her had to Wendy's neck, and tears sprang from her eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness," she muttered with ragged breaths. She pulled the knife from Wendy's body and her pink aura washed over her. Carla closed her eyes and placed her hands on Wendy's side, and a small pink aura floated over Wendy. Carla braced herself against Wendy.

"Natsu, protect her," Carla said. "Protect her…for…me. And tell Happy I…I was glad…to know an Exceed…that really loved me…"

She stroked Wendy's head once more and uttered, "Goodbye, sweet child," and collapsed, her body morphing back to its Exceed form as she curled on the ground next to Wendy.

Natsu's scream fell upon no ears but his own.


	88. Chapter 86 - Goodbye

"I'll weigh your options once more, you reluctant young fool."

Nero, one of the Dark Guild Keryu Cosmos's Trinity, lowered his hand that wavered and emanated the power of the Ankhseram curse. Lucy had her head bowed toward the ground, her hands braced against the ground. Anna Heartfilia stood next to him and watched on with angered silence.

"You can either exile yourself from Fairy Tail, forever," Nero said, and reached down and forced Lucy to look up. "Or you can be cursed."

Lucy's body moved before she could think. With the Celestial Key in her hand, she jabbed it at Nero's face, poking him in the eye and stunning him. Lucy made a break for it, barreling toward the door. Nero roared and a wave of black magic slammed her into the front wall, breaking the brick. Lucy felt the air explode from her lungs as she started to fall back. Something bound her in a tight sphere and she could not move.

"I suppose we've discovered a third option, then," Nero said. "Death. I'll rip you to shreds and send bits of you back to that pathetic guild. Then I'll do the same to them and ensure Fairy Tail is never seen or heard of again, you will all be wiped from existence!"

"I won't allow you to kill her," Anna said.

"You'd rather her suffer the burden of immortality?"

"Yes," Anna said. "She's still my blood, and my line will continue."

"She cannot know love with the curse."  
"Then how was August born?" Anna asked. "The child of Zeref and Mavis? What of that?"

Nero scowled and nodded to Anna. "Then I believe she deserves the touch of our dear Ankhseram."

"She still has to choose," Anna said.

She flicked her wrist and the sphere holding Lucy bounced toward them both. The space around Lucy opened up and she tumbled out. Nero grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up. She looked away. Anna walked around Lucy and held her steady. Nero held his hand in front of her face again, and Lucy was forced to stare into the eternal darkness of the Ankhseram curse.

"Choose," Nero said.

Lucy bit her lips and tears streamed down her face. Her body shuddered and she couldn't move even if she wanted to.

 _"You wanted to join Fairy Tail, right? Well, come on_!"

 _Natsu reached out, grabbed her hand, and pulled her away as the two dashed through the carnage of Hargeon. The city had never looked worse, but her future had never looked brighter._

Why? Why was she remembering this now? More memories flooded her, each one wrenching the hole in her heart just a little wider. Lucy balled her fists together on the ground. She saw Erza standing against all of Phantom Lord, she saw her friends fighting and living together against Acnologia on Tenrou, she saw her friends banding together to save her and protect her during the Grand Magic Games. She saw her Future self so sad, so alone, but so happy to see the Fairy Tail guild emblem once more. She saw Aquarius there, giving her life, she saw Gray, Natsu, Juvia, and Gajeel standing in front of her when all hope seemed lost.

Fairy Tail had always been there. It'd always been there for her, and it'd always been so full of love.

"Fairy Tail is my family," Lucy cried. "You can't make me leave them."

"Accept the curse and you won't have to," Nero said. He grinned. "You'll see them again and destroy them all with the love you have for them. To see Fairy Tail would be to hate Fairy Tail."

"I can't hate Fairy Tail," Lucy said. "I can't."

"Then you have to leave them and suffer the burden of loneliness," Anna said. "But you are never to return, under any circumstances. I will see to that, Lucy. You will know the pain that exhausted me for so long."

 _"I won't leave you again_."

Natsu had said that just before the mission, when she finally returned home when she could finally see Fairy Tail again. When she could see Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Laxus, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, all the others…and Natsu.

"I can't leave you again," Lucy muttered. "I can't."

"Then accept the curse, child!" Nero exclaimed.

Lucy shut her eyes tighter and this time she saw the blanket, blank eyes of First Master Mavis. She once loved so much, but in the end, she too had to leave Fairy Tail in order to save it, to protect it. She could not know love. Zeref wanted to love, he wanted to love so bad that he destroyed everything.

If Lucy went back to Fairy Tail, she would destroy them. That was her contradiction: to return to Fairy Tail meant to destroy Fairy Tail, and to leave Fairy Tail meant to save them…

She sobbed and finally looked up to Nero, whose hand crackled with raw power. She looked at Anna and nodded. Her lips trembled. Nero lowered his arm.

"Fine," Nero said.

Anna picked Lucy up. Lucy sighed. "I just have one condition: let me see Natsu again. Please, just one last time."

Anna hesitated, remaining behind Lucy. "Go."

Lucy sighed. He would be in his cell, but, at least she could see him. Then he would escape, and Fairy Tail would win. She nodded. If this was to be her sacrifice, knowing that Natsu was okay was the best possible outcome. She nodded and took a step.

The world shifted around her and as she moved forward with her step, in a blink there was brand new landscape in front of her, wavering at the fringes of the portal. Lucy felt shock fill her and then a hand braced her back and shoved her through. Lucy's screamed traveled from the holdfast through the portal until she crashed to the desert ground.

The sun beat against her back and she gingerly touched the ground beneath her. The portal sealed behind her and was gone. She gazed about, to a vast landscape with but the smallest civilization in sight way off in the distance. Her vision became blurry once again. She was alone, and she was gone.

"Natsu!" she cried out, but to nobody, and to a land she did not know. To a land without Fairy Tail.

* * *

Gray, Juvia, and Levy sprinted through the carnage of the Banazon Holdfast, leaping over fallen structures and making a bee-line straight for the throne room. Massive holes in the wall pointed the way, but they still had to weave through some of the wreckage. From the sound of things, the battle had died down significantly, possibly even ending, but it was near-impossible to tell what'd happened or who had won. Considering they weren't being waylaid on all sides by Keryu Cosmos…Gray pushed the thought aside. Can't be too optimistic after that blast nearly caved in the whole place.

The throne room came into sight, with tons of rubble on the fringes of it, but even more mounds of dust pushed to the side. A single figure lay on the ground, and a small blue cat was at their side, trying to nudge them away. Levy sprinted off in front of Gray.

"Levy wait!" Gray exclaimed and pumped his arms and legs faster to try and keep up with her.

He vaulted over the final bit of fallen wall and was in the massive throne room, but didn't bother looking at the once-grand architecture. Levy slid down next to what Gray finally noticed was Gajeel's body. She placed her fingers on his neck and heart, waiting for a pulse.

"He's alive," Happy said. "But he won't wake up."

"He's _barely_ alive," Levy said. "Oh my God, is this what Black Dragon did to him? I've never seen Gajeel like this; not against Grimoire Heart or Tartaros or anything. This is impossible."  
She reached to her side and began pulling out vials of potions, but her hands shook and she couldn't hold them up at al. One fell and crashed to the ground and she screamed in frustration. Juvia was too stunned to move. Happy let tears stream down his eyes, watching the operation.

"Happy," Gray said, snapping the Exceed out of it. His tone was a bit sharper than intended, but Happy still looked up to him. "Did you see any of this, did you see where Black Dragon went?"  
Happy swallowed something in his throat and then nodded, pointing to a caved-in part of the wall. "I think I saw someone going that way!"

"Kill him, Gray," Levy said, holding Gajeel up. "For Gajeel, and for Fairy Tail."

Her face could scare ghosts. Gray nodded, letting his Demon Slayer magic run all over his body but not moving into Demonic Will yet. He nodded to Juvia behind him and the three took off. Gray didn't even bother with the wall, he froze it with a flick of his wrist then disintegrated it. Happy soared through, rushing down a spiraling ramp for a few yards before turning into a sloped corridor.

"It's likely we're headed for the dungeons!" Juvia exclaimed.

"And if Black Dragon was coming this way, he was probably looking for Natsu!" Happy exclaimed. "We need to hurry!"

"On it!" Gray exclaimed, and snatched Juvia up in his arms and froze the ground before him. He leaped once and skated down the rest of the way, keeping pace with a speeding Happy overhead.

No way Black Dragon could do to Natsu what he did to Gajeel, Gray thought as he held Juvia tight. He realized how close he held her the more he thought of Black Dragon. An image of that massive statue standing over her crumbled body passed over him and he shook it off. No, can't think like that. Gotta find Natsu.

They curved into another hallway with a busted-in steel door and several bodies on the ground, but one was distinguishable among the rest.

"Gray…" Juvia muttered.

Happy stopped short and dropped to the ground in front of the door. Gray slid to a halt, setting Juvia down and dropping to both of his knees.

Several assassins lay on the ground in front of a cage with its bars broken, but right in the middle of them, likely the one that took them out, lay Carla, with wounds staining her once-pure white fur. She was face-down on the ground, her arms and legs splayed out with her tail laying limp at the side.

Juvia fell to her knees and screamed while Happy just dashed across the way and picked her up into his little cat-arms, staring into her closed eyes. Gray's mouth dropped and absolute anger washed over him. He screamed and his aura froze everything but Happy, Juvia, and Carla in the room coating it in purple ice in an instant.

Carla wore a smile on her face, odd as it was. Happy bowed his head to her chest and wept more while Juvia had to brace herself against the wall. Gray couldn't think to move or get up or anything.

Natsu was gone, and Carla lay dead. Had Black Dragon done it? The image of her laying there, motionless, forced the tears from his eyes at last. She could still see her smiling with the rest of them, laughing, fighting, crying, and always being there.

How could she suddenly be gone? Gray braced himself against the broken cell and placed his arm against his head to keep himself steady. Happy's sniffles and sobs filled the voice of silence in the holding area. Gray braced his head back and tried to swallow the lump in his throat but couldn't. He shut his eyes, coating his vision in darkness, and when he did, a shiver ran up and down his spine. The demon magic in his body quivered.

Gray cocked his head to the door on the opposite end. A massive, dark presence sauntered toward them. "Juvia, Happy, take Carla away from here, _now_."

"G—Gray," Juvia said.

The door opened and shadows spilled into the room. Juvia gasped and stood back. Happy turned to face the monster that approached, wreathing in darkness and bearing dark grey eyes. Black lightning crackled off his aura.

"Where is the Dragon Slayer?" Nero asked. "I sensed his presence missing."

"Carla's dead, you bastard!" Happy exclaimed.

Nero looked to Happy, and Gray reacted as fast as he could, throwing up an ice wall and blocking the blast that would have annihiliated Happy. Nero and Gray finally made eye contact.

"Oh, you," Nero said. "The Demon Slayer."

"Happy, Juvia, now!" Gray exclaimed, and sealed the wall behind them.

 _"Gray_!" Juvia roared. "You will not die here, do you hear me? You will not die!"

"No," Gray said. "But I'm gonna make sure that this immortal bastard gets killed as many times as I want him to for what he's done."

He heard Juvia and Happy rush away and then stepped into the center of the room to face Nero. Purple sparks of magic leaped from his body while his Demon Slayer magic anchored itself further, and darker features started to form along his body.

"Get ready," Gray said.

"For what?" Nero asked.

In a blink, Gray was upon him with a purple ice-fist and punched Nero right across the face. Gray felt the bones in his face shatter.

"Demonic Will!" Gray roared with all the power of a true demon behind his voice.

He rammed his knee into Nero's chest and the force of his kick actually allowed for another boom to form as Nero was blasted through the back metal door, through the hallway, and out into another room.

"Good, boy, good!" Nero exclaimed, and the walls distintegrated around them. Gray leaped forward, into the darkness, and sliced through it with an Ice Demon Zero Longsword, then brought the sword to Nero's side, who blocked it with his arm that ebbed with dark magic and blasted Gray across the chest with his magic. Gray spun away but stayed on his feet, slamming his fist into his hand.

He slammed the ground and exclaimed, " _Ice-Make Geiser_!"

The ground beneath Nero erupted in ice but he destroyed it with a quick swing of his arms and a black wave of magic rushed across the room toward Gray, who flicked up an ice wall to block it. The black magic destroyed all the paintings along the sides of the room, which appeared to, at once upon a time, be a study. Gray kicked the wall down and used it as a turret of sorts. He ran his hand along the ice, changing the structure of the ice to projectiles, and shot them all at Nero.

Nero managed to break one with his fist before roaring and shattering the rest of them, creating a spray of mist that Gray leaped through and kicked him in the chest. Nero caught Gray's leg and slammed him to the ground. Gray, barely feeling it from the adrenanline, twisted and cut Nero across the chest with an ice blade stretching from his hand. Gray landed and, with an Ice-Make Fist, punched Nero the back wall again.

" _Ice-Make: Demon Ice Cannon_!"

The ice on Gray's arm retracted back, expanded, then formed into a purple ice cannon that launched a massive ball of purple ice toward Nero.

Nero destroyed the wall behind him and then punched both his fist's together. " _Dark Heart's Shadow_!"

The shadows from all around the room coalesced into one massive being that took the brunt of the force, destroying it. Nero leaped through it, holding his fist out and creating flames in one hand and coalescing water in the other thought it appeared to be blood.

" _Bludfyre's Rebuke_!"

Nero shot the dark fire down at Gray, and even he could feel the heat of it. Gray jetted forward with his ice and soared into the air, clipping Nero in the side, forcing the two to face each other again. The blasted each other with nothing but the raw force of their magics and shot back, Nero to the ground and Gray almost hitting the ceiling before he created a ramp of the ice and slid down along it back toward Nero.

"You're moving much faster, good," Nero said and flicked his hand. A sword of blood formed there, but he waved his hand and destroyed the ice ramp. Gray flipped off of it and landed before Nero could slice him across the chest. Gray flicked his wrist and formed an Ice-Make Sword and blocked Nero's attack, but Nero far outclassed him with the weapons. Gray barely dodged the next attack and parried the next, so instead, he slid his foot forward. Nero summoned flame around his body and melted the ice that almost coated him but instead froze the rest of the room, sealing them both in.

Nero touched down and punched the ground. _"Fire Geiser_!"

Gray slid back, controlling his own body through the ice, it seemed. " _Ice-Make: Silver_!"

The power of the spell immediately boosted his power and his aura flared around him, clashing with the coming onslaught of Nero's own aura. The two canceled out and created a momentary fire between the two. Gray stopped sliding while his aura continued to waft around him. He opened and closed his fist. His adrenaline began to slow, and for a moment he panicked that he would go into some sort of shock from the overexertion, but instead, he remained just fine.

"You surprise me, boy," Nero said. "You're not dead yet."

"I can't die," Gray said. "I was given strict orders not to."

"Is that your lover?" Nero asked, and grinned.

Something snapped within Gray and the walls around them were instantly drained of ice and all that frozen goodness shot toward Nero, who held his hands out and shattered it as it approached him. Gray swung his arms out.

" _Ice Make Unlimited: One-Sided Chaotic Dance_!"  
The flurry of ice turned to blades that all spiraled and swung toward Nero in various directions. Nero held both arms back and exclaimed, " _Dark Heart's Tribute_!"

He clapped his hands together and the swords and ice were blown away, but one came close enough to Gray that he could snatch it from the air and immediately molded it into an Ice Demon Zero Destruction Bow. He pulled back two arrows and fired them at Nero. They curved and he batted them to the side.

Gray closed his fist and the ice exploded around Nero. He took to the air and was fast enough to dodge the arrow but not the projectiles forming from the ice beneath him. One impaled him through the shoulder and the other caught him in the side and forced him into the wall. He ripped the one in his shoulder free and roared, turning it to fire and flinging it back toward Gray.

The Ice Demon Slayer blocked it with his ice wall and sprinted over it as he kicked it down and Nero blasted back toward him. Nero almost clothes-lined Gray, but Gray managed to grab his arm and redirect the force back to the ground.

"All that time in prison and you couldn't even learn how to fight!" Gray exclaimed. He slammed Nero to the ground and held his fist back.

Nero's aura knocked Gray back and he felt a chill run through his body as Demonic Will washed away what little wisps of the Ankhseram Curse were in that attack. Gray slid back along the ice but was suddenly prone to Nero's onslaught of attacks. Two fireballs slammed into his chest and a dark wave sent him flying end-over-end into the wall.

Gray peeled off but Nero rammed his elbow into Gray's back, punishing him even further into it. Nero took Gray by the neck and slammed him to the ground.

"All my time in prisoner and I learned not how to fight, but to _kill_ you damn fool," Nero said. _"Bludfyre's Rebuke!_ "

Gray managed to throw his arms up in time but the ball of blood and fire still exploded atop him and he crashed through to an even lower level of the Holdfast, where part of the river ran through. Gray slammed against the back and Nero dropped in next to him.

Gray spun around and swiveled his foot, freezing everything but Nero who managed to avoid it once again. Nero momentarily glanced over his shoulder.

"It would seem that our dear friend the Black Dragon has indeed escaped," Nero said. "Must have taken quite a beating from that Iron Dragon Slayer."

"Then you've lost," Gray said. "You can't sacrifice Natsu."

"Once I find him we'll just relocate and then perform the ritual there," Nero said. "So long as we live we cannot lose. You, on the other hand, can very easily lose. All I need do is kill a few more of you."

"That beautiful blue-haired girl would do well, perhaps I'll torture her as I did the blonde one."

Gray's hands twitched. Everything fell silent for a moment, then something crackled near him. Rage swelled within him and he almost felt his entire body about to erupt before he let out a massive roar that shook the entire cavity of the cave. Nero was even blasted back by it. Gray's vision wavered and he managed to cling to something, an image, a thought…Juvia. He steadied himself and glowered across the way to Nero, who could only smile back at Gray.

"About time," Nero said. "Now we can truly get going, Demon Slayer!"

"My name is Gray Fullbuster, son of Silver!" Gray roared, and more black ice coated over his body. "Fairy Tail's Demon Slayer!"

"Very well, Gray Fullbuster," Nero said, and his black magic slid over his hands, then washed away, revealing demon-like talons. "Prepare to face the master of Ankhseram and Bludfyre magic, Nero, son of Classius!"

He and Gray pulled their arms back then launched respective beams of their magic at one another. The cavity was wide enough to take the force of the explosion. Gray blasted toward Nero and ducked under another Bludfyre attack and slammed Nero in the gut with just the Ice-Make Cannon before launching an Ice-Make Cannon ball at him and launching Nero across the way.

Nero destroyed the ball and allowed the shadows to catch him and propel him back to Gray. The Demon Slayer slammed his open fist into his hand, placed it over his mouth, and roared, " _Demon Slayer's Rage_!"

A thick stream of dark purple magic shot across the way at Nero, who just sliced through it with a bloody fire scythe that vanished by the time he reached Gray and rammed his shoulder into Gray. Gray caught his neck and flung him behind him and then, in just a blink, had an Ice-Demon Zero Destruction Bow in his hands and launched an arrow that went through Nero's chest and into the back wall.

Nero roared and hit the ground, but the wound healed up thanks to the power of Ankhseram. "I will not die," Nero said. "You cannot win!"

"Prove it!" Gray shouted.

Nero had two balls of Bludfyre and then slammed them together and launched it at Gray. Gray leaped back and flicked up an ice ramp that forced the ball away and into the water. The water exploded, raining everywhere. Perfect!

Gray waved his arms, froze the droplets, and then sprinted to Nero with an Ice-Make sword in his hand. He converted it to an Ice-Make Demon Zero Longsword at first contact, and when he swung the sword, all the droplets from the rain pelted toward Nero, forming into a long stream of magic. Nero's attention was immediately divided. Gray sliced, he dodged but took the beam head-on. Gray swung down again but Nero's aura overwhelmed him again. Gray took the full brunt of Ankhseram magic, feeling his body writhe in agony while he soared through the air and fight it off.

He shrugged it off and slammed against the back wall, on the other end of the river. Gray exhaled and felt his power dwindle a bit more. He pushed off the wall and moved to the edge of the river, where Nero stood on the other side.

Nero held one harm up, the other one bleeding beyond repair from all the use of his magic. "You've fought well, Demon Slayer. But you're injured and dying. It is over for you. I will remember Gray Fullbuster as the one who almost slew me."

"You won't remember me," Gray said. "Because you'll be dead."

"No," Nero said, and the shadows spread. "Now witness the ultimate curse, imbued with the purity of Bludfyre! _Memento Mori_!"

The shadows sprang to life with flames, creating a heat so great that Gray's Demon Slayer ice began to melt. Gray braced himself, trying to will more magic to himself but couldn't. He had only enough to maintain Demon Will, and maybe get off one more attack. But it would have to be an attack that ended Nero once and for all and beat out the greatest curse.

Gray shut his eyes and sighed. He knew the spell. He spread his leg back and placed one fist in the palm of his hand.

Gray opened his eyes again but saw a blinding light overhead. Flames suddenly burst from the wall overhead, as did lightning, and a single voice, powered by that of a dragon, roared out,

" _Lightning Flame Dragon's Ultimate Roar_!"

Nero quickly had to redirect the attack but it was utterly destroyed by the swirling vortex of fire and lightning. Nero had to fling himself free, and just avoided the falling Dragon Slayer that punched the ground upon impact. Nero slid along the melted ice.

"There you are," he said.

Gray's mouth hung open in awe as Natsu rose from amidst the lightning-laden flames. He had two wings spreading from his back, and had talons where his hands and feet would be, as well as Dragon scales covering his body. For a moment, Gray mistook it him for Igneel. Natsu, though, had no pupils in his eyes, only sheering rage.

"You made Happy cry," Natsu said. "And you killed Carla, and took two of my best friends from me! You're going to pay, Nero! _Lightning Flame Dragon Ultimate Hammer_!"

Gray barely saw him move; Natsu cleared the gap between himself and Nero in an instant. It was anything Nero could do just to summon up some shadows. Gray felt the impact before he heard it, and the sonic boom sent him tumbling back. He created an ice barrier to slide into and protect himself. Nero bounced once off the surface of the water and then crashed into the back wall.

Natsu's flames settled and the visage of the dragon suddenly dropped. Natsu wavered, and Gray spotted the two chains on his arms. Did he manage to access that form _through_ the anti-magic restraints?

Natsu glanced in Gray's direction and held a thumbs-up. "All yours, Gray. Finish…him."

He fell back and Gray stood back up, sighing. He blinked and the power of Demonic Will ebbed back into his body. Too much strain; if he had that on, he wouldn't be able to focus.

Nero, damn him, managed to get back up somehow. He braced himself and stood. His body was no longer demonic, though, it was only as it was before. Gray still had his Demon Slayer magic. He still had magic, which meant he still had a chance.

"I've just about had it with Fairy Tail," Gray said.

"We have one mission here," Gray said. "To bring you down and to stop you from bringing terror upon the world. My friends have died for that mission, and I won't let them down. I'm the only one left to stop you, and you're out of backup. This is ending right now, Nero, whether we like it or not."

"Just run, boy," Nero said, grinning through a bloody mouth. "You've earned my respect."

"I don't want your respect," Gray said. "I want my revenge."

His purple aura exploded around him and he felt back into his stance. Nero snarled and did the same before the two blasted magic at each other once again, but this time, Gray managed to get the better of it, and moved in to assault.

Gray leaped over his attack and kicked Nero in the side, but Nero rebounded and punched Gray with a flaming Bludfyre fist, singing his skin. Gray slammed the fist away and sliced up with an Ice-Make sword that Nero swatted down and blasted Gray. Gray swiped his hands and two streams of Ice-Make magic formed around him, then came back around Gray and exploded around the two of them, forcing Nero to take to the air.

Gray tried again with the Ice Demon Zero Destruction Longbow but Nero batted the arrow aside and caught Gray in the side with one blast before knocking him back again.

"It's over!" Nero exclaimed. "This is my final attack! _Dark Heart's Revenge_!"

Gray watched the shadows furl around him once more and begin for form into another massive beast. Gray, feeling his magic sapping away by the moment, fell back into his stance and shut his eyes.

For Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Natsu, Happy, Juvia, all of Ca-elum, and all of Fiore!

 _Go, Gray_. A soft voice called to him. Gray opened his eyes back up and slammed fist over hand again, then brought his hand to his arm and coated it with ice.

" _Demon Slayer Secret Art_!" he boomed, and the shadow demon lurched at him, shaking the cavity around him. " _Frost Demon's Sheering Cold_!"

He opened his palm and a massive blast of ice sucked up all the ice around him and jetted through his hand and from around his body right toward the massive demon, colliding with it once. Gray focused his magic and roared, momentarily entering Demonic Will to hit Nero precisely. He heard a cry of pain before the shadowy demon exploded and purple particles cascaded all around them. Gray dropped to his knees, bracing himself, and watching as Nero's unmoving body fell back down to the ground, landing, and then, not moving again.

Gray bowed his head again. "We did, it, guys. We finished the quest…"

"I…"

Gray managed to get back to his feet, his Demon Slayer magic retracting back into his body. He limped over toward Nero's body. It was still on the same side of the river as himself. He stopped a few feet away. Nero was encased completely in ice, and could only look around and have one eye open. His fingers twitched.

"You beat me," Nero said. "Impossible."

Gray nodded. "Now, you're coming with me."  
Nero shook his head and chuckled. "I'll never go with you. I'll never fess up to you, I'll never stop fighting you! I'll fight with Baylan and Vothorm forever! I—"

His eyes widened and he looked at his chest, where a white light began to form. Gray stepped back.

"No…no, I won't, I'll fight alone, I don't need them!" Nero exclaimed.

Gray grimaced and realized the contradiction: Nero, the man so full of hate, so full of anger and his own purpose, could only be killed by the one thing he needed most: a team.

"I don't need Baylan, I hate him and Vothorm!" Nero exclaimed. "I served them for my own ends, for my own ends!"

"You served them because you value their lives," Gray said. "Them, and them only."

Nero struggled to break free, but with one final gasp of power, the golden light of the Ankhseram curse overwhelmed him and he faded away, leaving nothing, not even his voice or his power, behind.

Gray's vision went blurry again and he stumbled back a step. Gray didn't close his eyes but his world faded to black and he tumbled against the cold ground.


	89. Chapter 87 - The Exceed Memorial

Natsu must have reawaken long before Gray had. He found the cave's cavity where he finished Nero in to be completely empty, and the hole Natsu had fallen from in the ceiling was much larger. Not only that, but he could hear rumbling and roaring up above. Gray struggled just to make it back to the Holdfast proper, still without a majority of his magic. He could make remedial Ice-Make tools, and created a pair of crutches to help him up the steps.

The guy had gone on a rampage, destroying hallways and melting the very stone of the building. Entire sections of the place were caved-in, and Gray considered himself lucky enough to find his way to the throne room, where he finally encountered Natsu again, and this time, it was with everyone else.

Juvia spotted him and rushed into his arms, letting her tears flow. Gray embraced her tightly as well, feeling the warmth of her body against his frigid cold skin. He squeezed her slick hair in his hands and wanted to make sure that she was really there, really okay, really alive. He looked over her shoulder to Levy and a still-unconscious Gajeel. Happy lay on his knees in front of Carla's body, and Natsu was on the other end, head-bowed, crying.

Max was there, too, and the reinforcements from Ca-elum were all hanging out in the back, by the door, whimpering and weeping to themselves. Juvia helped support Gray and led him over to the others. Max approached and embraced him without a word. Gray bowed his head onto Max's shoulder and patted the sand wizard on the back. He stepped away and allowed Gray to slump to the ground and embrace Levy, who finally allowed herself to cry some more. Gray shut his eyes, afraid to look at what lay next to him.

Instead, he reached out and gently placed his head atop Happy's shoulder, and moved away from Levy. He sighed, his breathes coming out in shivers, and kept his eyes closed. He could see Carla there, in his mind's eye. She flew with the other Exceeds, she was flying high and proud as ever. Gray shook his head.

No. He wouldn't face her body. He wouldn't remember Carla like how she was now, but by how she was then. How she wanted to be. Gray lowered his hand from Happy's head and stood up once more. Natsu did the same, and the two looked to each other. Neither moved, and Gray felt eyes upon the two of them.

Natsu opened his mouth to speak and Gray just shook his head. Natsu shut his mouth and bowed his head again. Gray saw blood on is hands, stemming from his palm. He still boiled up his anger this time, this relentless. Gray stepped back from the scene, needing room to breathe. He sighed again and swallowed a heavy lump in his throat.

Something struck him. He looked all around the room again. Someone was missing. He looked back to Natsu, and the two shared a knowing look. Realization dawned on Gray, and Natsu had been trying to tell him. Gray pursed his lips and shook his head once again, and could only hope that Natsu knew that Gray knew as well:

Lucy was gone.

Once Levy's tears had dried and Happy approached Natsu again—Natsu bringing the Exceed into his arms—Gray picked Gajeel up and lugged him over his shoulders. He didn't have the magic yet to make something to carry Gajeel out, and it felt improper. Max led them back out through the Holdfast. The Ca-elum wizards left before Fairy Tail did, keeping their distance likely out of respect for the guild.

They reached the man-made exit to the Holdfast and stepped out into the twilight. The sudden sunlight struck Gray and he had to avert his face for a moment, his eyes falling to Juvia. Her face was slick with tears, but still radiant in the dwindling sunlight. Gray leaned forward and kissed her right there, impulse taking over. Juvia kissed him back, and muttered, "I love you," before they bowed their heads to touch and continued forward.

When Gajeel began to stir—as they crested one of the hills to begin their march back toward the towns—Levy took over Gray's carrying responsibilities and braced herself beneath Gajeel. Gajeel tried to ask what was going on, but Levy remedied his noise and soothed him down.

The Iron Dragon Slayer, though, stopped dead in his tracks when Levy told him the full news. Gray and Juvia stopped as well, and then Natsu carrying Happy and Carla.

Gajeel stared at Levy, pure shock written across his face. He looked to everyone, desperate for a different answer.

"So," he said, "We lost?"

Nobody had the heart to tell him otherwise. Gray turned and spat. The quest was a success: they fulfilled their duty of defeating a Z-Class threat, but lost three guild members along the way, and didn't even have a body or a trail for two of them.

Wendy…Lucy…

Gray trembled again to think of how they would tell the guild. How would Erza take this? It was her first job as a Guild Master and one was dead, two more taken and possibly dead as well. They'd only scored one victory—a critical one—but allowed one of their most dangerous opponents yet to escape. Gray still could barely wrap his mind around Baylan Dragneel.

He was Natsu's father, and even in just his Dragon Force he was capable of not just beating Dragon Ultima Force, but smothering it. Did even Natsu have a shot against it? Gray shook his head. Baylan had to have some sort of weakness, otherwise he wouldn't have fled against Gajeel. A dark thought crossed Gray's mind: if Natsu hadn't escaped, Baylan likely would've taken him, too, and then killed him to attempt and fail to resurrect Zeref.

The rest of their trip fell to a blur for Gray. They travelled through the night, just wanting to get home as fast as possible. Their next stop came at the port city, where Max's wife Viviana rushed out to meet him. Their son was in her arms, reaching out to hug his father, too. Gray was slightly taken aback by the tail stretching from her body; he'd nearly forgotten she was a cat-person, similar to Carla's human form: a Felian.

She embraced him a very long time and then looked upon the rest of the group with a momentary smile until she realized how dwindled their numbers were. Gray couldn't even meet her gaze, keeping down tears as best he could.

They stayed the night at Max's house but had to be off the next morning to report to Erza. Still, they barely spoke to one another. Juvia and Gray slept close together, finally able to sleep in a bed, but it was the most discomforting, haunting night of their lives. Gray found himself unable to even feel safe again until Juvia would nuzzle up next to him. He heard soft whimpering from the room over, and recognized it as coming from Happy.

Max met them at the docks the next morning while Viviana walked them to the docks. A ship, native to Ca-elum, awaited them. He handed Levy, specifically, a map.

"There's more than enough supplies on there to get you back to Hargeon," Max said. He held his hand out to Natsu, who took a second before grasping it.

"Thanks, Max," Natsu said.

Max opened his mouth to say something, then gripped Natsu's forearem with his other arm. "You'll find them, man. We're family. We can't stay separate forever."

Natsu grinned, but Gray saw through it immediately. "You'll be the first to know when we do."

"Make sure to come back and visit when everyone's together and safe," Viviana said. "And here, Natsu, Gajeel. I've been preparing these herbs for you since you left. I figured you'd have to travel by boat again. This should help with your motion sickness."

"Thank you," Gajeel said, and bowed his head to her.

Gray clasped hands with Max. Max nodded to him. "Thanks for taking him down, Gray. Ca-elum is a much safer place now that you guys have wiped Keryu Cosmos away."

"They're on our turf now," Gray said. "And they won't hide forever."

"Good," Max said. "Make sure when you see them again to give them one for all of us on the island."

"Not a problem," Gray said, and released his grip on Max.

Natsu went below deck with Happy, still holding Carla's body in his arms, while Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel got to work unfurling the sails.

Gray tried to fill his mind with remedial work, with the mundane things of sailing while they set about sea. Levy read the map while they set out from port and had Juvia next to her while they moved, allowing them to adjust their current course without the tedious need of furling and unfurling sails; Juvia could just control their course.

Gajeel took a set at the front of the boat and Gray sat atop the crow's nest, sitting in an empty chair and letting the salty air wash over him. He stared ahead to the blue abyss, recalling his fight with Kevyn, Vurden, and Nero. One a former Wizard Saint, one some new type of wizard known as the Abyss-Born, and the final could probably have rivaled Zeref in terms of strength, not cunning. And only one was an elite member of some Dark Guild still loyal to two others above them: Harloc and Vothorm.

Gray clenched a fist but managed to only just restrain himself. He grit his teeth together and let more sobs fall from his face. How could they have been so careless? What sort of morons were they, just strutting into this place, thinking they could take on anyone? Carla was _dead_! Wendy and Lucy could be dead for all they know, or worse! Gray wiped a tear away but it was immediately replaced by two more.

"What did we do to deserve this?" he muttered.

He desperately wanted someone to answer him. He looked to the sky, the great heavens above. Mom. Dad. Ur, Ultear, someone!

"Help us," he said.

A voice then rang in his head, ancient, old, but wise, "C _omrades isn't simply a word. Comrades are about heart. It's the unconditional trust in your partners. Please, feel free to lean on me... and I, too, will lean on you as well. There will be painful times... sad times... I'll be with you through thick and thin... You are never alone..._ "

Gray bowed his head. First Master's words, singing through his very soul as that old man Warrod once spoke to them:

" _The hopes we carry are matched by the number of stars twinkling in the night sky, the rustling of the wind on our bodies are premonitions for what's to come tomorrow. Now, let us take a stroll..._ "

"To the melody from the song of the fairies..." Gray finished, and allowed his tears still to flow free of his body, his soul, to weep for those past and gone, to those missing, but never to those who were forgotten, as they remained ever still in his heart, and that they would one day meet again on their never-ending adventure.

Gray sat up, looking out to the sea. Wait a moment…

* * *

Juvia guided the boat ashore, easing it upon the beaches. Gray weighed the anchor down and set down the gangway. Natsu went into the lower deck, where Carla's body lay, bundled, cold, alone. He approached but heard footsteps rushing up behind him. He paused and watched Happy rush into the room and remove the cloth himself, looking into her face, still bearing that final smile Natsu remembered as she gave her life for him and Wendy.

"Natus," Happy said, his voice weak. It was his first words since Natsu found him in the Holdfast days ago. "Can you help me?"

"Of course, pal."

Natsu picked up her legs and Happy gently held Carla's head and together they carried her from the ship down the gangway and upon the shores of Tenrou Island. Gray made the sudden request a few hours ago to give Carla a proper Fairy Tail burial there, and nobody disagreed; in fact, Natsu was quite disappointed in himself for not thinking of it sooner. But his mind had been clouded, fogged, by Lucy and Wendy's disappearances. He refused to think they were dead; he would find them. He _had_ to.

Levy led them expertly through the forest and up the tree to the higher canopy, and then to First Master's grave site. Everyone formed a semi-circle around a spot of loamy soil that Gajeel dug up in a single swing. Natsu nodded to Happy and the two gently lowered Carla's body down. Levy then replaced the cloth she had over her body with one she'd been prepping to deliver in Magnolia, at the guild hall. It was pink with a white Fairy Tail emblem blazoned upon it. Levy let out a single sob and wrapped it around Carla, masking her body before Gajeel replaced the dirt and patted it gently down.

Natsu, then, knelt before the grave and took a nearby bounder and burnt into it: "Carla, the Exceed. Fairy Tail S-Class Wizard. True friend." Happy approached after him and lay a flower there.

They both stepped away. Levy moved behind the grave and looked to the group. "Would anyone like to say a few words?"

Natsu clenched his fist and stared at the small grave, words failing him. Happy stepped forward. For a moment he couldn't talk, he simply babbled, but he finally said, "I'm gonna miss you, Carla." He wiped tears from his eyes. "You weren't just the best Exceed I've ever met, you were one of the best friends I'll ever have. Thank you for teaching me so much. I p—promise I'll be the Exceed you were and wanted me to be!"

He raised his paw and formed the Fairy Tail guild symbol with it, then said, quietly, "C—Carla…one…you…m—must never reveal sensitive information about the guild."  
Natsu's heart sank and he grit his teeth. Levy and Juvia couldn't let the tears stop. Juvia bowed her head into Gray's chest.

Gajeel spoke up, "You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain."

Gray and Natsu locked eyes, and finally, together, spoke up, with Happy, "Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might…" Happy couldn't go on and Gray started sobbing, losing the words. Natsu steeled himself and said, "You must never consider your own life insignificant! And you must never forget about your friends…forever!"

A cloud that'd once hung over the wizards parted and allowed the sunlight to bleed down upon them all, warming them and bringing light to the new memorial on Tenrou Island.

"I will find them, Carla," Natsu said. He balled up a fist and parks flew. "I'll find Wendy and Lucy, and we'll make sure Keryu Cosmos pays the price for what they've done."

They stood in reverence for a few minutes more before clouds passed over them again, and their tears finally slowed. Natsu moved to pick up Happy, but stopped. Then, he simply patted Happy on the head, and backed away. He would be back. He would be better. He just needed a little more time, and Natsu wasn't going to take any of that away from him.

Once they were all aboard again Juvia pushed the ship free of the shore and began their trek once again toward Fiore. Natsu stood with Happy at the starboard side of the ship, looking out to Tenrou Island.

Heavy footsteps warned Natsu of Gajeel's coming, but he made nothing of it. Gajeel merely crossed his arms and stood next to Natsu. After a moment of silence, he said, "Your dad is a real jerk, you know that."

"He's not my real dad," Natsu said. "Igneel is."

"Good point," Gajeel said. "Still, he was tough. Maybe as tough as Acnologia. He said they knew each other back in the day, before we got taken by Anna."

"I know," Natsu said. "We'll stop him. Once we tell Erza about it, we'll find Wendy and Lucy, and we'll take him, Vothorm, all of Keryu Cosmos down."  
Gajeel nodded. "Speaking of, I wanted to tell you something, Sala…" He stopped. "Natsu, I think I should be the one that goes after Wendy."

"We both can, and we can both go after Lucy," Natsu said, but Gajeel shook his head.

"I want to go back to Yaxen," Gajeel said. "I think if I hone my skills there I'll be able to track her down. I'll take Sting and Rogue with me, too. Keryu Cosmos can't hide her from the three of us."

"What about me?"

"You have to be the one to find Lucy," Gajeel said. "We can split up and find both of them, that way we're not wasting time while another might get farther away."

"He's right," Happy said from atop Natsu's shoulder.

"Surprisingly level-headed for you, Gajeel," Natsu said. He slammed his fists together, gazing to the flames that formed. "Alright, sounds like a plan. While you guys try and catch up to me at Yaxen and find Wendy, I'll make sure to bring Lucy home."

Gajeel chuckled. "Glad we can finally agree on something. Let's just make sure they get home safe and sound, yeah?"

He held his hand out and Natsu clasped it. Happy landed atop them both.

"Aye," Natsu and Happy both said.


	90. Chapter 88 - Ta-Yi and Cynthi

The Ta-Yi library housed not only an excellent amount of Seven literature and knowledge tucked away in large bookshelves that bookworms could spend years swimming in, but also, on its roof, had one of the coolest areas of the entire town. Construction was meant to continue on the library after the town's founding, but was discontinued when they decided to build the library more below ground than above; as such, there was a tiny insert on the roof of the building that pulled the cool air from the main building up onto the floor boarding of the roof while also providing ample shade from the harsh sun above.

It could probably only house two children or one average sized adult. It obscured them from sight, but allowed them to see out to the town as well as the northern fringes of the place as well. A denizen of the little cool spot could see the vast wooden building of Ta-Yi, carefully constructed to survive the harsh dust-storms that came through in the summer time, as well as survive the corrosion of winter's snows. Some of the buildings were reinforced with clay, molded from the stream that cut Ta-Yi off from the more desert-like regions of Seven to the north, closer to Iceberg, where it turned to tundra.

The town's noises also filtered in nicely and made for great ambient sound: horse hooves, the soft opening and closing of doors, perhaps some whispers from the library below or from around the building. One could hear shouts from across town, they could listen in on the ruckus of construction.

Normally, the tiny hideaway at the top of the Ta-Yi library was quite clean, but today, as it had been for the last few years in fact, it'd become weighed down by sand. Most of the sand filtered out as time went on, dragged away by the wind or the magic that summoned it. A soft voice beckoned to the sand,

" _Sand-Make: Bow_!"

The sand along the ground and from a pair of soft tan hands floated up and curved into a longbow, then tightened like a yew-bow. The hands that created this bow strained and concentrated, ensuring that the grains of sand forming the string were taut enough to pull back and not snap. The string formed, and the hands gripped the bow. Sand was never thought of as something that could be a particularly tough material, but that was because nobody ever took into account how strong one would need to be to actually _break_ sand, not just sift through it.

Three fingers pulled back on the bowstring and the sand that formed the actual body of the bow shivered. Shoulder muscles screamed in resistance. A sand arrow formed from the extra sand needed to create the bow. The bow and body curved and beads of sweat rolled and touched along the ground.

"Come...on...!"

Release!

No. No release. The fingers straightened and the string snapped forward, dropping the sand arrow to the ground and the string disintegrated. The bow dropped to the ground and fell to more bits of sand again. The soft hands collided with the cold ground at the same time as the bristled knees of one young Hailey Asari, a one of the few witches of Ta-Yi. Hailey bowed her head and clumped the sand up. She could make swords, spears, shields, all kinds of weapons, but not a bow. If there were other Maker-wizards in the area perhaps they'd know what to do, but, she was the only one. There were only seven other wizards in town, anyway, and none of them dealt with sand.

Hailey slumped back against the hideaways wall and stared out toward the river, where the heat wavered off the ground and make figures that were not there dance in front of her. Hailey pursed her lips and let her eyes and thoughts wander for a moment, stretching her mind and vision out to the far and wide Hearth Plains.

She fiddled her fingers through the sand. It felt right, and nothing more. Not special, not extraordinary, not anything someone would equivocate with magic. It just felt right. Like drinking water or taking a deep breath. The sand swirled about when she removed her hand, allowing the nature of magic to take its course before settling down. What was this all called, ethernano? She tried to remember. Master Aiden down at the guild hall (hall, yeah, sure, that was a word for it) called it that but he spoke with those big words that the Magic Council apparently liked to use. Hailey wondered what those guys were like, then, as usual, wondered what other wizards outside of Ta-Yi and Seven were like.

It almost always came to the Fiore wizards. Iceberg's wizards relied on water and ice, nothing too special there that she understood. A few would come through, making a blitz through the Heart Plains to try and reach the capital of Seven, Siete, or to get to Fiore for some reason. But Fiore wizards had it all. They defended Ishgar from another country's invasion, they killed the malevolent dragon Acnologia. They even had their own wizarding contest in the Grand Magic Games!

Hailey couldn't stop the grin on her face and balled up her fist in excitement. She'd never been to Fiore but dreamed of getting to compete in those games. Aiden and his son, Reiv, had been a few years ago, back when the Sabertooth guild was at the height of their power, led by twin Dragon Slayers. They even had a Maker wizard on their guild. If he could make it, why not her?

She stood up, brushing herself down as she looked to the sun. It was definitely in the afternoon. She must've missed lunch while she relaxed. She wanted to do so as much training as possible before the jobs would come around to town in a few days; she and her best friend, Rose, had taken and completed most, and were promised more soon. She clambered down from the hideaway and stepped into the warmth above. She vaulted off the roof and landed with ease on the ground, and brushed herself off again. She sighed and looked back to the plains.

Was that...? No, her eyes had to be playing tricks on her again. Hailey stepped forward, trying to get a better view. She was about to brush it off when whatever was out there actually shifted and then vanished.

"Ah, shoot," she muttered. " _Sand-Make: Cart_!"

She swirled her hands in front of her, then squeezed the magic from within and a cart formed in front of her. Hailey shoved it forward and then leaped inside, controlling the speed of the cart by spinning the wheels super-fast. She eased up on it as she got closer to the figure.

A blonde woman with a thin cloak on lay face-down in the ground. Her hair was in tatters and she had some bruising around her body. Hailey reached to her side for her water skin and bounded off the cart.

"Doubt you can hear me, you're probably unconscious right now," Hailey muttered.

She slid next to the wanderer and rolled her over. Yup, unconscious. Hailey grimaced but still poured some of the water into her mouth and then poured a little into her hands and rubbed the girl's face down. She had a soft complexion, but also a familiar face. Hailey wasn't sure why.

Hailey re-capped her water skin and then hunched over and hefted the girl up. She strained for a moment, but her years of working out in tangent with training her magic circuits finally seemed to be paying off. She gently placed the girl on the sand cart and then leapt in after her. She gently removed the girl's cloak around her and then laid it beneath her head as a makeshift pillow. Her hands were bound by some bandaging and she had a collection of gold and silver keys at her side. Odd. Hailey couldn't tell if she were a wizard or not; she wasn't awake, so, her magic wasn't going to be all that lively, either.

She brought the two back into town, moving with great speed to get to town and then taking things slow as she moved through. A few wandering glares caught her attention. Magic was quite frowned upon in Ta-Yi. The President of Seven was fond of it and encouraged wizards to continue their development, but the town's mayor, Cory, was certainly not as big a proponent.

The cart came to a stop in front of the newer apartment building, one that started at the base of a small hill and then was built atop it, allowing for more rooms below ground. Hailey rolled the woman off the cart and into her arms and allowed the cart to fall to a clump of sand on the ground.

"Rose!" Hailey exclaimed, walking toward the building. "Rose, get your big butt out here!"

The front door to the apartment slammed open, and there, on the other side, was, indeed, big-butt Rose. Her hair now was a thick stream of dark red that was only getting more intense in color. Rose's eyes matched the hair color.

"I told you what would happen if you made another comment about my butt, Sand Witch," Rose said. "I— "

"Yeah, listen, that's great, but can you help me bring this chick inside?" Hailey asked. "She passed out on her way here, or maybe her way out of here, I don't know."

Rose's glower turned soft and her hair returned to its naturally dark pink color. Her eyes did the same. She placed both hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't want to bring her to a doctor?" Rose asked.

"I didn't want to take the risk of her maybe being a witch," Hailey said. "If Cory found out, he'd be pissed and kick her out. At least if he finds out about her here he can't do anything."

"He can't do anything if she's in our room," Rose said.

Hailey nodded. "Yeah, that's the point. You gonna help me or what?"

Rose pursed her lips but nodded. Hailey held the blonde girl by the arms and Rose took her feet. Together, they maneuvered their way through the apartment building. Their rooms were on the first floor, so they needed to go downstairs and then to the middle of the hallway. Rose kicked their door open and they eased in.

"Chick's freaking heavy," Rose grunted, and dropped her legs onto Hailey's bed. Hailey gently placed her head upon a pillow, then draped the cloak over. "And you can still see her chest through that thing. Busty over here's got quite the bod."

"Probably got quite the story, too," Hailey said. "Witch or not, you don't just wander the Hearth Plain. Everyone knows that."

"Unless you're not from Seven," Rose said. "Looks like she's from Fiore."

"She was coming from the north" Hailey said. "But she doesn't look like anyone I've ever seen from Iceberg, and her clothes don't show it, either."

"So she's from Bosco, maybe?" Rose asked.

Hailey shrugged. "We'll have to find out when she wakes up."

"And while she's out we're just going to let her stay here?" Rose asked.

"Well yeah," Hailey said. "We should also ask Aiden what to do for when she wakes up. Maybe we can leave her over that way."

"Yeah, great idea, let her stay near Reiv," Rose muttered. "You know, he's still the only reason I'll pay this much money for this apartment. I'd died if I have to stay in the same building as him again. I wish Aiden would just..." She waved her hands in the air. "Forget it, you already know what I'm going to say."

Hailey smiled and patted Rose on the shoulder. Their breakup must've been fresh in their mind. Rose's aggression toward the new girl probably wasn't out of frustration that she'd arrived, but that she now might have to deal with that perv Reiv. In her own way, Rose protected her.

Rose sighed and sat atop her bed. "When was the last time Ta-Yi got, like, a _new_ person here? Not a diplomat or merchant or someone looking for a job, I'm talking—"

"Someone brand new, yeah, no idea," Hailey said. She walked to the door and closed it, then moved back and studied the girl's face.

"Busty's got a cute face, though, surprised she wasn't travelling with someone," Rose said.

"Are we really going to call this injured stranger Busty?"

"Look at her!" Rose exclaimed. "Her bra is like the size of my shirt."

"And her butt's almost as big as yours," Hailey said.

Rose's hair flared orange for a moment but she calmed herself with a deep sigh. Rose laid back against the wall, fiddling with a small ball she had on her bed. "I think the last two new people to show up were that couple, right? The people at the bookstore?"

Hailey nodded and crossed her arms. "But they're just kids, right? What is it with young people just sort of wandering in here? Cory's gonna be pissed when he— "

As if right on cue, a rapid succession of knocks blared through the room. Hailey called for it to open and in stepped Mayor Cory and his four other councilmembers. Cory stood pretty short, a stubby man with a lot of hair on his head. The councilmembers made sure to compromise for that, and were thin, bald, and wore loose fitted clothing.

"I'd hoped not to have to speak with again so soon, Ms. Asari," Cory said. His voice, as usual, fluctuated between deep and light. "But it would appear that you are breaching two direct things we discussed in our last meeting!"

"Two?" Hailey asked. She stepped forward, shielding Rose's fluctuating colored hair from Cory's sight.

"One," Cory said, holding his hand out. One of his assistants handed him a small piece of parchment. "You agreed to not display magic so prominently in the middle of town, and in the middle of the day no less. You agreed it would cause a stir and slow development." He held out his other hand, grasping another piece of parchment. "You agreed to not aid and abed refugee wizards into _my_ town."

"Those two aren't even wizards and they are _children_!" Hailey exclaimed.

Cory handed the parchments back and held up a hand. One of them quivered and he cricked his neck to the side for a moment, but blinked it off. "There is nothing to read between the lines there. Nothing that gives you excuses. Therefore, you have broken laws agreed upon by yourself and my own."

"How'd you even find out about the new girl?" Rose asked, finally standing up.

Cory leered toward Rose. "Ms. Granger, I'd advise you sit down, you and I shall have a discussion later. What you and Mr. Zawa did in the town square, and level of property damage, is simply outrageous behavior and will be dealt with in time, once we have everything settled. For now, please be silent."

"Rose, shut up," Hailey said, half-turning toward Rose. Rose glanced to Hailey and her hair and eye color started to dwindle before settling on a light purple. Hailey returned her attention to Mayor Cory, who folded his arms behind his back.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" Hailey asked. "You haven't said anything."

"Throw her out," Cory said, gesturing to the blonde woman.

"She just arrived, she's probably starving and dehydrated!" Hailey exclaimed.

"Wake her, feed her, give her suitable travelling gear, and throw her out," Cory said. "I'll not have a refugee wizard lollygagging in my town. It's a sign of trouble, and we do not want that here. At all."

"Your treatment of wizards is unfair, Mister Mayor," Hailey said, and Cory chuckled, probably at the familiarity of the conversation. "I'll tell Master Aiden about this!"

"And what?" Cory asked. "No, he doesn't make the rules, I do. I say she has to leave. The fewer wizards we have here the better, it simply means there is less trouble to made or had."

"Magic isn't something that's dangerous or harmful to everyone," Hailey said.

"You've never seen its raw power," Cory said, his voice going deep again. His stubby body seemed to tense up a bit. "I've seen what true, dangerous magic can be like from demons themselves."

Hailey leered back to him. "And you've seen that good magic always wins."

"Good magic didn't stop Acnologia from destroying my home, or from that witch from shrinking all of my country into the size of a city!"

Cory's eye twitched. Hailey didn't break eye contact.

"She stays with me until she gets better, then it's her decision," Hailey said. "And there's nothing you can do about that. You can't take away something in my room."

"She's your property now?"

Hailey grinned. "I'll put it in a way you may understand: it's an investment."

Cory's eye twitched again and he straightened up, then folded his arms behind his back. "What a nuisance. What an absolute nuisance. Instead of doing some good for the town you instead bring in wanderers from the Hearth Plain. Give them our food, all our money while you're at it. All in the name of, what, good magic?"

"Humanity," Hailey said. "Now please, get out of my room."

Cory shook his head. "I own this building. I own this town. You can't tell me what to do."

"And you don't tell her what to do!" Rose exclaimed and leaped forward.

Hailey spun and managed to catch her. Rose accidentally dragged Hailey to the ground. Cory belly-laughed and his assistants followed in his wake.

"Indeed, it would seem that play-time has begun, I shall leave you children to it, then," Cory said. "Do have a good day, girls, and remember to do the right thing."

Hailey locked her arms and kept Rose pinned so she couldn't get up. When the door shut Hailey relented and Rose flung her off, almost across the room, with her magic. Hailey spilled into the entryway and lay against the door. Rose screamed in frustration. Hailey didn't even flinch when she heard something break.

The Sand Witch slowly rose, parting her hair from her eyes and looking to Rose, who still shook and had a face of rage but allowed tears to stream down her face.

"We can't let her just leave us, Rose," Hailey said. Her voice was soft. She stopped and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "She could die out there. It's dangerous, and you know it."

Rose stormed by Hailey. "I'm going for a walk."

Hailey bowed her head. Rose would agree, but...Hailey shook her head and sat at the edge of the bed. She looked to the blonde traveler, sleeping, but not at peace. Concern was etched all along her face. What had she seen, what had she left? Was it as difficult as this? Hailey leaned back against the wall and sighed.

When Rose did return it was later in the night, as the moon had fully risen. Hailey was sitting against the edge of the wall, looking to the thin light of their small window that bled through and illuminated only part of the room. Rose's entry bathed the room in a pink color. Hailey turned to face her. She had a cut across her face and held a letter in her hand.

"Got in a fight with a cactus," Rose said, gesturing at the cut. She flicked the paper across the room, landing it right in Hailey's lap. "But I managed to get us a job."

"From the cactus?"

"From the guy who needed cactus juice," Rose said.

"Not a lot, but, it's money," Hailey said, looking at the ultimate reward.

Rose stalked across the room and stopped at her bed. She stared at the sheets for a moment, then over her shoulder to the blonde girl, then back to Hailey. Hailey set the paper down and gazed at the light once more.

"You ever just, like, think you've lost it all?" Rose asked. "Like, everything, all at once?"

"Every time I see Cory," Hailey said. "Every time I think he's finally going to do it and exile us from town."

"Hailey, that's not your biggest nightmare," Rose said.

Hailey bowed her head. "I know I just...I want it so bad, Rose." She placed her hand gently upon the cold glass. "I want the guild to be _real_. I want to walk in and smile, I want to see all the different kinds of magic. I want to be a real wizard, like the ones we always hear about. I want to love my magic, not like it and live in fear that it's going to get me kicked out of my home. I want this guild, Rose, more than anything in my life. But I...every day I worry more that it won't happen, that it can't happen. That it's really just a dream."

"If we keep Busty here then we might not have that chance," Rose said, plainly.

Hailey chuckled and it allowed her to mask a sob that escaped from her throat. "Yeah, maybe, but I'm going to do the right thing and keep her here, Rose.'

"I know," Rose said, and sat on her bed. "And that's why I'm going to help you."

"You had to punch a cactus to figure it out?"

"It was asking for it."

Hailey and Rose chuckled. Rose held her hand out and Hailey took it. They squeezed hands and Rose's hair turned to green for the first time in a few days. Her smile-literally-lit the room up. Hailey's eyes dropped and they let go of each other's hands.

"What a pretty light."

The soft voice stunned Hailey and Rose's hair turned yellow, lighting the room up quite a bit. The blonde girl shifted in the bed and then sat up, cracking a few bones and stretching some muscles along the way. Long blonde hair cascaded from her head down her back and chest. She smiled at Rose, then Hailey, but frowned when she looked to her bandaged hands, a shadowy memory passing over her face.

"Sorry for the cramped space," Hailey said, putting on a smile.

"But you're safe here," Rose said, smiling again. "My name's Rose, and this is my friend, Hailey."

"We're witches," Hailey said. "And sorry for the outpouring of magic, I'm sure it's not something you're all that used to around here."

"No, it's fine, I'm a witch, too," the girl said. Her voice was so pretty, like she could sing every word she spoke. "Your magic is so beautiful, Rose."

"It's Color magic," Rose said. "Pretty complicated stuff, but I wouldn't want to bore you with it."

"You'll have to tell me about it later," she said. "If you'd allow me. I...I guess I'm new here. To wherever here is, anyway."

"Ta-Yi," Hailey said. The girl raised an eyebrow, and Hailey proceeded with, "In Seven?"

"Seven." Busty's voice carried the word with confusion, and yet, somehow, also clarification. "Alright."

"You get lost?"

"Yeah, but, I think I found what I'm looking for."

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"A new home," she said, tears sliding down her face. She wiped them away, quickly. "Sorry, I'm just...I'm still a little tired. It's been a long few days, you know?"

"All too well," Hailey muttered.

"So, then what's your name, newbie?" Rose asked.

Hailey studied the girl's face. She hesitated, looking from Hailey to Rose and then settling on folded hands on her lap. "My name is Cynthi." She nodded. "Cynthi, from Bosco."

"Long travel," Rose said, and it finally clicked in Hailey's mind.

"You know, for a Bosco girl, you really look like this one girl that's from Fiore," Hailey said. "You ever hear of Lucy Heartfilia? Witch, author, member of that major guild, Fairy Tail?'

Cynthi blinked away a few tears and said with great softness, "Yeah, I've heard of her, and I get that a lot."

And for a moment, Hailey could swear another shadow passed over her face, as if some darkness clung to this poor girl's soul, but was whisked away by some reassurance in her own heart that came in the form of a smile, beautiful and true, that things would be okay for young Cynthi in her new home.


	91. Ch 89 - Moving Forward

It wasn't until nightfall fully settled in, when miniscule stars twinkled in the distance black sky with no Moon to look down upon them, that Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Juvia arrived back in the Fairy Tail fortress in the forest. They were not met by the smiling faces of friends and family, nor the warmth of a small fire burning in a hearth. Instead, there was the cold emptiness of a guild long since at rest. Their current hideout away from Magnolia still did little to raise spirits.

Normally, one would suspect that nobody would be up this late. Wizards were either out at town, on a quest, or in bed by this time. But in Fairy Tail, there was always one, just one, who would stay up late to ensure their family was where they needed to be, or that they were safe. Young or old this person bore a responsibility to the legacy of the guild, no matter their location. Be it a grand guild hall in the magnificent city of Magnolia or a run-down, decrepit underground fortress once used as a place for refugees.

A woman, tall, powerful, with deep scarlet red hair and dark eyes that showed signs of many a sleepless night, stood there, by two small candles. Her head raised at the sign of these arrivals, and she wept. She wept for her family returned to her, and her family taken from her. She hugged them all, as a mother would their children, as an old friend would their younger one. She pressed herself against them to make them know that she was there, in body and spirit, and that she would always be there. She would always be there for them, no matter the hour.

Except, of course, when fate told her she could not. When fate deemed her unworthy of saving three lives, and when she stood by helplessly. When two of her friends had been murdered, what had she been doing? What remedial task, what little bit of guild business had she been tending to? When her longest friend slew an immortal had she just been wandering the aimless halls, pretending things were normal?

Dim candlelight illuminated their faces. They didn't even have a body with them. They buried Carla, Gray said. They buried on Tenrou near First Master, where all S-Class wizards _should_ be properly buried. But there was no body for Wendy. No body for Lucy. No signs of them anywhere. Maybe they yet lived. Natsu believed it. Gajeel believed it. And in an hour of hopelessness, fervor and belief were all one could rely on.

They all made their way back to their rooms, save for one. Save for Gray. He approached this woman, who felt naught but a hollowness within her soul, dreading the thought of seeing her friends and family dead. At her behest, and while she did nothing. She sent them to their deaths, and could merely nod and accept it. She could do nothing of it.

How many times had she felt a loss like this? Was it just there, in that Tower? In that place where hope ran dry and the darkness crashed against one's soul as a tidal wave did a poor coastal village? One did not even belong to this world but fit here unlike any other. Another seemed little more than a _child_. And the other had a heart bigger than any inferno she'd ever seen, with an unrivaled passion to defend the guild and family she loved: Fairy Tail.

"Erza," Gray said, and the scarlet warrior could not respond. Instead, she fell into the arms of her oldest friend and wept. And the candles went cold, and for the night, Fairy Tail knew only one thing:

Defeat.

* * *

The sun was barely risen when Alli stood near the window before the throne room. Her dark blonde hair tumbled down to her shoulders. She toyed with it, noticing the tattoo she'd recently gotten on her wrist. It was a symbol for the Stella kingdom. Her Fairy Tail mark was often hidden beneath her clothing, and she wanted to show her pride for her sister's kingdom.

Alli grimaced. Her kingdom, too, it would seem. Hisui, everyday, made sure to address Alli first as a princess, then as a wizard. But always as a friend.

She clenched her fist, seeing the mark in full, then filled her hand with Light God-Slayer magic. It filled the room for a moment, then died down. The guards around her shifted in surprise and she paid them no attention.

Part of her wondered if Tyla would come rushing up the stairs. Ever since they received the news a few days ago about Wendy, Carla, and Lucy out in Ca-elum, Tyla had been at her side. She worried that were targeting some of Fairy Tail's strongest, and while Alli felt flattered that her friend would consider her as such, she knew otherwise. They'd gone on a Z-Class quest, and apparently fought against forces aligned with Vothorm.

Alli barred her fist and returned her focus to the shining capital of Fiore below. Damn that God incarnate. Damn those guilds, damn those Dark Wizards! She felt a tear well in her eye. Carla had just attained S-Class. It wasn't right. Carla was as good as the others, and now she got this? She didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve a death on some island few knew of.

"She died a hero," Hisui had told a stunned Alli and Tyla. It was just after a meal, one that Hisui had been awfully quiet about. "She saved Natsu's life, and Wendy's too. She managed to defeat some of the most powerful assassins in the world before her life ended."  
Alli braced herself against the wall. Three days and her heart ached evermore. Would the pain end? She didn't dare imagine what sort of hurt and heartache was going on with the actual guild now. She shook her head, sniffled, and wiped away her tear.

Much as she tried to keep a professional atmosphere about her, few regarded her as such as a member of Fairy Tail and she could barely keep herself together since that day.

To make matters worse, rumors had been to trickling in, ever since a few envoys from Alikitasia arrived to give a report on the restructuring Alvarrez Empire.

Just as she put a bit more thought into them, the doors to the throne room opened. Arcadios, in his full armor, stood there. He nodded, and she started for the room.

Alli moved quickly down the throne room, no longer in disrepair since Fairy Tail attacked it several weeks ago. Gods, had she been in Crocus so long? She hardly enjoyed the life of a city in her earlier years, but didn't get that effect here. Even though she was mostly kept to the castle, she still felt she had some level of freedom. Perhaps that had to do with a healthy relationship she actually had with the kingdom's ruler, and she had Tyla. The two could run and have fun when they weren't on official business, attending meetings or building proposals to send to Sonya.

She missed her sister. Alli looked upon Hisui and felt that ache strong in her heart. How had she taken this news? She was close with Carla, Wendy, and Lucy. They'd saved her from Zash Cain and Animus four years ago. Alli blinked it away.

Hisui was in less formal attire than normal, wearing a single-piece white dress and dark green cloak atop that. She had her hair down and her crown was slightly tilted atop her head. She yawned and wiped away some of her makeup and some of her tiredness.

"My, what a sight to behold so early in the morning," Hisui said. "Arcadios made this meeting sound urgent. I suppose that's one way to start the day."

"Apologies," Alli said, and realized she forgot to bow. She awkwardly stopped mid-step and did so. Hisui giggled and waved her off.

"Not a problem, Princess," Hisui said. "Now, how may I help you?"

Alli gulped. "My queen..." She stopped again and shook her head. "Hisui, I have an impossible favor to ask of you."

"There are but two impossible favors in this throne room you can ask for: marriage and death, and while the former flatters me, the second is simply inconceivable." Hisui paused and Alli took a moment to realize she was kidding. She flashed Hisui a smile. "What is it?"  
"Reinstate Fairy Tail," Alli said, her words rushed. Hisui blinked, and tilted her head. She opened her mouth to speak and said,

"In times like these, Fiore needs Fairy Tail," Alli said. " _You_ need Fairy Tail. Keryu Cosmos showed not just Fiore but all of Ishgar its raw power. They murdered wizards. They enslaved an island. We need to show them that we are willing to stand up against them. Fairy Tail remains in hiding from the people that once trusted them. What does that say to Keryu Cosmos, what does that say to our enemies? That we shall all turn our backs to one another in a moment of fear? What happened to Magnolia was terrible, yes, but it was because of Vothorm. It was because of men and women who killed Carla!"

"Princess Allisandra," Hisui said, and stood up. It wasn't until then that Alli realized she was crying again. Hisui stepped down from her throne and stood level with Alli. She rested a hand upon her shoulder, then, in a fluid movement, slapped Alli across the face.

The smack resounded off the walls. Alli's face whipped to the side and the sting settled in. She stood, stunned.

Hisui trembled, then a little bit of laughter. She dropped to the ground, her dress spilling around her. "There it is. Will you bear it?"

"What?" Alli asked.

They locked eyes, Hisui's jade eyes with Alli's gold. "My final strike against Fairy Tail. For too long have they lived in the shadows of their former lives." She nodded. "Indeed, we were delivered a harsh and swift blow today. One that I shall never forget, one that shall stay with me for as long as I do live." She shook her head, then held her hand out. Alli took it and heaved Hisui back up. "But I do love Fairy Tail. Their punishment was harsh, perhaps unjust, and I can only hope to show what was necessary."

"What was that?"

"That _I_ will not back down," Hisui said. "And neither will Fairy Tail. Any other guild may have groveled or rebelled against me, but they prospered, they continued. Look at you. Here you are, a member of Fairy Tail, in my halls, in their moment of greatest defeat. Does that not speak volumes of your guild, Alli?"

Alli beamed and felt the sunlight pouring into the room from the windows above. "It does, Hisui."

"Fairy Tail is truly great and I shall not allow it to wallow in darkness any futher," Hisui said. "I appreciate your offer, Alli, but it is not a favor. It is indeed a necessity." Hisui folded her arms behind her back. "From this moment forward, Fairy Tail is no longer banned from the town of Fiore and may continue to conduct official guild business from their former location." She turned back to her throne. "But I still want you to stay here, Alli. I feel I may have yet have a use for you in the coming days."  
Alli raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

Hisui stopped and turned on a heal, an excited grin upon her face. "For Fairy Tail's comeback."

* * *

Erza could hardly believe the news at first. It came so quickly in the morning. Dawn had only just arrived. The fortress barely brimmed with any signs of life. She and Mirajane were the only ones actively in the entryway, setting up drinks and making things feel at home once again. She felt a certain warmth in her heart to have her friends back with her. They still rested, no doubt weary from their long travels.

They'd been home for three days, now, and Natsu was still asleep. Gray and Juvia were in and out of bed, but they were still so weary. Happy wandered about, quiet, but when he needed to show a smile or crack a joke there he was. Lily was always by his side.

Gajeel had been busily preparing his things and awaited Sting and Rogue's arrival. He and Erza discussed just yesterday his plan to return to Yaxen. He had to explain how he would train under the dragons alongside Sting and Rogue while learning to hunt for Wendy while Natsu would search perhaps all of Ishgar for Lucy.

Lily would go with him, as would Frosch and Lector for Sting and Rogue. Erza hoped to establish good communication with Minerva, especially with the news that Fairy Tail would soon be moving back to Magnolia. She would break the news to those of great import for the guild before officially informing everyone else later that evening, so that the next day they could collect their things and begin reconstruction.

Sting, throughout Fairy Tail's exile, had been displaying his support for them, despite a constant deluge of public outcry. He tried to inform them of their own struggles against Vothorm, but they refused to believe that such a being could exist after something like Zeref and Acnologia. Erza wanted to fault them, but why waste such energy on it? Fairy Tail had spent enough emotion already; now was not the time for that, but for moving forward.

Another pair of footsteps came out from one of the hallways, and Porlyusica emerged, yawning. She asked Mirajane for a particularly strong brew of coffee. Erza approached.

"How are you this morning?" she asked.

"Exhausted, but not nearly as exhausted as that poor boy," she said.

"Natsu," Erza murmured.

She nodded. "Gajeel put himself under quite a bit of strain against that Black Dragon, apparently, but Natsu must have given someone a good walloping. I haven't seen his magical circuits injured this bad since…" Her voice trailed, but Erza understood.

Since E.N.D., where they discovered the Demon Seed growing within him. "It's nothing like that, is it?"

"No, he simply fried them up," she said. "He tapped into some dangerous magic, as far as I can tell. I barely understand this Dragon Ultima Force, but it seemed he managed to infuse several other spells into it. He could have died quite easily had he persisted with this power any longer."  
Erza grimaced. "We'll have to warm him against that when he wakes."  
Porlyusica took the cup from Mirajane. "Indeed. But you and I both know, Erza, how unlikely that is to actually do anything."

Erza chuckled. "Perhaps, but we'll try nonetheless."

She scowled. "You Fairy Tail wizards are so persistent. Makarov raised you to be such…annoying little pests."  
Mirajane and Erza shared a warm grin and watched the old lady move back to her patient. Erza turned back to the bar and sighed. Even Natsu had almost been killed on this quest.

Gray's explanation of their battles didn't settle her down one bit. While he hadn't gotten a chance to witness Black Dragon's raw power, he did fight against some new foe, the Abyss-Born. It would seem that even the country of Iceberg would have a role to play in all of this, and their magic remained such a mystery. And then there was his fight with Nero; the Black Wizard was the toughest foe they'd ever faced, and he was merely _serving_ Black Dragon and Vothorm.

Erza flinched at the thought of the reincarnated God of Destruction, about how easily he tossed her around in her strongest armors and managed to actually break the magic circle for the spell Fairy Law. He'd gone dormant since his defeat against Sting and Rogue, but, when would he resurface?

She could only hope now, though, that they'd seen the brunt of it. They managed to defeat Nero, but still had to face Anna Heartfilia, Black Dragon, Harloc the anti-magic wizard, and Vothorm. The might of Keryu Cosmos, Titanfall, and Acnologius stared them down, all of their targets marked upon Fairy Tail. They hunted Natsu. They eliminated Lucy from their equation, and they effectively ruined Fairy Tail's relationship with Fiore.

Erza clenched her fist. Mirajane noticed and rested a hand atop Erza's. Erza exhaled, feeling some of the tension drip away from her.

"Mirajane, I have a favor to ask of you," she said.

"Of course," she said.

"I need you to round a few people up," she said. "We need to have a little chat about what we're going to do next."

The Demon Wizard nodded, setting a clean glass down. Erza rattled off the names of those she wished to see, including Natsu but knowing he would not be awake, and sent Mirajane on her way. She then moved from the bar to another room, well-hidden from the rest, but well-known to those who had been at Fairy Tail. It was Erza's office. Macao, Cana, and Laxus were frequent visitors to it. Gildarts even stopped by a few times; he hadn't been on too many jobs, which Erza thought a bit odd.

She sat at her desk, but restlessness overcame her and she stood. One by one her requested visitors came in, putting her a bit more at ease at first until she grew a bit nervous at what she wanted to say. Gray and Juvia, Gildarts, Levy and Gajeel, Laxus, Macao, and finally, Mirajane and Happy.

"Happy?" Erza asked.

Happy landed atop Mirajane's shoulder. "Figured if Natsu couldn't be here I would come. I'll tell him everything when he wakes up."

She smiled and nodded to him. Carla would say the same thing. She wanted to bring it up, but kept it to herself.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," Erza said.

"Figured it was pretty serious if you wanted me here," Macao said, wiping sleep from his eyes. He'd probably just woken up, too.

"I have news, just arrived from Crocus," Erza said, and everyone perked up. She met all of their eyes individually, then said, "Fairy Tail has been reinstated to return to Magnolia. We're officially allowed to go home."  
The room erupted in tired cheers, save for Mira, who was wide awake and gleefully jumped into Laxus's arms. Even Laxus cracked a grin, and she saw her mouth the name, "Jori." Erza bowed her head. Yes, indeed, their child could be back in her true home. Erza rested a hand atop her belly.

And someday, my child, you too will know that home. I swear it.

Erza returned to her tall stature, rolling back her shoulders. "And that, my friends, is only the beginning. Gajeel and Gray have explained the details of the quest to me, and I've given them much thought." She looked directly to Gajeel for a moment, and he had an expression to match his Dragon Slayer element. It steeled Erza's resolve, too. "I've also granted him permission to return to Yaxen, alongside Lily, Sting, Rogue, and their Exceeds. They will lead the hunt for Wendy, honing their Dragon Slayer abilities."

"I'll bring her home," Gajeel said, and crossed her arms. "I promise."

"Meanwhile," Erza said. "While Natsu wants to go out for Lucy, it's obvious that he's still recovering, and I think it would be unwise to send him right out after her now." She held a hand up to Happy to silence him. "I want him at full strength before doing anything, and then we can discuss what we'll do about Lucy. I have faith that wherever she is she is holding out strong. I know that neither she nor Wendy are dead; Carla's sacrifice was not in vain."

She grit her teeth and clenched her fist, forming a sword in front of everyone. Nobody flinched.

"On my honor as a knight, as a Fairy Tail member, and as your master I promise that they will come home to us! Fairy Tail will reunite and we will crush anyone who says otherwise, who dares to stand in our way."

Everyone smiled and nodded, but it wasn't until Laxus put up the Fairy Tail symbol that everyone else followed suit. Erza sheathed her blade and all eyes fell back upon her.

"For now, though, we cannot allow the enemy to know that it is our turn to go on the hunt," Erza said. "From the sounds of things, Black Dragon does not fear our Dragon Slayers just yet, meaning Gajeel and the others have the perfect cover to train. Gildarts, I want you to take up another quest, perhaps one that takes you far." She smiled. "I'm not kicking you out; in fact, I've rather enjoyed your presence here. Rather, your have a knack for acquiring valuable information about our enemies, or perhaps our allies in this case."

"I'll keep an ear out for any mysterious Celestial Wizards," Gildarts said. "Not a problem."

"I think a job just came in that would be perfect for that," Mirajane said. "I'll show you after the meeting."

"What about me, why am I here?" Macao asked.

"I figured you would need to be involved with this, as a former Guild Master," Erza said. She turned to Levy. "Levy, see what you can do about possibly discovering Lucy's location. Locate anything you can on Keryu Cosmos or Anna Heartfilia, perhaps they've taken her somewhere key to their guild."

"And then Juvia and I can go and check it out," Gray said.

"No," Erza said, her voice sharp. "I want you two to stay here, just as Natsu will."

"Erza," Gray said, but Erza held her hand up.

"It is pivotal that we rebuild and that we show we are most helpful here, in Magnolia," Erza said. "There is a lot of aid you and Juvia can bring to the town; I want you two to be the thrust of our reconstruction efforts, alongside anyone else you can think of."

"I'm sure Lisanna and Elfman would love to help," Mira said. Juvia nodded at her, her mind a bit fogged, it seemed.

"We will get her back," Erza said softly.

"So then what about me?" Laxus asked.

Erza looked directly to him. "If you don't mind I'd like you to travel directly to Era to meet with the Magic Council on my behalf, to get the reinstitution of our guild in Magnolia fully okayed by them."

"Why me?"

Mirajane answered for you, "You are the grandson of one of their fellow Wizard Saints and well-respected by one Jura Neekis, sweetheart. It has to be you who goes."

"Actually, Macao, I would like you to go as well," Erza said.

"Can I bring Romeo with me?" he asked. "He needs some fresh air."

"By all means," Erza said, nodding.

"Good, then we can restart our training from before all this Vothorm crap," Laxus said, and a spark of lightning leapt off his hand.

"And I'll help Natsu recover," Happy said, giving Erza a thumbs-up. Erza nodded to the Exceed.

"It's still a trying time in front of us, my friend, but that has always been when Fairy Tail is at its strongest," Erza said. "We cannot back down now, or ever. We will show this world our resolve, and how it is greater than any foe placed before us. Fairy Tail will prevail. This, too, I promise you."

"Damn right," Gildarts muttered.

"You heard the lady!" Macao roared. "We've got work to do, people, let's go!"

Everyone hollered and cheered in agreement and stormed out of her room in a hurry, moving with great speed, and more heart than Erza had seen in weeks. She raised her hand to her chest, feeling a fluttering heartbeat. She sighed and the nerves did not settle, but finally, she did smile once again.

"We're coming, girls," she said. She closed her hand. She saw Jellal there, in front of her. She felt his power within her, within the child yet to be born. She felt his love, a love matched only by the radiance of her guildmates and those who came before.

Erza Scarlet stepped forward into Fairy Tail, into laughter and sounds of joy, of a guild bustling around and making japes. A guild of friends and family, a guild of hope. A guild that would not stay defeated, where a sacrifice meant that those who persisted could live in a world knowing love, knowing their love. And that, Erza thought to herself, is what made Fairy Tail the greatest guild of them all.

* * *

 **END OF ARC VI**

 **WELL**

 ***PHEW* Anyone else exhausted after all that?**

 **This arc was draining in SO many ways for me. Obviously, there was that hiatus that some of you, and myself, had to go through, and I sincerely apologize, again, for all that mess. It really made things linger for a little bit, and I hope that the quality of story didn't dip. I, personally, don't think so.**

 **A few things to note: SORRY Carla fans :(( I dreaded (but was really excited about) writing that chapter. But her sacrifice meant so much to me and I think you'll see that while Carla's gone, she will definitely carry on through the spirit of Fairy Tail. She's certainly lit a spark for Erza, which means that Fairy Tail's enemies better watch out! That chapter, though, also had a really, REALLY sweet fight that I hope a lot of you liked because I was so desperate to get to Baylan vs. Gajeel.**

 **Oh, right, and YEAH! Natsu's dad! Totally an OC, sure, but I really felt bugged that we never got anything more about his parents in the original canon. I doubt Mashima would've had him as a Dragon Slayer, but I do think it'd be interesting if he and Acnologia were, like, pals before Acnologia's cataclysm and the whole "Dragon King Festival" went down. Baylan was the character that got me really, really interested in writing these villains and I have some more fun stuff planned for him, so, hang tight!**

 **I think my favorite character to write for the arc was probably Nero, he felt so vile and monstrous but it was just interesting, for me, to get in his head and see him try and justify this. The Ankhseram Curse was another fun thing to toy around with. Also, we got to finally meet an Abyss-Born, expect A LOT more with that in the coming arc(s)!**

 **I got some feedback, too, about how Fairy Tail's treatment was a bit unfair, so I took that into consideration and was able to run with some material I hadn't even thought of until now, so thank you to those who leave reviews, it does help me figure some things out with the story and improve the overall arc that it's taking! I do read them and really appreciate them, so if you want to leave a review for this chapter or the arc in general that would really make my day :D**

 **As is customary, there's going to be a bit of a break between this arc and the next. I don't plan for it to pack as emotional a punch, but there are going to be quite a few new characters we meet from Ta-Yi and from around Fiore coming up and I want to make sure I'm rested and ready to take it all on.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this fic. It's always on my mind and honestly you readers, those who favorite, follow, review, or just pop in to read and hopefully get a kick out of it, are my fuel for writing this story. I fall more and more in love with this world with each chapter and while I may have ripped a few hearts out, trust me, it wasn't easy for me either, but I just want you all to know that I love you all a thousand times over and I love seeing what you've written or have to say about my little story. I couldn't be writing this without you.**

 **See you for ARC VII: "Tiger's Heart" coming soon! While you wait, if you want, you can check out my other fic that's just getting started, "Fairy Tail - Champions".**


	92. Ch 90 - Recovery

**START OF ARC VII: TIGER'S HEART**

* * *

Lucy patted her heel into the back of her shoe, then laced it nice and tight. The rocky and sandy roads of Ta-Yi often made her socks go from white to orange in just a days' time and it was an absolute pain to wash out. She straightened out her shorts, too. After a few days of walking around and realizing how much dust and wind swept up beneath her skirt could make for a discomforting day, she instead switched to what appeared to be common for the younger women of town: pants. But she didn't want pants that would make her sweat too much; instead, she went with either loose-fitted shorts or baggy pants, like the kind that Natsu or Gray would wear.

She brushed off her shoulders. In the warm summer days of Ta-Yi she found it best to wear tank-tops. Rose, the pink-haired Color wizard, was about Lucy's size in terms of their torsos, so she let Lucy borrow some clothes she was looking to give away, since she found them tacky. Lucy found them rather fascinating, if only because she'd never seen the style of clothing worn in Seven.

The Celestial Wizard raced downstairs, after having just come up after breakfast. She waved to the innkeeper and his wife.

"Headed out!" she exclaimed.

The innkeeper's wife nodded. "Good luck today!"

Lucy beamed back at them. "Thank you!"

She slowed her jog out the door, avoiding a few passerby patrons that were looking for a warm breakfast. Lucy was up rather early for the town; or, at least, that's what two weeks of observations had informed her. And if those two weeks told her anything else, it was that there wasn't a place to find a job anywhere.

She sighed and shouldered her empty backpack. She didn't have any credentials she could properly give out without possibly revealing herself as a Celestial wizard. She hadn't had to use magic since arriving in Ta-Yi, but did a bit of practicing in making her Star Dress transformations as subtle as possible, should the need arise.

Rose and Hailey, the sandy, brown-haired Sand-Make wizard, already knew that she was capable with magic, but didn't know _how_ capable.

After they nursed Lucy back to recovery they settled Lucy into the inn just a few blocks down the road from their own, so if Lucy needed anything she was a short walk away. Lucy managed to get a temporary job for about a week to cover the first few weeks' stay, but was just coasting on fumes right now. She needed a long-lasting job.

Lucy grimaced when she looked to the stores yet to open. Most of the venues didn't open up until the around nine or ten, since the town had so few visitors and everyone operated on mostly the same schedule. And because there wasn't that much work to be had, there wasn't much need for workers, anyway.

Initially, Lucy tried going the writer-route and tried to help others get going if they needed a writer or a scribe. That failed quickly. Everyone in Ta-Yi had it covered. Next, Lucy offered to start running a newspaper, but there wasn't a printing press around for miles. Every night, she decided, she'd continue writing with the hopes that maybe another publisher in Seven could pick up her writing.

After all, all the earnings she made from her book three years ago may as well have been moot. Whatever money she'd saved up was all gone. Lucy Heartfilia was either dead or missing. What did Cynthi have to offer? She didn't even have a last name. Lucy frowned. She'd flubbed on that front, too, accidentally giving Cynthi two different last names. She settled on Aquors with her third attempt and stuck to it. She only hoped Aquarius wouldn't be too flustered by the gesture.

Lucy turned the corner, walking by the small building that, seemingly nobody ever went in. There were no candles lit and there were few chairs in the main room. An empty board sat at the back of the room, one that reminded Lucy of the job board back at Fairy Tail. She shrugged. Weird. For all the places that were rather packed, it was odd to see one building that wasn't quite as jammed.

She continued down the road, hoping to hit parts of town from a few weeks ago. She'd struck out the day before with trying to get work from her initial temp job, since they'd brought on a full-time hire after they returned from a long job. Most of the people they hired were older than Lucy—well, in looks, anyway. How odd would it be to explain that Lucy was actually a thirty-year old woman in a twenty-three-year old's body?

Lucy gave herself a quick look. No, she totally looked thirty. Maybe they just didn't like her because she was a stranger.

She came to a stop about an hour later. None of the stores were open, so it'd best for her not to just wander about and waste her time knocking on doors and angering the townsfolk more with her presence. She crossed her legs and unlocked her key ring from her side. Just three keys, still: Aquarius, Virgo, and Scorpio. Not even any silver keys. Not even Plue!

Would the keys come back after Fairy Tail's exile was up? That'd be the only way she'd know about Fairy Tail, right? She'd thought about sending one of her three spirits to Fairy Tail to have them tell the others where Lucy was but…

Nero.

She shook her head, trying to wipe away his dark, ugly, malevolent face from her mind. Anna's dark expression was there, too. Nero would hunt down the others and curse them before he even got to Lucy. Or Anna would just move Lucy again. No, she couldn't put them at risk.

Lucy just nodded. As far as the world knew, as far as Lucy had to think, Lucy Heartfilia was gone. Cythina Aquors was who she was. A wizard with transformation magic, yes.

She slid her keys back onto her belt and rested her hands against the warm stone. She bowed her head, breathing in the fresh air of Seven. Despite being in a town, they were still in the middle of the countryside, to nice breezes that brought pure air still swept through the town. Not even Magnolia had that. Sure it had the sea breeze, but it was tough to beat the open countryside, Lucy thought.

Something shifted next to her and she felt a shadow loom over her. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Lucy turned up and had to everything she could not to squeal in surprise, and glee.

"Come with me," Loke whispered to her. His sunglasses blocked Lucy out from seeing his eyes, but seeing his familiar face made Lucy feel that much better.

She nodded and followed after him. Loke stuffed his hands in his pockets and led them down an alleyway Lucy hadn't even noticed before. She gripped the sides of her baggy pants tight. Was he going to scold her? Was he going to ask for her keys back, since she was no longer considered Lucy Heartfilia?

They turned a corner and Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. Her hands opened and then one raised to cover her mouth.

Virgo. Loke. Aquarius. Scorpio. Capricorn. Cancer. Gemini. Aries. Saggitarius. Taurus.

All of them stood with their hands out toward Lucy, all of them smiling at her. Loke reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

"You've been alone for a while now, Lucy," he said. He knelt down to be level with her. "We couldn't bear to let that happen anymore."

"We all came as soon as the King would allow us," Capricorn said. "With these."

They all held out their hand. Each of them held a key in their hands, with Aquarius, Scorpio, and Virgo holding one of Lucy's old Silver keys. Lucy's breathe caught. Her hands shook and her lips trembled. She had to bow her head to hide the tears that streamed from her face.

"You guys," she managed to say. Her throat ached from trying to hold it all back. She shook her head. "I'm not worth it."

"You're the greatest wizard any of us have ever served under," Loke said.

"And our best friend," Aquarius said.

"We will, now and forever, be at your side, miss," Saggitarius said. "If you would honor us with your acquaintance once again."

"Princess." Virgo spoke soft, but with passion. "Please."

Lucy squeezed a ball of dirt in her hand. She closed her eyes to stop herself from looking at the Fairy Tail emblem.

"We know the dangers of exposing your secret," Aquarius said. "And we don't care. We'll do what you want of us, we're not afraid of anyone else. We'll protect you no matter what."

"Even if you aren't Lucy to the rest of the world, you are to us," Loke said.

"Then…" Lucy said. "Then you have to make your contracts with Cynthi Aquors." She could barely get the words out. "And never return to Fairy Tail. That's how we'll keep them safe. That's how we'll protect them." She raised her head. "You have to promise me! You'll never return to Fairy Tail!"

She wasn't sure who, though, she was speaking to: the spirits, or herself?

Loke knelt in front of her. "We'll serve _you_."

Lucy sighed with a trembling chest and touched the top of Loke's head, then swung her arms around him and wrapped him in a massive hug.

"You never served me," Lucy said. "That's not what friends do."

Loke chuckled. "You're right." Everyone else swarmed them and joined in the embrace.

"Thank you, everyone," Lucy said. "For everything."

* * *

Erza poked her head up from the mountains of paperwork she'd done and still had to do. Her only solace was not having to prod through the seemingly hundreds of job requests that came in. Since none were filtered specifically for Fairy Tail, they got everything. They needed everything, though, if they were to build their guild back up financially and in terms of a reputation. Their victories at the past few Grand Magic Games meant they would be financially stable for now, but if work didn't come in soon they were in for a lot of trouble.

It was in this arena that Mirajane shone, and every waking moment Erza wished she hadn't tormented the woman when they were younger. Despite having a child, Mirajane worked around the clock to post up the jobs, keep things orderly in the guild hall, _and_ even give people job suggestions. She'd found one perfect for Gildarts to comply with the plan made a few weeks ago.

Erza touched the guild emblem on her arm. That'd been weeks, now, and still no signs of Lucy or Wendy. She tapped her pen against the table. Macao had reported back recently with Romeo and it sounded as if the discussions of getting Fairy Tail, in terms of status as far as the Magic Council was concerned, were going well, but slow. Without Erza being there for direct contact it was quite difficult. She could only roll her eyes at that. Why wouldn't the others just listen to Jura, he would vouch for them without a doubt.

She sighed and leaned her head back. How did Master keep up with all of this? The number of times Fairy Tail destroyed a town or saved the world, how did he manage to keep his head above the water?

Erza sat up, shifting so her back didn't hurt so much. She rested her hand upon her belly. She was, what, about a month into this pregnancy and she was already feeling the effects of it? She frowned. At this stage, she was effectively useless as a warrior. She had no choice but to count on Natsu and Gajeel to find Lucy and Wendy, to fight anyone that stood in their way.

Like Vothorm. Erza clenched her fist and snapped her pen in two. She was helpless in that fight, anyway. She closed her eyes but could still see the moment he managed to break the magic circle that would cast Fairy Law, the moment that had completely broken her spirit. Vothorm treated them like trash. So did his subordinates.

Gajeel had been remiss to talk about it, but when Porlyusica was examining him, she noted that his wounds clearly could have been lethal.

"It's similar to when you inflict harm onto yourself," Porlyusica said. "Sometimes the damage is hardly distinguishable from someone else's attack, but a skilled doctor can often tell. Black Dragon clearly pulled back just in time, just as someone harming themselves would."

He toyed with Gajeel, he toyed with the power of Dragon Ultima Force. So they'd exchanged one Nero, one man with the Ankhseram curse, for arguably the most powerful Dragon Slayer they'd come across yet. Natsu had also been a bit remiss in discussing what he learned of Black Dagon, but from what Gajeel had said, the man had once been friends with Acnologia. The thought made Erza shudder.

A God of Destruction and a Dragon of Destruction. And they were down one Dragon Slayer and the strongest Celestial wizard in Fiore, as well as their own Guild Master. Erza slammed her fist on the table, cracking it.

"Damn," she muttered.

It was all she could think of for two weeks, significantly slowing her work. While everyone around the guild hall tried to pretend things were normal, it was nearly impossible. Gajeel's departure with Sting and Rogue just one week ago sent them all a reminder that Wendy was missing, and they would need the help of Dragons to get her back. That was anything but normal.

Still, in all that time of trying to work, Erza was able to think. She looked to the envelope at the side of her desk. She'd received it a few days ago, but hadn't informed anyone just yet. She opened her drawer and looked to a list of names she had written down, some scratched out, some recently added on. But there were five, in heavy ink, that stood out to her. She looked once more to the envelope, addressed to her, and bearing the queen's seal.

A knock on the door made Erza reclaim her focus. She sat up, folding her hands.

"Enter," she said. She brushed her hair aside.

Porlyusica stood in the doorway. "Someone would like to speak with you."

"They couldn't come themselves?"

"Not without my supervision," she said and stepped aside.

Erza crossed her arms as Natsu moved into the room, but immediately noted the difference in him. She'd come to visit him since he was in his small coma, but had only seen him once since he fully woke.

Natsu looked terrible. His arms were thin, his face a bit sunken. He walked with a bit of a slouch.

"Natsu, what's happened?" she asked, standing up immediately.

"He's still recovering," Porlyusica said, glancing to him. "He will be better in a few weeks time, probably back up to full strength. But the fool almost eradicated his magic in a single attack."

Natsu nodded and flashed a toothy grin. "Lightning Flame Dragon Ultima Force."

Erza shook her head. "Natsu…"

"It was that or Gray would die, Erza," Natsu said. He waved his hands and Erza kept her mouth shut. "Anyway, I've been thinking. First, I need someone's fire. I haven't had a decent meal in so long."

Erza raised and eyebrow and nodded. She Requiped into her Flame Empress Armor and held a ball of fire in her hand. She kept the magic pouring from her hand as Natsu vacuumed the flames into his system.

"How is everyone else doing, Miss Porlyusica?" Erza asked.

The old hag shrugged. "Not many that are injured, thankfully. Now that he's all healed up I figured I'd be headed home soon, at least until Wendy or Lucy get back."

Natsu cut off the stream, a lot of color returning to his face. He grunted and flexed his power. Porlyusica slapped him upside the back of his head.

"Fool," she said. "I told you no magical output until the end of the week."

"Sorry," Natsu said, and a small flame escaped the side of his lips. "Anyway, Erza, there's something else I wanted to ask you."

Porlyusica looked to Erza, who nodded, and the old woman stepped out of the room. Happy quickly replaced her, panting.

"Jeez, you go away for a few weeks and suddenly the sea is full of fish," he said. "Sorry I'm late, Natsu."

"Not a problem, pal," Natsu said. He returned his attention to Erza, who sat against her desk and folded her arms. "Happy tells me he and I are going to go after Lucy."

"Yes, but only when you're fully healed up," Erza said. "It's likely that this will force you to cross paths with Anna Heartfilia. She's dangerous, Natsu, more than you probably estimate."

Natsu's mouth straightened. "Jeez, put a little faith in me."

"I have all the faith in the world, but you tend to get a bit worked up over these things. This situation will be treated with the utmost delicacy." She grimaced. Probably be better to have someone like Gray in the room for this, then.

No. No, she needed Natsu.

"But Porlyusica did say you'll be recovered in a few weeks' time, which is ample amount of time for us," Erza said.

"We need to find Lucy as soon as possible," Natsu said.

"And who knows where she is? Who could possibly know?"

Natsu and Happy exchanged a look, and it was clear that they both put all of their mind to it. Natsu snapped his fingers, a small spark jumping away.

"Anna," he said.

Erza nodded. "But our problem there is that we do not know where she is at any given moment, either. And it's likely that she may have just taken Lucy and is holding her captive, nothing more. Anna only wanted to sacrifice you in order to resurrect Zeref, which means she missed her target."

She reached behind some of the paperwork and held up the envelope from Hisui.

"An envelope?" Natsu asked.

"An invitation for us, and for Anna," Erza said, and handed it to Natsu. Happy sprouted his wings and floated next to Natsu to check it out as well.

"Wait, we really got invited?" Natsu asked. "To…to go to the Grand Magic Games?"

Erza nodded. "Hisui probably sees it as an effective way of getting us back in the good graces with Fiore, but for us it's a far greater chance of drawing out Anna Heartfilia."

"How so?"

Erza gestured to Natsu. "Because we'll make it clear that you are going. Anna probably will still want to find you to bring back Zeref. If we draw her out, we can capture her. Especially if we have more than just you there." She reached back again and held up a paper, holding it so Natsu could see it. "That's why I've assembled this team. Not just to win the games, but because these wizards will have the best odds of taking down Anna."

"Gray, Juvia, Cana, and Elfman?" Natsu asked. "Wouldn't Levy be better?"

"I need Levy for something else," Erza said. "It won't be enough for us to just draw Anna out and have her sneak up on us." She set the paper down and crossed her arms. "That's why I'm going to have her, Asuka, and Romeo, when he comes back, track her down and keep an eye on her. We won't lose sight of her, and we'll get Lucy back."

"So we'll just use the games as a distraction?" Happy asked.

"Yes," Erza said, not taking her eyes off of Natsu's. The Dragon Slayer's mind clearly raced, but was also focused. "Natsu."

He snapped his head up. "Yeah, I hear you."

"I want you to lead this team in my stead," Erza said. "I'll work closely, if I can, with Hisui to ensure things run smoothly. I wanted your input on anything else before writing back to her. I'm not sure how well she'll take it that we're using this invitation for our own selfish means." She clenched a fist. "But even if she says we can't go I still want you there, at least. I want you to draw out Anna, and I want you to bring Lucy home."

"I will," Natsu said.

Erza sighed. Getting worked up unsettled her stomach. She straightened out, letting her long scarlet hair tumble down her back.

"The games aren't for another three months," Erza said. "Get healed up and then get ready. Tell everyone else what you've heard here." She reached out and clasped his shoulder. "Anna will not make a mockery of Fairy Tail again."

Natsu placed his hot hand on top of Erza's. "I know."

* * *

Rose and Hailey came away from their work and found Lucy at their usual lunch spot, a small café underneath a canopy, perfectly placed so they were always in the shade. Lucy wiped away a few beads of sweat. Hailey sipped some more of her tea and looked around the town for a moment. Rose sat back in her seat as well.

"I have to admit, Busty, I'm surprised how well you're pulling my old clothes off," Rose said.

Lucy grinned. Hailey called Lucy by her new name, but Rose always called her Busty, for reasons that needed no explanation. At first she was a bit embarrassed, since Rose said it with a bit of malice, but now she said it like she would anyone else's named.

"Like I said, back in my old town we didn't have this style," she said. "I like it quite a bit." She'd thought about affectioning herself with an accent, but the Fiore accent was already enough compared to the more country Seven one.

"Well it's because she can get more out of them," Hailey said. She grinned at Rose. "If you tried on her pants they'd turn tight-fit instead of loose fit, big booty."

Rose's hair and eyes flared to a warm color. "I can't stand you sometimes, Sand Witch."

Lucy got rather tripped up the first few times Rose called Hailey that. She wondered if there was some odd part of their friendship that involved sandwiches.

Hailey said. "So, no luck on the job front?"

"Nope," Lucy said. "Everyone's got enough work."

"You'll probably see a better shot in the fall," Rose said. "When the university kicks back up."

"University?" Lucy asked.

"U.S., University Seven," Hailey said. "We get a bit of a boost in work since we have to send some supplies their way. Attendance has been going up in recent years, ever since the whole Alvarrez thing and people realized that they had no way of defending themselves if they were to get out of Fiore."

"That would've been bad, yeah," Lucy said. Like any of these wizards stood a chance against even the weakest of the Spriggan 12. She sipped her tea, soothing her throat and mind.

"But, hey, the University pays off," Rose said. "Helped Benny get the money for the guild hall."

Lucy gripped her cup a bit tighter. "Right, I'd nearly forgotten about that."

Hailey shifted. "So you haven't been thinking much on our offer then, have you?"

Lucy sighed. It'd been about a week since Rose and Hailey offered for Lucy to join their small guild. They only had a handful of members now, and hardly any work coming in. Rose and Hailey took a small job in the middle of the week that barely covered the expenses necessary to get to the job site.

But could she? Could she join another guild? She had her bandages around the Fairy Tail emblem on her hand and nobody questioned why. She knew her excuse: bad scarring from her childhood. If anyone saw that emblem, though, she'd be exposed without question.

Lucy felt an aching in her throat. She swallowed the lump but her red, puffy eyes turned Rose's hair and eyes blue.

"Don't feel bad about turning us down," Rose said.

"It's not that," Lucy said. She wiped away a tear, staining the underside of her eye with a tear. "I was in a guild before is all." _Stop it_. "I had to leave them after it was destroyed, though." _Better_. "I had to run away, I had to stay away from there. My life was in danger. So, joining another guild…"

"We won't end up like that," Hailey said.

Lucy looked through misty eyes to her and saw a smile brimming with confidence. Hailey stood up and pointed to her chest.

"On my honor as a wizard, on my magic, I promise that our guild will never see that fate," Hailey said. "If you join us, Cynthi, you won't regret it."

She held her hand down to Lucy. Her hands stayed anchored at her side.

 _"You wanted to find Fairy Tail, right? Well, come on!"_

Lucy bowed her head. Fairy Tail. They were gone, now. A memory, a life and a beautiful dream Lucy had that ended in a nightmare, that ended when she woke and realized this was what fate had given her.

Would she deny this, then? Would she deny another wizard guild? When she'd left, when she ran from home, what she wanted was Fairy Tail, yes, but she wanted a home. Would she deny one this time? Why?

She stood up and took Hailey's hand.

"Take me there," Lucy said. "I want to join your guild."

Hailey squeezed her hand. "Then welcome to Tiger's Heart, Cynthi. We're glad to have you."

* * *

 **I had someone asking in a review earlier (a guest review, so I couldn't answer right away) but I figured that this may be a question on multiple peoples' minds:**

 **Including this one, there are four arcs left of the story. Maybe if you're all nice enough I'll even reveal their titles ;D**


	93. Chapter 91 - Arleos and Mio

Cynthi sat up in bed as the early morning sun shone through her tiny room's window and greeted her. Sitting across the way was Aries, brushing through her hair. She always sat by Cynthi's bed in the morning, making sure she had the finest, fluffiest pillows for waking up. Cynthi rolled her shoulders back and yawned.

"Good morning, Aries," she said, feeling her blonde hair skim the tops of her shoulders. It'd taken a few days, but her shorter hair finally seemed normal once more. She couldn't make pigtails anymore, but a single ponytail seemed to be doing her just fine in these warm summer days.

"Good morning, Cynthi," Aries said, bowing her head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yup," Cynthi said, grinning. "That makes it, what, four days in a row now?"

"I believe so." Aries clapped her hands nervously. "Oh, this is wonderful!"

Someone knocked at the door, and Aries opened it up. Capricorn stepped through, folding his arms behind his back. He removed his sunglasses and showed Cynthi warm, comforting eyes.

"I didn't wish to disturb your slumber, madam," Capricorn said. "I can take things from here, Aries. I believe Leo wished to see you, anyway."  
"Oh, good," Aries said. She rose and vanished in a puff. Cynthi felt some magic power return, even though Aries managed to open her own gate, just as Capricorn did. Just as they had every morning, every day.

Cynthi swung her legs out of bed and approached a mirror. Capricorn handed her a shirt from her open drawer and she put it over her torso.

"Seems you have, indeed, slimmed down a bit," Capricorn said.

Cynthi grimaced. "Well, not for lack of trying, anyway."

"I shall take the credit for it," he said.

Cynthi rolled her eyes, and when they settled, she spotted the dark pink Tiger's Heart emblem—a flaming heart—upon her right shoulder, big, pronounced, and proud. Hailey had stamped it on there just over two weeks ago, after Lucy—Cynthi—accepted a place in Tiger's Heart.

Capricorn's new workout regiment began later that day, too, as a part of Cynthi's contracts with the Celestial Spirits. Each one had their own set of rules, but the Zodiacs wanted to get even more particular: Aries wanted to be at Cynthi's bedside until a week had gone by and there were no nightmares of Nero or Anna, Aquarius wanted similar rules to what had been established with Lucy Heartfilia, Scorpio wanted to only be summoned in battle mode, Cancer made Cynthi swear he would be her sole hair stylist, Saggitarius asked to be allowed to practice his archery for once in an urban area, Taurus wanted to be with Cynthi to protect her should she go sunbathing (pervert), Gemini wanted to inherent Cynthi's name and clothing too, Loke wanted her to promise to hone her skills with some type of Soul-magic, and Capricorn wanted her physical body to become much stronger, so she could better resemble a martial artist.

Leo and Capricorn's wishes were the hardest to fulfill, obviously. Cynthi had a difficult enough time picking what kind of magic she would want infused with her soul, but in the end, she went with Aera-Soul magic, a magic tied to the very essence of the air itself, similar to what the Exceeds could manifest, or what Wendy could do. She'd only seen Soul magic used sparingly—Jenny Realight and, obviously, Elfman and Lisanna Strauss.

Cynthi's Aera-Soul allowed her temporary flight and ethereal wings, and, as she was developing, a longer span for breathing and increased seed. She mostly chose this as an easy way out to mesh Loke's training with Capricorn's, since longer breathing time meant more lung capacity which meant she could work out longer and satisfy Capricorn's requirements of her. But it turned out that Aera-Soul, being quite the pure magic, also made her just a stronger wizard overall, flexing her magical circuits and allowing her to cycle through Star Dresses faster than ever before.

Originally, Cynthi was prepared to let her Spatial magic Star Dress be her magic of choice to use publically, but the more she trained with this magic, the more it made sense for her to become Cynthi, the Aera-Soul witch. Star Dress was simply too close to magic Lucy would use, and that would not do.

Her time in Ta-Yi, and Seven as a whole, reminded her of how small the world was. They got word, fast, that the Grand Magic Games were set to get under way in a little over three months, and Hailey and Rose brimmed with excitement at the idea, but were obviously disappointed that they couldn't participate, since they were not a Fiore guild, nor even an official guild in the eyes of the Magic Council, as Cynthi understood. They were close, though, and it was all the more reason for Cynthi to become a Soul wizard: the council wouldn't think twice about a girl with that magic, but someone with a mastery of a Star Dress? One Iron Rock Jura would find that curious.

"I'd like if you could do five laps today, Miss Cynthi," Capricorn said, folding his arms. Cynthi snapped out of her days and changed into her workout shirt, and began tying her hair up. The shirt was cut at the mid-riff, and she got a good look at her forming abs. They'd been a bit flubby before—not too much, since she was just coming off a three-year quest with Fairy Tail—but now she looked a bit more muscular, kind of like an athlete getting back into shape.

"Are you punishing me?" she asked, flicking her stomach.

Capricorn chuckled. "I'm pushing you. You'll never get stronger if you don't increase your pace, right?"

Cynthi frowned. "I won't get stronger if I don't have food, either." But, she had no money. The job front dried quicker than a desert and she lived solely off of the tips she got for people mistaking her for a waitress around the inn she stayed at.

Tiger's Heart still had an incomplete Guild Hall, and Cynthi wasn't sure she was prepared to visit it quite yet, anyway. Perhaps when all was said and done with it she could go it. She still hadn't even met their master, Aiden, or any of the other few members. Wizards, she found, could not be more frowned upon. The town's obnoxious mayor, Cory, saw to that. He was probably the reason so few jobs got in for the guild, despite things around town probably getting a million times easier if he'd just let Tiger's Heart know.

"That's not my problem," Capricorn said. "My problem is ensuring you are the strongest new witch you can be."

Cynthi nodded. "Right. Thank you, Capricorn."

"They'll probably spare you a bit of bread, though, right?" Capricorn said.

"Yeah, they're good folk," Cynthi said. She went into her bathroom and made her final preparations. Capricorn was gone, but left with positive energy behind.

Cynthi moved quickly downstairs, leaving her shoes behind. She'd trained her Aera-Soul magic to coat her feet in a protective bubble of cool air, after much failure and trial and error, so she didn't need shoes for the hot ground and the roads were so smooth around Ta-Yi she didn't worry for cracks at all.

The innkeeper fixed her up with a loaf of bread and quick cup of water straight from their pump and Cynthi was off, walking to the edge of town before beginning her jog around the circular town.

Really, five laps didn't seem too long anymore. On her first few days, when Capricorn had her running two laps around the city, it seemed like an eternity. He'd probably frown upon her using her Aera-Soul magic for anything other than keeping her feet cool, but as she jogged and felt the air circulating through her system, she didn't really feel the need for it.

Cynthi stayed to the outer parts of the town, waving to those that looked at her and ignoring those that gave her scornful or lustful looks. She couldn't help the fact that when she ran she bounced, and her breasts seemed a bit more pronounced now that her waist and stomach thinned out. Then again, so did her arms and legs. Rose's nickname for her only compounded her focus onto her boobs.

She flicked her hair back, listening to the wind whistling between her ears. Seven's breezes were like a treasure, and she enjoyed them plenty. It made jogging much easier. She wished she could just close her eyes and float with it; though, that was probably her new Soul magic talking. It wanted her to be where the air was most fresh and natural, and running allowed Cynthi to intake much more air than if she were just standing, even if she just stood outside.

She rounded her starting point for the third time. If she had to guess, the town was only a mile in circumference, and she'd likely been running for a half hour or so. The soreness in her legs and aching in her calves told her that much, anyway. Her feet were cool, yes, but that didn't rob them of any sharp pain or cramps she may have felt. Still, she had a promise to keep. And besides, the training was definitely paying off. She didn't begin to feel these aches and pains until she tried to calculate her total distance ran and the amount of time she'd been running.

Cynthi watched the town come to life a bit more while she ran. A lot more people gave her strange looks. She saw Rose airing something out of their apartment and the Color wizard called out, "Bounce it, Busty!"

Sometimes Cynthi wondered what would happen if she focused her Aera-Soul magic into her fist and tested it on Rose.

Still, Rose looked quite happy. Her mood steadily improved over the last two weeks compared to when Lucy arrived in Ta-Yi. Hailey was a bit of a factor in that, as was the dwindled presence of Mayor Cory in their lives as he pestered other wizards in town, or just tried to keep their economy afloat with how slow things were over the summer.

And when Rose was happy, somehow it made Cynthi feel happy. Perhaps her Color magic was infectious. Cynthi basically got the handle on how Rose's magic worked and wondered about its utility in combat. Hailey's was easy enough to see; Maker wizards were good combatants as a standard. While most of her wanted to avoid combat situations and stick to the peace and quiet that Ta-Yi had provided so far, a good fight would be nice. Maybe she could spar with Capricorn or Gemini sometime soon.

Cynthi rounded the corner of her final lap and burst forward without any Aera-Soul magic, jogging through her starting point and making a wide turn down another street, where the shops were now wide-awake and ready for the day. She braced herself against a lonely bakery and kept her back straight, using her practiced breathing techniques to take away the burn in her throat and lungs.

"Ugh, jeez," she muttered and spat a large wad of saliva in her mouth. Cynthi swiped some sweat away. "Fitness really sucks."

She kept walking at a slow pace to let her legs calm down. She wanted nothing more than a nice bath right now. Cynthi knew better than summoning Aquarius to just douse her, and activating her Star Dress in the middle of town to provide some layer of water didn't seem the brightest idea, either. Her inn was just a few blocks away and a quick walk, really.

A nearby door opened and closed quickly. Cynthi turned her head. She'd never noticed this store, before. The sign above the door, in multi-colored letters, simply said, "BOOKS," and by some magic, the letters tuned out and then lit back up in sequence before holding the colors for a few seconds and going away.

Cynthi stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it was that walked out of the door. A small-framed woman with very curly light blonde hair stepped out of the shop, holding her hands above her head. She had thin arms and legs and a massive smile on her face. She looked something like a string bean the way her body was proportioned. She wore a lavender dress meant more for casual clothes than work.

"Come on, come all!" an energetic voice piped from the young woman. "Ta-Yi's bookstore is finally back in business, and we've got things all stocked and ready to go just for you!" She repeated the sentence a few more times, and Lucy was lost in her voice.

"First Master," she muttered, and clamped her hand over her mouth.

The visage of Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's First Master, cheered and hollered at an empty street, trying to get the attention of anyone nearby. Lucy leaned back against the nearest building, her hands trembling from a mix of shock and fear.

Why was she here? Why was she so close? Oh, no, what if Anna were to find out?

The young woman turned toward Lucy and all time seemed to slow. No, her face was different; undoubtedly, at one point, this woman had been Mavis Vermillion, but something was different. Tension seemed rid from her face; instead, there was only hope.

A fast memory tunneled through Lucy's mind: that night, three years ago, when Natsu invited her on the Century Quest, she'd been there. But her name was different. Oh, no, what was her name!

Their eyes locked but Lucy was already on her way out, skirting through an alley and rushed down more alleyways, ducking through them until she finally came to a stop and had to drop to a squat just to collect herself. Her name. What was her name?

Hundreds of questions flew through Lucy's head but they were all cut off by a low-rumbling cackle and several heels tapping against the road.

Cynthi stood up, glancing at those who approached.

"I've been a fan of people groveling on the streets of this city, you know," Mayor Cory said. His entourage nodded. "But with guild wizards it almost seems proper."

Cynthi sniffled away a tear stuck in her system. "Good morning, Mr. Mayor."

Cory didn't even acknowledge her words. "Get kicked out of the guild, did we? Or did it finally shut down? You know, we could do well with another business there. It could actually generate some profit for this town, rather than take up space."

"I'm not the one to ask about it," Cynthi said. "You should take it up with Master Aiden."

"Master Aiden won't admit me," Cory said. He stepped closer, and Cynthi smelled a staunch parfum coming off him. She started holding her breath with masterful ease. "Besides, today I wanted to speak with you."

Cynthi raised an eyebrow, not showing at all that she held her breath. Cory scoffed and crossed his arms, but still jabbed a finger toward Cynthi.

"These last several days I can't help but notice you doing laps around Ta-Yi," Cory said. "And that you've got magic on your feet."  
He pointed to her feet and Cynthi's eyebrow only went up. Cory waved her off and gestured at the council members, or body guards, he had around him.

"You think I wouldn't have magic-detectors with me?" Cory asked. "Magic is the most dangerous weapon in this world, I'll know when it's being used. So what are you using it for? Creating some kind of barrier around down, perhaps creating a signal for your allies from Iceberg or Bosco to come to invade us?"

Cynthi had to let go to say, "I'm not invading anything, and I'm only using my magic to keep my feet cool."

"Buy shoes," Cory said.

"I can't afford any, and Seven shoes make me uncomfortable."

"How unfortunate," Cory said. "Is the guild not paying you anything? Can you even afford to eat?"

"I make do," Cynthi said.

Cory shrugged. "I'm sure. Still, I couldn't help but feel bad seeing like that. Here." He held out three small coins. "I'm sure it'll help you for a bit."

The coins glistened in the morning sunlight, right into Cynthi's face. They seemed inviting in that way, until sunlight glinted off of them and shone in her eye. Cynthi blinked and took a step back.

"I'll find my own way, I don't need your charity," she said.

"A homeless, hapless wizard should really think wiser," Cory said. He flicked the coins back into his palm and stuffed them in his pockets. "You're thin, pale, and can't even afford shoes. You're nothing but a stench on my town."

"I think you should just walk away," Cynthi said. "For your sake."

"For my sake?" Cory asked. "Was that a threat?"

"Actually, it was not." That energetic voice that seemed all too familiar sang from an alleyway. Cynthi's skin crawled as the visage of First Master appeared near them, prancing closer with a bit of pep in her shoeless step.

"Ah, good morning, Mio," Cory said, and a light went off in Cynthi's head.

"She was not threatening you, Mister Mayor, she was quoting a book I'd just read," Mio said. "Called _Times and Travels Across Bosco – Trials of a Dragon Slayer_." She winked at Cynthi. Oh, no. Did she recognize her as Lucy?

"Could've chosen a better line to quote," Cory said. He sighed. "I'd stay away from this one, though, Mio."  
"Why?" she asked. "She's…"

"Just a bit delirious from the heat," Cynthi quickly said. Mio raised an eyebrow, raising a hand in confusion. Cynthi chuckled and moved closer to Mio, nudging her back into the alleyway.

"And probably a lack of food," Cory said, looking her over once more.

"I didn't think you could go hungry, Miss Lucy," Mio said.

Cynthi flinched. "I think I'll just be getting going. Mio, is that your name? Do you have a shop around here, I'd love to find some shade."

She half-heartedly chuckled and shuffled a befuddled Mio all the way back into the bookstore, then slammed the door behind her and whirled around to a straight-faced Mio, who had her hands on her hips and several questions written upon her face.

"Talk, missy," Mio said.

Oh, lord, she still talked like First Master. Lucy sighed, but, before her body could react, she slumped down and wrapped Mio in a hug, just on instinct. She buried her face in the fluffs of light hair, but held her tears at bay.

"What's the matter?" Mio asked.

"It's…" Lucy pulled away. Mio was just a bit taller than her when Lucy was on her knees. "It's just nice to see a familiar face again."

"Familiar face? Aren't you with your friends here?" Mio asked.

Lucy grinned through puffy cheeks. "No, I'm alone here." She shook her head. "It's a really long story, Mio." She reached up and rested a hand on Mio's shoulder. "It's very nice to see you again after so long."

Mio's face lit up. "So you do remember meeting us? Oh, I have to tell…Arleos! Arleos come out here, we have a visitor!"  
Lucy's heart sank. That night, Mio had made a fast friend, one that much resembled…

Zeref. Terror must have written across Lucy's face because Mio quickly reached out and clasped Lucy's hand just as fear clasped her heart. But, she didn't know what sort of fear this was. Fear of seeing Zeref again, or fear that Anna would come for him? For the boy she thought she knew?

Lucy sighed through trembling lips. Arleos approached and held his hand out to her. He had Zeref's face but none of his coldness or his expressions. Instead this boy, Arleos, looked like nothing more than a sweet, caring, tender young man.

"Is something the matter, Miss Lucy?" he asked.

Lucy flinched again. Mio held out her hand and Lucy took both of their hands in her own and pulled herself up.

"No, just…sorry, sort of freaked out for a second there," Lucy muttered.

Arleos grinned, then blushed. Mio giggled.

"It's okay," she said. "You don't need to be shy."

Arleos bowed his head. "I'm not shy it's just…you know, it's a surprise! I didn't expect to see her again, especially in my shop!"

"Wait, you guys run this place, you don't just work here?" Lucy asked, trying to collect herself.

Mio shook her head, waving a long head of hair around loosely. "Yup! We used to work for a major publisher in Fiore, but their market started to run dry so we decided to branch out a bit. We heard there was a big university nearby and set up shop here."

"Turns out this is where the money is," Arleos said.

His voice was so soft compared to Mio's. Had Zeref been this way?

Lucy frowned. It didn't matter, really. Much as she had become Cynthi, Mavis and Zeref became Mio and Arleos. They were new people, reborn, hidden away from the curse of Ankhseram. Lucy knew she couldn't explain that to them, nor could she explain her situation properly. A heaviness settled into her chest again.

"But, seriously, what is going on with you?" Mio asked. She patted Lucy on the arm. "A wizard of Fairy Tail should never act this way."

Lucy quickly shushed her. "Listen, can…can we sit down? And lock the door, please?"

She glanced from Arleos to Mio, and Arleos ceded. He locked the door and Mio brought them to a nice wooden table near the bookshelf. It took Lucy a minute to collect herself, but she finally said,

"I'm not a part of Fairy Tail anymore." She placed a hand over her bandaged guild mark hand. "I had to leave them, or someone I love would have died. I'm in exile…forever."

"That's terrible," Mio said. "Why don't you go back?"

"No, Mio, I think I understand," Arleos said.

Lucy raised her head. She remembered the stories Natsu had told about Zeref, and remembered some of the stories he'd written into his books, perhaps some of the memories shared by Zera when she contacted Fairy Tail. Zeref and First Master had to stay away from each other or they would kill each other; however, dark forces consumed Zeref, and his exile turned him into the feared and revered Black Wizard of legend.

Mio blushed. "It's because you would do the same for me, isn't it?"

She nuzzled her head onto Arleos's shoulder before planting a small kiss on his round cheeks. Arleos turned beat red and rubbed the spot she kissed.

"Not in front of customers, Mio," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry about your loss, truly," Mio said, folding her hands across the table. "And I'm sorry about our Mayor."

"He's just paranoid," Arleos said with a sigh. "He's worried that some kind of invasion will come. Apparently one happened in Fiore a few years ago."

Lucy just pursed her lips. Yes. _You_ invaded.

"Yeah, it was tough," she said. "But Fiore pulled through."  
"You did!" Mio exclaimed. "You were a hero, right?"

"I was," Lucy said. "But now I'm not that, or anything else. Now I'm not Lucy Heartfilia." She clenched her hands into fists. "I'm Cynthi."

Mio leered at Lucy. "Cynthi? That's not your real name. That's a fake name."

"It's the name I have no choice to bear," Lucy said. "Otherwise…otherwise, a lot of people will die."  
"That's baloney," Mio said. She stood up. "You should—!"

"Please!" Lucy cried out. "Just…please." She smiled at Mio. "I'm the same girl, but I'm a different person. Understand? It's what I need to be now."

"I understand, Cynthi," Arleos said. He stood up as well. "And that's why we'll do everything we can to make sure you can lead your life best as possible, to get your feet firm in the ground!"

"But, Arleos, it isn't right," Mio said.

"Come on, Mio, you know she's telling the truth," Arleos said. "And right now the best thing we can do is just help Cynthi. Especially by calling her that."

"Thank you," Lucy said, and her eyes fell to Mio, who leered at Lucy but when their eyes met Mio reached across the table and took Lucy's hands into her own.

"We'll protect you," Mio said, and hearing the words in First Master's voice affirmed them solid as ever for Lucy.

"I know," she said.

"And we'll hire you!" Arleos exclaimed. "We've got plenty of sales we need to make, and you know your way around a book. Plus, we've got to make a few trips down to the University and some neighboring towns, and it'd be great to have a powerful wizard help us out."

Cynthi sat up at that. "What if it were powerful wizard _s_?"

Mio grinned and let go of Lucy's hand, noticing the guild emblem on her shoulder. "Anything we can do to help wizards, of course! If Tiger's Heart needs jobs I'm sure our bosses across the country would love to get the help of wizards."

"They work pretty much right under President Kendrick," Arleos said.

Cynthi nodded. Hailey and Rose had brought up the President of Seven's name a few times. He was a wizard-sympathist, basically on the complete opposite end of the spectrum as Mayor Cory. Cynthi hoped to meet him one day, maybe to continue his agenda of letting wizards have a say in how Seven functioned.

"That sounds awesome," Lucy said. "I'll be sure to let my guild-mates know!"  
"Oh, Arleos, this is so exciting!" Mio exclaimed. She jumped up and down, unable to contain her energy. "We're working with a guild, a wizard guild!"

Cynthi's grin almost touched her ears, and she felt true glee blossoming from within for the first time in so long.


	94. Ch 92 - University Seven

The cart bumped and bounced about the uneven path lancing across Seven, rolling up the low-raised hill and bringing with it a breeze of downward air that sang through Lucy's lungs. The air in Seven breathed and smelled so much fresher than that of Fiore. Perhaps it was due to the low concentration of Ether-nano in the country, or just the dwindling population in the rural country at all.

Even Rose seemed to be enjoying the journey, though she'd protested its distance and payout a bunch when they first left. Hailey had to do everything within her wits to pacify her and thankfully Mio didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she kept it internalized and just steered the cart forward.

Lucy found it odd to be travelling by horse-drawn carriage again. It'd been years since she had to use animals as a means of transportation; most of the time, they just moved by a magically-powered vehicle.

She sat next to Mio, who happily hummed to herself while she held the reins tight within her grasp. Hailey and Rose were in the back with the two crates of books that Mio's publisher was sending toward University Seven.

Apparently Hailey asked their University alumni, Cyline, to go along but Cyline had no intention of going back there after the serious amounts of debt they'd put her through during her time there. Hailey's fascination with the place stemmed mostly from this being one of Tiger's Heart's first official jobs and she wasn't going to let the opportunity pass her up.

It was Hailey's interest and presence that had Rose here at all. Lucy looked over her shoulder and saw Rose slumbering in the back, her dark pink hair bobbing up and down as the cart rocked about. Still, she seemed at peace. Lucy and Rose weren't unfriendly toward one another—certainly, since they constantly poked fun at one another—but Hailey served as the mediator between the two.

Hailey saw Lucy's look and smiled at the wizard. Lucy grinned back and then refocused her attention. She sighed and felt the air flow through her easier again, this time feeling its cool touch even her magical circuits within her as she drank in some of the energy. A thought about Wendy passed and she frowned. Mio just reached out and patted her thigh, without even looking, and then kept going.

Lucy studied the young woman's face. This was Mavis Vermillion in everything but soul, and even then, her mannerisms and attitude replicated First Master unlike anything she'd seen, as if this were the result of some sort of cloning magic. She seemed older, yes, but only as old as Zeref had ever gotten. So, in all, maybe just a few years younger than Lucy.

"Ah, we're getting much closer now," Mio said, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Oh?" Lucy asked.

Mio nodded. "See those cliffs up ahead? That's the sign that we're coming up on the University."

Lucy nodded numbly. The ground did seem to just rise up, though a small part of it tucked away into a narrow part, probably into the valley below. Several tracks formed the path down there; it seemed manmade only in terms of how many cart wheels rolled over it, not anyone beating out the path on purpose.

"Truly one of the great marvels of Seven," Mio said. "I wish Arleos were here to see it."

She blushed and Lucy chuckled. "You really love him, don't you?"

Mio just rolled her eyes. "Do I need to be so obvious?"

"It just is." Lucy cupped her hands together. "It's better than just sitting on your feelings, and then, right when you get to let them take over…" She shook her head. "Right when you let them take over you just have to keep moving forward, because that's life, right? Never a moment to breath?"

She put on her fakest smile and showed it to Mio, who didn't have any of it. She just grimaced and snapped on the reins, speeding the horses up the hill leading to the cliff and then pulling back to signal them to slow down while they made their way down the path.

"I do wish the University were closer than a full day's ride, though," Mio said, and Lucy sighed, thankfully for the conversation to shift.

"Is Ta-Yi really the closest town?" Lucy asked.

"Once there was a town near here, but it was burnt to the ground by a group of bandit wizards," Hailey said.

"The same town that Mayor Cory came from, as I understand," Mio said.

"Is that why he hates magic so much?"

"No," Hailey said. "He's always hated magic as I hear it, that just put a bit of icing on the cake."

"I find it just so incomprehensible," Mio said, and shook her head. "How can anyone hate magic? It's so beautiful, it makes our world so special."

Lucy nodded, though, not all magic seemed as beautiful as one would hope. Even her friends' magic had an ugly side. She thought of Gray using blood as magic, of Cobra using his Poison Dragon Slayer magic, of how malevolent power had gotten to Minerva's head. Then there were those monsters that had truly ugly, disgusting, destructive magic: Vothorm, Zero, the Spriggans.

But then there was Wendy, Erza, Levi. Natsu.

And herself. Celestial Spirit magic was the most beautiful magic in the world, the true symbol of friendship across worlds. Her hands absentmindedly fell to her Celestial Keys.

"Our friend's Aera-Soul magic is truly something, too," Mio said. She winked at Lucy.

"You're really picking that up, Cynthi," Hailey said.

Lucy nodded. "My mom always said I was a fast learner."  
"Ah, look," Mio said, leaning forward—much too forward to be considered safe. "There it is!"

Lucy swiveled her head and her eyes drank in the majesty of the University. Large brick towers shot up on the four sides of a massive castle that stemmed deep within the valley. Beautiful stain-glass windows surrounded the spiraling walls of the towers, with one of Seven wizards glimmering tall over the massive double doors of the entryway.

From their upper vantage point Lucy could see there lay a quad in the middle of the courtyard, stretching the buildings apart, as well as a few other open areas around the walls. Within the cliffside were other buildings with open hallways leading down either back into the walls of the building or into the earth itself.

"Magnificent," Hailey muttered, leaning forward between Mio and Lucy.

"Isn't it?" Mio asked. "Welcome to the shining star of Seven, my friends."  
"How the hell does Cyline hate this place?" Hailey asked nobody again.

"By the way you're sounding I'd say it's the money," Rose said from the back. Her voice came out as little more than a growl. "But I'd kill to vacation here."

"There is a hot spring not too far from here," Mio said. "Just past the University's walls, in fact."  
"Ladies, I'm hearing a vacation!"

"It costs one hundred jewel a person to get in," Mio said with a smile.

"Ladies, forget I said anything."

They rode down the rest of the ramp, the University getting much larger with each passing horse hoof hitting the ground. Lucy had to lean back to just try and soak it all in. The University seemed just as large, if not possibly larger, than Castle Crocus in Fiore. Impossible as that sounded, she seemed faced with little more option than to believe what she saw.

Mio slowed the cart down the closer they got while they approached. Lucy spotted young people standing at the top of the castle gates, glistening crossbows in their hand. They momentarily trained their weapons upon them when a being manifested before them, ethereal, tall, and with long flowing, stringy hair.

"Greetings," they said. "Who approaches?"

"Mio, of Ta-Yi," Mio said. "I approach with two crates of textbooks, requested of my publisher one month ago."

"Indeed," the being said, and then vanished. As their light faded, the gate winches started to groan and the great door began to open.

Mio ushered the horses forward and they began their way toward the first courtyard. Lucy clutched the sides of her seat and watched as the magnificent architecture passed over her. Hailey sucked in a tight breath and also observed. Rose shuffled to the back of the cart and observed as well.

"This is something else," Rose muttered.

Another ethereal being appeared before them, this time floating, and glided across the grounds, leading the cart toward a small stable that smelled not too terrible. Truly, magic was a wonderful thing.

They came to a halt at the entrance of the stables, and the stablemaster appeared from around the corner with her hands clasped behind her back. Lucy raised an eyebrow. The guards at the top of the tower were women, and the two ethereal beings thus far seemed to be the vestiges of women.

"Welcome," the stablemaster said, and did a bow resembling what others in Seven did. Her accent was also just as thick as Hailey's. "The University appreciates your arduous travels across our country."

"We thank you for greeting us," Mio said, standing and giving the same bow.

The stablemaster rose and addressed the other three. "You must be the Tiger's Heart wizards."

"You've heard of us?" Hailey asked, bowling over Lucy and spilling onto the ground in front of the stablemaster.

"Indeed, it was in the letter sent to us about your coming," the stablemaster said. "We're glad to have guild wizards here. It's been many years since last we had visitors." She raised her eyebrow, giving it some thought. "I believe the last guild that came through here wasn't even sanctioned. Crime Sorciere I believed they called themselves."

"Really?" Lucy blurted. She froze.

"Yes, their mysterious Guild Master was searching for information on the Black Wizard Zeref," the stablemaster said. She shrugged. "I'm sure some of our professors could tell you more, he prodded information out of them for days, though it was curious how he didn't seek admission."

"Yeah, weird," Lucy muttered. Jellal had come all the way to Seven? Probably when the Tenrou crew were frozen out of time.

"Anyway, if you'd like to, you've been given permission to go as far as the center quad," the stablemaster said. "You may speak to whomever you wish there. When supper begins, at sundown, you are also invited. Mio, your compensation shall be sent directly to your supervisors."

"Excellent, just as the letter said." Mio bowed.

The stablemaster bowed, and then, with a snap of her fingers, the horses nodded up and followed after her. Mio folded her hands behind her back, watched until the stablemaster rounded a corner, then spun on her heels.

"Isn't this place the best?" she asked.

"It's pretty home like," Rose said. She crossed her arms and gazed around. "I can see why Cyline kept coming back here despite the tuition prices."

"You have to see the quad," Mio said. "It's the coolest thing ever! Come on!"  
She snatched up Rose's wrist and pulled her along as she sprinted into the entry courtyard and out into the sunlight. Hailey and Lucy jogged after them, keeping pace until Rose finally conceded and the two moved to a full sprint.

Hailey and Lucy dashed through the outside hallway and into the center quad, which exploded with vibrancy the moment they stepped through the invisible barrier.

Flashes of magic and the sound of hundreds of voices erupted in front of Lucy as the quad shifted from a small, quiet area into a massive stretch of grassland with doors moving in around people seemingly at their command. Hundreds of students sat, stood, sang, laughed, and played in the massive area.

A few of them waved their hands around and were drawing shapes into existence in the sky while others were using their magic to create lights or feelings in the air. Most of them had textbooks around them and all of them dressed for summer.

"What…" Hailey muttered. "What is this?"

"The quad," Mio said. She came back by herself. Rose was lost in the spectacle already, and Lucy could see that Hailey was getting this way. "Where students come to test out their magical skills."

"It's…" Hailey muttered.

"Magical," Mio finished for her. "And it goes on for miles and miles; I really don't know if anyone's ever found out how far this place can go. But all you need to do is snap your fingers and the door to the University will appear. No big deal."

"Who has this much magic to maintain this?" Lucy asked.

"The Headmaster," Mio said. "The strongest wizard in Seven."

"He could be a God of Ishgar," Lucy muttered. "Like Jura or Master."

"Master Aiden isn't a God of Ishgar," Hailey said, chuckling.

Lucy closed her eyes and swore mentally to herself. "Sorry, I just…wow." She hung her mouth open, but it wasn't difficult to fake the spectacle in her voice.

She had no idea how much time passed before someone approached them, a man this time. He was shirtless, oddly, and his skin changed colors with each different word he spoke; no, with each different vowel he used. He was a constantly changing rainbow, and quite handsome.

"You all seem new," he said. He spoke only to Lucy and Hailey. "First-years?"

"No, we're here on a job," Hailey said.

"Guild wizards?" he asked. "Wow, then I really don't feel bad for coming over here."

Is he about to ask us out? Lucy steeled herself to turn this guy down. "Need something from us?"

"Oh, well, I mean, I hope it wouldn't be too much to ask of you, especially on such short notice." Lucy internally rolled her eyes. Great, here it comes. "But if you're free tonight…" Lucy sighed. "Could you participate in the Show of Seven tonight? We'd absolutely love to have guild wizards there!"

Lucy stopped herself, but Hailey damn near fainted. Lucy caught her friend's arm. "The Show of Seven?"

Rose, speaking with another girl and three boys—two of them digging into her with their eyes, basically—whirled around.

"Busty!" she roared. "You never heard of the Show of Seven?"

"It's one of the great magic displays in the country," Mio said from behind. Where'd she come from? "Most of the time it's only University students who can participate, since it's hosted here and most other wizards are a bit…"

"Oppressed," the coloring boy said. "But if we could have guild wizards, we may be able to reach to more wizards for the show next term.'

Flustered words fell out of Lucy's mouth. "I mean, I think we'd definitely be honored, but I really don't know if it'd be appropriate."

"Yeah, appropriate if we decline," Hailey said. "Count me in!"

"Go girl!" Rose hollered from the crowd.

"Cynthi, you in?" Hailey asked.

Mio nudged her from behind. A smile, then a frown, touched Lucy's lips. She sighed. She couldn't participate in the way that she wanted; if she could, she would love to use her Star Dresses to dazzle the crowd, maneuvering through them with a masterful grace and ease, really showing how far she'd come with Celestial Magic; however, that would be the dead giveaway. And there was no doubt in her mind that the students of the University interested in Celestial Spirit magic would know about her and Yukino, and their struggles with the Eclipse Gate.

But if she didn't participate, Hailey would get suspicious. Lucy gave her an eye, and then a sigh, and finally, a concession.

* * *

Lucy—no, Cynthi, she _had_ to be Cynthi for this to work—paced about backstage while Hailey stood stoically as a statue against the back wall, watching as the other students milled about. Cynthi had seen Mio sitting in the front stage, her eyes aglow with all of the impressive magic on display thus far.

Thankfully for Cynthi, nobody had used Aera, Wind, or Sky magic just yet. There'd been one Sand wizard, and dozens of Maker wizards. Quite a few Ice-Make wizards, too. Cynthi had to steel herself when she watched them, and after the third one, she didn't bear watch and instead ran through some of the magics she'd learned in her head.

She even wore her Leo Star Dress for the occasion, so she could have more latent magic power. Of course, she wore it beneath a jacket, so to not give the outfit away in and instant for anyone that may know what it was. Hailey had also changed into something a bit more revealing than what she'd normally wear: a low-cut tan dress that showed off her mid-riff and only connected by thick strands at the side, as well as a skirt that ran down to the middle of her thighs. Her hair was in one long ponytail.

Despite her outward appearance, though, Cynthi found the true beauty of Hailey in her eyes. They sang with determination and focus, and joy at nothing more than being a wizard. Hailey loved more magic probably as much as life itself, and it radiated throughout her body, singing through her every spell.

So when she was called upon and began her display, the crowd erupted in cheers to see a native of Seven using their magic to such splendor, and with such fervor.

The Show of Seven was meant for just that, too. It was a contest devised to allow wizards to display their abilities outside of combat; it was something that Lucy often took issue with regarding the Grand Magic Games: wizards that had skills focused mostly outside of combat would struggle immensely, even if they were grand wizards in their own right. Natsu would be considered a much better wizard than Lisanna, but only because he had more raw power, not more raw magical talent.

Cynthi shook her head. Cynthi had no problems with the Grand Magic Games. Cynthi was an up and coming Aera-Soul wizard. She suppressed a deep sigh from within and braced against the wall. Cynthi clenched her fist, fighting back Lucy's feelings, Lucy's hurt at seeing this beautiful magic, and knowing just where she'd seen such beauty before, and knowing where she would never see it again.

She had to keep it in, though. She couldn't let them see, let them know, that there was something else. She felt her aura of air wash over her and then the winds kicked up momentarily at her feet and she felt naught but her magic now.

Hailey left the stage, and she heard only the word, "Cynthi!" and the light applause of the crowd to greet her.

Warm lights basked over her. She had her eyes closed, though, and her focus aimed solely within herself. She'd performed her magic in private before, and now she had the task of showing the best wizards in Seven what she could do.

What Cynthi could do.

Cynthi stopped at center stage and held her arms out before declaring, " _Aera Soul!_ "

The crowd loved it, clapping and hollering as she began her first spell. She flicked her wrist and a flourish of wind blasted the curtains. Cynthi caught that wind, feeling it anchored from within her magical circuits, and then swirled it back around, summoning some of the Regulus power from within to control the winds.

With it came a hint of golden light that dazzled through the wind for just a moment, as if a small spark emanated. She swung her other arm out and it and turned momentarily invisible before a hand manifested from the winds above her and caught the winds like one would catch a ball. Cynthi twitched her eye.

She clenched her fist of air and a gust blasted out amongst the ground. Cynthi swung her arms in, sucking in her chest before breathing out and, like a calm ocean wave, the winds lapped over the crowd. Cynthi brought her arms down, and when she swung them back up, summoned her golden Regulus aura to bring golden light to the wind, illuminating her magic.

With the crowd at a fever pitch, Cynthi swirled the winds over her head before creating a ball of air and then leaping back into it, controlling it from within. She only had one trick left, too, and had to make it count.

" _Aera Soul: Spirit Ball_!"

Cynthi crossed her arms, clenching her fists, and with a great roar, released her magic power and allowed the great ball to expand, concentrating her magic power into a physical form and creating a great ball over her head while she slowly slinked down. Her golden aura remained, though it filtered in and out of an invisible airy aura. Her feet touched the ground and she balanced the massive ball, now the size probably of one of the great windows outside, over her head.

She swung the magic down at the people, but with it still connected to her soul thanks to the essence of her magic, quickly closed herself off from it and let the magic explode in the air above everyone. And instead of an actual explosion, the various pieces of her Ether-nano just burst apart over the crowd, creating a dazzling rain of golden light upon them all.

Mio was on her feet first, followed by Rose, who whistled and cheered the loudest. Cynthi heard Hailey cheering from backstage as well. Cynthi faltered forward, bracing herself with one knee. Her muscles finally relaxed, and she smiled.

She looked up to the crowd, to the people of Seven, and showed them her smile. Her real smile. Her happiness, back in full, after it'd long since been forgotten.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Just a quick concern/ thought: I hope it isn't too confusing when I call Lucy by her new name, Cynthi. I've been a bit hesitatnt to keep that as her name on the page, and not just what everyone calls her, because I don't want new readers to get confused (or, since this comes out erratically, for new readers to be confused if they've forgotten about the name change). If you think it'd be better for me to keep her as Lucy for the narration and just have her stay as Cynthi in dialogue, please let me know. I intend to keep this change of Lucy being Cynthi because, for the character's POV, it makes sense and it's something she wants to do.**

 **A good example of this is _The Night Angel Trilogy_ if you want to see this idea in action (and much better executed, probably). **

**Again, sorry for any confusion!**


	95. Chapter 93 - Guild Masters

Erza stood from her chair as her espionage team entered, one by one. She nodded to each of them when they came in: Levy McGarden, Romeo Conbolt, and Asuka Connell. Levy wore her typical yellow dress and had the softest expression out of all of them. Romeo had a face of pure grit and determination, while Asuka just seemed excited to be a part of the group. And why wouldn't she be? The only tasks she'd been assigned so far came alongside her parents.

Mirajane had confronted Erza about included Asuka in the espionage team, given her young age. After all, she was only twelve. It'd be far better to include Bisca or Alzack, right?

Asuka met Erza's expression when she filed into the room. She, like her parents, was equipped with long range magic, but Asuka had far greater accuracy than either of her parents; while Alzack relied on speed and Bisca on rage, Asuka could hit a target from a precise mark at any point. She also had an immense talent for finding a target and sticking to it. Once, while out on the hunt a week ago, Asuka held her position on a fairly small animal for two hours.

Erza grinned at Asuka then leaned back against her desk of increasingly higher stacks of paper.

"Thank you all for meeting me," she said. "Romeo, I know you just got back and must be tired, so I'll make this brief."

"Don't worry about me," Romeo said.

"Levy, have you been able to tell him much of anything yet?" Erza asked.

"No," Levy said.

"I've been doing a lot of training with Laxus, it's been keeping me pretty busy," Romeo admitted. "I just know you want us on the hunt for someone."

"Anna Heartfilia," Erza said. "Lucy's relative from four hundred years ago. We believe she may have information on where Lucy is now, or who may have captured here."

"I thought she was on our side?" Romeo asked. "Didn't she take on Acnologia with everyone else?"

"Yes, but for her own personal goals according to Natsu," Erza said. "She wants to resurrect Zeref, and tried to kidnap Natsu."

"So what's Lucy got to do with all of this?"

Erza hesitated. She hated not having a good answer for them. "Now you see another part of the problem."

"So you want us to go out there and hunt her down now?" Asuka asked, her voice wavering.

"No," Erza said. "Our goal must appear quite simple, and you three must seem as far away from it as possible." She cleared her throat, running through her idea in her head. Her hands fell to the desk behind her. "I've been working closely with Doranbolt to approve this but even if those communications fall through, we're still going to run with it. We're going to use the Grand Magic Games as a means of drawing Anna Heartfilia out, making sure that she knows Natsu is there. That's where you three come in. Given your skillset, I found it appropriate that you should be the ones to take her in; you have an array of magical skills and will all be able to keep track of her rather easily.

"Not to mention that you three won't draw as much attention as another group, like the Thunder Legion." She grimaced. "Sorry, that may have come out wrong."

"No, I get what you're saying," Levy said. "I'd be weird if, at the Grand Magic Games, high-profile Fairy Tail wizards went missing…again."

"Right," Erza said.

"But that gives us a much better cover," Romeo said. "I like it."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm Romeo, but we have to temper it a bit," Erza said. "We're dealing with one of the great witches of her time, someone who gained the respect of Zeref. How many wizards can you think of that he truly came to know and acknowledge?"

"Mavis," Levy said.

The room fell to a bit of a hush. Asuka's excitable expression dwindled a bit as it dawned on her the scope of power they had to contend with. For Levy, she'd just stared that similar power in the face in the form of Keryu Cosmos. But Romeo and Asuka only came close to that as an ally, when Anna ripped open a hole in time and space to try and trap Acnologia. And they'd just been tasked with taking her down?

Erza hadn't wanted to bring up the severity of their mission, though it was severe on all ends. Each aspect of their objective (summoning Anna) had massive stakes: what if Anna didn't come alone? What if Black Dragon were to arrive with the brunt of Keryu Cosmos again? Nero was dead, yes, but there were other criminals in the Edolas prison. There could be others just as cunning or devious as he still in their ranks.

Not to mention, Erza thought grimly, there was Vothorm. It took two Dragon Ultima Force-powered wizards just to keep him at bay. Harloc, the Anti-Magic Wizard, still rested with him. What if they all made a move as Fairy Tail tried to make their presence against Anna known? They'd have the full force of Fiore there, but that could open up to a large-scale war…

Erza folded her arms. The real danger came, really, in the small details. A single mistake by Romeo, Asuka, or Levy could lead to a fate similar to Lucy's. Anna's powers were such a wildcard that calculating any plan that dealt with confronting Anna head on seemed foolish, they had no choice but to play in the exposed shadows.

"I have all the faith in the world in you three," Erza said. She reached out and rested her hand upon the bowed head of Romeo. "You've never let me down before."

"If it means getting Lu back, nobody's going to stop us," Levy said, folding her hands into fists in front of her. Her enthusiasm bled into Asuka, who threw her fist into the air.

"Ain't nobody that can stop Fairy Tail!" she roared.

Romeo did the same gesture, but with much less gusto.

"Alright, thank you very much," Erza said. "It warms my heart greatly that you'll pour your all into this. We will get Lucy and Wendy back, and we can be one big family again soon, I just know it."

"So, then, what's the plan?" Levy asked.

"A very tangential one at the moment," Erza said. "Since we don't know how the games are going to operate this year, or even when they'll be taking place, it's difficult to formulate a strategy of sorts. We definitely have certain places we want to begin looking at. I'm still working a few of those details out, but they're most for your purposes, Levy." She grinned at Asuka and Romeo. "Don't worry you two, I'm getting to your personal objectives, too. But I'd much rather leave our operations within the castle to Levy."

"Oh, what!" Romeo exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "Levy gets to go in the castle? That's messed up."

"Romeo, you would just break everything," Asuka said.

Romeo spun to face her and she just stuck her tongue out at him. Levy burst out laughing and Erza let her lips curl to a grin.

"You'll have places of equal splendor to tend to, I'm certain," Erza said. "And I'll be sure to clear them with Alzacka and Bisca."

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Master, I'm thirteen, I think I can handle myself."

A pang struck Erza's heart when Asuka called her master. After so many weeks of people doing that she'd have hoped it would have gotten easier, but it was still as difficult as the day she was appointed months ago.

"I know, but, it's for their sake," Erza said.

"Fine."

"You going to tell my dad everything, too?" Romeo asked.

Erza scoffed. "As if he hasn't been a part of my planning since he returned? He wanted to immediately know all of my updates."

"So, he knows that I'm involved?"

"He said he would've been mad if you weren't somehow involved in getting Lucy or Wendy back, given all the training you've been doing with Laxus."

Romeo blushed. "O—oh….wow."

Erza reached over and patted the heads of both Asuka and Romeo. "I suggest going and speaking to your parents, in case you need a little confidence boost."

She winked at them and turned them around, ushering them from the office. Levy remained, though, leaning against the back wall with her arms crossed.

Erza walked around to the other side of her desk. She felt Levy's eyes following after her while she walked. Levy had probably been picking the plan apart, or at least analyzing different strategies, throughout the entire conversation.

While she was a skilled wizard in her own right, this was the real reason Erza wanted Levy in the team: she could improvise and use her wit to gain an advantage over their enemy. Anna Heartfilia was wise, so wise that Zeref came to respect her knowledge of magic. All Erza had to counter that was Levy, and that, arguably, could be the best weapon Erza had. Not to mention Levy had a good standing with the Magic Council should they get in trouble.

"So, you want me working with Hisui," Levy said.

"No, I'll handle that," Erza said, her hand falling to the small bump on her belly. "I can't do any fighting anyway."

"Then why did you say you wanted me in the castle?" Levy asked.

"Because I do," Erza said. "I'll need you to put magical sensors up, maybe something that can detect Spatial magic."

"Hisui uses Spatial magic," Levy said.

"Can you figure something out, then?" Erza asked.

Levy sensed the test and grinned. "You for real? Of course I can." She pushed herself from the wall. "But are you going to be okay, Erza?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Your hands. They're shaking, they've been shaking this entire time."

Erza looked to her hands, and, indeed, they quivered, so subtly and softly that she hadn't notice. Erza rested her hands on the table and shut her eyes, catching her breath.

"It's fine," Erza said.

"Erza…"

"We have to do this," Erza said. "We have to risk this to get Lucy and Wendy back, it's the only thing we can do, really. If we fail here they may be gone forever, Levy."

Levy stepped back, placing her hand over her heart. Before she could speak, though, there came a sudden knock at the door.

Erza folded her hands and sat up straight, nodding to Levy, who creaked the door open and revealed Doranbolt on the other side.

"Master?" he asked. "May I come in?"

Master, coming from him? Must be urgent. Erza ushered him in and Doranbolt stepped inside. He looked a bit more haggard than normal, as if he'd just done a ton of running around. Of course, he probably had. He'd volunteered to be Fairy Tail's informant with the Queen as a means of forgiveness from when he led an attack against Hisui while the Tenrou Tree corrupted all of them. Erza even remembered giving the order.

"Good to see you, Doranbolt," she said.

"There's been some major updates on the games," Doranbolt said. He nodded to Levy, who moved to leave. "No, Levy, I think you should hear this. But, please, close the door."

The Script witch nodded and then took a standing position next to Doranbolt. Erza flicked her wrist and a quill and paper appeared next her, ready to take down notes.

"Because of the recent alliance Fairy Tail, and by proxy Fiore, has made with Stella, the Games are going to see a major overhaul in participation," Doranbolt said. "They're being opened up to any wizarding guild from across Ishgar."

Silence.

Then, "Wow."

Levy, with her flabbergasted expression, looked from Doranbolt to Erza. Not even Erza had any words for what he'd just said. She just shook her head, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide with disbelief.

"The preliminary rounds will take place in the respective countries who declare participation," Doranbolt said. "At a maximum, only four guilds from any one country can participate. Preliminary rounds will take place in about a month, with two months after that for them to prepare for the games and make the travels down to Crocus."

"Because of our alliance with Stella?" Erza asked, finally.

"And because Queen Sonya will be in attendance," Doranbolt said. He stepped closer to Erza. "As a favor to Fairy Tail, according to Princess Alli."

Erza's heart hardened. She'd had Alli feeding Hisui the information on their plan, and no doubt those two pieces of nobility had schemed to make this happen. Sonya had been pivotal in one of Harloc's plans a while back, and perhaps their thinking was that Anna would be attracted to this as well. Or, at least, someone connected to Anna, which could lead them to her by extension.

She rested her elbows on the table and folded her hands in front of her face and pursed her lips.

"That's risky on her part," she muttered.

"Erza, they want to help us," Levy said. She stepped forward and leaned against the table. "Don't you see? There won't be anywhere for Anna to hide if Hisui gets to expose Ishgar. We may even find out where Vothorm and Harloc have been hiding."

"This is big," Doranbolt said. "We can't take the Games themselves lightly anymore. Much as Hisui wants to help, she also wants to challenge us, to prove we're up to it."

Erza bowed her head. How had Master Makarov handled situations like this? It was one thing to be a soldier out there on the battlefield, but, in her condition, she could do little more than serve as a hands-off Guild Master. It pained her to no end.

"Erza."

Levy's voice echoed within her heart, her soul. That had been how Master Makarov did it. Erza lowered her hands and pushed herself up, staring Levy in the eyes, and then Doranbolt. Her fellow wizards. Her fellow Fairy Tail wizards.

"Thank you," she said. "I'll gather the team up and tell them to begin preparations for the preliminary rounds." She smiled. "If Hisui wants a challenge, she'll certainly get one from us."

* * *

The Tiger's Heart guild hall stood just a single story high and only the span of two regular-sized houses wide. It had a shambled sign, written in beautiful painted handwriting, that said, "Tiger's Heart" and had the guild's symbol at the end of it in the brightest and most outstanding colors.

There were two windows that peered in, but were tinted and difficult to see through. Inside the building were rows of tables and chairs as well as a bar that ran all the way around the building with stools to sit in. In the back left corner was the job board, empty as ever as Rose said, and then to the right of that was a door that led to the Master's office. There was only one back room, a training area, for the S-Class wizards, but since there were none, not even Master Aiden, nobody was allowed back there.

In the Guild Hall were only five others when Cynthi and Rose entered on their morning after arriving back from the University: Cyline, Benny, Xavier, Reiv, and their Master Aiden, who greeted Cynthi almost immediately upon arrival.

He was an older gentleman, stout with a very finely shaven moustache. He had thin hair on the top of his head and had large hands but disproportionate forearms to match them. His feet also seemed abnormally large compared to his legs.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Cynthi," Aiden said. His voice wasn't nearly as deep as she'd anticipated given what his face looked like. "Welcome to Tiger's Heart."

"Thank you," Cynthi said. "And thank you for allowing me to be a part of your guild. I'm honored."

"We're honored to have you," Aiden said. His eyes twinkled. "And to have one, no less, that supposedly dazzled the students of the great University Seven."

"Oh, how did you hear about that?"

"Hailey came by this morning." Cyline, a silver-haired beauty with sharp blue eyes and a devilish smile, stepped forward from the table where a game of cards just ended. "Told us all about."

"That girl can never stop moving." Xavier, one who crackled with visible Lightning magic, set his hand down and also looked up, smiling at Cynthi. "Sorry. Name's Xavier."

Rose had been sure to go over everyone in the guild so she wouldn't have an awkward first experience in the Guild Hall. Since the guild only had eight members, the only confusing ones would be Xavier and Benny, though they were distinguishable since Xavier was thin and golden-haired while Benny was muscular and had curly brown hair.

The only other, the one who couldn't take his eyes off the two women that'd just walked in, was Reiv. Rose shot darts at him with her eyes.

"A royal bastard," she'd always said of him, and it definitely showed her look now.

Still, Reiv didn't seem too bad. He had a soft expression and had a handsome body to match. He seemed a catch, certainly easy on the eyes.

"Nice place you guys have here," Cynthi said, stepping further into the building.

"So how'd you do it?" Cyline asked. Benny also raised his head, curious.

"Do what?" Cynthi asked, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Quote unquote dazzle everyone," Benny said. He finally turned around. His nose seemed a little large on his rather square face.

"Oh, with my magic," Cynthi said, and everyone's flat expressions told her that wouldn't be nearly enough.

Truth be told, she only dazzled them with a magic that she'd forbidden herself from using for the sake of Fairy Tail. If she were to just use her Aera Soul magic, at the level she was at now, it wouldn't be anything spectacular.

"Just a bit of luck, too," Cynthi said. "I think I perform better under pressure."

"Nah you had, like, a whole show going, it was nuts," Rose said. "If the two of us worked together imagine how well we could perform."

"That certainly sounds interesting," Reiv said, and tried to say more but Rose turned Cynthi away and led her back toward their own table.

The guild hall's silence certainly struck Cynthi as odd. Guild Halls were supposed to be loud and rambunctious, right? Wizards constantly fighting and flinging food and drink everywhere. This was just so tame…at least until the card game kicked back up.

Reiv joined Cyline, Benny, and Xavier at the table and tons of cries and hollers rang out. Aiden certainly seemed to enjoy it. He stood near the job board, studying the vacant board, but wore a bright smile upon his face while he stood there.

Just as the game began to calm down a bit, though, the doors to the Guild Hall burst open, and there stood the Sand Witch, chest heaving and sweat dripping down her face.

"Hailey?" Aiden asked. "Is something the matter."

"You guys!" she exclaimed. "Grand Magic Games!"

They all exchanged a curious look. Cynthi piped up first, "Are you going this year? Did you get tickets or something?"

"No, we're going!" she exclaimed.

Cynthi's expression dropped and Rose turned around, facing Hailey, arms crossed, eyebrows raised, skepticism at a maximum.

"I think you're having some kind of attack from the Sun," Rose said. "Or you've been charmed. We don't live in Fiore, you moron."

"It doesn't matter this year," Hailey said, stepping into the room. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I was down by the Mayor's office and saw someone standing there asking about a wizard guild they'd heard about in town from the University. They were looking for us!"

Hailey slammed the paper down on Cynthi and Rose's table. Cynthi's heart sank into the pits of her soul.

"We've been invited to the Grand Magic Games!" Hailey exclaimed, glee bursting at the seams.

"Holy crap, she's right," Rose said, standing up. Even her hands and body were shaking with giddiness. "Hailey, Hailey! Hailey we got invited to the Grand Magic Games!"

Rose leapt into Hailey's arms and tears streamed down Hailey's face. Everyone else burst onto their feet and cheered, save for the one young woman at the table, staring in abject horror at the piece of paper.

Why? Why was fate so cruel? Just as she'd found a guild to call home, she would be drawn right back into the belly of the beast.

She sucked in a sharp breath. Perhaps Fairy Tail wouldn't be there. Yeah, they were still in poor standing with Hisui and the Magic Council. They wouldn't be allowed to attend…

But if Cynthi went, everyone would recognize Lucy Heartfilia. Lamia Scale, Saber Tooth, Mermaid Heel, or Blue Pegasus would definitely make a show of it.

She examined the paper. At the bottom, in fine print, it explained that this was technically a dual-hosting between Fiore and Stella, meaning that Sonya would likely be there. And Alli and Tyla, if she could remember correctly, were already there as delegates on Fairy Tail's behalf, and now, probably on Stella's behalf.

Cynthi dug her head into her arms, feeling her lips tremble and sadness swell inside. "It's not fair. This is not fair."

"Cynthi!"

Hailey wrapped her arms around her, pulling her back. Cynthi could feel Hailey's smile against her own cheeks. Hailey said, softly, "It's going to be okay, no need to be nervous. We're all in this together, you know?"

Cynthi bit down on her lip, but those words basked over her. Another embrace came over her, from the side. Rose's dark pink hair cascaded down and the two started to gently rock the weeping Cynthi.

"We'll show them all," Rose said.

"We'll show them what we're all really made of," Hailey said.

The tears streaked down from Cynthi's stinging eyes. She reached up and clasped the arms of her two friends. From the bottom of her heart, Cynthi said,

"Thank you."


	96. Ch 94 - The First Trial

Hailey slammed her hand on the table, snapping the wood and sending some bits harmlessly spinning away. Her eyes bled with rage, her arms trembled either with small fractures or an equal amount of anger. Across the table, sneering with delight, stood Mayor Cory, who had his entourage of nondescript councilmen and women. Rose's hair had flared to a deep orange—Cynthi had only seen her hair go deep red once, and she managed to destroy an entire stone wall with just a flick of her wrist.

Master Aiden sat basically in front of where Hailey threw her fist down. Cynthi had her arms crossed next to the table, her head hung in disappointment.

"You're an unfair bastard, you know that?" Hailey barked.

Cory chuckled. "I'm anything but unfair. I'm teaching you lot the real nature of the world."

"Mister Mayor." Aiden's voice came as a calm river compared the ravenous one spewing unfiltered rage from Hailey's. "Please. This can only prove a benefit for Ta-Yi. Even if we fail to do well at the games, many citizens will see that there is reason to visit Seven beyond some seaside vacations and the University."

"If they're coming to the University they're already coming here for a place to stay," Cory said. "Besides, it's not cost effective for you to go. We have to arrange transportation, and this is not some meager ride you're taking; you're travelling across all of Seven and all of Fiore." He shrugged. "Therefore, you have little time to prepare."

"What's there to prepare, everyone in the guild has to participate anyway!" Rose exclaimed. "We're the only wizarding guild in Seven, we have to represent the country!"

"President Hendrix can go," Cory said. "If this truly is so diplomatic, surely that pampered princess Hisui wouldn't mind seeing a real politician."

"You shut your mouth!" Cynthi roared.

Cory blinked. "What did you say?"

"Don't talk about Queen Hisui like that," Cynthi said. A small voice in the back of her mind screamed at her to stop. She wasn't supposed to know who Hisui was or know anything about her.

"What's she going to do, send one of her wizards after me?" Cory asked.

She might. Cynthi just held her tongue, letting that tiny voice take over as the voice of momentary reason. It didn't seem that Hailey's little voices were having any kind of luck.

"We were explicitly invited to participate, you can't just tell us no," Hailey said. "We'll just pack up and leave!"

"And what happens when you don't have a guild hall to return to, Sand Witch?" Cory asked. "What happens when you return and your guild hall hasn't just been vacated, it's been ripped asunder, plank by plank? What happens when someone buys out your apartments or new tenants come looking for rooms?"

"This is disgusting," Cynthi said. Aiden remained quiet. "Master, say something!"

But he did not. He just stared ahead into the void that was Cory. He pulled every string, and probably had from the beginning. Cynthi could only wonder what depths Master Aiden had to go through if only to get the guild on its feet. As it was the guild seemed to be less on its last legs and already headed for a crash on the floor.

"Your master is wise not to speak," Cory said. He pointed to Hailey. "I want you suspended from all guild activities for the next three months."  
"You bastard!" Hailey shouted, and Rose managed to just barely hold her back. Aiden, with his Telekinetic Magic, also held her in place, by simply holding his hand up, but he said nothing.

"Give us a chance, please," Cynthi said. "Let us prove ourselves, we can show you we're worth keeping around, worth participating."

"You'll be crushed by the western Guilds, there is no point," Cory said. "You would go only to get humiliated."

"So what? At least we're there, at least we can put up a fighting chance!" Hailey exclaimed.

"A fighting chance?" Cory asked. "What was it that letter said? There will be a preliminary round in each country? And who are you going to fight against? If you declare your participation you've already entered, and far better guilds will be left out."

"I'm going to let her go and she's going to give you a beat down like you've never seen," Rose said. "I'm all that's keeping you alive."

"She can't kill me if she tried," Cory said. "Besides, then she'd be executed as well. I suppose you wouldn't do too well at the games then, would you?"

"Not even a chance?" Cynthi asked. "Just one, slim chance?"

Cory eyed her. Not with perversion or malice, just eyeing her for his eyes to fall upon something to think about. His eye twitched and dropped from Cynthi and then his gaze drooped over the others, then over his shoulder his cavalcade of nobodies. They all stood motionless as puppets.

"There's been some situation in Firefly Bog," Cory said at last. "Any merchants coming through for the last two weeks have mentioned that there is some creature there that's been either chasing them into town or taking their things from them. Kill it, bring it here, and if you can do all of that within six hours of my leaving this establishment, I'll give more credence to you as wizards."

"Firefly Bog is a four-hour ride from here, we'll never make it back in time," Rose said.

"I've given you the requirements," Cory said. "Consider this the first trial in your preliminary round."

* * *

Cynthi, since Hailey and Rose were incapacitated by their swearing and fits of rage, had to go and get the others. Reiv had been just outside, and Cynthi caught him peeping on her when she turned to move. Right on her butt, too, the perv. Benny and Xavier were on their way into the guild hall, and Cylene was in the back room practicing her Multi-Magic spells.

It was also Cynthi who conveyed the situation, not Master Aiden. As she spoke, and when her eyes fell to the older man, Cynthi could only wonder if perhaps someone had charmed him. She almost slipped up in her explanation with her seedling theory that they had a traitor amongst them. Aiden's condition looked familiar to Cynthi, but could not remember why. Nobody in the guild had magic that could mess with the mind; the one who could be the only perpetrator was Cylene, whose Multi-Magic allowed her to use multiple kinds of magic in small and weak intervals at once.

"So we've got like five hours and fifty minutes now," Xavier muttered. "How's he expect us to get whatever monster that's there back here in time?"

"I had a few theories," Cynthi said, looking toward Hailey, who seemed to finally be settled down enough to listen. "But it's going to take a lot out of us after we take this thing down."

"And we don't even know what this thing is," Benny muttered. "We might just get exhausted killing the stupid thing."

"That's my worry," Cynthi said. "But I think two of us need to stay behind, out of the bog anyway, for transportation."

"Transportation?" Cylene asked.

"Hailey, you can create carts and stuff with your Sand-Make magic, right?" Cynthi asked, and Hailey nodded. "If I can use my Aera-Soul magic to make her carts go faster, we might have a shot of getting back here in quarter of the time."

"It wouldn't hurt to use that on the way in, too," Cylene said. "I'll probably be able to heal you guys."

Cynthi grimaced. "While doing what, though? Don't you need to be casting two spells for your magic to work?"

"Let me think on it, but, I think healing is the best option," Cylene said.

"I think it'd also be best to have Cylene in there too, right?" Reiv asked. He looked Cylene up and down, and she hardly seemed to notice. Rose leered at him. "She'll be able to track it and cast a silencing spell."

"And can't Aera magic heal?" Benny asked.

"I may be able to get as much healing for us as Cylene," Cynthi said. "But at the cost of my own magic."

"We can just rest," Hailey said. "And wait. We'll have to give it more than a hundred percent on the way back but I imagine that it'll just be the two of us going back, right? I can create a cart for the others before they get out."

"Good point," Cynthi said. "Alright, then our away team has to be you five while Hailey and I get us there as fast as possible."

"If it's a bog it shouldn't be a problem for us to fry the thing," Xavier said, holding up a finger and letting lightning arc around it.

Cynthi grimaced. Benny, Xavier, and Reiv would be best suited to fighting the monster. Xavier had his lightning, but only in short bursts. He couldn't hold a stream like the Thunder Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. Benny's Body Magic allowed him to change shape and size and that could be good defensively against a monster, and Reiv's Metal Magic would allow his body to harden and turn anything he touched to solid steel.

Best case scenario for slaying a monster would have Cynthi and Hailey on the front lines, but they needed to be rested and ready to go at a moment's notice. Rose would serve as good defense, or their best offense if she could get her rage going.

"Then let's get moving," Cynthi said, and everyone, save for Aiden, nodded.

Tiger's Heart moved quickly and efficiently, preparing a magic vehicle for them to travel in within ten minutes. They brought along light provisions for the trip there and back, since the other members of the guild could move much slower on their way back.

Rose and Cylene were going to steer the thing; Rose knew where Firefly Bog was and Cylene's magic would only benefit as a boost. They all clambored in and while Cynthi was well-aware of Reiv's close position to her, as well as having prime real-estate to stare at her behind the entire trip, she had far more important things to worry about.

She squatted down between Rose and Cylene, who took the controls steady as they made their way out of Ta-Yi. Once they hit the open country they poured their magic into it, blasting the guild ahead. Cynthi flared her Aera-Soul magic out, turning her arms invisible and giving them such a tailwind that Rose and Cylene could barely hold on for the first few moments. Cynthi lulled her head around and let her hair fly wildly behind her.

Rose cried out in glee, taking the rapid ride in stride while Cylene clung to the steering shaft for dear life rather than out of practicality. Rose kept her eyes on the path ahead, ensuring they wouldn't hit anyone. Cynthi had to take breathing breaks every ten minutes, but since they were going south, they moved a little downhill and were also able to move a little downhill, so they didn't lose too much speed.

Firefly Bog appeared after an hour and a half, relieving Cynthi. She pulled back on her magic and Cylene let go of the steering shaft. Rose took control and started to ease them in when the ground beneath them began to give way and the wheels chugged a lot more.

"Ah, shoot, we're already in a marsh," Benny muttered.

"Rose just get us as close as possible," Hailey said.

"Not a problem," Rose said.

She did as Hailey asked, but they were still a good hundred feet from the entrance of the bog, which stunk like holy Hell. Cynthi sucked in one large breath to get it over with and then her nostrils adjusted. Tiger's Heart clambered out of the cart, into the shade of some heavy clouds overhead.

"Hey, I was thinking," Hailey said, stepping next to Cynthi. "I think I should be okay to create them a cart and have enough magic to get us both back, maybe someone else can come with. I want to go in with them."

"I'll stay behind, then," Cylene said. "Honestly I'm not sure what good my magic is with monster-slaying, and like I said, I may be able to heal Cynthi a little bit."

Cynthi glanced at Hailey, who stood with nothing but conviction. Her guild emblem caught in the daylight, exposed and proud.

She grinned. "Go then."

Hailey turned on her heels and dropped into the muck, making a small splash, but it didn't slow her at all. She led Rose, Benny, Reiv, and Xavier into the heart of a monster's den and didn't even blink.

Cylene sighed. "Sometimes I have to wonder why she isn't our Guild Master."  
"Aiden doesn't seem so bad," Cynthi whispered.

"He's not good or bad," Cylene said. "Sometimes he's fantastic, other times he's…"

"He's today," Cynthi said.

"Cory has him wrapped around his finger," Cylene said. "And I can't figure out why."

"Well, hopefully after we're done here we'll be able to figure out why," Cynthi said. She nodded. "Those guys can handle it, I just know it."

* * *

Hailey moved into a jog once she found level ground atop and log. Tiger's Heart followed their brazen leader into the smelly bog, winding through trees. When their log came to a corrosive end Hailey leapt off and hoped for level ground, and got half of that wish fulfilled. Her other leg sung into stank mud. She yanked her leg out and flung a leech away, then continued on.

Rose caught up with her before falling behind to snap away at a twig. There was no discernable path through the bog. How had any merchants been able to make their way through here? Sunlight, from the thick canopy, came in rather sparse as well.

A heavy mist settled in not fifty feet from the entrance to the bog. Hailey held her hand up and small sand particle formed a hard casing around her hand. She swung through the mist to try and see ahead, but it was to no avail. She muttered a swear under her breath and came to a halt.

Benny, Xavier, and Rose all stopped. Hailey raised her eyebrow. "Reiv? Where's Reiv?"

Rose glanced over her shoulder. "Oh, good, he's gone. Probably to go flirt with Cylene and Busty."

"Who?" Xavier asked.

Hailey shook her head. "We're on a mission in a dangerous place, Rose, now isn't the time for this."

"I think he'd hold us back," Rose muttered, placing her hands on her hips.

"Should we go looking for him?" Xavier asked. "If we split up boys and girls we have wizards that can shoot signal flares."

"Not an entirely bad plan, but given how fast Reiv got taken from us, I think it's best for us to stick together," Hailey said. "Here, we'll keep a formation. Rose, take the lead, you can light the way. Xavier, you be in the back. If something touches you, call the lightning. Benny and I can take the sides and make a wall if we need to."

"Smart," Rose said. "But if we find the monster?"

"Revolve the formation, Xavier spear-heads us," Hailey said.

Rose smirked. "You had this planned on the way here, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but with Reiv holding down the middle as kind of our muscle," Hailey said. "It should work without him, though."  
Rose patted her best friend on the shoulder. "You smart little bitch." She turned her chin up. "Alright losers let's get moving! Points extra if you attack something and it's that asshole Reiv!"

Everyone roared and followed Rose, who took off rather fast. Hailey found it somewhat difficult to keep pace, since every other step came with a dip into the marshy ground or something trying to trip her. Rose's light, though, illuminated what appeared to be a forlorn path.

Tiger's Heart vaulted over a log and they found solid ground, for once. Rose slid to a stop, her hair momentarily turning green, then she burst ahead in a full sprint. Everyone followed at the same speed, moving with great efficiency. Xavier even managed to generate some residual electricity, charging for an attack.

Hailey's eyes darted around the bog. There weren't any signs of life here at all. Perhaps the monster was invisible, or a shape-shifter? They passed by a small lake, one that spilled and make the bog, well, a bog, but no life in it. Rose's green nature abilities would have sensed it.

They came to the end of the solid ground and were once again relying on soft soil. Benny shivered and then stopped, instantly. Hailey barked a word and everyone stopped as well. Benny took one step forward before something massive, dark, and human-like whipped around him and sucked him forward.

"Benny!" Hailey exclaimed, and launched the sand around her fist. It smacked against another human body obscured by the mists that'd only grown heavier.

"It's the monster," Rose said, her hair turning orange, starting to flare, but all too late came her magic as a third human body cracked her in the side of the head with what appeared to be a rather long arm and she dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Xavier arced lightning that got consumed by the mist and then flung back at him. Hailey dove out of the way and the lightning hit him square in the chest.

Hailey roared and flung a massive block of sand at the invisible man, knocking it away as it seemingly recharged. Another invisible human, a fourth one, leapt from the mist. It wore clothes, this one, clothes that resembled the higher-class of Ta-Yi. Hailey swerved away from it and slid her back foot, catching it in a sand prison.

Just as she turned forward a fist crashed against her face and she stumbled back into the prison. She took hold of one of the bars and snapped it away, holding it up as a weapon. The fifth human bathed in the mist and stepped forward toward her, before the others fell in line all around it. They stopped short of her, though, and then parted to allow a sixth figure approach.

"Now do you see how utterly hopeless it would be to challenge true wizard guilds if you cannot even defeat one monster?"

Hailey's eyes widened, then a sand veil exploded around her. "You bastard. I'm going to kill you, I'm going to make sure you never harm another wizard!"

Mayor Cory stepped free of the mist, seemingly of his own will and of his own power, and shrugged away her words.

"I think I'll enjoy killing you all far more," Cory said. "I'll gather you all up and make sure every death is…unique, in it's own way. I'll make sure to save you that pathetic Color wizard last." His eyes gleamed. "Yes, I'll savor yours."

"Disgusting," Hailey said.

"You have no idea," Cory said.

"How can you live like this, like a hypocrite?" Hailey said. "A wizard that wants to kill other wizards, that wants to get rid of magic?"

"I do want to eradicate magic from this glorious, free land of Seven," Cory said. "But you're most certainly wrong about on thing. I am no wizard, but I am a monster. A monster created by the failures of magic! What sort of wizards allows this to happen to others? I was cursed, left for dead in a world full magic. We do not deserve magic; it is only for fools, and I shall not govern fools any longer!"

Hailey whipped her arm forward. One of the figures, Hailey recognized it as one of Cory's council people, leapt forward and took the attack straight on. It disintegrated then reappeared.

"Your magic is quite strong," Cory said. "Interesting."

The others stepped forward. Cory held out a hand and Hailey saw ethereal strings dangling from his fingertips. When he closed his fists, a dark light blasted from each of them, blinding Hailey for just a moment. When her vision cleared, a single being stood in front of her, with Mayor Cory's attributes and face, but more power, more darkness, and far more grey and red.

"I thought for so long I could only control these puppets, then I realized that it was a simple as giving up my pathetic mortal life that I could become one with them, and cleansing Seven of magic became so much easier!" he exclaimed.

"You demon!" Hailey exclaimed, and moved to cast another spell but Cory appeared in front of her, fist dug into her gut.

Blood dribbled down Hailey's lips. She hadn't been impaled, but her body hadn't yet realized that she'd been hit so hard. The air dissipated from her lungs and she stumbled back, tripping over Rose's unconscious body. Darkness claimed her as a tear struck her eye.

* * *

Mayor Cory stood in the thick mist of the fog, not alone. He had bodies surrounding him, all of them wizards, all of them only unconscious.

He let out a low chuckle, one that barely carried over the sounds of the slowly fading battle. "Just one? You thought you could take me all on your own? You must no little of curses and just how dangerous they are."  
From the bog's mist, fueled by unending rage, came Cynthi, a single golden key in her hand, no Aera Soul magic to be found.

"You did this?" she asked.

"I did."

"And you have curse magic?"

"I believe the demon's name was Seilah that came to my village. She sought knowledge beyond what Fiore had. She cursed us all, and I was the only one to survive. I thought I could only control my puppets for so long, but then, it hit me. Why would I only control them, when I could become them, and they could become me?"

"And you think I know nothing of curse magic?"

"Why would some pathetic, low-life bimbo like you know anything of Curses?" Cory asked. "If you saw those demons of that Tartaros guild, you would—"

"Would what?"

Cynthi held her golden key up, facing him, then turned it in toward herself, barely able to hold back the magic from exploding out of her.

"What's that, a key to unlock some of your magic?"

" _Star Dress_."

"Oh, you're changing into a frilly little dress for me."  
" _Leo_."

Cory's words were instantly cut off by the massive flash of golden light that exploded around Cynthi, while the tight black dress clung to her and immediately fed her power. Cynthi's golden eyes opened, seeing nothing but red and Cory in front of her. Cory howled with laughter, but his laughter was instantly cut off by Cynthi's fist in his face that blasted him several hundred feet away.

He sliced one tree in half with his flying and finally came to a halt. Cynthi gently touched down, opening and closing her fist.

Cory managed to get back up, Cynthi saw, and a black aura consumed him. Indeed, she recognized this as curse power, the very same that Tartaros used. He wasn't quite as strong as one of the Nine Demon Gates, but he was right, Tiger's Heart probably couldn't stand up well against them, anyway.

"You…"

Cynthi lowered herself into the fighting stance Capricorn had been teaching her every morning. Her two hands glowed with the power of Regulus.

"You will die!"

Cory sprinted across the way toward her. Cynthi remained stoic, unmoving until he came within twenty feet. Cynthi cleared that gap in an instant, slamming her knee into his gut. Cory, his breath caught, punched out but she blocked it and shoved him away. He spun on his heels and then came a dizzying halt before finally settling down.

Cynthi gestured at him to come again, and rage overtook Mayor Cory as he attacked Cynthi again. She dodged with expert ease, not taking her eyes off of him. She slapped him and he stumbled away.

"Is that all you've got?" she asked.

Cory straightened out and the ghost of one of his puppets appeared behind him before it overcame him, like some sort of veil.

"I'm just warming up," Cory said. "Once I'm done with you, there will be no hope for magic in Ta-Yi ever again."

"Then hurry up," Cynthi said. "I've still got four and a half hours to bring the monster back to town." She gestured again. "And I think I'm going to meet that deadline."

* * *

 **I always find it odd that people think Lucy is some helpless little girl, when she's proven quite a few times that she's quite resilient. I think the only reason people don't put her up there with some of the others is because she hasn't had a "rage" moment yet.**

 **Well, if you're iffy on Lucy because she didn't get a Super Saiyan moment...now you have no room to complain. Get ready. Angry Lucy is here, and she's going to kick some ass like you've never seen.**


	97. Ch 95 - Monster of Firefly Bog

A small bit of black blood dribbled down the side of Cory's lips. He wiped it away so fast that normally Cynthi wouldn't see it, but in her powered-up state, he could see everything. The pulse of his muscles, the flickers of his eyes, even the small nervous trembles in his chest. Golden light bathed over her, sharp and empowering. The power of Regulus flowed through her as it never had before.

In a normal circumstance she would probably only need the Capricorn or Gemini Star Dress to effectively deal with this guy, but…he took things too far. He wanted to kill Tiger's Heart. He wanted to kill her new family. For that nothing short of her most powerful Star Dress would do.

See, Lucy Heartfilia operated under the rules and guidance of her friends from Fairy Tail. She fought for her friends and family and fought to the bitter end. She fought for loyalty and justice.

Cynthi, though? She had other reasons to fight. She fought for vengeance. Cynthi was a woman created of darkness, created of pure malice. She had to fight with that as her fuel, as her reason, right now. Lucy would probably not abstain for this. But Cynthi?

She shuffled one foot forward, letting the power of Regulus fill her closed fist. Cory swept his hands around and then a clone shot at her, a misty, shadowy one. Cynthi just jabbed her fist forward and the punch punctured right through the clone, dissipating it and destroying it. Cory didn't falter and sprinted right toward her.

His hulking cursed form slammed his fist down toward her. Cynthi cupped her fists and blocked it, though slid back from his sheer force. He howled with anger and tried to kick her, but she blocked it with her forearm. He was raw power now. She forced the leg away then took a hold of his face with her hand and slammed him to the ground.

" _Regulus Impact_!"

The marshy ground exploded around them, spraying smelly brackish water everywhere, dousing the unconscious members of Tiger's Heart. Cory gurgled beneath before wrenching himself from Cynthi's grasp. Cynthi lowered her arm and still leered at him.

"How did _you_ , some Bosco bitch, get so much power?" Cory snarled, wiping more blood and mud away.

Cynthi looked to her glowing golden hand, then the unconscious bodies of Tiger's Heart. She glowered back to Cory.

"You're stalling," she said.

"We're the only ones here."

"You're stalling your own defeat."

Cory opened his mouth to speak but before the words could spill from his mouth she cleared the gap between them and slammed her foot on the side of his head and he spiraled further into the forest. Cynthi once again gently touched down on the ground and glanced at him over the shoulder as he tried and failed to stand back up.

"Is this why you hate wizards? Because you're just that much more pathetic?"

Cory's unfiltered roar filled the entire Firefly Bog and a cursed aura washed over Cynthi. It was still nothing compared to the Nine Demon Gates that he got it from, since it was unlikely they'd want to create a being more powerful than themselves, but it was still more aura energy than Cynthi had felt since coming to Seven. Not in total; together, if Tiger's Heart faced Cory without him using dirty tricks, she was sure they could take him.

He sent five clones at her at once. Cynthi whirled around and dissipated one with a single punch before weaving through the other two and dashing across the way toward Cory. She punched at him and he blocked it with his crossed forearms, but they still slid back a ways. She touched down and then rammed her knee into his gut. She reeled his head back and punched him down and across the face.

Blood sprayed from his mouth and he stumbled back. Cynthi swung an arm fully-charged with Regulus-power at the two coming entities and destroyed them.

"I think so," she said. "You can't even stand. I suggest you run away when you get the strength, Mayor Cory, and never return to Ta-Yi."

"I am the Mayor!" he shouted.

He managed to get back to his feet, dark curse magic emanating off of him in waves. The entire bog seemed to respond to it, save for the one golden woman standing before him. Cory's unbridled rage swelled in his face and he unleashed all of his power at once in once massive pulse.

Cynthi flipped end-over-end but managed to catch herself on a tree and swing herself back around, shooting right at him and screaming, " _Regulus Lucy Kick_!"

Her feet slammed into his chest in an explosion of golden light. He screamed like a high-pitched school girl and blasted not just a few dozen feet away but clean out of the bog, shredding through vegetation and overgrowth like it was nothing. Cynthi slid to a halt and with a wave undid her Star Dress.

"Regulus Lucy Kick?" she muttered. "Damn. Really should've reconsidered using that spell."

"I…agree."

Cynthi spun on a heel and saw the limp form of Mayor Cory, thinned, greyed, and still standing somehow behind her. He grimaced at her, and realization dawned over her.

"But why?" she asked.

"I wanted…to see…if I could really learn anything about you," he said. "Like your attacks. Your magic." He grinned. "And now, your real name. _Lucy_."

Cynthi's eyes flared and wind whipped up around her. A brilliant translucent aura formed around her. Mayor Cory simply glowed with excitement over having this blackmail.

"If you turn me, I'll tell everyone your little secret," Cory said. "Lucy, what a pretty name." He managed to get to his feet, not yet any stronger since using all of his curse power on the clone. "A beautiful woman named Lucy with blonde hair? Yes, there is only one that you could be. Lucy Heart—"

A swipe of wind uppercut Cory under the jaw. His head cocked back and he stood still for just a moment before he fell back into some muck, unconscious and unmoving.

Tears slid down Cynthi's face and her hands trembled before closing into fists. She approached his unconscious body and took hold of his collar with a single hand and held a fist back with the other.

Her body seized and her fist collided with his face.

"Cynthi!" she exclaimed. "Cynthi! Cynthi! Cynthi!"

Each name came with a punch, each punch came with it a new crack, a broken bone, a spray of tears and blood.

Before the fifth blow could land she let go of his body and her fist swung out then looped around and hit her own gut. Cynthi felt the wind leave her body. She slumped over, helpless, hurt, crying, tired. Alone.

She had no idea how long she sat there. How long she sat in front of the unconscious, broken Mayor that hated wizards, how long the stink of the bog seeped into her clothing, how long her new friends lay scattered around, bodies and spirits broken.

Finally, a twig snapped and someone stepped through the mushy ground. Cynthi raised an aching neck and saw Cylene standing there with a barely-awake Rose. Cylene's eyes gaped at the sight while Rose's mouth just hung open lazily.

"I found the monster," Cynthi said, and continued to cry.

* * *

Alli wiped the beads of sweat away from her forehead and glanced around the once organized, well-architected training ground. The place was meant for soldiers, squads, that relied on swords and shields, not so much magic. Alli, though?

She'd accidentally trashed the place. She lowered her arms, filtering her magic down to a reasonable about rather than the fever pitch she'd had it at during her three-hours of training…daily, for the last, what month or so?

Her hair had grown back, at least, becoming a bit of a nuisance. Its dirty blonde nature remained. She had it up in a ponytail so it only flailed about while she trained but didn't get in the way of anything or obscure her vision.

The massive, gaping hole she'd drilled into the wall from her magic stared back at her. She slid her foot around the small crater her aura had been chipping away at. Some crystals hung on the ceiling and walls around her. A few disparate swords and shields were still around from when some of the soldiers thought to train with her, but she outpaced them with ease and if anything they became a hindrance to her.

Arkadios tried to come down and spar with her as well, claiming he had some anti-magic weapons and armor, but Alli simply moved too fast for armor to become an issue and in each of their matches she obliterated him. The only real company she had for training was Tyla, but she couldn't quite keep pace with Alli, only able to do some physical magic work for about an hour or so before meditating and focusing her magical aura a bit.

Alli sighed and swiped at her hands when someone clapped from the stony entrance across the way. Alli saw the green head of Hisui, who wore casual clothing. Quite uncommon. Alli bowed her head and Hisui waved her off.

"Good morning, my Queen," Alli said.

"So formal," Hisui said. "How many times do I have to remind you, Alli?" Hisui chuckled. "Or, Princess Allisandra?"

"Oh, goodness," Alli muttered. She flicked away the sweat on her hands.

Hisui stopped, bracing her hands on her hips. "Oh, am I too late?"

"Too late?" Alli couldn't stop the smile curling on her lips. "You wanted to spar with me?"

"More watch you than anything," Hisui said. "Consider it an evaluation of sorts."

"Evaluation?"

Hisui nodded. "Erza's been hounding me more and more about this Anna Heartfilia business and I figured that if the danger is truly so great that I would need a bodyguard of sorts." Hisui nodded her heat at Alli. "And I figured you would be my best choice."

"Don't you have Arkadios?"

"Doesn't Fairy Tail need money?" Hisui asked. "I would like to hire a member of Fairy Tail to be my personal bodyguard during the Grand Magic Games. What better choice than the one before me? You'd have to doubly serve as the watcher of myself and your sister, of course."

Alli shrugged. That much was a given. She didn't plan on letting Sonya out of her sight when she arrived in Crocus.

"And you wanted to evaluate my magic power?" Alli asked.

Hisui surveyed the room's destruction. "I think a simple glance would do the same, but yes." She smirked back at Alli. "I would. Just a display would be fine."

Alli nodded. She was quite exhausted but at least her power wasn't all drained. Hisui crossed her arms in front of her chest and Alli sighed, lowering her arms down and feeling the magic naturally flow around her.

From her core the God Slayer magic trembled and began to lace throughout her body. Alli opened her eyes again and a black-white aura with flickers of silver started to form. Hisui's expression had changed. Alli intensified the aura a bit, naturally crawling through her stages of magic before feeling it encompass her entire body. With her arms raised to her chest she swung them up and down and with a roar all of her magic released at once in the contained aura, but that did not stop the gusts of wind from buffeting Hisui.

Alli strained under the sheer magnitude of power, releasing it all at once like a massive tidal wave pouring from the ocean of her body into the shores of regular ether-nano. Her hair waved around and her muscles tensed. She grit her teeth and with a final roar let loose the last bits of her magic, bursting the aura to a strong silver for just a few seconds.

"What is that?" Hisui burst out before the magic cut off and Alli stumbled back, falling onto her butt.

Alli chuckled and grimaced at Hisui, who stood in utter shock.

"Working on it," Alli said. She groaned. "But there you go. My magic power."

"Unbelievable," Hisui said. "I've never seen the true extent of a God Slayer's magic power. Alli, you're amazing!"

Alli laid back down and could still see Carla and Wendy in her mind's eye, and how easily they'd apparently been defeated. How Gajeel fell to another Dragon Slayer, who simply Natsu had been kidnapped. How Lucy was missing by the woman they were trying to draw out.

"Not yet," Alli said. She reached up and touched the slightest bit of light yet, catching it with her fist. "But soon."

* * *

Tiger's Heart returned, somberly, back to Ta-Yi, taking Cory's body with them in case he woke up. Cynthi drove them back with her magic the entire way, only having Rose sit up front with her to give directions. Reiv and Xavier sat near Cory's unconscious body to ensure that he didn't wake up; if he did, they'd be the best to subdue him. Cylene sat conspicuously behind Cynthi and Hailey and Benny sat quietly in the far back.

They arrived with several hours of daylight left and to Aiden anxiously awaiting them in front of the guild hall with eight other men. Rose sucked in a sharp breath and had Cynthi stop the cart about a block away from the building.

Tiger's Heart clambered out and Cynthi observed the others standing in front of the guild hall. One was a tall, fine-dressed glasses-wearing man with slick black hair that he'd peeled back in a black cloak that resembled what she saw at the University Seven. The other seven stood with weapons at their sides and leather armor protecting them with some spattering of iron on their armor, glistening in the sunlight.

Reiv and Benny hauled out Cory's body and held it rather oddly in the middle of the street. Several passers-by eyed the wizards keenly. Hailey stepped up next to Cynthi. They all still smelled like a rotted bog.

"What's President Hendrix doing here?" she asked, breathless.

Cynthi raised her eyebrow, then turned back to face the bloody and beaten Cory. "Oh, we are so screwed."

"This day just…sucks," Rose muttered.

Hailey lowered her head. Everyone stayed silent for a moment. Rose braced a hand against Hailey's back, and Cynthi couldn't dare look at Hailey. If Cory's beating were the thing that tore the guild down…

"You there!"

The voice carried loads of pep. All of Tiger's Heart glanced back up to watch President Hendrix wave his arm toward them, as if he were hailing them down for something. Hailey was the last to look, confused.

"Come over here!"

Cynthi shifted uncomfortably. Reiv and Benny both adjusted themselves under the weight of Cory's body but did not move. Rose just lowered her hand as Hailey stepped forward, taking a tentative step toward Hendrix. She took one more, then turned back around to the guild.

Goosebumps flooded Cynthi. Hailey whirled around with a wide smile and tears down her face. She folded her arms behind her back and said, "Come on Tiger's Heart. What are we waiting for?"

Cynthi felt her chest tighten and everyone rushed after a running Hailey. Hendrix and the seven guards around him filtered into the building, but Aiden stayed outside watching the guildmates all move into their shambled guild hall. Cynthi took a step forward but still felt the blood on her hands, the red staining her fists.

Nobody was around. Nobody could see her. What if she just left? What if she just left this guild and didn't cause them any problems anymore? She took a hesitant step back, running her hands over her chilled body. She looked to the long road ahead. She could just run in that direction and restart where there was no guild, no wizards, no trouble to be had.

Her eyes peered to the distant edge of the world and to the nothingness that lay beyond. That was where she would run? Off the edge of the world? Her hand reached out to touch it, but she was not there. The edge of the world…

Cynthi closed her eyes, bringing her hand closer to her heart. It'd be so far away. She could never get there on her own. She felt a shiver run through her as the old adage, "Do fairies have tails?" sliced through her memory. Cynthi took one step before a voice hollered over the quiet town,

"Hey! You coming or what?"

Hailey stood a few feet from the door, next to Aiden. She gestured for Cynthi, and the two locked eyes. Hailey's eyes filled with excitement, youth, and energy, while Cynthi could just feel the hollowness of her sunken eyes, of her tiredness.

Yes, she needed rest. She needed rest…for now…but soon…

Cynthi clenched a fist and nodded, moving toward Hailey and Tiger's Heart. If they were to go to the Grand Magic Games, she could not attend. It was just that simple.

Aiden entered the building only after they did, but not before giving Cynthi a sympathetic look. Cynthi did not return it. He'd given up faith in the guild and thought Cory would kill them all. She could not outwardly speak against him as the master, but, she could not give him the proper respect, either.

Mayor Cory's body lay bound on one of the tables, wound up in some sort of magical rope. President Hendrix stood at the counter with his seven guard flanking him. Hailey and Rose eyed with them great wonderment while Reiv just looked a bit jealous. Cynthi took a seat next to Xavier and folded her hands.

"Seems you've all had quite the day," Hendrix said. "Taking down a mayor and all that."

Nobody spoke. What were they supposed to say? Cynthi eyed everyone in the room. One of the guard pointed to her and said, "She was the one that felled him."

Cynthi sat up. "What?"

"It's on your face," Hendrix said. "And it puts us all in an interesting predicament."

"Cory was cursed, almost a demon," Cynthi said, nearly spitting it out. "He wanted to rid the town of magic so that he would be the only one powerful enough to rule over it. He wanted to fulfill some sick power fantasy."

"And you thought beating him to a pulp would solve this?" Hendrix asked.

"He attacked us," Rose mumbled. When asked to speak up, Hailey instead chimed in, "He said there was a monster in Firefly Bog. We went to go inspect and he attacked us, knocking us all out on by one until Cynthi came to help us."

"It's quite remarkable that we have a witch capable of defeating Cory in such a quick fashion, too," Hendrix said, "if he truly were cursed by…demons?"  
"One of the Nine Demon Gates," Cynthi said, almost spilling Kyoka's name. Either Kyoka or Seilah, she was sure. "From Tartaros."

"Even more curious someone would know about that," Hendrix said.

Cynthi almost panicked. How would Cynthi know about that? Lucy, obviously, knew; she was there, she watched the dragons destroy the Fiore countryside to destroy the FACE bombs. But Cynthi? Some Bosco girl?

"They're legendary, monsters from Zeref," Cynthi said. She shrugged. "That's what my friends would tell me, anyway. Same thing with Acnologia, right, that one dragon?"

Hendrix grinned. "Not quite." Good, the lie was sold. Cynthi eased back in her seat before Hendrix locked eyes with her again. "But you attacked an official of Seven, regardless of his being a cursed entity or not. All of you did, to some extent. So there should be some punishment involved, no?"

Everyone bowed their head except for Hailey, who held firm in Hendrix's face. Hendrix gestured at two of the guard.

"These are my Militia Seven," Hendrix said. "The strongest wizards and humans in Seven. They have strength unparalleled, and none of you can hope to defeat them. However." Hendrix held up a clenched hand. "I shall leave you a contest." He held up a single finger. "If you can score one touch against one of these two, I shall pardon your crimes against Cory. It's clear he has incriminating evidence against him and we shall see him in court for this, but this is your punishment. They will not go easy on you."

Hendrix gestured and a broad-shouldered, but oddly thin, guard stepped forward, placing his hand on a sword. He brandished it in a single and it glowed with purple edges, dulling the blade.

"They will beat you down and make you want to quit. Should you yield you shall not be permitted to try again." Hendrix held up a single finger. "So if just one of you can touch him you shall be pardoned. But score two hits and you will be rewarded with entry into the Grand Magic Games."

Hailey sucked in a breath, quite noticeably. Hendrix grinned and Cynthi slunk back into her seat a bit.

"Tonight we shall commence," Hendrix said. "But first, there's a matter we must attend to."

The second of the Militia Seven stepped forward and cracked his hand, two of his fingers elongating with Stretch Magic and forming something of whip.

"For attacking a city official, Cynthi shall be dealt three lashes," Hendrix said. "Now."

Rose stood up to scream at Hendrix but Cynthi got up and nodded.

"Fine," she said. "Let's go. Let's just get this over with."

Hendrix grimaced. "You don't want any time to prepare?"

Cynthi shook her head. "I don't regret what I did. He was a monster, and what I did was illegal. But if it means letting these guys get a shot at their goal?"

The Militia Seven member nodded. "Follow me."

"Nobody else needs to see this," Hendrix said. "We'll stay here and discuss the terms. Cynthi." Cynthi stopped. Hendrix met her with an unfavorable gaze. This was going to hurt. He gestured at the guild. "You will not participate in the event this evening, either. I can't allow that. What sort of a President just lets his own officials be attacked?"

Cynthi didn't answer and followed the whipping man outside, out the back to a small yard where there were some clumps of grass but mostly dirt patches.

"You're gonna want to lift up your shirt unless you want it ruined," he said.

Cynthi blushed and raised up her shirt, then stopped halfway, before it touched her boobs. She closed her eyes and removed the shirt completely. The Militia Seven member blushed and looked away, pointing to the side of the wall.

She braced herself against the wall, pinning her arms against it and locking them there. She shut her eyes. For Tiger's Heart. For these poor wizards who have been wronged constantly and never known a fair shot at life.

"One."

 _KA-RACK_!

Blood sprayed in Cynthi's mouth as she accidentally bit down on her gum too hard and did not let out a scream. Her arms gave and she accidentally bumped her head into the wall. With trembling hands she pushed herself back out, feeling the sting on her back as well as the blood start to leak down.

"For Tiger's Heart."

"Two."

 _KA-RACK_!

This time the yelp came without warning. No, it was more than a yelp, it was a full-on scream. Her throat ached from it and she slumped against the wall, her legs almost giving out. Red filled her vision. Tears streamed down her eyes but all she could see was Hailey's face, smiling in the face of the possible end, and ushering her forward.

Cynthi straightened out her legs and stared at her shadow in front of her, locking her arms once more.

"Do it," she muttered.

"Three."

 _KA-RACK_!

The explosion of pain ripped across her back but she held the most firm during this strike, though the sting and the blood still rushed up and down her back. She rested her head against the wall, not feeling an end to it. She clenched her fist.

"This may seem a bit harsh, but this is going to go a long way," the Militia Seven member said.

Cynthi nodded and sighed, her hand dropping to her skirt where the keys were. She felt something drape upon her head: her shirt. The Militia Seven member stepped inside, leaving Cynthi alone again, bloodied and whipped. But not defeated.

She slid the shirt on, keeping the blood stains there. She didn't want to hide it. She'd defeated the mayor, crushed him, and saved a guild. This was the price she had to pay, and she could walk from it.


	98. Ch 96 - Qualifications

All of Ta-Yi seemed to gather for what quickly became the town's most talked-about event in decades. The wizards of Tiger's Heart strategized throughout the afternoon while Cynthi lived with the burning and irritation of her whipping wounds from earlier in the day. Hendrix retained a low profile in the town until it came time for the events to occur, and it appeared he showed up out of nowhere.

They assembled in a makeshift arena, one that the five members of the Militia Seven not participating in the event crafted. It resembled more of a fighting ring than anything else. There were no bleachers, as this was not much of an event for people to watch, but several of the townsfolk convened on rooftops or balconies to get a better vantage point. The only people with raised seats were Hendrix, the other Militia Seven members, an unreasonably quiet Master Aiden, and Cynthi, who was banned from the event due to her utter annihilation of the former Mayor Cory.

The guild members of Tiger's Heart, Hailey, Rose, Cylina, Benny, Xavier, and Reiv, all stood at the edge of the octagon staring down their first opponent, the Militia Seven member known only as Emi. She was rather slim and wore black leather. She had dirty blonde hair and no weapons on her person. Emi glanced at Hendrix and her body seemed to shimmer for a moment before she bowed to the guild members.

Cynthi leaned forward in her seat, hesitant. Hailey stepped forward and Cynthi bowed her head for just a second before raising it. She hadn't been involved with the planning at all; in fact, she wouldn't have been surprised if they outright banned her from the guild hall for the day was how lonely she was.

"So," Hendrix said, sitting up. "Emi, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said, her voice a bit raspy.

"And you, Hailey?" Hendrix asked.

"Just a single touch, right?" Hailey asked.

Hendrix chuckled. "Just one, yes."

"Then yeah, I think I'm good to go," Hailey said.

"Begin!" Hendrix exclaimed, and raised his hand.

Hailey, instantly, clapped her hands together and a sand cage formed around Emi. Her body shimmered and the cage slammed around her. Hailey sprinted forward and swung her hands out then in. In an instant the cage opened then tightened Emi, immobilizing her. Cynthi heard Hendrix hum with intrigue.

Hailey jabbed Emi in the face with her finger. Silence befell the octagon. Cynthi raised an eyebrow and looked to Hendrix. This was his prime fighting force?

"Well that's one down," Hailey said.

" _Hailey, look out_!" Rose roared.

The air behind Hailey shimmered and Emi appeared right behind her, fist balled up. Hailey didn't see it coming: Emi's fist crashed against her face so hard that the ground beneath Hailey's body cracked and a small burst of wind shot from the impact. Hailey stumbled just a step before falling unconscious on the ground.

"Next," Hendrix called.

Emi turned as Benny stepped forward, his body quaking before he steeled himself and stared down his attacker. Emi tilted her head to the side and beckoned him forth. Cynthi kept her eyes level on Emi.

Benny exclaimed, " _Body Magic: True Flame_!"

Flames leapt about his entire body, but did not become his body. He slammed his fists together and pulled his arms back, forming a flaming bow. He loosed three arrows in quick succession. Emi shimmered and they all missed her by a mile. She fell back into place, winked at Benny, but he did not drop his guard.

Just then, behind him, Emi reappeared. Cynthi leaned forward, curious. Benny must've sensed this, or saw it coming, and flames leapt out from in front of him, but it did momentarily blind him. Emi shimmered just before the flames reached her.

Benny sprinted to the center of the octagon, eyes darting around everywhere. Cynthi gripped the arms of her seat tighter.

Emi reappeared to his right. Benny tried to exclaim, " _Body Magic: True_ —"

But Emi's foot rammed into his ribs and he blasted back against the octagon. He peeled off the wall but Emi was right there and used her palm to knock the wind out of him in a single attack, knocking him out as well.

"Next," Hendrix said.

Emi glanced over her shoulder at him expectantly, then to Cynthi, then back to Rose, who approached next.

Rose glanced just for a split second at Hailey and her hair and eyes instantly flared to a deep orange, not quite red.

"You're gonna feel the pain you've inflicted on my guild mates a thousand fold," Rose said, her voice pretty deep.

"Bring it," Emi said, and her body shimmered but she didn't vanish.

Rose snarled and swung her fist out. Emi appeared just behind Rose, the body in front of the Color wizard vanishing. She flipped back, dodging Rose's attack.

"About time we put our plan into action," Rose said. "Tiger's Heart, get your asses up!"

Emi slid to a halt and before she could shimmer again two clamps appeared around her legs and held her in place. Benny nimbly rolled over, barely standing, and leapt forward. Emi ducked beneath him but Hailey was right there, riding on a small wave of sand, and punched Emi across the face just as Emi punched her.

Silence once again befell the arena. Cynthi felt her muscles finally relax and she leaned back in her seat just a bit.

Emi stumbled back, examined the blood leaking from her mouth, then nodded to Hendrix, who nodded back and snapped her fingers. Emi shimmered and vanished, reappeared in the bleachers.

"That was quite clever of you lot," Hendrix said over the sudden cheers of the town. "I suppose all of your strategizing today has paid off."

"To be fair," Rose said, her powers cooling down a bit, "We couldn't be sure who we were fighting, only that you, Mr. President, would want us to be fighting one-on-one."

"But there was never a rule that we couldn't go at them all at once," Hailey said.

"Indeed," Hendrix said.

"But I'm just a little confused," Rose said. "When you mentioned our opponent, you kept saying him." Rose pointed up to Emi. "Unless you changed your mind, that wasn't who you had in mind, was it?"

Hendrix grinned. "He's been in the arena the entire time." He chuckled, then said, "Just moving far too fast for you to even see."

Cynthi felt a chill run down her spine. No way. She looked over to Emi and saw a massive amount of radiant power forming around her fist. She had some kind of enhancement magic, not some sort of shimmering magic. That meant the shimmering was…someone moving so fast that the normal eye couldn't even see them?

"Your crimes have been pardoned," Hendrix said low so only Aiden and Cynthi could say, "Now you shall face the caliber of wizard one can only see at Fiore's Grand Magic Games."

Cynthi turned back to the arena, then burst from her seat. "Rose, Hailey, you need to be careful! If he can move this fast that means he can hit just as hard!"

"Reiv, Xavier, quick!"

Both Reiv and Xavier leapt into the arena. Hailey's body shimmered and she tried to move but could only blink before she reappeared on the other side of the arena, slammed into the wall. A voice, rapid, barely audible, carried over the wind, saying, "Now there is nobody left to trap me."

Rose braced herself, her hair returning to a fiery orange color. "Xavier you're gonna be the only one fast enough to catch him."

"Yeah, and Reiv's the only one strong enough to tank his attacks," Xavier responded.

Cynthi sat back down in her seat. Hailey slumped her head over and Benny had been out since he tried to attack Emi. Rose was right, Xavier was really their only hope now. And even then that would be a momentary stun and if he were on the other side of the arena as them they wouldn't have enough time.

"We need to weed him out," Reiv said. "Quick, Xavier, use me as a lightning rod. Shoot lightning across the arena."

"It'll hit Rose!" Xavier exclaimed.

"I'll move," Rose snarled.

"Right, and if you're fast enough to dodge it wouldn't that make it useless against our opponent?"

Reiv's body tensed, and did so just in time. His body shimmered and he just managed to get iron coated over his body before he too slammed against the back wall. He stretched his arms out and instead of trying to catch the speedster he instead slammed his hands together. The screech almost made Cynthi's ears bleed. There was another shimmer, this one just barely shorter than a blink, but Rose also saw it.

She swung her arms out and sprays of orange coated the arena, and one of the sprays took human form as the speedster wizard ran through it.

Xavier saw it out of the corner of his eye, or perhaps just by some stroke, and arced his lightning. The shimmer appeared and the lightning slammed into the wall.

"Damn!" Rose exclaimed. She pressed her hands together then slid them up her arms, her eyes flaring with magic. "Come try me, then!"

"If you insist," the fast voice said.

Rose's body shimmered. Xavier shot lightning but was too slow. Rose, though, had a plan. She roared and the color exploded from her body. She was far too slow to touch him, but did manage to completely coat their target in orange at least for a few seconds.

She slid back and thankfully didn't hit the wall. "Xavier, light this sucker up!"

"Xavier, use me, now!"

Reiv held his metal hands out and coated his entire body in metal. Xavier shot lightning at Reiv and then split it. The bolts ripped across the arena, scorching the outer walls. Rose slid down by Hailey and threw up a momentarily wall of orange light that significantly reduced the damage they took, but Rose still got hit hard.

A shimmer appeared again and the speedster actually became visible. He snarled, shimmer, and Xavier flipped end-over-end from the force of his punch. He crashed into the back wall. Reiv crossed his arms but that did little to stop the blow that came from the invisible speedster. He slammed against the wall, making a deeper dent than anyone else.

"It appears," Hendrix muttered, "That you lot may have to be missing the Grand Magic Games this year."

Cynthi, with an eyebrow raised, surveyed the arena. No, something was up. Where was Cylina?

"Hey girl, you ready yet?"

Reiv's body shimmered again after he exclaimed for someone and then he reappeared like a ragdoll, rolling along the ground in a metal body. However, he shimmered once more, and this time, another shimmer appeared in the middle of the arena.

Reiv slid to a halt, barely standing. Two shimmers appeared in the middle of the arena and from one spun Cylina who also, quite handily, arced a bit of lightning from her fingers.

"Impossible, nobody has Declan's speed!" Hendrix exclaimed.

"Yeah, well it really pays to be able to use Copy magic, don't it?" Cylina exclaimed. "And with Multi-Magic, well…I think you get the point."

"Get him, Cylina," Reiv said. "You're the only one."

"On it," she said and left behind a bolt of lightning as she shimmered, and the invisible battle began.

Cynthi's head went reeling. Had they really planned for all of this? Cylina must've been using her Copy magic the entire fight, but because it wasn't her main magic and it was far more complex to understand she couldn't quite copy it until Rose made Declan visible enough for it to click within Cylina. Then, she could just Multi-Magic weak lightning, but lightning was still fast as anything.

A shimmer and a bolt of lightning sent some dust spinning in the air. A voice rippled over the quiet, "TIGER'S HEART!" and a massive crack of lightning momentarily blinded anyone watching. Then, a body Cynthi had never seen before slammed against the wall of the octagon, and Cylina's body shimmered into existence, skidding to a serious halt. She dropped to one knee, then meekly looked back to Hendrix.

"Looks like you'll be sending us to the Grand Magic Games after all, Mr. President," she said, then fell forward from utter exhaustion.

Reiv, too, slumped to his knees, and not even the roar of the crowd could get him back on his feet. Cynthi finally released her grip on the chair and let out the breath she'd been holding in for several minutes now. She bowed her head, then got to her feet and clapped along with the rest of the town.

Reiv held a thumbs-up before he too dropped his head and let the exhaustion consume him. Declan peeled himself off the back wall, grinned down at Cylina, then vanished and reappeared next to Emi, who gave him a pat on the shoulder. They would probably the be the equivalent of S-Class wizards in Fiore, and for this band of newbies to be able to outsmart them…

Cynthi nodded. They'd do well at the Grand Magic Games, no doubt about it. Part of her wished she could see it, but…she shook her head. No. She couldn't put this innocent bunch at risk either. Her smile momentarily dropped, but she sniffled away her slight frown and continued clapping for Tiger's Heart, the new entrants to the Grand Magic Games.

* * *

Erza looked the paper over one more time before placing the Fairy Tail seal on it with wax and then handing it to a waiting Doranbolt, who happily accepted it.

"Heard things went well in the eastern preliminaries," he said.

Erza shrugged. "As well as we could while still keeping a low profile. It wouldn't be right of us to go back to swinging for the fences right now, much as it might annoy some of us."

She nodded to the pink-haired Dragon Slayer standing by the door, arms crossed, fingers fidgeting.

"I had him, Erza," Natsu said. "Warcry didn't stand a chance."

"Natsu as far as the rest of Fiore is concerned we tried to kill Hisui," Erza said. "Remember that?"

"No, I was unconscious," Natsu mumbled.

"I do," Doranbolt said. "I was the one there." He shook it off. "Anyway, I have other news for you, Master."

Titania barely held back her flinch. "Of what kind?"

Doranbolt slipped a small communication lacrima. "I think this is for more than one of us to listen in on."

"Good, I grow weary of all this one-way conversating."  
Erza sat up. "Minerva?"

The lacrima glowed and then a projection shot up over it, lighting up the room, revealing the rest of Fairy Tail's team, Gray, Juvia, Cana, Elfman, as well as Macao, Gildarts, and Mirajane, who held a sleeping baby Jori in her arms, gently rocking the baby girl. Minerva stood in a rather conservative dress next to Yukino who dressed…well, like Yukino.

Yukino was sporting a nifty scar along her cheek, though, and a fresh one at that. Erza wanted to comment on the western Fiore preliminaries but sided against it; perhaps that was the information Doranbolt brought.

Still, she hoped he could be quick about it. Team Fairy Tail and Erza had only just arrived back in Magnolia after having to blitz to Hargeon Port for their preliminary against the ten other guilds in the region that wanted to compete. Fairy Tail managed to defeat all of their opponents and become the Eastern Champions, but Lamia Scale was able to come away in second place behind them. Due to a lack of guilds to the south and poor performances to the north, Erza knew that Saber Tooth had also qualified. So, would there only be three Fiore guilds?

"Glad you could take the call, Minerva," Doranbolt said.

"Not a problem," Minerva said. "Erza, how'd Fairy Tail do?"

"Eastern champs," Erza said.

"You're so boastful," Minerva said.

"Oh, did Saber Tooth do worst?" Erza asked. "A shame you couldn't help them, Minerva. The Games won't be nearly as interesting with you not participating."

"Why wouldn't I participate?" Minerva asked. Erza raised an eyebrow. "My guild master is Sting, Erza. Therefore we only need five members, and I'm still technically just another member of the guild. That means I am competing, and I will make sure Ishgar knows it."  
"That's more like it," Natsu said, slamming his flaming fists together.

"The rest of Saber Tooth feels the same way," Minerva said. "I'm coming with the best I have available to me. You can ask our competitors."

Doranbolt chuckled. "Hisui told me you all qualified within two minutes of combat."

Erza let out an audible chuckle and crossed her arms, leaning back in her seat. "Well, Minerva, didn't take you for the humble type."

"I'll be honest, Titania, I just hadn't gotten there yet," Minerva said. "Doranbolt merely beat me to the punch." Minerva surveyed the room. "And who amongst you will try and take on Saber Tooth, I wonder?"

"Minerva, stop playing around," Doranbolt said.

Minerva shrugged. "You're really no fun, Doranbolt, you know that?"

Erza sat up and folded her hands. "So, he's filled you in on the plan?"

Minerva nodded, her face turning instantly from playful to serious. "Yes. I want in on this. Dobengal will be of absolute importance in a mission of stealth."

"Is that the ninja I decked years ago?" Natsu asked.

"Yes," everyone said, and Natsu nodded approvingly.

"Very stealthy," Natsu said.

"I'd be very much interested in his assistance then, Minerva," Erza said. She rubbed her temple. Her plan was so strict, though, it relied on crucial elements of all parties involved. Adding Dobengal would be a blessing but could also disrupt the balance of her plans in play. "However," she said after a moment of silence. "While he's great a physical stealth, we're more trying to hide the very existence of our plan."

Minerva rubbed her chin, understanding. "Right. But if he doesn't report to me?"

"How would you report to me?"

"We have common friends," Minerva said. "Hisui, I'm sure, can get messages circulating between us with ease."

"And if not her," Doranbolt began, "then perhaps Royal Sorciere." He handed Erza another scroll, this one with the familiar seal of Royal Sorciere. "Meldy's agreed for Royal Sorciere to be Sonya's personal bodyguards while Alli remains as an emissary between Fiore and Stella, as well as one of Hisui's guards as she discussed."

"So why's the girl from Stella guarding the Fiore Queen, and the guild from Fiore guarding the Stella queen?" Macao asked.

"Royal Sorciere isn't just guarding a foreign national," Doranbolt said. "They're guarding one of their guildmates."

Erza grimaced. "Yes, that's correct." When the Tenrou Tree went down, before the corruption of Fairy Tail, Jellal recruited Sonya, seeing as she was one of the only available witches around, into Royal Sorciere to restore the tree. Everything'd been in such a rush that she couldn't properly rescind her participation in the guild.

"Well I suppose that gives them a reasonable cover," Minerva said.

"Security will be tight in Crocus for the duration, anyway," Doranbolt said. "We'll have four foreign guilds: two from Iceberg, one from Joya, and one from Seven."

"Iceberg?" Gray asked.

"It's possible we may encounter a third party enemy, then," Juvia said right after Gray, as if the two's thoughts were in sync. Erza grinned. Such love!

"You're talking about that Abyss-Born thing, right?" Natsu asked, and Gray nodded.

"We'll have to definitely watch our backs," Gray said. "I doubt _all_ of the Abyss-Born work with the Black Dragon, but they're pretty wild. Vurden, the one I beat, was all about upsetting everything west of Iceberg."

"So all of Western Ishgar, basically," Minerva said.

"Minerva, if you don't mind, perhaps we can have Dobengal observe the Iceberg guilds?" Erza asked. "At least to see if they have any Abyss-Born?"

"Erza, you'll need him to track Anna," Minerva said.

"Yes, but if there is an entire guild of Abyss-Born we will need eyes on it," Mira said, gently, though her words carried a bit of malice with them. She continued to gently rock Jori.

"We won't be able to take them all on and be discrete about Anna," Laxus said.

"We won't be the only ones who want stop the Abyss-Born," Erza said. "Especially if they make a move against Hisui."

Doranbolt sighed. "Speaking of, there's one last bit of information I don't think either of you have heard about. It's the fourth guild to qualify. It's Titanfall."

"What?" Macao asked.

"That can't be possible," Minerva said. "A known criminal runs that guild, they're a Dark Guild!"

"A Dark Guild whose master took credit for discovering the location of Yaxen before going into hiding and supposedly letting their new master turn things around," Doranbolt said. "Harloc's been missing for months now. The Magic Council thought that it was all him, and the only incriminating evidence we had against Titanfall was Harloc and Vothorm. Every other instance of an attack was Harloc posing as Harmonia's Guild Master for Claudia."

Erza balled up a fist. "Damn it, you're right."

"Besides," Doranbolt continued. "Hisui…she's gambling here. She knows about Harloc and Vothorm, obviously, and wants to put all of her chips in one basket." Doranbolt eyed everyone in the room and then Minerva. "She's going to try and bait out everyone she can to take them out in one fell swoop."

"With all the strongest guilds in the continent there how is it gonna be possible for Vothorm, Harloc, and Baylan to fight back, right?" Minerva asked.

Erza glanced at Gildarts, who had his eyes fixed on the ground. At the sound of Harloc's name, too, both Natsu and Gray looked away from Doranbolt. Erza still felt chills at just the sound of Vothorm's name. His utter mastery of combat, and that raw, destructive power he possessed…

"This is her greatest risk, beyond even the Eclipse Gate perhaps," Doranbolt said. "And it likely won't work, but there will be damage done no matter what."  
"Does she think this will give us reasonable cover?" Erza asked.

Doranbolt hesitated, then conceded and nodded. Erza glanced across the way to Laxus, seemingly the only person willing to meet her gaze. He shrugged.

"Things are becoming far too dangerous," Erza said. The variables were almost too difficult to count. Erza eased back in her seat.

"How much time til the games?" Erza asked.

"Two months," Minerva and Doranbolt said simultaneously.

Erza's eyes darted across the way to Natsu and Gray. "Will that be enough time for you both to master your abilities? Dragon Ultima Force and Demonic Will?"

Natsu grinned and looked at Gildarts, who nodded to him. "Yeah, I think that can be arranged."

"Good," Erza said, trying to believe the words as she said them. "Then all we can do is prepare best we can. Thank you, Minerva, Doranbolt." She stood but her hand still shook. "Your information has been invaluable."

"We're here for you, Erza," Minerva said. "Sabertooth has Fairy Tail's back. Now and always.

Erza grinned and nodded, and Minerva's image vanished. Doranbolt nodded to his Guild Master and vanished as well.

"Alright then," Titania said. "Let's get training."

* * *

The Tiger's Heart guild hall seemingly transformed into a party house by the next morning. The only one not absolutely over-the-moon ecstatic was a tame Cylina, as she still recovered from her massive injuries. She'd done some serious damage to her magic circuits but she wasn't going to complain about it, since it catapulted the guild to the Grand Magic Games.

Cynthi wrapped her hand around the scroll she held behind he back. Her fingers twitched and quivered as she approached friends.

Aiden noticed her and held his hands up. Everyone's cheering slowed up. Cynthi came to an immediate stop, like an animal that just spotted its predator.

"There you are!" Rose exclaimed. "We've been waiting on you!"

"Master's going to tell us the roster headed for the Grand Magic Games," Hailey said, her voice more chipper than ever.

Cynthi grimaced, but had to put on her best fake grin possible. She stepped forward and Hailey laced her arm through Cynthi's, locking it there, tight.

Aiden stood behind the bar, his head bowed in reverence to the guild. He shivered, and when he rose his head tears swelled in his eyes.

"You all are far braver than I could ever be," Aiden said. "I allowed a madman and a monster to bully me, to bully us, and it was only through your determination, your willpower, that we were blessed with this opportunity. If it were up to me I would have all of you participate, but fate, it seems, had other plans. I'm sorry, Cylina."

Cylina shrugged it off. Cynthi spun around. Cylina grinned at her. "Probably shouldn't use hardcore magic for about three months. I'll probably head to the University while you guys are training to speed to process up, but, yup…I'm out."

Cynthi's eyes bulged for a moment. No, this was fine. They still had five members and could be a full team in the games without her. Her palms began to sweat onto the scroll.

"So, the leader of our team, I think most would agree, will be Hailey," Aiden said. "She was my first choice, not going to lie."

"Only as long as I'm your second, father," Reiv said, chuckling.

Aiden nodded. "Naturally. Then, of course, is Rose. It's quite impossible to separate the two of you."  
Hailey and Rose clapped hands over Cynthi's head and Hailey squeezed Cynthi in close. Her lips trembled while she tried to hold the smile.

"Next is Xavier, our powerful lightning wizard," Aiden said. "You and Reiv displayed quite the mind for combat last night. It'd be a shame to put that to waste."

Cynthi sighed. Good, then Benny could be chosen and she would be little more than a fly on the wall before making herself scarce.

"And last, because she is the catalyst for why we are here, I have to admit Cynthi as the final member of team Tiger's Heart, with dear Benny serving as our reserve member."

Everyone clapped for their newest guildmate. Hailey hugged Cynthi tight as she could. Cynthi winced from both the physical swelling and scarring from the lashes on her back and the emotional trauma her mind plummeted her toward. Her mouth hung open and she just closed her eyes and spoke, clear as she could,

"No."


	99. Ch 97 - The Meaning of Fairy Tail

An unusually starry sky awaited Natsu, Happy, Lisanna, and Gildarts as the four of them sat atop the freshly restructured Fairy Tail guild hall. They all sat in odd silence for a few minutes by the time Gildarts managed to crawl his way up there, groaning and grumbling the entire time while he did so, complaining about old joints.

Natsu did notice how much older he'd gotten in the years since they last saw one another. He had streaks of white in his hair and his beard was much more salt-and-pepper-like. His eyes were a bit sunken like Gramps. He still had thick muscles all over his body and that shaggy hair that everyone knew him for, but his skin sagged a bit around the place where Acnologia took a chunk out of his body.

Lisanna greeted Gildarts with a warm hug when he made his way up to the top of the guild hall. Happy and Natsu greeted him with smiles. They'd be seeing each other for a long while over the next two months, no need to get too sensitive. Gildarts sat on the other side of Lisanna, stretched out his back a bit.

"Oof, man," he muttered.

"Would you stop complaining?" Lisanna asked. "You're going to make me feel old soon."

"You kids are pretty much in your thirties now, right?" Gildarts asked. "Technically speaking, anyway?"

"Thirties?" Natsu asked.

Happy snorted. "Natsu's over four hundred years old!"

Gildarts shrugged and folded his hands behind his head. "Got a point there, Happy. Surprised he isn't as stiff and cranky as me."

"That's because I'm not some crusty old dude," Natsu said.

"Really makes you wonder where Cana gets her looks," Lisanna said.

Gildarts chuckled. "Her mother! She was the most beautiful woman in all Fiore when we met, and fell in love."

Everyone got really quiet. Gildarts never talked about Cana's mom. Natsu didn't even what her name was, what she looked like, if she was a wizard. Nothing.

"But, whatever," Gildarts said.

"No, not whatever," Lisanna said. She rested a hand on Gildarts' good shoulder.

"Life goes on, kids," Gildarts said. "Some things you just need to move past." He eyed Lisanna and Natsu, then sat up. "I mean, come on. Both you have experienced _death_ to some degree, right? But if you wanted to dwell on it, that'd probably mess you up pretty bad."

Natsu curled his fists. "I didn't have to dwell on it. It came back."

Gildarts nodded. "Your father."

Lisanna fell quiet, pulling her knees closer to her chest. "That's right. Was he as scary as everyone says he is?"

Natsu watched his oldest friend almost duck her head into her legs, then patted her soft white hair. She looked up and he showed her a tooth, sharp-fanged grin.

"No way," Natsu said. "Next time I see him I'll make sure to show him who should be afraid. Just like Gildarts will do that with that Vothorm creep."

Natsu expected a chuckle, but Gildarts gave none. "He's really not someone to joke about, Natsu. I thought Acnologia was just toying with me, but he was nothing compared to Vothorm."  
"I took Acnologia down, what's Vothorm compared to that?" Natsu asked.

"I'm serious, Natsu," Gildarts said.

"Well, that's why you're going to train him, right?" Lisanna asked, looking from Gildarts to Natsu. Both nodded to her.

Gildarts eased back again. "Train him? Or just have him do all the heavy lifting on this job I have?" He finally chuckled. "I'll figure that out."

"Hey, as long as we get some good money, old man," Happy said.

"Of course," Gildarts said.

Lisanna stretched her legs out. "It'll be weird seeing you two go off on your own. I'm just so used to seeing you leave on your own, Gildarts. When we were little, seeing you come home and leave was always just the worst. I always wanted you to stay a little longer."

"Same," Natsu said. "Especially after Happy hatched. I remember being excited at first, but freaked out. I didn't know what to do with him!"

"You think I would've known anything about raising a kid?" Gildarts asked. "I didn't even know who my own baby girl was at the time. I was a lost cause. Reckless, like you are now. I'm really not the best role model."

"No way!" Natsu exclaimed, leaping to his feet. "I still remember when you showed up on Tenrou and totally schooled that Bluenote creep! That was awesome. You just came flying in and boom!"

Natsu punched through the air. Lisanna pretended to fall back. Natsu did it again and Lisanna knocked over a different way.

Gildarts clambered to his feet. "I seem to understand, though, that you took that same guy down in just a single hit a few years later, Natsu."

"You did?" Lisanna asked.

"Well, yeah, but he hadn't been training," Natsu said. "Plus, I mean, come on. We're Fairy Tail. Nobody's going to stop us."

"Guess that's true," Lisanna said.

"I see you still haven't really taken that lesson of mine to heart," Gildarts said.

Natsu stared at the old man, remembering what he taught him all those years ago. How there were just some enemies Natsu couldn't beat, that there were some he would have to take pause and retreat from, even if for just a moment.

But there was Baylan fresh in his mind. He could've killed Natsu with ease back in that jail cell. Natsu grit his teeth together. Nero could've done the same. Anna too. Anyone, really. He was a sitting duck if ever there was one.

And then, there was Vothorm. The one Gildarts feared.

Natsu nodded to Gildarts. "You really think there's people I can't take on?"

"Vothorm," Gildarts said. "I have no idea how we're going to beat him."  
"But you've said it yourself, Gildarts, you're getting old," Lisanna said.

Gildarts shook his head. "While my muscles are a bit weaker, my mind's that much stronger." He looked from Natsu to Lisanna. "Both of you have to promise me that if you ever encounter him you turn the other way and run as fast as you possibly can."

"Gildarts," Natsu said, but Gildarts held his hand up.

"Even if you prove you're stronger than me on our quest, Natsu," Gildarts said. "Even if you prove you can clobber me any way you want, promise me. _Now_."  
Natsu tightened his fist and cocked his head. "I don't turn away from a fight."

"You died, Natsu!" Gildarts exclaimed. "When I heard about that all I could wonder was what would've happened if I were there. Maybe I could've stopped something with my magic, maybe I could've crushed that demon seed in you. Back then I could've done something. Now?" Gildarts shook his head, and the moonlight really started to show the age that stress brought about to his face. How many others did he have this same thought about? "Now there's nothing I can do if Vothorm attacks you kids. I'm helpless, but the only thing that will make me sleep better at night is knowing that you promised me, and I know you wouldn't break that promise." He sneered. "You're too bad of a liar, Natsu."

"What if my friends are in trouble?" Natsu asked.

"You get them out of there and live to fight another day," Gildarts said. "You're good at protecting your friends."  
"I'm not as fast as Natsu, Gildarts," Lisanna muttered.

Gildarts knelt down and gently touched Lisanna on the shoulder. "But you're a helluva lot smarter than him. Please, Lisanna, for my sake. Promise me."

Lisanna looked back over her shoulder to Natsu. He grimaced then crossed the rooftop. He helped Lisanna get to his feet. Gildarts held a hand out for each of them. Natsu glanced at Lisanna, and together they clapped Gildarts' hands.

"I promise," they said.

Gildarts gripped their hands and pulled them in tight for a hug. "Thank you."

* * *

Cynthi sat in her apartment bed in the dwindling hours of the morning sunlight, her eyes cracking open from a restless night of sleep. As it had in her dreams, the sight of her turning and dashing away from the guild hall after rejecting them replayed in her mind. She wanted to pack all of her things and leave that night, but couldn't find the will to do so.

And thus, she could not move. Rose came by, banged on her door until her landlord shooed her away, but it only locked Cynthi in fear and tears. She intentionally made sure to keep her magic under lock and key so she wouldn't allow one of her spirits to accidentally come out and try to console her. This was all on her.

She toyed with the idea of going. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe Anna would never know to look for her at the biggest magic tournament in history. She could dye her hair, maybe get a little tan, and only use her Aera Soul magic.

No. Natsu would sniff her out. Gajeel and Wendy would surely do the same. Erza had a keen eye for these things, and Juvia's old rival-radar would be pinging like mad.

Cynthi shifted so her feet dangled off the edge of the bed. Her bag was haphazardly packed at the foot of her bed, which was already made. She simply lay flat on it throughout the night, waking every hour at the hour sitting in existential dread before sleep claimed her for a bit.

She stood, stretching her aching back and neck. Cynthi shook herself down, approached the sink in her room, and splashed cool water on her face. It dripped down her neck to her chest. She rubbed some on her arms, feeling dirty for some reason. Cynthi peeled her shirt off and checked over her shoulder at the red marks scabbing over from where she'd been given her lashes. It was one line with two crossed over, beat red around the edges.

Her shirt fell from her hands and she braced against the sink, letting her hair cascade in front of her. She glanced back up, looking into the mirror at red eyes. Not those pure red eyes that a monster would have, but blood-shot and haggard. She barely saw them through the thick strands of hair.

The water continued to run. She slid her hands into the basin and splashed water up to her bare chest, trying to cool it and the rest of her body, but to little avail. Her eyes still lingered on the mirror and her hands gently slid down her body to hang limply at her side.

Cynthi, almost subconsciously, slid her pajama pants off and stood stark naked in front of the window, bare for all the world to see. But the only thing looking back frowned at what it saw, for it did not recognize what was in the mirror.

A beaten, bruised, bloody mess with long blonde hair and sunken eyes. She dipped her hand into rushing water and saw the worn bandages still there. Her hand trembled and she removed the bandages from around her hand, finally revealing that pink crest she'd almost forgotten the shape of. Cynthi raised her hand to her chest.

The guild mark touched her beating heart and tears slid down her face. She slammed her hand into the sink, cracking her knuckles. She did it again, cracking the basin at the bottom and springing blood.

Her vision ripped up to the mirror and she punched the mirror, shattering the glass in a single blow and spewing glass everywhere, lodging it dead-center in the pink guild mark, cutting a line through it. Cynthi's legs finally gave out and she dropped to the ground, laying on the cold ground, her body splayed like a corpse.

She shut her eyes and the haunting vision of Mayor Cory's bloodied body was still in her hands. One punch. Then another. Cynthi uncurled her hands. She wanted retribution. She wanted _vengeance_.

After an unknown amount of time, Cynthi picked herself back up and stared at the fragments of the mirror. She picked her hair up and moved it into one ponytail that poked out the side, like she used to wear it, back when she was an aloof little girl.

But still there was only Cynthi, fragmented and naked, and looking nothing of what had once been Lucy Heartfilia, the last of her family.

Blood dripped from her hand onto the ground and her foot, congealing in a small mass. Cynthi ripped part of her bed cloth away and wrapped it around her fist, this time making a much tighter bandage, one not so easy to come off. She stood alone in her room and put on a quick pair of clothes.

She hefted her bag over her shoulder in a single movement, then clipped her keys to her side. She stared at the broken mirror with a splotch of red sitting dead-center. Dozens of fragmented eyes looked back and Cynthi closed the door behind her.

At first she feared she'd encounter Hailey or Rose in the hallway, but the morning was yet young and she had to move quickly. She made her way hastily down the hallway and stairs, exiting the inn without even saying goodbye to the innkeepers or eating a thing. She had no appetite.

Cynthi weaved, as she did most mornings, through several back-alleys and streets until the tiny bookstore that gave her a home came into vision. Standing out front, brushing away any morning dust, was Mio, happily humming to herself while Arleos stood in the mirror, setting out new books for the display.

There was no harm in telling them that she had to leave; if anything, it would be better for them. If word somehow came to be that Lucy Heartfilia was in this town, they would be at risk believing her to still be in town. If they knew she left they could just tell whatever assailant or inquirer it was the truth. The others, though, would have no idea.

Cynthi moved with haste, so her mind didn't have time to catch up and clasp her with fear or doubt again. She had to do this now before the sun fully rose and Ta-Yi awoke, before anyone else could truly see her leaving.

Mio spotted the approach and waved to her with a smile, but her smile changed when she saw Cynthi's face.

Wordlessly, Cynthi wrapped Mio into a hug, squeezing tight. Mio dropped the broom and hugged back, but did so gingerly.

"An odd way to come to work," Mio said. "Is something the matter?"

Cynthi stifled back the lump in her throat and said, "I have to leave now. I'm sorry. I should never have troubled you."  
She tried to pull away but Mio held tight, whispering, "Inside. Now."

Cynthi's body went limp and Mio practically dragged her in, then locked the door and plumped her down. Arleos looked over rather hesitantly.

"Oh dear," he muttered. "It's time."

"Time?" Cynthi asked.

Mio barged out of the room in a hurry. Cynthi raised her eyebrows. She looked to the door but Arleos said, "Please."

Cynthi whipped her head back around. "Am I missing something here?"

"Mio anticipated you'd try to run away after she heard about Mayor Cory, and that you were punished for it," Arleos said. He sighed. Cynthi, even after a month of working with the man, still saw Zeref, though a much calmer Zeref. The one that wanted to love Natsu Dragneel, not have him killed.

"So, now she's the one running away?"

"No," Arleos said. "She's showing you why you can't."

Cynthi raised an eyebrow and looked to the doorway. Mio stormed back around the corner holding something in her hands, then cast it onto the table. It was a cloth of some kind.

"Unroll it," Mio said. Her voice never sounded so much like First Master's, full of command and ordering respect. "Now."  
Cynthi stood and took the cloth by the edges, whipping it open. Her mouth dropped and she stepped back, away from the flag.

It was a charred, beaten up, but ultimately intact flag of Fairy Tail from their guild hall.

"How?" Cynthi asked.

"It was on the market," Mio said. "People claimed it to be the flag that fell when Acnologia did, and I knew I had to have it. I wanted to hang it, but, it didn't seem right. So I kept it. Then, you came to us, and I wanted to give it to you. But I couldn't, not after you insisted on who you were. But I know now that it's a lie! You're not the person you claim to be! You're not Cynthi, you're not someone who runs! Look at this flag!"

Cynthi tore her eyes from it.

"Lucy Heartfilia, look at this flag this instant!"

"I'm not Lucy!" Cynthi roared.

"And is this not Fairy Tail, even though it's been beaten up, burned, and ruined?" Mio shouted back. "Is this not Fairy Tail's emblem?"

She reached across the way and ripped free the bandages around her hand. Arleos stared at them, hard.

"You're still Fairy Tail," he said. He looked back to Cynthi. "No matter what you tell yourself."

"I don't know much about guilds in this world, but if there's one truth I know it's that when Fairy Tail gets taken down they get right back up!" Mio exclaimed. She held up the flag, and it was all Cynthi could see through her tears. "That includes their wizards. That includes Lucy Heartfilia, the greatest Celestial Wizard of all time!"

Mio set the flag down and Arleos rested his hand on it.

"You've inspired so many people," he said. "Including us. We're better because of you. We're smarter, wiser, braver, because of what you did, Lucy. We heard all about what you did in the war, how you outsmarted Acnologia, the great dragon! You did that!"

"But now you're going to run away?" Mio asked. "Does Fairy Tail run, Lucy? Do they see a scary situation and run away?"

"This isn't scary, this is the life of my friends!" Cynthi exclaimed.

Mio and Arleos both grinned. " _Your_ friends? Or Lucy's?"

As if a great weight slammed into her chest, that young blonde woman fell back into her seat, her eyes locked only on the Fairy Tail emblem in front of her. Her lips curled together and the water swelled in her eyes.

"My friends," Lucy said, and brought in the Fairy Tail flag, hugging it tight, tighter than she'd ever hugged anything in her life.

Mio walked around the table and brought her into a loving, motherly embrace. Arleos lay a gentle hand on her back. They let her cry and cry and cry until she could no longer and her throat ached and her eyes burned and her cheeks turned rosy.

"You do have friends here, too, now," Mio said. "You still have Tiger's Heart, and Fairy Tail. You have more friends than ever, and it's all because you are a beautiful soul, Lucy. Fear makes that soul ugly, it makes it dwindle when it should shine."

"You have the power to inspire wizards who have no chance and give them a reason to hope," Arleos said. "And you can't run from that. You have to confront it. Do you know what taught us that?"

Lucy nodded. "Fairy Tail."

Mio stroked her hands through Lucy's hair and nodded. "You can't go running back to them now, we get it. But we're here to help you get back to them someday. I promise you will see them again."

"Thank you," Lucy said. "Thank you both so much for this. For everything."

She rubbed against the Fairy Tail flag a bit more, then allowed Mio and Arleos to help her to her feet. Lucy placed the guild flag back on the table and nodded to them both.

"I have a long way to go if I can even dream of stopping Anna and Nero," she said. "And I can't do it alone."

"Then go to them," Mio said, folding her hands in front of her.

"I can't tell them who I really am," Lucy said. "Not yet."

"Maybe not," Mio said.

"But one day," Arleos said.

Lucy nodded. "Then I'll be able to beat them and show them what it means to be a wizard of Tiger's Heart." She clasped her left hand over her right. "And Fairy Tail."

* * *

Erza watched as Natsu, Gildarts, and Lisanna all approached the exit to the guild hall. She stood at the counter, one arm rested on the counter, the other on the growing baby-bump that would be all-too-noticeable by the time he returned with Gildarts.

She checked over her shoulder and saw Elfman and Cana speaking with one another as well, just exchanging some small-talk while they awaited their own little crew.

"You'd think today is just a regular day with how people are hanging out," Mira said from behind the bar. She set down another freshly-cleaned glass.

"You would," Erza muttered.

"Are you going to say goodbye?" Mira asked.

"Of course. But like them, I'm waiting for their final member."

Natsu crossed his arms and tapped his foot to the floor. "Geez, where is he, anyway?"

"Happy's never this late for a job," Lisanna said.

Gildarts muttered something but it was a bit too low for Erza to hear. She pushed herself off the counter and heard Mira hum with approval.

Erza made her way across the guild hall, holding her hand to her stomach just on instinct before almost making it to Natsu and the others before getting cut off by a man with jet-black hair and a silver necklace around his neck.

"Hey, Natsu," Gray said, and Erza stopped.

Natsu glanced up at Gray. "Yeah?"

Gray hesitated, then said, "You get back soon, you hear? Lucy ain't gonna be waiting on us forever."  
"And Anna will have only gotten stronger," Natsu said. He held his hand out, and Gray did the same. They clasped hands, and small bits of fire and frost sprayed from their collision.

Gildarts and Lisanna both watched the exchange, then their eyes fell to Erza. Gildarts shuffled Lisanna away and Erza stepped between the two.

"Well now," Erza said, and Natsu and Gray nearly jumped out of their skin. "Seems you two are raring to go."  
"Go?" Natsu asked. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," Gray said. "But Erza's said I get free lodging here if I do training with Juvia, Elfman, and Cana for the next two months."

"We're confident we'll be the strongest guild with the team I've assembled," Erza said. "But strongest in Fiore does not mean strongest in Ishgar."

"Vothorm," Natsu muttered.

Erza lowered her gaze, then nodded and reconnected her eyes with Natsu. "Unfortunately," she said, her hand still on her baby bump. "There's nothing I can do for several more months. And even if I could confront Vothorm, I'm still at a loss for how to defeat him." She removed her hand from her bump then rested on hand each on Natsu and Gray's shoulders. "Get stronger, both of you, then bring our girls home to me. Do you understand?"

Natsu and Gray took hold of Erza's arms and nodded. "Loud and clear, Master," Gray said.

"No need to worry," Natsu said.

Erza smiled and was just about to speak again when a voice piped up, "Okay, Natsu, I'm here!"

Happy came flying in from overhead and landed atop Natsu's shoulder. Gildarts howled with laughter and approached Natsu and Happy, patting Gray on the shoulder while he passed by. He turned and gave Lisanna one last hug, blew a kiss to Cana, and nodded to Erza.

"See you in two months," Gildarts said and headed out the guild hall doors.

Natsu gave Erza a thumbs-up as well. "Be back soon. Make sure everyone's ready to go the second I come back. I ain't wasting a second."  
"Very good," Erza said and clapped Natsu on the shoulder. "I expect nothing else."  
Natsu smiled and then sprinted off after Gildarts. Gray stepped up next to Erza.

"Guess I gotta head out too," Gray said. He waved over his own training crew. "Be back for dinner."

"Train hard," Erza said and gave him a side-armed hug before turning on her heels and walking back into the guild hall.

"See ya, Erzie," Cana said, winking at Erza.

"Be back soon, Erza," Juvia said.

"Time for some manly training!" Elfman roared. His voice filled the guild hall, and Erza allowed herself one laugh from that. Then another, and then, a genuine smile. She spun around and watched the four of them head out.

"Best of luck," she said. "All of you."


	100. Ch 98 - Days Gone By

Lucy stood at the top of the apartment building, stretching out her arms and legs, touching her toes and then stretching out her back. Capricorn stood next to her and watched with his arms crossed, though not in judgment but with pride. She then fell into her fighting stance and listened to each command as he ushered it, thrusting a punch or launching a kick or shooting a spray of air from her hand. Within a few minutes he had her bending the air within her and without her, manipulating it into various attacks and giving strength to her physical form.

At his beckoning Lucy leapt off the building and used her Aera Soul magic to make her body light as a feather and land, then take off in a full-sprint to begin her ten-lap journey around town. She felt her muscles stiffen around the sixth lap, which was great progress compared to when their training started two months ago. She didn't complain at all when she ran and with the implementation of her Aera Soul magic she was able to master her breathing and not feel the burn in her lungs at all; instead, her legs and arms turned to lead.

She slid to a halt a little ways outside the town where Capricorn awaited her. They stood behind the remains of an old town building, not too far from the Tiger's Heart guild hall. He didn't have to wait to launch into an attack at her, and she had to fend him off. He always changed up his fighting technique, too; moving from more of a rhythmic style to a more brutal, martial style and sometimes blending the two, forcing Lucy to think on her feet.

It'd been this way for a month since her encounter with Arleos and Mio, when she decided to stay in Ta-Yi and help Tiger's Heart. She accepted the invitation to the Grand Magic Games and promised to train hard in order to help them prove themselves. Rose told them all that it wasn't good enough just for them to get there, but to show what a foreign guild was compared to a Fiore guild.

It was this that threw them all into intense training. President Hendrix promised to stay behind and oversee the new election of a mayor, which would take around three months or so, and that meant the Militia Seven would be allowed to aid in the training of any Tiger's Heart wizards, should they need it. They also could aid in Benny and Cynthi's recovery, but neither would be fully recovered in time to use their magic at that high a level again, as was expected of the Grand Magic Games.

Lucy decided against training with the Militia Seven and instead wanted to use her spirits as training partners. They were perfect for it, too. Each one had a different style of combat they specialized in and that would allow her to be versatile in the games. Were any of them as powerful as guild members from Sabertooth or Fairy Tail? Well, a few, but Lucy had to be even stronger. She had to be more than the strength of her spirits if she were going to wear the façade of Cynthi at the Grand Magic Games, if she were going to hide from Fairy Tail.

In discussions with Arleos and Mio they deduced that if Anna Heartfilia were going to be anywhere in the world it would be at the Grand Magic Games, and that meant Lucy would have her shot to find a way to take her down. That would be her best bet for also taking down Nero, since it was unlikely he'd be there. Him and the Black Dragon. Anna would be there to ensure that Lucy stayed away, and it'd be simply too risky for Nero to be there, too. Gray would sniff him out with ease, and probably beat him.

Not to mention that Anna could easily hide among a crowd with her magic. You'd have to be an absolute idiot to attack Crocus at that time. Hendrix gave Tiger's Heart the run-down on what guilds were going, though the only ones that concerned Lucy were the Fiore guilds. It was no surprise to see Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, and to an extent Lamia Scale—since Mermaid Heel was destroyed by Vothorm and Blue Pegasus was busy with their embassy over in Alikitasia—but it did strike odd when she saw that Titanfall was going.

She decided not to dwell on it too much. If they became a problem Fairy Tail could crush them with ease. Lucy had to focus on herself for now.

Well, and her friends.

Tiger's Heart recognized Lucy's strength in battle as a wizard and wanted them to teach them what they knew. She worried about Rose and Hailey getting a bit too close with her, since she sensed suspicion on their end, but just played it off.

As the Grand Magic Games grew closer so too did the tension around the guild that would eventually blossom into nerves and excitement. They tried to go on as many jobs as possible but the job flow remained steady as normal. Lucy worked part-time at the bookstore with Arleos and Mio to continue paying rent and bring some money to Tiger's Heart. Hailey was rarely in the guild hall, despite her high involvement, since she was always going out and about doing jobs for people, helping them run mayoral campaigns or helping to fix the odds and ends of their housing.

She and Reiv actually got a fair amount of work from their magic abilities, while Rose just continued to focus on her training.

Lucy's schedule became a bit fluid as time went on. In the morning she would train with Capricorn, then she would head off to work. If Arleos and Mio didn't need her she would do meditation until lunch and then check back again at the bookstore. If again they did not need her she would find Rose and the two would train, Lucy helping Rose to master her Color magic. At night everyone gathered for dinner and after that Lucy would train with Loke and Aquarius in harboring more magic as a Celestial Spirit mage.

She'd recently cracked the ability to hold open five gates at once, all of the Zodiac level. The first time she tried it after thinking she nailed it she passed out; the time after that her body nearly collapsed from the strain, but she refused to give up on it. Her Spatial magic had to become equal to or greater than Anna's before the games, and with just under a month to go, she had no time to lose.

Still, keeping the five gates open was no simple feat. She still received a rush of blood to the head when she tried it and became winded almost immediately, making her effectively useless in a fight, but with five spirits she would have more than enough protection.

And thus time went on in Ta-Yi, and thus her power grew, her innate magical abilities continued to blossom. Until, that is, everything nearly came crashing down.

Hailey had slowed up the amount of jobs she'd been taking as the guild neared its time to head for Fiore. They decided they would leave two weeks in advance for the games, and they only had two days left before that time. Lucy's training also slowed up a bit on her Aera Soul magic since that was something she could easily work on while they travelled; instead, she focused much more on her magic as a Celestial Spirit wizard.

She was in Arleos and Mio's bookstore when the spiral into near chaos began. They'd had a rather busy day, since word had spread enough that Tiger's Heart was preparing to leave. Lucy had become quite close with the two and considered herself blessed to watch their romance every day that she could. It made her quite jealous, and sad.

"What is it?" Mio asked when she noticed Lucy's somber face as Lucy collected her things to leave.

"Nothing," Lucy said.

Mio gripped her shoulder, then shook. "Oh, my, you've certainly got strong, Lucy."

Lucy didn't flinch. She never did when Arleos and Mio said her real name. She'd become quite accustomed to both Lucy and Cynthi, and thankfully hadn't slipped up on either of them quite yet.

"Thanks," Lucy said, and shouldered her bag, but this time Mio reached down and held her hand.

"You're not nervous, are you?" she asked.

"Of course I'm nervous," Lucy said. "It's the Grand Magic Games, and it's…it's Fairy Tail. It'll be the first time where I'm only seeing them and not being with them."

"You'll be with them soon," Mio said. "But that's not what's on your mind, is it?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. Perhaps her closeness with Arleos and Mio wasn't as great a benefit as she thought. Their being so close allowed them to read each other quite easily.

"It's nothing, really," Lucy said. "Just some dumb thoughts."

"No thought is dumb if it's from your mind, Lucy," Mio said.

Lucy chuckled. "If you'd seen some of the stuff we used to do at Fairy Tail…"

"Still," Mio said. "I insist."

Lucy lulled her head back and Mio tugged on her arm. Lucy sighed and dropped her head. "Fine. It's you and Arleos. I'm a little jealous of…of what you have. Of what I might've had."

"What you _will_ have," Mio said. "Come on, Lucy, you know better. You'll be with him soon, I swear."

The door to the store creaked open and Mio let go of Lucy's hand, then brushed off her shoulder.

"See who soon?"

Lucy felt like she'd been struck by a bolt of lightning. She spun around and saw Hailey standing there, curious eyebrow raised.

"Oh, just some people in town," Lucy said, faking a grin. "You know, since we're leaving soon."  
"Right," Hailey said. "Say, Cynthi, you done working yet? Wanted to see if you could take a walk with me?"

Lucy nodded and then waved goodbye to Mio and Arleos, then followed Hailey into the dusk Ta-Yi sky. The beautiful purple light made the perfect backdrop for the thin wisps of clouds that traced along the sky.

They walked in silence to the end of the block before Hailey began fiddling with her hands and little bits of sand dropped from it.

"Sorry to drop in on you like that," Hailey said. "I know you like just hanging out there on your own for a bit."

"No, not a problem," Lucy said. She looked Hailey up and down. Her sandy-blonde hair was tied up in a thick ponytail. She hadn't undergone quite the muscular development as Lucy but her aura was that much more powerful, even if Hailey didn't realize it.

"I just wanted to catch up with you," Hailey said. "I realized we really hadn't talked that much since we've both been so busy and, like, it'd be weird if me, as your captain, didn't at least chat with you about your strategy going into the Grand Magic Games."

Lucy shrugged. "I mean my strategy is your strategy, right?"

"Right," Hailey said. "I just, I mean…I know Rose has seen your magic. She knows how you work, how you fight, what sort of spells you use. But I've barely seen you fight at all."

"Are you asking to spar?" Lucy asked with a bit of a chuckle.

"Maybe," Hailey said. "Or at least to sit in on you and Rose tomorrow, if you don't mind."

"Am I like the last piece of the puzzle to your strategy?" Lucy asked. "Aren't the games a bit spontaneous?"

"To an extent," Hailey said. "But if we get the chance, at least for the combat rounds, I'd like to be able to match you up against someone favorable. Like I'm not sure I'd want you in against that Sky Dragon Slayer, apparently her abilities are crazy."

Lucy felt someone take heart and squeeze as hard as she could. "You're right, Wendy would throttle me."  
"Wendy?" Hailey asked.

Lucy's face went pale. "Oh, that's the Sky Dragon Slayer's name."

"Oh. How'd you know?"

"Arleos and Mio talk about the Dragon Slayers all the time. They were in Fiore, apparently, and got to talk to Fairy Tail. Apparently she was there. Weird."

Hailey grimaced. "Yeah, pretty weird."

Lucy nodded, but didn't sigh or let up her tension until Hailey looked away and she slowly, and silently, exhaled.

"So what's your schedule looking like tomorrow?" Hailey asked. "You guys practice in the afternoon, right?"

"Yeah," Lucy said, nodding slowly. "You're welcome to hop in if you want."

"I don't want to wear you down after practicing with Rose," Hailey said.

"I know," Lucy said. "I want you to fight alongside Rose against me."

Hailey stopped in her tracks. Lucy accidentally walked a step too far and had to turn to face Hailey.

"You serious?" Hailey asked. "We've both gotten pretty strong, Cynthi. I don't know if you can take us both."

"Listen, I have to know where I stand," Lucy said. "And if I can hold my own against you both, that means I can probably take on some of the Fiore heavy-hitters." She shrugged. "I doubt I could fight a Dragon Slayer, but there are some others, maybe."

"Maybe," Hailey said, rubbing her chin. "Alright, you've got yourself a deal. Where do you two usually spar?"

"In the field behind the guild hall, by the leaning tree," Lucy said. "Just after lunch."

Hailey caught up to Lucy and clapped her shoulder. "Sounds good." She squeezed, then dropped her hand and pointed ahead. "Anyway, I found this super awesome gelato place just up ahead. You absolutely _have_ to try it!"

Lucy laughed and nodded, challenging Hailey to a race, doing her best to jog Hailey's mind away from Fiore and Fairy Tail. And for a time, it nearly worked on her.

She slept well that night, as she did most nights under her new meditation regiment. This night she slept better than most because she wasn't exhausted from training against Aquarius and Loki. When she woke it was without stiff muscles, a sore head, or any aches whatsoever. She could fee the aches coming from Capricorn's cardio soon, but that was just part of her morning routine at this point.

They trained like normal through to midday. Lucy had her mind keen on the training today, honing techniques she would normally use against Rose and trying to master new ones that could be used against Hailey. She hadn't seen Hailey fight that much either, but she did have vivid memories of Gray's style of Ice Make magic, as well as a few vague memories of how Lyon used it. Hailey was a bit more like Gray, but two months of nonstop training could easily change how a person fought. After all, who would've thought that Lucy would go from Celestial Spirit magic to Aera magic in that same amount of time?

She worked a half-day at the bookstore, leaving when it was time for lunch and explaining to Arleos and Mio what the reason for it was.

"Oh, you finally get to train with Hailey, how wonderful!" Mio exclaimed. "And just in time for you two to hit the road tomorrow." She clapped her hands. "She was just in this morning telling me she was going to spar today, but didn't explain against who."

"She was here, really?" Lucy asked.

"She hasn't been in a while, but she used to be a regular before you showed up in town," Mio said. "She was looking up books on previous Grand Magic Games."

"Smart," Lucy said. "Good for strategy. I can't imagine Sabertooth or Lamia Scale's strategy is going to be all that different from previous years. They'll just lean on Lyon and the Dragon Slayers."

"And what are you going to do about that?" Mio asked.

Lucy grimaced. "No idea. If I have to fight pretty much anyone from Fairy Tail I'm in for it, and Lyon's a tricky little bastard. Thankfully Jura can't fight since he's on the Council, but…"

"But?"

Lucy shook her head and waved her hands. "I still have a few weeks to keep training and come up with a plan."

Mio nodded. "That's what I thought. Now get going, wouldn't want you to be late for anything!"

Lucy dashed out of the bookstore and back toward the guild hall. It was empty as normal, save for the other seven people that presided in it. They'd held out a thin hope that wizards from Seven would hear about their exploits over the months and decide to come join them, but this was not the case. And it wasn't like anyone would be there to recruit them once they left for the games. So, for the next month or so, Tiger's Heart was just caught in absolute stagnation.

She found Rose sitting at her usually spot, munching on some fresh fruits. A bowl had been laid out for Lucy across from her. Hailey sat in a tank-top and shorts next to Rose, feverishly reading through a book. Rose gestured Lucy over and they began eating.

She and Rose conversed like normal, just catching up and making idle small chat. Hailey would interject every so often but her nose poked in the book. She eventually pulled it back so she could read it a bit. Whenever Lucy spoke, Hailey would glance up for a second, then back to her book just as fast.

As Rose finished up her bowl of fruit, Hailey stood and closed the book shut, nodding to the two of them.

"Alright," she said, and grinned. "Ready?"

Lucy and Rose both nodded with excitement and followed her out back. Hailey sprinted toward the leaning tree a few dozen yards away. Rose took off her cloak, revealing her own tank-top and shorts. Her aura exploded around her immediately. Lucy tied her hair up behind her head into two ponytails then clenched her fists, summoning some wind around her. She dashed forward, blitzing past Hailey and Rose then coming to a sliding stop.

She spun around to face them. Hailey clenched her fists and pumped her arms, summoning sand as a protective barrier around her weak spots. Rose shook herself down and then eyed Lucy with a smile before it shifted to concentration.

"Here I come, Busty," Rose said, and dashed forward.

Lucy bounced on her feet once, twice, then ducked under Rose's orange fist. Orange. Erratic. Lucy slapped Rose in the side and knocked her away, then summoned wind form within her and felt her lungs go dry for a moment as she had to slice through the thick block of sand hurtling toward her. She sucked in a breath and slid under the sand, appearing in front of Hailey, who was too slow to block her fist into Hailey's sternum.

" _Azure Rain_!"

Lucy somersaulted over Hailey, dodging the hailstorm of blue light. Hailey coated herself with a sand shield, then shoved it out, knocking Lucy into the air. She flipped end-over-end and caught herself on the ground.

Rose stood with her orange aura blaring with a wheel of blue dots spun over her head. Lucy wiped away a bit of dirt from her face.

"Looking good," Lucy said.

Before in their training Rose struggled mightily with mixing up the spells she could use. Normally, in her orange state, she could only use orange colored spells. Now, though, she could let the power of whatever color she was using influence the color spell. She need only draw from the color at her convenience and attack; so, if she wanted, she could use Azure Rain as much as she wanted so long as the sky remained blue.

" _Sand-Make: Cage_!"

Lucy rolled forward and the cage slammed down in front of her. Rose dashed forward as well, leading with orange fists. Lucy blocked one, took the other in side, then gripped Rose's fists and spun her around. Wait. Bad move.

" _Green Tornado_!"

The winds whipped up around Rose. It knocked Lucy off her feet and back. She managed to control her descent and quickly change direction from a charging Hailey.

" _Sand-Make: Hammer_!"

A massive hammer appeared in her hands and she swung it at Lucy, who took the full-force of it and flew through the air. Lucy made a small rut in the gut before punching the ground and popping up from her air magic.

A yellow Rose came sprinting toward her, howling with laughter. Lucy's hands curled into a fist and she swept a harsh crosswind at Rose, tangling up her feet and sending her tumbling. She dashed at Hailey, who swung again and Lucy ducked underneath it with masterful grace and stopped her foot just inches from breaking Hailey's ribs. Hailey sucked in a deep breath and stopped, allowing Lucy to use the air around her hands to push the Sand Witch away.

Hailey slid back but did not fall as Lucy hoped. She heard Rose charging from behind once again.

"Not doing too bad," Hailey said. "L—"

Lucy's ears perked and she blasted into the air, allowing Rose to almost clobber Hailey had Hailey not, at the last second thrown up a Sand-Make prison around herself. Rose bounced off of it and slid to a halt. Lucy landed gently, sighing.

"Getting pretty fast, Rose," Lucy said.

Rose grinned. "And smart." She closed her fist.

Lucy tensed, but nothing happened. Then, " _Sand-Make: Worm_!"

The ground shook for just a second before a massive, open-mouthed worm burst from the ground at Lucy's feet. She had just enough time to turn her shoulder but the brunt of the force still hit her and she toppled to the side, rolling on the ground.

" _Azure Rain_!"

Lucy pushed herself up and struck by the blue lights, knocking back, just barely keeping her feet. Rose continued with her attacks, barraging her with Color magic. It was all Lucy could do to just duck and weave through it, but each time she tried to move, Hailey was right there with her own magic.

The two made the perfect pair: if you dodged Rose's attacks you walked right into Hailey's traps, and the only way to avoid Hailey's traps was to step into Rose's attacks.

Lucy tried pushing forward but a Sand-Make Wall stopped her dead in her tracks and she had to find a different way, since her winds were not nearly strong enough to burst through the wall and flying would put her in the path of one of Rose's attacks.

No, she had a different plan. It would have to be fast, it would have to be so fast neither sensed the shift in magic.

Lucy swiped her hand over the side pouch on her belt and instinctively pulled out Loke's key. She turned the key and pointed it toward her chest, muttering the incantation, " _Star Dress: Leo_."

Just as the golden light encompassed her, the ground behind her shifted and exploded, revealing Hailey just behind her. Lucy's eyes widened. The Star Dress took hold and Hailey's eyes, wild with rage, told her all she needed to know. Lucy took a step back right into one of Rose's spells: _Pink Binding_.

Lucy stopped, body stiff. She tried to resist against the restraints but Hailey held a hand up and she stopped.

"Gotcha, Lucy," Hailey said, and Lucy grit her teeth in her mouth. She glanced at Rose over the shoulder and instead of rage on her face, and red in her hair, there was instead blue hair and eyes looking back with utter confusion. Her gaze shifted back to Hailey, who also hid the rage behind confusion.

"When?" Lucy asked.

"In the book," Hailey said. "There's a picture of you with Fairy Tail from the Grand Magic Games years ago. I got suspicious when I heard you and Mio talking about Grand Magic Games from a few years ago. After all, how could a girl from Bosco get a chance to go see them? Then when you used that Star Dress spell…it all came together."

"You've been lying to us this entire time, Lucy," Rose said. "Why?"

"To protect Fairy Tail," Lucy said. "And to protect all of you."

"What?" Hailey and Rose asked simultaneously.

"To protect Fairy Tail and Tiger's Heart you had to lie about your identity?" Hailey asked. "I don't understand."

"It's almost impossible to understand," Lucy said. She sighed, then let her legs give out and she fell to her knees in front of Hailey. "But I would understand if you banish me from the guild for lying to you all this time. For not telling you the truth, for making up some story about myself and forcing you all to live under a lie."  
Hailey and Rose exchanged a look. Lucy bowed her head for a moment, then looked up and met Hailey's gaze.

"Why aren't you with Fairy Tail anymore?"

"Exile," Lucy said, hardly believing the words coming out of her mouth. She saw Mio's determined little face in her mind's eye, then continued, "A woman named Anna Heartfilia and a Dark Wizard named Nero threatened to curse all of Fairy Tail with the same curse that plagued Zeref if I didn't exile myself. They didn't give me much of a choice, and I figured the best thing to do was to wipe Lucy Heartfilia off the map. To make it seem that she went missing, or that she'd died." She sighed, sniffling away a tear. "And for a while I believed it. I believed that Lucy had died, because that's just what I needed. But then I realized, with a little help, that Lucy has to stay alive. I need to defeat Anna."

"Anna Heartfilia?" Rose asked. "Is that like your sister or something?"

"A woman from four hundred years in the past," Lucy said.

"What?" Hailey asked.

"Listen, it's hard to explain," Lucy said. She hardened her gaze on Hailey while Rose tightened her grip on the bindings. "But you have to understand that when we get to the Grand Magic Games I have to face her. I have to defeat her. And you can have no part in that, in fact, I'd prefer that we maintain as little communication as possible when we get there."

Hailey stared at Lucy for a long, long moment. Silent. Wordless. To an extent, even expressionless. Then, she knelt down and held out a hand.

"So you're not Cynthi," she said. "But if that's the only thing that's false here, then I don't see another lie you've told me. You're still kind, strong, and willing to help us all. No other wizard would go to these lengths to protect us. You're willing to throw everything away for Tiger's Heart, and Fairy Tail." She took Lucy's hand. "That's someone I want to fight with, and fight for."

"You can't fight with me in this," Lucy said. "It's too dangerous."

"I swear," Rose grumbled. "This chick's never gonna learn."

"We can take care of ourselves," Hailey said. "We just kicked your butt, after all. And if you're going to take on a woman that's apparently four hundred years old, you're gonna need all the help you can get." Hailey gestured at Rose. "Not to mention that she has no idea we exist. How's she gonna be able to plan for that?"

"No Fiore wizard is ready for what we're bringing," Rose said. She dropped the bindings that held Lucy and Hailey helped her to her feet. Both of them rested a hand on Lucy's shoulders.

"If we're going to be Ishgar's top guild, that means taking out it's top baddies," Hailey said. "You in?"

Lucy's mouth hung open for a long moment. She shut it, looking form Hailey to Rose. Her hands quivered at her side, then found their way onto her friend's shoulders.

"You can't tell anyone outside of us, Arleos, and Mio," Lucy said. "And if you do I'll tell you everything. I'll tell you all about the Grand Magic Games, Hailey." She nodded to her leader. "And I'll tell you what makes a Fiore wizard tick." She nodded to Rose.

"That's a deal I think I can work with, Lucy," Hailey said.

Lucy laughed. "Cynthi around everyone else, please."

"Until that little bitch Anna gets a taste of us," Rose said, tightening her grip on Lucy's shoulder.

"Exactly," Lucy said. "Until Tiger's Heart is Ishgar's number one guild."

* * *

 **Alright so technically this isn't Chapter 100 but I've still managed to record 100 entries into the series which is STUPID AWESOME and THANK YOU for reading. I'll have a much mushier A/N for Chapter 100 but still, thanks! :D**


	101. Ch 99 - Off to the Games!

Mira wiped down the countertop. Lisanna set the glasses back into place. Cana set her massive barrel of beer down, wiping away any residue from her lips. Evergreen tilted her head onto Elfman's chest and chuckled at one of his manly jokes. Wakaba patted his cigar down into an ashtray and Macao stuffed his hands into his pocket. Laki and Romeo exchanged a laugh. Laxus stood at the edge of the counter next to Levy. Happy and Natsu sat at a table by themselves, waving to Gildarts, who had his bag slung over his shoulder. Gray, shirtless, leaned back against the table while Juvia sat next to him, arms folded in her lap. Jet and Droy spoke among themselves, headed toward Levy.

And Erza Scarlet stood next to a stoic Doranbolt. If someone were to take a snapshot the Fairy Tail guild hall and transpose over one from a decade ago, they'd find that the only thing that changed, really, was that everyone looked a bit older. This was the crew that lived in the guild hall before all of the bad things.

But now, of course, there were some key departures. There sat no giddy old man at the counter in a silly orange outfit. There was no mystery behind Mystogan's identity. There was no separation of the S-Class wizard. And, of course, there was no Lucy, no Wendy, no Carla. Nobody to keep them in line, to keep their egos in check.

"Erza," Doranbolt said, handing her a communication lacrima.

Erza nodded. This Fairy Tail had never been to the Grand Magic Games before. This Fairy Tail was used to just existing, accidentally destroying things, and taking life as it came: one job at a time. This Fairy Tail was not used to the weight of their friends lives hanging on their shoulders.

Three months ago Erza would have been adamant about getting Fairy Tail to the Grand Magic Games right away. They would've been in Crocus by now, not waiting around a bit. But Erza smiled at this scene. Everyone laughed, everyone forgot their worries. Those lay in Crocus, those lay away from home. She had no idea what the atmosphere or vibe would be in the capital city, but she hoped she could capture this. After all, part of her plan hinged on that.

Erza stepped into one of the side rooms and surged a bit of her magic into the orb. The image shimmered for a moment before revealing Minerva and Yukino. Yukino bowed to Erza.

"Good to see you again, Erza," Minerva said. "It's been a while."  
"It has," Erza said. "Running a guild is no simple thing, it doesn't allow for much free time."

"Oh, I'm aware," Minerva said. "Sting, bless his heart, couldn't organize files or paperwork to save his life. I wouldn't be surprised if Lector wasn't responsible for this mess."

"Trust me, Sting needs a little work in the organizational department," Yukino said.

"Have you spoken with him at all recently, Yukino?" Erza asked.

"No," Yukino said. "There's been no word from Yaxen."

"That could mean they're closing in on Wendy," Minerva said.

"We can only hope," Erza said. "But I know those three can handle themselves."

"Those six," Yukino said. "They do have the Exceeds to keep them in line."

Minerva and Erza chuckled. "Yes, this is true. Frosch wouldn't let Rogue do anything extreme, would he?"

"No, I suppose not," Yukino said.

"How are you preparations coming along, Erza?" Minerva said. "Are you set to leave for Crocus like us?"

"Yes," Erza said. "Our bags are packed and ready to go. We're just waiting on, well, me."

"What's the hold up?" Minerva asked.

Erza's eyes drifted toward the ground. "The last time people left Fairy Tail, people were killed. Lives ended, people were put in serious danger. Now I'm putting our capital at risk."

"Don't tell me Titania is getting cold feet," Minerva said.

"No," Erza said, shaking her head, but not moving her gaze up. "No, it's just nerves, suppose."  
"Nerves of leaving home?" Minerva wondered.

"I suppose," Erza said, and leaned against the wall. She didn't even realize she was in a small closet space until she let her body fall back and was shocked the wall was right there. "I'm leaving Laxus and Mirajane behind. I wouldn't want Jori to be put in such a dangerous situation, and if I'm going to leave someone to protect Fairy Tail, it may as well be two of our S-Class mages."

"And Gildarts?" Minerva asked. "Can't he protect the guild just fine?"

"I need him to look as ordinary as possible," Erza said. "And this allows him to find more information on where Vothorm, Harloc, or Baylan Dragneel are."  
"Wise decision," Minerva said. "So you're taking all of Fairy Tail?"

"Only those that Anna would suspect," Erza said. "And we've had Alli planted there for months, now, with Tyla."

"Ah, yes, your God-Slayer," Minerva said. "Orga will be quite interested in meeting here."

"She's seventeen," Erza said.

Yukino blushed and said, "I think I speak for milady when I say Orga's mind has a one-track mind, headed only for becoming stronger."

"That man couldn't court a woman in his wildest dreams," Minerva muttered.

Yukino raised her eyebrows and just laid her hands at her side. Erza let a small laugh out and Minerva seemed pleased with that.

"So, I expect to see you in Crocus, then?" Minerva asked.

"Soon, but not too soon," Erza said. "We'll be keeping a low profile until the games begin to get everyone ready for the plan."

"Everyone?" Minerva asked.

"Somewhat," Erza said. "Everyone that's not participating in the games or in the mission needs to settle into the city life, to seem as casual as possible."

"Ah, indeed," Minerva said. "Well I shall do my best not to interfere with you at all."

"Thank you," Erza said. "Enjoy your trip, safe travels, my friend."

"You as well," Minerva said.

The communication cut and Erza sighed, strumming her fingers along the orb. She returned back outside, where nobody had moved and conversation continued like normal. She handed Doranbolt the orb.

"I'll go see Meldy now, to see where she is," he said. "They should be on their way to Hargeon now to pick up Sonya and whatever royal guard she's bringing."

"Excellent," Erza said.

"Will you be taking the short way or the long way?" Mest asked. "Seems a bit early to be headed to the games now. You have two weeks' time; you're not travelling from somewhere like Seven, Erza."

"It pays to be careful in these situations." Erza clapped Doranbolt on the shoulder. "See you in Crocus, my friend. Thank you for everything."

Doranbolt nodded. "We'll get Lucy back. Our plan has to work."

"It will."

Doranbolt gave Erza one last reassuring look before vanishing. The room fell silent for a moment. Erza glanced over her shoulder and now the only people behind the counter were Laxus and Mirajane. Everyone else was in the lobby, eyes wandering up to their guild master. The doors to the guild hall were still open, revealing the rest of Magnolia to Erza.

Erza steeled herself then pointed to the town. Everyone looking at her looked over their shoulder to Magnolia.

"That is why we are here today," Erza said. "Because of the faith that they have placed in us even after we almost took everything from them. Some may say that what happened to us, the atrocities committed against our guild, were justified. And those same people now stand between us and getting back our friends."

Natsu stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "We're getting them back. Nobody's going to stop us! No way!"  
"Exactly," Erza said. She swallowed a lump in her throat. "We've never faced a darker period than now. The country's faith in us is fragile, and we face a foe greater than any in our past. More skilled, smarter, and they have our friends hostage." Erza glanced to Natsu, then Gray, then Levy, then Juvia. "We've seen what they can do, what they're capable of."

Erza held her hand out and stabbed a sword in the ground. "Baylan Dragneel." Another. "Anna Heartfilia." Another. "Harloc." Another. "Vothorm." Another. "And these new, rising Abyss-Born. They are threats not just to Fairy Tail and to Lucy and Wendy, but to all of Fiore. They threaten the peace of towns such as this. We know first-hand what that destruction feels like, and we are Fiore's first defense against it.

"And that begins now, it begins with the Grand Magic Games! We cannot just be the best guild there, but the most loyal and bravest guild Fiore has ever seen! We are Fairy Tail, and we will not allow darkness to claim our hearts once again!"

She held her hand out, this time it was the sword from her Armadura Fairy. "For all those we've lost, we cannot afford to fail. I may not be the Guild Master you need in this moment, nor am I entirely sure what lay ahead, but I swear to you, as my brothers and sisters, as my family, that I will not let Fairy Tail fall every again. And I swear I will bring Lucy and Wendy home, starting today!"

She hefted her sword into the air and the sunlight from the window caught it, splintering brilliant rainbow light all across the guild hall. Everyone roared with her, clapping with thunderous applause.

"Now, Fairy Tail, onward, to Crocus!" Erza said. "To victory!"

* * *

Lucy stepped down from her wagon, where her bag was set. All of her clothing came from the stores in Ta-Yi and would be such an aesthetic difference from what was in not just Crocus, but all of Fiore. She moved some of her hair out of the way, still taken aback a bit by it. Rose had helped with alongside Cancer: Lucy's hair was now a bit thinner and about Hailey's length in hair. It had a few more curls in it than normal, and, to top it all, was now the same color blue as Aquarius.

"You're such a copycat," Aquarius had grumbled. Lucy didn't care. Now she looked even more like her best friend, and couldn't have been happier about it.

Lucy leaned out the side of the wagon, watching as Hailey made her final lap down the street, giddily waving to everyone. They'd eaten breakfast in the guild hall and then Hailey just took off, going on a full-tilt sprint throughout the town screaming and shouting, "Today's the day, today's the day! We're off the games, Tiger's Heart is going to the games!"

Despite her best wishes, Cylina also noticed herself mumbling it. Lucy noticed and Cylina tried to stop but the tune was a bit too catchy.

Reiv stepped down from his wagon, the leading one. They were only going to have the two wagons that would have to last them to Fiore: boys and girls. The boys would lead only by virtue of Aiden being in that cart. They were going to be led by some Seven horses, donated by the Militia Seven.

Hailey finally made it back to the guild hall, panting and breathing heavily. Rose helped brace her and then give her some water to drink.

"A little tired?" Lucy asked.

Hailey wiped away a bit of sweat. "Just so excited. We're going to Fiore. You're going h—!"

Lucy raised her eyebrows and Hailey stopped herself. Lucy was still unsure if her decision to reveal herself to Rose and Hailey was such a good idea, but Lucy could see the determination to take down Anna written all over her face. They didn't quite have a game plan but promised to make one as they travelled, and maybe get Cylina in on it, since her Multi-magic would come in great help.

Cylina slapped the back of the wagon and leaned out the side of it. "Hailey, just waiting on your stuff then we'll be all loaded up." She eyed the Sand Witch. "You doing okay?"

"Just a little morning jog, letting the town know where we're going," Hailey said.

Cylina pursed her lips. "I'm pretty sure they know. But, whatever. I'm going inside, I think Master wanted to talk to us about something."

"Oh, alright," Rose said. "Hailey, you good to go inside?"

"In the shade? Yes please."

Hailey stepped away from Rose and led herself back to the guild hall. Lucy leaned against the wagon and waited a moment, taking in Ta-Yi.

Would she be coming back here? If her mission with Anna was unsuccessful she would probably have to in order to recuperate; there was nowhere she could be safe in Fiore, not with all of Fairy Tail's enemies around. Not with Nero still around. Lucy rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

She hadn't spoken with her spirits that much about the games. Only Aquarius, Scorpio, and Cancer came out to chat, and Scorpio was only there because Aquarius wanted him out to hang out with her while she and Lucy had some girl time.

Lucy turned to head back inside but Reiv stepped in front of her, bracing his arm on the wagon's backside as well.

"Good morning Cynthi, you all set?" Reiv asked.

Lucy grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I had my stuff all in before breakfast. I get a little antsy when I'm taking long trips places."

"It's a little nerve-wracking, and this is _the_ place to be," Reiv said. "If you need someone to talk to, let me know. I'm sure we'll be able to move around wagons and stuff."

"Yeah, for sure, thanks Reiv."

"Anything for a guild member." He smiled, then rested a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Or a girl like you."

Lucy gripped his hand and slid it away. "There aren't any girls like me, Reiv. Let's go back inside, I think your dad's waiting for us."

Reiv nodded, but his oily smile didn't go away. Lucy nudged him with her shoulder playfully to let him off but stopped. Reiv didn't both turning to watch her and just stepped through the double doors. Lucy spun on her heels, listening to the crunch and rotating of other wheels on the gravel.

She stepped around her wagon and saw Arleos driving another wagon their way. He stopped it so it was parallel with Lucy's wagon, then smiled to her.

"Good morning," he said. "Mind if I park it here for now?"

"Are you making a delivery?" she asked.

Mio slid out the back like a little pixie, her full head of hair bobbing behind her. She had a small dress and apron on, as well as a bandana on her head holding her hair back, similar to how First Master had it but looked a bit readier for the road.

"Good morning!" she chirped. "A wonderful day for travel, isn't it?"

"You guys brought the carriage to see us off?" Lucy asked.

"No, we brought the carriage to travel to Fiore," Mio said.

"Wait, _what_?" Lucy asked. "You're going back to Fiore?"

"Well yeah," Arleos said. "The Grand Magic Games are one of the best events in the world, and our publisher wants us there to make some sales."

"When he heard Tiger's Heart was going he asked if we could go to spread word about the Seven branch of the publishing house," Mio said. "And, of course, we said yes."

Lucy's mouth hung open, her mind spinning with all the terrible things that could happen. If anyone, _anyone_ , in the know saw Arleos the way he was they'd instantly throw up red flags and assume the worst. Not to mention that Mio's face would be recognizable to any and all Fairy Tail members, past or present. Some more wild fears cropped into her mind: if this were an international tournament as advertised, what was to stop someone from Alikitasia from being there? What if a reformed member of the Spriggan 12 saw Arleos?

Obviously, Lucy thought, the worst case scenario would be Nero or Anna Heartfilia laying eyes on him, since, as she recalled, he'd been the objective and the one reason why their plan to sacrifice Natsu wouldn't have worked: Zeref was still, in a way, alive.

A more positive side of her mind hoped that if Fairy Tail did spot these two that they'd do everything they could to protect one another. Lucy had every intention of doing her makeup in such a way that nobody would recognize her, especially not with different hair and a different magic skillset, but Arleos and Mio would stand out to someone like Natsu or Erza.

So, with her mind whirling, all she could do was smile and said, "Awesome, guys, can't wait to share the road with you."

"Do you plan on doing any writing on the way?" Arleos asked.

Lucy beamed at him. "If I do you'll be the first to read it."

Arleos blushed. "Oh, my, what an honor. Thank you so much."  
He bowed to her but Lucy just waved him off. Mio wrapped him up in a big hug and Arleos blushed even more.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Master Aiden wanted to see us for something," Lucy said. "We'll be right out."

"Not a problem we'll watch your stuff," Mio said, falling into a little ninja pose. "None shall touch!"

Lucy giggled and thanked them before heading back inside. All of the chairs in the guild hall were upside down on the tables, as if someone were cleaning. Master Aiden stood on top of the counter while the rest of the guild stood in a semi-circle around him. He smiled and that silenced everyone as Lucy approached.

"Ah, we're all here, good," he said. He stretched his arms out. "I just wanted to share a few quick words with you all before we got started." He smiled and bowed his head. "I know I haven't been the greatest Guild Master for you all, nor have I always been there. I still feel heartache and pain for listening to that lunatic Cory months ago, and have been nothing short of inspired by the hard work you've all put into your magic in preparation for these games. I can guarantee there will not be a guild that has trained harder, pushed themselves more, than you lot. Even those grand guilds like Fairy Tail and Sabertooth will recognize what it is you're all able to bring."

Lucy felt a hand reach out and squeeze her own, but she was too slow to realize who it was as the person let go.

"Today shall mark history, as the first foreign guild to win the Grand Magic Games departs from home!" Aiden exclaimed. "If nothing else our presence shows our prowess as a little guild. We've proven ourselves thus far and I know we have so much more potential than any of them are expecting! We're coming for you, Fiore, and we're going to give you such a show that you shall always remember the name Tiger's Heart!"  
"Today's the day, today's the day! We're off the games, Tiger's Heart is going to the games!" Cylina and Hailey sang, and the rest of the guild joined in quickly after.

When the cheering stopped, Hailey led them to the carts, where Mio and Arleos cheered them on. Aiden held his arm aloft and the horses spurred forward.

"To Fiore!" Tiger's Heart called out together, and their journey began.

* * *

Crocus, as it prepared for the Grand Magic Games, remained oddly quiet. The castle itself was not so quiet, as servants, ambassadors, and several wizards rushed about to make things ready. Hisui never had a moment to spare except for the designated time she had scheduled for meeting with Alli, which became far more about preparing customs for Stella, since Sonya and her guard were the honored guests of the tournament.

Alli had never really seen the queen like this; or, for that matter, any queen. Sonya never got so antsy about things and…

She blinked away, staring directly into the sun for a second before looking away. The sun, at least, helped scorch the image of that vile monster from her memory.

Still…

She tugged at her loose fitted shirt. The sun kissed the tops of the mountains nearby, preparing to make its final descent. Alli finished with all of her meetings and training for the day and had only just gotten out of the bath when she decided to call on Tyla and head to the balcony for a quick observation of the ringed city below.

Alli leaned on the balcony, letting the wind dry her hair a bit. It always felt nice, at the end of the day, to throw on some baggy trousers and a loose-fitting shirt and just let her hair down, and not be all knotted and tied up at the top. She held her hand out, drinking in the powerful sunlight pouring in from the sky.

The humdrum of the castle below floated up to her suite. She'd seen more messengers in the past few days than ever before in her life. Most of the messengers just carried notes about certain guilds declaring their leave of their city to come to Crocus. Fairy Tail was finally on the move. It made Alli a little nervous that Fairy Tail would be coming back after not seeing them for three and a half months. Would any of them even remember her? How close had she gotten with any of them?

Well, there was the crew that she journeyed with to defeat Harmonia. Lucy was, shamefully, missing. But Gray had become something of a mentor to her on that quest. And there was Romeo, who trained with her and Laxus. So, she had those three, and she'd been in communication with Erza.

It just felt rather odd that Fairy Tail's most famous member, Natsu, had barely exchanged a few words with her. When she left for Fairy Tail she expected to see him all the time, but, when she arrived he was on the Centennial Quest and when he got back he was gone again to hunt for Master Makarov's killer, and then she was gone and he was in Yaxen training with dragons. The only extended period of time they spent in the same place was Tenrou Island for the S-Class trial.

She worried for him, and the rest of Fairy Tail. While Alli had three months of being busy working with Hisui and, more recently, taking part in preparations for Stella and becoming more attuned with guarding Hisui and any ambassadors, Fairy Tail had to simmer for three months, sitting on their plan of taking down Anna Heartfilia and not being able to do anything.

Alli sat up against the railing. The door to her room open and shut and she heard Tyla's notoriously light feet approaching.

"A beautiful sunset," Tyla said.

Alli nodded. "It's been a beautiful day. Busy, but, beautiful."  
She grinned and turned to face Tyla, who still wore some formal wear. She was, technically, Alli's assistance, but Alli refused to see her as such.

Tyla tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

Alli frowned. "What's wrong, what do you mean what's wrong?"

"You look serious about something," Tyla said. She approached the railing and stood with Alli. "You were thinking about those rumors, weren't you?"

Alli bowed her head. "Trying not to, but it seems to get worse and worse whenever I do."

"Where'd you hear them from this time?" Tyla asked.

"Apparently someone from eastern Fiore hasn't heard from Blue Pegasus over in Alikitasia in months," Alli said. "I tried asking where, and they said Quora."  
Tyla's eyes went wide. Alli grimaced. Tyla said, "You don't think…"

"Quora's been abandoned for decades," Alli said. "So I don't think Blue Pegauss would've been spotted unless they messed up or the Chariots were set loose."

"Why would he send them out?" Tyla asked.

Alli shrugged. "For fun? Why'd he shove the Light God Slayer lacrima into me? Why'd he make me suffer in a dungeon for all those years? Because he had some goal?" Alli shook her head. "Because he got a real kick out of harming things. Because that's what he does."

"Is that the only rumor you've heard, the only big one?" Tyla asked.

"No," Alli said. "At first I thought, when people mentioned something like a monarchy out in Alikitasia I thought they meant the dragons. But it's not that. They mean a new empire." Alli closed her fist. "They mean _him_."

"Do…should we keep looking into it?" Tyla asked. "I mean, if he is creating an empire, then that means he…"

"He has what he's wanted, after all these years," Alli said. "We have to tell…"

"Tell who?" Tyla asked. "Who can help?"

"It doesn't matter who _can_ help," Alli said. She sighed. "It's who has to help." She looked back to the sun setting upon Crocus, upon Fiore. "Everyone. And if we can't get them all to help…"

She opened her fist and started back to her room.

"Then we're all doomed."


	102. Ch 100 - Arrival with Hisui!

Sonya stepped through the gilded gates, flanked on all sides by her royal guard and Rose right next to her. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, clearly uncomfortable to be back in Fiore. Sonya didn't let that get her down. She pointed to all of the unique architecture and the statues that were in the castle yard as they made their way down the main yard toward the keep, which was adorned with several foreign flags of guilds and countries, but sported the green Fiore flag biggest and highest of them all.

The courtyard was filled with several nobles, most of them foreign, speaking and sharing a laugh with one another. Thick accents floated about all over the place. Magic was kept to a minimum, and Sonya wondered just how many of these diplomats and nobles could even use some form of noticeable magic. It hadn't been but a few months ago that her own abilities developed on behalf of her surrounding herself with Stellanium.

"Never quite thought I'd be coming to this castle," Rose said.

"Surely your times in Fiore have brought you to Crocus?" Sonya asked.

"Oh, they did," Rose said. "Just…not under the greatest mindset."

Sonya wrapped an arm around Rose's waste and pulled him close. He groaned uncomfortably but she felt him place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You're with friends now," she said. "Have a little fun! When's the next time you expect to be coming back to Fiore, let alone Crocus?"

Rose chuckled. "The next time I'm with you."

Sonya removed her arms and stepped in line with the main guard again, who had quickened their pace just a bit. The keep's gates began to open.

Sonya noticed all of the eyes falling upon their small party now. Rose became visibly displeased with it; there were a fair amount of Fiore nobles and diplomats within the crowd, and undoubtedly some Rune Knights and council members. Sonya spotted a few interesting looking wizards in the crowd, too, though none that she particularly recognized.

The keep gates came to a halt and a single woman approached them, wearing a fine dress and with the Fairy Tail guild emblem on her forearm.

"Welcome to Crocus, Queen Sonya," Tyla said, and curtsied, summoning up a small flower up to Sonya for her to take. It was a Magnolia flower.

Sonya took it and placed it just behind her ear, then approached Tyla and embraced the young girl. She gripped Tyla's shoulders, feeling the tightness of her muscles in her arm.

"My, what a few months can do," Sonya said. "You look so good, Tyla."

"If you think that you should see your sister," Tyla said.

Sonya removed her hands from Tyla. "And your power has increased quite a bit as well. I sense more magic within these halls, are there many wizards here?"

"Wizards, magical weapons, that kind of thing," Tyla said. "Three of the guilds are already here; the two from Iceberg and the one from Joya."

"A guild from Joya?" Sonya asked. "Quite interesting, must've been one fun journey."

"I'm sure," Tyla said. She paused, looking to the guard around her. Sonya eyed them curiously.

"Well?" Sonya asked. "You were assigned to me only to the castle. We've arrived. Fan out, make sure that none of these nobles are suspect." She smiled gently. They all tensed and held their weapons tighter. "I'll be fine."

They nodded hesitantly and then turned out of the keep and back into the courtyard, holding their Stellanium weapons at their side, ready for anything. Rose shut the gates behind them and Tyla's expression dropped from one of playfulness to one of seriousness.

"It's truly good to see you, Sonya," Tyla said. "And it's fortunate you got here before Fairy Tail did. Hisui plans on meeting with Erza soon to discuss their plans in detail."

"Would Hisui not have time to see me after?" Sonya asked.

"Maybe not, she's quite busy with everything going on," Tyla said. "Erza may have a lot of stress on her, but Hisui has to balance this plan and her façade as the queen who knows nothing."

"What plans are these?" Rose asked.

Tyla froze. "You haven't told him?"

Sonya rolled her eyes. "I did." She turned to Rose, hands on her hips. "The thing with Fairy Tail. We have to get Lucy back!"

"Oh," Rose said. "No, my job is to simply watch over you to make sure you don't make any foolish decisions."

A low chuckle filled the hallway in response. Sonya recognized it and felt a bit of relief to hear that voice, but Rose froze, his entire body locking in fear.

"Someone's trusting you to make decisions?" Cobra asked. Sonya faced him as he stood at the top of a stairwell. "What a world we live in."  
"Cobra, it's good to see you," Rose said.

"Wait, what?" Sonya asked. "You two know each other?"

" _You_ know him?" Rose asked. "How?"

"I'm a member of Royal Sorciere," Sonya said. "Unofficially but a member nonetheless."

"She helped us take down Fairy Tail a few months back," Cobra said. "You know. Me. Racer. Midnight. Angel. Hoteye."

"And me." Meldy stepped up from behind him in a flowing red gown, her long pink hair draped over her shoulders and covering up her more noticeable parts rather poorly.

Rose got silent. "I heard about Jellal from Sonya. I'm sorry for your loss."

Meldy nodded. "Thank you. I know Jellal would be pleased to see that you're giving aid to others now."

Rose grimaced. "Seems fate just had to shine upon us both at the same time, didn't it?"

"When our friends need us most, yes," Meldy said. She held her hand out. "Come, the queen is expecting us."

"I suppose it's foolish to ask what Royal Sorciere is doing here in Crocus so close to the queen?" Rose asked as they began.

Sonya smiled. "Actually, Rose, they aren't here for Hisui. They're here for me."

"You?" he asked.

"They will be my secret, personal guard," Sonya said. "In the event that Anna tries something and Titanfall comes after me. They are a registered guild of the games, so it's possible that Harloc will attempt to capture me once again for whatever reason."

"And we won't let that happen," Meldy said. "Cobra, go on ahead and inform Hisui that Sonya's arrived in the keep."

"Not a problem," Cobra said. He gestured at Rose. "Hey, Rusty, come on. Let's catch up and then go see the others."

Rose sighed. "It's inevitable at this point, may as well get it over with."

"That's the spirit," Cobra said, and clapped him on the shoulder. They walked faster than the others up the stairs, while Sonya didn't mind taking it slow with Meldy.

The woman moved with an air of confidence and poise. It'd been three and a half months since they last saw each other. Meldy didn't look quite as different as Tyla did physically, but she could easily discern that Meldy had emotionally and mentally become almost an entirely different woman just by the way she held herself.

Gone was her sheepishness or need to cover herself. This woman had her shoulders back, chin up, and her eyes set on whatever she wanted. The signs of a true leader, even one so young as her. Obviously she wasn't as old as Sonya, but, she couldn't have been much older than Erza or Mirajane.

"So how are you enjoying Crocus so far, Sonya?" Meldy asked.

"Queen…Sonya?" Tyla asked.

"Titles have no use among friends," Sonya said. "When have you ever called Alli a princess?"

Tyla shrugged. "Good point.

Sonya laid an arm around Tyla's shoulder. "It's a magnificent city. And a massive city at that. I thought I'd be blown away by the scale of the Domus Flau but everything else is truly magnificent. Especially the castle."

"Indeed, Mercurius is quite grand," Meldy said. "And it can be a nightmare to traverse. Thankfully I think if we get lost Tyla can show us the way?"

Tyla held her hands up defensively. "Don't count on that too much. But I can certainly try!"  
Sonya tightened her arm around Tyla. "It's so good to see you, Tyla!"

The girls' spirits remained high while they made their way through the never-ending castle Mercurius. They eventually came to a lift that alleviated some of their travel time and some of the soreness from Sonya's legs.

Sonya soaked in all of the marvelous paintings and architecture that had been posted up along the walls of Mercurius over the years. Some of it appeared ancient while some still looked quite modern. There were several paintings of the former king of Fiore. Sonya always wished to meet him, but heard that his playful spirit lived on, somewhat, through Hisui.

She felt a good bit of nerves in her stomach begin to form the closer they got to the throne room. She'd never met royalty from a foreign nation before. She'd met emissaries and sailors and the like, but, Hisui was an entirely different situation. Was she supposed to bow to Hisui? That didn't make much sense as they were both of the same title. But it was Hisui's home.

What if Hisui wasn't as lax as everyone told Sonya was? What if the stress got to her and she was suddenly an abhorrent little monster? Sonya gulped her fears and tried to keep them to her stomach but it did her little good.

They approached the throne room and another woman stood waiting for them. Tyla and Meldy stopped short to let Sonya keep going. The woman had dirty blonde hair that just barely touched her shoulders. She had golden eyes and a fair complexion to her skin, but with rather lean, well-toned muscles all around. Her face was that of a woman who knew herself better than anyone else; someone who had, in some way, succeeded and failed their greatest task. Above all, this woman had the Fairy Tail emblem emblazoned on them.

"Alli," Sonya muttered.

Alli, wordlessly, sprinted across the way and absorbed Sonya into a hug. Sonya hugged Alli back, squeezing as hard as she could. Tears started to fall from the sides of her eyes without her even realizing it. Something warm and wet also trickled down to Sonya's bare shoulder.

"I'm so happy you're here," Alli said. "I've missed you."

I've missed you.

Sonya buried her face into her little sister's shoulder. "I've missed you, too."

They stepped away but held each other's hands. Alli smiled and could barely suppress a laugh. "You look so regal."  
"You look like such a warrior," Sonya said. "My, what have you and Tyla been doing for the last three months?"

"They've been ensuring that no harm shall befall you again," Meldy said, stepping past Alli and Sonya. "Alli, is Hisui inside?"

"Yes, she's waiting," Alli said. She gestured at the doors. "Come on, you're going to love her."  
Sonya nodded and Meldy shoved the doors open.

The massive throne room opened up before her. Sonya's eyes first fell to the massive knight standing next to the throne room, a giant man in thick metal armor holding a large sword at his side. The throne room itself extended seemingly forever, with pillars lining the walls on both sides; the wall to the right had noting but wall adorned with massive tapestries and the other was a window looking out to the great city beyond.

Sonya just turned away from the great view of Crocus below to face the queen when she, at last, felt that stun in her stomach. Before her, standing from the throne, rising slowly with great jade eyes, stood the most beautiful woman in the world. Sonya felt her mouth go a little slack. The green-haired angel had a soft, small face with a petite frame but also a fierceness to her poise. She wore a shoulder-less dress and green-gold cloak atop her shoulders. Her boots rose up to knees, and her hair was done up in a fanciful fashion.

"Queen Hisui," Sonya said.

"Queen Sonya," Hisui said, also in a hushed tone.

Sonya felt her senses return, her face running hot, and she bowed her head a tad bit. "It's an honor to be invited into your home, Queen Fiore. I can only hope my presence shall continue to further the grace that these halls have bestowed others"  
"Your presence alone is a grace upon us all," Hisui said, her voice firm as a queen's should be. "Welcome."

Sonya stood up and she felt someone pinch her back. She grimaced and saw Alli raise her eyebrows, but not in a cheeky way, more in a "we're going to talk later, girl-to-girl" kind of way. Sonya's face turned even warmer.

"I pray your journey here was a simple one?" Hisui asked.

"Indeed," Sonya said, calming down. "And I'm glad to be here. Now, what can I do?"

Hisui chuckled, her laugh was just so…Sonya had never heard something so adorable. "Quite the imitative, I appreciate that." She sat back down in her throne, folding one leg over the other and eyeing Sonya intently. Sonya felt a shiver run down her spine. "For now there is nothing we can do, until I speak with Erza. Besides, I'm sure you'd like to rest. It's been quite the journey, and the games begin early in the morning."

Alli raised an eyebrow at Sonya, who nodded. "Yes, I would like that. I suppose for now the best thing I can do is pretend like things are normal, which shouldn't be too difficult." She took one step back and curtsied to Hisui. "Until next time."

"Come see me in the morning," Hisui said. "We shall watch the first round together, as a sign of good faith, and of future friendship."

Sonya beamed. "I like that quite a bit."

* * *

A flood of emotions crashed against Lucy the further into Crocus they got. She had her head down and away from the window, away from any prying eyes, but was still able to see out to all of the festivities and decorations that she remembered from the previous Grand Magic Games.

Adorning the streets were massive amounts of vendors and citizens. The vendors sold everything from exquisite foods to Fiore jewels. Hailey, Rose, and Cylina practically had their faces glued to the windows. They had to look like such goofballs…but it wasn't as if Lucy didn't act the same way when they strolled into Crocus for the first time.

She did her best to keep her magical senses to a minimum, too, in case of any wizards, like Sonya years ago, who could sense the magical life energy of particular people. She got wary of things when they crossed the Fiore border a little over a week ago; now that they were in the capital, her anxiety sky-rocketed.

Lucy watched and felt as the carriages took a turn down a less-packed street, probably headed toward the dorms where the guilds would be staying. If she remembered properly, the guild dorms weren't at all near each other, so she would, theoretically, not have to see Fairy Tail at all until the day of the games, where she'd have her makeup done all fancy and make herself look hardly a thing like the Lucy everyone remembered.

And she was around Tiger's Heart enough for Natsu's nose probably not to notice her. It'd been over three months since they last saw each other, so it was possible his Dragon Slayer nose lost the scent on her and just forgot it.

Lucy rubbed her chin thoughtfully. The townspeople had dozens of guild flags down; most of them were from Fiore, like Sabertooth and Lamia Scale. A small part of Lucy felt warm and cozy to see the familiar symbols, but an even greater part of her worried about the prospect of confronting one of those guilds.

Then again, it'd been years since she interacted with any Fiore guild outside of Fairy Tail. Perhaps Team Lamia Scale would only have one or two familiar members. Sabertooth, no doubt, had their own same few. Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Orga, and Rufus. Lucy shrugged.

She, Cylina, Rose, and Hailey plotted a strategy given the information that they estimated about each guild. Lucy assumed that Sabertooth's team would have both of the Dragon Slayers on it, and that they would be the ones fighting in the two-on-two combat section of the second-to-last day. Their best bet of winning that day would be if Tiger's Heart's best duo, Hailey and Rose, were somehow able to outsmart the two, which Lucy thought was entirely possible. Rose's color magic could counteract Rogue's shadows and Hailey just needed to get a good wrangling on Sting.

They had a pretty solid plan in place against Lamia Scale. If possible against Lyon, they would have Xavier or Reiv in. Lyon was quite the cunning guy, but ice would crumble easily under the might of steel or the speed of lightning. Lucy wouldn't mind fighting Lyon if there wasn't a great possibility of him recognizing her.

Hailey guessed that Fairy Tail's team would be, likely, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza, and Gajeel. Lucy would've agreed under normal circumstances, only that Erza couldn't participate as Guild Master, and they'd likely replace her with Laxus. So, in total, four Dragon Slayers. Lucy, when Cylina took a nap, was able to detail to Rose and Hailey the critical weaknesses latent within Dragon Slayers, and figured that Hailey would actually have the best shot against them, since she could create Sand Make vehicles and force them onto a ride. Lucy wasn't sure what the story with Laxus was, but, she doubted even the entire might of Tiger's Heart, including Master Aiden, would stand a chance.

It didn't do much to raise their spirits. However, that didn't mean they had a terrible shot. If they could beat Fairy Tail in the individual games themselves, and defeat their opponents in the normal rounds of combat, they would be just fine. Taking one loss to Fairy Tail wouldn't cripple them.

At least, that was all in a perfect world. Lucy watched Rose and Hailey talk quickly to one another, and smiled at their giddiness, but at the same time, worried. They could easily get caught up in all of this; of being in a foreign country, of being in the Grand Magic Games. This guild never interacted with wizards outside of Seven save for Lucy, who seemed to blow them away with her abilities. Now they had to face the strongest wizards of Fiore, as well as Titanfall.

Lucy leaned back in her seat. She'd explained Titanfall to Rose and Hailey and the two grew determined to take down that guild, reformed or no. They, in all likelihood, plotted something with Anna. Lucy had a bad feeling those plans involved Natsu once again.

The carriage slowed and slowed until final coming to a halt. Hailey and Rose spilled out the door. Cylina stepped over them and breathed in a great gulp of Crocus air. Lucy slid closer to the door, then gripped the sides of the door. She hesitated, closing her eyes.

"Hey, come on."

Lucy opened her eyes and Hailey stood on the other side of the door, hand out, smile on her face.

"We gotta see the city," Hailey said.

Lucy took Hailey's hand and the Sand Witch practically flung her from the carriage door. Lucy stumbled out and caught herself on the smooth pavement, staring at the rows and rows of beautiful flowers lining the streets.

"It's such a beautiful city," Rose muttered.

Hailey bounced from foot to foot. "I know, I know, we have to see it, _now_!"

"Hailey, please settle down a bit," Aiden said, stepping from his carriage. "We need to settle into our rooms, then if a group wants to go around these blocks they can go. But hotel first, then exploration."

Hailey gave out the loudest groan of her life but agreed and helped with the unpacking. Lucy took her mind off of things and helped out as well, busying her mind with smiling at everyone and making jokes or quips. She had answers to almost all of their questions about the city, having lived in it once, but had to bite her tongue to keep the answers at bay.

The check-in process was quite simple, though Lucy noticeably kept to herself most of the time. The innkeeper informed them of the directions to take to get to Domus Flau and then handed them keys to their rooms. Hailey took her stuff and sprinted while Lucy and Rose walked briskly behind her.

Rose and Hailey were toward the end of the hall while Cylina was between Lucy's room and Benny's. Lucy entered her room, feeling a jolt of hefty nostalgia. It was a simple design and layout, but it was so different from what she was used to back in Seven. Lucy laid her bags down on the bed, then approached the window.

"Hey, Cynthi, you coming?" Hailey called.

Lucy felt tears come to her eyes, but curled her hand into a fist while she looked out the window, watching a caravan pass down the street several blocks away.

"Nah, not tonight," Lucy said. "I'll come see you guys in the morning!"  
She waited until the pitter-patter of footsteps outside was gone before turning around, unable to face the Fairy Tail caravan any longer. She sighed, her back to the setting sun, and walked toward her door.

Reiv stood on the other end, shocking Lucy. She sighed and raised a hand to her chest.

"Sorry, I was about to knock," Reiv said.

"You didn't want to go with the others?" Lucy asked.

Reiv shook his head. "I'll have plenty of time to see the town. Tonight I just wanted to chill."

"Oh, same," Lucy said.

Reiv's eyes flared. "Oh. Then, maybe, would you want to chill together?"

"No thanks," Lucy said. "I have a lot on my mind right now, I really just want to relax on my own."  
Reiv reached his hand out and gently cupped Lucy's round cheek. His hands were smooth, metallic, but not that cold.

"I can help you there," Reiv said. He began to lean down.

Lucy touched the side of his handsome face, then tightened her grip, making his lips more of a duck-face.

"No, you can't," she said, and let go. Reiv stumbled back and Lucy shut the door in his face. She rolled her eyes.

"Back in Fiore and already I've run into one idiotic boy," Lucy said. "What a shocker."

* * *

Erza felt a little bad for the hotel staff on hand. While other guilds probably didn't bring all of their members into such a small hotel, Fairy Tail had no other choice. As such, Erza had to wait by the front desk while everyone got sorted into their proper rooms. Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Cana, Elfman, and Erza were all given special treatment as a part of their involvement with the Grand Magic Games. The entire hotel had been rented out by Fairy Tail (secretly paid for by Hisui on behalf of Natsu completing his 100-year quest and uncovering more about Keryu Cosmos as a threat to Fiore), so they had free roam around the place.

Erza left her bags between this building and the fine-looking pastry shop next door. It'd be quite the struggle to not go there every opportunity she got. She rested her hand on her little baby bump. This child would probably enjoy some sweets though, right?

Just as she finished with the front desk, Natsu came flying down the stairs. "Alright, time to go check out Crocus!"  
Happy flew after him. "Aye, sir!"

"Curfew is midnight, Natsu, if you're not in bed by then I'll ensure you never participate in a Grand Magic Games again!" Erza roared as he blitzed out the door.

Team Shadow Gear strolled out of the downstairs hallway together, Levy flanked by her two boys. They calmly left the place. Cana hoisted an empty casket of beer.

"Gonna go fill this sucker up and see if I can find Bacchus," Cana said. "We're due for a rematch."  
Erza rolled her eyes but nodded and allowed her to go. A few others came down to check out Fiore, but given that it was nearly night and they'd travelled painfully slow throughout the day, it made sense that they'd want to just be in their rooms.

Titania took her personal bags, all four of them, up to her room. She pressed her shoulder against the door and eased it open, but stopped, immediately, when she opened the door.

"Hello?" she asked, sensing the other magical presence.

"Ah, Erza, welcome back to Crocus."

The lights in the room came on and Erza saw, in front of her, Queen Hisui, in casual clothing. She wore a plain green shirt and loose white pants. Her hair tumbled down at the sides. She still had a bejeweled necklace on, signifying some form of nobility. She titled her head and smiled at Erza, who immediately bowed.

"Get up, Titania," Hisui said. "I'm not here as your queen, I'm here as your friend."  
"Yes, but, still," Erza said, flabbergasted.

"Up, up," Hisui said.

Erza stood and brought the rest of her bags in. Hisui helped Erza placed them around the bed, then opened the blinds at the back of her room, revealing much of the touristy parts of Crocus, like the great garden just behind the castle.

"It's beautiful at dusk, isn't it?" Hisui asked.

"It's always beautiful in the capital," Erza said. "Hisui, what are you doing here? You're putting yourself at great risk being here."

"Great risk by whom?" Hisui asked, folding her arms behind her back. "Does Anna Heartfilia suspect us right now? Are there Titanfall spies within these walls, watching Fairy Tail's every moves?" Hisui shook her head and turned toward Erza. "Our plans are not yet in motion and yet you're worrying. Have you sent the recon group yet?"

"Not until early tomorrow morning," Erza said. "We'll all be together at night, so there's no real use if Anna is to strike us since we'll all be here."

"I have my guards posted at the entrances already," Hisui said. "Nobody that is not Fairy Tail shall be entering this building, I promise."

"Even if they do, it won't be a pleasant experience," Erza said. "But thank you, anyway."

"Gladly," Hisui said. She sighed and sat on the bed for just a moment, then flopped down on it. The sight of the queen of Fiore, dressed in little more than pajamas, splayed out like a confused young woman on her bed made Erza a little weirded out, but she rolled with it. Erza leaned against her wall.

"I can only guess to what's on your mind?"

"What if I just called all of this off and had all my guilds put their effort into finding Anna?" Hisui asked. "What if we just summoned all of our forces and made one massive assault on Titanfall to wipe them off the map?"

"Then you may forever be known as Hisui the Mad," Erza said. "Or Hisui the Tyrant."

"I'm likely going to be known as Hisui the Spineless," Hisui said.

Erza raised her eyebrow. "You stood bold in the face of Alvarrez, you sent friends you trusted to Stella to save a fellow monarch. You've been greatly involved and a great help to our efforts against Harloc and Vothorm. And besides, I heard you're not too bad with Celestial magic."

Hisui rolled to her side, her hair spilling over her body. "You did?"  
She looked like little more than a giddy young wizard, hardly resembling the regal, poised woman that always at in the throne.

"Indeed," Erza said. "That you are not a wizard to be trifled with."

"They're correct," Hisui said, spinning her legs away and popping up to her feet. "But my duties lie in other places than magic." She gestured at Erza. "As soon shall yours. How does it feel?"

"Odder than anything in my life, even more than waking up and realizing seven years had gone by after Tenrou," Erza said, resting a hand on her baby bump.

"You're four months in now, right?" Hisui asked.

Erza rolled her eyes. "And officially unable to do strenuous combat. I'm of no use to my guild."

"It's a good thing they've all been training so much, then. You should see Alli and Tyla, they've come a long way since you sent them to me." Hisui grinned. "Who knows? Maybe I'll have the chance to save your life this time."

"Wouldn't that be something," Erza said, her eyes drifting.

Hisui walked up to Erza and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Stay strong, Titania. Our plan will succeed. Just make sure to get rest, okay?" She rolled her shoulders back and in a blink the casual, fun Hisui was gone, replaced by Queen Hisui E. Fiore. "An official request by your queen."

Erza nodded. "Of course."

Hisui laughed and hugged Erza tight before twirling out of the room and closing the door behind her and leaving Erza alone to her thoughts.

With each step she took, Erza thought of the previous Grand Magic Games. The lies, the deceit, the hardships they had to go through. Last time, they unknowingly had to face an impossible foe, and this time, they were ready to open themselves to it. When she shut her eyes she saw herself shooing away Levy, Asuka, and Romeo into Crocus while also standing behind Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Juvia, and Cana.

She stopped at the window and left her hand on her baby bump. Tomorrow, their mission to get Lucy back would begin. She could only hope that she was in a safe place, and that, indeed, Anna Heartfilia would know what they need.

Otherwise, she feared, they were about to knock down the world's most sensitive hornet's nest.

* * *

 **CHAPTER**

 **100!**

 **W O W**

 **Ahhhhhhh man I'm so excited right now! This is the longest, chapter-wise, I've ever gone with a story and BOY has it been a doozy! This story has been an absolute blast to write for the last 100 chapters.**

 **I can only hope you've enjoyed this story, too. I would like to sincerely thank, from the bottom of my heart, each and every person that's left a follow, favorite, or review. Even if you've only looked in on this once, thank you! I would especially like to give a shout out to those of you who have been around since the early game; I still remember getting reviews near the end of Arc 1 and getting fueled to write this story. Seriously, if you're stuck around this long, you're the real hero there.**

 **This started as just a whim for me, just a simple, "Well, I think the story would play out like this five years later..." and to see it now at it's 100th chapter is nothing short of cool for me. I always plan things out really far in advance but rarely get to a major milestone such as this.**

 **I know the events of the chapter aren't TOO exciting (like there's not a big reveal or moment) but I like to think that, thematically, we're at just the right place. All of our heroes are finally, FINALLY, back in the same place and now, well...now it's time to see what'll happen.**

 **Here's to _Fairy Tail,_ for providing the groundwork for this and so many other wonderful fics. **


	103. Ch 101 - Close Encounters

Lucy had never been thankful for a sleepless night before, in fact, she often dreaded them. There were some days when she and the rest of Fairy Tail's Strongest Team had been out on the road, during the few years they spent on Natsu's 100-Year Quest, that she found sleep difficult to come by. There were even times in the safety of her own apartment she felt that way, and most certainly during her time in Ta-Yi. Each night she hated herself, but tonight, she was thankful.

It couldn't have been much later than midnight when the entity arrived in her room. A woman, by the look of things, one who just appeared in the room without coming through the door or sneaking through the window. Lucy was turned over, trying to find a better sleeping position, giving her the perfect opportunity to pretend she was still asleep. Her keys lay on the nightstand next to her, and she had one hand hidden beneath the covers. She continued to breathe softly like normal, even as the woman came across the room.

A quick list of suspects flooded her mind: someone from a rival guild, an assassin from the Razar Clan that hunted her down, maybe someone working with Hisui (only brought on, of course, by her memories of that other Grand Magic Games she participated in), but all were wrong. The woman made one more step and all the hairs on Lucy's neck stood up.

Lucy swept up and swung her arm, summoning a load of Aera Soul magic forth that vanished. Lucy swung her legs out and crashed them against the woman's arms as she tried to block, but the assailant stumbled back. Lucy rolled out of bed, light on her feet not to waken anyone else.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked, keeping her body low in case she needed to spring forward and attack. Her arm remained one with the air. "What are you doing in my room?"

The woman did not respond with her words, but instead stepped into the moonlight veiled by the thin curtains. Lucy's breath caught.

No. Not her. How...how was she here? How did she find her? Lucy's eyes trailed up her body, mostly cloaked, save for her face, which was the exact same as Lucy's, but aged, sunken, and sadder.

"You always had too much fight in you," Anna Heartfilia said. "If you'd only just die you would solve so many problems for yourself."

"How did you find me?"

"The moment you entered the city I knew where you were," Anna said. "You can change your hair, you can change your magic, and you can even change your name, but that won't stop me. You're my kin, Lucy. I'll always find you."

"Go away," Lucy said, fighting back the escalating fear in her heart. "Go away and never come back."

"I thought I told you the same, but here you are," Anna said. "With a new guild. I wonder what Natsu would think."

Lucy grit her teeth. "Keep him out of this."

"I will on one condition," Anna said, and pointed to the door. "Leave these games and go back to whatever hovel you came from. Seven, was it? Don't even go back there. Start over again in Joya, Bosco, or even Iceberg for all I care. They've got strong wizards there, you may just fit in." She swept her hand along her back and a dagger appeared, gleaming in the moonlight. "Should you stay then your friends will meet a bloody fate."

"I told you to leave them out of this. They've done nothing to you."

"They've brought you here. I didn't want that. You deserve a higher punishment for stopping my plans. Zeref would have come back, Lucy, but you and Fairy Tail ruined everything. I'll kill them too, don't you worry, but I want to get rid of the thorn that remains in my side. You."

Lucy shook her head. "I just don't understand. Like you said, we're family! Why are you doing this to me? You should be helping me. Zeref was a monster, he would've taken over the world, he would have taken away all of our magic!"

"You don't know that. You don't know anything. You're just a dumb girl chasing an even more foolish dream, unaware of what she is truly up against. Do you think you can stand against me, and Black Dragon? Against Harloc and Vothorm?" Anna scoffed. "Even your precious Fairy Tail can't do that. Even all the guilds here can't do that!" Anna held her hand out. "But I can give this one chance to redeem yourself. You'll never return to Fairy Tail either way, Lucy, so join the side that gives you a chance to live."

Lucy's face went hot and she managed to get all the way to her feet. She took a step closer to Anna, who flashed the dagger. Lucy stopped but raised her fist against her ancestor.

"If you're going to make an enemy of anyone make sure it's me, not my friends. Go ahead and try and kill me again and again. I'll be waiting, and I'll stop you. Always."

"Fool." Anna swiped her hand and a portal appeared behind her. "You're worse than Fairy Tail. But then again, that's the spirit that got your little Dragon Slayer and her cat killed."

Anna didn't need to use the dagger to stab Lucy in the heart. A chill and wave of cold washed over her. Anna merely shook her head and stepped into the portal without another word.

The room went silent, and despite the summer weather, everything had a chillness to it. Lucy fell back onto her bed, staring at the light darkness across her room. She didn't realize she wasn't breathing until she sucked in a breath and let it out with sobbing that did not cease for hours until sleep at last claimed her.

* * *

Sonya woke much earlier than she would've wanted. Alli slept in the small cot next to her and slept very soundly, even through Sonya's long preparations of getting ready. She'd hoped to have Alli awake to help her with her hair and dress and all her garishly overdone clothing, but the girl looked like she needed a rest. Sonya ended up wearing a rather nice, slim gold dress with the blue Stellanium-colored lining. Her hair parted down the middle and folded over her shoulders. She wore flat shoes for comfort, as she and Hisui would be active throughout the day it sounded, and had a cloak on over her shoulder signifying her as a guest of the Fiore family. She also had a small tiara on her head, forged from Stellianium. The magic within her stirred at contact with the crystal.

When at last Alli stirred it was to much rush from Sonya, even thought they had about two hours before they need to be at the stadium and an hour after that before the games proper could begin. Alli just wore her normal getup, and showered Sonya with compliments about how much older and regal she looked, even though Alli had aged significantly in the few months they'd been apart since Fairy Tail's corruption.

All of Crocus sprang to life that day. Apparently the first and last days of the Grand Magic Games always held the most exuberance. Sonya, Alli, Tyla, and Rustyrose all went together in the same carriage through the streets, receiving far les fanfare than Hisui and Royal Sorciere behind them. Sonya couldn't help but feel much safer knowing that some of the most powerful wizards not just in Fiore but in Ishgar stood guard over the two, though silently wished to be in the same carriage as Hisui. Strictly for political and diplomatic reasons, of course.

The escorts guided them all the way to the Domus Flau, where they received a magical lift from the guard there, led by the Knight Arkadios, who'd apparently been there all night ensuring the security of the place was all-around tight, and would be even tighter with the ones who stood guard over the queen.

Meldy then took command of Royal Sorciere, ushering them all to their proper places. Sonya couldn't help but feel the bulb of pride and admiration for the woman blossom as she even managed to give the menacing and snarky Cobra and order he didn't dare disagree with, though he seemed excited at the prospect of being the one to directly watch over the games and be the one to intervene first should things get out of control. Macbeth would be the second best choice but he was left to stand patrol in the stadium and use his magic to induce them into a state of altered reality if someone manic were to happen. Sorano, Hoteye, and Racer were all designated positions around the city, with Meldy wisely putting Sorano near the Sabertooth guild balcony to stay close with Yukino.

Meldy, Alli, Tyla, and Rustyrose would all be given direct responsibility of the queen, to Arkadios's mixed chagrin and relief. Sonya observed that the man had some contempt for wizards but Alli and Tyla had more than proven themselves and all of Royal Sorciere was dedicated to the protection of Hisui and the Fiore family.

Hisui took Sonya alone to the booth they'd be in for the majority of the games, one that stood taller over all other stands for the rich, nobles, or other guilds to watch from. Domus Flau was already far higher into the sky than Sonya was used to and felt rather queasy when she looked out over the stadium and saw a massive drop down into the city.

"A bit jarring, isn't it?" Hisui asked.

"Just a bit," Sonya said. "Even the castle back in Stella isn't this high."

Hisui giggled. "You'll get used to it as the games go along. It's much easier to see everything, too."

"How? Everyone will just be like little ants from down there."

Hisui gestured to the massive projection lacrima lodged into the walls showing, with several hovering static orbs showing just images of the empty arena below while diligent workers set about creating the first event through their own magic.

"It makes things quite convenient," Hisui said. "We've even brought announcers from various other countries for the games should the common tongue not be everyone's first language. Everyone will have the choice coming in which commentary they prefer to listen to." Hisui shrugged. "Personal bias of course, but I always prefer Chapati Lola and Shelly Blendy."

" _The_ Shelly Blendy? Isn't she a bit young, and famous, to just be a commentator?"

"Well with Mr. Yajima retiring we needed someone to take up the position, and Shelly has the personality to do it. Her magic power might not be the greatest in the world, but her commentary is fairly top notch. And we'll have guests come on throughout the week, of course."

"Like who?"

"I don't want to spoil all the fun. You're an attendee, too, after all. Wouldn't want to sully the experience for you."

Sonya caught sight of Hisui's face again and felt a sudden heat in her cheeks. She had to look away and not think about the gorgeous gown that Hisui wore beneath her typical white furcoat. Don't look at her. Don't look at her. Don't look at her.

"Oh, this is going to be a good year for the games."

The queen of Stella turned to Hisui and took in all of her beauty anyway. "Yes. It will be."

* * *

Erza guided Team Fairy Tail down the tunnel. They'd spent their morning normally obnoxious, with Natsu itching at the touch just to get his hands on some of these foreign guilds. Gray seemed focused, especially at the prospect of encountering the guilds from Iceberg where that one Abyss-Born Vurden, the one with Keryu Cosmos, came from. Elfman and Cana were just giddy to get back in the action and Juvia had the same focus as Gray, but mostly because of Gray. The Scarlet Master stopped her guild, her arm up, while the guild from Joya, led by a powerful wizard named Heinrich that'd already tried to put the moves on Minerva (as the Sabertooth woman told Erza in their lacrima call last night). A guild from Seven, Tiger's Heart, had been introduced first, followed by one of the guilds from Iceberg, then Lamia Scale, then the other guild from Iceberg, and now Sabertooth came out much to the pleasure of the crowd.

"We're up next," Erza said.

"Saving the best for last," Natsu said.

"Not last," Erza said.

"There's still Titanfall," Gray muttered.

"Oh, right, I'd forgotten."

"I still can't believe those morons got picked to represent our country!" Cana exclaimed.

"They're not even real men," Elfman said.

"Listen to me," Erza said, and turned to her guild. "We can't let them get in our heads like that. We have to remain focused. We are here to put all eyes on us. We are here to draw all of our attention to draw out one woman and find our friend. This is our only chance at getting even just a clue as to where Lucy may be. We cannot mess this up."

"You're damn right," Natsu said, and slammed his flaming fists together.

"You've all made great strides to be here, to take control of this opportunity." Erza raised her hand with the Fairy Tail hand symbol pointed up to the cloudless blue sky. "We are members of Fairy Tail, and we will not abandon our comrade! This day is the day we reclaim our honor! Do not let the world stop you, and show the world what you're made of!"

"And now, introducing, the one, the only..."

* * *

"Fairy Tail!"

Chapati Lola's voice echoed around the stadium to a roaring crowd, and Lucy felt the second gut punch she'd felt in just ten hours or so, this one taking the wind from her so much she had to look away from the parading Fairy Tail members in their matching purple outfits, the same they'd worn when they first claimed victory. Hailey rested a hand on Lucy's shoulder and squeezed it tight, but it gave her only a fraction of reassurance.

Team Tiger's Heart dressed in their own uniforms, made in cloth specially tailored from Seven brought over by Arleos and Mio. Lucy spotted the two in the crowd, and thankfully they were such big tourists that nobody from Fairy Tail would recognize that Master Mavis's reincarnation was back. They wore hand-made "Tiger's Heart" shirts but had a bunch of Fiore paraphernalia on them as well. Lucy rather liked her uniform, though seeing the Fairy Tail uniforms made her feel some level of bitter memory. The boys wore sky blue shirts and silver pants while Hailey and Rose had sky-blue cut-offs with black leggings and Lucy wore a dress of a similar color with a black skirt. The color, a bit to her dismay, matched her hair, allowing her deep brown eyes to stand out quite a bit.

She fiddled with the keys at her side. She had all of them equipped but only four that she would have in case of emergency for Star Dress purposes: Aquarius, Gemini, Cancer, and Capricorn. All of the others would be a dead giveaway to the members of Team Fairy Tail.

"Only one of the Dragon Slayers," Rose said to the rest of the team. "Where's the other three?:

Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat. "Missing, I guess. But we can't let up. Gray, Juvia, Elfman, and Cana are all sneakily powerful in their own way. It'd be a tough fight for any of us against just one of them, let alone all five." She looked to the pink-haired man shooting fire into the air, roaring with excitement and igniting the crowd with his flames of passion. Her heart fluttered. "Especially him. He'd crush anyone standing in this arena."

"And now, for our final guild, one reformed from their darker days and ready to show the world that they mean a better kind of business, Titanfall!" Lola cried out, and it'd be difficult to tell if the cheering of the crowd was for them or just tiding over from Fairy Tail.

"Titanfall?" Lucy echoed.

"You've never heard of them?" Hailey asked, quiet. She was asking Lucy, not Cynthi.

"No I have, I've fought against them," Lucy said when she turned directly to Hailey so the others wouldn't hear her. "They're a Dark Guild, they can't be allowed in the games."

"Well, they're here," Hailey said. "You worried about them?"

"Their leader, Harloc, has the ability to stop someone from using magic. But he's a criminal on the level of, like, the old Dark Guild masters. You know what I'm talking about?"

"Well, the announcer said they were reformed."

"How? A dark guild just doesn't turn around in three months. Something's up."

"I guess we'll just find out."

Lucy returned to facing the rest of the arena where the eight guilds were lined up in an octagon. "I guess so," she said to nobody.

Tiger's Heart was sandwiched between Lamia Scale and that guild from Joya, Soulfyre, whose leader, Heinrich, couldn't take his eyes off the crowd. The Joyan guild looked quite formidable as well. Lucy made sure that she stood next to Benny so Lamia Scale wouldn't see her, and behind Reiv, so Fairy Tail across the way could not see her. She eyed Sabertooth. Minerva, Yukino, Rufus, Orga, and Dobengal. Lamia Scale was loaded as well, she'd observed, with their usual powerhouses save, unfortunately still, for Shellia. Then again, a grim thought told Lucy, not like the Sky Sisters would ever reunite anyway.

The Iceberg guilds caught her attention the most, though. Both guilds had just some Abyss-Born, one of the enemies Lucy'd encountered against Keryu Cosmos. The one from the Boreal Guild had two, a man and a woman, while the other, from the Nevermelt Guild, had just one, a younger man with a sword at his side and a carefree attitude about him that reminded Lucy remarkably of the Spriggan 12 member Invel.

"And so the stage is set," Lola said. "All eight guilds from across the great continent of Ishgar are here, set to collide in the first ever international Grand Magic Games!" He paused for the crowd to rise up in excitement and anticipation. Lucy squeezed her hands into a fist. "Now, comes the moment we, and these wizards, have all been waiting for," Lola continued. "My remarkable partner in crime, Sherry Blendy, has the details of the first trial. Sherry?"

"Thank you so much Mr. Lola, and I would personally like to give everyone a lovely hello to the Grand Magic Games!" she exclaimed, and there was an awfully noticeable increase in male cheers this, especially since Sherry appeared on the lacrima above. She's looking good, Lucy thought. Sherry didn't wait for the crowd to calm before saying, "Our first trial will both based upon individual talent, as well as the power of a team! It's a stadium-wide relay race!"

As if appearing from thin air, a massive, winding track appeared from the center of the arena, with eight lanes, and looped all around the Domus Flau then up above it to a big jade flag at the top.

"Glory awaits the first team that can claim that large flag," Sherry said. "It'll get smaller and smaller with each team that manages to get to it, until it's completely gone after the seventh team manages to get to it. The rules are simple: teams are to carry a baton around the track and hand if off to their teammates, using their magic to get around the track. However, teams cannot fly up to other layers of the track, and cannot throw the baton around. And, each member must use their magic in order to succeed. This is the Grand _Magic_ Games, after all!"

"Indeed, Sherry! Now, guilds, you may spend the next few minutes getting everyone into position. After that, our judge will sound the bell and we'll get this party started."

The crowd roared and Team Tiger's Heart folded in. Their first crew was Lucy, Hailey, Rose, Benny, and Cylina, as all of the guilds knew what the first round would be and had time to plan properly, they just didn't know the extent of what the track would look like. As team captain, Hailey piped up first,

"I want Rose at the bottom starting us off," Hailey said. "I know you're not the fastest of us, Rose, but if you can at least get it to the rest of it I think it puts us in a good chance of getting back in striking distance. Besides, everyone else is just going to put their nimble people in the middle, and we're going to do the same. That's why I want Cynthi at the top to carry us home. You'll be the fastest up there with your Aera magic, and with a lot more wind and air up there it should be able to give you more power." She pointed to herself. "I'll be the first runner after Rose. I suspect..." She looked over to Fairy Tail. "That Gray will be the second one for them, too. Having a Maker wizard somewhere near the start is smart, as it's someone who can secure the baton. Benny I want you going after me, and use your Body magic to get around the track fastest." She looked to the great track around them, wide, solid, rather perplexing. "We'll definitely need someone with good dexterity for that. And Cylina you can use your Multi-magic however you want, and it should get us good style points if we need them."

"Did you just come up with all of that?" Rose asked.

"I was thinking about it while the announcers were talk," Hailey said. "Why?"

"Didn't know you could think so fast," Rose said.

Tiger's Heart straightened up and spread out to their different places. Lucy moved to the teleportation lacrima that was designated for their guild and touched it, teleporting up to their stopping point. Indeed, she was stuck between someone from Joya and the new member of Lamia Scale that Lucy did not recognize. They were at least a hundred feet above the stadium, and she saw that hte path that the stadium took seemed to be something akin to a winding snake. She glanced up and saw, of all people, Cobra, scowling down at the participants, standing on one of the statues surrounding the stadium with his arms crossed.

Lucy drew in a breath and shut her eyes, feeling jittery that Elfman was so close. She saw that Natsu was the one who would be starting Fairy Tail off, and Juvia would be the one handing off from Cana to Elfman. She just had to make sure she wasn't looking that direction for when Juvia would appear.

After a few dreadful minutes of waiting, a massive horn sounded and the race began. Lucy watched the lacrima as Rose took off in a full-sprinted, exploding her red aura around her to give her power, dazzling the path behind her in a red blur. However, as fast as she moved, Natsu moved even faster, blazing a trail across the easy first part of the track to reach Gray almost within seconds. Rose reached Hailey as the third person to hand off the baton.

Fairy Tail started the round in first followed quickly by Sabertooth, then Tiger's Heart, and just behind them was Boreal, with those powerful Abyss-Born nipping at Hailey's heels. However, she created many a fast vehicle with her Sand-Make magic to wow the crowd. Even some of the wizards above that Lucy stood near seemed amazed that another Maker wizard was there, though Elfman still declared that Gray was better than her.

Gray reached Cana first, and unfortunately, Lucy watched, she slowed down Fairy Tail quite a bit. Benny got the baton from Hailey and started off, actaully managing to give Tiger's Heart the temporary lead before Dobengal zipped by. Lucy glanced over and saw that, indeed, Orga was up there with her. Of course: a lightning wizard, with lightning-fast speed. Orga might've been a muscle-head, but was capable nonetheless.

Benny quickly moved into second behind Dobengal while Cana pushed Fairy Tail down into fifth. Lucy's heart started to beat faster and faster as she watched Benny draw closer to Cylina, who also stood with clearly bated breathe. Dobengal gave his baton to Minerva, who started the upward trek. The track actually looped end-over-end twice, and Lucy had no idea if there would be some kind of gravity magic to hold the wizards in place or if they would need to get creative with their magic. Benny handed his baton off to Cylina, pushing Tiger's Heart to third behind Boreal and just in front of Soulfyre, the Joyan guild. Lamia Scale was in fifth while Cana arrived to Juvia with Fairy Tail second-to-last. Juvia quickly made up for it.

She moved with incredible grace down the track, liquifying her body and using the extent of her magic power to literally shoot forward. Lucy watched the illustrious array of magic explode before her very eyes. Minerva's Territory, Juvia's water, Cylina's mix of light and speed magic, the Abyss-Born magic, and Jura (flipping Jura)'s incredibly rock magic all raced speedily against one another, and everything came to a draw almost all at once before they hit the first loop and then the real magic appeared.

Cylina quickly switched from light to gravity magic, though it was obviously not that powerful but she managed to keep her feet. Minerva did as well, maintaining the first place position mere feet in front of one of the Abyss-Born. Cylina was almost out of gas at the second loop, allowing Jura and Juvia to catch her. The pack then hit the straightaway and Minerva arrived first to Orga, who dashed off with a single bolt of lightning. Lucy turned away, closing her eyes, holding her hand out behind her, body tense, ready to just explode.

Two more sprinted away from her before she heard someone call out, "Bring us home, girl!" and a single baton slapped her hand. Lucy's hand collapsed around it...and she became the wind itself.

A massive gust of air shot out in all direction when Lucy burst forward, shooting all the way up to almost catch Orga in the second place position. He was taking long strides, not fast ones, relying more on his muscle than his magic. Lucy flurried forward but heard heavy footsteps behind them and watched as Elfman, in one of his beast forms, barrelled forward as well. Lucy took in much more of the clear upper airs, feeling its cool freshness swirl and give her body power.

She, Elfman, Orga, and two other wizards at the front of the pack (the Abyss-Born woman and that noticeable Joyan man) rounded a corner, curving them so they almost stood upside down for a moment with nothing but the stadium below them. She heard the roar of the crowd reaching up to them, and it fueled her, knowing that her guildmates poured their heart and soul into this first match, and that she could be the one to bring Tiger's Heart glory far sooner than anticipated.

They came out of the turn and a nightmare appeared before Lucy. A portal opened up and she saw a robed figure appear from it, with their hand out. Anna. But everyone was moving too fast to react to it, and Lucy saw that Anna stood not in her way, but in Elfman's.

"No," she muttered. "Get away!"

"You should have stayed away!" Anna roared, and swung her arm forward.

Things moved way too fast for Lucy to be able to even comprehend thought, or for her mind to access any kind of logic. Lucy took to the sky for a brief moment, summoning all of her magic into one of her hands, creating some golden sparks, and then launched herself forward, shooting a gust of air toward Anna, who summoned a portal to block it.

Lucy, before she could hit the track and disqualify her team for getting out of her lane, blasted the air in front of her, knocking herself and Elfman back at bit but also forcing Anna to retreat. Lucy's hands swiped the side of her belt, and she very quickly and quietly muttered, " _Star Dress: Gemini_!"

A brilliant color of mist surrounded Lucy as she, and a duplicate herself in a usually revealing outfit, appeared. The Gemini Lucy reached out when they landed on her track and managed to catch the real Lucy, who summoned up one more blast of Aera Magic to knock a stunned Anna Heartfilia back into the portal she came from.

"Go!" Gemini Lucy exclaimed and used their own Aera Soul magic to shoot her forward.

Lucy shot forward like a bullet, her hand outstretched, but Orga and the Abyss-Born touched the flag before her, and Elfman had just enough reach on her to touch it not even a half-second before she could and she snagged a bit of the flag off, with the number "4" emblazoned on it. Lucy tumbled to the ground, at last touching it again, and rolled to a stop. Just as she could get to a knee, she vanished and rematerialized back with the rest of her group back where they'd started the race.

"Cynthi!" Hailey exclaimed. She aided Lucy in getting to her feet. Lucy found her legs incredibly wobbly, and had some difficulty in getting back up.

"Oh, jeez, that was a lot of magic in not a lot of time," Lucy said. "Set me down, let me rest a second."

"That was incredible what you did," Rose said, "but why'd you do it?"

Lucy sucked in a few gasps of air to try and recover, and looked to all of them. They each wore a face of absolute confusion. Had they really not seen her? Did it all happen just that fast?

"Nothing," she said, though Hailey and Rose clearly did not buy it. "Just wigged out is all." She gave Hailey and Rose a knowing look, but appreciated it when Lola came onto thelacrima above so she would have the spotlight taken off of her. For now. A pinch of fear clenched her heart. If Anna wasn't happy before, she was guaranteed pissed off now.

* * *

Elfman appeared next to Natsu, who immediately clasped him the shoulder.

"Hey, great job, man," Natsu said.

"Sorry I couldn't keep up with your guys' speed," Elfman said. "A real man should be much faster out there."

"Nah, you did fine," Cana said, taking a swig of some drink she'd somehow managed to smuggle in. "Much faster than me."

"Fair point," Elfman said, and rolled back his shoulders. "Because a real man knows that there's always another chance!"

"Aye, sir," Natsu said and sneered. "Besides, we're only in third! It'll be easy to climb up the ranks and catch up with everyone else!"

"Plus, did you notice what happened up there?" Gray asked. He gestured at the slowly disappearing track. "Someone else was up there."

"Couldn't really tell what happened, though," Elfman said. "That blue-haired girl from that Seven guild jumped in the way using some kind of Wind magic."

"Wasn't just wind magic," Gray said. "I thought I saw her clone herself?"

"And she changed her outfit," Cana said.

Natsu grimaced and looked over to that guild. Her guildmates were surrounding her, so Natsu couldn't exactly see what was going on over there, but when she'd been on the lacrima, he knew that face.

"Looked an awful lot like Lucy," Natsu muttered. "But Lucy uses Celestial magic, and doesn't have blue hair." A thought swung through his head. "Maybe she's just another Celestial wizard. I'll go ask her, maybe she knows Lucy from somewhere."

"Hold on, we can't just walk up to other teams," Cana said and put a hand up to stop him.

"Sure we can." Natsu ignored her hand and started over, jogging toward that guild from Seven but was stopped when he heard Erza call his name.

He turned, eyebrow raised and faced her. She gestured him get a little closer, then pointed her finger toward the crowd.

Instantly any thoughts of that blue haired girl vanished. Standing in the crowd, amidst all of the other people, hidden beneath a lot of weird fanfare and a youthful face, stood Arleos and Mio, the reincarnated souls of Zeref and First Master.


	104. Ch 102 - I was a Master?

The Domus Flau stadium cleared out pretty quick for the late-morning/early-afternoon intermission before the days events could continue. Instead of a combat round on Day 1 like normal, this time there would be a long show with some of Fiore's own native guilds who hadn't qualified getting to put on a few performances. Much as Juvia wanted to stick around and watch, Gray really didn't. He observed enough of the competition to know that he had some training to still do. Not to mention there were two definite Abyss-Born folks from Iceberg here, and a possible third, but Gray couldn't quite tell just yet, he looked more like an aggressive Ice Wizard than anything else.

Erza brought them back to their balcony and had a debrief with the whole team while they got a little rest.

"That was a very good first outing," she said, standing in front of an inattentive Natsu. "We worked well as a team out there. Obviously speed is not necessarily our strongest suit, but I think we should be proud of what we accomplished."

"Those guilds from the other countries are something else," Cana said, sipping some beer. "They're freaky strong."

"They're not holding back, that's for sure," Erza said. "They want to prove a point. This is their first chance to be highlighted not just in front of Fiore but in front of all of Ishgar. I guarantee all eyes are on the tournament."

"Good," Juvia said. "Then that means Anna Heartfilia is probably watching us as well."

"With great interest, I would assume," Erza said. "I'll try and speak to Hisui later today to see if she's noticed anything odd. Tomorrow most of us can stay rested for the big combat rounds, I'll only need one of your for that."

"You ain't even gonna tell us who you'll pick?" Gray asked.

Erza smiled and shrugged, though she eyed Gray and subtly waggled an eyebrow. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Go on back to the hotel and change so you can have a day on the town, there looked like a million things to do."

"And a million things to drink!" Cana exclaimed, and hopped off the railing. She took Elfman's arm and practically dragged him down the corridor.

"I need to go talk to someone," Natsu said, and scurried off in a hurry.

"I should probably follow him," Erza said. "Have a good day you two."

"Oh," Juvia said as she slid herself closer to Gray. "We will."

Their Guild Master nodded to them and followed after the manic Dragon Slayer. Gray stole one last look behind him before starting off with Juvia, who sighed a very happy sigh.

"At last, we can just have a nice day on the town," Juvia said. "Or, did you want to stay and watch whatever's coming up?"

"Town, please," Gray said. "I'd like to do a little training just to make sure we're still sharp enough for what's coming up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Erza's gonna have me compete for us in the trial. Not sure what it is, but, I don't think that really matters. These other wizards worry me a little, there's just too many variables to account for. I need to stay on my A-game.'

"Yes, of course, we need to stay attentive, make sure nothing gets to us!"

Gray wrapped his arm around Juvia. "Exactly."

They set off together out of their balcony and immediately bumped into another wizard. Gray and Juvia leapt back, Gray summoning just a few bits of ice to his hand. The other wizard tensed but made no other sudden motions. The three relaxed a bit, though Gray remained quite a bit tense. This woman was one of the Abyss-Born from the Boreal Guild of Iceberg. She had platinum-blonde hair and light blue skin, and a sharp face with black eyes. A muscular physique marred only by a long skirt and cut-off shirt to reveal tribal markings running up and down her arm in likely the native language of Iceberg.

"Sorry," Juvia muttered.

"I wouldn't say sorry at all," the woman said. She had a deep voice just like Vurden, the Abyss-Born villain of Keryu Cosmos. Gray took just a slight step forward in front of Juvia.

"Coming to our balcony?"

"I wanted to see you," the Abyss-Born said. Her eyes fell from Gray to Juvia. "For you have much potential within you, my dear."

"Who are you?" Juvia asked.

"I am Valla, an Abyss-Born. You are Juvia Fullbuster, a water mage, and quite the unique one at that. I understand you can turn your body to water at will, turning it even into tiny water particles. That's how you defeated the mighty Keyes of the Tartaros Guild."

"How did you know about that?" Juvia asked. "That was years ago."

"I've done extensive research on all my opponents in this tournament and beyond my own competitors from Iceberg you two intrigued me the most," Valla said. She crossed her arms and took a cautious step forward. "Juvia you've yet to unlock the full extent of aquatic magic. I can train you."

"I wouldn't let you train her in a million years," Gray said. "You're an Abyss-Born."

"You've encountered my kind?"

"I've fought against your kind. Your king tried to have my friends and I killed!" Gray turned to Juvia. "That guy I was fighting in Keryu Cosmos was an Abyss-Born too, that Vurden creep."

"An apt word to describe that fool," Valla said.

Gray whirled back around. "What?"

"A bit dicey of you to assume all Abyss-Born are the same, Gray," Valla said. "Just because we share the same abilities does not mean we share the same intent. Vurden and some of his tribal mates decided their best bet was to throw in the towel and join a foreign guild, seeing an opportunity now that Acnologia left a power gap in the world. I have no cares for world conquest or domination, I merely wish to help others see their potential."

"Abyss-Born magic isn't just regular magic, though, it's got touches of darkness," Gray said. "I've felt it."

"What you felt was a latent darkness within Vurden himself, not the rest of us," Valla said. "The Abyss-Born make up an already small population of the rest of Iceberg and several are making blind leaps to the Dark Guilds in order to seize power back. I, and the rest of Boreal, want none of it. That's why I want to train you, Juvia. If you, an outsider, could understand our magic, you'd be able to help others know that we aren't monsters, we're wizards like everyone else. Different, but wizards nonetheless."

"I've got no proof-"

"Gray. Stop." Juvia stepped forward, standing level with Gray. "Are you a water wizard as well?"

"Arguably the greatest in all of Ishgar," Valla said.

"Oh really?" Juvia asked. "I highly doubt that. I've spent most of my magical development with the strongest guild in all of Ishgar."

"That is yet to be seen," Valla said with a sneer.

"And how would you be able to help me with my magic, exactly?"

"You've great control over the water and clearly can demonstrate a magnificent hold over your own body but there's little heart behind it, there's something missing, a link that you cannot see or feel that just is not there. Allow me to help you find it. Juvia, with my help you may well become the greatest water wizard in Ishgar, perhaps more powerful than myself."

"But you're not just a water wizard, are you?"

"Abyss-Born men and women are capable of manipulating both ice and water," Valla said. "I'm sure Vurden demonstrated that."

"How strong was Vurden compared to you?"

"He would never have gotten a spell activated against me."

A chill shot down Gray's back. That wasn't just confidence speaking, it was fact. He looked to Juvia, her face hard with determination, back straight, shoulders rolled back. Gray couldn't immediately read that Juvia wanted this, wanted to get stronger, but knew that if there were an opportunity to get stronger, to help her find Lucy and Wendy, she would do it. The side of Gray's lip tugged to a smile.

"And when would this begin?" Juvia asked.

"Tomorrow," Valla said. "Or today, if you'd like."

Juvia grinned. "Tomorrow, then. I'd like to spend the day with my husband."

"Of course," Valla said. "I look forward to our lessons, Juvia. You won't regret it."

She smiled to Juvia, nodded to Gray, and then turned off, vanishing in a cloud of mist that quickly formed around her. Gray placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're sure about this?"

"You wanted to know more about them," Juvia said, "and I need to be stronger if we're going to stand a chance against Keryu Cosmos again. So yes, I'm very sure about this."

She leaned up and kissed Gray on the cheek, and knew that, like Valla, it wasn't confidence that she spoke with, it was the hard truth.

* * *

Lucy, Hailey, and Rose sat in a small diner a few blocks away from the main festivities, where a few vendors that were born and raised in Crocus had set up shop. The rest of Tiger's Heart was either out in town or resting up, as Cylina had expended a ton of magic power just to keep up with the likes of Minerva and Jura. She would definitely be out the next day or so with rest and complete magical inactivity if it could be helped.

Rose sipped from her tea and hummed gleefully. "This Fiore stuff ain't too bad, Busty."

"There's a bunch of good farms around here they grow the tea leaves from," Lucy said. "We should definitely check them out on our way back."

"Our way back?" Hailey asked. "You know, you haven't been acting right for a while now. What happened up on the track earlier today? It was more than just your magic going wild, wasn't it?'

Lucy glanced around, as if that would help her out any, then leaned forwad so her hair spilled a bit onto the table and said, "Anna showed up. She was on the track ready to kill Elfman. I managed to knock her away, but, nothing else. I don't know if she's still here, if she's recovering from something, no idea."

"You're sure it was her?"

"She was using Spatial magic, just like last night."

"Last night?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Anna got into my room last night and threatened to kill me if I tried to get back into Fairy Tail."

"And you didn't do anything?"

"No! What was I going to do, wake up all of Crocus? That wouldn't have helped me at all."

"You could have told us."

Lucy waved it off. "I didn't want to give you guys any more reasons to stress."

"Right, then it's simple," Rose said, setting her tea glass down. "We just need to find this chick and take her out."

"Anna Heartfilia is the strongest Spatial wizard I know," Lucy said. "She was able to trap Acnologia basically on her own. She taught Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers, even Zeref respected her! We're tough, but, we'd need pretty much an entire guild, like a big guild, to confront her." And, Lucy thought, she's aligned with someone who could steal magic, another Dragon Slayer, a reincarted God, and a more malevolent but less potent wizard than Zeref. She bowed her head.

Someone patted her blue haired head. "Just stay focused, okay? That's all we can do," Hailey said.

"I still like my plan," Rose said. "That way it clears things up so we can take down the competition."

"You can get rest tomorrow," Hailey said. "You've more than earned it. We all have, which is why I think Reiv will be the one competing for us tomorrow."

"Is it a singles competition?"

"From what I've heard from Master. I'm going to talk to him later to beat out the specifics, but regardless it would be good to have fresh legs in there."

"Oh, come on," Rose muttered. "I want to get back out there and knock some heads. I know you do, too, Hailey!"

"I do, I do," Hailey said.

Lucy couldn't help but let her lips curve into a smile at the girls' enthusiasm. She sat up and rolled her shoulders back. Rose did the same, mockingly puffing her smaller chest out.

"Well," Lucy said, drawing her mind from the dreariness of Anna Heartfilia, "if you want to be able to plan, you should know the wizards you're competing against. I can at least tell you about the two other Fiore guilds."

"Three," Hailey corrected. "Titanfall."

"Oh, right. We need to keep our eye on them. They're the ones responsible for Fairy Tail's old master getting killed, they tried to invade Stella a few months back. I don't care if they're reformed or what, a Dark Guild doesn't just turn on its head in a matter of months."

"Sabertooth did it."

"Sabertooth was just misunderstood. They didn't kill people, they didn't attempt to invade other countries."

"So, what you're saying is that we've got a chance not just to prove ourselves as wizards, but as heroes?" Rose leaned back in her seat and sipped some more tea. "I'm in."

* * *

Natsu bolted across the stadium, his eyes falling upon each individual person. He tried catching a scent of the two but there were just too many darn people in this stadium. He knew Erza was trailing behind him somewhere but didn't dare look back to find her.

He turned a corner and decided his best chance was probably to head out of the stadium and search the town: a bigger area, but much less dense so his senses could keep up with his search. He took a lift down, much to his regret in hindsight as so many people recognized him and wanted him to sign their shirts or use some spells. Natsu just fidgeted in his sandals until at last the lift touched down and he sprinted away, taking off in a puff of smoke.

"Where the heck could they have gone?" he wondered aloud to nobody.

The further and longer he walked the more he doubted that he would even be able to find them. He'd given up tracking them by scent and just allowed that sense to do its normal work while he would just scan the crowd with his eyes. He pursed his lips and started toward the more touristy area, where some booths of different magical items and merchandise about the participating guilds, and Crocus in general, were set up.

Would anyone seriously buy any of that? Natsu just rolled his eyes at the thought. How lame would someone have to be to buy into that?

He folded his arms carelessly behind his head as two short individuals absolutely loaded with merchandise walked by, jumping for joy and shouting to one another about how cool the event was and how much cool stuff they had. Both voices struck Natsu and made him stop dead in his tracks.

One voice brought with it reassurance and hope, and the other a sense of pitiful darkness. His eyes moved before his head did and he watched a young Zeref and a young Mavis walk by. Arleos and Mio. His eyes lingered on Arleos, who inhabited a younger body of his dead brother.

"Hey, Arleos," Natsu called. The young man stopped and turned, almost dropping the notepad in his hand. "Remember me?"

"You're Natsu Dragneel," he said.

Mio whipped around. Natsu saw in her eye the same curiosity that First Master always had, but this one was a lot more child-like, filled with wonder, not strategic insight. "Oh my goodness it is!"

The two bolted right up to him, only just drawing to a stop in front of them. Now that they were closer, Natsu observed that they weren't too much younger than how he remembered them. In fact, Mio looked exactly like Mavis, while Arleos still needed a few years until he would look like the adult Natsu remembered Zeref looking like. But looking at Arleos, and knowing his own appearance, he could see that mixing the two would result in the face of Baylan Dragneel. Their...father?

"I had no idea you remembered us," Arleos said. "I mean, not that we've ever met." His face turned red. "This is so embarrassing."

"How did you know our names, anyway?"

Natsu scratched his nose. "I, um..." His swiveled his gaze around, then took Arleos and Mio by the collar and quickly moved away closer to the stadium, hidden behind the ever-moving wall of a crowd. "Listen so I saw you guys at Lucy's book party a few years back and you looked a lot like some people I was close with."

"Oh, Lucy." Mio's voice grew distant. "I remember her."

"Yeah, she's a good author," Arleos said with a shaky voice.

Natsu leered. "You've seen her recently, haven't you?"

Mio could hardly meet Natsu's glance, so Arleos spoke up and said, "Yes, I have. She passed through our town for a few days and then kept going."

"And you're from Seven?"

"Yes."

Arleos had his shoulders back, clearly trying not to act starstruck in Natsu's face anymore. Natsu grinned. "And you don't know why she's not trying to get back here?"

"She said she had to keep moving." He sighed. "She had somewhere she needed to be."

"And she's not the one with the blue hair?

"Lucy didn't use Aera Soul magic, did she?"

Natsu grimaced and nodded. That was the only pinch: the blue hair and strange magic. Perhaps part of Aera Soul magic was making an illusion. Carla managed to do change her form, maybe it was something like that. Natsu rubbed his chin.

"Darn," he muttered. "Figured I would ask."

"I have faith you'll reunite soon," Mio said. "You guys are Fairy Tail members, after all. You're a family."

Natsu felt a pang in his heart, hearing First Master say those words again. Even Arleos, who wore Zeref's face, smiled at it.

"Thanks," he said softly.

"You did great in the event today, too, even if we aren't entirely rooting for you," Mio said.

"Mio!" Arleos exclaimed. "You can't just throw something at him like that. How's he supposed to respond?"

"Thanks! Tiger's Heart did well today, too." Before they could ask, Natsu pointed to their handmade shirts. They chuckled and nodded. "I had no idea there were so many talented wizards out in Seven."

"There's an entire university based on magical study," Mio said. "It's wonderful!"

"A school? Bet I could teach them a thing or two."

"Of course, you're a Dragon Slayer!" Arleos exclaimed.

Natsu's smile dwindled. "Yeah. Hey, speaking of which..." He hesitated but had to press on. "Arleos, does the name Baylan Dragneel mean anything to you? You ever hear of someone called the Black Dragon?"

"Wasn't that the name that the Acnologia dragon went by?"

Good, Natsu thought. He doesn't even know about Acnologia, let alone Baylan. Man, any remnants of Zeref really were gone.

"Oh, geez, is he supposed to be as strong as Acnologia?" Mio asked.

"Maybe," Natsu muttered. "But it's nothing to worry about, First Master."

Silence immediately befell the three, and Natsu didn't even realize what he'd said until Mio's face began to light the brightest red and she started to practically vibrate.

"A Master?" Mio said. "You think I'm the Tiger's Heart master?"

She raised her hands and shook even more. Natsu fumbled for words while his mind battered itself with how stupid he had to be.

"No, well, I mean, I'm sure you could be, it's just um, you..." Natsu hummed, then, "You look a lot like someone I used to know!"

"A Master?"

"Sure thing."

Arleos looked perplexed, swiveling his head from Natsu and Mio and back and forth. Natsu just rubbed the back of his head rather carelessly and took a step away.

"Well, I'd better get going. I hope to see you guys later on in the week, I'd love to meet your guild!" He took just a few more steps back before jogging away from a now cheering Mio, pumping herself up.

Natsu sighed. He could only hope that didn't trigger something, like a latent memory or anything, from within her. He continued on his brisk jog, looking to the clear blue clouds around him.

Time to get back to Erza and the rest of the guild and report on what he'd found. It wasn't much, but Arleos and Mio were a lead on Lucy's whereabouts, and Tiger's Heart may be an even bigger lead if they could get a chance to talk to them. Perhaps the espionage team could do something about that.

He continued until he reached the other side of the stadium, near the more metropolitan part of Crocus, when a familiar scent appeared just around him, forcing Natsu to slow down quite significantly. He eased his jog down to a walk, then as the scent changed to a sense, he stopped completely.

His body twitched and he turned around, fist already extending, when his body, and the entire world around him, froze. A woman tsk-tsk'd behind him and ran her fingers down his arm.

Long blonde hair and a cloaked body appeared before Natsu, and then turned about to reveal an aged Anna Heartfilia. It stung Natsu to see a woman with Lucy's face using magic against him.

"It's been a while, son of Baylan," Anna said.

"Anna," he said through his grit teeth.

"Don't bother resisting," Anna said. "The only thing that would have been capable of moving right now was Acnologia, but you saw to that, didn't you? You can't resist my magic."

Anna took Natsu's head and turned it a bit, so he stared at Erza, who was approaching him. "And she was so close to catching you, too. A shame, really."

Natsu heard the indistinguishable sound of metal scraping against cloth and Anna held up a dagger. She started toward Erza. "Not even the mighty Titania will be able to stop a blade against her defenseless flesh."

"Anna!" But again, it came through grit teeth.

"Oh, perhaps you prefer it be you. I don't have a problem with that, except I'm going to make you suffer," she said. She snapped her fingers and Natsu regained control of his mouth.

"That's it, I'm taking you down right now!" Natsu exclaimed. " _Fire Drag_ -"

"Go ahead, Nastu, shoot an attack at me and roast all of these innocent people!" Natsu shut his mouth. Anna nodded. "Better. Now listen, I can't stay here long. Took a bit of a beating today and I'd like to get some rest. I have but one request of you, and your pathetic little guild: stop following me. Stop tracking me, stop hunting me. Or else I'll make sure you reunite with Lucy just as she's bleeding out and she can spend her last moments dying hopelessly in your arms."

"You were our friend! I remember it now! You taught all of us to be smart and good, you taught us to be wizards. What happened? Why are you doing this, why are you hurting Lucy like this?"

"Lucy doesn't deserve the life she got. Neither do you. Zeref was going to be the one to save us all from Acnologia. I wanted to rule this world with him." She turned away from Natsu, putting the dagger away. "It was fun back then, teaching you all. But if I knew what pains you would be now, I would never have taken you under my wing. We'll never be friends, Natsu, not as long as you stand in my way."

In an instant, Anna vanished and time returned to normal. Natsu's fist followed through to the thin air in front of him. He braced himself and looked all around but saw nobody there. He swore to himself.

"Natsu," Erza's commanding voice called out from the crowd.

Natsu moved to where he'd seen her frozen not a moment ago. She had her arms crossed, disappointed.

"She knows," Natsu said. "Anna Heartfilia knows we're onto her."

Erza stayed with her arms crossed and tapped her finger to her armor. "Well." She turned away, facing the castle. "That complicates things a bit."


	105. Ch 103 - Three Mile Endurance Test!

Erza stood with Gray at the end of Fairy Tail's tunnel leading into the main Domus Flau battle arena. Only they two knew the next challenge ahead of them amongst the other guildmates, as was agreed upon by the Guild Masters and Hisui. If anyone else knew then they would have the ability to stage something funny, and it wouldn't be all that much more exciting for anyone else.

Gray had his arms crossed and some cold drifting off his hair. In the middle of the arena was a dance team from Joya, dancing to the tune of some Joyan music blaring from a section of the arena. His eyes drifted to the seven other entrances, where his opponents lurked. He tried to think of who he would like most to fight in this coming round.

Lyon could be problematic but Gray could handle him. Orga and Minerva would be the same, except Orga packed a massive punch and Minerva had it in her to play dirty, even if they were, theoretically, on the same side here. He hadn't really noticed anyone from Titanfall that looked any less lethal than the others. There was a wizard capable of manipulating stone and turning himself into a stone giant, a Spatial wizard, a woman who, with a glare, could paralyze someone, and though Gray hadn't seen the others, he knew that Harloc, when he recruited them, did so with lethal intent.

And that left the foreign guilds. Valla, the Abyss-Born, would definitely be an interesting one to fight, though it sounded as if she and Juvia would be training most of the day, but that did leave one more Abyss-Born on the table. Even so, Valla claimed to be so powerful even Vurden wouldn't have been talented enough to fight her. Were there other Abyss-Born of that level?

That one guild, Tiger's Heart, seemed like a slippery bunch. They had a Sand-Make wizard on their team that would make things interesting, and that blue-haired Aera wizard also seemed quite capable. The two remaining guilds, Nevermelt from Iceberg and Soulfyre from Joya didn't necessarily stand out in Gray's mind.

"Gray," Erza said, snapping him out of his trance. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking is all." He gripped his cross necklace. "Tell me the rules again. Three miles, no time limit, knock outs?"

"Yes, imagine it's the same as our battle royale when we won the games a few years ago, but far more straining. You'll start with a three-mile radius that slowly closes in down to eventually just ten yards once the fighting is over."

"Just _ten_ yards?"

"Yes, meaning with each fighter the walls will close in around a fourth of a mile each time. Luckily you can be out there for as long as you want, but you won't get any outside help or supplies. That's why it's an endurance test."

"If that's the case it'll be an endurance test for the audience," Gray said.

"And a perfect chance for us to knock out three miles of the city that Anna Heartfilia is _not_ in and scour the rest," Erza said. "She just casually appeared to Natsu yesterday, which may not have been her brightest move but certainly was not accidental."

"So you need me to buy as much time as I can."

"Essentially. Play the long game."

"You wouldn't happen to know who else I'm fighting against, would you?"  
"I wish I knew."

"Not even from Sabertooth?"

"Much as Minerva is willing to help us, she is also keen on seeing her guild claim victory."

Gray chuckled. "Fine then. I don't mind surprises, I'll just need to make sure that whoever's left standing is from Fiore."

"You can't let them in in our plan."

"I know, but at least then I'll know how to evade their magic."

Erza grinned and nodded to her old friend. "That's more like it. First Master really rubbed off on you, didn't she?"

Gray stuffed his hands into his pockets. "What can I say?"

The music in the arena ceased. Gray and Erza turned their attention that direction, where the Joyan dancers all cleared out and the music was quickly replaced by the voice of Chapati Lola, joined quickly by his assistant Sherry Blendy and their special guest for the day, Jason, the Editor-in-Chief of _Sorcerer's Weekly_.

"Guess I'm up then," Gray said. The audience cheered as the rules were explained to them.

"Remember, Gray, this is a battle for time, not endurance," Erza said. She snickered. "If you take out the competition too quickly we'll have gained no ground."

"And am I going to know if you managed to get Anna?"

"I'll make sure of it?"

"And if you don't?"

"Stick to the plan. If you find yourself in a corner, make sure to remind everyone why you're the one I chose for this job."

Gray slammed an icy fist into an equally icy-palm. "Piece of cake. See you on the other side, Erza."

Erza said nothing but gave Gray's shoulder a good squeeze then started down tunnel. Gray lowered his arms, ripped free his shirt, and waited for his name to be called.

The first to be announced was Reiv of Tiger's Heart. Lola was conspicuously avoiding saying anyone's magical types, likely until the participants were out in the city and everyone could watch from the monitor lacrima that would appear. Reiv strutted out from the Tiger's Heart tunnel to underwhelming applause.

Next was Vellu, the other Abyss-Born of Boreal. He did bear a striking resemblance to Valla, except his hair was parted almost completely to one side and one side of his body was much darker than the other. Still, he had rippling muscles, making him seem more a strongman than a wizard. His eyes swam across the stadium and settled disappointingly on Reiv.

After that came, not really to Gray's surprise but the joy of the majorly-Fiore crowd, Lyon. Lyon exited to a flurry of ice doves soaring into the sky. Punk, Gray thought with a little grin on his face.

Boscur from the Joyan guild came next. A man of reasonable build but determination writ all over his face. He had a surprisingly large welcoming from the crowd. He sneered at all of the other competitors in the arena.

Then came the one to represent Titanfall. Very few, if any, cheered for him—likely those cheering were the ones from Titanfall. Yvan, the Stone wizard, towering over all the other wizards, strolled up into the arena with his arms swaying at his side and a big grin planted firmly on his face.

Gray came next to the biggest applause any of the wizards would get, as well as the biggest amount of eyerolls from the others, save for Lyon, who merely nodded to Gray. Gray studied Lyon for a moment. Lyon could definitely be trusted with helping Gray out, and in exchange, Gray could give him a rematch he'd likely been looking for.

Orga followed Gray and rode the hype that the Ice Demon Slayer created. Orga even gave the crowd a little roar. He pointed at Gray for good measure, and Gray merely curled his lips into a grin and pretended to ignore it. A fight with Orga would also be a pretty good one. He hadn't consciously gotten to fight anyone from Sabertooth since Rufus, another Maker wizard. Hell, he'd already fought a God-Slayer before, so it'd be good to see how Orga stacked up against Alli.

The last to come out, to diminishing applause, was Frost III, a member of the Nevermelt guild who Gray swore looked Abyss-Born but upon much closer inspection that was not the case. He merely had some blue tinges upon his skin but otherwise looked like a normal human, save for the abnormally large cape draped over his shoulders with a mark dissimilar to the guild mark he bore on his bare chest. It seemed to bug Vellu for some reason, too.

"And there we have it, all of our fine wizards that will be competing for ultimate glory this fine Fiore day!" Lola exclaimed. "Shall we get them on our way? Let's hear it, folks!"

The crowd roared again. Gray felt everyone's eyes upon him, save for maybe Orga and Reiv. He curled his hands into a fist and he felt tingles of magic running up and down his body.

"You're gonna die," he heard one of them say before they all vanished and the scenery shifted to an empty Crocus street, Gray standing all alone with naught but his wits and his magic.

* * *

The wizards vanished and instantaneously the monitor lacrima appeared overhead. Hisui leaned back in her makeshift throne, Sonya still leaned forward intently.

"And now it begins," Sonya said.

"I can't imagine you feel as nervous as I do," Hisui said from the depths of her seat.

"No," Sonya said. She gripped the arms of her seat tight and felt Alli's magical presence just behind them. "Just curious as to what will happen. As it's my understanding, Gray and Lyon are bitter rivals, and there are two other Ice-based wizards thrown in the mix."

"You're not considering the titan-sized elephant in the room."

"Yvan is a threat, hopefully not a concern."  
"We don't know what games, if any, Harloc is playing."

Sonya nodded. "True, but Yvan is also separated from the others and the area is protected by a magical barrier. He won't be able to get out and make a run for it, he's locked into that event until he is ruled out, and then he returns here." Sonya turned toward Hisui and touched the arms of the queen's throne with just her fingertips. "Nothing will happen."

"What if something does?"

"Then we make quick work of it." Meldy's powerful voice echoed through the queen's booth, and Sonya saw Hisui ease forward into her seat a bit more.

"Your ignorance must be quite bliss," she said over Chapati Lola's first call, which caught both of their attention.

Two of the lacrima on screen switched to focus on Lyon, who took to the sky atop a great Ice-Make Eagle, clearly making himself a target. However, with three miles to work with, it was likely he wouldn't run into anyone for quite a while.

"I wonder where Gray is," Alli said.

Sonya searched and saw the lacrima for Gray. He stood behind some crates, conserving his magic, checking over both of his shoulders before moving again. Sonya's vision flicked over to that one Joyan wizard, Boscur, who busily prepared several ranged weapons with his magic, forming them and taking his sweet time with it.

"It may be a while before any of the action kicks in," Sonya said.

"Good," Hisui said.

"But you've not heard anything from Erza?"

"Not yet. That much isn't surprising, just bothersome."

Sonya nodded and watched as Reiv sprinted forward down an empty street, his eyes fixed on Lyon above. With just two powerful bursts he shot up to a rooftop and shouted for Lyon. The large viewing lacrima in the center of the arena shifted to that as Lola called out, "We may have our first battle on hand, folks!"

"A fight between someone from a Fiore guild and a foreign guild how _COOL_!" Jason exclaimed.

"Get him, Lyon!" Sherry Blendy roared into the microphone.

"Subtle," Hisui sneered.

Sonya watched as Lyon quickly changed direction and loosed the ice eagle toward Reiv, who nimbly moved out of the way with surprising grace. It seemed to catch Lyon by surprise not only that the wizard dodged it, but that he caught the tail end and flung it back at Lyon, who had just enough wherewithal to block it. Still moving through the air, even faster now, Reiv landed a solid hit upon Lyon's face, sending them both hurtling toward the ground.

Reiv's body shimmered for a moment before he slid to the ground. Lyon touched down rather gracefully as well, but with a bit of blood sliding down his face.

The image shifted, just then, to another viewing lacrima as the main one was consumed by Frost III ripping through buildings with no effort, decimating with ice attack after ice attack and effectively eliminating any potential hiding spots.

"What a riot," Hisui muttered.

"Oh, look!" Alli exclaimed. "Gray's on the move!"

Sonya nodded but her eyes settled on the much faster fight between Reiv and Lyon, and then on the sullen image of Yvan standing against a building with a little smirk written across his lips. She glared at it hoping he could feel her scorn.

* * *

Gray stood up straight when the air around him didn't just cool, it also became incredibly humid, but not in a warm way, in a way that almost made him feel underwater. When it tightened around him, he bolted away from the clamps of a great water attack, sliding right into view of Vellu.

"Demon Slayer," Vellu said.

"Abyss-Born," Gray responded in kind.

Even from their great distance, Gray heard the echoes of Chapati Lola's voice and the absolute hype and craze carrying over from the stadium.

"I'll be sure to make this quick," Vellu said.

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Gray said. Erza's words resounded in his mind, but he had a point to prove with this fight. Vellu sought him out, yeah, but also Valla called him out. In front of Juvia, no less. And he had to test himself against an Abyss-Born once again.

Not to mention with all that excitement generating from the stadium nobody would look twice for anything else, giving the scout team a perfect opportunity to continue sneaking around for Anna Heartfilia.

Vellu dropped into a stance and water swarmed around him, springing from his body and the ground around him. Gray clenched a fist and his Demonic Will covered him completely.

"Not messing around, I see," Vellu said.

"I told you, I'm going to make this quick," Gray said.

"You won't get another word in!" Vellu roared, and shot toward Gray.

Gray flicked his wrist and the water propelling Vellu froze. Vellu barely had time to notice before Gray was upon him, sprung forward by his own ice, and slamming Vellu in the face with an icy fist. Vellu's body flipped and Gray followed through with the punch by blasting him with more power, completely covering Vellu beneath a thick layer of purple ice.

The Ice Demon Slayer slid to a halt and heard the fervor of the stands practically reach a fever pitch. Gray held up the Fairy Tail guild symbol and stole one final look back at Vellu, who vanished. From several thousand feet away he saw the air shimmer and he felt something tugging him in his core, the signal to move on deeper into the battle radius.

Gray leapt away, staying in the air, looking for anyone else that would want to fight. His feet touched against a nearby building and he burst away, sliding back into an alleyway, slipping into the shadows, out of sight but definitely not out of mind.

He did grin when he came to a halt. One shot. Just one! He could only hope Valla got a chance to see that. A part of him felt a little bad—Vellu hadn't done anything to him—but it just felt like a little vindication after what a total pain in the ass Vurden had been back when they fought.

Vellu was undoubtedly a talented mage, but Gray couldn't give him the time to get tricky like Vurden had. The fact that he had to play conservatively in this competition at all gave him room for concern. He didn't know what anyone had up their sleeve, not even someone like Lyon.

Gray braced himself against the wall and let his Demonic Will pass, conserving some of his magic power. He'd made his statement, not he had to follow through with his part of the mission.

* * *

Hailey stood stunned at the edge of their balcony, absolutely floored, by the speed and efficiency Gray showed off. Lucy didn't feel all that surprised, just a bit worried about possibly having to fight against him. She'd seen Demonic Will in action before, of course, but he moved with intent that time. Gray needed this win. Hell, all of Fairy Tail seemed oddly more focused than normal. Erza must've given him quite the pep talk beforehand.

Her eyes floated back to the battle between Reiv and Lyon, which was far more even than she anticipated. Well, perhaps not even in terms of power, Reiv just proved to be quite a nuisance to a very calculated Lyon. Each one of Lyon's attacks, targeted to try and pin Lyon down, would miss, and Lyon would do his hardest to redirect it back at Lyon.

Physically, Reiv was clearly in the lead. Lyon was touch, but each hit Reiv took barely seemed to inflict any damage on him. That steel exterior was really proving a pain for Lyon. Lucy crossed her arms and tried to see a potential flaw in this battle. It moved with incredible speed; each time Reiv got to dodge he already had another attack coming.

He slid underneath an Ice-Make bear's swipe just as an Ice-Make snake was launching at him from the ground. Reiv slapped it away with a resounding _TING_ sound and tried to advance on Lyon who sprayed mist everywhere and managed to gain some distance. Reiv swiped his hand through the mist and managed to dissipate it but Lyon was there with dozens of birds ready to strike, launching them all down at Reiv.

Reiv dodged five of them but seven others pummeled him, sending him flying across the street. Reiv managed to catch himself as Lyon slid down toward him on a great slide of ice. Reiv caught himself on a building and propelled back toward Lyon, curling into a ball and crossing his arms in front of him, barreling through Lyon's ice and slamming Lyon right in the torso, sending the Ice-Make wizard flying in the opposite direction.

"Back and forth, back and forth!" Lola exclaimed. "Certainly not the one-sided affair that Gray and Vellu was, I'll tell you what!"

"The two are moving just as fast," Shelly said. "But Reiv had yet to show off any of his magica capabilities, it would seem, instead sticking with his physical options."

"Perhaps," Lola said, "His magic is a more interior one?"

Reiv slid along the ground, his iron body clearly on display, before he moved toward Lyon once more, breaking through another ice barrier before a surprise attack slammed into his side and sent him tumbling through a small picnic area. Rose, on Lucy's right, flinched.

"Yikes, that one's gonna hurt later," she muttered.

Reiv leapt away, wiping a bit of sweat away.

"You know, you Fiore guys are a bit of a headache," Reiv said.

"And you're from Seven, correct?" Lyon asked. "Your magic intrigues me. I'll have to pay your country a visit sometime."

"You'll find that my magic isn't just intriguing, it's resilient!" Reiv exclaimed.

Lyon held up an icy hand. "We'll see about that. I think it's time to get serious."

Revi slammed his arms together. "I agree."

"Oh, we're getting serious now, huh?" a voice roared from off the monitor. A chill ran down Lucy's spine that clearly did not move down the other girl's.

"What is it?" Hailey asked.

"Reiv needs to get out of there, now!"

Just as Lucy shouted it, black lightning filled the image, sending both Reiv and Lyon flying. A hulking body with long green hair appeared through the settled dust, with sparks of lightning flying all around.

"And there he is at last, Sabertooth's big lug, Orga!" Lola exclaimed.

"Finally a God-Slayer, so _COOL_!" Jason roared.

"Lyon, run, run!" Shelly shouted.

"A God-Slayer?" Hailey almost fell over the edge. "Reiv doesn't stand a chance."

Lucy nodded, then said beneath her breath, "His only chance is for Gray to get there and beat Orga, then for Lyon to take out Gray."

"You don't think he stands a chance against Gray?" Rose asked.  
"Gray just took out an Abyss-Born in a single move, I'd be surprised if anyone of these people stands a chance against Gray!" Lucy said.

Again, her blindingly stupid luck fell right into fate's hands. Just as Orga turned to face Reiv, a sheet of ice overcame him and he stopped mid-move. Reiv stepped back, checking himself that there was no other ice there. Lyon also stepped back into frame, but was equally as surprised.

"Did you freeze him?" Reiv called.

"Who froze Orga?" Lola also asked.

"I didn't want your magnificent battle to be interrupted." Reiv, Lyon, and everyone else swiveled their attention up and were immediately surprised at the sight of Frost III, cape flowing in the window, with his hand extended. "I'll unfreeze him with a winner is declared. For now, though, I sense my true prey has at last exposed itself."

And just as fast as he arrived, he vanished, leaving Lyon and Reiv equally stunned.

"Well, that just happened," Shelly muttered. The crowd fell to a confused pause before she came back, almost instantly, with, "Get him, Lyon, go!"

* * *

Gray sensed a shiver in the air, not unlike the one he felt from Vellu, but this was far chiller. He could even sense the magic being used. Definitely ice-magic, so definitely that guy Frost III. What made him the third, anyway?

As the thought crossed his mind he felt another tremor, this one from below. Gray leapt up and the ground exploded beneath him. He leapt atop the rooftop overhead and slid his hands into his pockets, meeting the wild eyes of Boscuar, that brute from the Joyan guild Soulfyre.

"Found you, fairy," Boscur said. His thick voice just about matched his intimidating stature.

"Didn't know you were looking for me," Gray said. He looked toward the sky. Had an hour even passed yet? Erza wasn't going to be too happy.

"You're a hot commodity."

"I'm an ice-wizard."  
"That only makes me want to hurt you more."  
"You looking to score big by taking Fairy Tail out of the running? Buddy I got news for you: there's Lyon and Orga still hanging out somewhere, you'd probably have a much more fun time with those two."  
"I only want to fight the best of the best," Boscur said.

"You flatter me," Gray said. "But I ain't gonna waste my time with you. I'll go ask Lyon if he's busy."

Gray turned and was about to leapt when something metal clamped on his leg and yanked him back down. A chain? He slammed on the ground and was flung back. Gray turned just in time to see a bit metal bat swinging at his face. He pushed up with his magic power and dodged the swing of the bat.

However, the chain remained around his leg, and he was yanked right onto the same rooftop as Boscur. He crashed through the roof. Gray flicked his wrists and the chains froze. With another squeeze they shattered. Gray flipped and landed on the next level, but Boscur was not done yet. Two spinning clubs flung into the room. Gray dodged both, but heard them still whizzing behind him. He blocked one with his arm and the other with an Ice-Make wall.

Boscur then appeared in the room and slammed two metal bars together. Gray's ears rang and he swore he felt some blood. The world became dizzy and he lost his footing just long enough for Boscur's bat to connect with his side and sent him, and his now cracked ribs, flying out of the building and back onto the street. Gray only just managed to catch himself, but not catch the trap laid for him.

A great metal cage enclosed around him. Gray managed to catch Boscur in his peripheral as the wizard squeezed his hand and the cage slammed in on Gray, making him see only stars. The cage broke apart and one of the walls slammed into him.

"My master of metal is unparalleled in all of Ishgar!" Boscur exclaimed.

Gray hit the ground, rolling to a stop. He wiped his lips of some blood. "What is it with me and fighting all these metal and ice guys?" The Demon Slayer rose to his feet. Boscur dropped to the ground and lifted his arms, breaking apart all the pieces to the cage around him.

Gray slammed his fist into his hand, relaxing his tense muscles. "You know, just for that little remark there, I won't even bother with Demonic Will." Plus, using less power and screwing with this guy buys me more than enough time.

"Some secret powerup?"

"Not so secret if you've paid any attention to me at all."

"You can power up all you want. Call on any friends you want. It won't make a difference. The gap in our abilities is unsourmountable!"

"I bet," Gray muttered, and straightened his back. "You're just so…"

He slid his foot and the entire area around them turned to purple ice. Boscur flinched and Gray chuckled.  
"Fast."

Boscur snarled and flung the metal toward Gray, coming at him from all directions. Gray got low and ripped his arms apart, creating a wall of ice around him that the pieces of metal almost broke through. Gray burst forward, riding along the wall of ice toward Boscur before flipping off and putting his arms right into perfect position for

" _Ice-Make: Cannon_!"

A giant ball of ice launched at Boscur, who brandished his bat and sent the ball soaring into the sky. Gray reached back and took control of it with his own abilities, and then roared, " _Ice-Make: Prison_!"

He didn't see it, but knew that it'd changed into a cage. Gray left the ice there to fall of its own and a timer started in his own mind.

Boscur slammed his bat on the ice in front of him, effectively shattering it. Gray hit the ground and slid around Boscur. Boscur swung the bat but more metal from the destroyed building came at Gray. Gray raised his right arm to block the metal and with his left created a wall to push Boscur back.

He did so, sliding down just beneath the cage, which shattered at impact with the parts he summoned just in time. Gray snarled and kicked the ground to summon forth an Ice-Make: Hammer. Boscur flung a great ball of metal at Gray that he easily batted right back at Boscur, then quickly turned the hammer to Ice-Make: Gungnir, flinging the lance right toward Boscur.

Boscur almost dodged it but part of it managed to make contact with him, and on contact the lance dragged him back and pinned him against the back wall. Boscur roared and swung two metal rods down to shatter the ice.

Gray started toward Boscur then kept his distance, stopping halfway. Boscur wiped away some blood from his mouth and pointed to Gray.

"You have been very annoying," Boscur said. "Now I'll kill—"

And the words stopped. A sheet of ice covered Boscur instantly, silencing him. That chill from before ran down Gray's spine. He tried to hide the shock on his face that anyone's magic could be as cold as his own. This magic felt similar to that bastard Invel, though he knew it was not the same.

"This fight wasn't nearly exciting enough." Boscur's body raised in the air, then he was unfrozen and dropped to the ground, where another sheet of ice pinned him to the ground. After a moment his body vanished, just like Vellu's hand.

Gray felt that tugging in his core again as he turned toward the rooftop above where a man wearing a flowing cape and bearing a strange symbol upon his chest stared down with cold, threatening eyes.

"You had better be a worth opponent for me, Gray Fullbuster," Frost III said.

Erza crossed her arms as Frost III managed to find, and subsequently threaten Gray. She turned to say something to Natsu, who was just as intent on this fight as he'd been the entire time, when something buzzed in her ear. She tapped her ear.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Master, it's me," Asuka's little voice said.

Erza's stomach twisted. "Asuka, what is it?"

"It's her, Master. I've found Anna Heartfilia, and I can take her out right now! What do you want me to do?"

Erza's eyes widened. "Asuka…"


	106. Chapter 104 - Destruction Arrives

Frost III held his icy hands at bay while Gray fell into his stance. Bruises continued to pile up along his body from the sheer amount of metal that'd just been slammed against him from Boscur, the brute from the Joyan guild Soulfyre. Two of the eight competitors were eliminated, both within Gray's vicinity, both by potent Ice-wizards. Gray didn't believe for a moment it was just coincidence that this was the case, and got to thinking immediately that Lyon was also somewhere in the area.

"How'd you manage to find me?" Gray asked.

"I've got a seventh sense for ice magic," Frost III said.

"Your sixth?"

"It's for magic. All wizards have it. Did all those attacks give you so bad of a concussion, Gray?"

Gray snarled. "Listen, man, just feeling a little slower this morning is all. Didn't get to have all my coffee."

"If you want to fully recover that's fine with me, I'll wait," Frost III said and crossed his arms to prove his point. "You're the only one worth my time, it seems. Lyon and Reiv are of equal footing right now, you dealt with my initial prey, and I'm hoping to save the God Slayer for last."

"You should probably go run off and find him, you'll have a much better time with Orga than you will with me," Gray said but in his head was totally grateful for this opportunity. He felt fine—pain like this was nothing new to a Fairy Tail wizard—and could go at it any time, but if he could buy an extra hour or so of just holding Frost in place that would be perfect to go with their plan.

Not to mention that it sounded as if Lyon was already preoccupied. That just left Yvan, from Titanfall, and Orga still running around. Orga would be problematic if he found them.

"He's not going anywhere, I've made sure of that," Frost III said. "I've already given him my Frozen Touch."

Gray grimaced. Even better, then. "That what you did to Boscur?"

"It's a technique passed down throughout my family," Frost III said. "My grandfather mastered it, and brought our tribe, before it was a guild, to the height of its glory."

"Have to imagine things didn't go too well?"

"Not after everything in Iceberg changed. Nevermelt is the last of the true Ice-wizard guilds left in Iceberg. Everything else has been tainted."

"By what?"

Frost III squinted his eyes and looked around. "I won't say it here. It's none of Fiore's business. Needless to say, though, you have been a bit of both a boon and a bane for my mission here." He returned his attention to Gray. "But you have my respect for taking down an Abyss-Born so easily. That's why I want you at your full strength, so I can see your full potential against my own."

Gray nodded. "Not a problem, pal."

"We won't be intruded upon. I'll see to that." Frost snapped his wrists and even faster than Gray could there were three massive walls of ice—two to the side and one above—caging Gray and Frost III. Even Gray felt the cold a bit. Well, not an ideal situation, but at least things were going according to plan?

* * *

Erza held her arms crossed in front of her chest while Natsu anxiously fidgeted next to her.

"This is taking forever." He strummed hot fingers on the stone balcony. "Why can't Gray just go ahead and fight this guy already!"

"You know why," Erza grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu said.

"But she has the shot, Erza," Cana said low enough only for Erza to hear. "We don't need this distraction anymore. Let Gray off the leash. We've _got_ her."

"We don't have anything yet," Erza said.

"One shot and she's down. Chick's an old lady, she won't take a magic shot to the head."

Erza shook her head. Anyone else, _anyone else_ , and the shot would've been fired. Bisca or Alzack could probably be trusted to take this matter into their own hands. Erza had chosen her for the scout team to collect information, but, the moment she got the message from the young one, she knew her mistake in choosing her: impulse. Asuka wasn't going to leave and try to find Levy to use a Solid Script binding spell or go to Romeo for backup.

For now, Asuka was to hold until any updates could be made. They were at the entrance to the dragon tombs; Asuka was apparently burrowed into one of the tunnels nearby, and Anna was there just waiting for…something. Not binding spells, not doing anything odd, just waiting, perhaps communicating with someone but was at too great a distance for Asuka to hear.

Erza had already communicated with Levy and Romeo to get over there as fast and as safe as they could. Unfortunately, Levy was on the opposite side of the city as all the fighting, so she had to find a way around the now-two-mile test going on. Romeo could probably assess the situation pretty well, given how many more missions he'd been on.

Natsu straightened up his back and took a look around the entire stadium. Erza did the same, trying to focus on anything else but the ever-deepening pit in her soul. At least if Gray was fighting she'd be able to watch that, but he was following the plan, now, to a fault.

"What's kinda got me worried is that the Titanfall guy hasn't been around," Cana said. "He hasn't moved since the competition started. Is he strategizing something, just biding his time for everyone else to get tired?"

"That would be the smartest move," Erza said. "Eventually he'll be face-to-face with someone, and even if they're the strongest wizard left, there's still some level of fatigue."

Natsu chuckled. "Except for Orga."

"Indeed, save for Orga right now." Erza uncrossed her arms and her eyes trained on the sudden movement from the second largest monitor lacrima. "It appears that these two are going to be beating the life out of one another."

* * *

Hailey stood straight up and almost had to cover her eyes just from the first impact of Reiv and Lyon reengaging in battle. The glass on all the windows shattered. Lucy couldn't help but flinch as well, even if she'd seen harder impacts throughout her life.

The real brunt of the impact came from the raw passion that Reiv was showing for, seemingly, the first time. While he'd gone all out against the Militia Seven and shown a ton of heart there, this was on a whole other level. This was one-on-one against a wizard of great renown in Fiore. He had to go all-out, even if he lost.

Reiv was dodging everything, though, and it seemed as if Lyon was aware of his advantage at a range. Reiv was still able to out-maneuver some of his attacks and the power of Lyon's ice wasn't doing much damage against his metallic skin, but he just could not get in close with any attacks.

"They're just moving so fast," Cylina said. "Cynthi, you able to follow this?"

Lucy nodded. "Oh yeah. But that's just how fast we need to be."

"Lyon's the strongest in his guild, right?" Hailey asked.

"Not counting Iron Rock Jura," Lucy said.

"Isn't he a Wizard Saint?" Rose asked next to Lucy. She side-eyed Lucy. "And he's competing, right?"

"I mean, yeah," Lucy said. "But not, like, at this moment. Which is good! We just need to deal with Gray and this Frost guy."

"That Frost guy is probably going to take Gray out," Cylina said.

"No way," Lucy said, with a bit of a bark in her voice. Cylina raised her eyes and Lucy immediately recoiled. "I mean, like, we've only seen Frost use surprise attacks. Gray took down Vellu in a single shot head-on and had Boscur on the ropes. I think odds are actually with Gray."

Plus, there wasn't an Ice-Wizard alive who had defeated Gray Fullbuster yet, from any country or even any continent.

Reiv and Lyon's battle moved, at last, away from Orga. Reiv pressed a serious offensive, taking tons of damage and only able to barely skim a fist across Lyon. At least, that's how it appeared at first. Lyon tried to move but Reiv anticipated his action. He swept his leg up, catching Lyon at the waist, at his center of gravity, and stunned him for just a moment. A solid right cross sprang blood and sent Lyon flying.

Everyone in Tiger's Heart roared in excitement, and Lucy swore she could hear Arleos and Mio shouting for Reiv as well. Reiv's chest sagged from exhaustion, but he had to keep his composure as a great wave of ice shot toward Reiv.

Reiv punched right through it and sent shards flying everywhere. The shards then formed into other creatures all around Reiv. Reiv leapt away but was followed, and subsequently pummeled, by some of the animals. He bounced off the ground and sprung back to his feet.

"Stay up, Reiv, you've got this!" Hailey exclaimed.

Reiv clapped and shook off the damage he'd just taken. Lyon stretched his arms out and his ice wings spread out with them. He placed his fist into his hand, just like Gray.

"You've fought very well," Lyon said. "But this needs to end now before I have to expend any more of my power."

"You're not going to have any power left when I'm all done," Reiv said, wiping away blood from his face.

Lyon smirked, but the smile vanished from his face when his eyebrow raised and he straightened out. "Wait, you?"

The monitor shifted to an overhead view of the two, and Lucy wished she could remove the memory of what happened next from her mind forever.

Two stones appeared right in front of Reiv and smashed together in an instant. Everyone in the audience screamed in absolute horror. When the two stones dropped Reiv's eyes were rolled up and he fell forward absolutely limp. Appearing from the shadows, and slamming his foot on Reiv's unconscious—or worse!—back was Yvan.

"About time I stepped in, right?" Yvan said. "Wanted to wait long enough for everyone else to get a little tired before moving!"

He punched forward and a massive stone tablet sprung from the ground and launched at Lyon, who was just able to move away from that one but was too slow to avoid the one coming from the stone building to his right. Lyon spiraled away and maintained his stance, wings taut behind him.

"Is Reiv okay?" Hailey shrieked. "Is he okay, damnit!"

* * *

Hisui stood so fast and so fierce she nearly knocked her throne over. Everyone else in the stadium remained abuzz about what was going on, with the majority of the stadium now chanting Lyon's name. Gray's battle wasn't even on the smaller screen anymore; it was all about Lyon and Yvan going at it.

"Arkadios, get down there right now!" Hisui roared. "Arkadios!

"Hisui!" Sonya stood up as well. Hisui turned her head toward Sonya so fast it nearly spun off. "You need to stop and relax."

"What did you say?" Hisui's voice went low, solid, full of anger. "Stop this? There may be a dead man on the floor right now, Sonya. At what point do we just let this keep happening? We have to stop this, now!"

"And then what power do we give Titanfall?" Sonya gestured to the screen. "There isn't anyone here who knows what's going on but if we cede to Titanfall then they'll start getting away with everything and begin ruining the games. This event has to finish before we can do anything, unfortunately." She added that last part with a bit of somberness in her voice. "The only thing we can do now is place our faith in Lyon, or someone else, to take him down."

"He's playing dirty, Sonya," Hisui said. "What does this say about me that I'll let someone be maimed like that under my surveillance?"

"That you have faith in the other mages down there to do their jobs and kick his ass. That's what it says."

Sonya's fierce eyes shot a shiver through Hisui. The Queen of Fiore clenched a fist and nodded.

"Come on, Fairy Tail," she muttered, turning back toward the screen. "Win the day."

* * *

A major tremor of magic, or lack thereof, coursed throughout the entire radius and Gray felt that tugging within him once more. Someone else wasn't just down, they were _out_.

"What just happened?" he asked.

Frost stood up, his aura remaining still, but prominent, around him. "Yvan is finally on the move. It's not looking good over there."

"What do you mean?"

"Lyon is currently in a struggle he can't hope to win. A shame, he showed some potential besides you."

"Wait, Yvan is fighting Lyon?"

"No. Yvan is beating Lyon."

Gray's purple aura exploded around him, as did a few shards of ice. "And you said it's not looking good?"

"Yvan may well have just murdered someone, and I can sense this murderous intent isn't going anywhere. Lyon will die next."  
"Then you'd better get the hell out of my way."  
Frost III looked back down at Gray. "You'd just abandon our battle?"

"I'm not leaving Lyon to die!"

Frost III nodded. "I understand." He stepped aside. "Then you'd best be on your way. I'll give you this truce for now. But once that battle is over I will come for you, Gray, and I will defeat you."

"Looking forward to it," Gray grumbled. He slammed his fist and palm together. " _Ice-Make: Cannon_!"

The cannon appeared in a hustle around him. Frost III flicked his wrist and the ice wall blocking Gray from Yvan and Lyon dropped. Gray leapt into the cannon and unleashed the magic, shooting through the air rolled up as a ball before stretching out and hanging over much of the city.

The sight of sparkling ice in the distance easily caught his attention. But it was the sight of even larger and more imposing structures of stone shattering that ice that worried Gray. He shots his fists down, using the force of his sheer power to propel him forward. Gray flipped end-over-end and held his arm out.

"Get the hell away from my brother!" Gray shouted. " _Ice-Demon Zero Destruction Bow_!"

Using only his sense of magical direction, Gray launched a powerful Ice Demon Slayer arrow in Yvan's direction. By the sound of the "OOF!" that came just a second after, he probably hit his mark.

Gray plummeted to the ground, and upon impact slammed his fist with the concrete to freeze everything in all directions around him. A few feet from him stood Lyon, battered and bruised but not all that injured, and about ten yards ahead of him was Reiv, facedown on the ground.

Yvan seemed wholly unaffected by the attack. He scraped the ice off his rock-solid body and simply grinned at Gray.

"Bout time Fairy Tail decided to show up," he said.

"Lyon, you want me to take this guy or you feel like doing a little team up?"

"I'm surprised you'd even ask," Lyon said. "But sure, I'll partner with you." He placed his fist against his open palm. "What'd you think Ur would think of this oaf?"

"Probably this," Gray said, and punched forward. The ice rippled an any icy fist shot from the purple ground before Yvan, socking him straight in the jaw. Yvan flipped twice before slamming into a building.

Not even a second later, though, the building shook and split apart entirely. All of the scattered pieces of it blasted at Gray, in various shapes, sizes, and speeds. Gray brought his arm back, summoning an Ice-Make: Hammer and taking a massive swing at any incoming rubble.

However, he completely forgot to cover his back. A stone tablet slammed him in the back, shooting him forward almost into Yvan's speedy and lethal right-hook. Gray tensed and Yvan froze just long enough for Gray to dodge the punch. Gray slid along the ice and Yvan broke through the ice.

"Something's up with this guy," he muttered. "Nobody's just strong enough to break through the ice."

"You're in for a good fight, I think, Fairy," Yvan said. "Haven't gotten a chance to really test out all the new digs I was given by my good friend."  
"Someone gave you your magic?" Lyon asked.

"Now you better stay out of this," Yvan said, talking partly over his shoulder.

Gray saw his opening. He slid his foot and the ice around them rippled, but just as it was about to close in on Yvan, a stone wall shot up between them, shattering the ice, and blocked the magic. The wall broke instantly and more odd shapes flew at Gray. Gray leapt back and swung at them with an Ice-Make: Sword, landing on part of a rooftop.

The roof vanished beneath him. As he fell he heard, "Stone is my thing, boys! You won't be able to do a thing with it so long as I'm here, and I've got you trapped in the stone jungle!"

No wonder he was sent to fight, Gray realized. He landed and saw some shadow growing larger and larger overhead. He tried to move but a big slab of stone still just barely hit him on the legs. Gray cried out in pain from the twisted ankle and major bruise he'd be getting. He slid forward, hoping to catch Yvan by surprise, since Lyon re-engaged him in battle.

Yvan punched forward and a wave of stone crashed through the ice. Gray leaned away from it, putting too much weight on his twisted ankle, probably breaking it. Gray skimmed his hand along the ice.

" _Ice-Make: Geyser_!"

The geyser shot up from where Yvan was standing but a simple flex and stone pyramid broke apart the geyser. Yvan perched atop it with a massive grin on his face.

"Well, damn it." Gray got back up, supporting mostly his right leg as his left ankle was completely shot. "Guess this'll take long anyways."

* * *

Natsu slammed his fists on the balcony before him. "Come on Gray!"

"How is Yvan so powerful?" Cana asked.

"Titanfall must be playing tricks," Elfman said. "They're only imitating real men!"

"I agree with Elfman," Erza said. "But they've placed Yvan in their element." She looked back to the screen with the brutally injured Tiger's Heart member. "And they're playing for keeps."

Her mind went to little Asuka again. No status on where Romeo was. She had the shot. She could neutralize Anna and Erza could finally let Gray off the hook. What if their distraction, their biding of time, cost a man his life? Could Gray have eliminated Yvan from the board sooner if he hadn't been just standing around?

Erza's hand quivered, but she touched her ear gingerly. "Asuka, do you copy?"

"Crystal clear," the little voice chirped.

Erza's eyes did not leave the sight of Reiv's body. "D—do it. Do it, do it now! Take the shot!"

Natsu raised his eyebrow. "Wait, what?"

No response. Silence filled the other end. Then, "Well, I hit her." Relief swelled in Erza's chest, but was wiped away by, "Hold…hold on! Wait, wait, what's going on?"

"Asuka, get out of there! Don't let her find you!"

"I don't think that's a problem, Erza."

"Why?"

"That was just an illusion! Anna's not here, I don't know where she is!"

Natsu swiveled toward Erza. Erza spoke before he. "You heard all of that? You could hear all of that, really?"

"I need to find Lucy, _now_."

"Wait, Lucy?"

Natsu didn't even hesitate. Erza was too slow to reach out and grab him, too; he used some of his magic to propel away from the balcony, sprinting away into the stadium.

"Lucy is here?" Cana shouted. "What the hell!"

* * *

Gray leapt over another pillar of stone, using it as a base with which to create a wall of ice and fling more ice into the air as a protective barrier between himself and another brutal hail of stones shooting his way. He tried to stay airborne as possible, not using his feet too much since he was running low on stamina with the broken ankle.

Yvan seemed just fine with this. He was somehow able to stay close range with Lyon while at the same time maintaining his distance with Gray.

"Isn't this fun, boys?" he would occasionally shouted.

Every time, too, it threw Gray off. How was he having this much fun? Gray created an Ice-Make: Cannon and blasted a ball at him to try and knock him off balance but it went wide. Lyon was able to use it to create his own Ice-Make beast but Yvan shattered through that with ease.

Gray created an Ice-Make: Prison and caught its roof. He propelled the ice prison downward, along with himself, and shattered it, catching Yvan's attention again.

"What is it, Fairy?" Yvan asked.

"I'd like you to stop toying with us already," Gray said. "I'm sick of all this pot-shot crap."

"You're the one floating around in the air," Yvan said. "You're more than welcome to come attack me however you like."

"Oh yeah?"

Gray didn't even nod, he just ignited his Demonic Will. Yvan's eyes went wide and he let out a horrifying laugh.

"Oh, right! I forgot Harloc said you could do that."

"Harloc?" Gray thought and said at the same time.

"He also wanted me to send you wizards a little message," Yvan said. "You ready?"

Gray braced himself. Yvan raised his hand slow, and Gray could feel the power radiating out of it from where he was. He moved instantly, skating along the ice right toward Yvan, who clenched his fist and the entire block around them exploded, with all of the stone and rubble shooting toward Gray and Lyon.

" _Ice Demon Zero Destruction Bow!"_

Gray launched the arrow that zipped right by Yvan and struck Lyon, knocking him away from any of the rubble. Gray was also just fast enough to close the distance between himself and Yvan, so he was in the safe zone. He slammed his shoulder into Yvan, who moved a little into some of the stone rubble, but not as much as Gray would've liked.

"You have no idea what we have in store for you," Yvan said. "We've been waiting oh so long for this."  
Gray pushed Yvan away. He just shook his head and chuckled, raising all of the stone around him. A large cry from the stadium also caught his attention. Gray clenched a fist.

As the rocks rose from the ground, Gray watched as, from the stadium, an entire section emptied out, plummeting toward the ground, though some of the silhouettes caught flight, getting larger and larger by the second.

"You ready for that message yet?" Yvan asked.

Gray glowered at him. "What's he want?"

"You're gonna die."

And with a snap, all of the stones launched right at Gray.

* * *

Natsu watched as the entire stadium went into a frenzy almost in an instant. Even he barely noticed what was about to happen before he saw all of the Titanfall section stand up, in unison, when Yvan cleared out the city block. He was happy to see Gray still standing, but not so happy when smoke filled that entire section, and then pushed out to the entire stadium.

He managed to clear the smoke out of where he was standing with the swing of his arms, and saw dozens of wizards dashing by him and sprinting out of the stadium.

"I have no idea what's going on, folks!" Lola exclaimed. "It would seem that for whatever reason, large portions of the stadium are clearing out!"

 _Natsu_! A voice rang in his head. _Natsu, can you hear me_?

"Warron?" Natsu asked. "That you?"

 _Yeah, Erza's pissed man! You just bailed_.

"I have to find Lucy," Natsu said. "She's here, and she's in big danger."

 _How do you know that?_ That was Erza's voice.

"I just know it," Natsu said. "What the hell is going on out there right now?"

 _No idea_ , Warron said.

Before he could get another thought in, though, the stadium shook and then an even larger cloud of smoke erupted. Natsu dashed to the nearest entrance and saw a great fire appear where the Titanfall guild had once been sitting, as well as a majority of that section.

"Everyone, please get to your nearest evacuation station!" Lola exclaimed.

"How'd that blow up?" Natsu asked, smelling a familiar scent, but from where?

Voices screamed and shouted in his head and all around him, none of them making any sense. Only his draconic sense took over, dragging him closer to the stadium. He was close to a _very_ familiar scent, now.

His ears perked. He looked over his shoulder and saw about a dozen wizards in robes appear over the top of the stadium with ropes attached to their wrists. Natsu slammed his fists together and leapt up to meet them. He caught sight of the Titanfall logo on their chest just before he blazed over all of them with a fire attack. Natsu caught himself on one of the pillars, overlooking the entire stadium.

All but one of the guild's had entirely cleared out: Tiger's Heart remained where they were, with one of their members, the one with blue hair, dealing with an annoying Titanfall wizard. Natsu locked in on her. The girl with blue hair…that's where the scent was coming from.

His eyes widened and he felt his heart swell. "LUCY!"

The witch was quickly joined by two others before a small spark appeared beneath their balcony and it went up in a rain of smoke and stone. Lucy flew through the air. Natsu braced himself and shot toward her.

Lucy managed to catch herself in the air, using some weird kind of air magic, then dropped down, near two of her other guildmates.

Another familiar presence appeared nearby but Natsu ignored it, shooting right toward Lucy, clearing through the smoke and tumbling to the ground near her. She fell immediately into a fighting stance.

Natsu rose up through the smoke and finally, _finally_ , got to see her up close again. Blue hair, a much harsher edge to her, but those same big, brown eyes.

Tears swelled within her eyes. Natsu's hands opened up and he took just one step before she jumped across the way and wrapped her arms tight around him, warm tears streaming down her face the entire time.

"Lucy." Natsu placed his hands on her back. "Welcome home."

"Thank you," she said.

Natsu's smile touched her cheeks and a tear of his own traced down his cheeks to drip onto her face. He leaned back and he saw her adorable face in full-view.

"Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances," Natsu said. "But you know Fairy Tail."

"I wouldn't expect it any other way," Lucy said.

"Lllllluuuuuccccccyyyy!"

Lucy's smile brightened as a blue ball of fur blurred past Natsu and soared straight into Lucy's arms, wrapping her up as tight as he could. Happy nestled his head into her neck and Lucy had never hugged the little Exceed so tight in her entire life.

"I missed you so much!" Happy cried.

"I missed you too, Happy," Lucy said.

Happy tried to talk again but it just came out as gibberish nonsense. Lucy stroked his head and locked eyes with Natsu again. Natsu clamped a hand on her shoulder.

"You ready to get a little work done, Fairy Tail style?"

Another explosion filled the arena, and this time it came with a staunch chill down Natsu's back. Lucy also locked up, and together they looked toward the source of it.

"I could think of no real better place for us to meet again, Natsu, than the home of the Dragon King Festival."

A man draped in all black, with a voice forever etched in Natsu's nightmares, rose from the center of the explosion, slowly moving out of the crater. He flicked his arm back, dropping a cloak behind him.

"And for it to be the site of our first, and likely only, battle? Even better. If only your brother could see us now."  
Natsu turned toward the coming foe. Just as he did, though, did Lucy, and Happy jumped onto his shoulder.

"Hailey, Rose, you'd better get out of here," Lucy said. "Find everyone else and get to shelter. Things are about to get ugly."  
"Hate to say it, Lucy, but you'd better get going, too," Natsu said. "This is between us."

"I'm not leaving you again, Natsu," Lucy said, and squeezed his hands.

"You're not," Natsu said. "But Cana's gonna be pissed that you haven't gotten around to seeing her yet." Natsu gestured at Happy. "Make sure she finds the guild safe, okay, buddy?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy said, saluting Natsu.

Lucy hesitated, then cupped Natsu's face with her hands and kissed him fierce on the lips. "You better come back to me."

"No doubt," Natsu said. "I love you."  
"I love you, Natsu."  
Lucy kissed him once more and then peeled away. Happy jumped onto her shoulder and Lucy sprinted back into the dust cloud that had once been the Tiger's Heart balcony.

The stadium was cleared out of all spectators and wizards. Nobody was left to bear witness anymore. It was just the two of them.

Natsu stepped forward, flames springing up all around him, the ground melting with each one of his steps. As he moved, so did the black dragon across from him.

Destruction stopped at the same time as fire. Natsu's burning eyes and all of his fiery anger focused solely on the Black Dragon, Baylan Dragneel, his father, who stood with a smile upon his face.

"Let's settle this, Natsu," Baylan said. "Show me what that fool Igneel taught you."


End file.
